The Frozen Heart of The Lord
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Life isn't like a fairytale/Kisah antara seorang daiyokai berhati beku yang kehilangan cinta bersama gadis manusia yang mendambakan kebebasan./Ia tak pernah bermimpi untuk melihat bagaimana dunia ini berubah, tapi dengan Sesshomaru di sisinya, bagi Sakura segalanya bukan menjadi masalah.
1. The Daiyokai and The Cherry Blossom

Tangannya mengenggam _bakusaiga_ dengan erat, mendecih dan kemudian melompat tinggi seraya menebas satu persatu lawan-lawannya. Rambut peraknya bergerak seiring dengan irama langkah demi langkah yang ia pijak. Sepasang netra emasnya menyorot tajam di balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Garis rahangnya yang kokoh nampak mengeras dan ia kembali melompat seraya menebas lawan yang mulai mendekat.

"Dasar makhluk-makhluk bodoh!" ucapnya dan menebas lawan-lawannya dengan sekali serang.

"Sesshomaru- _sama_!" sosok _yokai_ yang menjadi bawahan setianya, Jaken. Melompat dan membakar satu persatu lawan yang menyerang keduanya. Walau sudah bertarung sekian lama nampaknya lawan mereka tidak juga habis. Jaken mulai kewalahan, begitupula dengan sang tuan yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batas maksimal dalam staminanya.

"Pergi dari sini, Jaken!" perintah Sesshomaru seraya melompat dalam ketinggian tertentu dan menebas lawan-lawannya untuk membuka jalan bagi keduanya. Jaken dengan susah payah berusaha mengikuti langkah tuannya yang mulai menjauh.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan itu mulai nampak bumbung-bumbung asap merah di angkasa, walau zaman telah berlalu dan _shikon no tama_ telah musnah, namun adanya tetap ada banyak hal yang mulai berubah. Era sudah berganti dan para generasi baru sudah melampau para pendahulunya. Bagi Sesshomaru yang telah hidup hingga sekian tahun, ia akhirnya menyadari juga bahwa era kejayaannya perlahan namun pasti akan berakhir. Namun menyerah bukanlah dirinya, karena itu ia tetap bertahan sampai akhirnya nyawanya sendirilah yang tercabut di medan perang.

Dua ratus tahun telah berlalu, masa damai yang terjadi selama lebih dari seratus tahun lamanya sejak era _sengoku_ hanyalah tinggal kenangan, saat ini perang kembali bergejolak, saling memperebutkan wilayah khususnya bagi para _yokai_. Sesshomaru terdiam, teringat kawan-kawannya yang sudah pergi menjemput ajal, para manusia meninggal karena usia dan adiknya yang seorang _hanyo_ memilih menjemput kematian dalam pertempuran beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum sinis, ia pun tak jauh berbeda. Ia datang ke sini untuk bertempur dan mati secara terhormat sebagai seorang petarung.

Dalam perjalanannya ia menemukan banyaknya perubahan, dan hal itu membuat jiwa perangnya bergejolak. Ia sudah lama tak menari bersama _bakusaiga_ di tengah medan tempur penuh darah. Seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, zaman berubah dan para _yokai_ kuat kembali mengobarkan perang untuk mencapai kejayaan lama mereka di masa lalu. Sehingga banyak diantaranya yang gugur di medan perang, yang tersisa hanyalah para _yokai_ biasa yang tidak pernah berani menyentuh sebuah kekuasaan. Memilih hidup menyingkir dari keberadaan manusia yang mulai berkembang

Sesshomaru menyentakkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon, nafasnya terasa berat dan keringat membasahi dirinya. Rambutnya nampak basah hingga menempel di sela-sela wajahnya, sementara Jaken nampaknya juga mengalami hal demikian.

"Banyak sekali pertempuran antar _yokai_ , mereka memperebutkan kekuasaan, tapi di atas langit masih ada langit. Tidak heran kenapa selalu muncul _yokai-yokai_ baru yang kuat sekali!" keluh Jaken. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun di dalam kebisuannya ia menyetujui perkataan _yokai_ bawahannya itu.

"Para generasi yang baru akan melampaui pendahulunya, itu sudah suatu hal lumrah." Gumamnya. "Tapi, aku, Sesshomaru ini tidak akan kalah oleh zaman. _Yokai-yokai_ rendahan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Sesshomaru ini." Ucapnya angkuh.

"Ayo, Jaken!" dengan tenang ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju hutan yang nampak gelap. Tak butuh waktu yang lama perlahan namun pasti hujan mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi bumi, memadamkan duka dan api-api peperangan yang membakar daratan.

.

.

 **Inuyasha©Takahashi Rumiko**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 1 : The Dai-** _ **yokai**_ **and The Cherry Blossom**

 **CrossOverFic**

 **Sesshomaru X Haruno Sakura**

 **Main Setting – 200 Years after The Final Arc [17 Century]**

 **.**

.

Gadis itu menyisir rambutnya yang panjang, hela nafas nampak meluncur dari bibirnya dan sepasang netranya menatap cermin yang menunjukkan pantulan sosoknya yang ayu. Jemarinya yang lentik mengelus surainya yang berwarna terang. Langit nampak mendung, bahkan rintikan hujan masih terdengar di luar sana. Suara keramaian nampak menggema di aula _manshion_ luas itu dan netranya menangkap sekelebat bayang-bayang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong untuk menikmati pesta.

Hari ini adalah hari pelelangan, dimana para _Geisha_ muda akan melakukan upacara _mizuage._ Namun ia yang masih muda hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu kertas ketika melihat kakak-kakak yang lebih tua darinya memainkan _koto_ dan menari. Beberapa menemani Tuan mereka masing-masing. Setiap tahun di awal musim semi, upacara _mizuage_ rutin diadakan. Serupa dengan upacara kelulusan ketika seorang calon _geisha_ akhirnya resmi melepas statusnya yang lama dan menjadi seorang _geisha_ secara utuh.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai _mizuage_ -mu tiba, Sakura!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut tersanggul dan tatanan yang rapi. Wajahnya begitu cantik dengan rona merah yang membalut bibirnya.

"Aku jadi merasa gugup _, onee-san_..." ujarnya sembari meremas-remas ujung lengan _kimono_ nya. Perempuan yang telah lama menjadi _geisha_ sejak dua tahun lalu itu hanya tertawa kecil. Memaklumi kegugupan adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Tenanglah Sakura, _mizuage_ bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Kau hanya perlu melewatinya dan kau akan menjadi _geisha_ secara utuh." Ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, sampai kemudian perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan itu melangkah pergi ketika mendengar bahwa Tuannya datang berkunjung. Keramaian masih nampak jelas dan netra terang itu beralih pada danau yang menampakkan cahaya kunang-kunang. Begitu indah untuk dipandang, dengan lesu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir danau. Hingar bingar membahana di dalam _manshion_ dan hal itu membuat Sakura tidak berminat untuk masuk ke dalam.

Usianya tahun ini lima belas, dan setahun lagi ia akan menghadapi _mizuage_ nya, jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia merasa tidak rela. _Mizuage_ tak lebih dari pelelangan keperawanan yang menjadi syarat sebelum menjadi seorang _geisha_ dan dalam ritual tersebut ia harus menyerahkan mahkotanya pada laki-laki yang membayar harga paling tinggi.

Ia harus melayani laki-laki yang tidak ia cintai, laki-laki yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Kemudian setelah itu ia takkan terikat apapun dengan laki-laki itu. Sakura hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang layak dengan laki-laki yang mencintainya, juga menyerahkan segalanya pada laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. Namun kehidupannya sebagai _geisha_ seolah menutup kenyataan tersebut.

Ia sebenarnya bukanlah gadis yang hidup dalam kemiskinan sehingga harus berakhir di tempat ini, namun nasiblah yang merubah semuanya. Dahulu keluarganya cukup berada, ayahnya adalah seorang saudagar yang berkecukupan, namun semuanya berubah kala rumahnya dirampok dan ia berakhir sebatang kara. Para kerabatnya seolah menutup mata dan tak bersedia barang mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan mengijinkannya tinggal bersama mereka, alih-alih mereka malah menitipkannya di distrik ini dimana para calon-calon _geisha_ tinggal. Kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan keluarga kurang mampu yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas anak gadisnya agar kehidupannya bisa lebih baik di masa depan.

Walau begitu, Sakura masih bersyukur bukan tempat pelacuran lah yang menjadi pilihan keluarga dari mendiang orang tuanya untuk tempatnya tinggal. Setidaknya _geisha_ masih lebih baik.

Siap tidak siap, waktu terus berjalan dan suatu hari ia akan menjalani hal itu. Bisik Sakura dalam hati. Ia terkejut ketika melihat dedaunan di rerumputan sana nampak bergerak-gerak ganjil, hatinya merasa takut namun rasa ingin tahu juga menyebar di pikirannya. Sakura melirik _manshion_ yang nampak ramai, jika terjadi sesuatu ia bisa berteriak karena suaranya pasti akan terdengar hingga ke dalam _manshion_.

Melangkah tertatih-tatih, kaki telanjangnya menapak menuju hutan yang nampak gelap. Dengan gemetar tangan lentiknya menyibak dedaunan dan netranya melebar kala melihat sosok pria yang tengah terbaring di bawah sebuah batang pohon, wajah pria itu tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutupi surai peraknya yang panjang dan nampak berantakan. Suara desahan nafas terdengar.

Baru saja Sakura hendak menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik semak-semak, pria itu mengangat wajahnya. Dan kedua iris mereka bertemu. Sakura tersentak, namun pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan begitu tenang seolah tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai suatu ancaman.

"Sepertinya aku mengambil rute yang salah." Ucapnya dengan suara baritone yang berat. Sakura masih terpaku. Klorofilnya menatap wajah tampan pemuda itu, namun ia membelalak ketika melihat sepasang telinga runcing pemuda itu. Ia baru tersadar bahwa di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang _yokai_!

Melihat Sakura yang nampak ketakutan ia mendengus, menyeringai kecil. "Huh, kau takut padaku?" suara beratnya membuat Sakura berjengit. Gadis itu menelan ludah, namun melihat senyum tipis dari sosok tampan di hadapannya membuatnya membeku.

"Kau... _yokai_?!" tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru mengalihkan tatapannya. Tanpa perlu menjawab gadis itu pasti sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Netra terangnya melebar melihat rembesan darah di _mokomoko_ yang menyelimuti pemuda itu.

"Kau terluka!" pekik Sakura, dengan tergesa gadis itu mendekati sang _yokai_ , melihat sayatan memanjang di sekitar dada pria itu. Sakura meringis melihat betapa dalamnya luka tersebut. Melihat ekspresi gadis itu, Sesshomaru hanya bisa mendengus.

"Luka ini akan segera sembuh! Aku tidak selemah manusia sepertimu." Ucapnya dengan nada angkuh. Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas, walau begitu tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan jika _yokai_ itu sudah berkata demikian. Melirik Sakura yang nampaknya masih memperhatikan luka dan rembesan darah yang membasahi pakaiannya. Alisnya terangkat kala melihat gadis itu tidak takut dan masih bertahan di sisinya. Perasaan ini menimbulkan sensasi _de javu_ , mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis di masa lalu yang masih menempati relung hatinya.

"Aku akan kembali! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" ucap Sakura sembari bangkit dan berlari menuju _manshion_. Sesshomaru mendengus, bagaimana ia bisa pergi jika tubuhnya masih kelelahan akibat luka-luka yang dideritanya? Beberapa luka nampak fatal jika saja ia manusia biasa, beruntunglah ia adalah seorang _yokai_ sehingga luka-luka itu tidak berpengaruh banyak pada dirinya. Namun netra emasnya nampak meredup kala mengingat sosok sang pangikut yang tidak bisa ia selamatkan.

"Jaken... maaf..." untuk pertama kalinya, ia akhirnya merasa tak berguna karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan _yokai_ bawahannya tersebut. Dalam perjalanannya saat melarikan diri dari pertempuran para _yokai_ , Jaken terpaksa merenggang nyawa. Sesshomaru tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan jasad abdi setianya itu. _Tenseiga_ sudah menghidupkannya satu kali, dan itu artinya Jaken sudah tidak bisa ditolong.

Di tengah dukanya Sesshomaru hanya bisa pasrah, jika akhirnya ia harus mati maka ia berharap kematian itu akan segera menjemputnya. Usianya masih panjang, entah sampai kapan. Namun duka-duka setelah kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya lamban laun membuatnya lelah. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Ayahnya meninggal, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya ini tidak membutuhkan siapapun, ia hanya ingin menjadi kuat, ia tak sudi terikat oleh hubungan dan ikatan apapun. Namun takdirlah yang mematahkan semuanya. Kebersamaannya dengan Jaken, Rin dan adiknya, Inuyasha membuat ia akhirnya mengenal apa itu suatu ikatan. Ikatan yang akhirnya membuatnya rela mati untuk melindungi mereka yang berharga.

Seandainya saja kebersamaan itu tidak akan berubah dan kekal selamanya dalam waktu... namun itu hanyalah perumpamaan yang tidak akan terjadi. Waktulah yang akhirnya mengerus semuanya, bahkan ketika ia melihat satu persatu manusia yang ia kenal menua, dan akhirnya meninggal. Pun tak berbeda dengan Rin, gadis yang ia cintai. Akhirnya menyerah pada waktu. Hanya jaken yang selama ini masih di sisinya, masih mengabdi setia padanya ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjemput ajal di medan perang setelah kepergian Rin.

Zaman mulai berubah dan banyak dari generasi baru yang akhirnya melampau para pendahulunya, dan itulah yang akhirnya menjadi akhir dari era para pendahulu.

Matanya terasa berat dan Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk tertidur, sampai telinganya yang tajam menangkap suara derap langkah yang mengusik ketenangannya. Saat matanya terbuka sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang datang tergesa-gesa dengan pakaian bersih dan sebungkus makanan.

"Makanlah!" ucap Sakura menyodorkan _onigiri_ yang masih hangat, ia tergesa-gesa membuatnya sembari mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia baru saja mengambil makanan dari dapur _manshion_. Ia akan mendapatkan masalah jika ketahuan. Sesshomaru memalingkan wajahnya, menutup matanya sejenak berusaha beristirahat.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manusia!" ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, merasa kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!" dengusnya. Sesshomaru mengabaikan decakan kesal gadis itu. Ia memilih tertidur agar regenerasi tubuhnya bisa berjalan cepat. Ia butuh beberapa hari agar luka-luka itu menutup.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, "jika aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Sesshomaru membuka matanya. "Sesshomaru!" jawabnya.

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, "ho, Sesshomaru ya? Kau memiliki nama yang bagus!" pujinya dengan senyuman kecil. Sakura menyelonjorkan kakinya, kembali menatap langit yang nampak gelap. Tangannya menyentuh rerumputan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu langsung dengan seorang _yokai_!" ujarnya. "Aku tidak mengira kalau tampilan _yokai_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia."

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut. Namun netranya nampak tertarik memperhatikan helai-helai merah muda yang begitu mencolok di matanya. Rambut Sakura terkuncir rapi di bahunya. Dengan pelan jemarinya yang kekar menyentuh ujung rambut gadis itu yang membuat Sakura akhirnya tersadar. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Kau bisa memakai pakaian ini." Tawar Sakura sembari menyodorkan pakaian putih yang masih bersih. Sesshomaru mengabaikannya, ia membuang muka menandakan ia tidak memperdulikan tawaran gadis itu. Sakura mendengus kesal. "Ck, kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Aku sudah berbaik hati membantumu dan kau malah seperti ini!" serunya kesal. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh ujung _hakama_ Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tersentak kecil, dengan cepat tangannya mencengkram pergelangan mungil Sakura. Netranya menyorot penuh ancaman, namun nampaknya hal itu tidak berpengaruh. Sakura menatapnya datar tanpa adanya perubahan. Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya dan akhirnya Sesshomaru menyentakkan tangan mungil itu sedikit kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" desisnya. Sakura mendengus.

"Kau menyebalkan!" decak Sakura gusar, gadis itu bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan Sesshomaru dan kembali ke dalam _manshion_. Acara lelang sebentar lagi usai dan ia harus segera kembali, ia tidak punya banyak waktu luang. Jika _Okaa-san_ pemilik _manshion_ mengetahui ia keluar dalam waktu lama dari _manshion_ maka ia akan mendapatkan hukuman.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Sesshomaru nampak terdiam, ia melihat _onigiri_ yang masih terbungkus rapi yang tergeletak di atas buntalan pakaian. Tanganya meraih _onigiri_ yang sudah dingin tersebut, ketika membukanya ia melihat nasi kepal yang terlihat berantakan, sepertinya gadis itu tergesa-gesa saat mengambil makanan tadi sehingga tidak sempat merapikannya. Namun itu bukanlah masalah, Sesshomaru melahap _onigiri_ tersebut. Tidak terlalu buruk sebenarnya, mungkin ia memang tidak memakan makanan manusia, tapi bukan berarti ia menolak. Itu hanyalah sebagian dari egonya yang terkadang susah ia kendalikan.

Setelah makanan tersebut tandas, Sesshomaru beralih pada _yukata_ bersih yang nampak terlipat rapi. Ia mengambil pakaian itu dan mulai membuka _hakama_ nya, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Sesshomaru membaringkan tubuhnya di _mokomoko_ miliknya, tubuhnya terasa rileks karena sudah berganti pakaian. Setidaknya pakaian bersih tersebut bebas dari noda-noda darah. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga luka-luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Sakura merapikan kamar tamu. _Okaa-san_ atau pemilik _Okiya_ memintanya untuk mempersiapkan kamar untuk upacara _mizuage_. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan seorang _geisha_ baru yang akan melakukan upacara, _geisha_ itu terlihat cantik dengan _kimono_ yang menjuntai hingga bergesekan di lantai. _Kimono_ nya begitu tebal dengan kualitas yang bagus.

Sakura sekilas menatap hutan yang nampak gelap tempat Sesshomaru berada, diam-diam ia bertanya-tanya apakah _yokai_ itu masih berada di sana ataukah ia sudah pergi? Ingin sekali rasanya datang ke sana sekedar untuk menengok keadaan pria itu. Namun ia harus menahan diri dan bersabar sampai besok.

 _Okaa-san_ menyuruh semua _maiko_ dan _geisha_ yang tidak melayani tamu untuk pergi tidur. Malam telah larut dan lampu-lampu minyak mulai dimatikan. Sakura tak bisa tidur, ia masih juga terjaga. Hatinya entah kenapa gelisah memikirkan _yokai_ itu. Rasa penasaran itu begitu besar, ia mengeleng keras, menepuk pipinya agar segera tertidur dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri besok pagi-pagi sekali ia akan menengok _yokai_ itu.

.

Pagi-pagi buta, para _maiko_ mulai bangun dan membereskan _Okiya_ , Sakura diam-diam mengambil makanan di dapur dan membawa seember pakaian untuk dicuci di danau. Setelah pamit pada salah satu kakak angkatnya ia kemudian berjalan menuju hutan tempat Sesshomaru berada. Ia nampak terkejut ketika melihat _yokai_ berwajah rupawan itu tengah terlelap di antara _mokomoko_ nya. Sampai tiba-tiba Sesshomaru membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Aku membawakanmu nasi kepal seperti semalam!" ucap Sakura sembari menyodorkan makanan di tangan lentiknya. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, tapi saat _onigiri_ itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap _onigiri_ itu dengan pelan. Sakura terkikik kecil, walau diawal _yokai_ itu terkesan angkuh tapi ternyata ada sisi lain yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Sesshomaru tidak sejahat dan semenyebalkan yang ia kira.

Klorofilnya beralih pada _yukata_ polos yang membalut tubuh kekar itu, di samping _mokomoko_ nampak _hakama_ yang terlihat lusuh dan robek di beberapa bagian. Sakura mengambil _hakama_ itu dan menaruhnya di ember cucian.

"Aku akan kembali setelah mencuci pakaian." Ucap Sakura sembari meletakkan _onigiri_ - _onigiri_ yang dibawanya tadi di dekat _mokomoko_. Sesshomaru tidak menjawab, namun tatapannya tetap setia mengekori sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu yang berjalan ke pinggir danau dan mencuci pakaian. Jemarinya yang kekar bergerak dan mengambil _onigir_ i lain yang berada di dekat _mokomoko_ miliknya kemudian melahapnya hingga tandas.

Sesshomaru menatap langit yang mulai terang, satu hari telah terlewat dan luka pada bagian dalam tubuhnya sudah mulai menutup, hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai luka-luka itu akan sembuh sempurna. Iris emasnya nampak mengerjab sesaat, rasanya semua seperti mimpi ketika ia masih selamat dari peperangan itu. Kembali hatinya terasa berdenyut ketika mengingat Jaken yang tak bisa ia selamatkan. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, hal yang sudah terlanjur tidak bisa kembali lagi. Sesshomaru hanya mampu menguatkan hatinya.

Ia menyadari bahwa ia sekarang kembali sendirian, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Pikir Sesshomaru. Namun pikirannya buyar kala melihat Sakura kembali dengan seember kain basah, gadis itu tersenyum lembut melihat makanan yang ia bawa sudah tandas. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil _hakama_ milik Sesshomaru yang masih basah dan menjemurnya di dahan pohon agar pakaian itu segera kering.

"Sampai nanti!" pamit Sakura sembari melangkah pergi kembali ke dalam _Okiya_. Sesshomaru membisu, netranya jatuh pada pakaiannya yang masih basah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun Sesshomaru kembali membaringkan tubuhnya pada _mokomoko_ dan kembali terlelap. Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura kembali ketika tengah hari tiba, di tangannya ia membawa jarum dan benang putih yang sesuai dengan warna _hakama_ milik Sesshomaru. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat Sesshomaru masih menutup matanya, ia beralih pada _hakama_ milik pria itu. _Hakama_ itu sudah kering, namun alisnya mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan sobekan apapun di _hakama_ itu, _hakama_ itu kembali seperti baru dan utuh.

"Bahan pakaian itu berasal dari _yokai_ , jadi ia bisa kembali seperti semula dengan sendirinya." Ucap Sesshomaru mengejutkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melipat _hakama_ tersebut kemudian menaruhnya di dekat _mokomoko_. Sesshomaru masih berbaring. Namun tatapannya jatuh pada Sakura yang meringkuk di samping _mokomoko_.

"Tubuhmu, apa sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, ia mencari posisi nyaman untuk berbaring. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena diabaikan oleh pria itu. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya sekilas untuk membersikan sisa-sisa tanah yang menempel di _kimono_ nya.

"Sampai nanti!" ucap Sakura kembali melangkah untuk pulang, meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga hari dan luka-luka ditubuhnya sudah menutup dengan sempurna, Sesshomaru sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia bisa bangkit. Manik emasnya jatuh pada _hakama_ miliknya yang masih terlipat rapi, ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya dengan _hakama_ miliknya. Alisnya terangkat kala tidak melihat sosok Sakura yang biasanya datang untuk menengoknya. Sebenarnya bukan menjadi masalah baginya apakah gadis manusia itu akan datang atau tidak. Namun seolah telah terbiasa, dan Sesshomaru dengan tenang kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di _mokomoko_.

Sakura tidak juga nampak bahkan ketika sang raja langit telah tergelincir di ufuk barat, langit telah berubah menjadi orange dan burung-burung berkoak-koak diangkasa sebelum kembali ke sarangnya. Sesshomaru dengan sabar masih menunggu.

.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, salah satu dari kakak angkat di _Okiya_ memergokinya yang mengambil makanan di dapur dan mengadukannya pada _Okaa-san_ , beliau marah dan memukulnya dengan rotan kemudian mengurungnya di lumbung sepanjang hari tanpa memberikannya makanan. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, tubuhnya terasa remuk redam dan ia hanya bisa berbaring untuk menahan dahaga dan perutnya yang terus menjerit. Klorofilnya jatuh pada jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan luar dimana hutan-hutan nampak gelap karena hari sudah beranjak malam.

Pikirannya terbayang Sesshomaru yang berada di hutan. Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka dan selama empat hari kemarin ia selalu menjenguk dan merawat _yokai_ itu. Sekarang saat seharian ia tidak bisa keluar dari _Okiya_ , bagaimana keadaan Sesshomaru? Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sesshomaru. _Yokai_ itu masih dalam keadaan lemah dan bisa saja menjadi sasaran empuk _yokai_ lain atau manusia yang tiba-tiba menemukannya?

Rasa cemas terus membayang dalam hatinya. Namun Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya untuk keluar karena lumbung _Okiya_ terkunci dari luar, ia hanya bisa berharap esok pagi _Okaa-san_ sudah membuka pintu agar ia bisa segera keluar.

Sementara itu Sesshomaru mengada pada langit yang nampak redup, mendung nampak di atas sana dan tak lama kemudian rintik-rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Sesshomaru hanya menatap kosong langit yang basah, mengabaikan rembesan air yang meluncur bebas dari kepala hingga ujung rambutnya, mengabaikan _yukata_ nya yang basah beserta lipatan _hakama_ yang berada di lengannya, ia kemudian bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghilang di kegelapan hutan.

.

Pagi tiba dan Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ayame, salah satu kakak angkat yang dekat dengannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanyanya cemas. Di tangannya sebungkus nasi kepal ia berikan pada Sakura dan gadis itu memakannya dengan lahap. Ayame memapahnya keluar dari lumbung dan mengiringnya menuju kamar untuk beristirahat, mengabaikan tatapan sinis _geisha_ dan _maiko_ lain yang berpapasan dengan keduanya. Beberapa kakak angkat yang dekat dengan Sakura menegur _maiko-maiko_ itu agar segera pergi. Mereka berkumpul di kamar Sakura untuk merawat gadis itu.

"Tega sekali Shion mengadukanmu pada _Okaa-san_ hanya karena makanan." Decak Tayuya, ia menyisir rambut Sakura yang kusut. "Di lumbung masih banyak beras untuk ditanak menjadi nasi." Decaknya lagi. Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia ingin segera berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, walau pikirannya masih terbayang Sesshomaru yang sejak kemarin belum ia jenguk sama sekali.

Sementara itu langit masih mendung sisa-sisa dari hujan semalam, Sesshomaru bersila di sebuah gubuk kosong yang terbengkalai. Netra emasnya beralih pada _hakama_ miliknya yang tergantung di dinding. _Yukata_ yang ia pakai setengah kering dan ia bangkit untuk menyentuh _hakama_ nya yang bernasib sama. Namun ia segera melepaskan _yukata_ di tubuhnya dan berganti dengan _hakama_ miliknya. Mengikat _obi_ di pinggangnya dan kemudian maniknya beralih pada halaman luar yang masih basah akibat hujan semalam.

Ia melangkah keluar dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang sama dimana dua hari lalu sosok Sakura akan datang untuk menjenguknya. Namun gadis itu tidak nampak, iris emasnya beralih pada bangunan _Okiya_ yang begitu luas. Angin bertiup pelan dan menerbangkan rambutnya yang panjang. Sesshomaru masih memperhatikan bangunan _Okiya_ , berharap ada sosok merah muda yang akan keluar dan menghampirinya. Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan kala ia tak menemukan sosok Sakura seincipun.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas panjang, ia mengadah kepada langit.

Sakura terkesiap, dengan tergesa ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan klorofilnya menatap jendela yang menampakkan awan-awan mendung. Ia kembali gelisah, pikirannya sejak tadi terus terbayang sosok _yokai_ itu. Sakura mengeleng keras berusaha mengenyahkan rentetan kegelisahan yang bersarang dihatinya. Ia harus istirahat, lagipula _Okaa-san_ tidak mengijinkannya keluar dengan mudah dari _Okiya_ sehingga apapun yang ia lakukan untuk menemui Sesshomaru hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya, dan tertidur lelap. Dalam hati ia berjanji besok pagi-pagi sekali ia akan pergi ke hutan untuk melihat _yokai_ itu. Sementara itu Sesshomaru masih bertahan di tempatnya, ia tidak juga beranjak bahkan setelah langit mulai berarak mengiring mendung hingga sosok cerah cakrawala biru terlihat. Sesshomaru masih membisu. Di lengannya _yukata_ yang diberikan Sakura waktu itu sudah mengering. Ia kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi dan meletakkan _yukata_ itu di rerumputan kemudian melangkah pergi entah kemana menembus hutan.

.

.

Sakura mengerjab, mengucek matanya ketika menyadari hari telah terang. Ia kesiangan dan merutuki dirinya yang tidak bangun tepat waktu.

" _Ohayo, Sakura-chan_?" sapa sosok _Maiko_ seumuran dengan Sakura, gadis itu berambut hitam dengan _kimono_ biru miliknya. Di tangannya seember pakaian kotor nampak siap untuk dicuci. Sepertinya gadis itu akan pergi ke danau untuk mencuci pakaian.

" _Ohayo, Oshizu-chan_." Balas Sakura. "Eh, kau mau mencuci?" tanyanya. Oshizu mengangguk. Sakura dengan cepat menahan ember tersebut. " _ano_ , biar aku saja yang mencucinya!" pinta Sakura. Oshizu mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya Oshizu menyerahkah pekerjaannya pada Sakura, gadis itu segera bersiap menuju danau untuk mencuci. Ia berlari tergesa menuju hutan, ia tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Sesshomaru. Sayangnya ia harus menelan kekecewaan kala tidak menemukan sosok pria itu, yang tertinggal hanya _yukata_ yang terlipat rapi di atas rerumputan yang basah akibat embun. Sakura menelan kekecewaannya dan akhirnya melangkah menuju danau untuk mencuci pakaian seperti biasa.

Sakura pulang ke _Okiya_ dengan raut murung, ia segera menjemur pakaian dan menghela nafas panjang dan memperbaiki moodnya agar teman-temannya di _Okiya_ tidak curiga. Sakura kemudian mulai menjalankan pekerjaannya yaitu membersihkan beberapa ruangan di _Okiya_.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi penghuni _Okiya_ , _Okaa-san_ mengijinkan para _geisha_ dan _maiko_ untuk keluar seharian penuh untuk berbelanja atau melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sukai di luar _Okiya_. Jalanan penuh dengan perayaan karena banyak bangsawan yang datang ke _Okiya_ untuk beristirahat. Sakura memanfaatkan momen itu untuk bermain-main di dalam hutan.

Sudah lama sekali sejak ia bisa pergi sendirian seperti ini, ia tak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari _Okiya_ karena _Okaa-san_ tidak mengijinkanya keluar sesuka hati. Ia hanya keluar dari _Okiya_ untuk mencuci pakaian atau berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan. Karena itu momen ini sangat ia nanti-nantikan. Ia melangkah menuju sungai yang berada jauh di dalam hutan. Sungai yang jernih dengan air terjun yang mengalir deras dari atas tebing.

"Air di sini sangat sejuk." Decak Sakura senang. Ia mengangkat _yukata_ nya dan melangkah menuju pinggir sungai. Sakura tersenyum merasakan aliran air yang mengelitik kakinya, tanpa ia sadari ia tergelincir dan tercebur hingga _kimono_ nya basah. "Ck, benar-benar sial." Sakura mendesah kesal. Gadis itu menengok ke sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa daerah sekitarnya tidak ada siapapun. Setelah memastikan sekelilingnya aman Sakura segera melepaskan _kimono_ nya dan menggantungnya di dahan pohon, ia akan menunggu sebentar sampai pakaiannya setengah kering sementara itu ia akan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

Netra emasnya tertutup sejenak, ia tersadar ketika mencium bau yang sangat khas. Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mengikuti bau yang sangat familiar baginya. Menembus hutan dan ia mendengar suara percikan air terjun, dengan pelan ia menyibak dedaunan dan maniknya melebar kala melihat sosok perempuan yang tengah berada di tengah sungai. Perempuan itu membersihkan rambutnya yang basah.

Sesshomaru mendengus dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pepohonan, menunggu sampai gadis itu selesai dengan kegiatannya. Irisnya beralih pada dedaunan sampai kemudian menutup matanya sejenak sembari menunggu dengan sabar.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah selesai membasuh tubuhnya dan melirik _kimono_ nya yang sudah setengah kering. Gadis itu melangkah ke pinggir sungai dan meraih _kimono_ nya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke _Okiya_ untuk berganti pakaian." Ujarnya. _Kimono_ itu tidak sepenuhnya kering sehingga melekat pas pada tubuhnya. "Pakaian basah benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Keluh gadis itu.

Sesshomaru menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah sungai, dan benar saja ia melihat Sakura tengah memasang _obi_ di _kimono_ nya. _Kimono_ yang masih basah, benar-benar membuat pemandangan jelas dari cetakan lengkuk tubuh gadis itu. Sesshomaru kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sakura?" suaranya yang berat menyentakkan gadis itu. Sakura terbelalak.

"Sesshomaru?!" pekiknya kaget. Melihat kemunculan _yokai_ itu yang tidak tepat membuat Sakura terkesiap, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada secara refleks. Bajunya basah dan terasa tidak nyaman. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura kalut, wajahnya memerah melihat tatapan intens sepasang iris emas itu.

Sesshomaru menatapnya datar, tiba-tiba ia melepaskan _haorinya_ dan menyodorkan pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjab bingung, namun akhirnya dengan malu-malu ia menerima pakaian itu dan berlari kecil menuju pepohonan yang lebat. Sesshomaru mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu batu besar di pinggir sungai sembari menunggu gadis itu kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dengan wajah memerah. Atasan _hakama_ miliknya terlihat besar di tubuh mungil gadis itu. Sakura kemudian menjemur _kimono_ nya di dahan pohon dan berjalan kikuk menuju Sesshomaru yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Te-terima kasih!" ucap Sakura. Sesshomaru tidak menjawab. Tatapannya beralih pada air terjun yang mengalir deras. Suasana menjadi canggung karena beberapa hari tidak bertemu, tidak seperti sebelumnya saat Sesshomaru terluka dan lebih banyak tidur. Kali ini pria itu terjaga, pria itu berada dihadapannya. "Um, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura kikuk.

Sesshomaru masih diam, tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Sakura yang langsung membuang mukanya dengan wajah malu. Suasana begitu canggung apalagi sejak tadi Sesshomaru tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hai, bicaralah barang sedikit!" tegur Sakura kesal. Sesshomaru masih diam. Namun kali ini nampak seberkas senyum tipis hadir di bibirnya, pria itu menyeringai, nampak terkekeh geli sepertinya seolah menertawai Sakura. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Memutuskan untuk membuang muka menghindari tatapan laki-laki itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku datang ke hutan dekat danau tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, dan kulihat kau tidak ada di sana. Kupikir kau pergi..." ujar Sakura. "Maaf aku tidak datang dua hari di waktu itu." Imbuhnya lagi. Klorofilnya melirik Sesshomaru yang masih diam. "Shion _nee-sa_ memergokiku mengambil makanan di dapur dan ia mengadukan hal itu pada _Okaa-san_ pemilik _Okiya_. Beliau mengurungku di lumbung seharian." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku heran kenapa Shion _nee-san_ tidak menyukaiku, padahal aku merasa tidak pernah berbuat buruk padanya." Sakura mulai berbicara, bercerita mengenai kehidupannya di _Okiya_. "Aku adalah seorang _maiko_ , dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi _geisha_. Setiap tahun akan ada upacara _mizuage_ untuk meresmikan diri sebagai _geisha_ secara utuh."

Sesshomaru melirik gadis itu, mendengarkan cerita Sakura mengenai dirinya. Ia sudah tahu apa itu _geisha_ , _geisha_ hanyalah salah satu cerita dari peradaban manusia. Sebenarnya dunia _yokai_ tidak jauh berbeda sehingga bagi Sesshomaru itu bukanlah hal yang baru. Namun ia baru pertama kali mendengar pengalaman langsung dari seorang gadis yang nantinya akan melakukan ritual itu.

"Hai, apakah di dunia _yokai_ , juga ada yang seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sesshomaru menatapnya sekilas.

"Keduanya sama saja. Bahkan sejak dulu sekalipun." Jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku sudah mendengar, kalian para _yokai_ memiliki usia yang panjang-nyaris abadi- rasanya... pasti menyenangkan ya." Cicitnya lirih, netranyan beralih pada aliran sungai yang bergerak lurus.

"Tidak juga, sejatinya kehidupan tidak jauh berbeda antara manusia dan _yokai_ sekalipun." Timpal Sesshomaru tenang. "Jika memang sudah saatnya mati, bahkan _yokai_ sekuat apapun akan mati juga."

' _-seperti yang terjadi pada Chichi-ue.'_

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Klorofilnya mengintip sosok pria disampingnya dari rambutnya yang lebat. Walau tidak terlihat jelas, namun ia bisa menangkap kegetiran dalam tiap nada yang dilontarkan pria itu. Kesedihan yang ia bendung sejak lama, yang tak bisa Sakura pahami. Bahwa _yokai_ disampingnya masih menyimpan beragam misteri yang menariknya untuk menyelam lebih dalam. Melihat ada apa gerangan dibalik kabut kesedihan yang bersemayam di sepasang manik keemasan seorang Sesshomaru.

" _Souka_ , pada akhirnya semua akan begitu bukan... kematian, siapa yang bisa menghindarinya." Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, aku ingin mati saja." Ujar Sakura yang membuat Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan gadis itu. "Sebenarnya aku ini sebatang kara, kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil dan aku dititipkan di _Okiya_." Sakura menengus geli, menertawakan dirinya. " _geisha_ bukanlah impianku, tapi aku harus melaluinya karena memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Terkadang hati ini merasa amat sedih karena aku tak bisa mencapai apa yang sudah menjadi impianku sejak kecil, tapi aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, akan ada kebahagiaan yang akhirnya bisa kuraih!" klorofil itu menatapnya teduh, bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum simpul yang amat manis.

Dan Sesshomaru nampak melebarkan matanya sejenak, sampai kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya yang kekar dengan cakar-cakar panjang menyentuh anak rambut Sakura dan menyelipkannya di telinga gadis itu dengan lembut. Maniknya menyorot tegas.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?" tanyanya.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lembut. Kelopaknya mengerjab sekali dan sepasang klorofil indah itu terbit diantara helai-helai lentik bulu matanya yang lebat.

"Aku yakin, apapun yang terjadi nantinya di masa depan, suatu hari aku kebahagiaan itu akan datang sendiri padaku!"

Sesshomaru membeliak, terpana sejenak akan kata-kata gadis itu. Di sela-sela hatinya timbul debaran yang sangat menyesakkan. Karena senyum lembut dari gadis berambut _cherry blossom_ itu melelehkan hati beku seorang Sesshomaru.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

 **A/N : Fic Crossover pertama di fandom Inuyasha dan Naruto dan kuharap aku bisa menyajikan fic ini dengan lebih baik. Pada beberapa bagian awalnya banyak kekurangan seperti typo dan sebagainya karena aku mengetiknya dari Hape dan seiring update kuusahakan untuk mengedit beberapa bagian. Nantinya aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal dari istilah-istilah yang ada karena aku ga ingin adanya salah informasi dari kebudayaan yang kujadikan refrensi fic ini.**

 **Kemudian soal setting, fic ini bersetting future c** _ **ano**_ **n fan ver bagi chara Inuyasha dan AU bagi chara Naruto. Setting cerita adalah 200 tahun setelah final arc di anime Inuyasha yaitu tahun 1700, yaitu pada era Edo atau periode Edo/Tokugawa. Pemerintahan Tokugawa berjaya pada tahun 1603-1868 dimana Jepang pada masa itu berada pada pemerintahan Tokugawa dan wilayahnya dibagi menjadi 300 wilayah Daimayo. Wilayah Edo di masa sekarang dikenal sebagai Tokyo, di wilayah ini ada daerah yang disebut distrik merah bernama Yoshiwara, tempat ini dikenal sebagai tempat hiburan bagi orang-orang kaya dan sebagainya, di sana terkenal sebagai pusat prostitusi dan pusat hiburan lainnya. Aku hanya menjelaskan beberapa poin penting saja yang ada di dalam fic karena aku hanya melakukan riset singkat, jadi kalian bisa melihat info lengkap dari wikia dan mbah google.**

 **Profil Main Chara :**

 **Sesshomaru – ia adalah seorang inu dai** _ **yokai**_ **dari wilayah Barat, Sesshomaru adalah penguasa wilayah Barat dalam sistem pemerintahan wilayah** _ **yokai**_ **. –profil lengkap bisa dilihat di Inuyasha wikia-**

 **Sakura – seorang gadis calon** _ **geisha**_ **yang tinggal di sebuah** _ **Okiya**_ **di pinggir wilayah Edo,**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Inu : anjing**

 _ **Yokai**_ **: jenis kelas obake (hantu/siluman) berkekuatan supernatural dalam cerita rakyat Jepang, selain itu** _ **yokai**_ **juga disebut ayakashi, mononoke atau mamono.**

 **Hanyo : setengah yokai dan setengah manusia**

 **Dai** _ **yokai**_ **:** _ **yokai**_ **yang memiliki kekuatan level tinggi**

 **Ningen : manusia**

 **Onna : wanita/perempuan**

 _ **Geisha**_ **: seniman**

 **Maiko : calon geisha**

 _ **Okiya**_ **: tempat** _ **geisha**_ **-** _ **geisha**_ **tinggal**

 **Okaa-san : Ibu/Nyonya pemilik Okiya**


	2. Depart

**.**

 **Inuyasha©Takahashi Rumiko**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 2 : Depart**

 **CrossOverFic**

 **Sesshomaru X Haruno Sakura**

 **Feudal Era**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshomaru menatap Sakura yang tengah mencuci pakaian di danau bersama dengan gadis-gadis lain. Netranya yang terang tak lepas dari sosok gadis itu, ia kemudian mengenyahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan, bersembunyi di balik rerimbunan ilalang tinggi dan memperhatikan dari jauh gadis dengan helai-helai merah muda itu. Tawa renyah yang meluncur dari bibirnya mengelitik pendengaran Sesshomaru, menciptakan seutas senyum kecil yang terbaris di wajah tampan pria itu.

Ketika hari telah beranjak siang, para perempuan kembali ke dalam _okiya_ , Sakura membereskan cuciannya dan netra klorofilnya beralih pada pinggir hutan tempat ilalang tinggi. Seperti yang ia kira sosok putih dengan tatapan tajam itu tengah berada di sana, Sesshomaru menyadari Sakura sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan ia bangkit menunjukkan sosoknya pada gadis itu.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya cepat, menyapa. Dan sang _Daiyokai_ hanya menatapnya, namun akhirnya Sesshomaru melangkah menuju tempat Sakura berada. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, tatapannya masih menyorot lembut pada gadis itu dan jemarinya yang kekar dengan kuku panjang meraih ujung rambut terang Sakura dan menciumnya sejenak, menyesap aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut gadis itu. Sakura terkikik kecil, ia tak mengerti apa yang pria itu sukai dari rambutnya. Tapi ia merasa hangat setiap jemari panjang itu menyentuh ujung rambutnya dan menciumnya setiap mereka bertemu.

"Apakah baunya seperti permen apel?" Celetuk Sakura sembari memilin sedikit anak rambut di poninya yang menjuntai. Sesshomaru mendengus geli. Sakura menghela nafas melihat sosok sang _daiyokai_ yang sering mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Gadis itu melangkah ke _okiya_ bersama dengan Sesshomaru yang melangkah di sampingnya.

Pertemuan mereka setiap hari hanya sebentar, Sakura hanya bisa bertemu dengan pria itu di pagi hari saat mencuci pakaian di danau. Tapi walau begitu ia menikmati pertemuan mereka. Mungkin yang masih membuat Sakura heran adalah keberadaan pria itu. Sesshomaru selalu mendatanginya di tempat yang sama dan diwaktu yang sama. Sehingga ia sendiri hafal dimana lelaki itu biasanya berada.

"Sepertinya hanya sampai sini saja," ujar Sakura ketika jarak mereka dengan gerbang _okiya_ semakin dekat. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang menatapnya dalam diam.

.

Netra emasnya bergerak perlahan, ia kemudian terjaga dan melihat sinar mentari pagi menyambut hari yang baru. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil dan memasang kembali _armor_ di tubuhnya, merapikan _haori_ dan _hakamanya_. Ia melangkah keluar dari pondok kosong yang dulu ia temukan. Bau khas manis yang biasa ia cium merebak di penciumannya dan mengundangnya untuk datang.

Dari jauh ia bisa mendengar suara kecipakan air, bibirnya tertarik tipis dan ia melesat menuju sumber suara tersebut. Di sana sosok merah muda tengah mencuci pakaian, di sela-sela kegiatannya Sakura sesekali melirik pinggir hutan di dekat ilalang tinggi dimana ia berharap bisa menemukan sosok pria yang sama yang sejak kemarin selalu ia tunggu kehadirannya.

Dan benar saja, sosok itu menampakkan diri, kali ini Sesshomaru berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, sementara itu sepasang netra sang _Daiyokai_ tak beralih dari sosok mungil Sakura. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam diam.

"Hai Sesshomaru? Kita selalu bertemu setiap hari di tempat ini, dan selama ini aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu, selama ini aku sudah bercerita banyak hal tentang diriku. Yah kau tahu terkadang aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dirimu, bagaimana ceritamu saat masih kecil, dimana kau tinggal dan bagaimana orang tuamu?" Ujar Sakura sembari mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pria itu.

Sesshomaru menatapnya datar, "apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari Sesshomaru ini?"

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "apapun tentangmu, aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang dirimu, kehidupanmu!"

"Tidak ada yang menarik, aku hanya seorang _yokai_." Jawabnya. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sungutnya.

"Tak jauh berbeda denganmu." Sesshomaru menyeringai geli, cakarnya menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura dan menyesapnya lembut. Sakura menghela nafas kesal kemudian membereskan cuciannya dan berpamitan pada _yokai_ itu. Ia kembali ke dalam _okiya_ meninggalkan sang _daiyokai_.

.

.

Musim berganti dan setahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tak ada yang berubah dari kebiasaan sosok gadis manusia dan seorang _inu yokai_ yang selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama dan membicarakan banyak hal. Mungkin pada awalnya hanya Sakura yang menceritakan kehidupannya, namun lambat laun Sesshomaru akhirnya membuka dirinya. Mereka banyak berbicara dan berdiskusi mengenai banyak hal, terkadang Sesshomaru bercerita banyak hal mengenai era dua ratus tahun sebelumnya dan sebelumnya.

Juga beberapa hal mengenai kehidupan para _yokai_. Sakura sangat senang mendengar cerita dari pria itu, Sesshomaru memilki pengetahuan yang luas. Seolah ia bisa menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari gadis itu.

"... dan Putri Kaguya akhirnya kembali ke bulan. Walau akhirnya ia harus berpisah dari kedua orang tua angkat yang ia sayangi." Ia mengakhiri ceritanya, netra emasnya menatap lembut kepala merah muda Sakura yang berada di pahanya.

Klorofil Sakura mengerjab sesaat, roman sendu nampak di wajahnya yang ayu. Sesshomaru menarik sudut bibirnya dan jemarinya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya sesaat dan membiarkan sejuknya angin membelai kulitnya.

" _Ne,_ Sesshomaru, kau tahu saat aku kecil Ayahku berkata bahwa aku secantik putri Kaguya. Dan aku mengira suatu hari aku akan kembali ke bulan, aku merasa sedih sekali karena tak ingin berpisah dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Setiap malam aku menatap bulan dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku tidak bisa pergi ke bulan agar aku tidak berpisah dengan keluargaku. Tapi kemudian saat aku sudah lebih besar aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah putri Kaguya dan putri Kaguya hanyalah dongeng. Haha, jika mengingatnya aku ingin menertawai diriku sendiri." Cicit Sakura.

Sesshomaru hanya menatapnya, jemarinya mengelus puncak rambut Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu terlelap dalam kenyamanan. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helai-helai perak Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ terdiam dalam sunyi. Setahun sudah berlalu dan selama ini ia habiskan untuk bersembunyi, menyingkir dari kenyataan peperangan.

Terkadang ia merasa menjadi seorang pengecut, ia seperti pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan. Ia adalah sang _daiyokai_ dari barat, putra seorang _inuyokai_ terkuat _inu no taisho_. Tapi ia tak memungkiri ia butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, sekuat apapun dirinya, ia tetaplah seorang makhluk yang memiliki batasan. Ia tak bisa berperang seorang diri, ia butuh aliansi dan butuh orang-orang yang mampu menyokong posisinya dalam pertempuran.

Dan ia masih belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan, bercermin dari kematian sang ayah yang harus meregang nyawa akibat luka fatal pertarungannya dengan Ryukotsusei, Sesshomaru termenung. Dirinya yang ingin menjemput ajal di peperangan akhirnya berakhir di sini, dan kebersamaannya bersama dengan Sakura selama beberapa waktu ini membuat semangatnya untuk hidup tumbuh kembali. Ia akhirnya perlahan mulai memikirkan kembali posisinya sebagai penguasa wilayah barat. Sesshomaru mengadah menatap langit yang nampak biru, pikirannya masih berkelana tentang masa depan.

Sampai kemudian Sakura bergerak perlahan dan membuka matanya, klorofilnya bertemu dengan amber redup sang _daiyokai_. Sakura tersenyum lembut di sela kantuk yang masih menguasainya.

"Apakah tidurku lama sekali?" Tananya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sesshomaru, tatapannya berubah lembut dan tangannya dengan perlahan merayap pada pinggang Sakura, merasa sedikit gugup namun ia akhirnya perlahan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sakura nampak merona, namun akhirnya ia bersandar di dada kekar pria itu. Menutup matanya dan menyesap bau khas pinus dari tubuh Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru menyandarkan dangunya di puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura meremas _haori_ di bagian dada sang _Daiyokai_ , sepasang klorofilnya mengadah mengintip pada rahang kokoh Sesshomaru. Bibirnya tersenyum dan kemudian senyum geli lolos dari bibirnya yang menarik perhatian Sesshomaru. Menatap lembut Sakura dan menaikkan alisnya menantikan alasan kenapa gadis itu tertawa kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak terasa sudah setahun, aku senang kita bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku berharap persahabatan kita akan terus seperti ini," ucapnya. Sesshomaru tertegun namun akhirnya ia beralih pada pemandangan hutan yang nampak rimbun.

Sahabat ya? Tapi apakah selamanya akan seperti itu?

Sepanjang hidupnya ia tak pernah memiliki seorang teman yang berarti, sahabat atau siapapun yang bisa ia katakan sebagai seorang teman yang benar-benar nyata, mungkin pernah jika Inuyasha dan kawan-kawannya masuk ke dalam hitungan. A-Un, Jaken dan Rin tentu saja, dan Rin yang sudah lebih dari teman baginya. Kekasihnya, gadis yang pernah ia cintai. Tapi mereka yang ia anggap sebagai teman sudah lama pergi meninggalkan dunia fana. Bahkan Rin sekalipun, sejak memutuskan untuk mencintai seorang manusia seperti Rin. Sesshomaru sudah mempersiapkan dirinya akan sebuah perpisahan, karena tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki usia panjang, seorang manusia memiliki batas atas usianya.

Di masa lalu, ia memandang manusia sebagai makhluk rendahan yang tak lebih hebat dari seorang _yokai_ , tapi Rin merubah itu semua. Manusia berbeda dengan _yokai_ , mungkin benar adanya manusia adalah makhluk paling lemah yang pernah ada, namun ada satu hal yang tidak dimiliki _yokai_ tetapi dimiliki oleh manusia. Hati nurani, welas asih dan cinta.

Tidak semua _yokai_ memiliki hati nurani, karena seorang _yokai_ lebih memilih membunuh perasaannya, membelenggu welas asih yang ia punya, dan terkadang membuang cinta. Hal tersebut semata-mata sebagai gambaran bahwa ketiga hal tersebut adalah sebuah kelemahan. Dan kelemahan adalah sebuah hal memalukan bagi seorang _yokai_. Tapi hal itu berbeda dengan manusia, manusia hidup dengan tiga hal tersebut, dan justru hal yang dianggap sebagai kelemahan bagi para _yokai_ malah menjadi kelebihan bagi seorang manusia.

 _Yokai_ adalah _yokai_ dan manusia adalah manusia, keduanya tidak akan bisa bersatu karena adanya banyak perbedaan. Tapi pada kenyataannya kadang tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang mengenai akibat dari hubungan seorang _yokai_ dengan manusia. Karena ia sendiri telah mengalaminya, bahkan jauh sebelum dirinya sang ayah sendiri telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia hingga akhirmya lahirlah _hanyo_ seperti Inuyasha.

Pria itu mengecup rambut Sakura, sampai kemudian netranya sedikit melebar ketika ia merasakan adanya bau asing yang datang mendekat. Bau manusia dan ia tahu seseorang pasti sedang mencari Sakura, mungkin salah satu temanmya di _Okiya_. Tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui, Sesshomaru mendorong Sakura menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Ada ap-"

"Aku pergi." Bisik Sesshomaru sembari melangkah mundur dan secepat kilat meninggalkan gadis itu. Sakura hampir memanggilnya namun ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari balik pepohonan. Sosok Ayame menghampirinya.

"Sakura, darimana saja kau? Dari tadi aku mencarimu!" Tanyanya. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Aku menikmati pemandangan di sekitar sini, _ne_ , ada apa Ayame _nee_?"

Ayame menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya pulang ke _Okiya_. " _Ne_ , sebentar lagi pintu gerbang _Okiya_ akan ditutup. Bisa-bisa kau dihukum kalau terlambat pulang!" Dengus Ayame. Sakura tertawa kecil sembari menguncapkan maaf berkali-kali, kakinya ikut menapaki jalanan setapak menuju _Okiya_ dengan cepat. Sekilas Sakura menengok ke belakang, dimana tempat terakhir sosok Sesshomaru menghilang.

.

.

Malam pun datang dan kesibukan di _Okiya_ mulai nampak seperti biasanya, banyak tamu dan beberapa orang penting datang ke sana sekedar mengadakan jamuan makan atau menikmati hiburan dari para _geisha_. Beberapa menikmati jamuan dan menginap dan ada pula yang hanya sekear berkunjung karena suatu kepentingan.

Sakura membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong di salah satu aula, beberapa _geisha_ muda nampak memainkan _koto_ dan menuangkan _sake_ pada salah satu tuan tanah, kemeriahan tawa suka cita meramaikan aula tersebut. Beberapa meiko membereskan sisa-sisa pesta dan kembali ke dapur untuk bersih-bersih.

"Kau tahu Akita _-sama_ sangat tampan, aku berharap _mizuage_ ku dimenangkan olehnya." Pekikan girang meluncur dari seorang _maiko_ muda dan ditimpali oleh _maiko_ - _maiko_ yang lain. Kebanyakan memuji para tuan tanah yang masih berusia muda, sebagian memuji _samurai_ - _samurai_ muda yang mengabdi pada sang tuan tanah.

"Sayang sekali beliau sudah memilih Shion _nee-san_ ," keluh seorang _maiko_.

Obrolan mereka nampak ramai di dalam dapur, Sakura yang tengah mencuci piring sesekali mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan menanggapinya dengan senyuman geli. Sampai kemudian Shizuka tiba-tiba berkata,

"Kudengar dua hari lagi akan diadakan upacara _mizuage_ , jadi, apakah kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk upacara itu?" Tanyanya.

Beberapa _Maiko_ memekik tak percaya namun beberapa ada yang membenarkan, sepertinya informasi mengenai upacara _mizuage_ berikutnya belum tersebar secara luas sehingga banyak diantara para _maiko_ yang terkejut. Sakura sendiri juga terkejut mendengarmya. Jika upacara akan diadakan dua hari lagi maka _Okaa-san_ pasti akan memanggil siapa saja para _maiko_ yang akan turut serta dalam upacara _mizuage_.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan melakukan persiapan kali ini, usiaku belum memenuhi persyaratan untuk turut serta dalam upacara." Ucap salah satu _Maiko_ dengan nada lega, namum ada pula yang menyahut dengan raut gugup,

"Aku merasa gugup sekali, perkiraanku tahun ini usiaku sudah cocok dengan persyaratan _mizuage_."

"Aku mendukungmu, Kimura _-chan_!"

"Arigatou ne, Sara _-chan_. Tapi aku gugup sekali!"

"Sebaiknya kita bertanya pada salah satu o _nee-san_ , aku benar-benar masih amatir soal ini. Dan aku tak ingin mengecewakan pria yang turut dalam ritual _mizuage_ -ku"

"Kau benar, o _nee-san_ sudah berpengalaman, dan pasti o _nee-san_ bisa memberikan tips-tips agar upacaranya sukses."

Kasak kusuk memenuhi ruangan dapur, Sakura mengigit bibirmya gugup, ia masih membersihkan wajan sembari mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang _geisha_ senior membuka pintu dapur, membuat keramaian yang ada seketika terhenti.

" _Okaa-san_ memangil kalian di ruangannya!" Ucap sang _geisha_ senior, para _maiko_ muda yang dipanggil mulai meninggalkan dapur dan datang ke salah satu ruangan tempat sang _Okaa-san_ menunggu. Sakura juga salah satu dari beberapa _maiko_ yang dipanggil. Dan benar saja ketika mereka memasuki ruangan mereka disambut oleh senyum tegas dari sang _Okaa-san_.

"Seperti yang sudah diputuskan, dua hari lagi upacara _mizuage_ akan dilaksanakan dan kalian adalah calon _geisha_ yang terpilih, waktu kalian untuk menjadi _geisha_ yang sebenarmya telah tiba. Dan kalian harus berbangga hati karena penantian kalian setelah sekian lama akan berakhir. Setelah upacara _mizuage_ selesai, kalian akan menjadi _geisha_ secara utuh." Ucap sang _Okaa-san_.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, menjadi _geisha_ adalah suatu kehormatan yang tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. _Geisha_ adalah seniman, seorang seniman kelas atas yang makmur dan berkelas. Kalian telah berjuang sejak awal datang ke tempat ini, dari seorang anak yang bukan apa-apa hingga sekarang. Dan inilah kesempatan kalian untuk berubah, merubah nasib malang yang dulu menghantui kalian."

"Dan sebelum kalian menjadi _geisha_ secara utuh kalian harus melakukan suatu upacara, ritual bernama _Mizuage_. Kalian akan melepaskan segala keluguan dan ketidakberdayaan kalian sebagai seorang gadis dan kalian akan menjadi wanita secara utuh! Dan setelah upacara ini selesai kalian akan menjadi seorang _geisha_ yang sebenarnya. Kalian akan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dari kelas atas, jika kalian beruntung salah satu dari mereka akan menanggung hidup kalian. Ketika kalian mendapatkan seorang _danna_ , maka hidup kalian akan terjamin, kalian akan terlindungi dan kalian bisa memilih untuk tinggal di _okiya_ atau ikut bersama _danna_ kalian."

 _Okaa-san_ menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum, "sekarang aku akan menjelaskan mengenai proses ritual _mizuage_ , pada perayaan nanti banyak tuan tanah dan saudagar kaya yang datang, mereka akan menawar _mizuage_ kalian dengan harga tinggi. Jika salah satu harga cocok dengan kesepakatan maka salah satu dari tuan tanah dan saudagar itu akan menjadi pasangan kalian dalam upacara _mizuage_. Ikatan yang kalian dapatkan dengan salah satu tuan tanah atau saudagar hanya sebatas dalam proses ritual _mizuage_ , setelah itu kalian tidak akan memiliki ikatan apapun dengan pasangan _mizuage_ kalian." Sang _Okaa-san_ bernafas sejenak dan melihat raut satu persatu _maiko_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum simpul, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, seorang _geisha_ adalah seorang seniman sejati. Pekerjaan kalian hanyalah menghibur dan melayani tamu sesuai dengan kebutuhan mereka, selama kalian belum memiliki _danna_. Jika suatu hari kalian sudah mendapatkan _danna_ maka kalian akan mengabdikan diri pada sang _danna_ sepenuhnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang kalian ingat baik-baik, jangan libatkan perasaan kalian ketika melayani tamu ataupun seorang _danna_. Karena pekerjaan kalian adalah mengabdi pada mereka. Jika kalian jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan berniat menikah, maka kalian harus berhenti menjadi _geisha_. Karena _geisha_ tidak boleh terikat oleh perasaan bernama cinta. Cinta hanya akan mengikat kalian dan membuat keteguhan kalian sebagai seorang _geisha_ menjadi goyah."

Sang _Okaa-san_ kemudian menutup percakapannya, dan menyuruh para calon _geisha_ untuk kembali pada kegiatan mereka. Namun ketika Sakura melangkah keluar pintu tiba-tiba sang _Okaa-san_ memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk sejenak karena ada sesuatu yang akan ia sampaikan. Wajah sang _Okaa-san_ nampak cerah ketika ia berbicara.

"Ada kabar baik untukmu, Sakura! Seorang tuan tanah dari klan Omori menawar _mizuage_ mu dengan harga tinggi. Dan artinya lusa kau tidak perlu mengikuti upacara pelelangan, Minami _-sama_ akan langsung menemuimu di ruangannya. Dan kuharap kau mempersiapkan diri untuk ritual _mizuage_ mu, berikan yang terbaik untuk Minami _-sama_. Jika beliau merasa cocok beliau akan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa beliau akan menjadi _danna_ -mu. Bukankah kau begitu beruntung, setelah upacara _mizuage_ kau sudah mendapatkan seorang _danna_ , dan kehidupanmu akan terjamin tanpa perlu lama menunggu." Ucap _Okaa-san_.

Sakura nampak merenung, ada keraguan yang bercokol dihatinya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia berlatih untuk menjadi seorang _geisha_ , memang ini bukanlah kemauannya. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan. Melihat kegugupan di raut gadis itu membuat sang _Okaa-san_ menghela nafas panjang, namun akhirnya ia memerintahkan Sakura untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bagaimanapun mau tidak mau Sakura akan melakukan ritual _mizuage_ bersama Minami _-sama_ , bahkan seandainya Minami _-sama_ berkenan menjadi _danna_ untuk Sakura atau tidak pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menjadi _geisha_.

.

.

Ketika matahari merangkak dari timur, menerangi bumi dengan sinarnya. Aktivitas di _Okiya_ mulai nampak dan beberapa _maiko_ mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasa bersama dengan para _geisha_. Beberapa tengah menghias _Okiya_ untuk perayaan dua hari kemudian. Beberapa kereta kuda datang dan orang-orang penting dari beberapa penjuru negeri berdatangan karena keinginan mereka untuk meramaikan upacara _mizuage_.

Sakura melangkah dengan lesu, kantung mata nampak di wajahnya karena semalam suntuk ia tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan akan upacara _mizuage_ nya benar-benar membuatnya was-was dan ragu. Sakura sendiri sudah paham bagaimana langkah dalam ritual _mizuage_ , ia dan pasangan _mizuage_ nya akan melakukan hubungan fisik untuk membuka segel kegadisannya.

Bahasa mudahnya seperti kontak fisik yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah, atau biasa disebut hubungan seksual. Bagi semua pasangan, kontak fisik itu merupakan kebutuhan biologis manusia, hal yang lumrah. Namun ada juga yang mengatakan kontak fisik tersebut hanya sekedar penyaluran hasrat biologis semata tanpa adanya embel-embel cinta.

 _Seperti_ _Tayu -_ _courtesan_ _-_ _, tapi geisha bukanlah Tayu. Geisha hanya melayani tamu seperti menari, memainkan koto, bernyanyi, melukis dan menghiburnya dengan berbagai keahlian. Seorang geisha juga tidak diperkenankan melayani kebutuhan biologis sembarang laki-laki. Geisha hanya melakukan hubungan fisik dalam dua kondisi, yaitu hanya saat upacara mizuage dan hanya kepada sang danna. Berbeda dengan Tayu yang mengedepankan keahliannya dalam kontak fisik dan melayani tiap tamu yang mampu membeli pelayanannya, seorang geisha hanya diperkenankan mengabdi pada sang danna, dan seorang geisha pada umumnya hanya memiliki satu orang danna._

Kata-kata dari Ayame dan kakak-kakak angkatnya yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi _geisha_ berputar di kepalanya. Sakura masih nampak gugup, di satu sisi ia merasa tidak rela harus memberikan kegadisannya pada orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Pada orang lain yang tidak ia cintai. Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak punya pilihan.

Sakura mengambil bak berisi pakaian kotor dan melangkah menuju pinggir danau untuk mencuci pakaian. Ia melangkah dengan wajah lesu, hingga saat ia sampai di pinggir hutan klorofilnya menangkap sosok Sesshomaru yang menjulang di hadapannya. Sakura tersenyum cerah dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum tipis dan melangkah memasuki pinggir hutan dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya. Seperti perjanjian mereka hari sebelumnya, Sakura berencana berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke danau untuk mencuci pakaian seperti biasa. Keheningan nampak menyelimuti keduanya, Sakura menatap sendu jalanan setapak di hadapannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa Sesshomaru sejak tadi meliriknya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?" Suara berat Sesshomaru membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sesshomaru kikuk. Senyum masam berkembang di bibirnya. Walau mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahan hatinya nampak tidak akan berhasil saat ia berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menghela nafas lesu dan menatap sendu pepohonan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Upacara _mizuage_ -ku akhirnya tiba..." ucap Sakura lirih.

Sesshomaru masih menatapnya dalam diam. Sakura menoleh pada Sesshomaru, senyum getir berkembang di bibirnya.

"Setelah upacara ini selesai, aku akan resmi menjadi _geisha_ secara utuh! Kata _Okaa-san_ aku beruntung karena ada seorang tuan tanah yang sudah menawar tinggi untuk _mizuage_ ku sehingga aku tidak perlu ikut dalam pelelangan. Jika aku masih beruntung, mungkin saja tuan tanah itu mau menjadi _danna_ ku. Dan kehidupanku akan lebih baik setelahnya... aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membayar semua hutang balas budiku kepada _Okaa-san_. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya melayani _danna_." Ujar Sakura dengan nada getir.

"Upacara _mizuage_ itu... aku sudah tahu bagaimana... dan jujur saja aku belum siap, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Dan aku... sebenarnya aku belum ikhlas untuk menyerahkan kegadisanku pada seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku dan kucintai. Tapi, jika aku tidak melakukan ritual ini. Maka aku tidak akan bisa menjadi _geisha_!" Sakura tertawa hambar, maniknya nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, menghela nafas panjang agar air matanya tidak terjun.

Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Sesshomaru!

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sakura melangkah ragu-ragu sembari tatapannya menatap Sesshomaru penuh keraguan. Ia ingin memeluk pria itu, ingin menyandarkan perasaan gundahnya pada bahu lelaki itu. Ia ingin menghapus segala keraguan dalam hatinya, ingin menghapus segala kerisauan yang ada.

"Boleh... aku memelukmu sebentar saja?" Pinta Sakura gugup. Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya dan tiba-tiba lengannya yang kekar melingkari bahu Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tak siap dan ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan bak berisi pakaian kotor di tangannya. Sesshomaru tidak mengatakan apapun, namun netranya nampak memancarkan emosi kegundahan ketika dangunya bersandar pada puncak kepala merah muda Sakura. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia meremas _haori_ di bagian dada Sesshomaru. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Gadis itu menangis, menumpahkan segala asa dan keraguan yang bercokol di dadanya. Sesshomaru mengeratkan pelukannya dan ia mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Setelah puas menangis, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, ia mendongak dan tersenyum lembut pada Sesshomaru.

" _Arigatou_!" Cicitnya. Tangannya yang mungil mendorong dada Sesshomaru, memberikan jarak dan sang _daiyokai_ melepaskan dekapannya. Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak kala menyadari ia pergi terlalu lama. Dengan tergesa ia segera memunguti pakaian di ember dan mengajak Sesshomaru untuk kembali ke danau.

Saat Sakura sibuk mencuci pakaian, Sesshomaru mengawasinya dari pepohonan, ia bersandar di salah satu batang pohon. Sakura sudah selesai dengan cuciannya dan bersiap kembali ke _Okiya_ , gadis itu menatap getir sang _daiyokai_. Dan ia tersenyum sendu. Sakura menghampirinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kurasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Ucapnya. Netra emas Sesshomaru melebar, terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Suaranya tertahan di tengorokan kala sesak menyapa dadanya menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak akan menemuinya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sesshomaru dengan nada parau. Sakura menatapnya sendu, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jika Minami _-sama_ menjadi _danna_ ku, maka aku akan mengabdikan diri untuk melayani beliau. Aku tidak bisa lagi pergi sesuka hati seperti saat ini." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum getir. " _Ne, sayonara_ , Sesshomaru!" Ucapnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan sang _daiyokai_ dengan langkah berat.

Sesshomaru hanya mampu membeku, terpaku pada langit yang tiba-tiba terlihat mendung. Tangannya mengepal erat kala mencium bau asin air mata yang nampaknya kembali meleleh dari sepasang klorofil Sakura. Gadis itu menangis, menyerah pada nasibnya.

.

.

Suasana _Okiya_ nampak ramai, hari ini adalah hari upacara _mizuage_. Para calon _geisha_ sibuk di dalam sebuah aula untuk di dandani dan memakai _kimono_ terbaik. Sementara di ruangan yang lain yang lebih luas beberapa orang penting dan perwakilannya sudah berkumpul. Mereka menunggu sesi pembuka di mana tiap kandidat calon _geisha_ akan dipamerkan untuk kemudian _mizuage_ nya akan dilelang dengan penawaran tertinggi. _Geisha_ - _geisha_ yang lebih senior membantu para calon _geisha_ berbenah diri. Sementara di dapur para _maiko_ menata makanan untuk para tamu.

Beberapa _geisha_ yang akrab dengannya membantu Sakura untuk berbenah, mereka memoles pemerah bibir dan menaburkan bedak diwajahnya, menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa dengan bermacam pernak-pernik yang anggun. Tubuhnya yang semampai tercium harum setelah perawatan dengan bahan herbal terbaik. Dan dibalut dengan _kimono_ merah bercorak sakura dan _obi_ kuning keemasan mengkilat.

Sakura menatap cermin tanpa ekspresi, wajahnya tidak menampakkan emosi yang berarti. Namun jantungnya berdebar dan hatinya serasa mencelos kala mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan berubah. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi seorang wanita.

Para calon _geisha_ keluar dari ruangan menuju aula tempat pelelangan, sementara Sakura tinggal seorang diri bersama beberapa _geisha_ yang masih membenahi pakaiannya. Mereka tersenyum, menyemangati Sakura untuk melewati ritualnya. Kemudian dua orang _maiko_ mengiringnya keluar ruangan, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang indah dengan corak lukisan bunga dan naga di dinding-dindingnya. Sakura diperintahkan untuk bersimpuh dengan anggun sembari menunggu sang tuan tanah, Minami _-sama_ tiba.

Di tempat Sakura berada ada dua tatanan makanan, dan _koto_ di sampingnya. Dua botol _sake_ yang tertata rapi di atas meja kecil di samping _koto_. Di ruangan yang redup itu ada sebuah pembatas yang membagi ruangan itu menjadi dua bagian. Tempat Sakura berada adalah bagian untuk menjamu sang tuan tanah, sementara bagian yang lain berisi futon dengan bahan lembut yang tebal.

Sakura menunggu dengan dada berdebar, ia nampak melamun. Pikirannya terbang pada sosok sahabat yang selalu ia temui di pinggir hutan. Setelah ini ia takkan lagi bisa bertemu dengan Sesshomaru. Rasanya begitu sedih untuk berpisah, gadis itu mengigit bibirnya menahan isakan dari klorofilnya yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena bisa merusak riasannya. Setelah menghela mafas panjang akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri.

Pintu geserpun terbuka dan sosok Omori Minami menjulang, lelaki itu terlihat gagah dengan _haori_ biru bercorak teratai. _Hakama_ nya berwarna biru tua dan sosoknya yang berwibawa nan tegas melangkah masuk ke dalam. Minami memiliki garis wajah tegas dengan sepasang lengan besar yang kokoh, alisnya tebal menunjukkan ia adalah sosok yang disegani dan berwibawa.

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening, Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup dan bersujud kecil memberikan hormat pada sang tuan tanah. "Selamat datang, Omori _-sama_?" Sapa Sakura dengan nada sopan yang anggun. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dan menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyum terbaik yang ia berikan walau itu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan.

Minami menyorotkan pandangannya pada wajah ayu Sakura, bibir merahnya yang mungil nampak menarik perhatian Minami. Ia ingin segera menjamah tubuh gadis itu, namun ia masih menahan diri karena tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak pada sang gadis. Ini adalah pertama kali bagi Sakura, dan Minami tak ingin memberikan kesan buruk pada gadis itu.

Minami sudah mempertimbangkan diri untuk menjadi _danna_ bagi Sakura, namun ia masih ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan gadis itu sampai ia diakhir nanti keputusannya untuk memilih Sakura tepat atau tidak. Sejak pertama kali datang ke _Okiya_ , ia sudah tertarik pada sosok Sakura, gadis itu begitu cantik dalam kegiatannya menata makanan dan rambutnya begitu indah. Sayangnya saat itu Sakura masih menjadi _maiko_ sehingga ia tidak bisa mengajukan diri menjadi _danna_ gadis itu.

Terkadang ia sengaja berkunjung ke _Okiya_ sekedar ingin melihat Sakura, ia terus menunggu sampai akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari dimana Sakura akan menjadi seorang _geisha_ , Minami tidak membuang kesempatan dengan terlebih dahulu melobi pada pemilik _Okiya_. Ia langsung mengutus bawahannya untuk bernegosiasi mengenai harga _mizuage_ Sakura jauh-jauh hari sebelum acara pelelangan _mizuage_ dimulai.

Sakura menggit bibirnya dan bangkit untuk mengambil botol _sake_ dan menata makanan, setelah menuangkan _sake_ dalam cawan ia memberikannya pada Minami. Minami menyamankan posisinya, Sakura tersenyum lembut nan anggun dan menarik _koto_.

"Saya akan memainkan musik untuk menghibur anda." Ucapnya. Dan jemari lentik Sakura memainkan _koto_ dengan merdu.

.

Angin berhembus di kegelapan malam, sosok sang _daiyokai_ terpaku kepada langit gelap yang bertabur bintang. Ia memandang _Okiya_ yang terlihat ramai, pelelangan tengah berlangsung. Sesshomaru kembali menatap langit dalam diam, netranya nampak meredup dan bayang-bayang gadis berambut merah muda bersliweran di angannya.

Senyum di bibirnya, rambutnya yang lembut dengan harum bunga, dan sepasang klorofilnya yang berbinar cerah. Suaranya yang merdu dan ceria berdengung di otaknya, memberikan gambaran kilasan kenangan mereka di masa lalu. Sampai terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah senyum getir yang berkembang di bibir Sakura. Dan air mata yang tercium asin di hidungnya.

Sesshomaru menutup matanya gusar, berusaha mengusir rasa sesak dan gelisah yang bercokol di dalam hatinya.

Sakura menatap Minami gugup, ia menutup matanya ketika pria itu menciumi bibirnya penuh hasrat, lalu merebahkan tubuh mungil Sakura di atas _futon_ dan meloloskan _kimono_ di bahunya yang menunjukkan bahunya yang jenjang, Sakura menutup matanya yang terasa panas.

Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya, taringnya mengores ujung bibirnya hingga menciptakan luka kecil. Tangannya masih terkepal erat dan bayang-bayang gadis berambut merah muda yang menangis dengan senyum getir, sampai kemudian bau khas sakura menyergap samar _-_ samar di penciumannya, hawa panas yang seketika membuat emosinya mendidih.

Sakura mendesah kecil, lelaki itu meloloskan _obi_ nya hingga membuat tubuh bagian depannya terbuka, kulitnya meremang merasakan hawa dingin yang menyusup masuk dari jendela yang terbuka kecil. Klorofilnya menyorot sayu dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk. Lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah menikmati tubuhnya itu mulai melepaskan _haori_ nya hingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang kokoh dan kekar. Sakura tercekat dan air mata meluncur dari pipinya, ia tersenyum getir dengan sayu menatap sang tuan tanah yang mulai menatapnya lapar.

Sesshomaru mengepalkan tangannya erat, maniknya memicing dan netra emasnya menyorot tajam mendidih hingga bagian putih di matanya berubah menjadi merah, taringnya memanjang dan cakarnya menajam. Sang _daiyokai_ merasakan murka mendidih dibenaknya bersamaan dengan rasa sesak luar biasa akan ingatan air mata dari sang gadis berambut merah muda.

Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika pria yang akan mengagahinya itu meloloskan _hakama_ miliknya, menunjukkan kebanggannya yang membuat Sakura membelalak. Minami tersenyum puas dan merangkak menuju kaki Sakura dan membuka paha gadis itu dengan lembut. Debaran Sakura mengencang kala rona merah menjalar di pipinya, klorofilnya yang sayu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang netra Minami yang tajam.

Dan Minami memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk memasuki gadis itu.

Sesshomaru menggeram dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak secepat kilat menuju _okiya_.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa panas dan sensasi geli menyeruak kala ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bawah tubuhnya yang sensitif. Air mata lolos dari maniknya. Tiba-tiba sosok pria berambut putih panjang dengan netra emas muncul di benaknya, Sakura tanpa sadar berbisik.

" _Sesshomaru..."_

Dan tubuh Minami tiba-tiba terhempas menabrak papan pembatas dan terpental hingga menerobos pintu kamar. Sakura tersentak dan secara refleks membelalak ketika melihat Manami yang terkapar di lorong luar kamar.

"Omori-" Sakura hendak berteriak, namun ia tercekat ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh tiba-tiba mengangkatnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh ia melihat rahang kokoh Sesshomaru yang menatap nyalang sosok Minami yang masih terkapar, seketika suasana lorong di dekat kamar tempat Sakura berada kacau. Orang-orang banyak yang berdatangan dan mengerumuni Minami. Sebagian berteriak-teriak menunjuk sosok Sesshomaru yang melompat keluar jendela bersama dengan Sakura yang berada di gendongannya.

" _Mononoke_!"

"Seekor _mononoke_ menculik perempuan di _Okiya_!"

"Kejar _mononoke_ itu!"

Suasana _Okiya_ menjadi kacau, para lelaki bergerombol mengejar sosok Sesshomaru yang melesat di atap dan berlari cepat menuju arah hutan. Rambutnya berkibar di bawah sinar bulan, Sakura menutup matanya erat karena ketakutan, hawa dingin menyapa bahu telanjangnya dan ia hanya mampu meremas _haori_ Sesshomaru dengan gugup.

"Sesshomaru, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bisik Sakura kalut.

Sesshomaru menatapnya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada jalanan gelap di depannya, ia terus berlari menembus hutan dan melewati jalanan terjal. Kakinya masih terus berlari dan akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah tebing di pinggir sungai tempat air terjun mengalir deras. Sesshomaru melompat turun dan perlahan menembus aliran air terjun yang ternyata dibalik air terjun tersebut terdapat sebuah gua kecil.

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, ia melangkah pelan menuju ujung gua yang membentuk sebuah ceruk, kemudian ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan Sakura dari lengannya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya dan meremas ujung _kimono_ di dadanya yang basah. Sesshomaru menghela nafas berat, nafasnya nampak terengah-engah kala netranya melihat sosok Sakura yang tergolek pasah dengan bahunya yang telanjang.

Sesshomaru menggeram kecil dan menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha menetralkan suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat.

.

.

Bersambung

 **Hm akhirnya update chapter 2.**

 **Sebenarnya sudah banyak informasi** _ **geisha**_ **dari internet tapi aku akan mengulas sedikit agar ada perbedaan antara** _ **geisha**_ **dan** **Tayu (** **courtesan** **)** **.** _ **Geisha**_ **diartikan sebagai seniman, dan courtesan diartikan sebagai pelacur (tau lah maksudnya gimana). Keduanya sama** _ **-sama**_ **melayani orang-orang dari kalangan atas seperti tuan tanah, saudagar kaya dan pejabat. Tapi dalam prakteknya,** _ **geisha**_ **melayani tamunya dg permainan kesenian, kalaupun ada hubungan seksual itu hanya dilakukan** _ **geisha**_ **untuk,menghibur** _ **danna**_ **.**

 _ **Danna**_ **adalah seseorang yang membiayai hidup seorang** _ **geisha**_ **,** _ **danna**_ **menanggung semua kebutuhan sang** _ **geisha**_ **. Biaya tersebut seperti uang pengganti atas semua pendidikan dan barang kebutuhan yang diberikan** _ **Okaa-san**_ **pemilik** _ **Okiya**_ **kepada para calon** _ **geisha**_ **. Yah sedikit ulasan dari profesi** _ **geisha**_ **, mungkin dalam prakteknya** _ **geisha**_ **terlihat seperti simpanan atau selir karena dalam hubungannya dengan sang** _ **danna**_ **tidak ada ikatan pernikahan. Karena dalam budayanya seorang** _ **geisha**_ **tidak diperkenankan menikah, jika seorang** _ **geisha**_ **ingin menikah ia harus berhenti menjadi** _ **geisha**_ **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter pertama :**

 **CEKBIOAURORAN,** Rina227, sayakaharuchan, Guest, Qwiincy, Devita203, Sakura's lover, kirara967, Tia, Shuu-kun, Nameayu dolly.


	3. The Heat

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : The Heat**

 **.**

Sesshomaru menggeram merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, setelah menutup matanya sejenak guna menetralkan pikirannya ia menatap Sakura lembut dan memposisikan tubuh gadis itu di atas _mokomoko_ nya. Bulu-bulu panjang _mokomoko_ terasa hangat dikulit Sakura. Sementara Sesshomaru berbalik memunggunginya dan melepaskan _obi_ di pinggangnya menyusul _armor_ ditubuhnya yang ia letakkan di sampingnya.

Sakura membenahi _kimono_ nya yang sedikit basah hingga menutupi bahunya. Klorofilnya melirik sang _daiyokai_ yang masih memunggunginya. Bibirnya bergetar kecil dan ia akhirnya mulai bertanya.

"Sesshomaru, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desaknya. Sesshomaru menoleh dari balik bahunya. Ia kemudian kembali membuang mukanya dari gadis itu.

"Kau menangis!" Ucap Sesshomaru yang membuat Sakura mengernyit tak megerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sesshomaru melepaskan _haori_ nya, dan meletakkan pakaian basah itu disampingnya, ia beralih pada Sakura yang memeluk _mokomoko_. Netra emas itu nampak tajam, Sakura merasa kulitnya meremang dalam sesaat. Ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya dari Sesshomaru.

"Kau menangis, _onna_." Ulang Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru ini melihat kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, kau bilang kau akan menghadapi takdirmu tapi ternyata tidak."

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Kilah Sakura. Sesshomaru menyilangkan tangannya di dada, alisnya terangkat. "Aku menerima takdirku, aku menghadapinya! Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau-" Sakura mengigit bibirnya dan menatap Sesshomari kesal. "Kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya!"

Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, "begitukah?"

Sakura mendesah panjang, "jika saja kau tidak datang dan mengacaukan semuanya! Maka upacara _mizuage_ ku akan berhasil, dan aku... akan menjadi _geisha_... secara utuh." Nada suara Sakura menjadi lirih, Bayang-bayang saat Minami menjamahi tubuhnya membuatnya tergugu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana debaran menyesakkan yang terjadi saat Minami menciumi tubuhnya. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya erat, air matanya tiba-tiba mengenang di pelupuk.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, kenapa air matamu tetap muncul?" Sesshomaru beringsut mendekat, ia meraih bahu Sakura dan mendekapnya. "Karena ini bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan!"

Sakura tertegun, ia mengigit bibirnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sesshomaru, sejak awal ia tidak ingin menjadi _geisha_. Jika saja ayah dan ibunya masih hidup maka ia tidak akan hidup seperti ini, ia tidak perlu berhutang budi pada _Okiya_. Ia tidak perlu menjual dirinya dan melayani pria yang tidak ia cintai. Dan yang terpenting ia tidak harus merasa kecewa dan sakit hati.

Sesshomaru menangkup wajah Sakura yang terlihat memerah karena air mata masih mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sang _daiyokai_ menjilat air mata di sepanjang garis pipi Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya erat, wajahnya memerah kala merasakan tekstur kasar dari lidah Sesshomaru di pipinya, ia merasa geli.

"Sessho... berhenti!" Rancau Sakura putus asa. Tapi pria itu masih mengusap air mata Sakura dengan lidahnya. Matanya menyipit kemudian tertutup. Sensasi asin menyesap di lidahnya dan ia baru berhenti saat Sakura menyentuh dadanya. "Hentikan...!" Desah Sakura. Sesshomaru menjilat bibirnya, menyesap rasa asin yang mengecap di lidahnya. Ia melahap bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu membelalak terkejut. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang dai _yokai_ hanya menyesapnya sekilas sampai kemudian beralih pada dangunya, lidahnya menjalar disepanjang garis rahang lembut Sakura dan turun hingga ke bagian leher.

Lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungilnya, tangan kecilnya dengan putus asa meremas rambut Sesshomaru. Suara tercekat terdengar dari pria itu, mengecup sekilas leher Sakura. sesshomaru menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sakura. Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya, ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan tubuh kekarnya berbaring ditengah _mokomoko_.

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti, namun ia akhirnya bersandar pada bahu kekar sang _daiyokai_ dan menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah apa yang terjadi seharian ini.

.

.

Seshomaru masih terjaga, ia bisa merasakan nafas tenang gadis itu saat sedang tidur. Ia bergerak perlahan tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura. Alisnya terangkat merasakan suhu lembab di _kimono_ gadis itu, ia teringat bahwa pakaian gadis itu basah karena air terjun saat mereka masuk ke dalam gua. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan _kimono_ Sakura dari bahunya dan tubuhnya, ia terdiam menatap tubuh telanjang gadis itu. Sesshomaru membaringkan Sakura di _mokomoko_ dan menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dengan _mokomoko_ kemudian beralih pada _haori_ nya yang tergeletak di atas lantai batu.

Setelah menyalakan api unggun, ia keluar dari dalam gua dan menjemur pakaiannya dan _kimono_ Sakura di salah satu dahan pohon. Angin berhembus kencang membelai rambut panjang Sesshomaru, sang _daiyokai_ beralih pada aliran sungai. Netranya yang tajam dapat dengan mudah menatap pergerakan beberapa ekor ikan dan dengan cambuk dari jemari panjangnya beberapa ekor ikan terpental dari air dan menggelepar di pinggir sungai.

Setelahnya Sesshomaru kembali ke dalam gua dan membakar ikan-ikan itu, netra emasnya memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. Bau ikan bakar menyebar dan perlahan kelopak Sakura bergerak kecil. Gadis itu terbangun karena mencium aroma ikan bakar.

"Sessho?" Suaranya terdengar serak, ia bangkit untuk menghampiri Sesshomaru. Alisnya mengerut kala merasakan hawa dingin di tubuhnya dan bahunya yang terasa ringan.

Sesshomaru menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi netranya menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip.

Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri, dan menjerit kencang ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang polos tanpa seutas benangpun. Ia meringkuk dan menutupi dada dan bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Wajahnya memerah sempurna kala menyadari ia telanjang di hadapan Sesshomaru.

"Jangan lihat kesiniii!" Jeritnya tertahan, air mata menumpuk di pelupuknya. Ia merasa malu sekali.

Sesshomaru menutup matanya dan bangkit, melangkah melewati Sakura yang melongo melihat Sesshomaru mengambil _mokomoko_ nya dan kemudian kembali pada sosok Sakura, berlutut dan melingkarkan _mokomoko_ ditubuh gadis itu. Sakura nampak memerah saat Sesshomaru membuka matanya, amber bertemu dengan jade. Dan lengan kekar Sesshomaru melingkar di punggung dan lututnya kemudian membawa gadis itu mendekat pada api unggun.

Setelah menurunkan Sakura di hadapan api unggun yang terasa hangat, ia mengambil ikan bakar yang sudah matang dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan kikuk.

"Arigatou," cicit Sakura. Ia melahap ikan bakar itu, sesekali netranya melirik Sesshomaru yang terdiam menatap api unggun dari balik poninya.

"Ano, Sesshomaru... dimana _kimono_ ku?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kujemur di luar, pakaianmu dan pakaianku basah." Jawab Sesshomaru dengan nada tenang.

Sakura nampak tercekat, wajahnya kembali memerah. Berarti sejak awal Sesshomaru yang melepas _kimono_ nya! ' _Dia sudah melihat tubuhkuuuu! Aaa Kamii-sama, ini benar-benar memalukan!'_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sakura memeluk erat _mokomoko_ yang melingkari tubuhnya, ia melirik Sesshomaru yang baru ia sadari bertelanjang dada. Pria itu terlihat begitu sempurna dengan otot-otot di bahu dan lengannya, perutnya yang nampak padat dengan tekstur otot membentuk enam kotak dengan dada bidang yang kokoh, garis rahangnya nampak tegas dengan hidung mancung dan tatapan tajam dinetra ambernya, bulu matanya tebal dengan garis merah di pinggir kelopaknya, corak cakar kembar berwarna magenta di kedua pipi dan simbol bulan sabit di dahinya tidak memberikan kesan buruk, malah membuat lelaki itu terlihat eksotis. Rambut perak panjang sepaha yang terkulai di bahunya hingga tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai batu terlihat cocok dengan posturnya yang sempurna.

Pikiran nakal tiba-tiba menari di otaknya, bagaimana jika tubuhnya yang kecil berada di kungkungan tubuh besar nan tegap pria itu. Bagaimana rasanya bila kulit telanjangnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh polos Sesshomaru. Dan tiba-tiba klorofilnya beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh Sesshomaru, tepatnya pada _hakama_ putih yang nampak lembab hingga mencetak tekstur paha kencang nan kekar pria itu.

Sakura memekik kecil, wajahnya memerah dan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena jelalatan menatapi tubuh Sesshomaru. Ia membuang muka sesat, berusaha menetralkan debaran-debaran aneh yang bermain di dadanya. Sesshomaru yang menyadari tingkah anehnya mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sampai kemudian ia mencium aroma kegelisahan Sakura dan aura manis yang menguar dari gadis itu. Aura yang sama kala Sakura tengah dalam ritual _Mizuage_.

Ia menyeringai dan menyahut, "aku, Sesshomaru, tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakitimu, _onna_!"

Sakura tersentak, ia menatap Sesshomaru gugup. "A-apa?" Gagapnya.

" _Onna_ , pikiranmu tidak stabil dan auramu terlihat berbeda. Aku bisa melihat kegelisahanmu, Sesshomaru ini bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" Celetuknya.

Sakura melotot, ia kemudian membuang muka. Tidak mungkin kan Sesshomaru bisa membaca pikirannya? Gambaran nakal yang barusan bermain-main di otaknya! Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya gugup. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring dan memunggungi pria itu. Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding batu, ia menutup matanya sejenak. Sebenarnya ia tidak butuh banyak tidur, tapi tidak banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengawasi Sakura. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

Ketika pagi menyapa, Sesshomaru mengikat _obi_ di pinggangnya, setelah menautkan _tenseiga_ dan _bakusaiga_ disana. Ia beralih pada Sakura yang memegang _kimono_ nya erat-erat, _obi_ dari _kimono_ nya tertinggal di _Okiya_ dan hal itu membuat Sakura kesulitan memakai pakaiannya. Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian melepas _obi_ miliknya, setelah mengukur sesuai dengan ukuran pinggang Sakura. Ia memotong _obi_ itu menjadi dua bagian. Dan memberikannya pada Sakura sementara ia mengikat kembali _obi_ dipinggangnya.

Sakura mengikat _obi_ milik Sesshomaru di pinggangnya dengan ikatan sederhana. Sesshomaru menatap gadis itu sekilas dan kemudian beralih pada ikan bakar yang sudah matang. Sakura merapikan _kimono_ nya dan ia merebahkan pantatnya di depan api unggun.

"Aku ragu, apakah aku harus kembali ke _okiya_ atau tidak!" Keluh Sakura. Sesshomaru meliriknya dan tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Sakura tahu pria itu mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang ia katakan. "Jika aku kembali ke _Okiya_ , aku hanya akan menjadi _geisha_ dan harus membalas hutang budiku pada pemilik _Okiya_. Belum lagi karena kehebohan kemarin, aku tidak yakin bisa menghadapi keluarga Omori setelah apa yang terjadi pada Minami- _sama_!"

"Hm, manusia rendahan sepertinya pantas mendapatkannya!" Sahut Sesshomaru santai. Sakura mendelik.

"Hai, itu tidak lucu! Dan kalau kau tahu kau hampir membunuhnya kemarin!" Dengus Sakura.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya, "manusia rendahan itu menyakitimu." Timpalnya.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Tapi tidak dengan hampir membunuhnya."

"Kau tidak perlu risau, manusia rendahan itu tidak mati. Sesshomaru ini berbaik hati karena masih membiarkannya hidup, mungkin lebih baik jika aku langsung membunuhnya saja waktu itu, hm?" Ujar Sesshomaru dengan seringai jahil.

Sakura memicing kesal. "Ucapan dan ekspresimu benar-benar tidak sinkron! Oh, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti psikopat!" Rutuknya.

Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya, ekspresinya berubah jenaka. "Hm, begitukah?"

Sakura menatapnya aneh, "ini benar-benar tidak lucu, kau tahu!" Dan keheningan kembali melingkupi keduanya. Sakura mendesah panjang dan kembali merancau.

"Tapi jika aku tidak kembali ke _Okiya_ , aku tidak tahu akan pergi kemana. Aku sebatang kara, dan walau aku punya kerabat aku tidak berminat untuk menemui mereka. Oh, aku benar-benar kehilangan tujuan hidup." Desah Sakura lesu.

Sesshomaru memutar bola matanya, ia melirik Sakura.

"Adakah hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan, Sakura? Melihat dunia luar misalnya?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Sakura tertegun, ia nampak mencerna usul Sesshomaru. Dan ekspresi di wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Ide yang sangat bagus! Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihat dunia di luar _okiya_. Aku benar-benar penasaran, kau tahu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku berencana mengelilingi negeri ini. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dunia sudah berubah, aku penasaran dan ingin melihatnya langsung dengan mataku sendiri!" Tukas Sakura bersemangat. Sesshomaru mendengus geli.

"Baiklah."

.

Keduanya berjalan menelusuri jalanan setapak yang mengarah menuju sebuah kota kecil yang ramai. Hutan-hutan sudah tidak lagi terlihat dan Sesshomaru mencium bau khas manusia yang banyak, ia mendecih dan memeluk pinggang Sakura dan membawanya pergi untuk bersembunyi. Kemudian segerombolan pasukan dengan _haori_ berlambang klan Tokugawa.

Sesshomaru menyipitkan matanya, "aku tidak yakin bisa masuk ke kota manusia." Ucap Sesshomaru

Sakura menatapnya bingung, "kenapa?"

"Aku seorang _yokai_ , tidak semua manusia mau menerima keberadaan _yokai_ di wilayahnya. Sakura, aku akan menunggumu di sini, kau bisa berjalan ke dalam kota untuk mencari penginapan dan beberapa keperluan. Kita akan bertemu saat kau keluar dari wilayah kota." Perintah Sesshomaru, ia mengeluarkan sekantong uang dari dalam kantong di _hakama_ nya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Eh, ini kan uangmu?!" Tolak Sakura. Sesshomaru mengeleng.

"Kau bisa menggantinya nanti, Sakura, kau tidak membawa apapun selain _kimono_ yang melekat pada dirimu. Kau juga butuh makanan juga tempat berteduh. Sesshomaru ini tidak bisa memaksamu mengasingkan diri dari kehidupan manusia."

Sakura terdiam, namun akhirnya ia menyetujui perintah sang _daiyokai_ dan melangkah memasuki kota. Kesan pertamanya saat memasuki kota yang nampak ramai adalah takjub, sudah lama sekali sejak ia mengunjungi Edo saat usianya masih kecil. Dulu Ayahnya sering berkunjung ke Edo untuk berdagang dan terkadang mengajaknya pergi untuk berlibur.

Sakura mampir di sebuah toko yang menjual _kimono_ dan membeli _kimono_ sederhana yang berharga murah, ia juga membeli beberapa makanan untuk dirinya dan Sesshomaru. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat caping lebar yang dijual di salah satu toko yang berada di pinggir jalan. Ia mengingat caping itu bisa digunakan Sesshomaru untuk menyamar.

Setelah membeli beberapa keperluan, ia melangkah keluar dari kota menuju tempat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sesshomaru. Di pinggir hutan itu sang _daiyokai_ duduk bersila, ia memandang Sakura yang datang dengan senyum cerah. _Kimono_ nya yang lama sudah diganti dengan _kimono_ yang lebih sederhana.

"Aku membawakan makanan!" Ucap Sakura riang. Sesshomaru tidak menjawab namun ia menerima sebungkus nasi kepal yang diberikan Sakura, dan memakannya. Ia memang tidak menyukai makanan manusia, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa memakannya. Ia tetap melahapnya karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa.

"Aku ingin pergi bersamamu ke kota, membosankan sekali kalau aku harus pergi sendirian." Pintanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan, Sakura, Sesshomaru ini tidak ingin menarik perhatian." Cetusnya. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku punya ide!" Pekik Sakura riang. Gadis itu berlari kecil ke belakang Sesshomaru dan menyentuh rambut panjang pria itu. Sesshomaru mengerukan alisnya. "Kau akan menyamar menjadi _samurai_. Pertama, kita harus merapikan rambutmu dulu." Ucapnya seraya menyisir rambut Sesshomaru dengan jemari kecilnya. Iris Sakura melebar ia merasa kagum melihat betapa lembutnya rambut lelaki itu.

"Aku iri, rambutmu indah sekali." Decak Sakura, " _ne_ , _ne_ , bagaimana caranya kau merawatmya? Aku juga ingin rambutku bisa sehalus ini."

Sesshomaru mendengus. "Itu sudah dari sananya." Tukas Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "ini tidak adil! Kau laki-laki tapi rambutmu lebih bagus dari rambutku yang perempuan." Sungutnya. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih bahu Sakura, membuat Sakura menunduk. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna merah muda mengelitik pipi Sesshomaru dan tangan besarnya meraih rambut Sakura dengan lembut seraya menyesapnya sekilas.

"Kau memiliki rambut yang indah, Sakura." Bisik Sesshomaru seraya menyeringai kecil. Netra emasnya menatap Sakura lembut. Sakura tertegun, sampai kemudian gadis itu buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali mengepang rambut Sesshomaru dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Lalu, kau harus melepaskan _armor_ mu!" Ucap Sakura. Sesshomaru melepas ikatan _obi_ nya dan melepaskan _armor_ miliknya, kemudian mengikat _obi_ kuning miliknya kembali di pinggangnya seraya mencangklongkan _tenseiga_ dan _bakusaiga_ di pinggangnya.

Sakura menaruh _armor_ milik Sesshomaru dalam tas kain yang lumayan lebar, kemudian klorofilnya beralih pada _mokomoko_ Sesshomaru. "Jadi, bagaimana cara menyembunyikan benda lucu itu?" Gumamnya. Sesshomaru menautkan alisnya.

"Namanya _mokomoko_." Jawab Sesshomaru.

Sakura tersentak. " _Souka_ , hm... sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa sejak dulu kau membawa benda menggemaskan ini. Mungkin ini alas tidurmu? Aku sering melihat kau berbaring di tengah-tengahnya. Ah, tidak mengherankan sih haha." Kikik Sakura. Sesshomaru mendengus.

"Ini bagian dari diriku." Tukas Sesshomaru.

"Oh, jadi semacam hiasan." Ujar Sakura. Sesshomaru menggeleng.

"Ini ekorku, Sakura!"

"Hah?!" Sakura melotot, jemari mungilnya menyentuh _mokomoko_ Sesshomaru dan memeluknya gemas. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela empuk dan hangat _mokomoko_. "Jangan bercanda, kau... uh... mempunyai ekor?!"

"Aku seorang _inuyokai_!" Tukasnya sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada, ambernya mengernyit ketika Sakura memeluk gemas _mokomoko_ nya.

"Tapi ini sangat menggemaskan." Cicit Sakura manja. "Tapi ini sangat mencolok, orang-orang akan memperhatikan." Desahnya lesu.

"Aku akan menekan aura _yokai_ ku." Ucap Sesshomaru, ia menutup matanya sejenak dam aura kebiruan muncul di sekitarnya. Sakura melebarkan matanya, _mokomoko_ dipelukannya perlahan menyusut dan tangan mungilnya akhirnya menyentuh bahu _haori_ Sesshomaru yang sebelumnya ditutupi _mokomoko_.

Sesshomaru menyentuh pinggang Sakura dan mendorong gadis itu untuk berjalan, ia mengambil tas kain berisi _armor_ mililnya dan mencangklongan tas tersebut di bahu kirinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berkelit sebentar dan memasangkan sebuah caping di kepala Sesshomaru.

"Ini akan menutupi rambutmu yang mencolok." Ucapnya.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah memasuki kota dan menyewa penginapan. Sesshomaru merebahkan pantatnya di dekat jendela dan menatap kesibukan di jalanan depan penginapan. Sakura baru saja kembali dari _onsen_ dan ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengam handuk.

Sesshomaru bangkit dan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang, gadis itu tersentak ketika merasa hembusan hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat ia merasakan benda lembek dengan permukaan kasar dan basah menyapu tengkuknya. Gadis itu mendesah kecil dan tangan besar Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menyusup di sela-sela _yukatanya_ , menyentuh permukaan kenyal di dada Sakura dan meremasnya lembut.

Tubuh Sakura meleleh seperti _jelly_ , Sesshomaru mengecup bibirnya dan membaringkan gadis itu di atas _futon_ , menyikap _yukata_ di pahanya dan kemudian hidungnya menyusup diantara dua paha Sakura yang terbuka. Sakura mendesah.

"Sessho..."

Pukpuk!

"!" Sesshomaru tersentak, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sakura menepuk pipinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun raut kekagetan nampak di wajahnya. Netra emas Sesshomaru jatuh pada sosok Sakura yang menggunakan _kimono_ nya, gadis itu bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran.

Sesshomaru mengeleng pelan, diam-diam ia meringis ketika merasakan sesak di pangkal pahanya. Ia melirik Sakura yang merapikan barang-barang mereka, Sesshomaru mendengus kasar. Ia menutup matanya susah payah, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak menerkam gadis itu.

Ia tak menyangka, setelah seratus tahun berlalu dan dia tidak lagi merasakan hasrat untuk menjamah seorang perempuan, kali ini keinginan itu hadir dengan sendirinya. Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Sakura yang tengah memposisikan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Dan kali ini ia ingin menjamah gadis itu. Sesshomaru mendesah panjang, ia mengeleng keras, ia tidak boleh menyakiti Sakura.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan cepat, Sesshomaru dan Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota itu dan melakukan perjalanan kembali. Mereka tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas, hanya berkeliling melihat-lihat bagaimana negeri ini berubah. Mungkin perubahan dunia luar bagi Sesshomaru bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang sudah lama tidak pergi mengunjungi dunia luar. Gadis itu begitu bersemangat saat mereka melakukan perjalanan, rasa lelah seolah tidak menghambatnya.

Sakura berdecak kagum ketika menonton _kabuki_ di sebuah teater sederhana yang berada di sebuah kota yang berjarak 10 km dari pusat kota _Edo_. Sakura terus menatap pertunjukkan tersebut, sementara Sesshomaru tengah berkeliling di sekitar jalanan dimana toko-toko berjajar rapi dan nampak ramai. Netra emasnya melihat jalanan dari balik capingnya. Ia melangkah dengan santai sampai tiba-tiba sebuah katana menyerangnya dari arah belakang.

Sesshomaru berkelit, netranya menyipit tajam pada sosok gerombolan laki-laki berpakaian _samurai_. Mereka memakai _haori_ dengan lambang klan _Tokugawa_ , melihat dari pakaian mereka, Sesshomaru berasumsi bahwa mereka adalah polisi kota yang berpatroli di sekitar sini.

Tapi kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyerang? Ia sudah menekan aura _yokai_ nya agar tidak bisa dirasakan oleh manusia biasa. Lagipula jika melihat di sekitar sini, banyak laki-laki yang berkeliaran juga membawa satu atau dua _katana_. Sesshomaru menyorot tajam dari balik capingnya, ia mendecih ketika melihat dua orang pendeta diantara para polisi itu.

" _Mononoke_ , apa tujuanmu berkeliaran di kota ini?!" Teriak sosok pendeta tersebut. Sesshomaru mendecih ketika segerombolan polisi itu menyerangnya, ia segera menarik _tenseiga_ untuk menangkis sabetan pedang polisi-polisi itu. Ia tidak berniat menghabisi mereka karena akan menciptakan kekacauan yang lebih besar. Ia mencium bau Sakura yang masih berada di lokasi pertunjukkan _kabuki_. Sesshomaru mendengus, artinya pertunjukkan belum berakhir dan ia harus menunggu.

 _Tenseiga_ menangkis serangan-serangan yang datang, Sesshomaru berputar, berkelit menghindari sabetan katana. Ia kemudiam menebas tiga orang polisi dengan satu kali tebasan, mereka terlempar dan pingsan. Namun tidak menampakkan ceceran darah dari hasil sabetan _tenseiga_. Sesshomaru mencakar kertas sutra yang dilemparkan sang pendeta. Ambernya menyorot tajam, capingnya tergeletak di tanah dan poni keperakannya berkibar, menunjukkan wajah tegasnya dengan corak cakar keungguan di kedua pipinya dan bulan sabit di dahinya.

Sang pendeta menyeringai, "Sesshomaru- _sama_ , sang _daiyokai_ dari barat!"

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab, namun netranya masih menyorot tajam. Rekan pendeta yang lain menatap sang pendeta bingung. "Tuan, siapa gerangan _yokai_ itu, anda memanggilnya dengan begitu hormat?"

"Dia adalah _daiyokai_ terkuat, yang menjadi legenda sejak _sengoku_ _jidai_. Legenda mengatakan ia bersama adiknya yang seorang _hanyo_ dan beberapa manusia bekerja sama menghancurkan seorang _hanyo_ jahat bernama Naraku, ia penyelamat tanah ini!" Ucap pendeta tersebut. "Maafkan saya Sesshomaru- _sama_ , tapi dunia _yokai_ dan dunia manusia berbeda, seharusnya anda tidak menampakkan diri di pemukiman manusia!" Tegur pendeta itu.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak bisa kau perintah, _ningen_!" Bisiknya tajam, namun mampu didengar oleh orang-orang itu.

Para polisi yang tadinya terkapar mulai sadar, mereka menatap bingung keadaan yang terjadi.

Sang pendeta mendengus keras, ia menatap Sesshomaru jengah. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ , walau anda adalah pahlawan tanah ini di masa lalu, tapi bagaimanapun anda yang seorang _yokai_ telah lancang berkeliaran di pemukiman manusia, demi keamanan dan kententraman kota ini. Saya terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengeluarkan anda dari kota ini!" Ucap pendeta itu. Ia melemparkan sutra yang tiba-tiba mengejar Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru berdecak. Ia berlari pergi menuju lokasi pertunjukkan _kabuki_

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung pertunjukkan itu, ia langsung meraut pinggang Sakura dan melesat membawanya pergi, bersamaan dengan seruan bahwa seorang _yokai_ kabur menuju tempat itu. Orang-orang mulai panik dan berhamburan keluar, Sesshomaru menyarungkan _tenseiga_. Ia memeluk Sakura di lengannya dan melompat dari satu atap ke atas yang lain.

"Sesshomaru? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia memeluk leher pria itu agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, rahangnya nampak mengeras dan ia masih fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Sesshomaru berhenti di sebuah hutan, ia menurunkan Sakura dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Ia menatap lembut Sakura yang beringsut mendekat dan menyentuh bahunya lembut, merebahkan kepala Sesshomaru dipahanya. Sessomaru memilin rambut merah muda panjang Sakura, kedua tatapan mereka bertemu dan sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum tipis. Rasa amarah yang sebelumnya menggelegak di kepalanya perlahan mulai surut digantikan dengan rasa nyaman.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah di sekitar sana, Sesshomaru menatap hutan yang nampak gelap, di pangkuannya Sakura tengah meringkuk. Tertidur lelap, Sesshomaru sekilas mengecup keningnya dan kembali terjaga sembari menatap api unggun.

Ekspresi tenangnya berubah menjadi waspada kala ia merasakan aura mencekam yang datang, sebuah cahaya dengan warna ungu menebas pepohonan hingga menerjang area tempat Sesshomaru berada. Sang _daiyokai_ melompat menghindar, tangan kanannya menarik _bakusaiga_ dan tangan kirinya memeluk erat Sakura di dadanya.

Sakura terbangun, ia menatap Sesshomaru bingung. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun ia bungkam kala mengikuti arah pandangan Sesshomaru. Sosok pria dengan surai ungu pucat menyeringai, di tangannya sebuah tombak panjang dengan ujung runcing. Pakaian _armor_ menutupi bagian dada, bahu dan pahanya.

Sesshomaru mendesis, "Takamaru, elang api dari timur!"

Takamaru menyeringai, "Sesshomaru, lama tidak berjumpa!" Sapanya. Ia menyeringai angkuh, netra keemasannya beralih pada sosok Sakura yang berada dilengan kiri Sesshomaru. "Ho, kau masih saja bermain-main dengan _ningen_ , _ne_ , Sesshomaru?" Celetuk Takamaru dengan tawa kecil.

Sesshomaru menyipitkan matanya angkuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Takamaru?"

Takamaru tertawa, menatap main-main pada sang _inuyoukai_. "Ah, aku hanya sekedar lewat. Tapi tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan pengusa tanah barat. Kupikir kau sedang berperang." Tukasnya. "Tapi ternyata aku salah sangka."

Sesshomaru mendecih, ia melepaskan Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Takamaru mengacungkan tombaknya, ia menerjang sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ , Sesshomaru menahan tombak itu dengan _bakusaiga_. Posisi kakinya melebar membentuk kuda-kuda, ia mendecih, Sesshomaru menahan posisi tangannya untuk mendorong tombak Takamaru. Tapi lawannya itu menekan auranya dan memutar tombaknya sehingga Sesshomaru mundur sejengkal dari posisinya semula.

Sakura berlari mundur, menatap Sesshomaru khawatir. Sesshomaru menghunuskan bakusaiga dan saling menahan senjata. Takamaru menyeringai, matanya melirik Sakura yang terkejut. Sesshomaru menggeram ketika Takamaru berputar dan melesat menuju Sakura. Sesshomaru melesat, berusaha mendahului Takamaru sebelum serangannya mencapai gadis itu. Sakura menjerit, ia berlari menghindar ketika ujung tombak Takamaru hampir menusuk bahunya.

Trank!

Sesshomaru menghalangi gerakan Takamaru dengan bakusaiga. Ia mendesis, menatap nyalang sang _yokai_ elang. Takamaru mendecih, ia mengayunkan tombaknya dan keduanya beradu senjata. Suara nyaring bersahut-sahutam dari bakusaiga dan tombak Takamaru yang saling beradu. Bunga-bunga api memercik kasar dari kedua besi yang bergesekan itu.

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, meringis merasakan telingannya berdenging sakit karena mendengarkan desingan kuat dari _bakusaiga_ dan tombak Takamaru. Sesshomaru menendang kuat Takamaru hingga _yokai_ itu menubruk pepohonan, pepohonan itu tumbang. Sesshomaru melompat dan mendarat sempurna di hadapan Sakura. Ia mengangkat _tenseiga_ beserta sarungnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Bawa _tenseiga_ baik-baik dan pergi sejauh mungkin!" Perintah Sesshomaru.

Sakura menatapnya ragu. "Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu?!"

Sesshomaru mengecup sekilas kening Sakura dalam pelukannya, dari balik bahunya ia menoleh pada Takamaru yang melangah dari dalam debu-debu tanah, mata _yokai_ elang itu menyala merah. Taringnya memanjang dan menganas tanpa ampun. Sesshomaru melepaskan pelukannya dan memunggunginya.

"Cepat pergi!" Seru Sesshomaru. Sakura menatapnya ragu, namu akhirnya untuk terakhir kali ia menoleh pada Sesshomaru. klorofilnya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu..." bisik Sakura lirih, "Sesshomaru." Dan gadis itu berlari pergi bersama _tenseiga_ di pelukannya.

Sesshomaru menatapnya sekilas, dan kemudian kembali menatap Takamaru yang mulai menghunuskan tombaknya. Takamaru mendesis, suaranya terdengar berat nan parau. Sementara Sesshomaru membentul kuda-kuda, dan kedua _yokai_ itu beradu senjata. Desingan menggelegar, bunga-bunga api menari-nari tanpa henti ketika kedua besi itu bertabrakan.

Kemudian suara ledakan terdengar hingga sekian jauhnya, bersamaan dengan kilat-kilat cahaya biru dan ungu yang menyambar-yambar hingga ke atas langit.

.

Bersambung

 **Sedikit mengungkit setting cerita fic ini adalah 200 tahun setelah Inuyasha The Final Act. Jika dihitung dari awal Kagome datang ke masa feudal hingga final act. Kagome lahir pada 1982, usia Kagome 15 tahun saat memulai petualangannya di era inuyasha yaitu 1997 dalam setting waktu di waktu asal Kagome, saat masuk ke era Inuyasha maka mundur 500 tahun kemudian yaitu tahun 1457, pada final act ada rentang 3 th setelah kagome mengalahkan naraku dan kembali ke era inuyasha 3 tahun kemudian (pada era kagome tahun 2000 dan pada era inuyasha tahun 1500. Nah setting cerita ini mengambil setting jepang 200 tahun kemudian, jadi sekitar tahun 1700an. Berdasarkan info dari wikipedia mengenai sejarah jepang di era abad 17, maka pada abad tersebut masuk dalam periode edo atau periode Tokugawa yang berjaya dari abad 1603 hingga 1868, dimana negara jepang pada masa itu berada pada pemerintahan shogun Tokugawa dan negara dibagi dalam 300 wilayah daimyo.**


	4. Survival

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Survival**

 **.**

Gadis itu berlari tak tentu arah, air mata menetes deras, ia memeluk erat _tenseiga_ didadanya. Sampai akhirmya ia berhenti dengan nafas memburu. Ia menoleh kearah belakang. Melihat cahaya kebiruan dan ungu menyambar-yambar hingga membumbung tinggi di atas langit.

Ia melebar, terperangah melihat bagaimana efek pertarungan dari dua _yokai_ tersebut. Pancaran kekuatan mereka sungguh luar biasa! Sakura mengenggam erat _tenseiga_ , ia kembali berlari jauh. Melewati hutan dan terus menjauh dengan nafas putus asa, rasa kalut nan takut merayap dalam dadanya.

Sampai ia tiba di sebuah jalanan lapang yang menjadi jalur antar daerah, ia terus berlari menelusuri jalanan tersebut. Dari jauh ia mendengar suara tapak kuda yang mendekat, Sakura menyorot pada jalanan dan melihat iring-iringan orang penting yang tengah melakukan perjalanan.

Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba mendekat dengan kudanya. Ia menatap Sakura heran, dan turun dari kudanya kemudian menanyai gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _onna_?" Tanya lelaki itu. Sakura tergugu, ia memeluk erat _tenseiga_ di dadanya. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia melihat pedang _katana_ dipelukan gadis itu. "Kenapa kau membawa pedang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia menatap pria itu ketakutan. Melihat tubuh gemetaran gadis itu, pria tersebut menuntunnya ke arah iring-iringan kereta kuda dan memberitahukan pada tuannya ia menemukan seorang gadis yang tersesat.

Sakura belum mau menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh mereka, ia tetap saja memeluk _tenseiga_ erat-erat. Tatapannya nampak kosong, akhirnya iring-iringan itu memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke kediaman tuan mereka. Sang tuan juga nampaknya menghawatirkan keadaan gadis itu sehingga mempersilakan Sakura berada di dalam keretanya.

Tuan dari iring-iringan itu adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan kumis putih yang tebal. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang masih bergetar kecil. Mereka sampai di kota pada tengah malam dan sampai di kediaman pria paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu _daimayo_. Pria itu memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menyiapkan ruangan bagi gadis itu. Para pelayan mengiringnya ke dalam kamarnya. Sang tuan rumah bernama Matsumoto Akihiro kemudian memberitahukan kepulangannya pada sang istri. Ia juga memberitahukan bahwa ia menemukan seorang gadis muda yang tersesat.

Hikage, nama istri Akihiro menerima kedatangan Sakura dengan baik. Ia senang saat gadis muda itu akhirnya akan tinggal di kediamannya, sejak dulu ia mengidamkan anak perempuan untuk menemani kesendiriannya di hari tua. Putra-putranya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sebagian sudah menikah atau sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Hikage senang menyisir rambut merah muda Sakura, gadis itu begitu cantik sehingga tidak henti-hentinya ia memuji gadis itu ketika jemari tuanya menyisir rambut panjang Sakura. Lamban laun Sakura juga sudah tenang, gadis itu menceritakan asal usulnya dan ia bercerita bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang sangat penting, Sakura hanya menceritakan bahwa mereka terpisah karena adanya serangan dari seseorang. Sakura tak menyebutkan bahwa laki-laki yang ia tunggu adalah seorang _yokai_ , ia tidak ingin saat waktunya telah tiba nanti orang-orang akan mencoba memisahkannya dari Sesshomaru karena _yokai_ dan manusia tidak boleh bersama.

Sakura menatap jendela yang menampilkan langit malam, ia menatap _tenseiga_ yang berada di pojok ruangan. Akihiro membiarkannya membawa pedang itu karena menganggap Sakura tidak akan menggunakan pedang itu untuk menyakiti siapapun.

"Kau masih menunggu orang itu, nak?" Tanya Akihiro tiba-tiba sembari membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan senyuman sendu. Akihiro duduk bersila di hadapan gadis itu, ia menatap Sakura yang masih murung sejak kedatangannya ke kediaman Akihiro. Akihiro melirik _tenseiga_ yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Akhirio lembut

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, Akihiro _-sama_." Ucapnya.

Akihiro tersenyum simpul. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri, nak." Ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum sendu, " _Arigatou_." Bisiknya. Akihiro tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, nak, kudengar kau mahir memainkan _koto_? Istriku mendengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia bilang dia senang mendengarnya. Apakah kau mau memainkannya untuk kami?" Pintanya.

Sakura menyanggupinya. Akihiro kemudian memanggil istrinya dan Sakura menarik _koto_ di depannya. Jemarinya yang lentik menari-nari pada senar _koto_ dan menciptakan alunan nada yang merdu. Hingga musik selesai, mereka bertepuk tangan, berdecak kagum dan memuji gadis itu.

"Saya dulunya seorang _maiko_." Ucap Sakura. "Tapi saya berhenti menjadi _maiko_ setelah seseorang mengajak saya untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia mengajak saya melihat dunia, melihat bagaimana dunia berubah. Dunia yang tidak pernah saya lihat selama di _okiya_." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembut. Ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Sesshomaru, dan perjalanan mereka.

"Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja, saat itu ia terluka karena pertarungan. Dia sangat menyebalkan pada awalnya, sampai akhirmya kami bisa mengisi satu sama lain..."

Akihiro tesenyum mendengarnya, ia terkekeh. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura terkejut, "begitukah? Tapi, saya tidak yakin, kami bersahabat cukup lama dan ia tidak pernah menyinggung apapun mengenai percintaan."

Hikage tertawa geli mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab sendiri nantinya. Kau hanya perlu bersabar." Ucapnya. Sakura terdiam, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan senyum cerah.

Ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sesshomaru, selama ini ia menganggap segala perhatian yang diberikan pria itu adalah bentuk kepedulian dan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang teman. Mungkin karena ia masih terlalu muda, ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Jadi ia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menawarkan diri untuk memberikan hiburan pada dua orang tua baik hati itu. Untuk sementara ini ia akan tinggal di kediaman Akihiro dan Hikage, hingga hari dimana Sesshomaru datang menjemputnya tiba.

.

.

Sesshomaru menyarungkan _bakusaiga_ , di hadapannya sosok _yokai_ ular mendesis bersamaan dengan gerombolannya. Pertarungan tidak dapat dihindari dan sejak beberapa hari belakangan ia terus bertarung, setiap hari banyak _yokai_ - _yokai_ berdatangan, menantangnya bertarung.

Sejak pertarungannya melawan Takamaru, _yokai_ elang api dari timur. Kabar mengenai dirinya yang muncul kembali dengan cepat merebak, ia yang selama setahun ini dikabarkan lenyap ditengah-tengah pertarungan antar _yokai_ setahun silam tiba-tiba muncul membuat posisinya kian membahayakan.

Hal ini membuat Sesshomaru tidak bisa menemui Sakura, ia tidak ingin mengiring gadis itu dalam bahaya. Sesshomaru tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke barat tempat ibunya, Inukimi berada. Wanita itu adalah _daiyokai_ terkuat selain dirinya, Inukimi masih memimpin kerajaannya dengan baik. Walau wilayah barat dibawah kekuasaannya lamban laun mulai menyempit akibat perang dan pemberontakan. Namun ia mampu mempertahankan istana dari kehancuran.

Sesshomaru harus kembali ke Istana Bulan sesegera mungkin.

Dalam perjalanannya, ia harus bertarung mati-matian hingga akhirnya ia sampai di Istana Bulan. Ketika gerbang istana terbuka, Sesshomaru masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan sang ibu. Inukimi tersenyum dan menyambut putranya tersebut.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, nak." Ucap Inukimi.

Sesshomaru mengangguk. Inukimi mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh besar putranya itu, Sesshomaru menjadi anak kesayangannya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan. Ia memang tidak bisa memanjakan putranya itu seperti dulu saat ia masih anak-anak, namun kasih sayangnya tidak akan luntur setelah sekian lama.

"Aku dengar kau menghilang saat pertempuran itu terjadi, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan memulai perang. Ah ya, di mana si _yokai_ kecil itu?" Tanya Inukimi sembari menatap kaki Sesshomaru. Biasanya Jaken berada di sana, mengikuti sang tuan.

Raut Sesshomaru berubah murung, "dia mati dalam pertempuran itu."

Inukimi mendesah, ia menatap Sesshomaru sedih. "Aku sedih mendengarnya, dia memang _yokai_ lemah, tapi dia pengikut yang setia." Ujarnya.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, ia mengikuti Inukimi ke dalam istana. Istana bulan adalah istana berbentuk rumah tradisional jepang, istana itu berada di puncak sebuah gunung tinggi yang tertutupi awan. Hanya _daiyokai_ dan beberapa _yokai_ yang dapat menjangkaunya. Beberapa manusia juga ada yang berhasil mencapai istana itu, tapi tidak banyak yang dapat bertahan dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana.

Istana itu memiliki wilayah yang luas dengan taman yang indah, tidak ada yang banyak berubah dari Istana Bulan sejak Sesshomaru pergi mengembara. Hanya beberapa perubahan pada fungsi ruangan dan pelayan. Sesshomaru melangkah ke ruangan pribadinya setelah berdiskusi dengan Inukimi mengenai langkah selanjutnya yang akan dipakai Istana Bulan untuk menghadapi peperangan.

Netra emasnya menatap ruangannya yang tidak berubah. Ia melangkah menuju luar ruangan melalui pintu lain. Melewati lorong panjang dengan taman indah di sampingnya, Sesshomaru berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang berada di ujung lorong tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu berisi _kimono_ - _kimono_ yang digantung di sekitar dinding, sebagian terlipat rapi di sebuah lemari berdesain kuno. Di sisi lain ada sebuah meja rias dengan kaca bulat dan dimeja rias itu terdapat laci yang berisi hiasan rambut dengan manik-manik yang indah. Di sisi lain ruangan tersebut ada rak-rak berisi buku-buku dengan kertas yang kuning. Di dekat meja rias itu terdapat sebuah benda persegi besar yang tertutup kain tipis berwarna merah.

Sesshomaru mendekat dan membuka kain tersebut, netranya berubah sendu, ia menatap lukisan yang berisi banyak kenangan itu. Lukisan yang menampakkan sosok gadis muda dengan senyum cerah, sosok gadis berambut hitam yang memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

Gadis yang telah merubahnya yang dingin dan tanpa perasaan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Gadis yang mengajarinya arti cinta. Sesshomaru menunduk, menyandarkan keningnya di lukisan itu. Irisnya terpejam, ia menghela nafas perlahan.

"Rin..."

.

Sakura memotong sayuran dengan cepat, ia mulai melakukan aktivitas di kediaman Akihiro, pria paruh baya itu mengurusnya dengan baik. Ia diperlakukan seperti tamu padahal ia hanyalah seorang gadis asing yang tiba-tiba datang. Sakura pun tahu diri, ia memutuskan untuk membantu beberapa pekerjaan di kediaman Akihiro. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah, memasak hingga mencuci pakaian. Akihiro dan istrinya sudah melarangnya, namun Sakura bersikeras bahwa ia sudah banyak berhutang budi pada Akihiro dan ia ingin membalas kebaikan pria itu dengan mengabdi selama beberapa waktu sampai orang yang ditunggunya tiba.

Akihiro sebagai seorang _daimayo_ , juga memiliki tempat latihan tersendiri untuk para _samurai_ nya. Sakura nampak tertarik memperhatikan bagaimana _samurai_ - _samurai_ itu berlatih, menunggang kuda dan memanah, terkadang saling melakukan pemanasan dengan saling beradu pedang. Melihat bagaimana gerakan mereka saat mengayunkan pedang kayu dengan luwes, mengingatkan Sakura pada Sesshomaru yang selalu membawa pedang. Ia mengerling pada _tenseiga_ yang berada di pojok ruangan. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati _tenseiga_ dan menyentuh sarungnya.

Tekstur _tenseiga_ yang mengkilap membuatnya terpana, ia menarik _tenseiga_ dari sarungnya membuat sisi mengkilap nan tajam pedang itu nampak di pandangannya. Sakura teringat ingatan di masa lalu saat dirinya masih mengabdi di _okiya_.

 _._

 _Sakura mengibaskan pakaian basah yang baru saja ia cuci, sementara sang daiyokai tengah bersila diatas rerumputan tak jauh dari pinggir danau. Sesshomaru memperhatikan gadis itu. Sakura sesekali tersenyum kecil saat klorofilnya bertemu pandang dengan sang daiyokai. Ia kemudian membereskan cuciannya. Sesshomaru bangkit dari posisinya dan keduanya melangkah menuju dalam hutan. Mereka berjalan-jalan dalam diam, saling menikmati keberadaan mereka masing-masing tanpa perlu menguncapkan perkataan untuk saling mengerti._

 _Sampai tiba-tiba Sesshomaru berhenti dan menoleh pada semak belukar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ia melangkah menuju semak tersebut dan melihat seekor kelinci coklat terbujur kaku dengan sebuah anak panah yang menancap di kepalanya._

 _Sakura menatapnya iba. "Kejam sekali..." bisiknya sedih. Sesshomaru mendekati gadis itu, netra emasnya menatap Sakura yang mengangkat kelinci itu dari semak-semak. "Kelinci yang malang." Bisik Sakura._

 _Sesshomaru menatapmya tanpa memberikan komentar, ia kemudian menatap pada gundukan tanah yang berada di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari tempat kelinci itu berada. Hidungnya mengendus dan ia kembali menatap Sakura._

 _"Dia seekor induk." Ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti. Sesshomaru menunjuk gundukan tanah yang berada di semak belukar itu. Sakura ikut mematap arah yag ditunjukkan oleh pria itu. "Ada bayi-bayi kelinci di dalam sana."_

 _Sakura terkesiap, ia menatap bangkai induk kelinci itu sedih. "Bayi-bayi yang malang, andai ibu mereka tidak mati seperti ini. Kalau begini bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa bertahan hidup?" Ucapnya getir._

 _Sesshomaru melirik tenseiga di pinggangnya, "Sakura, letakkan kelinci itu di tanah dan mundurlah sedikit." Perintahnya. Sakura menatapnya bingung._

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru berlutut sejenak dan mencabut anak panah dari tubuh kelinci itu. Ia menarik tenseiga dari sarungnya dan melihat bangkai kelinci tersebut. Ia melebar kala melihat mahkluk dari alam kematian mulai mengerubungi kelinci itu. Tenseiga berdetak dan Sesshomaru menatap Sakura yang masih menampakkan raut bingung sekaligus penasaran._

 _'Tenseiga, bahkan hanya untuk seekor mahkluk lemah seperti kelinci ini pun, kau ternyata...'batin Sesshomaru, ia mengayunkan tenseiga dan menebas bangkai kelinci itu. Beberapa detik tidak nampak perubahan yang berarti, namun tiba-tiba kelinci itu bergerak-gerak dan bangun. Ia menatap Sesshomaru dan Sakura dengan moncongnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Sakura terperangah, gadis itu meraut kelinci itu dalam pelukannya dan menatap Sesshomaru takjub._

 _"Bagaimana bisa kelinci ini hidup lagi?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sesshomaru menyeringai tipis dan menunjukkan tensiga pada gadis itu._

 _"Pedang ini bernama tens_ _e_ _iga, pedang surga atau pedang kehidupan. Ia bisa menghidupkan kembali 100 makhluk hidup yang sudah mati hanya dalam sekali tebas." Ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura terpana, ia menatap takjub tenseiga._

 _"Wow, benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka ada pedang yang bisa melakukan hal sehebat itu!" Pujinya. Kelinci itu melompat kecil dari gendongan Sakura dan berlari ke tanah. Sesshomaru mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas kelinci itu hingga hewan malang itu terlempar ke semak-semak. Sakura menejerit dan menatap Sesshomaru horor._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tega sekali!" Pekiknya, Sakura berlari ke semak-semak itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada kelinci itu. Ia melihat si kelinci terlentang, sampai kemudian kelinci itu tetbangun dan menatap Sakura bingung sampai kemudian melompat pergi menuju gundukan tanah tempat bayi-bayinya berada._

 _Sakura menatap kelinci itu heran, Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan mendekati gadis itu. "Tapi ada keistimewaan lain yang dimiliki tenseiga, yaitu... ia tak bisa digunakan untuk memotong. Ia tidak bisa melukai makhluk hidup!" Ujarnya. "Sebanyak apapun kau ayunkan tense_ _i_ _ga pada lawanmu, ia tidak akan terluka ataupun mati."_

 _"Pedang yang tak bisa memotong, tapi jika begitu bukankah artinya ia tidak bisa digunakan untuk bertarung?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru menggangguk._

 _"Benar!" Tukasnya sembari memperhatikan ujung mengkilap tenseiga dengan netra emasnya. "Tapi tidak selalu seperti itu, tenseiga sejatinya adalah pedang yang mampu menghubungkan dunia ini dengan dunia sana tempat roh orang-orang mati. Ia akan mengembalikan roh orang mati yang bergentayangan di dunia fana ini." Ucapnya._

 _"Jadi... jika ada roh orang yang sudah mati bergentayangan dan menganggu manusia, maka tenseiga bisa mengatasinya?"_

 _"Benar, dan tens_ _e_ _iga akan mengembalikannya ke tempat ia seharusnya berada."_

 _Sakura mengangguk. "Pedang yang luar biasa, pasti banyak orang diluar sana yang menginginkannya. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Ujarnya sembari memperhatikan Tenseiga._

 _Sesshomaru terkekeh, "tidak banyak orang yang menginginkan sebuah pedang tumpul, ia tak bisa digunakan dalam perang ataupun pertarungan, pedang yang tak bisa digunakan untuk memotong. Mereka menganggapnya tidak berharga... awalnya aku, Sesshomaru, juga meganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi ini adalah peninggalan dari ayahku, dan aku akan tetap menyimpannya sebagai kenangan terakhir."_

Sakura mengeluarkan _tenseiga_ dari sarungnya, ia melirik lengannya dan dengan gugup mengiris lengannya dengan sisi tajam _tenseiga_. Rasa sakit menyebar di lengannya dan Sakura menjatuhkan pedang itu, ia mengenggam erat lengannya di bagian luka yang ia buat, namun Sakura terperangah ketika membuka tangannya. Ia tidak menemukan tetesan darah atau garis luka. Sakura terdiam, jadi memang seperti perkataan Sesshomaru. _Tenseiga_ adalah pedang tumpul yang tak bisa menyakiti, namun ia bisa memberikan kehidupan.

Sakura meletakkan _tenseiga_ di sarungnya dan meletakkan pedang itu disisi lemari, sedikit tersembunyi dan ia melangkah keluar kamar menuju _dojo_ tempat sosok laki-laki bernama Kenichi, instruktur _kendo_ di kediaman Akihiro. Pria itu biasa melatih prajurit-prajurit muda.

Kenichi menyambut Sakura yang datang ke _dojo_ , tidak seperti biasanya gadis pendatang yang kabarnya akan menjadi anak angkat sang tuan rumah itu berkunjung ke _dojo_. Sakura melihat-lihat dan klorofilnya tertarik pada pedang kayu yang tertata rapi di pinggir arena latihan. Gadis itu kemudian berbasa-basi sedikit dan mengatakan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

"Saya ingin berlatih cara menggunakan pedang." Ucapnya. "Maukah Kenichi _-san_ menjadikan saya murid anda?" Pintanya.

Kenichi nampak terkejut, ini tidak biasa karena para perempuan tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan pedang, perempuan tidak perlu turun ke medan perang. Kenichi nampak berfikir keras, ia ingin menolak namun tidak sampai hati menguncapkan penolakan pada gadis itu.

"Apa alasanmu ingin berlatih cara menggunakan pedang?" Tanya Kenichi.

Sakura tersenyum cerah, "saya tidak ingin merepokan orang lain, apalagi saat dalam situasi genting dan berbahaya. Jika saya bisa menggunakan pedang, saya bisa melindungi diri saya sendiri sehingga tidak akan merepotkan orang lain untuk melindungi saya." Jawabnya.

"Tapi seorang wanita tidak diwajibkan untuk memegang pedang, para wanita hanya perlu tinggal di rumah. Bukan mengangkat senjata untuk bertarung." Ucap Kenichi.

Sakura menatapnya gusar. "Saya benar-benar ingin berlatih memegang pedang." Cicitnya.

Kenichi menghela nafas panjang. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, gadis itu berlutut dan membungkuk kecil, memohon dengan sangat agar Kenichi mau mengajarinya untuk memegang senjata. Kenichi masih tidak menyahut, Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Klorofilnya nampak berkaca-kaca. Tangan mungilnya terkepal erat.

"Saya mohon! Latih saya selama satu minggu, jika saya tidak berhasil menguasai satu teknik dasar _kendo_ saya akan berhenti." Ucap Sakura penuh kesungguhan, melihat kesungguhan gadis itu Kenichi akhirnya mengijinkan gadis itu berlatih. Sakura sangat senang mendengarnya dan ia berjanji untuk berlatih sungguh-sungguh.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura berada di _dojo_ bersama Kenichi dengan _haori_ putih dan _hakama_ biru tua untuk berlatih. Kenichi mengajarkan teknik dasar memegang _shinai_ , dan mengajarkan bagaimana cara kuda-kuda menyerang dan bertahan. Sakura memiliki waktu satu minggu lamanya untuk menyempurnakan penguasaan teknik dasar itu.

Sakura berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, selama seminggu lamanya secara diam-diam. Sakura terus berlatih saat waktu menjelang malam hingga pagi hari, ia kadang menyelinap menuju _dojo_ dan berlatih menggunakan _shinai_. Di kamarnya ia menggunakan _tenseiga_ agar ia bisa menyesuaikan diri jika suatu hari ia menggunakan _katana_ asli. Dan di hari terakhir Sakura akhirnya bisa menguasai teknik dasar _kendo_ , walau masih goyah.

Sakura mengelap keringat di dahinya, rambutnya nampak lepek dan ia meletakkan _tenseiga_ , ia membenahi _kimono_ nya yang tersikap karena gerakan-gerakan kasar saat ia membentuk kuda-kuda. Sakura melepas _kimono_ nya dan mengelap tubuhnya yang bersimbah keringat. Setelahnya ia memakai _yukata_ dan melangkah menuju _futon_ , kemudian tidur. Ia tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan hasil latihannya kepada Kenichi, ia berharap lelaki itu bersedia melatihnya.

Pagi pun tiba dan Sakura datang ke _dojo_ lebih awal, Kenichi tiba saat gadis itu tengah melakukan pemanasan dengan mengulang kembali gerakan kuda-kuda dasar. Kenichi menyapanya dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. Setelahnya gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda dan menunjukkan hasil latihannya selama seminggu ini.

"Teknikmu sudah bagus, walau masih banyak kekurangan. Kakimu gemetar saat melakukan gerakan menyerang dan saat kuda-kuda bertahan aku melihat kau sedikit goyah, hal itu bisa menjadi celah untuk lawan." Ucap Kenichi.

Sakura terengah-engah. "Jadi, apakah anda mau melatih saya, Kenichi _-san_?" Tanya Sakura. Kenichi terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan melatihmu! Tapi dengan catatan hanya pada jam-jam khusus saat _samurai_ lain tidak sedang berlatih. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka memandangku sebelah mata karena melatih seorang wanita memegang pedang." Ucap Kenichi. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan pria itu sedikit tercubit. Ia merasa kecewa mendengar alasan laki-laki itu. Kenichi yang melihat tatapan murung Sakura menatap gadis itu tak enak.

"Hm, aku minta maaf, bukan karena aku memandang rendah wanita. Tapi, aku benar-benar berusaha menjaga baik tradisi yang telah lama ada. Sudah menjadi suatu ketentuan bahwa kami, para lelakilah yang seharusnya mengangkat pedang. Hal itu karena memang kaum lelakilah yang seharusnya melindungi wanita, bukan sebaliknya." Ucap Kenichi. Sakura berusaha menerima alasan pria itu. ia _berojigi_ dan menguncapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan Kenichi berkenan menjadikannya murid.

.

Sesshomaru menopang dangunya, ia masih berada di ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tempat yang menjadi kesukaan Rin untuk berganti _kimono_ , berdandan dan sebagainya. Sesshomaru menghela nafas berat, ia menatap lukisan Rin sendu dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menemui seseorang.

Inukimi duduk di singasananya seperti biasa, _inuyokai_ penguasa tanah barat itu nampak menyambut kehadiran putranya. Sesshomaru masih menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Sesshomaru ini masih tidak mengerti, kenapa _haha_ - _ue_ menolak perjanjian aliansi yang ditawarkan istana selatan?" Tanyanya. Inukimi terkikik kecil, ia bangkit dan menatap putranya tersebut.

"Aku tidak menolaknya, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan resiko dan keuntungan yang bisa didapatkan barat dari kerjasama ini." Tukasnya. "Timur sedang mempersiapkan peperangan. Aku tak yakin apakah era _yokai_ akan bertahan setelah ini, banyak dari para _daiyokai_ - _daiyokai_ kuat yang menguasai wilayah dari tiap penjuru negeri ini satu persatu gugur sejak _sengoku_ _jidai_." Ucap Inukimi.

Sesshomaru terdiam, ia menyetujui perkataan sang ibu. Peperangan, pertumbuhan manusia yang begitu pesat sudah mengeser kekuasaan para _yokai_ - _yokai_ terkuat. Bahkan masa ini lebih buruk dari era ayahnya, Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru tidak berani menjamin bahwa tidak sampai lima ratus tahun ke depan mungkin saja era _yokai_ akan berakhir.

Banyak dari _yokai_ - _yokai_ terkuat berguguran karena keangkuhan mereka, mereka berpikir mereka tetaplah yang paling kuat tanpa menyadari bahwa lawan mereka punya seribu satu cara untuk melawan. Para _yokai_ saling berperang menjatuhkan satu sama lain, ditambah adanya manusia-manusia yang ikut campur. Para manusia itu memiliki jumlah yang banyak dan kecerdasan mereka dalam strategi perang dan senjata mereka sungguh luar biasa.

"Dan keputusan _haha_ - _ue_?"

"Aku menyetujuinya! Sesshomaru, pergilah ke istana selatan dan temui Tanaka, si naga emas dari selatan!" Perintah Inukimi.

Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya, "kenapa tidak mengirimkan utusan untuk membalas permintaan mereka?" Ucapnya keberatan.

Inukimi mendengus gusar, "Sesshomaru, kerja sama ini sangat penting bagi kita. Sebagai bentuk rasa hormat, kau sebagai Raja Kerajaan Barat seharusnya menjadi perwakilan dalam perjanjian ini." Ucapnya. "Memang sejak kau memutuskan untuk mangkat aku mengambil alih kekuasaan, tapi sejak kau kembali ke sini, posisi Raja kembali lagi padamu."

Sesshomaru mendengus dan berlalu pergi menuju istana selatan tempat Tanaka, sang naga emas berkuasa.

.

.

Sakura mengusap kulitnya, air panas dari _onsen_ pribadi di kediaman Akihiro membuat tubuhnya terasa rileks setelah menjalani latihan _kendo_ yang ketat. Kenichi benar-benar tidak main-main, ia mengajari Sakura dengan tegas dan teliti. Dalam waktu beberapa hari saja Sakura sudah kewalahan, namun ada peningkatan dalam kuda-kudanya yang tak lagi goyah. Itu menjadi nilai plus yang diberikan Kenichi saat melatihnya, Sakura begitu cepat belajar.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, ia jadi teringat Sesshomaru. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka dan ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Apakah Sesshomaru baik-baik saja? Apakah ia terluka? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam pikiran Sakura. Ia hanya mampu pasrah.

Setelah berendam, Sakura memakai _yukatanya_ dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia memakai _kimono_ dan mendengar suara Hikage yang memanggilnya, Hikage memintanya untuk datang ke aula. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Ada seuatu yang bisa saya bantu, Hikage _-sama_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maukah kau memainkan _koto_ untuk tamu-tamu Akihiro _-sama_?" Pinta Hikage. Sakura terdiam, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk dan memohon ijin untuk mengganti _kimono_ nya dengan _kimono_ yang lebih bagus. Sakura mengganti _kimono_ biru lautnya dengan _kimono_ merah panjang dengan corak ombak. _Obi_ kuning keemasan melingkar erat di pinggangnya, Sakura mengangkat _koto_ dan di luar kamar ia disambut beberapa pelayan yang menatapnya kaget.

Hikage meminta mereka membantu Sakura berdandan, namun nampaknya gadis itu sudah melakukannya terlebih dulu. Sakura mengurai rambutnya dan menghiasinya dengan hiasan jepit emas di kedua sisi rambutnya. Gadis itu memoles bedak dan pemerah bibir dengan sempurna, klorofilnya menatap para pelayan itu bingung.

Akhirnya para pelayan itu membantu Sakura membawa _koto_ dan sedikit merapikan _kimono_ gadis itu. Sakura tiba di aula, setelah membuka pintu geser dengan sopan, ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Akihiro menyambutnya dan memerintahkan gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian, kuperkenalkan putri angkatku, Sakura! Malam ini ia akan menghibur kita dengan permainan _koto_ nya!" Ucap Akihiro dengan nada bangga, Sakura tersenyum ramah. Walau dalam hati ia merasa sungkan kala Akihiro tiba-tiba mengakuinya sebagai anak. Akihiro tidak pernah mengatakan apapun sebelum ini mengenai niat pria itu menjadikannya bagian dari keluarganya.

Sakura tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi di masa depan, tapi ia berharap ia bisa berkumpul kembali bersama Sesshomaru.

.

Pesta telah usai dan para tamu pergi ke ruangan mereka masing-masing, sebagian masih berada di aula. Tertidur karena mabuk, Sakura terdiam di taman yang berada di dekat kamarnya. Ia menatap bulan yang sabit yang bersinar terang, _tenseiga_ berada di pelukannya. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Ia menatap _tenseiga_ sekilas sampai kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Kau membawa pusaka yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki manusia." Ucap seseorang, suara berat lelaki itu membuat Sakura tersentak dan menoleh, sosok laki-laki muda dengan rambut cepak menatapnya tenang.

"Siapa kau?" Seru Sakura. Ia memeluk erat _tenseiga_ di _kimono_ nya.

Lelaki itu mendengus dan menatap Sakura tenang. "Aku Hidate, ahli spiritual dari Amane _-sama_." Ucapnya memperkenal diri. "Aku melihat aura yang sangat kuat dari _katana_ itu. Dan aku bisa melihatnya, benda itu adalah pusaka dari _mononoke_ terkuat pada masa lalu. _Hime-sama_ , katakan padaku darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Hidate sembari melangkah mendekat pada Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya waspada. "Ini bukan urusanmu!" Desisnya.

Hidate tersenyum kecil, "aku tidak akan mengambil _katana_ itu, _Hime-sama_!" Ujarnya. "Aku hanya tertarik, aku sudah sering melihat banyak benda pusaka yang dijaga ketat dalam kuil. Sebagian benda pusaka yang ada dibuat khusus oleh para penempa senjata terbaik di masa lalu, dengan bahan dasar yang susah ditemukan. Bagian tubuh dari seorang _yokai_ , bagian dari benda suci dan sebagainya."

"Orang yang kusayangi menitipkannya padaku saat kami terpisah karena pertempuran, _katana_ ini adalah pusaka peninggalan dari ayahnya. Ia ingin aku menjaganya sampai kami bertemu kembali." Ujar Sakura sembari menatap langit, ia masih memeluk _tenseiga_ di dadanya.

"Souka, sepertinya kalian sangat dekat." Ujar Hidate.

"Ne, Hidate _-san_... apakah kau membenci _yokai_?" Tanya Sakura mengerling pada lelaki itu. Hidate tertegun sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak membenci _yokai_. Tapi... aku akan bersikap tegas jika mereka menganggu manusia." Jawab Hidate.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya, "menurutmu, mungkinkah _yokai_ dan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan? Aku mendengar orang-orang sangat membenci _yokai_ karena mereka jahat."

" _Yokai_ dan manusia sejatinya tidak jauh berbeda, kita sama _-_ sama hidup." Ujar Hidate. "Selama kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Hidate _-san_?" Tanya Sakura. Hidate menatapnya sekilas, agak ragu mengatakan alasannya, namun melihat tatapan gadis itu yang tidak menampakkan kebencian apapun saat mereka membahas mengenai hubungan _yokai_ dan manusia ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Sebenarnya dalam garis keluargaku, kami juga berkerabat baik dengan beberapa _yokai_. Hubungan kami berjalan baik, dan kami bisa saling memahami. Dan sejak dulu aku yakin, bahwa _yokai_ dan manusia sejatinya mampu hidup berdampingan. Sayangnya banyak dari manusia yang menganggap _yokai_ adalah makhluk yang jahat, begitupula sebaliknya."

"Hidup ini seperti saling timbal balik, saat seseorang menanam sesuatu maka ia akan menuai hasilnya." Timpal Sakura. Hidate tersenyum sekilas dan menatap gadis itu.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

.

Bersambung

.

 **Pada sejarahnya teknik pedang memegang teguh prinsip** _ **samurai**_ **, bushido. Aku mencoba menggali info mengenai perbedaan antara teknik pedang pada masa** _ **samurai**_ **era Edo dg teknik pedang** _ **kendo**_ **. Dan sayangnya susah nyari refrensi yang jelas, jadi kuanggap teknik pedang menggunakan** _ **katana**_ **asli dengan penggunaan pedang kayu atau** _ **shinai**_ **sama. Yah mungkin kalau ada yang bisa ngasih refrensi lain bisa ngasih tau lewat review atau PM.**

 **Thanks for : ame to ai, Shuu-kun, Qwiincy.**


	5. Meeting

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©** _ **Inu**_ **yasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshomaru melayang di atas langit, dengan kekuatan _yokai_ nya ia memutuskan terbang agar bisa segera sampai ke istana selatan tempat Tanaka, sang naga emas berada. Setelah perjalanan semalam suntuk, ia bersyukur tidak menemukan serangan mendadak dari _yokai_ lain sehingga kedatangamnya tidak terlambat.

"Selamat datang, Sesshomaru _-sama_ , sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ dari barat!" Sambut Tanaka ketika Sesshomaru datang ke istananya.

Sesshomaru mengikuti langkah Tanaka menuju dalam istana, ia dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan khusus untuk tamu bagi sang pemilik rumah. Tanaka memerintahkan pelayannya untuk mempersiapkan kamar bagi Sesshomaru dan menyiapkan beberapa _sake_ dan kudapan.

"Aku, Sesshomaru ini datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari _haha-ue, Inukimi-sama_. Bahwa beliau menerima permintaan kerja sama yang ditawarkan Selatan." Ucap Sesshomaru. Tanaka mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, dengan ini Selatan dan Barat dapat bekerja sama untuk mempertahankan wilayah." Ucap Tanaka, ia menuangkan _sake_ di cawan miliknya dan mulai meminum _sake_ nya. Ia mempersilakan Sesshomaru memakan sajian yang disiapkan untuknya.

Sesshomaru meraup sumpit dan mengambil daging mentah yang disajikan, ia melahapnya dalam diam. Daging itu terasa hambar di mulutnya, mungkin karena selama ini ia terbiasa makan makanan manusia. Sesshomaru jadi teringat perjalanannya bersama Sakura ketika mereka menginap di kota, gadis itu menegurnya karena tidak memakan makanan yang disediakan oleh penginapan.

Mungkin Sakura lupa bahwa ia tidak memakan makanan manusia, sehingga gadis itu memarahinya. Memutuskan untuk mengalah akhirnya Sesshomaru tidak pernah menyisakan sisa makanan sedikitpun. Dan hal itu membuatnya terbiasa, walau ia biasanya tidak makan makanan secara rutin seperti manusia.

"Pertumbuhan manusia sungguh cepat, aku tak menyangka bahwa saat ini kaisar hampir menguasai wilayah di ujung utara hingga barat." Ucap Tanaka, "Satu-satunya pihak manusia yang berhubungan baik dengan peradaban _yokai_ adalah kaisar jepang. Beberapa _shogun_ malah dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perang terhadap _yokai_. Aku sendiri menjadi kewalahan harus menahan pasukanku agar tidak menyerang manusia."

"Hn, para _ningen_ itu memang tidak tahu diri, sesuai perjanjian dari empat kerajaan besar bangsa _yokai_ sudah menyepakati bahwa tidak akan ikut campur pada pertempuran manusia, kaisar jepang sendiri juga sudah menyanggupinya agar tidak ada manusia yang ikut campur dalam pertempuran antar _yokai_." Ucap Tanaka. Wajahnya yang tampan nampak berpikir keras, ia menatap Sesshomaru gusar. Sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ hanya menatapnya datar. Nampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembahasan Tanaka.

"Biarkan para _ningen_ itu melakukan apa yang mereka mau, jika mereka ikut campur maka bunuh saja sekalian bersama dengan para _yokai_ - _yokai_ tak berguna itu." Ucap Sesshomaru tajam. Tanaka yang mendengarnya melebar, kemudian tawa pecah dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan pandangan Sesshomaru mengenai permasalahan ini.

"Ya, kau benar, selama ini kurasa kita. Para penguasa dari empat wilayah besar terlalu baik pada para _ningen_ itu, selama ini kita berusaha menghindari pertarungan dengan manusia, tetapi justru mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Yah, sementara ini sebaiknya kita fokus pada pertahanan wilayah, saat ini banyak dari para _daiyokai_ yang gugur karena pertempuran sejak _sengoku_ _jidai_."

" _Daiyokai_ adalah _yokai_ - _yokai_ berkekuatan tinggi yang memiliki garis hidup paling lama, ironis sekali sejak era ayahku satu persatu banyak dari _daiyokai_ yang gugur." Timpal Sesshomaru sembari menyesap _sake_ nya.

Tanaka terkekeh, netra hijau gelapnya menatap Sesshomaru. "Yah, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa _yokai_ - _yokai_ seperti kita memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Sebagian besar _daiyokai_ tidak merasa senang jika harus menggantungkan diri pada orang lain, kita tak ingin dipandang dengan rasa kasihan, tak ingin dianggap tidak mampu untuk melakukan segala hal. Yah mungkin juga karena itu banyak dari _dai_ _yokai_ yang memilih bertarung seorang diri dalam pertempuran. Yah sayangnya itulah yang menjadi suatu kelemahan, bertarung seorang diri adalah sebuah kebodohan." Ucap Tanaka.

Sesshomaru menatap tajam Tanaka, tidak menyetujui perkataan _yokai_ itu. Harga dirinya serasa tercoreng. Melihat gelagat lawan bicaranya, Tanaka hanya melemparkan semyuman pahit, ia menyesap _sake_ nya kembali dan menatap Sesshomaru. "Kau tahu, Sesshomaru, Tanaka ini baru menyadarinya sekarang! Zaman terus berubah, bergerak secara individu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Para _daiyokai_ boleh menjadi yang paling kuat dari yang terkuat, tapi seperti sebatang lidi yang mudah dipatahkan daripada seikat lidi dalam jumlah banyak. Pada akhirnya _daiyokai_ sekuat apapun akan kalah jika melawan musuh yang bersatu dalam satu kesatuan banyaknya."

Sesshomaru terdiam, dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan lelaki itu walau ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa _daiyokai_ sekuat apapun akan tumbang jika hanya berjuang seorang diri. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada adik tirinya, Inuyasha. Ia menyadari bahwa Inuyasha menjadi kuat dan mampu mengalahkan Naraku karena ia memiliki teman-teman yang berjuang bersamanya.

Sesshomaru meletakkan cawannya, ia menatap Tanaka. "Ya, setiap orang kuat karena ia tak berdiri sendiri, ia membutuhkan orang lain untuk mendukungnya, menopangnya untuk mencapai tujuan yang diimpikan."

Tanaka tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menuangkan _sake_ di cawannya sendiri. "Aku senang mendengarnya, hai, Sesshomaru! Jadi, bagaimana dengan strategi yang akan kau gunakan untuk melawan timur?"

Sesshomaru menarik sudut bibirnya dan mulai berdiskusi mengenai rencana mereka berikutnya.

.

Sakura mengelap keringat di dahinya, Kenichi mengacungkan _shinai_ dan mulai maju menyerang. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, berkelit dari serangan Kenichi. Ia kemudian melesat berusaha menyerang titik lengah Kenichi dengan _shinai_ nya. Kenichi yang menyadarinya segera bertahan, _shinai_ mereka saling beradu. Sakura berusaha menekan _shinai_ Kenichi namun perbedaan kekuatan membuatnya susah payah mempertahankan posisinya. Sedikit dorongan dari _shinai_ Kenichi, gadis itu terseret mundur.

Sakura melompat mundur, ia kemudian membentuk kuda-kuda, menyentuh ujung _shinai_ seperti menyentuh ujung mata pedang. Kenichi juga melakukan hal serupa, ia menyergap dan kemudian _shinai_ mereka kembali beradu. Kenichi mendesak Sakura hingga gadis itu terseret mundur, terdesak hingga menyentuh dinding. Sakura menyipit tajam dan dengan penuh tenaga ia mendorong _shinai_ Kenichi dan memanfaatkan celah itu untuk berkelit, ia kemudian mengayunkan _shinai_ nya dan mengenai bahu Kenichi.

"Cukup!" Seru Kenichi mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka, Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia mengelap wajahnya. Kenichi menatapnya bangga, setelah sekian minggu berlatih Sakura sudah mampu hingga sejauh ini. Ia tak menyangka gadis ini begitu cepat belajar.

" _Arigatou ne sensei_!" Ucap Sakura. Kenichi mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kemampuanmu berkembang pesat, tapi aku ingin memberi tahumu beberapa hal mengenai kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Sakura, kau tipe penyerang, aku tidak menyarankanmu melakukan banyak pertahanan jika kau bertarung dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya. karena kau perempuan, perbedaan kekuatan akan sangat terlihat saat kau menahan serangan pedang lawanmu. Tapi kau punya ketepatan pada kecepatan dan kelincahan, saat kau sudah menguasai cara melihat kelengahan pada lawanmu, kau bisa menyerang titik-titik vital yang akan membuat lawanmu terluka." Pesan Kenichi. "Sekali lagi aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk terjun langsung dalam pertarungan, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kau harus mempertahankan dirimu sendiri saat terjadi keadaan yang tidak diinginkan."

Sakura mengangguk patuh, ia ber _ojigi_. "Saya akan mengingatnya baik-baik, _sensei_!" Tukasnya.

Kenichi mengangguk, "besok kau bisa datang lagi untuk-"

"Tidak ada lain kali!" Suara serak nan tegas Akihiro memotong ucapan Kenichi, lelaki tua itu menatapnya tidak senang. Ia menatap Kenichi kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kenichi? Mengajari seorang wanita memegang pedang?! Apakah harga dirimu begitu tidak ada harganya?!" Serunya.

Kenichi terdiam, ia menunduk dibalik poninya yang menutupi matanya. Sakura terkesiap, ia menyela Akihiro, "Akihiro _-sama_ , ini bukan salah Kenichi- _san_! Ini salah saya, saya yang memaksa beliau untuk mengajari saya menggunakan pedang. Saya mohon, jangan hukum Kenichi- _san_!" Pintanya seraya berlutut. Ia memohon dengan sangat pada Akihiro.

Pria tua itu menatapnya tajam, ia sudah melihat perkembangan Sakura dalam berlatih. Selama ini diam-diam ia memantau perkembangan gadis itu, dan sungguh diluar dugaan Sakura benar-benar mampu melatih dirinya hingga mumpuni memegang pedang. Sayangnya kemampuan bertarung bukanlah hal yang diharapkan Akihiro, ia berharap Sakura seperti gadis-gadis bangsawan kebanyakan yang ahli dalam menulis kaligrafi, menari dan sebagainya.

Walau Sakura menguasai seluruh aspek yang ia inginkan, tapi ia tak ingin dengan berlatih pedang lamban laun gadis itu akan berubah, alih-alih berada di kelas _ikebana_ dan kaligrafi, gadis itu malah berada di _dojo_ dan melakukan pemanasan bersama prajurit-prajutit rendahan.

"Sudah menjadi suatu tradisi yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilanggar, wanita tidak diperkenankan mengangkat senjata! Kenichi, aku membebaskanmu dari tugas mengajar di kediamanku, kau bisa kembali ke kampung halamanmu sesegera mungkin!" Ucap Akihiro keras.

Sakura terperangah, "ti-tidak Akihiro _-sama_ , saya mohon jangan usir Kenichi- _san_! Beliau tidak bersalah, saya lah yang bersalah, saya-"

"CUKUP!" Sentak Akihiro marah. "Kau! Sakura, kembali ke kamarmu! Dan jangan pernah kembali ke _dojo_ ini lagi, aku melarangmu memegang _shinai_ dan senjata apapun!" Tegasnya memerintahkan pelayan-pelayannya untuk membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya. Sakura menjerit, ia memohon pada Akihiro untuk memaafkan Kenichi. Namun sang _daimayo_ sepertinya menulikan pendengarannya.

Kenichi tersenyum getir saat tatapan kedua bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuh gadis itu menghilang di balik _shoji_.

Sakura menunduk, ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan langkah cepat, wajahnya tertunduk dan air mata meleleh dari klorofilnya. Sakura membuka _shoji_ di kamarnya dan mengusir para pelayan yang akan masuk ke dalam. Sakura mengancam akan kabur jika mereka tidak menuruti kemauannya. Para pelayan itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan akhirnya sebagian meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan sebagian berjaga di depan pintu kamar gadis itu. Sakura menangis sesegukan dengan _tenseiga_ di pelukannya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura sudah melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, Hikage memaksanya mengikuti kelas _ikebana_ atau merangkai bunga, kemudian menari dan melukis kaligrafi bersama dengan gadis-gadis bangsawan yang lain. Kebanyakan dari para gadis bangsawan itu mengucilkan Sakura karena ia adalah anak angkat dari Akihiro. Namun mereka hanya berani mengunjing di belakang karena posisi Sakura yang merupakan anak angkat seorang _daimayo_.

Sakura juga murid kesayangan dari para pengajar di tiap kelas yang ada, gadis itu terapil menari, membuat kaligrafi dan merangkai bunga, kegiatan itu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Sakura mengingat dirinya sebelumnya adalah seorang _maiko_. Sebagai seorang calon _geisha_ sudah menjadi suatu hal wajib bahwa ia harus menguasai segala hal dasar mengenai segala bentuk kebudayaan Jepang.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Sakura sejak saat itu, gadis itu tidak lagi tersenyum. Keceriaan di wajahnya seolah telah lenyap, ia seperti boneka yang hanya melakukan apapun yang sudah menjadi suatu keharusan. Hikage yang mendengar bagaimana gadis itu yang nampak merenung selama pelajaran tak ayal akhirnya merasa gusar. Ia mengadukan kegelisahan hatinya itu pada sang suami, namun Akihiro tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tetap menolak keinginan Sakura untuk memegang pedang.

Walau tanpa mereka sadari, setiap malam diam-diam Sakura terus berlatih menggunakan _tenseiga_. Sakura tak ingin menyia-yiakan usahanya selama ini.

.

Sesshomaru melipat tangannya di dada, ia melihat seorang _yokai_ wanita tengah bermain dengan _yokai_ muda di taman di dekat ruang pertemuan. Netra emasnya menatap interaksi _yokai_ wanita itu dan putranya, Sesshomaru nampak terdiam entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tanaka yang melihatnya mendengus geli, ia tersenyum menatap _yokai_ wanita dan _yokai_ kecil itu. Istri dan putranya tersayang! Sang _daiyokai_ naga mengerling pada sosok Sesshomaru.

"Kau terlihat seperti _yokai_ yang kesepian, apakah kau tak berminat mencari istri yang akan menemanimu?" Tanya Tanaka tenang. Sesshomaru nampak memicing, sepertinya tidak suka _yokai_ naga itu mulai mencampuri urusannya.

"Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun sejak istri _ningen_ mu wafat-"

"Cukup!" Bantah Sesshomaru serius. "Dengar Tanaka, kau tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupanku. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menjaga mulutmu sebelum kesabaranku menipis!"

Sesshomaru berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Tanaka yang hanya mampu tertawa kecut. Ia beralih pada sosok sang istri yang masih bermain dengan putranya, surai hijaunya berkibar tertiup angin. Dan gelak tawa terdengar di taman tersebut, menciptakan kehangatan yang merayap di hati Tanaka.

Sesshomaru berhenti di tengah lorong menuju ruangannya, ia beralih pada langit yang nampak terang. Hari masih siang dan angin berhembus sejuk menerpa sosok sang _inu_ _daiyokai_. Samar _-_ samar Sesshomaru teringat sosok merah muda yang beberapa waktu lalu memenuhi pikirannya. Dadanya berdetak kencang, Sesshomaru menyentuh dada kirinya dan terdiam sesaat, terpengkur.

 _'Rasa ini... detakan yang sama saat aku memikirkan Rin waktu itu... dan saat aku memikirkan Sakura. Detakan ini...? Mungkinkah aku...?'_

Sesshomaru menghela nafas panjang, ia mengadah kepada langit dalam sekilas pandangan dan melangkah menuju ruangannya.

 _'Rin... jika aku kembali jatuh cinta pada gadis lain? Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

Sakura membereskan piring dan peralatan makan, malam telah turun dan kesunyian meraba sekitar. Sakura menyandaran tubuhnya pada dinding dan menarik _tenseiga_ ke dalam pelukannya, hari-hari berlalu terasa hambar baginya. Bahkan ia seolah tak lagi memiliki hasrat untuk terus berharap. Sesshomaru yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang dan membuat harapannya kian menyempit.

Akihiro mulai mengatur kehidupannya dan hal itu membuat kebebasannya seolah terenggut, ia tak punya kuasa lagi atas apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Sakura tidak berminat menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga Akihiro, bahkan atas semua hal yang pria tua itu berikan. Ia tak butuh barang-barang mewah, harta dan tahta jika kebebasan terenggut darinya.

Tanpa disadari bahwa beberapa orang nampak menyusup di kediaman Akihiro, mereka adalah pemberontak yang memiliki niat licik menjatuhkan sang _daimayo_. Dalam sekali sergap mereka melumpuhkan penjaga-penjaga yang ada di kediaman Akihiro. Setelah membuka gerbang utama, pasukan berkuda menyerbu ke dalam. Menciptakan kepanikan yang langsung merebak hingga ke seluruh penjuru _manshion_.

Akihiro terbangun saat Hikage menguncangkannya dengan penuh kepanikan, wanita itu nampak menangis keras diantara ketakutan akan bagaimana nasib mereka. Para penjaga dan pelayan berkumpul di ruangan sang tuan, sang jendral segera megomando prajurit yang tersisa untuk mempertahankan kediaman Akihiro. Pertempuran pecah di halaman _manshion_ sang _daimayo_.

Sakura yang mendengar keributan mengenyahkan tubuhnya dari _futon_ , _shoji_ kamarnya langsung terbuka lebar dan seorang pelayan dengan panik mengajaknya keluar ruangan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sakura meraih _tenseiga_ dan menarik selendang _obi_ yang terlipat dekat lemari kemudian mengikatkan _obi_ itu dipinggangnya sebagai tempat menyarungkan _tenseiga_.

Ia berlari dengan penuh kepanikan menuju ruangan Akihiro. Banyak pelayan dan prajurit yang berkumpul di sana.

"Ada apa ini, katakan padaku?" Tanya Sakura kalut.

" _Manshion_ ini tengah di serang, klan Ashikawa memberontak dan berniat menjatuhkan Akihiro _-sama_!" Ucap salah satu pelayan. Sakura menegang, dibalik tubuh-tubuh jakung pengawal itu ia melihat Akihiro tengah menahan amarahnya, di tangannya sebuah _katana_ tergenggam. _Haorinya_ tertutupi oleh baju perang, sang _daimayo_ siap terjun dalam pertempuran.

"Hikage! Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus hidup!" Ucap Akihiro parau pada sang istri, Hikage menangis sesegukan seraya memeluk erat sang suami, ia benar-benar tidak siap atas kematian suaminya.

"Akihiro _-sama_! Hikage _-sama_!" Seru Sakura menyelip diantara para prajurit dan pelayan menuju kedua orang tua angkatnya. Hikage meraupnya dalam suatu pelukan, wanita tua itu bergetar, merasa kalut akan keadaan. Sesuai perintah Akihiro, para dayang dan beberapa prajurit yang tersisa mengiring Hikage dan Sakura menuju tempat aman untuk melarikan diri. Sementara Akihiro memilih bertarung sampai mati sebagai seorang kesatria.

Sakura memapah ibu angkatnya dengan susah payah, maniknya melebar kala melihat sekumpulan orang tiba-tiba menerjang gerombolan mereka. Para prajurit bertarung berusaha melindungi sang nyonya. Para dayang menjerit ketakutan, Sakura membelalak. Satu dua prajurit telah gugur, lawan mereka meringsek dari sisi kosong dan melangkah mendekat menuju Hikage dan dirinya berada.

"Ucapkan perpisahan pada dunia, Hikage! Sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul suamimu ke alam sana!" Cemooh salah satu pria yang tertawa paling keras, ia memain-mainkan _katananya_ dan mengibas-ibaskannya main-main. Para dayang menjerit ngeri, dan Sakura menggeram melihatnya.

"Hikage _-sama_ , mundurlah!" Ucap Sakura menjadikan tubuhnya tameng bagi sang nyonya dan para dayang yang tidak berdaya.

Melihat Sakura yang menantang mereka, para lelaki itu tertawa. Mereka melemparkan candaan menjijikkan yang tidak pantas didengar. Sakura mendesis, ia menarik _tenseiga_ dari sarungnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, _tenseiga_ adalah pedang tumpul. Ia hanya bisa digunakan untuk bertahan!

"Jangan besar mulut! Aku juga seorang petarung, maju kalian dasar pengecut!" Tantang Sakura.

Salah satu dari lawannya menggeram dan maju menerjang Sakura, gadis itu membentuk kuda-kuda. _Tenseiga_ dan pedangnya beradu, Sakura mendorong tenaganya lebih keras membuat laki-laki yang menjadi lawannya mundur karena tidak siap. Pedangnya goyah dan jatuh, Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menerjang dan memutar _tenseiga_ pada bagian tumpul. Ia menghantam kepala laki-laki itu keras, sang lawan terkapar tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, ia melesat mengambil _katana_ lawan yang tadi terlempar, dengan gesit ia kembali mundur dan menjadikan tubuhnya tameng bagi Hikage dan dayang-dayangnya. Lawan-lawannya maju bebarengan, Sakura menyergap maju, mengayunkan _katana_ ditangannya dan menebas titik vital di lehernya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ketika cipratan darah merah menerjang tangannya. Sakura menutup matanya erat sekilas, ini pertama kalinya ia membunuh dan ia tak punya pilihan lain. Gigi bergemelatuk dan Sakura melangkah maju, membuka jalan untuk Hikage dan pelayannya agar bisa lewat menuju tempat yang aman.

 _Manshion_ Akihiro terbakar, para lawan meluluhlantakkan _ma_ _n_ _shion_ megah itu. Kebakaran hebat menjadi bukti jatuhnya sang _daimayo_. Akihiro masih bertarung mempertahankan hidupnya bersamaan dengan prajurit-prajurit yang tersisa. Ia terus meneriakkan jeritan peperangan dan bunyi pedang bersahut-sahutan dari segala penjuru.

.

Sesshomaru menatap warna merah yang nampak di kegelapan malam, bau peperangan tercium dari sekian meter jauhnya. Sesshomaru berdecak dan berbalik, ia memilih mengambil rute lain karena tidak ingin ikut campur dalam peperangan manusia-manusia itu. Perjalanannya sepulang dari kediaman Tanaka seharusnya bisa lebih cepat jika ia terbang, namun Sesshomaru memilih berjalan kaki karena ingin menghibur diri. Ia juga belum siap berhadapan dengan _Inukimi_. Wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu selalu banyak bertanya, alih-alih sengaja menggodanya dan terkadang membujuknya untuk mencari istri baru sepeninggal Rin.

Sampai kemudian ia berhenti, membeku ketika penciumannya yang tajam mencium bau darah yang tidak asing. Sesshomaru membelalak, ia segera melesat menuju tempat cahaya api itu membumbung tinggi hingga atas langit.

.

Sakura menahan _katana_ lawan, ia meringis keras kala rasa perih di perutnya yang robek akibat sabetan pedang terasa nyeri luar biasa. Sakura mencoba tetap bertahan melindungi Hikage menuju tempat yang aman. Beberapa dayang mulai berjatuhan, rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi sang Tuan. Hikage nampak ketakutan, tak bisa berbuat banyak selain berlindung di balik punggung mungil Sakura yang mencoba terus bertahan.

Bau anyir menyerbak bersamaan dengan bau asap terbakar yang melalap _manshion_ sang _daimayo_.

"Cepat lari, Hikage _-sama_! Jangan hiraukan saya!" Pekik Sakura memerintahkan Hikage untuk berlari ketika ada celah. Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas lawan. Namun ia tak menyadari ada lawan di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba menebaskan _katana_ nya, menyayat punggung Sakura.

Sakura menjerit merasakan rasa perih luar biasa di punggungnya, ia jatuh terjembab dan menatap lawannya panik kala sang lawan mengacungkan pedangnya. Hendak menebas kepalanya.

"Dasar pelacur! Mati kau jalang!" Pekik laki-laki itu. Sakura tak bisa menghindar, ia menutup kepalanya dengan lengannya, matanya terpejam erat pasrah jika memang ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Namun serangan itu tidak kunjung datang, ia mendengar suara gedebuk keras dan melihat sosok Kenichi yang menjulang di hadapannya. Lelaki itu nampak terengah, _katana_ di tangannya bermandikan darah. Tanpa kata-kata Kenichi meraut bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya untuk bergerak pergi.

Mengabaikan luka menganga di punggungnya, Sakura meraih _katana_ nya dan berlari mengikuti Kenichi menuju tempat yang aman.

"Ke-Kenichi-san... ba-bagaimana kau bisa...?" Tanya Sakura tersendat-sendat.

Kenichi menatapnya sekilas. "Begitu diumumkan _manshion_ Akihiro _-sama_ diserang, bala bantuan dari desa langsung berdatangan bersiap untuk menyelamatkan Akihiro _-sama_!" Jawabnya.

Sakura terpengkur, ia tak menyangka Kenichi masih begitu rela mengabdi pada Akihiro setelah lelaki itu mengusirnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia kembali mengacungkan _katana_ nya dan menebas lawan-lawan yang berdatangan. kenichi disisinya mendukung pergerakan gadis itu, menutupi celah kelengahan kala gadis itu bertarung. Menebas lawan dengan _Katana_ nya.

Nafas Sakura mulai memberat, perih merasuk di punggungnya dan perutnya terasa kram, _kimononya_ basah oleh darahnya sendiri dan pandangannya perlahan mulai memburam. Sakura memaksakan kesadarannya untuk terus bertarung. Ia tidak boleh tumbang selama lawan masih berada di hadapannya.

Gerakan Sakura mulai goyah, pijakannya memberat dan tubuhnya beberapa kali oleng. Kenichi yang melihatnya menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah sampai batasnya, ia juga mencium bau anyir dari tubuh gadis itu menandakan bahwa gadis itu tengah terluka. Kenichi segera meraut pinggangnya, menerobos lawan menuju tempat aman untuk bersembunyi.

Sementara itu Sesshomaru melecut cambuk beracunnya, menumbangkan manusia-manusia yang mengepungnya, langkahnya dengan cepat menembus pertahanan lawan.

" _Mononoke_! Serang _mononoke_ itu!" Para manusia itu berteriak dan menyerang Sesshomaru secara serentak. Sesshomaru melecutkan cambuknya dan ia melangkah dengan tenang. Maniknya menatap _manshion_ sang _daimayo_ yang terbakar dan kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada sisi timur _manshion_.

Kenichi membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas lantai batu, Sakura meringis dan memaksakan kesadarannya untuk tetap terjaga. Kenichi membentuk kuda-kuda, menatap sengit segerombolan laki-laki yang merupakan lawan mereka.

"Menyerahlah, sebentar lagi tempat ini akan luluh lantak. Tak ada gunanya kau terus bertarung, kau hanya membuat kematianmu semakin sulit!" Cemooh salah satu laki-laki dalam gerombolan itu.

"Cuh, lebih baik aku mati terpotong-potong daripada menyerah pada bajingan seperti kalian!" Desis Kenichi seraya meludahi mereka. Suara amarah terdengar dari gerombolan itu atas tingkah Kenichi.

"Dasar bedebah! Terima takdir kematianmu!" Geramnya. Kenichi menyerang dan menebas satu persatu lawannya. Sakura meringis, ia berusaha berdiri menggunakan _katana_ di tangannya. Tubuhnya limbung dan bergetar, Sakura meringis merasakan rasa karat di mulutnya. Ia menatap sobek diperutnya yang kian mengucurkan darah. Gadis itu mendesah, ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Walau sekilas ia merasa sedih karena tidak sempat bertemu lagi dengan Sesshomaru.

Sakura tersenyum samar, ia bangkit memposisikan kakinya yang gemetaran membentuk kuda-kuda bertarung. Sakura melaju, menyergap lawannya dan menebas mereka semampunya. Berusaha menumbangkan lawan-lawannya, tangan, pipinya tergores sabetan pedang lawan. Namun ia tidak menyerah, samar _-sama_ r sekilas ia melihat seonggok tubuh jatuh bedebam di hadapannya, maniknya melebar dan ia melihat sosok Kenichi telungkup dengan mata pedang yang menembus punggung hingga dadanya.

Sakura menjerit dalam keheningan, ia berlari putus asa mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua kaki dan tubuhnya. Keseimbangannya goyah dan ia tersungkur ke depan, namun ia tidak menyentuh tanah batu ketika sebuah lengan kekar menahan bahunya. Sakura membeku, dengan susah payah ia mendongak dan melihat rahang tegas Sesshomaru menatap nyalang lawan-lawannya.

"Sessho-" Sakura berbisik lirih, "-maru" dan Sesshomaru memeluk tubuhnya erat didalam rengkuhan tubuh kekarmya, menengelamkan dirinya dalam lembutnya _mokomoko_ , Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas putus-putus. Tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan dan ia masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Saat gadis itu tergolek pasrah dipelukan sang _daiyokai_ , sekeliling mereka telah kosong dan yang tersisa hanyalah genangan darah dengan tubuh lawan yang berceceran di sekitar mereka. Sesshomaru menghela nafas sejenak, ia mengerling pada Sakura yang ada di pelukannya. Lengannya yang bebas kemudian menyelip di paha Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Ia hendak melangkah membawa gadis itu pergi saat tiba-tiba Sakura meremas _haori_ di dadanya.

"Tu... tunggu...!" Bisik Sakura parau. Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya. "Sebelum... kita... pergi... kumohon tolong Kenichi- _san_..." bisik Sakura. Sesshomaru berputar, melihat arah dimana Sakura menunjuk sosok jasad laki-laki dewasa yang telungkup dengan pedang masih menusuk punggungnya. "... kumohon!" Suara Sakura terdengar lirih.

Sesshomaru menurutinya. Ia memandang jasad itu tanpa ekspresi, dan tiba-tiba _tenseiga_ berdetak. Sesshomaru melebar, ia menatap jasad itu sekilas dan mencabut pedangnya kemudian menarik _tenseiga_ dari _obi_ Sakura dan menebas jasad Kenichi. Sakura tersenyum samar, ia menatap Sesshomaru lembut. " _Ari-ga... tou_!" Dan tangannya perlahan terkulai. Sesshomaru mendengus dan kemudian memusatkan aura _yokai_ nya, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan ia melayang, terbang menuju langit.

.

Bersambung.

.

 **Thanks for : RenArdhika, ame to ai, Shuu-kun, berry uchiha, Jeremy Liaz Toner, L Tania.**

 **A/N : karena suatu keadaan aku hamya bisa membalas review melalui PM. Jadi maaf jika selama ini aku g bisa membalas review dari sider.**


	6. Mating Mark

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Mating Mark**

 **.**

Sesshomaru mendarat di atas tanah, rerumputan berdesir pelan seiring dengan arah angin yang bertiup dari utara. Sesshomaru berlutut, melepaskan _mokomoko_ nya dan membaringkan tubuh gadis di pelukannya dengan lembut di tengah _mokomoko_. Ia memperhatikan luka yang menggores di sekitar pipi dan tangan Sakura. Suhu tubuh gadis itu naik dan ia mengigil dalam ketidaksadarannya.

Sesshomaru menyesap bibirnya, ia menatap Sakura dalam dan mengangkat tangan gadis itu. Mengecupnya sekilas punggung tangannya kemudian tatapannya beralih pada luka dipunggung tangan Sakura. Sesshomaru menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat luka tersebut. Air liurnya meresap dalam pori-pori kulit Sakura dan perlahan luka itu menutup bersamaan dengan aura _yokai_ Sesshomaru yang menguar.

Ia kemudian beralih pada luka di pipi dan tangannya yang lain, setelah luka di pipi dan tangan gadis itu menutup. Netra emasnya melepas ikatan _obi_ di pinggang Sakura, membuat tubuh polos bagian depan gadis itu terpantul di netra emas sang _daiyokai_. Sesshomaru menjilat bibirnya dan jemari kekarnya dengan nakal menangkup buah dada kenyal Sakura. Mengecupnya sekilas dan membuat lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir gadis itu dalam ketidaksadarannya. Sesshomaru mendengus, menyeringai geli kemudian ia melepaskan _kimono_ gadis itu dari bahunya.

Ketelanjangan Sakura di mata seorang Sesshomaru bukanlah hal yang pertama, ia sudah melihat seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa setiap bagian dan lekukan yang ada pada tubuhnya tak pernah membuatnya berhenti berdebar. Tubuh polosnya selalu menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi perhatiannya.

Sesshomaru mengecup perut Sakura, ia menyesap luka di kulit perut gadis itu dengan lidahnya yang hangat nan lembab. Air liurnya menyesap dalam pori-pori kulit dan luka itu perlahan menutup, Sesshomaru beralih pada punggung mungil gadis itu. Meletakan posisi Sakura menelungkup sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat punggung mungil polos gadis itu. Menyibak surai merah mudanya dengan lembut, ia melihat sayatan menyamping yang tidak terlalu dalam.

Sang _daiyokai_ berdecak, menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Jemari kekarnya menyentuh pinggang Sakura dan ia menunduk. Mengecup bahu gadis itu lembut hingga sepanjang garis punggungnya, dan lidahnya menyesap luka sayatan di punggung Sakura hingga luka itu perlahan namun pasti mulai menutup. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan _haori_ nya dan menyelimuti bahu telanjang gadis itu dengan _haori_ nya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengendong Sakura di lengannya. Netranya menyorot ke sekitar, penciumannya yang tajam mencari aroma sumber mata air yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengelap bekas darah kering dari kulit gadis di pelukannya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Sakura, ia membaringkan gadis itu di tengah _mokomoko_ dan merebahkan diri disamping gadis itu. Memeluk erat bahu mungilnya dengan sepasang lengan kekarnya yang kokoh, Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura. Dan sang _daiyokai_ menutup matanya, setelah menciptakan _kekkai_ dengan aura _yokai_ miliknya.

.

.

Ketika matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, sinarnya yang terang menyebar di angkasa. Cuitan burung terdengar di sepanjang pepohonan, kelopaknya bergerak perlahan dan kemudan terbuka. Klorofilnya masih terasa berat akibat rasa kantuk yang mendera, Sakura terpengkur sejenak mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kemudian ia terkesiap ketika menyadari ia berada di alam bebas dan bukan rumah yang penuh dengan orang-orang.

Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Sesshomaru melepaskan lengannya di lengan gadis itu dan ikut merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sakura masih belum menyadari keberadaanya, ia masih mengobservasi sekelilingnya dan terhenyak kala sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehernya. Ketika ia menoleh sosok Sesshomaru dengan senyum tipis menyambutnya.

Sang gadis berambut merah muda terkejut, "Sesshomaru?! Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?!" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru menyeringai kecil, ia mengendus pipi Sakura dengan hidungnya. Menyesap aroma khas gadis itu, dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sesshomaru. Sakura terpana, gadis itu mengigit bibirnya dan memeluk leher sang _daiyokai_ erat. Memuntahkan segala kerinduan yang bersarang di dadanya. Setelah sekian waktu akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali, Sakura merasa sangat bahagia karenanya. Gadis itu menangis kecil, terisak dalam kebahagiaan dan kerinduannya.

Sesshomaru menyambutnya, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di tubuh mungil gadisnya dan kemudian jemarinya merangkak menangkup wajah Sakura yang memerah karena air mata. Dan ciuman mereka bertemu dalam kecupan lama yang seolah menghentikan laju waktu, sampai kemudian lidah mereka saling menari dan saling mengecap. Sesshomaru melepaskan ciumannya ketika rasa pahit dan karat menyesap dari kerongkongan.

"Sessho?" Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti, Sesshomaru mengusap liur yang menetes dari bibirnya kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Sebentar." Ucapnya seraya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menelan cairan karat nan pahit dari liurnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia menyergap Sakura dengan ciuman panas yang lebih ganas dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Sakura membelalak dan tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di atas _mokomoko_. Sesshomaru menyudahi ciumannya dan ia menjilati perpotongan dangu dan leher Sakura intens. Jemari kekarnya menyusup nakal pada _haori_ miliknya yang membungkus tubuh Sakura. Ia menangkup buah dada gadis itu dengan tangannya yang lebar. Meremasnya main-main, Sakura melenguh. Menatap sang _daiyokai_ sayu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai puas dan mengecup leher Sakura intens.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang ketika mendengar permintaan Sesshomaru yang tiba-tiba. Ia membeliak, tidak menyangka Sesshomaru tiba-tiba melamarnya, Sakura menatapnya bingung. Keraguan bersarang di hatinya, pria ini tidak sedang bercanda kan? Maksudnya ini sangat tiba-tiba dan Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa akan secepat ini Sesshomaru melamarnya.

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membicaraan mengenai bagaimana hubungan mereka akan sampai sejauh ini. Selama ini Sakura mengira Sesshomaru hanya menganggpnya sebagai teman dan akan terus seperti itu, walau dalam hati yang terdalam ada rasa tersendiri dari gadis itu untuk Sesshomaru. Tapi Sakura tak berani berharap banyak.

Sakura masih terdiam, membeku kehabiskan kata-kata. Sang _daiyokai_ menunggunya dengan sabar, ia sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang, ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura lah yang ia inginkan, pertanyaan Tanaka mengenai pendamping hidup untuknya sudah terjawab sekarang. Selama ini Sesshomaru mengunci hatinya dari perasaan bernama cinta sejak Rin tiada, ia mengira separuh jiwanya pergi bersama Rin ketika perempuan itu tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum hembusan maut memeluknya.

Sakura masih membeku, ia masih syok atas permintaan pria itu. Sesshomaru meminangnya! Sakura mengigit bibirnya, menahan luapan senyum yang akan merekah lebar dari bibirnya. Sampai kupu-kupu berterbangan lucu di perutnya menciptakan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan, menghapuskan segala keraguan. Dan Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap. Tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku mau!" Dan sang _daiyokai_ merengkuhnya dalam suka cita.

.

Sesshomaru merengkuhnya, menindihnya dan memeluknya erat seolah takut gadis itu akan menghilang lenyap jika pelukannya terlepas. Sakura tertawa kecil, ia menatap luka di tangannya dengan bingung, ia tak menemukan satu gorespun luka di kulitnya.

"Aku heran, kemana perginya luka-luka saat pertempuran semalam?" Tanya Sakura bermonolog. Sesshomaru meraut jemarinya lembut dengan telapaknya yang besar, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya dan mengecupnya lembut yang seketika membuat rasa hangat menjalar di pipi Sakura.

"Aku menyembuhkannya!" Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sang _daiyokai_ menyeringai geli dan menangkup wajah Sakura, menjilat pipinya dengan senyum jahil. Gadis itu memerah tidak karuan, "salivaku bisa menyembuhkan luka." Bisiknya sensual. "Tapi hanya dalam kondisi tertentu." Imbuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau..." suaranya menjadi gagap, tertutupi oleh rasa malu luar biasa kala melihat rona kebahagiaan di wajah Sesshomaru yang biasanya jarang menampakkan ekspresi itu.

" _Koi_ , aku ingin melakukannya sekarang!" Bisik Sesshomaru parau. Sakura melebar, tidak paham.

"Hah?!"

"Sakura, ijinkan aku menyentuhmu!" Pintanya dengan nada berat. Suaranya terdengar putus asa dan sang _daiyokai_ mengecup setiap jengkal dangu dan bahu gadis itu. Sakura melenguh dan merayap memeluk pria itu erat. Jemari mungilnya menari di dada lebar Sesshomaru, membuat nafas hangat sang _daiyokai_ terdengar berat di lehernya.

Sesshomaru mengecup telinga gadis itu, mengigitnya kecil. Sakura mendesah, ia mendorong bahu Sesshomaru. Menatap sang _daiyokai_ kikuk.

"Ki-kita berada di luar, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Cicitnya. Sesshomaru terkekeh.

"Tidak! Aku memasang penghalang di sekeliling kita." Jawabnya.

Sakura menatapnya ragu. Sesshomaru menariknya menuju dadanya, memeluknya lembut. "Penghalang ini menghalangi penglihatan, seseorang di luar sana tidak akan tahu bahwa kita berada di sini!" Bisiknya. Sakura terdiam, walau keraguan masih nampak di wajahnya. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan melakukan hubungan intim di tempat yang bergitu terbuka.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengangkat Sakura bersama dengan _mokomoko_ nya dan melangkah menuju pepohonan di mana rerumputan tinggi menutupi sosok mereka. Meskipun penghalang yang ia pasang akan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka dari mata telanjang manusia biasa. Namun ia paham bahwa Sakura tidak nyaman jika kontak fisik mereka dilakukan di tempat terbuka seperti pinggir sungai tadi.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya _mizuageku_ tiba." Celetuk Sakura, Sesshomaru mendengus kecil dan mengendus leher gadis itu.

"Suatu kehormatan bahwa aku, Sesshomaru ini adalah pasangan ritual _mizuagemu_ , _koi_!" Bisiknya lembut seraya mengecup leher Sakura. Sakura terkikik dan memeluk leher pria itu. Tubuh tegap pria itu berada di atasnya dan Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Sessho... ah~!" Sakura meraut rambut Sesshomaru keras. Sang _daiyokai_ mendesis kecil dan mengendus leher Sakura lembut sampai kemudian bibirnya terbuka dan taringnya menyentuh kulit leher Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak ketika merasakan lapisan tajam menyapa tengkuknya yang meremang.

"Sessho? Argghhh!" Ia menjerit kesakitan saat Sesshomaru menenggelamkan taringnya dileher gadis itu. Menyesap rasa karat yang menyapa lidahnya, ia menindih tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba meronta. Mencakar punggung lebarnya susah payah dengan kukunya yang kecil. Rasa ngilu menjalar di lehernya bersamaan dengan perih luar biasa yang menjalar hingga bahunya seolah dagingnya serasa meleleh oleh rasa panas yang membakar.

Sesshomaru menekan aura _yokai_ nya dan menutup matanya erat. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik ia melepaskan taringnya dari leher gadis itu dan menjilatnya lembut, di perpotongan leher gadis itu nampak sebuah tanda berbentuk bulan sabit yang sama dengan tanda di dahi sang _daiyokai_.

Sakura terkulai pasrah diantara rasa sakit samar-samar yang terasa di lehernya, luka di lehernya sudah menutup. Namun rasa ngilu masih menjalar di leher dan bahunya. Ia menatap Sesshomaru dengan tatapan getir.

"A... apa yang... kau lakukan?" Bisiknya parau diantara nafasnya yang berat. Sesshomaru menangkup wajahnya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Aku menandaimu!" Jawabnya. "Dalam adat para _yokai_ , sebelum mereka bersatu dalam ikatan bernama pernikahan. Mereka harus memberikan tanda satu sama lain, khususnya pada pasangan perempuan." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Di lehermu, ada simbol bulan sabit seperti di keningku ini." Tukasnya. "Secara simbolis kau sekatang istriku, pasanganku!"

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Ha-hanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru mengeleng. "Belum! Aku akan memoles dirimu dengan aromaku, sehingga siapapun akan menyadari bahwa kita telah terikat." Ucapnya.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Rasa nyeri di bahunya sudah mulai memudar, ia bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring. Bulu kudungnya meremang kala melihat Sesshomaru tersenyum lebar, menyeringai senang. Iris emasnya menatap Sakura lapar, ia menjilat bibirnya seksi. Dan menyipitkan mata menatap penuh hasrat gadis itu. Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menindihnya, menciumnya penuh hasrat sembari tangannya bergerak mengusap setiap jengkal tubuh gadis itu. Melepaskan segala kain yang melekat di tubuhmya dan tubuh gadis.

Sakura memekik, mendesah meneriakan nama pria itu dalam rasa nikmat yang mendera. Sesshomaru menyesap habis setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura, tak menyisakan satupun celah. Membasahi tubuh gadis itu dengan salivanya. Sakura menjerit kala sang _daiyokai_ membuka pahanya lebar dan menciumi miliknya.

Sampai akhirnya kain terakhir yang menutupi pangkal paha pria itu terlepas, Sesshomaru memposisikan kebanggannya pada sisi terdalam Sakura. Gadis itu menjerit kencang kala rasa sakit nan perih menyapa pangkal pahanya, seolah tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Sesshomaru melenguh, menengelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher wanita itu, aroma manis yang anyir menyapa penciumannya dan ia mendengar tangisan lirih Sakura. Sesshomaru diam sejenak dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat.

Sampai tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba menggapai punggungnya, meringis diantara rasa sakit tak tertahankan ketika keduanya bersatu. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap sayu sang _daiyokai_ yang mengendus pipinya dengan lembut, air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi bercorak cakar magenta pria itu. Surai peraknya mengelitik wajahnya dan Sesshomaru menggeram, menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak sampai Sakura berhenti menampakkan raut kesakitan.

Sampai beberapa menit wanita itu melenguh tidak nyaman, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa arah berusaha mengusir rasa mengelitik diantara perih di pangkal pahanya. Sesshomaru bergerak perlahan, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan menyangga lengannya di sekitar bahu Sakura. Memerangkapnya disepasang lengannya, Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

"Ngh..." desahan lolos saat Sesshomaru bergerak perlahan. Sang _daiyokai_ mendesis, pangkal pahanya berdenyut tidak nyaman, ia mengecup sekilas bibir wanita itu dan berbisik lembut.

" _Gomen ne_..." Sesshomaru perlahan mulai bergerak. Tiap tusukan dalam dirinya membuatnya melayang dalam awang-awang, nafasnya memburu dan ia menyeringai kecil. Mengabaikan Sakura yang mencakar punggungnya putus asa, Sesshomaru mengecup setiap inci wajah wanita itu dan terus bergerak seirama dalam satuan tempo yang semakin lama semakin meningkat.

Sakura mendesah, membisikkan nama pria itu dan memeluk erat lehernya kala rasa perih dan nikmat menghujami dirinya dan membawanya kepuncak awang-awang putih. Sampai akhirnya ia memekik kecil dalam rasa nikmat yang menjalar di rahimnya, Sesshomaru tersenyum puas dan kembali mencumbu wanita itu lembut. Ia bergerak dan merebahkan Sakura di dadanya, membiarkan tubuh mungil wanita itu menindihnya dan ia meraih setiap jengkal bagian yang bisa ia jangkau.

Sakura mendesah seraya menatap sayu pria dibawahnya, ia bergerak perlahan memaksa dirinya untuk merangsang rasa nikmat yang berada di dirinya. Dan kenikmatan itu kembali datang, Sesshomaru meringis kecil dan membisikan nama wanita itu lembut, jemarinya mengelus pipi kemerahan Sakura dan tangannya yang lain mengusap bahu wanita itu. Sakura tersenyum lemah sampai kemudian tubuhnya merosot lunglai di pelukan lelaki itu. Sesshomaru mengusap pipi Sakura dan memeluknya sekilas kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan mulai kembali bergerak.

.

Sesshomaru melenguh, menyemburkan bemihnya pada rahim Sakura. Ia terengah-engah diantara rasa lelahnya. Tubuhnya ambruk di samping wanita itu dan ia memeluknya lembut. Mengecup rambut Sakura sekilas dan tersenyum tipis. Hari sudah beranjak subuh setelah seharian penuh ia menjamah wanitanya tanpa lelah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memenuhi perempuan itu dengan benihnya. Dan ia tak juga merasa puas.

Tapi ia menahan diri karena Sakura sudah sampai pada batasnya, ia menekan nafsunya dan memilih memeluk perempuan itu. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, ia sudah lama tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang begitu menyenangkan seperti ini. Dan hari ini ia kembali menyambut sensasi menyenangkan ketika ia bercinta.

Dan Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk menutup matanya sejenak. Sembari menunggu hingga Sakura siuman dari ketidaksadaran. Sesekali telinganya bergerak kecil ketika mendengar suara cicitan pagi dari burung-burung di sarang. Mentari mulai menyinari sudut timur pengunungan dan hawa dingin yang menyengat mulai menguar. Sesshomaru bangkit sejenak dan menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan _haori_ nya kemudian melangkah pergi menuju sungai untuk menangkap ikan dan membakarnya sebelum Sakura bangun.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat, tubuh terasa letih, apalagi rasa perih dan ngilu terasa menusuk-nusuk pangkal pahanya. Sakura meringis, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Sessho... maru?" Ia memanggil pasangannya dengan nada parau. Sang _daiyokai_ mengecup pipinya dan menyelipkan lengannya di punggung Sakura dan membantunya minum air yang diambilnya dari mata air diujung sungai. Sakura terkulai di dada pria itu, matanya masih terasa berat dan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dengan nyaman. Sesshomaru membaringkannya di _mokomoko_ dan beranjak untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah menyuapi pasangannya ia kembali memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan wanita itu beistirahat.

.

Setelah empat hari, Sakura dan Sesshomaru melanjutkan perjalanan. Gadis itu terkulai di pelukan suaminya, sementara Sesshomaru melangkah dengan tenang. Terkadang ia berhenti sejenak dan menurunkan Sakura, membiarkan wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Ia akan menuntunnya dengan sabar.

"Benar-benar mengerikan, aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari." Gerutu Sakura sembari melangkah pelan dan mengenggam lengan Sesshomaru erat, menjaga keseimbanganmya agar tidak goyah.

Sesshomaru tertawa hambar. "Aku minta maaf."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, pangkal pahanya masih terasa ngilu dan rasanya benar-bemar tidak nyaman. Wanita itu mendesah dan memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya, merajuk. Sang _daiyokai_ mendengus kecil dan menggendong pasangannya itu kemudian kembali berjalan pelan.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomatu meliriknya sekilas.

"Ke rumahku." Jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku baru tahu, kukira selama ini kau mengembara." Celetuknya.

"Seperti itulah, kurasa..." timpal Sesshomaru

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sekilas, jemarinya yang mungil memainkan ujung rambut Sesshomaru. Klorofilnya menatap jalanan di sekelilingnya dan ia menguap ketika rasa kantuk akibat bosan menyergap. Sesshomaru mendengus geli.

"Tidurlah!" Ucapnya. Sakura mengeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur, aku merasa bosan." Kilahnya, sang _daiyokai_ mengangkat alisnya.

"Hn." Kakinya terus melangkah, sepertinya tidak berminat menghibur Sakura yang tengah merasa kebosanan. Sampai akhirnya langit nampak terik karena hari telah siang, ia mencari tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat. Setelah mendudukkan Sakura diatas rerumputan ia melangkah pergi untuk mencari makanan.

Beberapa jam kemudian keduanya sudah mengisi perut mereka dan Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk berkemah di tempat itu. Sakura bangun dan kembali membiasakan diri untuk berjalan, langkahmya sudah lebih baik daripada pagi tadi dan ia mulai bisa menahan rasa ngilu di pangkal pahanya. Setelah lelah berputar-putar di sekitar situ. Sakura bersimpuh di belakang suaminya.

Jemarinya menyisir rambut panjang Sesshomaru dan mengepangnya, samar-samar terdengar nyanyian merdu dari bibirnya. Sesshomaru bersila sembari menutup matanya, menikmati suara merdu wanitanya dan membiarkan Sakura memainkan rambutnya sesuka hati. Setelah mengikat ujung rambut pria itu, Sakura menyampirkan rambut Sesshomaru di bahunya. Kemudian wanita itu bersandar di punggung tegap suaminya, menutup matanya sekilas dalam senyum damai.

"Ne, Sesshomaru... apa yang kau sukai dariku?" Bisik Sakura lembut.

Sang _daiyokai_ tidak menjawab, namun kemudian suara beratnya terdengar. "Semua yang ada padamu."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, maksudku aku kan..."

"...?"

" _Ne_ , kau tahu, kau pria yang baik, aku bahagia bisa bersamamu." Bisik Sakura lirih sembari menyandarkan dangunya di bahu lebar Sesshomaru, matanya mulai terasa berat "... bersamamu... selamanya..." dan perempuan itu jatuh tertidur.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengadah pada langit biru yang menampakkan cahaya mentari, matahari mulai merangkak menuju barat dan angin mulai berhembus kencang. Sesshomaru berbalik dan menahan tubuh Sakura yang jatuh terkulai dengan lengannya. Ia memangku Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu hati-hati.

Suara dengkuranmya yang lembut terdengar dan Sesshomaru tersenyum sekilas seraya mengecup lembut kening wanita itu. " _Daisuki_..." bisiknya.

.

Sakura mulai bisa berjalan normal pada keesokan harinya. Wanita itu berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan setapak menuju pegunungan yang jauh di arah barat. Perjalanan mereka diisi obrolan ringan mengenai keseharian Sakura selama ia tinggal di kediaman seorang daimayo bernama Akihiro.

"Akihiro- _san_ sangat baik, beliau ingin aku menjadi putrinya. Yah, aku merasa tersanjung tapi kurasa aku tidak pantas atas posisi itu, aku hanya gadis biasa dan aku tidak memiliki banyak hal yang bisa kubanggakan." Ujarnya. Sesshomaru menatapnya, mendengarkan cerita wanita itu.

"Beliau juga tidak senang saat aku berlatih _kendo_." Ucap Sakura.

Sesshomaru melebar. "Kau berlatih pedang?!" Tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah inspirasiku! Aku teringat bagaimana hebatnya kau ketika mengayunkan pedang, kau bisa melindungi siapapun dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Hal itu membuatku juga ingin berlatih agar kelak aku tidak menyusahkan siapapun dan bisa ikut berjuang. Aku beruntung Kenichi- _san_ mau mengajariku, beliau adalah pria yang kau selamatkan dengan _tenseiga_ waktu itu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kau menyelamatkannya, ia pria yang baik!" Ujar Sakura. "Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak lagi berlatih pedang saat Akihiro- _san_ melarangku, Akihiro- _san_ berkata ia tidak ingin perempuan memegang senjata, karena laki-laki lah yang seharusnya turun ke medan perang, dan perempuan seharusnya berada di rumah." Ujarnya lesu.

Sesshomaru mengangguk. "Aku setuju!" Tukasnya. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal, menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan melengos begitu saja kala Sesshomaru menatapnya. Sesshomaru menyeringai geli dan melangkah lebar menuju wanitanya itu, memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menyandarkan dangunya di bahu mungil Sakura.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menolak, tidak ada yang salah dengan wanita yang pandai bertarung. Pada era _sengoku jidai_ banyak prajurit wanita yang bertarung di garis depan, mereka menjadi prajurit paling setia bagi para putri dan ratu di istana." Ucapnya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku berlatih pedang?" Rajuk Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangguk.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, lagipula walaupun kau bisa bertarung, aku, Sesshomaru ini akan tetap melindungimu dari bahaya apapun." Tukasnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar, merasa puas dengan jawaban suaminya. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi sang _daiyokai_ dan berlari lebih cepat di depan sana.

"Apakah perjalanan ini masih jauh?" Teriaknya. Sesshomaru tersenyum dan melesat menangkap pinggang Sakura, pria itu kemudian terbang ke atas langit, Sakura memekik ngeri. Ia melebar, "Kau bisa terbang?!"

Sesshomaru mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Apakah kau takut pada ketinggian?" Celetuknya jahil. Sakura meremas erat _haori_ di dada Sesshomaru.

"Hmmm... tidak... tapi _ano_ um..." gagapnya. Sesshomaru menyeringai dan terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Sakura menjerit dan meraut erat leher Sesshomaru. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kekar lelaki itu. "Kau sengaja ya?!" Serunya tertahan.

Terdengar tawa ringan yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Sesshomaru melirik lembut wanita di dekapannya dan terus terbang hingga ke puncak awan, tempat Istana Bulan di wilayah Kerajaan Barat berada.

.

Bersambung...

.

 **Aku bener-bener ga pede dengan adegan lemon ini. Dan kuharap enggak mengurangi feel cerita. Btw, kayaknya Sesshomaru jadi OOC karena lebih ceria, mungkin karena jatuh cinta wkwk. Oh ya sedikit penjelasan mengenai cara kawin** _ **yokai**_ **di fic ini, secara simbolis seorang** _ **yokai**_ **ngasih bite mark dileher pasangannya sehingga nantinya terbemtuk tanda yang mirip dengan tanda lahir pasangannya, cth tanda lahir bulan sabit di dahi Seshomaru juga muncul di bekaa bite mark di leher Sakura. Kemudian secara fisik menandai pasangannya dengan aroma khasnya biar pejantan lain tau kalau si cewek tsb sudah punya pasangan (dlm kasus garis** _ **yokai**_ **Sesshomaru dia pake saliva, aku terinspirasi cara kucing membaui anak/kenalannya dari bau khas air liur, ga tau juga kalau anjing juga melakukan hal serupa atau enggak) tapi secara adat ada pernikahan tersendiri berupa upacara seperti pernikahan pada umumnya.**

 **Banyak fic luar yg ngasih versi ttg gambaran saat** _ **yokai**_ **menikah dari yang paling normal sampai ekstrem. Dan rasanya beberapa ada yang kurang pas untukku, jadi aku modifikasi. Oh ya, soal hub fisik cuma sebagai kebutuhan biologis jadi sifatnya g mengikat, jd seandainya ada lemon di luar konteks pernikahan itu bukan berarti mereka jd pasangan. Btw ditahun segitu seorang penguasa aka raja biasanya punya banyak selir dan istri resminya cuma satu. Tapi tenang aja si Sessho bukan cowok yg seneng main-main sama cewek jadi dia g minat punya selir, istri pertamanya di fic ini masih satu yaitu Rin, kalau di seri canon Sesshomaru statusnya masih jomblo karena Rin masih bocah. Sakura ga bisa jalan setelah hub fisik sama Sesshomaru karena perbedaan kekuatan, Sesshomaru itu** _ **yokai**_ **jadi staminanya lebih berkali lipat dari manusia biasa, makanya justru di posisi ini Sessho banyak menahan diri karena psrbedaan kekuatan yang jauh.**

 **-kemudian author kabur-**

 **Thanks to : ame to ai, berry uchiha, RenArdhika, Alice, Guest**


	7. The House of The Moon

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : The House of The Moon**

 **.**

Udara dingin dari awan pegunungan mengelitik kulit Sakura. Wanita itu mengigil, Sesshomaru meliriknya sekilas dan memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya gerbang megah Istana Bulan atau Istana Barat terlihat. Ia mendarat di pelataran gerbang dan dengan tatapan angkuh penuh wibawa melangkah masuk menuju gerbang yang perlahan terbuka menyambut kedatangan sang _daiyokai_.

Sakura terpana, ia menatap Sesshomaru heran. Jemari lentiknya meremas _haori_ pria itu, Sakura bungkam kala melihat tatapan tajam yang seolah menghujam dirinya dari orang-orang yang bersiaga di sekeliling gerbang. Sesshomaru menurunkannya, kaki telanjang Sakura menapak pada lantai marmer yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

Ia meremas _kimono_ nya erat, sesekali melirik Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum tipis dan memeluk pinggangnya, membawanya melangkah menuju tangga yang mengarah langsung menuju bangunan utama istana Bulan. Sakura masih menatapnya bingung. Wanita itu merasa canggung ketika datang ke tempat ini.

Kenapa Sesshomaru datang ke tempat ini? Apakah ia ada urusan tertentu? Ataukah ia tinggal di sini? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam benak Sakura. Melihat dari wajah rupawan pria itu seharusnya sejak awal ia sudah menyadari bahwa Sesshomaru pasti bukan orang biasa. Apakah ia seorang bangsawan? Sakura masih bertanya-tanya.

Ketika mereka berjalan ke aula tempat sosok Inukimi tengah duduk di singasananya. Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum menyambut putranya itu, ia langsung tertarik pada sosok _ningen_ berambut merah muda yang berada di dekat Sesshomaru.

" _Ara-ara_ , jadi kau pulang sambil membawa oleh-oleh, apakah ini hadiah dari Tanaka?" Godanya. Sesshomaru mendengus, ia kemudian menatap Ibunya tenang.

"Namanya Sakura, dia istriku!" Ucapnya. Sakura tersentak sembari menatap Inukimi gugup. Ia tak mengenal wanita cantik di hadapannya, tapi tanda di dahinya mirip dengan tanda yang ada di dahi Sesshomaru. Mungkinkah perempuan ini adalah saudara dari Sesshomaru?

Inukimi tertawa kecil, ia menatap sang putra jahil. " _Souka_ , kau masih tidak berubah ya. Kau benar-benar mirip Ayahmu! _Ne_ , kau bisa membawa istri _ningen_ mu ini ke ruanganmu, aku akan memerintahkan pelayan untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya." Ucap Inukimi. Sesshomaru mengangguk dan melengos menuju ruangannya sembari mengiring Sakura menuju lorong di dalam istana. Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri menanyakan siapa gerangan perempuan tadi dan apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini.

" _Ano_ , ngomong-ngomong perempuan tadi itu, apakah dia saudarimu?" Bisik Sakura. Sesshomaru mendengus geli.

"Dia Inukimi, ibuku."

"Hah?!" Sakura memekik tak percaya, "kau bercanda?!" Cetusnya. "Maksudku dia terlihat lebih muda darimu. Wajahnya cantik sekali dan... ah aku benar-benar tak mengira... apakah dia menikah muda?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kami para _yokai_ akan seperti ini sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, penuaan kami lambat, kalaupun mati pada usia tua mungkin baru akan terjadi sekitar beberapa ratus atau ribu tahun lagi." Tukas Sesshomaru. "Dalam usia manusia fisiknya memang sekitar 20 tahunan, tapi sebenarnya usianya sudah seribu tahun lebih."

Sakura membelalak, ia tak menyangka bahwa usia _yokai_ akan selama itu. Sakura melirik suaminya, mengamati wajah mulus nan tampan pria itu dan bahu kekarnya yang lebar, rambut putihnya yang panjang sepaha. Laki-laki disampingnya ini begitu sempurna, ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok Sesshomaru akan tetap seperti itu setelah sekian lamanya.

"Kalau kau... berapa usiamu sekarang, Sessho?" Cicitnya. Sesshomaru tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kepala wanita itu sekilas.

"Sekitar 600 sampai 700 tahun, tapi dalam fisik manusia usiaku 19." Ucapnya. Sakura menatapnya horor. Kemudian tawa geli terdengar dari bibir mungilnya kala sebuah gambaran lucu bersliweran di pikirannya. Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Haha... biasanya dalam cerita-cerita dongeng yang kubaca, orang-orang berusia hingga ratusan tahun biasanya seorang pertapa tua renta berambut putih dengan janggut panjang." Celetuknya, "aduh aku jadi merasa aku menikahi kakek-kakek, haha!"

Urat di pelipis Sesshomaru berkedut, tak terima mendengar candaan wanita itu yang mengatakan ia kakek-kakek karena usianya. Mereka sudah sampai di kamar Sesshomaru dan Sakura berdecak kagum melihatnya. Melihat perhatian wanita itu yang memperhatikan dekorasi kamarnya. Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menyeringai jahat.

Ia melepaskan _armor_ nya, dan suara gedebuk saat _armor_ itu jatuh ke tatami membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. Wanita itu menatap Sesshomaru bingung, sang _daiyokai_ melepaskan obinya, mengeluarkan _haori_ nya dari lingkar pinggang _hakama_ miliknya, dan dada bidang dan lekuk perutnya yang kekar menjadi pemandangan yang tak bisa dilewatkan oleh klorofil Sakura. Sesshomaru menjilat jemarinya sensual dan melonggarkan _haori_ di bahu kirinya, netra emasnya memicing, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam yang menggoda.

" _Souka_ , jadi apakah fisikku ini terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang tua renta, _koishii_?" Desisnya menggoda. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, wajahnya memerah sempurna melihat Sesshomaru mengigit kecil jemarinya dan kemudian melenggang memeluk pinggang Sakura yang mematung. Suara Sakura tersendat di tenggorokan ketika merasakan bibir tipis Sesshomaru mengecup lehernya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai, jemarinya menyusup ke dalam _kimono_ Sakura. Meremas gemas benda bulat kenyal di dalam sana. Sakura melenguh, susah payah ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukan menggoda suaminya. Dadanya berdebar kencang kala Sesshomaru mengecup dan melumat kecil lehernya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang akan meluncur kala rasa geli menjalar di leher dan tubuh sensitifnya.

Sesshomaru terbahak ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Sakura membeku karena merasa kosong secara tiba-tiba. Dengan kesal ia menatap sengit pria itu. Sesshomaru mengabaikan tatapan tajamnya dan melepas ikatan _obi_ Sakura. Membuat _kimono_ itu jatuh dengan mudah di atas lantai. Sakura menutupi dadanya, memekik kaget atas ketelanjangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sesshomaru ini sudah melihat semuanya, _koi_ , kenapa kau masih malu-malu?" Canda Sesshomaru.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia meraut _kimono_ nya cepat untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sesshomaru tertawa dan meraih pinggang Sakura dan mengiringnya menuju onsen pribadi yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Setelah membersihkan diri, Sesshomaru meninggalkan ruangannya untuk bertemu dengan Inukimi sementara Sakura tengah berdandan dibantu oleh pelayan yang ada.

.

"Dia perempuan yang cantik." Ucap Inukimi dengan senyum jahil, Sesshomaru menatapnya malas. "Jadi, kapan kalian bertemu? Sudah berapa tahun kalian berhubungan?" Inukimi memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang diikuti dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Sesshomaru masih diam, sembari melemparkan tatapan tanpa minat. Ibunya ini memang terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Inukimi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun yang ia lakukan, Inukimi membiarkan ia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dan terkadang diam-diam mendukungnya. Bahkan saat ia membawa Rin ke Istana Bulan dan membiarkan Rin tinggal di saat seluruh penghuni Istana diam-diam menolak keberadaan Rin. Inukimi berada ditengah-tengah, bersikap netral dengan saling menjaga kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Karena Inukimi lah ia akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Rin, dan juga posisi gadis itu yang diterima sebagai Ratu Kerajaam Barat. Inukimi bersikap netral terhadap manusia, terlepas bahwa dahulu pasanganya berhianat dengan menikahi seorang manusia bernama Izayoi, Ibu Inuyasha. Mungkin rasa sakit itu tak pernah pudar, tapi hal itu tak membuat Inukimi menjadi orang kejam yang buta.

Ayahnya adalah pria yang lembut dan tegas, ia akan pulang dengan senyum cerah dan memeluk putra dan istrinya penuh sayang selepas kembali dari pertempuran. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai pria yang sempurna, ia menjadi penguasa wilayah barat dan hampir menaklukkan seluruh negeri, ia dianggap sebagai _inu_ _daiyokai_ terkuat pada masamya. Sesshomaru sangat menghormati Ayahnya. Menjadikannya panutan dalam meniti masa depan.

Saat Sesshomaru beranjak remaja, sang _daiyokai_ muda terdiam ketika mendengar isakan tertahan yang terdengar dari kamar Ibunya. Ketika ia mengintip dari balik _shoji_. Ia melihat Inukimi tengah menyisir rambutnya, merapikan riasannya yang berantakan karena menangis. Sampai kemudian Inukimi menghapus air matanya dengan terburu-buru dan beralih menatap _shoji_.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Sesshomaru?" Tanya Inukimi dengan suara lembut, meyembunyikan suaranya yang parau.

Sesshomaru terdiam, ia membuka _shoji_ dan melihat sang Ibu bangkit. surainya yang panjang terurai di punggungnya, Inukimi tersenyum simpul. "Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Inukimi lagi. Sesshomaru terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sesshomaru menghela nafas dan membuka bibirnya.

"Tentang _Chichi_ - _ue_..." pertanyaan Sesshomaru mengambang.

Inukimi tersenyum lembut, "tidak ada apa-apa, Ayahmu akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi." Ucapnya. Sesshomaru terdiam, Ibunya masih tersenyum simpul dan menatapnya dengan tenang. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Ibunya bisa sebegitu tegar ketika dengan amat jelas penghianatan terbentang di hadapannya.

Ayahnya kembali ke Istana Bulan beberapa minggu kemudian seperti yang dikatakan Inukimi, Sesshomaru lebih banyak menghindari sang Ayah, terkadang rasa kesal mengerogoti hatinya kala melihat sang Ayah yang berlaku biasa saja, tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah atas perbuatannya yang telah menyakiti Inukimi. Mungkin karena rasa cintanya telah terbagi, Inutaisho tetap kembali ke pelukan istri pertamanya, tetapi terkadang ia pergi mengunjungi istrinya yang lain.

"Aku menolak!" Ucap Inukimi ketika suaminya meminta ijin untuk membawa Izayoi ke istana.

"Inukimi, Izayoi tengah mengandung! Akan sangat berbahaya kalau dia berada di lingkungan manusia, mereka akan membunuhnya karena mengandung _hanyo_." Ucap Inutaisho berusaha membujuk Inukimi agar mengijinkan Izayoi tinggal di istana barat.

Inukimi mengigit bibirnya menatap sang suami marah untuk pertama kalinya sejak penghianatan pria itu. "Aku juga punya batasan Taisho, selama ini aku diam saja dan menerima penghianatanmu karena menikahi seorang _ningen_! Aku diam dan masih menerimamu, dan sekarang kau ingin aku menerimanya di istana ini? Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat wanita itu berkeliaran di hadapanku!" Desis Inukimi. Wanita itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan InuTaisho yang bungkam.

Akhirnya sang _daiyokai_ mengalah dan membiarkan Izayoi tinggal di istananya sendiri sementara Inutaisho mengawasinya dari jauh dan terkadang menjenguknya. Akibat pilihannya untuk mencintai seorang manusia membuat kepercayaan _yokai_ - _yokai_ lain pada Inutaisho mulai turun. Mereka menganggap Inutaisho mulai melemah karena mencintai seorang manusia dan pemberontakan mulai terjadi, banyak dari penguasa di beberapa wilayah mulai menantang sang _daiyokai_ penguasa tanah barat.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, kekuasaan sang _Inudaiyokai_ Inu no Taisho berada di ujung tanduk. Dan ketika Izayoi tengah hamil tua dan masuk dalam masa melahirkan, pertempuran besar antar penguasa wilayah pecah. Inutaisho terluka parah dan memaksakan dirinya untuk melindungi Izayoi dan putra kecilnya. Sesshomaru yang melihat jatuhnya sang Ayah hanya mampu tertawa getir, dan sejak saat itulah ia membenci manusia.

Namun Inukimi berpendapat lain, seminggu sejak meninggalnya sang suami, wanita itu mendatangi putranya yang tengah merenung di taman dekat kamarnya. Dan wanita itu menasehatinya agar menjadi penguasa barat yang adil dan bijaksana seperti Ayahnya. Sesshomaru bertanya-tanya mengapa sang Ibu tidak membenci manusia setelah apa yang terjadi pada sang Ayah. Dan Inukimi hanya tersenyum seraya menjawab,

"Rasa sakit hatiku atas penghianatan Ayahmu tak akan berpengaruh pada apapun. Ini masalah antara aku dam Ayahmu, juga Izayoi! Mungkin aku membenci Izayoi karena ia merebut Taisho dariku. Tapi aku tidak membenci manusia lain hanya karena Izayoi juga manusia." Jawaban yang sama ia berikat saat dulu Sesshomaru bertanya kenapa Inukimi hanya diam dengan senyum sendu ketika kabar Ayahnya menikahi seorang manusia terdengar di Istana.

Sesshomaru kecewa, ia kesal atas jawaban sang Ibu, ia juga kesal karena Ayahnya harus bernasib demikian. Akhirnya Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk mengembara, mencari kekuatan atas peninggalan sang Ayah. Mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penguasa wilayah Barat, yang akhirnya membuat Inukimi memilih untuk mengambil alih kepemimpinan sampai putranya siap untuk memimpin wilayah barat.

Dalam perjalanannya untuk mencari kekuatan, pertarungan melawan Naraku bersama adiknya, Inuyasha dan kawan-kawannya. Pertemuannya dengan Rin dan akhirnya membawanya pada dirinya yang sekarang, dirinya yang dulu berhati dingin dan penuh dedikasi oleh kekuatan seperti arti namanya 'Sesshomaru' - _Destruction of life-_ akhirnya mengenal apa itu arti kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

 _""Kau menginginkan kekuatan, putraku?"_

 _"Apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi, Sesshomaru?"_

Pertanyaan sang Ayah yang akhirnya membuatnya tersadar, miris memang akhirnya ia butuh dua ratus tahun lamanya sejak Ayahnya wafat hanya untuk memahami maksud sang Ayah dan Ibunya. Ayahnya ingin ia kuat karena memiliki seseorang yang ia lindungi, Ibunya ingin ia tetap memiliki cinta sehingga ia tidak buta ketika mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Agar ia bisa menjadi bijaksana dan bisa dicintai oleh rakyatnya kelak saat ia menjadi Raja.

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, memandang sang Ibu lembut. Ia patut bersyukur Inukimi masih berada di sisinya dan dapat berbangga hati melihat dirinya berhasil. Ia berhasil membuktikan dirinya mampu memimpin tanah barat hingga sekarang. Saat dirinya menjadi penguasa dan Raja di Istana Bulan. Inukimi mundur atas posisinya sebagai pemimpin dan posisi Ratu Barat dipegang oleh Rin selaku permaisurinya. Ketika Rin wafat, Inukimi kembali menjadi ratu sebagai pengganti jika sewaktu-waktu Sesshomaru tidak ada di istananya.

"Kami sudah bersama setahun ini." Ucap Sesshomaru. Inukimi menyeringai,

" _Souka_ , kupikir kau menunggunya dari kecil hingga dewasa, seperti Rin." Kekehnya. "Yah, kau memang mirip dengan Ayahmu, walau lebih aneh sih ahaha."

Sesshomaru mendengus.

"Jadi, kau sudah yakin akan menjadikannya permaisuri?" Tanya Inukimi, senyum di wajahnya mulai berubah. Ia menatap sang putra serius, "aku berharap kau juga memikirkan beberapa konsekuensi atas pilihanmu, Sesshomaru." Ucap Inukimi.

Sesshomaru terdiam sejenak, sampai dengan tegas ia berucap. "Sesshomaru ini tetap akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan." Netra emasnya menatap serius sang Ibu. "Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku." Tegasnya. Inukimi mendengus geli dan mengetuk dahi putranya gemas.

"Dasar arogan seperti biasa, mirip dengan Ayahmu!" Decaknya. Inukimi bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, sampai kemudian ia berbalik sebelum menghilang dibalik _shoji_. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi aku tidak segan-segan untuk bertindak. Bagaimanapun posisiku sebagai pihak netral sangat diperlukan." Ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi.

Sesshomaru hanya mampu mengeleng pelan, mendesah lelah atas beberapa kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia sudah memikirkan beberapa hal bagaimana nantinya ia akan membuat keputusan bahwa ia akan mengangkat Sakura sebagai permaisuri. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat Sakura bisa diterima oleh penghuni istana dan rakyatnya sebagai pendampingnya.

Ini takkan mudah sepertinya, para _yokai_ di istana sebagian besar membenci _ningen_ dan menolak keberadaan mereka di istana Bulan sejak Inutaisho, ayahnya, wafat karena mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi seorang manusia. Kehancuran Inutaisho berdampak pada hubungan antara manusia dan _yokai_ di wilayah barat yang sempat bergejolak selama _sengoku_ _jidai_.

Namun gejolak itu mampu diredam saat Sesshomaru mengambil alih penguasaan wilayah barat, ia menaklukkan sebagian wilayah setelah pertempuran melawan Naraku selesai hanya dalam waktu empat tahun. Kemudian saat para penghuni istana mempertanyakan mengenai calon penerus dan siapa gerangan nantinya wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping sang _daiyokai_.

Sesshomaru akhirnya menikahi Rin, awalnya tidak mudah karena para penghuni istana berharap ia menikahi seorang _yokai_ sejati agar kelak penerusnya memiliki garis keturunan murni yang akan memimpin wilayah barat setelah ia mangkat alih-alih menikahi seorang manusia yang nantinya hanya akan melahirkan keturunan cacat yang disebut _hanyo_.

Namun atas jasa besar yang ia berikan pada era _sengoku_ _jidai_ , peran Inukimi dalam meyakinkan wilayah barat bahwa Rin adalah pasangan pilihan Sesshomaru, maka penghuni istana akhirnya menyetujuinya. Mereka menerima Rin dengan berat hati, dan akhirnya Rin mampu mendampinginya dalam kepemimpinan selama sekian tahun.

Sesshomaru tersadar, ia teringat seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia temui sejak ia pergi mengembara. Sang _daiyokai_ beranjak. Hatinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar orang itu saat ini?

.

Sakura masih merenung, _kimono_ sutra berwarna kuning bercorak bunga _sakura_ terasa lembut di tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa Sesshomaru adalah seorang penguasa wilayah, ia memimpin sebuah kerajaan besar di wilayah _yokai_. Sesshomaru tak pernah menceritakan kehidupannya selama ini, selama ini ia mengira Sesshomaru hanyalah seorang _yokai_ biasa yang berkeliaran dan mengembara tanpa tujuan.

Dan ia salah besar, pria itu benar-benar memiliki strata tinggi yang tentu saja berbeda jauh dengannya. Ia seorang raja, keturunan langsung dari penguasa wilayah sebelumnya yang menguasai hampir seluruh negeri di masa lalu. Dan Sakura masih mematung di tempat, nyawanya masih melayang entah kemana karena syok atas kenyataan yang ia terima.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan dan berdecak mengangumi keindahan taman bunga di depan kamar Sesshomaru. Sakura menjinjing rok _kimono_ nya dan melangkah pelan menelusuri jalanan berbatu yang melewati bunga-bunga indah. Di ujung taman terdapat sebuah air terjun buatan yang asri, Sakura menunduk dan jemari mungilnya menyentuh air jernih yang terasa sejuk di tangannya.

Senyum tipis berkembang di bibirnya, sampai kemudian ia tersentak kala sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _ningen_?!"

Sakura menatapnya bingung, pemilik suara itu adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 14-15 tahunan. ia memiliki wajah tampan dengan satu garis magenta di kedua sisi pipinya, di balik poninya yang menyamping nampak tatto berbentuk bulan sabit, surai peraknya yang panjang terikat tinggi. Sakura terkesiap, pemuda di depannya benar-benar mirip dengan Sesshomaru namun dalam versi yang lebih muda, yang membedakan hanya ada satu garis cakar magenta di kedua sisi pipinya san telinganya yang tidak meruncing, telingaya berbentuk seperti telinga manusia pada umumnya.

"A... _ano_..." Sakura tergagap, ia melangkah mundur menatap waspada sosok di hadapannya, sosok pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya dan melebar kala melihat motif _kimono_ yang dipakai wanita di hadapannya.

" _Ningen_ , darimana kau dapatkan _kimono_ itu?!" Pekiknya. "Kau mencurinya?" Tudingnya. Sakura terkesiap.

"Tidak! Kau salah paham!" elakknya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menggubris, ia menatap Sakura marah dan melesat, berniat menyerangnya namun sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergelangannya dan melindungi tubuh wanita itu. Sang pemuda membelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Sesshomaru menatap kesal pemuda itu. Sakura menutup matanya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sesshomaru, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan, namun perlahan ia memutar wajahnya, melihat ada apa gerangan antara Sesshomaru dan pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda mendengus. Ia mengerut melihat Sesshomaru yang memeluk wanita itu, melindunginya dari serangan yang ia lancarkan. "Bagaimana bisa seorang _ningen_ berada di sini?" Serunya sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sosok Sakura yang masih bersembunyi di pelukan sang _daiyokai_.

Sakura masih bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan pemuda itu, pemuda yang mirip dengan Sesshomaru, apakah ia saudara Sesshomaru? Atau kerabat jauh? Sakura masih bungkam, tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan dan ia meremas _haori_ Sesshomaru erat. Klorofilnya masih menatap interaksi kedua orang itu. Sampai kemudian Sesshomaru melepaksan pelukannya dan mengiring Sakura agar berlindung di punggungnya.

Sang _daiyokai_ menghela nafas melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menatap pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya itu, seraya menatapnya tenang. Sesshomaru membuka bibirnya, "mulai sekarang dia adalah pendampingku, namanya Sakura. Dan kuharap kau menghormatinya dan menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangi Ibumu." Ucapnya.

Sang pemuda membelalak, ia menatap nyalang Sakura yang mengigit bibirnya gugup.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Kau menikah lagi, dengan seorang _ningen_?!" Sang pemuda mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Sesshomaru marah. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini, _chichi_ - _ue_?!"

Deg!

Sakura membatu ketika mendengar panggilan pemuda di hadapannya kepada Sesshomaru.

 _'Chichi_ - _ue_?!' Sakura membatin. Sampai akhirnya ia membelalak, Sakura meraut lengan _haori_ Sesshomaru. "A-apakah dia putramu?" Pekik Sakura seraya menatapnya nanar, ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ia tak pernah tahu mengenai siapa Sesshomaru sebenarnya. Ia kecewa karena Sesshomaru tidak pernah menceritakan apapun dan akhirnya ia berakhir seperti ini, seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pandangannya lama kelamaan memburam, ia mengigit bibirnya getir. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun? Aku merasa tidak mengenal siapa sebenarnya dirimu?!"

.

Bersambung

.

 **Inukimi adalah ibu Sesshomaru, statusnya istri pertama Taisho. Dari wikia status Inukimi adalah 'mate' dari inutaisho, sementara Izayoi 'wife'. Artinya mate dalam bahasa inggris sama dengan arti wife aka istri/pasangan/jodoh. Jd kemungkinan status 'mate' dipake jika** _ **yokai**_ **menikah dg** _ **yokai**_ **, dan husband/wife dipake kalau** _ **yokai**_ **menikah dg manusia. Karena ga dijelasin dengan jelas gimana hub Sesshomaru dg ibunya di seri canon karena cuma diperlihatankan mereka ketemu satu kali waktu si Sessho mencari kekuatan tetsembunyi dari tenseiga. Jadi kuanggap hub Sesshomaru dan Ibunya akur, kebanyakan di fic hub Sessho dan ibunya buruk dan Inukimi selalu digambarkan sbg wanita haus kekuasaan yang angkuh dan kejam (tipe peran antagonis) dan berakhir akhirnya Sesshomaru jd ngelawan ibunya (jujur ini bikin aku ngerasa miris, gimanapun posisinya Inukimi seorang ibu dan jelas kalaupun hub dg si anak buruk, si Inukimi pastinya udah ngusir anaknya pas sessho datang ke istananya) padahal dari inuyasha wikia dan setelah nonton anime final arc. Sebenarmya Inukimi punya hati yang lembut, dia peduli dan sayang sama putra dan suaminya. Buktinya Inukimi bersedia memenuhi permintaan taisho utk membantu Sesshomaru memyempurnakan kekuatan tenseiga (padahal tensiga dibuat Inutaisho khusus buat melindungi Izayoi kalau suatu waktu Izayoi dalam bahaya), inukimi juga berulang kali menyebut kemiripan Inutaisho dan putranya dengan nada santai seolah tidak ada sisa kebencian satupun atas perbuatan taisho di masa lalu, Inukimi juga menegur Sesshomaru bahwa kematian ga bisa dimanipulasi dengan apapun, hal itu utk mengajari Sesshomaru pentingnya cinta dan kehidupan karena Sesshomaru terlalu angkuh dan menjunjung tinggi garis keturunannya sebagai** _ **daiyokai**_ **terkuat. Dan kalaupun Inukimi dendam dengan Izayoi seharusnya sejak Inutaisho mati, Inukimi bakal bunuh Izayoi dan anaknya. Tapi enggak, Izayoi tetep hidup sampe Inuyasha usia kanak-kanak dan akhirnya Izayoi mati muda karena sakit. Dibalik sifat lembutnya sebagai seorang Ibu, sifat Inukimi di luar cenderung santai dan tegas. Jadi ga ada alasan Inukimi cocok menjadi peran jahat dan selalu haus kekuasaan, lagian kalau dilihat Inukimi tuh kasihan, udah diselingkuhi sama suaminya, ditinggal lagi, ditikung sm Izayoi dan anaknya ngeselin karena angkuh ga karuan, kurang apa coba baiknya dia. :v :v**

 **Oke ini bukan berarti aku ngecap Izayoi dan Inutaisho g baik, mereka baik kok sesuai dengan alur cerita masing-masing. Aku cuma pengen meluruskan kenyataan gimana watak Inukimi dari seri canonnya, karena selama ini watak yang kudapet dikebanyakan fic Inukimi selalu kena karaktet antagonis dan itu bikin aku g puas. 😁**

 **Thanks to : Saisah, berry uchiha, Jeremy Liaz Toner, RenArdhika**


	8. The Past

**he Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : The Past**

 **.**

Sakura menunduk, menghindari tatapan Sesshomaru yang menghela nafas lelah sesaat dan beralih pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sesshomaru menyilangkan tangannya di dada seraya mengangkat dangunya.

"Apakah ucapanku tadi kurang jelas? Wanita ini adalah pasanganku, dan kau tahu bukan apa maksudku?" Ucapnya dengan nada angkuh. Sosok pemuda itu membuang muka, masih menampakkan raut kekesalan. Namun ia kemudian menatap nyalang sang Ayah yang menampakkan roman angkuh.

"Heh, aku tak perduli siapa wanita itu, tapi aku tidak berminat menganggapnya sebagai Ibuku!" Desisnya.

Alis sang _daiyokai_ menukik tajam. "Berani sekali kau membantahku, Hoshimaru?!" Geramnya. "Kau tidak sadar diri bahwa akulah penguasa di sini! Aku adalah Ayahmu dan kau putraku!"

Sakura masih terdiam, ia mengigit bibirnya. Hatinya masih terasa perih ketika ia menemukan siapa Sesshomaru sebenarnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ia masuk ke dalam lingkaran orang lain. Jika saja Sesshomaru menceritakannya dari awal, maka ia takkan berakhir seperti ini. Sakura teringat salah satu _geisha_ senior di _Okiya_ juga mengalami hal demikian, _dannanya_ adalah seorang _daimayo_ , dan beliau mempunyai seorang istri, dan sang _geisha_ hanya menjadi selir di salah satu bagian rumahnya. Melayani sang _danna_ seperti suaminya sendiri tapi statusnya bukanlah siapa-siapa selain pelayan bagi sang danna.

Dan sepertinya posisinya sendiri tak jauh berbeda, jika Sesshomaru memiliki putra, berarti ia sudah menikah. Atau mungkin ia memiliki selir-selir yang melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Sakura meremas _kimononya_ , dadanya terasa sesak dan kepalanya seraya ingin pecah mendengar pertengkaran dua laki-laki itu.

Sakura menahan sesegukan yang tertahan di tenggorokan, ia melangkah mundur perlahan dan tiba-tiba berlari menjauh tak tentu arah. Sesshomaru tersentak dan sekilas menatap kesal putranya yang melengos begitu saja. Sesshomaru melesat, menangkap pinggang Sakura sebelum wanita itu menghilang dari wilayah kamarnya.

"Lepaskan!" Pekik Sakura kesal, ia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Sesshomaru mengabaikannya dan membawanya ke ruangannya seraya menutup pintu _shoji_ dengan cepat. Ia mengenggam lengan mungil Sakura yang masih memberontak. Sang _daiyokai_ mendesis, "Sakura, jangan melawanku!" Sakura mengabaikannya dan tangannya yang lain berusaha melepaskan cekalan Sesshomaru di lengannya.

Sesshomaru berdecak, ia dengan lembut mendorong tubuh Sakura di dinding dan memerangkapnya, netra emasnya menyorot tajam seraya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perempuan itu. Sesshomaru mengecup bibirnya lembut, melumatnya hingga tenaga Sakura perlahan melemah ketika perempuan itu kembali larut dalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura memekik kecil kehabisan nafas dan sang _daiyok_ _a_ _i_ melepaskan ciumannya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, nafas berat Sesshomaru mengelitik wajahnya dan keningnya bersandar di kening Sakura. Sesshomaru menatap Sakura lembut. Seraya tangan besarnya menangkup pipi wanita itu dan menghapus air mata yang meleleh dari klorofilnya.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya." Bisiknya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia menutup matanya dan mendesah kecil saat hidung mancung suaminya mengendus pipinya dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Saling mencumbu sampai akhirnya Sesshomaru menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Desah Sesshomaru.

Sakura menatapnya getir. "Aku merasa menjadi pihak ketiga di sini, bagaimana dengan Ibu dari putramu? Aku tak ingin menjadi batu kerikil di antara kalian..." cicitnya. Sesshomaru menghela nafas sekilas dan kembali mengecup sudut bibir Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura sendu.

"Sakura, istriku, Ibu Hoshimaru sudah lama meninggal." Bisiknya parau.

Sakura tersentak, rasa bersalah menyebar di dadanya. Sakura menatap Sesshomaru iba, "maaf aku tidak tahu kalau..." cicitnya. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku-"

"Ssh." Sesshomaru membungkam bibir Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Rin sudah lama wafat, dan aku tak ingin kau terbebani. Sesshomaru ini baik-baik saja, aku senang kau akhirnya mengerti." Kilahnya.

Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas tingkahku sebelumnya."

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat Sakura, membawanya menuju luar kamar. Memangkunya di teras depan seraya menatap taman indah di sana, angin berhembus dan memainkan helai rambut Sakura. Wanita itu mengelus rahang kokoh Sesshomaru seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya yang kekar.

"Hoshimaru, ia adalah putraku dan Rin." Ujar Sesshomaru membuka percakapan mereka.

.

 _Sesshomaru menatap jalanan setapak menuju desa tempat adik tirinya berada. Di tangannya sebuah kimono terlipat rapi, Jaken di belakang masih berlari-lari seraya memanggil sang Tuan tanpa lelah. Sesshomaru mengabaikannya dan terus melangkah, senyum tipis di wajahnya merekah kala melihat sosok gadis muda yang tersenyum lebar letika pandangan mereka bertemu._

 _"Sesshomaru-samaa?" Suaranya melengkingnya yang renyah terdengar. Sesshomaru te_ _r_ _senyum tipis dan melangkah menuju gadis itu._

 _"Rin! Dasar ningen menyebalkan, mana etikamu, kau berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru-sama!" Tegur Jaken seraya berteriak-teriak di belakang sana. Rin hanya tertawa sebagai balasan, ia berlaih pada sang daiyokai_ _dan menghambur memeluknya erat._

 _"Rin sangat merindukanmu, Sesshomaru-sama!" Pekiknya riang. Sesshomaru memyentuh rambut panjang Rin dan menyampirkannya di telinga gadis itu. Ia menyodorkan kimono di tangannya dan disambut tatapan kagum Rin. "Kau memberikan ini untukku, Sesshomaru-sama?" Tanya Rin senang._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!" Ucap Rin. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap lembut gadis itu. Sampai kemudian suara langkah lain membuatnya menoleh. Sosok hanyou dengan hakama dan haori merah menghampirinya dengan sosok bocah kecil bertelinga segitiga yang berada di bahunya._

 _"Oh, ternyata kau disini, oi Rin! Kaede mencarimu, tahu?! Ternyata kau sedang berduaan dengan Sesshomaru." Celetuknya jahil. Sesshomaru menatap malas saudaranya itu._

 _"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Inuyasha." Cetusnya seraya menyilangkan tangan di dada. Inuyasha mendengus seraya menyeringai lebar._

 _"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan segera pergi, oi, Rin jika urusanmu dengan si brengsek ini selesai, segeralah pulang ke rumah. Kaede dan Kagome benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit karena terus mencarimu!" Ucap Inuyasha seraya berbalik pergi. Namun sang hanyo berhenti sejenak dan menyeletuk. "Dan berhati-hati lah pada Sesshomaru." Imbuhnya seraya menyeringai jahil._

 _Sesshomaru melebar, Jaken pun tak jauh berbeda. Namun yokai katak itu kemudian berteriak, "dasar hanyo rendahan! Beraninya kau menghina Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama tidak akan menyakiti Rin! Dasar hanyo bodoh!" Pekiknya._

 _Sesshomaru mendesis, kupingnya terasa berdenging mendengar teriakan Jaken yang sangat menganggu. Ia melangkah menuju yokai katak itu dan menginjak kepalanya kesal. "Diam, Jaken! Atau kubunuh kau!" Ancamnya. Jaken pun bungkam dengan tatapan takut. Rin tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia menatap lembut Sesshomaru dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya._

 _Tahun dan tahun pun berlalu, setiap beberapa bulan sekali sang daiyokai_ _akan mengunjungi Rin seperti biasanya. Ia membawakan gadis itu bermacam-macam hadiah seperti kimono dengan bahan terbaik dan beberapa pita rambut. Rin tumbuh menjadi gadis yang amat cantik dan ia menjadi bunga desa di tempat itu._

 _Ketika Rin meginjak usia tujuh belas sang daiyokai_ _kembali berkunjung dan membawakan kimono sutra berwarna kuning dengan corak bunga sakura. Rin sangat senang menerimanya dan memeluk pria itu erat, Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu. Baru kemudian ia tersadar kala tinggi Rin sudah hampir mencapai bahunya. Tubuhnya yang mungil juga sudah berubah. Sesshomaru baru menyadarinya ketika ia tersadar ada beberapa perbedaan mencolok dari tubuh gadis itu khususnya beberapa lengkungan tubuhnya yang lebih menonjol._

 _"Rin, kau-" suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Sampai tanpa ia sadari ia lebih banyak memperhatikan Rin dan terkadang Sesshomaru bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan yang salah pada dirinya? Ini bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya, ia jarang sekali menaruh perhatian pada satu hal hingga begitu intens seperti ini._

 _Sampai sang daiyokai_ _kemudian menjadi lebih sering berkunjung dari sebelumnya, Sesshomaru juga lebih sering tinggal sebentar hanya untuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Dibalik wajah dinginnya sang daiyokai_ _merasakan kehangatan dan rasa senang kala memperhatikan senyum Rin. Rasa ingin melindungi itu tumbuh, dan tanpa ia sadari perasaan ingin memiliki itu perlahan merayap di sanubarinya._

 _Sesshomaru sering melemparkan tatapan tajam pada setiap pemuda yang berusaha menarik perhatian Rin. Hingga banyak dari mereka yang akhirnya mundur karena ketakutan. Rin yang tidak menyadari sisi protektif sang daiyokai_ _merasa bingung karena banyak dari pemuda-pemuda desa yang canggung atau sungkan saat berbicara dengannya._

 _"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menyadarkannya, Inuyasha!" Bujuk Kagome pada suaminya saat melihat Sesshomaru memperhatikan Rin yang tengah menjemur pakaian._

 _"Keh, ini bukan urusanku!" Sergah Inuyasha cuek. Kagome mendesah panjang, ia membantu putranya yang berusia empat tahun._

 _"Kau tak kasihan melihatnya? Onii-san benar-benar tidak peka, dan Rin terlalu polos. Jika terus seperti ini kelak Rin tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Rin seperti itu sampai tua hanya karena Onii-san terus mengintimidasi setiap lelaki yang tertarik padanya?" Rutuk Kagome. Inuyasha mendegus keras sampai akhirnya ia mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Kagome._

 _Inuysha menghampiri kakaknya dan berkacak pinggang. "Oi, Sesshomaru!" Teriaknya. Sang daiyokai_ _menyipit, ia mengabaikan adiknya tersebut. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?! Kalau kau memang menyukai Rin, sana hampiri dia dan nikahi dia sekarang!" Teriak Inuyasha seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sang kakak seenaknya. Kagome yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka mengusap wajahnya kasar, merutuki tingkah suaminya._

 _"Inuyasha bodoh! OSUWARI!"_

 _Brukkkk!_

 _"Kagomeee! Apa-apaaan ini?!"_

 _Kagome mengendong putranya dan melangkah cepat menuju dua pria itu. Ia menjewer telinga Inuyasha dan memarahinya. "Dasar kau ini! Seharusnya kau berbicara baik -baik dengan Onii-san, bukannya bertingkah seperti bocah lima tahun dan berteriak padanya seperti orang bodoh!"_

 _"Ka-kau membelanya?!" Inuyasha menatap sang istri kesal. Kagome menjewer telinganya lebih keras._

 _"Kau hanya membuat semuanya semakin rumit, apa kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya sebagai sesama laki-laki? Buat Onii-san menyadari apa yang dia inginkan." Decak Kagome kesal._

 _Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Kagome?!" Ketusnya tak mengerti. Inuysha mendengus kasar._

 _"Kau seharusnya lebih peka bodoh! Kagome ingin kau sadar kalau kau selama ini jatuh cinta pada Rin, jadi sekarang cepat hampiri dia dan berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dengan mempelototi setiap laki-laki yang mendekatinya." Pekik Inuyasha. Sesshomaru melebar._

 _Apa yang dikatakan hanyo ini tadi, jatuh cinta pada Rin? ia, Sesshomaru ini jatuh cinta pada Rin? Gadis itu seorang ningen. Jangan bercanda! Batin Sesshomaru keras kepala._

 _"Omong kosong, Sesshomaru ini tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada ningen. Dasar hanyo rendahan!" Cemooh Sesshomaru tajam. Urat di pelipis Inuyasha berkedut. Ia menarik tessaiga dari sarungnya._

 _"Dasar anjing bodoh!" Geram Inuyasha sembari mengacungkan tessaiga pada Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mendengus dan menarik bakusaiga dari sarungnya._

 _"Diam kau hanyo rendahan." Balas Sesshomaru tak mau kalah. Inuyasha yang kesal menyergap Sesshomaru dengan tessaiga dan Sesshomaru menahannya. Bakusaiga dan tessaiga beradu, memercikkan bunga api dan kembali saling menyerang hingga menimbulkan suara desingan yang memekakkan telinga._

 _Kagome mendesah pasrah dan meletakkan putranya. Ia meraih anak panah di punggungnya dan menarik tali busur. Kekuatan sucinya memancar terang di pucuk mata anak panah tersebut dan kemudian melesat di tengah-tengah pertarunga dua saudara itu. Cahaya berwarna merah muda pudar dan terang memancar dan menghempaskan keduanya._

 _Sesshomaru berdiri tegak sembati menahan pancaran kekuatan suci Kagome dengan auranya. Sementara Inuyasha menancapkan tessaiga di tanah untuk menahan tekanan kekuatan tersebut. Sang hanyo menatap istrinya heran seraya berteriak._

 _"Oi Kagome! Apa maksudmu ini?"_

 _Kagome menghela nafas dan berucap 'osuwari' membuat Inuyasha jatuh bedebam menghujam tanah. Kagome tertawa kikuk dan menatap sang kakak ipar sejenak sembari berucap._

 _"Onii-san, kau rasa sebaiknya kau memikirkan baik-baik, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Rin. Apakah kau mencintai Rin atau tidak. Jika kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu, segera katakanlah pada Rin. Kurasa ia juga mencintaimu!" Ucap Kagome lembut. Sesshomaru terdiam._

 _Sepeninggal Inuyasha dan istrinya sang daiyokaimerenung. Ia sesekali menatap Rin dari kejauhan. Sampai beberapa hari sang daiyokaimasih berperang dengan batinnya, ia memikirkan matang-matang apakah benar ia jatuh cinta pada Rin atau tidak. Selama ini ia berusaha memungkirinya karena ia tidak ingin mengikuti jejak sang ayah dengan jatuh cinta pada seorang ningen._

 _Sampai akhirnya Sesshomaru tersadar, Rin adalah Rin, terlepas bahwa ia adalah manusia atau bukan. Mungkin itulah kenapa dahulu Ibunya berkata bahwa ia tidak akan membenci manusia lain hanya karena manusia seperti Izayoi merebut suaminya. Karena Izayoi tetaplah Izayoi, bukan manusia yang lain. Begitupula Rin adalah Rin, bukan Izayoi atau manusia lainnya._

 _Karena setiap orang memiliki sifat masing-masing, dan tidak bijak jika membenci semua orang hanya karena satu orang. Dan akhirnya Sesshomaru menyadari perasaannya, ia jatuh cinta-_

 _Ia jatuh cinta pada Rin, terlepas bahwa ia adalah seorang yokai dan Rin adalah manusia._

 _Sampai akhirnya Sesshomaru kembali menemui Rin dan mengutarakan perasaannya, Rin yang awalnya tidak menyangka akhirnya menerima sang daiyokai. Dan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Butuh waktu satu tahun sampai akhirnya mereka menikah, karena Sesshomaru mengambil kekuasaan atas wilayah barat dibawah kepemimpinan Inukimi._

 _Pada pemerintahannya di istana Bulan, Rin masih tinggal di desa tempat Inuyasha dan kawan-kawannya berada. Hal itu untuk menjaganya dari bahaya karena banyak yokai yang akhirnya menjadikan Rin sebagai incaran karena ia dianggap sebagai titik lemah Sesshomaru._

 _._

Sakura tertawa nyaring, ia menutupi bibirnya dan perutnya terasa melilit, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sesshomaru sekikuk itu saat pertama kali menyadari perasannya pada Rin. Apalagi bagian saat Sesshomaru bertengkar dengan Inuyasha hanya karena kekeras kepalaannya. Sesshomaru menatap istrinya malas.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar separah itu. Pantas saja setahun lalu saat aku masih menjadi _maiko_ kerjaanmu hanya memperhatikanku dari jauh." Kikik Sakura. "Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, _ne_." Goda Sakura.

Sesshomaru membuang mukanya, rona merah nampak menjalar di wajahnya. "Waktu itu aku belum menyadarinya, aku hanya penasaran padamu." Kilahnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan jemarinya menyusup ke dalam _haori_ Sesshomaru. Mengusap dada bidang pria itu. Sesshomaru tercekat, ia mengigit bibirnya melihat senyum jahil di bibir Sakura. "Begitu kah?" Celetuknya. Sakura menarik _haori_ di bahu Sesshomaru dan mengendus bahu telanjang pria itu jahil. Nafas sang _daiyokai_ terdengar berat.

"Sakura, jangan menggodaku!" Tegur Sesshomaru sembari mengigit bibirnya. Sakura mengabaikannya dan mengigit kecil leher Sesshomaru.

"Hm...?" Klorofilnya menatap polos sang suami dan tersenyum manis, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu polos suaminya dan mendengarkan detak jantungmya yang bergerak seirama. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan menutup matanya sembari bibirnya berujar tenang.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku sedikit cemburu." Bisik Sakura lembut.

Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul seraya mengelus pipi sang _daiyokai_ , jemarinya yang lentik mengelus tanda cakar berwarna magenta di pipinya. "Kalian bertemu dengan cara yang sangat manis. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, perempuan bernama Rin itu." Ujarnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak cemburu. Bagaimanapun Rin adalah bagian dari kehidupanku, mungkin benar ia bagian dari masa lalu. Tapi bagiku, Rin adalah segalanya, ia tetap memiliki tempat di hati Sesshomaru ini." Ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura tersenyum kecut, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya.

"Aku tahu..." bisik Sakura. "Seharusnya aku memang tahu diri, aku tidak berhak cemburu pada wanita yang sudah lama tiada. Aku tidak boleh egois dan berharap bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatimu."

Sesshomaru menghela nafas lesu. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura seraya mengecup kening wanita itu. "Kau juga segalanya bagiku, kaupun memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatiku, sama seperti Rin."

Sakura mendengus geli dan menutup matanya sembari berujar pelan. "Aku tahu." Bisiknya.

Sesshomaru menatap istrinya ragu. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan masa laluku. Ini akan membuatmu merasa-"

"Tidak!" Potong Sakura seraya menatap suaminya dengan tegas. "Aku ingin mendengarnya, semua tentang dirimu! Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, selama ini, hanya aku saja yang bercerita. Sekarang aku ingin kau yang bercerita..." ucap Sakura. "Karena... aku ingin mengenalmu dari dirimu sendiri bukan dari cerita orang lain!"

Sesshomaru tersenyum dan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah, kemudian selanjutnya..."

.

 _Sesshomaru mendarat setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang, di tangannya sebuah bungkusan berisi kimono yang ia siapkan untuk Rin. Keadaan desa tempat Inuyasha dan kawan-kawannya tinggal mulai banyak berubah dan desa itu terlihat ramai. Sepeninggal Kaede, Inuyasha dan lawan-kawannya mengeser rumah mereka di dekat sumur tua pemakan tulang yang berada di dekat pohon panjang umur tempat dahulu Inuyasha disegel oleh Kikyo._

 _Sesshomaru melangkah menuju kediaman sang hanyo dan disambut oleh Kagome yang tengah merapikan kimono putranya yang baru berusia 9 tahunan. Bocah laki-laki itu memiliki rambut perak pendek dengan kuping segitiga. Persis seperti Ayahnya! Netra bulatnya yang terang menatap sang Paman ceria. Sesshomaru menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan menyapa adik iparnya._

 _Kagome mempersilakannya masuk dan melihat Rin yang tengah memasak di ruang tengah. Rin menyapanya dan menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk disajikan pada suaminya. Sesshomaru duduk bersila dan menyesap ocha hangat yang disiapkan Rin untuknya. Metranya menyorot pada sekeliling rumah yang tidak begitu luas, namun mampu menampung empat orang. Rin tinggal bersama Kagome dan suaminya. Sedangkan teman mereka sang taijiya dan pendeta itu tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka. Terkadang si rubah kecil dan Kohaku berkunjung ke kediaman mereka._

 _Kohaku telah tumbuh dewasa, ia adalah pemuda yang tangguh dan tampan, kalau diingat-ingat dahulu Kohaku sempat tertarik pada Rin. Namun akhirnya pemuda itu mundur teratur kala Rin akhirnya memilih dirinya. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun lamanya dan Sesshomaru sudah memutuskan untuk membawa Rin ke istana bulan._

 _Ia sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Inukimi dan Inukimi menyambut Rin tinggal di istana. Inukimi berjanji ia akan mengumumkan hal ini pada penghuni istana dan menjamin bahwa Rin akan ditetrima dengan baik. Sesshomaru tidak terlalu yakin namun ia berharap Ibunya mampu meyakinkan penghuni istana bahwa Rin adalah calon permaisurinya._

 _Setelah mendiskusikannya dengan Inuyasha dan kawan-kawannya, akhirnya sang hanyo melepaskan kakak iparnya tersebut untuk tinggal bersama Sesshomaru. Berat rasanya ketika akhirnya Rin harus meninggalkan kehidupan manusia dan mulai belajar untuk beradaptasi di kehidupan yokai._

 _Dalam perjalanannya Rin tanpa henti bercerita dan tertawa renyah. Sifatnya tidak banyak berubah saat dia menginjak usia dewasa, hanya saja ada sisi kedewasaan yang nampak di matanya. Rin hanya akan tersenyum saat Jaken menegurnya dengan kata-kata menyebalkan, sampai akhirnya yokai katak itu akan bungkam kala sang daiyokai_ _menatapnya tajam._

 _"Sudahlah Jaken-sama, aku tidak apa-apa, bukankah sejak kecil dulu aku terbiasa berjalan diluar. Aku tidak akan kedinginan saat kita naik ke Istana Bulan." Tolak Rin halus. Jaken mengeleng keras._

 _"Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara. Sudah biarkan saja mokomoko Sesshomaru-sama tetap berada di bahumu. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau nanti kau sakit karena kedinginan!" Ketus Jaken. Sesshomaru melirik sang istri dan mengangkatnya untuk duduk di atas seekor naga berkepala dua bernama A-Un. Setelah menyamankan posisi, Sesshomaru naik ke punggung naga itu dan memeluk Rin dari belakang. Melindunginya datri hawa dingin dan memastikan agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah._

 _Saat sang naga terbang, Jaken bergelantungan di mokomoko Sesshomaru. Yokai katak yang malang itu hanya terdiam sembari menahan rasa haru kala melihat sosok sang Tuan dan Rin yang nampak serasi dan bahagia. Ia senang akhirnya keduanya kini bersama. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Rin adalah seorang manusia. Ia teringat Rin yang dulu saat masih kecil. Gadis itu selalu mengikuti Sesshomaru kemana-mana. Jaken ingat bagaimana ia akhirnya berakhir menjaga dan merawat gadis itu hingga mereka berpisah saat Rin akhirnya tinggal di desa tempat Inuyasha dan kawan-kawannya berada._

 _Setelah sampai di Istana, Inukimi menyambutnya dan diadakan pesta untuk meresmikan pernikahan Sesshomaru. Jaken terlihat ikut gembira, walau dalam hati ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dari penghuni Istana. Jaken sendiri tahu bahwa keberadaan ningen tidak serta merta diterima. Namun ia berharap lamban laun mereka akan menerima Rin sebagai pendamping sang penguasa. Jaken berjanji akan menjaga wanita itu sampai kapanpun._

 _Rin tersenyum senang, Inukimi berbisik kecil. Meraut tangannya dan mendorongnya pelan menuju Sesshomaru yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Sang daiyokai_ _mengangkat alisnya melihat senyum cerah Rin dan Inukimi yang mengigit bibirnya geli._

 _"Rin?" Sapa Sesshomaru._

 _"Anata, aku punya kabar yang sangat gembira untukmu!" Cicit Rin gugup dengan wajah memerah ragu. Sesshomaru bangkit dan melangkah menuju istrinya. Membuka lengannya dan Rin menghambur memeluknya erat sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sesshomaru._

 _"Hn?" Sesshomaru mengusap rambut Rin lembut, menunggu ada apa gerangan yang akan dikatakan wanita itu._

 _Rin mengigit bibirnya, menahan senyumnya yang akan melebar. Ia melirik Inukimi meminta dukungan dan wanita berambut perak itu tersenyum semangat seraya mengangguk. Sesshomaru masih sabar menunggu hingga Rin mengadah menatap langsung ambermya._

 _"Aku hamil! Aku mengandung anak kita, anata!" Pekik Rin gembira._

 _Sesshomaru melebar. Ia menyentuh bahu Rin tidak percaya sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum lega berkemb_ _a_ _ng di bibirnya. Ia memeluk Rin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut panjang Rin yang harum seraya berbisik pelan._

 _"Arigatou... hontou ni arigatou, Rin!" Bisiknya haru._

 _Rin mengangguk-angguk, air mata haru berkumpul di pelupuknya seraya memeluk erat leher Sesshomaru. "Apakah kau bahagia, anata?" Bisiknya lembut._

 _Sesshomaru mendengus geli di tengah-tengah rasa bahagia di hatinya._

 _"Tentu saja, Sesshomaru ini sangat bahagia. Bahagia sekali!" Tukasnya pelan._

 _._

Tes!

Sakura tersentak ketika tangan besar Sesshomaru menyentuh pipinya, menghapus air mata yang tanpa ia sadari menetes. Sang _daiyokai_ menatap sang istri khawatir. " _Koishii_ , kau menangis?" Tanyanya. Sakura mengerjab dan menyentuh tangan Sesshomaru di pipinya. wanita itu tergagap.

"Ti-tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa tanpa sadar aku jadi terbawa perasaan." Kilahnya. " _Ne_ , itu benar-benar sangat mengharukan. Aku penasaran bagaimana akhirnya hari-hari kalian setelah Rin memberi kabar kalau dia hamil, jadi ayo lanjutkan ceritamu?" Tukas Sakura.

Sesshomaru mendengus kecil seraya mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura. Ia menyeringai tipis, "sampai sini dulu kurasa!" Tegasnya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau makan, hari telah beranjak siang." Sesshomaru membantu istrinya untuk bangkit dan mengiringnya menuju ruangan tempat makan.

Sakura bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk dan Sesshomaru berada di sampingnya. Di hadapannya sosok Inukimi juga tengah duduk dengan tenang. Setelah pelayan merapikan hidangan mereka. Sakura mengambil sumpit dan mulai melahap makananya, sesekali klorofilnya menatap Sesshomaru yang juga memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tak berbeda dengan Inukimi yang tengah memakan makanan berbentuk sushi.

Inukimi meletakkan sumpitnya setelah makannya tandas. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyum canggung wanita itu.

"Halo, Sakura- _chan_?" Sapa Inukimi. Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya, mendengar penggunaan suffiks - _chan_ yang dipakai sang Ibu.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Inukimi- _sama_!" Balas Sakura sopan. Ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Ibu mertuanya. Wanita yang tampak awet muda itu tertawa kecil dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ikut bersimpuh di depan sang menantu, jemari lentiknya meraih jemari mungil Sakura dan mengenggamnya lembut.

"Selamat datang di istana Bulan, Inukimi ini senang sekali akhirnya Sesshomaru membawa pendampingnya pulang. Sudah lama sekali aku kesepian karena putraku lebih senang pergi entah kemana seperti Ayahnya alih-alih tinggal di rumah!" Ucap Inukimi ceria. " _Ara_ - _ara_... bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sembari berkeliling di istana ini, aku akan menunjukkan beberapa ruangan yang menarik. Aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab!" Ajak Inukimi.

Sakura mengerjab, sampai kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja, Inukimi- _sama_! Suatu kehormatan dapat menemani anda."

Sesshomaru menyela. " _Haha_ - _ue_?" Rutuknya.

Inukimi mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap sang putra masam. "Kau ini, laki-laki lebih baik diam saja! Sana kembali ke ruang kerjamu, aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menantuku tercinta~ nah, Sakura- _chan_. Ayo kita segera bergegas sebelum si lelaki banyak kerjaan ini menganggu kita!" Celoteh Inukimi seraya menarik Sakura keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang menggeram kesal.

.

Bersambung

.

 **A/N : ada yang sadar kalau Sakura kayaknya terlalu baik ya? Wkwk, tapi emang Sakura ga punya alasan untuk cemburu sama Rin. Setting 200 tahun dari final arc dan jelas Rin udah wafat lebih dari 100 tahun yg lalu. Dan peran Rin dalam perubahan Sesshomaru cukup penting, karena Rin yang ngerubah Sesshomaru yang awalnya membenci manusia jadi bersikap netral, dan sesshomaru yang awalnya hanya menginginkan kekuatan jadi mengenal cinta. Hanya butuh waktu sampe keraguan di hati Sakura terkikis, dan akhirnya bisa menerima Sesshomaru secara utuh. Apakah ada yg sadar alau sejak mereka menikah Sakura masih manggil Sesshomaru pake namanya, padahal Sessho sendiri kadang manggil Sakura dengan 'koishii' (panggilan sayang buat pasangan) 😁😁**

 **Nah ini clue yg nantinya jd poin soal hubungan mereka. Kenapa Sakura kesannya masih ragu? Sakura tuh masih muda, dia ga pernah jatuh cinta. Selama jadi maiko, Sakura cuma dicekoki cerita-cerita manis dari seniornya yang udah punya danna. Dan sebagian hari-harinya diisi latihan dan latihan dan cara melayani tamu, dia juga harus belajar cara mengontrol emosi sehingga terkesan pake topeng kalau berhadapan dengan orang. Bagi yang kurang paham cara kehidupan geisha bisa cari di google, atau baca fic yang ngangkat tema geisha. Dan aku sempet baca beberapa dan akhirnya rada kapok karena baper, kehidupan mereka berat ternyata, banyak kepalsuan. Yah keadaan yang membuat mereka jd gt. Dan aku bersyukur g ngelanjutin alur percintaan SesshoSakura di lingkungan geisha :'v :'v biar percintaan mereka mengalir bebas tanpa embel-embel peraturan dimana si cowok harus bayar dan bikin janji dulu kalo ketemuan. Belum ntar kalo ditikung sm tmn seprofesi, kan orang ganteng pasti jadi rebutan. :'v**

 **Thanks for review : Sakura's lover, CEKBIOAURORAN, ame to ai, alna-chan, Saisah, Shuu-kun, Ismisftr, berry uchiha, Nur Asiyah Firdausi**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	9. Cold Gaze

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Cold Gaze**

 **.**

Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup, Inukimi menariknya menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makan. Dengan riang wanita itu memberi tahu nama dan fungsi dari tiap sudut yang mereka lewati. Hingga kemudian Inukimi membawanya ke salah satu ruang di menara Istana.

"Tempat ini dulunya menjadi bagian favoritku saat Sesshomaru baru saja lahir, pemandangan di sini sangat indah sehingga bisa menenangkan pikiranku yang jenuh setelah seharian merawat Sesshomaru." Ucap Inukimi. "Lihat, kau bisa melihat puncak _Fujiyama_ dari sini!"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Inukimi dan ia berdecak kagum, ia tak menyangka bahwa pemadangan dari atas tebing terlihat sangat indah. _Fujiyama_ terlihat dengan jelas, puncaknya yang tertutupi sajlu abadi dengan awan-awan yang memyelimutinya. Danau di bawah sana juga terlihat sangat indah, dari atas menara ini ia bisa melihat beberapa bangunan tinggi di desa sekitar _fujiyama_.

"Indah bukan? Kau tahu, pertumbuhan manusia sangat cepat sekali. Seratus tahun lalu di sekitar hutan sana masih penuh dengan pepohonan, kini kau bisa melihat beberapa rumah penduduk." Ujar Inukimi.

"Begitukah, ini sangat menakjubkan, Inukimi _-sama_!" Decak Sakura kagum.

Inukimi terkikik kecil dan kembali membawa Sakura naik ke lantai yang lebih tinggi. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah kasur besar dengan selimut sutra. Beberapa _kimono_ berjajar rapi di bagian dinding, pintu _shoji_ dihiasi lukisan indah yang menampilkan pegunungan dan pemandangan, ada juga bunga-bunga _sakura_ yang bermekaran.

Sakura terpaku pada sebuah lukisan besar yang menampakkan seorang pria gagah dengan _armor_ di kedua bahunya. Wajahnya yang nampak tegas tergambar dengan jelas dari netra emasnya. Surai peraknya yang terkuncir tinggi berkibar. Sakura terpana, sosok pria dalam lukisan tersebut terlihat begitu gagah.

"Pria itu suamiku, Inu no Taisho!" Ucap Inukimi seraya tertawa kecil. Netra emasnya juga ikut memandang lukisan Taisho yang sudah lama berada di ruangan tersebut. Sebuah lukisan yang membawa banyak kenangan. "Ia wafat dalam pertempuran." Ucap Inukimi.

"Saya turut sedih mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura haru. Ia menatap Inukimi sedih, ia memahami bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

Inukimi tertawa getir, "ya memang sangat menyedihkan. Laki-laki itu wafat saat melindungi istri _ningen_ nya, ia memilih mengorbankan diri agar putranya dengan wanita itu dapat selamat." Inukimi tersenyum getir. "Bukankah menyedihkan bukan? Ia memilih wanita lain sementara ia memiliki diriku..." ujar Inukimi.

Sakura berdebar, ia tak mengerti kenapa senyum Inukimi terlihat mengerikan di pandangannya. Ia tersenyum canggung, "terkadang kehidupan ini sungguh ironis, Inukimi _-sama_... tapi, saya yakin ada alasan lain kenapa Inu no Taisho _-sama_ berlaku demikian. Saya rasa juga ada hikmah yang bisa dipetik dari perbuatan beliau." Ujar Sakura.

Inukimi mengangkat alisnya, menyeringai tipis. "Jadi jika menurut dirimu apa hikmah yang dapat kau petik, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tergagap. "Pada akhirnya ada awal ada pula akhir, dalam suatu hubungan pun demikian. Rasa percaya dan rasa saling menjaga satu sama lain akan mendatangan kesetiaan, tapi kesetiaan itu sungguh mahal harganya. Tak sedikit dari penghianatan akan mewarnai di tengah-tengahnya, tapi... jika rasa percaya itu dapat bertahan dari ombak yang menghalau maka itulah cinta sejati. Tapi jika rasa percaya itu runtuh di tengah-tengahnya maka memang sudah saatnya untuk melepaskannya. Seperti kata pepatah, 'cinta tak harus memiliki', seperti itulah pandangan saya." Ujar Sakura.

Inukimi mendengus kecil, ia tertawa dan kemudian menatap Sakura tenang. "Begitukah, yah memang, kau hanya punya dua pilihan... melepaskannya atau mempertahankannya. Tapi terkadang kita berada di tengah-tengah pilihan yang sulit sehingga mau tak mau kita akan terjebak di tengah-tengahnya." Tukas Inukimi.

Sakura terdiam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa gelisah merayap di hatinya, Sakura menoleh ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Inukimi. Wanita itu meremas lengan _kimono_ nya gugup. Inukimi tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh pipi Sakura, ia tersenyum hangat.

"Dengar Sakura- _chan_ , di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Seperti katamu tadi ada awal ada pula akhir, suatu hari jika saatnya telah tiba dan kau berada di keadaan yang sama seperti ku dan Taisho waktu itu. Aku berharap kau mampu memilih mana pilihan yang bijak, walau aku berharap kau jangan sampai mengalaminya." Ujar Inukimi.

Sakura membeku. Sampai akhirnya Inukimi membawanya berkeliling, namun seolah kesadaran Sakura entah berada di mana. Wanita itu lebih banyak diam dan sesekali tersenyum palsu saat Inukimi mengajaknya berbicara dan menunjukkan hal-hal baru yang ia temui di Istana.

.

Sesshomaru menatap tegas putranya, Hoshimaru membentuk kuda-kuda dan mengenggam _katana_ dengan tegas. Ia menerjang sang Ayah dan dihindari oleh Sesshomaru, _katana_ di tangan sang _daiyokai_ meliuk dan hampir menebas tubuh pemuda itu jika saja Hoshimaru tidak berkelit. Keduanya saljng menerjang dan kedua _katana_ itu berhadapan.

Suara desingan pedang menari di tengah ruang _dojo_ yang sepi, sang _daiyokai_ melompat menghindari tebasan _katana_ Hoshimaru, Hoshimaru meliuk dan menjadikan tangannya tumpuan untuk melancarkan tendangan pada sang _daiyokai_. Sesshomaru berkelit, tangannya yang bebas meraih pergelangan kaki Hoshimaru dan menghempaskannya keluar _dojo_.

Suara bedebam terdengar di luar sana, Hoshimaru terbatuk sesaat dan berusaha bangkit. Ia membentuk kuda-kuda dan melompat, menghunuskan _katana_ nya yang ditahan oleh _katana_ milik sang Ayah. Hoshimaru melompat, bersalto sampai kemudian mendarat dengan mulus ketika tekanan _katana_ nya tidak mampu menahan tekanan dari _katana_ Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru melesat, menyabetkan _katana_ nya dan dibalas oleh Hoshimaru. Kedua _katana_ itu saling bergesekan memercikkan bunga-bunga api beberapa kali. Hingga Sesshomaru akhirnya menekan kekuatan _yokai_ nya dan menerjang Hoshimaru. Sang putra menahan tekanan dari ayahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun akhirnya ia terhempas kala keseimbangannya goyah.

Hoshimaru tergeletak, ia terlentang di tengah rerumputan sembari terengah-engah. Sesshomaru menghampirinya dan menatap wajah sang putra tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Hanya seperti itukah kemampuanmu?" Tanya Sesshomaru tenang. Hoshimaru menatapnya malas.

"Curang!" Decaknya. " _Chichi_ - _ue_ menggunakan aura _yokai_!"

Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan menarik tangan putranya agar lekas bangkit. Hoshimaru mengibaskan rambutnya yang terurai, kuncirannya lepas saat ia terhempas tadi. Ia mengikuti sang Ayah setelah mengambil _katana_ nya, mengikuti pria itu menuju _dojo_ dan keduanya bersila. Saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kulihat kau masih menahan aura _yokai_ mu?" Ujar Sesshomaru.

Hoshimaru mengangguk seraya merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, ia menoleh pada sang Ayah yang nampak bersila dengan santai. "Ya, aku masih butuh sedikit waktu lagi sampai sisi buasku tersegel. Susah sekali rasanya menekan aura _yokai_ sekuat itu..." timpalnya.

"Hm, Inuyasha tak pernah berhasil menekan sisi buas aura _yokai_ nya." Celetuk Sesshomaru. Hoshimaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sora. Hal itu membuat Paman Inuyasha masih sangat tergantung dengan _tessaiga_." Timpal Hoshimaru seraya menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan tertekuk.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Hoshi... kau jadi bertambah kuat." Ucap Sesshomaru lembut. Sang putra terkekeh kecil dan kembali merubah posisinya menjadi bersila.

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah penguasa Barat selanjutnya. Jika aku tidak kuat, maka aku hanya akan mempermalukan Ayah dan Kakek!" Serunya bangga. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil. Seraya bangkit dan menatap putranya tenang dari balik bahunya yang tegap.

"Mau berendam bersama?" Tawarnya. Hoshimaru terkejut, namun kemudian ia mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti langkah sang Ayah.

.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap kala malam datang, kesunyian menyelimuti Istana Bulan. Sosok perempuan berambut merah muda panjang duduk merenung di tengah ruangan tersebut. Di depannya sebuah _koto_ tergeletak, jemari lentiknya menari di senar _koto_. Sampai kemudian ia meringis kala suara sumbang nan berisik terdengar dari petikan jemarinya.

Sakura mendesah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Not nadanya benar-benar berantakan. Wanita itu mengabaikan _koto_ di hadapannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai. Ia terlentang seraya menatap langit-langit kamar, wajahnya nampak lesu tidak bersemangat. Hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi, kedatangannya ke Istana _Yokai_ bagian Barat dan pertemuannya dengan Hoshimaru, pembicaraannya dengan Inukimi dan terakhir ia terjebak sendirian di kamar Sesshomaru karena pria itu tengah sibuk di ruang kerjanya.

Sakura awalnya memutuskan untuk menghibur diri dengan bermain _koto_ namun konsentrasinya buyar kala kembali mengingat perkataan Inukimi.

 _'Jika saatnya tiba, suatu hari aku akan berada di dalam situasi yang sama seperti Inukimi-sama dan Inutaisho-sama? Apa maksudnya? Penghianatan kah, tapi Sesshomaru tidak mungkin seperti itu kan? Kami saling mencintai dan aku yakin ia akan setia padaku.'_ Batin Sakura risau. Ia membolak-balik posisinya menjadi menyamping, mengabaikan _kimono_ nya yang berantakan. Belahan pahanya terlihat hingga setengah bagian pahanya, Sakura mengabaikannya dan sesekali merubah posisinya untuk duduk kemudian dengan gelisah bangkit seraya menghela nafas gusar. Mengabaikan _kimono_ yang melonggar hingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang jenjang. Sakura melangkah ke jendela seraya memperhatikan bulan yang nampak separuh.

Klorofil Sakura mengerjab, ia terdiam sesaat dan kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalu saat dirinya masih anak-anak. Seberkas senyum sendu berkembang di bibirnya, Sakura mengusap pipinya pelan. Ia jadi merasa rindu orang tuanya, rindu pelukan hangat ibunya. Sakura kembali mengerjab, kali ini ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat dirinya berada di Okiya, saat ia menjadi seorang _maiko_. Ia jadi merindukan kakak-kakak seniornya, Ayame dan yang lainnya, bagaimanakah kabar mereka sekarang? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

"Jika saja Sesshomaru tidak datang, mungkin saat ini aku sudah menjadi _geisha_..." gumam Sakura seraya merenung. "Berlatih menari, memainkan _koto_ dan kemudian menemani tamu, jika seserang menjadi _dannaku_ , maka aku akan tinggal dengannya."

Sakura yang tengah melamun tidak menyadari bahwa pintu _shoji_ terbuka pelan dan langkah tanpa suara Sesshomaru tidak membuatnya menyadari bahwa sang suami tengah mengangkat alisnya melihat _kimono_ Sakura yang nampak berantakan. Sang _daiyokai_ menyeringai kecil seraya melangkah menuju istrinya. Sakura masih melamun seraya bergumam pelan.

"Jika saja..."

"Jika saja, apa, hn?" Sela Sesshomaru dengan senyum tipis yang lebar.

Sakura tersentak, " _ano_... tidak!" Elak Sakura. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil dan mengendus bahu Sakura. Mengecupnya sejenak dan cakarnya merayap di sekitar paha wanita itu, Sakura mendesah kecil sampai kemudian ia melompat, berjengit ketika rasa perih menyengat ujung pahanya. Sakura berbalik dan mengusap pahanya sekilas dan matanya melebar melihat darah di jarinya. Sesshomaru berdecak seraya menyentuh bahu Sakura dan membaliknya. Sakura meringis menahan perih dengan mata berair.

Rasa bersalah merayap di hati Sesshomaru, ia berlutut dan menyikap _kimono_ di paha Sakura, netranya yang tajam melihat goresan melintang di pangkal paha Sakura sekitar beberapa senti dari bagian intim wanita itu. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika Sesshomaru menyusup diantara kedua pahanya dan menjilat luka tersebut.

Luka di kulitnya telah menutup tapi Sesshomaru tidak menarik wajahnya malahan dengan sengaja ia mengendus pangkal paha Sakura tepat di bagian intim wanita itu. Sakura mengelinjak, ia terjungkal kebelakang seraya jatuh terlentang. Tangannya dengan putus asa meremas rambut dikepala suaminya yang diapit kedua pahanya.

"Nggh Sessho-uh maru...!" Sakura merutuki suaranya yang tercekat. Ia mengigit bibirnya ketika gelombang kenikmatan menyerang pangkal pahanya. Sesshomaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menyesap bibirnya sekilas kala rasa manis yang menyergap indra pengecapnya. Ia menyeringai tipis dan melonggarkan _yukata_ di bahunya. Sakura menatapnya sayu seraya jemarinya merayap pada lengan Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ memposisikan kaki Sakura agar melilit pinggangnya dan pergulatan keduanya dimulai.

.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat, sepasang lengan kekar memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dan wanita itu merintih kala rasa perih menjalar di pangkal pahanya. Punggungnya terasa linu dan tidak nyaman, Sesshomaru bergerak dan mengecup pipi Sakura lembut. Seraya memapah wanita itu untuk duduk. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah dan membiarkan tangan besar Sesshomaru memasang _kimono_ dan mengikat _obi_ di tubuhnya.

Setelah sarapan dan memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja Sesshomaru pergi untuk mengurusi beberapa keperluan. Sementara Sakura memutuskan beristirahat di kamarnya, wanita itu menghela nafas bosan. Kakinya masih terasa lemah akibat perbuatan semalam. Terkadang rasa jengkel hingga di pikirannya, apakah akan seperti ini setiap kali ia dan Sesshomaru bercinta? Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah saat mengingat semalam. Ia tidak ingat tapi setiap pria itu mengagahinya hingga beberapa kali yang terakhir ia ingat adalah kesadaranya perlahan mulai menghilang.

 _'Dasar si mesum yang mengerikan, dia melakukannya semalaman suntuk bahkan saat aku pingsan?!'_ Batin Sakura kikuk. Namun rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya kala bayangan tatapan mendamba pria itu hanya tertuju padanya, bagaimana wajahnya yang elok dan sempurna meraup bibirnya penuh gairah. Pria itu memujanya, benar-benar memperlakukannya seolah tak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikan dirinya di hati sang _daiyokai_.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membuatnya merasa sangat berharga, dan ia berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga kebahagiaan kecil ini tetap abadi. Sakura mengerjab ketika seorang pelayan membuka pintu _shoji_ dan tanpa kata-kata membantunya bangkit dan memapahnya dengan tegas menuju _onsen_. Sakura tersenyum ramah sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun pelayan itu hanya tersenyum aneh seraya membantunya melepaskan _kimono_ , membantunya membersihkan punggungnya dan membantu Sakura berendam di _onsen_ seraya meninggalkan wanita itu sejenak untuk mengambil _yukata_ dan menyiapkan _kimono_ di dalam kamar Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengerling heran, ada yang aneh dari sosok pelayan itu. Sejak tadi ia tak mengucapkan apapun selain menyampaikan keperluannya untuk membantu Sakura berbenah diri. Pelayan itu bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang ingin mengajaknya berbincang. Keheningan menyergap keduanya, pelayan itu bergerak seperti robot dan hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura merosot jatuh saat _obi_ di pinggangnya terikat erat. Pelayan itu meraut bahunya tegas namun lembut sehingga Sakura dapat bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding seraya kakinya berselonjor lesu. Sesekali wanita itu meringis pelan. Sebuah bantal di selipkan oleh pelayan itu di pinggang Sakura agar ia merasa nyaman.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan kembali menguncapkan terima kasih. Namun sekali lagi pelayan itu hanya tersenyum kecut seraya undur diri dan keluar dari kamar Sesshomaru. Sakura mengangkat alisnya sekilas dan mengendikkan bahu berusaha mengabaikan rasa heran dan mengabaikan rasa tak nyamannya ketika pandangan dingin pelayan itu sejak tadi terbayang di benaknya.

Sakura menutup matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya dari jendela yang terbuka. Klorofilnya bersembunyi di balik bulu matanya yang lentik, setelah sekian jam berdiam diri rasa bosan mulai merambat dan Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Kakinya masih kaku tapi tidak separah pagi tadi, Sakura berjalan tertatih di sepanjang dinding dan perlahan mulai melangkah meninggalkan dinding. Dan bersimpuh di depan _koto_ yang teronggok di ujung ruangan.

Jemari lentiknya memainkan _koto_ dengan lembut, suara merdunya terdengar lirih dari bibir Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya, menghayati nyanyian dan jemarinya yang menari di atas senar _koto_. Sampai kemudian lagunya selesai dan Sakura merenggangkan jemarinya, Sakura beralih di depan kaca dan mengambil sisir. Ia mengagumi sekilas ukiran di sisir tersebut dan tersenyum sendu ketika sebuah ukiran kanji terlihat di sisi kiri sisir tersebut.

 _ **'Rin'**_

Begitulah nama yang tertera di sisir itu, Sakura terdiam sejenak. Sampai kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya dengan pelan dan mengelungnya, Sakura membuka laci dari sebuah rak lemari kuno yang berada di depannya. Ia menemukan beberapa hiasan rambut yang sederhana namun indah, Sakura sekali lagi tersenyum simpul ketika nama Rin terukir di ujung sebuah tusuk konde dengan gantungan bunga berwarna ungu.

Setelah menata rambutnya Sakura membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang membuatnya penasaran, ia melebar kala menemukan beberapa alat rias seperti pemerah bibir yang berada di wadah kerang, dan beberapa serbuk bedak. Sakura baru pertama kali melihatnya, mungkin ini juga salah satu peninggalan Rin. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, berfikir ulang apakah ia akan menggunakan alat rias tersebut atau tidak.

Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan menggunakannya, setelah sebelumnya menangkup tangannya kecil seraya berbisik meminta ijin pada sosok Rin dalam bayangannya. Sakura menaburkan serbuk bedak di wajahnya tipis dan memoles bibirnya dengan pemerah bibir. Setelah melihat penampilannya wanita itu berdecak puas.

"Sudah lama sejak meninggalkan Okiya aku tidak lagi berdandan seorang diri, di kediaman Akihiro _-sama_ beliau menyuruh pelayan untuk mendandaniku. Yah bagaimanapun hasil kerja diri sendiri memang lebih memuaskan." Puji Sakura pada dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan bangit dengan susah payah dan berjalan di sebuah rak buku yang berisi pengetahuan umum dan beberapa catatan penting. Sakura menatapnya bosan, namun rasa penasarannya yang lebih besar membuat wanita itu mengambil salah satu buku berisi catatan sejarah lama dan membawanya ke salah satu meja. Setelah bersimpuh ia membuka buku tersebut dan mulai membaca.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura mulai menguap dan matanya terasa berat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dan tanpa ia sadari ia terlelap. Ketika sore tiba Sesshomaru baru saja kembali ke kamarnya, alisnya terangkat melihat sosok Sakura yang tertidur dengan kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pria itu mengeleng pelan dan menyentuh bahu Sakura, menariknya agar Sakura dapat duduk dengan tegak. Sayangnya Sakura sudah terlanjur pulas dan tubuhnya terkulai begitu saja dibahu Sesshomaru. Tusuk kondenya merosot dan surai merah mudanya yang panjang terurai.

Sang _daiyokai_ tertawa kecil seraya mengecup bibir Sakura ringan dan matanya melebat sejenak kala warna merah tiba-tiba menempel di bibirnya, Sesshomaru baru tersadar bahwa Sakura memakai pemerah bibir. Ia mendengus geli dan menggendong wanita itu di kedua lengannya seraya merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas _futon_.

.

.

Di hari ketiga akhirnya Sakura bisa bersantai karena kakinya sudah bisa bergerak. Ia juga bisa melangkah keluar kamar untuk berkeliling, walau terkadang Sakura masih mengerutkan alisnya heran kala melihat tatapan dingin dari beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya. Walau mereka menyapanya sekilas dengan _berojigi_ ringan. Sakura merasa ada kepalsuan dari segala formalitas yang mereka tunjukkan.

Sakura bukanlah orang bodoh, bertahun-tahun tinggal di _Okiya_ dan mengasah kemampuannya sebagai _maiko_ membuatnya terbiasa membedakan perbedaan antara orang yang memakai topeng di wajahnya dan mana yang bukan. Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas gusar dan melangkah dengan tenang mengelilingi koridor yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Tanpa ia sadari beberapa prajurit yang berpapasan dengannya ternyata mengawasi gerak-geriknya, sejak kepulangan Sesshomaru di istana sudah terdengar kabar bahwa sang penguasa pulang dengan membawa seorang pendamping. Keberadaan Sakura sejak kedatangannya di istana bulan sudah mencuri perhatian seluruh penghuni istana, kebanyakan mempertanyakan kenapa sang penguasa kembali menikah dengan seorang _ningen_ , dan apakah perempuan itu pantas mendampingi Sesshomaru atau tidak. Dari luar perempuan itu memang memiliki fisik yang sempurna, rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan ia memiliki iris hijau yang sejuk. Tapi mereka belum tahu bagaimana sifat wanita itu, karena itu mereka mengawasi Sakura dari jauh.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, langkahnya membawa dirinya ke wilayah dapur. Ia tersenyum ramah pada beberapa pelayan yang tengah menyiapkan makanan.

"Halo?" Sapa Sakura, namun hanya senyum kecut yang diterimanya. Sakura mendengus dan menatap sayuran yang bertumpuk di sebuah wadah. Sakura menatap salah satu pelayan dengan rambut coklat. "Aku ingin memasak, apakah aku boleh menggunakan bahan ini?" Tanyanya. Perempuan itu menatapnya sekilas seraya mengangguk, kemudian membuang muka. Sakura mendengus kecil dan mengambil beberapa sayuran yang ia perlukan.

Setelah membuat hidangan sederhana dan menatanya di sebuah meja kecil Sakura melangkah keluar menuju ruangan tempat Sesshomaru berada. Setelah bertanya kesana kemari ia menemukan ruang kerja suaminya, Sesshomaru membuka pintu _shoji_ kala merasakan aura istrinya mendekat. Sakura sempat menatapnya heran tapi kemudian ia melangkah masuk sembari meletakkan meja kecil berisi makanan. Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu!" Decak Sakura riang. Matanya berbinar bahagia, ia tidak sabar ingin mendengar pendapat Sesshomaru.

Sang _daiyokai_ sempat terdiam, Sakura memasakannya sebuah sup daging. Mangkuk sup masih terasa hangat tanda belum lama dibuat, ia tersenyum dan mengambil sendok seraya menyesap kuah sup tersebut. Rasa gurih menyergap di lidahnya, walau mungkin memang terasa aneh bagi inu _yokai_ karena ia terbiasa makan makanan mentah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap. Sesshomaru menandaskan makananya dan mengangguk puas.

"Enak." Jawabnya tenang.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menghambur memeluk suaminya hingga keduanya terjungkal. Sakura tertawa renyah dan bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sesshomaru, netra klorofilnya masih berbinar bahagia dan Sakura memeluk erat tubuh tegap suaminya seperti anak kecil. Walau tanpa disadari oleh pria itu tatapan Sakura sempat berubah sendu. Ia ingin menceritakan keanehan yang ditemuinya pada penghuni istana, namun ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

Mungkin karena ia adalah penghuni baru sehingga keberadaannya tidak serta merta diterima oleh penghuni istana. Sakura hanya berharap semoga keadaan ini segera usai. Ia benar-benar kesepian dan picingan tidak mengenakkan dari orang-orang itu benar-benar menganggunya.

Sesshomaru memgendus leher Sakura lembut dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping wanita itu, menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sakura dan cakarnya meraut rambut merah muda wanita itu dan menyesapnya lembut. Sakura tertawa kecil seraya menyisir rambut panjang Sesshomaru di jemarinya. Tangannya mengusap kening pria itu dan jemarinya berputar mengikuti pola bulan sabit di keningnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan kisah kemarin?" Pinta Sakura.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya seraya memainkan poni Sesshomaru dan menyibaknya, membuat dahi pria itu terbuka. "Tentang Rin saat ia mengandung Hoshimaru?" Ulang Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hu'um!"

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau ingin sekali mengetahuinya, maksudku ini berkaitan dengan masa laluku dan aku menceritakan kisahku bersama perempuan lain..." kilah Sesshomaru ragu. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Rin bukanlah orang lain!"

"?"

"Ia adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan putramu, ia membuatmu mengenal cinta dan menemanimu sepanjang sisa hidupnya, ia hidup bersamamu dan merajut asa bersamamu." Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, "kau terlalu baik."

Sakura tertawa ringan seraya mengeleng pelan. "Aku tidak sebaik itu." Kilahnya. "Mungkin aku akan merasa iri, atau cemburu karena terbayang bagaimana bahagianya kalian ketika bersama. Tapi aku ingin mengenalmu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari sebelumnya! Agar suatu hari hatiku tidak goyah ketika ada orang lain yang lebih mengenalmu dan menceritakan bagaimana sosokmu di masa lalu pada diriku."

Sesshomaru mengerjab sesaat menatap Sakura tenang. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"Karena tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hati ini akan berubah seiring waktu yang berlalu." Tukas Sakura. "Mungkin saat ini hati kita sama, tapi entah dua atau sepuluh tahun lagi mungkin akan ada celah diantara kita. Mungkin aku akan berpaling, atau kau yang berpaling-" Sakura terdiam kala Sesshomaru mengecup bibirnya. Membungkam rancauannya yang tak berhenti.

" _Koishii_ , kau berpikir terlalu jauh!" Sela pria itu. "Tidak akan... aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" Desahnya. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu... kumohon..."

"Sessho..." Sakura berbisik lirih sampai kemudian ia tertawa kecil. " _Gomen_ _ne_... mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Jadi... ceritakan lanjutan kisah kemarin, oke?" Pintanya.

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab, tatapan keraguan nampak di matanya.

"Kumohon...!"

Pria itu menghela nafas lelah, ia mengalah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sakura seraya memilin surai merah muda wanita itu. "Baiklah!"

.

Bersambung

.

 **A/N : ada yang mau kuklarifikasi soal mizuage calon geisha, ternyata di jepang modern mizuage baru dilakukan pas geisha masuk usia 20. Tapi karena ini setting abad 17 jadi mungkin aja usia maiko yang menjalani mizuage bisa lebih muda. Tapi karena udah terlanjur di chap 2 Sakura kusetting usia 16 jadi harap maklum, fic ini hanya fiksi belaka yang juga memiliki banyak kurangnya.**

 **Thanks for : berry uchiha, Saisah, Guest, Nur Asiyah Firdausi, Shuu-kun, RenArdhika, alna-chan.**

 **Untuk beberapa pertanyaan ntar kurangkum melalui mode tanyajawab :**

 **\- Gimana sikap Hoshimaru selama Sakura tinggal di istana?** _ **nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal dibahas kok**_

 **\- Bakal ada pihak ketiga kah?** _ **masih dalam tahap pertimbangan, tapi bisa ada bisa enggak**_

 **\- Usia Sakura berapa sih?** _ **16 Tahun**_

 **\- SesshoSakura bakal punya anak g?** _ **Iya, nanti ada bagiannya kok.**_

 **Oh ya dan dengan berat hati aku mengumumkan bahwa fic ini hiatus untuk sementara waktu, liburan sebentar lagi berakhir, guys! Dan rasanya sudah waktunya aku kembali pada dunia nyata. 😁 Aku blm bisa memperkirakan kapan tgl update di masa depan tapi kuusahakan fic ini akan tetap berlanjut sampai tamat. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai sekarang dan semoga kuta bisa bertemu lagi di chapter depan.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	10. The Heir

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : The Heir**

 **.**

 _Sesshomaru menutup gulungan di tangannya, Rin tengah berbaring di sebuah futon tak jauh dari dirinya yang tengah membuka gulungan-gulungan berisi pekerjaan yang harus diperiksa. Sesekali hela nafas lelah menguar dari bibirnya, Rin yang memperhatikan suaminya tersenyum lembut dan menopang kepalanya seraya menatap suaminya riang._

 _"Apa yang membuatmu gusar, anata?" Tanya Rin._

 _Sesshomaru menoleh seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa." Kilahnya. Rin mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali bersandar pada bantal, sesekali ia memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping, helaan gelisah meluncur dati bibirnya. Perutnya kian membesar dan Sesshomaru tahu bahwa tak lama lagi putranya akan lahir._

 _Setelah kabar kehamilan Rin diumumkan, beberapa penghuni istana menyambutnya dengan baik. Namun ada juga yang nampaknya tidak terlalu perduli, sebagian karena mereka sudah tahu bahwa putra pertama sang daiyokai adalah seorang hanyo. Inukimi dan Sesshomaru tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena Sesshomaru yakin putranya akan tumbuh menjadi putra mahkota wilayah Barat yang hebat seperti Ayah dan Kakeknya._

 _Pada masa kehamilan yokai hanya memerlukan waktu 7 bulan. Sementara manusia perlu 9 bulan untul hamil bayi manusia, sementara dalam siklus kehamilan manusia yang mengandung hanyo lebih lama 10 bulan karena percampuran gen antar yokai dan manusia memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk saling berkaitan. Hal itulah yang membuat kehamilan manusia yang mengandung hanyo sangat rawan._

 _Keberadaan hanyo yang dianggap aib sering kali berakhir tragis, ada yang terbunuh oleh bangsa yokai atau bangsa manusia sendiri. Ada yang akhirnya tak dapat bertahan hidup karena sang Ibu tidak mampu bertahan karena lamanya masa mengandung, ada pula karena sang ayah yang tidak menghendaki kelahiran anaknya yang seorang hanyo sehingga tega menghabisinya bahkan sebelum ia lahir._

 _Kenyataan yang kejam, namun itulah adanya. Sesshomaru mengabaikan resiko itu karena ia mencintai Rin, ia mencintai putranya dan apapun yang Rin berikan untuknya. Karena itu Sesshomaru menerima dengan ikhlas dan bangga ketika Inukimi menjelaskan bahwa bayi pertamanya dengan Rin berjenis kelamin laki-laki._

 _Ketika masa mengandung telah sampai puncaknya, Rin merasakan kontraksi di perutmya dan ia merintih. Inukimi segera memanggil miko yang merangkap sebagai tabib ke Istana Bulan. Tabib itu adalah salah satu manusia yang berhubungan baik dengan Inukimi, Inukimi juga memasang kekkai si sekeliling Rin dan putranya agar Sesshomaru tidak mengamuk karena mendengar teriakan kesakitan istrinya. Seorang Inuyokai sangat protektif terhadap pasangannya dan ia akan mengambil konsekuensi apapun agar pasangannya tidak tersakiti._

 _Rin merintih di tengah rasa sakit pangkal pahanya, ia berusaha mendorong bayinya agar lekas keluar dan lahir dengan selamat. Sementara Sesshomaru tengah mengendalikan dirinya, Inukimi melarangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Rin bersalin karena tak ingin pria itu lepas kendali. Sisi buas Sesshomaru terkadang muncul, netra emasnya kadang berubah menjadi merah dan kukunya memanjang, taringnya menajam dan Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya menahan aura yokainya agar ia tidak berubah dalam wujud aslinya._

 _Dan beberapa jam kemudian terdengar tangisan yang membahana di ruangan itu, Sesshomaru mulai merasa tenang, nafanya putus-putus dalam sesaat ketika rasa pening menjalar di kepalanya. Namun akhirnya ia dapat berjalan dengan baik saat putra mereka telah dibersihkan dan diselimuti. Sesshomaru terpana ketika melihat fisik putranya yang serupa dengannya._

 _Bayi tampan itu tidak memiliki telinga anjing seperti Inuyasha ataupun telinga meruncing seperti miliknya. Telinganya berbentuk seperti telinga manusia biasa. Wajahnya polos tanpa tanda cakar bewarna magenta, hanya simbol berbentuk bulan sabit yang nampak didahinya menunjukkan bahwa ia mewarisinya dari sang ayah._

 _Sesshomaru tertawa bahagia dan mengecup lembut pipi putranya seraya berbisik pelan. "Okaeri, Hoshimaru?" Bisiknya. Rin tersenyum lembut, ia menangis haru seraya beristirahat di atas futon yang telah diganti. Pasangan suami istri itu bersuka cita atas kelahiran putra pertama mereka. Inukimi menghapus air mata haru di pelupuknya dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia menatap langit yang menampakkan sinar bulan._

 _"Kita sudah memiliki cucu, Taisho! Kau pasti bangga di dunia sana..." gumam Inukimi._

 _Hoshimaru tumbuh dengan baik, ia mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari Ibu dan Ayahmya, Sesshomaru selalu menjamin putranya mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya sebagai calon pewaris penguasa wilayah barat. Hoshimaru juga mewarisi keahlian dan kepandaian sang Ayah. Ia terampil berpedang, terampil dalam strategi dan mampu bersaing dengan daiyokai lain yang menguasai wilayah lain. Kemampuannya sangat mumpuni sebagai pewaris tahta istana Barat padahal ia masih berusia muda. Dalam usia manusia fisiknya masih delapan tahun namun ia mampu mencapai semua aspek tersebut._

 _Namun hanya satu kekurangan, ia terlahir sebagai hanyo sehingga ia dianggap tak bisa mengunguli sang Ayah. Karena seorang hanyo hanya memiliki setengah aura yokai. Ia tak bisa berubah wujud menjadi inu seperti Ayahnya, ia juga tidak memiliki senjata khusus untuk dirinya sendiri seperti milik Sesshomaru, bakusaiga. Sehingga Sesshomaru mengambil jalan tengah dengan berjanji akan mewariskan pedangnya, bakusaiga saat ia mangkat dan Hoshimaru menggantikannya sebagai penguasa._

 _Sampai suatu hari Rin jatuh sakit dan ia hanya mampu terbaring pasrah di kamarnya. Segala tabib tlah didatangkan dari seluruh penjuru negeri namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Rin memutuskan menyerah pada nasibnya dan ia meninggal dengan damai di pelukan suaminya._

 _Sesshomaru hanya mampu membeku ketika wanita itu tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirnya, mengenggam erat jemari kekar Sesshomaru seraya berujar tentang masa-masa yang sudah mereka lewati, dan semua kebahagiaan kecil yang sudah mereka lewati bersama. Dan dipenghujung nafasnya ia berbisik._

 _"Teruslah hidup dalam kebahagiaan, Sesshomaru-sama. Maaf, Rin hanya bisa menemanimu sampai sini." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sama seperti saat ia masih anak-anak dahulu. Dan kemudian sepasang netra coklat itu tertutup, jemarinya yang kurus terkulai di tangan Sesshomaru._

 _Sang daiyokai membeku seraya jatuh bersimpuh memeluk erat istrinya. Teriakannya tenggelam di dalam bahu Rin yang terasa dingin di kulitnya, wanita itu telah meninggalkannya... lagi!_

 _._

 _._

Sakura mengerjab, air matanya menetes di pelupuknya. Sesshomaru menatapnya dalam diam dan menyentuh pipi Sakura yang basah. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, dadanya serasa sesak saat mendengar cerita pria itu. Ia berusaha menepis rasa pedih kala menyadari bahwa Sesshomaru amat mencintai mendiang istrinya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, kembali menegur dirinya bahwa sejak awal ia sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk mendengar masa lalu pria itu. Ia sudah siap menerima gelombang rasa sakit yang akan menerjangnya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ada wanita lain yang juga memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bangkit dan menangkup pipi Sakura, klorofil wanita itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Namun Sakura mengerjab sesaat seraya melebarkan bibirnya, tersenyum namun senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya padaku." Ujar Sakura lembut. "Dengan ini, kita impas! Aku sudah mengenalmu secara utuh seperti kau mengenalku."

Sesshomaru menutup matanya dan mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan panjang di bibir Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan setetes air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi wanita itu.

.

Ia mematap langit yang nampak gelap, bulan tak menampakkan diri. Tangannya meraih sejumput surai hitam panjang miliknya dan netra coklatnya menutup. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Kepalanya terasa pening karena beberapa hal yang membuatnya gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu _shoji_ terbuka dan sosok wanita berambut perak panjang dengan _kimono_ berlapis melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Hari ini bulan baru ya?" Ucap Inukimi lembut. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu membuka matanya seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

" _Obaa-sama_?" Sapanya.

"Rasanya sudah lama ya, aku tidak melihatnya. Wujud manusiamu, Hoshimaru?" Ujar Inukimi seraya bersimpuh di hadapan cucunya tersebut. Hoshimaru tidak menyahut, ia membuang mukanya menghindari tatapan sang nenek yang seolah membaca pikirannya.

"Apakah ini tentang Ayahmu?" Tanya Inukimi.

Hoshimaru tak menjawab, namun ia mengerling sesaat pada Inukimi. "Ini tentang _ningen_ itu!" Cetusnya. Inukimi tertawa kecil seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hoshimaru.

" _Ara_ , kau pikir kau ini apa hm? Sekarang kau sendiri juga _ningen_ , _ne_..." timpal Inukimi. "Aku maklum kalau kau tak bisa menerimanya dalam waktu singkat, tapi kuharap lamban laun kau bisa menerima keberadaannya sebagai istri Ayahmu!" Ucap Inukimi.

Hoshimaru tidak menyahut ia menghindari tatapan Inukimi yang tengah menyorotnya lembut. "Kalaupun kau tak bisa menyayanginya sebagai Ibumu, maka jadilah teman yang baik untuknya!" Pinta Inukimi.

"Kenapa?" Sela Hoshimaru sembari menatap sang nenek heran, "kenapa nenek sangat baik padanya?"

"Hm bagaimana ya, mungkin karena aku melihat diriku di dalam dirinya... wanita itu, ia penuh dengan sifat welas asih... aku bahkan khawatir ia lebih naif dariku. Dan juga di masa depan perjuangannya di sisi Ayahmu akan lebih berat..." ujar Inukimi.

" _Ningen_ itu, ia akan dimusuhi oleh seluruh _yokai_ di istana ini..." ujar Hoshimaru.

"Kurasa tidak semuanya." Kilah Inukimi. "Pada akhirnya di dunia ini hanya ada beberapa orang yang bijak, lamban laun setelah salah satu dari mereka melihat Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Mereka akan berbalik untuk mendukung padanya dengan ikhlas."

"Begitukah..."

"Entahlah, waktu yang akan menjawabnya!"

Hoshimaru merenung, mengingat bagaimana masa kecilnya. Saat ia masih kanak-kanak ia adalah anak yang cemerlang. Bakatnya begitu mengagumkan dan mampu membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Namun seiring beratnya tanggung jawab yang dibebankan pada punggungnya ia pun mulai sadar bahwa pencapaiannya selama ini belum cukup.

Apalagi setelah Ibunya meninggal!

Setelah pemakaman istrinya sang Ayah berubah. Sesshomaru menjadi lebih banyak merenung, terdiam seolah gairah hidupnya menghilang entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya hanya berselang beberapa minggu sang Ayah berubah drastis, ia menjadi dingin dan memerintah Istana Bulan dengan tangan besi.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Sesshomaru melatih putranya dengan keras agar mampu memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon penguasa berikutnya. Sesshomaru membawanya untuk berlatih ke tempat-tempat berbahaya demi menarik sesuatu yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya, yaitu insting _yokainya_.

Insting _yokai_ pada seorang _hanyo_ bekerja ketika sang pemilik berada dalam bahaya antara hidup dan mati. Dan Sesshomaru melatih putranya agar mampu mengendalikan insting _yokai_ miliknya. Dan ia berhasil, hanya dalam kurun waktu 50 tahun Hoshimaru mampu mengendalikan separuh insting _yokainya_.

Sejak itulah ia memiliki satu garis cakar magenta di pipinya yang mirip dengan tanda cakar magenta di pipi sang Ayah. Itu membuktikan bahwa ia adalah _hanyo_ dengan kekuatan seorang _yokai_ , demi menekan sisi manusia dalam dirinya Hoshimaru terus mengasah kemampuannya.

Walau akhirnya pencapaiannya masih dianggap belum cukup oleh para pengikut sang Ayah, ia masih dipandang sebelah mata karena ia adalah seorang _hanyo_. Hoshimaru amat menyadarinya karena ia tak bisa berubah menjadi wujud _inu_ seperti kakek dan ayahnya, ia juga tak memiliki senjata dari taringnya sendiri.

Namun ia yakin suatu hari dirinya akan mampu memimpin wilayah barat. Sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba Sesshomaru mengambil keputusan untuk mengembara. Hoshimaru hanya mampu melepaskannya dengan berat hati, bahkan setelah sekian tahun punggung pria itu masih terlihat sama.

Rapuh... dan terlihat dengan jelas kesedihan tanpa henti dari sosoknya. Hoshimaru menyadari bahwa hati sang Ayah telah membeku sejak kematian Ibunya.

 _"Jika aku tidak kembali, maka kaulah yang akan memimpin tanah ini Hoshimaru!"_

Pesan sang Ayah waktu itu laksana salam perpisahan yang membuatnya terguncang. Sang Ayah berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menyambut pertarungan dalam pengembaraannya. Dan Hoshimaru tak mampu mencegahnya ketika sang _daiyokai_ melangkah keluar istana, dan hanya Jaken yang bersikeras mengikuti pria itu.

Jaken bersumpah untuk tetap setia berada di sisi Tuannya sampai mati. Bahkan jika Sesshomaru berniat mati di medan perang, maka ia rela terjun bersama dengan Tuannya. Sampai kemudian kabar sang _daiyokai_ tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Dan meletuslah peperangan kecil antar _yokai_ di beberapa wilayah, sampai kemudian kabar sang Ayah yang dinyatakan gugur terdengar.

Hoshimaru hanya mampu menunduk, menguatkan hatinya bahwa saat ini kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Menyadari bahwa cucunya masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin kerajaannya, Inukimi memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan sampai Hoshimaru siap untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai Raja.

Sampai hanya dalam waktu setahun setelah kabar Sesshomaru dinyatakan gugur, tak ada yang mengira bahwa sang _daiyokai_ kembali bersama seorang perempuan _ningen_ yang diperkenalkan Ayahnya sebagai pasangannya. Hoshimaru benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sesshomaru telah mencari pengganti Ibunya.

Ia kecewa terhadap keputusan sang Ayah, namun Hoshimaru tersadar ketika melihat sosok sang Ayah yang berubah. Senyum di wajah pria itu telah kembali, sosoknya yang hangat yang sempat sirna saat Ibunya wafat telah kembali dalam diri Sesshomaru. Walau raut tegas nan keras pria itu masih ada.

Dari sinilah Hoshimaru merasa bimbang, mampukah ia menerima keberadaan perempuan itu sebagai pendamping sang Ayah? Hoshimaru ingin Ayahnya kembali seperti dulu, ketika hati pria itu belum membeku sebelum Ibunya meninggal. Karena itu Hoshimaru memutuskan untuk mencoba menerima perempuan itu sebagai bagian dari Ayahnya. Mungkin ia tidak serta merta mampu menerimanya sebagai sosok Ibu sama seperti Ibu kandungnya. Namun mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi teman!

.

Sesshomaru tengah pergi keluar istana untuk sebuah urusan. Sehingga Sakura berada seorang diri di kamarnya, wanita itu kembali menghela nafas bosan dan akhirnya berkeliling, Sakura diikuti oleh seorang pelayan yang diperintahkan Sesshomaru untuk melayani segala kebutuhannya.

Sang pelayan melaksanakan tugasnya, namun entah kenapa Sakura tidak begitu antusias, pelayan itu bersikap tidak jauh berbeda dengan pelayan-pelayan yang ada di istana ini saat berpapasan dengannya. Ia hanya melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan basa-basi Sakura dengan senyum palsu yang membosankan dan saat Sakura tidak menatapnya pelayan itu menatapnya dingin.

"Apakah kau membenciku?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan perilaku pelayan itu. Sang pelayan terkejut sesaat namun kemudian ia melemparkan senyuman hambar.

"Tidak, Sakura _-sama_!" Tukasnya. Sakura mendesah sesaat seraya melirik pelayan itu.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Pinta Sakura.

"Nama saya Fuyu, Sakura _-sama_." Jawab pelayan perempuan itu. Sakura menyadari raut tak ikhlas yang nampak di wajah perempuan pelayan bernama Fuyu itu. Sakura tertawa getir seraya menatap pelayan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, Fuyu _-san_. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku!" Ujar Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku bisa membaca ekspresi orang dengan mudah, aku bisa membedakan mana orang yang menggunakan topeng dan mana yang tidak... aku menyadari sejak tadi kau memakai topengmu." Sakura menyerigai tipis. "Itu sangat menyebalkan, _ne_." Tukasnya. Fuyu hanya tersenyum palsu, namun jemarinya mengepal erat penuh kekesalan, sepertinya ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencabik-cabik _ningen_ di hadapannya itu.

Sakura tersenyum simpul seraya menutup matanya sejenak. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan besar yang sudah kulakukan sehingga membuatmu amat membenciku... kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang, Fuyu _-san_! Tenang saja, aku takkan mengatakan apapun pada Sesshomaru... aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Ujar Sakura seraya melangkah meninggalkan wanita itu.

Fuyu berdecak dan melangkah mengikuti langkah Sakura, perempuan itu menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja melalaikan perintah Tuannya, karena itu dengan terpaksa Fuyu tetap mengikuti langkah wanita itu. Sakura terkadang berada di kamar Sesshomaru, memainkan _koto_ dan kadang membaca buku. Saat Sakura jatuh tertidur tanpa diperintah Fuyu akan menyelimutinya.

Fuyu melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya atas perintah yang dipercayakan sang Tuan padanya. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa muak berada di samping _ni_ _n_ _gen_ itu. Sampai akhirnya selama beberapa hari melayani Sakura, perlahan Fuyu mulai merenung. Kenapa ia selama ini membenci perempuan itu? Apakah karena ia seorang _ningen_? Fuyu tidak sekali ini pernah berinteraksi dengan _ningen_ , sebelumnya ia juga pernah melayani pendamping Sesshomaru yang sebelumnya, Rin, Ibu Hoshimaru.

Sikap Sakura selama ini akhirnya membuatnya goyah, walau menyadari ketidakikhlasannya dalam melayaninya, Sakura tidak pernah bersikap seenaknya. Perempuan itu memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman, Sakura kadang bercerita, menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai permainan _koto_ yang ia lakukan atau kadang menanyakan bagaimana rasa masakannya.

Terkadang Sakura bertanya mengenai bagaimana kehidupan _yokai_ di luar istana Bulan dan Sakura akan menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan _ningen_ sebagai rakyat jelata di luar kehidupan kerajaan. Perlahan rasa benci itu sirna, Fuyu perlahan mulai berubah dan menghormati wanita itu. Sakura memiliki pemahaman yang luas dan ia sangat rendah hati.

"Anda begitu berbakat, Sakura _-sama_." Puji Fuyu saat Sakura menyelesaikan kaligrafinya. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangkat kaligrafi di tangannya.

"Karena aku sering berlatih dulu saat di _Okiya_." Ucap Sakura.

Fuyu mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Sakura, _Okiya_? Apakah perempuan ini seorang _geisha_? Jika begitu apakah Sesshomaru hanyalah _danna_ bagi Sakura atau-

"Tapi aku belum menjadi _geisha_ saat aku ikut Sesshomaru, dia mengajakku meninggalkan _Okiya_ saat aku masih berstatus sebagai _maiko_." Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa anda bersedia mengikuti Sesshomaru _-sama_ , Sakura _-sama_?" Tanya Fuyu.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan kuasnya, senyum bahagia tergambar di bibirnya. Sakura berujar, "karena aku ingin kebebasan, aku ingin melihat dunia... dan Sesshomaru berjanji untuk membawaku melihat bagaimana melihat dunia di luar _Okiya_. Dia membuatku lepas dari sangkar emas dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku tak memiliki apapun untuk membalasnya sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disisinya dan menemaninya sampai kapanpun."

Sampai kemudian tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Sakura. "Sampai kusadari aku jatuh cinta padanya, ia pria yang baik... dan aku bahagia bisa berada di sisinya. Aku tak butuh perhiasan mahal, _kimono_ yang cantik dan barang-barang mewah. Bagiku bisa melihat bagaimana dunia luar dan merasa bebas bersama Sesshomaru rasanya sudah cukup."

Fuyu tercenung. Ia menatap perempuan itu ragu, Sakura begitu mempercayai Sesshomaru. Keinginan wanita itu amat sederhana, ia hanya ingin kebebasan dan berada disisi lelaki yang ia cintai.

" _Souka_ , anda sangat mencintai Sesshomaru _-sama_ , ya Sakura _-sama_?" Celetuk Fuyu. Sakura bersemu merah dan mengangguk kecil.

"Dia pria yang tampan," puji Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku iri pada rambutnya. Dia laki-laki tapi rambut panjangnya lebih indah daripada rambutku." Sungut Sakura main-main. Fuyu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Anda juga memiliki rambut yang indah, Sakura _-sama_!" Puji Fuyu. Sakura mendengus geli. "Aku tak pernah melihat rambut berwarna mirip dengan bunga _sakura_ seperti ini, dan rambut anda sungguh indah."

"Rambut ini keturunan dari Ayahku." Ujar Sakura.

Fuyu mengangkat alisnya seraya meraih rambut Sakura dan menyisirnya lembut, mengelungnya dan memasang tusuk konde disana. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua anda?" Tanya Fuyu.

Sakura tersenyum hambar, "mereka sudah lama tiada, meninggal karena suatu musibah. Dan kerabat dari orang tuaku tak mau menampungku sehingga mereka meninggalkanku di _Okiya_!"

Fuyu mendesah iba. "Orang-orang yang ta tahu diri..." decaknya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi, aku juga tak berminat bertemu dengan mereka lagi!" Dengus Sakura. " _Ne_ , Fuyu _-san_? Kau sendiri sudah berapa lama berada di sini?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebelum Hoshimaru _-sama_ lahir saya sudah mengabdi di istana ini. Sebelumnya Ibu saya mengabdi sebagai pelayan Inukimi _-sama_ dan kemudian saya menggantikannya saat Sesshomaru _-sama_ beranjak remaja." Jawab Fuyu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti sudah lama sekali, ya..." gumamnya.

"Jika melihat usia Sesshomaru yang sudah ratusan tahun, kau pasti juga sudah lama berada di sini. Huft, Kadang aku jadi iri, kalian para _yokai_ memiliki waktu lama untuk hidup, pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Sakura sembari mengahayal. "Manusia tidak memiliki usia sepanjang _yokai_ , ini membuatku merasa tidak puas."

"Berusia panjang juga bukan suatu hal yang besar. Bagi kami waktu berjalan sangat cepat kadang tidak terasa sama sekali... jadi, seandainya anda berusia panjang seperti _yokai_ apa saja yang ingin anda lakukan, Sakura _-sama_?" Tanya Fuyu.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana negeri ini berubah, melihat bagaimana dunia di luar sana." Jawab Sakura tenang.

Fuyu mengangguk paham seraya membereskan kuas dan tinta yang tadi digunakan Sakura untuk membuat kaligrafi. Perempuan itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sembari menguap bosan. "Seharusnya aku meminjam _tenseiga_ sebelum Sesshomaru pergi..." keluh Sakura.

Fuyu menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang anda inginkan?" Tawarmya.

"Aku ingin berlatih _kendo_ , sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku berlatih. Dulu biasanya aku berlatih menggunakan _tenseiga_ karena lebih aman." Ujar Sakura.

"Jika anda berkenan, anda bisa berlatih di _dojo_."

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada ruang _dojo_ si istana ini?!"

"Ruangan itu jarang didatangi pelayan wanita, biasanya Hoshimaru _-sama_ dan Sesshomaru _-sama_ yang menggunakannya, walau kadang beberapa prajurit juga berlatih di sana." Ucap Fuyu.

"Huft, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi. Ayo, kita pergi ke sana!" Ajak Sakura antusias.

.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu melangkah memasuki aula _dojo_ yang nampak luas, ia berdecak kagum melihat beberapa senjata lengkap yang dipajang di dekat dinding. Jemarinya meraih salah satu _shinai_ yang terpajang dan membentuk kuda-kuda. Setelah melakukan pemanasan selama beberapa menit ia kemudian kembali membentuk kuda-kuda dan mengayunkan _shinai_ nya.

Fuyu memperhatikannya dan sesekali berdecak kagum melihat kepiawaian wanita itu. Ia tidak menyangka selain mahir dalam beberapa hal yang sudah menjadi dasar keterampilan perempuan Sakura juga membekali dirinya dengan tata cara pertarungan. Hal ini masih jarang karena dalam kehidupan _ningen_ wanita dilarang mengangkat senjata. Memang miris karena dalam dunia _yokai_ sudah lama diterapkan bahwa _yokai_ wanita juga diperkenankan untuk bertarung.

Jika Sakura adalah _yokai_ pasti ia akan menjadi petarung yang handal, beberapa gerakannya memang gerakan dasar dalam pertarungan _ningen_. Tapi ia cukup luwes dan mampu melihat beberapa celah yang dapat melumpuhkan lawan. Sakura mengelap keringatnya sejenak seraya menghela nafas lesu.

"Jika hanya berlatih monoton seperti ini rasanya membosankan juga..." keluhnya. Fuyu yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan melangkah di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura _-sama_ , saya akan menjadi lawan latihan anda!" Ujar Fuyu. Sakura terdiam sejenak, nampak tidak yakin. "Tenanglah, saya juga bisa bertarung! Saya akan berusaha menghindari serangan anda, tapi anda harus dapat mengambil celah agar serangan anda berhasil mengenai saya!" Ucap Fuyu.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sampai kemudian mengangguk. Ia mundur sejengkal dan kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda, kemudian Sakura menyergap maju. Fuyu berkelit, ia berputar dan menghindari tebasan _shinai_ Sakura. Sakura berputar dan menghunuskan _shinai_ nya namun Fuyu dengan lihai menghindar.

Sakura berdecak, kecepatan Fuyu lebih cepat dari manusia dan ia tak dapat membaca gerakan wanita itu. Sakura kembali membentuk kuda-kuda, jemarinya menyentuh ujung _shinai_ seperti menyentuh ujung mata pedang. Itu adalah salah satu teknik yang diajarkan Kenichi dan ia sempat mempraktekkannya secara langsung saat penyerangan _manshion_ Akihiro.

Sakura berkonsentrasi dan menyergap sekuat tenaga. Mengacungkan _shinai_ nya dan kemudian berputar, meliuk dengan sergapan mendadak. Fuyu berusaha menghindar sampai akhirnya matanya melebar kala ujung _shinai_ Sakura menekan bahunya. Senyum kemenangan berkembang wajah Sakura yang penuh keringat.

"Akhirnya..." ujar Sakura. Fuyu tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk.

"Teknik dan gerakan anda tadi sangat luar biasa, Sakura _-sama_!" Pujinya.

"Hmp, menyedihkan, hanya untuk melayangkan satu serangan pada _yokai_ kau sampai kehabisan tenaga. Jika begitu maka percuma saja kau berlatih menggunakan pedang!" Ucapan sinis terdengar dari pintu _shoji_ _dojo_ yang terbuka. Sosok Hoshimaru menyilangkan tangannya sembari menatap angkuh sosok Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil melayangkan satu serangan daripada tidak sama sekali!" Tukas Sakura.

Hoshimaru menyeringai remeh, ia melangkah menuju jajaran _shinai_ yang dipajang dan mengambilnya, ia mengacungkan _shinai_ itu menantang Sakura.

"Menarik! Bagaimana kalau kau bertarung denganku, _ningen_! Kita lihat siapa apakah kau berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan padaku yang hanyalah seorang _hanyo_ ini?" Tantangnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya ragu.

Fuyu menatap sang tuan muda tak percaya. "Jangan Hoshimaru _-sama_!" Serunya berusaha menghentikan pertarungan sia-sia itu.

Hoshimaru meliriknya angkuh, "diam kau!" Ketusnya.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah dan membentuk kuda-kuda seraya mengacungkan _shinai_ nya, menyambut tantangan pemuda itu. Hoshimaru mendengus remeh, ia sengaja bergerak pelan untuk mempermainkan Sakura. Perempuan itu mendesah kesal saat beberapa serangannya meleset padahal ia bisa dengan jelas melihat tiap pergerakan Hoshimaru.

Nafas Sakura terengah, keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan rambutnya sudah mulai menempel di wajahnya, kunciran rambutnya juga sudah melonggar. Sakura mendesah kembali membentuk kuda-kuda dan menyergap. Hoshimaru masih mempermainkannya hingga kemudian tawa mengejek keluar dari bibirnya.

"Heh, hanya inikah kekuatanmu, _ningen_?! Benar-benar menyedihkan." Hinanya. Sakura mendecih dan kembali melayangkan serangan, ia berputar seraya mengayunkan _shinai_ nya. Dan Hoshimaru dengan mudah menghindar.

"Diamlah, daritadi kau hanya berceloteh! Kau ini pria tapi cerewet sekali!" Decak Sakura. Hoshimaru mendecih seraya menyergap Sakura, melayangkan beberapa serangan yang mengenai bahu dan kaki Sakura. Sakura meringis merasakan rasa sakit di titik serangan yang dikenai _shinai_ dari Hoshimaru.

Sampai kemudian ia menyergap dan melayangkan _shinai_ nya, Hoshimaru menghindar tapi Sakura membaca gerakannya. Sakura berputar dan mengayunkan _shinai_ nya mengincar bahu Hoshimaru. Sang _hanyo_ melebar, ia menahan _shinai_ Sakura dengan _shinai_ nya.

"Heh, aku heran kenapa _Chichi_ - _ue_ memilih _ningen_ lemah sepertimu! Kau benar-benar memuakkan." Ejeknya. Sakura menggeram, kesabarannya sudah habis mendengar celotehan laki-laki itu yang sejak tadi merendahkan manusia.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau amat membenci _ningen_ , padahal Ibumu sendiri adalah seorang _ningen_ , Hoshimaru! Kau pun juga memiliki darah _ningen_ dalam nadimu..." ucap Sakura tajam. Hoshimaru merasakan urat dipelipisnya berdenyut. Berani sekali _ningen_ di hadapannya ini mendiktenya, berani sekali ia mengungkit-ungkit Ibunya.

Hoshimaru mendorong _shinai_ nya yang menahan _shinai_ Sakura, ia mengeluarkan sedikit tenaganya.

" _Ningen_ rendahan sepertimu, jangan sok tahu tentangku!" Desis Hoshimaru. Hoshimaru mendorong _shinai_ nya cepat membuat Sakura yang kalah tenaga terdorong mundur, "kau pikir kau siapa hah, kau hanya wanita rendahan yang menjilat kaki Ayahku!" Kemarahan nampak jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Ia mengayunkan _shinai_ nya keras dan tepat menghantam pelipis kanan Sakura, suara benturan terdengar keras bersamaan dengan tubuh Sakura yang terlempar di atas lantai. Tubuh Sakura terkulai tidak sadarkan diri, Hoshimaru mendecih dan membuang _shinai_ di tangannya. Ia melengos begitu saja meninggalkan aula _dojo_.

"Sakura _-sama_? Sakura _-sama_?!" Fuyu berlari menuju tubuh Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi wanita itu, namun Sakura tidak merespon. Fuyu mendesah khawatir dan membawa Sakura keluar dari _dojo_ dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar Sesshomaru.

.

Bersambung

.

 **A/N : oh ya, Rin meninggal di usia 40an keatas. Dan Hoshimaru waktu itu masih anak-anak. Pertumbuhannya tetep lambat kaya** _ **yokai**_ **walau dia hanyo jadi walau fisiknya masih 14-15 an aslinya usianya udah 150 tahunan lebih.**

 **Chap 1-8 aku edit dan ada perubahan sedikit di penggambaran hidup Sesshomaru di masa lalu, di chapter mendatang mungkin Sesshomaru rada OOC dari sifat versi manga/anime karena penyesuaian cerita, aku menganggap harusnya Sesshomaru bakal lebih baik setelah dia menikah.**

 **Review kubalas satu persatu bagi yang login, dan beberapa akan kubalas di tiap chapter sesuai dengan kesan-pesan-pertanyaan kalian, jadi maaf aku mungkin hanya bisa menguncapkan terima kasih bagi reviewer yang hanya review, 'lanjut-update lagi' dengan mencantumkan penname saja kalian di kolom author note. Karena jujur aku sendiri jadi bingung harus membalas review kalian seperti apa jika hanya dua kata diatas yang dicantumkan. Aku lebih senang jika kalian memberikan kesan pesan misalnya.**

 **Thank for reviewer in chap 9 :**

 **Alvin, ame to ai, Cherrys, Nur Aisyah Firdausi, berry uchiha**

 **Manami-chan :** silakan kasih kesan pesan kamu mengenai fic ini, bisa scene apa yang membuat kamu sebal atau sukai dll. :D

 **Uchiha Kuchiki** : pair lain ya? Mungkin bakalan aku masukin nanti tapi ga janji #ngek soalnya cerita memang Cuma berputar di sekeliling Sesshomaru dan Sakura

Sign

Kazama Sakura


	11. The First Blossom

**The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Takahashi Rumiko©Inuyasha**

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : The First Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuyu membaringkan tubuh Sakura diatas _futo_ _n_ , perempuan itu masih pingsan setelah menerima hantaman _shinai_ dari Hoshimaru. Fuyu berdecak, tak mengira bahwa sang tuan muda akan berbuat demikian. Ia menatap Sakura khawatir dan mengganti _haori_ dan _hakama_ Sakura dengan _yukata_ tipis yang sejuk. Setelah mengelap keringat di wajah wanita itu Fuyu menyibak poni Sakura. Ia melihat memar di pelipis hingga tulang pipi kanannya.

Fuyu mengambil air hangat dan mengompres luka memar di wajah Sakura. Ia dengan lembut merawat Sakura yang masih belum siuman.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kepalanya terasa pusing dan rasa nyeri menyerang wajahnya, Sakura meringis pelan ketika tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh keningnya. Erangan meluncur dari bibirnya dan Fuyu melangkah tergopoh menuju kamar. Fuyu meraih tangan Sakura dan membantunya duduk seraya menyodorkan minuman hangat dan membantu Sakura meneguknya.

Sakura masih bungkam, sesekali meringis ketika rasa sakit di bagian kanan wajahnya berdenyut. "T-tolong ambilkan... cermin!" Pinta Sakura seraya menutup matanya gusar berusaha mengusir rasa nyeri di dahinya.

Fuyu bergegas dan membawakan cermin yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura mendesah kala melihat pantulan wajahnya, di bagian kanan wajahnya nampak benjolab berwarna kebiruan yang membengkak. Sakura teringat pertarungannya dengan Hoshimaru, Sakura tak mengira bahwa Hoshimaru benar-benar menyerangnya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sesshomaru!" Bisik Sakura seraya menatap kosong cermin yang ada di tangannya.

Fuyu menatapnya heran. "Tapi Sakura _-sama_ , ini sudah keterlaluan. Maksud saya, tidak sepantasnya Hoshimaru _-sama_ berlaku demikian!" Desak Fuyu.

Sakura mengeleng pelan. Ia mengerjab sesaat seraya meletakkan cermin di pangkuannya, "aku tak ingin memperkeruh air yang telah keruh, sejak awal Hoshimaru memang bersikap tidak ramah padaku. Tapi, aku tak ingin hubungan Hoshimaru dan Ayahnya memburuk hanya karena aku mengadu pada Sesshomaru!" Tolak Sakura.

Fuyu menghela nafas lelah. Namun akhirnya ia membantu wanita itu untuk bangkit dan membersihkan diri. Tubuh Sajura terasa kram karena latihannya yang berlebihan, ia memaksakan ototnya untuk bergerak melebihi batas karena pertarungannya melawan Fuyu dan Hoshimaru. Sakura sempat merutuki dirinya, seharusnya waktu itu ia menolak tantangan pemuda itu.

Walau Fuyu adalah _yokai_ dan Hoshimaru hanyalah _hanyo_ tapi sangat jelas perbedaan kekuatan di keduanya. Fuyu hanyalah _yokai_ biasa sementara Hoshimaru adalah putra Sesshomaru, melihat bagaimana kuatnya suaminya itu tentu saja Hoshimaru pasti mewarisi kehebatan yang sama dengan Ayahnya.

Tapi memukul seorang perempuan?!

Sakura mendesah lesu, di masa sekarang ini... tidak ada jaminan keamanan kekerasan bagi kaum perempuan. Di luar sana, bahkan di kehidupan manusia pun para perempuan sering kali mendapatkan perilaku penganiayaan bahkan pelecehan. Sakura jadi teringat kehidupannya di _Okiya_ , bahkan di tempat yang penuh kemewahan itupun, kekerasan juga sering dialami para _geisha_ ataupun _maiko_. Tak hanya dari sesama, namun kadang juga para kaum lelaki yang berbuat demikian.

Sakura berharap, apakah di masa depan nanti akan ada suatu masa dimana perempuan dapat merasa aman.

Sakura merebahkab kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri. Ia berharap memar di dekat mata kanan dan dahinya segera sembuh sebelum Sesshomaru kembali. Sakura menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

Hoshimaru mendesah kesal, ia memukul dinding seraya menunduk dalam. Rasa sesal mengerogoti hatinya kala mengingat dirinya yang sempat lepas kendali sehingga melukai Sakura. Ini sudah dua hari dan kabar mengenai Sakura belum terdengar, perempuan itu pasti berada di kamar Ayahnya.

Hoshimaru tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperti ini, yang ia ingat adalah saat Sakura mengungkit-ungkit Ibunya yang seorang _ningen_ membuat emosi di kepalanya langsung mendidih dan tanpa pikir panjang menngeluarkan kekuatannya dan melukai Sakura.

Hoshimaru kembali mendecih, ini sangat memalukan! Ibunya selalu mendidiknya untuk tidak melukai wanita. Ayahnya pun menekankan hal demikian, Ayahnya mengajarinya agar tidak menyakiti makhluk yang lebih lemah darinya. Dan _ningen_ wanita termasuk ke dalam salah satunya.

Sesshomaru pasti akan murka saat tahu istrinya terluka dan pelakunya adalah putranya sendiri. Hoshimaru menghela nafas gusar, ia sudah memutuskan akan menghadap Ayahnya secara jantan dalam permasalahan ini. Ini tanggung jawabnya karena sudah menyakiti Sakura.

Hoshimaru memanggil seorang pelayan dan menanyakan pada pelayan itu dimana ia bisa mendapatkan salep untuk luka benturan. Dan sang _hanyo_ keluar istana bulan menuju salah satu desa yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan istana barat. Ia datang ke salah satu pendeta yang menyambutnya, pendeta itu adalah putra angkat dari seorang _miko_ kenalan Inukimi yang membantu Ibunya saat akan melahirkan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, obat itu sudah ada di tangannya dan Hoshimaru dengan gugup melangkah menuju kamar sang Ayah. Netra emasnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah berada di tengah taman. Wanita itu memeluk lututnya erat di sela-sela _yukata_ polos yang ia pakai. Surai merah mudanya bergerak pelan tertiup angin sembari netra klorofilnya nampak menyorot pada langit biru.

Sakura nampak terpana, poninya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya, membuatnya tidak menyadari sosok Hoshimaru yang tengah melangkah mendekat.

" _Onna_?!" Suara Hoshimaru membuat Sakura tersadar. Sakura meliriknya sesaat tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Kemudian melengos dan kembali fokus pada pemandangan langit biru yang lebih menarik daripada wajah pemuda itu. Melihat tatapan Hoshimaru yang masih terlihat angkuh membuatnya jengah dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Rasa kesal saat merasakan nyeri di wajah bagian kanannya masih terasa. Dan Hoshimaru nampaknya melemparkan minyak ke dalam api kecil yang menyala dengan mendatanginya tanpa menunjukkan raut bersalah. Hoshimaru menatapnya gusar, sampai akhirnya ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan mengerutkan alisnya. Wajahnya nampak memerah kikuk dan ia membuang tatapannya sesaat seraya meyodorkan sebuah cawan kecil yang dibungkus kain.

" _Gomen_!" Gagapnya. Sakura nampak melebar sesaat, sampai kemudian ia mengembungkan pipinya, membuang muka.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyogokku?!" Ketus Sakura.

Hoshimaru menatapnya malas. "Aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin, maaf karena sudah memukulmu!" Ucapnya. Sakura menatapnya datar sampai kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih cawan kecil yang dibungkus dengan kain. Ia membukanya dan melihat isinya yang menguarkan bau aneh.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Salep untuk mengobati memar." Ucap Hoshimaru, netranya menatap getir memar di dekat mata Sakura, walau wanita itu berusaha menutupi dengan poninya. Klorofil Sakura menatapnya dalam diam sampai kemudian senyum simpul berkembang di bibirnya.

" _Arigatou_!" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis, namun senyum itu mendadak lenyap tergantikan raut datar di wajahnya. "Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu!" Tegasnya.

"Ya ya~ terserah apa maumu!" Balas Hoshimaru mengalah.

Sakura menatapnya malas, jemari mungilnya meraut balsem itu dan memoleskannya di lukanya. Sakura meringis kecil saat rasa nyeri terasa saat bengkak di dekat mata kananya mendapat tekanan. Namun ia merasa lega akhirnya Hoshimaru menyesal pada perbuatannya. Sakura merasa inilah kesempatan untuk membina hubungan baik dengan Hoshimaru.

Hoshimaru adalah putra Sesshomaru, walaupun dari segi usia Hoshimaru sepertinya lebih tua darinya. Namun dari segi usia fisik manusia Sakura lah yang lebih dewasa, lagipula statusnya sebagai istri Sesshomaru, itu artinya Hoshimaru adalah putra tirinya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, jiwa keibuannya muncul.

Mungkin memang ia tidak bisa menimang-nimangnya seperti seperti bayi karena Hoshimaru sudah dewasa, namun sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi teman. Sakura menatap langit yang menampakkan awan yang berarak. Sang mega masih nampak di atas sana dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan turun.

Fuyu menghampirinya dan membawanya untuk kembali ke kamar. Hoshimaru hanya menatapnya diam saat Fuyu _berojigi_ dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Hoshimaru mengabaikan tatapan curiga yang sempat dilemparkan Fuyu ketika wanita itu menemukan dirinya tengah berada bersama Sakura.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Sakura _-sama_?" Tanya Fuyu setibanya di dalam ruangan. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Hoshimaru hanya datang untuk minta maaf soal kemarin!" Ujar Sakura seraya menunjukkan sebuah cawan kecil berisi salep. Fuyu menghela nafas lega, seraya membantu Sakura mengganti _yukata_ nya dengan _kimono_ tebal yang lebih hangat.

"Aku beberapa kali memakai _kimono_ hingga berlapis-lapis seperti ini." Ujar Sakura seraya mengingat hari-harinya di masa lalu ketika _Okiya_ mengadakan pesta besar kala ada beberapa tamu penting yang datang. Tak hanya _geisha_ , para _maiko_ pun terpaksa harus terjun membantu dalam melayani tamu-tamu. "Apakah ada acara penting?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sesshomaru _-sama_ telah kembali!" Sakura tersentak, apa katanya tadi? Jika Sesshomaru sudah pulang kenapa pria itu tidak segera menemuinya seperti biasanya? Kenapa malah dia tahu dari orang lain?

"Beliau sangat sibuk, beberapa hari ini beliau mengunjungi penguasa istana Utara untuk melakukan perundingan gencatan senjata. Kemudian keempat penguasa dari empat kerajaan besar akan segera melakukan rapat mengenai bagaimana kedepannya nanti." Ucap Fuyu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat bagaimana tata kerajaan _yokai_ berlangsung, tapi dalam kehidupan manusia, di negeri ini dibagi atas lebih dari 200 _daimayo_ yang menguasai wilayah di bawah kepemimpinan klan _Tokugawa_." Ujar Sakura.

"Sebenarmya sejak Inu no Taisho _-sama_ , Ayahanda Sesshomaru _-sama_ memimpin, kerajaan _yokai_ dan manusia saling berdampingan. Namun sejak era _sengoku_ _jidai_ ada celah dalam hubungan tersebut, hubungan _yokai_ dan manusia merenggang dan terjadilah perang. Entah kemudian bagaimana manusia sapat tumbuh dengan begitu pesat, hanya dalam kurun waktu 200 tahun sejak era _sengoku_ keberadaan para _yokai_ mulai tersisih." Ujar Fuyu,

"Tapi bukankah itu sangat mustahil, kalian para _yokai_ sangat kuat dan memiliki hidup yang panjang, kenapa keberadaan kalian bisa tergeser oleh para manusia?"

Fuyu menatapnya sendu, ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Namun ia mempercayai Sakura sehingga ia menceritakanya. "Sejatinya dunia _yokai_ pun tak jauh berbeda dengan dunia manusia, kami juga lahir, tumbuh dewasa, menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Tapi justru karena garis hidup yang panjang itulah maka dalam pertumbuhannya menuju kedewasaan seorang _yokai_ memerlukan waktu yang lama. Tidak hanya puluhan bahkan sampai ratusan tahun, sementara para manusia hanya dalam kurun seratus tahun sudah beranak pinak sedemikian banyaknya, para _yokai_ muda harus melewati fase kedewasaan terlebih dulu."

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya, ia menyetujui perkataan Fuyu. Segala sesuatu pasti ada untung dan ruginya, bahkan dalam kehidupan antara manusia dan _yokai_ sekalipun. Mungkin itulah kenapa Tuhan begitu adil dengan menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kesempurnaan yang dimiliki setiap mahkluk hidup di bumi ini.

"Karena itulah, seorang _yokai_ juga baru mencari pasangan saat ia berusia matang dan cukup dewasa. Dan usia dewasa dari masing-masing _yokai_ memiliki perbedaan." Ujar Fuyu.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Setiap _yokai_ memiliki tingkatan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, hal itu juga memberikan level strata sosial yang berbeda pula. Tingkatan _yokai_ dari yang tertinggi sampai terendah, _yokai_ - _yokai_ tingkat rendah adalah _yokai_ biasa yang sering menjahili manusia." Ucap Fuyu. "Mereka kadang menjahili manusia dengan menggangu manusia sehingga para manusia menyebutnya _mononoke_ dan _obake_." Ujar Fuyu. "Wujud mereka sangat konyol, tapi mungkin mengerikan bagi manusia karena bentuk mereka yang aneh. Yah itu wujud asli mereka, dan mereka tak bisa berubah dalam fisik seperti manusia."

"Kemudian _yokai_ menengah, mereka memiliki fisik seperti manusia tapi ada bagian tertentu dari fisik asli _yokai_ yang masih melekat dalam diri mereka. Seperti _yokai_ dengan kepala kuda atau kepala singa, atau _yokai_ rubah yang masih memiliki ekor dan kaki seperti rubah. Lalu yang terakhir adalah _yokai_ kelas tinggi, mereka sudah memiliki wujud manusia sejak lahir tetapi dalam fase tertentu para _yokai_ kelas tinggi atau _daiyokai_ akan berlatih untuk mengendalikan aura _yokai_ nya hingga dalam kondisi tertentu mereka dapat berubah dalam wujud asli jenis _yokai_ yang mereka miliki."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara membedakan garis hidup dari tiap tingkatan _yokai_?" Tanya Sakura.

Fuyu tersenyum tipis, "semakin tinggi kelas seorang _yokai_ maka garis hidupnya akan semakin panjang." Jawabnya.

"Contohnya, saya adalah _yokai_ biasa atau bisa dikatakan _yokai_ tingkat menengah. Garis hidup saya hanya berkisar beberapa ratus sampai seribu tahunan. Sementara itu seorang _daiyokai_ dengan garis hidup panjang adalah Sesshomaru _-sama_ , beliau dapat hidup hingga beberapa ribu tahun sampai memasuki usia tua."

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku baru tahu bahwa Sesshomaru adalah _daiyokai_! Maksudku dia memiliki ekor yang selalu dia panggul di bahunya itu."

Fuyu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura. " _Mokomoko_ adalah ciri khas khusus dari _inu_ _daiyokai_ , tidak hanya Sesshomaru _-sama_ , Inu no Taisho _-sama_ dan Inukimi _-sama_ juga menunjukkan _mokomoko_ sebagai identitas kebagsawanan."

"Begitukah, kupikir benda lucu itu adalah alas tidurnya. Aku selalu melihat ia bergelung di tengah-tengahnya." Ujar Sakura, dalam bayangannya sosok Sesshomaru yang mungil tengah bergelung di tengah _mokomoko_ seperti anak kucing.

Fuyu tertawa mendengarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia selesai merapikan kimono _Sakura_. Sakura kembali menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kuketahui, jujur saja, selama hidupku _yokai_ pertama yang kutemui adalah Sesshomaru. Aku tak pernah melihat _yokai_ - _yokai_ lain sebelumnya, kemana perginya para _yokai_ itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Beberapa _yokai_ kelas rendah pasti bersembunyi dari peradaban manusia, hal itu juga berlaku pada _yokai_ biasa, sementara itu para _yokai_ kelas atas mengasingkan diri dari kehidupan manusia. Tapi sejak _sengoku_ ada peraturan tak tertulis bahwa _yokai_ dan manusia dilarang beinteraksi, manusia dan _yokai_ dilarang ikut campur satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya beberapa manusia melanggar perjanjian itu dengan memburu _yokai_ dan para _yokai_ mulai saling berebut wilayah dan terjadilah perang."

"Maksudmu perang antar _yokai_?" Tanya Sakura. Fuyu mengangguk,

"Sejak _sengoku_ _jidai_ berakhir, jarang sekali terjadi perang antar _yokai_ dan manusia, hal ini sebagai perjanjian kaisar dan para _yokai_ penguasa empat wilayah bahwa manusia tidak akan ikut campur dalam perselisihan antar _yokai_ , hal itu juga membuat peraturan bahwa _yokai_ dilarang ikut campur dalam kehidupan manusia. Hal itu membuat adanya dinding pembatas yang membuat keduanya memiliki jalan sendiri-sendiri... tapi peraturan hanyalah sebuah kesepakatan yang tentu saja memiliki celah. Pada prakteknya secara individu banyak terjadi pembantaian oleh _yokai_ pada manusia begitupula sebaliknya!" Fuyu menghela nafas. "Lagipula mengenai perang itu, saat ini hanyalah perang kecil yang melibatkan suatu kelompok dan daerah tertentu dalam lingkup sempit sehingga tidak mempengaruhi keberadaan manusia. Lagipula setahu saya saat para _yokai_ berperang secara otomatis para manusia akan menyingkir jauh, karena jika tidak maka hanya kematian yang akan menjemput."

Setelah mendandani Sakura dan memastikan bahwa memar di wajahnya sudah tertutupi sempurna oleh bedak, Fuyu mengiringnya keluar kamar menuju ruangan tempat Sesshomaru berada. Pria itu berada di ruang kerjanya sembari menatap gulungan dan berkas-berkas seperti biasanya

"Sesshomaru?" Sapa Sakura riang. Ia menghambur memeluk suaminya, sang _daiyokai_ menyambutnya dan membawanya mendekat menuju meja kerjanya.

Rasa hangat menjalar di dada Sakura. Sakura bersandar di pundak Sesshomaru dengan hati-hati sembari memejamkan matanya. Sesshomaru tersenyum pelan dan memeluk Sakura erat dan mengangkat wanita itu ke pangkuannya, Sakura bersandar di dadanya sementara Sesshomaru kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Kau hanya pergi dua hari tapi aku merasa sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya..." rutuk Sakura main-main. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sayangnya pekerjaan ini tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tak apa, yang terpenting kau kembali padaku." Ujarnya.

Sakura bercerita mengenai beberapa hal, terkadang ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sesshomaru dan berjalan anggun menuju salah satu buku atau berkas yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia membacanya dan menyampaikan pendapatnya mengenai satu topik yang diambilnya dari salah satu buku yang ia baca. Sakura menghabiskan seharian penuh di ruang kerja Sesshomaru. Entah bagaimana bisa perempuan itu tidak merasa bosan saat berada di sana, Sakura selalu menemukan banyak hal baru. Ia begitu senang membaca, terkadang Sakura bercerita mengenai beberapa penguasa di dunia manusia di masa lalu. Sesshomaru tidak mengerti darimana Sakura mengetahuinya namun ia senang mendengar celotehan wanita itu.

Terkadang Sakura akan bernyanyi pelan ataupun menari kecil dan memamerkan keahlian seni yang ia pelajari selama ia berada di _Okiya_. Kemudian ia akan bermain _shogi_ seorang diri dan menantang suaminya untuk ikut bermain yang berakhir dengan gelak tawa puas Sakura karena berhasil mengalahkan Sesshomaru.

Sang _daiyokai_ hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, menikmati perubahan ekspesi yang ditunjukkan wajah Sakura. Perempuan itu begitu indah, ia memiliki sejuta ekspresi yang begitu sulit untuk diabaikan. Kehadiran Sakura memberi warna baru di dunianya yang monoton.

Baru ketika hari menjelang tengah malam Sakura sudah terkulai dengan kepala bersandar di dinding dengan setumpuk buku yang tengah ia baca. Sesshomaru mengeleng pelan seraya menarik bahu Sakura di dadanya. Ambernya nampak melebar sejenak saat poni Sakura tersibak saat ia mengangkat wanita itu di lengannya.

Sebuah memar kebiruan samar _-_ samar yang masih nampak membengkak nampak di dahi dan memanjang hingga tulang pipi di dekat mata kanannya. Alis Sesshomaru menukik, menerka siapa gerangan yang berani menyakiti wanitanya? Sesshomaru menggeram kecil, kemarahan mengelegak di wajahnya. Ia akan segera mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani menyakiti Sakuranya.

Sesshomaru mendesah, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Padahal Sakura berada di sisinya seharian ini! merutuki kelengahannya, Sesshomaru bersumpah hal ini takkan terjadi lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai melewatkan hal-hal penting menyangkut wanitanya? Mungkinkah karena sejak awal Sakura menutupinya? Riasan di wajahnya itu berhasil menutupi bekas memar yang nampak di wajahnya, Sakura juga menutupinya dengan rambutnya.

Dan Sesshomaru mendengus kecil ketika ia sadar sejak awal ia sibuk mengagumi kecantikan istrinya tanpa menyadari adanya topeng yang membungkus wajah wanita itu. Sakura menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman, ia begitu mudah membawa diri sehingga orang lain tak akan mampu melihat duka di wajahnya.

Menghela nafas gusar, sang _daiyokai_ membawa sang istri ke kamarnya dan menghapus riasan di wajahnya dengan lembut. Sesshomaru mendesah kala melihat bekas memar yang terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura, luka itu terhitung masih baru sekitar dua sampai tiga hari, batin Sesshomaru seraya melakukan perkiraan dengan intuisinya.

Sesshomaru membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura dan memeluknya lembut. Netra emasnya tidak terpejam sama sekali, dalam hati ia masih mengira-ngira siapa gerangan seseorang yang berani melukai Sakuranya? Ia akan menanyai Sakura besok, dan Sesshomaru berjanji akan membuat perhitungan.

.

Senyum di wajah Sakura nampak lenyap kala Sesshomaru bersila dihadapannya seraya menatapnya tajam. Sejak tadi Sesshomaru bertanya dari mana luka memar yang terdapat di dahinya tersebut. Namun Sakura masih terdiam, enggan menjawab.

"Jawab, _koi_ , siapa yang melukaimu hingga meninggalkan memar di sana?" Tanya Sesshomaru tegas. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil.

"A-aku terjatuh saat berlatih di _dojo_." Ujar Sakura sembari menatap Sesshomaru tenang. Dalam sekali tarik nafas ia mampu memguasai diri dan mengendalikan emosinya. Hal itu membuat Sesshomaru heran sesaat, namun sang _daiyokai_ tahu bahwa Sakura menutupi kenyataan.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Sakura." Cetus Sesshomaru sembari menatapnya tegas. "Sesshomaru ini bisa melihat bahwa kau menyembunyikan kenyataan, katakan padaku, _onna_ , katakan padaku siapa yang sudah melukaimu?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku jatuh saat berlatih di _dojo_ , aku menabrak tumpukan _shinai_ karena terpleset." Jawab Sakura tenang. Tatapan di matanya tidak menunjukkan satupun keraguan. Sesshomaru mendesah panjang. Wanita ini begitu keras kepala.

"Kau ini-"

"Aku apa, hm?" Ekpresi di wajah Sakura berubah menjadi senyum lebar, ia menghambur memeluk Sesshomaru main-main dan mengecup bibir pria itu. Sesshomaru melebar menerima serangan mendadak dari istrinya.

"Sakura, jangan menggodaku!" Tegur Sesshomaru saat Sakura menduduki perutnya. Sakura tertawa kecil dan melepas gelungan rambutnya, membuat rambutnya yang panjang jatuh terurai di bahunya. Sakura menunduk dan kembali mencium bibir Sesshomaru lembut.

Sesshomaru yang awalnya enggan akhirnya mengalah dan menyambut godaan wanita itu, sampai kemudian ia berdecak dan bangkit seraya memeluk Sakura dalam pelukannya, netra emasnya menatap tajam Fuyu yang tersenyum kikuk dengan sebaki makanan untuk sarapan Sakura.

Fuyu langsung undur diri dan meninggalkan sang Tuan dan istrinya. Sakura tertawa kecil dan meraut sayuran dan memakannya dengan tenang. Sesshomaru bersila sembari tangannya bertopang dangu dan netranya tak berhenti memperhatikan wanita itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu kapan hari kelahiranmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Alis sang _daiyokai_ terangkat, "apakah itu penting?" Kilas Sesshomaru.

Sakura menatapnya heran, "tentu saja, hari di mana kita dilahirkan adalah hari yang sangat istimewa, itu adalah hari dimana kau melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya. Para manusia setiap tahun merayakan hari kelahiran mereka, ada yang mengadakan pesta, namun ada yang merayakannya dengan satu hal kecil seperti memberikan hadiah."

Sesshomaru nampak berfikir sejenak, hari ulang tahun ya, ia sudah lama sekali tidak merayakannya. Mungkin itu sudah lama sekali hanya saat ia menginjak tahun-tahun pertama kelahirannya, tapi ia adalah seorang _yokai_ , garis hidupnya sangat panjang dan itu membuat tahun-tahun yang terlewat terasa sama baginya. Itu membuatnya tak lagi ingat kapan terakhir ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Bahkan ia sampai lupa kapan ia lahir, oh ia harus menanyakan pada Ibunya soal ini.

"Aku tak terlalu ingat. Mungkin aku akan tanyakan ini pada _haha_ - _ue_!" Jawab Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, tidak puas atas jawaban pria itu sampai kemudian ia tersenyum lembut seraya menatap pemandangan di luar kamar yang nampak menampilkan dedaunan merah khas musim gugur.

"Aku tak yakin ini penting untukmu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya. Aku lahir pada hari di mana bunga pertama _sakura_ mekar." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau ingin perayaan di setiap ulang tahunmu?" Tawar Sesshomaru sembari mengeser tubuhnya menuju Sakura.

Sakura terkikik, "tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya."

Sesshomaru meraut tubuh mungilnya dan memaut bibirnya lembut.

.

Dedaunan merah menari tertiup amgin, sebagian terjatuh dan memenuhi rerumputan taman yang nampak menguning karena penuh oleh dedaunan kering. Udara menjadi lebih dingin dari musim sebelummya, namun tidak sedingin di penghujung tahun. Sakura meraih _haori_ di bahunya agar menutupi tubuhnya.

 _Kimononya_ sudah cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya namun rasa dingin masih merayap di bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Suara langkah terdengar dan sosok pria berambut perak nampak menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Sesshomaru menarik bahunya dan memeluknya seperti biasa, keduanya menatap pemandangan awal musim gugur yang mengalirkan kenangan di masa lalu saat keduanya masih dua sosok yang saling bersebrangan.

Namun keduanya sekarang menjalin ikatan dalam benang merah. Dan Sakura tersenyum merasakan rasa hangat mengalir dalam sanubarinya kala jemari hangat nan besar Sesshomaru meraut tangannya lembut.

.

Bersambung

.

.

 **Alurnya sedikit lambat, jadi mungkin agak membosankan. tapi di chapter-chapter kedepan kayaknya aku masih fokus dengan romance SesshoSaku karena aku senang banget lihat interaksi mereka. Aku juga mencoba membangkitkan atmosfir kehidupan wanita bangsawan Jepang era 17, jadi mungkin interaksi Sakura enggak jauh-jauh dari seluk-beluk istana Bulan.**

 **Update profil chara :**

 **Hoshimaru – (OC) as Sesshomaru and Rin's Son.**

 **Deskripsi fisik mirip dengan Sesshomaru versi remaja rambut perak panjang dan mata amber keemasan, yang membedakan tanda cakar magenta di pipinya cuma satu di setiap sisi pipi dan telinganya sama seperti manusia (wujud hanyo) sementara rambutnya dan matanya berwarna coklat (wujud manusia). Rambutnya biasanya dikuncir tinggi, umur fisik manusia 13-14, usia asli 200 th. Sifat sebelas dua belas sama Sesshomaru karena tuntutan lingkungan sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan barat, tapi Hoshimaru lebih ekspresif saat bersama dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Hoshimaru juga punya peran penting di sini jadi aku ga bisa buat hubungannya dan Sakura semakin memburuk, jadi aku butuh beberapa orang yang mensupport Sakura, seperti Sesshomaru, Inukimi dan Fuyu, dan Hoshimaru nanti salah satunya. Mungkin jadi banyak yang ga suka sama sikapnya Hoshimaru kemarin, tapi emang ada alasan dibaliknya. Ga semua anak bisa nerima pas tiba-tiba bapaknya balik dengan bawa istri baru dan meminta si anak untuk menerimanya saat itu juga, dan itulah yang dirasakan Hoshimaru.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Sakura :** _cowok lain dihubungan Sakura dan Sessho? Kayaknya untuk saat ini ga ada karena aku ngerasa ga ada alasan untuk Sakura berpaling pada cowok lain, tapi untuk interaksi jadi salah satu orang yang mensupport Sakura kayaknya ada nantinya. Haha di chapter lalu aku berusaha mengorek bagaimana kehidupan masa lalu Sesshomaru dari sudut pandang Sesshomaru sendiri, jadi enggak ada hal yang kurang dari masa lalu keduanya._

 **Alna-chan :** _enggak kok, di chapter awal ada beberapa chara cewek dari Naruto, sebagian besar chara yang muncul masih OC, tokoh dari Inuyasha Cuma Inukimi dan Sesshomaru yang masih ada, sebagian yang lain Cuma diceritain sekilas dari flashback karena fic ini temanya future fanon dari setting setelah ending di cerita canonnya._

 **Wu Lei, ame to ai, Fahira700, berry uchiha**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	12. The Ceremony

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 12 : The Ceremony**

 **.**

Sakura kembali terdiam saat sisi _futon_ di sampingnya terasa dingin, perasaan kosong yang membelenggu hatinya merayap bersamaan rasa pedih yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjalar menjeritkan rasa frustasi yang bergema di kepalanya. Ini sudah sekian kalinya sejak Sesshomaru meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba ditengah pekat malam yang merenggut kesadaran.

Sesshomaru lebih sibuk daripada biasanya, hal itu membuat terkadang pria itu mengendap meninggalkan kamar selepas ia jatuh tertidur untuk melakukan suatu urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil seraya menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berdebar tidak nyaman.

Bukan debaran dengan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang terasa menyenangkan, namun debaran seakan ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang mengenggam jantungnya erat, meremasnya tanpa ampun tanpa sisa. Dan klorofilnya nampak berair sejenak, ia tak ingin menjadi egois, namun ia terbiasa bangun dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan kala sepasang lengan kekar memerangkap tubuh mungilnya. Dan ketika sensasi itu tak lagi ia rasakan, ia merasa kosong... ia merasa ada yang salah.

Fuyu tiba dan segera membenahi kamar yang masih berantakan, _yokai_ kelinci itu menatap Sakura heran. Tidak biasanya nona muda itu nampak murung di pagi hari, namun melihat raut kusut nan masam wanita itu Fuyu dapat menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Sakura.

"Masih terlalu pagi untul menampakkan aura masam, _ne_ , Sakura _-sama_?" Celetuk Fuyu dengan senyuman kecil.

Sakura tidak meyahut, senyum tak ikhlas nampak di wajahnya seraya ia bangkit menuju kolam air panas untuk membersihkan diri. Selepas _yukata_ nya jatuh Sakura membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin terlebih dahulu, air yang terasa segar membuat pikirannya terasa sejuk. Sakura menjadi lebih tenang seraya menahan nafas sesaat dan kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya di kolam air panas.

Sakura kembali ke ruang kamar saat Fuyu tengah memilih hiasan rambut yang cocok dengan _kimono_ yang akan dipakai Sakura. Setelah membantu Sakura berpakaian, Fuyu mendandani wajahnya dan mengelung rambutnya seraya memasang hiasan rambut yang cantik untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Memarnya mulai memudar." Ujar Fuyu seraya memeriksa bekas memar Sakura yang perlahan mulai mengempis dan memastikan bahwa riasannya menutupi bekas memar itu dengan sempurna.

" _Arigatou_."

"Sama _-_ sama, Sakura _-sama_!" Jawab Fuyu lembut seraya mengiring Sakura menuju luar kamar.

Fuyu memberi tahunya bahwa saat ini tengah diadakan pertemuan bersama ketiga penguasa wilayah besar kerajaan _yokai_ dan Sakura sebagai pasangan Sesshomaru harus turut serta untuk berpartisipasi. Sakura mengangguk seraya mengangkat dangunya, tatapannya menyorot tegas penuh keangunan.

Dalam hati Sakura tertawa kecil dan terkadang membayangkan dirinya adalah salah satu _geisha_ kelas atas yang menjadi primadona di _Okiya_ ketika tatapan beberapa pelayan dan prajurit jatuh pada sosoknya yang melenggang anggun menuju ruang pertemuan. Sakura merutuki dirinya, ia sekarang bukanlah _geisha_ namun ia adalah pendamping seorang penguasa. Ketika pintu _shoji_ terbuka, Sakura menahan nafas sejenak dibalik wajah tenangnya.

Seluruh tatapan mata jatuh pada sosoknya yang baru saja tiba dan Sakura melenggang dengan anggun menuju sosok Sesshomaru yang tengah bersimpuh dengan _haori_ dan _hakamanya_ yang biasa. _Mokomoko_ menyampir di bahunya dan _armornya_ membungkus tubuhnya seperti biasa, Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis memandang Sakura sekilas dan kembali fokus pada sosok ketiga penguasa yang sejak tadi menjatuhkan tatapan tajam pada sosok Sakura.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada sosok Inukimi yang berada sejengkal di depannya, Hoshimaru berada di samping Inukimi dan Fuyu bersimpuh si belakang Sakura dengan sopan bersama para dayang yang lainnya. Ketiga penguasa juga bersama dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing dan salah satunya bersama dengan putra atau putri mereka yang masih kecil atau yang sudah dewasa.

"Ah, jadi inikah Sakura- _hime_ , pendampingmu Sesshomaru?" Ucap sosok _yokai_ dengan surai hijau dan netra biru yang membuat Sakura merasa gugup. Tatapan pria itu terlihat tidak menyenangkan namun Sakura merasa ia bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

Sesshomaru mengangguk sembari melirik sang istri sekilas, "ya, perkenalkan, ia adalah Sakura. Permaisuri Istana Bulan!" Tukas Sesshomaru tegas.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup saat melihat tatapan aneh dari para _yokai_ yang berkumpul di aula itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan tekanan yang tidak mengenakkan, tatapan mengintimidasi yang seolah menghujam keras tubuhnya. Sakura menunduk menghindari tatapan tersebut.

Sesshomaru yang menyadari kegelisahan Sakura segera membuka sesi pertemuan dan sepanjang acara tersebut keempat penguasa dari kerajaan _yokai_ membahas mengenai rencana gencatan senjata dan bagaimana rencana masa depan bagi kelangsungan hidup kaum mereka,

Sakura yang mendengarnya nampak terdiam, selama acara berlangsung ia hanya menyimak dan mendengarkan apa saja permasalahan mengenai hubungan _yokai_ dan manusia, barat dan selatan mengusulkan agar _yokai_ menjalin hubungan baik dengan dunia manusia seperti era sebelum _sengoku_. Namun penguasa timur dan utara mengajukan keberatan karena masalah harga diri.

Mereka sesekali melontarkan cemooh mengenai rendahnya para manusia-manusia dan Sakura sempat kesal dibuatnya. Mereka seolah mengolongnya dan memancingnya, namun Sakura berusaha menahan diri. Pertentangan dari masing-masing pihak menjadi kendala terbesar. Solusi dan beberapa usulan disampaikan oleh masing-masing penguasa atas diskusi dari panglima dan orang-orang penting dari masing-masing kerajaan.

Bahkan Inukimi yang sejak awal pertemuan nampak diam pun ikut memberikan pendapat, suasana semakin panas membuat beberapa anak yang hadir di pertemuan itu untuk formalitas dijinkan kembali ke ruangan tempat mereka beristirahat. Dan pertemuan masih belum usai.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura memberikan pendapatnya, Sakura menjelaskan mengenai beberapa perbedaan antara dunia manusia dan dunia _yokai_ , dan perkembangan manusia yang maju dan pesat menjadi akar permasalahan di mana ahirnya terjadi ketimpangan. Hidup berdampingan adalah solusi terbaik karena dalam masa lalu peperangan yang terjadi dalam era _sengoku_ akhirnya menghancurkan tata kehidupan yang ada.

"Karena manusia tumbuh dengan cepat, walau garis hidup mereka amat singkat. Tapi karena itulah mereka dapat berkembang dalam kurun waktu tertentu hingga membentuk suatu komunitas dalam suatu wilayah." Ujar Sakura sembari melakukan perbandingan antara garis hidup _yokai_ dan manusia.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam, merenung dan menyetujui perkataan wanita itu. Sampai tiba-tiba permaisuri istana Utara membantah dengan nada tajam.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin menanggapi pendapat dari Sakura _-sama_ , anda adalah seorang _ningen_ dan pastilah anda mencoba untuk membela kaum anda. Jika para _yokai_ memerangi manusia maka pastilah mereka akan hancur karena perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup jauh." Sergah wanita berambut ungu pucat itu sembari menatap tajam sosok Sakura yang nampak terkejut.

Alis Sakura menukik, ia menyipit tajam penuh ketegasan. "Sekali lagi maafkan saya Haruko _-sama_ , pandangan saya tidak ada hubungannya dengan status saya sebagai manusia, hal ini hanya semata-mata bahwa saya mempertimbangkan beberapa aspek berkaitan dengan kehidupan bangsa _yokai_. Suami saya adalah seorang penguasa wilayah barat, beliau bertanggung jawab atas beberapa ribu nyawa di bawahnya. Sudah sepantasnya dalam posisi sekarang ini harus ada pertimbangan yang matang atas dampak di masa depan daripada sekedar memikirkan cara tercepat dengan mecetuskan perang!" Ucap Sakura tegas.

Haruko nampak tidak puas, ia melirik suaminya meminta dukungan. Bahkan sang penguasa Timur nampaknya juga sependapat dengan ucapan Sakura, namun harga dirinya tercoreng karena seorang _ningen_ lah yang mengucapkan pandangan tersebut. Dan akhirnya pertemuan terpaksa di undur dengan adanya jalan buntu dari kedua pihak yang masih kukuh dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

Para penguasa mulai melangkah meninggalkan aula dan kembali ke ruang peristurahatan mereka masing-masing.

"Pandanganmu tadi sangat bagus, Sakura- _chan_!" Puji Inukimi seraya tersenyum bangga. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum ceria.

"Terima kasih, Inukimi _-sama_." Sahutnya. Inukimi tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu formal, Sakura- _chan_ , sejak kau menikah dengan Sesshomaru. Mulai saat itu aku sudah menjadi Ibumu, jadi panggillah aku seperti yang sudah seharusnya." Tegur Inukimi.

Sakura melebar sesaat namun akhirnya ia mengangguk ceria. "Hai, _Okaa-sama_!" Pekiknya riang.

Setelah berbincang singkat dengan Inukimi, mereka akhirnya berpisah dan melangkah menuju ruangan masing-masing. Sesshomaru memeluknya lembut dan melepaskan _haori_ -nya, dengan bertelanjang dada ia berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sakura. Sakura tersenyum geli dan mengelus kening Sesshomaru lembut sembari bibirnya bernyanyi merdu dengan lirih.

Sesshomaru merasakan matanya terasa berat dan tanpa sadar ia jatuh tertidur. Sakura yang melihat wajah damai suaminya tersenyum kecil, jarang sekali ia melihat pria itu jatuh tertidur. Sakura tahu bahwa _yokai_ tidak butuh waktu tidur yang lama seperti manusia. Tapi wajah damai Sesshomaru dalam tidurnya hanya pernah Sakura lihat saat pertemuan pertama mereka di danau di dekat _Okiya_.

Siapa yang mengira kehidupan mereka akhirnya berubah, takdir benang merah menyatukan keduanya dan Sakura tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia menunduk dan mengecup lembut kening Sesshomaru. Sepasang netra emas Sesshomaru tiba-tiba terbuka dan sempat membuat Sakura terkaget.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan mengadakan perayaan untuk pernikahan kita." Ujar Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengerjab sesaat tidak mengerti. "Bukankah kita sudah menikah?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Sesshomaru mengeleng pelan, "tanda di lehermu itu masih sebuah simbol. Dalam ikatan batin kita sudah sah menikah tapi secara adat di dunia _yokai_ ada beberapa tata cara sampai pernikahan kita dianggap sah oleh khalayak umum." Jawab Sesshomaru. "Seperti di dunia manusia, aku akan memanggil seseorang yang akan meresmikan pernikahan kita secara adat, itu tak jauh berbeda dengan pemberkatan pernikahan di kuil seperti dunia manusia."

Sakura nampak terdiam sejenak sampai kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu!" Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru menatapnya puas, "aku akan segera memperisiapkannya, dalam satu bulan kita akan berada di pelaminan." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian mereka lebih disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Sesshomaru lebih sering keluar dalam rangka pertemuan bersama keempat penguasa wilayah. Dalam keabsenan pria itu Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, di _dojo_ ataupun di taman. Fuyu selalu ada untuk menemaninya. Dan sejak itu entah bagaimana bisa Hoshimaru juga mulai ikut membaur.

Diawali dengan latihan kedua mereka di _dojo_ , Hoshimaru menjadi lebih berhati-hati dalam mengontrol kekuatannya. Ia juga menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai gerakan-gerakan kuda-kuda. Hubungan mereka membaik dan Sakura bersyukur tidak ada konflik lagi antara dirinya dan Hoshimaru.

Sakura menyadari bahwa Hoshimaru membentengi dirinya dengan sifat angkuh dan tegas agar ia lebih kuat, karena Hoshimaru adalah seorang _hanyo_ yang dalam kehidupan _yokai_ ataupun manusia sangat dibenci. Hoshimaru bersyukur memiliki ayah seperti Sesshomaru karena Sesshomaru menyayanginya dan tidak membencinya walau ia adalah seorang _hanyo_. Padahal dahulu ia pernah mendengar bahwa Ayahnya memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik bersama Pamannya yang juga seorang _hanyo_. Namun nampaknya konflik itu sudah lama berlalu, nyatanya Sesshomaru kini juga berhububgan baik dengan keluarga sang Paman yang berada di desa yang jauh dari istana barat.

Hari dimana perayaan pernikahan sang _daiyokai_ penguasa barat dan seorang wanita manusia akhirnya tiba. Perayaan hanya dilakukan secara tertutup di istana dan tidak semeriah pernikahan-pernikahan sebelumnya, Sakura menolak perayaan besar-besaran dan Inukimi menasehati putranya bahwa posisi Sakura dalam istana barat masih rawan. Bukan tidak mungkin pernikahan sang penguasa dan pendampingnya akan memunculkan polemik baru di dalam dua dunia karena adanya gejolak antara dunia _yokai_ dan manusia.

Perayaan hanya berlaku diantara penghuni istana dan beberapa kolega penting yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan Sesshomaru dan Inukimi. Setelah prosesi upacara selesai dan secara adat pernikahan dan ikatan mereka telah diakui. Pesta perjamuan diadakan seperti pesta makan pada umumnya.

Sakura duduk dengan tenang di samping suaminya dengan senyuman ramah, walau dalan hati ia berteriak kelelahan dan mulai bosan dengan adanya perjamuan tersebut. Beruntung Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya dan bagaimana bersikap saat berada di tengah perjamuan penting seperti ini sehingga ia mampu memasang topengnya dengan baik.

Sesshomaru bukan tidak menyadarinya, sejak tadi ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan Sakura dan kelelahan yang nampak di wajah wanita itu. Namun perjamuan ini merupakan suatu prosesi penting dalam perayaan sehingga bukan hal yang baik jika sang mempelai tidak hadir. Hal ini sama seperti yang terjadi pada Rin saat perayaan pernikahan mereka. Hanya saja waktu itu Rin langsung jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan sehingga mereka memakluminya dan membiarkan wanita itu beristirahat selama sisa acara di kamarnya.

Sementara Sakura masih duduk dengan tenang dengan senyum anggunnya seolah dirinya baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya acara perjamuan selesai dan Sesshomaru berjengit melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Sakura menatapnya dengan sorot kosong seperti kurang tidur dari balik poninya.

Tanpa banyak kata ia menggendong Sakura di lengannya sementara beberapa orang yang masih berada di aula sudah merancau tidak jelas akibat mabuk dan sebagian kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Sakura terkulai di dada Sesshomaru, matanya sudah terasa berat sekali akibat kelelahan dan kesadarannya benar-benar pudar saat Sesshomaru mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mereka.

Fuyu bersimpuh di depan pintu _shoji_ kamar Sesshomaru saat pria itu sampai dan segera membersihkan riasan di wajah Sakura dan menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dan membiarkan rambut itu terurai di sekitar _futon_ , setelah melepaskan _kimono_ Sakura, Fuyu mengelap tubuh Sakura agar tubuhnya lebih segar.

Setelah menyelimuti perempuan itu Fuyu segera undur diri dan Sesshomaru bersila di dekat istrinya. Sakura jatuh tertidur, Sesshomaru menyibak selimut di kaki Sakura dan mengelus kakinya yang terasa keras. Kakinya pasti terasa mati rasa karena bersimpuh dalam waktu lama. Dengan lembut Sesshomaru menekan beberapa titik saraf dan memijatnya agar peredaran darah di kaki Sakura mengalir lancar.

Setelah melepaskan _yukata_ nya, Sesshomaru menyusup di dalam selimut dan menyandarkan kepala Sakura di lengannya, ia memeluk tubuh Sakura lembut. Merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika kulit telanjangnya bersentuhan dengan kulit polos wanita itu.

.

Sakura menyelonjorkan kakinya yang terasa kaku, keningnya masih terasa hangat akibat kelelahan dan udara dingin dari jendela bukan pilhan yang menyenangkan. Sakura bergelung dibalik _mokomoko_ Sesshomaru dan pria itu membawa pekerjaannya ke kamar mereka.

Ketika sang _daiyokai_ tengah sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas tiba-tiba ia tersentak kecil kala jemari Sakura meraih rambutnya dan menyisirnya. Sesshomaru akhirnya lebih tenang dan membiarkan wanita itu melakukan apa yang ia mau. Sampai tanpa ia sadari Sakura mengelung rambunya dan memasang tusuk konde di rambutnya.

Merasakan gumpalan aneh di belakang kepalanya Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya dan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh gumpalan aneh tersebut namun Sakura menahan tangannya. Wanita itu tertawa jenaka seraya mengambil cermin dan Sesshomaru menautkan alisnya melihat penampilannya.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji Sakura di tengah tawanya.

Sesshomaru mendengus malas seraya menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya dan mengecup wanita itu sebagai hukuman seraya jemarinya dengan nakal menyusup ke dalam _kimono_ Sakura dan meremas kecil benda kenyal di dalam sana. Sakura mendesah kecil, merutuki tangan jahil pria itu.

Membaringkan Sakura diantara _mokomoko_ , Sesshomaru menurunkan _yukata_ di bahunya dan menyesap puncak buah dadanya pelan. Menghisapnya seperti bayi dan Sakura meremas rambutnya hingga tusuk konde di rambut perak itu terlepas dan rambut pria itu jatuh terkulai di bahu dan punggungnya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai kecil membalas kejahilan sang istri. Sesshomaru tertawa pelan merasakan sensasi geli di pangkal pahanya. Sudah kepalang tanggung dan lebih baik sekalian saja! Tangannya melingkarkan kedua kaki Sakura di pinggangmya dan Sesshomaru menggoda Sakura agar wanita itu menyadari apa yang ia inginkan.

Saat suara tercekat terdengar dari bibir wanitanya, Sesshomaru mendesah lirih saat dirinya menembus bagian terdalam wanitanya. Keduanya bermain dalam tempo yang sama, sampai Sakura mendesah susah payah dan Sesshomaru menambah ritmenya. Nafasnya memberat ketika puncak kenikmatan menyapa dirinya dan Sesshomaru menyentakkan benihnya di dalam bagian terdalam wanitanya.

Sampai kemudian maniknya melebar kala merasakan sebuah aura yang mendekat, mendesis kesal sang _daiyokai_ merapikan _yukata_ miliknya dan _kimono_ Sakura seraya merubah posisi wanita iti menjadi duduk dengan sangat cepat.

Dan pintu _shoji_ terbuka, sosok Inukimi melangkah masuk dan menemukan anak dan menantunya tengah duduk berhadapan tanpa adanya hal yang,mencurigakan. Namun Inukimi adalah seorang _daiyokai_ , ia bisa mencium adanya keanehan dari keduanya. Inukimi mengerling jahil yang disambut tatapan malas Sesshomaru.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu ya?" Tanya Inukimi dengan nada polos. Walau senyum tidak pergi dari wajahnya.

Sesshomaru meneguk ludahnya. Pangkal pahanya masih terasa sakit akibat keinginan yang belum terpenuhi, sementara Sakura nampak memerah ketika merasakan sensasi geli, di bawah sana masih terasa basah karena puncak kepuasan mereka baru saja tersalurkan. Dan Sakura merasa tidak nyaman karenanya.

Tapi Inukimi nampaknya tidak ingin beranjak dan duduk dengan tenang si hadapan mereka.

"Aku mendengar adanya gosip bahwa utara dan timur diam-diam menyiapkan pasukan untuk persiapan pertempuran di perbatasan." Ucap Inukimi serius. "Jadi untuk mengantisipasi adanya kemungkinan terburuk, selatan mengirimkan utusan kepada barat untuk melakukan perundingan."

"Bukankah itu masih sekedar gosip?" Ucap Sesshomaru tak yakin, baru satu bulanan lebih sejak pertemuan untuk merundingkan gencatan senjata, tapi ternyata kedua penguasa utara dan timur kukuh pada keputusan mereka. Jika dibiarkan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadinya perang yang lebih besar daripada saat era _sengoku_. Dan itu akan berdampak pada kesetabilan perekonomian, rakyat akan sengsara dan keempat kerajaan besar sewaktu-waktu dapat hancur. "Tch dasar para _yokai_ bodoh itu!" Desis Sesshomaru.

"Karena itulah kita harus memenuhi pertemuan dengan selatan untuk membahasnya." Ucap Inukimi.

.

Dengan berat hati Sakura harus melepas suaminya kembali untuk menunaikan tugas kerajaan. Kali ini tak hanya Sesshomaru, Inukimi pun turut serta dalam perjalanan menuju Selatan.

Sakura mengayunkan _shinai_ nya, dan kemudian melompat seraya berputar dan menghunuskan _shinai_ nya tegas. Fuyu memperhatikannya dan tersenyum atas perkembangan Sakura yang sangat cepat dalam menyerap materi yang diajarkan, sampai kemudian sosok Hoshimaru melangkah ke dalam _dojo_ seperti biasanya. Menyapa keduanya, namun ada yang berbeda, ada sosok lain yang melangkah di belakangnya.

Sakura nampak terpana dan atensinya langsung tertuju pada telinga segitiga yang nampak lucu di kepala sosok laki-laki yang nampak lebih tua dari Hoshimaru. Ia memakai _haori_ putih polos dengan pola teratai di bahu dan ujung lengannya sementara kakinya dibungkus _hakama_ biru tua. Penampilannya mirip _samurai_ pada umumnya dengan sebuah pedang yang nampak tua berada di pinggangnya.

"Halo?" Sapa pemuda itu riang. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah sebagai balasan.

"Sakura, perkenalkan dia sepupuku, Sora! Sora, wanita ini istri Ayahku, Sakura!" Ucap Hoshimaru.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura _-sama_!" Ucap Sora sopan. Sora memiliki rambut panjang sama seperti Hoshimaru, keduanya mungkin lebih mirip kakak adik kandung jika dilihat sekilas. Namun perbedaan keduanya adalah Sora tidak memiliki satupun tanda di wajahnya, hanya saja ia mempunyai telinga yang terlihat mengemaskan.

"Senang mengenalmu, Sora- _san_!" Jawab Sakura.

Sakura teringat adik tiri Sesshomaru yang bernama Inuyasha saat pria itu bercerita mengenai kisah awalmya bersama Rin sebelum mereka menikah. Seperti yang dikatakan Sesshomaru, Inuyasha adalah seorang _hanyo_ yang menikah dengan seorang _miko_ manusia sehingga Sora terlahir, tapi sepertinya darah _hanyo_ sang Ayah masih lebih unggul sehingga nampaknya Sora juga tak jauh berbeda dari seorang _hanyo_.

Ketiganya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka nanti. Sama seperti Hoshimaru, Sora juga memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, saat keduanya bertarung seluruh atensi Sakura seolah berpusat pada keduanya. Bergelut ke dalam kekaguman dan ketidak percayaan.

Tak sedikit dari gerakan keduanya yang luput dari penglihatan Sakura karena keduanya bergerak terlalu cepat. Suara _katana_ keduanya beradu dan bertahan terkadang terdengar suara desingan yang memekakan telinga membuat Sakura menutup telinganya secara refleks. Fuyu yang sesekali membantu Sakura untuk bergeser menjauh agar efek pertarungan keduanya tidak mengenainya.

"Wow, pertarungan mereka hebat!" Puji Sakura.

Fuyu tersenyum. "Hoshimaru _-sama_ dan Sora _-sama_ sering berlatih di sini." Tukasnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Apakah Sora- _san_ tinggal di istana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Sora _-sama_ lebih sering melakukan pengembaraan, tapi beliau tinggal di sebuah kuil yang tidak jauh dari pusat Edo." Jawabnya.

"Ia hidup di tengah pemukiman manusia?"

"Ya, kerabatnya tinggal di sana, kudengar Sora _-sama_ memiliki adik seorang manusia dan secara turun temurun keluarganya tinggal dan menjaga kuil tersebut." Ucap Fuyu pelan seraya memperhatikan pertarungan kedua laki-laki itu.

Sakura terdiam, seorang _hanyo_ yang tinggal berdampingan dengan manusia? Padahal keadaan mereka yang dibenci oleh manusia dan _yokai_. Sakura mengerti kenapa Hoshimaru begitu akrab dengan sepupunya, karena mereka mengalami hal yang sama. Hoshimaru yang seorang _hanyo_ hidup di tengah-tengah para _yokai_ , sedangkan Sora yang seorang _hanyo_ hidup di tengah-tengah para manusia.

Sakura sendiri mengerti bagaimana perasaan terkucilkan yang dirasakan keduanya, karena di istana ini pun keberadaannya bagai sebuah debu yang menganggu pemandangan. Sakura bukannya tidak tahu bahwa banyak penghuni istana yang tidak menyukainya.

Ia hidup di tengah-tengah para makhluk bertopeng, tapi bagaimana pun Sakura harus bertahan. Demi orang-orang yang mendukungnya, Inukimi, Fuyu, Hoshimaru dan khususnya Sesshomaru, suaminya!

.

Bersambung

.

 **Penjelasan soal kehidupan Sora bakal muncul di chap-chap depan.**

 **Update Profil Chara :**

 **Higurashi Sora (OC) as Inuyasha and Kagome's Son.**

 **Sora memakai nama Ibunya karena Inuyasha enggak memiliki marga dari mendiang Ayah dan Ibunya. Deskripsi fisik, dalam mode hanyo Sora memiliki rambut putih panjang yang dikuncir rendah (mirip gaya kuncirannya Kikyo) dengan telinga anjing lancip dan mata amber keemasan seperti Ayahnya, garis wajahnya lebih mirip Kagome yang kalem. Dalam fisik manusia, Sora punya rambut hitam dan mata biru gelap dari Kagome (Mata Kagome dalam anime berwarna coklat, tapi dari manga matanya berwarna biru dan kayaknya lebih bagus kalau aku ambil dari versi manga). Sifat Sora lebih ceria dan kalem karena hidup di tengah-tengah manusia dan lebih condong pada sifat Ibunya. Dari segi usia Sora lebih tua 10 tahunan dari Hoshimaru, tapi dari segi fisik manusia Sora berpostur sama dengan remaja usia 15-16 tahunan.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Saskey saki :** haha aku lagi suka-sukanya sama Sesshomaru sih dan ngebet pengen bikin fic dg mainchara Sesshomaru dan tercetuslah fic ini. Tenang aja Fic ini aku usahain lanjut sampai tamat kok

 **Taeoh :** hmmm orang ketiga sih kayaknya nanti ada tapi masih dalam tahap pertimbangan, di chapter ini hubungan Sakura dan Hoshimaru udah mulai membaik kok.

 **Mia :** hm aku juga suka SasuSaku kok, tapi saat ini aku lebih fokus ke chemistry fic ini dulu. Btw, aku ga masalah sama crack pair selama sesuai dengan passionku, dan sekarang aku masih jadi Sessho centric hehe.

 **Ame to ai, Alynda B, Rina227, JuliaCherry07.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	13. Sora

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 13 : Sora**

 **.**

Sora adalah putra pertama Inuyasha dan Kagome, darah setengah _yokai_ dan manusia mengalir dalam nadinya. Sifat Hoshimaru dan Sora tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja Sora lebih bijak dalam menyikapi interaksinya dengan manusia, mungkin karena ia hidup di tengah-tengah manusia.

"Jadi, kau memiliki saudara seorang manusia?" Tanya Sakura ketika Sora dan Hoshimaru beritirahat dari sesi latihan mereka.

Sora mengangguk, "Kami tiga bersaudara dan kedua adikku adalah manusia, ya tidak sepenuhnya manusia, tapi darah manusia lebih dominan di tubuh mereka." Ucap Sora.

"Kanata dan Haru, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang?" Tanya Hoshimaru, teringat dua anak kembar berbeda jenis kelamin yang sangat lucu saat mereka masih muda, sayang waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan menggerus kepolosan mereka, sekarang pastilah keduanya sudah dewasa.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, tapi terlalu tua untuk melakukan perjalanan. Usia sebagai manusia memang bertambah lebih panjang, tapi fisik tak bisa berbohong." Tukas Sora.

"Jadi mereka hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Benar." Sora mengiyakan pertanyaan wanita itu. "Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat dan kemudian menua, anak-anak dan cucu-cicit mereka juga seperti manusia pada umumnya."

"Aku tidak paham, bagaimana bisa _hanyo_ dam manusia memiliki seorang anak manusia?" Ucap Sakura bingung.

Sors tertawa kecil. " _Hanyo_ juga memiliki siklus tertentu saat kami menjadi manusia secara utuh, dan di saat itulah, bayi dari buah cinta manusia dan _hanyo_ akan lahir dengan garis darah manusia murni. Karena pada siklus tersebut sisi _yokai_ seorang _hanyo_ tersegel!"

"Begitukah, jadi kapan siklus itu terjadi?"

"Sora, kau bicara terlalu banyak!" Potong Hoshimaru.

"Hoshi, itu bukan hal yang serius." Kekeh Sora. Hoshimaru mengeleng keras.

"Siklus seorang _hanyo_ saat berubah menjadi manusia adalah saat yang paling rawan, jika sembarangan orang mendengarnya maka bisa saja ada orang yang berniat buruk." Sergah Hoshimaru. "Dan tempat ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk membahas itu!"

Sora terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Hoshimaru ada benarnya. Jika kelemahan mereka sampai diketahui _yokai_ lain maka bukan tidak mungkin keberadaan mereka akan terancam. Hoshimaru dan Sora adalah satu-satunya keturunan langsung dari dua keturunan penguasa wilayah barat Inu no Taisho. Walau mereka hanyalah _hanyo_ , tapi mereka memiliki garis darah dan posisi yang penting dalam keberlangsungan wikayah Barat.

Khususmya Hoshimaru, ia adalah putra mahkota, satu-satunya keturunan Sesshomaru sang penguasa Barat. Sora menatap Sakura kikuk dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu, namun Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum simpul. Ia amat paham posisi Sora dan Hoshimaru.

"Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa datang saat Kanata meninggal." Ujar Hoshimaru dengan raut murung. Ia teringat gadis kecil berambut hitam yang amat manis, terakhir ia berkunjung sekitar beberapa tahun lalu saat Kanata menimang cucu pertamanya. Kanata memang sudah tua, tapi bagi Hoshimaru, Kanata tetaplah sepupu yang ia sayangi.

"Tak apa, ia menitipkan salam untukmu, ia bilang kau harus bahagia." Ujar Sora. "Haru juga mulai sakit-sakitan, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul saudarinya." Imbuh Sora dengan nada getir.

"Pasti berat untukmu, melihat satu persatu keluargamu pergi." Ucap Hoshimaru lirih, teringat saat ia berpisah dengan Ibunya.

Sora tertawa getir. "Ya, terkadang... Kanata dan Haru, mereka hidup lebih panjang dari manusia biasa. Ya walau tidak sepanjang _hanyo_ sepertiku, tapi mereka menjalani kehidupan selama hampir dua ratus tahun lamanya. Dan kurasa mereka bahagia..." ucap Sora.

"Pasti berat rasanya melihat orang yang kita sayangi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kita," timpal Sakura seraya terdiam.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan hal itu dulu saat Ibuku meninggal, Ayahku memilih menyambut pertarungan sebagai jalan kematiannya, rasanya berat saat melihat punggungnya berbalik. Tapi aku tahu Ayahku sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan dukanya, ia bilang ia akan mengikuti Ibuku kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan dalam kematian." Sora menerawang sekilas seraya tersenyum sendu. " _Tessaiga_ , pedang ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dan Ayahku." Ucap Sora seraya menunjukkan _tessaiga_ di pinggangnya.

"Ia pedang yang sangat tua?" Ujar Sakura melihat pedang tersebut.

Sora terkekeh dan menarik tessaiga dari sarungnya, "ya, dalam wujud awal memang seperti itu, pedang ini terlihat berkarat dan rapuh. Tapi jangan mudah menilai segala sesuatu dari sampulnya!" Ketika _tessaiga_ teracung, pedang itu berubah menjadi pedang besar yang membuat Sakura takjub.

" _Tessaiga_ adalah pedang yang dibuat dari taring kakek, Inu no Taisho! Pedang ini dikatakan sebagai pedang terkuat karena mampu membinasakan 100 musuh dalam sekali tebas." Ujar Hoshimaru. "Kau tahu, pedang ini memiliki pasangan, yaitu _tenseiga_ , pedang surga milik _ChiChi_ - _ue_!" Hoshimaru menyeringai tipis, sedikit rasa bangga nampak di wajahnya ketika membicarakan kakek dan ayahnya tersebut.

" _Tens_ _e_ _iga_ ya, pedang yang bisa menghidupkan 100 mahkluk hidup dalam sekali tebas. Dikatakan bahwa _tens_ _e_ _iga_ adalah pedang tumpul yang tak bisa digunakan dalam pertarungan." Ujar Sakura. Hoshimaru menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tahu tentang _tens_ _e_ _iga_?!"

"Hu-um, Sesshomaru yang memberitahukannya padaku." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut mengingat saat-saat ia mengenggam _tenseiga_ , sebagai satu-satunya penghubung yang membuatnya merasa dekat dengan Sesshomaru saat keduanya terpisah.

Melihat wajah cerah wanita itu entah kenapa Hoshimaru tak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Ia kemudian beralih pada Sora dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menguasainya?" Tanya Hoshimaru seraya menatap _tessaiga_. Sora nampak tersenyum bangga.

"Ya, tapi belum sempurna. Aku hanya bisa mengaktifkan beberapa dalam serangan skala kecil. Aku bersyukur Ayah sempat mengajarjannya padaku dan sisanya aku berusaha menyempurnakannya sendiri!" Ujar Sora.

"Lumayan mengherankan sebenarnya, Inuyasha _Oji_ - _sama_ sangat lihai dalam penggunaan _tessaiga_ dan beliau sudah menyempurnakannya, tapi kenapa kau juga harus mencari kekuatan yang sama untuk menyempurnakan _tessaiga_ di tanganmu?" Tanya Hoshimaru

"Hebat tidaknya sebuah senjata juga tergantung pada pemiliknya, jika sang pemilik tak mampu menemukan kekuatan tersembunyi dari senjatanya maka senjata itu tak berbeda dengan senjata biasa pada umumnya. Yah bisa dikatakan, aku belum cukup kuat untuk menaklukkan _tessaiga_ , sehingga aku harus membangkitkan kembali kekuatannya." Tukas Sora. "Hal itu juga akan berlaku untuk _bakusaiga_ dan _tenseiga_ saat keduanya diwariskan padamu!"

Hoshimaru berdecak. "Benar juga, kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan diri, walau _bakusaiga_ masih lama sekali sampai diturunkan padaku."

Sora mengangguk paham. "Benar juga, _bakusaiga_ sebagai simbol senjata penguasa wilayah barat, maka akan diturunkan pada generasi selanjutnya setelah sang penguasa mangkat." Kekeh Sora.

"Begitulah, seharusnya aku memiliki senjata ku sendiri, tapi aku tak memiliki taring seperti _Chichi_ - _ue_ untuk kujadikan sebuah senjata khusus untukku." Rutuk Hoshimaru.

"Jadi suatu hari saat kau menggantikan Ayahmu, kau akan mewarisi kedua pedangnya. Jadi pedang-pedang itu turun temurun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seperti itulah, tapi itu tidak bersifat wajib. Seorang calon penguasa baru dapat memilih senjatanya sendiri, apakah dari warisan senjata pendahulunya atau senjata miliknya sendiri yang ia dapatkan dari pertarungan atau tempaan secara khusus." Jawab Sora. "Yang terpenting senjata itu cukup kuat dan layak digunakan sebagai penunjang kekuatan sang calon penguasa sendiri."

Setelah istirahat dirasa cukup, Sakura mengangkat _shinai_ nya dan kali ini Sora menawarkan diri untuk menjadi lawan tandingnya. Sebelas dua belas seperti Hoshimaru, Sora nampaknya lebih mahir. Berbeda dengan Hoshimaru yang selalu terfokus pada posisi penyerang dan terkadang tak mau mengalah sebentar guna membiarkan Sakura melancarkan serangan.

Sora dengan sabar terkadang menyerang dan bertahan, terkadang memberikan celah agar Sakura dapat mengenai titik-titik tertentu. Di tengah-tengah serangannya ada kalanya Sora mengoreksi dan memberikan arahan mengenai kesalahan dan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya.

Dan Sakura mampu belajar untuk mengikutinya dengan cepat. Sora tersenyum lebar dan memuji kepiawaian Sakura.

"Aku akan mengajarimu kuda-kuda untuk bertahan dari serangan _yokai_." Ucap Sora.

"Bukankah tekniknya sama saja dengan teknik biasanya?" Tanya Sakura. Sora mengeleng.

"Ada beberapa perbedaan pertarungan manusia dan _yokai_ , perbedaan yang mencolok yaitu _yokai_ lebih kuat dan cepat dari manusia. Mungkin dalam kemampuanmu, kau dapat mengimbangi manusia seukuran Paman Sesshomaru. Tapi dalam wujud _yokai_ yang lebih kecil dari Hoshimaru kau bisa saja kalah tenaga." Ucap Sora. "Tapi karena kau wanita, ada baiknya kau menghindari posisi bertahan, sebaiknya kau lebih menguasai bagaimana cara menghindar dan berkelit dari serangan." Ucap Sora.

"Fuyu?" Sora memanggil sang yokai kelinci. Setelah mendiskusikan beberapa hal, Fuyu mengangguk paham dan mengambil _shinai_.

Saat Sora mengambil aba-aba, Sakura membentuk kuda-kuda. Klorofilnya melebar kala melihat gerakan Fuyu yang sangat cepat, sepersekian detik _shinai_ di tangan Fuyu sudah terayun dan Sakura mendadak mempertahankan dirinya. _Shinai_ keduanya bertahan di satu titik, namun hanya sekian detik sampai Sakura terpukul mundur karena kalah tenaga.

Hoshimaru meraih lengannya dan membantu Sakura bangkit, Sakura nampak terengah dan masih syok dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Sora menanyakan keadaan Sakura dan wanita itu mengeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan siap untuk latihan selanjutnya.

Setelah mendengar intruksi Sora, Fuyu kali ini kembali menyerang dan Sakura melompat mundur. Serangan Fuyu berhasil ia hindari dan ia menekan kakimya di permukaan lantai dan menerjang Fuyu dengan _shinai_ yang terhunus. Fuyu menahan _shinai_ Sakura dan menyentaknya, Sakura mendarat dan membentuk kuda-kuda, kemudian sekali lagi menyergap maju.

.

.

Sakura mengusap keringatnya kasar, wajahnya banjir keringat dan tubuhnya terasa lenget. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Wajahnya bersemu sejenak dan ia membuang muka ketika dengan santainya Sora dan Hoshimaru melepaksan _haorinya_ dan bertelanjang dada seperti bocah, tanpa menyadari bahwa pemandangan keduanya merupakan pencuci mata bagi Fuyu dan Sakura.

Fuyu tersenyum dan berbisik jahil pada Sakura, perempuan itu mendesis kecil sembari meminum air yang dibawakan Fuyu untuknya. Sementara kedua pemuda itu kembali bertarung, Sakura memperhatikan tangannya yang terasa kaku karena terus menerus mengenggam _shinai_.

Fuyu yang melihatnya mengenggam tangan Sakura kecil dan dengan lembut memijatnya. Sakura sempat meringis tapi akhirnya tangannya terasa lebih baik. Saat ia bamgkit untuk melanjutkan latihan tiba-tiba pintu _shoji_ _dojo_ terbuka dan sosok jakung Sesshomaru tertangkap di matanya.

Sakura melupakan _shinai_ nya dan menghampiri Sesshomaru dengan senyum cerah, memeluk pria itu erat walau tangannya tak sampai untuk memeluk keseluruhan tubuh lebar pria itu. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil dan mengecup sekilas kening Sakura.

"Halo, Paman?" Sapa Sora melangkah mendekat diikuti Hoshimaru di sampingnya.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya melihat Hoshimaru, Sora, Fuyu dan Sakura berada di _dojo_. Walau ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa putranya pasti berlatih di _dojo_ seperti biasa, namun ia cukup terkejut bahwa Sakura juga berada di sana. Setelah duduk bersama dengan istrinya sementara kedua pemuda itu kembali berlatih. Sakura berceloteh tentang latihannya.

Sampai kemudian Sakura merajuk memintanya untuk menjadi lawan tandingnya, Fuyu mengeleng dengan senyum geli, Sesshomaru sempat menolak karena tak ingin mengecewakan wanita itu jika ia kalah dengan mudah. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, matanya berkaca-kaca karena tidak berhasil membujuk pria itu. Sesshonaru menatapnya malas sembari tetap berada pada posisinya.

Hoshimaru menyeringai jahil, ia berbisik pada Sora. Awalnya Sora mengeleng pelan, nampak ragu atas rencana pemuda itu. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Hoshimaru menjalankan aksinya.

Kali ini Hoshimaru menjadi lawan Sakura, Hoshimaru menyerang dan dengan gesit Sakura menghindar, sesekali menyerang dan menghindar lagi. Sesshomaru yang memperhatikannya tertegun, diam-diam ia memuji kepiawaian Sakura. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sudah sejauh ini kemampuan wanita itu, pantas saja saat penyerangan di _manshion_ _daimayo_ bernama Akihiro itu nampaknya beberapa lawan jatuh di tangan Sakura.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura nampak susah payah karena kelelahan, Hoshimaru tak pernah setengah-setengah bahkan dalam latihan. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyergap dan menerjang Hoshimaru, sang _hanyo_ menghindar dan dengan sengaja tangannya mendorong punggung Sakura saat mereka berpapasan. Sakura menjerit kaget karena _shinai_ nya malah mengarah menuju Sesshomaru.

Sang _daiyokai_ sendiri juga terkejut karena tidak mengira bahwa _shinai_ Sakura masih teracung. Hampir saja _shinai_ itu menghantam kepalanya jika telapak tangannya tidak segera menangkap ujung _shinai_ itu. Sesshomaru mendesis kesal, namun akhirnya ia menarik _shinai_ di tangannya, membuat Sakura memekik kaget dan jatuh di dadanya karena ikut tertarik _shinai_ yang ia genggam.

"A- _ano_... _go_ - _gomennasaii_!" Gagap Sakura. Matanya menatap Sesshomaru takut, ia hampir saja melukai pria itu. Tapi Sesshomaru hanya menghela nafas berat seraya menyentuh bahunya lembut dan berbisik bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Namun Sakura masih tidak percaya, ia takut bahwa ia sudah mencelakai pria itu. walaupun tidak sengaja, sampai akhirnya Sesshomaru mau menjadi lawan tandingnya untuk menghibur Sakura. Walaupun wanita itu masih bergetar, ia menatap Sesshomaru ragu.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak selemah itu, _Koishii_!" Ucap Sesshomaru tenang. Ia mengenggam _shinai_ di tangannya dan menyergap maju.

Sakura membelalak, kuda-kudanya kacau ketika mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari pria itu. Tapi Sakura segera menahan _shinai_ Sesshomaru, Sakura melebar, tidak mungkin ia bisa menahan serangan Sesshomaru. Pria itu pasti menyerangnya tanpa tenaga sedikitpun!

Sora menyadarinya, Sesshomaru hanya menggunakan kecepatan tanpa tenaga, tapi dalam hal ini pun Sesshomaru benar-benar menekan kecepatannya agar tidak memberikan dampak bagi Sakura. Pertarungan keduanya nantinya tak ubah seperti permainan anak-anak, Sesshomaru hanya berpura-pura.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah kesal, Sesshomaru meremehkannya? Ia memang tidak berharap pria itu sungguh-sungguh menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi setidaknya jangan buat ini terasa mudah.

' _Baiklah, jika kau menganggap ini hanya main-main, maka akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku serius!_ '' Batin Sakura. Ia membentuk kuda-kuda dan menyergap maju, berputar sekilas membentuk serangan tipuan. Sesshomaru tersenyum, ia bisa membaca gerakan wanita itu. Namun ia tak berniat mematahkan serangan Sakura dengan mudah sehingga Sesshomaru menghindar dan sengaja membuka titik lengahnya agar Sakura berhasil mengenai sasaran.

Fuyu memuji keberhasilan Sakura, pun Hoshimaru dan Sora. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura sendiri yang nampaknya tidak begitu puas, ekspresinya nampak datar. Sampai kemudian Sesshomaru kembali membentuk kuda-kuda. Keduanya saling bertarung, walau justru yang paling kelihatan serius adalah Sakura sendiri, Sesshomaru hanya mengimbangi gerakan perempuan itu agar tidak ada celah yang membuatnya gagal.

Sakura menganalisis dengan cepat setiap gerakan dan celah-celah yang ada. Nafasnya sudah memberat, Sakura merasakan penglihatannya mulai kabur. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan kembali membentuk kuda-kuda, saat _shinai_ nya beradu dengan _shinai_ Sesshomaru, pria itu menyadarinya dan segera menahan bahu Sakura yang hampir ambruk saat Sakura merosot karena kelelahan.

Fuyu menghampirinya dengan tergesa diikuti Hoshimaru dan Sora. Sayangnya kesadaran wanita itu lenyap ketika Fuyu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

.

"Ia kelelahan." Ucap seorang _miko_ yang juga merangkap sebagai tabib. Ia juga salah satu anak angkat _miko_ kenalan Inukimi. "Wanita ini sangat keras kepala, ia akan memaksakan dirinya dalam keadaan apapun, saya harap anda lebih memperhatikannya Sesshomaru- _sama_!" Ucap sang _Miko_ sembari merasakan hawa panas merayap di kening perempuan itu.

Sakura demam dan tergeletak pasrah di atas _futon_ , Sesshomaru menghela nafas berat. Sepeninggal sang _miko_ ia terus berada di samping wanita itu. Sosok Sakura yang terbaring lemah mengingatkannya pada Rin saat wanita itu sakit, saat itu ia sering keluar karena banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan dan hanya dapat menemani pasangannya sesekali.

Namun kali ini Sesshomaru berjanji ia akan lebih memperhatikan Sakura dan berusaha agar selalu berada di sisi wanita itu. Mengusap kening Sakura yang basah oleh keringat, Sesshomaru kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya agar rasa hangat dapat menurunkan panas wanita itu.

Lima hari dan Sakura masih belum bangun, di sanalah Sesshomaru, menemaninya sepanjang hari sampai akhirnya dengan terpaksa sang _daiyokai_ meninggalkannya ketika ia harus mengurus kepentingan istana dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penguasa. Fuyu yang menggantikan posisinya, wanita itu menjaga Sakura dan memastikan bahwa suhu tubuh Sakura turun.

Pada hari ke tujuh Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya, wanita itu mengerjab dan dengan lemah mencari-cari air untuk menuntaskan dahaganya. Fuyu yang berada di sampingnya segera membantunya.

"Sessho... maru!" Sakura memanggil nama prianya.

Fuyu bingung harus menjawab seperti apa karena pria itu tengah keluar istana untuk sebuah tugas, dan Sakura terus memanggil-manggil namanya, seolah tetap mencari keberadaan pria itu di tengah ketidaksadarannya. Fuyu mengerti bahwa Sakura baru saja bangun dari fase istirahat yang panjang. Sakura memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan masih meraih-raih apapun yang bisa ia raih, berharap bahwa sosok itu adalah Sesshomaru.

Hoshimaru yang berada di luar setelah sebelumnya menengok keberadaan Ibu tirinya terperanjat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Dan ia segera melesat menuju kamar Sesshomaru, ia menemukan Sakura yang bersandar di dinding sembari memegang kepalanya sementara Fuyu menahan lengannya agar Sakura tidak merosot.

"Sakura?" Panggil Hoshimaru.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, senyum di bibirnya berkembang walau masih terlihat pucat. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghambur dan jatuh di pelukannya, Hoshimaru menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." desah Sakura dengan senyuman getir. "Jangan... pergi... kumohon!" Isaknya. Hoshimaru menatapnya heran, suhu tubuh Sakura masih panas, ia bisa merasakannya kala jemari mungil Sakura menyentuh pipinya. Sampai tiba-tiba netranya melebar kala merasakan bibir Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Apa-apaan ini? Sakura, menciumnya?!

Sakura terkulai di bahunya, dan samar-samar ia mendengar Sakura berbisik di tengah tangisannya, berucap "Sesshomaru... jangan pergi..." berulang kali. Hoshimaru terdiam, tidak memahami kenapa Sakura terus menerus mencari suaminya. Mungkin dalam tidur panjangnya wanita itu bermimpi sesuatu tentang suaminya.

Sakura masih terlelap ketika Fuyu mengompres kepalanya, jemarinya mengenggam erat jemari Hoshimaru. Hoshimaru memutuskan tinggal di sisinya karena Sakura terus menerus mencari sang Ayah. Sesshomaru masih belum kembali dari pertemuan di kerajaan aliansi mereka.

"Manusia... sangat rapuh sekali ya," ujar Hoshimaru seraya menatap Sakura iba.

"Ya, tapi mereka sangat berkeinginan kuat." Timpal Fuyu seraya menyentuh kening Sakura yang masih terasa panas. "Sakura- _sama_ sangat kelelahan..."

"Ini sudah satu minggu dan panasnya masih belum turun." Desah Hoshimaru.

"Mungkin saya akan memanggil _miko_ itu lagi." Ucap Fuyu seraya bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Hoshimaru hanya terdiam, melirik Sakura yang masih terlelap. Ekspresi di wajah perempuan itu nampak kalut, Hoshimaru tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai Fuyu kembali bersama _miko_ itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hoshimaru cemas. Sang _miko_ memeriksa suhu tubuh dan denyut nadinya.

"Sakura- _sama_ hanya kelelahan, tapi saya rasa karena beliau mengalami stress berat karena suatu hal." Ucap _miko_ itu.

Fuyu dan Hoshimaru saling berpandangan dan akhirnya menceritakan tingkah Sakura yang mengigau mencari keberadaan suaminya. Sang _miko_ kemudian memberikan herbal untuk memulihkan energi dan panas tubuhnya, untuk sementara ini mungkin saja perempuan itu terbawa perasaan akibat mimpinya selama tidur sehingga ia merasa linglung.

Menunggu kepulangan Sesshomaru adalah satu-satunya pilihan karena pria itulah yang dicari Sakura

.

Sakura membuka matanya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena banyak tidur. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, belakangan hatinya terasa gundah karena mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus muncul. Sakura menyentuh sisi samping _futon_ tempat biasanya seseorang berada.

Namun ia hanya menemukan udara kosong, Sakura menoleh kesana-sini dengan nanar seraya berbisik memanggil Sesshomaru. Namun keheninganlah yang ia dapatkan, jemari mungilnya menyentuh dahinya yang terasa dingin dan Sakura bangkit seraya menyibak _futon_ -nya. Kakinya melangkah menuju jendela.

Hari masih gelap dan sepertinya saat ini semua tengah beritirahat, tak ada siapa-siapa yang menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Sakura mengambil _kimono_ dan menyampirkannya ke bahunya untuk menutupi _yukata_ tidurnya dari terpaan angin yang terasa menusuk kulit.

Sakura membuka pintu _shoji_ pelan dan melangkah menuju sisi taman yang belum pernah ia jamah. Ia tak mengira bahwa akan ada lorong tersendiri yang berada di balik pintu _shoji_ di sisi lain ruangan Sesshomaru. Yang membawanya menuju sebuah lorong panjang dengan pemandangan taman asri di sisi-sisinya dan sebuah rumah kecil berbemtuk gazebo dengan _shoji_ yang menutupi tiap sisinya.

Sakura membuka pintu _shoji_ pelan, klorofilnya bergerak mengobservasi sekeliling dan netranya mengerjab sesaat kala menemukan isi ruangan tersebut. Sedikit berdecak kagum, Sakura melangkah masuk dan ia menyalakan lampu minyak yang berada di samping ruangan.

Sakura bisa melihat banyak _kimono_ indah tergantung di dinding dan ada dua lemari yang juga menampung beberapa perhiasan dan rak berisi buku-buku sastra klasik. Sakura terdiam, ruangan ini seperti harta karun bagi para wanita. _Kimono_ mewah, perhiasan untuk menunjang penampilan berada lengkap di dalam sini.

Jemarinya meraih sebuah jepit rambut berhias bunga dan ia melihat ukiran kanji bernama Rin di sisi jepitan tersebut. Sakura tersenyum sendu, benar juga, tempat ini pasti peninggalan mendiang istri pertama Sesshomaru, Rin! Klorofilnya menyorot dan bayang-bayang imajinatif nampak di penglihatannya. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana wajah Rin sebenarnya namun ia hanya mengira-ngira.

Sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam tengah memoles wajahnya di depan cermin dan sosok pria tampan dengan surai perak panjangnya tersenyum lembut dalam gambaran hari-hari yang membahagiakan bagi keduanya. Sakura tertawa kecut ketika bayangan imajinatif itu muncul di kepalanya, entah kenapa rasa iri tiba-tiba merayap dalam hati.

Ia iri kepada Rin karena perempuan itu adalah perempuan pertama yang memenangkan hati Sesshomaru, ia adalah perempuan pertama yang bertemu dengan Sesshomaru dan perempuan pertama yang merajut kebahagiaan dengan pria itu.

Jika saja-

"Ah..." Sakura nampak tercekat, tersenyum kecut, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Ia iri pada Rin? Kenapa ia harus iri?

"Bodoh, kenapa aku iri pada orang yang sudah lama meninggal." Rutuk Sakura seraya mendesah kecil. "Kalian... pasti sangat bahagia sekali ya, saat itu..." ujarnya pada sosok Rin dalam pikirannya.

Jemari mungilnya mengelus jepit rambut yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara berat membuatnya tersentak dan menjatuhkan jepit rambut tersebut. Sakura menatap sosok pria dengan netra emas yang menatapnya curiga.

.

Bersambung

.

 **Beberapa draft chapter ke depan sudah selesai dan tinggal diedit sebelum siap untuk diupdate, jadi kabar baiknya mungkin aku bisa rutin update seminggu dua kali. Dan tentu saja main plot fic ini sudah tersusun dengan apik. Silakan beri kesan pesan karena sumber semangatku menulis berasal dari sana. :D**

 **Thanks for review**

 **Berry uchiha, Taeoh**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	14. First Snowdrop

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 14 : First Snowdrop**

 **.**

"Sesshomaru?!" Sapa Sakura dengan senyuman lembut. Ia mengambil jepit rambut yang jatuh dan menghambur memeluk tubuh Sesshomaru erat. Sang _daiyokai_ membalas pelukannya seraya menghirup aroma khas sakura dari rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya kebetulan, aku baru tahu ada rumah kecil di sini, di sudut dekat kamarmu." Jawab Sakura.

Sesshomaru terdiam sejenak, "tempat ini..."

"Tempat ini milik Rin, bukan?" Ujar Sakura. "Maaf aku sudah lancang datang ke sini."

Sesshomaru menghela nafas tenang, ia menangkup pipi perempuan itu. "Tak apa, _Koishii_ , ruangan ini sekarang adalah milikmu." Tukasnya.

Sakura menatapnya kaget. "Sesshomaru, ini... tempat ini adalah peninggalan mendiang Rin... aku tak seharusnya-" elaknya.

Sesshomaru mengeleng pelan. "Sakura, tempat ini adalah ruangan khusus untuk permaisuri penguasa Barat. Sudah sewajarnya tempat ini menjadi milikmu sekarang." Ujarnya. "Tempat ini memang penuh dengan kenangan tentang Rin, tapi tak lama lagi tempat ini akan penuh dengan kenangan tentangmu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "aku merasa bersalah pada Rin- _san_... aku seperti telah merebut dirimu darinya..."

"Tidak, _koishii_ , kau tak merebutku dari siapapun. Bahkan Rin sekalipun, dia telah tiada dan sosoknya memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatiku." Tukas Sesshomaru. "Jadi... jangan pernah lagi menyangsikan perasaanku antara kau dan Rin."

Sakura terdiam seraya mengangguk, ia tersenyum lega seraya meremas erat _haori_ Sesshomaru.

"Mulai besok aku akan memerintahkan pelayan untuk mengosokan tempat ini sehingga barang-barangmu yang baru dapat dipindah ke tempat ini." Ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura mengadah seraya mengeleng cepat.

"Jangan! Biarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini!" Pinta Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan perempuan itu.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup. "Semua peninggalan Rin- _san_ , bolehkah aku memilikinya? Semua barang itu masih terlihat bagus dan amat sayang jika dibuang atau hanya disimpan di gudang. Karena itu... jika boleh, untukku saja!" Pinta Sakura gugup nan kikuk.

Sesshomaru menatapnya bingung. " _Koishii_ , aku bisa membelikanmu _kimono_ baru dan perhiasan yang sama bagusnya dengan perhiasan yang ada di sini." Ucapnya. Sakura mengeleng pelan, pipinya memerah sembari mengembung kecil. Ia merajuk dan menatap Sesshomaru dengan klorofilnya yang bulat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau punya lebih dari cukup, kau bisa membeli apapun. Tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin membuang-buang uang! Da-daripada membeli _kimono_ atau perhiasan baru untukku. Lebih baik kita membeli _kimono_ baru untuk anak kita nanti...!" Ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah seraya menghindari tatapan Sesshomaru.

Mendengar jawaban sang istri yang sangat menggemaskan, Sesshomaru tergelak. Ia menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sakura seraya mengecup gemas pipinya. Sesshomaru merasa hatinya terasa hangat kala mengingat ucapan istrinya mengenai kehadiran seorang anak. Ia sendiri tak sempat memikirkan hal itu karena masih terbuai dengan kebahagiaan kecil diantara dirinya dan sang istri.

Namun tentu saja ia akan menantikan kehadiran buah hati kecil hasil cintanya dan Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sesshomaru ini mendambakan bahwa di dalam sana akan ada bayi kecil yang tumbuh dengan sehat!" Ujar Sesshomaru seraya mengelus perut rata Sakura dengan tangannya yang besar. Bayangan imajinatif adanya sosok bayi yang tumbuh di rahim perempuan itu bermain-main dalam benak Sesshomaru.

Sakura memerah seraya menatap Sesshomaru kikuk. Sang _daiyokai_ mengetuk keningnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, _koishii_ , usiamu masih terlalu muda untuk hamil. Aku akan menunggu sampai hari di mana tubuhmu siap menjadi seorang Ibu tiba. Dan saat itu Sesshomaru ini berjanji akan membantumu menjaga buah hati kita."

Sesshomaru memeluk Sakura dan perempuan itu bersandar di bahunya dengan mata yang terasa berat. Tak butuh waktu lama ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Sakura memandang lukisan Rin dengan senyum lembut. Ia sesekali berujar lirih, berceruta beberapa hal pada sosok di dalam lukisan tersebut seolah ia berbicara pada sosok Rin. Sakura tahu ia hanya bermonolog, namun ia merasa dekat dengan perempuan dalam lukisan itu walau ia tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.

Sesshomaru meluluskan permintaannya dan membiarkan Sakura memiliki semua benda peninggalan Rin. Sesshomaru menunjukkan lukisan sosok Rin yang ada di ruangan itu dan Sakura memintanya agar lukisan tersebut tetap ada di sana. Tidak banyak barang yang dimiliki Sakura sehingga hanya beberapa _kimono_ dan peralatan tulis yang dipindah di sana.

Sesshomaru menyisir rambut Sakura, wanita itu terlelap di pangkuannya seperti biasanya. Sang _daiyokai_ tersadar, selama ini tidak banyak yang ia berikan pada Sakura, ia belum memberikan _kimono_ ataupun perhiasan khusus untuk wanita itu. Selama ini Sakura memakai perhiasaan dan _kimono_ peninggalan mendiang istri pertamanya.

Sakura selalu menolak jika ia menanyai perhiasan seperti apa yang ia inginkan, perempuan itu beralasan sudah banyak perhiasan yang dia miliki. Sesshomaru tak bisa memaksa karena Sakura sendirilah yang menolaknya. Walau terkadang ia ingin memberikan Sakura barang-barang yang sudah seharusnya ia berikan pada sang istri.

" _Ne_ , Sessho... aku penasaran, kau belum mengatakan padaku. Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesshomaru tersadar, ia belum menanyakan hal itu pada Inukimi. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang penting sebenarnya, hari kelahirannya sendiri tak pernah dirayakan, mungkin pernah saat ia masih kanak-kanak, tapi ketika ia sudah memasuki usia perburuan pertama dan gelar putra mahkota tersemat dalam dirinya, semua hari-hari yang ia lewati hanyalah belajar bagaimana cara berlaku sebagai penguasa di masa depan. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya tak lagi memperdulikan hari kelahirannya.

Tapi, tunggu!

Sesshomaru tersadar, ada satu celah di mana saat ia kanak-kanak, Inukimi akan datang di kamarnya pada tengah malam di musim dingin dan tersenyum seraya menguncapkan selamat atas usianya yang bertambah, dan doa agar putranya tumbuh dengan baik dan berwibawa seperti sang Ayah.

Ya, hal itu terjadi setiap tahun sampai ia beranjak menuju usia delapan tahun dalam fisik manusia, ketika tes perburuan pertamanya diadakan, Inutaisho melatihnya dengan tegas untuk menjadi seorang petarung, Inukimi tidak lagi datang ke kamarmya pada tengah malam di musim salju.

"Aku tak terlalu mengingatnya, tapi saat masih kecil di tengah malam di tengah musim salju _haha_ - _ue_ selalu datang ke kamarku dan memberikan doa-doa harapan, agar aku tumbuh dengan baik dan bijak di masa depan." Ujar Sesshomaru. Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, ia sudah mendapatkan titik temu kecil, walau Sesshomaru tidak menyebutkan dengan jelas di waktu mana ia usianya tepat bertambah.

"Kau lahir pada musim salju..." bisik Sakura. "Kau tahu, kau sangat serasi jika bersanding dengan salju." Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru menutup matanya kala Sakura menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Aku jadi ingat pada musim dingin di tahun lalu, aku mengira kau _yuki_ _onna_ saat kita bertemu di tengah hutan seperti biasanya."

" _Yuki_ _onna_ bukanlah seorang pria, _koishii_." Celetuk Sesshomaru. Sakura tergelak.

" _Ara_... tentu saja. Tak ada _yuki_ _onna_ setampan dirimu." Kikiknya. "Tapi aku belum menemukan di waktu mana tepatnya ulang tahunmu?"

"Baiklah, Sesshomaru ini ingin kau lah yang memilihnya."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tak paham. "Kau ingin aku yang menentukannya?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru mengangguk. Sakura nampak berfikir sejenak sembari memainkan surai panjang pria itu. Sampai kemudiam senyum lebar berkembang di bibirnya.

"Saat salju pertama turun, pada saat itulah aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai hadiah." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, hari ulang tahunku telah ditentukan." Sesshomaru menyeringai kecil sembari mengecup bibir Sakura. "Sesshomaru ini ingin tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Sakura tertawa geli seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya, memberikan gestur perintah diam pada Sesshomaru. "Itu rahasia!" Tukas Sakura.

.

Musim gugur telah sampai pada puncaknya, dedaunan merah menari-nari dan jatuh diantara rerumputan. Kaki telanjangnya mengintip dari balik _kimono_ dan ia melangkah menuruni tanjakan menuju sebuah air terjun yang berada tak jauh dari Istana Bulan, Sesshomaru mengajaknya pergi keluar karena melihat Sakura mematap bosan jendela sejak pagi hari. Dan perempuan itu berdecak senang, berlari menuju sungai dan melompat kegirangan seperti anak-anak. Mengabaikan _kimono_ bawahnya yang basah dan rasa dingin yang menjalar.

Sakura baru keluar dari air dengan ringisan mengigil, Sesshomaru tertawa kecil dan memberikan bungkusan yang dibawa Sakura berisi kaos kaki dan _kimono_ baru serta sebuah sandal agar kakinya tidak kotor. Sakura mengajaknya menuju desa terdekat, Sesshomaru menutupi wajahnya dengan caping seperti biasanya dan menekan aura _yokai_ nya sehingga _mokomokonya_ lenyap.

Keduanya melangkah menuju desa yang lumayan ramai, banyak orang yang berjualan dan menjual berbagai barang mulai dari perhiasan, barang kebutuhan rumah, kain dan beberapa _kimono_. Sesshomaru tahu semua barang yang dijual di tempat ini kualitasnya tidak sebagus semua barang-barang yang dimilikinya di istana.

Bahkan bahan _kimono_ yang dipakai Sakura lebih berkelas dari _kimono_ murah yang dijual di sana, penampilan Sakura cukup mencolok dan beberapa pedagang nampaknya mencoba menawarkan dagangan mereka pada perempuan itu. Sakura tersenyum ramah dan sesekali melihat barang-barang yang ditawarkan. Sakura lebih banyak membeli makanan dan beberapa manik-manik, tinta dan buku.

Terkadang Sesshomaru merasa heran kenapa Sakura tidak membeli _kimono_ atau hiasan rambut yang walau kualitasnya tidak terlalu bagus namun akan mempercantik tampilannya. Sakura menariknya menuju sebuah kedai dan memesan makanan. Sesshomaru melahap makanan yang baru saja tiba. Seperti biasanya rasa makanan yang dimasak terkadang terasa membjngungkan bagi indra pengecapnya. Namun Sesshomaru menikmatinya kala melihat Sakura juga nampak lahap.

"Untuk apa makanan sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sesshomaru melihat Sakura membawa beberapa bungkus _dango_ yang tadinya ia beli.

"Aku ingin membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Hoshimaru dan Fuyu." Ucap Sakura.

Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, "kurasa Hoshimaru akan menyukainya, tapi aku ragu untuk Fuyu."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Fuyu adalah seorang _yokai_ Sakura." Ujar Sesshomaru, "dan _yokai_ tidak memakan makanan manusia."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Sesshomaru aneh. "Begitukah, tapi kau _yokai_ , dan kau tadi makan makanan manusia?" Celetuknya.

Sesshomaru terkesiap, ia membuang muka dengan wajah memerah kikuk. "Baiklah kau menang! _Yokai_ juga nentolerir makanan manusia jika keadaan mendesak, tapi tidak semua _yokai_ sudi makan makanan manusia." Cetusnya.

"Kedengarannya terkesan angkuh." cibir Sakura malas.

Sesshomaru memutar bola matanya dan meraut jemari Sakura. Keduanya kembali ke istana bulan dan Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika keduanya telah sampai dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Aku tak sabar ingin berlatih pedang lagi~!" Celetuknya.

"Tidak ada latihan lagi, _Koishii_!" Tolak Sesshomaru. Sakura menatapnya heran, apa yang salah dengan berlatih pedang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sesshomaru melarangnya?

"Kenapa kau melarangku?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesshomaru mengganti _haori_ nya dengan _yukata_ yang lebih ringan, _mokomoko_ tersampir di bahunya seperti biasa. "Terakhir kali, kau jatuh sakit setelah berlatih pedang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi." Ucapnya,

Sakura menatapnya sedih, "aku berjanji akan lebihh hati-hati, tapi kumohon jangan melarangku berlatih." Ujar Sakura seraya merajuk.

Sesshomaru mendengus sekilas. Ia meraut rambut Sakura dan menyesapnya lembut. "Tidak!" Tegasnya, Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Memutuskan untuk mengalah, namun dalam hati ia menyeringai kecil.

.

Sakura memandang langit yang nampak murung, angin masuh berhembus dan musim gugur mulai memudar perlahan. Sakura tersadar akan satu hal, sebentar lagi sajlu pertama jatuh dan ia masih belum menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk suaminya, perempuan itu melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat barang-barang yang sempat ia beli saat mengunjungi desa manusia kemarin.

Sakura tersenyum cerah dan mengambil manik-manik polos dan cat berwarna merah dan putih kemudian mencampurnya, dan warna merah muda nampak setelah dua cairan itu bersatu. Sakura mencelupkan manik-manik itu hati-hati dan setelah warnanya merata ia mengambilnya dengan sumpit kecil dan menjemurnya hingga setengah kering. Setelah itu ia mengambil kain dan mengelap manik-manik bulat itu.

Sakura tersenyum puas dan merajut tali dari jalinan benang dan memasukkan manik-manik tersebut hingga membentuk gelang. Setelah mengikatnya dengan simpul mati Sakura tersenyum puas. Walau ada rasa getir kala ia hanya dapat memberikan gelang buatan tangannya yang sangat biasa. Ia tak bisa memberikan hal lain yang lebuh bagis karena waktu yang ada tidak cukup.

Sakura juga tak ingin merepotkan Fuyu untuk membantunya mencari hadiah, ia juga sungkan jika meminta pesta digelar untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang _daiyokai_. Keputusan ulang tahun Sesshomaru yang mereka sepakati pada salju pertama di musim dingin hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk merayakannya secara kecil-kecilan.

Hanya mereka berdua. Sakura tersenyum mengingat wajah tampan pria itu. Sesshomaru selalu memiliki ruang tersendiri di hatinya. Sakura menatap langit yang masih mendung, Sesshomaru pergi lagi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai penguasa. Terkadang Sakura merasa kesepian ketika menemukan kekosongan di samping _futonnya_.

Tapi Sakura mengerti, posisi Sesshomaru sebagai penguasa tentu lebih berat karena ia menanggung segala beban yang ditimpakan padanya. Sakura sebagai seorang istri harus mampu menyertainya dan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka ketika rasa lelah setelah mengemban tugas kerajaan.

Sejak dulu Sesshomaru lah yang memberikan segalanya baginya, pria itu memberinya cinta, kebebasan dan kasih sayang. Sesshomaru melindunginya, menjadi prisai yang melindunginya dari segala bahaya. Sakura menyadari ia tak memiliki kekuatan fisik sekuat pria itu, tapi ia memiliki hati yang kuat, ia memiliki cinta. Karena itu Sakura akan memberikan cintanya yang tanpa batas pada Sesshomaru. Ia akan melindungi hati pria itu, agar tak ada lagi duka dan rasa sakit yang menggores hatinya.

Agar pria itu kuat dan mampu tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan.

.

Sesshomaru mengetuk meja seraya menatap bosan lembaran pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Tanaka dan mereka berdiskusi mengenai langkah selanjutnya untuk mengatasi Timur dan Utara. Kesepakatan gencatan senjata berada dibujung tanduk dan keadaan kembali memanas.

Hal itu tentu saja menjadi resiko yang amat ingin dihindari Tanaka dan Sesshomaru. Jika perpecahan kembali terjadi dan perang kembali bergolak maka keberadaan _yokai_ bisa saja akan musnah. Hal ini menjadi masalah yang serius karena adanya ancaman dari keberadaan manusia yang mulai berkembang.

Jika perang besar antara empat kerajaan besar _yokai_ pecah maka mungkin tidak mungkin akan merembet pada dunia manusia. Para manusia pasti akan ikut campur demi mempertahankan diri. Hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah dimana pihak yang lemah akan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bertahan. Dan sekuat apapun _yokai_ , jumlah manusia lebih banyak dari _yokai_ - _yokai_ itu sendiri dan bisa saja malah kehancuran yang akan terjadi di pihak dunia _yokai_ jika sampai perang besar antara _yokai_ dan manusia pecah.

Sesshomaru menatap jendela, musim gugur sebentar lagi berakhir dan salju akan turun. Mengingat mengenai salju menbuat Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, ia teringat mengenai salju pertama, hari di mana Sakura memutuskan bahwa usianya bertambah di saat itu. Ulang tahun sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting baginya yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya.

Satu tahun terasa singkat baginya, seperti tahun-tahun kala ia mencari kekuatan. Bahkan ratusan tahun pun tidak terasa, tapi kali ini akan terasa berbeda. Kali ini ia tak lagi sendirian, ada seseorang yang akan menyambutnya dan seseorang yang merengkuhnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Berbicara tentang ulang tahun, Sesshomaru jadi teringat pada sosok Rin. Sakura dan Rin memiliki kesamaan dalam hal ini, keduanya senang merayakan hari kelahiran seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kalau diingat dulu saat Rin masih hidup perempuan itu juga memilih hari ulang tahun yang sama di musim dingin. Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura yang memilih di waktu salju pertama jatuh, Rin memilih pada saat salju meleleh di akhir musim.

Jika Sakura menganggap Sesshomaru seperti salju yang putih, maka Rin menganggap Sesshomaru adalah salju terakhir di penghujung tahun. Negeri ini memiliki empat musim dan musim salju dianggap sebagai akhir dari rentetan musim yang terjadi lebih dulu.

Rin sendiri lahir pada musim panas, mungkin karena itulah ia bernama _'Rin'_ -lonceng- seperti _furin_ yang selalu berbunyi nyaring setiap angin membelainya di musim panas, dan dahulu sering diadakan perayaan di musim panas untuk merayakan ulang tahun perempuan itu sekaligus mengadakan festival musim panas yang telah lama menjadi tradisi. Sampai kemudian setelah Rin wafat Sesshomaru tak lagi mengingat kapan dan bagaimana sebuah hari kelahiran harus dirayakan.

Selama seratus tahun lebih lamanya sejak Rin wafat hatinya kosong dan membeku, mungkin itulah kenapa Rin memandangnya sebagai salju yang mencair. Agar hatinya yang beku meleleh dan terisi kembali oleh cinta sepeninggal dirinya. Rin tak ingin ia kesepian, Rin ingin dia bahagia!

Mengingat hari ulang tahun, Sesshomaru juga teringat pada Sakura, perempuan itu sangat identik dengan musim semi kala bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran sepanjang sepuluh hari sampai akhirnya gugur. Bunga yang indah dengan warna merah muda, bunga yang juga melambangkan keberanian dan simbol ketegasan.

Ia tersadar,

 _"Hari pertama dimana bunga sakura mekar adalah hari di mana aku lahir, aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya!"_

Sesshomaru membeliak, ia teringat kata-kata Sakura tempo hari mengenai hari ulang tahunnya. Ia juga ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk perempuan itu sebagai hadiah. Selama ini ia belum memberikan apapun pada Sakura secara khusus, bahkan _kimono_ ataupun perhiasan.

Maka berangkatlah sang dai _yokai_ menuju tenggara di wilayah perbatasan negeri selatan di mana sosok _yokai_ pemintal berada. Sesshomaru terbang dengan awan _yokai_ nya dan turun di salah satu hutan yang nampak rindang.

Netra emasnya mengadah dan ia bisa mencium bau khas dari _yokai_ yang ia cari. Setelah melangkah menuju dalam hutan ia menemukan sebuah gubuk tua yang nampak gersang. Aura di sekelilingnya nampak suram dan tiba-tiba kesunyian merayap di dalam hutan itu. Sesshomaru menatap datar rumah reot tersebut.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dengan datang ke tempat ini, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Tanya sebuah suara yang mengema di sekeliling hutan. Sesshomaru masih diam.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin kau membuat sebuah _kimono_ dengan kualitas terbaik." Ucap Sesshomaru tenang.

Sang _yokai_ pemintal tertawa kecil, "sudah lama sekali sejak anda memesan pakaian khusus wanita sejak Rin- _sama_ wafat. Saya sudah mendengar bahwa anda kembali meminang seorang _ningen_." Ucap _yokai_ itu.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, ia masih terlihat tenang. Sampai akhirnya Sesshomaru membuka bibirnya. "Aku ingin _kimono_ itu selesai sebelum musim semi." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Tentu saja Sesshomaru- _sama_ , saya akan memberikan seluruh kemampuan saya dalam pesanan anda. Suatu kehormatan dapat kembali melayani penguasa wilayah barat!" Ucap _yokai_ tersebut.

Sesshomaru mengambil bungkusan dari dalam _kimono_ nya dan meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas rerumputan, bungkusan itu berisi beberapa emas sebagai tanda bukti kesepakatan mereka. Sesshomaru juga meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk mengenai motif yang diinginkannya pada _kimono_ yang ia pesan.

 _Yokai_ pemintal itu adalah salah satu kenalan Sesshomaru yang mengabdi pada kerajaan Barat sejak lama. Dan sejak dulu Sesshomaru selalu datang kepadanya untuk memesan _kimono_ secara khusus. _Kimono_ yang dibuatnya terkenal sebagai salah satu _kimono_ dengan kualitas terbaik di dunia _yokai_ dan tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkannya. Namun dengan kekuasaannya Sesshomaru dapat mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

.

Sesshomaru menapak di lantai pertama puncak menuju istana bulan. Ia telah kembali dari perjalanannya di wilayah Selatan dan sesegera mungkin melangkah menuju dalam istana. Setelah beberapa hari tidak melihat sang istri, ia kembali merasa rindu dan tak sabar untuk segera menemuinya.

Setelah menemui Inukimi terlebih dahulu Sesshomaru segera melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Sesshomaru mencari keberadaan Sakura namun perempuan itu tidak ada di dalam sana, dengan gusar ia membuka pintu _shoji_ menuju lorong tempat _gazebo_ tempat kesukaan Sakura dan Rin. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun, Sesshomaru mendesah gusar dan ia menutup matanya. Berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap bau perempuan bersmbut merah muda itu.

Dan netranya terbuka, ia melangkah pelan. Mengabaikan kaos kakinya yang kotor oleh tanah, sang _daiyokai_ menapak menuju taman yang nampak gersang karena musim gugur. Di kejauhan ia dapat menangkap sosok merah muda dengan _kimono_ biru bercorak ombak. Surai merah mudanya berkibar tertiup angin, perempuan itu mendongak menatap cakrawala langit yang mendung.

Sesshomaru melangkah mendekat, cakarnya menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura dan menyesapnya pelan. " _Koishii_?" Panggilnya pada sosok perempuan itu, Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya dengan senyum lembut. Sakura melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh tangannya yang besar dalam genggaman tangannya yang mungil.

Sakura mengurai ujung rambutnya dari gengaman Sesshomaru, dan membuka telapak tangan besar nan hangat tersebut dan meletakkan sesuatu di tengah-tengahnya. Sesshomaru menatapnya tak mengerti, namun ketika tetes beku tiba-tiba jatuh di tengah genggaman tangannya dan jemari mungil Sakura, senyum di wajah ayu itu merekah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _anata_!"

Netra emasnya melebar, sampai kemudian ia membuka telapak tangannya dan melihat sebuah gelang sederhana dengan manik-manik merah muda pudar. Seperti refleksi imajiner dari _sakura_ - _sakura_ yang mekar di musim semi. Sakura menatapnya kikuk dengan senyum lembut.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untuk sekarang." Ujarnya. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah kau yang membuatnya?" Tanyanya lembut. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kubuat sendiri dengan tanganku!" Jawab Sakura tenang. "Apakah kau... menyukainya?" Tanyanya gugup. Sesshomaru mendengus geli seraya meraut dangu Sakura dan menedekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung perempuan itu seraya berbisik pelan.

"Tentu saja, Sesshomaru ini sangat menyukainya!" Ujar Sesshomaru seraya memiringkan wajahnya dan bibir keduanya bertemu. "Ini adalah hari yang terbaik." Imbuhnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil seraya menyibak lengan _kimono_ nya dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya di mana gelang yang sama terpasang di lengannya yang putih. Sesshomaru menatap pergelangan Sakura sekilas sampai tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil gelang di telapak tangannya dan menarik simpul gelang itu dan menyelipkannya di pergelangan Sesshomaru. Setelah menarik kembali simpul gelang tersebut hingga gelang yang nampak sepasang itu nampak serasi di pergelangan keduanya laksana benang merah yang mengikat keduanya dalam satu simpul yang erat.

Sakura mengenggam tangan besar Sesshomaru dan memeluknya di dadanya serata menutup matanya tenang. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan, berdoa untuk kebahagiaan pria itu, berdoa untuk keutuhan cinta mereka dan berdoa untuk masa depan bahagia yang akan mereka jalani untuk selamanya.

.

Bersambung

.

 **Thanks to**

 **Kiyoi-chan, berry uchiha, JuliaCherry07, ame to ai**

 **saskey saki :** _pihak ketiga yang menganggu dari keduanya kayaknya ada nanti. Haha, aku sengaja nyelipin masa lalu dari Sessho biar bisa mengungkap sedikit kepribadian Sessho, karena aku ngerasa sifatnya di sini bakal OOC kalau ga kujelaskan sebabnya._

 **A/N : dengan beberapa pertimbangan kayaknya aku ga bakal munculin Sasuke di fic ini, alasan tentu saja karena main pair fic ini sudah diketahui dan kurasa posisi Sasuke menjadi penghalang di hub SessoSaku malah bikin semuanya jadi runyam. Gangguan pihak ketiga mungkin ada tapi sebatas godaan aja, kuusahakan g ada drama perselingkuhan karena di era segitu perselingkuan dianggap perilaku g bermoral yang memalukan, kalo posisi Sesshomaru mungkin bisa menjalin hubungan cinta sama wanita lain karena dia laki-laki dan posisinya sebagai penguasa udah biasa dengan kehidupan harem aka dunia selir dsb. Sementara posisi Sakura sebagai wanita tentu berat karena wanita dimasa itu dituntut buat mengabdi dan setia sama suaminya. Emang g adil kesannya buat cewek, tapi setahuku emang gitu sih, kalau Sakura sampe ketahuan selingkuh dia bisa dihukum mati karena dia istri penguasa-well ini ga cuma berlaku buat permaisuri, tapi juga selir-, lagian aku ga pengen lah ya Sakura jadi ga bermoral. Jadi sudah bisa ditebak gambaran perjuangan Sakura nanti.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	15. Dance Under Snow

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 15 : Dance Under Snow**

 **.**

Jemarinya terbentang menyambut angin, dan butir-butir beku dari langit berguguran perlahan. Tanah yabg tadinya berwarna coklat kini tertumpuk oleh butiran salju, udara kembali dingin namun tidak membuat sosok berambut panjang yang identik dengan musim semi itu diam.

Sakura berlari kecil menyambut salju seperti anak-anak, Sesshomaru melangkah di belakangnya dan kemudian melesat seraya meraut pinggangnya dan keduanya terbang melintasi awan. Hawa dingin menyerbu nenyambut beku namun rasa mengigil seolah tak menjamah pori-pori kulit. Sesshomaru melingkarkan _mokomoko_ di lehernya dan memeluknya erat penuh perlindungan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kanan suaminya mencari kehangatan dari leher jenjang pria itu. Hawa hangat mengelitik lehernya dan Sesshomaru hanya mendengus kecil seraya melesat menuju cakrawala.

"Tubuhmu hangat." Cicit Sakura di sela-sela lehernya.

"Kau masih mengigil?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sedikit." Ujarnya. "Tapi tidak terlalu dingin." Imbuhnya lagi.

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis seraya mengadah kepada langit, butir beku masih gugur dan sebagian menempel pada permukaan _mokomoko_ , setelah perjalanan selama beberapa menit akhirnya ia mendarat. Sakura bertanya-tanya di mana gerangan mereka saat ini? Namun ia merasa enggan melepaskan wajahnya dari ceruk leher pria itu. Rasa hangat yang dirasakannya begitu sayang untuk ditinggalkan.

Sakura meringkuk di pelukannya, mungkin karena perempuan itu mulai mengigil sehingga ia berusaha mencari kehangatan diantara sosok kokoh Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ menyamankan posisi Sakura di gendongannya dan melangkah menuju sebuah istana yang berada di depan sana.

Di bagian ujung kerajaan barat ada sebuah tempat peritirahatan yang sejak dahulu menjadi tempat favorit para bangsawan istana untuk menghabiskan waktu berlibur dan mencari ketenangan. Sebuah istana kecil berupa _manshion_ yang hanya seluas sepertiga dari istana Bulan. Namun memiliki pemandangan yang indah dan hutan asri yang bisa ditelusuri. Saat masih kecil pada musim panas Sesshomaru sering melakukan perburuan bersama sang Ayah. Dan Inukimi akan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan bersantai sembari menyambut kepulangan putra dan suaminya kala itu.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat ini, dahulu ia hanya mengajak Hoshimaru datang ke sini satu kali saat usianya sudah matang untuk melakukan perburuan pertamanya. Hoshimaru adalah seorang _hanyo_ , tapi Sesshomaru melatihnya sebagaimana dahulu sang Ayah, Inutaisho melatihnya.

Sesshomaru melangkah menuju _manshion_ dan pelayan membuka _shoji_ , melangkah menuju ruangannya. Sesshomaru akhirnya menurunkan Sakura di atas _futon_ , perempuan itu tertidur karena terlena pada rasa hangat yang ia cari dan Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

Udara dingin mulai menyergap, di halaman sana salju putih mulai menumpuk. Dan langit mulai menggelap, salju masih berguguran dari langit. Sakura terjaga di tengah malam, ia terkesiap ketika merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memerangkap bahunya dan lengan yang lain menjadi sandaran di kepalanya, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengerling menatap Sesshomaru yang membuka matanya.

Netra keduanya bertemu dan Sakura tertawa kecil, berguling menghadap pria itu dan mengendus lehernya mencari kehangatan. Tubuhnya yang mungil bergelung di pelukan Sesshomaru. Namun Sakura hanya mengerjab, tak bisa tidur.

"Kau lapar?" Suara berat Sesshomaru terdengar di telinganya. Sakura terdiam sejenak sampai kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. Sakura menyingkirkan lengan suaminya dan bangkit, Sesshomaru mengikutinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil,

"Boleh aku melihat salju di luar?" Pintanya. Sesshomaru menatapnya heran.

"Di tengah malam seperti ini? Kau yakin?"

"Hu'um!"

"Baiklah!"

Setelah memasang _kimono_ tebal di tubuh Sakura, Sesshomaru meraut _mokomokonya_ dan menyampirkannya di leher Sakura. Sakura tertawa geli, kepalanya terendam di dalam _mokomoko_. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti _kimono_ dengan kepala bola bulu putih. Sesshomaru mengandeng tangannya dan keduanya melangkah keluar, melewati lorong panjang berisi beberapa ruangan dan kemudian mereka keluar menuju halaman belakang _manshion_.

"Saat musim semi tempat ini akan ditumbuhi bunga liar." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengangguk dan bayangan imajinatif bermain di kepalanya, "pasti indah sekali." Tukasnya.

"Hn."

Sakura tiba-tiba melompat ke salju, mengabaikan kaos kakinya yang basah dan ia berlari-lari seperti anak-anak. Salju jatuh di kepalanya dan saat titik beku itu menyentuh telapak tangannya ia tertawa kecil saat merasakan hawa dingin menyebar di telapak tangannya.

Sesshomaru mengeleng pelan seraya melangkah menuruni salju dengan sandal yang ia siapkan, ketika ia mendekati Sakura ia meraut pinggang wanita itu dan membawanya menuju teras. Mendudukkan Sakura di undakan tangga dan berlutut di depannya. Jemari kekarnya menyentuh kaki Sakura dan benar saja kaki wanita itu terasa dingin seperti balok es.

"Beberapa menit lagi kakimu akan membeku!" Tegur Sesshomaru.

Sakura tertawa garing sembari menggaruk rambutnya kikuk. " _Gomen_ _ne_ , ehehe... _anata_..."

Sesshomaru membeku, matanya melebar kecil mendengar panggilan _'anata'_ yang diucapkan wanita itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan membuat hatinya menghangat, sejak mereka menikah selama ini Sakura hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel '- _sama'_ seperti kebanyakan orang yang bertemu dengannya. sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Sakura langsung memanggil namanya tanpa suffiks apapun.

Sesshomaru tidak membenci hal itu, walaupun biasanya jika itu orang lain ia akan menegurnya karena ia merasa tidak dihormati sebagai seorang bangsawan. Namun Sakura adalah pengecualian, Sesshomaru sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan Sakura yang menyebut namanya.

Suaranya yang renyah tiap namanya terucap dari bibir mungilnya terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya. Sehingga ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

"Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Sakura kala menyadari ekspresi Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tersenyum geli, "hn, aku hanya baru menyadarinya, kau... memanggilku dengan _'anata'_ _?_ " Ucapnya. Sakura menatapnya gugup.

"Apakah... itu menggangumu?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak, Sesshomaru ini sangat menyukainya. Karena akhirnya kita memiliki panggilan sayang masing-masing, _ne_ , _Koishii_?" Ujarnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Rasanya lucu sekali mendengarnya, saat kau menguncapkan _'ne'_ tadi... _anata_." Kikiknya.

Sesshomaru terkekeh. "Hn."

Sesshomaru memangkunya dan keduanya menatap salju yang berguguran dari langit dalam diam. Hutan tampak gelap dari sudut pandang mereka. Kaki Sakura yang diselimuti _mokomoko_ mulai terasa hangat dan Sakura bergelung di dada suaminya, mendengar detakan seirama di dada pria itu.

Sakura merasakan matanya memberat dan tanpa ia sadari ia jatuh tertidur. Sesshomaru menahan bahunya dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya di lutut wanita itu, kemudian ia bangkit dan membawa istrinya kembali ke ruangan mereka.

.

.

Ketika pagi menyapa, kristal es yang membekukan ranting nampak berkilau diterpa sinar mentari yang terbit dan merangkak dari ufuk timur. Sepesekian menit kemudian sang mega menampakkan sinar orange pudar yang menyebar di ujung cakrawala. Keheningan pada tapak pertama musim dingin nampak menyelimuti.

 _Manshion_ peristirahatan di ujung kerajaan Barat nampak sepi, hanya beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang, sebagian nampak memberisihkan atap dari tumpukan salju, sebagian tengah sibuk di dapur untuk memasak sarapan bagi sang Tuan.

Sesshomaru menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dalam diam. Netra emasnya mengerling pada sosok Sakura yang merenggangkan tubuhnya, perempuan itu baru saja bangun dan dengan wajah mengantuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya, Sakura melangkah menuju suaminya dan menatap takjub halaman yang penuh salju.

"Salju sudah berhenti." Ujarnya. Sesshomaru tak menyahut. Namun netranya mengikuti sosok Sakura yang bergegas mengambil _kimono_ tebal dan kaos kaki, kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil seraya mengikuti perempuan itu. Sakura kembali melompat menuju tumpukan salju dan tangannya mengambil setumpuk salju dan membuatnya membentuk bola.

Buk!

Tawa gadis itu pecah saat bola salju yang ia lempar mengenai wajah Sesshomaru telak. Sesshomaru menatap nyalang Sakura dan mengusap sisa-sisa salju diwajahnya dengan cepat. Menyadari aura berbahaya dari pria itu, Sakura berbalik hendak lari dengan tawa riang. Sampai kemudian ia jatuh terjembab ketika sebuah bola salju menghantam belakang kepalanya. Sakura sempat memekik kaget, posisinya yang telungkup di atas tumpukan salju benar-benar terlihat memalukan.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan balik menatap nyalang Sesshomaru yang nampak menyeringai puas karena berhasil membalas perbuatan Sakura. Dengan kesal Sakura meraut salju di bawahnya dan membentuknya seperti bola. Dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga pada Sesshomaru. Sayang lemparannya meleset kala sang _daiyokai_ menghindar dengan cepat dan melesat menubruk tubuh Sakura. Keduanya berguling-guling selama beberapa saat di atas salju.

Sakura memekik kaget atas sergapan tiba-tiba pria itu, namun akhirnya tawanya pecah kala keduanya berhenti berguling dan Sesshomaru berbaring di bawahnya. Sakura duduk di perut Sesshomaru sembari masih tertawa atas kejadian barusan. Sesshomaru pun juga tertawa kecil dan tangannya menopang siku wanita itu.

"Kau curang!" Rutuk Sakura. Klorofilnya melirik jubah _kimononya_ yang tergeletak di atas salju. Terlepas saat keduanya berguling-guling tadi, salju menempel di rambut dan _kimononya_ , pun tak berbeda dengan Sesshomaru sendiri dimana _yukata_ dan _haorinya_ juga mengalami hal yang sama. _Mokomoko_ tergeletak di atas mereka dan melingkar di sekitar kepala Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru menyeringai tipis seraya cakarnya menyentuh poni Sakura dan menyingkirkan salju yang menempel di rambutnya. Keduanya terdiam sesaat, saling menatap. Jemari mungil Sakura terkepal di dada bidangnya, meremas kerah depan _yukatanya_ gugup. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil, nampak ragu, sampai kemudian ia menunduk dan rambut panjangnya jatuh mengelitik pipi Sesshomaru, sampai kemudian bibir keduanya berpangutan dalam ciuman hangat yang panjang.

Keduanya saling mencumbu selama beberapa menit sampai kemudian Sesshomaru meraut bahu dan pinggangnya dan sekejab membalik posisinya berada di atas Sakura. Sakura terkesiap, namun tidak bertahan lama ketika keduanya kembali saling memangut dan tenggelam dalam kemesraan.

Sesshomaru memberi jarak sepersekian inci seraya tangan besarnya mengusap pipi Sakura lembut, netra emasnya terkunci di klorofil Sakura. Nafas hangat keduanya bertemu, dan Sesshomaru berbisik.

" _Koishii_?" Bisikanya seolah tak ubah seperti sebuah panggilan, dan Sakura bergumam lirih sebagai respon atas bisikan itu.

Sesshomaru menangkup pipinya dan mengecup sudut bibirnya lembut. Sakura menutup matanya seraya tertawa kikuk kala suara perutnya terdengar nyaring diantara keduanya. Alis Sesshomaru menukik, juga sama terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi momen mesra mereka. Dengusan geli meluncur dari bibirnya, Sesshomaru bangkit seraya menarik bahu dan tangan mungil Sakura.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk sarapan." Celetuknya. Sakura nampak bungkam, namun dari sudut pandang Sesshomaru, ia dapat menangkap semburat kemerahan yang berkumpul di pipi perempuan itu.

.

Sakura memetik senar koto dan mulai menyanyi, sementara Sesshomaru bertopang dangu seraya menikmati suara merdu wanita itu. Sesekali jarinya mengetuk kecil nengikuti irama yang dimainkan Sakura, perempuan itu mengakhiri musiknya dan kemudian mengambil _shogi_.

"Aku menantangmu!" Ucap Sakura penuh percaya diri, terakhir kali ia menantanf pria itu. Sakura menang dan kali ini ia sangat yakin ia akan menang untuk kesekian kalinya, Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum tipis seraya merubah posisinya menjadi tegak dan bersila di depan papan _shogi_.

Permainan dimulai dan Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan kala ia kalah dalam babak pertama, dua hingga ketiga, Sakura terpengkur. Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin Sesshomaru begitu ahli hanya dalam sepersekian minggu. Klorofilnya menyipit, menatap Sesshomaru curiga.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, maksudku, kau-" gagapnya, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya main-main seraya menyilangkan tangannya penuh kesombongan atas kemenangan telak ketiga kalinya dalam permainan _shogi_. Sekaligus menikmati ekspresi yang nampak di wajah perempuan itu. Sakura mendesah gusar dan menunjuk Sesshomaru,

"Satu pertandingan lagi! Dan aku yakin aku akan menang!" Serunya.

Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan menyusun papan shogi seperti semula, "baiklah."

.

Sakura menatap horor dinding di hadapannya, ia meringkuk, pudung karena sekali lagi kalah dari pria itu. Sudut matanya berair, harga dirinya serasa tercoreng. Aura hitam masih menyelimuti kepalanya, sementara Sesshomaru membereskan papan _shogi_ dan mengembalikannya ke tumpukan barang-barang. Sesshomaru terkekeh tanpa suara dan melangkah menuju perempuan itu.

Tangan besarnya menyentuh lembut bahu Sakura, Sakura masih enggan menoleh alih-alih membuang muka kala Sesshomaru memutar tubuhnya dengan mudah. Sesshomaru mendengus geli melihat tatapan malas perempuan itu yang masih merajuk atas kekalagannya dalam permainan barusan.

Sesshomaru mengendus lehernya dan mengecupnya kecil, Sakura memekik kaget ketika mendapat serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Sesshomaru melonggarkan yukata dibahunya dan mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh terlentang di atas tatami, dan kedua merpati yang saling mencintai itu saling memadu kasih.

.

Hari ini adalah ketiga sejak keduanya menginjak di _manshion_ peristirahatan kerajaan barat. Sesshomaru masih berada di sampingnya, mengikutinya kemanapun dan menemaninya sepanjang hari. Sakura menahan senyumnya kala polesan di bibir tipis pria itu selesai. Sementara Sesshomaru menatapnya datar, datar sekali sehingga sangat jelas raut tidak ikhlas yang nampak di wajahnya.

" _Koi_ , ini sangat memalukan!" Decak Sesshomaru, rona merah samar-samar nampak di wajahnya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya menahan tawa puas yang ingin meluncur. Ia menangkup wajah pria itu dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang kurang dari hasil kerjanya.

Perempuan itu sangat jahil dan memaksa suaminya agar bersedia menjadi model untuk didandani. Awalnya Sesshomaru menolak mentah-mentah permintaan wanita itu, setelah beberapa bujukan dan sedikit air mata buaya akhirnya pria itu mengalah. Dan di sinilah dirinya, dengan yukata bercorak sakura merah dengan diagram segi enamnya yang biasa, Sakura melilitkan _obi_ hingga sebatas dada dan mengikatnya dengan simpul kupu-kupu. Menyanggul rambut peraknya yang panjang dan memasang jepit rambut berhias bunga di sekelilingnya. Setelah memoles wajahnya dengan riasan, pria itu benar-benar berubah menjadi _yamato_ _nadeshiko_.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Tetaplah di situ, dan jangan sentuh apapun!" Ucap Sakura memperingatkan. Sesshomaru hanya mengangkat alisnya sekilas sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang berlari kecil menuju meja rias seraya memoles bedak di pipinya dan entah apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sesshomaru hanya memperhatikannya dan beralih pada kaca yang menampakkan wajahnya.

Ia menatap datar pantulan wajahnya di kaca, menatap sosok cantik dengan surai putih di sana. Ekspresinya tetap masam.

"Mengagumi kecantikanmu, eh?" Canda Sakura sembari melangkah menuju pria itu. Sesshomaru nampak melebar sejenak melihat penampilan perempuan itu. Rambut panjangnya terurai di pinggangnya dengan poni yang terbelah tengah di atas matanya, yang menarik perhatian adalah polesan merah berbentuk cakar kembar di kedua pipinya dan tanda bulan sabit di keningnya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai geli, ia paham sekarang apa yang dimainkan wanita itu.

"Bertukar peran, eh?" Celetuknya. Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Aku melihatnya saat menonton _kabuki_ , mau mencobanya? Bertukar peran?" Tawar Sakura. Perempuan itu terkikik kecil dan mengambil _tenseiga_ , ia memunggungi Sesshomaru dan menautkan _tenseiga_ di _obi_ nya.

 _"-katakan padaku onna, apa yang membawamu datang ke sini?"_ Sakura mengangkat dangunya seraya menatap Sesshomaru dengan raut datar nan angkuh. Benar-benar khas seperti Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat akting wanita itu.

Sakura menatapnya datar dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Baiklah ini menggelikan!" Pekiknya kesal sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sesshomaru masih tertawa kecil, namun akhirnya ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju wanita itu. Menyentuh bahunya lembut seraya menyandarkan dangunya di bahu Sakura.

" _Sakura-sama... Sesshomaru ini datang kepadamu untuk menangih janji yang sudah kita sepakati. Apakah kau lupa pada hari di bawah cahaya bulan purnama dimana kau berjanji akan kembali padaku?"_ Sesshomaru berbisik pelan, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"A- _ano_... _eto_ -" gagapnya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai. "Hn, jangan diambil hati, _Koishii_." Celetuknya. "Bukankah kita sedang bersandiwara?" Bisiknya jahil.

Sakura meliriknya malas. _"Di bawah bulan purnama? Kaukah perempuan itu, Sesshomaru?"_ Bisiknya pelan, masih dengan nada tegas penuh wibawa.

"Apakah aku harus menangis tersedu-sedu seperti wanita?" Tanya Sesshomaru dengan nada tak ikhlas. Sakura terkekeh ketika bayangan Sesshomaru menangis bermain-main dipikirannya.

 _"Sesshomaru-chan, aku sudah lama mencarimu!"_ Nada angkuh di akting Sakura sebelumnya menghilang, perempuan itu berbalik dan memeluk Sesshomaru dengan kikikan yang meluncur di bibirnya. Keduanya jatuh terlentang di atas _tatami_. "Ya ampun, kedengarannya si pemuda tampan berubah menjadi pemuda yang gemar menggoda wanita." Kikiknya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak berpengaruh jika pemuda itu semanis dirimu." Tukas Sesshomaru santai seraya mengangkat alisnya.

Sakura terkekeh dan menyentuh bahu Sesshomaru, menunduk dan mengendus dangu pria itu. Nafas Sesshomaru terasa berat dan suara tercekat kecil tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sakura bangkit seraya terkekeh pelan, "sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri, aku akan membersihkan riasan di wajahmu sebelum seorang pelayan melihatnya dan menyebarkan gosip menggelikan jika kau berdandan menjadi wanita." Tukasnya jahil.

Sesshomaru menatapnya malas, siapa yang memaksanya untuk berdandan selain perempuan itu sendiri, hm? Sakura melepaskan beberapa jepit bunga di rambut Sesshomaru dan melepaskan sanggulan di rambut panjangnya. Sementara pria itu hanya bersimpuh dengan tenang saat Sakura menyisir rambutnya susah payah.

"Rambutmu terlalu panjang!" Keluh Sakura. "Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan memotongnya sedikit lebih pendek." Celetuknya.

Sesshomaru meliriknya. "Kau ingin aku memotong rambutku?" Tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam, gerakannya berhenti sampai kemudian ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyisir rambut putih pria itu. "Tidak perlu, aku menyukai rambutmu. Lagipula kau sudah tampan dengan tampilan seperti ini." Ujarnya.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli, "tampan, hn?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Tegur Sakura main-main. Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya santai. Setelah menyisir rambut pria itu, Sakura mengurai sampul kupu-kupu di _obinya_ , setelah membereskan beberapa barang yang tercecer sementara Sesshomaru mengambil _obi_ lain dan mengikatkan di pinggangnya. Keduanya melangkah menuju pemandian air panas yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan keduanya.

Setelah melepaskan pakaian, Sakura melilitkan kain di tubuhnya dan menyanggul rambutnya tinggi. Sementara Sesshomaru menggosok wajahnya dari riasan tebal yang dipoleskan oleh Sakura tadi. Gerakannya terhenti saat Sakura kembali meraut rambutnya dan mengikatnya tinggi.

"Kau ini benar-benar cuek dengan rambutmu ya?" Decak Sakura sembari menyanggul rambut putih Sesshomaru.

"Laki-laki tidak perlu berdandan." Tukas Sesshomaru sembari membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Sakura menghela nafas kecil.

"Dasar." Decaknya seraya membasuh sabun di sekeliling lengannya, Sesshomaru membantunya menggosok punggungnya dan keduanya bergantian. Setelah membasuh tubuh dengan air dingin dan tubuh keduanya sudah bersih mereka baru melangkah menuju kolam air panas.

Sakura bersandar di dada bidangnya sembari menutup mata menikmati panasnya air yang merilekskan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Amber milik Sesshomaru bergulir di tengkuk perempuan itu dan ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di sana dan lengannya yang kekar memerangkap bahu mungil Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi." Bisik Sesshomaru. Sakura terdiam, netra klorofilnya terbuka mengerling pada sosok pria bersurai putih itu.

"Lagi?" Tanya Sakura parau. Sesshomaru mendesah kecil.

"Aku akan segera pulang." Ujar Sesshomaru sembari mengendus leher Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas gusar, jemarinya merayap di lengan kekar Sesshomaru dan kepalanya bersandar si bahu pria itu. Netranya mengadah menatap langit-langit.

"Berapa lama?" Cicitnya.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, wajahnya masih tenggelam di perpotongan leher Sakura, sampai kemudian hembusan nafas hangat menyapa lehernya. "Aku akan kembali saat musim semi." Jawabnya.

Perempuan itu mengigit bibirnya, pelupuknya terasa panas ketika menyadari Sesshomaru akan pergi dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Sekarang saja awal musim dingin, jika pria itu pergi dan akan kembali saat musim semi menyapa maka mungkin tidak mungkin pria itu pergi selama dua hingga tiga bulan lamanya.

Liquid di pelupuk matanya menetes, Sesshomaru menyadarinya dan meneyesap rasa asin yang menjalar di pipi perempuan itu dengan lidahnya. " _Koishii_?" Bisik Sesshomaru khawatir. Sakura tidak menyahut, tatapannya fokus pada hal lain, ia menghindari tatapan Sesshomaru.

Ekspresi di wajah perempuan itu nampak mengeras dalam kebisuan, dan sang _daiyokai_ hanya mampu menghela nafas berat karenanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan Sakura dalam waktu yang begitu lama sejak mereka menikah. Dan pasti amat berat bagi perempuan itu. Dua tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi _yokai_ sepertinya. Tapi tidak bagi manusia seperti Sakura.

Sampai tiba-tiba tangan Sakura merayap di pipinya dan mengusap tanda cakar kembar berwarna magenta miliknya. Sakura tersenyum kecut seraya klorofilnya menatap Sesshomaru lembut.

"Pergilah... aku akan menunggumu pulang!" Ujar wanita itu.

Sesshomaru terpengkur mendengar perkataan perempuan itu. Sedetik yang lalu ekspresi murung nampak jelas di wajahnya namun sedetik kemudian segala keraguan dan kekecewaan yang nampak di wajahnya berubah. Sesshomaru terdiam saat tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan diri dan lengannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Sakura sembari melangkah keluar kolam dan meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Sesshomaru mendesah kecil seraya keluar dari kolam dan mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah memakai yukata ia menyusul langkah Sakura yang berjalan jauh di depan. Punggung mungil itu nampak dingin di matanya.

Surai merah muda Sakura bergoyang pelan kala setiap tapak dan tapak terbentang diantara keduanya. Sesshomaru merasa perempuan itu mendadak menghindarinya, mungkin karena masih ada kekecewaan bahwa mereka akan kembali terbentang oleh jarak. Sesshomaru tidak bodoh, ia mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan kekecewaan itu nampak di klorofil wanitanya. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak boleh egois, ia adalah seorang penguasa yang memiliki tanggung jawab atas rakyat dan kerajaannya, ia harus mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi, apalagi di saat sekarang ini kala peperangan dan perpecahan berada di ujung tanduk.

Sakura akan mengerti suatu hari nanti bahwa tanggung jawabnya sebagai penguasa kerajaan sangat besar. Dan sudah menjadi suatu keharusan sebagai permaisuri bahwa Sakura harus mampu menerima segala konsekuensi di masa depan.

.

Sakura membereskan futon, hari ini Sesshomaru tengah bertemu dengan seseorang di ruang tamu _manshion_. Sesshomaru memang sempat memberitahukan bahwa sore nanti mereka akan kembali ke istana Bulan dan pada malam harinya pria itu akan berangkat menuju Istana Selatan.

Sakura menatap bosan kamar yang sudah bersih, moodnya memburuk saat Sesshomaru kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sakura merasa kesal, apakah tidak bisa sebentar saja pria itu tinggal di sisinya dan tidak pergi. Minimal dia mengajaknya untuk ikut serta dalam pertemuan itu. Namun nampaknya Sesshomaru tidak ingin melakukannya karena tak ingin Sakura berada dalam bahaya.

Bagaimanapun posisinya sebagai seorang _ningen_ sangat tidak menguntungkan, hidup di tengah-tengah para _yokai_ yang membenci manusia rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam sarang buaya setelah berusaha keluar dari kandang harimau. Sakura mendesah gusar seraya menatap jendela yang menampakan halaman dan hutan yang tertutupi salju.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengambil _kimono_ yang lebih tebal, kaos kaki dan sandal geta. Setelah keluar dari wilayah _manshion_ ia berlari melewati tumpukan salju di halaman dan berjalan menuju hutan. Sakura sempat menoleh sebentar menuju arah _manshion_ dan ia tersenyum tipis. Ia hanya sebentar pergi ke dalam hutan dan ia berjanji akan kembali secepatnya sebelum Sesshomaru kembali dari ruang tamu.

.

Sakura berlari di tengah salju, kali ini ia melangkah mengendap menuju hutan yang nampak gundul oleh dedaunan. Bersembunyi diantara batang pohon yang tebal dan sesekali mengendap agar tak menimbulkan suara, ia berdecak kecil kala melihat seekor bola bulu mengembung di tengah-tengah salju putih. Seekor kelinci salju melompat, telinganya yang panjang berdiri tegak kala merasakan pergerakan di hadapannya.

Sakura mendesah kecewa kala melihat kelinci tersebut berlari pergi. Sakura berhenti, ia tersadar bahwa ia tak mengenali hutan yang ia datangi ini. Ia tersesat! Dan Sakura hanya menemukan pepohonan tandus dengan salju putih, Sakura meremas lengan _kimono_ nya gugup.

Ia menatap sendu pepohonan dengan salju putih di hadapannya, berharap menemukan sosok pria bersurai putih panjang, Sesshomaru. Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Sakura hanya dapat berharap semoga Sesshomaru menyadari keberadaannya yang tidak berada di _manshion_ dan segera menemukannya.

Rasa takut merayap dalam hatinya, tersesat di tengah hutan di musim salju bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa saja mati beku karena kedinginan, atau dimakan binatang buas. Keduanya memiliki kemungkinan yang sama besarnya. Akhirnya Sakura berbalik, melangkah menuju arah di mana pertama kali ia datang. Berharap ia akan menemukan jalan kembali untuk pulang.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya, mengusap lengannya yang mulai terasa dingin. Udara dingin mulai menembus _kimono_ tebalnya dan ia merasa suhu panas mulai menjalar di kepalanya. Kakinya bahkan sudah terasa beku karena sejak tadi berkubang dalam tumpukan salju, Sakura mendesah putus asa, sejak tadi ia berjalan dan tidak juga menemukan jalan pulang. Ia seperti berputar-putar, nampaknya tersesat. Sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara auman yang membuatnya terkesiap.

Suara itu terasa dekat, dan saat Sakura menoleh ke belakang sosok putih dengan taring tajam menatapanya buas. Sakura memekik horor dan berlari, berusaha menghindari sosok tersebut. Sosok itu adalah serigala gunung yang berkeliaran di hutan untuk mencari mangsa.

Nafasnya terasa berat karena dipaksa untuk berlari di tengah cuaca yang begitu dingin, dan ia tersandung, terjembab di tumpukan salju dan berguling turun. Matanya berair, rasa beku membuat kaki dan tangannya terasa kebas, Sakura mendesah lirih. Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Batinnya berteriak kalut.

Sosok serigala putih itu seukuran manusia dewasa, nampak buas dan kejam. Sakura meringkuk, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Kakinya sudah mati rasa karena kedinginan, ia tak punya daya lagi untuk berlari. Sakura menutup matanya, mempersiapkan diri menyambut kematian kala sosok serigala itu menyerang.

"Berhenti, Akamaru!" Sebuah teriakan menghentikan pergerakan sosok putih itu. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, dan menatap waspada sosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan _haori_ biru dan _hakama_ hitam. Pemuda berambut pendek jabrik itu melangkah maju dan serigala putih bernama Akamaru itu dengan patuh melangkah mundur.

Tangan besar pemuda itu menyentuh kepala Akamaru dan mengelus pelan. Netranya beralih pada sosok Sakura yang masih terduduk kaku di atas tumpukan salju. Pemuda itu mengamati sosok Sakura sekilas dan beralih pada sosok Akamaru.

"Hai, kau tidak boleh menyerang manusia itu!" Tegurnya pada sosok Akamaru. Akamaru mengeram lembut dan berputar di sekitar pinggang pemuda itu.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, masih tergugu atas kejadian sebelumnya. Pemuda itu beralih pada sosok Sakura seraya menyeringai kecil.

"Ada apa gerangan yang membawa anda hingga jauh masuk ke dalam hutan di tengah musim salju seperti ini, Sakura- _sama_?" Serunya. Sakura tersentak. Darimana pemuda ini mengentahui namanya? Sakura menatap pemuda itu bingung.

Akamaru menyalak, pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, menenangkan Akamaru. " _Souka_ , sepertinya anda tidak mengenal saya, saya Kiba dari klan Inuzuka!" Ucap pemuda itu seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sakura menatap ragu pemuda itu. Kiba melangkah mendekat dan membantu Sakura untuk bangkit. Netra klorofil Sakura memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu, maniknya berwarna coklat dengan tanda taring merah di kedua pipinya. Perempuan itu tersadar bahwa Kiba adalah seorang _yokai_ saat ia melihat telinga runcing pemuda itu.

"Kiba- _san_ , darimana kau mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, tangannya bertumpu pada lengan Kiba agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah. Kakinya masih terasa gemetar karena kedinginan. Kiba nampak terkekeh kecil.

"Keluargaku salah satu dari klan yang mengabdi pada Sesshomaru- _sama_ , dan anda adalah permaisuri penguasa wilayah Barat. Sudah menjadi keharusan dari setiap klan untuk mengenal setiap anggota keluarga Istana Bulan." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia menatap hutan disekelilingnya ragu, ia tersesat dan tak menemukan jalan untuk kembali pulang, klorofilnya melirik Kiba yang masih menatapnya bingung. Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup, inilah kesempatannya untuk meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang mengenal suaminya. Walau ia sempat merasa ragu bahwa Kiba akan membantunya mengingat para _yokai_ yang tidak menyukai manusia.

Namun melihat Kiba yang tidak menampakkan raut masam atau raut kecut sedikitpun ketika memandangnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencoba.

"Kiba-san, aku sebenarnya tersesat... bisakah kau menununjukkan arah mana _manshion_ peristirahatan Istana Bulan?" Tanya Sakura.

Kiba mengangguk paham. Ia mengadah dan mengendus arah di mana datangnya Sakura tadi dan ia tersenyum lebar. "Teruslah melangkah ke timur." Ucap Kiba. Sakura mengangguk dan menguncapkan terima kasih, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya goyah karena kakinya terasa bergetar karena kedinginan. Kiba menahan pinggangnya.

"Sepertinya anda butuh bantuan." Ucap Kiba seraya menyelipkan lengan kekarnya di lutut dan punggung Sakura. Sakura memekik kecil, kaget atas perbuatan Kiba. Namun akhirnya ia hanya pasrah saat pemuda itu membawanya dan melangkah menuju arah tempat _manshion_ peristirahatan berada.

Jemari mungilnya meremas lengan _kimono_ nya gugup. Kiba menoleh pada sosok anjing putih yang menatapnya heran.

"Ayo Akamaru!" Panggilnya. Akamaru menyalak dan mengikuti langkah Kiba.

.

Bersambung

.

 **Thanks for :**

 **Ame to ai, kiyoi-chan, CEKBIOAURORAN.**

 **Saskey saki :** _haha sampe review 3x lho, makasih udah repot-repot review. Sebenarnya aku ngerasa sepanjang cerita sejak c 1 sampe sekarang interaksi SesshoSaku intim banget sampe aku sendiri baper. Kalo soal hurtnya nanti aku ga bisa janji soalnya aku author aliran angst, jadi tahulah ntar bagaimana tema hurtnya. Kalo ngefeel ya syukur kalo enggak ya mungkin aku harus lebih berusaha._

 **Shuu-kun :** _aku usahakan update seminggu 2x untuk saat ini, tapi ada kemungkinan nanti ada pemberitahuan tambahan seandainya aku mau hiatus lagi. Aku belum bisa buat perkiraan sampai berapa chapter nanti, tapi draft terakhir yang kukerjakan sudah masuk c 20 keatas. Ehehe, aku ngerasa di chapter ini Sesshomaru masih berada di antara Rin dan Sakura. Jadi masih butuh proses sampai Sesshomaru benar-benar Cuma mikirin Sakura dihatinya._

 **Guest :** _hmm, aku ga niat kasih spoiler lagi sih karena ngerasa di author note kemarin sudah kujelaskan. Jadi silakan tunggu aja bagaimana nantinya..._

 **A/N : sejauh ini chapter ini termasuk chap favoritku, seneng rasanya ngelihat interaksi SesshoSaku yang mesra. Dan mungkin di chapter depan mulai bakal ada jarak sedikit antara keduanya, dan bagi yang merasa ga kuat tema angst bisa mundur dari fic ini, karena tahulah aku author aliran genre angst/hurt/comfort jadi aku ga jauh-jauh dari tema itu. Fic ini penuh dengan plot twist karena banyak alur yang sudah kupikirkan.**

 **Beberapa alur terinspirasi dari fic Wisteria, Blood Stained, The Tales From The House of The Moon dari fanfic fandom Inuyasha. Dan ficku sendiri One Thousand of Love dan 50 Sheet of Paper Diary dari fandom Naruto. Yup akhir-akhir ini sedang suka-sukanya dengan tema 'kenyataan di kehidupan nyata' bahwa pada akhirnya semua cerita kehidupan kita akan berakhir pada kenyataan yang kalau dicerita-cerita selalu dianggap bad ending. Tapi sebenarnya ga bener-bener bad ending menurutku... ya mungkin seperti itu gambaran ending nantinya. Tapi sekali lagi fic ini penuh dengan plot twist jadi kita tunggu aja bagaimana nanti akhirnya.**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	16. Distance

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 16 : Distance**

 **.**

Sesshomaru membuka pintu _shoji_ ruangannya dan menoleh kesana-sini dengan kalut, ia tak menemukan sosok Sakura dimanapun, bahkan setelah berkeliling _manshion_. Ia juga sudah memerintahkan pelayan untuk mencari keberadaan wanita itu namun sejak tadi belum ada kabar satupun yang diterimanya berkaitan dengan keberadaan Sakura. Sesshomaru berdecak kesal, ia lalai dan malah membuat perempuan itu menghilang.

Sesshomaru menutup matanya dan hidung tajamnya menangkap bau Sakura yang mengarah menuju hutan, sang _daiyokai_ mendesis kesal. Ia berlari menuju halaman _manshion_ dan melihat siulet sosok pemuda dengan seekor anjing putih yang mendekat. Di tangan pemuda itu sesosok perempuan dengan _kimono_ yang sangat familiar bagi Sesshomaru, Sakura menatap suaminya gugup.

Kiba membungkuk kecil dan menurunkan Sakura, ia kemudian berlutut dengan hormat pada penguasa wilayah Barat tersebut.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda, Sesshomaru- _sama_!" Sapanya. Sakura berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, ia menatap Sesshomaru gugup kala menangkap raut keras pria itu. Sesshomaru menatap Kiba nyalang.

"Kau, adalah Kiba dari klan Inuzuka?" Desis Sesshomaru. "Katakan pada Sesshomaru ini, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa datang bersamaan?" Tanya Sesshomaru tajam.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya, aura _yokai_ Sesshomaru menguar dan ketegangan nampak di keduanya, Kiba nampak tercekat. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyentuh wanita dari penguasa wilayah barat. Bagaimana pun sejak dahulu para _inuyokai_ sangat posesif dengan pasangannya, interaksi dengan _yokai_ lain khususnya dari pejantan dalam garis spesies yang sama akan mendatangkan masalah.

Wajar jika Sesshomaru murka karena pasangannya bersama dengan pejantan lain yang masih menjadi bawahan dari wilayahnya sendiri. Tapi justru posisinya di sini tidak bersalah, ia membantu Sakura karena perempuan itu tersesat di dalam hutan. Sakura yang menyadari aura ketegangan diantara keduanya melangkah tertatih, dan perempuan itu limbung yang untungnya langsung ditangkap oleh Sesshomaru.

" _Gomen_ _ne_ , ini semua salahku, aku bermain di dalam hutan dan tersesat. Kiba- _san_ membantuku pulang karena kakiku membeku." Cicit Sakura kalut seraya meremas _haori_ di dada Sesshomaru. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap klorofil Sakura, ia tak mencium adanya kebohongan yang dikatakan perempuan itu. Sesshomaru melirik Kiba dan Akamaru sekilas dan beralih pada sosok Sakura yang masih bersandar di dadanya.

Sesshomaru menggendong Sakura di lengannya, "baiklah, kalian bisa pergi!" Ucapnya seraya membawa Sakura kembali ke dalam _manshion_. Sakura mendesah kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sesshomaru mencari kehangatan.

Walau rasa takut masih bermain-main di hatinya kala melihat tatapan tajam pria itu dan ketegangan yang nampak di dadanya. Sakura menyentuh jemari Sesshomaru di lututnya dan sang _daiyokai_ berjengit ketika merasakan suhu menusuk di tangan perempuan itu. Wanita di pelukannya kedinginan dan Sesshomaru segera melesat menuju ruangannya.

.

Sakura menatap Sesshomaru gugup, pria itu merapikan selimut _futon_ di pangkuannya dan wajahnya nampak datar. Sejak tadi Sesshomaru menghindari tatapannya, ia sepertinya enggan pandangan keduanya bertemu dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa kebas. Rasa bersalah menguar dalam hatinya. Akibat tingkahnya Sesshomaru akhirnya mengundurkan jadwal keberangkatannya. Pria itu akan berangkat besok siang setelah keduanya kembali ke istana Bulan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Isak Sakura sembari mengigit bibirnya, air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk. Sesshomaru menghela nafas kecil seraya menutup matanya berat. Pria itu masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sakura meremas selimut di tangannya erat. "Aku memang bodoh, aku sudah menyusahkanmu... aku mengacaukan semuanya! Aku benar-benar menyesal atas sikap kekanakanku." Isak Sakura, hatinya berdenyut sakit kala Sesshomaru masih tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

Ia lelah, ia lelah melihat ekspresi datar pria itu, apakah Sesshomaru sekarang membencinya sehingga enggan menjawab ataupun merespon perkataannya barang sedikit. Ia tahu ia kekanakan, ia tahu ia sudah membuat pria itu marah karena sikapnya. Tapi kebungkaman bukanlah jawaban yang ia inginkan lebih baik pria itu membentaknya, mencacinya untuk memperjelas kekecewaan yang dia rasakan.

Bukannya diam dan membuatnya tak mengerti atas apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menebus kesalahannya, agar pria itu mau memaafkannya.

" _Anata_ , kumohon... katakan sesuatu! Jangan buat aku lelah dengan kebungkamanmu, aku tak mengerti jika sejak tadi kau hanya diam!" Isak Sakura sembari meraut ujung _haori_ pria itu. Sesshomaru masih menampakkan raut datarnya, Sakura berjengit merasakan aura dingin yang membuat jantungnya berdesir takut. "Apakah kau... membenciku?" Cicit Sakura menatap pria itu tak percaya. Jemari mungilnya terkulai dan merosot di samping tubuhnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya erat seraya menghela nafas berat. Ia kemudian bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan pria itu dalam kebisuan.

Sakura terpengkur, hatinya terasa kebas. Ia tak mengerti kenapa semuanya menjadi berantakan seperti ini, Sesshomaru marah padanya dan sepertinya pria itu sekarang membencinya. Sakura menatap lantai lorong dengan kosong, sekarang ia tak memiliki apapun lagi. Ia tak memiliki siapapun yang menjadi tempat untuknya pulang dan kembali.

Air mata menetes dari pipinya, tapi ia masih mencintai Sesshomaru. Ia sangat mencintainya, dan berat rasanya meninggalkan pria itu. Ia membutuhkan pria itu di sisinya. Sakura terduduk di lantai, ia terisak pelan dan sesekali ia berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ia tak ingin menangis lebih lama lagi namun air mata seakan berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuknya.

Sesshomaru menutup matanya seraya mengusap poninya kasar dan kemudian bangkit keluar kamar menuju arah Sakura pergi. Ia menemukan perempuan itu bersandar di tiang di lorong yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman bersalju. Rambut panjangnya terkulai di bahu dan punggungnya, poninya menutupi wajahnya dan Sakira sepertinya tertidur.

Sesshomaru berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengusap poni lembab yang menempel di pipi dan dahi Sakura, Sesshomaru mendesah kecil melihat bekas air mata yang nampak di wajah perempuan itu. Rasa marahnya belum surut tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Sakura mati membeku di luar. Membopong perempuan itu ke ruangan mereka dan kemudian membaringkan Sakura di atas _futon_.

Sesshomaru membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, cakarnya memilin surai panjang wanita itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun akhirnya Sesshomaru berbalik dan memunggungi punggung mungil Sakura. Sesshomaru merasa hatinya kosong, ia masih mengerjab, terjaga dalam kegelisahan.

.

Sakura menatap kosong pemandangan yang nampak di luar jendela. _goshoguruma_ yang ditarik dua ekor kuda nampak berjalan pelan menembus salju. Netra klorofilnya melirik Sesshomaru yang menutup matanya sembari bersandar di dinding. Keduanya nampak berada dalam kebisuan, tidak berniat membuka percakapan masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya istana bulan nampak dalam pandangan dan keduanya turun dari _goshoguruma_ , Sakura melangkah di belakang suaminya yang berjalan lebih dulu. Klorofilnya menatap nanar punggung tegap Sesshomaru dan Sakura melangkah mantap memasuki istana. Inukimi menyambut keduanya dan Sakura tersenyum ceria, menyembunyikan kegundahan yang nampak di hatinya. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan Sesshomaru, sementara sang _daiyokai_ sendiri tetap tinggal di aula istana karena akan mendiskusikan mengenai kepergiannya di istana Selatan.

Fuyu menyambutnya dan dibalas dengan ramah oleh Sakura. Fuyu segera membantunya berganti pakaian dan menyisir rambutnya, keduanya berbicara dan terkadang tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Hatinya merasa sedikit tenang karena bercakap dengan Fuyu. Sampai akhirnya hari beranjak siang dan Sesshomaru mulai berkemas, pria itu pergi bersama dengan rombongannya, ia menaiki _goshoguruma_ dengan beberapa ekor kuda dan perbekalan karena kali ini ia akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama dengan beberapa pejabat istana.

Sakura dan Inukimi mengantar kepergiannya, Sesshomaru sempat melangkah di depannya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Ucapnya tegas namun lembut. Sakura tersenyum lembut diantara kecangguanan yang di rasakan keduanya. Sampai akhirnya punggung itu berbalik dan Sakura hanya mampu menatapnya pergi.

Rombongan sang penguasa wilayah barat mulai berangkat dan meninggalkan pelataran Istana Bulan. Sakura menutup matanya sekilas seraya menghela nafas lelah, perempuan itu nampak terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Inukimi dan dayang-dayangnya menuju dalam istana.

.

Sesshomaru menopang dangunya, ia menatap datar pemandangan di luar _goshoguruma_ yang nampak sepi. Rombongan mereka melewati jalanan hutan untuk menghindati kontak dengan wilayah manusia. Sang _daiyokai_ terpengkur, sesekali mendesah kecil dan nampak gelisah. Bayangan perempuan berambut merah muda mengusik pikirannya. Egonya berteriak bahwa ia masih marah atas sikap wanita itu, namun si sisi lain hatinya merindukan sosok Sakura yang selalu tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang membuat hatinya seraya terbang di langit tertinggi.

Ia merasa kebas dan canggung kala menatap netra klorofilnya, betapa ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia tak membenci Sakura, ia tak bisa membenci wanita itu. Sakura adalah belahan jiwanya, ia akan kehilangan tujuan hidup jika perempuan itu menghilang. Namun egonya merasa berat untuk menghadapi wanita itu, ia belum siap atas rasa marah yang masih menggelegak di hatinya kala ia mengingat pemuda bernama Kiba itu membawa istrinya.

Sesshomaru mendegus kasar, ia akui ia merasa cemburu. Namun ia tak bisa menghukum seseorang hanya karena rasa cemburu buta setelah orang itu menyelamatkan Sakura. Jika saja ia segera kembali menemui istrinya, jika saja Sakura tidak pergi diam-diam ke dalam hutan dan tersesat maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman yang akhirnya membuat rasa canggung melingkupi keduanya. Sesshomaru merutuki egonya yang enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas gusar, mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa cemburu yang masih membara di dalam hatinya, ia juga yakin Sakura butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menenangkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan adalah salah.

Ia tak membenci Sakura, ia tak bisa...

.

Sehari setelah Sesshomaru pergi. Sakura kembali dalam rutinitas biasanya, ia akan bermain _koto_ , membaca dan terkadang mengobrol bersama Fuyu. Tidak ada yang berubah, namun ada yang berbeda darinya. Tatapannya seolah menggapai udara kosong, mengembara menuju suatu tempat jauhnya.

Fuyu terkadang menangkap gelagat ganjil yang nampak di wajah wanita itu. Tatapan sendu yang menyimpan rasa sakit, tiap kali Fuyu bertanya ada apa gerangan yang menganggu perempuan itu. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan seraya berkilah bahwa ia tidak memikirkan apapun.

Fuyu sangat paham bukan tempatnya untuk memaksa Sakura menceritakan kegundahan yang melingkupinya. Walau keduanya sudah sangat dekat beberapa bulan ini sejak Fuyu mengemban tugas menjadi pelayan pribadi dari perempuan _ningen_ itu. Sakura mengajaknya untuk berjalan keluar ruangan dan mengelilingi istana.

Perempuan itu berjalan dengan tenang seolah tidak merasakan adanya tatapan sinis yang dilemparkan penghuni istana yang lain, padahal Fuyu yang berada di belakangnya sesekali melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan pada mereka bahwa posisi Sakura lebih terhormat walau ia hanyalah seorang _ningen_. Namun Sakura nampaknya tidak perduli dan tetap melangkah dengan tenang melewati lorong demi lorong yang ada.

Ia menuju perpustakaan dan mulai mengambil buku-buku tentang sejarah, Sakura mulai bercerita. Dan bibirnya seakan tidak lelah menguncapkan kata-kata, sesekali ia tertawa kala Fuyu menyeletuk dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Baru ketika hari menjelang sore Sakura melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ne, Fuyu- _san_... enaknya besok kita menjelajah ke bagian mana?" Tanya Sakura sembari melangkah tenang tanpa menoleh pada _yokai_ kelinci tersebut. Fuyu menarik bibirnya,

"Di sebelah sayap timur Istana Bulan ada sebuah danau yang sangat indah, saya rasa anda akan menyukainya." Ucap Fuyu.

"Wah, di tempat ini banyak sekali tempat ya bagus rupanya. Seharusnya saat musim gugur kemarin aku menjelajahi tempat ini." Rutuk Sakura. "Apakah danau itu membeku?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, Sakura- _sama_."

"Bagus, aku tidak sabar untuk datang ke sana, besok pagi aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" Pekik Sakura bersemangat. Fuyu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah wanita itu yang nampak kekanakan. Namun ia maklum, Sakura masih sangat muda, mungkin karena itulah ia berusaha membawa dirinya dalam keadaan apapun.

Ada kalanya perempuan berambut merah muda itu bersikap sangat dewasa dan ada kalanya sisi kekanakannya muncul. Tapi justru karena itulah Fuyu akhirnya melihat ada yang berbeda dari perempuan itu dibandingkan perempuan-perempuan yang lain. Sakura tidak ingin menunjukkan kepura-puraan yang nantinya menjadi dusta yang merugikan orang lain. Dan karena itu pulalah akhirnya Fuyu mempercayainya.

.

Sesshomaru dan rombongannya telah sampai di Istana Selatan tempat Naga Emas, Tanaka dari Selatan berada. Tanaka menyambut pria itu dan mengiringnya menuju ruangan yang dikhususkan untuknya beristirahat seperti biasanya. Sesshomaru cukup sering berkunjung dan mereka kembali mendiskusikan mengenai langkah selanjutnya mengenai kepastian apakah mereka akan menggunakan kekerasan untuk melumpuhkan Utara dan Timur.

"Orochimaru masih bersikeras untuk melaksanakaan peperangan." Ucap Tanaka sembari menghela nafas gusar. Sesshomaru berdecak.

"Si kepala ular itu masih saja bertingkah. Aku rasanya ingin segera memotong lehernya sekarang juga, ia membuat posisi keempat wilayah semakin sulit." Desis Sesshomaru.

"Sayangnya posisinya didukung oleh _daiyokai_ banteng api dari Utara, Juugo." Ucap Tanaka.

"Barat dan Selatan juga nemiliki kekuatan. Tidak perlu gentar hanya karena seletingan kabar yang belum tentu kebenarannya." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Walau sejujurnya Sesshomaru ini ingin segera menghabisi mereka karena mempersulit keberadaan dari bangsa _yokai_ sendiri."

"Posisi mereka sebagai penguasa menjadi alasan rakyat dari Utara dan Timur menaruh harapan dan kepercayaan yang amat besar. Padahal jika ditelisik lebih jelas usulan mereka mengenai peperangan sama saja menggali lubang kubur sendiri." Sahut Tanaka. "Heh, terkesan seolah kita para _yokai_ sangat takut akam peperangan melawan manusia, eh?"

Sesshomaru mendengus, "aku menyadari bahwa peperangan hanya membawa kehancuran, jumlah manusia lebih banyak dari _yokai_ , itulah yang membuatku merasa kita para _yokai_ lebih baik memilih jalan damai dengan hidup selaras dengan manusia tanpa saling ikut campur satu sama lain." Tukas Sesshomaru.

Tanaka terkekeh, "kau tahu, kau banyak berubah... kemana perginya Sesshomaru dari barat yang dahulu amat membenci _ningen_? Kelihatannya sejak kau jatuh cinta dengan _ningen_ , hatimu mulai melembut, kau benar-benar mirip seperti Ayahmu!"

Sesshomaru berjengit, "aku berharap kau tidak mengusik nama mendiang Ayahku, Tanaka!" Tegurnya.

Tanaka tertawa kecil, "tidak Sesshomaru, aku tidak menganalogikan Ayahmu dalam hal yang buruk, aku sendiri juga mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang Ayahmu perjuangkan dahulu sangat benar. Beliau memperjuangkan keselarasan antara dunia _yokai_ dan _ningen_ , dan karena itulah tercipta perdamaian selama beberatus tahun hingga era _sengoku_ _jidai_." Ujar Tanaka. "Hal yang sama juga kau lakukan setelah kematian Naraku, kau dan teman-temanmu menyelamatkan tanah ini. Dan kedamaian kembali menyambut sampai seratus tahun lamanya."

Sesshomaru mendengus kecil, menyeringai tipis. "Pada akhirnya era damai itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, aku merasa belum mencapai tingkat yang sama dengan Ayahku, mungkin karena itu juga akhirnya peperangan kembali meletus."

"Peperangan kali ini... para _ningen_ lah yang memulainya bukan begitu? Kita para _yokai_ sudah mengikuti kesepakatan yang ada mengenai dunia, namun ada saja dari para _ningen_ itu yang memercikkan api-api pemberontakan dan akhirnya perang-perang kecil bergejolak." Timpal Tanaka.

"Perang ini tidak hanya sebagai ajang perebutan wilayah dan kekuasaan, namun juga adu kemampuan siapa yang paling kuat dari yang terkuat." Rutuk Sesshomaru seraya meraih cawan berisi _sake_ dan meneguknya.

Tanaka menuangkan _sake_ di cawannya dan juga meneguk _sake_ nya, "ya, para _yokai_ dan manusia berlomba-lomba untuk saling menjatuhkan, miris sekali kita akhirnya merasa kembali pada era _sengoku_. Kau tahu, aku beberapa kali diserang oleh _yokai_ - _yokai_ bau kencur yang tidak seberapa dalam perjalanan menuju pertemuan empat wilayah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang _yokai_ - _yokai_ muda itu pikirkan, mereka ingin mati?"

"Pada akhirnya ada banyak generasi baru yang akan melampaui pendahulunya, selama hanya ketamakan akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan masih ada, persaingan dan peperangan taklan pernah bsrakhir." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru ini pun bernasib sama, dalam perjalanan seorang diri beberapa _yokai_ muda menantangku bertarung, dan yang mengesankan beberapa cukup kuat." Ucap Sesshomaru seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Hasrat petarungmu sangat tinggi, ya, para laki-laki memang memliki semangat petarung yang tinggi, apalagi jika bertemu dengan orang yang sama kuatnya." Timpal Tanaka.

"Mati dalam pertempuran dianggap lebih terhormat daripada hanya berdiam diri saja, sudah sejak dahulu seperti itu. Sesshomaru ini lebih memilih mati dalam pertempuran daripada melakukan _seppuku_."

Tanaka tertawa kecil, "ya, mati dalam pertempuran lebih terhormat bagi kita bangsa _yokai_ , lagipula melakukan _seppuku_ atau _harakiri_ sama saja tindakan sia-sia, walau menusuk diri sendiri hingga kehabisan darah, _yokai_ memiliki regenerasi penyembuhan yang lebih cepat. Luka itu akan menutup dengan sendirinya."

Keduanya mengobrol dan sesekali berdiskusi hingga larut malam. Ketika akhirnya keputusan telah disepakati bahwa keduanya akan melakukan pertemuan pada akhir musim dingin bersama kedua penguasa lainnya.

.

Sakura mengerjab sesaat, pagi kembali menyambut dan mentari merangkak dari kaki langit yang nampak pada awan mendung, titik beku salju mulai kembali berguguran. Sakura sempat mendesah kecewa, namun akhirnya Fuyu tetap mengajaknya menuju tempat yang mereka sepakati.

Memayungi perempuan itu dengan payung, Sakura berdecak kagum kala keduamya sampai di pinggir danau yang nampak membeku, danau itu adalah danau kecil yang terbentuk secara alami dimana sumber mata air mengalir dan mengenangi titik dataran tanah yang lebih rendah dari sekitarnya.

Fuyu memperingatkan agar Sakura tidak berjalan di atas danau yang beku karena kontur permukaan yang tidak stabil dan sewaktu-waktu amblas jika mendapatkan tekanan dari atas. Dibawah psrmukaan es tipis itu air nampak mengalir dalam satu arus. Sakura berjongkok di tumpukan salju dan menggapai debu beku ditangannya, salju mencair di telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat. Senyum nampak di wajah perempuan itu, namun maniknya menatap lurus hutan yang gundul dari dedaunan hijau. Hanya warna coklat ranting dan warna putih yang nampak di hadapannya.

Sakura kembali terdiam, teringat pria berambut perak panjang yang baginya begitu identik dengan salju.

 _"Kau tahu, aku sempat mengira kau yuki onna, salju begitu cocok denganmu."_

 _"Yuki onna bukanlah seorang pria, koishii."_

 _"Aku menyukai salju, apakah kau juga, anata?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Kau tahu, aku merasa kita sudah terikat oleh benang merah, kau lahir pada musim salju dan aku lahir pada musim semi, bukankah kedua musim itu berdampingan? Dingin dan hangat, bukan begitu?"_

 _"Hn, mungkin saja."_

Tes!

Sakura mengerjab, air mata terjun dari pipinya, ia menyentuh pipinya sekilas dan beralih pada langit mendung yang mengugurkan salju putih. Fuyu yang ada di belakangnya masih terdiam, menatap heran Sakura yang tiba-tiba membisu. Fuyu dapat mencium aroma asin yang melebur bersama salju kala cairan bening itu jatuh dari pipi Sakura.

Perempuan itu menangis, entah karena apa. Tapi Fuyu menyadari bahwa sejak kepulangan Sakura dan Sesshomaru dari _manshion_ peristirahatan, ada yang berbeda dari Sakura, ia melihat kabut duka di manik perempuan itu. Bahkan walau Sakura memasang topeng untuk menutupi kenyataan.

"Sakura- _sama_?" Panggil Fuyu. Sakura tersadar dan menghapus air matanya cepat seraya menoleh pada sosok Fuyu dengan senyum cerah.

"Ya?"

Fuyu mengeleng pelan, tidak jadi bertanya. Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung dan kembali menatap langit.

Sesshomaru menoleh pada jendela yang menampakkan guguran butir beku, ia bersedekap sejenak seraya bangkit dan melangkah menuju halaman. Salju nampak jatuh di helai-helai rambut putihnya, nampak senada. Netra amber keemasannya mengerjab sesaat dan ia mengadah kepada langit.

 _"Anata, apakah kau benar-benar yuki onna?"_

 _"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan, yuki onna bukan seorang pria, koishii!"_

 _"Ara-ara... aku tahu, aku tahu, kau adalah yuki onna dalam wujud pria, hihihi."_

 _"Baiklah ini benar-benar tidak lucu."_

 _"Ahaha, kau cemberut~~! Lucunyaaa~~"_

Sesshomaru mendengus geli seraya menyeringai tipis.

Jemari tangannya terbuka dan salju beku meluncur membasahi telapak tangannya, dan didua tempat yang berbeda dalam satu jarak yang jauh keduanya masih terhubung oleh perasaan mereka yang saling bertaut. Ketika salju mulai mencair di masing-masing telapak tangan Sesshomaru dan Sakura. Keduanya netra berbeda warna itu saling menatap langit.

" _Sesshomaru..."_

 _._

 _"Sakura..."_

 _._

Bersambung

.

Di Jepang pada abad pertengahan, satu-satunya kendaraan transportasi dengan roda adalah _goshoguruma_ , gerobak yang ditarik sapi yang digunakan oleh para bangsawan peringkat tertinggi dan oleh para anggota keluarga Kekaisaran (Gosho mengacu ke istana Kekaisaran). Untuk kelas ksatria dan bangsawan, kendaraan yang paling mewah adalah tandu bertenaga manusia yang disebut norimono.

Karena posisinya Sakura sebagai istri penguasa jadi perkiraan harusnya Sakura naik _goshoguruma_ saat kembali ke istana Bulan. Aku bingung enaknya pake kuda atau sapi, tapi mending kuda aja karena lebih familiar kereta kuda daripada pake sapi, kan kalo pake sapi jadi mirip cikar yang didesa-desa di indonesia kan. :P

Oh ya karena keterbatasan chara dr anime Inuyasha versi canon, dan OC figuran yang ga memorable biasanya gampang terlupakan, jadi beberapa chara penting diperankan oleh chara dr anime Naruto karena lebih familiar buatku. Dan beberapa chara dari Naruto selain figuran yang muncul di Okiya, sekarang juga muncul duo KibaAkamaru sebagai inu _yokai_ klan Inuzuka yang menjadi bagian dari wilayah barat kekuasaan Sesshomaru, Orochimaru sebagai _daiyokai_ ular putih penguasa wilayah Timur (inspirasi legenda yamato no orochi) dan Juugo sebagai _daiyokai_ banteng api penguasa wilayah Utara (banteng digambarkan sebagai hewan yang memiliki sisi brutal saat mengamuk dan Juugo juga memiliki satu kepribadian brutal yang suka membunuh secara random, analogi api karena rambut Juugo berwarna orange kemerahan). Dua chara ini tidak memiliki perubahan fisik yang mencolok dari versi aslinya, hanya telinga yang runcing sehingga menegaskan peran mereka sebagai _yokai_ di fic ini.

 **Thanks for**

 **Avheril psychomonst49, ame to ai, , CEKBIOAURORAN.**

 **Saskey saki** _: iya sedikit konflik agar ada variasi di kisah cinta mereka, aku ga heran kesannya romance SesshoSaku natural banget karena aku sendiri baper pas ngetik fic ini. Iri sama Sakura yang bisa mesra-mesraan sama si Sesshy :P pengen bisa punya suami kaya dia wkwk –inicumaedisingayal-_

Sign

Kazama sakura


	17. Other Flower

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 17 : Other Flower**

 **.**

Sesshomaru menghela nafas sesaat. Langit nampak cerah dan angin berhembus sedikit kencang, salju sudah berhenti beberapa hari ini, namun tumpukan butir beku masih menggunung dan menumpuk di halaman, sebagian pelayan istana selatan mulai membersihkan halaman dan jalanan menuju istana. Sebagian membersihkan atap dari tumpukan salju.

Amber keemasannya mengerjab dan ia menoleh pada Tanaka yang muncul dari balik _shoji_.

"Hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan kaisar," ucap Tanaka. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah pria itu. Keduanya terbang menggunakan awan _yokai_ dari aura mereka agar segera sampai ke istana kaisar manusia. Dan memasang _kekkai_ agar kedatangan mereka tidak menarik perhatian penduduk kota yang berada di bawah sana.

Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, kedua penguasa barat dan selatan memutuskan untuk kembali berunding dengan kaisar agar dunia _yokai_ dan manusia dapat melakukan perjanjian perdamaian. Perjanjian yang mereka lakukan terakhir kali sudah berlalu dengan kaisar sebelumnya dan kaisar yang baru kali ini menyanggupi pertemuan diplomatik demi kedamaian kedua pihak.

Kedatangan kedua _daiyokai_ di halaman depan istana kekaisaran sempat membuat kegaduhan. Namun saat sang kaisar mengumumkan bahwa kedua _yokai_ itu adalah tamu penting kerajaan maka mereka mulai mempersilakan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam istana.

Tanaka dan Sesshomaru datang tanpa membawa pengikut, hanya mereka berdua karena tak ingin membuat kegemparan. Mereka paham bahwa banyak dari manusia-manusia yang ada di istana kaisar ketakutan ketika keduanya melangkah masuk. Sang kaisar yang nampak berusia empat puluhan keatas itu menyambut keduanya.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda, Sesshomaru _-sama_ , Tanaka _-sama_?" Ucap sang kaisar seraya menyambut keduanya dengan ramah.

"Suatu kehormatan juga dapat bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Tanaka sembari _berojigi_ kecil, Sesshomaru juga melakukan hal yang sama sebagai bentuk formalitas. Setelah saling berbasa-basi ketiga penguasa tersebut berdiskusi mengenai keadaan politik dan tata kehidupan dari masing-masing wilayah.

Dan Sesshomaru menjelaskan mengenai permasalahan perang antar _yokai_. Sang kaisar menyanggupi dan mengusahakan akan memberikan peraturan baru mengenai larangan perburuan _yokai_ di kalangan para _miko_ dan pendeta serta beberaa _taijiya_ _,_ masyarakat juga dilarang mendekati wilayah _yokai_. _Yokai_ - _yokai_ yang diburu hanya _yokai_ yang menganggu pemukiman manusia. Hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi manusia yang masuk ke dalam wilayah _yokai_.

Sesshomaru, Tanaka serta Kaisar membuat kesepakatan tersebut sebagai rencana sementara menunggu adanya keputusan dari wilayah Utara dan Timur. Sang kaisar kemudian mempersilakan kedua pria itu untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruangan tersebut sembari sang kaisar mempersiapkan beberapa dokumen yang nantinya akan disusun sebagai undang-undang baru.

Sesshomaru melangkah keluar ruangan dan berhenti di teras yang penuh dengan tumpukan salju. Netra emasnya beralih pada suara riang yang tetdengar dari sisi taman. Sampai kemudian tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan _kimono_ tebal berlari di hadapannya dan terjembab di atas tumpukan salju.

Gadis itu memekik kesal, namun ia membelalak kala netra coklatnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris emas Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru menatapnya datar, dan gadis itu mengerjab seraya menunduk dengan gugup.

" _Ojou-sama_!" Dua orang dayang tergopoh-gopoh membantu gadis itu untul berdiri. Kedua dayang itu memekik kaget kala menangkap sosok menjulang Sesshomaru yang masih berada di tempat itu.

"Maaf, permisi, Tuan!" Ucap salah satu dayang sembari ber _ojigi_ beberapa kali dan menuntun gadis berambut hitam itu untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sang gadis mengerling pada sosok sang _daiyokai_ , tatapannya tak dapat lepas dari sosok Sesshomaru yang masih menatapnya datar dalam ekspresinya yang tenang. Sampai kemudian sang putri memutuskan kontak mata keduanya, dan ia mengigit bibirnya dengan rona merah yang nampak menjalar di pipi.

.

Sesshomaru bersila saat merasakan aura sang kaisar mulai mendekat, Tanaka menatapnya sekilas dengan senyum santainya seperti biasa. Sang kaisar kembali berbasa-basi dan mulai membuka beberapa dokumen. Ketiganya mulai membentuk undang-undang baru, dan saat kesepakatan telah terpenuhi. Kaisar mengantar kedua penguasa kerajaan _yokai_ itu di luar istana, dan keduanya pamit untuk kembali ke istana selatan. Sesshomaru dan Tanaka tak dapat berlama-lama karena mereka tidak punya kepentingan lain selain merumuskan perjanjian.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan putri kaisar?" Tanya Tanaka dengan kerlingan jahil.

Sesshomaru mengabaikannya, ia tetap fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Keduanya terbang menuju istana selatan seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi.

"Bukankah ia sangat cantik? Sayang sekali ia seorang _ningen_." Celetuk Tanaka seraya tertawa kecil. Namun Sesshomaru nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Tanaka yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul, "ah, tentu saja, Sakura- _hime_ lebih cantik bukan? Dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus, matanya juga sangat indah dan rambutnya juga sangat cantik!" Ujar Tanaka, ia memekik kaget kala Sesshomaru melemparkan tatapan nyalang kepadanya.

"Ahahaha... maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak ada niat sedikitpun pada istri _ningen_ mu kok-" kilahnya dengan senyum kaku.

Sesshomaru mendelik, "diam!"

Tanaka langsung menutup mulutnya. Dan kedua penguasa wilayah _yokai_ itu melesat melewati awan dan akhirnya Istana Selatan yang megah terlihat di pandangan mereka.

.

Sesshomaru nampak memandang jalanan yang nampak ramai, desa ini adalah desa paling dekat diantata desa-desa _yokai_ yang berada di bawah naungan istana selatan. Kebanyakan _yokai_ - _yokai_ kasta menengah yang berada di sekitar pertokoan, keadaan wilayah desa tersebut tak ubah seperti desa manusia pada umumnya, namun penduduk yang ada adalah para _yokai_ dari berbagai jenis. Kebanyakan wujud mereka berwujud manusia dengam telinga runcing, tak lupa ciri khas masing-masing dari jenis _yokai_ mereks sendiri.

Beberapa gadis muda memandang Sesshomaru penuh kekaguman, beberapa menyapa dengan ber _ojigi_ penuh hormat pada sosok kedua dai _yokai_ penguasa tersebut. Tanaka menceritakan bahaa ia sering terjun langsung ke beberapa wilayah di kerajaannya untuk memantau perkembangan. Dan karena itulah hubungan rakyat dan pihak istana begitu terjalin erat.

Tanaka mengadopsi cara kepemimpinan Inu no Taisho pada wilayah barat di masa lalu dengan menarik simpati masyarakat menggunakan pendekatan secara langsung. Sementara Sesshomaru tidak melakukan hal demikian, dalam masa pemerintahannya ia mengorganisir segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh istana dan rakyat. Hukuman berat bagi pejabat yang melanggar peraturan dan melakukan penindasan terhadap rakyat, walau Sesshomaru memimpin kerajaannya dengan tangan besi, namun wilayah Barat termasuk ke dalam wilayah yang makmur dan kuat. Sayangnya hal itu sempat menurun saat ia memutuskan mengembara dan mengesampingkan posisinya sebagai Raja ketika Rin meninggal.

Hal itu sempat memunculkan problematika atas kepercayaan rakyat terhadap penguasa karena ketidak puasan yang durasakan oleh rakyat. Bisa dikatakan saat ini Sesshomaru tengah memperbaiki nama baiknya. Walau ia kembali memimpin, namun keraguan masih nampak jelas pada masyarakat wilayah barat.

"Apakah kau tak keberatan berkunjung di _okiya_ di dekat sini?" Tawar Tanaka. Sesshomaru tersentak ketika mendengar nama _okiya_ dari mulut Tanaka.

" _Okiya_?" Gumam Sesshomaru mengambang, Tanaka mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Mereka memiliki _geisha_ dan _maiko_ yang berbakat, beberapa nampak cantik." Ujar Tanaka dengan seringai geli.

"Mereka dididik khusus untuk mempelajari kesenian dan melakukan perawatan khusus untuk merawat kecantikan, tentu saja mereka nampak lebih baik dari penduduk biasa." Timpal Sesshomaru.

"Kau sendiri tahu bukan, jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung sebentar dan menikmati jamuan-jamuan dari para _geisha_ itu?"

 _'Tentu saja aku tahu karena istriku dulu seorang maiko, bodoh!'_ Batin Sesshomaru keki. Namun ia akhirmya mengikuti Tanaka yang meraut lehernya menuju salah satu _okiya_ di distrik paling ramai di wilayah itu.

Para _yokai_ _geisha_ menyambut kedatangan kedua penguasa tersebut, Tanaka nampak membalas sapaan mereka dengan akrab. Sepertinya pria itu sering datang kemari sebagai pelanggan, sementara Sesshomaru memasang wajah datar tanpa minat seperti biasa. Ia mengikuti langkah Tanaka menuju salah satu aula, beberapa _geisha_ menghidangkan _sake_ dan makanan. Sambutan yang ada meriah sekali seperti pesta padahal hanya dua orang yang datang.

Beberapa _geisha_ nampak menari dan memainkan musik, dua _geisha_ yang lain menuangkan _sake_ di cawan masing-masing pria itu. Sesshomaru hanya sesekali meneguk _sake_ nya, dan lebih banyak menutup matanya dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada sajian musik yang dimainkan. Sementara Tanaka beberapa kali menggoda _geisha_ - _geisha_ yang mengerumuninya.

"Sesshomaru _-sama_?" Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya membuat Sesshomaru membuka matanya sekilas. Sosok _yokai_ _geisha_ dengan surai biru keperakan itu tersenyum lembut seraya menunduk sopan. "Bukankah musik ini sangat indah, Akane _nee-sama_ sangat piawai memainkan _koto_." Ucap _geisha_ itu seraya berbasa-basi. Ia mengambil botol _sake_ dan menarik ujung lengan _kimono_ nya hingga memamerkan lengan mulusnya yang nampak putih.

Sesshomaru kembali menutup matanya dan meneguk _sake_ nya sekilas dalam diam, mengabaikan _geisha_ disampingnya yang sejak tadi berusaha menarik perhatian. Sang _geisha_ mendesah kecil, sejak tadi ia sudah berusaha menarik atensi pria tampan di hadapannya, namun nampaknya tidak berhasil. Sesshomaru benar-benar tidak menunjukkan satu ketertarikan pun pada _geisha_ - _geisha_ muda yang ada di sana.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar." Ucap Sesshomaru seraya bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari aula, Tanaka belum sempat bertanya saat sosok pria berambut putih panjang itu menghilang di balik pintu _shoji_. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil seraya melipat tangannya di dada dan melangkah menuju taman yang nampak penuh dengan salju.

Sampai kemudian ia berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara merdu yang tengah bernyanyi di dalam sebuah pintu _shoji_ yang nampak terbuka. Sesshomaru melangkah mendekat dan mengintip di dalam ruangan tersebut, sosok perempuan dengan rambut kemerahan dan telinga runcing khas _yokai_ nampak memainkan _shamisen_ sembari bernyanyi merdu.

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan _shamisen_ dan menoleh cepat pada sosok Sesshomaru yang mematapnya. Keduanya sama _-sama_ terkejut, _geisha_ itu meletakkan _shamisen_ dan ber _ojigi_ sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sesshomaru _-sama_?" Tanya _geisha_ itu lembut. Sesshomaru menatap netra keunguan wanita itu.

"Lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan tadi?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

"Ah, salah satu syair terkenal mengenai perayaan _Tanabata_ , Sesshomaru _-sama_." Jawab sang _geisha_.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya, "oh, syair yang sudah sangat lama, kisah mengenai putri Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang terpisah oleh sungai _amanogawa_ yang meluap."

"Putri Orihime dan Hikoboshi dipisahkan oleh raja langit karena mereka tidak lagi menenun dan mengembala, karena itu mereka hanya dapat bertemu satu kali dalam satu tahun, pertemuan itu dirayakan sebagai _tanabata_." Sambung sang _geisha_.

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis. "Kau mengetahui beberapa syair lama ya?"

Sang _geisha_ tertawa anggun seraya menampakkan raut lembut dari wajah cantiknya yang terpoles bedak putih. "Saya menyukai bebrapa cerita klasik masa lalu, namun saya lebih suka membaca karya syair, syair memiliki makna yang indah dalam pengolahan jata-katanya." Ujar sang _geisha_.

Keduanya tanpa sadar bercakap mengenai syair-syair lama yang sudah menjadi kumpulan naskah kuno, beberapa syair terkenal yang diadopsi oleh beragam karya seni. Tanpa mereka sadari hari sudah beranjak malam dan _Okiya_ sebentar lagi akan tutup. Sesshomaru tersadar bahwa ia pergi terlalu lama, namun sebelum,ia beranjak netra keemasannya menoleh pada sosok sang _geisha_ yang tengah menunggu kepergiannya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa namamu, _onna_?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

"Nama saya Sara, Sesshomaru _-sama_!" Jawab perempuan itu. "Suatu kehormatan dapat bercakap dengan anda. Sesshomaru _-sama_ , jika tidak keberatan. Anda dapat berkunjung lagi ke sini, saya sangat menantikan kelanjutan cerita anda tadi." Ucap Sara dengan senyuman lembut.

Sesshomaru mendengus kecil, "tentu, Sesshomaru ini ingin mendengar permainan _shamisen_ mu lagi lain kali." Ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Sesshomaru menghampiri Tanaka yang masih menggoda _geisha_ - _geisha_ muda, melihat mimik Sesshomaru yang nampak bosan Tanaka akhirnya berpamitan dan keduanya keluar dari _okiya_ dan melangkah menuju istana selatan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apakah ada salah satu _geisha_ yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Tanaka sembari melangkah menuju gerbang istana.

Sesshomaru meliriknya sekilas namun tidak menjawab. Tanaka dapat melihat ada emosi lain yang diperlihatkan Sesshomaru, Tanaka terkekeh geli.

" _Souka_ , apakah kau berminat menjadi _danna_ baginya?" Tanya Tanaka. "Di tempat itu aku juga _danna_ bagi dua orang _geisha_ , tapi tentu saja aku hanya datang untuk menikmati permainan musik mereka dan mungkin sedikit hiburan dalam rasa bosan. Para _geisha_ memiliki pengetahuan yang luas, entah bagaimana bisa mereka begitu cerdas dalam mengolah kata sehingga tanpa sadar satu bahan obrolan terdengar begitu menarik." Puji Tanaka.

Sesshomaru terdiam, menjadi _danna_? Tak ubah sama saja menjadikan _geisha_ itu selir, jika diingat banyak dari setiap penguasa dari empat wilayah memiliki beberapa orang selir yang ditempatkan khusus di salah satu sudut istana, tentu saja selir hanyalah wanita yang memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Tuannya, dan sang Tuan akan memberikannya kehidupan mewah yang layak.

Salah satu dari selir seorang raja dapat diambil dari beberapa kalangan, entah bangsawan, _geisha_ , atau rakyat jelata yang diangkat derajatnya sebagai perhiasan karena fisiknya yang memarik. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil, ia tidak berminat memiliki selingan atau selir untuk memenuhi hasrat biologis dan sebagainya.

 _'Aku benar-benar mirip dengan Chichi-ue_.' Batin Sesshomaru geli, Inu no Taisho selama kepemimpinannya tidak mengambil satupun wanita untuk dijadikan selir, ia setia di sisi Inukimi selama beberapa ratus tahun. Inukimi adalah _daiyokai_ yang nampak sempurna bagi pria itu. Mungkin karena itulah Inutaisho hanya memiliki satu pasangan dalam era pemerintahannya, ia mendengar bahwa dahulu saat masa awal kepemimpinannya, Inutaisho membebaskan semua selir dari pendahulunya dan menbongkar ruangan khusus untuk para selir itu sebagai taman. Dan ia mengumumkan bahwa dirinya sebagai penguasa wilayah barat hanya akan terikat pada satu orang wanita yaitu Inukimi, dan itu dianggap sebagai janji setia sehidup semati seorang Inu no Taisho pada istrinya.

Walau akhirnya tak ada yang dapat mengira bahwa sang _daiyokai_ dari barat tersebut akhirnya jatuh hati pada seorang putri manusia bernama Izayoi, dan Inu no Taisho seperti mengingkari janjinya dan meninggalkan Inukimi dan mengikat tali benang merah bersama _ningen_ tersebut.

Inutaisho sendiri lebih berhasrat pada pertempuran, sama seperti Sesshomaru. Mungkin karena itu mereka lebih setia terhadap satu pasangan.

"Aku tak berminat." Tukas Sesshomaru tenang sembari berlalu meninggalkan Tanaka.

.

Jemari ramping itu memainkan _shamisen_ , dan ia bernyanyi merdu. Sesshomaru bersila di hadapannya sembari menutup matanya tenang menikmati suara merdu dan permainan musik wanita itu. Sara masih bernyanyi dan bibirnya nampak mengumamkan syair lagu yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Lagu selesai dan Sara meletakkan _shamisen_ nya. "Apakah anda menyukainya?" Tanya Sara. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil.

"Permainanmu mengingatkanku pada rumah." Ucap Sesshomaru, "istriku sering bernyanyi dan memainkan musik, tapi ia lebih senang bermain _koto_ daripada _shamisen_." Ujarnya.

Sara nampak terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sesshomaru mengenai kehidupannya. Ini adalah kunjungan kedua sang _daiyokai_ setelah beberapa hari yang lalu, kali ini Sesshomaru datang bersama dengan Tanaka dan beberapa pengikutnya. Sementara mereka tengah berpesta di aula, Sesshomaru meminta secara khusus agar disediakan ruangan tersendiri dan memerintahkan Sara untuk menghiburnya dengan musik.

"Anda pasti merindukan istri anda." Ucap Sara lembut, ia menuangkan _sake_ dan memberikan cawan tersebut pada Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ meneguknya sekilas dan menatap netra keunguan Sara.

"Kami sempat bertengkar kecil sebelum aku pergi, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku merindukannya tapi aku tak bisa kembali sekarang." Desah Sesshomaru sembari menatap _sake_ yang memenuhi cawannya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya saat anda pulang nanti anda membawakan istri anda sebuah hadiah, setiap wanita pasti menyukainya jika suaminya membawakan oleh-oleh setelah terpisah karena suaminya pergi ke negeri yang jauh." Usul Sara. Sesshomaru nampak terdiam, mencerna usulan perempuan itu.

"Aku sedang memesankan hadiah khusus untuknya, aku berharap pesananku akan selesai tepat pada waktunya." Ujar Sesshomaru.

"Itu sangat mengesankan." Ucap Sara. "Saya berharap istri anda menyukainya." Ujarnya tulus.

"Ya, kuharap begitu, ia tidak pernah meminta apapun sebelum ini, ia lebih senang memanfaatkan barang yang sudah ada daripada membeli yang baru." Ucap Sesshomaru tenang.

"Saya yakin, istri anda pasti akan menyukainya." Hibur Sara mantap.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan kembali meneguk _sake_ nya. Ia kemudian memandang _koto_ yang teronggok di sudut ruangan. Ia melirik Sara sekilas.

"Apakah kau bisa memaikan _koto_?" Perintahnya. Sara segera bangkit dan mengambil _koto_ , meletakkannya di depannya dan mulai memetik senar _koto_ dengan lincah menciptakan alunan nada lembut yang terdengar merdu.

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam permainan _koto_ yang merdu. Sampai hari menjelang malam dan Sesshomaru akhirnya berpamitan, ia menghampiri Tanaka yang masih tertawa-tawa, menatap bosan pria itu yang nampaknya mabuk berat. Jika seperti ini bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke istana selatan, akan sangat aneh jika ia pergi bersama dengan tuan rumah, tapi saat ia kembali sang tuan rumah tidak bersamanya.

"Himiko _-sama_ akan marah jika beliau mengetahui hal ini." Keluh seorang pelayan seraya berbisik kecil. Sesshomaru menoleh sekilas dan sang pelayan menunduk ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan atas kelancangan ucapan saya, Se-sesshomaru _-sama_..." cicitnya.

Sesshomaru mengeleng pelan. "Tak apa, aku ingin mendengar apa hubungan hal ini dengan Himiko?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

"A-ano... sebenarnya Himiko _-sama_ tidak menyukai kebiasaan Tanaka _-sama_ untuk datang ke sini, beliau beberapa kali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Jika Himiko _-sama_ mengetahuinya maka tempat ini akan ditutup secara paksa." Ucap pelayan itu.

Sesshomaru mendesah, "merepotkan sekali, jadi jangan sampai Tanaka pulang sebelum efek mabuknya hilang." Titahnya. "Jika ada sesuatu yang dilakukan Tanaka, datanglah padaku. Sesshomaru ini akan mengatasinya." Ucap pria itu seraya melangkah pergi. Sesshomaru menatap langit yang nampak gelap, netranya beralih pada tumpukan salju yang memenuhi halaman. Kakinya menapak di atas salju, dan rasa dingin menyengat terasa di telapak kakinya. Namun ia tidak bergeming, netranya mengerjab sesaat dan menoleh kala menemukan sosok Sara nampak berdiri di lorong.

Perempuan itu menatapnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Anda masih tinggal Sesshomaru _-sama_?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tak bisa kembali tanpa Tanaka." Sahutnya. Sara mengangguk paham, ia sudah mendengar mengenai istri sang penguasa selatan yang mengancam akan menutup _Okiya_ jika suamimya kembali dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kalau begitu memang ada baiknya jika Tanaka dan Sesshomaru kembali pada esok hari saat sang penguasa selatan sudah sadar dari mabuknya,

"Anda ingin beristirahat di dalam? Saya akan menyiapkan ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan aula, agar anda tidak perlu berjalan jauh jika sewaktu-waktu Tanaka _-sama_ melakukan sesuatu?" Tawarnya.

Sesshomaru kembali menatap salju.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Jawab pria itu tanpa menoleh, Sara segera melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada.

Sesshomaru masih berdiam di tempatnya, rasa dingin tidak membuatnya terganggu sama sekali. Ia kembali terbayang kerinduan pada sosok sang istri yang berada di Istana Bulan. Padahal ia sering meninggalkan Sakura sebentar untuk menyelesaikan tugas kerajaan, namun rasa rindu yang ia rasakan masih sama.

Sesshomaru menatap pergelangan tangannya, di mana sebuah gelang buatan tangan Sakura terpasang. Gelang itu nampak mencolok di tangannya yang pucat, namun nampak serasi dengan tanda cakar magenta kembar di pergelangannya. Sesshomaru mengangkat pergelangannya dan bibirnya mengecup gelang tersebut lembut. Ia dapat mencium samar _-_ samar aroma Sakura yang tertinggal di sana.

Bayang-bayang imajinatif ketika jemari lentik perempuan itu menyusun gelang untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis seraya memejamkan matanya tenang. Sampai kemudian suara langkah terdengar dan sang _daiyokai_ membuka matanya, menemukan Sara yang menatapnya lembut seperti biasa.

"Ruangam anda telah siap, Sesshomaru _-sama_!" Ucap Sara. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah wanita itu menuju ruangan yang telah disiapkan untuk beristirahat.

Sara ber _ojigi_ dan undur diri setelah pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dengan tenang Sara menutup pintu _shoji_ dari luar dan meninggalkan pria itu. Sesshomaru melepaskan _obi_ kuning di pinggangnya dan meletakkan _tenseiga_ dan _bakusaiga_ diatas _tatami_ , setelah menanggalkan _armor_ nya, ia melepaskan _haori_ dan _hakama_ nya seraya berganti dengan _yukata_ gelap yang lebih ringan.

Sesshomaru melangkah menuju _futon_ dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal, netranya tertutup dan ia menoba untuk tertidur, walau ia tidak sepenuhnya tidur karena ia tetap berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun Sesshomaru tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berada dalam kelengahan, ia harus terus waspada walau dalam keadaan tertidur sekalipun.

Paling tidak ia bersyukur, Tanaka tidak berulah dalam keadaan mabuknya. Dan esoknya mereka dapat kembali ke istana selatan dengan tenang.

.

Besambung

.

 **Satu lagi chara Naruto yang mendapatkan peran di sini, Sara sebagai** _ **geisha**_ _ **yokai**_ **yang menjadi langganan Sesshomaru selama ia beada di istana selatan. Dan nampaknya mula ada bumbu gangguan pihak ketiga, dan tentu saja hal ini g cuma terjadi di bagian Sesshomaru, dibagian Sakura pun ada. Dan mari kita lihat siapa pihak yang bakal dapet chemistry sbg pihak ketiga disudut Sakura. 😁**

 **Oh ya di beberapa chap kedepan ada dua sudut pandang yang berbeda, aku mencoba menggali dari sudut pandang yang dihadapi Sesshomaru selama dia ga berada di dekat Sakura. Karena selama ini aku cuma fokus paa sudut pandang Sakura aja.**

 **Aku ga tau apa yang salah dari FFN, tapi aku ga bisa nemuin review kalian di chap 16, padahal di label depan tertulis review 100, tapi saat kubuka kotak reviewnya aku Cuma menemukan 97 review untuk chap 15. Tapi tenang saja guys aku bisa membaca review kalian via email. Sayang ada beberapa kendala buat yang login dimana aku ga bisa bales seperti biasa lewat PM.**

 **Jadi kujawab di sini... pertama terima kasih atas reviewnya :**

 **CEKBIOAURORAN, armychan,**

 **Anitapurnamasari73, Taeoh :** __ _haha kebawa perasaan kah, kuharap aku bisa mengeksplor perasaan Sesshomaru juga. Karena aku pengen menciptakan kesan angst ga Cuma di sisi ceweknya tapi cowoknya juga_

 **Wowwoh geegee :** _di beberapa chapter kedepan atmosfir ini ga berubah –littlespoiler- tapi nanti ada penyeimbang di antara keduanya._

 **Ame to ai :** _hm aku belum kepikiran soal arc perang karena arc menuju ke sana masih panjang, dan Kiba kayaknya Cuma jadi figuran seperti beberapa chara yang lain karena aku belum niat untuk menghadirkan drama perselingkuhan, kuharap di arc-arc sekarang aku ga perlu ngasih drama itu karena yah, ngerasa bakal menghancurkan atmosfir keduanya yang sudah dibangun susah payah dari chapter awal._

 **Saskey saki :** _wkwk Sesshy kan tcundele, harga dirinya selangit. Butuh sedikit tabokan agar dia sadar –ditendang Sesshy- yup, salah satu latar belakang arc di fic ini adanya perang jadi ga Cuma monoton masalah percintaan antara dua tokoh utama. Sessho termasuk susah nunjukkin perasaan, egonya terlalu tinggi buat bicara jujur kalau dia cemburu atau dia ga suka. –mungkin tipikal beberapa cowok ya wkwk- ah masih susah mengeksplor perasaannya daiyokai satu ini dan kuharap di chapter selanjutnya bakal udah ada titik terang._

 _Sign_

 _Kazama Sakura_


	18. Blade and Shield

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 18 : Blade and Shield**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendesah, ia menatap jendela dengan bosan. Buku tersampir di tangannya dan akhirnya ia abaikan, seharian ini ia sudah membaca dan beberapa kali ia mengelilingi istana bersama dengan Fuyu selama beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia merasa bosan, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil seraya membereskan buku-buku dan mengembalikannya ke dalam rak. Fuyu menatapnya bingung, ia baru paham saat perempuan itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan _haori_ dan hakama.

"Anda ingin berlatih, Sakura _-sama_? Tapi Sesshomaru _-sama_ melarang anda untuk berlatih-" ucapan Fuyu terpotong ketika Sakura membentuk gestur diam dengan jari dibibirnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan apapun pada Sesshomaru!" Bisik Sakura. Perempuan itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada seraya menatap Fuyu dengan tatapan merajuk. "Aku sudah lama tidak berolah raga, tubuhku terasa kaku!" Decak Sakura. "Dan aku sudah sangat bosan sekali, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Sebentar lagi aku akan mati kebosanan karena hanya melakukan hal yang monoton." Rajuk Sakura.

Fuyu tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk bahu perempuan itu. " _Yare_ - _yare_ , Sakura _-sama_ ~!" Kikiknya seraya mendorong bahu Sakura keluar kamar menuju _dojo_. Sakura tersenyum senang dan segera mengambil _shinai_ seperti biasa. Setelah melakukan pemanasan ia membentuk kuda-kuda dan melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar sebagai pemanasan. Ia sudah cukup lama tidak berlatih karena Sesshomaru selalu mencegahnya.

Mumpung pria itu sedang pergi, ia akan berlatih diam-diam. Sesshomaru pasti akan terkejut dan mungkin saja terkesan jika ia tahu bahwa istrinya sudah mahir berpedang. Batin Sakura tertawa pongah, namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis di wajahnya. Benar-benar ekspresi yang tidak singkron antara hati dan kenyataan.

Sakura menegayunkan _shinai_ dan menghunuskannya secara lurus, membentuk gerakan yang terakhir kali ia pelajari bersama Hoshimaru dan Sora. Ia juga membentuk beberapa posisi yang sama kala berlatih bersama Sesshomaru, Fuyu yang memperhatikannya tersenyum lembut. Wanita itu sudah dapat menyeimbangkan kuda-kudanya. Gerakannya juga lebih mulus dari terakhir kali ia berlatih itu menandakan bahwa Sakura sudah mengalami peningkatan.

Pintu _shoji_ terbuka dan sosok Sora melangkah masuk, Hoshimaru juga menyusul di belakangnya. Hoshimaru sempat kaget saat melihat perempuan berambut merah muda itu, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Sakura berada di _dojo_. Ayahnya melarang Sakura untuk kembali berlatih karena wanita itu tumbang akibat kelelahan.

"Hai, Sakura- _oba_ - _san_?" Sapa Sora jahil. Sakura tersenyum namun senyumnya lenyap tergantikan tatapan kesal mendengar panggilan Sora terhadapnya.

"Jangan diambil hati _Okaa_ - _chan_ , Sora memang jahil." Ucap Hoshimaru ikut-ikutan.

Berbeda terbalik saat Sora memanggilnya, Sakura menatapnya tak percaya kala mendengar Hoshimaru memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Okaa_ - _chan_. Apakah artinya Hoshimaru sudah dapat menerimanya sebagai istri Sesshomaru?

"Hoshi, kau-" suara Sakura nampak tercekat.

Hoshimaru mendengus geli. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, ya, walau kau istri _Chichi_ - _ue_ , tapi aku tidak berminat memanggilmu Ibu karena usiamu lebih muda dariku. Secara fisik memang kau lebih tua, tapi usiaku sudah 150 tahun lebih tua darimu." Cetus Hoshimaru.

Sakura mendengus kecil seraya tersenyum masam. "Oh tak apa, aku juga sudah maklum." Tukas Sakura seraya berbalik dan kembali pada latihannya. Sora menyenggol perut Hoshimaru dengan sikunya seraya memandangnya sebal.

"Apa?" Ketus Hoshimaru galak. Sora berdecak seraya meninggalkan Hoshimaru. Pemuda itu mengambil _shinai_ dan mengacungkan _shinai_ pada Sakura, menantangnya dan keduanya berlatih seperti biasa. Sora kali ini tidak menggunakan tenaga sama sekali, ia mengikuti cara Sesshomaru agar Sakura dapat mengimbangi serangan yang datang sehingga Sakura tidak hanya terfokus pada mode menghindar dan menyerang, ia juga harus dapat bertahan.

Suara _shinai_ yang beradu terdengar beberapa kali di aula _dojo_ tersebut. Hoshimaru memperhatikan keduanya, ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Bagaimana rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang setiap kali wanita itu menyentak maju dan berkelit, terkadang ia melompat kecil menghindar. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya dan pipinya nampak memerah karena rasa letih yang terasa karena pergerakannya. Nafasnya terlihat teratur.,terkadang tertahan kala ia juga menahan beban _shinai_ di tangannya saat _shinai_ nya dan shinai milik Sora saling beradu.

Bibir kemerahan Sakura terbuka, menghela nafas berat karena kelelahan. Klorofilnya nampak menyorot serius. Membaca setiap gerakan yang dilancarkan oleh Sora. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil, nampak menyentak kala ia menangkap momentum yang tepat saat kelengahan terbuka di posisi Sora.

Plak!

Fuyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap heran Hoshimaru yang tiba-tiba menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan ekspresi gusar. Fuyu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan pertarungan Sakura dan Sora. Sora menahan _shinai_ Sakura dan keduanya saling menatap sengit, Sora berbisik pelan, memuji perkembangan perempuan itu. Sakura nampak terkejut sekilas, namun ia menarik bibirnya, tersenyum membalas ucapan Sora.

Hoshimaru tiba-tiba menarik kerah _haori_ Sora, pemuda itu memekik kaget. Dan menatap bingung sepupunya yang menampakkan ekspresi masam.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sora bingung. Hoshimaru tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak mengenakkan, Sakura sendiri juga menatapnya heran.

"Kau aneh!" Celetuk Sakura. Telinga Hoshimaru bergerak kecil, ia melemparkan tatapan kesal pada perempuan itu yang dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan malas nan datar.

"Sekarang giliranku dan Sora bertarung, sejak tadi kau memonopolinya!" Ketus Hoshimaru.

Sakura berdecak malas, "kau berlebihan, tenang saja, aku tidak berminat merebut Sora darimu." Gerutunya seraya melangkah pergi. Sora yang mendengarnya menatap Hoshimaru tidak percaya. Sampai kemudian Sora menghambur memiting leher Hoshimaru gemas.

"Ahahah... tenang saja Hoshi, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, jadi jangan cemburu pada Sakura- _san_ oke!" Kekehnya. Hoshimaru mendesis kesal seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pitingan sepupunya itu.

Fuyu dan Sakura yang melihat kehebohan keduanya tertawa geli, Sakura menatap Fuyu. "Kau tahu kenapa Hoshimaru tiba-tiba menjadi kesal?" Tanyanya. Fuyu menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Saya juga heran, Hoshimaru _-sama_ tiba-tiba melesat menuju Sakura _-sama_ dan Sora _-sama_ tadi." Jawab Fuyu. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, nampak berfikir.

"Apakah Hoshimaru... cemburu karena aku terlihat memonopoli Sora?" Cicit Sakura gugup. Fuyu mengerjab bingung,

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi menurut saya. Sakura _-sama_ tidak memonopoli Sora _-sama_ , anda dan Sora _-sama_ terlihat berlatih seperti biasanya." Ujar Fuyu. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sora dan Hoshimaru yang tengah beradu _katana_. Keduanya nampak serius, bunyi desingan kasar mulai menggelegar di dalam _dojo_. Sakura mulai menutup telinganya yang terasa berdenging karena efek suara desingan kasar dari kedua _katana_ tersebut.

Netra klorofilnya melebar kala aura _youki_ Hoshimaru menyebar, tanda cakar tunggal dikedua pipinya berubah menjadi gerigi. Pun tak berbeda dengan Sora yang juga mengimbangi kekuatan Hoshimaru, _youki_ nya juga melesak dari tubuhnya. Tanda cakar bergerigi berwarna ungu juga nampak di kedua pipi Sora.

Fuyu segera menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari _dojo_ , Sakura menatapnya bingung. Dan kemudian dua sosok melesat keluar dari _dojo_ seraya saling berdiri gagah di atas salju. Aura _youki_ keduanya berkobar, Sakura membelalak melihat netra merah kedua pemuda itu. Rambut mereka bergerak, tertiup oleh lesakan angin dari aura mereka masing-masing. Sampai kemudian kedua pedang mereka kembali beradu dengan kasar, bunga api memercik dan desingan terdengar berat.

Fuyu memeluk bahu Sakura, melindunginya dari efek pertarungan kedua pemuda itu. Ia memasang _kekkai_ dan membantu Sakura agar perempuan itu tidak,merosot karena syok. Salju tersapu dari atas tanah akibat _youki_ keduanya. Dan kemudian suara ledakan terdengar, Hoshimaru dan Sora nampak berlutut, memijak pada kedua lutut mereka masing-masing, serakan _katana_ yang patah tersebar di sekeliling keduanya. Nafas Sora dan Hoshimaru nampak terengah-engah.

Hoshimaru menyeringai, "aku merasakannya, aura _youki_ mu itu." Ucap Hoshimaru.

Sora terkekeh, "ya, aku sudah menguasainya beberapa waktu ini. Tapi aku masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya." Tukas Sora. "Aku beruntung karena _tessaiga_ menahan kesadaranku agar tidak lepas kendali."

Hoshimaru bangkit dari posisinya seraya melangkah menuju Sora, membantunya bangkit. "Tapi itu sudah suatu kemajuan yang bagus." Ucap Hoshimaru. Sora mengangguk kecil.

Sora dan Hoshimaru beralih pada sosok Fuyu yang berlindung dibalik _kekkai_ , Fuyu menonaktifkan _kekkai_ nya, tubuh Sakura merosot, terduduk di tanah. Hoshimaru dan Sora berlari kecil mendekat, keduanya menatap Sakura yang nampak terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan keringat dingin nampak membasahi wajahnya.

"Dia syok." Ucap Hoshimaru seraya menahan lengan Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya erat, berdecak karena kakinya terasa bergetar.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, uh... _go_ - _gomen_!" Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman gugup. Sora menahan bahunya. Netra emas Sora beralih pada Hoshimaru, "bawa dia kedalam!" Titahnya. Hoshimaru segera menggedong Sakura di lengannya dan membawa perempuan itu ke dalam _dojo_.

Tangan Sakura masih terkulai, tubuhnya terasa kesemutan akibat sensasi ketegangan kala merasakan aura _youki_ dua pemuda itu. Fuyu mengusap kening Sakura dengan lengan _kimono_ nya. Sakura menutup matanya, berusaha menetralkan getaran ketakutan yang merayap di tubuhnya. Ia berdecak dalam hati, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

"Ini efek yang dapat dimaklumi untuk _ningen_ yang baru pertama kalinya merasakan _youki_ secara langsung." Ucap Sora. Hoshimaru tidak menyahut, ia mengenggam jemari Sakura yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

Sora mengusap kening Sakura sekilas dan menoleh kepada Fuyu, "Fuyu, mundurlah sebentar. Hoshi, kau juga!" Ucap Sora. Hoshimaru mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Sora memindahkan tubuh Sakura di pangkuannya, lengannya menahan bahu perempuan itu, "aku akan mengeluarkan _reiki_ -ku, _reiki_ milikku akan menekan efek ketakutan yang ada di hatinya." Ucap Sora.

Fuyu menatapnya tak percaya. "Mustahil, Sora _-sama_ , bukankah anda seorang _hanyo_? Bagaimana mungkin seorang _hanyo_ mampu mengeluarkan _reiki_ , _reiki_ hanya dimiliki oleh para _miko_?"

Hoshimaru menatap sepupunya tak percaya.

Sora tersenyum kecil, "Ibuku adalah _miko_ pelindung _shikon_ _no_ _tama_ , jadi aku mewarisi sedikit dari _reiki_ nya. Mungkin karena di dalam diriku mengalir tiga aura, _reiki_ , _youki_ dan aura _ningen_ , mungkin karena itu aku tak bisa mengendalikan _youki_ ku sesempurna Hoshimaru." Ujar Sora. "Ketiga aura itu mengalir secara seimbang dalam satu komposisi yang sekadarnya." Imbuhnya lagi.

Sora mendekatkan wajahnya pada kening Sakura dan ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi perempuan itu, jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari mungil Sakura. Sora menutup matanya dan aura bewarna merah muda terang memancar dari tangannya, menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Hoshimaru dan Fuyu hanya dapat memperhatikan keduanya, Fuyu sendiri nampak terkesima. Ia baru bertama kalinya melihat kekuatan _reiki_ yang dimiliki seorang _hanyo_.

"Saya tidak mengira bahwa, Ibu Sora _-sama_ adalah seorang _miko_." Ujar Fuyu. Hoshimaru mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak kaget karena selama ini Inuyasha tak pernah datang ke istana Bulan. Setahunya Inuyasha hanya datang dua kali, saat ia lahir, sang Paman dan istrinya datang berkunjung untuk menengok dirinya. Kemudian setelah sang bibi meninggal, sang Paman menitipkan putranya agar Sesshomaru berkenan melatihnya, sementara Inuyasha sendiri pergi entah kemana, ia hanya mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa sang Paman menjemput kematian dalam pertarungan.

"Ayah dan Ibu Sora adalah pahlawan yang mengalahkan Naraku dan menghancurakan _shikon_ _no_ _tama_." Ucap Hoshimaru. Fuyu terdiam, ia,masih terkesima pada sosok Sora. Ia sudah mendengar bahwa Inuyasha, putra kedua Inu no Taisho adalah seorang _hanyo_. Dan Inuyasha dikabarkan menikahi seorang manusia, tapi ia tak mengira bahwa manusia itu adalah seorang _miko_ yang menjadi penjaga _shikon no tama_.

Ia pernah mendengar bagaimana hebatnya sang _miko_ dalam kekuatannya, konon dikatakan _Miko_ bernama Kagome tersebut adalah reinkarnasi dari _miko_ penjaga _shikon no tama_ sebelumnya, dan dikatakan pula ia adalah _Miko_ dengan kekuatan hebat karena mampu menaklukkan _shikon no tama_ yang kabarnya memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

"Jika saja Inuyasha sama adalah _daiyokai_ berdarah murni seperti Sesshomaru _-sama_ , bukan tidak mungkin bahwa Sora sama akan lahir sebagai _yokai_ sejati." Ujar Fuyu. Hoshimaru melebar.

"Itu mustahil, sejak dulu, pernikahan antara _yokai_ dan manusia akan melahirkan _hanyo_ , bahkan walau ayahku adalah _daiyokai_ berdarah murni sekalipun!" Sergah Hoshimaru. "Aku terlahir sebagai _hanyo_ , karena Ibuku adalah seorang manusia!"

"Tapi, dikatakan dalam legenda, konon _shikon no tama_ mampu merubah seorang _hanyo_ menjadi _yokai_ sejati, ataupun sebaliknya." Cicit Fuyu. Hoshimaru mendecih, ia masih tak percaya kemungkinan bahwa Sora dapat terlahir sebagai _yokai_ sejati. Ia sendiri, sejak dulu ingin menjadi serang _yokai_ sejati karena posisinya sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan barat.

Posisinya sebagai _hanyo_ adalah sesuatu yang mengecewakan, bahkan ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena terlahir sebagai _hanyo_. Seandainya Ibunya adalah _yokai_ sejati, pasti saat ini ia akan-

Hoshimaru mengeleng keras, apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia tak membenci Ibunya yang seorang manusia. Bagaimanapun walau ia bukanlah _yokai_ sejati ia sendiri sudah lebih kuat dari _yokai_ - _yokai_ yang lain. Ia memang belum sekuat sang Ayah, namun ia yakin suatu hari ia akan melampaui ayahnya. Tak perduli walaupun ia hanyalah seorang _hanyo_ , ia akan terus berjuang. Suatu hari ia akan memimpin wilayah barat melebihi Ayahnya.

" _Shikon no tama_ sendiri mampu mewujudkan satu permintaan, hanya permintaan paling murni yang dapat melenyapkannya. Tapi bola itu sudah menyebabkan perpecahan dimana-mana pada era _sengoku_! Hoshimaru, kau sama sepertiku, kita adalah seorang _hanyo_ dan kekuatan kita sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bersanding dengan bangsa _yokai_. Karena itu bukan menjadi suatu masalah apakah adil tidaknya kita dilahirkan seperti ini." Ucap Sora seraya membuka matanya.

Sora melepaskan jemari Sakura dan perempuan itu bergumam kecil, sampai kemudian ia membuka matanya. Sakura meraih ujung _haori_ Sora mencari tumpuan untuk bangkit, ia menatap bingung sekelilingnya, dan ia melompat kaget kala menyadari ia berada di pangkuan Sora. Fuyu dan Sora tertawa, dan Fuyu memegangi lengannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sora.

"A... sudah lebih baik kurasa... eto, apa yang kau lakukan, Sora- _san_?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sora tersenyum tipis, "aku menstabilkan auramu dengan _reiki_ -ku, nah, sekarang sebaiknya kita sudahi latihan kali ini. Aku sudah lapar karena sejak tadi banyak mengeluarkan tenaga." Ujar Sora seraya merenggangkan tangannya.

Hoshimaru menatap Sora sekilas, ia tak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti Fuyu dan Sakura yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sora menoleh pada Hoshimaru dan menepuk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tenanglah, Hoshi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke!" Ujarnya. Hoshimaru mendengus dan menampik tangan Sora ringan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sora!" Cetusnya.

Sora tertawa. "Dasar, kau ini kaku sekali. Uh, aku berharap sepupuku nanti perempuan, agar dia bisa lebih manis daripada kau!" Tukas Sora seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

Hoshimaru membeku, apa katanya tadi? Sepupunya nanti? Tunggu!

"Aku tak terlalu berharap untuk memiliki adik!" Desis Hoshimaru. Sora mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Suatu hari Sesshomaru- _oji-sama_ dan Sakura _-san_ pasti memiliki anak, bukan begitu?" Tanya Sora heran.

Hoshimaru terdiam, ia nampak murung. "Aku tak terlalu berharap, jika adikku seorang _hanyo_ , maka mungkin tidak mungkin ia akan mengalami hal yang sama yang kurasakan saat ini." Bisik Hoshimaru lirih, "aku tak ingin dia-" Hoshimaru mengigit bibirnya.

Sora menatap sepupunya itu, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hoshimaru. Pemuda itu tak ingin calon adiknya mengalami hal yang sama, tapi, bukan berarti ia tak berhak lahir bukan? Cepat atau lambat sang Paman dan istrinya pasti akan memiliki anak, setiap pasangan pasti mendambakan buah hati sebagai hasil dari cinta mereka. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dan Hoshimaru mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan.

"Tapi, jika kau adalah aku, maka daripada tidak yakin aku lebih memilih untuk berharap ia segera lahir. Karena akulah yang akan menjaganya, aku yang akan menjadi prisai dan pedang baginya agar bertahan." Ujar Sora. "Jadi, jika kau tidak mau, biar dia menjadi adikku!" Celetuk Sora jahil.

Hoshimaru menoyor kepalanya. "Kau pikir adik itu barang, hah?!"

Sora mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habis, kau sepertinya tidak menginginkan adikmu!"

"Bukan karena aku tidak menginginkannya, aku... merasa belum siap." Seru Hoshimaru, "kau tahu selama ini aku adalah anak tunggal, jika adikku lahir, mungkin saja perhatian _Chichi_ - _ue_ akan terbagi dan-"

"Tch, kau ini kekanakan sekali!" Sora menoyor kepala Hoshimaru gemas. "Makanya, kau berdoa saja semoga adikmu perempuan, bayangkan saja, ia akan terlihat manis. Dan kau bisa mendandaninya sesuka hatimu, saat dia sudah lebih besar ia akan selalu merajuk dan semakin meminta dimanjakan olehmu. Ia akan memanggilmu " _Onii_ - _chan_ , _onii_ - _chan_!" Dengan bola mata bulat yang menggemaskan, bukankah itu suatu anugrah yang luar biasa, kau memlihat malaikat di depanmu! Apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu?!"

Hoshimaru menatapnya malas, "sepertinya kau terbentur batu saat pertarungan kita tadi, khayalanmu benar-benar menggelikan!" Cetus Hoshimaru.

Sora meyeringai kecil, mengusap dangunya. "Hm, bagaimana ya, jika kau mau tahu, cinta kedua seorang anak perempuan adalah kakaknya, dan aku tentu saja akan menyambutnya dengan suka cita." Sora menarik satu alisnya menatap Hoshimaru jahil. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana putri Paman dan Bibi nanti, kuharap dia memiliki telinga sepertiku, ia akan terlihat imut karena dia anak perempuan!" Kikik Sora.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang adikku yang belum lahir!" Seru Hoshimaru galak.

Sora tertawa nyaring dan menghindar dari kepalan tangan Hoshimaru yang berniat menimpuk kepalanya. Sora memiting Hoshimaru dan keduanya berguling-guling di lorong, suaranya begitu terdengar heboh. Sora masih tertawa nyaring saat Hoshimaru menduduki perutnya. Sora terlentang di lantai lorong, tawanya masih terdengar. Sampai kemudian ia berhenti tertawa dan mendorong bahu Hoshimaru.

"Hai-hai, aku berharap kau akan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati." Ujar Sora sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Hoshimaru pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit dan melenggang menuju ruangan tempat Sakura dan Fuyu menunggu keduanya.

.

Sora menarik tali busur dan melepaskan anak panah yang langsung melesat di titik tengah sasaran, ia memghela nafas berat seraya kembali mengambil anak panah dari sarung di punggungnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau juga mahir memanah." Ucap sebuah suara yang membuat gerakan Sora terhenti. Sora menoleh dan melihat Sakura melangkah mendekat.

"Hm, panah adalah senjata Ibuku." Ucap Sora. Ia membentuk posisi menarik busur dan melepaskan anak panah. Anak panah itu melesat menusuk tepat pada sasaran untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura mengerjab takjub. "Kau mau belajar?" Tawar Sora. Sakura mengangguk dan Sora meminjamkan busurnya.

Sakura menerima anak panah dari Sora dan membentuk gerakan yang sama seperti saat Sora memegang busur tadi, Sakura berdecak kecil saat anak panahnya gagal melesat, malah terjatuh. Dipercobaan kedua dan ketiga ia sudah lebih baik, tapi arah anak panah tidak sampai pada sasaran, jika ia mengurangi tenaga maka anak panah hanya akan meluncur menuju bawah. Jika ia terlalu menekan dan mengeluarkan tenaga dengan keras maka anak panah akan meleset dan melesat jauh melewati sasaran.

Sakura mengerutu kecil, Sora mengambil anak panah dari punggungnya, ia berdiri di belakang Sakura, jemari kekarnya memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di sisi kayu busur, Sora membimbing tangan Sakura untuk menempatkan anak panah pada posisi menembak di tengah busur, netra emasnya menyorot pada sasaran, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Jemari pemuda itu merayap di jemari mungil Sakura, membantunya menekan erat sisi bulu pada ekor anak panah. Dan ekor anak panah menekan tali busur lebih kuat, Sora berbisik, memberikan aba-aba kapan Sakura dapat melepaskan tembaan. Perempuan itu mengangguk kecil.

Dan Sora melonggarkan jemarinya di jemari mungil Sakura, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang melepaskan ekor anak panah dari talinya, anak panah tersebut melesat dan menusuk sasaran. Sakura melebar takjub, walau tidak sampai mengenai lingkaran utama, namun anak panah tepat mengenai papan sasaran.

"Kerja bagus" puji Sora. Sakura tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan busur itu pada Sora.

Sora mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima busur yang disodorkan Sakura. Sampai kemudian Sora terpaku kala netranya bertatapan dengan netra klorofil Sakura. Gerakan keduanya berhenti saat jemari Sora menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura. Sakura pun terdiam.

Sampai kemudian sudut bibir Sora tertarik tipis, ia meraih busur dari tangan Sakura.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya lagi, aku akan kembali ke dalam sebentar untuk mengambil busur yang lebih ringan dan kecil." Ucap Sora. Sakura mengerjab, ia tersadar seraya menautkan tangan di belakang punggungnya kikuk.

"Oh ya... tentu, aku tunggu di sini!" Tukas Sakura. "Tapi jangan lama-lama oke, aku bisa membeku nanti!" Celetuknya.

Sora mengangguk santai dan melangkah menuju bangunan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih memanah. Sepeninggal Sora, Sakura berinisiatif untuk memunguti anak panah yang berceceran, agar Sora tidak perlu bekerja dua kali. Setelah anak panah yang berceceran di salju terkumpul, ia melangkah menuju papan sasaran.

Sakura menarik satu persatu anak panah yang menancap, sampai kemudian tiba-tiba ujung jarinya tergores ujung anak panah yang baru saja ia tarik tadi. Sakura meringis kecil seraya memperhatikan darah yang mengalir dari sela kulitnya yang tergores.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sora tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, pemuda itu menatap Sakura khawatir ketika mencium bau darah darinya. Ia bernafas lega ketika hanya menemukan luka kecil di ujung jarinya. "Kau ini, ck, harus lebih hati-hati!" Decak Sora. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kecil dan mengusap darah di ujung jarinya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil." Tukasnya.

"Kecil bukan berarti bisa diabaikan." Timpal Sora meraih tangan Sakura, ia mendekatkan jari yang tergores itu di bibirnya dan menghisap luka itu lembut. Sakura berjengit kecil. Sora melepaskan jarinya dan melilitkan sobekan kain dari sapu tangannya di jari Sakura. Setelah menutupi luka itu Sora menyerahkan busur yang baru ia ambil dari dalam _dojo_ pada Sakura.

"Kau bisa melakukan seperti yang kuajarkan tadi kan?" Tanya Sora. Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia menatap jarinya yang terluka tadi, entah kenapa ada rasa geli yang menyebar di dadanya. Sakura akhirnya menatap Sora seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku hanya perlu mengenai sasaran bukan?"

"Benar! Kau bisa mengenai bagian manapun dari papan itu, tapi lebih bagus kalau kau bisa mengenai bagian tengahnya." Intruksi Sora seraya menunjuk papan sasaran dengan telunjuknya.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan mulai membentuk posisi. Kali ini sasarannya sudah terkunci dan Sakura melepaskan anak panah dari tali busur secara lurus. Ketika anak panah itu mengenai papan sasaran dalam percobaannya yang pertama, Sakura bersorak senang.

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 _ **Youki**_ **/yoki : aura** _ **yokai**_

 _ **Reiki**_ **: aura suci milik** _ **miko**_

 _ **Miko**_ **(** **巫女** **? ) adalah istilah dalam agama Shinto di Jepang, merujuk pada wanita kuil ( jinja) atau pendeta-wanita pendamping yang dulu pernah dipandang sebagai dukun tetapi dalam budaya Jepang modern pekerjaan tersebut dikenali sebagai peran secara adat dalam kehidupan di kuil sehari-hari, terlatih untuk mengerjakan tugas mulai dari melakukan penyucian hingga melakukan Kagura, suatu tarian suci. (Sumber : wikipedia)**

 **Biasanya aku langsung menggunakan deskripsi aura** _ **yokai**_ **, tapi karena ada beberapa kesan aneh waktu Hoshimaru menggunakan aura** _ **yokai**_ **nya padahal dia** _ **hanyo**_ **, jadi kugunakan istilah yang sering dipake di manga/anime dan beberapa fic Inuyasha dalam membedakan aura antara** _ **yokai**_ **(youki/yoki)** **dan aura suci dari** _ **miko**_ _ **(reiki)**_ **.**

.

 **A/N : aku memutuskan untuk update lebih awal karena ada beberapa kesibukan beberapa hari ke depan. Bukan berarti aku bakal hiatus kok, itu masih nanti pas kemungkinan ada hal-hal di RL yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Aku tersanjung atas antusiasme reader yang sudah berkenan memberikan kesan pesan, terima kasih atas semangat kalian yang membuatku bersemangat juga untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Ini project fic pertama yang bisa sampai sejauh ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan dengan jumlah kata per chapter yang masih seimbang tanpa adanya pengurangan, yang tentu saja antuasiasme kalian juga berperan di dalamnya. Chap 19 akan diupdate seperti hari biasanya.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk :**

 **KiRei Apple, CEKBIOAURORAN, ito, hira1804, Wu Lei II, Erina227, ame to ai, wowwoh geegee, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Guest :** _haha aku ada pemikiran kearah sana tapi masih butuh banyak pertimbangan. Dan tentunya tergantung alur cerita nanti bagaimana, ada beberapa kandidat potensial yang bakal support Sakura tapi kayaknya dalam garis bawah aku ga berniat memberikan drama perselingkuhan di bagian Sakura, alasannya udah kujelaskan di author note chap-chap sebelumnya._

 **Taeoh :** _wkwk jangan baper ya, ini tisu! #diinjek_

 **Saskey saki :** _di chapter-chapter depan ada penjelasan kok kenapa Sessho langsung nyaman pas interaksi sama Sara. Pihak ketiga di sisi Sakura tentu ada tapi dalam batas orang yang mensupport dia, tenang aja ya soal Hoshimaru bakalan muncul di beberapa chapter mendatang kok._

 **Oh ya bagi yang mau lihat tampilan wajah Hoshimaru dan Sora bisa mampir ke akun deviant artku. Juga ada spoiler tentang wajah adiknya Hoshimaru-youknowwhatImean- :P**

 **kazamasakura . deviantart - hilangkan spasinya**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	19. Forgiving

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 19 : Forgiving**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Tanaka yang mengatakan bahwa ada pertempuran yang terjadi di perbatasan timur laut wilayah Selatan. Menautkan kedua senjatanya di pinggang dan segera bergegas, keduanya melesat menuju tempat tujuan. Sosok anjing besar nampak menapak dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arah hutan, pun tak berbeda dengan sosok naga bewarna emas yang meliuk di langit.

Kedua penguasa itu sampai hanya dalam beberapa menit perjalanan dati Istana Selatan, Sesshomaru langsung menyambut pertarungan dengan menarik _bakusaiga_ dari sarungnya setelah kembali dalam wujud manusia, disusul Tanaka yang langsung menghujamkan pedang kembarnya membelah lawan-lawannya di bawah sana.

Kedua _youki_ menguar kuat dari dua pria itu dan Sesshomaru melesat, menebas satu persatu lawanmya sekaligus dalam satu tarikan _bakusaiga_ , sementara Tanaka meliuk-liuk dan menebas lawan di sisi-sisinya. Darah bercipratan membasahi permukaan salju, dan dalam waktu singkat pertempuran itu kocar-kacir ketika kedua pria itu ikut bergabung dalam medan perang.

"Sakon-Ukon bersaudara dan Kimimaro sang _yokai_ banteng tanduk putih, ada apa gerangan kalian bertiga membuat keributan di tanah wilayah Selatan?!" Desis Tanaka pada sosok tiga pemuda yang menjadi pemimpin dari dua kubu yang tengah bertarung tersebut.

Kimimaro memberi hormat sekilas pada dua penguasa tersebut, netra hijaunya beralih pada dua bersaudara yang menatapnya sengit.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Sesshomaru _-sama_ , Tanaka _-sama_! Tapi kedua pemuda ini menghalangi perjalanan kami menuju istana Selatan. Kami tak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung." Ucap Kimimaro tegas.

Sakon dan Ukon mendecih. Sesshomaru sendiri menatap mereka dingin, menunggu penjelasan dari kedua _oni_ bersaudara itu. Ukon dan Sakon adalah _oni_ yang berada dibawah tanggung jawab kerajaan Timur. Ada apa gerangan kedua pengikut Orochimaru, penguasa Timur itu menghalang-halangi utusan dari Kerajaan Utara? Kedua kerajaan itu bekerja sama jadi suatu hal yang aneh jika salah satu dari pengikut masing-masing kerajaan terlibat konflik.

Sakon dan Ukon saling berpandangan, dan keduanya kemudian berbalik seraya memberikan aba-aba pada para anak buahnya untuk kabur. Kimimaro mendecih melihat lawannya yang kabur begitu saja, ia maju berusaha mengejar namun Tanaka menghentikannya.

"Biarkan mereka pergi!" Titah Tanaka. "Lalu, karena kita sudah terlanjur bertemu di sini, sekarang katakan apa tujuan kalian datang ke Istana Selatan?" Tanya Tanaka.

Kimimaro menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada pria itu, Tanaka membukanya dan membaca isi dari surat tersebut. Sesshomaru yang berada di belakangnya juga membacanya, kedua pemimpin itu saling berpandangan dan senyum puas nampak di wajah Tanaka.

"Ini berita yang bagus, Juugo, banteng api dari Utara menyetujui gencatan senjata. Pada pertemuan selanjutnya ia akan mempertimbangkan mengenai perjanjian yang sudah kita sepakati dengan kaisar!" Ucap Tanaka. Tanaka beralih pada Kimimaro yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku akan menuliskan surat sebagai balasannya, kalian kupersilakan menuju Istana selatan untuk beristirahat sejenak!" Titah Tanaka. Kimimaro berlutut hormat, namun ia nampak terdiam seraya melihat beberapa anak buahnya yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa. Sebagian gugur karena pertempuran dengan Sakon-Ukon, sebagian karena mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari kedua penguasa yang bergabung di tengah-tengah pertempuran.

"Hai kau, kumpulkan semua mayat anak buahmu di satu tempat." Titah Sesshomaru tenang.

Kimimaro menatapnya tak mengerti, namun akhirnya ia memerintahkan sisa anak buahnya untuk mengangkat jasad rekan-rekannya dan memisahkan jasad mereka dengan jasad lawan. Kimimaro masih tidak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Sesshomaru, apakah pria itu akan memerintahkan pemakaman bagi mereka? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Tanaka tersenyum tipis melihat penguasa wilayah barat itu menarik tenseiga dari sarungnya. Netra Sesshomaru menyipit, sampai ia kemudian mengayunkan _tenseiga_ dan lesatan _youki_ biru menebas mayat-mayat itu. Sesshomaru menyarungkan _tenseiga_ kembali dan berbalik, melangkah pergi.

Kimimaro masih tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu, netra hijaunya membelalak tak percaya ketika anak buahnya yang seharusnya sudah mati tiba-tiba bergerak dan bangun dari posisi terlentang. Kimimaro menatap Tanaka bingung.

"Mereka hidup lagi, bagaimana bisa?!" Pekiknya tak percaya. Tanaka tertawa kecil seraya mengikuti langkah Sesshomaru.

"Itu adalah salah satu kekuatan dari Sesshomaru, sang penguasa dari Barat!" Ucap Tanaka misterius dari balik bahunya. Kimimaro masih tidak mengerti, namun ia menunduk dalam memberikan penghormatan dan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat karena Sesshomaru menolong anak buahnya.

.

"Kau ternyata ringan tangan juga." Celetuk Tanaka seraya melangkah disamping Sesshomaru. Pria itu tidak menyahut dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Istana Selatan. Tanaka yang memlihatnya sekilas nampal tersenyum simpul dan menatap jalanan menuju gerbang istana Selatan.

Gerbang megah Istana Selatan terbuka seiring dengan sosok Tanaka yang nampak di ujung pandangan, kelompok pengantar pesan dari Utara menyusul setelah Tanaka dan Sesshomaru masuk. Memerintahkan agar tamunya mendapatkan kamar peristirahatan, Tanaka dan Sesshomaru berlalu menuju ruang kerja sang penguasa istana Selatan.

Berdiskusi singkat dengan Sesshomaru, jemari kekar Tanaka bergerak di atas gulungan kertas dan menulis apa saja yang sudah mereka putuskan, kemudian setelah tinta kering Tanaka menutup gulungan tersebut dan mengikatnya, memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menyerahkannya pada Kimimaro.

"Aku bersyukur semuanya menjadi lancar." Tanaka nampak lega.

"Masih ada Orochimaru yang belum memberikan keputusan." Sela Sesshomaru.

"Kau benar, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai pertemuan berikutnya." Tanaka mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa dua _oni_ bersaudara itu menghalangi utusan dari wilayah Utara." Ujar Sesshomaru sembari memyilangkan tangannya, berfikir sejenak dalam ketenangan di wajahnya.

"Cukup mengherankan, Utara dan Timur memiliki aliansi yang begitu kuat, semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk.

"Ada baiknya kita membentuk tim khusus untuk menyelidiki hal ini!" Usul Sesshomaru. Tanaka nampak menyetujui usulannya dan keduanya kembali berdiskusi.

.

Jemari lentiknya memainkan _shamisen_ dengan lincah, wajah ayunya yang tertutupi bedak putih nampak tenang. Bibirnya yang bagai kuncup mawar merah nampak membentuk senyuman lurus yang tenang. Iris keemasan dibalik bulu mata lentik bergaris magenta di kelopaknya tak lepas dari sosok cantik tersebut.

Ujung jemarinya meraih sumpit dan mengambil sepucuk daging segar yang berada di atas piring. Melahapnya dengan tenang, sembari netranya tak berpaling dari sosok sang _geisha_ yang masih memainkan _shamisen_ dengan anggun. Senar terakhir di petik dan jemari lentik itu meletakkan _shamisen_ di pangkuannya, netranya terbuka dan iris keungguannya yang gelap bertemu dengan amber keemasan pria itu.

"Apakah anda menyukainya, Sesshomaru _-sama_?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Hn." Gumaman yang sama terdengar dari bibir tipis pria itu dan sang _geisha_ membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul. Tangannya meraih botol _sake_ dan menuangkan _sake_ tersebut pada cawan, menyerahkan cawan tersebut pada Tuannya dengan sopan. Sesshomaru menerimanya dan meneguknya sekilas sembati netranya tak berhenti memandang wajah ayu sang _geisha_.

Jemari Sesshomaru terangkat, ia menyentuh pipi _geisha_ langgannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Sesshomaru selalu datang di Okiya bersama dengan Tanaka yang mengunjungi dua _geisha_ dibawah tanggungannya. Sara menutup matanya, hatinya menghangat kala punggung tangan pria itu berdesir di pipinya yang tertutup bedak putih. Ia bisa merasakannya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan memuja dari pria itu.

Sampai kemudian Sara tersadar, netranya terbuka pelan ketika rasa kosong terasa di dirinya saat punggung tangan pria itu tertarik mundur. Sesshomaru terdiam, menatap Sara tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Wajah pria itu berpaling dan ia bangkit, melangkah pergi keluar dari balik _shoji_. Sesshomaru memandang taman luar yang masih tertutup salju, ia memandang punggung tangannya.

Jemarinya terkepal erat, rasa sesak membayang dalam jiwanya. Sosok perempuan yang berada nun jauh di sana seraya bermain-main dalam benaknya. Sosok dengan surai merah muda dan senyum yang sama itu. Senyum penuh kelembutan yang membuat sosok Sakura seolah menjadi hantu yang membayang di setiap kunjungannya di _Okiya_ tempat favorit Tanaka. Dan seorang _yokai_ _geisha_ yang membuatnya mengingat senyum yang sama dari sosok Sakura.

Sesshomaru merasa kebas, ia berharap dapat memeluk tubuh mungil perempuan itu, menelusuri jalinan rambut merah mudanya dengan jemarinya. Sesshomaru berdecak dan melangkah pergi keluar dari _okiya_.

.

Langkahnya menapak dalam kekosongan titik beku kembali jatuh dari langit pada puncak musim dingin. Menekan tanpa arti tumpukan krital salju yang membasahi jalanan, netranya mengadah ketika salju menumpuk di puncak kepalanya, ia mengeleng kecil seraya menyingkirkan salju yang menganggu.

Pada hari di mana salju kembali jatuh, orang-orang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah untuk mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan. Mungkin ia terlihat cukup aneh dengan tetap tak bergeming dari pijakannya di bawah guyuran salju. Mungkin karena inilah Sakura senang menggodanya dengan panggilan _yuki_ _onna_ , ia benar-benar memiiki gambaran yang begitu melekat dalam jalinan salju putih.

Dengusan kecil memberi awal bagaimana perasaan akhirnya meluap dari balik hebus nafas hangat yang menguap dari sela-sela bibir. Tapak demi tapak terus tertinggal seiring langkahnya yang terasa berat. Dan kemudian tubuhnya melayang ringan menembus awang-awang kelabu dalam garis cakrawala.

Dingin salju tak pernah terasa sedingin kesepian yang menyergap perasaan, bahkan bagi hati yang telah beku. Tapi hati membeku yang telah lama mencair pada akhirnya akan meneriakkan rindu, rindu akan perasaan cinta. Dan biarkan rasa rindu itu mengalir dengan mudahnya, jangan sampai es sedingin balok di musim salju itu kembali membekukan hati.

Dan perjalanan terasa cepat baginya, jam seolah berhenti dalam satu garis waktu yang tak terasa, ketika dalam pandangannya istana bulan nampak dalam sela-sela awan putih. Salju masih berjatuhan dan ia menapak dalam lantai pertama undakan menuju gerbang, netranya menyorot tenang dan _mokomoko_ terseret membentuk jejak memanjang disamping tapak sepatunya yang bergulir satu demi satu.

Para prajurit penjaga gerbang terkejut melihat kepulangan sang Tuan yang seorang diri tanpa para pengikutnya saat ia berangkat. Namun mereka tak membuat pilihan dua kali untuk segera membuka gerbang menyambut kedatangan sang Tuan. Sesshomaru melangkah cepat menuju dalam istana tanpa menemui Inukimi terlebih dahulu.

Langkahnya terasa cepat menuju ruangannya dan sayangnya ia hanya menemukan ruang kosong, bahkan saat ia menapak menuju gazebo tempat kesukaan Sakura. Sesshomaru berdecak kecil dan mencari aroma khas dari wanita itu. Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum kecil dan melangkah tenang menuju perpustakaan.

Fuyu langsung menyadari kehadirannya, dan ber _ojigi_ sejenak kemudian undur diri. Satu-satunya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri tanpa menyaari kedatangan pria itu hanyalah Sakura. Sampai kemudian perempuan itu memekik kaget kala merasakan tarikan dipinggangnya.

"Sesshomaru?!" Sakura membeliak. Ia menatap bingung suaminya yang tengah mengendus lehernya lembut. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh poni pria itu dan Sakura mengeliat karena posisi ia berada pada posisi yang tak menyenangkan karena pria itu tiba-tiba menariknya. "Eng... hai, bisa turunkan aku dulu?" Cicitnya sembari mengeliat berusaha membebaskan diri.

Sesshomaru melepaskan dekapannya dan Sakura melompat kecil, mendarat dengan dua kakinya. Perempuan itu menoleh dan mengerjab bingung, ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba pria itu datang? Bukankah masih ada satu setengah bulan lagi sampai ia kembali dati istana selatan?

Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sampai tiba-tiba pria itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, Sakura membeku. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil seraya meraut bahu mungilnya dalam rengkuhannya, cakarnya menyisir rambut Sakura lembut dan pria itu masih memeluknya erat seolah tak ada hari esok.

" _Koishii_!" Bisik Sesshomaru, Sakura mengerjab sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum geli dan membalas rengkuhan pria itu. Kegundahan di hatinya perlahan meleleh tergantikan oleh rasa hangat, kupu-kupu mengalir lembut di perutnya merasakan rasa geli nan bahagia yang amat sangat seperti bunga-bunga di musim semi.

"Apa yang membawamu kembali secepat ini, _ne_?" Kikik Sakura setelah Sesshomaru melepaskan rengkuhan eratnya, jemarinya menangkup pipi kokoh nan tirus pria itu.

"Percayakah kau, jika Sesshomaru ini berkata bahwa ia merindukanmu?" Tukas Sesshomaru dengan seringai kecil. Sakura mendesah sekilas seraya menatapnya kikuk dari balik senyum lembut yang tertarik di wajahnya.

"Begitukah, kupikir... kau membenciku." Ucap Sakura sendu. Sesshomaru memejamkan matanya erat, bibirnya berdecak kecil dan ia mengecup sudut bibir Sakura.

"Sesshomaru ini tak bisa membencimu, ia tak bisa!" Bisiknya parau.

Sakura menatapnya nanar, "kalau begitu... kenapa waktu itu kau marah? Kau... membuatku tak mengerti akan arti dari kebungkamanmu. Kau tahu, itu-" Sakura mengigit bibirnya, matanya terasa buram kala bayang-bayang kejadian di waktu lalu menjadi awal kecanggungan mereka dimulai kembali terbayang. "-itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku takut, kau membenciku. Dan aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi!" Bisik Sakura pilu. "Aku ingin pergi saja ketika kau berpaling... apalagi saat kau menatapku dingin seperti aku tak berarti apa-apa!" Rancaunya.

Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya, ia mengecup Sakura lembut. Meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan tidak benar. Ia tak bisa mengutarakannya dalam kata-kata tapi ia berharap perbuatannya sudah mewakili semua jawaban yang sejak lama telah menimbulkan keraguan dan rasa sedih di hati Sakura. Jika Sesshomaru membencinya, untuk apa ia kembali? Jika Sesshomaru membencinya, maka sekarang pria itu takkan datang kepadanya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, memeluknya erat dan menciumnya seolah tak ada yang lain selain dirinya di hati seorang Sesshomaru!

"Kalau begitu... katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu marah? Aku tak mengerti jika kau tak mengatakannya!" Tuntut Sakura. Sang _daiyokai_ berdecak, egonya berteriak bahwa ia tak punya muka untuk mengatakan alasan di balik rasa marahnya tempo hari. Tentang rasa cemburu terpendam kala melihat perempuan itu berada di dekapan pria lain, padahal pria itu adalah penyelamat bagi hidup Sakura. Jika saja ia tak menolongnya maka tidak mungkin Sakura akan mati membeku di tengah hutan.

Sakura masih menatapnya serius, menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Melihat tatapan teguh sang istri sang _daiyokai_ menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari iris klorofil Sakura yang entah kenapa kali ini tampak mengintimidasi baginya. Sesshomaru menatapnya gugup, sampai kemudian ia merengkuh Sakura, dangunya bersembunyi diantara liuk-liuk surai merah muda perempuan itu.

"Aku-" ia berbisik canggung, nampak ragu dan sedikit tersendat. Sakura masih diam menunggu. "-cemburu!" Klorofil Sakura melebar mendengar jawaban suaminya. Cemburu?! Cemburu karena apa? Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat ada apa gerangan yang membuat lelaki itu merasa cemburu, seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun yang menjadi dalang alasan yang menjadi sebab kecemburuan seorang Sesshomaru.

Sebelum kebungkaman keduanya, seingatnya ia menghabiskan hari-hari penuh di _manshion_ peristirahatan berdua dengan pria itu. Satu-satunya yang ia yakini menjadi alasan Sesshomaru marah adalah dirinya yang pergi tiba-tiba menuju hutan sehingga membuat keberangkatan pria itu ke istana selatan tertunda. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya cemburu?

Cemburu pada seseorang? Siapa?!

Sampai kemudian Sakura tersadar, satu-satunya pria yang berinteraksi dengannya selama ia tersesat hingga kembali ke _manshion_ adalah Kiba dan Sesshomaru. Tidak mungkin Sesshomaru cemburu pada dirinya sendiri! Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah, Sesshomaru cemburu pada-

"Oh Tuhan, Sesshomaru! Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Kiba- _san_?!" Decak Sakura kesal. "Ia menolongku saat aku tersesat, dan mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang?!" Sakura mengeleng kecil, tak habis pikir pada sikap suaminya itu.

Sesshomaru mencebikkan bibirnya kecil, namun nampak lucu dimata Sakura kala pertama kalinya pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi demikian. Sakura tertawa lepas dan menepuk dada Sesshomaru lembut.

" _Yare_ - _yare_... aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Jika saja aku tidak pergi tanpa ijin maka semuanya tidak akan terjadi, kau tidak harus cemburu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengan Kiba- _san_." Ujar Sakura. "Tapi... kau juga seharusnya tidak perlu cemburu. Tidak ada hal aneh antara aku dan Kiba- _san_ , ia hanya menolongku dan aku tentu saja berterima kasih atas bantuannya." Sakura tesenyum simpul dan mencubit hidung Sesshomaru gemas. "Tapi... jangan kau lakukan lagi ya, diam dalam rasa kecewamu karena amarahmu padaku, seharusnya kau berterus terang dan mengatakannya dengan langsung. Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan!" Tegurnya.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Netra amber emasnya menatap Sakura lega, ia bersyukur akhirnya dinding pembatas di antara mereka runtuh dan akhirnya mereka dapat berbaikan kembali. Sesshomaru berjanji akan lebih terbuka pada sang istri, agar di masa depan tidak lagi ada kesalahpahaman yang berakhir tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

.

Inukimi mengangkat alisnya tinggi seraya melemparkan senyuman menggoda pada putranya. Sementara pria itu masih menampakkan raut datar selagi tangannya mengambil makanan dan menyuapkan pada mulutnya. Sakura yang berada di samping pria itu menahan senyum geli yang sejak tadi membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berbaikan?" Celetuk Inukimi dengan senyum lebar.

Sesshomaru berdehem kecil seraya menatap sang Ibu malas. Ia berharap Inukimi tidak melanjutkan sesi dimana wanita itu akan menjahilinya dengan membeberkan satu persatu hal memalukan yang membuat egonya jatuh, apalagi di depan Sakura. Cukup sudah pengakuannya tadi pada Sakura. Jangan sampai Inukimi membeberkannya keras-keras di ruang makan. Memang hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruangan itu, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan telinga lebar para prajurit dan dayang di luar ruangan sana akan menguping entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, kemudian dengan mulut yang ember, itu akan menjadi gossip menggelikan yang tersebar di seluruh istana.

Inukimi menyeringai, menyadari apa yang dipikirkan putranya itu. Sampai kemudian Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku bersyukur kami sudah berbaikan, kuharap hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman, tapi... aku juga mendapatkan banyak pelajaran agar di masa mendatang kecerobohanku tidak terulang!" Ucap Sakura bijak. Inukimi tersenyum simpul. Sakura nampaknya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan terus menerus membicarakan alasan dibalik kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Dan Inukimi menghargainya dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan sesi hukuman moral bagi putranya tersebut.

Dua minggu sebelum kepulangan medadak Sesshomaru, Inukimi mendatangi kamar putranya dan menemukan menantunya bertopang dangu seraya merenung, dan air mata nampak menganak sungai dari matanya. Inukimi membujuknya untuk bercerita dan Sakura yang awalnya enggan akhirnya mengutarakan pegundahan hatinya. Tentang kebungkaman Sesshomaru dan tentang ketakutannya jika pria itu membencinya.

Inukimi nampak meradang, namun ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja ke Istana Selatan untuk mendamprat putranya. Dan Inukimi memutuskan akan memberikan pelajaran selepas kembalinya pria itu nanti, namun siapa yang menyangka, Sesshomaru muncul di balik gerbang pada hari di mana seharusnya ia masih bertugas di wilayah selatan alih-alih berada di wilayah barat pada waktu saat salju tengah turun dan akhirnya Sesshomaru dan istrinya berbaikan.

Sekarang Inukimi tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk melanjutkan amarahnya. Tapi wanita itu bersyukur hubungan keduanya nampak kembali membaik. Sakura adalah menantu kesayangannya, ia tak ingin perempuan itu bersedih dan terluka.

.

Menyeduh _ocha_ yang baru saja ia siapkan, Sakura meletakkannya di atas meja. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai pasrah di punggungnya hingga tersebar di atas _tatami_. Sesshomaru nampak bermain-main dengan pilinan ujung rambut Sakura dengan jemari bercakar panjang miliknya.

"Rambutmu sudah sepanjang ini rupanya," ujar Sesshomaru sembari meraut rambut putih miliknya dan menyandingkannya dengan surai merah muda Sakura yang tertaut di jemarinya. Kedua warna yang serasi jika dipasangkan, putih dan merah muda. Sakura nampak mengangkat satu alisnya, dan memperhatikan jalinan merah muda di jemari pria itu. Ia baru tersadar bahwa rambutnya sudah sedemikian panjang, pantas saja ia kadang merasa kelelahan sendiri saat mencuci rambutnya. Sakura mengira-ngira kapan terakhir kali ia merapikan rambutnya?

Sampai kemudian Sesshomaru bangkit dan melangkah menuju jendela. Netra emasnya beralih pada salju yang nampak di halaman, dan ia teringat bahwa urusannya di Istana Tanaka belum selesai. Ia harus segera kembali agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman jika tiba-tiba Tanaka tak menemukannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Kepulangannya semata-mata hanya karena ia tak dapat menahan rindu akan keberadaan sang istri.

Satu bulan lebih ia mengunjungi seorang _geisha_ karena merasa adanya kemiripan _geisha_ tersebut dengan sosok istrinya saat pertama kali melihat sang _geisha_ memainkan _shamisen_ , tapi Sakura tetaplah Sakura, sebanyak apapun seorang Sesshomaru mencoba menyelinginya dengan perempuan lain. Sosok pengganti itu takkan pernah bisa menggantikan sosok asli dari gambaran wanita itu sendiri, sama seperti Rin, dalam pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura, ia melihat senyum yang sama dengan senyum Rin yang melelehkan hatinya. Tapi setelah sekian lama Sakura berada di sisinya, ia menemukan banyak perbedaan yang membuat seorang Sesshomaru mengambil kesimpulan.

Bahwa kau tak dapat menyamakan satu orang dengan orang lain, karena setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Seperti yang nampak perbedaan jelas di keduanya, Rin adalah perempuan bebas yang memilih untuk tinggal disisinya dan rela terkurung dalam sangkar emas kemegahan istana bulan. Rin adalah tampilan nyata sosok _yamato_ _nadeshiko_ bagi dirinya di masa lalu, namun sekarang ia telah damai di atas sana. Dan sosoknya akan terus menjadi kenangan dan memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya sampai kapanpun.

Hal yang sama juga berhubungan dengan Sakura, perempuan itu adalah _yamato_ _nadeshiko_ -nya, cintanya dan miliknya untuk sekarang dan di masa depan nanti. Sakura adalah jiwa yang bebas, ia memiliki impian untuk dapat bebas melihat dunia luar dan berharap dapat keluar dari sangkar emas. Dan saat Sesshomaru membawanya pergi dari sangkar emas miliknya, ia terbang bebas bagai burung bangau yang membentangkan sayapnya dengan mudah dalam penjelajahannya mengarungi angkasa luas.

.

Bersambung

.

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Wowwoh geegee, avheril psychomonost49, berry uchiha, hira1804, ame to ai, anithapurnamasari73, Nameayudolly.**

 **Taeoh :** _di chap ini kayaknya udah mulai muncul kok soal clue bagaimana kedepannya sikap Sessho ke Sara. Dan SesshoSaku udah berbaikan lagi kan :D_

 _Sign_

 _Kazama Sakura_


	20. Southern Palace

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 20 : South** **e** **rn Palace**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari setelah kepulangannya yang mendadak di Istana Barat, Sesshomaru akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke istana selatan keesokan harinya. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini dimana pria itu membawa serta istrinya untuk turut dalam perjalanan. Inukimi mengijinkannya dan mengutus cucu dari putra tirinya, Sora untuk ikut serta sebagai penjaga bagi Sakura.

Inukimi tak berminat memerintahkan salah satu _yokai_ dari istana barat untuk menjadi penjaga bagi perempuan itu karena posisi Sakura sebagai _ningen_. Dan satu-satunya orang yang cocok adalah Sora, ia mungkin bukanlah bangsawan yang tinggal di istana, namun Sora memiliki gelar penting dalam silsilah bangsawan barat dimana ia juga berhak atas posisi penting dalam istana bulan. Mungkin karena itu jugalah Sora memiliki akses bebas untuk datang dan pergi dengan mudah menuju istana bulan.

Lagipula Sora memiliki hubugan dekat dengan sang Paman, dan hal itu akan memudahkan perlindungan bagi Sakura karena Sesshomaru tidak akan menaruh kecurigaan berlebihan atas interaksi keduanya. Berbeda dengan Sora yang akan menyusul kemudian, Sesshomaru berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan menaiki awan _youki_ bersama dengan Sakura.

Kembalinya Sesshomaru di istana selatan pada siang harinya membuat Tanaka terkejut, pasalnya sudah sejak kemarin pria itu mencari rekannya itu namun tidak juga menemukannya. Sara, _yokai_ _geisha_ itu berkata bahwa tiba-tiba Sesshomaru keluar dari _Okiya_ dan pria itu tidak kembali pada malam harinya. Mengira bahwa Sesshomaru mungkin tengah berjalan-jalan dan akan kembali keesokan harinya.

Memang benar Sesshomaru kembali keesokan harinya, dan bukan jalan-jalan atau hanya mencari udara segar, sekarang Tanaka mengerti kemana Sesshomaru pergi hari kemarin. Ia kembali keistana barat, untuk melepas rasa rindu pada sang istri tercinta rupamya, batin Tanaka seraya mengeleng kecil.

Tanaka tersenyum menyapa sosok Sakura yang nampak mungil di dalam pelukan lengan kekar Sesshomaru, klorofilnya yang bulat nampak lucu ketika bersembunyi di sela-sela lengan _haori_ dan _mokomoko_ Sesshomaru. Pantas saja Sesshomaru sangat menyayangi istrinya, perempuan itu memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa seperti kelinci putih di musim salju. Mungkin ada benarnya bahwa gosip aneh tentang Sesshomaru yang memiliki _fetish_ tersendiri terhadap perempuan berwajah polos seperti anak-anak, kabarnya istri _ningen_ nya yang pertama pun adalah seorang gadis yang diasuhnya sejak kecil.

 _'Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Ayahnya, tapi dalam arti_ _an_ _yang sangat aneh.'_ Batin Tanaka.

"Ah, selamat datang di Istana Selatan, Sakura- _hime_!" Sapanya. "Dan ternyata kepergianmu mendadak karena alasan ini, eh, Sesshomaru?" Tanaka menyeringai jahil yang dibalas tatapan datar oleh Sesshomaru sendiri.

Sakura terkikik kecil dan melepaskan tangannya dari _haori_ Sesshomaru. Dan ia ber _ojigi_ sebagai balasan atas sapaan Tanaka. "Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda di istana Selatan, Tanaka- _sama_!" Ucapnya.

Tanaka mengangguk dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam istana, beberapa pelayan nampak berlalu lalang, walau mereka sempat menatap heran sosok _ningen_ yang berjalan sejengkal di belakang Sesshomaru. Tanaka meninggalkan Sesshomaru dan istrinya di ruangan pria itu.

"Tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan istana barat!" Ucap Sakura tenang. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau keluar dari Istana Bulan, sampai Sora tiba. Jangan pergi kemana-mana selain bersamaku." Ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura mematapnya bingung. "Bagaimanapun hubungan antara _ningen_ dan manusia masih belum membaik. Aku khawatir ada salah satu pihak yang berusaha melukaimu karena keberadaanmu di tempat ini."

Sakura menghela nafas, "aku mengerti bahwa sebagian besar _yokai_ masih membenci manusia."

Sesshomaru mendesah kecil dan menatap istrinya sedih. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tak membawamu dalam kondisi berbahaya seperti ini." Ujarnya. Sakura mengerjab sesaat seraya menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula kedatanganku ke sini atas kemauanku sendiri, ya walau kau yang pertama kali menawarkannya, sih." Kikik Sakura. Jemari mungilnya mencubit ujung hidung Sesshomaru, pria itu memekik kecil dan mendorong Sakura lembut. Sakura melebar kaget, sampai kemudian tawa lolos dari bibirnya kala Sesshomaru mengelitik perutnya jahil.

"Tapi, tak perlu khawatir, keselamatanmu berada di bawah pengawasanku langsung dan Tanaka. Tidak ada satu _yokai_ pun di tempat ini yang bisa melukaimu. Kau juga akan mendapatkan posisi terhormat sama seperti permaisuri wilayah selatan." Ucap Sesshomaru sembari mengengecup leher Sakura.

Sakura nampak bernafas lega, ia berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Netra klorofilnya mengadah pada langit-langit ruangan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di istana selatan, jika hitungan menuju musim semi seharusnya ia akan tinggal di sini selama satu bulan. Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi _yokai_ seperti Sesshomaru, tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang seorang manusia. Perempuan itu menyeringai tipis dan menutup matanya pelan.

Sesshomaru menatap sang istri yang jatuh tertidur, ia pasti kelelahan karena pagi ini ia berangkat dengan tiba-tiba. Sesshomaru mengelar _futon_ dan merebahkan Sakura, setelah menyelimuti perempuan itu sang _daiyokai_ menutup matanya sejenak, memasang _kekkai_ di sekitar perempuan itu dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Tanaka.

.

"Mana Sakura- _hime_?" Tanya Tanaka sembari tatapannya bergulir pada sela-sela _haori_ di lengan Sesshomaru. Siapa tahu perempuan itu bersembunyi di sela-sela _haori_ dan _mokomoko_ pria itu seperti pagi tadi. Kemilau klorofil itu terlihat lucu saat mengintip dari sela-sela celah sempit antara lengan _haori_ dan _mokomoko_ itu tadi.

Sesshomaru memicingkan matanya nampak tidak senang Tanaka menaruh perhatian pada istrinya. Tanaka yang menyadari raut kecut pria itu mendengus geli seraya mengibaskan tangannya cuek dan kemudain segera beralih pada tumpukan dokumen dan beberapa berkas penting yang harus diperiksa. Sesshomaru menyusul kala Tanaka membuka sebuah gulungan yang baru.

"Aku meminta ijin untuk kedatangan Higurashi Sora di istana Selatan sebagai penjaga Sakura selama di istana ini." Ucap Sesshomaru. Tanaka mengerutkan alisnya, Higurashi? Bukankah itu salah satu marga terkenal di wilayah barat daya _Edo_? Keluarga _miko_ yang secara turun temurun menjalin hubungan baik dengan para _yokai_.

"Oh, kau ingin seorang _miko_ menjadi penjaga istrimu?" Tanya Tanaka, "tapi pastikan ia mengendalikan _reiki_ nya dengan baik sehingga tidak melukai semua _yokai_ di istana ini."

"Ia bukan _miko_ atau pendeta, ia adalah seorang _hanyo_. Putra pertama dari Inuyasha putra Inu no Taisho dan Higurashi Kagome si _miko_ penjaga _shikon no tama_ , Sora adalah keponakanku." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Dan dia laki-laki!" Imbuhnya.

Tanaka memutar bolamatanya, "namanya sangat feminin!" Dengus Tanaka geli. "Tapi aku tak mengira bahwa marga Higurashi adalah kerabatmu, bukankah mereka manusia. Jika Inuysha adikmu adalah kakek buyut dari keturunan mereka seharusnya mereka memiliki beberapa anggota berdarah setengah _yokai_?"

"Sesshomaru ini tidak terlalu paham, tapi dari pernikahan Inuyasha dan Higurashi Kagome, mereka memiliki tiga anak. Putra pertama seorang _hanyo_ bernama Sora, dan anak kedua dan ketiganya adalah Haruka dan Kanata bersaudara yang memilik garis _ningen_ murni." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Garis _ningen_ murni ya, bukankah _hanyo_ juga memiliki siklus tersendiri saat ia kehilangan kekuatan _yokai_ nya?" Ujar Tanaka. "Mungkinkah mereka membuat adik untuk anak pertama mereka di hari di mana Inuyasha kehilangan kekuatan _yokai_ nya, sehingga putra-putri mereka terlahir sebagai _ningen_?" Kekeh Tanaka. Sesshomaru menatapnya malas walau dalam hati ia membenarkan pernyataan Tanaka. Ia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya mengenai keistimewaan adiknya tersebut.

"Tapi mereka bukan sembarang _ningen_ , Haruka dan Kanata hidup selama 200 tahun lebih lama dari manusia biasa, tapi akhirnya mereka menua dan meninggal saat usia mereka sudah mencapai usia 200 tahunan." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Kudengar, entah Haruka atau Kanata, namun salah satu dari keduanya masih hidup bersama dengan cucu-cicit mereka."

Tanaka nampak takjub. "Orang-orang akan menganggapmu lebih bijak saat kau berfisik setua usiamu." Kekehnya.

Sesshomaru berdecak kecil. "Dalam hitungan tahun manusia sosok kita seperti abadi, tapi jika dalam usia _yokai_ pada umumnya usia kita tak lebih dari usia dewasa awal." Tukas Sesshomaru.

"Aku penasaran setua apa kita nanti jika mati dalam usia tua. Menjadi kakek-kakek!"

"Tak perlu dibahaspun bagi para _ningen_ kita sudah cukup tua untuk dipanggil orang bijak."

"Ya, kau kakek tua berambut putih!"

"Baiklah, Sesshomaru ini adalah kakek tua yang tampan!"

"..."

"..."

"Aku ingin muntah!"

.

.

Sakura mengerjab, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sekilas dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan berdecak ketika tak menemukan sosok Sesshomaru disana. Mungkin pria itu tengah bersama Tanaka, batin Sakura. Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis dan melihat langit masih nampak terang dengan sinar oranye. Salju masih menumpuk di kusen jendela dan Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Ia penasaran bagaimana isi istana selatan, pagi tadi ia hanya melihat sekilas daerah pintu gerbang hingga lorong menuju kamar tempat Sesshomaru beristirahat. Setelah memakai _haori_ untuk menutupi _kimono_ nya. Sakura melirik _tenseiga_ yang tergeletak di dekat tumpukan buku. Sesshomaru pasti meninggalkannya tanpa sengaja.

Sakura menyelipkan _tenseiga_ di sela-sela _obi_ nya, Sakura bertanya-tanya dimana gerangan pria itu. Perutnya terasa lapar dan sepertinya sejak tadi tak ada satu pelayanpun yang datang ke kamar untuk mengantarkan kudapan. Sakura menutupi _tenseiga_ dengan _haori_ nya.

Kemudian melangkah keluar setelah membuka _shoji_. Sakura mengerjab dan menelusuri lorong panjang yang terlihat asing baginya, berbeda dengan istana bulan yang lebih kental dengan gaya jepang kuno era pra _sengoku_. Istana selatan lebih terbuka, mereka mengadopsi gaya istana pada kediaman _shogun_. Arsitektur yang lebih familiar bagi Sakura saat ia melangkah menelusuri lorong, terasa mirip dengan gaya rumah bangsawan seperti milik Akihiro, _daimayo_ tua yang dahulu pernah menampungnya.

Tanaka adalah putra kedua belas dari _daiyokai_ naga Ryūkotsusei, lawan terkuat Inu no Taisho di era _sengoku_. Tanaka naik tahta menjadi penguasa wilayah selatan setelah terjadi perang saudara selama seratus tahun bersamaan dengan era _sengoku_ _jidai_. Kemudian pada era kedamaian di masa kepemimpinan Tanaka, wilayah selatan berdiri makmur dan menjalin hubungan baik dengan wilayah barat.

Sakura tak mengerti kemana perginya para pelayan itu? Istana ini sungguh sepi dan begitu luas untuk ditelusuri satu persatu, salah-salah ia nantinya malah tersesat, rutuk Sakura.

"Kau _ningen_?!" Sebuah suara membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia melebar melihat netra kemerahan penuh kebencian yang nampak dari sosok perempuan dengan _kimono_ cantik berbahan sederhana.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. " _Ano_... boleh aku bertanya di mana ruang tempat Tanaka- _sama_ dan Sesshomaru ber-ah- _sama_ berada?" Tanya Sakura berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. _Yokai_ itu menggeram, berani sekali _ningen_ itu berkeliaran di istana selatan dan dengan lancang mencari kedua penguasa wilayah?

"Kau _ningen_ rendahan, lancang sekali menapakkan kaki kotormu di istana ini! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan segera!" Geram _yokai_ tersebut, Sakura tercekat, netra klorofilnya membulat kala sosok _yokai_ itu sudah berada di depannya dan menebaskan cakarnya. Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan terhuyung kebelakang dan untungnya membuat serangan _yokai_ itu meleset.

Sakura hendak menghentikan _yokai_ itu namun serangan membabi buta membuatnya kewalahan. Sakura merangkak dan segera berlari pergi untuk menghindari sabetan cakar panjang _yokai_ itu. Kakinya tersandung _haori_ _kimono_ nya dan ia terjembab, Sakura meringis kecil. Jemarinya yang terasa gemetar dengan refleks langsung meraih gagang _tenseiga_ di pinggangnya, dan ia langsung berguling. Bersamaan dengan _tenseiga_ yang tertarik keluar dari sarungnya, pedang itu menyayat bagian dada _yokai_ itu saat sang _yokai_ berniat menerjangnya.

Sang _yokai_ menggeram seraya memegangi dadanya, namun alisnya mengernyit kala ia tak melihat satu tetes darahpun bahkan luka menganga di dadanya. Ia merasa heran, apakah perempuan itu memakai ilusi sihir? Tapi dengan sangat jelas ia tadi melihat _ningen_ itu menyabetnya dengan _katana_ bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyebar kala kilat biru itu menebas dadanya. Tapi kenapa luka itu tak ada bahkan rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang bagai ilusi.

Sakura mengacungkan _tenseiga_ dengan kedua tangannya memegang erat gagang pednag itu, metranya menyorot serius, walau tangannya gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menghadapi seorang _yokai_ dalam pertarungan langsung. Sakura tak tahu sekuat apa _yokai_ itu, tapi ia berharap _yokai_ itu tidak lebih kuat dari Fuyu bahkan Hoshimaru ataupun Sora. Karena jika itu terjadi maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Kau _ningen_ menjijikkan! Sihir macam apa yang kau gunakan hah?!" Desis sang _yokai_. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, tidak membalas desisan _yokai_ itu. Yang terpenting adalah ia harus dapat lolos hidup-hidup dari _yokai_ di hadapannya. Sang _yokai_ menyabetkan cakarnya dan Sakura menghindar, Sakura membaca gerakannya, ia teringat latihannya bersama Fuyu kala wanita itu melesat dengan cepat dan Sakura harus mampu membaca gerakannya.

Dan benar saja, ketika _yokai_ lawan melesat hendak mencakar bahunya, Sakura berkelit dan berputar dengan gerakan konstan. Dalam satu hentakan kuda-kuda posisinya sudah berada di belakang _yokai_ itu, dalam gerakan lambat sang _yokai_ melebar dan disaat bersamaan sebelum itu ia berbalik Sakura terlebih dulu melayangkan serangan dengan menghantam tengkuk _yokai_ itu dengan sisi timpul _tenseiga_.

Sang _yokai_ terjembab, suara bedebam keras hingga menimbulkan kehebohan saat beberapa pelayan di ruangan lainnya segera tersadar, pun tak berbeda dengan kedua penguasa yang berada di ruangan Tanaka. Suara menghebohkan itu terdengar jelas di telinga keduanya dan Tanaka segera bangkit kala mendengar kehebohan dari beberapa pelayan dan prajurit yang bergerak menuju sumber lokasi. Sesshomaru pun juga mengikutinya,

Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup ketika merasakan aura _youki_ yang membara di sekitarnya, _yokai_ lawan yang menyerangnya tadi kini tidak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan hantaman kuat yang ia layangkan di tengkuk _yokai_ itu. Sakura hanya berharap leher _yokai_ itu tidak patah. Namun ada yang lebih harus ia khawatirkan saat ini, yaitu ketika dari kedua sisi ia melihat beberapa pelayan dan prajurit berdatangan. Mereka menatap Sakura nyalang, dan di balik lengan _kimono_ nya keringat dingin di tangannya membasahi gagang _tenseiga_.

Sakura mendesah dalam hati, di hari pertamanya di istana selatan ia sudah disambut bak musuh. Perasaan ini tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di istana bulan, hanya saja ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan asing nan dingin. paling tidak penghuni istana bulan masih memperlakukannya dengan baik, batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sekilas, sampai tiba-tiba ia menengang kala merasakan aura _youki_ yang lebih kuat datang dari arah lorong kanan, para pelayan membuka jalan bagi dua sosok penguasa yang meringsek di tengah sekumpulan pelayan dan prajurit itu. Tanaka mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tak percaya sosok Sakura yang tengah mengenggam _tenseiga_ sementara sosok _yokai_ yang tak lain salah satu pelayan di istana itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura- _hime_ /Sakura?!" Ucap Tanaka dan Sesshomaru bersamaan. Sakura menatap keduanya gugup. Sakura meremas lengan bagian dalam _kimono_ nya erat, kakinya gemetar dan matanya terasa panas kala melihat kedatangan dua penguasa itu, aura mengintimidasi seolah menusuk-nusuk tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Menyadari Sakura yang mengigil ketakutan Sesshomaru segera meringsek dan menarik perempuan itu di dadanya. Sakura mendesah tenang kala merasakan rasa aman saat lengan pria itu melingkupi bahunya, melindunginya dari aura mencekam yang menusuk dirinya.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Decak Tanaka pada pelayan dan prajuritnya yang berlutut hormat saat sang penguasa melemparkan tatapan tegas. "Dengar, kalian semua! Perempuan manusia yang kalian lihat tadi adalah Sakura- _hime_ , beliau adalah permaisuri kerajaan barat. Dan mulai sekarang aku berharap kalian memperlakukannya dengan hormat, aku tak ingin kejadian ini terulang!" Tegas Tanaka. "Hari ini aku memaklumi kejadian ini karena Sakura- _hime_ baru tiba dan tentu saja kalian pasti belum mengetahui siapa gerangan beliau dan beliau datang sebagai tamu kehormatan yang sama dengan Sesshomaru- _sama_." Ucap Tanaka.

Setelah itu semua pelayan membubarkan diri dan beberapa mengangkut pelayan yang pingsan itu ke tempat khusus untuk pelayan. Para prajurit kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing. Sesshomaru mengusap lembut bahu Sakura, ia mersih _tenseiga_ dan menyelipkan pedang itu di _obi_ nya. Sementara Tanaka mempersilakan Sesshomaru kembali ke ruangannya dan ia sendiri pergi untuk mengurusi keperluan lain.

"Apa yang terjadi, _koishii_?" Tanya Sesshomaru selepas keduanya kembali ke kamar. Sakura menatapnya gugup.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat keributan," cicitnya. "Aku lupa bahwa seharusnya aku tidak keluar seenaknya tanpamu, aku hanya kelaparan dan ingin meminta makanan pada pelayan sekaligus mencarimu." Isaknya kecil. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan sikapnya yang seenaknya keluar tapi ia benar-benar lupa bahwa Sesshomaru sempat memperingatkannya agar tidak keluar sembarangan tanpa pria itu.

Sakura tak mengira bahwa para penghuni di istana selatan tidak seperti di istana barat. Ini baru pertama kalinya, sesosok _yokai_ penghuni istana mencacinya dengan kata-kata kasar dan berniat membunuhnya hanya karena ia seorang manusia. Bahkan pelayan di istana barat tidak memperlakukannya demikian, batin Sakura sedih. Inikah wujud asli wajah mereka tanpa topeng yang selama ini selalu ia hadapi di istana barat? Batin Sakura pilu.

Kenapa _yokai_ sangat membenci manusia seolah mereka adalah kotoran menjijikkan, batin Sakura sendu. Netra klorofilnya menatap sang suami yang tersenyum tipis, tatapan pria itu begitu meneduhkan. Sangt teduh sampai membuat hati Sakura tenang di buatnya.

 _'Jika Sesshomaru tidak jatuh cinta padaku, atau jika aku adalah orang lain apakah ia juga akan memandangku seperti sampah yang tak pantas dihargai?'_ Sakura menutup matanya saat Sesshomaru mengecup pipinya mesra. _'Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa yokai dan manusia saling membenci hanya karena satu sudut pandang, seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Penghuni istana Barat memandangku dengan dingin bahkan jijik, mungkin sama seperti saat Fuyu dan aku pertama bertemu dahulu, diam-diam mereka membenciku dan ingin membunuhku seperti apa yang dilakukan pelayan di istana selatan tadi. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasakan kasih sayang tanpa batas dari Sesshomaru, Hoshimaru, Inukimi-sama, dan Sora lalu Fuyu. Tanaka-sama juga tidak menampakkan kebencian padaku. Lalu apakah yang membendakan hal itu, apa hanya karena aku manusia, atau karena memang ada satu pemahaman yang salah dari yokai tentang manusia? Begitu pula sebaliknya?'_

"Sesshomaru ini juga minta maaf!" Ucap Sesshomaru kemudian yang membuat Sakura mengerjab tak mengerti. "Karena aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Sesshomaru ini berjanji hal ini tidak akan terulang."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku mengerti, Sakura ini berjanji takkan keluar seenaknya tanpamu ataupun tanpa Sora." Tukasnya.

"Kau meniru gaya bicaraku, _koishii_!" Kekeh Sesshomaru geli.

"Apakah terdengar aneh?" Tanya Sakura kikuk. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil.

"Hanya lucu saja, kurasa."

Sesshomaru menangkup pipinya seraya menatapnya serius. "Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau mampu melumpuhkan pelayan tadi, maksudku ia seorang _yokai_. Dan kurasa terakhir kali aku berlatih pedang denganmu. Kau tidak sehebat ini." Tukasnya.

Sakura mendelik, mencebikkan bibirnya. Selama ini ia sudah berlatih keras dan Sesshomaru secara tidak langsung meragukan kemampuannya, padahal ia beberapa kali berlatih dengan Fuyu dan Hoshimaru serta Sora. Tapi untuk latihannya sejak Sesshomaru melarangnya untuk kembali berlatih akan ia rahasiakan dari pria itu.

"Kurasa karena kau lebih hebat dariku, jadi bagimu kemampuanku ini tidak ada apa-apanya." Sakura tersenyum sendu seraya menepis tangan Sesshomaru lembut. Sakura sendiri menyadari bahwa kemenangannya hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, bisa dibilang keberuntungan yang jarang terjadi. "Setidaknya aku bisa mempertahankan diri, dan tidak berakhir dengan tubuh yang terkoyak atau kepalaku akan melayang lepas." Cetus Sakura.

Sesshomaru mendesah, "Sesshomaru ini akan membunuh mereka semua jika kau terluka!" Tukasnya. Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Nah karena itu aku tidak terluka, sehingga kau tak perlu membunuh sembarangan orang!" Kilahnya. "Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan kebencian hanya karena satu hal yang tidak penting." Ujarnya.

Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil. "Tidak, _koishii_ , kau berharga-sangat berharga! Sesshomaru ini takkan tinggal diam jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." Tegasnya.

Sakura mendengus geli seraya tertawa kecil dan mengecup lembut bibir pria itu. " _Arigatou_!"

.

Sora datang keesokan harinya dengan surat ijin khusus yang menegaskan statusnya sebagai tamu di istana selatan. Diam-diam keberadaan Sora sempat menjadi cibiran tersendiri bagi para penghuni istana selatan. Mengapa seorang penguasa seperti Sesshomaru sudi menjadikan _ningen_ sebagai permaisuri dan memperkerjakan seorang _hanyo_ dalam posisi penting. Namun tentu saja cibiran itu hanya terdengar dari mulut ke mulut para pelayan di belakang sana, di hadapan si empunya buah bibir mereka berlaku hormat dan enggan.

Sora bukannya tidak tahu, namun ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Selama mereka tidak mengusiknya secara fisik maka ia takkan bertindak. Sampai kemudian Sora berjengit ketika pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap gunjingan sekumpulan pelayan mengenai Sakura. Mereka mengolok-olok tentang betapa menjijikkan dan memuakkan sosok Sakura sebagai seorang _ningen_ bagi mereka. Sora berdecak mendengarnya, apa yang mereka bicarakan tak lebih dari bualan yang diberi bumbu pemanis yang nantinya mendatangkan fitnah berakhir menjadi kesan buruk bagi _yokai_ lain terhadap wanita itu.

" _Ara_ - _ara_ , kalian para wanita memang senang bergosip ya. Pantas saja dari tadi terasa bising sekali." Celetuk Sora menyusup diantara pembicaraan mereka. Para pelayan itu nampak gelagapan melihat kedatangan sang _hanyo_. Sora menyeringai remeh. "Aku tidak peduli mengenai pandangan kalian tentangku, tapi aku muak mendengar gujingan kalian mengenai Sakura- _hime_. Asal kalian tahu saja, walau seorang _ningen_ posisi beliau lebih tinggi dari kalian! Sakura- _hime_ adalah permaisuri kerajaan Barat, sementara kalian hanyalah sekumpulan pelayan." Cecar Sora sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada seraya meyipit menatap tajam para pelayan yang nampak ketakutan tersebut. "Jika kalian terus menyebar fitnah dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sakura- _hime_ , aku akan melaporkannya pada Sesshomaru- _sama_ dan Tanaka- _sama_. Dan pasti kalian akan tahu akibat yang akan kalian dapatkan!" Ancamnya.

Para pelayan itu membungkuk dalam, mengucapkan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Baru setelah Sora mengusir mereka dengan isyarat pergi mereka akhirnya berlarian kembali ke dapur atau tempat lain yang cocok dengan posisi mereka. Sora mendengus kesal sampai kemudian ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Sesshomaru dan istrinya.

"Selamat siang, Sesshomaru- _oji_ - _sama_?" Sapanya seraya ber _ojigi_. Sesshomaru megangguk dan Sakura membungkuk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Dari mana saja, kau, Sora?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm, hanya memeriksa sesuatu, tadi aku mendengar suara berisik dari sini jadi aku ingin mengecek keadaan." Timpal Sora santai, Sakura mengangkat alisnya, memiringkan kepalanya melirik lorong di belakang Sora yang nampak kosong dan sepi senyap.

"Suara berisik, dari tadi aku tak mendengarkan apapun?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Tentu saja, _koishii_. Pendengaranmu tidak setajam pendengaran Sesshomaru ini dan Sora." Timpalnya. Netra amber keemasannya menatap Sora, "aku ada keperluan, kupercayakan Sakura padamu! Jaga dia baik-baik." Pesan Sesshomaru.

Sora mengangguk, setelah mengelus kepala istrinya sekilas Sesshomaru melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sora yang memperhatikannya hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik tikungan di lorong tersebut.

.

Bersambung

.

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Rachel :** _halo, akhirnya review ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan pesan di fic ini_

 **Guest :** _yup, aku ga tega bikin mereka terus marahan haha_

 **Taeoh :** _sabar ya, Sessho ga ada niat buat selingkuh kok. Hal itu Cuma semata-mata gara-gara dia terlarut aja sama pesonanya Sara._

 **Ito :** _kan udah kujelaskan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kalo aku sedang g minat buat drama perselingkuhan. Pihak ketiga Cuma semata-mata lewat doang_

 **Saskey saki :** _wah jadi ngefeel ya, aku senang kalau kamu bisa menikmati fic ini. Semoga di chapter-chapter selanjutnya feel tersebut enggak menurun._

 **Hira1804, wowwoh geegee, avjeril psychomonst49, CEKBIOAURORAN, ame to ai, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	21. Lonely Heart

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 21 : Lonely Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan itu menatap langit yang nampak mendung, musim dingin tengah melewati masa puncak dan salju tidak lagi turun seperti minggu-minggu kemarin. Netranya memandang sendu tumpukan salju dari balik jendela yang mengarah pada gerbang _Okiya_. Sosok yang ia tunggu selama beberapa hari ini tidak jua muncul.

Sosok itu adalah sosok pria berambut putih panjang yang selalu datang bebarengan dengan rombongan Tanaka dari istana Selatan. Kadang kala hanya Tanaka dan pria itu yang bertandang barang sebentar untuk menikmati hidangan dan hiburan dari para _geisha_. Kedatangan Tanaka jelas untuk menengok kedua _geisha_ miliknya, pria itu berperan sebagai _da_ _n_ _na_ dua orang _geisha_ senior yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai _geisha_ paling terkenal di _Okiya_. Sementara pria itu hanya datang sebagai bentuk formalitas atas hubungan diplomatiknya dengan Tanaka sang penguasa Selatan.

Ia tahu bahwa pria itu datang hanya untuk mampir sebentar sebagai pelanggan tidak tetap, ia hanya menikmati hiburan sederhana dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mendengar permainan _shamisen_ dan _koto_ darinya. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara, namun ia hanya menceritakan beberapa topik umum dan sedikit tentang kehidupan pria itu.

Ya sedikit, tentang kenyataan bahwa pria itu telah memiliki istri, istri yang nampaknya sangat ia cintai. Betapa beruntungnya perempuan itu, batin sang _geisha_ sendu. Wajah ayunya yang terpoles bedak tebal dengan bibir merah delima nampak muram. Tangannya bertaut ringan di dalam lapisan _kimono_ tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Netranya mengerjab sesaat dan desau kelabu putih hangat yang menguar dari sela bibirnya menguap entah kemana. Dari rasa dingin menyengat akibat titik beku suhu salju yang melingkupi bumi, ia masih tak bergeming dari posisinya, menunggu sosok pria dengan surai putih panjang yang berkibar seirama dengan derap tubuhnya yang tegap.

Pria itu adalah pria yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa waktu ini, pria itu menarik ketertarikannya pada sosoknya yang dingin bagai gunung es namun memancar kehangatan sehangat mentari di musim semi. Memori kecil tentang seberkas bias senyum tipis yang menguar dari bibirnya, tentang senyum dan tawa kecil yang mengalir mudah dari wajahnya yang menarik perhatian. Juga ingatan samar yang ia ukir kuat dalam otaknya kala merasakan sensasi hangat saat sepasang amber keemasannya memperhatikannya dengan intens ketika jemarinya menari di atas _koto_ dan memetik senar _shamisen_. Dan suara beratnya yang menguarkan pujian mengenai betapa elok suaranya dan betapa indah syair yang ia bawakan.

Ia boleh sedikit berbangga hati, dari sekian banyak _geisha_ yang ada pria itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelabuhan tetap kala kakinya menginjak lantai di depan gerbang _Okiya_. Kala bibirnya menguncapkan kata yang sama ketika sang _Okaa_ - _san_ menanyakan siapa gerangan _geisha_ yang ia perkenankan untuk mengabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Panggil Sara untuk menghadapku, katakan padanya bahwa Sesshomaru dari Barat menanti kedatangannya di tempat biasanya." Ucap pria itu tegas dalam kewibawaan yang menempa garis wajahnya yang elok nan tegap.

Dan Sara akan muncul sepesekian menit kemudian dengan senyum keanggunan yang terbit dari bibirnya, bungkukam hormat yang menampakkan sela-sela kulit mulus di tengkuknya yang absen dari rias bedak seputih salju. Terkadang ia akan menarik ujung lengan _kimono_ nya, menampakkan sensualitas kulitnya yang menawan. Namun senyum di bibir lelaki itu hanya menampakkan ketertarikan yang tak berubah.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil seperti biasa, seperti senyum yang sama kala pertama kalinya kedua pendar amber dan ungu kelam miliknya bertemu. Ia tak mencoba untuk putus harapan, dan angannya semakin melambung kala pada waktu lalu pria itu membelai pipinya, yang membuatnya terperajat kecil dan perasaannya seakan terbang ke awang-awang, jemari kekarnya yang halus seolah menyapu rona merah samar yang menjalar mudah dari balik riasan seputih salju miliknya.

Sampai kemudian perasaan kosong menyergap kala pria itu menarik tangannya dan tanpa kata melangkah pergi dan keluar dari _Okiya_ begitu saja. Sara hanya termenung diam, tak mengerti akan kepergian tiba-tiba pria itu, bahkan saat Tanaka mencari keberadaan rekannya tersebut. Sara hanya menjawab bahwa Sesshomaru pergi dari _Okiya_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Dalam rasa tenang yang menjadi topeng di wajahnya ia sangat risau memikirkan kemana gerangan pria itu.

Dan ia hanya mampu merenung sembari menatap sendu gerbang _okiya_ dari balik jendela seraya mengharapkan kedatangan pria itu untuk kembali menemuinya bersama dengan bias ingatan manis saat sensasi menyenangkan ketika jemari kekar pria itu mengusap lembut pipinya.

.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal beberapa saat ini." Ujar Sakura seraya kakinya melangkah menembus lorong menuju luar istana, Sora yang berjalan di belakangnya bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban. "Tentang _yokai_ dan _ningen_ , tentang aku dan Sesshomaru dan tentang semuanya..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"..."

"?"

"Aku merasa ada jarak pemisah yang begitu jauh mengenai hubunganku dengan Sessho... _yokai_ dan manusia, kudengar keduanya seharusnya tidak bersama. Kalau begitu, apakah hubunganku dengannya sangat salah?" Ucap Sakura lesu.

Sora berdecak, "salah ataupun tidak, menurut sudut pandangku hal itu tidaklah penting. Kalian saling mencintai dan hubungan kalian berjalan seperti semestinya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, dengan siapa kau ingin menikah itu semua kembali ke dalam dirimu. Orang lain tak berhak ikut campur. Aku memang tak terlahir dari _yokai_ murni dan manusia seperti Hoshimaru atau Ayahku, tapi sebagai anak yang lahir dengan separuh darah _yokai_ dan manusia. Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah, pilihan yang kau tentukan adalah kehidupanmu dan kaulah yang menjalaninya." Ucap Sora.

Sakura terpengkur, benar apa yang dikatakan Sora. Bersama Sesshomaru adalah pilihannya, ia sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dengan pria itu. Dan orang lain tidak punya hak apapun untuk mencampuri kehidupan mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan kembali melangkah.

Netra Tanaka menatap Sesshomaru tenang, pekerjaan mereka sudah hampir selesai hari ini dan ada beberapa jam untuk bersantai.

.

"Hai, Sesshomaru, kau mau kembali datang ke _Okiya_?" Tanya Tanaka. Sesshomaru tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lain kali." Timpal Sesshomaru dengan nada datar, Tanaka tersenyum simpul kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Tukasnya sembari melangkah keluar ruangan.

Satu jam kemudian Sesshomaru membereskan arsip-arsip yang sudah selesai diperiksa, ia beranjak membuka _shoji_ dan melangkah menuju ruangannya, di dalam sana Sakura tengah bermain _koto_ dan Sora duduk di ujung ruangan, membaca buku dengan tenang sembari menjaga Sakura. Kedatangan sang _daiyokai_ membuat permainan Sakura berhenti dan wanita itu menyambut suaminya, Sora menyapanya sekilas dan segera keluar dari ruangan memberikan keduanya privasi.

"Kau mau mendengarkan permainan _koto_ ku?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil seraya merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura, cakarnya memilin rambut panjang wanita itu sementara netranya akhirnya tertutup. Musik _koto_ mengalun merdu dari permainan jemari Sakura, suara samar-samar Sakura yang halus menyapa pendengaran pria itu. Membuatnya terbuai, Sakura menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah damai Sesshomaru yang jatuh tertidur.

Nafas tenangnya terdengar seirama, jemari Sakura mengusap pipi Sesshomaru, memperhatikan tiap jengkal lekuk mengagumkam di wajah pria itu. Wajahnya yang begitu sempurna dengan sensasi membakar kala ia mengingat tiap perasaan yang merambat di pori-poi kulitnya kala pria itu mencumbunya, menyapa tiap jengkal ceruk di bahu dan lehernya dengan hidungnya yang mancung. Perasaan itu membuat Sakura merinding, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah kala membayangkan pria yang tengah tertidur itu mendaratkan kecupan memabukkan di setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Dengusan geli meluncur dari bibir Sesshomaru, Sakura tersentak kala netra amber keemasan yang tajam itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Sesshomaru menyeringai nakal.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan jujur jika kau menginginkannya, _koishii_!" Ucapnya, seraya bangkit dan melonggarkan _haori_ nya, Sakura membelalak.

"Tidak! A-aku-!" Gagap Sakura mencoba berkilah, namun ucapannya terpotong kala Sesshomaru menerjangnya setelah memasang _kekkai_. Dan biarkan kedua merpati dimabuk cinta itu bermain.

.

.

Langit masih nampak gelap, Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia berjengit kaget sesaat ketika klorofilnya memandang dada mulus nan kekar milik Sesshomaru yang berada beberapa mili dari wajahnya. Tangan pria itu terangkat dan mengelus bahunya lembut, Sakura merinding kala merasakan Sesshomaru menarik bahunya menuju pelukannya.

Bibir tipis pria itu mengecup kepala Sakura lembut, "apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sembari berbisik. Sakura tak menyahut, namun sensasi kebas di pahanya masih terasa menyakitkan. Perempuan itu hanya mendengus geli sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu.

"Kuharap aku masih bisa berjalan besok." Cicitnya. "Tapi... rasanya masih perih." Sakura meringis kecil saat ia bergerak pelan menyamankan posisinya, rasa kaku di kakinya menyebar dari ujung paha hingga ujung kaki. Sesshomaru memeluk bahunya dan kembali mengecup ujung kepalanya lembut.

"Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini." Hibur Sesshomaru.

Sakura tertawa hambar, "kau akan meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan. Lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasanya." Kilahnya, Sesshomaru menautkan alisnya.

"Kesannya kau selalu tidak memikirkan keadaan dirimu sendiri." Rutuk Sesshomaru lirih. Sakura mendengus dan menutup matanya.

"Agar pekerjaanmu segera selesai dan kita bisa pulang secepatnya." Tukas Sakura lembut. Sesshomaru tak menyahut namun dangunya yang bersandar di puncak kepala perempuan itu nampak bergerak dengan rileks, nampaknya ia tidak terlalu mengambil hati perkataan perempuan itu.

Netra amber keemasannya tertutup dan ia memeluk wanita itu lebih erat lagi.

.

Ketika mentari tergelincir naik dari ufuk timur, Sora mengangkat alisnya kala melihat Sesshomaru tengah membuka dokumen sementara Sakura masih berbaring di _futon_ nya. Tidak seperti biasanya perempuan itu pada jam segini masih terlelap, Hoshimaru beralih pada sang Paman.

"Apakah Sakura- _hime_ sedang sakit?" Tanya Sora, Sesshomaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap keponakannya itu tenang.

"Aku akan menjaganya dua tiga hari ini, selama itu kau bebas dari tugas." Ujar Sesshomaru tegas. Sora mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang, ia segera keluar dari ruangan dan pergi entah kemana.

Erangan terdengar dari bibir Sakura kala perempuan itu bangun, dengan susah payah ia bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sakura memandang suaminya malas, tubuhnya masih terasa kaku dan pegal di mana-mana, rasanya ia ingin kembali bergelung di dalam _futon_ dan berharap hari esok tubuhnya dapat bergerak dengan leluasa seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi hari kemarin.

Sesshomaru menahan bahunya dan menyelipkan kedua lengan kekarnya di bahu dan lutut Sakura. Mengangkatnya dengan lembut dan membawanya menuju kolam air panas pribadi yang terletak di sisi lain ruangan mereka. Sakura hanya diam dan membiarkan pria itu membersihkan tubuhnya, ia mendesah lega kala rasa hangat air panas membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks. Namun ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bergelung di bahu Sesshomaru.

" _Arigatou_." Bisiknya pelan kala Sesshomaru kembali meletakkan tubuhnya diatas _futon_ , menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada agar perempaun itu merasa nyaman. "Kenapa kau sejak tadi tetap di sini?" Tanyanya lirih.

Sesshomaru mengusap p _oni_ nya dan mengecup kening perempuan itu lembut. "Untuk menjagamu, tentu saja." Jawabnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "begitukah... ya sudahlah..." bisiknya pelan seraya ia menutup matanya yang terasa berat.

Sesshomaru tidak beranjak dari kamarnya selama hampir empat hari lamanya, hal itu sempat membuat Tanaka kebingungan karena tidak melihat keberadaan rekannya teraebut selama itu. Namun akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban kala melihat Sesshomaru berada di ruangan kamarnya bersama dengan Sakura yang masih berbaring di _futon_.

"Ini sungguh memalukan, Tanaka ini benar-benar menyesal karena baru sekarang mengetahui bahwa kau tengah jatuh sakit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura- _hime_!" Ucap Tanaka saat ia bertandang ke kamar Sesshomaru dan melihat Sakura nampak lesu di _futonnya_. "Aku akan segera memanggilkan tabib!" Ucapnya.

Sakura mengeleng, menolak tawaran pria itu. "Tidak perlu, Tanaka- _sama_! Saya hanya kelelahan, saya yakin dua hari lagi saya akan kembali sehat." Tolaknya.

Tanaka mengeleng tegas, ia tetap memanggil tabib untuk memeriksa kesehatan tamunya tersebut. Sebagai tuan rumah tentu ia bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu yang menyangkut segala sesuatu permasalahan yang dialami tamunya. Sampai Sesshomaru akhirnya pun tak dapat menolak saat Tanaka menudingnya menghalang-halangi niat baik Tanaka.

Sang tabib adalah tabib istana yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun di istana selatan. _Yokai_ wanita itu memeriksa Sakura dan ia memberikan beberapa masukan bahwa Sakura harus beristirahat total selama beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Tanaka menatap Sesshomaru tak percaya ketika mendengar alasan dibalik kondisi Sakura.

"Aku bersyukur istriku bukan seorang _ningen_." Ujar Tanaka akhirnya saat Sesshomaru melemparkan delikan tajam.

.

Pada titik beku yang menguap hingga ke atas langit, sepasang netra keemasan miliknya menyorot pada jalanan bersalju, telinga anjingnya menelungkup saat tetes salju menyentuh ujung-ujung pori-pori kulitnya. Dibalik selendang panjang yang melingkari lehernya, bibir pemuda itu menangkup. Ia menatap sosok merah muda yang tengah melangkah melewati tumpukan salju di taman yang tak jauh dari ruang aula istana Selatan.

Sora duduk di salah satu batang pohon mati yang dibiarkan tergeletak di tempat itu, telinganya masih menelungkup walau samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tawa berderai dari wanita itu saat ia menumpuk salju menjadi gundukan bulat lucu berbentuk boneka. Dua hari setelah Sakura sembuh, Sora kembali menemaninya dan menjaganya kala sang Paman berhalangan hadir di sisinya.

Pada minggu-minggu akhir di mana musim dingin mulai melebur dalam kehangatan akhirnya kedua penguasa dari dua kerajaan pergi menuju istana Utara untuk menyelesaikan perjanjian gencatan senjata. Sora berharap pertemuan itu akan berakhir baik karena menyangkut kehidupan dati dunia _yokai_ dan _ningen_.

Butir salju merayap dari langit sebelum tergeletak dengan pasrah di telapak tangannya. Sampai Sora kemudian memanggil perempuan itu agar lekas kembali ke dalam bangunan sebelum ia kembali jatuh sakit karena membeku.

.

"Aku sudah mendengar mengenai keputusan kalian bersama kaisar." Ucap pria dengan surai hitam panjang itu, netra emasnya menyorot keji dengan seringai mengerikan yang nampak di wajah pucatnya. Ketiga penguasa wilayah yang turut hadir hanya menampilkan ekspresi tenang mereka.

"Aku, Juugo dari Utara sudah menyetujui keputusan itu. Bagaimana dengan kau Orochimaru?" Tanya Juugo serius. Orochimaru menyeringai kecil.

"Karena ketiga kerajaan sudah menyetujuinya, maka aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil persetujuan yang sama." Tukas Orochimaru.

Tanaka nampak puas dengan hasil pertemuan, dengan ini kedua dunia akan aman dan peperangan dapat dicegah. "Baiklah karena semua sudah setuju, maka aku, Tanaka dari Selatan mengumumkan gencatan senjata pada ketiga perbatasan di bagian Utara, Barat dan Timur. Dengan ini Selatan akan berpartisipasi dalam hubungan diplomatik dan aliansi bersama ketiga wilayah." Ucap Tanaka memguncapkan sumpahnya atas kesepakatan yang sudah disepakati.

"Aku, Sesshomaru dari barat juga mengumumkan gencatan senjata kepada ketiga wilayah perbatasan, Barat akan melakukan aliansi dalam segala jenis hubungan dan akan mengusahakan kedamaian antar dua dunia." Ucap Sesshomaru, Juugo mengangguk dan juga mengumumkan sumpah yang sama.

"Juugo dari Utara juga menyetujui gencatan senjata di wilayah perbatasan antar tiga kerajaan, dan akan menarik mundur pasukan di wilayah manusia dalam beberapa hari mulai dari sekarang. Utara juga akan berpartisipasi dalam hubungan diplomatik dengan ketiga kerajaan."

Orochimaru mendengus sekilas, seringai berkembang di bibirnya. "Orochimaru dari Timur juga menyetujui gencatan senjata, pasukan timur akan ditarik dari perbatasan dan timur akan menjalin hubungan diplomatik sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang berlaku." Ucap Orochimaru.

Keempat penguasa kerajaan akhirnya saling memutuskan gencatan senjata dan inilah awal kedamaian akan terbebasnya dari mimpi buruk perang, tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti. Akankah kedamaian ini akan terus bertahan sepanjang garis waktu atau hanya dalam sekejap kedipan mata saja.

.

"Dengan ini kita tak perlu khawatir akan pemberontakan, Utara dan Timur telah berjanji untuk menarik pasukan mereka di perbatasan." Ucap Tanaka.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun netra amber keemasan miliknya menyusuri jalanan bersalju saat rombongan barat dan selatan melewati wilayah hutan. Keheningan masih memeluk sekitar dan hanya derap kereta dan tapak kuda. Serta langkah beberapa perajurit yang mengawal kedua penguasa tersebut.

Sampai tiba-tiba netra Tanaka memicing tajam, mengerling pada amber keemasan Sesshomaru. Sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ segera melesat diantara pasukannya dan menyentakkan cambuk beracunnya, dahan pohon yang terkena cambuk itu meleleh dalam larutan kehijauan, asap hijau pekat nampak menguar melayang ke atas langit.

Tanaka menarik pedang kembarnya dan pasukan yang ada membentuk kuda-kuda. Sesshomaru menyorot tajam pada area sekitar, hidungnya yang tajam menangkap bau asing dan sebagian nampak familiar baginya. Tanaka menggeram,

"Dasar para _oni_ pengecut! Keluar kalian!" Sentakkan.

Dari balik bayang-bayang pepohonan tandua bersalju, empat bayang-bayang sosok manusia dengan seringai licik nan kejam menampakkan dirinya.

"Sakon-Ukon bersaudara." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Si setan merah Jirobo dan Kidomaru?!" Tukas Tanaka. "Apa maksud kalian ini hah?! Mengendap diam-diam untuk menyerang kami?! Kalian adalah abdi dari Timur, apakah kalian tuli sehingga tidak mendengar perintah mengenai gencatan senjata antar keempat wilayah kerajaan?!" Seru Tanaka.

Kidomaru tertawa nyaring, "kami sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan keempat wilayah, Tanaka- _sama_!" Ucapnya.

"Kalian memberontak?!" Tuding Sesshomaru.

"Pantas saja _oni_ bersaudara itu menghalang-halangi utusan dati Utara menuju Selatan." Timpal Tanaka.

"Heh, itu bukan urusan kalian!" Decak Jirobo sembari menyeringai remeh. Ia beralih pada Ukon dan Sakon. "Hai Ukon-Sakon, karena sudah ketahuan bagaimana kalau kita bereskan saja mereka sekalian." Usul Jirobo.

Ukon dan Sakon saling perpandangan seraya menyeringai licik. "Tidak buruk, sekalian saja aku juga ingin mencoba bertarung melawan _daiyokai_ penguasa wilayah!" Tukasnya. "Kita lihat siapa diantara kita yang lebih kuat!" Ukon tiba-tiba melesat maju, menghantamkan pedang besarnya pada Sesshomaru. Dengan cepat _bakusaiga_ segera tertarik dari sarungnya dan bunyi gemerincing terdengar saat kedua besi itu saling bergesekan.

Sementara Sakon melesat menuju Tanaka yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pedang kembarnya, _katana_ Sakon tertahan diantara kedua bilah pedang Tanaka, sementara Jirobo dan Kidomaru menyambut pertarungan melawan para prajurit rombongan Sesshomaru dan Tanaka.

Kedua pria itu melesak diantara para prajurit dan berputar, Kidomaru menusuk perut lawannya dengan tombaknya yang tajam sementara Jirobo menghantam lawannya dengan kapak besar miliknya. Sesshomaru masih bertahan dari tekanan yang diberikan Ukon. _Oni_ berambut abu-abu tua itu menguarkan _youki_ nya membuat keseimbangan Sesshomaru sempat goyah, ekspresi tenang di wajah pria itu retak dan Sesshomaru menyambut lesakan _youki_ Ukon dengan _youki_ miliknya.

Tanaka sendiri beberapa kali melancarkan lesakan pedang di kedua tangannya untuk melukai Sakon, namun pertarungan mereka berakhir seimbang kala Sakon berhasil menahan dan menangkis tiap serangan yang dilancarkan Tanaka begitupula sebaliknya. _Bakusaiga_ melesakkan _youki_ Sesshomaru dan Ukon menahannya, memutar pedang besar miliknya dan menyabet sang dai _yokai_ dalam sekali tebas, Sesshomaru melompat menghindar dan mendarat dengan sempurna di atas salju.

Tanaka berputar, mengalirkan _youki_ nya pada dua pedang kembar yang tergenggam di tangannya, dua putaran yang gesit diantara tebasan pedangnya mampu dihindari oleh Sakon. Sakon menghunuskan _katana_ miliknya dan suara gesekan pedang Tanaka dan Sakon bergemerincing, bunga api memercik dan padam saat kelopak pertamanya terjun di atas salju.

Dalam sepersekian menit prajurit Sesshomaru dan Tanaka telah dibabat habis oleh Jirobo dan Kidomaru. Kedua _oni_ itu bergabung dalam pertarungan dan masing-masing menyambut lesakan pedang yang saling beradu. Sesshomaru menghindar dan menukik saat Kidomaru melesakkan tombaknya. Dan memutarnya sekilas dan tiba-tiba menghujam Sesshomaru yang langsung disambut oleh pertahanan _bakusaiga_. Sesshomaru mendecih kala melihat sobekan di lengannya.

Sementara Tanaka tengah bertahan dari serangan membabi buta Sakon dan Jirobo. Kapak besar Jirobo menghujam tanah bersalju yang dapat dihindari oleh Tanaka pada serangan berikutnya, sang _daiyokai_ naga emas melancarkan tendangan yang seketika menghantam leher Jirobo, membuat _oni_ itu terpental jauh. Sakon mendecih dan mengacungkan _katana_ nya, Tanaka mendengus dan mengalirkan _youki_ di kedua pedangnya, _youki_ nya melesat tajam, surai panjangnya berkibar terangkat dengan netranya yang memerah. Dalam satu kali tebas berbentuk silang Sakon akhirnya menyambut serangan ditubuhnya. Darah menciprat deras membasahi salju.

Sementara Sesshomaru juga tak ingin kalah dari Tanaka, ia mengalirkan _youki_ nya dan dengan kekuatan penuh menebas Ukon dan Kidomaru dengan energi _youki_ kehijauan _bakusaiga_. Sesshomaru mendengus remeh, seraya melihat kedua lawannya tengah terkapar dengan tubuh yang meleleh.

"Wow, cukup mengerikan." Ucap Tanaka sembari memperhatikan jasad Ukon dan Kidomaru. Netranya beralih pada Sakon dan Jirobo yang juga telah mati. "Dengan ini selesai sudah. Tapi... kita kehilangan seluruh prajurit." Ucap Tanaka semnati memperhatikan jasad-jasad pasukannya yang tercerai-berai. Kedua setan merah itu memang tidak main-main dalam bertarung. Bahkan mereka bertarung dengan amat kejam tanpa belas kasihan.

Sesshomaru memperhatikan pasukannya yang juga gugur, ia menyentuh gagang _tenseiga_ dan kemudian tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. "Terlambat... bahkan _tenseiga_ pun tak dapat menyelamatkan mereka." Desah Sesshomaru.

Tatapan Tanaka berubah sendu. "Sayang sekali." Decaknya. Sampai akhirnya kedua _daiyokai_ itu berbalik untuk kembali ke istana selatan.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : di author note chap-chap sebelumnya udah kujelasin mengenai alur dan arah ending fic ini. Fic ini bertema 'Life isnt Like a Fairy Tale', jika kalian sering baca fic di FNI dan SSL pastinya kalian sudah pernah atau tahu fic 50SOPD buatanku. Fic ini termasuk terinspirasi dari sana juga, jadi aku ga bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang 'bahagia' bagi reader secara gamblang, semuanya terserah dari sudut pandang reader sendiri, apakah itu suatu hal yang** _ **happy**_ **atau** _ **sad**_ **. Dan mengenai beberapa hal berkaitan dengan** _ **future**_ _ **life**_ **dari SesshoSaku udah punya alur sendiri, sebenarnya aku ga ingin memberikan** _ **spoiler**_ **berlebih. Bahkan jika perlu biarkan saja mengalir seperti apa adanya, juga menjadi kejutan juga buat reader. Tapi aku sadar bahwa di FFn, ga semua reader sepemikiran dg author jadi pastinya sebelum adanya** _ **judge**_ **yang melenceng, sebagai author aku perlu meluruskan beberapa hal.**

 **Lalu terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter 20, dan ternyata ada beberapa review yang bisa jadi pencerah bagi reader lain jika kujawab (khusus chapter 20 kali ini aku akan menjawab pertanyaan bagi yang login di halaman ini juga, mungkin di chap berikutnya aku akan membalas secara** _ **personal**_ **seperti biasanya) :**

 **Ito**

 **UchihaKuchiki, Rina227 :** _perannya uhukanaknyaSesshoSakuuhuk bakal memiliki bagiannya sendiri jadi untuk sekarang aku ga bisa memberikan gambaran soal dia kecuali spoiler fisik yang udah kutampilkan di deviant artku_

 **Saisah :** _begitu ya, terima kasih akhirnya kamu tergugah untuk kembali membaca fic ini. Aku sendiri belum bisa memperkirakan sampai chap berapa fic ini akan tamat hoho LOL_

 **Berry uchiha :** _aku ga bisa berjanji untuk ini, tapi seperti yang sudah kujelaskan di author note, kuharap kamu bisa lebih tegar dan masih berkenan mengikuti fic ini sampai akhir_

 **CherryFreeze :** _ada alasan tersendiri kenapa aku fokus pada fic ini, fic ini kujadikan project karena ada beberapa passion yang kudapatkan di sini. Mungkin setelahnya DF akan menyusul sebagai project yang sama_

 **Wowwo geegee :** _jadi udah ga butuh stok tisu lagi nih ya? XD_

 **Daisylisakuyachan, Ranindri :** _halo? Selamat datang di ficku dan semoga kamu bisa menikmati alur ceritanya, tentu saja aku juga menantikan kesan dan pesanmu mengenai chapter ini._

 **Saskey saki :** _haha, tema perselingkuhan udah mainstream sekali makanya aku rada bosen dengan tema itu. Dan tentu saja waktu membuat fic ini aku sudah mempertimbangkan alur dan setting. Aku bersyukur kamu bisa menangkap bayang imajinatif secara baik pada alur ficnya_

 **echeNM :** _terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti fic ini, aku menunggu reviewmu di chapter selanjutnya dan tentu saja dengan kesan dan pesanmu mengenai fic ini_

 **hira1804 :** _suami yang baik tuh so sweetnya sama istri wkwk_

 **avheril psychomonst49, Ame to ai :** _seperti yang kujelaskan di chapter sebelumnya mengenai peran penting Sora di sisi Sakura. Dan di sinilah bagaimana sikap Sora pada Sakura bakalan terbongkar-sokmisterius-_

 **guest :** _lemon hanya sebagai pemanis, dude, jadi ada tidaknya lemon udah ada porsinya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi aku bukan ahli di fic lemon lho_

 **Taeoh :** _ketularan periangnya Sakura ih pastinya, momen Sakura ketemu Sara nanti ada bagiannya sendiri kok_

 **Anithapurnamasari73 :** _karena sulit itulah makanya Sakura jadi harus survive juga_

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	22. Sara The Geisha

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 22 : Sara The** _ **Geisha**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshomaru menghela nafas sembari menyamankan tubuhnya, lengan kanannya menjadi tumpuan kepala kala ia berbaring sementara netra amber keemasannya jatuh pada sosok perempuan yang tengah terlelap dengan raut damai. Desau nafasnya terasa halus di pendengaran tajam Sesshomaru. Pria itu tersenyum lembut seraya jemari kekar bercakar miliknya menyentuh dangu mungil Sakura dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di sana.

Perempuan itu melenguh kecil dan bergerak, berputar tanpa mengabaikan buaiannya dalam dunia mimpi dan bergelung menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sesshomaru. Pria itu tersenyum dan memeluknya, jemarinya mengerai jalinan surai panjang merah muda wanita itu dan memilinnya pelan kemudian menyampirkan rambut Sakura di belakang telinganya.

Pikirannya melalang buana pada percakapannya bersama Tanaka sekembalinya dari pertemuan keempat penguasa wilayah, pembahasan mengenai kudeta sekelompok _oni_ , Sakon-Ukon bersaudara dan duo setan merah Jirobo dan Kidomaru. Kedua _daiyokai_ penguasa itu belum menemukan titik terang akan alasan dibalik kudeta yang dilakukan para _oni_ itu.

Tanaka telah mengirimkan utusan pada wilayah Timur mengenai Sakon-Ukon bersaudara mengingat terakhir kali kedua _Oni_ itu berada di bawah naungan Orochimaru dari Timur. Sembari menunggu jawaban dari Orochimaru, Sesshomaru dan Tanaka melakukan pemeriksaan atas hasil investigasi tim khusus yang mereka buat mengenai penyerangan utusan Utara oleh Sakon-Ukon bersaudara.

Keduamya masih belum menemukan titik terang. Namun akhirnya Sesshomaru mengambil kesimpulan adanya keinginan melakukan pemberontakan atas keempat wilayah. Tanaka sendiri tak bisa memperkirakan berapa jumlah jaringan yang sudah dibuat oleh Sakon-Ukon bersaudara dan duo setan merah itu dalam rencana pemberontakan mereka.

Tapi akhirnya mereka bisa disingkirkan karena kebodohan menantang pertarungan langsung melawan dua penguasa. Sesshomaru mendengus remeh, kebodohan mereka lah yang membawa mereka pada kematian. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani menantang penguasa wilayah yang sangat jelas memiliki kekuatan paling hebat di wilayahnya. Ia takkan menjadi raja jika ia hanyalah orang lemah.

Keangkuhan boleh membawanya dalam kebanggan yang tinggi, tapi Sesshomaru bukanlah lagi si besar kepala yang mengagungkan kekuatannya. Ia sadar ia mempunyai satu kelemahan yang sangat mendasar, hatinya lemah. Ya ia memiliki hati yang rapuh karena ia memilih mengenal cinta, di masa lalu ia pernah merutuki bagaimana cinta menjadi bumerang bagi sang Ayah, cinta pulalah yang membuat Ibunya jatuh dalam jurang kesedihan atas penghianatan, cinta pula lah yang menyebabkan adik tirinya hancur. Tapi cinta juga yang memberikan kekuatan, memberikan keberanian dan membuat seorang yang lemah menjadi lebih kuat.

Setelah lama menutup mata akan cinta atas kekecewaan, Sesshomaru mengenal cinta melalui Rin, dan kemudian cinta itu padam. Hatinya kembali kosong dan ia kembali menemukan cinta dari sosok perempuan yang berda di dekapannya kini.

" _Apa kah kau punya seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi, putraku?"_

Pertanyaan terakhir sang Ayah di malam terakhirnya terbayang dalam benak sang _daiyokai_. Dahulu ia menjawab dengan keangkuhan bahwa ia tidak butuh semua hal itu, ia hanya menginginkan kekuatan. Namun sekarang semua telah berubah, ia memilikinya, ia memiliki seseorang yang ingin ia jaga dan lindungi.

 _'Ya chichi-ue, aku ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi,'_

.

.

Sakura menatap pelayan yang mengikat _obi_ nya, pelayan yang lain menyisir rambutnya dan mengelungnya dengan rapi. Setelah wajahnya dirias perempuan berambut merah muda itu melangkah menuju keluar kamar dimana Sora telah menunggunya. Sora tersenyum ramah seraya menyapanya dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Sesshomaru dan Tanaka berada di aula dan tengah mengadakan perjamuan kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam perundingan perdamaian antar kelima wilayah. Dengan ini masa damai telah tiba dan akhirnya peperangan dapat dhindari. Sakura bersimpuh di sisi suaminya, sementara Sesshomaru dengan lembut mengerling. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Sora berada di sisi belakang Sakura sejajar dengan posisi duduk Sesshomaru. Beberapa pengikut dari wilayah barat yang masih tersisa berada di sisi belakang sejajar dengan posisi Sora. Tanaka mengundang beberapa penari dari sanggar kesenian. Aula itu terlihat ramai dan Sakura sesekali tertawa kecil saat melihat pertunjukkan _kabuki_ yang dilangsungkan.

Perempuan itu begitu menikmati pertunjukkan tersebut, jika diingat-ingat ini kedua kalinya ia menikmati pertunjukkan _kabuki_ setelah ia bebas dari _okiya_. Sesshomaru tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Sakura yang nampak menikmati pertunjukkan, sampai akhirnya pertunjukkan itu berakhir dan acara perjamuan dimulai.

Sakura lebih banyak diam dan sesekali tersenyum anggun ketika Tanaka beberapa kali memancing pertanyaan, pun Himiko istri Tanaka juga nampaknya juga lebih tertarik pada pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan bangsawan _ningen_. Sakura menjawab seperlunya karena ia tidak hidup dalam keluarga kerajaan, ia hanya bercerita bahwa dahulu keluarganya adalah seorang saudagar kemudian ia menjadi putri angkat seorang _daimayo_. Sakura tidak menceritakan bagian saat ia menjadi _maiko_ , karena ia merasa posisi sebagai calon _geisha_ tidak tepat bila diketahui oleh kolega suaminya.

 _Geisha_ memang seorang seniman kelas atas, namun dalam bahasa kasar ia tak lebih sebagai pajangan atau selir bagi seorang _danna_. Kemampuan seni _geisha_ semata-mata hanya ditunjukkan bagi para _danna_ saja. Dan sejujurnya tidak banyak kebanggan yang bisa dibanggakan atas status calon _geisha_ nya dikalangan bangsawan seperti mereka.

Mengabaikan tatapan dingin dari beberapa jenderal istana Selatan. Sakura memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita Himiko mengenai kebanggannya atas perkembangan putra semata wayangnya yang kelak akan mewarisi kepemimpinan wilayah selatan. Sakura juga amat tertarik mendengarnya, dalam bayang imajinatifnya ia terbayang sosok Hoshimaru yang kelak akan memimpin barat sebijaksana ayahnya.

"Jadi, Sakura- _hime_ , apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk calon pewaris kedua kerajaan barat kelak?" Tanya Himiko. Sakura terpaku, wajahnya menampilkan kegugupan kala Himiko menanyakan hal tersebut, ia sendiri belum memikirkan lebih lanjut mengenai calon anaknya bersama Sesshomaru karena pria itu sendiri memberikannya waktu sampai tubuhnya siap. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya waktu yang dimaksud oleh Sesshomaru.

"A- _ano_ -" gagap Sakura, namun Sesshomaru segera memotongnya.

"Kami belum merencanakannya, lagipula Sakura masih terlalu muda untuk itu." Ucap Sesshomaru santai. Sakura meliriknya gugup.

Tanaka tertawa geli seraya mengerling kepada istrinya. "Nah kau sudah dengar sendiri kan istriku, Sakura- _hime_ masih terlalu muda untuk membahas hal ini." Kekeh Tanaka.

Himiko tertawa kecil, " _ara_ _anata_ , aku hanya berfikir jika kelak penerus kedua kerajaan barat adalah seorang putri, aku berencana untuk menjodohkan putra kita dengannya. Bukankah itu suatu rencana yang menarik?" Celetuk Himiko.

Sora yang berada di belakang sana tersedak ludahnya, ia menatap tak percaya Himiko yang merencanakan perjodohan di waktu yang amat dini seperti ini. Dasar udang dibalik batu, cibir Sora dalam hati. Ia bisa mencium adanya pejodohan politik di dalamnya.

Sesshomaru nampak tidak yakin dengan usulan Himiko, walau ia merasa tersanjung atas harapan wanita itu. Ia ingin kelak buah hatinya dengan Sakura dapat lahir dengan baik dan mampu menjadi penopang kedua bagi istana barat bersama Hoshimaru. Terlepas bahwa ia tak bisa memperkirakan bahwa kelak anaknya terlahir sebagai laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Sesshomaru ini tak dapat menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak pasti, tapi aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Tukas Sesshomaru.

Sakura tertawa kaku, namun dalam hati ia benar-benar tidak yakin pada usulan Himiko. Kelak ketika buah hati mereka lahir, ia pasti terlahir sebagai seorang _hanyo_. Apakah Tanaka dan Himiko yang hidup dalam dunia _yokai_ mampu menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Namun obrolan itu tidak berlanjut kala Tanaka mencari topik lain. Dan perjamuan baru selesai ketika hari beranjak malam, seperti perjamuan pada umumnya, ada saja beberapa pria yang mabuk sehingga bermalam di aula, sebagian pelayan mulai membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan makan yang sudah kosong. Sora kembali ke ruangannya pun tak berbeda dengan Sakura, sementara Sesshomaru tengah berdiakusi dengan Tanaka di ruangan kerja penguasa selatan tersebut.

Para pelayan membantu melepaskan _kimono_ berlapis miliknya, memyisir rambut panjangnya dan memghapus riasan di wajahnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura nampak berbaring di _futon_ , tubuhnya terasa pegal dan ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sesshomaru masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tersenyum pada perempuan itu, ia mendekat dan mengedus leher Sakura lembut seraya menjilat kecil simbol perkawinan di leher Sakura.

Wanita itu tertawa geli seraya meraut rambut di belakang kepala Sesshomaru dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan usulan Himiko- _sama_?" Cicitnya. Sesshomaru terdiam, namun kemudian pria itu memghela nafas sejenak.

"Kau tak perlu menganggapnya serius, Himiko hanya mengatakannya sebagai basa-basi belaka." Tukas Sesshomaru.

Sakura hanya bergumam kecil.

Sesshomaru menciumi wajah perempuan itu lembut seraya menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, ia melonggarkan _haorinya_ dan meletakkannya di samping _futon_ , dengan _hakama_ yang masih menempel di pinggangnya, Sesshomaru yang bertelanjang dada menyusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Sakura erat dalam posisi berbaring.

"Kau memiliki aroma seperti pinus." Ucap Sakura seraya mengendus leher jenjang Sesshomaru jemari lentiknya terangkat dan menyusuri kelopak mata pria itu dimana ia dapat menemukan garis kemerahan di atas bulu matanya yang lentik. Netra amber keemasannya menyorot lembut pada wajah ayu Sakura. "Kau tahu, _anata_ , aku selalu merasa kagum tiap melihat garis wajahmu. Tentang betapa sempurnanya kau, membuatku terkadang merasa apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi?" Cicitnya.

Sesshomaru menarik sudut bibirnya, "jika ini mimpi, Sesshomaru ini berharap akan terus seperti ini agar sosok bidadari di hadapannya tidak menghilang."

Sakura tersentak kecil, wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan pria itu. Sesshomaru mengecup keningnya lembut. "Sekarang tidurlah, _koishii_. Sesshomaru ini akan selalu di sisimu."

.

.

Violetnya mengerjab sesaat, binar kebahagiaan nampak di matanya ketika menangkap sosok Tanaka sang naga emas yang nampak dari arah gerbang _Okiya_. Di belakangnya sosok pria dengan surai peraknya yang berkibar melenggang dengan penuh wibawa bersamaan dengan beberapa pria yang tak lain adalah pengikut dari pria pertama yang datang.

Para _geisha_ menyambut kedatangan Tanaka dan rombongannya, pesta perjamuan digelar di aula seperti biasanya dan kedua _geisha_ dibawah tanggung jawab Tanaka menyambut pria itu dengan hiburan dan tarian yang indah. Sesshomaru hanya meneguk _sakenya_ dengan tenang, kali ia tidak memanggil Sara secara khusus seperti biasanya, ia memilih bergabung dalam pesta Tanaka.

Sebenarnya Sesshomaru tidak begitu berminat turut serta dalam kunjungan ke _okiya_ kali ini, ia lebih tertarik untuk tinggal di sisi istrinya. Namun keikutsertaannya juga sebagai bentuk formalitasnya pada sosok Tanaka. Sara nampak heran saat Sesshomaru tidak meminta pelayanan darinya secara _privat_ seperti biasanya, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turut serta dalam melayani tamu yang ada agar ia dapat beinteraksi dengan Sesshomaru. Mungkin pria itu memilih ikut serta dalam pesta karena ingin merayakan keberhasilan perdamaian atas keempat wilayah, batin Sara.

Sara meletakkan meja kecil di hadapan Sesshomaru, sedikit menampakkan lengan mulusnya dari balik lengan _kimono_ sebagai godaan agar pria itu menyadarinya. Sesshomaru nampak terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil membalas sapaan Sara yang ia sampaikan di balik senyum merekah miliknya.

Namun apa yang Sara harapkan tidak terkabul, pria itu masih tinggal di aula dan tidak menampakkan keinginan untuk beranjak dari sana. Sampai ketika malam menjelang, sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ tiba-tiba beranjak dan melangkah keluar aula, tanpa sengaja Sara yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur berpapasan dengan pria itu. Sara tersenyum lembut dibalik luapan sorak kebahagiaan yang membumbung tinggi.

"Selamat malam, Sesshomaru- _sama_!" Sapanya. Sesshomaru mengangguk seraya melangkah tenang melewati wanita itu. Sara nampak terperajat, tumben sekali pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, dan dari gelagatnya nampaknya Sesshomaru berniat pergi. "Anda mau pergi, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun kerlingan dari balik bahu tegapnya sudah menjadi jawaban.

Sara mengigit bibirnya gugup, "anda tidak ingin mampir sebentar untuk mendengarkan permainan _shamisen_ saya?" Tawarnya. Sesshomaru sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik, namun ia nampaknya masih mempertimbangkan tawaran wanita itu. Sara sangat mahir memainkan _shamisen_ dan ia memiliki sepasang jemari ajaib yang mampu merubah jalinan senar menjadi melodi yang indah untuk di dengar.

Tapi ia ingin segera kembali ke istana selatan, nampaknya jalinan merah muda dan suara renyah sosok perempuan dengan netra klorofil lebih terasa menarik untuk pria itu. Tapi ia sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan _shamisen_ Sara, mungkin hanya satu lagu tidak menjadi masalah, batin Sesshomaru dan akhirnya menerima tawaran perempuan itu.

Sesshomaru mengikuti perempuan itu menuju salah satu ruangan yang terbuka dan dengan lembut Sara meraih _shamisen_ di tangannya, memposisikan dengan nyaman di lengannya dan jemarinya mulai memetik musik dengan syahdu. Netra amber Sesshomaru terpejam, ia menikmati musik yang dimainkan _geisha_ di hadapannya selama beberapa menit tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang netra keunguan Sara menatapnya sendu.

Pertemuan singkatnya dengan pria itu membuatnya mendamba, tanpa ia sadari benih-benih kekaguman yang awalnya muncul kala pria itu memanggilnya untuk menemani kesendiriannya dalam jalinan musik _shamisen_ berubah menjadi sebuah benih terlarang bernama cinta. Sara amat menyadari bahwa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan, namun ia tak kuasa menepis kupu-kupu kecil yang berterbangan di perutnya saat pria itu menampilkan senyum tipis yang terlihat jarang. Ketika jalinan rambut peraknya bergerak seirama bersamaan dengan tapak demi tapak yang dilalui oleh tubuh jakungnya yang tegap.

Perasaan rahasia itu membuatnya menaruh harapan yang amat besar bahwa suatu hari Sesshomaru akan bersedia menjadi _danna_ baginya. Kenyataan bahwa sudah ada perempuan lain yang menempati hati pria itu tak membuatnya gentar, yang terpenting adalah ia dapat berada di sisi pria itu walaupun hanya sebagai sebuah pajangan semata.

Sara bukanlah bintang utama di _Okiya_ ini, _geisha_ kelas atas nomor satu di _Okiya_ ini adalah dua senior yang berada di bawah tanggung jawab Tanaka sebagai _danna_ bagi mereka. Namun Sara juga termasuk dari beberapa _geisha_ muda yang memiliki panggungnya sendiri. Tak sedikit pelanggan yang memuji kepiawaian wanita itu, tak sedikit pula yang nampaknya memiliki potensi sebagai _danna_ bagi wanita itiu. Namun nampaknya hal itu belum terwujud, dalam 200 tahun karirnya sebagai _geisha_ di _okiya_ ini, ia belum memiliki satu pria pun yang berminat menjadi _danna_ baginya.

Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang penting sekarang, seberapa inginnya ia untuk segera memiliki _danna_ , hatinya belum sepenuhnya siap melepas kebebasan kala ia terikat pada sang Tuan suatu hari nanti. Seperti diwaktu yang sama ketika ia melepas keluguannya dalam _mizuage_ menuju pembuka gerbangnya sebagai seorang _geisha_.

Sara menghentikan petikan terakhir sebagai penutup dari musik _shamisen_ yang ia mainkan, Sesshomaru membuka matanya saat musik itu selesai dan ia tersenyum simpul seperti biasanya sebagai bentuk sanjungan atas kepiawaian perempuan itu.

"Anda akan pergi, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Tanyanya.

"Sesshomaru ini hendak kembali ke istana." Jawab pria itu sembari bangkit. "Permainan _shamisen_ mu begitu mengagumkan seperti biasanya, Sara." Pujinya sekilas.

Sara tersenyum dibalik rona kemerahan yang menjalar dibalik riasan putih di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Tuan." Balasnya. "Um, apakah anda tidak ingin meminum _sake_ barang sebentar?" Bujuknya mencoba menghalangi kepergian pria itu.

Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil sebagai bentuk penolakan. Sara menatapnya sendu, "anda begitu terburu-buru, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Cicitnya. Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya bingung, namun seberkas senyum simpul dalam tatapan menerawang nampak terbit di wajah pria itu.

"Istriku berkunjung di istana selatan, karena itulah aku ingin segera kembali ke sisinya." Ujarnya lembut. Netra keunguan Sara melebar saat debaran menghujam menghantam jantungnya. Sara menarik sudut bibirnya, kaku dan kelu.

"Begitukah, akhirnya beliau datang menemui anda. Sepertinya anda dan istri anda sudah berbaikan. Saya sangat senang mendengarnya!" Ucap Sara lembut. "Apakah suatu hari saya boleh memainkan musik untuk beliau, saya amat tersanjung bila dapat memberiakan sedikit hadiah sebagai bentuk syukur atas kedatangan beliau di wilayah selatan?" Tanya Sara.

Sesshomaru nampak berfikir sejenak sampai kemudian pria itu mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, tapi ia sangat menyukai kesenian musik. Jika ia setuju aku akan datang bersamanya pada kunjungan Tanaka- _sama_ berikutnya." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Saya akan sangat menantikannya!" Tukas Sara dengan senyuman lembut seraya membungkuk pelan sebagai penghormatan pada pria itu. Dan Sara melepaskan kepergian pria berambut perak tersebut.

Sara nampak terdiam dalam keraguannya, ia menyadari bahwa mengusulkan pertemuan dengan istri pria itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang dapat memberikan bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Namun ia benar-benar tak memiliki alasan lain agar pria itu datang kembali ke _Okiya_. Batinnya menduga pria itu akan jarang melakukan kunjungan lagi di _okiya_ saat sang istri selalu berada di sisinya, melihat bagaimana cintanya Sesshomaru pada sang istri sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kesempatannya hampir tertutup.

Namun ia tidak serta merta patah arang. Ia sendiri sudah melihat bagaimana Tanaka yang akhirnya menjadi _danna_ bagi dua orang _geisha_ utama di _Okiya_ ini padahal di istana sendiri ia memiliki permaisuri yang amat cantik seperti Himiko. Himiko sendiri juga nampak bangga melihat sang suami yang menjadi _danna_ bagi dua orang _geisha_.

Di negeri ini _geisha_ adalah satu dari sekian hal yang menjadi pengangkat derajat seseorang di mata orang lain, karena pelayanan _geisha_ hanya dapat dijangkau oleh para orang-oramg bangsawan kelas atas. Dan jika suatu hari Sesshomaru menjadi _danna_ baginya maka mungkin tidak mungkin istri dari pria itu akan berlaku sama seperti Himiko.

Sara tersenyum, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kesempatannya untuk menjadi _geisha_ dibawah tanggung jawab sang penguasa wilayah barat amat besar. Ia mungkin tidak bisa memiliki hati pria itu, namun ia akam mengabdi pada sang Tuan dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

.

Sesshomaru membuka _shoji_ ruangannya, dan melirik Sora yang berada di pojok ruangan membaca buku seperti biasanya sementara Sakura tengah memainkan _koto_. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menuju sang istri setelah membalas sapaan Sora yang memohon diri untuk memberikan keduanya privasi.

Suara tak mengenakkan terdengar dari senar _koto_ saat Sakura tersentak kala merasakan beban di pundaknya dan menemukan sosok Sesshomaru yang tersenyum kecil dengan dangunya yang bersandar nyaman di bahu mungilnya.

"Apakah aku menganggu, _koishii_?" Bisik Sesshomaru lembut kala menangkap raut kecut di wajah Sakura kala konsentrasinya pecah.

Sakura mengeleng kecil, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan kesal karena permainannya yang menjadi kacau karena gangguan pria itu. Lagipula ini bukanlah hal besar, ia akan memainkan musik itu dari awal lagi.

"Sedikit! Tapi itu tidak masalah." Kilah Sakura sembari beralih pada _koto_ nya.

"Hn." Sesshomaru mengecup pipinya sekilas dan beranjak dari posisinya, pria itu bersila dihadapan Sakura sembari mendengarkan permainan _koto_ wanita itu dengan tenang. Suara indah yang terdengar membuatnya tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok sang istri, musik yang dimainkan wanita itu nampak berbeda dengan musik yang dimainkan oleh Sara.

Sesshomaru menyadarinya bahwa ada perbedaan yang mendasar dari tiap _geisha_ dalam pertunjukkan musik mereka. Sama seperti Sara yang memiliki jemari ajaib yang dapat menciptakan alunan indah dari senar _shamisen_ , Sakura sendiri juga memiliki jemari ajaib yang mampu memberikan alunan indah dari rentetan senar _koto_.

Tapi dari satu hal mendasar adalah Sara dan Sakura menguasai alat musik kesukaan mereka masing-masing, tapi ada satu perbedaan yang amat nyata. Sara adalah seorang _geisha_ _okiya_ , sementara Sakura adalah _yamato_ _nadeshikonya_ , di masa lalu perempuan itu adalah seorang _maiko_ yang seharusnya pada malam di hari upacara _mizuage_ ia akan menjadi _geisha_. Namun Sesshomaru membawanya pergi dan Sakura memberikan dengan rela _mizuagenya_ pada pria itu.

Bukankah tidak jauh berbeda. Jika Sakura saat ini masih berada di _okiya_ ia akan menjadi seorang _geisha_ yang sangat berbakat, namanya mungkin akan terkenal hingga ke seluruh distrik dan ia akan menjadi primadona dimana hanya bangsawan kelas atas yang mampu menikmati permainan musik dan tariannya. Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil, jemarinya meraut ujung rambut panjang wanita itu seraya mengecupnya pelan. Namun itu tidak terjadi, Sakura memilih berada di sisinya dan satu-satunya pria yang secara khusus dapat menikmati musik indah dan tarian mempesona wanita itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Karena Sakura adalah _geisha_ nya, _yamato_ _nadeshikonya_.

Sakura menyudahi permainannya seraya mengerling pada Sesshomaru yang masih menatapnya intens, di balik poninya yang panjang perempuan itu menunduk dalam rona malu yang menjalar karena netra keemasan tajam pria itu menghujam dirinya. Tatapan memuja pria itu begitu menerbangkan dirinya dalam awang-awang, membuat ia terkadang masing bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat seorang Sesshomaru jatuh cinta pada manusia seperti dirinya.

Apakah karena ia memiliki kecantikan seorang _geisha_ yang sejak lama disanjung-sanjung karena banyaknya kemewahan yang didapatkannya. Tapi fisik bukanlah suatu acuan, kecantikan dapat didapatlan jika kau memiliki kemewahan. Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa jasa penyewaan seorang _geisha_ amat mahal karena dari situlah seluruh aspek digunakan untuk menyempurnakan sosok sang _geisha_ tersebut.

Perawatan diri, kain-kain dengan bahan terbaik dan riasan serta hiasan kualitas tinggi adalah modal awal yang wajib dimiliki oleh seorang _geisha_ , belum lagi pendidikan panjang yang ditempuh dengan kerja keras, menari, menyanyi, memainkan segala jenis alat musik. Semua itu ia dapatkan dengan kerja keras dari sejak usia dini hingga ia beranjak remaja, semua kemewahan yang hanya mampu dinikmati dengan mudah oleh para wanita bangsawan.

 _'Karena kesempurnaanku adalah buah dari jerih payah yang kutanam. Apakah kau mencintaiku karena aku memiliki kesempurnaan itu?'_ Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya, ia hanya terpaku kala Sesshomaru meraut lembut bahunya dan memeluknya erat dalam lindungan lengannya yang kokoh.

Dan segala rasa keraguan dalam benar wanita itu langsung menguap. Pria itu mencintainya dan amat memujanya, kenapa ia harus meragukan hal tersebut?

.

 _jika segala cinta itu berangkat dari sebuah kesempurnaan yang tidak abadi, apakah ia akan bertahan ketika waktu lah yang akan menggerus segalanya?_

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : aku kembali mengangkat tema** _ **geisha**_ **di chap saat ini, penjelasan maiko dengan sedikit penyesuaian ada di chap awal dan sekarang aku mengambil tokoh dr Naruto, Sara (Heroine di NM 4 : The Lost Tower) sebagai pihak ketiga di bag Sessho. Inspirasi tema** _ **geisha**_ **kuambil dari fic 'Wisteria' from Dokuga dengan beberapa riset via blog, youtube, wikia dan sbg. Dan aku mengagumi kehidupan** _ **geisha**_ **dalam hal kecintaan mereka pada dunia seni dan dedikasi sbg seniman. Walau g 100% sesuai dg kenyataan yg ada, aku hanya bs menggambarkan kehidupan** _ **geisha**_ **secara umum. Dan beberapa hal ternyata ada perbedaan dg** _ **geisha**_ **di era masing-masing dan tentu saja semakin tua** **tahun** **semakin kental juga ciri tradisional dari budaya geisha tersebut dan sekarang ini** **di abad 21 geisha udah g seketat dulu sepertinya** **. Beberapa jg kusesuaikan dg alur cerita, dan kuharap bs sedikit ngasih gambaran kehidupan mereka.** **Dan salah satu bentuk rayuan seorang geisha pada pelanggannya adalah menunjukkan kulit asli mereka yang ga tertutup bedak putih, kaya bagian tengkuk di leher dan lengan yang disikap.**

 **Ada yang sadarkah pas Sesshomaru ga peka waktu Sara ngerayu dia dengan gestur ala geisha? Yup, itu memang karena pure si Sesshy ga tau beberapa seni rayuan geisha buat menarik atensi seksual sama pelangganya. :v tapi jelas g ada aktivitas seksual di sini karena status Sara dan Sesshomaru cuma pelanggan ga tetap. Geisha cuma melayani pelanggan tetap yang disebut danna. Itu untuk membedakan geisha sama tayu ato courtesan.**

 **Di fic ini** _ **yokai**_ **dan manusia punya sistem pemerintahan sendiri-sendiri, jadi mereka terbagi jadi dua dunia yg berbeda. Jadi hubungan antar** _ **yokai**_ **dan manusia khususnya dlm percintaan dianggap hal terlarang. Kemudian mengenai kehidupan raja/penguasa, aku mengambil inspirasi dari gambaran kehidupan istana kaisar utk refrensi kerajaan** _ **yokai**_ **. Dimana penguasa aka raja punya permaisuri dan jg punya selir (tau lah selir maksudnya gimana) karena selir udah umum dimiliki oleh penguasa/orang yg berkedudukan tinggi, (dr sebuah blog dikatakan bahwa adanya peraturan bahwa kasiar tak boleh memiliki selir dimulai pada era meiji, jadi sblm masa itu praktek harem di lingungan kerajaan masih umum).**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Berry uchiha, ito, ame to ai, daisylisakuyachan, Ranindri, anitapurnamasari73, wowwoh geegee, echaNM, cekbioauroran.**

 **Taeoh :** _apakah Sessho akan main hati? Haha, mungkin aja lho ya jawabannya bakalan ketemu di chap depan :P –diinjek-_

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	23. Pride

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 23 : Pride**

 **.**

" _Ne_ , _anata_ , bukankah kau tadi pergi bersama Tanaka _-sama_? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau kembali ke istana tanpanya?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru merilekskan otot dibahunya sekilas ketika merasakan jemari Sakura meraut rambutnya lembut seraya mengepangnya dengan cepat.

"Hn, bagaimana ya, Sesshomaru ini ingin segera kembali menemuimu." Ucap Sesshomaru, "lagipula Tanaka hanya melakukan pesta untuk perayaan dan mengunjungi kedua _geisha_ dibawah tanggungannya." Ucap Sesshomaru.

" _Geisha_? Tanaka _-sama_ seorang _danna_?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil.

"Di sudut desa dipinggir kerajaan ada sebuah _Okiya_ , di sanalah Tanaka sering berkunjung untuk menikmati pertunjukkan _geisha_." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Beberapa waktu ini aku sering ikut dengannya ke tempat itu." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Hm, jadi kau sering datang ke sana rupanya, disana pasti banyak _geisha_ yang cantik-cantik." Celetuk Sakura tenang, Sesshomaru mendegus gusar. Merutuki ucapannya yang kelewat jujur.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Sesshomaru heran melihat raut tenang di wajah perempuan itu. Sakura mengangkat alisnya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan pencemburu seperti seseorang-"sindir Sakura jahil. Sesshomaru mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran wanita itu atas cemburu butanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya..." cicit Sesshomaru lirih. Sakira tertawa kecil seraya menarik kedua telinga runcing Sesshomaru main-main, pria itu mengaduh dan menahan pergelangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Anata_ , kau hanya berkunjung bukan sembari mendengarkan musik dan melihat tarian mereka?" Sesshomaru mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apakah kau memberikan hadiah pada salah satu _geisha_ di sana?" Tanya perempuan itu lembut, Sesshomaru menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya datang bersama Tanaka, dan ia yang membayar semuanya!" Ujar Sesshomaru. Tawa Sakura pecah mendengar jawaban polos laki-laki itu seraya mengecup sekilas pipi pria itu.

"Kau hanyalah pelanggan, _anata_ , dan untuk apa aku harus cemburu? Mungkin mereka bisa berbangga hati dan mabuk kepayang karena tatapanmu, tapi tubuh dan hatimu akulah pemiliknya!" Ucap Sakura dengan seringai kemenangan.

Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, "mereka lebih banyak memainkan musik dan menari, tapi aku pernah mendengar mengenai keahlian seksualitas seorang _geisha_. Apa yang dimaksud dari itu?" Tanyanya.

" _Geisha_ bukanlah _tayu_ , _anata_." Kilah Sakura. "Kesenian berkaitan dengan seksualitas hanya dilakukan pada upacara _mizuage_ dan ditunjukkan khusus pada para _danna_." Ujarnya. "Aku memang tidak terlalu paham, karena aku belum memasuki fase _geisha_ secara penuh. Gelar terakhir dalam dunia _geisha_ yang kumiliki adalah gelar _maiko_." Ujar Sakura. "Tapi, para _geisha_ memiliki totalitas dalam dunia kesenian, para _maiko_ mempelajari beragam kesenian sejak usia muda dan mereka digembleng agar mampu menguasainya dengan baik pada penampilan perdana pada setiap pelanggan. Ketika usia sudah cocok dengan batas minimun _mizuage_ , _okaa-san_ akan memilih para _maiko_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang _geisha_ selepas _mizuage_. Tapi jelas itu tidak mudah, sebelum menjalani _mizuage_ pun, para _maiko_ belajar kesenian secara khusus kepada para kakak _geisha_ yang lebih senior di dalam ikatan yang mirip dengan persaudaraan." Ucap Sakura. "Aku juga menjalaninya, masa-masa berat itu sesaat sebelum aku melakukan _mizuage_."

Sesshomaru terdiam, ia teringat pada hari-hari setahun yang lalu kala Sakura jarang menemuinya, tentang cerita gadis itu mengenai pelatihannya intens yang sedang ia lakukan demi menjadi seorang _geisha_ yang profesional selepas _mizuage_. Dan mengenai hari terakhir di mana Sakura menguncapkan perpisahan atas ucapacara _mizuage_ nya yang sudah tiba.

"Tapi walau sekarang masa itu sudah berlalu, aku terkadang merasa rindu hari-hari saat aku menjalani latihan itu. Berkumpul bersama kakak senior dan memainkan _koto_ dan _shamisen_ bersama. Kadang kakak memarahiku karena aku salah memainkan nada, kadang ia memujiku karena aku piawai menari." Ucap Sakura.

Sesshomaru tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura, "aku ingin melihat tarianmu." Ucapnya.

"Bukankah kau sering melihatnya?" Kikik Sakura. Sesshomaru mengendus lehernya lembut seraya menutup matanya tenang dan menghirup bau menenangkan perempuan itu.

"Aku hanya melihat kau menari tanpa iringan musik, itu terlihat seperti latihan daripada pertunjukkan yang sebenarnya." Tukasnya.

Sakura mendesah kecil, "aku tak bisa menari sekaligus memainkan musik." Decaknya. "Tapi aku bisa mengajarimu untuk memainkannya untukku, dan aku akan mengiringnya dengan tarianku." Ucapnya.

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil, "Sesshomaru ini mahir dalam hal apapun, ia akan menguasainya dalam sekejab." Ucapnya angkuh. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Tuan-serba-sempurna, itu akan menjadi lebih mudah karena kau akan mendapatkan penampilan terbaikku dalam waktu dekat." Ucapnya.

Langit nampak meremang dalam gelapnya malam, sepasang netra kehijauan itu mengadah kepada langit yang menampakkan bulan di tengah malam gulita. Kedua sosok itu masih terjaga dengan posisi bersandar di dekat tiang di teras kamar tempat Sesshomaru beristirahat. Setelah memainkan beberapa nada dengan _koto_ , pria itu menyerah karena nada sumbang yang timbul kala jemari kekarnya memetik senar.

Dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi masam pria itu dan sempat menggodanya mengenai sikap pongahnya yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Dan perempuan itu menghiburnya bahwa satu hari sangat mustahil untuk mempelajari instrumen _koto_ , ia sendiri belajar selama bertahun-tahun hingga mampu memainkannya dengan sempurna.

"Ada seorang _geisha_ bernama Sara yang memiliki pengetahuan luas mengenai sajak dan syair lama, ia handal memainkan _shamisen_ dan sering menyelipkan kutipan saja tersebut di tiap petikan senar yang ia mainkan di jemarinya." Ucap Sesshomaru kala ia bercerita mengenai bagaimana _Okiya_ tempat favorit Tanaka untuk mengunjungi kedua _geisha_ dibawah tanggung jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, " _ne_... apakah aku boleh ikut pada kunjungan berikutnya?" Pinta Sakura, Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya. "Aku penasaran melihat bagaimana _okiya_ _geisha_ _yokai_ , apakah sama atau memiliki perbedaan dengan _okiya_ _geisha_ di dunia manusia?" Ujarnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang berbeda, para _geisha_ memainkan musik, menjamu tamu dan menari bukan begitu?" Tukasnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tapi aku tetap penasaran, aku ingin melihat bagaimana para _geisha_ _yokai_ itu." Pintanya.

Sesshomaru mengalah, "baiklah."

.

Awalnya pria itu tidak benar-benar niat mengajak sang istri pada kunjungan ke _Okiya_ beberapa hari berikutnya. Tapi Tanaka yang mengetahui keinginan wanita itu akhirnya meluluskannya dan membujuk Sesshomaru untuk menyetujui permintaan sang istri. Lagipula distrik _geisha_ dapat dimaksuki oleh siapa saja, para tamu yang hadir untuk menikmati pertunjukkan _geisha_ pun tidak harus para tuan namun para nyonya dan nona juga dapat menikmatinya.

Tapi memang jarang ada _geisha_ memiliki pelanggan tetap seorang perempuan, hal itu mungkin dikarenakan kebanyakan tuan tanah lebih senang mencari hiburan diluar sementara para wanita lebih senang tinggal di rumah. Mungkin hanya sesekali para nyonya datang sebagai pelanggan dan menikmati pertunjukkan _geisha_.

Rombongan Tanaka tiba di gerbang _Okiya_ ketika hari telah beranjak siang dan seperti biasa para _geisha_ menyambut kedatangan sang penguasa, Sakura nampak tersenyum cerah mengagumi hiasan-hiasan indah yang dipasang disepanjang jalan menuju bangunan _okiya_. Sora yang berada di belakang perempuan itu juga nampak berdecak kagum, ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Sora mengetahui beberapa hal umum mengenai siapa dan apa _geisha_ itu namun ia tidak pernah datang langsung ke tempat dimana ia dapat menemukan _geisha_ secara langsung. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kuil keluarga dan sesekali mengembara, atau menghabiskan waktunya di istana Barat bersama Hoshimaru.

 _Okaa-san_ pemilik _Okiya_ menyambut kedatangan dua penguasa itu beserta rombongannya, walau ia sempat melemparkan tatapan curiga ketika menemukan sosok _ningen_ dan _hanyo_ yang berada diantara rombongan itu. Namun ia tidak terlalu mempertanyakan siapa gerangan kedua makhluk yang dianggap rendahan bagi kaum _yokai_ itu karena menilik dari pakaian mereka bahwa mungkin mereka adalah bagian dari rombongan tersebut.

"Selamat datang, _ojou_ - _san_?" Salam sang _Okaa-san_ pada sosok Sakura yang membalasnya dengan senyum ramah. Sakura langsung mengetahui bahwa ia adalah _Okaa-san_ pemilik _okiya_ melihat dari gaya _kimono_ wanita itu walau wajahnya masih terlihat begitu muda. Sang _Okaa-san_ langsung menyadari bahwa _ningen_ di hadapannya ini adalah permaisuri kerajaan barat, ia dapat mencium bau yang sama dengan bau penguasa istana barat tersebut.

Rombongan Tanaka masuk ke dalam _okiya_ dan seperti biasanya aula akan dipenuhi oleh jamuan dan para _geisha_ yang melayani para tamu, pun Tanaka yang tengah dihibur oleh kedua _geisha_ miliknya. Sakura nampak menikmati pertunjukkan tarian dan musik yang dimainkan oleh para _geisha_ _yokai_ tersebut. Ia pertama kalinya ia menjadi tamu pada pertunjukkan seperti ini karena dahulu ia hanya dapat mengintip dari balik sela _shoji_ tiap kakak-kakak seniornya melakukan pertunjukkan di tengah-tengah acara pesta.

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang nampak menikmatinya. Sakura sesekali tertawa kecil saat mendengar obrolan beberapa laki-laki yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sesekali Tanaka menggodanya dan Sesshomaru akan melemparkan delikan marah pada pria itu. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita dan _ningen_ yang turut dalam rombongan itu jadi karena itulah sosoknya begitu amat mencolok.

.

"Kau melihatnya? Ini sangat disayangkan!" Decak seorang _maiko_ yang tengah mencuci perkakas, _maiko_ yang lain juga menimpalinya dengan cibiran yang tak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa Tanaka _-sama_ sampai hati membawa dua makhluk menjijikkan itu ke tempat ini?" Rutuk _maiko_ yang lain.

Seorang _geisha_ yang baru saja melakukan pertunjukkan melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan pada _maiko_ - _maiko_ itu.

"Jika kalian ini mengunjing lebih baik lakukan nanti saja selepas para tamu mangkat dari tempat ini, apa kalian tidak malu jika sampai salah satu dari pengikut kedua penguasa mendengarnya, khususnya Sesshomaru _-sama_. _Ningen_ dan _hanyo_ itu adalah bagian dari rombongan beliau! Bukankah _Okaa-san_ sudah mewanti-wanti kalian?" Decaknya.

Para _maiko_ itu menunduk dan berusaha berkilah dengan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi tetap saja _Nee-san_ , kami merasa jijik melihat keberadaan kedua orang itu." Decak salah satu _maiko_.

Sang _geisha_ mendesah menyetujui perkataan _maiko_ muda itu, ia sendiri merasa muak saat menari di hadapan _ningen_ itu. Tapi ia menyemangati dirinya bahwa ia menari untuk kedua penguasa dan menganggap bahwa _ningen_ dan _hanyo_ itu tidak berada di sana. Dalam hati ia mencemooh kebodohan _ningen_ itu, apakah manusia itu tidak menyadari bahwa sejak awal kedatangannya tidak diterima dengan baik bahkan oleh sang _okaa-san_ sendiri. Jika saja ia tidak datang bersama rombongan penguasa maka mungkin tidak mungkin _ningen_ dan _hanyo_ itu akan langsung mati di tempat.

Sara yang kebetulan baru saja menyelesaikan riasannya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan dari _maiko_ - _maiko_ itu di dapur. Sara merasakan perasaan gundah yang memenuhi hatinya, namun ia berusaha menenangkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting sekarang ini ia harus segera datang ke aula untuk menyambut pria idamannya tersebut.

Dengan senyum terbaik yang ia sunggingkan di wajah ayunya, saat ia menapak pada ruang aula setelah membuka pintu _shoji_. Netra violetnya bertemu dengan sepasang amber keemasan Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk kecil dan Sara dengan anggun bersimpuh dan menunduk kecil sebagai wujud salam hormatnya pada pria itu.

Sampai kemudian alisnya mengerut kecil ketika menangkap sosok perempuan manusia yang berada di samping pria itu.

 _'Ningen?'_

Sesshomaru mengerling pada Sakura yang nampak berbinar mengagumi keelokan wajah _geisha_ tersebut.

" _Koishii_ , nama wanita ini Sara. Yang kuceritakan kemarin!" Ucap Sesshomaru. Sara terpengkur mendengar panggilan pria itu pada _ningen_ di sebelahnya. Jadi, inikah istri yang sering diceritakan pria itu? Sara masih terpaku, bahkan ia tak menyadari saat Sakura menyapanya dengan ramah dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sara hanya melemparkan senyum kikuk dan ia menuangkan _sake_ dalam cawan Sesshomaru seperti biasanya, ia sempat berniat menuangkan _sake_ dalam _cawan_ untuk Sakura tapi Sesshomaru menghentikannya. Sara hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya ia kembali dalam posisi bersama _geisha_ - _geisha_ lainnya dan mulai memainkan _shamisen_. Pertunjukkan tarian yang nampak indah menjadi hiburan bagi para tamu diiringi musik indah dari jemari Sara dan _Geisha_ yang lainnya.

"Seperti katamu, ia memiliki jari-jari yang ajaib." Bisik Sakura seraya menatap kagum permainan _shamisen_ _geisha_ _yokai_ itu. Ia memang bisa meminkan _shamisen_ , namun tidak sehebat Sara sepertinya. Selama ini Sakura memang lebih senang memainkan _koto_ karena ia tidak perlu menyangga beban dari _shamisen_ di lengannya sehingga _koto_ terkesan lebih nyaman untuk digunakan.

Sesshomaru tersenyum lembut, turut senang atas binar bahagia yang nampak di mata istrinya itu. Sakura masih menikmati pertunjukkan yang ada sampai tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sara menatapnya sengit dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Sara mendengus dalam hati, apa yang membuat _ningen_ seperti wanita itu dapat merebut hati seorang Sesshomaru?

Tanpa sang _geisha_ sadari, hatinya yang awalnya lugu perlahan mulai tumbuh bibit-bibit kegelapan. Kegelapan yang menciptakan rasa iri dan benci dalam satu waktu yang sama. Ia merasa iri pada kenyataan bahwa istri dari pria yang ia cintai adalah seorang manusia, dan ia benci ketika menyadari bahwa hati pria itu terkunci pada Sakura seorang.

Ya, _ningen_ yang kotor sepertinya bagaimana bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Sesshomaru?!

Sara mendengus remeh, _ningen_ adalah makhluk yang lemah, mereka memiliki garis hidup yang amat terbatas dan kelemahan mereka lah yang membuat _ningen_ amat rendah di mata para _yokai_. Karena garis hidup yang singkat itulah maka _ningen_ seperti wanita itu tidak akan lama berada di sisi Sesshomaru. Dan saat itulah ia bisa menggantikan posisi _ningen_ itu.

Dalam rasa angkuhnya yang kian melambung, ambisinya untuk memiliki Sesshomaru semakin besar. Dan ia yakin dengan hubungan baiknya dengan sang penguasa wilayah barat maka tidak lama lagi pria itu akan mengajukan dirinya sebagai _danna_ bagi Sara. Dan hanya butuh waktu sampai ia menjadi bagian dari istana Barat. Saat _ningen_ itu mati maka satu-satunya pemilik pria itu adalah dirinya.

Sora memicing curiga pada sosok sang _geisha_ _yokai_ itu, sejak tadi ia melihat aura tidak mengenakkan darinya. Sora tidak bodoh tentu saja, ia sudah sering melihat bagaimana para manusia dan _yokai_ saling bertemu dan kebanyakan hanya ekspresi kebencian yang nampak di keduanya. Bahkan sejak kedatangan Sakura di istana selatan pun, tak ada satupun keramahan yang ia temukan di sana kecuali dari Tanaka dan istrinya.

Sora mencium adanya niat tak baik dari _geisha_ itu, sementara ini karena tidak terjadi apa-apa ia tidak akan bertindak lebih jauh namun ia akan mewasapdai kemungkinan terburuk di masa depan nanti. Selama mereka berada di wilayah selatan prioritasnya saat ini adalah melindungi Sakura.

Musik telah selesai dan pertunjukkan berhenti, para _geisha_ mulai sibuk kembali melayani pelanggan mereka masing-masing. Pun Tanaka yang juga dilayani oleh kedua _geisha_ dibawah tanggung jawabnyan salah satu _maiko_ nampak menunduk dengan senyum ramah pada Sakura dan menuangkan _sake_ di cawannya. Netramya mengerjab bingung saat Sakura menolak dengan halus cawan _sake_ yang ia sodorkan.

"Aku tidak minum _sake_." Ucapnya. "Hm, apakah kau punya teh hangat?" Pintanya. Sang _maiko_ mengerjab sesaat dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk dan melangkah leluar dari aula menuju dapur. Bergegas membuatkan pesanan Sakura.

 _Maiko_ muda dengan rambut orange itu nampak berjalan gugup saat ia melewati beberapa _maiko_ yang lebih senior sesekali ia melemparkan salam ramah yang dibalas acuh oleh mereka.

"Kau melayani _ningen_ itu, eh, Sasame?" Tanya salah seorang _geisha_ yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya saat Sasame membuat teh untuk tamunya.

"Iya, O _nee-san_..." gagapnya. Sang _geisha_ senior tertawa kecil, sinis. Netra keunguannya menelisik teh yang diseduh _maiko_ itu.

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya." Ucap _geisha_ tersebut seraya merebut nampan dari tangan Sasame dan melenggang menuju aula. Sasame hanya mengigit bibirnya gugup melihat tatapan tak mengenakkan yang sempat dilemparkan _geisha_ senior itu padanya.

Sara tersenyum lembut dan berlutut kecil seraya meletakkan segelas _mug_ dengan teh hangat di hadapan Sakura.

"Silakan, Sakura _-sama_!" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada perempuan itu. Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut.

" _Arigatou_ , Sara- _san_." Ujarnya.

Sara mengabaikannya dan bangkit menuju hadapan Sesshomaru. "Silakan _sake_ anda, Sesshomaru _-sama_!" Tawar Sara seraya menuangkan _sake_ di cawan pria itu dan Sesshomaru meneguknya sekilas. Sara kembali menuangkan _sake_ dan menarik ujung lengan _kimono_ nya memamerkan lengan putihnya yang halus. Sesshomaru sempat terpana sesaat ketika Sara menyerahkan _cawan_ _sake_ tersebut dan tanpa di sadari jemari keduanya sempat bergesekan kecil.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi keduanya mengerutkan alisnya kecil, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dalam tingkah Sara. Sakura bukannya tidak tahu bahwa dengan terang-terangan Sara tengah menggoda Sesshomaru tepat di depan matanya. Sakura mendecih, rasa amarah mengelegak dalam hatinya kala jemarinya terkepal kecil di dalam rasa kesal yang membara.

"Sara- _san_ , bersediakan kau memainkan _koto_ untuk kami? Aku sangat menantikan permainanmu, suamiku bilang kau sangat ahli memainkannya. Aku menyukai _koto_ tetapi tidak begitu mahir memainkannya." Potong Sakura dengan nada lembut nan mantap. Sara melebar sejenak.

"Tentu, Sakura _-sama_." Sahutnya seraya beranjak mengambil _koto_ dan mulai memetik senar _koto_ , ia memainkannya dengan baik sesuai dengan dugaan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya, paling tidak ini dapat menghalangi tingkah terang-terangan Sara yang berniat menggoda suaminya. Sementara Sesshomaru menatap Sakura bingung, tentu saja karena perkataan merendah dari perempuan itu yang berkata bahwa ia tidak mahir bermain _koto_. Padahal Sesshomaru sangat tahu bahwa Sakura tidak hanya mahir, namun ia sangat menguasai alat musik petik tersebut.

Sang _daiyokai_ memutuskan untuk tak banyak bertanya saat ini, mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti ketika melihat binar amarah yang nampak di mata Sakura. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat raut masam nampak di wajah perempuan itu?

Sakura menyeringai kecil, melirik Sesshomaru yang nampak memperhatikan permainan _koto_ _geisha_ itu. " _Ne_ , _anata_?" Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman lembut. Sesshomaru menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tanya. Sakura mengambil sumpit dan meraut daging yang berada di atas piring, ia mengangkat sumpit itu di hadapan Sesshomaru. Berniat untuk menyuapinya. Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan membuka mulutnya, menyambut suapan Sakura dengan suka cita.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengerling pada Sara yang nampak mendelik. Sampai tiba-tiba suara sumbang terdengar dari petikan senar Sara, _geisha_ itu terperangah pun tak berbeda dengan Sesshomaru dan orang-orang di aula tersebut yang menatapnya heran. Sakura mendengus geli.

" _Gomennasai_!" Cicit Sara gugup, beberapa _geisha_ yang lebih senior dari Sara hanya mendengus remeh. Memalukan sekali saat suara sumbang tersebut terdengar di tengah-tengah pesta seperti ini.

Tanaka hanya tertawa santai, dan kembali bertitah agar pesta kembali di lanjutkan. Sementara Sara sudah undur diri dengan raut malu di wajahnya, dari balik pintu _shoji_ Sara mengepalkan tangannya kesal, air mata nampak mengenang di pelupulnya dan ia berlari kecil menuju ruangannya.

Sungguh ia amat malu atas kegagalannya yang tak disengaja itu, hal ini disebabkan oleh rasa kesalnya saat _ningen_ itu dengan terang-terangan menggoda Sesshomaru di hadapannya. Sara mendesis, ia akan membuat perhitungan di masa depan. Ia akan mendapatkan Sesshomaru bagaimapaun caranya, ia tak boleh kalah dari _ningen_ rendahan itu!

.

Sakura melirik pintu _shoji_ yang tertutup itu, ia mendengus kecil seraya kembali fokus pada sang suami. Mengajak lelaki itu bercakap sembari menikmati suguhan dan pertunjukkan berikutnya. Sesshomaru sesekali tertawa kecil dan berbisik mengenai hal-hal menarik yang ia tangkap dari pertunjukkan itu.

Sementara Sora memohon diri untuk pergi keluar sebentar mencari angin segar, netra amber kekuningannya menatap lorong yang nampak sepi dan remang-remang, hanya cahaya kemerahan dari lentera yang menjadi penerangan. Salju masih menumpuk di halaman namun rasa dingin tidak semenyengat beberapa minggu belakangan.

Sampai kemudian ia berpapasan dengan sosok _geisha_ yang mengerutkan alisnya melihat kedatangan sosok _hanyo_ di _okiya_ tersebut.

" _Hanyo-sama_ , apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini?" Bisiknya tegas. Sora menyeringai kecil,

"Aku salah satu pengawal dari penguasa barat." Jawabnya. Sang _geisha_ terkesiap dan segera ber _ojigi_ sopan.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak mengira bahwa anda salah satu dari rombongan Sesshomaru _-sama_." Cicitnya gugup.

"Tak apa, _geisha_ - _san_ , namaku Sora dan panggil saja aku seperti biasanya tanpa suffiks _-sama_. Aku hanya pengawal Sakura- _hime_." Tukasnya santai. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Sang _geisha_ tersenyum, "nama saya Kaori, Sora- _kun_!" Jawabnya.

Sora terkekeh, "- _kun_ , eh?"

"Ma-maaf jika anda tidak nyaman, Sora _-sama_!" Cicit Kaori gugup. Sora mengeleng pelan, seraya mengerling pada halaman yang nampak penuh dengan salju.

"Tidak, Kaori- _san_ , panggil saja aku seperti itu." Kekehnya.

Kaori mengangguk kecil. "Anda mau kemana, Sora- _kun_?" Tanya Kaori.

"Aku hanya mencari angin segar, di dalam penuh sesak." Celetuknya. Kaori tersenyum lembut, rasa was-was dihatinya ketika bertemu dengan _hanyo_ itu perlahan sirna. Ia mendengar beberapa gunjingan tidak menyenangkan mengenai kedatangan _hanyo_ dan _ningen_ dalam rombongan Tanaka dari para _maiko_ dan _geisha_ yang lainnya. Awalnya Kaori juga berpikir bahwa _ningen_ dan _hanyo_ itu amat buruk seperti apa yang dibicarakan. Namun rasa penasaran nampak di hatinya.

Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan _hanyo_ sebelum ini, dan ketika ia melihat bagaimana sosok sang _hanyo_ ketika pertunjukkan tadi pandangannya pada sosok sang _hanyo_ mulai berubah. Ia penasaran ingin tahu bagaimana kepribadian pemuda _hanyo_ itu, apakah ia sebaik fisiknya. Pemuda itu amat tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas, tubuhnya setegap postur sang penguasa wilayah barat.

Satu hal yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat menggemaskan adalah telinga segitiga berwarna seputih surai panjangnya itu. Dan Kaori merasa beruntung kala tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pemuda itu.

"Bolehkah saya menemani anda?" Tawar Kaori. Sora menyeringai kecil seraya mengangguk dan keduanya melangkah melewati lorong menuju taman yang lebih luas di belakang _Okiya_.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : ada beberapa hal menyibukkanku akhir-akhir ini, juga beberapa kenyataan yang sempat membuatku merenung. Aku sadar bahwa kesibukanku di dunia nyata ternyata tak bisa ditinggalkan, aku sempat ingin hiatus sampai beberapa waktu. Tapi aku ingat bahwa fic ini juga bakal tenggelam jika kutinggalkan dalam waktu lama, aku lebih takut kalau suatu hari fic ini bakal berakhir menggantung seperti ficku yang lain. Mengetik fic setiap minggu dengan word 3k+ ternyata ga mudah dan sepertinya aku kehilangan beberapa bagian feel karena ada beberapa alur yang kupaksakan untuk mengejar waktu. Untuk sekarang fic ini akan kuupdate setiap minggu, tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa aku akan mengundurnya atau bahkan aku akan hiatus.**

 **Sebenarnya aku sempat kecewa saat ada beberapa reviewer yang memutuskan untuk berpatok pada ending untuk lanjut atau tidaknya membaca fic ini. Tapi kuharap kalian bisa menikmati 'proses' dari alur fic ini sehingga di ending nanti kalian bisa menangkap pesan tersendiri yang ingin kusampaikan. Jujur aku bosan sebenarnya dengan fic di FFn yang udah umum. Seperti fic tema drama selingkuh yang saling tikung, cemburu buta dan saling menyakiti kemudian satu pihak menyesal dan akhirnya sadar, kemudian jadi happy ending dengan dua main chara yang bersatu dan hidup happily ever after like a fairytale. Karena banyaknya tema mainstream, makanya aku ingin berinovasi sedikit demi sedikit agar aku sendiri ga bosan dan agar fic ini ga berakhir menggantung aka maksa seperti ficku yang lainnya.**

 **Tapi tentu saja semua ada di tangan kalian, fic ini hanya sebagian kecil dari karya yang menjadi peramai di FFn ini, dan tentu terima kasih karena kalian sudah mengikuti fic ini hingga sejauh ini. Aku sempat berfikir fic ini enggak akan ada yang baca karena aku memasukannya di fandom crossover yang jarang dijamah oleh reader Indonesia. Dan tentu pair di fic ini benar-benar crack pair yang ga bakal masuk logika kalau disejajarkan dengan pair di canonnya. Jangan lupa kesan-pesannya ya guys, karena itu bibit yang memberikan aku semangat untuk terus mengetik alur cerita. Aku senang membaca cuap-cuap kalian di kotak review, apa yang kalian sukai dan tidak dari tiap chapter yang diupdate. Jangan hanya kata 'keren', 'lanjut', 'update' saja. Karena review seperti itu udah mainstream, buatlah sesuatu yang baru dengan kesan pesan kalian. :D**

 **Thanks for :**

 **UchihaKuchiki :** _hmm, soal alasanku ga segera update udah kujawab ya. Hmm, perasaan Sora, sebenarnya sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan. Dia punya peran penting di sisi Sakura tentu saja, dan bukan berarti rasa sayang/suka itu diartikan sebagai 'cinta' seperti hub SesshoSaku._

 **Rachel :** _alasanya sudah kujawab ya._

 **Shuu-kun :** _gpp kok, ah kamu kan reader yang udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal. Aku malah sempet mengira kamu menghilang/mungkin kamu sibuk dengan dunia nyata sehingga udah jarang muncul. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini hingga sejauh ini, aku berharap kamu menikmati proses alur fic ini alih-alih hanya melihat dari endingnya. Dan sejujurnya aku belum paham maksud kamu soal 'kecurigaan aku sama sikap si Sessho yang sering muntah darah'? maksudnya kamu yang ngerasa ga enak sama sikapnya Sessho atau gimana? Soalnya Sessho ga sakit/terluka di sepanjang alur fic ini._

 **Saskey saki :** _haha, sebenarnya secara ga langsung Sessho udah ngikutin jejak bapaknya. Punya 2 istri, tapi bedanya istri pertamanya dan keduanya manusia, sementara istrinya bapaknya yg pertama seorang yokai. Sesshy kecewa sama bapaknya karena jatuh cinta sama wanita lain padahal istri pertamanya masih hidup, sementara di bagian sesshy istri pertamanya udah meninggal jadi Hoshimaru sebagai anaknya Sessho lebih bisa nerima istri kedua ayahnya._

 **Saisah :** _sebenarnya aku lebih berharap kamu bisa menikmati prosesnya sebelum kepatok dengan ending, tapi terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini._

 **Ito :** _semua sudah terjawab di chap ini ya, sebenarnya aku lebih berharap kamu menikmati proses alur fic sih, karena sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bagaimana gambaran ending fic ini. Dan jujur aku ga bisa bilang fic ini bakal berakhir happy/sad. Karena dalam sudut pandangku jawabannya ada di tengah-tengah terserah nantinya reader menganggapnya gimana. Tapi pasti paham maksud dari tema 'Life isnt like a fairytale' yang kuusung kan? Karena ending seperti itu juga kuterapkan di 50SOPD_

 **CEKBIOAURORAN, berry uchiha, wowwoh geegee, daisylisakuyachan, Taeoh, ame to ai, Ranindri, echaNM, hira1804, anithapurnamasari73.**

.

 **SIGN**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	24. Hatred

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 24 : Hatred**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora menghela nafas sejenak, suara _shamisen_ yang dimainkan Kaori terdengar merdu di telinganya. Setelah berkeliling di sekitar _Okiya_ , Kaori menawarkan diri untuk memainkan musik untuk pemuda itu dan Sora setuju. Mengambil salah satu ruangan yang kosong dengan pintu _shoji_ yang dibuka lebar sehingga ruangan itu terlihat lebih luas. Kaori memainkan musiknya dengan baik.

"Permainan musikmu sangat bagus, Kaori _-san_!" Puji Sora seraya bersandar tenang di dinding dengan kaki bersila. Kaori tertawa kecil saat rona merah menyebar dipipinya.

"Terima kasih, Sora _-kun_. Tapi aku belum semahir Sara- _onee-san_ dan Akira- _onee-san_." Ujar Kaori kikuk.

"Hm, benarkah, Sara adalah _geisha_ yang tadi tak sengaja membuat nada sumbang saat memainkan _koto_ di tengah acara pesta bukan?" Celetuk Sora. Kaori tersenyum kecut, ada rasa kesal saat Sora mengomentari kesalahan yang tak sengaja dilakukan oleh seniornya itu. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sara, namun _geisha_ itu adalah salah satu dari para senior terbaik yang menjadi idola bagi para _geisha_ pemula dan _maiko_ di _Okiya_ ini.

"Sara- _nee_ pasti kelelahan hingga konsentrasinya pecah saat memainkan _koto_ tadi." Kilah Kaori dengan nada lembut namun tegas. Sora mengangguk kecil, menyadari raut masam yang nampak diwajah Kaori kala ia mengomentari penampilan Sara.

"Hm, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Aku harap Sara _-san_ dapat berbesar hati dan menjadi lebih percaya diri dimasa depan." Ucap Sora. "Wajar jika konsentrasinya pecah. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan seperti katamu, Kaori _-san_!"

Kaori tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sora _-kun_ , anda sungguh baik."

Sora terkekeh dan mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Berbasa-basi mengenai perkembangan selatan dan harapan akan perdamaian di masa depan. Sampai akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga bagaimana kehidupan Kaori di _Okiya_ tersebut. Sora juga sedikit menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai seorang _hanyo_ , tentang bagaimana sosok _hanyo_ tetsebut dan bagaimana pandangan manusia dan _yokai_ tethadap dirinya.

Mwndengar bagaimana kehidupan sang _hanyo_ , Kaori perlahan terdiam. Ia menatap pemuda itu iba, dalam hati dirinya mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa _hanyo_ seperti Sora amat dibenci. Padahal ia tak jauh berbeda dari para _yokai_ yang ia temui, hanya adanya darah manusia yang mengalir dalam nadinya lah yang mungkin menjadi satu hal cacat.

Tapi Sora yang mampu menjadi pengawal dalam kerajaan barat pastilah tidak sembarangan, Sesshomaru pasti melihat kelebihan yang luar biasa di sosok pemuda itu. Sehingga ia memiliki posisi di istana sebagai penjaga bagi permaisuri sang penguasa, di mana ia harus mampu melindungi sang ratu dari segala gangguan dari para _yokai_ ataupun manusia

" _Souka_ , jadi Sara _-san_ selama inilah yang menghibur Sesshomaru _-sama_?" Ujar Sora. "Sara _-san_ pasti amat lihai sampai membuat Sesshomaru _-sama_ menyukai musiknya."

Kaori mengangguk dengan senyum manis, ada rasa bangga dihatinya kala mendengar pujian yang ditunjukkan bagi _geisha_ senior itu. Ia sendiri berharap dalam waktu dekat Sara akan mendapatkan seorang _danna_ yang sudah ia damba-dambakan. Bukan lagi rahasia di _Okiya_ ini bahwa kemungkinan Sara akan segera dipinang sebagai tanggungan sang penguasa Barat.

Sora nampak terdiam sejenak sampai kemudian ia kembali berujar beberapa hal, Kaori menjawabnya dengan baik. Dan Sora tersenyum saat mendengarnya, keyakinan di hatinya terbukti benar. Netra amber keemasannya menatap langit yang nampak gelap, seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, rombongan Tanaka akan tinggal semalam untuk beritirahat sesuai rencana.

Ia juga sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai Sara, _geisha_ yang sejak awal perjamuan tadi nampak menunjukkan tingkah yang mencurigakan pada sosok sang Paman dan Sakura. Sora tidaklah bodoh, ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas binar kebencian yang nampak di wajah Sara ketika ia memainkan _shamisen_ bahkan saat Sakura meminta _geisha_ itu memainkan _koto_.

Ia juga melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sara yang mencoba menggoda pamannya tersebut, Sora dapat mencium adanya masalah di masa depan kala menyadari bahwa nampaknya Sara menginginkan Sesshomaru bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sora yakin sang paman tak akan tergoda semudah itu, Sesshomaru begitu mencintai istrinya dan memujanya tiada henti. Namun Sora tetap akan mengawasi Sara untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi.

Sora merebahkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya, ia tertidur sejenak diatas _futon_ yang baru saja digelar oleh Kaori sebelum _geisha_ itu undur diri karena hari telah beranjak malam.

.

Sakura mengerjab sesaat kala Sesshomaru memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat, diantara _mokomoko_ yang mengelilingi keduanya. Sakura tak dapat tidur sejak tadi, Sesshomaru yang menyadarinya pun diam-diam masih terjaga.

"Ada yang membuatmu gusar, _Koishii_?" Tanya Sesshomaru lembut. Sakura terkesiap, ia tak mengira bahwa suaminya masih terjaga sejak tadi.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur." Cicit Sakura. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil seraya menangkup wajah wanita itu lembut dan menyesap pipinya dengan lidahnya yang hangat. Mengendus pipi Sakura dengan hidungnya dan kembali menyesap wajah wanita itu dengan lidahnya. Sakura berjengit ketika sensasi geli menyapa kulitnya, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sesshomaru sebagai seorang _inu_ _yokai_.

Tapi Sesshomaru memang terkadang melakukannya, hal itu semata-mata agar bau khas miliknya meresap pada Sakura sebagai bukti pada _yokai_ lain bahwa wanita itu adalah miliknya. Sakura tertawa kecil seraya mencubit hidung mancung pria itu membuat sang _daiyokai_ memekik kecil. Sesshomaru menatapnya sebal namun akhirnya memeluk wanita itu erat dalam tidurnya.

"Kau masih belum menceritakannya padaku." Bujuk Sesshomaru. Sakura nampak terdiam, ia menatap tidak yakin suaminya.

"Tak apa-apakah?"

"Hu'um?"

"Aku... sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan _geisha_ bernama Sara itu!" Ujarnya lirih. Sesshomaru membeliak, menatap Sakura heran dan bingung. "Kau tahu, mungkin saja jika aku menjadi _geisha_ , aku bisa saja menjadi seperti dirinya." Imbuhnya.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Sakura menghela nafas, "aku... dapat melihat dengan jelas binar keangkuhan di matanya. Sepertinya ia berhasrat untuk memilikimu, kemarin aku melihat dengan jelas ia mencoba menggodamu secara terang-terangan di hadapanku." Ketusnya.

Sesshomaru terdiam, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sakura dapat langsung menyimpulkan hal demikian. Seingatnya dalam pesta tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah interaksi biasa antara dirinya dan Sara dan tentu saja bagi Sesshomaru tidak berarti apa-apa. Kenapa sang istri dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sara berusaha menggodanya? Sampai kemudian sekelebat pemikiran kecil mengelitik hati pria itu. Ia tersenyum simpul. Ah, ternyata situasi sedang berbalik rupanya.

"Kau cemburu, eh, _Koishii_?" Candanya.

Sakura nampak terkejut, sampai kemudiam rona merah nampak menyebar di pipinya dan ia membuang muka mengghindari tatapan pria itu. Pipinya mengembung kecil karena sebal dan malu sampai kemudian Sakura mendengus cepat.

"Benar, aku kesal karena sepanjang pesta ia terus menatapku sengit seolah akulah yang merebutmu darinya." Decak Sakura. Sesshomaru meraut bahunya.

"Tenang saja, Sesshomaru ini tidak berminat pada perempuan lain selain dirimu." Tukas Sesshomaru lembut. Sakura mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum lega.

"Um, kapan kita akan kembali ke istana Barat?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru terdiam sejenak, ia teringat pada _kimono_ pesanannya di _yokai_ pemintal. Jika ia pergi dari wilayah barat maka akan lebih jauh jaraknya, mungkin lebih baik ia berangkat dalam waktu dekat mumpung rombongannya masih berada di wilayah selatan yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan tempat tinggal _yokai_ pemintal itu.

"Kurasa beberapa hari ini. Sesshomaru ini akan mendiskusikan beberapa hal dulu dengan Tanaka." Jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

.

Pada pagi harinya rombongan Tanaka meninggalkan _Okiya_ , dan kembali ke istana Selatan. Sakura bersama dengan Sora berada di ruangan Sesshomaru, sementara sang dai _yokai_ pergi bersama dengan Tanaka di ruangannya. Setelahnya ia tidak kembali ke ruangannya namun melangkah keluar dari istana selatan seorang diri menuju tempat _yokai_ pemintal berada.

Masuk ke dalam hutan yang nampak gundul dari dedaunan, sang _daiyokai_ datang ke tempat yang sama dimana sebuah gubuk tua yang nampak terbengkalai berada.

"Ho, akhirnya anda datang, Sesshomaru _-sama_! Saya, Iku sudah menunggu anda." Ucap sang _yokai_ pemintal, dengan sosok nenek tua yang memiliki tinggi tak lebih dari pinggang Sesshomaru.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan permintaanku, Iku?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Sang _yokai_ tertawa bangga dan melangkah menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan dengan sebuah kotak di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja, Sesshomaru _-sama_. Sesuai pesanan anda, saya harap anda menyukainya." Ucap Iku. Sesshomaru membuka bungkusan tersebut dan membuka kotak di dalamnya, ambernya menatap puas sebuah _kimono_ cantik dengan warna dasar putih dengan garis merah muda pucat di pinggir lengannya dengan corak _sakura_ - _sakura_ merah muda. Tak lupa _obi_ dengan gradasi merah mengkilat, bahan _kimono_ itu sangat halus dengan kualitas sutra terbaik. Pun juga beberapa aksesoris seperti jepit dan tusuk konde yang senada dengan _kimono_ yang ada di sana.

"Kerja yang bagus, Iku. Hasil kerjamu memang selalu membuatku puas." Puji Sesshomaru.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Sesshomaru _-sama_!" Ucap Iku. Sesshomaru kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Langkahnya terasa ringan dan senyum tak pergi dari wajah tampannya, dalam angannya sekelebat senyum bahagia dari raut wajah sang istri bermain-main di sana membuat hatinya terasa hangat namun berdebar dalam waktu yang sama. Ia benar-benar ingin segera memberikan hadiah itu untuk sang istri tercinta.

.

Sara menatap sendu halaman bersalju _Okiya_ , hari telah beranjak terang ketika ia menyelesaikan riasannya. Gerombolan Tanaka sudah kembali ke istana itulah yang ia dengar dari _geisha_ yang lainnya. Sara mendesah kecil seraya melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Tangannya terkepal kecil dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk. Sampai kemudian ia tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan sang _Okaa-san_ yang tengah menatapnya tenang.

"Kau sangat menginginkannya, bukan?" Ujar sang _Okaa-san_ tenang. Sara terkesiap, menatap sang _Okaa-san_ tak mengerti. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, Sara. Kau menginginkan Sesshomaru _-sama_ menjadi _danna_ bagimu bukan?" Tanyanya. Sara melebar, darimana wanita itu tahu tentang perasaannya.

" _Okaa-san_ , bagaimana bisa... maksud saya-" Sara tergagap. Sang _Okaa-san_ tersenyum seraya melangkah dan menepuk bahu Sara lembut penuh dukungan.

"Tentu saja, Sara. Aku sebagai pengganti Ibumu tentu saja akan mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan selama ini. Dan aku mendukungmu, aku mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Sesshomaru _-sama_." Ucap sang _Okaa-san_.

Sara nampak terharu, "oh, _Okaa-san_ , terima kasih... saya sangat berterima kasih!"

"Tentu saja, Sara. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri. Tentu aku berharap kau bahagia!" Tukas sang _Okaa-san_.

Sara amat bahagia atas dukungan sang pemilik _Okiya_ atas keinginannya pada Sesshomaru, tentunya dengan ini impiannya akan terwujud dengan mudah. Tentu saja jika ia berhasil menjadi _geisha_ dari seorang penguasa maka namanya akan terangkat dan tentu hal tersebut akan mendatangkan kebanggaan bagi _Okiya_.

Selepas kunjungan penguasa Selatan beberapa waktu sebelumnya, sang _Okaa-san_ diam-diam bekerja sama dengan orang dalam istana selatan untuk mematai-matai jadwal dari penguasa wilayah barat tersebut. Hal itu dimaksudkan agar pada kunjungan sang penguasa berikutnya Sara dapat mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin agar dapat menarik perhatian Sesshomaru.

Namun sayangnya hal tersebut tak pernah terlaksana kala kabar dari pengantar pesan pesuruh itu hanya memberitahukan kabar kosong mengenai keinginan sang penguasa untuk kembali ke _Okiya_. Malahan ada seletingan kabar bahwa sang _Inu_ _daiyokai_ tiba-tiba secara rahasia melakukan perjalanan menuju tengara di wilayah perbatasan wilatah selatan.

Entah ada apa gerangan yang menjadi alasan Sesshomaru pergi seorang diri ke tempat itu. Tak ada yang tahu. Namun sang _Okaa-san_ memerintahkan Sara untuk menemui pria itu di tengah perjalanannya sekembalinya dari sana. Dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja yang telah direncanakan tersebut maka Sara memiliki celah untul membujuk sang _daiyokai_ sehingga dalam waktu ke depan pria itu akan melakukan kunjungan dan mempertimbangkan diri menjadi _danna_ baginya.

Sara menyanggupinya dan berangkatlah ia menuju jalan yang kabarnya menjadi jalur yang dilewati Sesshomaru. Dan benar saja dua jam sejak ia menunggu dengan sabar di tempat itu, siulet tegap dengan surai perak nampak di pandangan. Sara tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan pria itu.

Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya kala penciumannya yang tajam mencium bau khas dari seorang perempuan yang ia kenal. Amber keemasan miliknya menangkap sosok Sara dari kejauhan, wanita itu memakai riasan _geisha_ nya yang biasa dengan _kimono_ bercorak bunga perpaduan antara gradasi jingga dengan kemerahan yang nampak kontras dengan warna salju yang putih.

Sara ber _ojigi_ , " _moshi_ - _moshi_ , Sesshomaru _-sama_? Suatu kebetulan saya berpapasan dengan anda." Ucap Sara menyapa pria itu.

"Sara, _ka_?" Sesshomaru menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Tentu saja Sesshomaru bukan orang bodoh yang langsung percaya begitu saja bahwa kedatangan Sara adalah sebuah kebetulan, tak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi selain dirinya dan Tanaka serta Iku, lagipula _geisha_ seperti Sara seharusnya tidak berkeliaran di tengah hutan seperti ini.

"Apa kau pikir dapat membodohi Sesshomaru ini, _onna_?" Decak Sesshomaru angkuh, "katakan apa tujuanmu menemuiku?" Tanyanya.

Sara tercekat, rasa percaya diri dalam dirinya tiba-tiba luntur dan rasa kikuk menyergap di hatinya. Kegugupan yang sangat nyata tertangkap jelas dalam pandangan Sesshomaru dari _yokai_ _geisha_ itu. Sara meremas lengan _kimono_ nya gugup dan netra ungu kelam miliknya menghindari tatapan mengintmidasi dari sang _daiyokai_.

" _Ano_... saya... datang karena ingin menemui anda, Sesshomaru _-sama_!" Cicitnya. Alis Sesshomaru menukik bingung.

"Saya bertanya-tanya mengapa anda sudah jarang datang ke _Okiya_." Ucap Sara.

"Apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Cecar Sesshomaru. "Kau membuang-buang waktuku, _Onna_!" Decak Sesshomaru seraya melengos dan melangkah cepat melewati wanita itu. Sara mengigit bibirnya.

"Tidak! Sesshomaru _-sama_ , saya mohon dengarkan saya dahulu, saya... saya merindukan anda, Sesshomaru _-sama_." Pekik Sara kalut, "saya... jatuh cinta pada anda. Sejak hari itu saat anda pertama kali memuji permainan _shamisen_ saya, senyum anda dan segala perkataan anda mengugah hati saya dan tanpa sadar saya-"

"Cinta?" Seshomaru memotong pengakuan perempuan itu. Amber keemasannya mengerling pada sosok sang _geisha_ dari balik bahunya yang tegap. "Kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada Sesshomaru ini?"

Sara bungkam, ia mengerjab bimbang atas pertanyaan pria itu. Entah kenapa kata-katanya seperti menghujam telak hatinya yang sebelumnya telah yakin bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sesshomaru. "Saya..."

Sesshomaru mendengus kecil. "Perasaanmu terdengar dangkal bagiku, Sara! Kau... aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi kebimbanganmu lah yang sekarang menjadi jawaban atas keraguan yang nampak diwajahmu."

"Tidak, Sesshomaru _-sama_... saya sangat tulus mencintai anda. Anda, bukankah anda juga demikian, anda juga menginginkan saya bukan begitu? Apakah anda lupa atas segala pujian dan bagaimana tatapan anda pada saya ketika saya memainkan _shamisen_? Saya tidak bodoh, Sesshomaru _-sama_. Saya yakin anda juga menginginkan saya!" Tukas Sara.

Sesshomaru nampak terdiam, sampai kemudian ia melengos dan kembali berjalan. "Sepertinya kau menyalah artikan segala perhatianku selama ini, _onna_." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru ini, hanya melihatmu sebagai seorang seniman yang menghibur pelanggannya, tidak lebih dari itu." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Netra keunguan Sara membeliak, air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, hatinya remuk redam mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Betapa Sesshomaru dengan mudah berpaling hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Sara mengigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa... kenapa Sesshomaru _-sama_?" Isaknya. Topeng yang selama ini ia pakai dengan mudah pecah berkeping-keping, "kenapa anda mencampakan saya, saya pun juga bisa... saya lebih baik dari _ningen_ itu! Saya juga bisa melayani anda lebih baik dari perempuan itu!" Rancaunya.

Langkah Sesshomaru terhenti. "Apakah kau yakin, segala perasaanmu itu benar-benar berasal dari hatimu yang terdalam, Sara. Atau hanya karena keimginanmu atas posisiku sebagai seorang penguasa, atau... karena kau merasa iri pada _ningen_ yang menjadi istriku?!"

Sara terdiam, netra keunguannya nampak memburam. Hatinya masih merasa sakit atas penolakan yang ditunjukkan pria itu bagi dirinya, juga rasa kesal ketika mengingat sosok perempuan _ningen_ yang menjadi dalang dibalik kedengkian yang merambat di hatinya. Juga mengenai kenapa Sesshomaru tak mau menerimanya, benarkah bahwa selama ini ia salah mengartikan segala perhatian pria itu?

Ia yang terlalu berharap dan yakin bahwa Sesshomaru menginginkannya?

"Katakan pada saya, Sesshomaru _-sama_... apa... apa yang membuat anda tidak menerima saya? Apa yang membuat anda lebih memilih wanita _ningen_ itu daripada saya?" Cecar Sara pilu.

Sesshomaru mendesah kecil. Pria itu berbalik seraya melangkah mendekat di hadapan wanita itu, netra amber keemasannya menyorot tegas iris keunguan Sara seolah membaca segala isi hati dan pikiran wanita itu dengan mudah. Sara mengigit bibirnya gugup dan pilu.

"Rasa iri dan rasa angkuh dalam dirimu lah yang membuat kau buta dan menyanjung tinggi dirimu sendiri, Sara!" Cela pria itu tegas, amber keemasannya menyipit di balik hujam es yang seolah menusuk dalam jantung wanita itu. Sara tercekat. Ia mengeleng keras dengan airmata yang meleleh mudah dari pipinya.

"Tidak, Sesshomaru _-sama_!" Sergahnya mencoba bertahan dari tudingan tanpa perasaan pria itu. Angannya yang sebelumnya melambung tinggi seolah terhempas menghujam bumi dengan mudahnya. Dengan gampangnya pria itu membuangnya seolah ia bukanlah apa-apa. "Saya... saya sangat tulus mencintai anda, Sesshomaru _-sama_! Tegakah anda mencampakan saya seperti ini setelah semua yang saya lakukan?" Rancaunya kalut. Sesshomaru menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, _onna_. Sesshomaru ini tidak menaruh perhatian lebih padamu, kau sendirilah yang menyalahartikan segala perhatianku selama ini." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Pergilah, Sara, suatu hari kau akan menemukan pria yang lebih pantas untukmu!" Ucap Sesshomaru seraya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan sang _geisha_ dalam keterpurukannya.

Ketika siulet sang _daiyokai_ telah menghilang dati balik kabut putih saat angin meniup salju hingga butir-butir beku itu meleleh. Sara masih terpengkur di tempatnya. Dibalik rasa sakit dan kecewa yang begitu besar ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang ia cintai mencampakannya begitu saja.

Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan pria itu bahwa ia menyalahartikan segala perhatian Sesshomaru padanya, sejak awal seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tatapan memuja pria itu tidak benar-benar tertuju padanya. Seshomaru amat mencintai istrinya dan seharusnya ia sudah sadar diri bahwa tak ada celah untuknya masuk ke dalam lingkaran keduanya. Ia sempat besar kepala dengan memandang remeh _ningen_ itu disisi sang _daiyokai_. Dan apa yang ia harapkan gagal, ketika pria itu memilih mempertahankan wanita _ningennya_ dan membuang dirinya dengan mudah seolah ia tidak berarti apa-apa.

.

Sesshomaru melangkah memasuki gerbang istana selatan, sosok Sakura yang tengah berjalan melewati lorong menjadi angin penyejuk di hatinya yang terasa kosong. Sesshomaru menyembunyikan bungkusan yang dibawanya dari Iku di dalam lengan _haori_ miliknya. Dan dengan lembut ia melangkah menuju Sakura seraya mengecup keningnya lembut. Mengabaikan Sora yang membuang mukanya malu melihat kemesraan Paman dan istrinya itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan meraut tangan pria itu, Sakura tidak bertanya banyak hal karena ia mengira Sesshomaru pergi bersama Tanaka karena penguasa istana Selatan itu sejak pagi tidak menampakkan diri. Dan kemudian keduanya melangkah menuju taman tempat salju putih masih memenuhi halaman istana walau tidak setebal beberapa,minggu belakangan.

Musim dingin sebentar lagi akan usai dan dedaunan hijau akan merambat di permukaan ranting di pepohonan itu, mengirimkan tanda kedamaiam akan kebahagiaan musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Sesshomaru meraut anak rambut di pipinya dan memyelipkannya di telinga Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berakhir, apakah kita akan tetap di sini sampai musim semi?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya santai seolah menjahili perempuan itu dengan jawaban yang ambigu. Sakura menatapnya sebal namun akhirnya ia terkekeh kala merasakan hidung pria itu mengelitik pipinya.

Di belakang sana Sora nampak menggembungkan pipinya kesal sekaligus malu melihat kemesraan keduanya. _Hanyo_ itu memutuskan untuk pergi agar tidak menganggu kedua merpati di mabuk cinta itu, juga menyelamatkan hatinya yang merasa iri karena terbawa perasaan akibat statusnya.

Sesshomaru mengecup bibir perempuan itu lembut seraya meraut bahunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan pulang, apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak sabar, hm?" Celetuknya.

Sakura nampak terdiam sampai senyum kecut berkembang di bibirnya, "aku merindukan istana bulan, juga Inukimi _-sama_ dan Fuyu, Hoshimaru juga... sudah lama sekali sejak aku meninggalkan rumah." Kilah Sakura.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya kecil dan mengecup lembut kening wanita itu. Sesshomaru menyadari ada yang tak beres dari ekspresi yang disembunyikan sang istri. Dalam hati ia mencoba menebak-nebak apa gerangan yang membuat wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Sampai akhirnya senyum bersalah berkembang dj bibirnya, "apakah ini karena Sara?" Tanyanya. Sakura tersentak kecil, maniknya melebar kaget saat nama Sara tercetus dari bibir suaminya. Sakura tidak menyahut, jemari mungilnya merayap di dada pria itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Sesshomaru tersenyum simpul seraya mengelus surai merah muda wanita itu.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak akan menemuinya." Ujar pria itu. "Ia bukan berarti apa-apa, _koishii_!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Namun nampaknya perempuan itu masih belum puas atas jawaban sang suami mengenai kegundahan hatinya tentang _geisha_ _yokai_ itu. Sepertinya ia sendiri tidak bisa tenang selama mereka masih berada di wilayah selatan di mana keberadaan Sara begitu dekat.

Sesshomaru mengelus surai merah muda Sakura lembut.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : sebenarnya kurang puas dengan eksekusi si Sara di chap ini, niat awal dia emang jd pihak ketiga dr pihak Sessho tapi rasanya aku masih g bs buat feel angst dr konflik mereka bertiga. Jadi aku sudahi sampai sini, di chapter selanjutnya Sara udah ga bakal ganggu lagi. Btw, sebenarnya Sara tuh cewek yang baik cuma dia terbutakan sama egonya yang ngerasa lebih tinggi dari ningen. Anyway semua** _ **yokai**_ **mandang ningen sebelah mata jadi secara g langsung mereka pasti memandang rendah manusia walau posisinya lebih tinggi, ini kaya insting alami saat otak terlanjur teracuni hal-hal yang udah dibenci tanpa melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Itu jadi alasan kenapa** _ **yokai**_ **membenci manusia begitupula sebaliknya.**

 **Di scene akhir itu Sora baper karena dia masih jomblo, siapa sih yang ga baper lihat orang mesra-mesraan di depannya. LOL**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Daisylisakuyachan, Taeoh, Wu Lei II, echaNM, hira1804, avheril psychomonst49, CEKBIOAURORAN, BloodPokemon101, ame to ai, anithapurnamasari73, wowoh geegee**

 **Rachel :** _aku jelas ga suka kalo chara utama khususnya si cewek Cuma dibuat nangis-nangis pasrah tanpa bisa apa-apa, Sakura memang lebih dewasa karena sejak kecil hidupnya berat. Kehidupannya di okiya juga menuntut untuk dia jadi mandiri, tapi di sisi lain sifat polosnya hadir karena dia juga periang. Aku bingung jelasin karakter Sakura kaya gimana, tapi intinya dia bisa beradaptasi sesuai dengan keadaan. Ga emosional dan egois menuntut keinginan diri sendiri, tapi nanti juga ada satu titik dimana emosinya bakalan pecah dan dia harus bisa menempatkan posisi._

 **Saskey saki :** _Sara ga mungkin nunjukkin sifat jeleknya didepan pria yang dia kagumi, kalau Sakura sama Sora emang udah peka karena mereka biasa mendapatkan tatapan merendahkan dari yokai. Sakura juga dulu maiko atau calon geisha jadi pastinya dia tahu betul postur khas geisha yg digunakan untuk menggoda pelanggan. Haha saling tikung ala cerita kerajaan kolosal ya, aku ga minat kaya gitu, lagian kalaupun ada seharusnya si Sessho punya harem untuk jadi alasan rebutan posisi. Tapi di sini sakura istri tunggalnya Sesssho, dan Sesshy ga berminat dengan harem karena dia Cuma setia dengan satu pasangan._

 **Shuu-kun :** _alasan Sara sikapnya berubah karena Sakura seorang manusia, udah jadi insting alami seorang yokai yg awam bakal memandang manusia lebih rendah dari mereka. Sara jatuh cinta sama Sessho sebagai pengabdian dan rasa kagum, perasaannya tulus, tapi dia ngerasa tinggi hati karena menganggap dia lebih pantas jadi pasangannya Sessho karena pasangannya Sesshy manusia., seandainya Sakura yokai mungkin posisinya Sara kalau dia jadi geishanya Sessho kaya selir._

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	25. Battlefield Under Snow

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi ©** _ **Inu**_ **yasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 25 : Battle Field under Snow**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian rombongan sang penguasa wilayah barat mulai meninggalkan istana Selatan. Setelah melakukan perjamuan terakhir akhirnya Tanaka melepaskan rekannya tersebut dan rombongan sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ meninggalkan wilayah selatan. Melewati jalanan bersalju dengan hutan yang masih tandus akan dedaunan. Sesshomaru dan Sakura yang berada di dalam kereta nampak menikmati perjalanan. Sementara Sora mengikuti kereta sang Paman di belakangnya.

Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu dua hari jika berjalan seperti ini, namun itu bukan masalah besar bagi Sora. Sampai akhirnya sang _hanyo_ tersadar bahwa dalam waktu dekat ia harus kembali ke kuil tempat keluarganya tinggal, tugasnya sebagai pengawal pribadi permisuri istana barat sebentar lagi usia ketika sang Paman dan istrinya tiba di istana bulan.

Sora tersenyum simpul, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah tempat keluarganya berada. Sampai kemudian telinganya bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar tapak kaki yang misterius. Pendengarannya yang tajam membantunya untuk menyadari ada yang mencurigakan dari pergerakan di balik pepohonan.

Sementara itu Sesshomaru membuka matanya perlahan, telinganya bergerak kecil dan penciumannya yang tajam menangkap adanya hal aneh yang mengincar mereka. Sesshomaru beralih pada Sakura yang terlelap di rengkuhan tangannya, kepalanya bersandar di _mokomoko_ di bahu Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ masih terdiam dengan santai, namun ia mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan memastikan bahwa perempuan dalam pelukannya baik-baik saja.

Sampai akhirnya semua prajurit dalam rombongan sang penguasa barat mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan akan aura berbahaya yang datang, dan benar saja. Sora baru saja menarik _tessaiga_ dari sarungnya ketika sebuah lesakan _youki_ berwarna jingga melesak membelah tanah bersalju dan pepohonan.

Sora segera melompat dan menukik dalam baris pertama pasukan. Dengan melancarkan _kaze_ _no_ _kizu_ , aliran _youki_ jingga itu menghilang ketika _kaze no kizu_ melahapnya. Netra keemasan Sora memicing waspada. Dan tiba-tiba sosok tinggi besar menerjangnya dari atas dengan sebuah tombak runcing.

Sora mendesis ditengah kedua senjata yang saling bertahan dalam satu posisi tersebut. Netra ambernya bertemu pandang secara sengit dengan netra ungu pria itu. Pria itu menyeringai diantara deretan giginya yang runcing.

" _Hanyo_ , hm?" Desisnya santai. Sora memicing, ia melesakkan _youki_ nya dan mendorong lawannya tersebut hingga mundur sepersekian jengkal dari posisi semula. Namun nampaknya sang lawan cukup kuat untuk menahan dorongan dari Sora. Dalam satu liukan pria itu berhasil mengambil celah dan melepaskan diri dari ketahanan _tessaiga_ milik Sora.

Sementara kedua laki-laki itu sibuk bertarung dari arah lainnya segerombolan _yokai_ dengan pakaian _armor_ pertempuran menerjang rombongan istana barat. Para prajurit turun tangan untuk menahan dan melindungi sang tuan. Sementara Sora tengah sibuk bertarung dengan pria pemilik tombak tadi.

"Siapa kau?!" Sergah Sora diantara serangan dan kedua senjata mereka yang saling beradu. Sementara laki-laki dengan gigi runcing itu menyeringai.

"Mangetsu dari klan Hozuki! Salam kenal, _hanyo_!" Jawabnya. Sora membelalak, ia melesakkan _tessaiga_ pada Mangetsu.

Mangetsu menyeringai dan menahan serangan Sora dengan mudah dan menahan _tessaiga_ di sisi tongkat tombak miliknya. Sora menukik mudur, dalam satu aliran _youki_ yang ia kumpulkan ia melesakkan _kaze no kizu_. Namun Mangetsu menghindarinya dan menerjang Sora.

Gemerincing pedang memekakan telinga. Bunga api memercik kala lempengan besi dari kedua senjata itu saling bersingunggan dengan benturan kasar. Sesshomaru yang berada di dalam _goshoguruma_ memeluk Sakura erat di dalam _mokomoko_ agar perempuan itu tidak terganggu oleh suara pertempuran di luar. Sampai tiba-tiba amber keemasannya mengecil kala ia merasakan aura _youki_ yang begitu kuat melesak dari langit.

DUAR!

Ledakan keras terdengar mengambil perhatian Sora yang tengah bertarung dengan Mangetsu. Sora menatap horor _goshoguruma_ yang hancur diantara kepul asap yang meledak. Sementara sosok _yokai_ dengan pedang besar yang aneh nampak tertawa nyaring penuh nada remeh.

Netra pria besar dengan kulit biru itu melebar bengis pada sosok Sesshomaru yang berdiri tenang dari balik kepul asap _goshoguruma_ yang terbakar dan berantakan. Sesshomaru menatap lawannya murka. Di lengannya Sakura masih terlelap. _Mokomoko_ berhasil meredam suara bisik pertarungan di telinga perempuan itu.

"Lancang sekalu _yokai_ rendahan sepertimu menantang Sesshomaru ini! Apa tujuanmu, hah?!" Geram Sesshomaru. sang lawan tertawa remeh sembari memicing menatap sosok yang berada di lengan sang _daiyokai_. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, jadi benar kabar yang menyatakan bahwa seorang _daiyokai_ dari barat memilih pasangan seorang _ningen_.

"Aku Hoshigaki Kisame, _daiyokai_ hiu dari samudra barat daya." Ucap pria dengan kulit biru tersebut. "Dan tentu saja kedatanganku, untuk membereskan penguasa wilayah besar sepertimu! Kau Sesshomaru dari Barat akan mati di tanganku, dan setelahnya wilayah Barat akan tunduk padaku!" Ucapnya penuh ambisi.

Sesshomaru mendecih, ia melirik Sakura yang bergumam kecil. Perempuan itu terbangun dan klorofilnya menatap sang suami bingung ketika mendengar suara bising yang menganggunya dari alam mimpi.

" _Anata_ -" panggil Sakura kecil, namun Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menurunkannya dari lengannya yang kekar dan membentengi wanita itu dibalik punggungnya. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, namun ia membelalak kaget ketika melihat pertempuran di sekelilingnya.

" _Anata_ , ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?!" Cicitnya gelisah. Sesshomaru masih menatap sengit Kisame di depan sana.

"Serangan mendadak, tetaplah di belakangku _Koishii_!" Ucap Sesshomaru memperingatkan. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Kisame menyeringai, ia melihat dengan jelas kelengahan dari sang _daiyokai_. Pria itu memang membentuk kuda-kuda bertahan dengan sempurna, namun Kisame menemukan celah kelemahan Sesshomaru.

Kisame melesakkan _youki_ nya yang amat kuat, Sesshomaru pun melakukan hal yang sama. ketika merasakan _youki_ kuat dari keduanya Sakura membeliak, jemari mungilnya merayap pada _mokomoko_. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dengan rasa ngeri yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sakura sudah pernah merasakan situasi ini sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa takut masih membayang dengan mudah, dirinya seolah hanyalah kelinci malang yang tak berdaya diantara dua predator yang hendak memangsa.

Kisame menyergap maju, dan seketika mengangkat senjatanya yang nampak aneh itu. Sesshomaru segera menarik _bakusaiga_ dan menahan lesakan pedang besar Kisame, _youki_ keduanya meledak. Sakura yang ada di belakang Sesshomaru terkenal imbasnya, perempuan itu terjungkal, terlempar sekitar beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya. Tubuhnya terhempas di atas tumpukan salju, Sakura meringis. Rasa pusing menyergap kepalanya, walau rasa sakit dapat teratasi karena tumpukan salju tebal yang menjadi alas.

Konsentrasi Sesshomaru sedikit pecah, namun ia kembali fokus pada Kisame yang menjadi lawannya. Sesshomaru menekan _bakusaiga_ dengan _youki_ nya, namun tiba-tiba netranya melebar ketika posisinya perlahan terseret mundur oleh tekanan Kisame. Ia juga merasakan _youki_ nya menurun drastis.

"Ini-"

Kisame menyeringai, "kau menyadarinya kan. Sesshomaru? Pedangku ini bukanlah pedang biasa, ia adalah _samehada_ si penghisap aura. Pedangku ini sangat istimewa hingga ia dapat menghisap segala jenis aura, baik _youki_ ataupun _reiki_!" Ucap Kisame pongah.

Sesshomaru mendecih, ia menerjang Kisame dengan tenaganya. Kakinya menyergap maju dan Kisame menarik _samehada_ dan mengangkatnya tinggi hendak menebas _inudaiyokai_ itu dengan pedangnya. Sesshomaru melompat mundur. Menghindar, ia menghunuskan _bakusaiga_ dan pertarungan sengit keduanya kembali terjadi.

Sakura mendesah, ia bangkit dangan susah payah seraya menatap khawatir suaminya. Pertarungan begitu sengit dan banyak hal berbahaya yang mengincarnya. Sakura melangkah mundur dan dengan langkah tergesa berlari pergi dari tempat itu untuk menghindari pertarungan. Sakura yakin cepat atau lambat ia hanya akan menjadi beban jika terus berada di tempat ini.

 _"Dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya, jika kau menemukan lawan yang lebih kuat darimu. Larilah ketika ada celah dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk bertarung. Karena hal itu akan menjadi bumerang bagimu!"_

Kata-kata Sora dalam sesi latihan mereka waktu itu terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Sakura, tak peduli semahir apa teknik pedangmu saat ini. Ingatlah pada batasmu, dalam hal ini kau memang dapat mengatasi pertarungan singkat dengan manusia dan yokai biasa. Tapi walau begitu untuk dirimu sendiri lebih baik menghindar daripada bertarung."_

Kata-kata Hoshimaru juga terngiang di ingatannya. Sementara ledakan terdengar diantara pertarungan kedua _daiyokai_ yang bertarumg sengit. Ledakan angin _youki_ membuat Sakura terjembab. Namun perempuan itu segera bangkit dan berlari susah payah untuk menjauh.

Sakura terengah diantara rasa lelahnya, menepuk lututnya yang terasa nyeri akibat dipaksa bergerak jauh. Sakura melihat ke belakang dimana suara pertarungan masih dapat terdengar. Sakura menghela nafas lesu. Ia kemudian bersandar sejenak pada batang pohon untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Sampai klorofilnya membelalak saat menangkap siulet tiga prajurit _yokai_ yang muncul dari balik pepohonan.

"Ho... seorang _ningen_ yang kabur dari pertarungan kedua _daiyokai_." Ejek salah satu prajurit itu. Dari _armor_ yang dipakainya Sakura dapat mengetahui bahwa ketiga prajurit itu adalah anak buah Kisame. Sepertinya mereka membuntutinya saat ia kabur tadi.

"Walau kau hanyalah _ningen_ rendahan tapi kau memiliki wajah yang cantik, _hime_!" Goda prajurit satunya dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Hai, dia istri dari penguasa barat itu!" Tegur salah satu prajurit pada dua rekannya.

"Ho, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mencicipinya," rutuk prajurit yang kedua.

Sakura memicing marah mendengar nada menjijikkan dari ketiga _yokai_ itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, berani sekali mereka merendahkannya! Klorofilnya melirik _katana_ yang berada di pinggang _yokai_ - _yokai_ itu dalam hati ia menyeringai kecil. Ia akan mencari celah agar dapat mengambil pedang itu dan ia akan membungkam mulut kotor mereka.

Tiga _yokai_ memang tidak mudah, tapi level pertarungan mereka kurang lebih hanya setingkat lebih hebat dari _yokai_ pelayan di istana Tanaka waktu itu. Sakura tidak terlalu yakin, namun ia mantap dapat melumpuhkan paling tidak satu diantara mereka. Sakura menatap ketiganya was-was, ia melangkah mundur ketika ketiganya mendekat dan mengepung Sakura.

"Lihatlah ekspresi ketakutan manusia ini, Jiro. Bagaimana kalau kita cabik-cabik dia dan hadiahkan kepalanya untuk penguasa barat itu?" Usulnya.

Jiro menyeringai, "ah sayang sekali, wanita secantik ini harus mati mengenaskan secepatnya, Ikoku." Keluhnya.

"Jangan main-main Jiro, Kisame _-sama_ akan menghabisi kita jika tidak membunuhnya." Tegur prajurit ketiga.

Ikoku menyeringai, "baiklah, kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi penguasa barat itu ketika mendapati jasad istrinya yang sangat mengenaskan!" Ikoku dengan kasar meraut dangu Sakura. Mencengkramnya kasar, Sakura meringis merasakan rasa nyeri di wajahnya. "Bersyukurlah _ningen_ , setelah kau mati, suamimu akan menyusulmu ke alam sana!" Desis Ikoku sembari menghempaskan dengan kasar Sakura pada batang pohon yang ada di belakang perempuan itu.

Sakura memekik kesakitan saat rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya, namun perempuan itu tersenyum tipis kala tangannya memegang gagang _katana_. _Katana_ pria bernama Ikoku sukses ia rebut!

"Ck, sial! dia mencuri pedangku!" Decak Ikoku. Jiro tertawa remeh.

"Tenang saja, _ningen_ itu mana bisa menggunakan pedang." Cemoohnya.

"Lebih baik segera kita habisi saja _ningen_ ini, Jiro, Ikoku!" Ucap Itoka, satu prajurut ketiga yang sejak tadi menegur kedua rekannya agar tidak membuang-buang waktu. Sakura menyipit nyalang, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyergap di tubuhnya. Ia membuang _haori_ nya dan berbalik pergi. Di tengah tapak langkahnya yang tergesa Sakura melepaskan simpulan _obi_ tebalnya dan membuat _kimono_ berlapisnya terlepas.

Pada lapis _kimono_ terakhir berwarna merah muda pucat yang membungkus tubuhnya, Sakura akhirnya berhenti dan membenahinya agar dapat memudahkan gerakannya. Kemudian perempuan itu membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Ho, jadi kau menantang kami rupanya." Ejek Jiro dengan seringai menjijikkan. Sakura mendecih.

"Sudah, cepat kita bereskan dia dan bawa kepalanya pada penguasa barat itu!" Seru Itoka tak sabar. Ia bosan sendari tadi hanya membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menghabisi satu _ningen_.

" _Yare_ - _yare_!" Ikoku mendesah malas. "Oi Itoka, pinjam _katana_ mu! biar aku yang menghabisi jalang ini dalam sekali tebas." Pintanya. Itoka menyerahkan _katana_ nya. "Dengar, _onna_ , buatlah semua menjadi lebih mudah agar kau tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit saat pergi ke dunia sana!" Ucap Ikoku.

Ikoku menghunuskan _katana_ di tangannya, Sakura berkelit dan dengan tegas menyentak _katana_ lawannya. Ikoku membelalak saat mata pedang Sakura tiba-tiba menghujam dadanya, menembus ulu hatinya dengan mudah.

"Ka-kau?!" Desis Ikoku tak percaya, gerakan _ningen_ itu begitu terampil dan malah melayangkan serangan lebih cepat darinya.

Sakura mendengus, "aku juga seorang petarung!" Desisnya.

Itoka menggeram kesal, kesabarannya sudah diujung tanduk dan Ikoku malah dengan bodohnya termakan serangan tak seberapa dari _ningen_ itu. Ia segera menyergap maju dengan cakarnya, Sakura membelalak dan menunduk dalam satu gerakan cepat saat cakar Itoka hampir merobek wajahnya. Dengan kasar ia menerjang Itoka dengan tubuhnya membuat pria itu terhempas mundur. Sakura segera berguling dalam satu lompatan ala harimau. Menghindari Jiro yang melesakkan _katana_ nya dalam satu kali gerakan.

Nafas Sakura begitu memberat ketika tubuhnya dipaksa bergerak dalam satu konstan yang bersamaan di tengah rasa dingin yang membungkus kulit. Gerakannya memang lebih mudah saat lapis tebal _kimononya_ ditanggalkan namun sergap dingin malah membuat kulitnya meremang dalam beku. Sakura berbalik untuk membentuk jarak, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan kasar meraut rambutnya, Sakura menjerit ketika tubuhnya tertarik paksa.

Gelungan di rambutnya rusak dan hiasan rambutnya tercecer di atas salju, Sakura terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya dari posisinya semula. Sakura menggerang ketika rasa pusing menyergap kepalanya dengan begitu kuat, maniknya melebar ngeri ketika merasakan tetes anyir yang mengalir dari keningnya dan rasa nyeri luar biasa menerjang kepalanya.

Sakura berusaha bertahan, namun tangannya menggapai udara saat tangan Ikoku meraut lehernya kasar, dan mencekiknya tanpa ampun. Sakura tersedak, nafasnya tercekat. Ikoku kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungil wanita itu ke arah tumpukan salju. Sakura terkulai. Tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa dan kebas ditengah rasa dingin dan sakit yang menelusup hingga tulang.

Jiro mendecih, "terima kematianmu, jalang!" Geramnya sembari mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, siap menebas wanita itu dalam sekali serang.

Sakura menatap sayu takdir yang akan menjemputnya, air mata menetes dari pelupuknya. Ia tak ingin mati, tapi tubuhnya telah mati rasa di tengah luka-luka fisik yang tak mampu ia bendung lagi.

 _"Sesshomaru..."_

Bisik Sakura putus asa.

JRASS!

Bruak!

Darah memercik membasahi salju, tubuh itu ambruk dengan kepala yang terpenggal dan mengelinding di atas salju. Klorofilnya melebar tak percaya ketika bayang sosok tegap dengan surai perak menjulang di hadapannya. Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dalam rasa lelah.

Sosok itu berlutut dan meraut bahunya lembut, menyandarkannya pada dadanya dan membawa Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura mengigil di tengah rasa dingin yang menyergap. Tangannya dengan kaku terangkat dan mengegelus pipi sosok berambu perak itu.

"Sessho-?" Cicitnya lirih ketika netra amber itu menyorot pada klorofilnya. Tanda bulan sabit nampak di keningnya dan garis magenta di pipinya. Sampai kemudian ia terkesiap ketika melihat cakar magenta di pipi pemuda itu hanya ada tunggal di kedua pipinya. Sakura tergagap.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, "Ini aku, Hoshimaru!" Tukasnya.

Sakura melebar. " _Souka_ , Hoshi... maru... bagaimana kau, bisa sampai sini?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Seorang prajurit datang ke istana dan menyampaikan adanya serangan mendadak pada rombongan _chichi_ - _ue_ , dan bala bantuan datang untuk membantu." Ucap Hoshimaru. "Aku langsung memisahkan diri bersama tiga prajurit lainnya saat aku mencium bau darahmu." Ujarnya. "Kau pasti terpisah dari rombongan Ayah ya?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengeleng pelan. "Aku... sengaja memisahkan diri agar tidak menganggu pertarungan. Sesshomaru akan sibuk melindungiku jika aku tetap berada di tempat itu" cicitnya. "Aku tak mengira... kalau ada prajurit musuh yang mengikutiku!

Hoshimaru mendengus dengan senyuman tipis. "Begitu ya, yah sekarang kau bisa tenang karena prajurit bodoh itu sudah dibereskan oleh prajurit dari istana." Ujarnya. Hoshimaru mengambil _kimono_ tebal Sakura yang tercecer dan menyelimuti perempuan itu. Sakura masih mengigil saat Hoshimaru menyamankan posisinya di lengannya yang kokoh.

Pemuda itu berbalik pada anak buahnya, "kalian bergabunglah dengan Ayahku dalam pertarungan. Juga sampaikan pada beliau bahwa permaisuri telah aman dan Hoshimaru ini langsung membawanya kembali ke istana." Perintahnya. Ketiga prajurit itu membungkuk patuh dan segera bergegas pergi.

Hoshimaru melangkah menuju arah istana dengan gerakan konstan yang cepat, ia menerjang angin membuat surai keperakannya yang dikuncir tinggi meliuk diantara angin yang bergerak. Hoshimaru mengerling pada Sakura yang menutup matanya tenang, ia menatap sendu darah yang nampak mengering di keningmya dan memar yang nampak di lehernya. Luka gores juga nampak pada pipinya.

Hoshimaru mengeram. Kenapa ia harus menemukan perempuan itu dalam keadaan terluka lagi seperti dulu?! Netra ambernya menatap sendu wanita di pelukannya. Rasa sesak dan rasa ingin menjaga wanita itu menyusup dalam sanubarinya. Hoshimaru berhenti, wajahnya mengadah kepada langit. Kesunyiam di musim salju di tengah hutan nampak melingkupi, dengan lembut jemari bercakar miliknya mengusap rambut Sakura. Dan ia mengecup kening perempuan itu lembut.

"Di waktu yang akan datang, aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Aku takkan membiarkan kau terluka lagi, Sakura." Bisiknya, tatapannya berubah sendu kala menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa berada di sisi perempuan itu lebih dari ini. Ia hanya bisa menjaganya tak lebih dari itu.

Hoshimaru kembali melesat menuju istana barat. Beberapa jam berlalu saat ia menapak pada tapak pertama gerbang istana yang langsung terbuka. Inukimi menatap cemas kedatangan cucunya dan segera memerintahkam para dayang untuk membantu Hoshimaru membawa menantunya menuju kamar.

Fuyu menatap sedih nyonya mudanya yang terluka. Saat para dayang membantu membersihkan luka dan tubuh perempuan itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya dia atas _futon_. Fuyu mengompres dahi Sakura ketika suhu tubuh wanita itu naik karena kedinginan. Tabib telah dipanggil dan memberikan obat untuk wanita itu.

Sakura kelelahan dan ia akan tertidur hingga esoknya, sang tabib hanya berharap semoga wanita itu tidak tertidur lama seperti saat ia jatuh sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hoshimaru dan Inukimi mengunjungi kamar Sesshomaru. Inukimi menatap sedih menantu kesayangannya yang tak berdaya. Ia mengutuki ketiga _yokai_ yang telah melukai Sakura.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain pertarungan sengit antara dua _daiyokai_ masih berlangsung. Sesshomaru berkali-kali melesakkan _youki_ _bakusaiga_ dan Kisame sendiri melesakkan _youki_ _samehada_. Kedua pedang itu kembali beradu dengan sengit dalam satu keseimbangan yang sama. Hal itulah yang membuat pertatungan tidak kunjung usai.

Sora juga masih bertarung melawan Mangetsu. Bala bantuan dari istana barat tiba dan langsung terjun untuk membantu. Hal itu membuat pasukan Kisame kalah jumlah dan banyak yang gugur. Sora melesakkan _bakuryuuha_ namun dengan tombaknya yang dialiri aura _youki_ Mangetsu mampu menahannya.

"Untuk ukuran seorang _hanyo_ kekuatanmu boleh juga ya." Celetuk Mangetsu sembari menyeringai jenaka sebagai ciri khasnya. Ia memutar tombaknya dan melesat menuju Sora. Api memercik kasar saat kedua senjata itu saling bertahan dalam posisi yang sama. Sora mendesis, menatap nyalang _daiyokai_ di hadapannya.

Mangetsu adalah _daiyokai_ dalam satu garis darah yang sama dengan pria berkulit biru itu. Namun nampaknya mereka berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Tapi bagaimanapun kekuatan keduanya tak bisa diremehkan. pertarungan mereka selalu berakhir seimbang dan Sora sendiri keteteran menghadapi Mangetsu.

 _Samehada_ dan _bakusaiga_ saling menerjang. Sesshomaru jatuh berlutut ketika rasa perih terasa di bahunya. Luka menganga akibat cabikan duri _samehada_ nampak menguarkan darah. Sementara Kisame pun tak jauh berbeda, _daiyokai_ hiu itu meneguk ludahnya. Netranya menyipit melihat lengannya yang nampak terbuka dengan cairan hijau yang melelehkan kulit.

Perih menyapa keduanya. Dan Kisame memperhatikam selelilingmya, ia berdecak ketika menyadari semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Penyerangannya kali ini hanya bertujuan untuk menghadapi pasukan sekala kecil penguasa barat yang baru saja kembali dari selatan. Siapa sangka bantuan dari istana bulan tiba dan membuat posisinya terpojok.

"Oi, Mangetsu?!" Teriak Kisame pada Mangetsu yang tengah asik bertarung dengan Sora. Mangetsu menoleh sekilas. "Ayo pergi!" Perintahnya. Mangetsu mendesah kecewa, namun ia akhirnya meletakkan kembali tombaknya di punggungnya dan membelakangi Sora.

"Suatu hari nanti saat kita bertemu lagi, kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini!" Tukas Mangetsu sembari menyeringai jenaka pada Sora dan mengikuti langkah Kisame yang menyangklongkan _samehada_ di punggungnya.

"Sayang sekali, Sesshomaru. Pertarungan kita tidak bisa berlanjut untuk saat ini, dilain kesempatan. Aku, Hoshigaki Kisame akan mencabut nyawamu!" Ucap Kisame sembari menyeringai keji.

Sesshomaru menatapnya nyalang. "Kau akan mati pada pertemuan kita selanjutnya!"

Kisame terkekeh. "Di masa depan, Akatsuki akan semakin gencar memporak-porandakan kelima wilayah. Bersiaplah, wahai penguasa barat!"

Netra Sesshomaru melebar, apa yang dikatakan _daiyokai_ hiu itu tadi?!

" _Akatsuki_... jangan-jangan... kau-"

"Ya, Sesshomaru. Aku Hoshigaki Kisame dari _Akatsuki_!" Ucap Kisame sembari melangkah pergi. "Ingat itu baik-baik, _inu_!"

Sora meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia mendekati sang Paman yang masih nampak terkejut ketika mendengar asal dari pria bernama Kisame itu. Ia sendiri tak percaya bahwa kelompok yang terkenal sejak era sebelum _sengoku_ pada era _Inu no Taisho_ itu masih ada.

"Paman, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sora khawatir saat melihat luka di bahu pria itu. Sesshomaru memgangguk kecil. Sampai kemudian seorang prajurit datang menghadap sang penguasa. Ia melaporkan bahwa Sakura telah kembali ke istana barat bersama dengan Hoshimaru saat bala bantuan dari istana tengah dalam perjalanan menuju medan pertempuran. Sesshomaru mengangguk dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pertarungan. Sementara rombongan yang tersisa berangkat menuju istana Barat.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : pengumuman kalau saya hiatus selama beberapa waktu yang blm bisa ditentukan, RL memanggil seperti biasa dengan ujian, tugas de el el. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mengikuti fic TFHOTL hingga sejauh ini. Fic ini penuh dengan plot twist, dan kalian bisa menebak-nebak apa aja kira-kira konflik yang bakal dihadapi mereka.**

 **Cukup ingat tema fic ini life isnt like a fairytale, dan setting bukan dunia modern yang udah mainstream umum muncul di fic kebanyakan, adanya selingkuh, tengkar trs pisah/baikan. Di era segitu, konflik g cuma karena pihak ketiga, bisa adanya perang saudara, pemberontakan, politik dan masalah internal dsb.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Dark blue and pink cherry, wowwoh geegee, ame to ai, echaNM, hira1804, Taeoh, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Saskey saki :** _gpp, saki, aku ngerasa semangat tiap baca komen panjang karena itu bentuk kesan pesanmu selama baca fic ini. Aku jadi tau apa yang dirasakan reader waktu membacanya alurnya. Sesshomaru awalnya tertarik ke Sara karena dia ngelihat beberapa persamaan Sara dengan Sakura, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama pernah jadi geisha. Tapi lama-lama Sesshy sadar kalo Sara bukan Sakura dan jelas g bisa dibandingkan dg Sakura._

 **Uchiha Kuchiki :** _aku ga bisa memperkirakan fic ini bakal tamat di chap berapa, tapi ngelihat dari alur yang udah kusetting bisa jadi bakal berlanjut sampai 40 chap lebih atau kurang-littlespo- dan konflik SessySaku ga bakal kaya fairytale, kan udah kukatakan tema fic ini bukan, life isnt like a fairytale._

 **Rachel :** _Rin ga sekilas lho di hidup si Sesshy, kl dihitung Rin dari kecil sampai menikah sampai dia menikah sama Sessho udah sekitar 50 thnan lebih, Rin meninggal di usia 40 karena sakit. Kesannya sebentar karena ga kuceritain lengkap :P, hmm, di sisi lain Sakura juga bakal sadar soal posisinya sebagai manusia yang hidup di tengah-tengah dunia yokai. Ga bisa jelasin banyak tapi masing-masing memiliki peran._

 _SIGN_

 _Kazama Sakura_


	26. Cherry Blossom in The Spring Field

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 26 : Cherry Blossom in The Spring Field**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Lemon Scene**

Sesshomaru segera melangkah menuju ruangannya sesaat setelah bertemu Inukimi. Wanita itu mengabarkan Sakura terluka sekembalinya ke istana, hal itu membuatnya gusar dan ingin segera menemui istrinya. Sesshomaru mendesah, merutuki kelengahannya yang tak bisa melindungi Sakura. Saat bertarung melawan Kisame ia melihat Sakura menjauhi area pertarungan. Sesshomaru percaya bahwa perempuan itu pergi mencari lokasi yang aman. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa ada prajurit lawan yang mengejarnya.

Wanita itu terlibat pertarungan dan hampir saja mati jika Hoshimaru tidak tiba tepat waktu. Membuka pintu _shoji_ kamarnya, netra Sesshomaru menatap tak percaya Sakura yang tengah terbaring di atas _futon_. Wajah perempuan itu nampak tenang dalam tidurnya walau bekas memar nampak di leher dan dahinya.

Kepalanya dililit oleh perban guna menghentikan pendarahan. Sesshomaru melangkah mendekat, Fuyu segera undur diri dan keluar dari ruangan memberikan keduanya privasi. Sang _daiyokai_ menatap sendu perempuan itu, jemarinya mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. Seraya menunduk dan mengecup bibirnya. Pria itu beranjak untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah melilitkan perban di bahunya yang terkoyak akibat _Samehada_. Sesshomaru memakai _yukata_ putih polos dan meletakkan kedua pedangnya di tempatnya. Juga menyelipkan bungkusan berisi _kimono_ untuk Sakura di sela-sela tumpukan _futon_. Ia tak ingin perempuan itu mengetahuinya sebelum hari ulang tahunnya tiba.

Sang _daiyokai_ merebahkan kepalanya di samping Sakura dan memeluknya lembut, _mokomoko_ melingkar di sekeliling mereka. Menjadikan lengannya sebagai tumpuan kepala Sakura, Sesshomaru meletakkan lengannya di perut wanita itu. Dan netranya tertutup, ia jatuh tertidur menemani wanitanya menuju alam mimpi.

Sakura mengerjab, rasa pusing mendera kepalanya. Ia mengerang kecil, Sesshomaru yang mendengar erangannya menatap sang istri khawatir. Ia bersyukur Sakura sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

" _Koishii_ , bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya pria itu.

"Hu... kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali!" Keluh Sakura. " _Anata_? Kau... dimana?" Rajuknya saat jemari mungilnya mengenggam tangan kekar Sesshomaru.

"Aku di sini. _koishii_!" Jawab pria itu sembari mengecup pipi Sakira lembut. Ia menarik _mokomoko_ dan menyandarkan kepala Sakura di benda menggemaskan itu. Sakura tidak menyahut, namun ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dan meremas gemas _mokomoko_. Sesshomaru terkekeh dan menyandarkan dangunya di bahu Sakura. Nafas perempuan itu terdengar tenang di telinganya dan sepertinya perempuan itu kembali jatuh tertidur.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian kondisi Sakura sudah membaik. Luka memar di lehernya perlahan mulai memudar walau masih nampak jelas jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, luka dikeningnya juga sudah sembuh saat Sesshomaru menyesapnya dengan _saliva_ miliknya. Hanya beberapa memar di pipi dan bahunya yang masih belum hilang.

Dipenghujung musim salju, titik beku mulai meleleh dan mentari menjadi lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Sakura sudah bisa melihat tanah kecoklatan dibalik tumpukan salju, serangga-serangga kecil juga mulai bermunculan dan burung-burung di penghujung musim berterbangan dari migrasinya dari tempat yang lebih hangat.

Sakura tersenyum kecil kala merasakan jemari kekar pria itu merayap di telapak tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi." Ujar Sakura. "Aku ingin melihat bunga _sakura_ yang mekar."

"Sesshomaru ini tahu tempat yang bagus umtuk melihat _sakura_." Tukas Sesshomaru sembari memeluk Sakura dari belakang, pria itu menyesap bau khas Sakura yang menyenangkan di penciumannya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap suaminya tak percaya. Namun nampak rasa senang yang menari-nari di netra perempuan itu. "Aku tak sabar menunggu musim semi!" Kikiknya ceria. Sesshomaru mendengus geli.

Sakura menyentuh tangan pria itu gugup, ia kemudian berbalik dan mengecup bibir Sesshomaru. Awalnya sang _daiyokai_ sempat terkejut atas kelakuan Sakura, namun akhirnya ia menyambut ciuman wanita itu. Sakura mendesah saat tangan Sesshomaru merayap di pinggangnya dan sesekali meremas pantat perempuan itu nakal.

Jemari mungilnya merayap pada tengkuk di leher jenjang nan berotot pria itu dan jemarinya yang lain meraut lembut rambut sang _daiyokai_. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas saat Sakura mendorong Sesshomaru menuju dalam gazebo. Setelah menutup pintu _shoji_ ruangan tersebut, Sesshomaru kembali meraut wajah wanitanya dalam ciuman yang panjang. Lidah keduanya menari dalam satu irama konstan.

Jemari Sakura merayap pada bahu Sesshomaru dan menarik turun _yukata_ pria itu, sedikit gugup namun akhirnya Sakura mendorong bahu Sesshomaru dengan gerakan patah-patah tanpa melepaskan ciuman dibibir keduanya. Sesshomaru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _tatami_. Dan Sakura berada di perutnya. Masih saling menyesap dalam cumbuan yang memabukkan, kala Sakura mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Perempuan itu menatap suaminya dengan wajah memerah malu dan gugup.

"A-aku punya permintaan!" Cicit Sakura gugup.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya bingung, namun akhirnya pria itu mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan mengangguku atau menghalangiku!" Ucapnya. Sesshomaru masih menatapnya tak mengerti. Namun akhirnya ia menyetujui ucapan perempuan itu.

Sakura memunggungi Sesshomaru. Posisinya masih menduduki perut Sesshomaru, sang _daiyokai_ masih menunggu apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan istrinya. Sampai Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup dan dengan wajah memerah menunduk, merendahkan kepalanya diantara kedua pangkal paha sang _daiyokai_.

Sesshomaru menggerang dan meremas paha Sakura saat pangkal pahanya meremang karena tekanan menyenangkan dari bibir perempuan itu saat mengecup puncak kenikmatan miliknya yang berada di balik _fundoshi_. Sakura menatap kain putih di hadapannya gugup. Saat jemari mungilnya merayap pada permukaan lembut dibalik _fundoshi_ yang membungkus pangkal paha pria itu, Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya.

" _Koi_ -?" Bisik Sesshomaru seraya mengangkat bahunya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dibalik rasa malu yang masih bermain di pikirannya, ia merasa kesal karena sejak kemarin rencananya untuk memberikan kejutan bagi suaminya terancam gagal di tengah jalan karena ia sendiri sangat malu untuk melakukannya.

Jemari Sakura dengan gemetar menyibak _fundoshi_ tersebut, klorofilnya melebar sejenak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ketika tangannya menangkup benda lembut milik lelaki itu, terdengar suara tercekat dari Sesshomaru di belakang sana. Sakura mengerjab sesaat dan membuka bibirnya.

"Ngghh!" Gigi pria itu bergemelatuk, tubuhnya melengkung seperti busur dan kepalanya mendongak putus asa saat perempuan yang tengah menduduki perutmya itu bermain-main di pangkal pahanya. Di bawah sana rasa berdenyut yang hangat begitu memabukkan serta tak dapat dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata bagi Sesshomaru sendiri.

Jemari kekarnya meremas paha Sakura dan tanpa sadar cakarnya menusuk paha perempuan itu, terbenam di balik _yukata_ yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sakura memekik kaget dan tanpa sengaja rahangnya terangkat membuat benda di dalam mulutnya terjepit diantara rongga mulut dan giginya.

"Akh... hhh!" Sesshomaru sendiri memekik saat rasa terjepit membelenggu dirinya. Ambernya terpejam erat diantara gelombang kenikmatan yang menyapa kala perempuan itu tidak meninggalkan pangkal pahanya. " _Koishii_ -aku-" suaranya terendam kala jemari Sakura mengenggam lembut dan memijat kenikmatan pria itu dalam gengaman mungilnya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama sekitar beberapa menit, Sakura terbatuk saat mulutnya tersedak cairan kenikmatan Sesshomaru. Sakura bangkit dan merayap pada jendela, suara tak mengenakkan terdengar ketika perempuan itu memuntahkan cairan di mulutnya. Sementara Sesshomaru masih memejamkan matanya erat diantara rasa geli yang masih tersisa di pahanya, sampai ambernya terbuka dan dengan gerakan pelan sang _daiyokai_ bangkit. Ia menatap kebangganannya yang berdenyut diantara _fu_ _n_ _doshi_ yang menggantung di pahanya.

Melepaskan kain terakhir yang membungkus kebanggannya itu, sang _daiyokai_ meraut _yukata_ nya dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih memuntahkan cairan di mulutnya. Sesshomaru menyentuh bahunya, ambernya menatap Sakura yang tampak pucat. Pipi perempuan itu nampak lengket oleh cairannya sendiri. Dan Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, dan mengecup bibir wanita itu lembut.

"Masih belum terbiasa, hn?" Kekehnya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Rasanya aneh..." ucap Sakura. " _Ano_... ini bukan um-" suaranya tercekat diantara keraguan dan rasa malu yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sesshomaru menyentuh dangu Sakura membuat bibir mungil itu terbuka kecil.

"Bukan! Cairan ini bukan urine..." jawab pria itu sembari mengecup bibir Sakura lembut. "Cairan ini adalah benih hidup yang akan membentuk bayi ketika ia berada di rahimmu." Imbuhnya.

Sakura mengerjab bingung. Ini adalah hal baru baginya, selama ini ia tak tahu bagaimana bayi dapat terbentuk. Sejak berada di _Okiya_ , sebelum upacara _mizuage_ , senior-seniornya hanya memberikan edukasi mengenai bagaimana cara memuaskan aeorang _danna_ dalam garis erotika tanpa menjelaskan bagaimana cairan yang berasal dari kebanggan para pria itu akan memberikan kehidupan berupa bayi ketika cairan itu berada di rahim perempuan.

"Begitukah? Um, aku baru mengetahuinya, lalu bagaimana cara memasukkan benih hidup itu ke dalam rahim?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya, menatap heran Sakura yang benar-benar tidak tahu arti dibalik kegiatan biologis intim mereka saat pria itu mengagahinya beberapa kali. Melihat kepolosan di wajah perempuan itu, Sesshomaru benar-benar yakin Sakura memang awam mengenai hal ini.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan merebahkan Sakura diatas _tatami_. Menarik _mokomoko_ sebagai bantalan perempuan itu. Sang _daiyokai_ melonggarkan _obi_ Sakura dan dengan lembut mengusap tiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu dengan jemari dan lidahnya. Sakura mendesah kecil diantara birahi yang naik ke permukaan.

Sampai Sesshomaru membuka paha Sakura lembut dan menyampirkan lutut wanita itu di bahunya, memiringkan tubuh Sakura agar perempuan itu bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia lakukan. Sakura meringis saat kebanggan pria itu menembus sisi terdalam dalam dirinya. Dengan pelan namun dalam tempo yang semakin meningkat sang _daiyokai_ bergerak dan menusuk sisi terdalam perempuan itu beberapa kali. Desah hangat dari bibir keduanya menguar dan Sesshomaru masih bergerak saat Sakura mendesah hebat diantara gerakan jemarinya yang meraut putus asa _mokomoko_ di kepalanya.

Gerakan Sesshomaru yang tadinya bertempo mulai meningkat, bunyi kulit mereka yang saling bergesekan menggema lirih diantara desah hening dan rasa panas membara yang membungkus keduanya. Sesshomaru mendongak diantara rasa sempit yang mendorong puncak kenikmatannya dan Sakura pun tak jauh berbeda ketika titik nikmat dalam dirinya seakan ingin meledak.

Dan kenikmatan puncak itu tiba. Sesshomaru mengerang lirih dan membenamkan dirinya lebih dan lebih lagi di dalam diri perempuan itu, Sakura merintih diantara rasa tercekat yang berkumpul di tenggorokan. Saat rasa hangat menyapa rahimnya Sakura terkulai pasrah diatas _mokomoko_. Sesshomaru sendiri merayap diatas tubuhnya seraya memeluknya lembut tanpa melepaskan kontak fisik mereka di bawah sana.

"Kau merasakannya kan, _koi_?" Tanya Sesshomaru diantara peluh lelah yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sakura melenguh kecil, dan membuka klorofilnya, mengerling pada Sesshomaru yang mengendus bahunya.

"Rasanya hangat... terasa hangat saat mengalir di rahimku." Cicit Sakura.

Sesshomaru tersenyum, "yang kita lakukan ini adalah tata cara agar bayi dapat terbentuk sebelum ia tumbuh di dalam rahimmu." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Ketika benihku memenuhi rahimmu, di sanalah ia akan bertemu dengan sel hidup lain yang nantinya ketika keduanya bersatu akan membentuk benih kehidupan baru yang akan berkembang menjadi bayi. Dan dalam fase itulah seorang perempuan dapat dikatakan tengah mengandung atau hamil." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar merayap pada permukaan perutnya yang rata. "Jadi selama ini yang kita lakukan dan yang dilakukan kakak-kakakku di _Okiya_ itu-" suaranya nampak tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa aktivitas erotika yang amat dipandang sakral bagi para _geisha_ itu adalah sebuah proses alamiah dimana seorang bayi akan hadir. Jika berkali-kali sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan melakukan hal itu berarti berapa banyak bayi yang terbentuk karenanya.

Menyadari rasa bingung di benak sang istri Sesshomaru meraut tangannya dan mengecup jemari Sakura lembut. "Kegiatan ini adalah kebutuhan biologis yang alamiah, di dalamnya seperti sebuah simbiosis yang saling menguntungkan. Laki-laki dan perempuan hadir di dunia memiliki nafsu. Dan nafsu kebutuhan biologis inilah yang menjadi suatu hal wajib, kehadiran bayi untuk perkembangbiakan populasi suatu garis keturunan adalah sebuah bonus dan juga suatu kebutuhan untuk menghadirkan generasi-generasi baru." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Semuanya merupakan satu keutuhan utuh, _koishii_ , tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Kehadiran seorang bayi adalah sebuah berkah dari Tuhan. Jika Tuhan belum menghendaki kehadiran makhluk mungil itu dalam satu pasangan maka seberapa banyak aktivitas intim fisik seperti ini hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Ujar Sesshomaru.

Sakura nampak merenung, sebuah pemikiran bermain di otaknya kala ia mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan dan kapanpun bayi dapat hadir diantara mereka.

"Tapi... bagaimana cara mengetahuinya apakah nanti aku akan hamil atau tidak?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Kita tak bisa memperkirakannya, tapi jika setelah ini ia akan hadir di dalam sana. Sesshomaru ini akan menjaganya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Ya, walau sebenarnya aku berharap kehadirannya dapat ditunda beberapa saat sampai psikis dan fisikmu siap menjadi seorang Ibu." Ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Rasa hangat dan aman mengalir dalam hatinya, sekarang ia merasa tenang dan yakin bahwa kapanpun ia siap untuk mengandung benih pria itu. Ia siap untuk menjaga kehidupan baru buah cinta diantara keduanya. Karena ia tahu, Sesshomaru akan selalu berada di sisinya dan mencintai calon buah hati mereka di masa depan.

Sesshomaru bangkit dari posisinya dan merubah posisi Sakura menjadi memunggunginya, Sakura memekik saat Sesshomaru kembali bergerak konstan dan cepat.

"Ngh, _anata_... kenapa kau terus menerus melakukan ini, apakah kau tidak lelah..." cicit Sakura diantara desahannya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai kecil. "Tidak, _koi_ , Sesshomaru ini tidak akan pernah puas." Tukasnya. "Aku sebenarnya bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari hingga beberapa hari kedepan jika kau mau. Tapi tentu saja Sesshomaru ini menyadari batas kemampuanmu sebagai _ningen_." Imbuh Sesshomaru sembari mengecup bahu perempuan itu, Sakura membelalak mendengar perkataan pria itu.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan meraut pipi Sakura dan mendaratkan sebuah hisapan pada leher wanita itu lembut dalam garis erotika yang begitu panas. "Aku akan berhenti beberapa jam lagi saat tubuhmu sudah mencapai titik batas. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menikmatinya dan biarkan Sesshomaru ini yang bekerja!"

.

.

Hari di mana musim dingin telah sampai pada ujung akhir telah tiba. Dedaunan mulai nampak di sudut-sudut batang pohon kecoklatan. Salju telah mencair meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah di permukaan bumi. Burung-burung kecil bersahutan menyambut udara hangat dan mamalia mungil seperti tupai dan sejenisnya mulai bangun dati hibernasi panjang.

Netra klorofil itu mengerjab pada kuncup pertama bunga merah muda yang memenuhi pucuk-pucuk ranting kecoklatan, di bawah kakinya rerumputan hijau yang nampak segar dan basah menyambut bagai permadani. Mengelitik kaki telanjangnya yang menapak pada bumi dalam beberapa jengkal langkah yang ada.

Surai merah muda miliknya berkibar tenang dan menari diantara hembus belai angin hangat dari cakrawala, dan ranting diantara kuncup _sakura_ - _sakura_ bergerak dalam tarian tenang. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, dibalik _mokomoko_ nya sebuah bungkusan yang sejak tempo hari menjadi hadiah untuk Sakura tersembunyi.

" _Koishi_ _i_?" Ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura menoleh sejenak dan alisnya terangkat dengan senyuman cerah. "Selamat ulang tahun!" Menyodorkan kotak bungsan itu pada sang istri. Sakura menerimanya dengan raut takjub. Sampai kemudian raut kebingungan di wajah perempuan itu lenyap oleh decak kagum yang nampak ketika melihat isi dari hadiah yang didapatkannya.

" _Arigatou. Anata! Hontou ni arigatou_!" Ucapnya senang. Sakura mengangkat _kimono_ indah dengam corak sakura tersebut. "Ini indah sekali!" Ucap Sakura.

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup sekilas kening wanita itu seraya berdoa atas kebahagiaan mereka sekarang dan seterusnya. Juga doa agar perempuan itu selalu sehat dan diberikan usia panjang untuk selamanya di sisinya.

Sakura memasang _kimono_ di tubuhnya, Sesshomaru memunggunginya. Tubuh tegapnya yang tinggi menjadi penutup pandangan saat ia berganti pakaian. Sesshomaru meliriknya sekilas, sesekali tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sakura yang tengah memasang _obi_ kemudian menyanggul rambutnya dan memasang hiasan rambut yang serasi dengan _kimono_ nya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut saat pekerjaannya telah selesai dan Sesshomaru berbalik melihat secara penuh sosok Sakura yang nampak cantik dan anggun. Klorofil di matanya lah satu-satunya hal paling kontras yang nampak diantara warna merah muda dan merah yang mendominasi perempuan itu. Namun hal itu bukanlah menjadi masalah, justru karenanya Sakura nampak serasi dengan latar kuncup-kuncup bunga musim semi.

Sesshomaru menangkup pipinya lembut dan memgecup bibirnya pelan.

Sakura merasakan rona kemerahan seolah menjalar di pipinya. Amber dan klorofil keduanya saling terkunci dan Sesshomaru menyeringai geli saat Sakura menatapnya malu-malu dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Sakura menyentuh _haori_ di dada pria itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Aku sudah bertambah tua setahun dari usiaku yang lalu." Ujar Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil seraya menggandeng tangan perempuan itu menuju jalanan diantara pepohonan merah muda yang indah.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat yang bagus, apakah kau mau?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Sakura mengangguk kecil menyetujui pria itu. "Perjalanan ini akan sangat jauh, jadi Sesshomaru ini akan berubah dalam wujud _yokai_ agar kita bisa sampai lebih cepat." Ujar pria itu. Sakura mengerjab bingung, wujud _yokai_ Sesshomaru? Ia tak pernah melihat bagaimana pria itu berubah.

"Wujudku _yokai_ ku yang sebenarnya mungkin menakutkan bagimu. Apakah tak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu ragu saat enatap raut bingung dari Sakura. Sakura mengerjab sekali lagi dan mengeleng pelan dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana sisi lain dari dirimu." Ujarnya.

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil dan melangkah mundur sepersekian meter dari perempuan itu, _youki_ nya menyebar kuat dan netra ambernya berubah menjadi biru dengan sisi putih yang berubah menjadi merah darah. Taringnya menajam dan melebar hingga ke sisi pipi pria itu. Surai keperakannya berkibat membumbun tinggi beserta _mokomoko_ dan _haori_ nya.

Sakura meremas lengan _kimono_ nya gugup, rasa takut menyergap dalam hatinya ketika untuk pertama kalinya melihat perubahan bertahap pria itu ke wujud _yokai_ miliknya. Sakura jatuh terjungkal, netranya membelalak dan tubuhnya gemetar ketika sosok Sesshomaru berubah semakin besar dan tinggi. Hingga wujud anjing raksasa dengan mata merah nampak di hadapannya. Sakura sempat memekik takut saat moncong Sesshomaru mengendus wajah perempuan itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Sakura yang awalnya takut perlahan mulai dapat menenagkan dirinya.

Rasa takut itu berubah menjadi rasa familiar yang tak jauh berbeda kala merasakan hidung mancung seorang Sesshomaru menelusuri wajahnya seperti biasa. Sakura tertawa kecil dan memegang ujung moncong _yokai_ jantan itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sesshomaru mengendus punggung wanita itu dan mendorongnya kecil agar lekas bangkit dari posisimya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Dengan hati-hati ia melamgkah menuju kaki kekar anjing besar itu. Dan memeluknya erat dengan sepasang lengannya yang kecil, Sesshomaru mengeram lirih yang terdengar lucu di telinga Sakura.

Sesshomaru merebahkan tubuhnya, memberikan gestur agar Sakura merangkak di punggungnya agar mereka bisa segera pergi. Sakura masih mengitari sosok raksasa suaminya dan sesekali menggaruk belakang telinga Sesshomaru gemas. Kemudian merangkak dengan susah payah menuju punggung anjing itu. Namun ia gagal karena _kimono_ yang dipakaimya membatasi geraknya. Sakura kemudian beralih pada muka Sesshomaru.

Dengan gugup perempuan itu merangkak dari bagian,hidung menuju atas kepala, Sesshomaru mendengus kecil saat merasakan tekanan dan rasa berat di wajahnya. Netra kemerahannya mengerjab sesaat dan ia sedikit mendongak yamg membuat Sakura tergelincir di sekitar lehernya.

Sakura memekik kaget namun ia segera meraut bulu halus di leher Sesshomaru dan menyamankan posisinya. Sesshomaru menggeram sebagai bentuk pertanyaan apakah perempuan itu telah siap atau belum. Sakura tetawa renyah dan mengatakan bahwa ia siap dan berpegangan erat pada bulu-bulu nan halus suaminya itu.

Dan sang _daiyokai_ segera melesat dalam kecepatan luar biasa, menembus angin dan melewati lembah-lembah dalam satu kali tapak yang konstan, Sakura sesekali harus berpegangan kuat agar dirinya tidak terbawa angin. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas tiap pergerakan otot yang begitu mantap dan kuat dari tekstur tubuh Sesshomaru.

Sakura menggosokkan pipinya di sekitar bulu-bulu halus milik Sesshomaru. Dan sang _daiyokai_ masih berlari cepat menembus hutan-hutan hingga tiba di sebuah pantai yang luas. Di sepanjang garis pantai itu nampak sepi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup lembut. Sakura berdecak kagum ketika pemandangam kapal layar nampak menyebrang menuju sisi lain daratan.

Sesshomaru segera memasang _kekkai_ agar keduanya tidak terlihat manusia. Sampai kemudian sosok anjing raksasa dengan bulu putih yang berkibar itu menapak pada langit dan terbang tinggi mengarungi cakrawala. Sakura nampak takjub. Rasa angin yang berhembus diawal musim semi tidak membuatnya mengigil. Malahan rasa senang saat untuk pertama kalinya klorofilnya berjumpa dengan lautan setelah sekian lama. Sesshomaru masih menapak pada kaki langit diantara awan _youki_ miliknya.

Sampai kemudian ketika keduanya telah sampai di pulau seberang, sang _daiyokai_ berhenti dan ia berubah kembali dalam wujud manusia. Sakura melepaskan pegangannya ketika tubuh Sesshomaru mengecil dan kembali dalam bentuk biasanya. Netra klorofilnya menelisik pantai yang nampak sejuk oleh angin musim semi. Kakinya yang telanjang berdesir di bawah pasir-pasir pamtai.

" _Anata_ , tempat ini indah sekali." Puji Sakura takjub.

"Pulau ini masuk ke dalam wilayah barat, pulau yang masih perawan dan belum terjamah tangan manusia." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan pegangannya pada _haori_ Sesshomaru, perempuan itu melangkah menuju pepohonan yang nampak indah dengan kuncup-kuncup _sakura_ yang berderet di sisinya.

"Apa yang membuat manusia tidak menjangkau pulau ini? Maksudku tempat ini sangat indah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pulau ini memiliki kuil yang dikeramatkan. Tapi itu hanya pengalih perhatian agar tidak sembarang manusia menjamah tempat ini." Jawab pria itu. Sesshomaru meraut pinggamg Sakura dan membawanya menuju ke dalam hutan.

Pulau di bagian utara wilayah barat tersebut adalah pulau kecil yang berada dekat dengan pemukiman manusia. Adanya sebuah kuil keramat di tempat itu menjadi alasan banyak manusia enggan mendarat di tempat itu. Dan entah kenapa desas-desus bahwa pulau itu adalah pulau yang berbahaya berkembang diantara mereka. Hal ini malah dimanfaatkan Sesshomaru untuk menjadikan pulau itu sebagai wilayah pribadi istana Bulan.

Alam yang masih asri dengan pepohonan khas Jepang masih nampak di tempat itu, juga tebing tinggi di mana air terjun mengalir deras begitu sejuk dalam pandangan mata. Saat Sesshomaru melangkah menuju salah satu sisi sungai di dekat air terjun. Sebuah _onsen_ alami terbentang di sana.

"Kemarilah, _koishii_!" Ucap Sesshomaru seraya menarik perempuan itu menuju air terjun tersebut. Dan Sakura dapat menebak bahwa dibalik sana terdapat sebuah ruangan yang berisi beberapa barang milik sang _daiyokai_.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : aku kembali dari hiatus seminggu, setelah UTS selesai dan akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. btw jangan berharap banyak mengenai lemon asem karena bukan kapasitasku. Ya jadi hanya segini erotika lemon yg bisa kuberikan. Mungkin di chapter lanjutan masih ada, ia kalau kebetulan aku kesambet apa lagi dan bikin lemon. :P –diinjek-**

 **Buat yang penasaran berapa umur Sakura sekarang? Yup, she is 17th yo now. Jadi dari chap 2 hingga sekarang aku nyeritain satu tahun kehidupan pernikahan SesshoSaku. Btw Sakura belum hamil, belum saatnya dan masih ada satu arc lagi sampai mereka lepas dari tekanan dan bisa hidup bahagia berdua.**

 **Thanks untuk pereview di chapter 25 :**

 **PinKrystal, ame to ai, avheril psychomonst49, Taeoh, hira1804, wowwoh geegee, PIYORIN, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**

.


	27. Conspiracy

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi ©** _ **Inu**_ **yasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 27 : Conspiracy**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruang yang nampak gelap. Hanya lentera dimana api membara di dalamnya menjadi penerang di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa orang pria nampak berkumpul dalam satu pertemuan. Mereka nampak saling terdiam dengan tenang sampai tamu terakhir masuk ke dalam ditemani wakilnya dan mulai mengambil posisi.

"Jadi, semua sudah berkumpul?" Ucap sebuah suara berat. "Kalau begitu maka rapat kali ini akan dimulai." Ucapnya.

Dan beberapa hal mulai dijabarkan di pertemuan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya satu dari sekian hadirin yang datang mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat salah satu peserta dalam ruangan itu tersentak tak percaya.

"Dan satu-satunya cara adalah menyingkirkan _ningen_ itu dari sisinya." Ucap sosok pria dengan pangkat lumayan terpandang itu.

Sang pemuda membelalak, "apa maksudnya ini?!" Tanyanya gusar.

Seluruh hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya tegas, mengintimidasi namun masih nampak tanda hormat di gestur mereka. "Yang mulia akan mengulangi kejadian yang telah lalu, Tuan Muda. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi maka para petinggi istana telah menyetujui satu-satunya pilihan dengan menyingkirkan _ningen_ itu dari sisi yang mulia. Kami tak bisa membiarkan beliau terjerumus pada lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan ayahandanya pun mengalami kehancuran yang sama."

"Tak adakah pilihan lain? Maksudku kita tak seharusnya menyingkirkan _ningen_ itu." Sergahnya.

Salah satu jendral berdehem dan penuh gestur tegas nan hormat bangkit seraya berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu. "Tuan muda, kepercayaan rakyat pada sang raja sudah mulai menipis. Hal ini dikhawatirkan akan memunculkan gelombang pemberontakan di dalam negeri." Ujarnya. "Yang mulia sudah melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya dengan menikahi seorang _ningen_." Ujarnya.

Pemuda itu menggeram. Ia sendiri terlahir dari seorang _ningen_ , dan bagaimana bisa para _yokai_ di ruangan itu begitu merendahkan _ningen_ sedemikian rupa.

"Kalian tahu bukan bahwa aku sendiri terlahir dari seorang _ningen_. Jika kalian amat merendahkan keberadaan _ningen_ di istana ini, maka aku juga-"

"Tidak Tuan Muda, keberadaan anda adalah penopang penting dalam istana. Anda adalah satu-satunya pewaris sah dari yang mulia sendiri. Terlepas dari kenyataan anda adalah seorang _hanyo_ dan bukanlah _yokai_ murni. Namun kekuatan anda sudah hampir melampaui yang mulia." Gagap salah satu _yokai_ di ruangan tersebut.

"Tuan muda, saya amat mengerti bagaimana peran _ningen_ tersebut dalam mengembalikan kepercayaan diri yang mulia raja. Tetapi kerajaan ini bertumpu pada kepercayaan rakyat terhadap rajanya, jika rakyat tak memiliki kepercayaan lagi pada sang penguasa maka akan terjadi pemberontakan dan sang raja akan digulingkan. Kami tak ingin hal malang tersebut menimpa Yang Mulia seperti yang terjadi pada pendahulu beliau!"

" _Ningen_ itu tidak memiliki garis hidup yang panjang, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi kekosongan di sisi permaisuri istana. Karena hal itulah rakyat sangat berharap beliau berkenan mempersunting _yokai_ sejati alih-alih seorang _ningen_."

"Jika yang mulia memperistri seorang _yokai_ sejati maka keduanya akan menjadi satuan yang utuh tanpa adanya ketimpangan di masa depan. Keturunan mereka kelak juga dapat menutupi cemooh dan cacian yang selama ini dilimpahkan kepada anda."

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak mengira bahwa suatu hati keadaan yang begitu pelik seperti ini akan ia hadapi. Si satu sisi ia tak ingin menyakiti _ningen_ itu namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin negerinya terpecah saat ayahnya hancur hanya karena satu hal kecil. Sebagai seorang calon penguasa berikutnya sudah menjadi suatu hal lumrah bahwa ia harus memikirkan nasib rakyat diatas segala-galanya. Ia harus dapat bijak memilih.

"Usia perkawinan mereka masih belum sampai seumur jagung, jika segera dipisahkan maka duka yang dialami yang mulia tidak akan berlangsung lama seperti ketika Yang Mulia permaisuri sebelumnya wafat. Dalam waktu singkat saya yakin, Yang Mulia akan segera menemukan pengganti bagi jabatan permaisuri yang kosong. Dan saat itulah beliau dapat memilih _yokai_ sejati sebagai pasangan hidupnya agar dapat melengkapi jabatan permaisuri dalam garis hidup yang sepadan dengan beliau."

"Jadi, apa gerangan rencana kalian untuk memisahkan keduanya?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan netra yang menyipit tegas.

"Dalam kurun waktu beberapa purnama dalam setahun ini kami akan mencari celah saat yang mulia pergi dari istana, dan saat itulah kami akan membawa _ningen_ itu pergi sejauh mungkin agar yang mulia tak dapat menjangkaunya, bahkan dengan _tenseiga_ sekalipun."

Sang pemuda melebar, terkejut atas usulan dari perwakilan jenderal atas rekan-rekannya. Jika itu artinya maka _ningen_ itu akan dibunuh dan entah bagaimana caranya bahkan bagi seorang _daiyokai_ terkuat sekalipun takkan bisa menjangkaunya. Benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk yang amat menyedihkan. _Ningen_ itu tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, bahkan ia tak berhak mendapatkan cemooh dan siksaan yang bahkan tak sepantasnya ia dapatkan.

Kenapa _yokai_ begitu membenci manusia yang bahkan tak memiliki satupun kelicikan seperti sosok itu. Tapi inilah yang dinginkan rakyat bagi rajanya. Mereka ingin sang Raja memiliki belahan jiwa yang sepantasnya baginya, bukan seorang _ningen_ lemah laksana bunga _sakura_ yang hanya memiliki garis hidup selama sepuluh hari setelah ia mekar dengan indahnya.

Bahkan bunga merah muda itu begitu rapuh hanya dengan guguran angin atau hujan yang menerpanya. Bahkan dalam rasa sesak sakit yang melingkupi hatinya, pemuda itu tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada manusia itu nantinya.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya!"

"?!" Seluruh keterkejutan dari para hadirin di ruangan itu tertuju pada sang tuan muda.

"Biar aku yang membereskan _ningen_ itu, cepat atau lambat sang raja akan mengetahuinya. Dan kemurkaan beliau bukanlah hal yang dapat dihindari, ia akan menghancurkan istana bahkan membantai habis siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini. _Chichi-ue_ amat mencintai _ningen_ itu, bahkan jika _ningen_ itu terjun ke dalam alam kematian beliau dengan suka rela akan mengambil langkah untuk jatuh ke tempat yang sama." Pemuda itu menyipit tegas dalam rasa getir saat pemikiran itu berkelebat di pikirannya. Tentang _slide_ - _slide_ kejadian imajinatif ketika ia mengeksekusi _ningen_ itu.

"Sebagai putra satu-satunya yang dimasa depan akan memimpin kerajaan ini, aku akan menghadapi murka Ayahku dengan kepala yang tegak. Aku tak ingin semua orang dalam istana ini harus menghadapi akibat dari kemurkaan beliau."

"Tapi Tuan Muda, ini sangat riskan. Anda dapat terbunuh!" Salah satu jendral dalam ruangan itu mengangguk dan menyetujui hal yang sama.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, tawa hambar yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk para _yokai_ di ruangan itu berdiri. Sang pemuda yang biasanya nampak tenang itu tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sampai netra amber keemasan miliknya berubah menjadi merah. Dengan garis magenta di pipinya yang berubah menjadi gerigi dan aliran _youki_ melesat kuat bagai angin badai.

"Apakah aku begitu lemah sehingga kalian berpikir aku akan terbunuh dengan mudah?" Geramnya dengan nada tegas.

Merasakan lesakan _youki_ luar biasa dari _hanyo_ di hadapan mereka, para _yokai_ di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdiam. Sampai mereka semua kemudian bersimpuh penuh hormat pada pemuda itu, ketakutan mereka menghapus segala keraguan akan bayang kematian sang _hanyo_ muda. Mereka yakin sang putra akan mampu meredam murka sang ayah.

Sepasang netra ambernya tertutup tegas dan ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu menjadi tanda akhir bahwa pertemuan itu telah usai.

.

Ambernya nampak meredup, angin membelai surai peraknya yang dikuncir tinggi dan tangannya mengepal erat. Sang _inu_ _hanyo_ memukul dinding ruangannya kasar membuat ceruk retak kecil tertinggal di sana. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat keputusan akhir akan nasib _ningen_ yang berada di sisi Ayahnya itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan dalam eksekusi tersebut, paling tidak ia akan memberikan kematian yang lebih manusiawi bagi wanita itu daripada perempuan itu harus mati tercabik-cabik. Ia berharap sang Ayah tidak pernah pergi dari sisi wanita itu. Agar tidak ada celah untuk membunuhnya. Agar ia tak harus membunuh wanita itu.

Langit mulai beranjak malam, keheningan masih menyelimuti sosok _inu_ _hanyo_ yang tengah merenung dalam kesunyian. Tangannya sekali lagi terkepal dan meraut _katana_ nya kasar. Ia melangkah keluar dan berlari menuju hutan yang berada di belakang istana. Di sana ia mengamuk, melesakkan _youki_ nya dalam batas maksimal.

Ia melatih dirinya agar mampu mengimbangi kekuatan sang Ayah jika pada akhirnya takdir berkata lain bahwa wanita itu harus mati di tangannya. Ia sendiri sudah siap mati jika ia tak mampu menahan murka sang Ayah jika saat yang ia harapkan tak pernah datang itu tiba.

.

.

Netra beriak sosok dalam bayang gelap itu nampak memancar. Di dalam diam tiba-tiba terdengar suara memecah gema dari balik lorong menuju ruangan itu. Netra beriak miliknya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang netra merah dengan simbol tiga koma. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam sampai sebuah suara berat dari salah satu dari keduanya memecah keheningan.

"Pemberontakan regu Kisame atas penguasa barat gagal." Ujar pria dengan netra beriak itu. Ia berlutut di hadapan sosok bernetra merah tersebut.

"Begitukah?" Suara berat sang pria dengan netra merah terdengar berat namun tenang, ia mengerjab sesaat dan kembali menatap pada langit yang menampakkan kelabunya malam. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pasukan-pasukan yang dikirim di ketiga wilayah sisanya?"

"Semua berjalan dengan amat baik sesuai rencana!" Jawab pria dengan netra berriak itu. Telinganya yang runcing nampak mengintip di balik surai kemerahan dan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Bagus, dengan begini maka rencana serangan yang tersisa atas ketiga negeri akan berlangsung lancar." Ucap sosok dalam pendar bayang gelap itu. Dan bibir sosok tersebut tertarik dalam satu garis lengkung yang menampakkan kepuasan.

"Sudah lama sejak _Akatsuki_ berdiri setelah keempat penguasa terdahulu akhirnya runtuh. Dan selama masa penyegelanku, akhirnya hari di mana aku kembali bangkit adalah hari di mana dunia ini akan jatuh di genggamanku seorang."

Sang pemilik netra berriak tidak menyahut, namun gestur hormat tanpa rasa angkuh miliknya masih terpancang dengan kuat. Akatsuki adalah perkumpulan rahasia yang terbentuk sejak era _sengoku_ kuno. Saat wilayah Barat masih berupa wilayah besar dengan penguasa _Inu_ no Taisho. Wilayah Selatan dengan penguasa sang naga, Ryuukotsusei. Dan Timur serta Utara masih dikuasai oleh dua penguasa yang berbeda dengan penguasa kedua wilayah saat ini.

Ada selentingan kabar yang menyatakan bahwa Timur dan Utara tunduk pada kedua penguasa yang sekarang ini menjabat atas hasil imbang dalam perang saudara, ada pula yang mengatakan ada politik tersembunyi di dalamnya. Namun perseteruan antar keempat wilayah _yokai_ akhirnya surut saat kepemimpinan putra sulung dari sang _Inu_ _daiyokai_ , Sesshomaru. Dan dari pihak selatan, putra ketiga belas sang _daiyokai_ naga, Tanaka pun mengambil tampuk kepemimpinan Ayahnya setelah berhasil menang dalam perang saudara.

Dalam sebuah perdamaian, acap kali ada satu pihak yang tidak senang. Dan hal itulah yang membuat polemik baru akan keinginan mencari kedamaian yang lain yaitu dengan menjadi penguasa. Entah penguasa dalam satu wilayah tertentu atau penguasa tunggal bagi dunia.

"Pada pemberontakan atas barat selanjutnya, kau harus memancing penguasa itu lagi agar ia turun tangan. Jika Sesshomaru berhasil di singkirkan, maka barat akan jatuh terlebih dahulu." Ucap pria itu. "Aku ingin membalas dendam pada keturunan anjing itu." Ucap sang lelaki dengan iris merahnya yanr nampak berpendar diantara gulita gelap temaraman malam.

.

Netra keemasan miliknya menatap pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka pelan. Sosok ringkih dengan netra tuanya merangsek masuk. Dan senyum berkembang di bibir pemuda itu, Sora melangkah mendekati sang adik yang menampakkan senyum simpul dibalik wajahnya yang penuh keriput.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pergi dari tempat tidur." Tegur Sora lembut. Ia membantu adiknya untuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan menyelimuti tubuh ringkih pria tua itu dengan selimut _futon_. Netra coklat kelam pudar milik Higurashi Haru nampak menerawang.

Dengan gerakan gemetar tangannya menyentuh tangan kekar sang kakak, seberkas senyum nampak di wajah tuanya. "Kupikir... kau pergi lagi, _anik_ _i_..." celetuknya parau. Sora tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, belum ada pesan apapun dari istana Barat. Jadi aku tidak perlu pergi ke mana-mana saat ini, permintaan mengenai perburuan _yokai_ juga sudah dilakukan Amami dan Chisoko, sisanya akan diatasi oleh bersaudara dari _taijiya_ itu." Tukas Sora. "Kau senang kan, hm? _Aniki_ tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, _ne_ , mau bermain _shogi_?" Tawar Sora.

Haru mengangguk kecil dan _hanyo_ itu melangkah keluar kamar sebentar untuk mengambil papan _shogi_. Keduanya mulai tenggelam dalam permainan dan sesekali Sora tertawa nyaring saat melawan Haru dalam permainan _shogi_. walau sudah tua tapi sepertinya ketajaman pria tua itu masih nampak adanya.

Ketika hari telah beranjak tengah malam, Sora dan Haru menyudahi pertandingan mereka dan Sora meninggalkan kamar adiknya setelah memastikan Haru telah terlelap. Netra amber Sora menatap sendu kesunyian di _manshion_ besar itu. Sampai kemudian telinganya bergerak kecil saat mendengar suara lantunan doa dari arah kuil. Sora tersenyum kecil kala menemukan beberapa orang gadis remaja dan beberapa pemuda yang berkumpul dalam satu lingkaran. Mereka adalah anak dari cucu yang berada dalam satu garis darah Kanata dan Haru.

Melihat kedatangan _hanyo_ yang merupakan sesepuh di keluarga itu, para _miko_ dan _houshi_ membungkuk pelan sebagai tanda kehormatan.

"Hari sudah beranjak malam, kalian tidak segera tidur?" Tanya Sora.

"Masih ada ritual yang kami selesaikan. Sora _ojii-sama_!" Jawab salah satu dari _miko_ di sana. Sora menganguk dan kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi saat remaja-remaja itu melanjutkan ritual mereka.

Netra amber Sora melebar kecil saat melihat beberapa _yokai_ yang tinggal di sekitar hutan keluarga Higurashi nampak mengintip dari balik semak-semak. Sora menghampiri mereka dan menegurnya, _yokai_ - _yokai_ itu adalah _yokai_ kelas rendah yang sering menjadi cerita-cerita seram diantara para manusia.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa sembunyi-sembunyi di sana?" Tanya Sora sembari menyibak semak-semak. Ambernya memicing jenaka kala salah satu _yokai_ berbentuk mangkuk tertangkap di tangannya, keringat dingin nampak mengalir deras dari _yokai_ kecil itu.

"Maafkan kami Sora _-sama_!" Pekik salah satu _yokai_ dengan kepala rusa yang nampak ketakutan. "Kami mendengar kalau Haru _-sama_ tengah jatuh sakit, karena itu kami ingin menjenguk beliau." Cicit _yokai_ itu gemetaran.

Sora menyeringai geli, "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalian bisa mengetuk pintu kuil seperti biasanya kan? Terima kasih atas niat kalian menjenguk Haru, tapi saat ini dia sudah tidur." Ucap Sora.

Setelah menyuru gerombolan _yokai_ itu pergi dan dapat kembali esok harinya. Sang _hanyo_ melangkah menuju dalam kuil. Di tengah-tengah aula tersebut nampak dua dupa dengan tulisan kanji nama kedua orang tuanya dan nama sang adik yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Sora menangkup tangannya, dan berdoa dengan khusyuk untuk keluarganya yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

"Hari ini sudah genap seratus tahun sejak _Otou_ - _san_ dan _Okaa_ - _san_ pergi, aku sangat merindukan kalian lho, dan juga kau, Kanata... sudah lima tahun lamanya sejak kau menyusul kedua orang tua kita. Akari sudah tumbuh dengan sehat, ia benar-benar terlihat cantik seperti dirimu." Ucap Sora seraya bercerita pada altar mendiang keluarganya.

" _Okaa_ - _san_ , _Otou_ - _san_ dan Kanata, hari ini sudah dua ratus tahun lebih usia Haru. Ia mulai sakit-sakitan beberapa waktu ini, sepertinya sebentar lagi Haru akan bergabung bersama dengan kalian... tapi jika bisa, bolehkah aku sedikit egois? Aku berharap Haru masih diberi umur panjang agar kami bisa tetap berkumpul seperti ini?" Air mata meleleh dari pelupuk Sora.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sang _hanyo_ tak dapat membendung kesedihannya, melihat dan menerima kenyataan bahwa satu persatu orang-orang yang ia sayangi pergi ke tempat di mana ia tak dapat menjangkau mereka. Jika dapat mengulang waktu, Sora berharap ia dapat mencegah Ayahnya untuk pergi, jika ia dapat merubah takdir, maka ia berharap Kanata dan Haru terlahir sebagai _hanyo_ sama seperti dirinya.

Agar mereka dapat hidup bersama selamanya. Agar ia tak perlu merasakan duka dan rasa sedih nan iba kala melihat adik-adik yang ia cintai menua dan menutup mata di hadapannya. Sora mengigit bibirnya, netranya masih terpejam erat dalam tangis kebisuan yang nampak di wajahnya.

Rasa sesak dan ketakutan luar biasa seolah menghantuinya kala mengingat bahwa Haru mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan pergi menyusul kedua orang tua dan saudarinya. Dan Sora akan menjadi satu-satunya putra dari Inuyasha dan Higurashi Kagome yang masih hidup.

"Kau menangis lagi, Sora?" Sebuah suara baritone menyapa gendang telinganya. Sang _hanyo_ menoleh dan mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya.

"Selamat malam, Shippo- _ji_ - _chan_?" Sapanya dengan senyuman simpul. Sosok yang memiliki tinggi sama seperti Sora namun dengan garis wajah yang lebih dewasa itu melangkah mendekati Sora seraya ikut bersimpuh di samping pemuda itu dan ikut berdoa di depan altar.

"Rasanya seratus tahun terlalu singkat untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah pergi." Ucap Shippo. Ia adalah satu-satumya _yokai_ yang mengenal baik kedua orang tua Sora. Bahkan _yokai_ rubah yang pada tahun ini telah memiliki tiga ekor itu dikenal sebagai _yokai_ paling bijak di kuil tersebut.

Shippo yang waktu itu masih anak-anak kini berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, rambut coklat pudar miliknya terkuncir tinggi seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Tubuhnya lebih lebar dan tegap. Kaki rubahnya sudah berubah menjadi kaki berfisik manusia, hanya ekornya yang masih terlihat jelas sebagai bukti jenis _yokai_ apakah dirinya. Dalam adat para _yokai_ , seekor _yokai_ rubah akan bertambah bijak seiring dengan jumlah ekor yang ia miliki.

Semakin banyak ekor miliknya maka ia juga semakin tua dan bijak, batas akhir usia seorang _yokai_ rubah adalah ia memiliki sembilan ekor. Setiap seratus tahun satu ekor akan bertambah.

"Ya, begitulah." Timpal Sora. Mendung masih nampak di wajahnya kala netranya beralih pada altar di hadapannya.

"Jika saja aku bisa menghentikan si bodoh itu, pasti sekarang ini Ayahmu masih di sini. Ia sangat mencintai Kagome sampai memilih untuk mengikutinya dalam kematian setelah Kagome wafat." Ujar Shippo seraya merenung saat ia mengingat hari-hari terakhir ia melihat sahabat seperjuangannya itu. Tak ada yang dapat mencegah seorang Inuyasha saat pria itu langsung pergi menjemput kematian hanya berselang beberapa minggu setelah jasad sang istri dikebumikan.

Ingatan samar saat Sora muda yang masih anak-anak menangis di hadapan altar orang tuanya membekas dalam ingatan Shippo. Kedua adiknya yang telah tumbuh lebih cepat menemani sang kakak dalam dukanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka Sora, Shippo, Kanata dan Haru melakukan perjalanan untuk menyusuri jejak pertempuran yang ditinggalkan sang Ayah.

Berharap menemukan titik terang akan keadaan akhir _hanyo_ yang merupakan putra sah dari sang penguasa barat, _Inu_ no Taisho. Dan di sanalah, dilembah yang nampak gersang dan penuh dengan aura kematian, mereka menemukan sisa keberadaan sang _hanyo_. Tubuh pria itu sudah tak lagi ada karena segel _tessaiga_ yang langsung mengirimnya menuju alam kematian. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah pedang tua _tessaiga_ yang terpancang kuat di sana.

Pedang itu kemudian diwariskan kepada Sora selaku putra sulung dari keluarga Higurashi. Dan dalam masa awal tersebut, sang _hanyo_ muda menempa kekuatannya untuk menguasai _Tessaiga_. Sekembalinya rombongan itu ke kediaman Higurashi, mereka disambut oleh penampakan Sesshomaru dan putranya.

Sang daiyokai dari barat menyetujui Sora sebagai pemegang _tessaiga_ selanjutnya. Shippo menyadari bahwa kedua kakak adik putra Inu no Taisho itu mengalami hal yang sama, mereka sama _-_ sama kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Namun Sesshomaru nampaknya lebih tegar daripada adik tirinya. Pria itu,masih bertahan memimpin tanah barat sepeninggal Rin tiga puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hai, paman, ceritakan padaku tentang Ibu dan Ayah." Pinta Sora. Shippo terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum simpul seraya menepuk kepala _hanyo_ tersebut.

 _Yoka_ _i_ rubah itu bercerita beberapa hal yang sudah pernah didengar Sora sebelumnya. Namun nampaknya _inu_ _hanyo_ tersebut tak pernah jemu mendengarnya. Mendengar mengenai petualangan mereka, barang-barang ajaib yang dibawa Ibunya dari masa depan. Sora tahu bahwa Ibunya adalah seorang penjelajah waktu yang berasal dari sebuah tempat bernama Tokyo di masa depan.

Semuanya terdengar ajaib bagi Sora, namun segala sesuatu yang ajaib itulah adalah kenyataan yang sebemarnya.

"Jika aku melompat ke dalam sumur pemakan tulang itu, apakah aku akan tiba di masa depan?" Celetuk Sora geli. Shippo mengelus dangunya nampak berfikir.

"Mugkin saja, tapi bukankah portal di sumur tua itu sudah lama tertutup sejak terakhir kali Kagome kembali ke sini?" Tanya Shippo.

Sora tertawa kecil. "Ya, sepertinya sekarang sumur itu hanyalah sumur tua. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah melompat ke sana, dan aku tidak menemukan apapun." Ujar Sora. "Walaupun aku berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu atau entah masa depan untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua."

Shippo tersenyum sendu. Ia pun juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama, jika bisa kembali ke masa lalu maka ia ingin menemui sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hai, paman... kau bilang Ibuku berasal dari 500 tahun di masa depan dari era _sengoku_ bukan? Dan Ayah juga dapat menembus portal tersebut? Jika untuk bertemu dengan mereka tak bisa menggunakan jalan pintas untuk menembus waktu, bukankah bisa jika kita menunggu 300 tahun lagi untuk menemui mereka di masa depan?" Tanya Sora.

"Yah jika kita bisa menunggu selama itu." Tukas Shippo. "Tapi jika itu terjadi kau hanya akan bertemu dengan versi remaja kedua orang tuamu. Dan bukankah itu akan berpengaruh pada garis waktu jika mereka mengetahui masa depan mereka?"

Sora tersenyum kecil. "Apapun yang kulakukan untuk merubah masa depan semuanya pun akan berakhir sama, tak ada yang dapat menolak kematian. Ibu meninggal pada usia tua, bagaimana aku dapat mencegah proses alamiah itu?" Celetuk Sora.

"Kau ada benarnya juga." Timpal Shippo.

"Yah walau begitu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jika kau berani bertahan untuk menunggu masa depan, maka akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena seperti janjiku pada mereka semua, bahwa aku akan menjagamu dan kedua adikmu." Ucap Shippo mantap.

Sora tersenyum simpul, saat hari mulai beranjak tengah malam. Shippo keluar dari aula tempat altar itu. Sora juga mengikutinya, namun sebelumnya ia menoleh pada altar kedua orang tuanya dan Kanata. Seberkas senyum hangat nan lembut terbit di wajah pemuda itu. Dan sosok tegapnya menghilang di balik _shoji_.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Nasyaila :** _ah halo? Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini, kuharap kamu bisa menikmati alurnya. Dan jangan lupa kurangi konsumsi gula ya haha_

 **UchihaKuchiki :** _hm, usiaku yang jelas udah 17 keatas kok haha, err kurasa aku ga janji bakal bikin lemon untuk saat-saat ini._

 **Saskey Saki :** _kuusahakan minimal aku update seminggu sekali sekarang, jadi bisa cek setiap weekend. Perasaan Hoshimaru terhadap Sakura... yang jelas Hoshi punya peran penting sebagai pendukung di kehidupan Sakura. Segala perhatian Hoshi bisa diartikan banyak hal, terserah kamu mau mengambilnya dari sudut pandang apa. ;)_

 **Avheril psychomonst49, anithapurnamasari73, dewiehyeokjaehw, ame to ai, dark blue and pink cherry, Taeoh, wowoh geegee, daisylisakuyachan, zarachan, hira1804.**

.

Sign

Kazama Sakura


	28. Drown

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 28 : Drown**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshmaru menyusupkan tangannya di belakang kepala Sakura. Hari telah beranjak malam dan wanita itu tertidur setelah kelelahan bermain sepanjang hari di tempat itu. Ia akan menghabiskan dua hingga empat hari di pulau kecil itu sebagai bentuk hadiah tambahan agar keduanya memiliki waktu bersama yang lebih privasi.

Sesshomaru menguap kecil sembari bergelung memeluk Sakura seperti guling. Wajahnya tenggelam di balik rambut halus dan harum perempuan itu, namun saat ia memejamkan mata dalam sepesekian menit Sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Netra klorofilnya bergerak dan mengerling pada sang suami yang tengah tertidur. Perempuan itu bangkit dan melihat Sesshomaru masih tertidur dengan mata terpejam.

Sakura mengerjab pada celah ceruk dibalik air terjun yang terdengar memercik berisik. Ia bangkit dengan langkah pelan berharap tidak menganggu suaminya itu. Mungkin Sakura sendiri lupa bahwa pendengaran pria itu amat tajam sehingga sejak awal Sesshomaru sudah menyadari pergerakannya. Namun sang _daiyokai_ sengaja pura-pura tertidur karena ingin tahu apa gerangan yang hendak di lakukan istrinya.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari celah air terjun dan netra klorofilnya berbinar pada refleksi bulan yang nampak terang dan indah. Kuncup-kuncup _sakura_ mulai setengah mekar dan nampak indah di sekelilingnya, Sakura melangkah cepat menuju kolam air panas yang ada di tempat itu. Jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari air terjun tadi.

Menyentuh ujung permukaan hangat air kolam itu, Sakura melepaskan _obi_ dan _kimono_ nya dan segera terjun ke dalam kolam setelah melipat pakaiannya tak jauh dari tempatnya sebelumnya. Sakura mengadah kepada langit, ia menyelonjorkan kakinya sehingga tinggi air kolam menutupi bahunya. Rambutnya yang panjang menyebar di sekitar permukaan, mengapung dan nampak indah seperti refleksi merah muda di bawah bulan yang bersinar terang.

Sampai kemudian Sakura nampak merenung, tentang hari-harinya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan. Akhirnya ia telah tumbuh dewasa, jika dihitung sekarang maka usianya tepat menginjak angka 17. Sakura jadi teringat keluarganya dahulu, Ayah dan Ibunya yang amat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Juga orang-orang baik hati yang selalu di sisinya.

Kakak-kakak angkatnya di _Okiya_. Akihiro dan Hikage serta mentornya Kenichi. Mereka adalah orang-orang di masa lalu yang sangat berjasa baginya hingga sekarang. Sakura sekarang hidup sebatang kara sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang tinggal di dunia _yokai_. Namun perempuan itu tersenyum lembut saat mengingat sosok-sosok yang juga ia sayangi, Fuyu, Sora, Hoshimaru, Inukimi dan suaminya, Sesshomaru. Merekalah yang juga memberikan dukungan dan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah berakhir hingga saat ini.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berjasa di hidupnya.

Dan Sakura berdoa semoga di masa depan seiring dewasanya dirinya, ia mampu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan dapat menjaga Sesshomaru. Ia memang bukan _yokai_ kuat yang bisa melindungi pria itu secara fisik. Tapi ia akan melindungi hati pria itu, agar cinta tidak hilang darinya.

Sakura bangkit dan melangkah lebih jauh menuju ujung kolam, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada ceruk terdalam di dasar kolam itu yang tentu saja berbahaya bagi dirinya. Namun terlambat, Sakura memekik kaget saat tubuhnya merosot karena gagal mendapatkan pijakan. Dalam waktu singkat kepalanya langsung terendam di balik air panas yang menghambat jalan nafas. Sakura meronta panik, ia tak bisa berenang dan tangannya tak menemukan celah apapun untuk digapai sebagai tumpuan.

Namun sebelun nafasnya habis tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar meraut lengannya. Sesshomaru segera melompat ke pinggir kolam dan Sakura terbatuk-batuk saat air memenuhi mulutnya. Sakura menggerang dan meremas _haori_ Sesshomaru erat. Sang _daiyokai_ menghela nafas gusar seraya menarik perempuan itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Sakura masih meringis kesakitan karena air memenuhi telinga dan jalan nafasnya. Suaranya masih terbatuk selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia nampak tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Koishii_?!" Tanya Sesshomaru khawatir. Sakura tidak menyahut, sampai klorofilnya nampak terbuka pelan dan ia mengangguk kecil dengan susah payah. Pria itu melepaskan _haori_ nya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos wanita itu, Sakura bangkit dengan tertatih dengan bertumpu pada lengan Sesshomaru.

Sakura mendengus geli seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya. "Menyebalkan sekali saat tiba-tiba tenggelam seperti itu." Celetuk Sakura. Sang _daiyokai_ menatap aneh wanita itu, ia tertawa padahal baru saja ia akan mati tenggelam jika saja Sesshomaru tidak segera menariknya.

"Kau tahu, terakhir kali saat aku tenggelam adalah hari pertama saat aku masuk ke dalam _okiya_. Saat itu aku masih anak-anak, dan salah satu _maiko_ yang lebih tua mengajariku berenang di danau. Aku bisa berenang waktu itu, tapi saat aku lebih mahir dan merasa pongah. Aku berenang lebih jauh dari pinggir danau dan akhirnya tenggelam." Kikik Sakura. "Untung saja salah satu kakak angkat di _Okiya_ segera menyelamatkanku."

"Sesshomaru ini merasa heran." Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum tipis, cakar di jari kekarnya meraut ujung poni Sakura yang basah dan menyibaknya hingga klorofil cerah itu nampak di pandangan. "Bagian mana yang terdengar lucu saat kau tenggelam di tengah danau dan hampir mati kehabisan napas?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya tidak lucu sih, tapi terkadang entah kenapa suatu akibat akibat perbuatan ceroboh yang tak disengaja itu terkadang terasa menggelikan. 'Rasanya konyol sekali' seperti itu." Tukas Sakura.

"Begitulah, tapi tetap saja. Situasi seperti itu sangat membahayakan." Rutuk Sesshomatu lembut. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Bagaimana jika berenang besok?" Ajaknya. Sakura nampak terkaget namun akhirnya perempuan itu berdecak senang dan menyetujui ajakan Sesshomaru.

.

Bunyi kecipakan terdengar dari sisi sungai yang memanjang melewati hutan. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu sesekali menggerakkan kakinya kasar, Sesshomaru menepati janjinya dengan mengajak istrinya berenang dan mengajarinya beberapa teknik dasar berenang yang dikuasai pria itu.

"Praktek tidak semudah kelihatannya." Gerutu Sakura saat Sesshomaru menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidak tenggelam.

"Dalam beberapa kali latihan kau akan terbiasa." Timpal pria itu dengan senyuman geli.

Sakura mengangguk samar, jemari mungilnya masih berpegangan erat pada lengan Sesshomaru untuk mencari keseimbangan. Sang _daiyokai_ kembali melepaskan Sakura agar gadis itu dapat bergerak bebas. Air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah, netra amber Sesshomaru menatap sosok merah muda yang tengah berputar di sekitar aliran tenang sungai dengan gaya bebas.

Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambutnya sekilas, mengambil sebuah tali dan mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Kemudian melompat ke dalam sungai dan menyelam di dasar sana. Sakura masih fokus pada gerakannya tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok Sesshomaru tak nampak di manapun.

Sampai perempuan itu tersadar dan menoleh ke sana-sini dalam raut bingung, belum sempat ia berteriak memanggil nama pria itu. Sesuatu menarik kakinya ke dasar sungai, Sakura memekik kaget saat tubuhnya tenggelam dengan cepat. Ia meronta panik, namun sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh mungilnya, dan sepasang bibir tipis pria itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, menyalurkan udara ke pernapasan perempuan itu. Sakura masih belum mampu menguasai keadaan. Dan Sesshomaru yang menyadari kepanikan perempuan itu segera membawanya ke permukaan.

Sakura memekik lega saat oksigen langsung menyapa paru-parunya saat keduanya menyapa permukaan. Sesshomaru mendengus geli seraya menangkup pipi wanita itu, hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Dan tetes cair nampak terjun menuruni pipi mereka, bahu telanjang mereka nampak menyatu dengan permukaan sungai yang jernih dan beraliran tenang.

Sakura menyentuh dada kekar suaminya, nafas keduanya terdengar berat saat kecup pertama tercipta setelah mereka sampai di permukaan sungai. Sesshomaru mengigit kecil bibrnya seraya menyesap lembut rasa manis dari saliva perempuan yang ada di dekapannya. Sakura sendiri merasa putus asa saat jemarinya meraut rambut basah pria itu.

Dan Sesshomaru kembali menariknya ke dalam sungai. Netra keduanya bertemu dalam satu pandang saat berat dari tekanan air membelenggu keduanya. Surai merah muda Sakura mengambang di sekelilingnya, pun tak berbeda dengan helai-helai perak pria itu, Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis seraya meraut pinggang Sakura dan membawa perempuan itu menelusuri aliran dasar sungai.

Beberapa ikan kecil dan hewan-hewan sungai nampak di pandangan, rerumputan dasar sungai juga nampak dari jernihnya aliran tenang yang menelusuri sepanjang garis sungai tersebut. Sesshomaru menarik perempuan itu menuju dasar sungai. Rerumputan dalam air nampak menari-nari mengikuti arus.

Ikan-ikan berwarna hitam khas dasar sungai bergerak lucu dan meliuk di sekitar sana, netra klorofil Sakura berbinar takjub. Dan jemarinya dengan nakal menyentuh tubuh bersisik sang ikan yang langsung melesat pergi ketika merasakan sentuhan asing di tubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan Sesshomaru kembali menariknya ke permukaan.

Melangkah menuju pinggir sungai, setelah mengusap rambutnya yang basah Sakura membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Sesshomaru meraut _haori_ nya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil perempuan itu. Sementara ia mengenakan _hakama_ miliknya dan menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam hutan. Kaki telanjang mereka melangkah melewati semak-semak dan bebatuan kecil.

Sakura sesekali memperhatikan langkahnya agar ia tidak tersandung akar-akar pohon yang timbul di permukaan tanah. Netra klorofilnya menatap takjub sebuah pohon besar yang nampak indah dengan bunga-bunga menggantung berwarna merah muda dan putih.

"Pohon ini bukan bunga _sakura_." Ujar perempuan itu takjub. Sesshomaru mengangguk.

"Bunga ini adalah _fuji_ ," ucap pria itu. Ia meraut pinggang Sakura dan melompat di salah satu dahan pohon besar itu. Sakura memegang bahu pria itu erat saat Sesshomaru meletakkan tubuhnya di salah satu dahan. Sakura meremas _haori_ Sesshomaru yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jalinan merah muda rambutnya nampak berantakan saat kelopak-kelopak bunga _fuji_ atau wisteria itu menempel di rambutnya.

Namun tentu saja nampak indah bagi Sesshomaru, jalinan rambut perempuan itu selalu nampak menakjubkan di matanya. Sesshomaru melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Dan Sakura memekik kaget melihat pria itu meninggalkannya di dahan tinggi itu, dengan gemetar ia meraut permukaan dahan pohon yang ada di dekatnya untuk mencari pegangan. Rasa melayang terasa dikakinya saat ia melihat ke bawah.

Sakura mencebik kesal melihat Sesshomaru yang menyeringai tipis di bawah sana seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

" _Anata_ , ini benar-benar tidak lucu! Kembali ke sini sekarang dan turunkan aku!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Dahan tempatmu berada tak terlalu tinggi, _koishii_! Cobalah turun sendiri dengan kemampuanmu!" Tukas Sesshomaru.

Sakura mencebik kesal, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. Namun ia tidak boleh cengeng dan hanya berakhir menangis di sana seperti anak kecil. Sehingga netra klorofilnya segera mencari pijakan untuk turun dari tempat itu. Sakura merayap di sekitar dahan dan berpegangan pada dahan yang sampai di tangannya.

Sampai tanpa ia sadari kakinya tergelincir dan secara refleks ia meraut apapun yang ada di sekitarmya. Bunga-bunga wisteria itu rontok, Sakura menjerit namun maniknya melebar kala merasakan sebuah lengan kekar menahan punggungnya. Sakura menoleh dan menemukan suaminya tersenyum simpul sembari menatapnya lembut.

Tubuh sang _daiyokai_ melayang di udara dan ia terbang hingga ke puncak pohon wisteria. Rasa kesal Sakura langsung menguap dalam kekaguman saat netranya menangkap puncak-puncak merah muda dengan langit biru di atasnya. Seolah ia berada di negeri dongeng berlatarkan bunga.

"Ini sungguh indah." Ujar Sakura takjub.

Sesshomaru tertawa kecil seraya mengecup lembut puncak rambut Sakura. Aroma wisteria menempel pada helai-helai merah muda perempuan itu. Sesshomaru meletakkan Sakura di bahunya dan sang _daiyokai_ meluncur turun dan mendarat di salah satu dahan di pohon itu. Sakura memeluk kepala pria itu erat karena hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia raih kala sang _daiyokai_ bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sejak tadi aku ketakutan karena kelakuanmu!" Bentak Sakura kesal. Jemari mungilnya masih memegang rambut Sesshomaru erat karena takut terjatuh. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun kerlingan jahil nampak di matanya. Pria itu menurunkan Sakura di batang pohon itu. Sakura sempat memicing penuh ancaman. "Aku akan marah jika kau meninggalkanku lagi di sini!"

Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya santai, namun kali ini ia tidak mengulangi kejahilannya tadi dan menuruti Sakura agar tidak meninggalkan perempuan itu. Sesshomaru meraut pinggangnya lembut dan melompat turun. Sakura bernafas lega saat kaki telanjangnya memijak tanah, ceceran wisteria nampak memenuhi sekitar mereka seperti permadani.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, walau ada rasa bersalah kala bunga-bunga itu nampak bercecer di tanah akibat ulang mereka berdua. Namun guguran wisteria yang tersangkut di rambutnya dan rambut pria itu terlihat indah. Sakura tertawa kecil seraya meraut rambut Sesshomaru yang setengah kering.

"Jika kau perempuan pasti kau seorang putri yang amat cantik." Ujar Sakura. "Aku selalu kagum pada rambutmu, kau tahu."

Sesshomaru tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak perlu menjadi putri untuk terlihat cantik dengan kelopak-kelopak _fuji_ ini, _Koishii_. Karena di hadapanku sudah ada seorang wanita yang lebih cantik daripada seorang putri bernama Sakura." Puji pria itu.

Pipi Sakura memerah malu, senyum kikuk terbit di bibirnya. "Tentu saja, aku adalah Tuan Putrimu, Pangeranku, Sesshomaru- _sama_!" Bisik Sakura seraya mengecup bibir lelaki itu lembut.

Keduanya tertawa kecil kemudian Sakura mengusap pipi Sesshomaru lembut. " _Anata_... terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dan terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku selama ini." Ujar Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangguk samar seraya menarik perempuan itu ke dalam ciuman panjang.

.

Netra ambernya terbuka pelan. Diantara ia menggerang kecil ketika merasakan beban di dadanya dan melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah muda tengah berbaring di dadanya dengan nafas tenang. Rambut panjang Sakura nampak menyebar di sekitar punggung perempuan itu. Pun tak berbeda dengan rambut sang _daiyokai_ yang menyebar di sekitar _mokomoko_ yang melingkupi keduanya. Sesshomaru bangkit sejenak dan amber dengan kelopak bergaris magenta itu menyorot pada hari yang mulai menampakkan bias-bias senja sore hari. Menyingkirkan bunga-bunga wisteria kepalanya, sang _daiyokai_ melangkah menuju tempatnya tadi dengan Sakura di gendongannya untuk mengambil _kimono_ perempuan itu yang tertinggal di pinggir sungai.

Setelah menemukan, Sesshomaru mengibaskannya beberapa kali dan melingkarkan _kimono_ Sakura di tubuh mungil perempuan itu dan sang _daiyokai_ melangkah ke dalam gua. Memastikan Sakura tidak kedinginan dan berbaring dengan nyaman, pria itu melangkah keluar untuk mencari buruan dan mempersiapkan makan malam.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melahap makan malam yang baru saja matang, sementara Sesshomaru hanya melahap beberapa potong daging mentah yang lebih cocok untuk, _yokai_ sepertinya. Sakura sesekali melirik sang suami yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

" _Anata_?"

"Hn?"

"Aku pernah mendengar sedikit cerita tentang Ayahmu dari Inukimi- _Okaa_ - _sama_. Tapi aku sendiri jadi penasaran, bagaimana sosok beliau dari sudut pandangmu sendiri? Apakah kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Sakura.

Sang _daiyokai_ nampak terdiam, netranya beralih pada api unggun yang memercik-mercik kecil. Sampai akhirnya bibirnya terbuka.

"Beliau adalah seorang _daiyokai_ hebat, seorang _daiyokai_ yang telah menaklukkan hampir seluruh negeri beratus-ratus tahun lalu sebelum era _sengoku_ _jidai_. Tapi ia akhirnya wafat karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi istri _ningen_ nya." Ujar Sesshomaru. Sakura melebar. Ia baru tahu bahwa Ayah suaminya menikahi seorang _ningen_ sebagai istri kedua.

Sakura nampak terpengkur, ia jadi teringat kata-kata Inukimi saat pertama kali _inu_ _daiyokai_ itu mengajak menantunya menuju ruangan pribadinya dan Sakura melihat potret lukisan sosok Inu no Taisho di sana. Netra klorofilnya beralih pada Sesshomaru, jika dipikir-pikir, pria itu tanpa sadar mengikuti jejak sang Ayah yang memiliki dua istri. Tapi yang berbeda adalah, istri pertama Sesshomaru sudah wafat dan ia sebagai istri kedua tentu saja secara sah tidak menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan keduanya.

Tentang duka yang dialami Inukimi, Sakura mengerti bagaimana perempuan yang sakit hati ketika menerima kenyataan suaminya jatuh cinta pada wanita lain. Melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah perempuan itu, Sesshomaru mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipinya lembut. Seberkas senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya,

"Tapi walau begitu. Sesshomaru ini tetap menghormati beliau, Inu no Taisho adalah pamutan yang terbaik bagi putra-putranya. Walau untuk bagian terakhir mengenai percintaan tentu saja hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Beliau memilih wanita lain disaat ia telah bersumpah setia hidup semati bersama Ibuku. Hal itu membuat gejolak diantara para penguasa dan akhirnya _Chichi_ - _ue_ harus menelan pil pahit dengan kudeta yang dilakukan ketiga penguasa lainnya. Di tengah luka parah akibat pertempuran dengan ketiga penguasa, hari di mana adik tiriku Inuyasha lahir kedunia adalah saat yang fatal jika ia memilih untuk menyambut pertempuran. Namun ia memang keras kepala, ia tetap datang dan bertarung dengan para _ningen_ itu, dan akhirnya ia wafat." Ujar Sesshomaru.

" _Anata_... apakah hal itu berkaitan karena beliau menikahi seorang _ningen_? Beliau seorang _yokai_ bukan begitu?" Tanya Sakura parau. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun akhirnya pria itu mengeleng pelan.

"Begitulah, walau pada masa itu kehidupan _ningen_ dan _yokai_ hidup selaras. Tapi bagaimanapun di luar sana tidak banyak yang dapat menerima bahwa adanya _yokai_ yang menjadikan _ningen_ pendamping hidupmya."

"Apakah karena ini juga, penghuni istana masih membenciku?" Bisik Sakura lirih.

Netra Sesshomaru melebar kecil, namun pria itu mengeleng pelan seraya meraut pipi wanita itu lembut. "Tidak, _koishii_ , mereka hanya butuh waktu sampai akhirnya mereka mampu menerimamu. Kau ingat bukan bagaimana Rin dahulu dapat hidup di istana dengan baik? Kau juga akan merasakan hal demikian!" Hibur Sesshomaru lembut. "Jika mereka masih berlaku buruk padamu, katakan pada Sesshomaru ini dan aku akan mengatasinya."

Sakura hanya mangangguk samar. Walau dalam hatinya entah apa sebabnya tiba-tiba muncul rasa gelisah yang tidak jelas. Namun perempuan dengan surai merah muda itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Sesshomaru senantiasa ada di sisinya, apa yang perlu ia risaukan?

Malam itu keduanya bercerita beberapa hal lucu mengenai masa kecil sang _daiyokai_ , tentang perburuan pertama Sesshomaru dan saat pertama kali ia memegang pedang dan menyambut pertarungan. Dari situ Sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sejak awal Sesshomaru memang terlahir dalam garis keturunan yang cemerlang. Ia piawai dalam segala hal di mana para pria dituntut untuk mampu memegang segala jenis senjata.

Sesshomaru juga seorang _daiyokai_ yang cerdas dan dapat mengambil keputusan tepat dalam situasi genting. Wanita itu tertawa kecil saat Sesshomaru merutuki sifat sombongnya yang sudah mendarah daging karena merasa lebih _superior_ daripada orang-orang lainya.

Sakura sempat terdiam saat pria itu mengaku bahwa ia di masa lalu sangat membenci manusia dan _hanyo_. Namun hal itu berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Rin dan menjalani banyak hal bersama rombongan adik tirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku bersyukur, aku bertemu dengan kau yang sekarang. Kau yang tidak lagi membenci manusia, karena itu kau juga jatuh cnta padaku." Kikik perempuan itu seraya menyentuh pipi pria itu dengan hidung mancungnya yang mungil. Sang _daiyokai_ hanya mendengus geli dan meraut bahu Sakura membuat perempuan itu jatuh ke dekapannya.

Masa lalu adalah gambaran pelajaran untuk memperbaiki segala sesuatu di masa depan, dan sudah semestinya semuanya akan berubah. Sang _daiyokai_ tak bisa memilih apakah ia menyesal atau tidak ketika menengok ke belakang sana, ke gambaran masa lalunya yang kelam. Namun ia hanya dapat berucap syukur bahwa di masa depan, masa sekarang yang ia tapaki saat ini. Dirinya menemukan kebahagiaan.

Mengecup puncak kepala berwarna merah muda wanita itu sekilas, Sesshomaru merebahkan tubuh Sakura di dadanya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Tidurlah, _koishii_." Bisiknya.

.

.

Pada hari berikutnya Sakura masih tidak bosan-bosannya untuk kembali ke pohon wisteria yang mereka datangi kemarin. Perempuan itu menyikap bawahan _kimono_ nya hingga sebatas lutut dan lengan _kimono_ nya tak luput dari ikatan _obi_ yang membuat pergerakannya semakin mudah.

Sesshomaru hanya mengangkat alisnya sekilas seraya memperhatikan perempuan itu yang menghilang dibalik batang pohon wisteria. Sang _daiyokai_ mengangkat satu alisnya dan melangkah pelan menuju arah tempat Sakura menghilang tadi. Ia memandangi heran perempuan itu yang mencoba memanjat batang pohon.

Gerakan kakinya yang terangkat membuat bawahan _kimono_ nya tersikap keatas, pria itu menyeringai. Ekspresi jenaka nampak di netra ambernya,

" _Koishii_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari sela-sela _kimono_ mu itu dari bawah sini?" Teriaknya. Sakura membelalak. Ia menoleh dan menatap sang suami kesal dengan wajah memerah. Menyadari posisi bawahan _kimono_ nya yang terangkat lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Membuat perempuan itu berusaha menarik-narik ujung rok _kimono_ nya kasar.

Dan akibatnya tangannya yang lain tergelincir dan Sakura menjerit panik saat tubuhnya melayang jatuh. Namun sebelum ia sukses terjembab di atas tanah, sepasang lengan kekar sekali lagi menahan pinggangnya. Sakura mendelik kesal yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari bibir laki-laki itu. Sesshomaru menukik di salah satu dahan pohon tersebut. Meletakkan Sakura di pangkuannya, sang _daiyokai_ hanya tetsenyum geli saat raut masam tak juga pergi dari wajah wanita itu.

Kelopak-kelopak wisteria bergesekan pelan saat angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Sebagian tersangkut di rambut Sakura, jemari kekar dengan kuku panjang itu meraut kelopak _fuji_ yang merambat nakal di poni istrinya, kedua netra mereka saling bertemu dan terkunci dalam satu garis yang sama. Sakura seolah melupakan rasa kesalnya ketika desah hangat nafas pria itu menyambut bibirnya dan bibir keduanya kembali bertaut.

Telapak tangan perempuan itu merambat di punggung tangan Sesshomaru, sang _daiyokai_ menyambutnya dan telapak tangan mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut laksana dua bilah pedang yang menyatu dalam satu garis yang sama. Wajah mereka masih menempel saat ciuman itu terlepas. Rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi Sakura saat pandangannya bertemu dengan amber keemasan yang tersembunyi dibalik bulu mata lentik di kelopak bergaris magenta itu.

"Aku selalu tak bisa menahan rona malu saat pandangan kita bertemu, kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?" Celetuk Sakura dengan tawa geli yang meluncur renyah dari bibirnya. Sakura melepaskan genggaman mereka dan jemari mungilnya merayap pada pipi pria itu, netra klorofilnya menelusuri garis tegas di kontur wajah pria itu.

Garis magenta kembar di pipinya yang menyatu dengan permukaan kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan pudar dalam satu garis tipis. Dan sekali lagi sepasang netra yang membuat rona merah akan menjalar di pipinya ketika pandangan keduanya bertaut. Bulu kuduknya meremang dalam gelenjar menyenangkan kala merasakan tekstur kokoh nan kekar otot leher dan bahu pria itu di jemarinya.

Sesshomaru hanya tertawa kecil, jemari bercakar miliknya juga tak tinggal diam. Dengan hati-hati telapaknya mengusap lembut pipi gembil dalam garis keanggunan wajahnya yang berbentuk tirus. Helai-helai merah muda yang membingkai wajah cantiknya, bibir perempuan itu yang berwarna merah delima seolah mengundangnya untuk mencumbunya tanpa henti.

Perempuan di hadapannya benar-benar seperti pahatan sempurna seorang dewi, seolah ia tak menemukan satupun hal cacat dari pemilik klorofil cerah itu. Dan kekaguman keduanya berakhir dalam satu kecupan lembut yang diberikan oleh sang _daiyokai_ kepada istrinya.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Nasyaila :** _ada alasan sendiri tentunya. Tapi kalau aku sebagai penulis karena memang fic ini butu konflik, ya sesuai tema yang uda kujabarin di author note chap-chapter yang telah lalu._

 **Saskey Saki :** _hm, antara Sessho, Hoshi, dan Sora jelas punya peran penting sebagai pendukung Sakura. Nantinya juga bakal terjawab sesuai proses di alur ceritanya. Jadi yang jelas ketiganya ga punya keinginan jahat ke Sakura tapi bisa juga jadi penyebab kesedihannya Sakura. Hubungan mereka sesuai bagaimana sudut pandang reader, karena cinta itu maknanya banyak._

 **Dewiehyeokjaehw, avheril psychomonst49, Ranindri, CEKBIOAURORAN, ame to ai, hira1804, wowoh geegee, anithapurnamasari73, zarachan, Taeoh.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	29. Fireflies

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 29 : Fireflies**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapak tegas dari gerakan kakinya menerjang udara, sosok anjing raksasa dengan otot kekar di kaki-kakinya melesat kencang bagai kilat. Sementara sosok di punggungnya nampak berpegangan erat pada bulu-bulu keperakan di tengkuknya. Bibir perempuan itu tersenyum sekilas mengingat beberapa hari yang mereka lewatkan, dan akhirnya hari dimana ia harus kembali ke istana bulan tiba.

Butuh waktu sepersekian jam dalam perjalanan mereka menuju wilayah istana Barat, terkadang keduanya akan berhenti untuk beristirahat. Sesshomaru tetap berada pada wujud _yokai_ nya sambil menunggu Sakura untuk beristirahat. Perempuan itu nampak duduk di sela-sela perutnya dan sesekali meminum air yang mereka bawa untuk persediaan.

Sakura mengadah kepada langit yang menampakkan semburat orange, hari telah beranjak sore dan suhu dingin mulai menjalar pada hembus angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Sakura sedikit mengigil dan menenggelamkan pipinya di bulu-bulu halus anjing jantan itu. Dalam pandangan tajam sang _daiyokai_ pelataran Istana bulan telah sampai di pandangan.

Langkahnya kian lebar dan menapak pada kaki langit, dalam liuk bulu panjang bergelombang di ekornya. Sang _daiyokai_ meliuk dan sosok raksasanya menapak dalam debam kasar pada pelataran istana bulan. Sesshomaru kembali ke fisik manusianya dan Sakura melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari leher pria itu. Sesshomaru terdenyum lembut seraya meraut bahu perempuan itu dan gerbang istana terbuka.

Sesshomaru segera menuju ruangan Inukimi ketika salah satu prajurit melapor bahwa pria itu harus segera menemui Inukimi. Sementara Sakura kembali ke kamarnya bersama dengan Fuyu. Keduanya nampak tertawa saat Sakura sedikit bercanda. Fuyu menyisir rambut Sakura setelah perempuan itu selesai mandi.

"Bagaimana liburan anda, Sakura _-sama_?" Tanya Fuyu sembari tersenyum geli saat melihat rona merah nampak menjalar di wajah perempuan itu saat ia mengingatnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan Fuyu- _san_ , Sesshomaru juga mengajariku berenang. Kami melihat bunga _fuji_ yang begitu indah. Aku pernah melihat _fuji_ sebelumnya, tapi hanya dalam bentuk rangkaian bunga di dalam vas. Ternyata _fuji_ yang dilihat langsung bersamaan dengan pohonnya terlihat lebih indah." Ujar Sakura.

Fuyu tersenyum seraya mengepang rambut Sakura, " _fuji_ salah satu bunga yang juga memiliki kelopak indah sama seperti _sakura_ , tapi tentu saja masing-masing memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Tapi bagi saya, bunga _sakura_ masih yang paling cantik."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya, "oh terima kasih Fuyu- _san_ , aku benar-benar tersanjung mendengarnya."

"Hai-hai, Sakura _-sama_!"

Jemari mungil Sakura memoles bedak tipis di pipinya, kemudian ia memoles pewarna merah bibir di bibirnya. Senyum puas nampak di wajah perempuan itu, saat Fuyu selesai memasang hiasan rambut. Sakura sempat mematut penampilannya di cermin memastikan agar tidak ada yang kurang. _Kimono_ tebal berlapis yang dipakai membuatnya sedikit sulit bergerak, namun ia sudah terbiasa dan Sakura menegakkan punggungnya untuk memberikan tampilan mengagumkan sosok seorang bangsawan istana.

Tekstur khas _maiko_ darinya tak dapat dirubah karena ia telah terbiasa dengan itu, lagipula itu adalah ciri khasnya. Sakura menyilangkan tangan di balik lengan _kimono_ dan melangkah pelan dengan anggun menuju ruangan tempat Sesshomaru berada. Sakura membungkuk sekilas saat pintu _shoji_ terbuka dan sosok pria itu nampak di pandangan.

Sakura segera mengambil posisi dan mendudukkan pantatnya dalam posisi bersimpuh yang khas. Ia duduk beberapa jengkal dari posisi suaminya, namun klorofilnya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas garis wajah tegas pria itu dati samping. Sesshomaru menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Dan keduanya beralih pada dua orang _yokai_ yang menjadi tamu di ruangan itu.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan permaisuri kerajaan barat, _Sakura no Kimi_!" Ucap sang tamu. Di depannya beberapa kotak bertumpuk nampak tertutup rapat, Sakura bertanya-tanya apa gerangan isinya.

"Istriku, mereka adalah pedagang yang datang dari tanah di ujung paling timur kerajaan ini. Pria ini adalah Seisaburo dan rekannya Amachi!" Ucap Sesshomaru memperkenalkan kedua tamunya pada sang istri. Kedua pedagang itu bersujud kecil sebagai bentuk kehormatan. Sakura juga membungkuk sebagai bentuk salam atas perkenalan mereka.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin melihat, apa saja yang kalian tawarkan? Aku akan mempertimbangkan membeli beberapa barang yang sekiranya disukai oleh istriku." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura sempat menatapnya tak percaya, Sesshomaru akan membelikannya beberapa perhiasan. Perempuan itu ingin menolak namun ia tak berani mengutarakannya sekarang. Lagipula itu akan menyinggung para tamu jika Sakura menolaknya. Seisaburo dan Amachi mulai membuka kotak, pembicaraan ala pedagang yang tengah mempromosikan barang terdengar dari bibir mereka.

Sakura menyentuh ujung kain _kimono_ dengan corak azalea di lengan dan bawahan roknya. Warnanya yang hijau cerah membuat Sakura nampak tertarik, beberapa perhiasan juga membuatnya tertarik. Namun ia tak ingin berlebihan dengan meminta banyak perhiasan pada suaminya. Itu akan menjadi sebuah pemborosan. Batin Sakura bimbang.

Di tangannya sudah lima _kimono_ yang ia sentuh dan empat dari lima _kimono_ itu membuatnya tertarik. Sakura kembali memilih secara teliti, dan akhirnya ia mengambil dua stel _kimono_ dengan corak yang menurutnya paling bagus. _Kimono_ bercorak azalea yang pertama tadi dan satu _kimono_ berwarna violet pudar dengan corak bunga-bunga musim panas.

Sakura juga memilih beberapa perhiasan yang menurutnya cantik, semua perhiasan ini amat bagus dan Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil dalam rasa bimbang. Dan ia kembali memilih beberapa perhiasan. Sampai akhirnya perempuan itu telah selesai memilih pilihannya dan sang _daiyokai_ segera membayar semua pilihan Sakura.

Sang pedagang nampak amat gembira, sampai saat keduanya berpamitan tiba-tiba Seisaburo memberilan bungkusan kecil berisi kotak yang entah ada apa di dalamnya. Pria itu hanya berkata bahwa kotak tersebut diberikan sebagai hadiah atas pernikahan Sakura dengan sang penguasa barat. Sakura menerimanya dengan setengah hati, ia merasa canggung menerima hadiah itu. Namun Sesshomaru menerimanya dan menguncapkan terima kasih saat kedua pedagang itu meninggalkan istana.

 _Kimono_ baru Sakura segera diurus oleh para dayang. Sakura sendiri melangkah bersama suaminya menuju kamar mereka bersama dengan beberapa dayang yang membawa kotak perhiasan baru perempuan itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membelikanku _kimono_ baru," desah Sakura. Sang _daiyokai_ mengangkat satu alisnya, ia tersenyum tipis seraya menopang dangu dan jemarinya yang lain mengusap lembut tangan mungil nan halus wanita itu.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukainya, _koishii_?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, "bukan begitu, aku menyukainya. Tapi... aku merasa tidak perlu membeli _kimono_ lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tak ingin memboroskan uang hanya untuk membeli beberapa barang yang belum kuperlukan." Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, " _Koishii_ , sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban bagi seorang suami untuk membelikan pakaian yang indah dan perhiasan yang cantik untuk istrinya." Tukas Sesshomaru. "Lagipula tidak enak rasanya jika aku menolak tawaran para pedagang untuk membeli beberapa barang mereka. Mereka hanyalah pedagang kecil yang mencari rejeki dari menjual barang dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain." Ujar Sesshomatu.

"Di masa depan nanti akan banyak pedagang yang akan datang untuk menawarkan produk mereka. Dan tentu saja mau tidak mau kita harus membeli beberapa barang sebagai formalitas bahwa mereka akan datang lagi pada waktu yang akan datang." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura nampak terdiam, sepertinya ia memang harus terbiasa dalam lingkup istana seperti ini. Tentu saja semua barang-narang di istana dibeli langsung dari para pedagang terbaik yang datang ke istana dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Tidak mungkin seorang penghuni istana akan bertandang ke pasar untuk membeli barang-barang yang jelas kualitasnya tidak sebagus barang yang diantar langsung oleh pedagang-pedagang itu.

Sakuta menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

.

Sakura membuka kotak yang diberikan oleh pedagang tadi sebagai hadiah, isinya adalah sebuah parfum dengan bau khas yang menyengat. Namun bau khas itu adalah bau dari bunga sakura yang nampaknya diracik langsung dari bunga-bunga tersebut. Sakura langsung menyukainya, parfum yang diberikan Seisaburo hampir mirip dengan parfum yang diberikan _Okaa_ - _san_ untuk para _maiko_ dan _geisha_ di _Okiya_ dahulu. Namun bau yang timbul di parfum itu lebih kuat daripada parfum dari sang _Okami_.

Sesshomaru sempat mengernyit ketika aroma kuat menusuk hidungnya. Sakura segera menyingkirkan parfum itu ke tempat yang sedikit jauh agar Sesshomaru tidak bersin karena bau menyengatmya. Bau itu memang tidak seberapa bagi Sakura yang tidak memiliki penciuman tajam. Namun hal itu lain lagi ceritanya untuk Sesshomaru.

Saat Sakura memoles sedikit parfum itu di punggung tangannya, bau harum yang lembut nampak menenangkan tercium. Sakura mendekati pria itu setelah menutup kotak parfum itu dan menyimpannya di nakas dengan hati-hati. Sang _daiyokai_ mengendus udara dan ia menyeringai kecil. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh lengan Sakura dan mencium punggug tangan perempuan itu lembut.

"Aromanya lebih terasa lembut sekarang ini." Ucap pria itu. "Sesshomaru ini menyukainya."

Sakura nampak setuju dengan perkataan pria itu. "Aku akan sering memakainya selepas makan malam. Tentu saja aromanya hanya khusus untukmu." Ujarnya. Sang _daiyokai_ mengecup lembut jemari mungil Sakura.

"Malam-malam selanjutnya akan terasa indah sepertinya."

,

,

Musim semi merangkak menuju akhir saat kelopak-kelopak _sakura_ berguguran di seluruh penjuru negeri. Hawa panas mulai menyengat dan musim tanam mulai tiba, kesibukan di sebuah kota di ujung Edo mulai marak di musim-musim saat ini. Perdagangan masih berlangsung dengan lancar dan _sake_ - _sake_ mulai dijual. Persiapan menyambut musim panas mulai digalakkam dimana-mana, _furin_ dan beberapa _yukata_ mulai ramai dibeli untuk menyambut musim panas.

Dan sebuah kuil yang merupakan kediaman keluarga Higurashi nampak ramai dengan persiapan mengenai musim panas. Beberapa hari saat Sora meninggalkan rumah untuk berdagang bersama dengan anggota keluarga yang lebih muda. Pemuda itu kembali dengan satu gerobak oleh-oleh dan perkakas untuk membuat mantra sutera. Akiko salah satu _miko_ yang merupakan cicit dari cucu Higurashi Haru nampak bersemangat ketika Sora mengeluatkan peralatan baru untuk souvenir kuil.

Waktu terus bergulir dan dalam perjalanannya ada banyak hal yang akhirnya akan terjadi. Di pertengaham musim semi selepas bunga terakhir _sakura_ tidak lagi tumbuh dan berkembang, kesehatan Haru mulai menurun pada titik terendah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kekhawatiran yang panjang pada diri Sora. Beberapa kenalan datang silih berganti untuk menjenguk pria tua itu. Tak peduli dari manusia maupun _yokai_ sekalipun.

Shippo kembali dengan beberapa obat herbal untuk pengobatan atas Haru, tapi penyakit karena usia tua sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bahwa sulit untuk disembuhkan. Usia Haru kali ini sudah hampir dua ratus tahun. Ia lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usia saudari kembarnya yang pergi terlebih dulu.

Sora lebih sering di sisinya, pemuda itu bercerita banyak hal pada saudaranya tersebut.

"Dan _Okaa_ - _san_ serta _Otou_ - _san_ membujuk paman Sesshomaru untuk menyadari perasaannya, jika tidak kurasa sampai sekarang beliau akan tetap melajang." Tawa Sora terdengar renyah.

Haru nampak terhibur dengan cerita kakaknya. Ia senang mendengar cerita saudaranya itu tentang kisah-kisah sebelum dirinya lahir.

" _Okaa_ - _san_ adalah wanita yang amat cerdas, bukan begitu?"

Sora mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Sora merenung tentang banyak kenangan yang telah mereka lewati. Banyak hal yang sudah ia ketahui tentang Ibunya, banyak hal pula yang telah beliau ajarkan pada putra putrinya yang tidak pernah menyentuh ujung zaman dimana asal sang Ibu berada. Sora, Kanata dan Haru terlahir dengan karunia kecerdasan sang Ibu.

Saat Kagome mengajari mereka tentang segala pengetahuan dan apa saja kebiasaan yang menjadi suatu tren di masa mendatang, Sora dan kedua adiknya belajar dengan antusias. Sora amat mengagumi sang Ibu yang sangat pandai, pengetahuannya begitu luas seolah dunia ada digenggamannya. Dan dari situlah Sora dan kedua adiknya tumbuh cerdas dan memahami banyak hal.

"Suatu hari aku ingin bisa pergi ke negeri yang pernah _Okaa_ - _san_ ceritakan, Inggris, Amerika dan negara-negara lainnya. Aku ingin mengelilingi dunia, ingin melihat langsung segala hal yang pernah diceritakan _Okaa_ - _san_ " Ucap Haru saat keduanya nampak diam dalam satu waktu.

"Hm, aku juga." Ujar Sora. " _Ne_ , saat keadaanmu sudah sehat, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana?" Ajak Sora. Haru hanya mengangguk lemah, namun wajahnya nampak antusias mendengar ajakan sang kakak.

"Tapi... kurasa aku tak bisa menemanimu, kak..." ujar Haru pada akhirnya. Sora nampak bungkam. Jemari kekarnya mengenggam jemari Haru dengan gerakan gemetar. "Aku sudah terlalu tua... terlalu renta..." bisik Haru. " _Gomennasai_... _Onii_ - _chan_!"

Netra amber Sora melebar, dan tetes basah meluncur dari pipinya. Di tangannya jemari Haru terasa dingin. Sora mengigit bibirnya, "Tak apa, Haru!" Tukas Sora. "Jadi... sudah saatnya ya?" Sora nampak tersenyum getir. Haru tidak menyahut, namun gerak lemah di penghujung nafasnya membuat sesak di dada sang _hanyo_ mulai merambat naik. " _Sayonara_ _otouto_ , _Higurashi_ _Haru_!" Bisik Sora ditelinga sang adik. "Katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu, serta Kanata bahwa aku, Sora merindukan mereka saat kau bertemu dengan mereka nanti." Bisik Sora parau.

Haru hanya tersenyum samar, dan gerak kecil di jemarinya perlahan melemas. Tangis tertahan yang terdengar sampai sisi lain dari pintu _shoji_ ruang kamar Higurashi Haru menjadi pertanda. Bahwa sang putra dari Inuyasha dan Higurashi Kagome telah menyusul saudari dan kedua orang tuanya.

.

Di titik musim panas selepas musim semi, _furin_ mulai dipasang di dekat langit-langit teras untuk mengundang angin. Netra klorofil perempuan berambut merah muda itu memandang cahaya musim panas yang baru saja tiba. Wanita itu merenung, ia nampak takjub pada gambaran hari-hari lalu yang begitu cepatnya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bersyukur pada usianya yang telah bertambah.

Sesshomaru baru saja melepaskan _haori_ nya saat melihat sang istri yang nampak melamun di teras. Bunyi _furin_ bergemerincing kala angin sejuk membelai sosoknya yang mungil.

" _Koishii_?" Suara beratnya membuat wanita itu menoleh. Dalam keremangan cahaya dari lilin yang menyala di dalam lentera sosok perempuan itu nampak mencolok diantara gelap yang menyelimuti. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang kembali beralih pada rerumputan hijau di bawah sana.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman simpul. Sang _daiyokai_ menatapmya tak mengerti dan beralih pada kaki mungil yang menggantung di atas rerumputan itu. Namun akhirnya ia tersadar saat pandangammya menangkap cahaya kekuningan yang berkelip terang diantara gelapnya rumput

Beberapa ekor kunang-kunang nampak disela-sela tanah, musim panas saat langit lebih terang dan lebih bersih dari awan-awan. Serangga dengan cahaya kuning terang itu merayap pada permukaan kayu teras dan terbang entah kemana menuju kegelapan. Sesshomaru meraut pinggangnya dan mengambil _geta_. Kakinya melangkah menuju sisi taman di area pribadi kamar pria itu.

Disekitar kolam ikan koi, suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring bersautan dalam gemerlap malam. Temaraman tempat itu terlihat indah dengan kunang-kunang yang begitu banyak berterbangan di sekeliling mereka seperti bintang-bimtang di langit malam.

"Ini sungguh indah." Decak Sakura kagum. Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil, beberapa ekor kunang-kunang nampak merambat disekitar mereka. Jemari Sakura menangkap kunang-kunang yang lewat di depannya. Sesshomaru mengenggam tanganya lembut dan perlahan membuka jemari Sakura agar sang kunang-kunang dapat terbang dengan bebas.

"Apakah kau tahu, bahwa kunang-kunang adalah penjelmaan roh orang yang telah mati?" Ujar Sakura sembari netra klorofilnya nampak berbinar dalam pantulan cahaya kuning sang kunang-kunang. Sesshomaru hanya mengangkat alisnya kecil seraya mengecup lembut puncak kepala perempuan itu.

"Begitukah?" Ujar sang _daiyokai_. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya pernah mendengarnya saat masih anak-anak dulu. _Onee_ - _san_ di _okiya_ selalu melarang kami membawa kunang-kunang di dalam lentera. Ia bilang kunang-kunang adalah penjelmaan roh orang yang telah mati. Jika kami menangkapnya roh itu akan marah dan menghantui tidur kami setiap malam." Kikik Sakura.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli. "Kurasa itu hanya satu dari sekian nasihat para orang tua zaman dahulu agar anak-anak tidak menganggu mereka." Elak Sesshomaru. "Anak-anak selalu senang menangkap hewan-hewan indah yang lebih kecil dari mereka. Seperti kupu-kupu, capung dan... kunang-kunang ini. Dan akhirnya hewan-hewan itu hanya menjadi mainan bagi mereka, kemudian saat keindahan itu telah rusak. Mereka akan ditinggalkan begitu saja."

Sakura nampak terdiam, mengangguk sekilas menyetujui perkataan pria itu. "Tapi mereka hanya anak-anak. Karena yang mereka pikirkan bukanlah hal rumit seperti yang orang dewasa pikirkan."

"Ya, karena itulah. Para orang tua memberikan mereka nasehat yang mudah diterima bagi pola pikir mereka walau kadang tidak masuk akal." Timpal Sesshomaru.

Sakura hanya mendengus geli seraya mengecup sekilas bibir pria itu. Netranya beralih pada pemandangan kolam yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitar gelapnya rerumputan. Sampai netra klorofil Sakura nampak terpaku pada air yang memantulkan cahaya kekuningan kecil.

"Tapi dahulu saat aku masih anak-anak, aku berpikir bahwa hal itu benar adanya. Kunang-kunang adalah jelmaan dari roh orang yang telah meninggal. Kemudian aku menangkapnya beberapa. Berharap satu diantara mereka adalah roh ayah dan ibuku yang menjelma menjadi kunang-kunang. Tapi akhirnya saat hari beranjak terang, cahaya kekuningan mereka pudar dan aku hanya bisa melepaskan mereka dengan kekecewaan." Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru pun ikut memandang kunang-kunang yang merayap di jemari mungil Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis, "menurutmu, apakah Rin juga ada diantara mereka?" Tanya pria itu. Sakura nampak membeliak kecil. Sampai akhirnya senyum sendu nampak muncul di wajahnya. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia meremas kecil _haori_ di dada suaminya.

"Mungkin saja... apakah kau bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil sebagai bentuk jawaban atas pertanyaan perempuan itu.

" _Ne_ , _anata_... jika suatu hari aku mati. Apakah menurutmu aku juga akan bergabung bersama mereka. Menjadi kunang-kunang?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru menatap wajah ayu perempuan itu heran.

"Tidak!" Seru Sesshomaru tegas. Sakura mengerjab bingung, "kau akan tetap di sini, _koishii_ , bersamaku! Bahkan jika kau mati, Sesshomaru ini akan pergi bersamamu!"

Sakura nampak terpana sesaat, namun akhirnya tawa kecut lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku takkan pernah pergi dari sisimu. Itu adalah janjiku untuk sekarang dan selamanya." Ujar perempuan itu lembut. "Bahkan jika suatu hari aku harus meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu, kita akan bertemu. Kau akan menemukanku dalam diriku yang sama seperti ini." Ucap Sakura sekaligus menjadi satu doa yang ia panjatkan.

Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum lega seraya memeluk Sakura lembut. "Kalau begitu aku akan selalu menunggu."

" _Ne_ , _anata_... apakah kau akan mencintaiku sampai kapanpun? Bahkan saat diriku tidak lagi sempurna?" Bisik Sakura ragu. Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya. Namun akhirnya sang _daiyokai_ mengangguk samar seraya mengecup kening perempuan itu lembut.

"Tentu."

.

.

Malam masih membekas di puncaknya hembusan angina mengelitik _furin_ di atas teras membuat klintingan _furin_ terdengar hingga di dalam ruangan kamar sang penguasa. Sesshomaru menyibak selimut yang memutupi perutnya. Ia sempat beralih pada sosok merah muda yang tengah terlelap. Sang _daiyokai_ segera membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok Hoshimaru yang berdiri di depan _shoji_ dengan raut muram.

"Ada apa, Hoshi?" Tanya sang _daiyokai_ bingung. Hoshimaru menunduk getir,

"Higurashi Haru telah wafat, _chichi_ - _ue_!" Ucapmya parau. Srsshomaru nampak membelalak tak percaya. Namun akhirnya pria itu menguasai dirinya dan menatap tegas sang putra.

"Segera sampaikan pada pelayan bahwa kita akan melakukan perjalanan menuju kuil Higurashi di pinggir Edo. Pastikan agar semua perbekalan kita cukup. Kita akan datang ke sana sebagai penghormatan terakhir." Titah Sesshomaru. Hoshimaru mengangguk mantap dan segera melangkah pergi.

Sesshomaru menepuk pipi istrinya lembut, berharap Sakura akan bangun. Namun perempuan itu sepertinya tidur terlalu lelap. Sang _daiyokai_ mengeleng kecil seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil perempuan itu dan meraut _kimono_ untuk menutupi _yukata_ tipis yang dipakainya.

Hanya dalam waktu satu jam _goshoguruma_ dengan dua ekor kuda sebagai penariknya telah siap dipelataran bawah istana bulan. Inukimi pun juga nampak ikut serta dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Higurashi. Inuyasha memang bukan anak kandung dari Inukimi, namun bagaimanapun statusnya sebagai Ibu tiri tetap menjadi satu ikatan erat bahwa Inukimi juga memiliki hubungan erat dengan ketiga keponakannya. Apalagi dalam beberapa tahun belakangan Sora sering datang ke istana untuk berlatih bersama Hoshimaru.

Dua _goshoguruma_ telah siap, Inukimi memasang _kekkai_ agar saat mereka melewati pemukiman manusia, _youki_ mereka tidak bisa dideteksi oleh para pendeta. Perjalanan di tengah malam buta sebagai pemandangan yang begitu mencolok di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Kau terlihat lesu dari tadi?" Tanya Inukimi pada sosok Hoshimaru yang hanya terdiam di sudut _goshoguruma_. "Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah dulu."

Hoshimaru mengeleng. "Aku tidak ingin tidur."

Inukimi hanya menghela nafas sekilas seraya menatap jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Malam akan usai sebentar lagi dan pagi akan menyanbut. Sang _daiyokai_ menyentuh dadanya tepat pada rasa sesak yang menjalar. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia datang ke kediaman Higurashi setelah sekian puluh tahun lamanya.

Senyum kecut berkembang di bibirnya, ia harus melupakan luka lama. Rasa sakitnya pada Izayoi nampaknya masih belum benar-benar pudar, tapi putra Izayoi. Inuyasha tidak bersalah, ia juga amat menyayangi Sora seperti ia menyayangi Hoshimaru. Inukimi memang hanya pernah bertemu dengan Kanata dan Haru bersaudara saat mereka masih anak-anak. Namun itu sudah lama sekali.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Avheril psychomonost49, Darkish Chubby, ame to ai, wowwoh geegee, hira1804, Guest, dark blue and pink cherry, Taeoh, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Zarachan** _: kebanyakan lemon juga enggak baik lho, haha, lagipula fic ini g terlalu mengedapankan ke sana_

 _._

 _Sign_

 _Kazama Sakura_


	30. Sorrow

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 30 : Sorrow**

 **.**

 **.**

Netra klorofilnya terbuka pelan dan ia menatap bingung sekitarnya yang berubah. Rombongan Sesshomaru menuju kediaman Higurashi masih belum mencapai setengah jalan. Dan sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum lembut seraya mengecup kening istrinya.

" _Ohayo_?" Sapanya sebagai salam pagi hari setelah bangun dari tidur. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengecup pipi pria itu lembut.

" _Ohayo_ , _anata_!" Balasnya.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengucek matanya dan merapikan rambutnya pelan. Ia menatap bingung suaminya. "Dimana kita?" Tanyanya.

"Kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Edo." Ujar Sesshomaru. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Untuk apa kita pergi ke Edo?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Higurashi Haru, adik dari Higurashi Sora putra Inuyasha telah wafat!" Jawab pria itu sendu. "Sebagai anggota kerabat, kita akan melayat." Ujarnya.

Sakura nampak melebar kecil. Sampai kemudian raut sedih nampak di wajah perempuan itu. "Aku turut berduka." Cicitnya.

Sesshomaru hanya mengangguk sekilas dan memeluk perempuan itu sekali lagi. Perjalanan akan berlangsung selama sehari dari istana Bulan menuju kediaman Higurashi. Paling tidak mereka akan sampai tepat waktu sebelum jasad Higurashi Haru dikebumikan. Dan hari mulai beranjak terang pada subuh saat semalam mereka berangkat pada tengah malam buta.

Sakura hanya menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela kereta. Langit mulai nampak terang dan akhirnya perjalanan terus nerlanjut. Ketika hari telah beranjak sore rombongan penguasa barat itu tiba di perbatasan antara hutan dan Edo. _Goshoguruma_ tiba-tiba berhenti dan rombongan lain yang telah menunggu kedatangan dari rombongan istana barat mulai nampak. Sesshomaru melangkah keluar bersama putranya dan bercakap-cakap sejenak. Dari balik tirai _goshoguruma_ Sakura dapat menangkap seorang _yokai_ rubah dengan surai coklat jingga. Tubuhnya nampak tegap dan netra jadenya nampak tenang ketika ia bercakap dengan Sesshomaru dan putranya.

Di belakang _yokai_ itu nampak beberapa _miko_ dan _houshi_. Mereka nampak tenang dan begitu ramah pada prajurit dari istana barat yang mengawal Sesshomaru. Hingga akhirnya percakapan mereka usai dan sang _daiyokai_ kembali ke dalam _goshoguruma_.

"Mulai dari sini, para _houshi_ dan _miko_ yang akan mengawal rombongan kita." Ucap Sesshomaru ketika Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa para prajurit tidak turut serta?"

"Peraturan baru yang telah disepakati lima kerajaan _yokai_ dan kaisar _ningen_ memutuskan bahwa _yokai_ dan manusia tidak boleh masuk dan mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Jadi dapat dikatakan sebenarnya kami para _yokai_ tidak diperkenankan masuk ke Edo. Tapi sekarang ini aku memiliki akses khusus atas pengawalan _Miko_ dan _Houshi_ dari kuil Higurashi. Jadi kita tidak perlu menggunakan _kekkai_." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Jadi, manusia-manusia di kota Edo dapat melihat rombongan kita?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, tapi tidak akan mencolok selama kita tidak keluar dari _goshoguruma_. Lagipula Higurashi Haru dan Sora adalah orang berpengaruh diantara para _ningen_ dan _yokai_ , tamu yang melayat di kediamannya pasti juga bermacam-macam dari golongan _ningen_ dan _yokai_." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, kabarnya kuil Higurashi memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang baik dengan para _yokai_ sehingga _yokai_ dapat hidup di sekitar kuil mereka." Tukas Sakura.

"Ya, karena itulah para _yokai_ disambut dengan baik di sana. Tapi tetap saja untuk sampai di kuil itu kita harus melewati kota _ningen_ dan hal tersebut cukup menyulitkan."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada _yokai_ yang tertangkap basah oleh masyarakat di sekitar sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka akan mengusirnya tentu saja, atau membunuhnya jika _yokai_ itu menganggu. Tapi selama kita bertemu dengan _miko_ dan _houshi_ dari klan Higurashi mereka takkan gegabah seperti _miko_ atau _houshi_ dari marga lain," ucap Sesshomaru. "Jika _miko_ dan _houshi_ dari marga lain, tak peduli _yokai_ itu baik atau buruk mereka akan tetap berusaha menghabisinya."

"Itu kejam sekali!" Ujar Sakura. "Seharusnya mereka memilah dengan cermat dan tidak menyamaratakan para _yokai_." Rutuk Sakura.

"Seperti para _yokai_ , _koishii_ , para _ningen_ juga membenci _yokai_. Jadi hal tersebut sudah menjadi suatu naluri alamiah dimana mereka akhirnya akan saling membunuh. Yang terpenting saat ini kita harus berhati-hati." Tegas Sesshomaru. " _Koishii_ , bagaimanapun saat kau berada di kediaman Higurashi Sora, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Seandainya aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu barang sebentar, pastikan kau tidak menjauh dari sisi Hoshimaru, Sora dan _Haha_ - _ue_." Titah Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengangguk paham.

.

Iringan _goshoguruma_ sang _daiyokai_ bercampur bersama iringan yang lain. Dan mereka berhenti di pelataran luas kuil Higurashi. Salah satu _miko_ membungkuk hormat saat Sesshomaru melangkah keluar bersama dengan Sakura, Hoshimaru dan Inukimi menyusul saat Shippo mengiring mereka menuju sebuah kamar yang nampak luas.

"Maaf kami tak bisa memisahkan kamar kalian karena ruangan yang lain sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa tamu. Sehingga kamu terpaksa menyatukan satu rombongan dalam satu ruangan," ucap Shippo sembari membungkuk sebagai ungkapan penyesalan.

"Tak apa, Shippo- _kun_ ," ucap Inukimi. "Lagipula tempat ini cukup luas untuk kami berempat." Imbuhnya.

Shippo nampak tersenyum simpul seraya kembali membungkuk hormat. " _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Inukimi- _sama_!" Ucap Shippo. Netranya beralih pada Sesshomaru dan Hoshimaru, "ah, Sesshomaru- _san_ dan Hoshimaru- _kun_ , aku sungguh minta maaf karena Sora tak bisa hadir di sini, sejak kemarin ia menolak untuk meninggalkan ruangan Haru." Ucap Shippo sedih.

"Tak apa, biarkan aku dan Hoshi yang akan menemuinya." Balas Sesshomaru. "Jadi kapan kira-kira pemakaman akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Sekitar tiga hari dari sekarang ini, kami masih harus menunggu beberapa kerabat dari keturunan Sango dan Miroku." Ucap Shippo.

Sesshomaru nampak tersenyum tipis. " _Souka_ , jadi kekerabatan kalian masih terjalin dengan erat rupanya. Rasanya dari kalian berlima hanya tinggal kau seorang, Shippo?" Ujar Sesshomaru.

"Haha, jangan kau lupakan dirimu juga, Sesshomaru- _san_! Dari kalian berempat, hanya tinggal kau seorang. Saat ini dari para pejuang yang bertarung pada pertempuran akhir melawan Naraku waktu itu hanya tersisa kau dan aku." Ucap Shippo. "Ah dan jangan lupakan Koga dari suku serigala itu. Walau dia tidak ikut dalam pertempuran langsung, namun ia juga turut andil dalam pertempuran melawan Naraku dan kroni-kroninya di masa lalu."

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil, ia teringat sosok pangeran dari suku serigala yang berada di wilayah utara. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar mengenai suku yang dipimpin oleh Koga itu. Terakhir kabarnya laki-laki yang memiliki watak tak kalah pongah dan berisik seperti Inuyasha itu menikah dengan putri _yokai_ serigala dari suku lain bernama Ayame.

"Hn, sudah lama Sesshomaru ini tak mendengar kabar suku _yokai_ serigala itu," ucap Sesshomaru tenang.

"Mereka terus berkembang dalam dukungan yang diberikan oleh utara. Suku mereka saat ini membentuk sebuah klan _Ookami_ yang terbagi dalam beberapa cabang marga." Ucap Shippo. "Koga menjadi pemimpin dalam cabang marga _Gurei_ , sementara beberapa cabang yang lain aku masih tak begitu tahu." Imbuhnya, "kuil ini masih berhubungan baik dengan marga _Gurei_. Kurasa Koga dan istrinya akan turut datang."

"Jadi mereka tak lagi menjadi suku primitif seperti saat era _sengoku_ , hn." Celetuk Sesshomaru.

Shippo terkekeh, "ya, kudengar banyak dari suku _yokai_ membentuk klan karena saat ini sistem kerajaan _yokai_ sudah banyak berubah. Apalagi konflik dengan bangsa _ningen_ , dengan bergabung dalam empat kerajaan besar _yokai_. Para suku itu berharap keberlangsungan generasi mereka dapat terjaga." Tukas Shippo.

"Tentu saja karena di masa sekarang ini tidak mudah untuk hidup dalam kebiasaan nomaden. Setiap kerajaan memiliki armada tempur keamanan yang amat ketat, daripada terjadi konflik yang tak penting karena dianggap menyusup lebih baik para suku itu bergabung di bawah naungan penguasa wilayah." Timpal Hoshimaru. "Aku ingin bertemu Keita dan Ayane. Sudah lama sekali sejak kami berjumpa pada saat ada perayaan saat Haru dan Kanata berulang tahun dahulu." Ucap Hoshimaru dengan senyuman cerah.

"Ah ya, sudah lama sekali sejak kau terakhir datang ke sini, Hoshi." Ucap Shippo. "Kau sekarang sudah tumbuh besar. Beberapa tahun lagi fisikmu akan sama seperti fisik Sora saat ini." Puji Shippo. Sampai kemudian netranya beralih pada sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi diam di belakang Sesshomaru. "Ah, dan aku penasaran siapa _Hime_ - _san_ yang berada di belakangmu, Sesshomaru- _san_? Apakah ia putri angkatmu?" Tanya Shippo.

Sakura tersenyum masam saat mendengar perkataan pria rubah itu. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak Shippo, perkenalkan, namanya Sakura. Ia adalah permaisuri kerajaan Barat, istriku!" Kilah Sesshomaru. Shippo menatapnya tak percaya, namun akhirnya netranya beralih pada sosok Sakura yang nampak gugup di belakang sana. Sang _yokai_ tersenyum cerah.

"Begitu rupanya, senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura- _san_!" Ucap Shippo. "Aku tak menyangka, Sesshomaru- _san_ ternyata menikah dengan seorang _ningen_. Sora sudah bercerita bahwa kau sudah menikah lagi, tapi aku baru tahu bahwa kau kembali menikah dengan _ningen_. Ya, itu bagus! Dan tentu saja aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian di masa depan!" Ucap Shippo. "Aku tak sabar untuk melihat anak kalian kelak, aku berharap ia juga seorang _hanyo_ yang tumbuh hebat seperti Ayah dan Kakaknya serta baik hati seperti Ibunya." Imbuh Shippo.

"Terima kasih Shippo, Sesshomaru ini juga berharap demikian." Balas Sesshomaru.

"Um, Shippo- _jii_ , bolehkah aku menemui Sora sekarang?" Tanya Hoshimaru kikuk. Shippo mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, Hioshimaru- _kun_. Mari aku akan antar kalian ke ruangannya. Ah ya, aku mohon undur diri kalau begitu, Inukimi- _sama_ dan Sakura- _san_!" Ucap Shippo seraya ber _ojigi_ dan mengantar Sesshomaru dan putranya menuju ruangan Sora.

.

Saat pintu _shoji_ terbuka, Sora hanya bergeming sekilas. Telinga segitiganya sempat berdiri tegak dan kemudian menelungkup lesu seperti sedia kala. Sora mengerling pada sosok Shippo yang meringsek masuk ke dalam kamar tempat jenazah Haru masih terbaring dengan tenang.

"Oh, selamat datang _Oji-sama_... Hoshimaru...?" Sapa Sora lesu. Ia hanya memutar posisinya sejenak dan membungkuk kecil sebagai salam.

"Sesshomaru ini turut berduka, Sora," ucap Sesshomaru tenang. "Barat juga ikut berduka cita atas wafatnya Higurashi Haru." Imbuhnya.

" _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Sesshomaru- _ji_ - _sama_!"

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu mengenai masa depan, Sora?" Tanya Sesshomaru tenang. Sementara Hoshimaru nampak menangkupkan tangannya di samping jenazah Haru untuk memberikannya doa.

Sora masih menunduk dalam raut lesu di wajahnya. "Aku tetap akan menjadi kepala keluarga di marga ini tentu saja seperti sebelumnya. Namun aku akan memusatkan segalanya pada proses pemakaman Haru dahulu. Baru langkah selanjutnya aku akan memikirkan mengenai masa depan keberlangsungan marga Higurashi." Ujar Sora.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sebenarnya tidak banyak yang berubah. Haru sebenarnya juga sudah lama pensiun dari posisi sebagai wakil kepala keluarga. Tapi bagaimanapun dalam hubungan dengan para _ningen_ dan _yokai_ , Haru lebih mudah diterima. Sementara beberapa wakil keluarga yang diambil dari generasi Higurashi nampaknya masih susah untuk menarik simpati para _yokai_." Ucap Shippo.

"Karena itu Shippo- _ji_ - _san_ , aku lah yang akan menjadi jembatan antara _yokai_ dan manusia. Yoshitaro sebagai wakil kepala keluarga Higurashi yang sekarang akan menjadi jembatan antara aku dan _ningen_. Jujur saja sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, gejolak antara dua dunia membuat beberapa _ningen_ di Edo nampaknya mulai mengusik _yokai_ di sekitar kuil ini." Ucap Sora serius.

"Kemarin ada beberapa _yokai_ dari marga Karasu yang melaporkan aktivitas pengusiran dari para _miko_ dan _houshi_ dari kuil di luar marga Higurashi." Sela Shippo. " _Yokai_ tingkat rendah pun juga menjadi sasaran, padahal tidak ada gangguan dari mereka."

"Mungkin sudah ada gelombang pemberontakan walau peraturan baru kaisar sudah disebar di seluruh negeri. Sesshomaru ini juga menyadarinya, kebencian antara _yokai_ dan manusia sudah mendarah daging bahkan sebelum era _sengoku_. Wajar walau dengan adanya peraturan baru nampaknya tetap saja _ningen_ ataupun _yokai_ yang keras kepala."

"Ya, sayang sekali. Padahal para _yokai_ di sekitar pinggir Edo dan marga Higurashi tidak berniat jahat untuk mengusik manusia. Tapi manusia lah yang... tch!" Decak Sora kesal.

"Keadaan pun tak jauh berbeda, beberapa waktu belakangan beberapa _daiyokai_ dan _yokai_ menengah yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi mulai melancarkan serangan." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Bercermin dari keadaan penyerangan mendadak rombonganku selepas kita kembali dari istana selatan waktu itu. Kita harus lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaan." Ucap sesshomaru.

Sora nampak terpengkur, "begitu rupanya." Ujarnya parau. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berharap Paman bisa lebih waspada. Pada hari upacara pemakaman nanti seluruh kolega dari Higurashi baik dari _yokai_ dan _ningen_ akan berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Dan tentu saja aku menghawatirkan adanya beberapa _miko_ atau _houshi_ yang mengambil kesempatan untuk mengusik para _yokai_." Ucap Sora.

Sesshomaru mengangguk paham. Dan pembicaraan mereka usai. Sesshomaru kemudian beralih pada Haru yang terbaring dengan tenang. Ia menangkupkan tangannya seraya berdoa dalam hati. Rasa sedih juga menyusup dalam hatinya kala mengingat sekelumit kenangan kala ia berkunjung di kediaman Higurashi puluhan tahun silam saat Kanata dan Haru masih anak-anak.

Waktu itu Rin yang merindukan keluarga angkatnya dari rombongan Inuyasha akhirnya membujuk sang _daiyokai_ untuk berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga adik tirinya. Dan di sanalah, Kagome memperkenalkan mereka pada kedua anak mereka yang baru. Higurashi Kanata dan Higurashi Haru. Yang masih ia ingat adalah kedua bocah kecil itu amat manis dan lucu.

Sesshomaru sempat mengira bahwa mereka _hanyo_ seperti adik tirinya. Namun kehendak takdir kembali membuatnya terpukau kala menyadari bahwa mereka adalah seorang _ningen_. Dan pada hari saat Kagome wafat, Inuyasha datang ke istana barat dengan permintaan bahwa ia menitipkan ketiga anaknya dalam lindungan Istana Bulan. Sesshomaru tidak paham apa yang hendak dilakukan sang adik. Namun akhirnya ia tak menyangka bahwa Inuyasha memutuskan untuk menyambut pertarungan dan akhirnya gugur untuk menyusul sang istri menuju kematian.

Dan saat itu sang _daiyokai_ kembali berkunjung menuju kuil Higurashi bersama Hoshimaru. Di sana pria itu kembali bertemu dengan Sora dan dua adiknya yang telah beranjak dewasa. Wajah keduanya memang terlihat lebih tua dari fisik Sora. Namun tentu saja posisi Sora menjadi paling tua diantara keturunan Higurashi.

Menyadari kerapuhan dalam wujud kecil seorang Higurashi Sora, akhirnya Kanata dan Haru meminta secara khusus agar sang Paman berkenan membawa Sora dibawah sayap lindungan istana barat.

" _Onii_ - _chan_ masih terlalu muda untuk mengenggam _tessaiga_ peninggalan Ayah. Tapi bagaimanapun sebuah pedang _yokai_ tidak bisa dan berbahaya jika jatuh pada tangan manusia. Karena itu satu-satunya pewaris yang mumpuni adalah kak Sora. Karena itu Paman Sesshomaru, berkenankah anda melatih kakak sampai ia mampu menguasai beberapa teknik awal _tessaiga_?" Pinta Kanata dan Haru pada waktu itu.

Sesshomaru menyanggupinya. Dan selama beberapa tahun, Sora berlatih bersama Hoshimaru di istana barat. Hingga akhirnya Sora mampu menguasai _kaze_ _no_ _kizu_ dan _bakuryuhaa_ , ia merasa cukup besar untuk kembali ke rumahnya di kediaman Higurashi.

Sesshomaru menyayangkan kealphaan dirinya pada pemakaman Kanata sepuluh tahun lalu. Gejolak perang mulai berkobar dan Sora baru mengabarinya beberapa bulan setelah pemakaman usai. Dan ia hanya mampu menguncapkan duka cita pada Sora sebagai perwakilan istana Barat.

Sang _daiyokai_ membuka matanya selepas berdoa, ia kemudian undur diri saat Sora menolak ajakannya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sora memutuskan akan keluar saat seluruh kolega sudah tiba dan upacara pemakaman akan diadakan.

.

"Beberapa _miko_ Higurashi akan senantiasa mengawasimu, jadi kau bisa berjalan di sekitar sini. Tapi tentu saja jangan pergi terlalu jauh." Ucap Sesshomaru kala Sakura bertanya apakah ia boleh keluar atau tidak. Perempuan itu mengangguk kecil seraya melenggang keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah anggun.

Sakura sesekali tersenyum ramah pada beberapa _miko_ dan _houshi_ yang ada di lorong yang ia lewati. Kuil Higurashi yang begitu luas nampak ramai oleh kedatangan tamu-tamu. Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak, rasanya sungguh canggung kala ia berinteraksi dengan manusia-manusia yang berada di tempat ini.

Selama setahun ia sudah tetbiasa dengan kehidupan di istana barat dimana ia hanya akan bertemu dengan pelayan. Derajatnya lebih tinggi tentu saja untuk posisinya sebagai permaisuri penguasa wilayah sehingga ia jarang berintetaksi dengan pelayan lain selain Fuyu yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri anak-anak kecil yang bermain di halaman kuil. Anak-anak itu langsung menoleh serempak ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang amat mencolok. Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan bertanya apakah ia dapat bergabung dalam permainan mereka. Anak-anak itu serempak setuju dan mereka bermain-main bersama dengan Sakura di halaman itu.

"Kau tahu siapa wanita berambut merah muda itu, Shippo- _sama_?" Tanya sosok _miko_ yang tengah membawa beberapa gulungan sutera di tangannya saat melihat sosok _yokai_ rubah yang tengah memandang pemandangan di halaman kuil.

Shippo tersenyum, "ah, Akari- _chan_ , kau baru kembali dari kediaman Mataki rupanya? Bagaimana dengan beberapa persiapan untuk upacara nanti?" Tanya Shippo.

"Ya, semua sudah siap, Shippo- _sama_! _Ne_ , _ne_ , Shippo- _sama_ , aku penasaran siapa perempuan berambut merah muda itu? Sepertinya kau memperhatikannya dari tadi?" Celetuk Akari dengan alis terangkat jahil.

Shippo hanya terkekeh kecil, "perempuan itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang begitu hangat sehingga mampu melelehkan hati beku seorang pria yang amat kukenal." Ucap Shippo. Akari mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Namun akhirnya ia undur diri dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Shippo nampak menopang dangunya seraya menatap sosok merah muda yang tengah bermain riang dengan anak-anak di halaman sana. "Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa akhirnya Sesshomaru kembali jatuh cinta." Ucapnya seraya menyeringai geli dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

Sakura nampak tertawa renyah saat seorang _miko_ muda memainkan tarian _kagura_ , ia masih kecil namun nampaknya bakat menarinya begitu baik.

" _Ne_ , Shiho- _chan_ , apakah kau mau mengajariku bagaimana gerakan _kagura_?" Tanya Sakura.

Shiho mengangguk dan mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengurutkan gerakan tarian yang diikuti Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Sakura hanya main-main, ia sebenarnya dapat mengikuti gerakan Shiho dengan baik. Namun _kagura_ dalah tarian suci bagi para _miko_ , karena itu ia tidak ingin sembarangan melakukannya. Lagipula bukan kapasitasnya untuk menari _kagura_.

Sakura memuji _miko_ - _miko_ muda lainnya, mereka nampak heboh. Hingga sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuat perempuan itu membatu. Wajahnya langsung memucat ketika sebuah suara familiar nampak menyapa pendengarannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura- _chan_? Apakah kau masih ingat padaku?" Tanya suara itu.

Sakura menampakkan roman masam. "Akane- _oba_ - _san_?!" Desis Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa kecil dan nampak pongah dalam pandangan Sakura, "apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja aku melayat sebagai tamu kehormatan kolega dari wakil ketua marga Higurashi, Sakura- _chan_!" Tukas Akane. "Oh ya, sudah lama sekali sejak keluargaku menitipkanmu di _Okiya_ di pinggir _Yoshiwara_ itu. Kau pasti sudah menjadi seorang _geisha_ sekarang? Ah, aku penasaran apa gerangan alasan kau datang kesini. Apakah kau datang bersama _danna_ mu, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menatapnya datar. Ia masih ingat akan ekspresi perempuan yang merupakan kerabat dari Ayahnya itu beberapa tahun silam saat dirinya di tinggalkan di _Okiya_. Sakura kecil hanya dapat menangis dan memohon agar sang bibi dan pamannya tidak meninggalkannya di tempat itu, namun ekspresi acuh tak acuh yang mereka tunjukkan membuat hatinya kebas saat melihat mereka kian menjauh dan _Okami_ pemilik _Okiya_ hanya menahan bahunya tegas. Namun tatapan kegetiran nampak di wajah sang _Okami_.

 _"Dengar nak, mulai sekarang akulah Ibumu, Okiya ini adalah rumahmu. Lupakan orang-orang yang telah membuangmu dan menyakitimu, percayalah pada Okaa-san dan berlatihlah sungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi geisha paling terkenal di Yoshiwara. Biarkan saat ini merekalah yang tertawa di awalnya. Namun suatu hari saat kau berada di titik derajat paling tinggi dari mereka, kaulah yang akan tertawa diakhir nanti melihat mereka bukanlah apa-apa."_

Ucapan sang _Okami_ kala itu kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ekspresi keras di wajahnya berubah, perempuan itu tersenyum anggun seraya dengan penuh percaya diri memandang sang bibi dengan tegas. Sikap seperti ini memang bukan dirinya, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin meretakkan ekspesi pongah di wajah perempuan itu. Lagipula seperti apa yang telah dikatakan _Okami_ padanya, pada akhirnya, orang yang tertawa paling akhir adalah dirinya. Ia berada di dalam posisi yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menelantarkannya di _Okiya_ saat ia masih kecil.

 _'Gomen nasai, anata, tapi sekali saja aku ingin merasa tinggi hati atas posisiku sebagai permaisuri wilayah barat. Hanya untuk kali ini saja!'_ Batin Sakura.

"Senang rasanya setelah sekian lama bisa berjumpa dengan anggota keluarga yang telah meninggalkanku di _Okiya_. Tapi tentu saja berkat kau, aku mampu mempelajari banyak hal yang takkan kutemukan jika aku masih tinggal bersama marga Haruno."

Ekspesi di wajah Akane nampak kecut saat Sakura menampakkan wajah tenang nan angkuh miliknya. Sampai kemudian suara seorang gadis membuat keduanya menoleh, senyum di wajah Akane kembali berkembang. Sosok gadis dengan rambut kemerahannya yang pudar nampak berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju Ibunya.

Ekspresi wajah gadis itu sempat terkejut saat melihat Sakura, namun ia kemudian mengangkat dangunya seraya terkikik anggun dengan raut angkuh.

" _Ara_ , aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini, _ne_ , kau Sakura, bukan? Putri mending Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki?" Ucap perempuan itu. Sakura nampak mendelik kecil, namun senyum elegan nan tegas berkembang di bibirnya. Dengan tenang ia menatap gadis yang tak lain adalah putri dari sang Bibi.

"Ya, kau pasti Ayako. Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berjumpa." Jawab Sakura.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihatkan, Sakura- _chan_. Ah ya, kau tahu Sakura- _chan_ , Ayako telah dilamar oleh seorang putra dari _daimyo_ dari klan Asagi. Bukankah itu amat membanggakan? Ah sebagai seorang _geisha_ kau pasti sering bukan melayani para tuan tanah dan jika kau beruntung ada beberapa keluarga bangsawasn _daimyo_ yang datang ke _Okiya_. Jadi kau pasti tahu reputasi putra _daimyo_ klan Asagi bukan." Ucap Akane.

Sakura tertawa hambar, " _Ara_ _ara_ , _Oba_ - _san_ , aku sudah bukan lagi seorang _maiko_. Seorang bangsawan dari wilayah istana barat mempersuntingku sebelum upacara _mizuageku_ usai. Sehingga aku bukan lagi seorang _geisha_." Ucap Sakura tenang.

Akane dan Ayako nampak membelalak. Mereka tentu saja tidak serta merta percaya pada ucapan Sakura yang begitu mereka remehkan.

" _Souka_ , aku tak menyangka jika kau dipersunting oleh seorang bangsawan? Maksudku itu amat mengherankan mengingat kau hanyalah seorang _geisha_ di _Yoshiwara_. Dan kurasa terlalu cepat sampai kau menjadi primadona di distrik itu." Kilah Ayako.

"Ya, bukankah artinya _mizuagemu_ baru saja kau laksanakan pada tahun lalu? Lagipula yang kutahu jajaran primadona di distrik _Okiya_ itu masih Shion dan beberapa _geisha_ senior yang sudah dua tiga tahun melayani beberapa bangsawan." Timpal Akane.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kesal, menahan diri untuk tidak mendamprat dua orang mengesalkan di hadapannya. Ia harus tenang dan memojokkan mereka hingga bungkam.

" _Yare_ - _yare_ , bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku bukan lagi seorang _maiko_ , dan tentu saja aku sudah menikah dengan laki-laki yang telah melamarku tersebut." Ucap Sakura. "Aku sudah menikah bibi! Dan aku sangat bersyukur suamiku adalah pria yang amat bijaksana dan berkharisma." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebar. Ekspresi kepuasan nampak di wajahnya saat menangkap raut kecut di wajah Akane dan Ayako.

"Begitukah? Selamat kalau begitu." Decak Ayako.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa gerangan suamimu itu? Kau bilang ia seorang bangsawan bukan? Kuharap ia seorang bangsawan yang terkenal karena jika kalian menikah tentu saja namamu pasti sudah terdengar hingga ke beberapa bangsawan." Ucap Akane dengan senyuman angkuh.

Sakura berdecak. "Ah, pernikahan kami memang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya penghuni kediamannya saja yang menghadiri perayaan."

"Perayaan kecil-kecilan?! Oh itu amat mengejutkan untuk ukuran seorang bangsawan." Desah Akane menatap Sakura dengan raut iba yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya, kuharap bangsawan itu selevel dengan putra klan Asagi. Tapi ya aku tidak heran untuk standar seorang mantan _geisha_ muda sepertimu, satu-satunya bangsawan yang akan kau temui di _Okiya_ hanyalah seorang bangsawan tua atau seorang pria paruh baya." Ucap Ayako.

Sakura tertawa hambar. "Ya, suamiku memang berusia lebih tua dariku. Tapi ia pria yang baik, dan amat sangat menarik." Ucap Sakura.

Akane dan Ayako hanya membalas ucapan Sakura dengan tawa kecut. Namun ketiga perempuan itu nampak tersentak saat sebuah suara berat nampak terdengar di telinga mereka.

" _Koishii_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Usia yokai lebih panjang dari manusia jadi pertumbuhan yokai juga lebih lambat sesuai dengan perbandingan panjang usianya. Karena jenis Sesshomaru adalah daiyokai dengan garis hidup hingga ribuan tahun, jadi anak-anaknya yang hanyo juga punya pertumbuhan yang kurang lebih sama tapi jelas punya perbedaan jika dibandingkan dengan yokai asli. Jadi anggap saja 75 tahun usia manusia biasa di usia segitu fisik Sora masih 9-10 tahunan usia fisik manusia, sementara Hoshimaru lebih muda. Pas Kagome meninggal, Sora masih anak-anak menurut usia fisiknya, sementara dua adiknya yang manusia tumbuh dewasa seperti manusia pada umumnya. Aku g terlalu menjelaskan mengenai perbandingan umur dengan tampilan fisik yokai dan hanyo, karena kalkulasinya ribet kalau dijelasin. Jadi sesuai imajinasi masing-masing saja.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Love sesshomaru n itachi uchiha :** _sebenarnya pas ngetik sih aku random waktunya, dan ga ada refrensi musik karena aku malah g bisa konsen. Aku ngetik saat mood aja sih, jadi apa yang kupikirkan itulah yang kukeluarkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Aku sendiri berharap fic ini ga kaya sinetron karena konfliknya yang kepanjangan ya, haha ^^_

 **UchihaKuchiki** _: Akatsuki ada porsinya sendiri nanti,_

 **Saskey saki :** _mungkin bisa dibilang gitu ya, sebelum terjadi sesuatu kadang hati kaya udah ngasih pertanda gitu. Mulai dari kegelisahan dll. Kegelisahan Hoshi bisa dibilang itu juga salah satunya, tapi dia juga berduka karena sepupunya aka adiknya Sora, Higurashi Haru meninggal. Karena pas masih kecil Hoshi juga dekat dengan adik-adiknya Sora._

 **Ame to ai, wowwoh geegee, avheril psychomonst49, anithapurnamasari73, Rina227, zarachan, Darkish Chubby.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	31. The Day After

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 31 : The Day After**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Koishii_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara tegas menyapa pendengaran Sakura, perempuan itu mengerling dengan snyum cerah seraya berbalik pada sosok pria bersurai putih panjang yang melangkah mendekat. Netra keemasan Sesshomaru menatap lembut istrinya sanpai kemudian alisnya terangkat melihat sosok dua perempuan yang nampak membelalak dengan mulut terbuka seperti ikan koi.

"Ah, _anata_? Kebetulan sekali!" Ucap Sakura. "Perkenalkan, mereka kerabat jauhku dari keluarga Haruno. Akane- _ba_ - _san_ dan Ayako!"

Sesshomaru hanya menatap istrinya bingung. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil seraya menatap kedua wanita kerabat sang istri yang nampak bungkam seribu bahasa. Sakura tertawa kecil dalam hati melihat ekspesi masam di wajah Ayako, terlihat sekali rasa iri yang nampak di wajah perempuan itu.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_ , suamimu ini... _yokai_?!" Cicit Akane tergagap. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, beliau ada penguasa wilayah di istana kerajaan Barat." Tukas Sakura dengan nada percaya diri. "Sesshomaru _-sama_ , sang _daiyokai_ dari istana Bulan." Imbuhnya. "Beliau memang bukan putra _daimyo_ atau bangsawan di bawah kelas _shogun_ , tapi ia menguasai kerajaan besar di wilayah barat tanah ini dan posisinya amat penting bagi keberlangsungan dunia manusia dan _yokai_." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Ayako dan Akane masih bungkam seribu bahasa, mereka seolah menelan mentah-mentah perkataan yang ingin mereka lontarkan pada Sakura. Sakura memang menikahi seorang bangsawan yang berbeda jauh dari bangsawan yang melamar Ayako. Seorang _yokai_ penguasa, dan lagi walau hanya seorang _yokai_. Fisik pria itu begitu menarik hingga keduanya tahu bahwa ketampanan seorang Sesshomaru terlihat begitu berbeda dengan pemuda kebanyakan.

Hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk undur diri meninggalkan kedua perempuan itu yang,masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Sesshomaru mendengus mendengar bisik-bisik tidak mengenakkan di belakang sana.

"Ini menyebalkan, kenapa si jelek itu malah mendapatkan laki-laki yang tampam sekali!" Suara Ayako terdengar di telinganya yang tajam. Akane sendiri nampak tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menenangkan anaknya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ia hanya menikahi seorang _yokai_ , kau tahu bukan _yokai_ itu makhluk yang amat dibenci manusia. Cinta mereka terlarang!" Hibur Akane.

"Tapi, _yokai_ itu begitu tampan dan bahkan lebih tampan dari putra _daimyo_ Asagi!" Rengek Ayako kesal.

Sesshomaru mengecup pipi Sakura lembut. Membuat Sakura menoleh dengan wajah memerah. Tawa kecil nampak menguar darinya. Dan sang _daiyokai_ menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, "apa yang membuatmu begitu gembira, hm?" Tanyanya. Sakura masih terkikik kecil.

"Kau lihat ekspresi mereka tadi? Oh aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Ayako dan Bibi Akane." Ucap Sakura. "Terima kasih, _anata_... dan maaf aku sudah menyombongkan diri atas posisiku sebagai permaisuri dari seorang penguasa wilayah barat. Tapi aku benar-benar kesal saat mereka terus menerus mengolokku tentang kemalanganku saat mereka menelantarkanku di _Okiya_ ," ujar Sakura getir.

"Sesshomaru ini akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka!" Hibur Sesshomaru. Sakura mengeleng pelan.

"Tak perlu, jangan pedulikan mereka. Lagipula hal ini tidak lagi penting. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke dalam." Kilah Sakura. Jemarinya yang lentik mengenggam tangan besar Sesshomaru dan membawanya pergi. Sakura membawa pria itu menuju aula tempat beberapa _miko_ dan _houshi_ sedang menyiapkan ruangan upacara. Beberapa _miko_ nampak ber _ojigi_ saat keduanya melewati lorong aula. Sakura tersenyum ramah dan sempat membungkuk kecil sampai keduanya melangkah menuju sebuah taman luas yang berada di tempat itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke kediaman ini, tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar mengenal rumah ini dengan baik?" Celetuk Sesshomaru geli.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja berkeliling di sekitar sini." Kilah Sakura. "Tempat ini sangat ramai."

"Persiapan akan segera usai dan upavara akan segera diadakan."

"Begitu ya, _ano_... _anata_ , aku penasaran kenapa sejak tadi aku tak menemukan satu _yokaii_ pun? Bukankah nantinya tamu yang datang juga dari golongan _ningen_ dan _yokai_?" Celetuk Sakura.

"Mereka ada di sisi lain kediaman ini, wilayah _yokai_ dan manusia dipisahkan tentu saja untuk menghindari konflik yang tidak diinginkan." Jawab Sesshomaru. Sakura nampak mengangguk kecil, sang _daiyokai_ kemudian melangkah menuju sisi lain dari wilayah kediaman kuil Higurashi. Sakura tersentak kala melihat sosok _yokai_ dengan kepala besar yang berjalan menyeret _kimono_ nya. Tangan Sakura gemetar di genggaman Sesshomaru.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda, Sesshomaru _-sama_." Ucap _yokai_ itu sembari ber _ojigi_. Matanya yang besar dan lebar melirik Sakura dan mulutnya menyeringai lebar, berniat menyapa perempuan itu. Namun nampaknya Sakura sudah ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sesshomaru. _Yokai_ itu memandang Sesshomaru bingung.

"Pergilah." Titah Sesshomaru. _Yokai_ itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan sang _daiyokai_ dengan langkah sopan. "Dia sudah pergi." Bujuk Sesshomaru lembut. Sakura mengadah dari bahu lebar pria itu.

" _Go_ - _gomenasai_..." cicit Sakura kikuk. "Aku sebenarnya takut dengan hantu."

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya geli. " _Yokai_ juga dianggap manusia sebagai _obake_ dan _mononoke_ , _Koishii_. Sesshomaru ini penasaran, kenapa kau takut padahal selama ini kau hidup di tengah-tengah para _yokai_?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sakura nampak lesu, "wajahnya mengerikan. seperti monster-monster yang akan memakan anak kecil yang sering diceritakan _Onee_ - _chan_ di _okiya_." Cicitnya.

"Begitukah, _yokai_ tingkat rendah memang berwujud seperti itu. Mereka tanpa sadar memang sering menjahili manusia dan wajar saja jika reputasi mereka sebagai _obake_ lebih dikenal luas." Sesshomaru meraut lembut bahu Sakura. "Tapi tenang saja, mereka takkan menyakitimu. Sesshomaru ini akan menjagamu, _koishii_."

Sakura hanya mengangguk samar. Namun wajahnya langsung pucat pasi kala melihat sosok perempuan ber _kimono_ ala perempuan zaman dulu dengan leher panjang yang melingkar. _Yokai_ itu tengah duduk di ujung taman bersama dengan _yokai_ - _yokai_ yang lain sepeerti _yokai_ anak kecil dengan kulit hijau katak adan beberapa _yokai_ mangkok berkaki manusia.

Sesshomaru yang menyadari keanehan di wajah sang istri mengerjab heran, namun akhirnya ia meraut bahu Sakura seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil wanita itu di lengannya. Sakura otomatis menenggelamkan wajahnya di _haori_ pria itu. Tangannya gemetar dan keringat dingin nampak memenuhi wajahnya.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan di tengah lorong seperti ini?" Suara renyah nampak terdengar dari belakang. Sesshomaru hanya meliriknya sekilas dan sosok Koga nampak menyeringai pongah seperti kebiasannya sejak dulu. "Ah lama tidak bertemu, jadi kabar itu benar adanya bahwa kau menikah lagi dengan seorang _ningen_?!" Ujarnya seraya menatap _kimono_ mencolok yang nampak si sela-sela _haori_ Sesshomaru. "Kau dan si napas anjing itu benar-benar mirip. Sayang dia sudah pergi lebih dulu, mungkin si anjing itu tidak akan percaya saat kau menikah lagi dengan _ningen_."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan meraut _haori_ di bahu Sesshomaru, ia mengintip dari bahu tegap pria itu. Sosok pria dengan _hakama_ hitam dan _haori_ coklat gelap dengan surai hitam terkuncir tinggi nampak menyeringai. Netra birunya nampak berwibawa dan seringai pongah yang jenaka nampak di wajahnya.

"Koga?!" Sapa Sesshomaru seraya berbalik. Ia menurunkan Sakura di atas lantai dan perempuan itu ber _ojigi_ sopan.

"Ah, apakah ia seorang _hime_? wajahnya sangat cantik dan menarik, aku jadi ingat dengan Kagome." Ujar Koga. "Tapi tentu saja, Ayame masih lebih cantik."

Sakura melirik suaminya gugup. "Kau datang bersama rombonganmu, Koga?" Tanya Sesshomaru disela-sela kecanggungan yang dirasakan Sakura. Koga mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku dan Ayame tentu saja. Tapi putraku tidak bisa datang karena ia harus mengurus kepentingan marga." Jawab Koga. "Kau sendiri datang bersama satu keluarga ya, tadi aku melihat Hoshimaru bersama Ibumu di ruangan Sora."

"Ya, sebagai kerabat paling dekat kami datang secara khusus." Tukas Sesshomaru. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus segera kembali." Ucap Sesshomaru akhirnya sembari menarik bahu Sakura meninggalkan _yokai_ serigala itu. Koga pun segera pergi untuk keperluan lain.

.

Semua tamu yang telah ditunggu sudah berkumpul dan di hari ketiga sesuai rencana akhirnya upacara pemakaman Higurashi Haru dimulai. Suasana duka nampak jelas membayang dalam kabut kebisuan yang terlihat dalam sorot mata Sora. Sebagai pemimpin kuil Higurashi, Sora memimpin doa dan beberapa _miko_ dan _houshi_ muda membantu jalannya upacara.

Tamu-tamu nampak berkumpul dalam aula luas tersebut dengan _kimono_ gelap yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Sampai akhirnya prosesi upacara selesai dan akhirnya jenazah Haru digiring menuju peistirahatan terakhir. Tangis membawa serta kepergiannya dalam pelukan bumi, dan saat jengkal tanah terakhir telah menutup sempurna makam sang putra dari Inuyasha dan Kagome. Rombongan mulai surut, orang-orang mulai meninggalkan lokasi pemakaman dan hanya Sora dan beberapa _miko_ yang masih tinggal di sana. Shippo menepuk bahu Sora, menguatkan pemuda itu. Pun Hoshimaru yang masih memanjatkan doa di depan nisan sepupunya itu.

Sesshomaru juga berada di sana sementara Inukimi dan Sakura telah kembali ke ruangan mereka. Hari telah beranjak sore saat rombongan tamu masih memadati pelataran kuil, sebagian telah berpamitan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman mereka. Sebagian masih tinggal dan akan pergi keesokan harinya.

Sora telah kembali dari pemakaman, telinganya nampak menelungkup dan kesedihan nampak jelas dimatanya. Langkahnya nampak timpang, membuat Hoshimaru dan Shippo dengan sigap membantunya untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Sesshomatu telah kembali ke ruangannya dan ia nampak berdiskusi dengan sang Ibu.

Sakura sendiri nampak tertarik untuk memperhatikan suasana halaman kuil, ruangan Sesshomaru berada di sisi area para _yokai_ sehingga ia bisa melihat beberapa _yokai_ nampak bermain dengan _miko_ - _miko_ muda. Senyum di bibir Sakura berkembang, namun wajahnya kembali pucat basi saat _yokai_ wanita dengan leher menjulur tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pohon. _Yokai_ atau _obake_ itu tersenyum ramah, namun diartikan hal lain bagi Sakura sendiri. Karena selanjutnya Sakura sudah mengambil langkah seribu dan kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Inukimi heran melihat wajah pucat Sakura, Sakura tertawa hambar seraya mengeleng pelan. "Oh jadi kau ketakutan melihat mereka toh?" Kikik Inukimi kala melongok di halaman dan menemukan beberapa _obake_ bermain-main dengan para _miko_ dan _houshi_ muda.

Sakura tidak menyahut, wajahnya nampak memerah kikuk. Namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan agat suasana mencair. Namun sebuah ketukan membuat keduanya menoleh. Sosok _miko_ membungkuk dengan sopan dan mengantarkan hidangan makan malam.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap _Miko_ itu seraya memohon untuk undur diri.

" _Ningen_ yang baik." Puji Inukimi. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

" _Ano_ , _Okaa-sama_?" Cicit Sakura, Inukimi menatapnya lembut. Menunggu apa gerangan yang akan dikatakan menantunya itu. "Berapa lama kita akan tinggal di sini?" Tanyanya.

Inukimi,menyesap ocha dengan tenang. "Kurasa besok kalian sudah kembali ke istana barat." Ucap Inukimi. Sakura mengangguk paham, sampai kemudian ia menatap mertuanya bingung kala menyadari kata 'kalian' yang diucapkan Inukimi.

"Kalian? Uh, apa maksudnya _Okaa-sama_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari, kau, Sesshomaru dan Hoshi bisa kembali ke istana bulan." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kami harus kembali tanpamu, _Okaa_ - _sama_?"

"Aku rasa aku ingin sedikit menghibur Sora dengan tinggal di sini beberapa hari. Ini pasti berat untuknya karena kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Lagipula, istana Barat tidak bisa ditinggalkan dalam waktu yang lama oleh para petingginya. Posisi Sesshomaru amat penting dan Hoshimaru juga sama pentingnya." Tukas Inukimi. "Jadi mereka berdua harus segera kembali ke istana. Dan tentu saja kau harus ikut serta juga, posisimu sebagai permaisuri merupakan satu kesatuan yang menjadi penopang bagi sang Raja." Ujar Inukimi. "Cepat atau lambat nantinya kau harus mulai terjun dalam kepengurusan rumah tangga Istana Bulan sebagai tugas utama seorang permaisuri."

Sakura mengangguk paham, walau dalam hati entah kenapa sekelumit kegelisahan membayang di dadanya. Tapi Sakura berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa perasaan gelisah itu hanyalah semata-mata ketidak siapannya atas kewajiban yang untuk pertama kalinya ia emban. Sakura yakin nantinya saat ia sudah menjalaninya, semua akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Hari telah beranjak malam dan Sesshomaru dan putranya belum kembali. Inukimi nampaknya tidak merasa jemu sama sekali berada di ruangan itu seharian, sementara Sakura yang sudah jenuh memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling. Namun kali ini ia segera melangkah menuju lorong wilayah manusia untuk msnghindari _obake_ - _obake_ yang berkeliaran di sekitar bangunan kuil.

Sakura tidak takut dengan _yokai_ , tapi tampilan _obake_ kelas rendah itu benar-benar membuatnya paranoid. Sakura meremas tangannya gugup saat melewati lorong gelap di dalam kuil, sampai kemudian wajahnya kembali pucat pasi saat bayang putih kain tiba-tiba melayang dibalik kegelapan. Dan jerit ketakutan langsung lolos dari bibirnya membuat _yokai_ - _yokai_ yang ada di sekitar tempat itu terkejut.

Sesshomaru membelalak, ia mendengar teriakan Sakura, bahkan Hoshimaru dan Sora serta Shippo sendiri langsung bangkit dan bergegas menuju arah sumber suara. Sesshomaru sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu. Sang _daiyokai_ dengan kalut segera berlari menuju lorong di dalam kuil, namun ia tak menemukan sosok perempuan itu. Alih-alih ia hanya menemukan beberapa _obake_ yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kemana perempuan itu?!" Pekik Sesshomaru nyalang pada _obake_ - _obake_ di lorong itu. Mereka nampak ketakutan ketika merasakan lesakan _youki_ yang kuat dari sang _daiyokai_. Sora dan Shippo yang baru saja tiba menatap bingung beberapa _obake_ yang nampak ketakutan dan Hoshimaru yang menjitak kesal _obake_ - _obake_ malang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya mereka pada Hoshimaru. Sang _hanyo_ nampaknya masih kesal dan kembali menjitak _obake_ lainnya yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Mereka menakuti Sakura dan sekarang wanita itu kabur entah kemana. _Chichi_ - _ue_ sedang mencarinya!" Adu Hoshimaru. Sora berdecak, ia menyilangkan tangannya seraya menatap _obake_ - _obake_ itu tegas.

"Ckck, kalian ini! Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan tentang jangan menakut-nakuti manusia hmm?!"

"Ta-tapi Sora _-sama_ , _ningen_ itu tiba-tiba saja ketakutan dan menjerit sambil berlari entah kemana padahal kami tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menganggunya!" Kilah salah satu _obake_ tersebut. Sementara Sora nampaknya belum puas dan memarahi _obake_ - _obake_ malang itu.

.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju semak-semak yang berada di taman yang nampak sepi. Surai keperakannya berkibar dan Sesshomaru mengikuti aroma dari istrinya yang berada di balik dedaunan yang menutupi sebuah batang pohon. Netra ambernya melebar kala tangannya menyibak semak-semak itu dan menemukan Sakura meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar.

" _Koishii_?" Panggilnya lembut seraya menyentuh bahu perempuan itu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang nampak belepotan dengan air mata dan tanah akibat tersandung saat berlari tak tentu arah karena ketakutan tadi.

Sakura dengan putus asa menghambur padanya. Isakan lolos dari bibirnya seraya tangannya meremas _haori_ depan Sesshomatu erat. Sang _daiyokai_ menghela nafas lega seraya meraut punggung dan lutut Sakura dan melesat menuju ruangannya. Inukimi mendelik kala melihat sang putra kembali ke ruangan dengan penampilan Sakura yang berantakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Desak Inukimi seraya menyentuh bahu Sakura khawatir. Ia menyibak poni Sakura dan melihat jejak air mata dan tanah yang mengotori dangunya. "Kau jatuh di taman?" Tanya Inukimi. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, tawa hambar nampak di wajahnya.

"Dia lari ketakutan karena _obake_." Celetuk Sesshomaru seraya menyibak lengan _kimono_ Sakura dan melihat telapak tangan perempuan itu tergores akibat jatuh. Inukimi menatapnya tak percaya sampai kemudian tawa geli meluncur dari bibirnya. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

" _Ara_ _ara_ , Sakura- _chan_... kau ini lucu sekali. Selama ini kau hidup di tengah-tengah para _yokai_ , tapi kau ketakutan pada _yokai_ kelas rendah?" Kelakar Inukimi. Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, air mata nampak berkumpul di pelupuknya kala mendapati Inukimi dan Sesshomaru menertawainya. Rasa malu menyebar di wajahnya membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya di dalam tanah.

"Sudahlah _haha_ - _ue_ , Sakura menangis." Gelak Sesshomaru sembari mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

"Oh putriku sayang yang manis, jangan menangis ya, kami tidak bermaksud untuk menertawaimu. Walau kau ini memang lucu sekali." Inukimi menangkup wajah Sakura gemas seraya ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Sakura. Perempuan itu masih menatap keduanya kesal, kali ini karena suami dan ibu mertuanya menghiburnya seperti bayi.

Sakura tidak menyahut. Namun ekspresi merajuk di wajahnya masih terlihat kala Sesshomaru membersihkan tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah dengan air bersih. Setelah berganti dengan _yukata_ yang lebih ringan, pria itu menyesap luka Sakura lembut. Luka gores itu menutup dengan cepat. Sakura hanya berdecak kecil dalam rasa kesal yang masih membumbung di hatinya. Bola matanya bergulir pada sosok Sesshomaru yang nampak santai.

Hoshimaru kembali ke ruangan dengan wajah penasaran, namun ia akhirnya mendesah lega kala menemukan istri Ayahnya tersebut baik-baik saja. Sora juga datang bersama dengan Shippo.

" _Yokai_ - _yokai_ itu ingin minta maaf, mereka benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menakutimu." Ucap Sora. Sakura tertawa kecut.

"Tak apa... lagipula ini salahku. Aku sendiri yang ketakutan. Tapi aku memang takut pada _obake_..." tukas Sakura gugup. Sesshomaru mendengus geli seraya menepuk kepalajya.

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Hoshi, kita akan kembali ke istana barat segera. _Haha_ - _ue_ akan tinggal di sini menemani Sora selama beberapa hari. Kau, aku dan istriku akan kembali ke istana barat."

Hoshimaru hanya mengangguk sekilas, walau tangannya perlahan terkepal erat. Rasa sesak yang tak bisa ia hentikan membara dalam hatinya, dari balik poninya yang panjang sepasang amber emas miliknya mengerling pada sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah bercakap dengan Ayahnya.

.

Perjalanan menggunakan _goshoguruma_ berlangsung dengan lamban. Setelah berpamitan pada keluarga Higurashi dan meninggalkan Inukimi yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari. Karena itu mereka tiba di istana bulan pada malam harinya. Sesshomaru membopong istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Dan Hoshimaru kembali ke ruangannya. Pemuda itu lebih banyak diam sejak kembalinya dari kediaman Higurashi.

Sesshomaru nampaknya tidak terlalu memperhatikan keanehan putranya tersebut, mungkin karena sejak dulu Hoshimaru cenderung pendiam sehingga sang _daiyokai_ menganggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa. Sesshomaru pun kembali memusatkan atensinya pada sang istri.

Fuyu membantu mengganti _kimono_ Sakura dengan _yukata_ tidur. Perempuan itu sudah terlelap pulas selama di dalam perjalanan. Mungkin karena ia kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh yang begitu mendadak.

"Saat hari telah terang siapkan aroma relaksasi untuknya, biaran dia berendam di _onsen_." Pesan Sesshomaru seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Sakura. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Langkah kakinya yang tenang menapak pada sepi di balik gelap temaraman lorong istana bulan.

Hanya cahaya lentera yang menemani di sepanjang jalan, dan beberapa titik kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sela-sela gelap rerumputan. Netra ambernya beralih pada sosok Hoshimaru yang nampak merenung di sebuah batu dengan ukiran kanji yang sangat familiar.

"Hoshi?" Sapa Sesshomaru. Sang _hanyo_ mengerling sejenak seraya tersenyum lemah,

"Selamat malam, _chichi_ - _ue_!"

"Hn." Sang _daiyokai_ mengantupkan tangannya dan berdoa sebentar. Baru kemudian tangannya yang besar nampak mengelus batu yang nyatanya adalah nisan itu, sebuah batu nisan dimana menjadi tanda bahwa sosok terkasih mereka terbaroig di sana, Rin.

"Sudah hampir dua ratus tahun ya..." ujar Hoshimaru seraya menatap sendu nisan tersebut. "Bagaimana kabar _haha_ - _ue_ di sana?" Tanya pemuda itu pada sosok imajiner sang Ibu dipikirannya. Sang _daiyokai_ hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan putranya, sudah sekian tahun berlalu dan akhirnya desakan rindu yang sempat lenyap itu tiba-tiba menelusup kembali dalam hatinya.

Ia tak pernah lupa akan sosok perempuan yang ia cintai yang telah meninggal itu, ia tak pernah lupa karena Rin akan selalu ada di hatinya. Ia memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

" _Chichi_ - _ue_... _Haha_ - _ue_ adalah seorang _ningen_ yang begitu baik. Semua orang mencintainya, semua orang di istana ini... ketika beliau meninggal karena penyakit itu, kerajaan ini diliputi oleh duka selama berminggu-minggu." Ujar Hoshimaru. "Selama ini, _haha_ - _ue_ adalah satu-satunya _ningen_ yang tinggal di istana ini. Tapi walau dia dicintai, ada saja segelintir orang yang sepertinya tetap memandangnya sebelah mata. Tapi beliau tidak gentar, beliau terus tinggal di sisi _Chichi_ - _ue_ hingga akhir hayat."

" _Ningen_ memiliki garis hidup yang singkat, duka saat ia pergi begitu membekes adanya. Dan kau sudah pernah merasakannya, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang membuat _Chichi_ - _ue_ memilih Sakura, seorang _ningen_ untuk menjadi pemaisuri? Padahal _chichi_ - _ue_ sendiri tahu bukan bahwa suatu hari pun, Sakura akan pergi sama seperti _haha_ - _ue_?"

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun ada sekelabat emosi yang hadir di netra ambernya. Kenapa ia enggan memilih _yokai_ alih-alih seorang _ningen_ sebagai istrinya. Apa yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada _ningen_ seperti Sakura? Bahkan dirinya pun tahu, bahwa _ningen_ seperti Sakura dan Rin suatu hari akan pergi karena usia mereka yang begitu singkat. Tapi satu senyum yang ia ingat membekas kuat dalam hatinya menjadi satu jawaban.

"Karena ia memiliki senyuman paling indah yang membuatku jatuh cinta, awalnya aku melihat bayang-bayang Rin dalam dirinya. Namun akhirnya, Sesshomaru ini sadar bahwa ia memiliki kelebihannya sendiri, ia adalah seorang gadis yang mendambakan kebebasan. Ia begitu lepas laksana merpati putih yang ingin terbang tinggi di angkasa."

"Karena senyumannya lah yang telah menarikku dari kegelapan, ia melelehkan hati ini yang telah membeku, dan aku ingin menjaganya dan terus di sisinya sampai kapanpun." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Hoshi, suatu hari kaupun akan memahaminya, kenapa akhirnya kau jatuh cinta, kenapa akhirnya ada seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi!" Sang _daiyokai_ menepuk kepala putranya lembut.

"Kakekmu mengajarkan satu hal padaku." Ujar pria itu lembut.

Hoshimaru mengerjab tak mengerti. Namun akhirnya ia mendengarkan ucapan sang Ayah dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi, putraku?"

Netra sang _hanyo_ melebar kecil. Jemarinya terkepal erat dalam bayang-bayang yang sejak beberapa hari berkelebat di kepalanya sejak pertemuan itu. Dan sang pemuda dengan netra amber keemasan itu mengangguk kecil.

" _Hai, chichi-ue_!"

Sebuah jawaban menjadi penutup dalam segala keraguan yang ada di dalam jiwa Hoshimaru, ia telah membuat keputusan!

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **CEKBIOAURORAN, wowwoh geegee, hira1804, dewiehyeokjaehw, zarachan, dark blue and pink cherry, Spica Millefeuilena.**

 **Anithapurnamasari73 :** _kerabatnya Sakura emang g baik sifatnya, jadi alasan mereka nelantarain Sakura di Okiya karena mereka tergiur sama hartanya mendiang ortunya Sakura, itu juga yg jd alasan Sakura jd benci mereka._

 **Guest :** _posisi Rin di sisi Sessho membekas bgt, jadi mungkin sedikit banyak Sesshomaru awalnya melihat persamaan Rin di sisi Sakura, tapi akhirnya Sessho melihat Sakura sebagai Sakura bukan lagi Rin. Yup, move on butuh proses juga kan. Yang baru pacaran beberapa bln putus aja udah galau susah move on, apalagi yg udah nikah g bisa move on sampe 200 th :P_

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	32. Rebellion

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 32 : Rebellion**

 **.**

 **.**

Netra berriak miliknya nampak beralih apda sosok pria dengan surai orange gelap yang tengah mengelap bilah tajam di tangannya. Dalam satu kali gerak tiba-tiba pintu _shoji_ terbuka dan sosok pria besar dengan kulit kebiruan nampak meringsek masuk. Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yahiko." Sapa pria itu.

"Hai, Kisame _-san_!" Jawab pria bernama Yahiko tersebut pada Kisame. "Persiapanku sepertinya sudah matang rupanya."

Kisame menyeringai dan memamerkan _samehada_ di punggungnya. "Ya, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak jauh-jauh hari, aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk mencincang anjing itu dengan _samehada_ ku."

"Kau harus lebih sabar Kisame _-san_!" Yahiko tergelak, "hai, Nagato, jadi mulai kapan kita akan melakukan invasi menuju tanah barat?" Tanyanya.

Pria bernama Nagato dengan kulit pucat dan rambut merah itu nampak tenang. "Sebentar lagi, kita hanya tinggal menunggu Sasori tiba." Jawab sang _daiyokai_.

Ketiga pria itu adalah _daiyokai_ yang cukup berpengaruh di pertarungan. Para _daiyokai_ muda yang bergabung dalam satu organisasi besar bernama Akatsuki, belum jelas apa alasan dibalik keinginan mereka melakukan pemberontakan di tengah era damai yang berusaha digencarkan kelima wilayah baik dari sisi _yokai_ maupun manusia.

"Kalian menunggu lama?" Sebuah suara baritone yang nampak tenang terdengar dari balik bilik _shoji_. Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dengan netra hazelnya membuka _shoji_ dengan tenang.

"Ya, kita akan berpesta sebentar lagi. Ketua memerintahkan kita untuk menyebar di beberapa wilayah." Tukas Kisame. "Aku akan pergi ke Barat, ada satu urusan dengan seseorang yang masih belum kuselesaikan. Jadi siapa yang ingin ikut denganku kali ini?" Tawar Kisame pada rekan-rekannya.

Yahiko tersenyum lebar, "baiklah, aku ikut bersamamu, Kisame _-san_!" Ucapnya. "Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak melewati wilayah itu."

"Jadi, wilayah mana yang akan kalian serang nanti?"

Kisame nampak menyeringai kecil, "benteng timur istana barat nampaknya merupakan wilayah dengan prajurit terbanyak. Jika kita mengamuk di sana pasti banyak korban yang akan jatuh dan itu akan memaksa penguasa untuk turun tangan."

"Begitukah, jadi kau berniat memancing Sesshomaru dalam pertempuran?" Timpal Sasori.

"Aku penasaran ada apa gerangan sehingga kau ingin segera bertarung dengan penguasa itu, bukankah dia sangat kuat?" Tanya Nagato.

"Kami memiliki urusan yang harus diselesikan." Tukas Kisame. "Ayo Yahiko, kita tidak bisa menunggu lama hanya untuk membereskan satu wilayah!" Teriaknya sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Yahiko berpamitan pada dua rekannya dan dengan langkah pelan mengikuti Kisame yang menghilang di balik pintu _shoji_.

"Apakah menurutmu semua akan baik-baik saja?" Celetuk Sasori. Nagato menutup netranya tenang.

"Kisame orang yang kuat, tapi kuharap penguasa barat itu tidak mati di tangan _daiyokai_ hiu itu." Ujar Nagato.

Sasori menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Karena ketua ingin membunuh anjing itu dengan tangannya sendiri." Ucap Nagato. "tapi jujur saja aku tidak terlalu perduli, jika pun Kisame bisa menghabisi Sesshomaru itu adalah suatu hal yang bagus. Karena dengan begitu barat akan segera jatuh."

" _Yare_ - _yare_ , kau tidak bisa meremehkan barat, Nagato. Kau ingat Inukimi, istri Inutaisho dan _hanyo_ putra Sesshomaru, Hoshimaru? Keduanya juga memegang tampuk kekuasaanm jika Sesshomaru mati maka barat akan dipimpin oleh salah satu dari dua orang itu." Kilah Sasori.

Nagato nampak terdiam, ia sidah mendengar reputasi mengenai Inukimi dan _hanyo_ bernama Hoshimaru tersebut. Keduanya memiliki pengalaman yang bagus, apalagi Inukimi pernah memimpin kekuasaan selama dua kali sejak suaminya wafat dan sejak Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk melakukan pengembaraan seorang diri. Hoshimaru memang belum memimpin wilayah barat, namun ia digadang-gadang akan mengikuti jejak kesuksesan Ayahnya, kekuatannya sungguh diluar perkiraan untuk level _hanyo_ sepertinya.

"Kau benar, sepertinya Akatsuki masih harus menunggu waktu hingga bisa menaklukkan seluruh wilayah."

.

.

Pendar langit nampak membumbung tinggi dalam batas sinar mentari yang begitu tenang hingga ke penjuru cakrawala. Cicit burung kecil dalam sarang bersahut merdu, angin berhembus lembut mengelitik _furin_ di teras untuk bergemerincing nyaring dalam desau lirih.

Sepasang netra klorofilnya beralih pada langit biru, Sakura mendesah kecil dan sebaris senyum menerpa wajahnya. Rasa panas penyengat membuat keringat dengan mudah menembus pori-pori kain membuat gerah bermegah-megah di tengah terik yang membumbung.

"Hari terasa gerah, Sakura _-sama_? Apakah anda ingin mengganti _yukata_ anda?" Tanya Fuyu sopan. Sakura mengerling padamya seraya mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih baik-baik saja kurasa, aku hanya berharap puncak musim panas segera berakhir, suhu panas ini membuat kepalaku mendidih dan aku bisa gila." Kelakar Sakura. Fuyu tertawa geli.

"Tapi musim panas tidak terlalu buruk saya rasa." Tukas Fuyu. Sakura mengangkat alisnya sekilas dan memperhatikan Fuyu yang masih segar sejak pagi tadi. Rambutnya yang tergelung bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja, sementara dirinya bahkan sudah acak adul. Rambutnya lepek karena keringat dan menempel di sisi wajah dan lehernya.

" _Yokai_ tidak terpengaruh pada terik musim panas, huh?" Celetuknya. Fuyu mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak juga, _yokai_ juga berkeringat, tapi tidak separah manusia sepertinya ketika mereka kepanasan akibat terik matahari." Ucap Fuyu. "Jika anda memperhatiakan dengan baik-baik, pasti anda dapat melihat tetes keringat di kulit saya." Imbuhnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, netranya menelisik lebih teliti pada kening dan wajah Fuyu. Ia bisa melihat embun-embun mengiklat di permukaan kening _yokai_ itu, Sakura mengguk-angguk kecil. Dan klorofiknya kembali beralih pada halaman yang nampak terang oleh sinar matahari. Serangga berbunyi nyaring pada batang pohon yang berada di taman itu.

"Ah, aku iri! Lihatlah diriku, aku seperti disiram dengan seember air." Decak Sakura. "Dulu saat musim panas, kakak-kakak di _Okiya_ akan membeli lebih banyak ember agar semua orang di sana bisa merendam kaki mereka. Kau tahu, cara itu cukup ampuh untuk meredakan panas akibat musim panas."

"Anda ingin saya mengambilkan ember berisi air untuk merendam kaki anda, Sakura _-sama_?" Tawar Fuyu. Sakura terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Sementara _yokai_ panda itu pergi untuk mengambil ember dan air segar. Sakura kembali beralih pada taman yang masih menguarkan panas terik matahari.

Sakura melangkah menuju dalam kamar dan keluar menuju gazebo tempat favoritnya. Setelah membuka _shoji_ ia melangkah tenang dan menyisir surai merah mudanya dengan tenang. Netra hijaunya berbinar kala melijat Fuyu meletakkan ember di bawah undakan. Sakura segera beranjak dan menjinjing bawahan _yukata_ _nya_ hingga sebatas lutut.

"Airnya sejuk sekali, _arigatou_ , _ne_ , Fuyu _-san_!" Ucap Sakura seraya memejamkan matanya tenang saat merasakan sensasi sejuk di kakinya. Udara memang masih panas, tapi kesejukan yang membelenggu kakinya seolah menghapus rasa panas yang mendera pikorannya.

Fuyu tetsenyum seraya beranjak pergi untuk mengambil _ocha_ dingin yang baru saja ia siapkan saat mengambil air tadi. Sakura kembali berdecak senang saat _yokai_ panda itu menyodorkan minuman tersebut. Sakura meneguknya dengan cepat seraya menghapus sisa air di bibirnya dengan lengannya.

"Apa rencana anda untuk musim panas ini, Sakura _-sama_?" Tanya Fuyu lembut. Sakira tidak menyahut, namun netra klorofilnya beralih pada langit yang nampak terang.

"Rencana ya... aku masih belum memikirkannya. Kepalaku terkadang mau pecah karena panasnya musim panas." Keluh Sakura. "Tapi kurasa, aku harus berhenti main-main."

Fuyu menatapnya bingung. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya. " _Ne_ , Fuyu _-san_ , ceritakan padaku, tentang figur permaisuri sebelumnya? Bagaimana sosok Rin _-san_ , Ibunya Hoshimaru?" Tanya Sakura.

Fuyu mengerjab sesaat, ada perasaan ragu yang nampak di wajahnya. Kala sekelebat ingatan sosok gadis muda yang begitu baik hati dan tenang menjadi suatu hal yang amat ia rindukan. Rin yang ceria si hari pertamanya datang ke istana bulan, dan ia menjadikan semua _yokai_ di istana temannya, walau ada segelintir orang yang mencibirnya dan mengunjingnya serta memandangnya rendah. Namun ia tetap berdiri tegak tanpa gentar di sisi sang penguasa barat.

"Rin _-sama_ adalah figur perempuan yang sangat baik. Beliau hadir di istana sebagai figur seorang Ibu yang mengayomi Hoshimaru _-sama_ , beliau tidak gentar walau banyak hal yang menerjangnya bagai ombak lautan. Beliau tetap berada di sisi Sesshomaru _-sama_ hingga ajal menjemputnya. Rin _-sama_ , beliau menjalankan perannya sebagai permaisuri dengan amat sempurna, segala ketata negaraan urusan rumah tangga istana berada di bawah kendali beliau. Dan karena itulah, sampai sekarang kami masih merindukan sosok beliau. Rasanya berat sekali saat beliau akhirnya wafat karena sakit waktu itu." Ujar Fuyu, nada sedih nampak terdengar darinya. Sakura yang mwndengarnya nampak tetdiam.

Netra klorofilnya memandang langit dengan penuh rasa bimbang, " _ne_ , Fuyu _-san_... menurutmu apakah aku... bisa menjalankan kewajibanku dengan baik?"

"Apa yang membuat anda ragu, Sakura _-sama_?" Tanya Fuyu lembut. Sakura tidak menyahut. Angin bergerak dalam hembus kasar yang seketika menarik rambutnya yang terurai. Sakura menyibak poninya kebelakang dengan cepat.

"Aku yang seperti ini, apakah aku mampu menjadi figur yang sama seperti Rin _-san_? Mendampingi kepemimpinan suamiku dan menjadi figur permaisuri yang dibutuhkan barat?"

"Hapus segala keraguanmu, _koishii_. Suatu hal wajar jika saat ini kau merasa ragu akan kemampuanmu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kau sendiri akan mampu mendampingiku dalam pemerintahan kerajaan ini." Suara berat Sesshomaru membuat atensi keduanya teralih. Fuyu segera memohon diri untuk pergi. Sakura tersenyum cerah dan terkikik saat Sesshomaru mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Apa yang membuatmu gusar?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Sakura mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak!" Tukasnya. "Kemana saja kau sepanjang pagi ini?" Tanyanya seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli. "Hanya urusan istana seperti biasanya." Ujarnya. "Kurasa kau harus mandi." Tegurnya lembut. Sakura mengerjab sekilas dan menyadari keringat yang membasahi dirinya.

"Ya, udara benar-benar panas." Rutuknya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai, jemarinya merayap pada paha mulus Sakura dan menyusup dibalik celah _yukata_ di pinggul perempuan itu. "Hn, keringatmu terasa asin." Bisiknya saat menyesap leher perempuan itu. Sakura menggerang kecil saat ia berjengit karena tangan nakal pria itu mengerayahi pantatnya.

"Hei jauhkan wajahmu dari sana, geli!" Pekik Sakura. Sesshomaru hanya terkekeh pelan seraya telapak tangannya menelusuri kulit lembab wanita itu akibat keringat yang menguar. Suara Sakura tercekat kala Sesshomaru menariknya menuju pangkuannya, membuat rok _yukata_ nya tersikap ke belakang dengan kakinya yang terbuka dan melingkar di pinggang Sesshomaru.

"A- _anata_!" Cicit Sakura gugup ketika menyadari posisi mereka yang akan menimbulkan skandal tersendiri jika salah satu pelayan memergokinya.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli dan beranjak menuju dalam ruangan gazebo. Pintu _shoji_ tertutup rapat dan hanya _shoji_ pada sisi jendela yang terbuka agar udara sejuk dapat merangkak masuk. Sakura memandang Sesshomaru gugup, wajahnya merah padam ketika kilasan panas yang pernah mereka lakukan di tempat ini berkelebat di pikirannya.

Bibir keduanya langsung bertaut dalam kaitan panas yang membentuk garis keintiman yang sungguh luar biasa. Mengabaikan decak lelah yang meluncur mudah kala ciuman pria itu beralih pada jengkal kulit di leher, bahu dan dadanya. Sakura menutup matanya pasrah dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang menyapa dirinya kala dengan lembut jemari pria itu menyentuh titik terdalam dalam dirinya.

Hingga kedua erotika itu terus bergulir bersamaan dengan desah hangat yang membekas di tengorokan sang _daiyokai_. Sesshomaru menanggalkan _haori_ nya dan meringsek untuk memperlebar aksesnya pada kenikmatan tak terhingga perempuan itu. Dan saat keduanya menyatu dalam satu ikatan panas. Desah nikmat di bibir pria itu pecah bersamaan dengan gelombang tak terdefinisikan yang menyapa Sakura.

Musim panas seolah tidak menjadi halangan dalam panah asmara yang membelenggu keduanya. Jemari mereka bertaut erat di dalam desakan tanpa batas yang dilancarkan sang _daiyokai_ , Sakura merintih saat kecup pertama pria itu kembali menyapa lehernya. Sesshomaru meringis kecil saat gelenjar kenikmatan menyapa dirinya. Dan keduanya tenggelam dalam angan memabukkan yang begitu melayang.

Sakura menautkan lengannya di leher Sesshomaru lembut. Senyum bergulir dari wajahnya saat kecupan keduanya kembali bertemu. Namun tiba-tiba Sesshomaru melepaskan ciuman intens mereka dan dengan lembut menarik _yukata_ Sakura untuk menutupi bahunya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat Sesshomaru melepaskan kontak fisik mereka dan segera memakai _haori_ nya dengan kilat. Setelah merapikan penampilannya, pria itu membuka kecil pintu _shoji_ dan menutupnya sekilas dengan meninggalkan celah kecil yang membuat Sakura dapat menangkap figur punggung tegap pria itu. Dari balik celah kecil tersebut netra klorofilnya dapat menangkap sosok _yokai_ yang tengah melapor. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, Sakura tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka yang terlampau pelan bagi pendengarannya.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya sekilas dan membenahi _yukata_ nya. Sampai kemudian Sesshomaru kembali dengan raut masam, Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru mengecup pipinya seraya menatap Sakura bimbang.

"Sesshomaru ini harus segera pergi. Terjadi penyerangan mendadak di benteng istana barat bagian timur." Ucap pria itu.

"Serangan mendadak? Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Sakura heran. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, ia hanya mengelus bahu Sakura lembut seraya menatapnya sedih.

" _Gomen_ , aku harus pergi!" Pamitnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, senyum getir nampak di wajahnya dan dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pria itu. Sepeninggal Sesshomaru. Perempuan itu merebahkan kepalanya diatas _tatami_ dengan asal. Ia kemudian berguling dan meringkuk malas.

Ingatan saat keduanya bercinta berkelebat di pikirannya menimbulkan sensasi geli yang merangkak di pangkal paha hingga perutnya. Sakura tersenyum geli, seraya menahan gelak tawa yang ingin meluncur dari bibir. Dan ia bangun dari posisinya seraya merapikan _yukata_ nya. Menyampirkan rambutnya di bahu asal-asalan, ia membuka pintu _shoji_ dan menemukan Fuyu yang ber _ojigi_ di lorong.

"Ada yang ingin anda lakukan, Sakura _-sama_?" Tanya Fuyu sopan. Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Apakah ada air segar yang bisa kugunakan untuk mandi?" Tanyanya.

.

Sosok anjing raksasa dengan bulu putih yang berkibar menembus angin, di belakangnya sosok _yokai_ - _yokai_ lain yang merupakan anak buahnya juga nampak bergegas. Sesshomaru melesat melewati hutan-hutan, panas terik dalam tapak kasarnya yang menghujam tanah seolah bukanlah halangan.

Cakar-cakarnya menajam dan dengan hentakan luar biasa ia melesat bagai kilat. Hingga kemudian bangunan benteng timur mulai terlihat di pandangan. Dengan bringas sang _daiyokai_ menerjang lawan dengan rahangnya yang kuat. Darah memercik kasar, hingga di pandangannya yang tajam ia menangkap sekelebat pria dengan kulit kebiruan yang menyeringai kejam.

Kisame langsung menarik _samehada_ dari punggungnya, dan seketika menerjang maju dalam satu tapak kuat di udara. Sesshomaru menyongsong pertarungan, wujud _yokai_ nya segera berganti dalam wujud manusia dan ia menarik _bakusaiga_ kasar. Senjata keduanya beradu tajam dan gemerincing nyaring langsung menjadi genderang pertarungan sengit antara keduanya.

.

Sakura mengerjab sesaat, kuas di tangannya sempat jatuh saat ia tengah membuat kaligrafi. Namun akhirnya ia hanya mengeleng kecil dan kembali mengambil kertas baru dan mengambil kuas tetsebut setelah mencelubkannya kembali ke dalam tinta. Fuyu yang berada di sudut ruangan hanya memperhatikan kegiatan perempuan itu dengan sabar.

"Apakah ini sudah seperti yang kau mau?" Tanya Sakura. Fuyu mengangguk riang.

"Ya, benar-benar sesuai dengan permintaan saya. Anda sungguh hebat, Sakura _-sama_!" Pujinya.

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Aku masih harus berlatih lagi."

Gerakannya terhenti sejenak, netra klorofilnya beralih pada langit yang nampak mulai senja. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak suaminya pergi ke benteng timur dan sepertinya tidak ada satupun kabar darinya. Melihat kegelisahan di wajah perempuan itu. Fuyu tak bisa berbuat banyak selain sesekali berusaha mengalihkan perhatian perempuan itu.

Tapi tetap saja, jejak gelisah yang seolah membayang dalam tatapan perempuan itu tak juga pergi. Fuyu sendiri juga heran atas adanya serangan mendadak di tengah-tengah masa damai yang baru saja digencarkan ini. Bukankah seharusnya tidak akan ada serangan apapun? Tapi bisa jadi pemberontakanlah yang tengah dihadapi mengingat begitu gencarnya pihak pro dan kontra dalam masalah perdamaian dua dunia ini.

"Beliau akan kembali secepatnya, Sakura _-sama_!" Hibur Fuyu. Sakura mengerling padanya dan mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman simpul. Ya, ia yakin bahwa Sesshomaru akan kembali segera. Namun Sakura sendiri tidak paham akan rasa gelisah yang sejak tadi membelenggu dalam hatinya. Rasa gelisah yang tak ia kira apa gerangan alasannya.

Sakura kembali fokus pasa kegiatannya untuk menulis kaligrafi.

.

"Inilah saatnya!" Ucap seorang pria dengan _haori_ gelapnya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menautkan _katana_ di pinggangnya.

"Ya, kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!" sahut sosok yang lainnya. "Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali!"

"Tunggu, apakah kita tidak menunggu perintah dari tuan muda dahulu?" Cegah salah seorang pria di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Kita hanya akan membuang waktu jika menunggu tindakan dari Tuan Muda, apa kau pikir kesempatan saat Yang Mulia meninggalkan _ningen_ itu akan datang lagi?!"

"Ya, lagipula semakin lama _ningen_ itu berada di istana. Hal ini akan membuat rakyat sendiri kehabisan kesabaran dan akan terjadi gelombang kudeta."

"Rencana ini adalah susunan pencegahan agar Yang Mulia tidak hancur di tangan rakyatnya."

Mereka saling pandang, dan akhirnya dengan keraguan yang terhapus akhirnya salah satu dari pria itu mengangguk yakin.

"Aku, Shirohige, _Inuyokai_ dalam jajaran jenderal Istana Bulan. Akan mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai pencabut nyawa _ningen_ itu. Aku akan membawa jasadnya pergi jauh hingga tak bisa dijangkau oleh Yang Mulia." Ucap pria itu mantap. Rekan-rekannya mengangguk, dan rencana mereka pun dimulai.

.

Senja telah tenggelam dalam ufuk barat, Sakura merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan dengan senyun cerah ia membenahi _kimono_ nya. _Kimono_ itu adalah _kimono_ kesukaannya, hadiah dari Sesshomaru saat ia berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas beberapa bulan lalu.

Saat hari terang cuaca memang sangat terik, namun saat malam hari suhu di sekitar lingkungan istana terasa amat dingin sehingga memakai _kimono_ tebal adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sakura menoleh pada Fuyu yang tengah membereskan beberapa barang. _Yokai_ panda itu membersihkan kuas yang tadinya digunakan Sakura untuk menulis kaligrafi.

Kertas-kertas dengan tinta yang masih basah di jemur oleh Fuyu di dekat lorong menuju gazebo. Sakura masih mematut wajahnya di cermin, membenahi dandanannya. Sementara tiba-tiba gerakan Fuyu terhenti. _Yokai_ panda itu memicing curiga pada pintu _shoji_ yang mengarah pada lorong menuju area luar wilayah pribadi Sesshomaru.

Fuyu segera membereskan pekerjaannya, dan dengan tegas beranjak menuju pintu _shoji_. Ia sempat melirik Sakura sekilas dan memastikan bahwa perempuan itu telah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Sakura _-sama_?" Panggil Fuyu sopan. Sakura mengerling padanya dengan raut heran.

"Ya?"

"Apakah anda berkenan untuk beranjak menuju ruangan kesukaan anda?" Pinta Fuyu. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Um, kurasa aku masih ingin di sini." Tolak Sakura. Ekspresi Fuyu tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Saya mohon, Sakura _-sama_!" Ucap Fuyu tegas. Sakura berjengit melihat tatapan Fuyu yang berubah panik.

"Fuyu, ada ap-" seruan Sakura terpotong ketika keduanya merasakan lesakan _youki_ yang begitu kuat. Sakura membeliak, ia jatuh terduduk atas keterkejutannya kala merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat. Fuyu segera bergegas meraut bahu perempuan itu dan menariknya pergi melalui sisi _shoji_ yang lainnya menuju gazebo.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu _shoji_ itu hancur akibat hentakan kuat sebuah _katana_ dengan aliran _youki_ yang membara. Sakura membelalak horor saat sosok jenderal Shirohige melangkah tegas keluar dari ruangan kamar. Shirohige mematap nyalang sosok _yokai_ panda yang tengah berlari sembari membawa sosok _ningen_ incarannya.

 _Inuyokai_ itu berlari cepat menyusul derap langkah Fuyu yang berusaha menjauh dari _youki_ kuat sang jenderal. Shirohige mengangkat _katana_ miliknya yang dialiri _youki_. Dan _katana_ itu menebas bahu sang _yokai_ panda hingga membuat tangannya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Tebasan kuat sang _inuyokai_ tak pelak juga mengenai bahu Sakura. Keduanya terjembab di permukaan tanah yang kotor. Sakura meringis kesakitan, tangan kananya yang bebas menyentuh bahunya yang terkoyak. Netra klorofilnya membelalak ngeri melihat Fuyu yang dengan langkah timpang berusaha dengan susah payah mendekati sang nona muda.

"Anda terluka, Sakura _-sama_!" Rancau Fuyu khawatir.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, air mata terjun dari pelupuknya. "Tidak, Fuyu _-san_ , tanganmu!?"" Seru Sakura parau seraya menatap ngeri bahu Fuyu yang berlumuran darah akibat tebasan Shirohige yang memotong tangannya. Fuyu berusaha membentengi Sakura di balik punggungnya.

"Shirohige _-sama_?! Apa maksud anda dengan melakukan ini?! Berani-beraninya anda melukai permaisuri istana barat!" Geram Fuyu keras. Shirohige mengangkat dangunya angkuh. Dalam tatapan yang amat merendahkan ia menatap acuh _yokai_ pelayan itu.

"Benar-benar suatu ironi, jika kau memilih melindungi _ningen_ itu. Maka aku, Shirohige pun tak punya pilihan lain untuk juga mencabut nyawamu, Fuyu _-san_!"

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Wu Lei II, avheril psychomonst49, putri-hime-chan, wowwoh geegee, Manami-chan, Spica Millefeuilena, ame to ai, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	33. Queen's Death

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi ©** _ **Inu**_ **yasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 33 : Queen's Death**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benar-benar suatu ironi, jika kau memilih melindungi _ningen_ itu. Maka aku, Shirohige pun tak punya pilihan lain untuk juga mencabut nyawamu, Fuyu _-san_!"

Netra Fuyu melebar, "kau gila Shirohige _-sama_! Kau berniat membelot pada Sesshomaru _-sama_! Kau akan membayar mahal atas penghianatanmu ini!" Bentak Fuyu marah. "Ingatlah, Shirohige, jangan kau pikir dengan terbunuhnya aku dan Sakura _-sama_. kau akan lolos dari tombak maut para pengikut Sesshomaru _-sama_. Seluruh istana akan memburumu!"

Shirohige mendemgus remeh. "Heh, begitu yakinkah kau Fuyu. Bahwa seluruh penghuni istana ini memihak pada _ningen_ itu seperti kau?!" Sang _Inuyokai_ menatap tajam klorofil Sakura yang menatapnya takut.

 **"** Baiklah, karena sebentar lagipun kalian akan pergi dari dunia ini. Maka akan kukatakan kebenarannya. Seluruh penghuni istana ini, telah memutuskan untuk membunuh sang permaisuri _ningen_ , Sakura- _hime_!" Ucap Shirohige tegas.

Fuyu mengeleng keras, tidak peecaya atas pernyataan sang _inuyokai_. "Mustahil! Ucapanmu hanyalah sebuah dusta!" Sergah Fuyu.

Shirohige mendengus, "aku tak perduli kau mau percaya atau tidak atas kenyataan ini. Tapi, memang sudah seharusnya seorang _ningen_ tidak boleh berada di dunia _yokai_. Keberadaan _ningen_ rendahan sepertinya hanyalah sebuah aib di istana ini!" Shirohige mengangkat _katana_ miliknya, netranya yang bewarna kelabu nampak menajam. Menatap tanpa belas kasihan kedua perempuan itu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini, Sakura- _hime_!"

Netra klrofil Sakura melebar. Tiba-tiba Fuyu bangkit dan membentenginya dengan tubuhnya. Dan keheningan nampak membekas dalam ruang waktu, gerakan yang tertangkap pandangannya seolah berhenti sejenak dan kemudian nampak lambat. Dan jerit kengerian dalam raung putus asa terlepas dari mulut Sakura.

"FUYU!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kepala sang pelayan setia terpenggal dan terlempar jauh dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Fuyu langsung ambruk bersamaan dengan cecer darah yang memercik keras membasahi tanah, dan _katana_ sang jendral. Shirohige melotot tajam, netranya memicing penuh hawa membunuh, dan ia melangkah mendekat menuju sosok Sakura yang merangkak susah payah untuk menghindari pria berhati dingin itu.

 _Katana_ Shirohige kembali terangkat, ia siap menebas _ningen_ itu sekali lagi dan ia yakin bahwa serangannya kali ini akan langsung mencabut nyawa perempuan itu. Saat ujung _katana_ nya melesat dalam tebas tanpa suara, Sakura langsung berguling menghindar. Dengan susah payah ia segera bangkit dan berlari, mengabaikan bahu kirinya yang terasa sakit akibat tebasan pertama sang jenderal.

Langkah berat dalam nafas tergesa terdengar dari bibirnya. Shirohige secepat kilat meraut kasar rambut perempuan itu, Sakura menjerit dan jemarinya menggapai udara dalam keputusasaan. Meringis perih di sela rasa sakit kala Shirohige menarik rambutnya hingga ia terangkat dan kakinya melayang dari pijakan. Tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari pria itu membuatnya kesulitan. Sakura meronta kecil, namun rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya lebih menyiksa. Sehingga ia berhenti memberontak dan tangannya dengan susah payah merayap pada tangan pria itu yang mencengkram rambutnya.

"Suatu ironi yang sangat menyedihkan, bukan begitu Sakura _-sama_?" Kelakar pria itu dengan seringai merendahkan. Ketika air mata yang meleleh di mata perempuan itu tidak satupun yang mengugah hatinya. Keinginan untuk menyingkirkan _ningen_ itu lebih besar daripada sisi welas asih yang ia miliki.

Ujung mata pedang sang jenderal terangkat. Siap memenggal kepala perempuan itu dari tubuhnya. Sakura tak dapat berbuat banyak ketika maut seolah didepan matanya, kengerian yang membekas begitu kuat dan tubuhnya mengigil tak berdaya.

 _Katana_ sang jenderal terayun, namun sebuah _katana_ lain segera menahan pergerakan _katana_ Shirohige. Sang _inuyokai_ membelalak melihat netra merah dalam balut kemurkaan yang nampak dalam sosok pemuda dengan surai panjang terkuncir itu.

Hoshimaru, sang _inu_ _hanyo_. Putra Sesshomaru!

"Beraninya kau?!" Geram Hoshimaru garang. Netranya memicing nyalang pada Shirohige yang hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya gugup ketika lesak _youki_ sang _hanyo_ langsung menyebar dalam bara luar biasa. Sakura mengigit bibirnya ketakutan, ia menatap nanar putra suaminya tersebut.

Cekraman Shirohige di rambut Sakura terlepas, Sakura jatuh merosot sementara sang jenderal menukik mundur dengan raut waspada. Sakura mengadah nanar pada punggung tegap Hoshimaru yang masih terselimuti aura _youki_. Sang _hanyo_ mengerling sesaat dan segera meraut pinggang perempuan itu dan membawanya pergi. Sakura mendesah dalam kegelisahan yang masih menyelimutinya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Saat jarak mereka sudah jauh, Hoshimaru menurunkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hoshimaru khawatir. Netra ambernya menatap sedih bahu perempuan itu yang nampak terkoyak. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Sakura hati-hati dan ia menyipit sesaat kala hidungnya mencium anyir yang begitu menyengat dari darah merah di tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum hambar, "ya, aku baik-baik saja." Cicitnya. Walau sesungguhnya apa yang ia rasakan jauh berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya. Tangannya terasa ngilu juga perih, hampir susah untuk digerakkan karena luka di bahu hingga bagian punggung di bagian kirinya.

"Hoshi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa terjadi penghianatan seperti ini, Shirohige bilang, seluruh istana menginginkan kematianku?! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan besar? Atau karena aku seorang _ningen_!?" Desak Sakura kalut. Hoshimaru menghindari tatapan perempuan itu.

Tangannya terkepal erat dalam rasa sedih yang menumpuk di dadanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak tinggal si sini!" Bisik Hoshimaru getir.

Sakura memgerutkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Semua ini adalah kesalahan, seharusnya _chichi-ue_ tidak lagi jatuh cinta dan menikahi seorang _ningen_!" Rutuk Hoshimaru. "Hanya satu kali, setelah Ibuku wafat. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi _ningen_ yang harus dinikahi Ayahku!"

Netra Sakura melebar, "apakah... sebenarnya kau membenciku, Hoshimaru?" Isak Sakura getir. Hoshimaru tidak menyahut. "Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta pada Sesshomaru, ayahmu, seorang _yokai_?! Apakah aku salah karena aku hadir di sisinya, hanya karena aku seorang manusia!" Pekik Sakura.

Hoshimaru mengangkat tangannya, menangkup pipi perempuan itu lembut dalam rasa sedih yang membara dalam dadanya. Netra emasnya nampak berkaca-kaca. Sang _hanyo_ mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening keduanya menyatu dalam satu jarak yang sama. Tangis Sakura masih terdengar hingga perempuan itu tidak perduli lagi atas batas kosong yang diberikan Hoshimaru.

" _Gomennasai... hontou ni gomennasai_!" Bisik Hoshimaru getir. "Ini adalah kehendak dari rakyat, bahwa tak ada lagi pasangan _ningen_ bagi sang penguasa."

Sakura bungkam. Ia nampak terpengkur dalam lelehan air mata yang masih terjun dari pelupuknya. "Bukan hanya kau saja, bahkan awalnya. Ibuku sangat dibenci keberadaannya oleh penghuni istana dan rakyat negeri ini. Tapi Ayahku adalah seorang pahlawan dan akhirnya mereka memberikan satu pengecualian. Hanya sekali itu." Desah Hoshimaru.

"Kenapa... kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Apakah Sesshomaru tak diijinkan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri?" Bisik Sakura parau. Hoshimaru mengeleng pelan.

"Rakyat melihat mana yang baik dan tidak bagi Rajanya. _Ningen_... tidak memiliki garis hidup yang panjang seperti para _yokai_." Hoshimaru menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Suatu hari, sama seperti Ibuku yang akhirnya meninggal. Kaupun akan mengalami hal yang sama, saat kau sudah menua dalam garis waktu, kau akan melepaskan semua kehidupanmu di dunia ini dan meninggalkan Ayahku dan kami semua."

"Kau takkan selamanya hadir di sisi Ayahku, bahkan hingga seribu tahun usianya. Usiamu hanya terbatas pada satu garis tahunan yang bahkan tidak sampai seabad. Ayahku akan sendirian, dan kekosongan di sisinya akan menimbulkan sebuah duka yang tak akan pernah habis. Karena itu rakyat tak ingin Rajanya tenggelam dalam nestapa sehingga mereka berharap bahwa kelak saat permaisuri _ningen_ nya telah wafat. Beliau akan mempersunting seorang _yokai_ sebagai permaisuri berikutnya, agar kelak tak ada kekosongan di kursi permaisuri. Juga agar tak ada lagi kelahiran seorang garis keturunan rendahan sepertiku."

"Dan karena itulah mereka menginginkan kematianku?" Bisik Sakura kelu. Hoshimaru mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, maafkan aku. Kau pun sendiri tahu bahwa _Inuyokai_ adalah pasangan yang amat setia, bahkan jika kau pergi entah kemana, Ayahku akan terus mencarimu hingga ke ujung dunia. Bahkan jika kau mati, ia akan mencari kematian untuk dapat bersamamu. Seperti yang terjadi pada Ibuku, sepeninggalnya, Ayahku sempat memimpin negeri ini hampir selama dua ratus tahun. Namun beliau tak dapat membendung dukanya, ia memilih untuk mencari kematian agar bisa bersama dengan Ibuku. Ia membuang negerinya dan semuanya yang ia miliki. Hal itu membuat kekecewaan yang begitu besar terhadap rakyatnya karena ia lebih memilih mati bersama Ibuku. Dan saat Ayah kembali bersamamu, negeri ini menerimanya sebagai sebuah harapan bahwa Ayahku akan kembali memimpin negeri ini. Tapi keraguan masih jelas adanya ketika melihat kenyataan permaisuri yang dibawanya adalah seorang _ningen_."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Air mata kembali meleleh deras dari pelupuk, bahkan rasa sakit di hatinya terasa lebih kebas daripada luka di fisiknya. "Mereka tak ingin Ayahku kembali jatuh dan membuang negerinya lagi. Hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah kabar bahwa akan adanya kudeta, rakyat akan mengulingkan kekuasaannya jika ia tetap mempertahankan _ningen_ sepertimu di sisinya. Keberadaanmu dianggap sebagai kelemahan paling buruk yang ia miliki. Jika terus seperti ini, maka suatu waktu tidak hanya rakyat yang akan berhianat padanya. Tapi juga penguasa negeri yang lainnya. Ia akan berakhir tragis seperti kakekku. Kakekku, _Inu_ no Taisho yang mati akibat luka pertempuran untuk melindungi istri _ningen_ nya."

"Para penghuni istana tak ingin beliau menerima takdir tragis yang sama seperti pendahulunya. Karena itu, disusun sebuah rencana untuk menyingkirkanmu. Membawamu jauh dari Ayahku, jauh sekali sampai ia tak bisa meraihmu bahkan dengan _tenseiga_ sekalipun." Bisik Hoshimaru getir.

"Tapi aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu. Kau tidak bersalah, kau tidak pantas mati dengan cara tragis seperti itu." Desah Hoshimaru.

Sakura masih terpengkur dalam tangisannya, sesak membayang yang tak terkira langsung menyapa dadanya. Di tengah kekosongan yang membelenggu pemikiran akibat kenyataan yang harus ia dengarkan. Sang permaisuri _ningen_ hanya dapat menatap nanar putra dari suami yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Apakah... tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan ini?" Cicit Sakura. Hoshimaru mengeleng pelan.

"Maafkan aku, aku sendiri tak punya pilihan lain. Aku bahkan tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak jatuh di tangan mereka." Ujarnya getir.

Sakura nampak terpengkur. Netra klorofilnya menatap nanar Hoshimaru. Bayang-bayang kebahagiaan yang ia lalui bersama Sesshomaru berkelebat di pikirannya. Pertemuan pertama mereka, persahabatan yang mereka lalui, hingga hari di mana pria itu mempersuntingnya dan kebahagiaan selanjutnya kala ia tinggal di istana bulan selama setahun ini berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sakura juga teringat dirinya di masa lalu, tentang kesepiannya selepas orang tuanya tiada, dirinya yang berjuang dalam sangkar emas _Okiya_ demi menjadi seorang _geisha_.

Pertemuannya dengan Hoshimaru, Sora dan Fuyu. Senyum mereka semua, orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tawa bahagia yang ia lewati bersama Inukimi dan senum tipis yang nampak di wajah suaminya. Semua kenangan itu berkelebat dalam angannya. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa tak ada lagi harapan baginya. Sesshomaru akan hancur di tangan rakyatnya sendiri jika ia terus bertahan di sisinya.

Dan tentu Sakura tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Sesshomaru, Sakura juga menyadari bahwa ia takkan bisa bersama pria itu untuk selamanya. Ia akan meninggalkan Sesshomaru suatu hari nanti. Sakura mendesah lelah di sela-sela tangis dukanya. Ia tak ingin pria itu hancur, biarkan ia sendiri hancur tanpa melibatkan pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, dalam kegetiran yang menyesak dalam dadanya ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Meyakinkan dirinya atas pilihan yang telah ia putuskan.

"Begitu ya." Senyum getir tertarik di bibirnya. "Aku sendiri sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi, satu-satunya alasan aku terus hidup adalah Sesshomaru. aku bertahan di sisinya karena hanya dialah pria yang ada di sisiku. Aku menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuknya."

Hoshimaru terpengkur dalam keterkejutan atas pernyataan perempuan itu. "Aku... tak ingin ia hancur. Jika ia hancur, akupun akan hancur bersamanya. Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya hancur bersamaku. Jika aku tetap disisinya, ia akan jatuh di tangan rakyatnya sendiri. Jika aku pergi melarikan diripun, ia akan terus mencariku. Jadi, hanya satu cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk pergi darinya." Ujar Sakura sembari menatap serius pemuda itu.

Hoshimaru masih terdiam, menunggu apa gerangan keputusan perempuan itu. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hoshimaru, cabut nyawaku sekarang! Dan bakar jasad ini setelahnya! Dengan ini Sesshomaru takkan bisa meraihku, bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia ataupun dengan _tenseiga_!" Pinta Sakura tegas. Hoshimaru mengigit bibirnya kasar.

Sakura telah menyerahkan nyawanya. Dan sang _hanyo_ tak lagi memiliki pilihan lain, harapannya untuk mempertahankan hidup wanita itu gagal. Harapannya agar sang Ayah tetap berada di sisi perempuan itu tidak terlaksana dan ia harus mengambil tindakan agar para penghuni istana bulan dan rakyat tidak membelot pada Ayahnya. Sejak awal Hoshimaru telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mencabut nyawa perempuan itu jika saatnya telah tiba.

Namun keraguan masih membekas dalam dirinya, Sakura tidak bersalah dan kenapa ia harus menanggung sebuah rasa sakit akibat sesuatu yang bukan perbuatannya. Kebencian tak berdasar penduduk negeri ini padanya sungguh menyakitkan. Awalnya ia ingin agar perempuan itu pergi dan tidak kembali, tapi serangan dari petinggi istana telah menutup celah kesempatan. Tak ada lagi celah untuk perempuan itu melarikan diri. Dan Hoshimaru tak lagi memiliki pilihan lain.

Ia memilih perempuan itu mati di tangannya, semata-mata agat kematian perempuan itu menjadi layak. Ia tak ingin Sakura mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik dan dibuang entah kemana. Karena itu ia berjanji, selepas ini. Ia akan menguburkan jasad perempuan itu dengan baik. Di tempat terbaik dalam balur tanah paling bersih yang bisa ia berikan. Di bawah nisan yang bersanding sejajar dengan nisan Ibunya.

" _Arigatou_ , Hoshimaru! Katakan pada Ayahmu, bahwa aku mencintainya. Kuharap, dikehidupan selanjutnya kami bisa bertemu kembali." Ujar Sakura lembut. Hoshimaru mengigit bibirnya, ia menarik _katana_ miliknya pelan dan mengenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa gemetar.

Poninya terjatuh dan menutupi pandangan kala ia menunduk dalam, masih meyakinkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya _katana_ miliknya menebas nyawa _ningen_ itu. Sakura menarik napas panjang dengan tenang tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya tenang menunggu tebas kematian yang akan langsung membawanya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sang _hanyo_ mengigit bibirnya, lelehan air mata tiba-tiba melesak keluar dalam rasa amarah akan ketidak berdayaannya. Ia tak mampu membunuh perempuan ini! Ia tak mampu. Hatinya menjerit dalam rasa sesak yang sama ketika napas terakhir sang Ibu pergi dari hadapannya. Senyum cerah kebahagiaan yang membekas dalam sanubarinya. Dalam hening yang menerpa, _katana_ sang _hanyo_ terlempar jatuh dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah dorongan kuat menerpa kedua bahu Sakura.

Netranya terbuka dalam keterkejutan saat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, ia menatap Hoshimaru tak percaya. Saat kakinya tak menapak tanah, Sakura baru tersadar bahwa di belakang sana terdapat sebuah jurang tanpa dasar. Tubuhnya tertarik jatuh, dan satu-satunya pemandangan terakhir yang ditangkap metranya. Adalah tatapan pilu dalam air mata kesedihan yang sang _hanyo_ tunjukkan.

Dan gelap langsung menyergap pandangan ketika rasa melayang menelusup dalam pori-pori kulit. Rasa ngeri mencakar seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Dan sosoknya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

" _Gomen nasai_ , kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya dalam keadaan yang lebih baik." Tatapan pemuda itu nampak kosong. Netranya memandang getir jurang gelap di bawah sana. Hoshimaru menutup matanya erat. Dan ia memandang istana bulan yang nampak megah di belakangnya. Kakinya melangkah kembali ke dalam lingkungan istana.

Shirohige berlutut penuh hormat padanya, Hoshimaru hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan melangkah melewatinya begitu saja. Sang jenderal mengikutinya, dan keduanya melangkah menuju istana.

"Aku ingin kekacauan ini segera dibereskan, dan makamkan jasad Fuyu dengan layak." Ucap Hoshimaru sebagai perintah pada bawahannya. Shirohige hanya membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Hingga keduanya tiba-tiba membeku kala menangkap sosok tegap pria dengan surai peraknya. Netra sang _daiyokai_ nampak melebar dalam kemurkaan yang nampak di matanya yang memerah ketika mencium bau darah yang masih tertinggal di tangan putranya. Hoshimaru meneguk ludahnya gugup.

.

.

Sesshomaru berdecak kecil dalam ekspresinya yang tenang. Sosok tabib tengah membalut tubuhnya dengan perban. Setelah perban itu terpasang di tubuhnya, sekedar menutupi luka-luka yang ia dapatkan akibat pertempurannya dengan Kisame. _Daiyokai_ hiu itu dan rekannya berhasil kabur.

Sang _daiyokai_ bersyukur benteng utara dapat ia pertahankan. Tangannya menarik _haori_ nya dan prajurit yang lainnya membantu memasang _armor_ di tubuhnya. Sesshomaru menyampirkam _mokomoko_ di bahunya dan mengambil kedua pedangnya yang dipegang oleh bawahannya dan menyampirkannya di pinggangnya.

Ekspresi keras masih nampak di wajah pria itu.

"Omoi dan Kazuki, kalian tetaplah tinggal di tempat ini untuk membereskan kekacauan yang tersisa. Aku akan kembali ke istana bulan seorang diri." Ucap Sesshpmaru.

"Tapi, Sesshomaru _-sama_ , akan sangat berbahaya jika anda pergi sendirian." Bujuk Omoi dengan keraguan di matanya.

Sesshomaru menataonya tenang. "Sesshomaru ini tidak selemah itu, Omoi! Lagipula, benteng ini masih goyah. Jika sewaktu-waktu akan ada serangan lanjutan, bisa-bisa benteng ini akan jatuh dan itu terlalu beresiko. Lagipula aku masih berada di wilayah kerajaanku sendiri." Tolak Sesshomaru.

"Tapi anda sedang terluka parah akibat pertarungan dengan _daiyokai_ hiu itu, Sesshomaru _-sama_!" Desak Kazuki.

Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, Kazuki. Sesshomaru ini seorang _daiyokai_ , luka ini akan segera sembuh. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kalian fokuskan perhatian kalian pada pertahanan benteng ini." Tegas Sesshomaru.

Kedua bawahan dengan pangkat tinggi dalam pasukan itu hanya bisa saling tatap. Keraguan nampak di wajah mereka ketika sang penguasa memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana seorang diri dengan luka parah yang membekas di tubuhnya. Tapi perintah yang diberikan Sesshomaru tak kuasa mereka abaikan. Pria itu telah dengan tegas memerintahkan mereka untuk tinggal di benteng tersebut.

Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka mengantarkan kepergian sang _daiyokai_. Sesshomaru menggunakan _youki_ nya untuk kembali ke istana. Kecepatan _youki_ untuk terbang di udara memang tidak secepat saat ia berada dalam wujud _yokai_. Tapi paling tidak ini dapat menghambat rasa lelah akibat tenaga yang banyak di keluarkan. Awan _youki_ juga lebih cepat daripada jika ia berlari dengan kakinya.

Sepasang netra sang _daiyokai_ beralih pada langit yang nampak gelap. Cahaya bintang menyebar dalam cakrawala membentuk gugus kerlip yang begitu indah. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun tiba-tiba senyumnya luntur kala perasaan kebas tiba-tiba menyapa hatinya. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya erat, ada apa gerangan rasa debar mencurigakan ini? Batinnya kalut. Namun pria itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai kemudian ia sampai di pelataran istana bulan, kakinya segera melangkah pelan. Netranya menyorot bingung pada keheningan yang nampak di istana. Namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan melangkah menuju ruangannya, netranya melebar ketika mencium bau menyengat yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia melangkah dengan gelisah dan semakin cepat menuju arah area pribadinya.

Dan netranya menatap tak percaya pintu _shoji_ yang nampak rusak, sang _daiyokai_ menelisik sekitar. Samar _-_ samar ia dapat mencium bau khas istrinya yang tertinggal di sekitar kamar. Netranya kembali menelusuri sekitar. Sesshomaru menggeram dalam emosi yang tiba-tiba naik. Bau darah sang istri semakin jelas dalam penciumannya, dan saat ia melangkah cepat menuju lorong yang lainnya. Netranya memicing tajam pada tetes darah yang tercium menuju pelataran taman.

Sang _daiyokai_ melangkah cepat. Bau anyir itu semakin merata dan jemari kekarnya menelisik permukaan lembab tanah yang sangat aneh.

"Fuyu?!"

Ia tersadar kala bau khas yang tertinggal di sana adalah bau dari pelayan setia istrinya. Melihat dari begitu,menyengatnya anyir yang membekas di udara sekitar area itu, sang _daiyokai_ dapat memastikan bahwa Fuyu telah merenggang nyawa. Ia dibunuh di tempat ini, namun jasadnya sudah tidak terdeteksi.

Beragam pikiran berkecambuk, netranya beralih pada kamar yang nampak berantakan. Saat ia mencium bau khas dari putranya dan sang jenderal. Irisnya melebar kala mencium bau darah yang begitu khas.

Bau darah sang istri, dan segala keraguan dalam diri sang _daiyokai_ langsung terhapus terganti oleh bara kemurkaan yang langsung melesak bagai angin badai. Langkahnya membawanya menghadap dua orang yang langsung membelalak kaget kala pandangan mereka berremu dengan pria itu.

Dan kemudian lesakan _youki_ luar biasa Sesshomaru langsung menerjang, Hoshimaru membentuk kuda-kuda, bersamaan dengan Shirohige yang juga melakikan hal yang sama. Kemudian suara ledakan keras terdengar memecah keheningan di tengah malam pekat di istana. Hal itu menarik perhatian para penghuni istana untuk melangkah menuju sumber ledakan.

Namun tak ada yang berani mendekat lebih jauh kala aura mencekam _youki_ Sesshomaru terasa beberapa meter jauhnya. Pria itu mengamuk!

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : kesibukan RL membuatku jadi malas akhir-akhir ini, dan sepertinya juga berpengaruh pada mood menulis. Kesan pesan kalian mengenai isi fic ini adalah pembangkit moodku, jadi aku lebih mengarapkan kritik, kesan dan pesan daripada sekedar satu kalimat 'lanjut-update' dan segala sesuatu yang intinya mengarah ke sana. Aku ga tahu apa yang melatar belakangi seorang anonim yang tiba-tiba mengatai aku songong entah karena apa. Tapi beberapa waktu ini aku memang memutuskan untuk memperlakukan filter ketat berkaitan dengan anon review. Karena pertama, review anon tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan karena kita tidak tahu siapa yang ada di baliknya, kedua, review anon membuatku kesusahan membalas isi review. Aku enggak memaksa siapapun untuk membuat akun di FFn hanya untuk review di fic ini, tapi aku merasa lebih dekat dengan reader saat membalas satu persatu dari review yang masuk. Kemudian sejujurnya aku tidak membutuhkan review yang berisi kalimat 'update-lanjut' karena aku merasa tertekan dengan hal tersebut, aku update fic ini secara rutin daripada fic-ficku yang lainnya karenanya aku lebih membutuhkan penyemangat seperti kritik, kesan dan pesan agar aku dapat mengembangkan fic ini.**

 **Jadi kutegaskan saja, daripada review dengan dua kata diatas dan kalimat dengan inti yang sama mungkin ada baiknya tidak review tidak apa-apa. aku tetap menghargai kalian sebagai silent reader. Maaf atas author noteku yang mungkin saja tidak berkenan di hati kalian. Karena keterbatasan waktu juga aku enggak bisa membalas satu persatu review seperti sebelumnya.**

 **Alur fic ini sudah kutentukan jadi aku tinggal mengembangkannya, kuharap reader dapat menikmatinya dan mengambil hikmah di baliknya, berkaitan dengan pertanyaan diluar fic ini bisa menanyakannya melalui PM, kuusahakan kubalas secepatnya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Avheril psychomonst49, Sa, Taeoh, Spica Millefeuilena, dewiehyeokjaehw, wowwoh geegee, Darkish Chubby, hira1804, Guest, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	34. Fallen Lord

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi ©** _ **Inu**_ **yasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 34 : Fallen Lord**

 **.**

 **.**

Kengerian yang mereka takutkan benar-benar terjadi, sang _daiyokai_ mengamuk akibat terbunuhnya sang permaisuri. Hoshimaru menerima murka sang Ayah dengan gagah berani. Lesak _youki_ miliknya langsung menyambut _youki_ sang Ayah. Sesshomaru menarik _bakusaiga_.

Dan kemudian auman pedang penghancur seribu nyawa itu mengelegar bak badai yang langsung memporak-porandakan wilayah itu. Sisi kiri istana bulan tempat peristirahatan sang penguasa hancur! Hoshimaru menahan posisi _katana_ nya pada mode bertahan, ia mengerling pada Shirohige yang juga melakukan posisi yang sama.

"Kau pergilah!" Perintah Hoshimaru.

Shirohige mengeleng keras, "Tidak Tuan Muda, saya akan bertahan di sisi anda. Tanggung jawab ini sudah saya emban dan saya pun takkan lari dari konsekuensi yang harus saya bayar!" Sergah Shirohige.

Hishimaru berdecak. "Baiklah, tapi bagaimanapun, jangan mati lebih dulu dariku!"

"Hai, Hoshimaru _-sama_!"

"Pertama, kita harus menghentikan _bakusaiga_ milik _chichi_ - _ue_. Jika pedang itu terus mengamuk maka seluruh istana akan porak-poranda!"

Keduanya langsung maju menerjang, sementara netra merah Sesshomaru menelisik tajam dalam pergerakan keduanya. Membaca serangan mereka, dan dengan hentak yang begitu kuat _youki_ nya kembali membara dalam kemarahan yang besar. _Katana_ sang putra menghantam _bakusaiga_ yang tertahan dalam satu serangan.

Hoshimaru mendesis ketika merasakan aura sang ayah yang tak bisa ia tandingi, pun Shirohige yang melancarkan serangan dari celah lain akhirnya terpental akibat lesak _youki_ luar biasa sang _daiyokai_. Sesshomaru menghentakkan _bakusaiga_ dan sekali lagi sang pedang mengaum dalam amukan membara yang menerjang Hoshimaru.

Pemuda itu terpental dalam desakan ngeri yang langsung merayap dalam nadinya. Ia meringis menahan gores merah yang membekas di pori-pori kulitnya. Kakinya menghentak membentuk kuda-kuda bertahan kala _bakusaiga_ bergemerincing dan menebas udara di hadapannya. _Katana_ nya patah dalam terjang kuat _bakusaiga_ yang mengaum bersamaan dengan _youki_ kehijauan milik sang Ayah.

Sesshomaru seolah telah gelap mata, bahwa lawan yang ia hadapi sekaramg adalah putranya sendiri. Yang tersisa di benaknya adalah menghabisi pembunuh perempuan yang ia cintai. Perempuan yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Geram kasar sang _daiyokai_ yang telah berubah dalam kebuasannya menjadi melodi kematian bagi sang _hanyo_.

Hoshimaru menggerang ketika tubuhnya terpental jauh hingga menimbulkan retak lebar di sekitar halaman yang luas. Dari balik debu kekuningan, sosok bayang pria bersurai panjang melangkah tegas. Hoshimaru nampak tercekat saat tubuh sang Ayah menjulang di hadapannya.

Cambuk kehijauan menyentak sang _hanyo_ , Hoshimaru meringis dalam serangan sang Ayah sementara sang _daiyokai_ sendiri nampak tidak bergeming sama sekali. Netranya masih memerah dalam gelegak emosi murka. Di tangan kanannya, _bakusaiga_ terpancang kuat dan kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk melesakan serangan _bakusaiga_ dalam _youki_ penuh.

" _BAKUSAIGA_!"

Bedebam dalam ledak langsung pecah, getar yang dihasilkan amukan sang pedang pencabut seribu nyawa menggetarkan seluruh istana. Para panglima dan jenderal tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan amukan sang penguasa. Sementara sang _hanyo_ muda yang sudah kehabisan tenaga berusaha bertahan.

Kali ini Hoshimaru menghindar dari sabet _bakusaiga_ , Sesshomaru menjulang di hadapannya. Sang putra tak mampu berkutik dan dengan kasar tangannya meraut leher pemuda itu, mencekiknya tanpa ampun. _Bakusaiga_ di tangannya terangkat, Hoshimaru membelalak dalam ironi yang menyambut dirinya. Hingga _bakusaiga_ terayun dan sang _hanyo_ menutup matanya erat.

"Sesshomaru _-sama_!"

"Saya mohon, Sesshomaru _-sama_!"

"Hoshimaru _-sama_ bisa mati!"

"Sadarlah Sesshomaru _-sama_ , Hoshimaru _-sama_ adalah putra anda satu-satunya!"

Seluruh panglima dan jenderal yang ada segera meringsek ke dalam pertarungan keduanya. Berusaha mencegah sang penguasa untuk mencabut nyawa putranya. Sesshomaru tidak bergeming bahkan netranya masih terpengaruh sisi buasnya. Hingga kemudian _youki_ nya menghentak dan tubuhnya berubah dalam wujud _yokai_. Seluruh petinggi istana yang beruaha menghetikannya terpental.

Hoshimaru pun mengalami hal yang sama, ia terpental jauh hingga terjembab di tanah yang nampak rusak akibat gelombang _bakusaiga_ yang menghentak sebelumnyadan dengan tubuh gemetar ia berusaha bangkit, kunciran rambutnya terurai membuat surai panjang keperakan miliknya jatuh di bahu dan punggungnya. Hoshimaru terbatuk, ia meringis saat dadanya terasa sesak dan rasa anyir terasa di lidahnya.

Sosok _inu_ _daiyokai_ besar dengan mata merahnya nampak menggeram, tetes hijau racun yang melelehkan permukaan tanah yang menebarkan asap beracun. Tetes hijau itu meleleh dari moncong bergerigi _inudaiyokai_ itu bercampur dalam angin kasar yang melesak membelai permukaan bulu putih sang _inu_ _daiyokai_.

Langkah tapak Sesshomaru menghentak, dan ia berderap cepat untuk menerkam sosok sang _hanyo_ diantara giginya yang tajam. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tubrukan kuat menghantam kepala Sesshomaru bersamaan dengan rahang kuat yang mencengkram lehernya.

Inukimi, dalam wujud _yokai_ nya menerjang sang putra, menghentikan terjangan mematikan Sesshomaru. Kedua _inu_ _daiyokai_ itu saling berguling dan membuat tanah di sekitarnya hancur oleh deburan debu kekuningan. Sesshomaru menyalak, pun tak berbeda dengan Inukimi yang menggeram dalam auman memperingatkan.

Kaki-kaki mereka saling menghentak, dan Sesshomaru menerjang tubuh Ibunya dalam derap kasar, Inukimi tidak serta merta lengah. Cakarnya yang tajam mengesek permukaan bahu _inu_ _yokai_ jantan itu. Sesshomaru mengigit perut lawannya dan keduanya berguling-guling dalam debaman yang memporak-porandakan sekitarnya.

Hingga akhirnya Sesshomaru dan Inukimi saling terengah dalam rasa lelah akibat pertarungan sengit keduanya dalam beberapa saat lalu, keduanya kembali dalam fisik manusia mereka. Sesshomaru jatuh dengan posisi berlutut, pun Inukimi tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau sudah kelewatan, Sesshomaru!" Seru Inukimi tajam. "Kau sudah memporak-porandakan istana ini dan juga hampir membunuh putramu sendiri! Setan macam apa yang membuatmu hilang akal?!"

Sesshomaru mengeram, "dia membunuh istriku!"

Netra Inukimi melebar, ambernya menyorot pada Hoshimaru yang tengah dipapah oleh beberapa jenderal. Sang _hanyo_ menatap getir nenek dan Ayahnya. Inukimi bangkit dan dengan langkah anggun mendekati cucunya. Jemari lentik bercakar miliknya menyentuh dangu Hoshimaru.

"Katakan padaku Hoshi, apa yang menjadi sebab kau melakukan hal ini? Jawab aku, cucuku!" Desak Inukimi.

Hoshimatu mengigit bibirnya. Ambernya nampak berkaca-kaca dalam penyesalan yang amat besar. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ingin ia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Rakyat yang menginginkannya, tidak ada lagi _ningen_ yang harus menjadi permaisuri... tidak lagi!" Ucap Hoshimaru tegas. Inukimi membelalak, ia menatap putranya sendu. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia sudah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Sesshomaru, tapi... inilah kenyataan yang ada. Kau harus menerima takdirmu." Ucap Inukimi. Sesshomaru menautkan alisnya, menatap Ibunya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, _Haha_ - _ue_?!"

"Tidak ada lagi _ningen_ yang pantas menjadi permaisuri di kerajaan ini. Cepat atau lambat, kau harus mengisi kekosongan di kursi permaisuri dengan menikahi seorang _yokai_!" Tegas Inukimi. "Ini adalah keinginan rakyatmu, Sesshomaru!"

" _Haha_ - _ue_ , dengan siapa aku menikah, siapa yang kupilih menjadi pendampingku adalah keputusanku sendiri!" Bantah Sesshomaru. Inukimi mengigit bibirnya dalam picingan getir.

"Tidak, putraku, kau tak bisa seperti ini!" Sergah Inukimi. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu, kau akan hancur seperti Ayahmu!"

"Kenapa _Haha_ - _ue_?! Kenapa engkau berubah pikiran? Bukankah kau sangat menerima keberadaan Sakura di sisiku?! Kau berkata bahwa kau tak mempermasalahkan calon pendamping yang kupilih, walau ia seorang _ningen_?!" Desak Sesshomaru. Inukimi nampak bungkam, netranya yang tadinya nampak bimbang kini berganti dengan keyakinan yang telah bulat.

"Karena... ini adalah keputusan rakyat! Bukankah dulu aku pernah berkata padamu, aku akan... mengikuti apa yang dipilih oleh rakyat. Jika rakyat dan penghuni istana ini tidak menghendaki adanya _ningen_ sebagai permaisuri. Maka aku... tidak menolaknya!" Tegas Inukimi. Sesshomaru menatap Ibunya tak percaya. Rasa amarah mengelegak dalam hatinya bersama dengan letupan kekecewaan.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya sekarang, tapi sudah saatnya kau tahu. Kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh istana bulan. Sejak Ayahmu hancur karena memilih cintanya terhadap seorang _ningen_ , Izayoi. Penghuni istana ini dan rakyat barat telah memutuskan untuk memberi benteng pemisah antara _ningen_ dan _yokai_. Keberadaanmu semata-mata sebagai Raja selanjutnya menjadi alasan kenapa rakyat akhirnya rela memilihmu." Ucap Inukimi.

"Rakyat memberikanmu kepercayaan kedua, karena kau adalah pahlawan tanah ini, kau turut menghentikan Naraku. Kau membawa perdamaian di negeri ini, karena itulah kau dengan mudah dapat bersanding bersama Rin di istana ini. Tapi kau sendiri tahu, _ningen_ tidak memiliki kehidupan yang panjang, ia akan wafat dalam sekian tahun tidak sampai satu abad dari sekelumit usiamu. Dan saat itulah akan terjadi kekosongan, juga berkaca dari kejadian yang menimpa Ayahmu, Inu no Taisho. Sebenarnya seluruh rakyat negeri ini berharap kau bersanding dengan seorang _yokai_ yang sepadan denganmu, yang akan berada disisimu sepanjang usiamu, karena itulah mereka mau bersabar. Biarkan sekali kau menikah dengan seorang _ningen_ , tapi untuk kedua kalinya, rakyat menginginkan _yokai_ sebagai pendampingmu!"

Ucapan Inukimi menyentak hati pria itu. Sesshomaru menatap Ibunya tak percaya, kemudian tatapannya bergulir pada putranya dan jenderal-jenderal serta para dayang yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya nampak terkejut berubah menanjadi datar dalam aura dingin yang amat kuat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa inilah alasan dibalik pembunuhan Sakura.

Tangannya terkepal erat, ia sudah jatuh dalam lubang yang begitu dalam, ia tak bisa kembali! Ikatannya dengan Sakura begitu kuat seolah hanya perempuan itu yang berada di sisinya. Sesshomaru merenung, ia tak pernah mendengar keinginan rakyatnya mengenai _yokai_ sebagai permaisuri karena itu ia berasumsi bahwa tak masalah siapapun yang ia cintai, maka Istana dan Negeri ini akan menerimanya.

Namun ia salah sangka!

Tangannya yang sebelumnya terkepal erat nampak terkulai, ia sudah tidak ingin lagi. Seluruh jiwa yang ia miliki telah dibawa serta dalam kematian Rin. Pun tak berbeda ketika jiwa barunya muncul kembali kala bertemu dengan Sakura, dan sekarang jiwanya pergi bersama dengan kematian perempuan itu. Sesshomaru masih mencintainya, begitu mencintainya hingga tak ingin sosok itu pergi.

Tapi ia gagal, ia gagal mempertahankan Sakura di sisinya. Ia juga gagal memberikan kepercayaan yang dimiliki oleh rakyatnya. Sesshomaru merasa, dirinya sudah tidak pantas memimpin negeri ini. Sang _daiyokai_ bangkit dari posisinya seraya menatap Hoshimaru dan Inukimi getir.

"Aku sudah gagal memimpin kerajaan ini, dan tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali!" Ucapnya. "Untuk apa aku hidup, jika belahan jiwaku sendiri telah tiada. Aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku pada perempuan lain yang tidak kuinginkan." Bisik Sesshomaru getir. _Bakusaiga_ di tangannya kembali ia sarungkan. Tangannya menarik _bakusaiga_ beserta sarungnya dari pinggangnya dan ia mengangkat pedangnya tersebut.

"Aku, Sesshomaru, Raja dari wilayah barat dengan ini mengumumkan mundur dari tahtaku! Posisi sebagai penguasa selanjutnya kuturunkan pada putraku satu-satunya, Hoshimaru sebagai pewaris sah negeri ini!" Ucap Sesshomaru tegas mengumumkan keputusannya untuk mundur dari kekuasannya. Hal yang sama yang telah ia lakukan puluhan tahun lalu kala ia memutuskan untuk menjemput maut agar dapat bersanding dengan mendiang istrinya, Rin.

Namun berbeda dengan sekarang ini, Sesshomaru benar-benar membuang gelar dan segala kewenangan yang ia miliki sebagai penguasa wilayah barat. "Dan dengan diwariskannya pedang _bakusaiga_ , senjata terkuat milikku pada putraku. Maka dengan ini Hoshimaru telah sah menduduki posisi sebagai penguasa wilayah barat yang baru!"

Sesshomaru melempar _bakusaiga_ hingga jatuh di hadapan putranya. Hoshimaru masih terkejut atas keputusan Ayahnya. Pun tak berbeda dengan Inukimi dan para penghuni istana yang lainnya.

"Sesshomaru, apa maksudmu dengan keputusanmu ini, hah?! Kau membuang negerimu sendiri?!" Teriak Inukimi marah. sang _daiyokai_ memunggungi ibunya,

"Aku... sudah tidak layak memimpin kerajaan ini." Ucapnya sembari tubuhnya berubah menjadi bola cahaya yang kemudian melayang ke atas langit dan pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan kebisuan yang amat panjang bagi seluruh penghuni istana dan sang penguasa yang baru.

.

.

Netra ambernya menatap sedih _bakusaiga_ yang tergeletak di atas _tatami_. Inukimi menatap cucunya sendu. Sesshomaru telah memutuskan untuk turun dari tahtanya dan akhirnya barat dipimpin oleh Hoshimaru sebagai satu-satunya putra tunggal dari sang penguasa. Istana masih bergejolak atas simpang siurnya kabar bahwa sang penguasa sebelumnya telah turun tahta.

"Ini memang suatu keputusan yang berat. Tapi tanggung jawab telah diberikan di pundakmu, kuharap kau dapat menjalaninya dengan baik dan bijaksana." Ucap Inukimi. "Ini memang masih terlalu cepat. Tapi hanya kau satu-satunya yang harus memegang tahta ini, lagipula lambat laun nantinya kau pun juga akan menduduki tahta ini ketika usiamu telah cukup."

"Nek, apakah aku bisa menimpin negeri ini seperti kau dan Ayahku?" Desah Hoshimaru, keraguan nampak jeals di matanya akan ketidaksiapannya untuk naik menjadi penguasa dalam usianya yang begitu cepat. Ia bahkan belum genap 200 tahun, bahkan fisik manusianya pun masih berkisar antara empat belas hingga lima belas tahunan.

"Semua tergantung padamu, nak!" Tukas Inukimi dengan senyuman simpul. Iris ambernya yang teduh menatap Hoshimaru lembut.

Hoshimaru tidak menyahut, namun akhrinya ia mengambil _bakusaiga_ dan menyarungkannya di pinggangnya. Dengan hela nafas panjang ia mengganti _haori_ nya dengan _haori_ berlambang diagram segi enam berwarna biru yang mirip dengan milik Ayahnya. Tangannya meraih _armor_ sebagai pelindung dada dan lengannya. Setelah memasang _armor_ miliknya, Hoshimaru mengikatkan selendang _obi_ berwarna merah di pinggangnya dan menyampirkan _bakusaiga_ di pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang terurai ia rapikan dengan jemarinya dan ia kuncir tinggi.

Dengan penuh ketegasan dan rasa percaya diri, sang _hanyo_ melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, para jenderal yang lebih tinggi darinya nampak memandangnya dengan penuh rasa hormat. Dan Hoshimaru dengan tegas melangkah pergi, menuju ruang pertemuan diiringi dengan para dayang dan pengikutnya yang lain.

.

.

Dalam embun pagi yang merangkak di sela dedaunan hijau, terik mentari menyambut hari di kaki gunung yang terbit di ufuk timur. Angin berhembus tenang dalam cuitan burung yang hinggap di sarang. Sepasang netra ambernya memandang cakrawala, tatapannya berubah kosong ketika pandangan cahaya mentari mulai merangkak.

Di sela-sela lengan _haori_ nya, tangannya terkulai dengan pasrah. kakinya menapak tak tentu arah dalam jalanan yang berbatu dan sulur-sulur akar dari setiap pepohonan yang ada nampak menonjol dari permukaan tanah. Surai peraknya bergerak pelan seirama dengan langkahnya yang nampak timpang.

Hingga ia akhirnya berhenti dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang dikelilingi ilalang hijau, jemari bercakarnya terkulai di atas rerumputan dan netranya mengadah kepada langit. Kebisuan masih nampak jelas darinya dan ia hanya diam tanpa menguarkan satupun suara dari bibir.

Hanya bunyi nyanyian cuit burung dan serangga musim panas yang terdengar di sekitar hutan itu. sang pemilik amber masih membisu, hingga dengan pelan. Kelopaknya mulai tertutup lembut dan ia jatuh tertidur, tertidur dalam angan yang mengharapkan sebuah pertemuan dengan sosok yang ia sayangi.

.

.

Netranya terbuka kala gempita malam menyambut pandangan, dengan gerakan pelan ia bangkit dari posisinya. Pendengaran dan penciumanya yang tajam ia gunakan untuk menelisik sekitar. Namun ia hanya terdiam saat tak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan selain sepinya hutan yang ia rasakan sejak pagi tadi.

Kakinya beranjak dari tempat itu dan ia melangkah menuju suara gemerisik air yang terdengar dari tempatnya tadi. Netranya menangkap mata air yang mengalir deras dari sebuah sungai kecil yang tak begitu dalam. Tanpa banyak kata, ia melepaskan simpul _obi_ di pinggangnya dan meletakkan _tenseiga_ di dekat lipatan _obi_ miliknya. _Armor_ nya pun ia letakkan begitu saja bersamaan dengan _haori_ dan _hakama_ miliknya. Setelah kain terakhir yang membungkus bagian tubuhnya telah ia tanggalkan. Ia menghela nafas pelan sembari melangkah menuju tepi sungai.

Kaki telanjangnya melangkah menuju sisi air yang terasa dingin, namun hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh untuknya. Kakinya menapak pada kerikik-kerikil bawah sungai, dan sesekali tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan air dingin. Rambutnya yang panjang mengapung di permukaan air dan sebagian ikut mengalir seiring aliran sungai.

Netranya mengadah pada langit yang nampak cerah dalam tabur bintang di tengah gelapnya gempita dimana absennya para mega membuat pemandangan cakrawala langit nampak jelas dalam pandangan. Mengusap poninya ke belakang, pria itu kemudian beranjak dan mengambil _haori_ nya. Memakai pakaiannya kembali dengan langkah cepat dan menghilang di balik kegelapan hutan.

.

.

"Ho, lama tidak berjumpa. Selamat datang, Sesshomaru, putra Inu no Taisho?" Sapa sosok _yokai_ tua berbentuk pohon magnolia yang begitu besar. Sang _yokai_ pohon adalah Bakuseno, sahabat karib Inu no Taisho yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ hanya terdiam, dengan langkah berat ia merebahkan dirinya di akar _yokai_ pohon itu. "Kau terlihat lesu, nak, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kau datang kemari." Tanya Bakuseno.

"Ah, ya, kau memimpin wilayah barat bukan? Bagaimana kabar gadis kecil bernama Rin itu? Dan mana _yokai_ katak bernama Jaken yang biasa bersamamu?" Tanya Bakuseno lagi. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, netranya hanya terbuka dalam tatapan yang kosong.

Bakuseno mengangkat alisnya, "kau bisa menceritakan dukamu padaku, Sesshomaru." Ucap sang _yokai_ pohon. Sesshomaru meliriknya sekilas.

"Mereka semua sudah pergi." Ucapnya.

Bakuseno mengerutkan dahinya, namun akhirnya senyum simpul yang nampak berwibawa terbit di wajahnya. " _Souka_ , ini sudah dua ratus tahun sejak kematian Naraku. Rin kecil itu pasti sudah tiada sekarang, aku ikut bersedih Sesshomaru." Ucapnya.

Sang _daiyokai_ tidak menyahut. Netranya tenggelam dalam kabut da ia menutup kelopak matanya dalam rasa berat yang menjalar di kepalanya. Bakuseno tersenyum simpul dan menggerak-gerakkan daunnya agar angin sepoi dapat membuat pria yang tengah kesepian itu merasa nyaman. Sang _yokai_ pohon kemudian menutup matanya, _youki_ nya menyebar hingga ke dalam akar miliknya yang paling dalam.

Menyambung hingga ke pelosok negeri dan ia akhirnya membuka matanya dalam rasa iba yang ia tunjukkan pasa sosok pria yang tengah terlelap diantara jalinan akarnya yang mencuat dari lapisan tanah.

"Sudah begitu banyak duka yang kau rasakan, aku turut bersedih kaenanya. Tapi aku yakin, kau pun mampu melewatinya. Kau adalah pria yang kuat seperti Ayahmu, Sesshomaru." Ucapnya tenang.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, tubuhnya masih terbenam di sela-sela _mokomoko_. Bakuseno hanya dapat menghela nafas sendu seraya bergetar kecil agar udara sepoi dari gerakan pohonnya dapat memberikan rasa nyaman pada sang _daiyokai_.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Sesshomaru." Sapa Bakuseno kala sepasang amber itu akhirnya terbuka pelan. Bayang ceruk yang nampak gelap nampak di bawah mata pria itu. Sesshomaru memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mengucek matanya sekilas.

"Berapa lama aku terlelap, Bakuseno- _san_?" Tanyanya. Sang _yokai_ pohon tersenyum simpul.

"Tujuh hari dan sepertinya kau masih belum lepas dari rasa dukamu, nak?"

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab.

"Aku mendengar igauanmu tentang seorang perempuan bernama Sakura. Kau mengigaukannya beberapa kali selama beberapa hari ini. Jika kau berkenan, kau bisa membagi dukamu padaku." Tawarnya. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut. Namun tatapannya jatuh pada gelang berwarna merah muda yang nampak sebagai bayang imajiner _sakura_ - _sakura_ di musm semi yang masih setia terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

Bakuseno pun menyadari akan tatapan mendalam yang nampak di netra pria itu.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya." Ucap Bakuseno tenang.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, netranya sesekali tertutup dan hela nafas lelah terdengar dari bibirnya. Matanya yang nampak kehitaman akibat beban berat yang ia rasakan membuat tampilannya sungguh membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa iba.

"Ia pergi di saat aku membutuhkannya, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya waktu itu. Tapi aku tak memiliki pilihan, aku memang tidak layak untuk berada di sisinya..." bisiknya dalam monolog yang berat. "Hari terakhir di mana aku melihat senyumnya, adalah hari di mana aku meninggalkannya. Saat aku kembali, hanya bau darah yang memiliki aroma khas dirinya yang kutemukan."

"Ia tak ada di manapun... dan aku tak bisa meraihnya lagi."

Bakuseno tersenyum simpul, "hmm... aku ikut bersedih dalam dukamu, nak. Tapi aku yakin kau mampu melewatinya. Sekarang kau dapat beristirahat sebentar, aku akan menjagamu hingga kau merasa lebih baik."

Sang _daiyokai_ tetsenyum tipis, ia merebahkan kepalanya di _mokomoko_ dan netranya memandang rindangnya sinar yang menembus dedaunan di atasnya.

" _Hontou ni arigatou,_ Bakuseno _-san_. Selama ini hanya kaulah yang mengerti diriku." Ucap Sesshomaru lembut seraya memejamkan matanya.

Sang _yokai_ pohon yang tersenyum simpul, ia menyebarkan _youki_ nya. Menabur _kekkai_ yang menyegel sosok rapuh itu dalam perlindungannya. Kelak, sang _daiyokai_ akan bangkit atas kehendaknya sendiri, dan Bakuseno berharap ketika saat itu tiba. Duka pria itu telah terangkat.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **A/N : menjelang akhir tahun, dan tahun depan rasanya tinggal selangkah lagi ya. Dan tentu saja sayangnya fic ini masih akan berjalan dengan alur lambat. Yah karenanya kurasa tak akan masalah kalau memberikan sedikit spoiler mengenai chapter depan. Jadi... Sakura enggak mati karena tentu saja alurnya bakal berantakan jika dia pergi duluan. Di chapter selanjutnya lebih fokus pada perjuangan Sakura, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan Sesshomaru.**

 **Terima kasih atas respon kesan pesan yang kalian berikan, dan itu membuatku bersemangat untuk kembali mengetik. Kuharap di chapter selanjutnya dan seterusnya kalian bisa memberikan sedikit kesan pesan dan kritik. Karena dari situlah sumber semangatku untuk menulis. :D**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Uriana11, Spica Millefeuilena, anithapurnamasari73, Darkish Chubby, Wu Lei II, wowwoh geegee, hira1804, Nasyaila, Taeoh, CEKBIOAURORAN.**

 **Risnusaki :** _aku belum yakin bakal mempublish fic main SesshoSaku lagi di masa depan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan._

 **Cherryfreeze :** _enggak kok, Sakura ga mati karena kalau itu terjadi fic ini bakal rusak. Soal ending sad atau happy aku punya pandangan sendiri, dan sayangnya karena belum diketik jadi mungkin spekulasi bisa disimpan dulu. Karena pastinya bisa saja ada banyak perubahan di masa depan. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bikin fic hingga sejauh ini, jarang ficku yang sampai menembus 100k words. Tapi emang fic ini kukerjakan dengan serius, dan syukur aku bisa lancar dalam pengetikan alur di draftnya. Kunci utama sih, karena aku menikmatinya, jadi aku sendiri juga menantikan akhir dari fic ini sendiri nantinya seperti apa._

 **Love sesshomaru n itachi uchiha :** _terima kasih atas koreksinya, kayaknya terlewat pas aku edit-edit. Yah, di chapter ini semoga bisa lebih kuminimalisir lagi typonya. Sebenarnya aku bosan dengan tema perselingkuhan sih, ya... karena udah mainstream kayaknya jadi sudah bisa ditebak. Lagipula karena lama-lama ngerasa selingkuh tindakan ga bermoral sih-realitas kehidupan sekarang- itu yang bikin aku mencari alur lain dan entah kenapa aku ngerasa setting di fic ini bagus untuk menekan plot perselingkuhan. Walau aslinya selingkuh era segitu juga sama bobroknya dengan sekarang sih ya, haha_

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	35. Among Human

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 35 : Among Humans**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Maafkan aku..."_

 _Hentak kasar menyentuh bahunya dan tubuhnya terjungkal jatuh, rasa ngeri mencakar seluruh lapisan tubuhnya. Bahkan jerit yang hendak meluncur seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Sepasang amber keemasan itulah yang terakhir kali ia tangkap sebelum tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan._

"Ah?!" Netranya membelalak dalam rasa terkejut, keringat dingin yang masih tersisa akibat kengerian yang membekas dalam pikiran menetes turun membasahi wajahnya.

" _Ojou-san_?!" Seorang perempuan paruh baya dan seorang pria tua mendekati perempuan itu.

Sang wanita mengerjab sesaat dalam rasa kalut yang masih tersisa, ia berjengit ketika rasa nyeri terasa di bahu kirinya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah tangan lanannya merayap pada bahunya yang tertutupi _kimono_ lusuh.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Ojou-san_?!" Tanya perempuan paruh baya itu. Pemilik netra klorofil itu tidak menyahut, masih meringis kala denyut sakit terasa di bahunya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat beberapa kali untul menetralisir rasa sakit di bahunya, akhirnya ia bisa menenagkan diri.

Netranya menatap bingung dua orang paruh baya dengan _kimono_ yang lusuh di hadapannya, bibirnya terbuka hendak mengutarakan pertanyaan. Namun hanya suara lirih yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat rasa kering di tenggorokan. Setelah sang perempuan paruh baya itu menyodorkan air. Wanita dengan rambut merah muda panjang itu tersenyum lembut setelah meneguk air yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa lebih baik. " _Ari... gatou_!" Ucapnya.

"Um, boleh aku bertanya... di mana aku sekarang ini?" Tanya Sakura kikuk setelah beberapa waktu ia dapat menenenangkan diri. Kedua suami istri itu saling pandang seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Sebuah desa kecil dibawah pengawasan klan Uemasu." Ucap pria itu. "Aku Yuiichi dan ini istriku, Reiko!" Ucap pria bernama Yuiichi tersebut. "Jika kami boleh tahu, siapa gerakan nama anda, _Ojou-san_?"

"Sakura, panggil saja... saya dengan nama itu." Jawab Sakura. "Um... bagaimana bisa saya berada di sini, Yuiichi _-san_?" Tanyanya.

"Kami menemukan anda terseret arus sungai saat kami memancing. Saya sempat mengira anda sudah meninggal, syukurlah anda masih hidup sehingga kami memutuskan membawa anda pulang." Jawab Reiko.

Sakura mendelik kecil, namun akhirnya ia terdiam kala jemarinya meremas erat selimut lusuh yang membungkus pahanya. Ingatan samar _-sama_ r saat terakhir kali sebelum ia jatuh dalam kegelapan mengelegak di pikiran. Netra klorofilnya nampak menyorot dalam gelombang kekecewaan yang mengalir seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam dada.

Sakura menutup matanya gusar. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut, " _arigatou gozaimasu_ , Yuiichi _-san_ , Reiko _-san_ , kalian sudah menyelematkan hidup saya. Saya sangat berhutang budi!" Ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa, _Ojou-san_ , kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan terluka parah. Kami berusaha mengobatinya sebisa mungkin, saya harap luka anda akan segera membaik dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Yuiichi sopan.

"Anda tidak perlu berlaku formal kepada saya, Yuiichi _-san_ , saya amat tertolong atas bantuan anda." Tukas Sakura dengan tawa kecil.

"Ah, maafkan saya, _Ojou-san_ , jika saya boleh tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga anda mengalami hal demikian?" Tanya Reiko.

Sakura nampak terpengkur, jemarinya meremas selimut di pahanya. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan ironi yang telah menimpanya, ia tak ingin mengungkit keberadaan suaminya sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal lain.

"Orang tua saya dirampok, dan saya kabur hingga menjatuhkan diri di sungai agar bisa selamat. Keluarga saya hanyalah seorang pedagang di _Edo_." Ucap Sakura. "Sangat disayangkan, saya hidup seorang diri sekarang. Setelah saya pulih, mungkin saya akan mencari tempat tinggal dan bekerja untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru." Ujar Sakura.

"Oh, kami sempat mengira anda berasal dari keluarga bangsawan karena saat kami menemukan anda, _kimono_ anda sepertinya sangat mahal." Ucap Reiko dengan senyuman lega.

Sakura mengeleng kecil, "itu _kimono_ kesayangan saya, hadiah dari orang yang saya sayangi. Saya tidak tahu darimana beliau mendapatkannya, tapi saya sangat menyukainya. _Ano_... Yuiichi- _san_ dan Reiko _-san_ dapat memanggil saya seperti biasa tanpa panggilan _Ojou-san_ , karena saya hanya orang biasa." Ucapnya.

Kedua suami istri itu saling berpandangan dan menganggk bersamaan. "Tentu saja, Sakura _-san_."

Sakura tetsenyum cerah. " _Arigatou_."

.

Yuiichi dan istrinya Reiko adalah seorang p _eta_ ni miskin yang tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di bawah naungan klan Uemasu. Entah sejauh mana jika dihitung jarak dengan Edo, tapi aliran sungai di bawah jurang di sekitar istana bulan sepertinya mengalir menuju wilayah timur.

Tapi berbeda dengan wilayah _yokai_ , kali ini Sakura kembali di wilayah manusia. Desa kecil itu amat miskin, dan kedua suami istri baik hati yang menemukannya menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya. Sakura menerima tawaran mereka dengan terbuka. Sakura akhirnya tinggal bersama pasangan suami istri itu selama beberapa hari.

Di dalam desa itu, mayoritas penduduknya adalah kaum _Eta_ , mereka adalah kasta paling rendah dalam tingkat kasta Jepang. Pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan berkaitan dengan segala bentuk pekerjaan yang dianggap rendahan seperti memotong hewan, berurusan dengan mayat dan sebagainya.

Sakura sempat kesulitan menyesuaikan diri, karena pekerjaan kasar yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu keduanya. Namun nampaknya Yuiichi dan Reiko tidak menginginkan perempuan itu terjun dalam pekerjaan kasar yang mereka lakukan. Mereka tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah kasta _Eta_ sehingga perempuan itu tidak pantas menjalankan pekerjaan yang biasa mereka kerjakan.

Namun Sakura tentu tahu diri, ia tetap membantu keduanya semampu yang dapat ia lakukan, pekerjaan berat tak dapat ia kerjakan karena ia sendiri masih dalam pemulihan akibat luka yang ia dapatkan di bahu kirinya. Sehingga ia lebih sering membantu di dapur seperti memasak dan mencuci pakaian.

Sakura menyisir rambut panjangnya, ia menguncir rambutnya sekilas dan mulai mengambil ember. Dengan cekatan ia segera mencuci sayuran yang baru saja didapatkan Yuiichi dari pasar, Reiko tengah keluar entah kemana selepas kedatangan suaminya.

Sakura baru saja memanaskan api di dalam perapian saat ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar rumah, netra klorofilnya mengerling pada pintu dapur. Dengan langkah tergesa ia beranjak mengintip dari sela pintu yang ia buka. Netranya melebar melihat sekelompok _samurai_ berteriak pada suami istri yang tengah bersimpuh ketakutan itu

"Kalian ini dungu atau bagaimana hah?! Hari ini adalah hati terakhir kalian harus membayar hutang kalian!" Bentak salah satu _samurai_ dengan badan besar.

Yuiichi menatap pria itu ketakutan, "maafkan saya Tuan, saya mohon untuk memberikan waktu satu minggu lagi. Saya berjanji akan segera melunasi semua hutang-hutang saya." Ucap Yuiichi.

"Heh, kau ini memang tolol, kau pikir sudah sejauh mana kesabaranku, hah?!" Pria itu kembali membentak. "Tapi baiklah, aku berbaik hati, sekarang aku akan mengambil semua barang berharga yang kau punya, tapi seminggu lagi aku akan datang kembali untuk menagih hutangmu! Jika kau tidak juga membayar, maka pedangkulah yang akan memenggal nyawamu!" Ancam pria itu.

Yuiichi dan Reiko bungkam seribu bahasa, mereka tak kuasa untuk melarang gerombolan _samurai_ itu yang mengeledah rumahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba satu _samurai_ berteriak senang seraya menyeret sosok Sakura yang berusaha memberontak agar tangan pria itu melepaakan lengannya.

"Lihat, Okuri, seorang perempuan muda!"

Okuri melirik pasangan Yuiichi dan Reiko, "aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian memiliki putri yang masih muda."

Yuiichi langsung pucat pasi namun ia akhirnya beranjak dan menuju Okuri. "Okuri _-sama_ , perempuan itu bukan putri saya, ia hanya perempuan yang kebetulan kami temukan. Anda bsia membawanya sebagai ganti, tapi saya mohon jangan geledah rumah saya. Saya hanyalah kasta rendah, kami orang miskin." Ucap Yuiichi.

Sakura membeliak, menatap Yuiichi tidak percaya. Netra klorofilnya beralih pada Reiko, namun wanita paruh baya itu hanya menunduk dengan wajah gemetar. Tidak menolak ucapan suaminya. Okuri menatap Yuiichi remeh.

"Oh, kau memang keparat Yuiichi, tapi baiklah, aku setuju. Perempuan ini memiliki paras yang cantik, apakah ia seorang _hime_? Ah tapi aku bisa menjualnya nanti dengan harga yang mahal. Atau dia bisa kujadikan selir!" Gelak Okuri pongah. "Baiklah, karena perempuan ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku menghapus seluruh hutangmu, tapi ingat Yuiichi, tidak ada lain kali jika kau masih berhutang dan tidak juga membayar!" Ancam Okuri.

Yuiichi nampak sumringah ketika mendengar pernyataan Okuri. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Okuri _-sama_!" Ucapnya seraya bersujud penuh penghormatan.

"Yu-yuiichi _-san_ , Reiko _-san_... kenapa?!" Cicit Sakura nanar.

"Maafkan kami Sakura _-san_ , tapi kami hanyalah keluarga miskin. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama kami berencana untuk menukarmu dengan beberapa barang penting. Kau juga akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada tinggal bersama kami!" Tukas Reiko sembari membuang mukanya.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. "Kalian begitu kejam! Menyesal aku mempercayai kalian selama ini!" Isaknya kecewa.

Yuiichi hanya menatapnya dingin. Begitupula dengan Reiko, keduanya kembali ke dalam kediaman meraka yang lusuh sementara Okuri dan gerombolannya membawa Sakura menuju gerobak. Mereka mengurung Sakura di dalam kereta kuda, suara Okuri yang nampak berat terdengar menjijikkan di luar sana.

Sakura hanya dapat menangis, meremas _kimono_ lusuh yang ia pakai. Ia meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan, pertama orang tuanya meninggal, kemudian ia dibuang oleh kerabat Ayahnya di Okiya, dan saat ia bertemu pria yang ia cintai, takdir menghendaki perpisahan mereka.

Jika demikian lebih baik ia mati saja waktu itu, batin Sakura pilu. Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, rasa amarah mengelegak dalam dirinya kala mengingat suami istri itu. Tega sekali mereka menjualnya pada pria brengsek seperti Okuri. Belum lagi _kimono_ kesayangannya masih berada di kediaman mereka.

"Dasar manusia hina!" Maki Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya ia akhirnya mengumpat, menumpahkan kemarahannya.

Sakura memicing marah. Hingga ia akhirnya menutup matanya akibat kelelahan, ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga ia tidak dijual pada distrik pelacuran ataupun berakhir menjadi selir Okuri.

.

Sakura meringis kecil, rasa nyeri menyebar di bahu kirinya dan ia akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia menatap bingung sekitarnya yang nampak gelap, pemandangan tempatmya tadi masih sama namun sepertinya gerobak itu sudah berhenti berjalan. Sakura segera mengintip dari celah kecil yang ada di dindng gerobak.

Hari telah beranjak malam dan sepertinya mereka berhenti di sebuah _manshion_. Pintu gerobak tiba-tiba terbuka dan Sakura membelalak ketika sosok pria dengan hidung bengkok menyeringai kala menangkap raut ketakutan perempuan itu.

"Tenang saja, _hime_ - _chan_ , aku takkan memyakitimu selama kau menurut." Bujuk pria itu dengan seringai jahil.

Sakura mendengus kesal, walau ada rasa takut bila pria itu akan melecehkannya. Namun Sakura berusaha tetap tenang. Ia sudah banyak mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan datipada ini, lagipula ia tak perlu takut, pria itu manusia dan bukan _obake_ berwajah jelek.

"Haah, aku akan menurut, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam!" Perintah Sakura.

Pria itu hanya mendengus remeh, " _ara_ , kau ingin menawar ya _hime_ - _chan_? Tapi baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam. Lagipula walau aku ingin, Okuri _-sama_ akan menebasku jika aku berani menyentuhmu." Kekehnya.

" _A_ _r_ _igatou_ , tapi kata-katamu sangat meragukan Tuan." Dengus Sakura dengan senyum simpul. Demgan gerakan pelan ia keluar dari gerobak. "Maaf jika jalanku lamban, bahuku sedang terluka parah." Imbuh Sakura.

Pria hidung bengkok itu hanya memdengus remeh dan mengiring Sakura menuju sebuah _manshion_. "Tempat ini adalah kediaman Okuri _-sama_ , beliau _samurai_ marga Nakao di bawah naungan klan Uemasu." Ucap pria itu.

" _Souka_ , um, jika aku boleh tahu siapa namamu, Tuan?" Tanya Sakura sekilas sembari memperhatikan manshion itu.

"Kaisho, _Hime_ - _chan_!" Ucap pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Panggil saja aku Sakura, Kaisho _-san_!" Ucap Sakura tenang.

Kaisho mengangkat alisnya, perempuan ini begitu tenang padahal sebelumnya ia nampak ketakutan saat dirinya dibawa oleh rombongan Okuri.

"Kau tidak lagi ketakutan, eh, Sakura- _chan_?" Celetuknya.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Tidak Kaisho _-san_ , aku sudah tetbiasa bertemu dengan _samurai_." Kikik Sakura. "Untuk apa aku takut, kalian sama sepertiku, seorang _ningen_. Aku mungkin akan lari ketakutan jika kalian _obake_!" Kekehnya.

Kaisho mendengus, "kami lebih menakutkan dari _obake_ , Sakura- _chan_!" Tegurnya main-main. Sakura menoleh dan dengan senyum tenang ia mengerling jenaka pada Kaisho.

"Kita akan tahu nanti, Kaisho _-san_!" Ucapnya.

.

"Kau sementara ini adalah tawanan kami, jadi hanya ruangan ini yang bisa kami berikan." Ucap Kaisho seraya membuka pintu gudang dimana tumpukan jerami nampak menggunung. Sakura melihat sekitar ruangan tersebut yang nampak sunyi, hanya lentera yang menjadi penerang di tiang kayu yang terletak jauh dari tumpukan jerami menjadi satu-satunya peneramg di tempat itu.

" _Arigatou_. Kaisho _-san_!" Ucap Sakura, " _Oyasumi_!" Ucapnya saat Kaisho mulai menutup pintu gudang. Sakura merebahkan dirinya di tumpukan jerami. Ia mendengus geli, teringat hari-harinya saat ia masih tinggal di _Okiya_. Saat ia membuat kesalahan dan _Okami_ murka, maka para _maiko_ atau _geisha_ akan berakhir dikurung seharian di lumbung tanpa makanan.

Sakura mendengus dan beranjak mengambil lentera yang tergantung, dengan langkah pelan ia menelusuri dinding di gudang itu. Mencari celah apakah ia bisa kabur jika ada kesempatan. Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal kala tak menemukanb celah sedikitpun, Sakura memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas tumpukan jerami dan jatuh tertidur.

Seorang pria muda tiba-tiba membuka pintu gudang, Sakura terkesiap dan ia segera terbangun saat pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Waktunya bangun, _hime_ - _chan_!" Ucap pemuda itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan beberapa perempuan tiba-tiba menyambutnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya menyapa mereka.

"Kau bisa membersihkan diri di belakang sana, _hime_ - _chan_!" Ucap perempuan dengan pakaian pelayan. Sakura hanya mengerjab bingung, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah bak besar berisi air dan sebuah ember kecil untuk gayung. Sakura sempat menatap ragu pintu ruangan tersebut, namun ia akhirnya melepaskan _kimono_ nya dan menyiram tubuhnya dengan air,

Setelah ia membersihkan diri, Sakura memakai _kimono_ yang diberikan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian pelayan. Ia melihat perempuan tadi menunggunya di depan pintu lalu membawa Sakura menuju halaman. Sakura terdiam saat melihat perempuan dengan _kimono_ polos yang sama sepertinya juga berkumpul di tempat itu.

Kedatangan Sakura terlihat paling mencolok karena rambut dan matanya berwarna terang. Sakura hanya melengos kala menangkap raut tidak mengenakkan dari perempuan-perempuan itu. Nasib mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura saat ini. Menjadi seorang sandera. Mungkin Okuri berniat menjual mereka untuk dijadikan budak dan pembantu rendahan di rumah teh dan saudagar-saudagar kaya.

Kebanyakan mereka berasal dari kaum _Eta_ , sebagian memiliki kulit yang gelap akibat sengatan matahari. Mereka pasti melewati hidup yang berat, Sakura membatin dalam rasa iba. Walau nasibnya tak jauh berbeda, ia sebatang kara ketika kerabat ayahnya membiangnya di _Okiya_ , namun ia mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik sebagai seorang _geisha_ dan perawatan kelas atas yang hanya dapat dinikmati putri bangsawan. Saat dirinya menikah dengan Sesshomaru pun, segala hal yang ia dapatkan tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia dapatkan di _Okiya_ , hanya saja dia bisa lebih bebas.

Menyadari segala keberuntungannya selama ini, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Selama ini ia sering meratapi nasibnya yang terasa berat, kehilangan orang tuanya, ditinggal di _Okiya_ oleh kerabat dekat sang Ayah. Padahal seharusnya ia sedikit bersyukur, ia tidak terlahir dari golongan kasta _Eta_. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah membersihkan tempat-tempat kotor, tidak perlu merasakan sengatan matahari yang akan membakar kulitnya.

"Seorang _hime_?!"

"Benar-benar kasihan, dia pasti akan kesulitan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan!"

Bisik-bisik dari perempuan-perempuan itu ia abaikan, Sakura ikut berjajar bersama gerombolan mereka. Okuri nampak menyeringai pongah seperti biasa.

"Kebanyakan dari kalian ada di sini sebagai ganti bayaran hutang. Tapi tenang saja, aku adalah orang yang masih memiliki hati sehingga saat kalian kuberikan pada beberapa rumah untuk bekerja di sana aku tidak akan memilih tempat sembarangan. Kalian tidak akan kutinggalkan di tempat pelacuran, tapi kalian akan bekerja di rumah-rumah para prajurit dan tuan tanah atau jika beruntung kalian akan menjadi pembantu kelas rendah di kediaman seorang _daimyo_. Jadi kuharap kalian dapat bekerja dengan baik dan tidak mempermalukanku sebagai orang yang membantu kalian mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setelah kalian mendapatkan majikan baru, kalian tidak lagi terikat denganku!" Ucap Okuri tegas.

Sakura sendiri tak menyangka jika Okuri ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Setidaknya kemungkinan ia dijual di tempat pelacuran hampir tidak ada. Tapi Sakura tak bisa bersenang diri, ia bisa saja dijadikan budak rendahan.

Sakura meremas rok _kimono_ nya gugup, para perempuan itu dibawa menuju ruangan luas dan diberikan semangkuk makanan untuk sarapan pagi ini sebelum siang nanti akan ada beberapa dari mereka akan dibawa menuju rumah saudagar kaya atau orang terpandang untuk ditawarkan. Sakura bersimpuh dengan tenang seraya mengambil makanan dengan anggun. Tingkahnya yang berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan si tempat itu lagi-lagi menarik peehatian tersendiri diantara perempuan itu.

"Hai, _Hime_ , apa yang membawamu ke tempat seperti ini?" Celetuk seorang perempuan di tengah acara makan itu. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Perempuan itu menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sakura dalam pikiran yang nampak menilai perempuan itu.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran, kenapa seorang putri sepertimu bisa terdampar di sini?" Timpal perempuan yang lain. Namun ekspresinya lebih ramah dari perempuan sebelumnya. Sakura nampak gugup ketika seluruh perhatian tertuju padamya.

"Err, _ano_... aku bukan seorang putri. Aku hanya... gadis biasa!" Tukas Sakura terbata.

Beberapa nampak mengerutkan alisnya, jelas sekali nampak tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Hai, _hime-san_ , jangan pikir kami bodoh ya. Dilihat dari tampilan dan kelakuanmu, kami tahu kau bukan berasal dari kasta _eta_." Potong ssorang perempuan dengan nada malas.

"Ya, kulit tanganmu halus sekali. Kau pasti tidak pernah menyentuh dapur ya, haha."

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa bekerja dengan rambut sepanjang itu, mungkin kau seharusnya memotong rambutmu!"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar bisik-bisik mereka, walau dalam hati ia cukup kesal namun Sakura mengabaikannya dan memilih segera menandaskan sarapannya. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju dapur dan mencuci piring miliknya dengan cekatan.

"Ah ternyata kau bisa mencuci juga ya?" Celetuk seorang perempuan sembari membawa beberapa tumpuk piring. Sakura yang mendengarnya nampak masam, ia melirik malas wanita tersebut.

"Aku bukan pemalas." Ketusnya. Sembari membereskan tumpukan piring yang lain, perempuan tadi hanya tertawa geli.

"Ah maaf-maaf, namaku Sayuri. Senang mengrnalmu, _hime_?" Sapa perempuan itu sembari membantu Sakura membereskan cucian piring. Sakura mengangkat alisnya melihat sikap santai perempuan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat berbeda daripada mereka, _ne_ , Sayuri _-san_." Celetuk Sakura tenang. Sayuri mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Kau sebaiknya tidak usah meperdulikan mereka, um, beberapa perempuan _eta_ memang seperti itu. Sedikit sinis ketika bertemu dengan orang baru, mungkin karena baru pertama kalinya seorang _hime_ terdampar di tempat seperti ini." Ucap Sayuri.

Sakura hanya mendengus, "aku bukan _hime_ , dan namaku Sakura. Aku... kabur dari sebuah penyerangan yang menimpa keluargaku." Ucap Sakura getir.

Sayuri mengangguk-angguk, "benarkah, tapi tingkahmu sungguh berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan yang ada di sini. Kulitmu juga lebuh halus dari punya kami dan lihat b _eta_ pa mencoloknya rambut panjangmu." Ucap Sayuri sembari tersenyum cerah. Jemarinya meraut rambut panjang Sakura yang terurai.

Sakura melirik Sayuri, sepertinya peempuan ini perempuan baik-baik, tingkahnya lebih bijaksana daripada perempuan-perempuan di ruangan tadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku mantan _geisha_. Tapi akhirnya aku kabur dari _okiya_ bersama kekasihku, kami menikah dan sayangnya hubungan kami ditentang oleh keluarganya." Ucap Sakura seraya berbisik pelan. Sayuri melebar, namun akhirnya ia paham kenapa Sakura dapat berakhir di sini.

"Jadi memang tidak mungkin seorang _hime_ bisa terdampar di tempat ini, ya." Celetuknya.

Sakura hanya mendengus kecil. "Jika aku benar-benar seorang _hime_ yang selama ini dikira orang-orang, maka sejak kemarin sudah ada beberapa prajurit yang akan menjemputku. Nyatanya tidak ada siapapun yang datang bukan?" Kekehnya getir.

"Aku dilempar ke tebing curam saat suamiku pergi karena suatu urusan, saat itu aku berharap langsung mati saja karena aku sendiri sudah sebatang kara. Tapi sepasang suami istri menemukanku dan merawatku, mereka mengijinkanku tinggal selama beberapa hari di sana. Kupikir mereka orang baik, ternyata mereka menjualku pada Okuri sebagai tebusan hutang." Desis Sakura lirih.

Sayuri menatapnya iba, ia tak menyangka begitu beratnya beban yang telah dirasakan perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Ia memang baru saja bertemu dengan Sakura, namun ia merasa perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang baik.

"Um, kau harus bersabar oke! Hai, jika nanti kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik jangan lupa kau kabati aku ya? Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan mulai sekarang kita berteman, kau mau kan?" Ucap Sayuri.

Sakura sempat terpana, namun akhirnya senyum lembut terbit di bibirnya. "Tentu saja!"

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : beberapa chapter ke depan perkiraan hanya berputar pada perjuangan Sakura selama dia ikut orang. Jadi mungkin plot agak membosankan, pertemuan SesshoSaku mungkin bakal muncul di chapter 40 an keatas. Mulai chap ini dan selanjutnya kehidupan SesshoSaku sudah lepas dari Istana Bulan. Sakura bukan siapa-siapa lagi, dia cuma Sakura yang menginginkan kebebasan, Sessho pun sama saja, dia bukan lagi penguasa. Hanya seorang suami yang ingin hidup bahagia dengan istri yang dicintainya. Hikmahnya sih, kebahagiaan tidak melulu didapatkan dari harga dan status kekuasaan. Jadi kehidupan mereka bakal sederhana.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter 34, aku sangat tersanjung atas kesan pesan dan kritik kalian, kuharap di chapter selanjutnya hingga seterusnya pun kritik, kesan dan pesan kalian masih mengalir, karena dari situ sumber semangatku dan aku bisa mengevaluasi beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa kukembangkan di fic ini.**

 **Qwiincy, avheril psychomonst49, Uriana11, wowwoh geegee, Taeoh, Spica Millefeuilena, dark blue and pink cherry, Darkish Chubby.**

 **Love Sesshomaru n itachi uchiha :** _aku ga yakin bisa membuat webtoon karena basic dan passionku memang bukan di situ, suka art Cuma sebagai asupan dan selingan saja. Lagipula komik sama kaya bikin novel atau fic, bisa bikin fanfic blm tentu bisa juga di orific begitu pula di bagian komik. Dan tentu buat fokus hingga bisa menghasilkan pendapatan ga bisa dilakukan setengah-setengah, dan jika terjun di dalamnya tentu banyak hal yang harus dikesampingkan serta dikorbankan. Sebenarnya tiap chap biasanya 3000 an kata, mungkin kamu ngerasa pendek karena alurnya emang masih muter-muter di satu orang._

 **Nasyaila :** _sekarang aku memfilter review sih, jadi maaf kalau mungkin anon review atau tanpa login harus menunggu sampe beberapa jam baru reviewnya bisa nongol di kotak review. Aku punya alasan tersendiri yang sudah kujabarkan di author note beberapa chap yang lalu. Setelah Sakura jatuh ke jurang, Sesshomaru kehilangan jejak. Makanya dia sempat frustasi sampai ketemu Bakuseno, dan pas Sakura selamat dan ketemu penduduk di desa lain, Sesshomaru keburu hibernasi karena udah ga punya semangat hidup._

 **Saskey saki :** _Sakura enggak mati kok, kan sudah jelas ya di chapter ini. Sesshomaru sedih karena perasaannya ke Sakura dalam banget, wajar sih baru satu tahun nikah udah ditinggal mati siapa juga yang ga kehilangan. Fic ini mungkin banyak plot twist ya, ya karena memang ada banyak kejutan yang ingin kuberikan juga sih, haha._

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	36. Her Path

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 36 : Her Path**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari selepas para perempuan _eta_ itu dikumpulkan dan dibawa di sebuah cikar yang ditarik dua ekor sapi menuju beberapa rumah saudagar kaya dan pejabat terpandang. Sakura menatap bangunan besar _manshion_ yang nampak megah, ia dapat menebak bahwa mungkin saja pemilik _manshion_ itu adalah seorang _daimyo_.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu dengan Tuan pemilik _manshion_ ini?" Bisik sosok perempuan _eta_ dengan tatapan berbinar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berharap dapat bekerja di tempat sebagus ini.

"Hush, kau jangan terlalu berharap. Mana mungkin orang strata tinggi sepertinya sudi bertemu dengan kalangan bawah seperti kita." Decak perempuan yang lain. Dari tampilan fisik pun ia memang terlihat paling buruk rupa jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan lainnya.

Sakura hanya memandang lima perempuan itu dalam diam. Di cikar ini, enam orang perempuan termasuk dirinya akan dibawa di sebuah _manshion_ dari seorang pejabat terpandang. Nantinya mereka akan menjadi budak atau pembantu kelas rendah yang bekerja kasar di bawah pengawasan pelayan _manshion_.

Sakura hanya mendesah dalam rasa getir, pada akhirnya ia berakhir menjadi budak. Kaki telanjangnya menapak pada permukaan tanah. Dengan tenang ia mengikuti langkah perempuan-perempuan lainnya menuju pintu belakang di _manshion_ tersebut. Bangunan yang ada lebih kecil dari _manshion_ yang nampak megah.

Sakura menatap bangunan tersebut dengan raut datar, keindahan _manshion_ tersebut tidak terlalu membuatnya takjub, dinding di istana bulan masih lebih indah daripada _manshion_ ini sebenarnya. Sakura memilih menatap lantai kayu yang nampak usang. Saat keenam perempuan itu sampai beberapa pelayan nampak mengerutkan keningnya. Beberapa nampak berbisik sembari memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri memgabaikan tatapan mereka dan memilih mendengarkan perintah mengenai tugas mereka selama bekerja di _manshion_ ini. Sakura menguncir rambutnya, dan meraih pisau kecil untuk mengupas ubi. Sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah, ia melihat tangannya yang memerah akibat kelelahan karena mengenggam ubi terlalu lama.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan sisanya, Sakura _-san_." Ucap seorang pemuda yang nampak setahun lebih tua darinya. Pemuda tersebut juga bekerja sebagai pelayan di _manshion_. Sakura sempat menolaknya namun pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa pria yang ada di dapur juga menyapanya dengan ramah, yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyum cerianya. Nampaknya ia menjadi primadona tersendiri di kalangan para pelayan pria yang ingin menarik perhatian Sakura. Namun dibalik itu semua, ada segelintir perempuan yang nampaknya tidak menyukai Sakura khususnya dari perempuan-perempuan _eta_ yang datang bersamanya dalam rombongan Okuri.

" _Hime-chan_ , sepertinya kau sangat menikmati ketenaranmu diantara para pria di _manshion_ ini ya." Celetuk seorang perempuan _eta_ dengan nada dibuat-buat kala mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura di lorong dapur.

Sakura sempat bergeming, namun akhirnya ia mengacuhkannya dan segera bergegas menuju ruang dapur. Sakura segera membereskan mangkuk-mamgkuk makanan dan mengelapnya dengan cepat. Rasa kesal di hatinya masih bermegah-megah akibat sindiran perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Sakura _-chan_ , jika kau terus mengelapnya dengan sekuat tenaga, nanti mangkuknya bisa pecah!" Celetuk seorang wanita patuh baya dengan pakaian pelayan. Sakura tersentak dan menatap perempuan itu dengan senyuman kaku.

"Ah, _gomen ne_!" Cetus Sakura sembari meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di dalam ember.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal ya?" Tanya perempuan paruh baya itu lembut.

"Um, tidak Mayuri _ba-san_ , aku hanya sedang kelelahan." Kilah Sakura sembari menghapus keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya beristirahat jika kelelahan, kau lihat tanganmu kan? Terlihat memerah, pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini pasti berat untukmu." Ucapnya lembut.

Sakura tidak menyahut, ia hanya memandang tangannya yang dipegang oleh Mayuri. Perempuam paruh baya itu berbeda dengan pelayan-pelayan perempuan yang lain yang lebih sering melemparkannya dengan tatapan sinis. Sakura tak mengerti apa alasan mereka membencinya, namun mungkin karena banyak dari pelayan-pelayan pria yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura bukan orang bodoh, tentu ia tahu bamyak dari laki-laki di _manshion_ ini khususnya dalam kalangan pelayan yang tertarik padamya. Beberapa secara terang-terangan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tentu saja Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik ataupun merespon serius segala perhatian mereka.

Walau ia tahu dirinya telah berpisah dengan Sesshomaru, namun jauh di hatinya ia masih mencintai laki-laki itu. Sakura pergi karena semata-mata tak ingin pria itu hancur di tangan rakyatnya sendiri, sebenarnya ia memilih mati saja waktu itu saat Hoshimaru mendorongnya ke dalam jurang. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan terus memberikannya kesempatan hidup.

Sakura tetap mensyukuri hal tersebut dan memilih menjalani hidupnya. Dengan atau tanpa Sesshomaru, ia akan mencari kebahagiaan. Walau selamanya hati dan raganya adalah milik pria itu. Kebersamaan mereka memang hanya sebentar, tapi Sakura menyimpannya dengan baik di hatinya.

Sakura beranjak dari dapur dan bergegas menuju keluar ruangan setelah mendengar Asahi, seorang kepala pelayan memerintahkannya untuk datang ke halaman depan untuk melapor pada salah satu prajurit mengenai bahan-bahan yang dipesan dari para pengepul untuk digunakan dalam kebutuhan pangan seluruh penghuni _manshion_.

Sakura dengan langkah tergesa mendekati seorang prajurit dan menyapanya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang netra tajam nampak memperhataikannya dari salah satu jendela ruangan di bangunan utama _manshion_.

.

.

"Aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda di halaman sana. Apakah kau tahu siapa perempuan itu, Ozaki?" Tanya seorang pria dengan _haori_ gelap. Metranya yang kelam menyorot bawahannya yang seorang _s_ _a_ _murai_ tegap dengan garis wajah tegasnya. Usia keduanya tidak terpaut jauh, tapi nampaknya sang pria dengan mata gelap itu begitu dihormati oleh laki-laki bernama Ozaki tersebut.

"Gadis itu adalah budak rendah yang dibeli dari Okuri." Jawab Ozaki tenang.

"Seorang gadis dari kaum _eta_ , hn? Tidak kusangka." Ucap pria itu tenang sembari meneguk sakenya pelan.

"Bukan begitu tuan. Saya mendengar gadis itu kabarnya diambil sebagai ganti bayaran hutang atas suami istri Yuiichi dan Reiko. Suami istri itu menemukannya sekarat di sungai, dan merawatnya selama beberapa waktu." Kilah Ozaki.

"Jadi, gadis itu bukan golongan _eta_?"

"Bukan Tuanku, kabar dari Okuri sendiri. Gadis itu kemungkinan adalah seorang putri dari salah satu bangsawan. Segala tindak tanduknya sangat berbeda dengan pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Dan saya pun mengakui bahwa ia memiliki fisik yang lebih menarik walau dibalut _kimono_ usang, wajar saja sepertinya ia menjadi primadona di kalangan pelayan pria di _manshion_ ini." Ucap Ozaki dengan senyuman kecil.

Pria itu nampak mengangkat alisnya, seringai kecil nampak terbit di bibirnya dan ia melirik Ozaki. " _Souka_ , aku jadi penasaran dengan perempuan itu. Bagaimana jika kau bawa dia kemari Ozaki?" Pintanya.

Ozaki membungkuk hormat dan segera undur diri untuk menjalankan perintah tuannya tersebut.

.

Sakura menatap bingung pintu _shoji_ dengan corak pegunungan di hadapanya, seorang pelayan senior tiba-tiba memanggilnya, Sakura bertemu Ozaki yang memerintahkannya untuk mengikutinya. Sakura tak dapat menolak karena Ozaki merupakan _samurai_ yang memiliki posisi penting di _manshion_ ini.

Ozaki tak banyak bercakap, ia langsung membuka pintu _shoji_ dan memerintahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam. Sakura ber _ojigi_ dengan sopan dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan dengan pandangan tertunduk, namun ia tahu ada seorang pria di hadapannya. Sakura hanya bertanya-tanya siapa dan apa mau pria itu sehingga ia dipanggil ke _manshion_ utama.

"Angkat wajahmu, _onna_!" Perintah pria itu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu dalam diam.

Wajah tegas pria itu nampak dewasa di matanya. Ia memiliki garis ketampanan yang sama seperti Sesshomaru, tapi tentu saja Sakura lebih menyukai wajah tampan suaminya daripada pria lain. Pria itu mengusap dangunya seraya netranya menelisik Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Kau benar Ozaki, aku tidak melihat satupun khas _eta_ di perempuan ini. _Onna_ , katakan padaku, apa yang membawa seorang _hime_ sepertimu di lingkungan para _eta_?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengerjab bingung. Namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "saya hanya warga biasa, tuan." Jawabnya gugup. Pria itu mendengus geli,

" _Souka_ , aku bisa mengerti _hime-chan_. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri kenapa kau tak mau mengatakan kebenaran hidupmu. Tapi itu bukan masalah, jujur saja sepertinya aku tertarik padamu. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari kontrak kerja Okuri tapi dengan syarat kau harus bersedia tinggal di sisiku sebagai pelayan pribadiku." Tawar pria itu.

Sakura melebar tak percaya, tangan di balik lengan _kimono_ lusuhnya mengepal. Sakura nampak bimbang, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hingga akhirnya perempuan itu bersimpuh seraya bersujud penuh kesungguhan.

"Hal itu suatu kehormatan bagi saya Tuan, tapi saya benar-benar memohon maaf dengan amat sangat. Saya tidak bisa menjadi pelayan pribadi anda, saya datang ke sini bersama para pelayan dalam golongan _eta_ yang lain. Walau saya bukan berasal dari golongan _eta_ tapi tidak adil jika saya mendapatkan posisi ini sementara rekan-rekan saya yang lain tetap menjadi budak rendah." Tegas Sakura.

"Ho, kau mencoba untuk mencari alasan rupanya." Pria itu menyeringai seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Sakura membeku, ia masih berada dalam posisinya sampai tiba-tiba netranya melebar kala melihat ujung kaki pria itu di hadapannya. "Angkat kepalamu, _hime_!"

Sakura dengan gugup mengangkat bahunya dan mendongak menatap pria itu, raut kegugupan nampak di matanya. Pria itu berjongkok dan menyentuh dangu Sakura lembut.

"Kau memiliki wajah yang cantik, _hime-chan_. Sayang sekali aku baru menemuimu sekarang." Ucapnya. Sakura memundurkan wajahnya kala pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat merasakan napas hangat pria itu yang mengelitik telinganya. "Apakah kau tidak ingin kemewahan ini? Aku bisa memberikan segala yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya tidak menginginkan kemewahan!" Balas Sakura tegas.

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan. _Hime_?"

Sakura mengeleng pelan, "apa yang saya jalani saat ini. Adalah jalan hidup saya, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah Tuhan gariskan untuk saya."

Pria itu mendengus geli, tangannya tiba-tiba merambat di bahu mungil Sakura lembut. Perempuan itu berjengit dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari bahunya, Ozaki hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Kalau begitu, keberadaanmu di sini dan keharusanmu menjadi pelayan pribadiku adalah suatu takdir." Tukas pria itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sakura yang sebelumnya tidak bergerak segera mengangkat tangannya, menahan wajah pria itu susah payah. Klorofilnya menyorot tajam memberikan peringatan. Namun nampaknya, hal itu hanya dianggap sebagai sikap main-main bagi pria tersebut. Namun melihat penolakan Sakura akan sentuhannya membuat kesabarannya akhrnya menguap juga, ia meremas bahu Sakura keras. Membuat perempuan itu menjerit karena tekanan yang didapatkan di bahu kirinya mengenai luka di bahunya yang belum sembuh. Sang pria tersentak kaget dan melepaskan cengkaramannya.

Sakura masih meringkuk seraya menyentuh bahunya yang terasa perih luar biasa. Air mata meleleh di pelupuknya. Ozaki yang awalnya terpaku segera bergegas memanggil tabib setelah sang Tuan berteriak agar ia segera memanggil tabib. Ia bersimpuh di depan Sakura dan dengan hati-hati menarik bagian bahu _kimono_ Sakura.

"Kumohon... jangan!" Rintih Sakura berusaha menahan kerah _kimono_ nya. Namun sang Tuan mengabaikannya dan membuka lipatan _kimono_ di bahu kirinya. Pria itu menatap tak percaya perban yang nampak memerah akibat rembesan darah yang melilit bahu Sakura.

"SEGERA PANGGIL TABIB KESINI!" Teriaknya seraya beranjak menuju pintu _shoji_. Memerintah siapapun yang berada di lorong itu.

Sementara Sakura hanya mampu meremas bahu kirinya lembut, rasa sakit yang menjalar membuat kepalanya menjerit. Air mata meleleh di pipinya, Sakura menarik _kimono_ miliknya hingga menutupi bahu kirinya yang tadi sempat dibuka, ia ingin segera beranjak. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap.

.

.

"Luka di bahunya adalah sabetan pedang, aku heran bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hingga sejauh ini." Ucap sang tabib seraya melirik sosok Sakura yang terlelap di atas _futon_.

"Jadi maksudku, seseorang hendak membunuhnya sebelum ini?" Tanya pria itu.

Sang tabib mengamgguk, "pedang itu merobek otot-otot penunjang di bahu kirinya, kurasa di masa depan ia takkan bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan baik seperti dahulu."

"Ini akan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bekerja di dapur." Ucap Ozuki.

"Apakah ia seorang pelayan, Tuanku?" Tanya sang tabib.

Pria itu mengagguk, "seorang budak yang datang bersamaan dengan budak-budak dari golongan _eta_. Tapi gadis ini bukan kasta _eta_."

Sang tabib mengangguk. "Begitu ya, saya mengira bahwa ia mungkin seorang putri bangsawan. Tangannya terlalu halus jika dibandingkan dengan para pelayan wanita. Ia pasti jarak melakukan aktivitas di dapur." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil. "Tapi Tuan, dengan kondisinya akan sangat beresiko untuknya kembali ke dapur. Segala aktivitas yang ia lakukan akan berdampak pada otot-otot di bahu kirinya."

Sang Tuan mengangguk dan tabib itu segera undur diri. Ia melirik Sakura yang terlelap, wajahnya terlihat pucat, ia hanya menghela nafas gusar seraya memanggil Ozaki untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat langit telah beranjak malam, netra klorofil itu terbuka pelan. Sakura menggerang lirih seraya menelusuri ruangan itu dengan pandangannya, Sakura menyentuh selimut halus yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia bangun dan melangkah menuju jendela. Netranya menatap bulan purnama yang begutu terang dalam cakrawala langit.

Air matanya terjun kala mengingat hari-hari yang telah lalu, Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dirinya teringat sepasang lengan kokoh suaminya yang dahulu selalu memeluknya penuh perlindungan. Sakura merindukannya, ia merindukan Sesshomaru. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, ia tak bisa berada di sisi Sesshomaru. Tapi Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar pria itu sekarang, apakah ia bersedih atas kepergiannya? Ini masih beberapa hari sejak tragedi itu. Atau ia menemukan pengganti yang lebih pantas sesuai dengan keinginan rakyatnya?

Sakura mengelen keras, bagaimanapun yang terjadi, ia sudah bertekad untuk merelakan Sesshomaru. Ia telah memutuskan untuk melepaskan lelaki itu, agar ia bahagia. Sakura tak ingin pria itu hancur karena dirinya, biarkan ia hancur sendirian tanpa membawa serta Sesshomaru.

Lelehan bening kembali mengalir dari pelupuk, dan Sakura mengisak kecil tanpa suara seraya merosot jatuh.

.

Sakura masih terjaga kala hari telah beranjak terang, seorang pelayan yang ia kenal membantunya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Kiyoko _-san_." Tolak Sakura halus.

Kiyoko menghela nafas sekilas seraya menatap perempuan itu khawatir, "tidak Sakura _-chan_ , Tuan memerintahkanku untuk mengurusmu selama kau beristirahat." Kilahnya sembari terus membantu Sakura.

" _Kimono_ ini terlalu bagus untuk budak sepertiku." Ucap Sakura murung.

"Ini juga sudah perintah Tuanku, aku bisa kena masalah jika mengabaikannya." Tukas Kiyoko semnati mengikat _obi_ di pinggang Sakura.

"Kau... tidak membenciku, Kiyoko _-san_?" Tanya Sakura tagu. Kiyoko mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Kau kan tidak membuat kesalahan padaku."

"Aku hanya budak, tapi tiba-tiba majikan kita menaruh perhatian berlebih padaku. Padahal kau sudah lebih lama di sini." Cicit Sakura.

Kiyoko nampak terdiam, hingga kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. "Itu bukan masalah, lagipula sejak awal kau memang tidak pantas melakukan pekerjaan budak. Karena kau bukan kaum _eta_. Pasti berat untukmu melakukan pekerjaan kasar pelayan kelas rendah, apalagi kau seorang _hime_." Ucap Kiyoko. "Lagipula sejak awal kau orang baik, aku tahu itu. Walau kau tidak terbiasa bekerja di dapur, untuk seorang _hime_ , kau cukup cekatan dan terampil."

Sakura masih terpengkur, "tapi aku tidak enak pada pelayan yang lainnya." Ucap Sakura getir.

Kiyoko mengangkat alisnya, tangannya meraut rambut Sakura seraya menyisirnya pelan. "Hiraukan saja mereka, mereka hanya iri dengan keberuntunganmu." Tukas Kiyoko. Sakura yang mendengarnya tertawa geli.

"Arigatou, Kiyoko _-san_. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang baik setelah kejadian itu. Kupikir orang-orang membenciku selama ini, sehingga lamban laun aku mulai kehilangan kepercayaan. Tapi mungkin memang sudah menjadi sifat dasarku bahwa aku tak bisa membenci orang lain."

Kiyoko hanya mengangguk simpul. "Maafkan aku Sakura _-chan_ , tapi apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa bersama orang-orang _eta_?"

"Ah, sepasang suami istri menemukanku di sungai, mereka merawatku selama beberapa hari. Kupikir mereka orang baik, tapi nyatanya mereka menjualku sebagai ganti bayaran hutang mereka." Ucap Sakura

"Orang-orang yang jahat!" Geram Kiyoko kesal. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, kurasa entah kenapa aku seperti magnet yang menarik nasib buruk. Selama ini aku melihat orang-orang banyak yang tak menyukaiku entah karena apa." Ujarnya sendu.

Kiyoko menyentuh bahu Sakura lembut, "hm, kurasa tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Kau tahu bukan, bahwa kehidupanpun tidak seperti di negeri dongeng. Tidak ada yang berakhir bahagia di dunia ini pada kenyataanya, siklus kehidupan itu seperti roda. Kadang kita berada di atas, kadang pula kita berada di bawah."

Sakufa hanya mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih, perasaanku terasa lebih ringan sekarang."

.

"Jadi, menurutmu apakah bendungan di aliran sungai ini harus dihancurkan agar marga di sisi hilir sungai bisa mendapatkan jatah air? Musim panas sebentar lagi memuncak dan kekeringan menyebar kemana-mana?" Tanya pria itu seraya melihat gulungan laporan yang ada di hadapannya.

Bendungan yang ia maksud berada di bawah tanggung jawab keluarganya dan penduduk sekitar nampaknya mulai memberikan keluhan terkait kekeringan yang melanda daerah tersebut.

Ozaki nampak memberikan beberapa masukan sebagai bentuk pertimbangan pada Tuannya, Hingga akhirnya diskusi mereka usai dan pria itu meletakkan,gulungannya. Ia sempat bertopang dangu sekilas, menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

"Hai, Ozaki. Bagaimana kondisi gadis itu sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan raut malas.

"Kiyoko _-san_ sudah mengurusnya tadi, tapi sepertinya ia berusaha kembali ke dapur dan mengerjakan sesuatu." Jawab Ozuki.

"Perempuan yang sangat aneh, ditawari hidup enak tapi dia malah menolaknya." Rutuk sang Tuan kesal.

Ozaki tertawa kecil, "terkadang kebahagiaan bukan diukur dari kemewahan Tuan. Tapi segala sesuatu yang membuatnya puas, itulah kebahagiaan yang ia cari."

"Begitukah?"

Ozaki mengangguk kecil. "Saya akan menyuruh pelayan untuk memanggilnya," tawarnya. Ozaki melangkah keluar dari ruangan setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Hai, Sakura _-san_ , bagaimana dengan Tuan kemarin?" Tanya seorang pelayan ketika Sakura sedang membantu menanak nasi.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ck, kau ini, kejadian kemarin saat kau pingsan sudah menyebar di seluruh _manshio_ _n_ , orang-orang tidak merasa heran lagi jika mungkin saja majikan kita tertarik padamu." Ucap perempuan itu. Sakura nampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik dan terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak berminat, Ayumi _-san_." Rutuk Sakura bosan.

Ayumi mengerutkan alisnya, "bukankah sayang sekali, kau melewatkan kesempatan emas." Keluh Ayumi.

"Aku lebih mencintai suamiku." Tukas Sakura tanpa sadar, Ayumi melebar tak percaya.

"Eh, kau sudah menikah?!" Pekiknya. Sakura kelabakan dan buru-buru menutup mulut Ayumi.

"Sssttt! Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh!" Tegurnya kesal. "Aku tak ingin membuat kehebohan, tapi itulah adanya. Aku sudah menikah dan aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Karena itu aku tak berminat pada perhatian majikan kita." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berpisah?" Tanya Ayumi saat melihat mendung di wajah Sakura.

Sakura nampak mengerling ragu, "aku akan mengatakannya, tapi jangan kau sebarkan pada orang lain." Ayumi mengangguk cepat.

"Keluarganya tidak setuju ia menikah denganku, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku ingin dia bahagia." Ucap Sakura getir,

"Tapi bukankah begitu artinya kau dan dia sudah berpisah? Bukankah itu artinya kau bisa mencari pria lain?"

Sakura tertawa hambar. "Aku memang pergi darinya agar dia bahagia, tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti mencintainya. Ia adalah pria yang baik, cinta pertamaku dan ia juga yang membebaskanku dari sangkar emas."

"Jadi benar dulu kau seorang putri?" Tanya Ayumi seraya menatapnya penasaran. Ia memang sudah mendengar gosip mengenai status Sakura yang kabarnya merupakan putri bangsawan. Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Aku bukan seorang _hime_ seperti yang orang-orang kira, Ayumi _-san_. Um, aku seorang mantan _maiko_ sebenarnya. Aku menjadi _geisha_ setelah keluarga mending Ayahku menelantarkanku di sana. Hingga aku bertemu dengan suamiku dan kami saling jatuh cinta." Kekeh Sakura lembut, tatapannya nampak melembut mengingat kenangan pertemuannya dengan Sesshomaru.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka begitu banyak kejutan darimu, Sakura _-san_ " ucap Ayumi. "Kau begitu baik sebenarnya, hatimu begitu suci. Suamimu pasti beruntung memiliki pendamping sepertimu." Puji Ayumi.

Sakura tertawa kecl. "Akulah yang beruntung mencintainya, Ayumi _-san_. Ia adalah duniaku, karenanya juga aku akhirnya dapat melihat dunia. Aku bahkan masih merasa semua yang kudapatkan darinya adalah sebuah mimpi, bagaimana tiap kali aku tersenyum di pagi hari kala ia adalah sosok pertama yang kutemukan di pandanganku."

Ayumi menangkup pipinya, "perkataanmu membuatku iri, kita bahkan hanya berbeda dua tiga tahun, tapi kau sudah menikah. Apakah semenyenangkan itu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya jika aku bisa memilih aku lebih senang jika kau menikmati hidupmu dahulu sebelum menikah, tapi jika kau sudah menemukan orang yang cocok tidak ada salahnya kau segera mengakhiri masa lajangmu."

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana suamimu, kau bercerita dengan binar kebahagiaan yang begitu besar." Ujar Ayumi penasaran.

Sakura nampak menerawang sejenak, hingga senyum tipis berkembang di bibirnya. "Ia adalah pria yang baik dan dewasa. Serta sangat bertanggung jawab seolah ia dapat mengenggam dunia dalam genggamannya."

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : Jangan berharap lebih Sakura akan berpaling ya, atau bermain api. Aku sudah mencoba dan ternyata ga berhasil :v ternyata emang jadi wanita yang setia lebih menyenangkan daripada plot cewek plin-plan karena haus perhatian. :P Sayang aku mulai kehilangan mood soal fic ini, semoga hal itu segera berakhir dan aku bisa kembali melanjutkannya, anyway, sedikit info saja kalau-kalau kalian bosan dengan beberapa chap ke depan, SesshoSaku bakal bertemu di chap 40 dan draft fic ini sudah beres hingga chap 45. Kabar baiknya, di draft itu Sakura sudah hamil dan sebentar lagi melahirkan XD, Yup kuharap spoiler ini bisa membuat kalian sedikit lega.**

 **Thanks for review di chapter 36 :**

 **Spica Millefeuilena, Uriana11, wowwoh geegee, dark blue and pink cherry, rerenis18.**

 **Uchiha Kuchiki :** _ah aku juga suka dengan lagu Fukai Mori, mungkin karena latarnya ada Sessho yang lagi menelusuri jejak-jejak masa lalu Ayahnya ya haha. Lagunya juga kesannya syahdu gitu._

 **Carnations :** _sebenarnya dari skill Sakura sudah mumpuni, tapi tentu aku membatasi kesan pertarungannya karena ga ingin kesannya terlalu lebay. Manusiawi aja, sekuat-kuatnya cewek ga ada yang bisa ngalahin cowok secara fisik, jadi kebanyakan dia bisa menangpun pasti karena kebetulan dan keberuntungan. Tapi dari pertarungan Sakura lebih gampang menang pas musuh manusia daripada musuh yokai, dari teknik Sakura udah sempurna sih._

 **Saskey Saki :** _iya karena arcnya terus berlanjut, bosen juga kalau kehidupan di istana melulu karena kebanyakan fic yang kutemukan buat cari inspirasi isinya begitu jadi ngerasa mainstream. Kadang kehidupan yang naik turun itu juga bikin cerita ga membosankan, aku memang sedang suka-sukanya sama genre slice of life yang seperti ini, lebih terasa nyata sih haha. Jadi enggak terlena sama fantasi fiksi yang umumnya hidup kaya mudah banget gt_

 **Love sesshomaru n itachi uchiha :** _di akun deviant artku masi sebatas itu sih gambarnya, maaf soalnya aku Cuma gambar kalo mood aja, kalo ga mood kadang jadinya jelek sih. Makasih koreksinya, btw, kalau mau kirim pesan bisa via PM FFn aja, aku membatasi akun sosmed yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan rekan dumay_

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	37. Another Place

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 37 : Another Place**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melangkah tenang menuju ruangan majikannya, ia sendiri heran saat seorang pelayan memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan makan siang majikannya. Ayumi sempat memberikannya semangat saat Sakura melangkah keluar dari wilayah dapur.

Sakura bersimpuh dan dengan sopan membuka pintu _shoji_ ruangan tempat sang majikan berada. Dengan cekatan ia meletakkan meja kecil nampan makanan di hadapan majikannya dan ia menunduk sebagai bentuk penghormatan. Hingga kemudian ia beranjak untuk undur diri.

" _Hime-chan_!" Panggilan pria itu membuatnya berhenti. Sakura menegang, namun ia akhirnya bersimpuh seraya ber _ojigi_ kecil.

"Ya, Tuan?" Jawab Sakura lembut. Walau wajahnya nampak tanpa ekspresi.

"Kemarilah, dan temani aku." Ucap pria itu.

"Maaf Tuan, pelayan rendahan seperti saya-"

"Sudahlah berhenti membantah dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!" Sentak sang majikan kesal. Sakura mengigit bibirnya dan dengan langkah patah-patah meringsek mendekat di hadapan pria itu. Ia masih menunduk dalam posisi bersimpuh.

Keduanya tenggelam ke dalam keheningan, pria itu sesekali memperhatikan Sakura yang masih menunduk. Ia menghela nafas berat melihat kebungkaman perempuan itu, Sakura sepertinya enggan berada didekatnya. Hal itu membuatnya kecewa karena dengan jelas Sakura menunjukkan penolakan atas perhatiannya.

"Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, _Hime-chan_?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tidak Tuan." Jawab Sakura sopan, namun nadanya terdengar datar.

"Haah… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kau bisa membawa perlatan makan ini kembali le dapur." Perintahnya. Sakura hanya menunduk sopan dan segera membereskan peralatan makan itu.

"Benar-benar gadis yang tangguh ya, Ozaki." Rutuk pria itu pelan.

Ozaki tersenyum tipis. "Tidak mudah untuk menaklukkan hati wanita, Tuan." Timpalnya.

"Begitukah, aku merasa sudah berusaha keras." Keluhnya.

Ozaki mengeleng pelan. "Belum Tuan, selama perempuan itu masih menjaga jarak, maka anda belum dapat menarik perhatiannya."

Pria itu bertopang dangu, "ini benar-benar mencoreng harga diriku, sebagai seorang _samurai_ yang gagah di medan laga tapi untuk menaklukkan satu perempuan saja susah sekali." Keluhnya lagi.

"Jangan menyerah, Tuan!" Kekeh Ozaki.

.

Sakura menatap langit mendung dihari yang menjelang sore, selaput jingga di kaki langit nampak kontras dengan gelapnya mendung dicakrawala. Klorofilnya mengerjab di dalam kerling sendu yang mengarah pada langit itu. Hingga tetes-tetes percik air membasahi bumi memberikan bau basah khas tanah.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mendudukkan pantatnya di lorong yang menampilkan halaman di belakang bangunan tempat para pelayan beristirahat.

"Lihatlah si _hime-chan_ yang sedang melamun? Mungkinkah ia sedang memikirkan majikan kita, ckck!" Celetuk seorang pelayan di dalam ruangan sana kala melihat sosok Sakura tengah berdiam di depan.

Sakura menghiraukannya, netranya masih beralih pada halaman yang nampak basah. Sesekali tetes air hujan nampak membasahi kaki telanjangnya, Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengadah kepada langit, hujan seolah memanggilnya membuat ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju halaman. Mengabaikan hujan yang membasahi dirinya, rambut merah muda sepaha miliknya nampak terkulai di punggungnya. Sakura mengadah kepada langit dan ia menatap pintu belakang menuju hutan.

Kakinya melangkah pelan dan lumayan cepat menuju pintu belakang yang kebetulan terbuka, Sakura segera bergegas. Asanya yang sempat tenggelam merambat naik, ia ingin pergi, ia sudah muak bersama dengan orang-orang itu. Sakura muak dengan semuanya.

Mengabaikan sulur tanaman dan lumpur licin yang membuatnya sempat terjatuh beberapa kali, Sakura melangkah semakin cepat. Dari tempatnya sekarang ia bisa melihat puncak lantai tiga _manshion_ tempatnya berada sebelumnya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya dan tangannya mengepal erat.

Hingga akhirnya kakinya kembali melangkah menuju kebebasan yang ia dambakan.

.

"Kau melihat _hime-chan_ , Ayumi?" Tanya Ozaki kala ia kembali ke dapur untuk mencari Sakura atas perintah Tuannya.

Ayumi mengangkat alisnya, "ah, Sakura? Ia berada di bangunan pelayan." Ucapnya.

"Bisa kau panggilkan dia, Ayumi?" Pinta Ozaki. Ayumi mengangguk dan segera berangkat. Namun walau perempuan itu telah berputar-putar di sekitar bangunan tempat para pelayan berada ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sakura. Ayumi sudah menanyai semua pelayan di tempat itu, namun mereka hanya mengeleng kepala tanda tak,mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

"Di mana anak itu?" Desah Ayumi bingung. Ia menatap halaman yang basah oleh air hujan, hingga alisnya mengernyit kala melihat pintu halaman belakang terbuka. "Koji, apakah pintu belakang sejak tadi terbuka?" Tanya Ayumi pada seorang laki-laki yang biasanya mencari kayu bakar di hutan.

"Ah ya, aku lupa menutupnya tadi." Ucap Koji kikuk seraya menutup pintu belakang. Ayumi menghela nafas sekilas, namun netranya memicing melihat jejak kaki di atas tanah yang mengarah menuju pintu belakang tersebut.

"Koji, menurutmu apakah ada yang masih berada di hutan sekarang?" Tanya Ayumi. Koji mengeleng kecil.

"Siapa pula orang bodoh yang masih berada di tengah hutan di hari hujan seperti ini?!"

Ayumi mendelik, "jangan-jangan...!"

.

.

Suara nafasnya terasa berat, Sakura melesat tak memperdulikan arah. Di tengah hujan yang serasa menusuk kulit dengan hawa dingin tersebut tak membuat semangatnya patah. Sakura sempat menoleh dan melihat bangunan _manshion_ yang terlihat mengecil. Rambutnya nampak basah dan kotor akibat lumpur, Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa mengigil meremang di dalam pori-pori kulitnya. Namun ia masih harus pergi menjauh.

Sakura masih bereduh di bawah pohon sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

.

"Apa?!" Pria itu mendelik marah, Ozaki mengatakan padanya bahwa Sakura pergi entah kemana. Kemungkinan dia menyelinap melalui pintu belakang _manshion_ yang terbuka. Pria itu segera memerintahkan Ozaki untuk segera membawa beberapa orang untuk mencari Sakura.

Dan empat orang pria segera beranjak menuju hutan.

Sakura merasakan matanya terasa berat. Rasa dingin masih menghujam kulitnya, namun ia segera terjaga kala dalam sepinya hutan ia menangkap sekelebat suara pria yang menelusuri hutan. Sakura tercekat, ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini ketahuan, ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu dengan langkah hati-hati.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah teriakan membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Sakura?!" Suara Ozaki terdengar di belakangnya. Sakura mendelik horor dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ozaki mendecih dan dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat mengejar Sakura, tangannya tak dapat menggapai bahu perempuan itu. Sehingga dengan refleks ia meraih rambut Sakura. Sakura memekik kaget saat kulit kepalanya terasa nyeri, langkahnya terhenti dan ia mendelik melihat Ozaki yang berada di belakangnya.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Bentak Sakura kesal.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah, kau mencoba untuk kabur?!" Bentak Ozaki marah. "Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu? Kau tidak mungkin kabur tanpa alasan yang jelas kan?!"

Sakura mengeleng keras. "Lepaskan rambutku! Kau menyakitiku!" seru Sakura sembari meringis. Ozaki terkejut dan segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia baru saja hendak menyentuh bahu Sakura ketika dengan kasar Sakura tiba-tiba menubruknya. Membuat keduanya terhuyung dan jatuh di tanah yang basah.

Sakura segera bangkit dan bersiap untuk berlari, namun gerombolan anak buah Ozaki dengan sikap menangkapnya. Sakura meronta, namun usahanya sia-sia. Mereka langsung membawa Sakura kembali ke _manshion_. Sang pemilik _manshion_ nampak gusar saat perempuan itu dibawa menuju ruangannya.

"Kenapa kau kabur, _hime_?!" Tanyanya tegas.

Sakura menghindari tatapan pria itu, ekspresinya nampak masam. Hal tersebut membuat sang Tuan rumah nampak mendesah gusar. "Tinggalkan kami berdua!" Perintahnya. Ozaki dan beberapa anak buahnya segera keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura mendelik seraya berlari menuju pintu _shoji_ yang tertutup rapat.

"Biarkan aku keluar!" Jeritnya panik. Sang tuan rumah menghela nafas gusar, ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura membelakak, "jangan macam-macam! Aku memperingatkanmu!"

Pria itu mendengus geli seraya mendekat, memerangkap dengan lengan kekarnya. Sakura merinding, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Rasa takut menyebar dalam dirinya kala bayang-bayang mengerikan berkelebat di otaknya.

' _Sesshomaru... aku takut!'_

Sakura berjengit ketika merasakan bibir pria itu berdesir di rambut sekitar tengkuknya. Sakura tersadar, ia segera mendorong tubuh pria itu dengan tubuhnya. Pria berambut hitam itu tersentak dan terjungkal akibat beban berat yang tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya. Sakura segera berguling, netranya menatap _katana_ yang tersusun rapi di tengah ruangan tempat lambang marga terpasang.

Sakura segera melesat dan mengambil _katana_ itu. Ia menarik sang _katana_ dari sarungnya bersamaan dengan sang pria yang bangkit dari posisinya sembari menggerang kecil.

"Hai, jangan macam-macam dengan benda itu!" Serunya panik. Sakura mengabaikannya, netra klorofilnya memicing penuh ancaman sembari mengacungkan _katana_ di tangannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ancam Sakura. "Dan cepat buka pintu _shoji_ itu!"

Pria itu hanya terdiam namun maniknya nampak memicing tajam. Sakura masih memegang _katana_ nya dengan tubuh gemetar, Sakura tahu pria itu sedang mencari kelengahannya. Sakura bergerak pelan sembari terus mengunci tatapannya pada posisi pria itu. Sang pria juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia nampak lebih tenang, menganggap Sakura bukanlah ancaman. Sakura mulai mendekati pintu _shoji_ , ia hendak merobek pintu itu dengan _katana_. Namun pria itu dengan cepat segera menyergap. Sakura memekik dan dengan refleks ia menghindar membuat sang pemilik _manshion_ menubruk pintu _shoji_ hingga rusak. Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan,itu untuk segera meringsek keluar.

Sang pria menggeram kesal disela-sela rasa sakit di tubuhnya, beberapa anak buahnya membantunya untuk bangkit. Ozaki berteriak memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghadang Sakura. Namun Sakura dengan cepat berkelit dari satu tebas pertama hingga tebas kedua, tubuhnya yang kecil membuat gerakannya terasa fleksibel. Dan Sakura segera melancarkan serangan pertama pada titik lumpuh lawannya. Sakura sebisa mungkin menghindari titik vital sehingga ia hanya menyerang bagian kaki ataupun tangan.

Satu lawan telah jatuh.

Dua menyusul

Dan tiga!

Sakura berkelit dengan putaran yang luwes. Kuda-kudanya terpasang dengan baik. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa puas dengan kemampuannya berkat latihan intensnya dahulu bersama Hoshimaru dan Sora. Melawan manusia lebih mudah karena satu serangan akan memberikan efek fatal pada lawannya. Berbeda jika ia melawan _yokai_ walau sudah dikenai bagian vital tetap takkan berpengaruh.

Sakura berhasil lolos dan kakinya melesat menuju lorong bangunan depan. Di belakangnya Ozaki dan sang pemilik _manshion_ mengejarnya, ekspresi mereka nampak kesal, Sakura mendelik horor dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Namun malang tak dapat dihindari ia jatuh tersungkur akibat menubruk seseorang yang baru saja berbelok dari lorong.

Sebuah pemandangan yang memalukan, namun juga miris dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau!" Ozaki menarik kasar rambut Sakura. Sakura meringis kecil, Ozaki segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun belum selesai Sakura meredakan rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya sebuah tamparan keras membuatnya tersungkur.

"Dasar jalang sialan!" Maki sang pemilik _manshion_. Sakura dengan gerakan gemetar berusaha bangkit, kepalanya terasa pusing akibat tamparan itu. Belum lagi rasa kebas di pipi dan bibirnya yang pecah.

" _Onii-sama_! Berhenti!" Seru seorang pria yang tadi sempat ditubruk oleh Sakura. Pria muda itu berlutut di hadapan Sakura sembari membantunya untuk bangkit. Sakura tidak menyahut, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya tertutupi poninya yang lepek. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya gusar, ia menahan Sakura di dadanya.

"Perempuan ini sudah bertindak di luar batas, Izuna! Lihat kelakuannya, dasar jalang tak tahu di untung!" Maki pria itu.

Izuna mengeleng kecil. "Madara- _nii_ , aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu mengenai sikapmu terhadap perempuan. Berhentilah bertindak kasar, lihat akibat dari kelakuanmu." Desah Izuna.

"Haah, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku jadi tidak berminat lagi pada perempuan bar-bar ini. Ozaki, kau bisa mengembalikannya ke Okuri. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi di _manshion_ ku!" Geram Madara marah. Sakura hanya menunduk, tangannya meremas _kimono_ pelayannya.

Izuna mengerling pada Sakura, ada rasa iba kala melihat perempuan tersebut. Ia sudah menduga bahwa kakaknya kembali berulah, sejak dulu sang kakak memang senang bermain-main dengan perempuan. Senang memaksakan kehendaknya, maka dari itu tak heran rumah tangganya tidak pernah berhasil. Hanya segelintir selir yang bersedia bertahan di sisinya. Istrinya sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana, terakhir kali sang kakak mengusir sang istri karena suatu masalah.

"Biar dia ikut denganku, ia pelayan bukan? Kebetulan _manshion_ ku memerlukan seorang pelayan lagi." Tawar Izuna. Madara mendecih, seraya melangkah pergi.

"Lakukan sesukamu!"

Izuna mengangguk senang seraya memerintahkan pelayan untuk membantu Sakura berganti pakaian dan mengeringkan diri. Kebetulan rombongan Izuna akan kembali ke kediamannya menggunakan _goshoguruma_ , Sakura sendiri tak punya pilihan lain. Tapi ia bersyukur bisa segera keluar dari _manshion_ pria bernama Madara itu.

Ia menoleh pada _goshoguruma_ milik majikan barunya, pria itu bernama Izuna. Adik dari majikan sebelumnya, yang Sakura tahu. Tempatnya bekerja adalah marga Uchiha dibawah kepengawasan klan Uemasu. Wilayah ini adalah Tohoku, dimana _manshion_ milik Izuna berada disana, terpisah jarak ribuan mil dari _manshion_ milik kakaknya.

Sakura bersyukur Izuna lebih baik dari kakaknya, ketika perjalanan panjang itu dilakukan. Pria itu memperlakukan bawahannya dengan begitu baik, ia banyak tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Sakura melihat keramahan didirinya yang begitu kontras dengan Madara.

Hingga ketika Sakura tiba di _manshion_ Izuna. _Ma_ _n_ _shion_ yang tidak terlalu besar daripada _manshion_ Madara, tapi tiap bangunanya menyerupai istana _Himeji_ dengan empat lantai. Dan sisanya merupakan bangunan kecil yang mengelilingi tempat itu menyerupai benteng, di sekitarnya terdapat anak sungai yang mengelilingi _manshion_ itu.

Tempat ini lebih mirip istana _daimyo_ daripada sekedar milik _samurai_ di bawah pecahan marga. Izuna keluar dari _goshoguruma_ dan ia disambut sosok perempuan dengan tatapan teduh yang amat lembut, juga dua anak-anak yang langsung menghambur kepadanya. Tawa riang nampak meluncur dari bibir pria muda itu. Sakura yang melihatnya terpengkur melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Hatinya berdenyut dalam rasa iri, ah, andai saja posisi itu adalah dirinya dan Sesshomaru.

Sakura segera melangkah menuju bangunan untuk para pelayan, dengan rasa gugup ia ikut bergabung setelah membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti _kimono_ nya dengan seragam _kimono_ milik _manshion_ Izuna. Sakura mengelung rambut panjangnya dengan simpul sederhana dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Ia berkenalan dengan seluruh pelayan di rumah itu, Sakura tak menyangka ia diterima dengan baik. Hal ini karena Sakura tidak datang dalam rombongan _eta_ sehingga ia dianggap pelayan biasa. Penampilan mereka bersih, walau Sakura masih nampak mencolok diantara pelayan-pelayan yang lain.

Sakura membersihkan beberapa bagian rumah, sebagian ia juga memasak. Ia lebih banyak berada di dapur dan juga terkadang mengobrol dengan pelayan-pelayan yang lainnya. Saling berbagi cerita, Sakura benar-benar merasa betah tinggal di sana.

.

"Keisuka- _kun_ , jangan lari-lari!" Tegur seorang pelayan yang menjabat sebagai pengasuh anak paling muda dari Izuna. Si kecil Keisuka meleletkan lidahnya dan berteriak semakin heboh sementara sang pelayan yang malang sudah kelelahan mengejarnya. Sakura yang tengah membersihkan ruang tamu terkikik geli melihat tingkat bocah itu.

"Anak yang bersemangat ya," kekeh Hinako sembari membereskan tumpukan bantal duduk.

Sakura mengangguk kecil dengan senyum hangat. Netra klorofilnya masih memperhatikan Keisuka yang tengah berlarian di halaman. Hingga kemudian sosok perempuan dengan _kimono_ panjangnya melewati lorong bersama dengan Izuna. Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah pada pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung saat melihat wanita tersebut.

"Rinne _-sama_ , beliau adalah selir kesayangan Izuna _-sama_." Bisik Inabi sembari melirik sosok keduanya orang itu yang mulai menjauh.

"Selir? Tapi bukankah Izumi _-sama_ adalah istri Izuna _-sama_..." ujar Sakura heran.

"Ya, tapi kau sendiri tahu bukan bagaimana para pria kaya seperti beliau. Satu perempuan pun tidak cukup." Celetuk Naruhi.

"Ah ya begitulah." Ujar Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak kaget atas kenyataan tersebut, mamun tetap saja terasa aneh bagi dirinya yang selama ini tidak pernah mengalami hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Walau Rinne _-sama_ adalah selir kesayangan, namun Sayuko _-sama_ juga selir favoritnya." Bisik Hinako.

"Berapa banyak selir yang dimiliki beliau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya dua, Rinne _-sama_ dan Sayuko _-sama_." Ucapnya. "Rinne _-sama_ adalah putri saudagar dari daerah Kato dan Sayuko _-sama_ seorang _geisha_ muda dari Ezo." Imbuh Hinako lagi. Sakura terpengkur. Namun akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya kembali membereskan ruangan itu.

Sakura melangkah melewati taman yang berada di sayap kiri _manshion_ , netranya melebar melihat sosok wanita anggun dengan poles putih di wajahnya tengah menari. Di sana sosok Izuna tengah menikmati permainan wanita itu, di sampingnya juga sosok Izumi nampak memperhatikan tarian sang _geisha_ dengan wajah datar. Terlihat raut masam yang nampak di wajahnya, Sakura terdiam saat bayangan situasi yang dialami Izumi pernah juga ia rasakan.

Sakura nampak memperhatikan tarian sang _geisha_ dalam diam, ia jadi teringat tarian yang sama yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Sesshomaru. Tarian itu adalah tarian terbaik yang selalu ditunjukkan pada para _danna_ , dan Sakura mendesah sendu kala mengingat bahwa ia tak bisa menunjukkan itu pada suaminya.

Hingga akhirnya tarian itu usai dan sang Tuan nampak memujinya. Sang _geisha_ tersenyum lembut seraya membungkuk sopan. Sakura lagi-lagi dapat menangkap wajah kecut dari Izumi. Tangan Sakura meremas rok _kimono_ nya, entah kenapa rasa sesak sang istri dari majikannya juga terasa dalam dirinya. Ia begitu mengerti bagaimana cemburunya perempuan itu kala ia harus rela perhatian suaminya terbagi dengan perempuan lain.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, Sakura membereskan ruangan yang berada di bagian barat _manshion_. Hingga kemudian sosok gadis kecil nampak masuk ke dalam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Sakura masih tidak menyadari keberadaanya sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya.

Sakura tentu saja memekik kaget ketika merasakan sanggulannya ditarik-tarik, tusuk kondenya jatuh dan rambut panjangnya meluncur turun. Klorofilnya menoleh pada sosok Yume, putri dari sang majikan yang nampak berbinar kala menyentuh rambutnya.

" _Kirei_! _Onee_ - _chan_ punya rambut yang cantik!" Pekiknya takjub. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku sedang bekerja Yume- _chan_ , main-mainnya nanti saja ya?" Tegur Sakura lembut. Yume adalah anak yang penurut sehingga setelahnya ia hanya mendudukkan tubuhnya di pojok ruangan, seraya dengan sabar menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sakura tersenyum dan membenahi rambutnya. Kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Saat pekerjaannya telah usia, perempuan itu memanggil Yume dan memujinya. Mengajaknya bermain dan terkadang menggendong tubuh kecilnya. Yume memekik riang dan sesekali merengek kecil berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk pergi ke setiap sudut _manshion_.

Sakura mengelus rambut Yume lembut seraya mengajaknya bersenda gurau, ketika ia tengah mengejar Yume, tiba-tiba Yume berhenti di depan ruangan tempat Sayuko biasa berlatih memainkan musik. Yume segera meringsek masuk walau Sakura sudah menegurnya, ruangan itu nampak kosong dengan _kimono_ - _kimono_ cantik yang berjajar di sekeliling dinding. Sakura nampak membisu, jemari lentiknya menggapai kain _kimono_ tersebut.

Di mana perasaan rindu terasa di sanubarinya mengenai hari-harinya di _Okiya_. Tak terasa sudah setahun lamanya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat yang telah membesarkannya itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya menatap Yume yang tengah bermain-main dengan senar _koto_. Sakura bersimpuh di depan gadis kecil itu seraya memperhatikan nada sumbang yang diaminkan gadis cilik itu.

"Kau menyukai _koto_ _,_ Yume- _chan_?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Yume mengangguk cepat dengan binar bahagia di matanya.

Sakura terkekeh seraya memperhatikan gadis cilik itu yang masih bermain-main dengan _koto_. Beberapa kali Sakura memberi tahu cara memetik _koto_ yang benar pada gadis cilik itu, beberapa kali pula ia membantu Yume menemukan nada yang cocok ketika petik senar diambil oleh jemarinya.

"Aku akan memainkan _koto_ untuk Yume- _chan_ , tapi berjanjilah jangan beritahukan pada siapapun oke? Ini hanya rahasia diantara kita berdua!" Tukas Sakura sembari memberikan gestur berbisik. Yume mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Aku berjanji!"

Sakura tersenyum seraya bersimpuh untuk menyamankan posisinya, tangannya mulai menari di atas _koto_. Memainkan musik yang lebih ringan dan ceria untuk gadis kecil itu. Yume nampak mendengarkannya dengan seksama tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari _koto_ yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura masih terfokus pada permainannya. Hingga tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti kala pintu _shoji_ nampak terbuka. Sosok Sayuko nampak menatapnya dalam diam.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **A/N : kembali mengangkat unsur geisha yang ga jauh berbeda, tapi di sini Sakura Cuma sebagai penonton diantara kehidupan Izuna dengan istri dan kedua selirnya. Perbedaan Okiya tempat Sakura dan Sayuko adalah lokasinya, Sakura dulu maiko atau calon geisha dari wilayah Edo (Sekarang Tokyo) bernama distrik Yoshiwara yang terkenal dengan red distriknya. Di masa dulu, Yoshiwara terkenal dan banyak geisha, oiran dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan dunia prostituasi bisa ditemukan di sana. Soal Yoshiwara apakah masih ada hingga saat ini diwilayah Tokyo sebagai red distrik belum bisa kupastikan karena aku enggak mencari info mendetail soal itu. Sementara Sayuko adalah geisha dari Ezo (Sekarang Hokkaido) tepatnya wilayah Kyoto yang masih terkenal hingga sekarang sebagai wilayah dengan jumlah geisha yang masih aktif walau sudah mulai berkurang dan hal itu menjadi daya tarik wisata di sana. Jadi Sayuko dan Sakura enggak saling mengenal karena berbeda daerah.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter 36 :**

 **Qwiincy, avheril psychomonst49, Spica Millefeuilena, wowwoh geegee, Ranindri, Armychan, yosh-akimoto.**

 **Carnations :** _haha, aku ya ngetik aja juga ikutan baper lho. Pengen punya suami kaya Sessho (TTwTT)_

 **Uchiha Kuchiki :** _uchiha itu banyak lho, ga Cuma Sasuke doang. Aku awalnya pengen nyoba bikin Sakura berpaling, tapi ternyata emang ga bisa :'v jadi ya udah biar begini saja aku lebih tenang. Haha, dedek yang mana nih? Yang anaknya SessoSaku kayaknya harus bersabar dulu ya, soalnya alurnya lambat. Dan soal urusan wilayah, politik dan kerajaan enggak kuulas dulu karena aku ingin fokus pada kehidupan SesshoSaku._

 **Love sesshomaru and itachi uchiha :** _terima kasih untuk koreksinya, aku udah edit ulang dan kuarap di chapter ini bisa berkurang. Karena kadang mataku ga teliti atau kelewat pas editnya. Mungkin kamu bisa bikin akun di ffn, kan di situ ada fitur PM. Update fic ini perkiraan paling cepat setiap 5 hari sekali, jadi enggak lagi patokan bakal up hari tertentu. Karena moodku naik turun akhir-akhir ini haha, anyway, support reader sangat berpengaruh lho. Jadi ya begitu lah, kadang aku jadi semangat kalau ada yang ngasih kritik, kesan dan pesan. Tapi ya gitu sih, aku enggak memaksa reader untuk memberikan kritik, kesan dan pesan. Asal jangan review yang intinya cuma suruh "update/lanjut" soalnya ga tau kenapa moodku langsung terjun bebas kalau ada yang review begitu._

 **Guest :** _mungkin kemunculan Hoshimaru bakal lama, karena posisinya dia sebagai penguasa baru enggak bisa pergi sesuka hati. Apalagi keadaan yang emang lagi g stabil antar dua dunia. tapi jelasnya aku ga lagi jelasin keadaan istana bulan secara rinci, karena aku fokus pada kehidupan seshosaku_

 **Saskey saki :** _ini enggak pendek lho, word udah 3000an. Kerasa pendek karena alurnya masih muter-muter di satu topik. Saku belum hamil, karena aku ga mau hari-hari yang dia lewati saat hamil terasa berat. Ada momen tersendiri saat SesshoSaku menantikan kelahiran anak mereka nanti._

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	38. Suspicious

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 38 : Suspicious**

 **.**

Sakura membeku kala Sayuko menatapnya dalam diam. _Geisha_ dengan rambut hitam itu nampak mengerutkan alisnya yang tertutupi bedak putih. Yume yang menoleh tiba-tiba memekik riang seraya memeluk pinggang sang _geisha_ erat.

" _Okaa-sama_?!" Pekik Yume. Sang _geisha_ tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk kepala gadis cilik itu namun netranya segera beralih pada sosok Sakura yang segera bangkit seraya membungkuk hormat pada _geisha_ itu. Sakura hendak undur diri ketika suara perempuan itu menghentikannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar pelayan?" Tanyanya. Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak, namun ia akhirnya membungkuk singkat,

"Ya, Sayuko _-sama_!" Ucap Sakura seraya melangkah pergi dengan langkah cepat dari tempat itu.

Sementara Sayuko nampak menghela nafas sejenak, tatapannya jatuh pada _koto_ yang nampak bisu, sebenarnya sejak ia mendengar suara Yume yang tengah memainkan nada sumbang dari _koto_ ia sudah berada di depan pintu _shoji_ ruangannya tersebut. Sayuko memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar sampai Yume berhenti bermain, namun ia melebar kala mendengar nada _koto_ nampak berubah yang memainkan sebuah instrumen yang begitu ia kenal. Instrumen itu bukan jenis instrumen yang bisa dimainkan oleh anak kecil seperti Yume.

Sayuko berdiam sejenak untuk mendengarkan instrumen tersebut, pikirannya bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang yang piawai memainkannya? Ia pasti seorang _geisha_ , batin Sayuko sehingga ia segera membuka pintu _shoji_ dan netranya memicing ketika melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah memetik senar _koto_.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan musik yang dimainkan perempuan itu berhenti.

Sayuko menoleh pada pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka. Tatapannya berubah masam ketika mengingat ada _geisha_ lain di rumah ini. Tangannya mengepal, untuk apa seorang perempuan yang memiliki keahlian _geisha_ berdandan seperti pelayan. Ia yakin pasti ada yang disembunyikan perempuan itu. Apalagi Sayuko mendengar sendiri bahwa pelayan baru itu datang bersama dengan Izuna sekembalinya dari kediaman marga utama.

Sakura menghela nafas kecil, netra klorofilnya mengerling pada jalanan menuju dapur. Hingga kemudian ia masuk ke dalam wilayah pelayan, disapanya beberapa orang yang ada di sana dengan senyum lembut. Dan Sakura kembali bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Kau pintar memasak ya, nasi yang kau buat rasanya enak sekali. Juga supnya juga terasa gurih." Puji Tomoyo, seorang pelayan yang usianya hanya berpaut tiga tahun dari Sakura. Sakura tersenyum,

"Kau mau mencobanya lagi, Tomoyo _-san_?" Tawarnya. Perempuan itu terkekeh kecil,

"Nanti saja, sekarang antarkan makanan ini menuju ruangan Izumi _-sama_ dulu!" Ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk seraya melangkah pergi menuju ruangan tempat istri sang majikan dengan meja kecil berisi makanan. Sakura bersimpuh seraya membungkuk hormat setelah membuka pintu _shoji_. Dengan sopan ia meletakkan meja kecil berisi makanan untuk sosok perempuan bernama Izumi.

Izumi adalah istri sah dari Izuna, perempuan itu memiliki ekspresi sendu yang selalu ditutupi dengan senyum ramah yang nampak tegar dimata Sakura. Kesenduan yang nampak di matanya tak dapat membohongi Sakura akan kenyataan bahwa ada suatu duka yang tengah disembunyikan perempuan itu.

Sakura hanya menduga-duga tanpa mengutarakan isi hatinya tersebut kepada orang lain, bahwa mungkin saja ada sesuatu antara Izumi dengan kedua perempuan selir sang suami. Izumi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut seraya mulai mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit dengan anggun.

Sakura membungkuk seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, kesepian menjalar dalam hening, hanya suara peralatan makan yang nampak membisu di tangan Izumi. Sakura kemudian melangkah pergi, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia bersisipan dengan Rinne, perempuan dengan ekspresi tegas itu hanya meliriknya dalam kebekuan. Sakura mematung sesaat hingga dalam kesadaran yang cepat menyebar ia segera menunduk penuh hormat dan segera berlalu pergi.

Dalam mega mendung yang mengarak melewati langit tinggi, ketika rintik tangis sang langit meluncur membasahi bumi dalam jerit gelegar yang menyahut bersamaan dengan kilat terang dari sela-sela awan gelap. Sang pemilik surai merah muda nampak memandang hal tersebut dari balik jendela yang terbuka.

"Itu hanya guntur." Ucap Sakura tenang seraya menatap sosok rekannya yang nampak gelisah, dua tiga orang nampak terisak karena ketakutan. Mungkin sudah menjadi suatu hal umum bagi seorang gadis untuk takut pada suatu hal biasa seperti petir di tengah hari hujan.

"Suaranya mengelegar dan terdengar menakutkan." Rutuk salah satu pelayan itu. Sakura hanya mendengus geli dan melangkah keluar wilayah dapur.

Netra klorofilnya nampak melebar kecil kala pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok tegap pria dengan rambut mencuatnya yang terkuncir nampak bersila di lantai lorong sembari netranya tak beralih dari tetes hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit. Uchiha Izuna, netra kelamnya mengerling pada sosok merah muda yang nampak membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, apa kabar, Sakura _-san_?" Sapa Izuna ramah. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Baik, Izuna _-sama_."

Izuna kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada hujan, Sakura hendak melewati sosok pria itu menuju ruangan lainnya di _manshion_ , namun tiba-tiba suara Izuna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat ini?" Tanya pria itu tenang. Sakura nampak menghentikan langkahnya, ia berputar menghadap pria itu dengan gestur sopan.

"Tempat ini sangat bagus, Izuna _-sama_ , saya merasa betah bekerja di sini." Jawab Sakura tenang. Izuna nampak tersenyum tipis dalam raut kelegaan yang nampak di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, aku takut kau masih trauma akibat perlakuan buruk kakakku di kediamannya. Beliau orang yang baik dan tegas sebenarnya, tapi terkadang ia berlaku sesuka hati. Kuharap kau bisa memakluminya." Ucap Izuna. Sakura menguncapkan persetujuan atas ucapan pria itu.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Izuna _-sama_!" Tukas Sakura lembut,"maaf, saya harus undur diri dahulu! Permisi!" Pamitnya sembari melangkah pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa tatapan pria itu masih mengekorinya hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik lorong.

.

"Kau harus lebih sabar pada Sayuko _-san_ , sifatnya yang benar-benar _geisha_ itu terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan di depan Izuna _-sama_ dan di depan kita!" Bisik seorang pelayan pada rekannya. Kali ini gosip kecil mengenai sikap sang _geisha_ muda menyebar bak wabah dikalangan para pelayan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan segera menata makanan diatas meja kecil dan membawanya menuju ruangan yang menjadi tempat sang _geisha_ muda berada, kali ini Sakura mendapat giliran untuk mengantar makan malam di kamar _geisha_ kesayangan sang tuan rumah tersebut.

Setelah membuka _shoji_ dengan gestur yang semestinya, Sakura dengan lembut meletakkan makanan itu di depan sang _geisha_ yang nampak menghisap sebuah cerutu kecil dengan bau yang khas. Netra tajam perempuan itu tiba-tiba menghujam tanpa alasan membuat jengit kekagetan kecil menyeruak dari wajah Sakura kala ia melakukan bungkukan kecil seraya berniat undur diri dari tempat itu.

"Hai, _onna_ , apa kau benar-benar pelayan, hm?" Ucapannya membuat Sakura membeku.

"Ya, nona." Jawab Sakura tenang.

Sang _geisha_ nampak memicingkan matanya dan telisik tajam yang mengintimidasi kecurigaan pada sosok Sakura, ia menilai perempuan itu dalam perspektif tersendiri hingga jentik sinis yang menguar dari bibir sang _geisha_ terdengar.

"Gestur milikmu, segala tindak-tandukmu sudah dapat membuatku mengerti akan seni yang telah kau tempa dari usiamu yang masih belia, kau adalah _maiko_ , ah, _geisha_ baru tak jauh berbeda sepertiku. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih berpengalaman darimu tentu saja." Decaknya angkuh dalam kerling merendahkan yang membuat alis Sakura menukik kecil.

"Aku tak tahu motif apa yang menjadi dasar kau berada di sini, murni karena bekerja sebagai pelayan rendah atau ada keinginan lain. Mungkin saja kau adalah _geisha_ lain dari Tuanku, Izuna _-sama_." Ucapnya lagi, "aku hanya sedikit memberi peringatan bahwa posisimu di sini sangat berat. Ada tiga wanita di rumah ini yang senantiasa menanti belaian pria itu, bahkan masing-masing dari kami berebutan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Jadi sebelum kau tenggelam, ada baiknya kau sadar diri dan memilih untuk mundur."

Ekspresi di wajah pemilik klorofil itu berubah dingin, "apakah anda sedang menguji saya, Sayuko _-sama_?"

Sayuko nampak menyeringai kecil, jemari lentiknya yang nampak mulus menari dalam garis dangunya yang lembut di balik wajah berbedak putih yang tebal. "Kau bisa menganggapnya demikian,"

Sakura tidak lagi berbicara. Ia akhirnya segera bangkit dan melangkah pergi dengan hentak kecil yang kasar tanpa memberikan gestur penghormatan kedua pada _geisha_ itu. Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke dapur, Sakura nampak mengerutu dalam hati melampiaskan kekesalannya, ternyata ada benarnya perkataan dari pelayam-pelayan yang bergosip itu mengenai sikap jelek sang _geisha_ muda.

Sakura tak habis pikir pada sikap sok berkuasa _geisha_ itu, begitu angkuh dan amat disayangkan. Wajah dan segala kesenian yang telah ia pelajari seharusnya menjadikannya insan berbudi luhur yang begitu lemah lembut tanpa mengenal cacat. Seorang _geisha_ amat memalukan jika tertangkap basah menunjukkan sifat yang buruk. _Geisha_ adalah gambaran nyata seorang pelaku seni yang mengedepan keanggunan dan sopan santun paling cerdas dalam budaya Jepang.

Sakura tahu banyak dari _geisha_ yang akhirnya menjadi angkuh dalam posisinya memperebutkan para pria yang memiliki potensi menjadi _danna_. Wajar saja Sayuko begitu _defensif_ ketika ia mengetahui siapa dirinya di masa lalu.

Sakura mendengus kecil, ekspresi masam masih nampak diwajahnya. Hingga ia menutup matanya erat sembari mengeleng keras, langkah menghentak miliknya melaju makin cepat. Hingga ia tidak menyadari sosok tinggi tegap yang melangkah di hadapannya, dan tanpa sengaja Sakura menubruknya hingga membuat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil terjungkal.

Sakura memekik kecil saat sepasang lengan kekar meraut bahu dan pinggangnya.

" _Arigato_ \- Izuna _-sama_?!" Sakura terperangah ketika garis tegas dalam wajah pria itu menatapmya heran. Posisi mereka masih sama selama beberapa detik hingga Sakura segera melepaskan dirinya dan membungkuk dalam berkali-kali menguncapkan permintaan maaf.

"Tak apa, Sakura _-san_! Berhanti-hatilah lain kali." Tegurnya dengan senyum simpul. Hingga kemudian pria itu berlalu menuju kamar Sayuko.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sambil merutuki kecerobohannya.

.

.

Pada puncak musim panas di hari perayaan di desa yang tak jauh dari _manshion_ , Sakura tersenyum kecil. Lentera kemerahan terpasang di sudut pertokoan, pun tak berbeda dengan lampion-lampion yang berada disetiap sudut jalan. Suara decak gempita anak-anak kecil yang membeli manisan dan jajanan tradisional khas musim panas terdengar.

Tomoyo menepuk bahunya pelan membuat netranya segera bergulir pada perempuan dengan tatanan rambut khas yang tradisional tersebut. Keduanya segera meringsek menuju salah satu stan dan terkadang menyeletuk penuh canda. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika mendengar ocehan Tomoyo.

"Ada banyak ikan mas yang bisa kau ambil, tapi apa kau bisa menangkapnya tanpa membuat jaring ini sobek?" Kekeh Tomoyo. Sakura menatapnya malas, namun akhirnya hanya decak kekesalan karena beberapa kali gagal menangkap ikan emas kecil dengan jaring kertas.

Setelah bermain di tempat stan penangkapan ikan tadi, keduanya beralih pada stan makanan, membeli beberapa _dango_ dan permen apel, sisanya keduanya masih berkeliling hingga menjelang malam di mana malam puncak kembang api akan dinyalakan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar ya, kau bisa menunggu di sini kan?" Tanya Tomoyo dengan raut gugup. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, namun ketika tatapannya jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang nampak melambaikan tangannya riang pada sosok Tomoyo. Senyum simpul terbit di bibir Sakura.

"Pergilah, jangan buat dia menunggu!" Bisiknya dengan senyum jahil pada rekannya tersebut. Wajah Tomoyo nampak memerah namun akhirnya ia melangkah pergi setelah berpamitan pada Sakura.

Sakura mengadah kepada langit yang nampak gelap gempita. Hingga akhirnya hela nafas lesu meluncur dari bibirnya, kesendirian bukanlah kegemarannya. Menyadari bahwa acara kembang api tak kunjung usai, ia merasa Tomoyo akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan pria pujaannya itu, seberkas rasa iri mengerogoti hati Sakura. Ini adalah musim panas pertamanya tanpa Sesshomaru.

Dan Sakura merasa kesepian dibuatnya pada secarik rindu yang meradang di dalam relung hati. Lagipula dari jarak desa yang tak begitu jauh dari _manshion_ , Sakura merasa pemandangan kembang api juga akan terlihat dari arah _manshion_ walau tidak seindah jika melihatnya dari dekat melalui tempat ini.

Tapi daripada ia sendirian di tempat seramai ini seperti seorang gadis kesepian lebih baik ia segera kembali ke _manshion_ bukan? Batin Sakura sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan keramaian.

Jalan setapak melewati hutan kecil tidak menyurutkan semangatnya, di tangannya lentera sebagai penerang sekaligus penunjuk jalan membuatnya bergerak dengan mudah di tengah gempita kegelapan. Dalam hening yang menyergap akhirnya netra klorofilnya menangkap pandangan gerbang _manshion_ dan ia segera bergegas.

 _Manshion_ menjadi lebih meriah dengan lentera merah dan lampion yang dipasang di berbagai sudut ruangan dan lorong, Sakura menepuk-nepukkan _geta_ nya di permukaan undakan menuju ruangan pelayan dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di tempat alas kaki, setelahnya ia melangkah menuju ke dalam.

Sakura belum mengganti _yukata_ bercorak bunga _fuji_ kebiruan yang ia pakai, melihat sepi yang membelenggu sudut di dalam _manshion_. Membuatnya tergelitik untuk menyusuri _manshion_ sekali lagi, tapi tentu saja ia hanya akan menjamah wilayah yang diperbolehkan untuk di lewati pelayan sepertinya.

Izuna dan selirnya, Rinne serta anak-anaknya dan beberapa pelayan pergi ke festival, sementara entah alasan apa Sayuko meminta ijin untuk kembali ke _Okiya_ nya di Kyoto karena suatu urusan. Hanya tinggal beberapa pelayan dan penjaga di _manshion_ , hingga netra Sakura menangkap sosok Izumi, istri Izuna yang nampak merenung di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua, Sakura dapat melihatnya karena pintu _shoji_ yang sengaja dibuka lebar agar sirkulasi angin membuat ruangan tidak pengap.

"Izumi _-sama_?" Sapa Sakura sembari membungkuk sopan ketika Izumi secara kebetulan menoleh padanya. Izumi mengangguk dengan senyum lemah. Sakura terdiam ketika melihat botol _sake_ di tangan perempuan itu.

Izumi sedang minum-minum, sungguh aneh meihatnya menegak _sake_ langsung dari botolnya tanpa menuangkannya sedikit demi sedikit di dalam cawan sesuai dengan tradisi yang sudah seharusnya. Namun Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Izumi yang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat setengah mabuk nampak menatap Sakura kecut.

"Hai pelayan, kemarilah!" Panggilnya.

"Ya, Izumi _-sama_?" Tanya Sakura sopan. Izumi mengangguk dan mengangkat botol _sake_ nya.

"Mau menemaniku minum?" Tawarnya. Sakura membungkuk sopan,

"Maafkan saya, Izumi _-sama_ , saya belum cukup usia untuk meminum _sake_." Tolak Sakura sopan. Izumi memgangguk-angguk kecil seraya kembali meneguk _sake_ nya.

"Ah ya, usiamu masih muda ya." Tukasnya.

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya, hingga Izumi kembali meneguk _sake_ nya sampai bunyi cegukan terdengar di bibirnya, Sakura masih berismpuh di posisi yang sama. Hingga kemudian suara letup kembang api terdengar dan kepyar indah berwarna-warni itu nampak di langit. Sakura mengerjab takjub dalam hati, sementara Izumi hanya menoleh tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Melihat botol kosong yang diletakkan perempuan itu secara sembarangan, Sakura memutuskan untuk merapikannya. Hingga kemudian Izumi nampak terbatuk dan tiba-tiba memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sakura mengernyit, namun akhirnya dengan cekatan ia segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk memgambil ember dan kain lap.

Sakura kembali dengan langkah tergesa dan segera membantu Izumi yang nampak pucat akibat mabuk, toleransinya terhadap alkohol ternyata begitu buruk. Setelah membersihkan bekas muntahan wanita itu, Sakura segera menggelar _futon_ dan membantu perempuan itu untuk berbaring, tentu saja setelah mengganti _kimono_ Izumi dengan _yukata_ tidur.

Izumi nampak terlelap akibat mabuknya, dan Sakura segera membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat wanita itu. Setelah memastikan Izumi telah terurus dengan baik, Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar wanita itu.

.

"Um, terima kasih atas bantuanmu semalam, maaf atas tingkah memalukanku," ucap Izumi kala Sakura mengantarkan sarapan. Sakura tersenyum lembut,

"Tak apa, Izumi _-sama_. Sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai pelayan rumah ini untuk melayani anda dengan baik. Saya tidak tahu apa yang membuat anda murung akhir-akhir ini. Tapi saya berharap anda mendapatkan keberuntungan di hari-hari selanjutnya." Balasnya.

Izumi nampak melebar kecil, "kau... menyadarinya ya...?" Cicitnya kikuk. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Um, mengenai anda yang nampak murung?" Tanya Sakura. Izumi mengangguk, Sakura menarik bibirnya, tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan saya, tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu saya melihat anda sepertinya kurang bersemangat. Maaf karena saya lancang memperhatikan anda."

Izumi mengeleng kecil sembari meraih sumpit. "Tidak apa-apa, aku memang sedang bermasalah akhir-akhir ini. Aku berharap bisa bercerita pada seseorang tentang ini, sayangnya aku tidak begitu memiliki teman yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik." Tukasnya murung.

Sakura nampak terdiam, namun akhirnya ia membungkuk hormat seraya melangkah pergi. "Jika anda berkenan, saya bersedia menjadi teman mengobrol anda. Saya memang tidak pantas untuk anda percayai begitu mudah karena saya hanya seorang pelayan, tapi saya berharap dapat membantu anda dengan sedikit menghibur anda. Saya berharap anda kembali ceria Izumi _-sama_!" Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari hadapan perempuan itu.

Sakura tak menyangka Izumi memanggilnya kala hari beranjak malam, dengan dua botol _sake_ dan beberapa kudapan. Tak lupa seteko teh hangat juga menemani mereka,

"Terima kasih, Izumi _-sama_ , tapi saya benar-benar, um... tidak menyangka anda mengajak saya untuk minum...?" Ujar Sakura tak percaya sembari meraut mug berisi teh hangat dan meneguknya tenang.

Sementara Izumi nampak menuangkan _sake_ di atas cawan dan meneguknya, "anggap saja kita adalah rekan yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan meminum teh, walau yang kuminum adalah _sake_!" Kekeh Izumi dengan seringai jenaka. "Aku memikirkan perkataanmu tadi pagi, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku berkeluh kesah padamu? Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi apakah kau bisa dipercaya atau tidak jika kuceritakan kegundahanku. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku!" Rancaunya kesal.

Sakura hanya diam sembari mendengarkan ocehan wanita itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat bagaimana sosok Izumi yang sebenarnya. Dibalik keanggunan yang selalu ia tampilkan ketika bersama sang suami, Izumi adalah perempuan kesepian yang tak dapat mengutarakan keinginan hatinya. Selama ini ia hanya sesosok boneka yang hanya terkurung di sangkar emas suaminya.

"Aku dan Izuna, bertemu karena suatu perjodohan. Kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan akhirnya pernikahan itu berjalan dengan mudah. Bukankah kehidupan kami terdengar begitu sempurna bukan?" Kekeh Izumi dengan senyum kecut. "Tapi... dua tahun kami menikah dan aku tak kunjung memiliki keturunan, banyak tabib dari segala penjuru negeri telah didatangkan untuk membantu kami, tapi tidak pernah membuahkan hasil." Pandangan perempuan itu nampak kosong dalam kabut kesedihan.

"Keluarga Uchiha menganggapku mandul, dan banyak pergunjingan karenanya. Aku sendiri merasa rendah diri karena tak kunjung memberikan keturunan bagi suamiku. Aku merasa telah mengecewakan beliau, hingga aku memintanya untuk melepaskanku. Agar ia mencari pendamping lain yang lebih pamtas yang dapat memberikannya seorang putra. Tapi ia menolaknya, ia menolak untuk melepaskanku." Tetes bening tiba-tiba meluncur dari netra kelam wanita itu. Izumi tertawa kecil dalam nada getirnya, "aku sangat terharu, kupikir ia benar-benar mencintaiku sehingga menolak keinginanku intuk pergi darinya. Tapi... siapa yang menyangka bahwa suatu hari pria yang amat kucintai tega menusukku dari belakang. Hari itu adalah hari di mana aku mendengar kabar mengenai seorang _geisha_ dari kyoto yang tengah melahirkan anak dari Uchiha. Aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba berita itu menyebar di _manshion_ , padahal pemilik marga Uchiha tidak hanya suamiku!"

"Siapa yang mengira bahwa _geisha_ itu adalah tanggungan dari suamiku sendiri, jadi selama ini dalam kepergiannya diam-diam ia bermain api bersama seorang _geisha_ di Gion, hingga memiliki anak diluar pernikahan seperti ini. Karena bayi itu adalah anak sah dari Izuna, keluarga Uchiha sepakat untuk membawanya ke _manshion_ ini. Wajahku seolah telah dilempari kotoran, seolah mereka mempertegas ketidakberdayaanku memberikan keturunan bagi Izuna." Izumi menghapus air matanya kasar demgan punggung tangannya.

"Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa sekali, rasanya ingin kumaki suamiku. Tapi aku hanyalah seorang istri yang sudah sepantasnya tunduk pada suaminya, sehingga aku hanya bisa diam dan menerima bayi dari _geisha_ itu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa suamiku sendiri amat kejam dengan membawa serta _geisha_ itu ke kediaman ini! Aku sudah memohon padanya, bahwa ia boleh membawa pulang bayi _geisha_ itu. Aku akan merawatnya seperti putriku sendiri, tapi suamiku menolak. Ia beralasan bahwa _geisha_ itu tak mau berpisah dari anaknya, ia juga beralasan bahwa sebagai seorang _danna_ sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi perempuan itu."

Izumi nampak terisak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mampu bergerak untuk mengusap bahunya lembut, memberikan gestur dukungan bahwa ia mengerti penderitaaan perempuan itu. Dalam kebisuannya, Sakura sendiri jadi merenung mengenai kehidupannya sendiri. Mengenai bagaimana ia dan Sesshomaru, tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan rasa sesak di hatinya akibat terbawa perasaan akan kesedihan Izumi. Sehingga ia segera mengambil mug dan menuangkan teh hangat di dalamnya kemudian menyodorkannya dengan sopan pada Izumi.

"Saya hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa berbuat apa-apa, maafkan saya, hanya teh ini yang bisa saya berikan untuk menghibur anda sekarang ini." Ujar Sakura.

Izumi mengangguk dan menerima teh itu dengan lembut seraya menyesapnya perlahan.

Setelah perempuan itu sudah lebih tenang, Sakura tersenyum kecil seraya berimpuh di hadapannya dengan tegak.

"Segala pilihan memang akhirnya berada di tangan anda, tapi saya merasa suatu hari tidak ada salahnya anda mengutarakan kegelisahan anda pada Izuna _-sama_ , bagaimanapun anda adalah istri sah beliau. Posisi anda daripada _geisha_ itu lebih tinggi, anda memiliki hak lebih besar darinya atas Izuna _-sama_." Ucap Sakura lembut. "Bagaimanapun seorang _geisha_ sudah sepantasnya menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menjadi prioritas kesekian bagi _danna_ nya, saya rasa, Sayuko _-sama_ akan menerima segala keputusan dari Izuna _-sama_." Imbuh Sakura lagi.

Izumi tertawa kecil, ia memandang tak yakin pada perempuan itu, "bagaimana kau bisa berkata seolah segalanya akan begitu mudah? Kau hanya seorang pelayan dan kau begitu muda, apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa segala teori yang kau katakan akan berhasil?" Sindirnya halus.

Sakura nampak meremas lengan _kimono_ nya, dengan senyum kecil ia menatap Izumi tenang.

"Karena... dahulu saya adalah seorang _geisha_."

 **Bersambung.**

.

 **A/N : masih berputar-putar mengenai sedikit kehidupan Sakura waktu dia ikut orang, mungkin alur mulai membosankan ya, haha, jadi harap bersabar di chapter-chapter berikutnya sampai SesshoSaku bertemu lagi. Silakan nikmati alurnya dan ambil hikmahnya ya**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Kim Jie Ya, Uriana11, wowwoh geegee, avheril psychomonst49, Taeoh**

 **Risnusaki :** _pertemuan SesshoSaku nanti ada di beberapa chapter depan, silakan menunggu aja, juga bisa buka-buka author note di chapter yang lalu. Aku enggak bisa mengira fic ini hingga chapter berapa, tapi draft yang udah kusiapkan udah masuk chapter 46_

 **Love sesshomaru and itachi uchiha :** _Ozaki itu tangan kanannya Madara di manshion Uchiha. Uchiha Bersaudara Itachi dan Sasuke enggak muncul di fic ini, kemunculannya mainstream dan aku butuh chara lain yang ga terlalu sering muncul._

 **I'Chandra :** _pertemuan SesshoSaku akan terjadi di beberapa chapter ke depan._

 **Albaficaaiko :** _halo, pertama kalinya baca fic ini ya. Selamat membaca ya, sifat Sesshomaru banyak berubah dan dia banyak bicara hanya di sekitar orang-orang yang dia sayangi saja. Tapi dia ga sekejam dulu karena kehidupan sebelumnya dengan Rin membuat Sessho menjadi mengenal cinta. Temen seperjuangannya banyak yang meninggal karena mereka manusia, sebenarnya harusnya Jaken dan Inuyasha masih hidup, tapi Jaken mati waktu pertempuran menjemput maut di chap 1, dan Inuyasha memilih mati di pertempuran karena ga kuat ditinggal Kagome. Wajar sih jika semakin ke sini mungkin mulai rada membosankan karena terkesan konflik kurang greget, enggak sewah di chap-chap awal-aku sendiri juga ngerasa begitu wkwk, tapi emang bagian-bagian ini enggak bisa diabaikan semua udah tersusun satu persatu jadi aku mengikuti alur yang sudah kurencanakan- aku enggak mau chara heroine Cuma modal nangis-nangis doang kalau ketimpa masalah dan pasrah tanpa melakukan apapun-jadiingetsuatufic- jadi heroine pun juga harus kuat mental khususnya._

 **Saskey saki :** _keadaan Sakura di manshionya Izuna lebih baik daripada manshionnya Madara karena pelayan di sana mengira Sakura pelayan biasa. Sementara di manshion Madara Sakura berangkat bersama golongan kelas Eta yang posisinya emang dianggap rendah. Makanya banyak yang sinis sama dia, berangkat bersama kaum Eta dapi dari fisik dan tingkah laku lebih condong ke hime. Soal pertanyaanmu mengenai Sessho dan hubungan Izumi dengan kedua selir Izuna yang lain bakal terjawab di chapter ini dan selanjutnya._

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	39. Truth

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 39 : Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena... dahulu saya adalah seorang _geisha_."

Pengakuan Sakura membuat Izumi terperajat, perempuan itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Begitukah? Pantas saja... aku merasa kau terlihat begitu berbeda dari pelayan kebanyakan yang datang ke tempat ini." Ucapnya takjub. "Tapi, usiamu masih begitu muda untuk berhenti menjadi _geisha_ , apa yang membuatmu pergi?"

"Seorang pria mengajak saya untuk keluar dari _okiya_ , dihari di mana saya menjalani _mizuage_. Ia menjanjikan kebebasan dan saya menyanggupinya."

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau bersedia melepaskan gelar _geisha_ mu hanya untuk sebuah kebebasan di mana kau tidak memiliki apa-apa, tapi tunggu-! Seorang _geisha_ hanya bisa lepas jika ia menikah! Jadi, kau-" Izumi nampak memandang Sakura takjub. Sakura mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman simpul.

"Ya, saya menikah dengan pria itu. Tapi segalanya tidak berjalan baik." Ucap Sakura getir. "Ah, saya rasa saya terlalu bertele-tele sehingga bagian yang ingin saya ceritakan terlewat. Um, jadi... suatu hari ketika suami saya berkunjung disalah satu temannya. Teman tersebut mengenalkannya pada sebuah _Okiya_. Di sana ada seorang _geisha_ yang cantik, memang bukan primadona namun ia memiliki tangan ajaib yang luar biasa dalam memainkan _shamisen_. _Geisha_ tersebut jatuh hati pada suami saya, sehingga ia menggoda suami saya dan karena beliau tidak memahami bagaimana seorang _geisha_ melancarkan bujuk rayunya untuk menarik perhatian pria, sehingga suami saya beberapa kali berkunjung di tempat itu dan bertemu dengan _geisha_ yang sama." Ucap Sakura tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dan apa yang kau lakukan setelah mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya Izumi penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, mengingat saat lucu ketika Sara mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Saya mengatakannya secara langsung padanya. Bahwa saya tidak menyukai _geisha_ itu, suami saya akhirnya memahaminya dan akhirnya ia tak pernah memgunjungi _geisha_ itu lagi." Ucap Sakura. "Yang anda butuhkan adalah keberanian, anda harus berani mengatakan isi hati anda pada Izuna _-sama_ , karena laki-laki tak bisa membaca isyarat hati perempuan, mereka akan mengerti dengan perkataan langsung yang keluar dari bibir."

"Juga… anda tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan para _geisha_ , _geisha_ adalah para artis ulung. Topeng kepura-puraan bagi para _geisha_ adalah suatu hal wajib. Seorang _geisha_ dilarang jatuh cinta, _geisha_ tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi rapuh pada siapapun. Karena tugas _geisha_ ada menjadi penghibur, bukan seseorang yang dihibur." Ujar Sakura lagi.

Izumi tertawa geli, dalam hati ia memuji pola pikir Sakura yang begitu dewasa.

"Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, kau begitu muda tapi sepertinya kau lebih berpengalaman dariku, ya?" Celetuknya. Sakura nampak mengerjab sesaat, tersadar atas kelancangannya.

"Ah, maafkan saya sudah tidak tahu diri, tentu saja apa yang saya sampaikan tadi hanya sedikit dari pengalaman saya yang tidak seberapa. Saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya!" Pekik Sakura kikuk. Izumi hanya tertawa sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak-tidak, kau benar! Aku memang harus lebih tegas, selama ini aku terlalu lemah hingga membuat _geisha_ itu tinggi hati." Tukas Izumi. "Terima kasih, kata-katamu benar-benar menyadarkanku. Um, aku tidak pernah mengetahui namamu yang sebenarnya sebelum ini? Jika boleh, beri tahu aku siapa namamu?"

Sakura nampak tersenyum cerah. "Sakura, panggil saya Sakura." Tukasnya.

Izumi terkekeh geli, "senang mengenalmu, Sakura- _chan_?"

.

.

Sejak hari itu, nampaknya Sakura dan Izumi menjalin pertemanan. Sakura senang Izumi menjadi lebih ceria, terkadang keduanya saling berdiskusi mengenai banyak hal.

"Kemudian... mengenai Rinne, ia adalah putri dari seorang bangsawan sama sepertiku. Tapi berbedaan antara aku dan Rinne adalah, cintanya pada suamiku hanya sepihak. Izuna awalnya tidak berminat menjadikannya selir ketika kakak iparku menyerahkan Rinne padanya. Tapi ketika Rinne akhirnya melahirkan seorang putra, perlahan sepertinya suamiku mulai menaruh perhatian padanya." Ucap Izumi.

" _Souka_ , saya benar-benar paham betapa anda merasa kecewa terhadap Izuna _-sama_ , memamg berat rasanya kita harus berbagi pada orang lain. Sejujurnya, saya merasa saya adalah pribadi yang egois karena saya sendiri tidak rela membagi suami saya pada perempuan lain. Tapi, anda begitu luar biasa, anda mampu bertahan di sisi Izuna _-sama_ walau beliau telah melakukan hal ini." Puji Sakura.

Izumi tersenyum kecut, "tidak juga, semua ini terjadi karena aku selama ini mengalah pada keputusan Izuna. Aku tak kuasa melawan sehingga semuanya menjadi berlarut-larut." Elaknya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_. Aku sendiri jadi penasaran bagaimana kau bisa berakhir menjadi pelayan, padahal dari ceritamu, suamimu amat menyayangimu?"

Sakura nampak murung, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum getir. "Keluarganya tidak menyukai saya, sehingga saya memutuskan untuk pergi. Mereka ingin suami saya menikah dengan perempuan yang sepadan dengannya, sehingga saya mengambil keputusan untuk meniggalkannya saja." Ujar Sakura sendu. "Karena saya tak ingin... dia hancur di tangan keluarganya sendiri."

 _'Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia... aku tak_ _k_ _an membiarkannya jatuh dalam jurang nestapa, biarlah aku sendiri yang jatuh. Karena aku takkan membiarkannya jatuh bersamaku!'_

Izumi mengigit bibirnya, ia menatap Sakura ragu. Hingga kemudian tangannya menyentuh bahu perempuan itu seraya ia tersenyum haru, "aku tahu kau adalah perempuan yang kuat, Sakura- _chan_. Kau bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik, aku berdoa semoga kau dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu di masa depan nanti."

Sakura tersenyum manis. " _Arigatou_ , Izumi _-sama_!"

.

Sakura tengah memotong bahan makanan ketika tiba-tiba keributan terdengar di depan pintu dapur, hingga kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka dan ekspresi keraguan nampak dalam tatapan Tomoyo dan beberapa pelayan yang lain. Mereka mendekati Sakura,

"Sakura, apa itu benar? Kau tidak mengambil jepit rambut berharga milik Sayuko _-sama_ kan?" Cecar Tomoyo kepadanya, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengambil jepit rambut? Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Bukankah sejak tadi aku berada di dapur. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?!" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sayuko _-sama_ mendadak panik saat ia mencari-cari jepit rambut kesayangannya, jepit itu sangat berharga karena itu adalah hadiah dari Izuna _-sama_. Jepit itu juga bukan jepit sembarangan karena bahan yang digunakan berasal dari berlian langka yang mahal harganya." Timpal pelayan yang lainnya.

Sakura memandang rekan-rekannya tak mengerti, "kalian tidak berpikir aku benar-benar mencuri kan?" Cicitnya.

"Karena itu kami ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu, kami yakin kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Lagipula aku sendiri tahu bagaimana dirimu, untuk apa kau mengambil sebuah jepit rambut sementara kau sendiri tidak membutuhkannya." Ujar Tomoyo. "Tapi Izuna _-sama_ sangat gusar mengenai ini, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus segera menghadap beliau!"

"Kami harap tuduhan itu tidak benar, aku tak ingin kau mendapatkan hukuman." Desah salah satu pelayan.

Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas lesu, ia akhirnya melangkah menuju tempat di mana majikannya dan beberapa prajurit berkumpul, Sakura melihat sosok Sayuko yang menatapnya sinis. Dan Izumi melemparkan tatapan iba. Sakura hanya dapat menegakkan tubuhnya sessat kala tatapannya bertemu dengan picingan kekesalan yang nampak dalam ekspresi Izuna.

"Apa benar kau mencuri jepit rambut itu, Sakura- _san_?" Tanya Izuna tegas. Sakura nampak mengerjab sesaat. Menatap Izumi, Sayuko yang menatapnya sinis dan kembali pada Izuna.

"Tidak, Izuna _-sama_!" Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Benarkah, jika memang bukan kau pelakunya, kenapa saat para pelayan mengeledah barangmu di kamar, mereka menemukan benda ini?!" Cecar Izuna sembari menunjuk kotak tempat Sakura biasa menyimpan barang berharganya. Sakura melebar, ia mengeleng kecil ketika tak mengira bahwa ia mendapatkan kemalangan seperti ini.

"Untuk apa saya mengakui perbuatan yang tidak saya lakukan?" Cetusnya lelah. Ekspresi di wajahnya berubah menjadi datar, Sakura sudah dapat menduga siapa dalang dibalik konspirasi ini. Tapi siapapun pelakunya, Sakura sudah tidak perduli lagi. Posisinya sebagai pelayan yang bukan apa-apa hanya akan membuat mereka bertindak semena-mena.

"Berani sekali kau menaikkan nada suaramu!" Sentak Izuna marah. "Dasar tidak tahu diri."

"Satu-satunya seseorang yang tidak tahu diri adalah anda sendiri, Izuna _-sama_. Beraninya anda menuduh saya tanpa alasan, saya bukanlah perempuan gila harta. Saya tidak membutuhkan kemewahan yang tidak seberapa seperti keindahan jepit rambut itu!" Balas Sakura.

"Tutup mulutmu, jalang! Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa Kakakku begitu muak denganmu, kau wanita tak tahu aturan, kau tak tahu diri akan posisimu! Kau pikir perempuan sepertimu memiliki hak apa diantara para lelaki, hah?! Prajurit, sekarang seret perempuan sial ini penjara!" Perintahnya.

Sakura hanya bungkam sembari netranya menyorot tanpa ekspresi pada Izuna, ketika tubuh mungilnya di seret menuju penjara bawah tanah. Sakura meringis kala tubuhnya terhempas di atas jerami lembab, dibalik gelapnya ruangan pengap itu. Sakura hanya dapat melihat temaraman cahaya dari lentera yang dipasang di tiang.

Suasana tempat itu nampak sunyi, sepertinya tempat ini telah lama tidak terisi. Sakura mengeliat tidak nyaman ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh permukaan lembab lumut yang melapisi lantai ruangan itu. Bau tidak mengenakkan yang membuat sesak juga tercium samar _-_ samar di penciumannya.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, alisnya mengerut menahan rasa mual yang merambat di tenggorokan. Ia benar-benar ingin muntah karena tidak tahan mencium bau busuk di tempat ini. Sakura mengeliat, bangkit dengan langkah gemetar dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di pojok pintu sel yang terbuat dari kayu tebal.

Ia meringkuk sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya. Tangannya terkepal erat, air mata meleleh terjun dari pelupuknya, rasa kecewa dan amarah mengelegak dalam hatinya.

Kepala Sakura terasa pening dan matanya terasa berat. Ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Berharap bahwa segala hal yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

.

"Ssst... bangun!" Bisik seorang perempuan membuatnya tersadar. Dalam kegelapan yang temaraman ia merasakan guncangan di bahunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura parau.

"Ini aku, Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo...? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?!" Tanya Sakura heran. Tomoyo mengeleng kecil memberikan gestur agar Sakura diam.

"Sst... sebaiknya jangan berisik, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" Ajaknya. Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung saat Tomoyo memapahnya bangun dan berjalan keluar dari penjara itu. Udara segar langsung menyergap Sakura, membuat nafasnya menjadi lebih lega. Dalam gelapnya malam ia dapat melihat pintu belakang yang tengah dibuka.

Sakura menatap Tomoyo tak mengerti. "Ada apa ini sebenarmya?" Tanyanya kalut.

Tomoyo mendorongnya menuju gerobak yang berisi tumpukan jerami. Dan ia menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam gerobak tersebut.

"Kita harus segera pergi, aku akan menceritakannya nanti!" Desak Tomoyo. Sakura akhirnya hanya dapat mengangguk dan meringkuk di sudut gerobak dan Tomoyo menutupinya dengan tumpukan jerami sembari memberikan celah agar udara dapat masuk. Kemudian ia beralih pada kusir yang tengah mengendalikan kuda di depan sana.

"Ayo kita harus bergegas, Toki!" Serunya lirih.

Toki mengangguk cepat dan segera menjalankan gerobak tersebut. Mereka melewati gerbang _manshion_ Uchiha yang dijaga ketat oleh para prajurit. Tomoyo sempat berdebar saat seorang prajurit menghentikan gerobak mereka dan menanyai isi gerobak tersebut. Toki menjawab bahwa gerobak itu berisi jerami untuk pakan kuda, dan jerami yang dibawanya adalah sisa jerami kering yang tidak bisa digunakan lagi sehingga harus dibuang.

Keduanya bernafas lega saat prajurit di gerbang itu membiarkan mereka pergi. Hingga akhirnya mereka melaju meninggalkan wilayah desa yang berada di sekitar _manshion_. Ketika mereka melewati jalanan setapak di pinggir hutan, Toki berhenti si sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir hutan tempatnya beristirahat.

Tomoyo segera menyisihkan tumpukan jerami, "semua sudah aman sekarang. Kau bisa keluar!" Ucap Tomoyo sembari memapah Sakura yang mengikutinya dengan langkah limbung.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Sebuah penginapan, kita akan menginap semalam di sini. Kau perlu membersihkan diri dan beristirahat! Nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya." Ucap Tomoyo.

"Hai Tomoyo, aku akan pergi dulu. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu ya!" Seru Toki.

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya!" Balas Tomoyo.

Toki kemudian kembali menarik gerobaknya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tomoyo segera bergegas menuju ruang kamar yang telah ia pesan. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia membantu Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku akan mengambilkan _kimono_ yang bersih, kau bisa mengganti _kimono_ kotor itu dengan _yukata_ di meja itu." Ucap Tomoyo seraya melangkah keluar ruangan. Sakura mengangguk dan segera melepas _yukata_ nya, Sakura meringis kecil ketika rasa perih dan ngilu terasa si bahu kirinya. Netranya menatap sendu perban dibahunya yang nampak kotor dengan warna kemerahan yang nampak pudar. Sakura segera memakai _yukata_ nya dan bersamaan dengan itu Tomoyo kembali dengan dua stel _kimono_ yang bersih.

"Ayo kita pergi ke _onsen_ , kita harus segera membersihkan diri!" Ajaknya. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum simpul.

"Tomoyo, boleh aku minta perban baru?" Tanya Sakura gugup ketika mereka tengah berada di ruang ganti _onsen_. Tomoyo yang sedang melipat _yukata_ nya menatap Sakura heran.

"Apakah kau terluka?" Tanya Tomoyo khawatir. Sakura mengeleng kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin menganti perban, perban yang lama sudah kotor." Ucapnya, dengan ragu-ragu Sakura melonggarkan _yukata_ di bahu kirinya. Menunjukkan perban lusuh yang sudah harus diganti. Tomoyo mendelik ngeri.

"Kau selama ini menyembunyikan luka separah ini?" Desah Tomoyo.

"Aku sudah terbiasa..." sahut Sakura.

"Jangan menganggapnya santai, luka seperti ini akan meninggalkan bekas!" Rutuk Tomoyo kesal. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu melepaskan perban yang ada di bahu Sakura. Ia mengernyit ngeri melihat bekas koyakan di bahu perempuan itu. Bahkan ia bisa melihat permukaan daging di bahunya yang terlihat lembab akibat belum mengering.

"Kau cukup beruntung luka ini tidak mengalami infeksi." Ucap Tomoyo. "Sepertinya daya tahan tubuhmu bagus, luka ini akan sembuh tapi butuh waktu yang sangat lama."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tukas Sakura tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka mengerikan ini?"

"Seseorang berusaha membunuhku agar suamiku bisa menikahi wanita pilihan keluarganya." Jawab Sakura masam.

Tomoyo membelalak, "membunuh?! Dan suami?! Kau sudah menikah?!"

Sakura hanya melemparkan tatapan malas dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air dingin. "Ya, aku tidak terkejut lagi saat orang-orang heran karenanya."

"Ya begitulah, siapa yang mengira ternyata kau lebih berpengalaman." Kelakar Tomoyo.

.

Setelah keduanya memberihkan diri dan kembali ke kamar, Tomoyo membantu Sakura memakai perban di bahunya. Hingga Tomoyo akhirnya memberikan sebuah kertas pada Sakura.

"Ini surat dari Izumi _-sama_." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan surat tersebut. Sakura menerimanya dan membaca surat itu dengan seksama.

.

 _ **Kepada Sakura**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf tak bisa mencegah suamiku saat kau dibawa menuju penjara. Aku tahu kesalahanku sangat besar dan aku tak pantas meminta maaf padamu hanya dengan sebuah tulisan seperti ini. Pertama te**_ _ **r**_ _ **ima kasih karena sudah memberiku kepercayaan diri disaat aku terpuruk, kau adalah yang terbaik. Aku bahagia dapat mengenalmu.**_

 _ **Tapi tuduhan Sayuko padamu telah membutakan mata Izuna, ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dan memutuskan untuk memenjarakanmu dalam kurun waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Aku tak ingin ironi ini terus menimpamu, aku mengerti bagaimana beratnya hidupmu sebelum ini.**_

 _ **Maaf aku tak dapat banyak membantu, aku hanya bisa mengusahakan agar**_ __ _ **kau bisa segera keluar dari penjara itu. Aku berharap kau da**_ _ **p**_ _ **at keluar dari manshion dan hidup bebas seper**_ _ **t**_ _ **i keinginanmu. Karena itu aku memohon agar kau pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Jangan pernah kembali!**_

 _ **Aku berharap, suatu hari kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan dan seseorang yang akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Seseorang yang akan mencintaimu selamanya.**_

 _ **Tertanda**_

 _ **I**_ _ **zumi**_

 _ **.**_

Tes!

Tetes bening meluncur dari pipinya. Sakura menutup matanya pelan akan rasa haru tentang keperdulian Izumi. Siapa yang mengira ia akhirnya bisa segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Maafkan aku, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Selepas subuh nanti aku harus segera kembali ke _manshion_ Izuna _-sama_. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di pinggir hutan dekat sini, dan kau bisa pergi ke manapun." Ucap Tomoyo sembari menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang.

"Ini sedikit uang dari Izumi _-sama_ , dan beberapa stel _kimono_ dariku dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Juga barang-barangmu sudah kumasukkan di dalamnya juga." Ucap Tomoyo.

Sakura mengangguk kecil seraya segera membuka bungkusan itu, diantara tumpukan kain, ia tersenyum cerah saat menemukan gelang kesayangannya. Gelang kecil buatannya yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Sesshomaru. Sakura memeluknya erat di dadanya dan segera memakai gelang tersebut di lengannya.

"Aku sudah menduga, bahwa gelang itu pasti sangat berharga bagimu." Celetuk Tomoyo

"Kau menyimpannya dengan begitu hati-hati."

"Ini mengingatkanku padanya, gelang ini adalah hadiah dariku untuknya dihari ia bertambah usia. Gelang ini seperti benang merah yang mengikat kami." Ucapnya.

Tomoyo tersenyum geli, "sungguh romantis. Tapi kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Gelang ini sepasang, masing-masing dari kami memilikinya." Ujar Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan inspirasi umtuk hadiah pada suamiku nanti." Kelakar Tomoyo. Sakura mendengus geli.

.

Selepas makan malam, Tomoyo segera membereskan piring dan menggelar _futon_. Sakura masih memandang pemandangan dari jendela,

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Sakura. Kuharap kau tak melupakanku ya?" Pinta Tomoyo. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja Tomoyo. Ucapkan terima kasihku umtuk Izumi _-sama_!" Balasnya. Tomoyo akhirnya memutuskan tidur terlebih dahulu karena besok pagi-pagi buta ia sudah harus kembali, sementara Sakura masih memandangi langit yang nampak gelap. Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk dalam otaknya. Sakura belum memiliki rencana di masa depan nanti.

Sakura mengerjab memandang cermin yang terpajang di nakas. Jemari mungilnya meraih cermin tersebut dan ia memandang wajahnya yang nampak lusuh, Sakura tersadar sudah beberapa minggu sejak terakhir kali ia merawat dirinya. Kulitnya terlihat lebih kering daripada saat ia tinggal di _Okiya_ dan Istana Bulan.

Tangannya juga terlihat kasar dan beberapa bekas lecet terlihat akibat pekerjaan keras yang ia lakukan. Rambutnya pun sama, terlihat lebih kusut dan kering, berbeda dengan saat ia masih berada di _Okiya_ dan Istana Bulan. Sakura tersenyum getir, ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Ia bukanlah lagi Haruno Sakura, ia bukanlah lagi seorang _maiko_ ataupun _geisha_ , ia juga bukan lagi permaisuri Istana Barat. Sekarang ini ia hanyalah Sakura, ia hanya Sakura tanpa gelar apapun.

Sakura menatap rambutnya yang terlihat kurang terawat, rambut ini adalah kesayangannya. Ia begitu menyukai rambut merah muda milikmya yang begitu memberikan ciri khas bahwa ia mirip dengan bunga indah yang sama dengan namanya, _sakura_. Karena itu ia sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya dan merawatnya sepenuh hati karena ia merasa cantik dengan rambut panjangnya.

Tapi sekarang, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Untuk siapa dan untuk apa dia berdandan cantik bukan? Batin Sakura.

 _'Rambut ini tumbuh dengan baik sepanjang perjalanan hidupku sejauh ini, saat aku menjadi maiko, pertemuanku dengan Sesshomaru, hari di mana upacara mizuageku dan saat Sesshomaru membawaku pergi dari Okiya. Kemudian saat kami hidup bersama satu tahun ini, hingga aku terpisah darinya.'_

 _'Ia adalah saksi bisu perjalanan hidupku selama ini, tapi setiap cerita memiliki awal dan akhir. Seperti kisah antara diriku dan Sesshomaru yang berakhir dengan perpisahan kami. Setelahnya aku akan menemukan kehidupan yang baru, aku akan terus menjalani hidupku dengan membuka lembaran yang baru. Maka rambut ini juga akan menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidupku selanjutnya.'_

Sakura beranjak membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Tomoyo tadi, dan ia menemukan _tanto_ dengan gagang sarung pedang berwarna keemasan. Izumi memberikannya sebagai kenang-kenangan karena ia tahu benda itu nantinya akan lebih berguna bagi pertahanan diri. Sakura menarik _tanto_ dari sarungnya dan meraut rambut di bahunya. Dalam sekali tebas, helai-helai merah muda itu berjatuhan di atas _tatami_.

 _'Selama ini... kau tumbuh bersamaku. Kali ini, kau pun akan tumbuh lagi bersama denganku. Kita akan tumbuh bersama dalam lembar kehidupan yang baru'_

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Tanto adalah salah satu pedang pendek jepang, ukuran antara 15-30 cm dan pada zaman feudal banyak digunakan oleh samurai sebagai penunjang pedang katana atau yang lebih panjang. Wanita di masa feudal juga menggunakan tanto sebagai pertahanan diri di situasi mendesak dalam serangan mendadak. Tanto lebih mudah digunakan karena gampang dibawa, bisa diselipin di balik obi atau** _ **kimono**_ **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter 38 :**

 **Avheril psychomonst49, Raina uchi, shika-chan, wowwoh geegee, Armychan, Kim Jie ya.**

 **Love Sesshomaru and itachi uchiha :** _aku belum tahu chara mana saja yang bakal keluar karena semuannya sudah kuplanning, dan kadang memang OC sekali lewat lebih gampang dipake karena sifatnya hanya satu arc. Beberapa chara Naruto kuambil sebagai tokoh penting dan karena kekuatannya juga. Tokoh Inuyasha sifatnya yang keluar terbatas, karena setting fic ini untuk bagian Inuyasha future canon, jadi mengikuti alur dari versi manga/animenya. Setting cerita ini 200 tahun setelah final arc, atau setelah tamat versi anime/manganya. Dan disitu Kaguya dan Moryomaru serta beberapa karakter lain sudah mati. Mungkin bisa kumunculkan karakter yang masih hidup dari bangsa yokai karena usianya panjang sementara dari bangsa manusia g mungkin karena pastinya sudah mati semua._

 **Albaficaaiko :** _seiring waktu berlalu dan seiring usia yang bertambah Sakura juga semakin dewasa. Makanya dia juga jadi lebih tegas dan menangis ga menyelesaikan masalah makanya Sakura lebih sering memikirkan jalan keluar dan mencari cara untuk menyikapi keadaan. Madara Cuma keluar sekilas, jadi dia enggak bakal keluar lagi. Di masa feudal kalaupun seorang laki-laki penguasa enggak punya istri, dia bisa punya banyak selir. Selir statusnya juga seperti istri tapi hak-haknya enggak sebebas istri sah atau resmi. Dan Madara punya banyak selir yang tinggal di sisinya, kaya Izuna yang punya dua selir walau Izumi menjadi istri sahnya._

 **Saskey saki :** _iya, secara harafiah Sakura bisa disebut sebagai geisha karena dia sudah melewati banyak tahapan mulai dari latihan dan ritual sebelum melakukan ritual Mizuage. Hanya saja karena dia ga melakukan Mizuage dengan pasangan yang sudah ditentukan maka secara adat dia belum sah menjadi geisha. Tapi tetap saja sih, aku ngerasa Sakura sudah memenuhi syarat sebagai geisha, ya lebih tepatnya Sakura menjadi geisha sahnya Sesshomaru. Gimana ya, habis aku ngerasa status maikonya juga ga jauh beda dengan statusnya sebagai geisha. Maiko juga melayani pelanggan seperti geisha, bedanya maiko ga bisa diklaim oleh danna sebelum melakukan mizuage, sementara geisha bisa diklaim oleh seorang danna. Hm, agak rumit sih. Tapi mungkin bisa dibilang Sakura hampir menjadi geisha._

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	40. New Life

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 40 : New Life**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura?!"

Hal pertama yang ditangkap Tomoyo saat bangun dari tidurnya adalah keterkejutan ketika melihat temannya yang baru saja kembali dari _onsen_ dengan tampilan yang begitu berbeda dari semalam. Hari masih gelap saat subuh menyapa pandangan.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Tomoyo nampak membereskan _futon_ kemudian menyentuh dangunya seraya menatap Sakura tertarik. "Kau memotong rambutmu! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Ini sayang sekali tahu, rambutmu begitu indah!" Rutuknya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "tapi terlalu panjang dan mencolok. Aku akan kesulitan merawatnya nanti jika terlalu panjang, lagipula ia akan tumbuh lagi nantinya." Tukasnya.

Tomoyo hanya dapat menghela nafas sesaat dan melangkah menuju _onsen_ untuk bersiap-siap. Ketika hari mulai beranjak terang namun matahari belum terbit sepenuhnya, Toki telah kembali dengan gerobak penuh dengan jerami baru. Sakura dan Tomoyo sudah menunggunya di depan penginapan. Tomoyo menatapnya sendu.

"Kurasa hanya sampai sini, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Aku akan merindukanmu, ah, dan juga para pelayan di _manshion_ dan Izumi _-sama_." Ucap Tomoyo. Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk Tomoyo erat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, semoga di masa depan kau mendapatkan balasan yang baik dari sang pencipta." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau juga..."

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan, dengan berat hati Tomoyo melepaskan Sakura. Tomoyo melangkah meninggalkan perempuan itu dan segera naik ke atas gerobak, hingga akhirnya Toki menjalankan kudanya dan keduanya melangkah meninggalkan area tersebut. Setelah sosok gerobak berkuda tersebut tak lagi nampak di pandangan, Sakura beralih pada jalanan setapak lebar yang begitu sepi. Di sekelilingmya nampak hutan yang masih lebat.

Sakura akhirnya melangkah menuju hutan, dengan hati-hati kakinya yang berbalut _geta_ menapak diantara rerumputan tinggi dan sulur-sulur akar pepohonan yang timbul dari balik tanah. Sakura mendesah kala rasa lapar terasa di perutnya, ia telah berjalan jauh dan sarapan terakhir adalah sarapan di penginapan subuh tadi.

Sayangmya ia tidak menemukan satupun mata air. Ia juga tidak bisa berburu karena tidak memiliki kemampuan secepat Sesshomaru. Hingga akhirnya ia melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Sakura tersenyum ketika menemukan mata air kecil dan segera bergegas untuk mengambil minum.

Ia melihat tumbuhan di sekitar tempat itu, mengira-ngira tumbuhan apa yang bisa ia konsumsi. Sakura akhirnya mencabut beberapa helai daun dan mencucinya di mata air tadi. Dengan perasaan berat ia akhirnya mengigit daun tetsebut. Rasanya sangat hambar di mulut, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia harus makan, dan saat ini ia hanya bisa tergantung pada alam yang menyediakan tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Jika ia beruntung, ia akan menemukan sungai dan Sakura bisa mencari ikan. Sakura mendesah kecil, kehidupan memang begitu berat. Netranya beralih pada langit yang mulai nampak kesorean. ia akhirnya mencari tempat berteduh, berharap hari ini tidak hujan sehingga ia bisa tidur di manapun.

.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan mata air, ini adalah hari ketiga sejak ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Selama ini ia bertahan hidup dengan memakan dedaunan, netra klorofilnya menatap tangannya yang mulai lecet akibat sering digunakan mencabuti dedaunan. Ia mendesah kecil, ia harus segera mencari makanan seperti daging. Atau ia harus segera pergi ke pemukiman. Kehidupan di hutan memang lebih berat jika dilakukan seorang diri, mungkin waktu ia dan Sesshomaru melakukan perjalanan bersama hal demikian tidak berlaku karena masalah makanan adalah tanggungan pria itu.

Sakura mendesah dan melangkah meninggalkan lokasi mata air itu, ia menoleh ke sana-sini mencari arah yang benar. Sakura nampak bimbang kala tak menemukan satupun jalan menuju jalan lebar ataupun sungai. Sepertinya ia tersesat di tengah hutan. Rasa risau mengerogoti hatinya, hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali melangkah melewati arah datangnya cahaya.

Di hari berikutnya perjuangan Sakura belum selesai, ia kembali menelusuri hutan berharap dapat menemukan pemukiman terdekat. Namun kekecewaan hanya menjadi jawaban, ia benar-benar tersesat. Sakura akhirnya terduduk pasrah diatas sulur akar yang timbul lebih tinggi diantara rerumputan. Ia merenung, terdiam sembari beistirahat sejenak.

Hingga netranya menangkap sosok perempuan tua yang tengah mengambil kayu bakar yang ia panggul di punggungnya. Setumpuk ranting kering nampak tersusun rapi. Sakura awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia menghampiri nenek tersebut.

"A- _ano_..." sapanya. Sang nenek menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Siapa kau nak? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menatapnya gugup, "saya tersesat, apakah anda tahu jalan menuju pemukiman di sekitar sini?" Tanyanya.

Sang nenek tua mengangguk, "ya, kau bisa mengikutiku. Aku juga setelah ini berencana untuk segera pulang."

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan menuju jalanan setapak yang tidak Sakura ketahui, Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membawa kayu bakar yang dibawa nenek tersebut sebagai balas budi. Walau akhirnya ia hanya dapat membawa setengahnya karena Sakura ternyata tidak mampu membawa semuanya.

"Aku hidup seorang diri di pinggir hutan ini. Lahan yang luas kumanfaatkan untuk bertani kecil-kecilan dan ketika hasil panen melimpah aku akan menjualnya di pemukiman yang berada beberapa kilo meter dari sini untuk menukarnya dengan barang-barang kebutuhan." Cerita sang nenek.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, netra klorofilnya akhirnya menemukan padang terbuka di mana beberapa rentetan tanaman berupa sayur yang ditanam nenek itu nampak berjajar dalam beberapa petak. Jalanan setapak itu menuju sebuah rumah di sisi pinggir hutan yang lainnya. Sebuah rumah kecil yang hanya memiliki satu ruang, sang nenek meletakkan kayu bakar di belakang rumah, Sakura juga mengikutinya.

"Ayo masuklah, kau bisa beristirahat sebentar." Tawar nenek itu. Sakura menyetujuinya.

Rumah kecil dengan satu ruangan, di mana di dalamnya terdapat satu perapian khas tradisional jepang untuk memasak, dan di sudut ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa lemari kecil dan sebuah papan untuk pembatas, setumpuk _futon_ terlipat rapi di dekat lemari kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Dinding ruangan nampak usang termakan usia, atapnya juga nampak berlubang kecil, menunjukkan celah jika sewaktu-waktu sinar mentari mengintip dalam cahaya puncaknya.

"Anda tinggal seorang diri, di mana suami dan anak anda?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

"Kau terlalu sopan, nak," kekeh sang nenek. "Ah ya, suamiku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan putraku mati dalam medan pertempuran di perbatasan beberapa tahun silam. Aku tinggal seorang diri sekarang, dan sudah terlalu tua untuk kembali menikah. Siapa yang mau dengan nenek-nenek renta seperti ini?" Kekehnya dengan suara parau.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kelakar nenek itu. Ia menatap sang nenek yang nampak begitu ringkih, hatinya terasa terenyuh. Dalam usia tuanya, nenek itu masih berjuang untuk hidup dengan usahanya. Betapa memalukannya ia yang tak dapat berbuat banyak hal daripada nenek tua itu, padahal ia masih muda dan kuat.

" _Ano_... apakah saya boleh tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Apa kau yakin, nak? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, mungkin mereka sedang mencarimu sekarang?" Tanyanya ragu. Sakura mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada siapapun yang akan mencari saya, saya sendiri sudah sebatang kara. Sebelumnya saya bekerja di sebuah _manshion_ milik seorang tuan tanah, tapi seseorang menuduh saya mencuri dan beliau murka. Beliau menghukum saya tapi akhirnya atas bantuan teman saya akhirnya saya bisa melarikan diri." Pengakuan Sakura tak serta merta membuat sang nenek percaya tentu saja.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kerasnya dunia tak membuat wanita tua itu begitu mudah percaya pada orang lain apalagi pada orang yang baru ia kenali, tapi dari tatapan perempuan itu ia sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun kepura-puraan. Nenek tua itu memutuskan untuk menguji Sakura, apakah perempuan itu sebaik kelihatannya atau tidak. Sehingga ia mengijinkan Sakura tinggal bersamanya.

.

Sakura sangat senang dapat tinggal dengan nenek itu, nenek tua itu biasa dipanggil Tama. Ia adalah wanita tua yang baik menurut Sakura dan juga wanita yang sangat pekerja keras. Sakura sering membantunya mencangkul dengan cangkul kecil di sekitar ladang dan juga menanam beberapa sayuran.

Mengajarinya memasak dan mencari tanaman segar yang dapat dimakan di hutan, ketika beberapa sayur telah siap dipanen, sebagian akan dijual di pasar yang berada beberapa kilometer jauhnya dari kediaman Tama. Sakura juga membantu membawa dagangan wanita itu. Dari hasil penjualan, Tama akan membeli daging dan beberapa perkakas, sebagian ditabung dan jika tabungannya telah cukup ia akan membeli kain berkualitas murah untuk kemudian dijahit menjadi _kimono_ baru.

Sikap Sakura dan segala ketekunannya meluluhkan hati Tama. Ia akhirnya mempercayai Sakura dan menyambut perempuan itu dengan baik, hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian musim panas mulai berganti menjadi musim gugur. Daun-daun kecoklatan mulai meranggas dan tanaman seperti sayur mayur mulai susah ditanam, hal itu membuat Tama lebih banyak menanam tanaman sejenis umbi-umbian yang nantinya akan dipanen sebelum salju pertama turun di musim dingin.

"Kita harus mencari lebih banyak kayu bakar untuk persiapan musim dingin nanti." Ucap Tama. Sakura mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju hutan setelah berpamitan pada nenek tua itu.

Netra klorofilnya menelisik dedaunan coklat yang mulai nampak rontok, sebentar lagi musim gugur melewati masa puncak dan musim panen akan segera tiba. Sakura segera mengambil beberapa ranting pohon yang berserakan. Sebagian daun ia ambil dan ia masukkan ke dalam karung kain. Setelahnya Sakura kembali ke kediaman Tama dan menyimpan persediaan itu di belakang rumah, menutupinya dengan anyaman kulit kayu yang dibuat Tama beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

"Ada banyak ubi yang akan kita panen nanti." Ucap Tama senang.

"Apakah kita akan menjualnya seperti biasanya, nek?" Tanya Sakura.

Tama mengeleng, "Tidak, Sakura- _chan_ , ubi-ubi tak berharga mahal jika di jual di pasar. Makanan pokok paling digemari tetaplah beras, orang-orang kaya memiliki persediaan beras sendiri... jadi mereka tidak membutuhkan ubi." Jawab Tama. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Kehidupan miskin seperti ini pasti sangat berat apalagi di musim dingin.

Walau menyadari kehidupannya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kehidupannya di _Okiya_ dan istana Bulan, namun Sakura tidak menyesal ataupun bersedih. Baginya kemewahan bukanlah segalanya, hidup apa adanya bersama Tama membuat ia menjadi diri sendiri. Tama bukanlah perempuan yang memikirkan duniawi, mungkin karena ia sudah begitu lama hidup dalam meniti asam garam kehidupan. Sehingga di penghujung usianya, Tama hanya mencari ketenangan jiwa dengan menjalani kehidupan seperti apa yang ia punya sekarang.

Sakura pun juga demikian, ia sudah menutup rapat kehidupannya di masa lalu dan ia melangkah ke depan. Sakura menjalani kehidupannya, ia memang masih belum tahu apa rencananya selanjutnya, karena ia masih begitu muda. Namun untuk sekarang, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan bahagianya bersama Tama, seorang wanita tua baik hati yang sudah ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri.

.

.

Kelopak matanya bergerak pelan, sepasang amber itu terbuka setelahnya dalam gerak perlahan. Bakuseno membuka matanya saat _kekkai_ yang dipasangnya menghilang, sang _daiyokai_ telah bangkit dari tidurnya. Sesshomaru mengerjab sesaat dalam rasa diam. Ia mengadah pada sang _yokai_ pohon dan netranya tiba-tiba membulat dalam keterkejutan.

Bakuseno mengerutkan alisnya melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah pria itu.

"Sesshomaru?" Panggil Bakuseno.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, netranya masih membeliak dan kemudian menyorot ke depan entah pada apa. Hingga tiba-tiba Sesshomaru mendesis.

" _Koishii_ -" dan tiba-tiba tubuh kekar pria itu bangkit dan ia melesat meninggalkan sang _yokai_ pohon dalam kebingungan. Bakuseno memanggilnya namun nampaknya sang _daiyokai_ mengabaikannya, bahkan ketika tubuh pria itu berubah dalam bentuk _yokai_ nya dan menerjang pepohonan semakin kencang.

Bakuseno menghela nafas berat melihat kepergian mendadak putra Inu Taisho tersebut. Hingga sang _yokai_ pohon akhirnya menyebarkan _youki_ nya hingga menembus lapisan tanah terdalam, melihat apa gerangan yang hendak dicari oleh sang _daiyoka_ _i_.

Tapak kasar dalam bedebam kakinya yang kekar terus menerjang pepohonan, mengabaikan gemerisik angin yang bergemerincing bagai lonceng. Langkah yang jauh membawanya melewati jalanan terjal dan tebing, hingga kemudian ia melompat dan melewati kaki langit, Sesshomaru mengaktifkan _kek_ _k_ _ai_ dengan _youki_ nya dan dengan hentak ringan dalam tapak udara angin _youki_ di bawah kaki bercakarnya melewati kota-kota kecil di bawahnya.

Irisnya yang merah terus menyorot ke depan, hidungnya yang tajam mengendus bau khas samar _-_ samar yang teringat kuat dalam memori otak. Hingga berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, bedebam kasar dari telapak kakinya seolah tidak lelah menerjang angin dan jarak. Bahkan saat sang mega dalam bias orange nampak dari kaki langit dalam batas cakrawala.

Hingga malam menerjang gempita, dan hingga pagi berikutnya menerpa bayang mentari yang merangkak dari ufuk timur. Dalam senja kedua sejak ia bangkit dalam tidurnya akan duka, kakinya terus menerjang arah, mengikis jarak dalam balur samar khas yang ia rindukan. Hingga pada pagi di hari ketiga, kakinya mulai menjerit dalam rasa lelah.

Sesshomaru kembali dalam wujud manusianya, lututnya terasa gemetar saat ia jatuh terduduk akibat lelah yang menerjang raga. Namun ia tetap menyeret tubuhnya menuju arah bau khas yang begitu ia dambakan. Bau itu semakin jelas dan hatinya meneriakkan rasa rindu.

" _Koishii_..." bibirnya menguncap dalam hela lelah yang memberatkan pernapasan.

Pria itu bangkit perlahan, dan dengan langkah timpang menyeret tubuhnya menuju deretan pepohonan.

.

Sakura masih menjahit kain untuk jubah di musim dingin nanti saat sosok Tama tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam rumah dengan ekspresi panik. Nenek tua itu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan rapat dan segera menutup jendela dengan kain, kemudian menyalakan lentera karena ruangan itu nampak gelap akibat ditutupnya sumber cahaya dari luar.

"Ada apa, nek?" Tanya Sakura heran. Tama meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan, tangannya mengantup dan ia nampak berdoa.

"Sssh, jangan berisik! Ada seekor _yokai_ di luar sana, aku takut sekali jika ia sampai memakan kita." Desah Tama.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia beranjak kecil seraya mengintip dari sela kain yang menutupi jendela, netranya melebar kala menangkap sosok pria bersurai perak panjang yang nampak memandang rumah tersebut. Jantung Sakura berdengup kencang, tangannya mengepal erat, untuk apa ia datang ke tempat ini? Batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura beralih kepada Tama, ia berharap Sesshomaru segera pergi jika ia tidak kunjung keluar. "Apakah kita akan tetap di dalam rumah sampai _yokai_ itu pergi?" Tanya Sakura.

Tama mengangguk cepat, ia nampaknya masih ketakutan.

Sementara di luar sana Sesshomaru masih memandangi rumah di tengah ladang itu, ia dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma Sakura, ia ingin segera masuk ke sana dan memeluk perempuan itu dengan erat. Namun ia dapat merasakan keengganan perempuan itu untuk menemuinya, dan ketakutan dari si perempuan tua yang nampaknya tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Tak ingin membuat kekacauan, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu dan tetap memandang rumah itu. Berharap sosok merah muda tersebut segera keluar menemuinya. Sesshomaru masih menunggu dengan sabar sembari netranya menatap nanar rumah yang tetutup rapat itu, bahkan hingga malam nampak dan pagi kembali menyambut.

Sementara di dalam sana Tama nampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ia beberapa kali berdecak kesal merutuki _yokai_ itu yang tak kunjung pergi. Sakura yang mendengar gerutuannya hanya terdiam, dalam hati ia berharap agar Sesshomaru segera pergi. Ia merindukan pria itu sebenarnya, sangat merindukannya, tapi ia teringat alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari pria itu. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sesshomaru. Ia tak ingin pria itu mendapatkan masalah karena masih mencoba menemuinya atau membawanya kembali ke istana Bulan.

Lagipula, ia sudah memulai kehidupan baru dan ia tak ingin masa lalu tetap menghantuinya seperti ini. Hingga hari beranjak siang dan saat Tama mengintip dari sela kain jendela sosok pria itu masih nampak di sana dalam posisi yang sama. Tama mendesah kesal.

" _Yokai_ gila itu masih saja berada di luar, jika dia mau memakanku seharusnya ia segera meringsek masuk saja ke tempat ini. Aku bisa gila dan mati kelaparan jika dia terus berada di luar seperti anjing liar yang menunggu mangsanya." Keluh Tama.

Sakura masih diam dalam keraguan yang nampak di wajahnya. Hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Sesshomaru, agar pria itu segera pergi dan tak menganggunya lagi.

"Hai, mau apa kau?!" Tanya Tama bingung saat Sakura beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi, nek!" Ucap Sakura tegas. Tama mengeleng keras, menghentikan aksi nekat perempuan itu.

"Jangan gegabah. Sakura- _chan_. Kau bisa dimangsa _yokai_ itu, dia sangat berbahaya!" Sergah Tama. Sakura mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak, nek. Dia tidak akan memangsaku, aku mengenalnya! Dia datang ke sini untuk mencariku." Elak Sakura. Ia segera membuka pintu dan bergegas keluar. Tama tak dapat menghentikannya dan hanya dapat menatap cemas perempuan itu dari balik jendela.

Sesshomaru nampak tak percaya saat sosok Sakura keluar dengan langkah cepat menghampirinya. Ia hendak membuka bibirnya untuk memanggil perempuan, itu sampai tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong bahunya keras dengan ekspresi penuh kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Pergi!" Teriak Sakura marah.

Sesshomaru nampak tercekat, suaranya seolah tenggelam ditenggorokan. Netranya hanya dapat menyorot nanar pada sosok perempuan itu.

"Kubilang pergi! Dan jangan pernah kembali! Jangan temui aku lagi!" Teriak Sakura kasar. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!" Sakura mengigit bibirnya erat. Netranya nampak berkaca-kaca saat melihat Sesshomaru yang hanya nampak terpaku di hadapannya. Pria itu membeku, tidak jua memberikan balasan atau respon yang berarti.

"Sesshomaru ini mencarimu, aku mencarimu selama ini." Bisik pria itu lirih. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, air mata terjun di pipinya. Ia mengeleng keras.

"Tidak!" Sergahnya. "Ini sudah berakhir, kita sudah selesai!" Tegasnya. Sesshomaru mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Tidak!" Balas pria itu tegas. "Kau pikir kau bisa memutuskan sesuka hatimu, Sakura? Tidak _Koishii_ , selamanya kau akan terikat padaku. Selamanya kita akan saling terikat, aku akan tetap mengikutimu bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia. Bahkan jika kau mati dan jatuh ke dasar neraka akupun akan terjun bersamamu." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Jangan buat ini semakin sulit, Sesshomaru! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, aku sudah muak denganmu. Kau... kau tidak pantas untukku dan aku sadar bahwa... manusia dan _yokai_ memang tidak seharusnya hidup bersama!" Elaknya. "Jadi, pergilah, kembalilah ke Istana Barat. Kau tak bisa meninggalkan rakyatmu seperti ini, karena itu kumohon pergilah-"

"-dan jangan temui aku lagi..." Sakura berbalik, melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang membeku. Sakura menutup bibirnya, menahan isak tangis yang meluncur deras dari matanya. Air matanya meleleh dalam rasa sedih yang begitu besar. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu, tapi ia tak ingin Sesshomaru mendapatkan masalah jika terus menemuinya. Pria itu akan hancur jika tetap bersamanya, dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Tama menatap iba perempuan itu, juga rasa bingung kala melihat tangis setelah Sakura menemui _yokai_ tersebut. Sakura masih terisak saat Tama bersimpuh di depannya seraya mengelus bahunya lembut mencoba menenangkan perempuan itu.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Tama lembut. Sakura tidak menyahut, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku tak ingin menceritakannya." Isak Sakura pelan.

"Siapa _yokai_ itu?" Tanya Tama hati-hati.

"Dia suamiku, Sesshomaru." Jawab Sakura parau. "Aku tahu _yokai_ dan manusia tidak seharusnya menjalin hubungan, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi darinya."

Tama hanya dapat menghibur Sakura dengan berada di sisinya, sesekali ia mengintip sosok Sesshomaru yang masih berada di tempat yang sama, pria itu tidak bergeming. Netra ambermya masih menatap sendu rumah milik Tama dari kejauhan. Rasa takut wanita tua itu perlahan sirna, yang ia lihat bukanlah lagi seorang _yokai_ yang membahayakan. Namun seorang pria yang tengah menahan gejolak hatinya, seorang suami yang tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali sang istri untuk kembali padanya.

Tama tak mengerti sebesar apa masalah yang telah melibatkan keduanya, Sakura pun pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pria itu. Bukan pula temptnya untuk menasehati perempuan itu, lagipula Sakura sudah menikah dan itu artinya ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya.

Tangis Sakura sudah usai beberapa saat yang lalu kala hujan menguyur dan gemericiknya terdengar membasahi atap, tetes air dari atap yang bocor meluncur membuat Tama dan Sakura segera mencari wadah untuk menampung tetes air hujan. Ketika gelap mulai menyapa, hujan masih juga deras meluncur dari langit bersamaan dengan gemuruh petir yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari sela mendung mega.

Tama menyalakan lentera dan uap hangat dari masakan makan malam tercium harum, Sakura memakan makan malamnya dalam diam. Sementara Tama iseng mengintip jendela, matanya melebar melihat sosok Sesshomaru yang masih berada di tempatnya. Pria itu basah kuyup.

"Sakura, kau tak berniat menemuinya? Ia tetap berada di sana dan kehujanan?" Tanya Tama. Sakura nampak mengabaikannya. "Sakura?" Panggil Tama lagi.

"Biarkan saja, dia akan pergi... sebentar lagi dia akan pergi." Balasnya dengan raut murung. Tama hanya menghela nafas sejenak seraya kembali bersimpuh di depan perapian. Ia akhirnya menandaskan makan malamnya. Dan menyisakan sedikit untuk sarapan esok pagi.

Ketika hari mulai beranjak semakin malam, hujan masih juga belum usai. Bahkan saat _futon_ mulai digelar, Tama sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur, ia mengerling pada sosok Sakura yang masih melamun di depan jendela, memandangi sosok Sesshomaru yang masih kehujanan di luar sana.

"Kau tak kasihan padanya?" Celetuk Tama. "Hujan di luar sana sangat deras, jika ia masih berada di bawah hujan sampai besok pagi. Ia bisa sakit, walau dia _yokai_ , tapi _yokai_ juga makhluk hidup sama seperti kita. Ia juga, dapat merasakan sakit dan juga demam." Ujar Tama.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, tangannya terkepal erat dalam raut kesedihan. Hingga kemudian sosok perempuan itu bangkit dan berlari keluar dengan langkah tergesa. Dari jendela, Tama tersenyum kecil kala melihat Sakura menghampiri pria malang itu.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N : up lebih cepat karena sampai akhir januari nanti aku memutuskan untuk hiatus. Thanks for all the reader who still follow this fic. Dari fic ini aku ingin memberikan banyak hikmah yang bisa dipetik, bahwa kebahagiaan tidak hanya soal harta dan tahta. Jadi silakan menunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya, cerita akan berputar pada genre drama. Jadi kesampingkan mengenai action dan perang, pemberontakan serta lainnya. No more war and battle.**

 **Kehidupan hanya berputar mengenai sosok Sesshomaru yang lebih manusiawi bersama istrinya, Sakura. Dan Sesshomaru bukan lagi si Tuan-dingin-sombong-tanpa ekspresi, sosoknya benar-benar ala pangeran berkuda putih. OOC? Who care :P , aku muak dengan plot line IC dimana si Sessho angkuh g karuan dan minta ditabok. Jadi tentu saja dengan banyak perubahan dalam alur sifat, Sesshomaru semakin baik, lembut dan benar-benar sosok suami dan ayah yang sempurna. Tentu dengan kehidupan sederhana ala masa feudal, dan menunggu scene dimana anak mereka akan lahir nantinya sampai beranjak besar. Cerita ini bakal panjang sepertinya, karena aku pengen menceritakan bagian spin-off Hoshimaru dan Sora juga. Tapi masih sebatas rencana.**

 **Sedikit saran, untuk setting atmosfir di fic ini jangan disamakan dengan kehidupan dalam kebiasaan modern. Because they're tottaly different, sebenarnya ga terlalu berbeda sih. Tapi ada batas-batas dimana rasanya membuat aku bersyukur lahir di era modern abad 21. Dalam era feudal Jepang, emansipasi wanita terbatas, kehidupan lebih didominasi oleh kaum pria khususnya para samurai. Wanita hanya dipandang sebagai warga kelas dua dimana hanya menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti bagi orang tuanya, Ibu yang mendidik anaknya dengan penuh pengabdian dan istri yang berbakti sepenuh hati melayani suaminya.**

 **Kesannya seperti istri ideal ya, haha, tapi jujur bersyukurlah kita terlahir di abad 21, karena dimasa feudal hak-hak wanita benar-benar dibatasi, banyak anak perempuan yang dibatasi hak pendidikannya dan tidak boleh menyentuh kancah politik peperangan dan sebagainya, belum lagi adat yang kesannya diksriminatif dimana perempuan ga boleh ikut suatu upacara keagamaan atau dilarang masuk ke suatu tempat karena dianggap bakal membawa sial. Aku sempat baca novel Taiko, The Scent of Sake dan Memoirs of a Geisha-masih bab-bab awal- dan beberapa artikel serta jurnal di internet membuat aku benar-benar melihat dinding pemisah yang besar antara wanita dan laki-laki di Jepang khususnya dalam era feudal hingga perang dunia 2.**

 **Thanks untuk pereview di chapter 39 :**

 **Love sesshomaru and itachi uchiha :** _di era segitu emang hak-hak perempuan jepang merosot tajam, jadi banyak adanya dikriminasi kaum laki-laki ke perempuan, lagipula karena Sakura Cuma pelayan, dia bisa saja langsung dihukum mati di tempat dan dipenjara. Ga mungkin deh kalau Izuna dkk ketemu Sesshomaru, pertama dunia yokai dan manusia itu dibatasi. Jadi yokai dan manusia ga boleh berinteraksi kecuali dalam kondisi tertentu dan ga sembarang orang bisa bebas berinteraksi dengan yokai tanpa saling membunuh, coba baca-baca chapter awal pasti paham sistem peraturan yang mengikat yokai dan manusia di universenya fic ini. Kalau mau baca fic yang sejenis atau dari era feudal, aku sih baca dari fic bahasa inggris, sebagian dari novel. Atau bisa cari di google mengenai fic dengan tema samurai dan sebagainya._

 **Saskey saki :** _karena cerita berputar di kehidupan Sakura. Jadi bisa dikatakan arc Uchiha Manshion hanya sebagai selingan. Soal status Sakura yang mantan geisha/maiko, Sayuko si geisha dari Gion sudah tahu, karena sejak awal dia bisa melihat perbedaan antara orang biasa yang bukan geisha dan orang yang pernah jadi geisha. Sebenarnya kalau melihat lebih teliti lagi, sudah jelas siapa pelakunya yang memfitnah Sakura dan alasannya. Dari istri Izuna dan kedua selirnya, siapa yang paling sinis dan ga suka keberadaan Sakura? Untuk bagaimana selajutnya mengenai nasib keluarga Izuna, aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada imajinasi pembaca. :D_

 **Albaficaaiko :** _faktor rebutan perhatian dari laki-lakinya sih, jadi wajar aja kalau jadi saling tikung dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. :P_

 **Shika-chan, avheril psychomosnt49, Ranindri, wowwoh geegee, CEKBIOAURORAN, Ibnu999, Taeoh, Kim Jie ya, rerenis18.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	41. His Desicion

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 41 : His Desicion**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keras kepala!" Bentak Sakura menatap getir pria itu. Sesshomaru mengangkat wajahnya, netranya menatap sendu wajah perempuan itu. Sakura nampak basah kuyup, pun tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

" _Koishii_?" Bisik Sesshomaru parau. Sakura mengigit bibirnya dan segera meraut tangan pria itu.

"Ayo, kau bisa sakit jika tetap di sini!" Tegurnya. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun ia mengikuti langkah pendek Sakura menuju pondok Tama. Hingga keduanya akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah, Tama tersenyum ramah seraya menyapa keduanya. Ia segera membuka lemari dan mencari kain yang cukup lebar untuk digunakan Sesshomaru.

"Kau duduklah, lepaskan _armor_ dan _haori_ mu!" Perintah Sakura sembari bergegas mengambil kain untuk mengeringkan rambut panjang Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sendiri segera melepaskan _armor_ dan _haori_ nya. Sepatunya ia letakkan di dekat pintu, dan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di dekat perapian. Sakura mengusap rambutnya dengan kain, dan Tama mengambil mangkuk dan memanaskan kuah makan malam yang tersisa.

"Makanlah, ini akan membuat tubuhmu terasa lebih hangat." Ucap Tama kala menyodorkan mangkuk berisi kare sayuran itu. Sesshomaru menerimanya, dan meneguk kuahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak butuh makanan hangat karena hujan yang menguyur tubuhnya tidak berarti apa-apa, ia takkan mudah tumbang hanya karena berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan selama seharian. Tapi Sesshomaru menyukai perhatian yang diberikan Sakura karena kekhawatirannya jika Sesshomaru bisa jatuh sakit karena kehujanan.

Netra amber Sesshomaru nampak mengerling pada Sakura yang masih mengeringkan rambut panjang Sesshomaru dengan kain, sementara Tama memutuskan untuk kembali tidur agar tidak menganggu keduanya. Sakura masih mengusap rambut Sesshomaru hingga tiba-tiba ia memekik kecil kala pria itu tiba-tiba meraut pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"Sessho...?"

"Sebentar saja..." gumam pria itu lirih. Sesshomaru menutup matanya tenang, hela nafas lega meluncur dari bibirnya. Sakura mengusap kepala pria itu lembut, keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama sampai tiba-tiba Sakura menyentuh bahu pria itu.

"Sessho?" Ujar Sakura. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku sebentar, aku harus ganti baju!" Pintanya. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil, menolak melepaskan perempuan itu.

"Sesshomaru?" Decak Sakura

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi... aku takut kau meninggalkanku lagi..." rancau pria itu lirih.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, aku hanya melangkah sejengkal darimu untuk menggambil pakaian di lemari. Kau bisa mengawasiku jika kau mau." Bujuk Sakura. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, tapi akhirnya ia melonggarkan lengannya dari pinggang perempuan itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lega dan segera bergegas mengambil pakaian. Dengan gugup ia kembali menghampiri pria itu. "Kau bisa berbalik sebentar?" Pintanya. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil, menolak permintaan perempuan itu.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi..."

Sakura hanya dapat menatapnya gusar, "baiklah, tapi kau harus menutup matamu!" Perintahnya.

Sesshomaru mengerjab, "Aku sudah melihat semuanya darimu, kenapa Sesshomaru ini harus menutup mata?" Elaknya. Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, tentu saja ia malu setelah sekian lama tidak berduaan dengan pria itu segala hal intim yang mereka lakukan selama ini tentu saja jarak waktu membuat segalanya terasa canggung bagi Sakura. Lagipula, ia tak ingin menunjukkan luka yang masih belum sembuh di bahu kirinya. Ia takut jika pria itu akan marah atau akhirmya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada banyak alasan, kau harus lebih menghargai wanita. Terkadang ada saat di mana kami membutuhkan sedikit privasi." Tukasnya lembut. "Tutuplah matamu sebentar, oke, aku takkan pergi. Lagipula penciuman dan pendengaranmu sangat tajam, kau akan langsung tahu jika aku pergi." Ucapnya.

Sesshomaru akhirnya menurut, dan menutup matanya. Setelah memastikan pria itu tidak mengintip, Sakura memunggunginya dan mulai melepaskan _obi_ di pinggangnya. Ia melepaskan _kimono_ di bahunya dan membungkuk rendah untuk mengambil _yukata_ kering yang ia letakkan di lantai. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Sesshomaru diam-diam membuka matanya. Netra pria itu menyipit melihat perban di bahu kiri istrinya. Sesshomaru menggeram lirih, gelegak amarah menjalar di kepalanya. Ketika Sakura memakai _yukata_ dan memasang _obi_ , Sesshomaru segera menutup matanya kembali, berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak pernah membuka matanya saat Sakura tengah berganti pakaian.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang." Ujar Sakura lembut.

Sesshomaru membuka kelopak matanya seraya ia kembali merayap untuk memeluk pinggang wanita itu erat. Sakura menurunkan posisinya menjadi bersimpuh di depan pria itu, dan gestur sang _daiyokai_ mengikuti gerakannya. Sesshomaru menyandarkan dangunya di bahu Sakura. Nafasnya terdengar tenang kala lengan telanjangnya melingkari leher perempuan itu. Sakura mengusap punggungnya lembut seraya tersenyum lega, rasa hangat memenuhi dadanya kala rasa rindu tak terhingga yang sejak lama ia radakan akhirnya terobati.

Kala ia akhirnya dapat memeluk pria itu dengan mudahnya seperti sekarang. Hingga kenyataan seolah menyiram wajahnya dengan air dingin. Senyum di bibirnya mendadak luntur kala ia mengingat alasan kenapa ia memutuskan pergi dari pria itu. Ia takut, ia tak ingin pria itu menderita dan hancur di tangan rakyat dan keluarganya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal." Bisik Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu." Balas Sesshomaru lirih.

"Rakyatmu membutuhkanmu, kerajaan barat membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi Sesshomaru ini lebih membutuhkan kau di sisinya."

"Kau harus kembali."

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak ingin berpisah darimu."

Sakura menghela nafas gusar karenanya, ia mendorong bahu pria itu lembut seraya menangkup pipi tegas Sesshomaru dengan tangannya yang mungil. "Aku tak pantas untukmu..." ujarnya getir. "Karena itu aku pergi. Kau akan hancur jika tetap bersamaku."

"Jika kau hancur, Sesshomaru ini akan hancur bersamamu." Balasnya tenang. Tangannya yang besar meraut tengkuk Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil, air mata haru meluncur dari pelupuknya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau hancur," bisiknya parau. "Aku ingin kau bahagia"

"Kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu," bisik Sesshomaru, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan ketika mencium bau asin dari pipi perempuan itu. "Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk pergi dariku?"

Sakura terpaku, tetes air mata meluncur bebas dari pelupuknya. Bibirnya keduanya kembali bertemu, kali ini bersatu dalam lumat hangat yang menenangkan jiwa, mengobati rindu yang membara sejak lama. Hingga Sakura merayap di pangkuan pria itu, jemarinya meraut rambut di belakang kepala Sesshomaru. Ciuman hangat keduanya semakin intens dan bibir pria itu merambat didangunya hingga menjalar menuju leher.

Desah kecil pecah dari bibir Sakura, hingga kemudian perempuan itu tercekat dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tangannya yang lain menyentuh bahu Sesshomaru untuk memberikan jarak bagi keduanya.

"Hentikan, kita akan membangunkan nenek Tama!" Bisiknya malu.

Sesshomaru terkekeh kecil dan menangkup pipi perempuan itu lembut seraya mengecupnya sekilas. "Tidurlah, hari sudah beranjak malam." Ucapnya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk, "aku akan menjemur pakaian dulu." Ucapnya. "Aku takkan pergi jauh!" Tegurnya.

Sesshomaru menyeringai tipis, "aku tahu."

"Baguslah." Tukas Sakura seraya melangkah menuju depan pondok dan menyampirkan dua kain basah yang tak lain adalah _kimono_ nya dan _haori_ Sesshomaru di seutas tali yang terbentang di samping rumah. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah, saat ia kembali ia tersenyum tipis memandang Sesshomaru yang masih bersila di depan perapian. _Mokomoko_ berada di belakang pria itu nampak menggembung dan terlihat nyaman seperti tumpukan kapas yang berkumpul membentuk tempat empuk.

Sakura menghampiri benda mengemaskan itu, ia memeluknya erat seraya meremasnya gemas dengan jemarinya. Sesshomaru hanya memandangnya geli, ia merebahkan kepalanya di _mokomoko_ dan meraih tubuh mungil Sakura seraya memelukmya erat dalam dekapanya yang lebar.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke barat." Ujar Sakura sendu disela-sela keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya.

"Tidak mau!" Jawaban pria itu membuatnya berdecak. Sakura menyentuh tangan besar pria itu yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Tapi istana membutuhkanmu, kau ada penguasa tanah barat. Kau tidak bisa... seperti ini. Lagipula, kepergianku adalah kehendak atas rakyatmu. Inilah yang terbaik!" Desak Sakura.

"Aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi." Bisik Sesshomaru

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ia menutup matanya mendesah kecil kala nafas hangat Sesshomaru menyapa tengkuknya, dan satu kecup bergerak membelai permukaan kulitnya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian ketika hening menerpa dalam kebisuan.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan semuanya, ketika kau pergi." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura memutar kepalanya seraya berbalik menghadap pria itu, "kenapa?" Tanya Sakura parau. "Aku tak ingin kau menderita."

"Untuk apa segala gelar dan kemewahan dalam tembok istana, jika tanpamu di sisiku?" Ujar Sesshomaru tenang. "Sesshomaru ini tidak menderita, karena kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu." Sakura mengigit bibirnya getir, air mata kembali meleleh, namun kali ini air mata haru lah yang mengalir di hatinya. Keduanya kembali memaut bibir, dan kali ini Sakura lah yang memulai tarian mereka.

Bibir keduanya terbuka dan decak tetes _saliva_ yang bertaut dalam benang yang menyatu, sebagian nampak meleleh keluar dari permukaan bibir, namun dengan mudah Sesshomaru menyesapnya, dengan putus asa Sakura meraut garis leher tegas pria itu, sementara sang _daiyokai_ menahan tengkuknya agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

Suara kecup kecil itu menjadi akhir, Sakura menyesap bawah bibirnya sekilas, pun tak berbeda dengan Sesshomaru sendiri. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, dan Sakura tersenyum dalam tawa kelegaan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, kau sudah banyak berkorban untukku, sementara aku… hanya memberikan penderitaan bagimu." Isaknya. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak, kau memberikan banyak kebahagiaan padaku." Tukasnya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Sssh, kalau begitu tetaplah di sisiku. Jangan pergi lagi!" Potong Sesshomaru tegas. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan senyuman haru. Dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan pria yang ia cintai.

.

.

Ketika pagi menyapa, Tama yang pertama bangun dipagi buta sebelum mentari merangkak dalam garis kaki langit dari wilayah ufuk timur. Nenek tua itu mengeleng kecil ketika melihat dua orang yang tengah bergelung di dekat perapian. Pantas saja saat ia berbalik saat bangun tadi ia merasa _futon_ di sampingnya terasa dingin. Tama melirik sosok Sesshomaru yang terlelap sembari menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Ekspresi tenang dan kelegaan nampak jelas dalam raut wajah pria itu, Tama tersenyum simpul.

Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan keduanya menghabiskan waktu mereka dan Tama segera keluar untuk mencuci muka dan melakukan pekerjaannya. Saat cahaya meringsek dari celah genteng yang berlubang akibat rapuhnya permukaan jerami di atas sana. Sakura menggerang kecil seraya membuka matanya perlahan.

" _Ohayo_?" Suara berat Sesshomaru adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap telinganya. Sakura mengerjab sesaat dan kepalanya bergerak tak nyaman saat merasakan gestur hangat nafas suaminya yang menerpa lehernya. Sesshomaru mengecup kecil bagian tersebut dan mengigitnya perlahan namun tidak menimbulkan ruam apapun.

"Hai, aku bisa mencuci mukaku sendiri." Protes Sakura ketika Sesshomaru menjilat wajahnya sebagai postur khas _inu_ yang melekat dalam kebiasaan pria itu. Sesshomaru hanya menyeringai kecil seraya menyesap pipi Sakura lembut.

" _Anata_!" Tegur Sakura gusar. Sesshomaru terkekeh seraya melepaskan telapak tangannya yang menangkup wajah sang istri. Jemarinya yang kekar menyentuh ujung rambut pendek Sakura yang nampak berantakan khas bangun tidur. Seberkas raut sendu nampak di wajahnya kala ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat keduanya terpisah.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" Ujar Sesshomaru lembut. Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Apakah aku terlihat jelek?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil, jemarinya menyelipkan poni Sakura di sisi kirinya, membuat poni yang sebelumnya menutupi dahi perempuan itu tersibak ke samping.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik, _koishii_." Bisik Sesshomaru lembut. "Tapi tak apa, rambut ini akan tumbuh kembali," hidung mancungnya mengendus dahi Sakura disusul dengan satu kecup lembut di permukaan dahi perempuan itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil, hingga ia menengok ke arah jendela dan nampak terperajat kala menyadari hari telah siang. Sakura buru-buru bangun dan merapikan _yukata_ nya, kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar rumah dan mengambil air di dalam gentong untuk mencuci mukanya. Sakura kembali ke dalam rumah seraya mengambil beberapa potong ranting dan membakarnya dengan kayu pematik.

Menyiapkan kendi untuk memasak di atas perapian yang berada di tengah ruangan, Sakura dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa buah ubi dan mulai mengupasnya. Sesshomaru menatapnya takjub, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura begitu sibuk selain menari dan memainkan musik. Netranya memandang tangan mungil yang nampak kasar itu, beberapa bulan berlalu dan sudah banyak yang berubah dari wanita itu. Sakura yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah Sakura sang _maiko_ ataupun sang permaisuri istana Barat. Namun hanya Sakura, tak ubahnya dengan perempuan desa pada umumnya dimana mereka mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan tenaga mereka sendiri.

Sesshomaru masih memperhatikan. Sampai Sakura akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan potongan ubi yang telah bersih. Ia merebus ubi tersebut dan sesekali meniup-niup api di perapian agar tidak padam. Hela nafas lelah terdengar dari bibirnya, Sakura mengusap dangunya sejenak dan ketika nyala api nampak stabil. Perempuan itu beralih pada sang suami seraya menampakkan senyuman lembut.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk makan ubi rebus kan? Sebentar lagi ubinya matang, bersabarlah sedikit!" Ujarnya sembari berselonjor di samping Sesshomaru, netra klorofilnya nampak menatap kendi tanah liat yang digunakan sebagai panci untuk merebus ubi. Keheningan melingkupi keduanya, hingga tiba-tiba Sesshomaru meraut jemari mungilnya dan mengenggamnya lembut.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras." Ujarnya. Sakura tersenyum sendu,

"Tidak ada lagi pelayan yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaan, jika bukan aku sendiri yang melakukannya, siapa lagi?" Kelakarnya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa bekerja seperti ini walau baru beberapa bulan melakukannya. Tapi, di luar sana masih banyak orang yang bernasib lebih malang dariku dan bekerja lebih keras dariku, jadi kurasa... apa yang kulakukan ini belum seberapa."

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, netra ambernya masih memandang wajah perempuan itu dari samping. Sejujurnya dirinya cukup terkejut akan perubahan yang begitu nyata dalam sosok sang istri, sebenarnya tidak banyak adanya perubahan dari perempuan itu sendiri karena Sakura memang sejak awal adalah pribadi yang pekerja keras. Ia bukan seorang _hime_ yang tak dapat melakukan apapun, Sakura cukup mahir dalam kehidupan rumah tangga selayaknya cerita suami istri yang hidup dalam kehidupan normal.

Namun melihatnya memasak di dapur menjadi suatu hal yang baru, Sesshomaru tak pernah bergelut di dapur sebelumnya. Namun ia bisa membakar ikan atau daging buruan sebagai hal dasar dalam bertahan hidup di luar sana. Sang _daiyokai_ hanya terdiam saat Sakura mematikan api di perapian dan menepuk-nepuk ubi yang sudah empuk dengan centong nasi.

Tangan kecilnya dengan cekatan mengambil kain usang dan membuang air bekas rebusan di luar rumah, dan ia kembali dengan kendi yang sudah kering dari air rebusan. "Hati-hati, ubinya masih panas." Ucapnya lembut. Sesshomaru masih tidak menyahut, namun netranya nampak menelisik ubi rebus yang menguarkan bau khas tersebut.

"Di musim dingin nanti, makanan yang bisa diolah hanya ubi. Sayuran yang lain akan susah didapat di musim salju." Ujar Sakura lembut.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Sapa Tama sekembalinya dari luar, perempuan itu nampaknya baru saja kembali dari hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Ah, hai, nek, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Maaf aku bangun kesiangan..." rutuk Sakura pelan. Tama mengibaskan tangannya kecil,

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kalian terlihat pulas sekali saat tidur. Aku tak tega membangunkan kalian jadinya." Kekeh Tama. "Ah, ya, _Yokai-san_ , kau bisa mengambil _haori_ mu di luar, sepertinya sudah kering." Ucap Tama.

Sesshomaru hendak beranjak namun Sakura sudah melesat keluar dan kembali dengan _haori_ dan _kimon_ _o_ nya yang dijemur semalam. "Ini!" Ucap Sakura seaya menyerahkan _haori_ Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ menerimanya dan memakainya, setelah mengikat _obi_ kuning miliknya tanpa memasang _armor_ nya. Sesshomaru kembali duduk di depan perapian, Sakura mengambil ubi rebus yang sudah hangat.

"Ini makanlah." Ucap Sakura lembut seraya menyerahkan ubi tersebut pada sang suami. Sesshomaru hanya menatapnya sekilas seraya membuka mulutnya dan melahap ubi itu langsung dari suapan Sakura, gestur tersebut membuat Sakura memerah karena terkejut, sementara Tama yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Sakura masih menyuapi suaminya kala hari telah beranjak siang dan Tama keluar dari rumah untuk menanam beberapa umbi-umbian. Setelah sarapan keduanya tandas, Sakura membersihkan perkakas dan mencuci tangannya. "Kau bisa beristirahat jika kau mau, aku akan kembali saat matahari sudah lebih tinggi." Pamitnya.

"Kau akan pergi jauh?" Tanya Sesshomaru sembari menahan pergelangannya lembut, Sakura tersenyum geli seraya mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku di ladang di depan sana. Kau bisa melihatku dari jendela." Celetuknya. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil seraya melepaskan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum dan melangkah keluar rumah selepas mengecup lembut kening pria itu.

Sesshomaru mengintip dari jendela, netranya memperhatikan dua orang perempuan yang tengah bekerja di ladang, Tama nampak menyiram beberapa sayur jenis umbi-umbian dan Sakura sesekali mencangkul tanah dan memasukkan bibit. Sesekali ia juga mencangkuk tanah dan mengambil ubi yang sudah siap dipanen.

Melihat senyum cerah yang nampak di wajah sang istri, Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya sekilas. Ia nampak takjub melihat begitu lepasnya perempuan itu, seolah pekerjaan yang ia lakukan bukan suatu hal yang berat. Padahal begitu banyak peluh yang pasti membuatnya merasa gerah, panas terik mentari membuat kulitnya nampak lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, Sesshomaru memandang tangannya. Ia terpengkur ketika merasakan rasa yang berbeda kala mengenggam jemari mungil itu, tak ada lagi gurat halus di permukaan kulitnya, melainkan rasa kasar akibat permukaan kulit yang kian menebal akibat digunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar.

Tingkah yang tidak mencerminkan sosok seorang putri, tapi dalam pandangannya tak perduli seperti apa perempuan itu, tak perduli pakaian apa yang ia kenakan, Sesshomaru tetap melihat sosok Sakura di sana. Sosok bebas yang begitu lugu akan dunia, seolah ia akan menggengam dunia di dalam rengkuhannya dengan lembut. Senyum yang sama dimana tak dapat ia temukan berkas keangkuhan, senyum yang mengatakan bahwa ia mampu menghadapi dunia walau banyak cobaan berat menghadangnya.

Tangan pria itu terkepal kecil, merutuki dirinya yang amat tak berguna. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki sepertinya membiarkan perempuan itu bekerja seorang diri, membiarkannya menanggung beban di punggungnya sementara ia seolah tengah berpangku tangan dengan hanya melihat dari dalam rumah yang teduh.

Decak kecil nampak meluncur di bibirnya, ia menatap ladang dan tangannya beberapa kali. Ia tak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar sebelumnya, pekerjaan yang biasa dikerjakan para pelayan dan manusia bukan bangsawan, selama ini tangannya tertempa dalam kekuatan paling berat untuk mengenggam pedang dan menghabisi lawannya. Apakah sepasang tangan yang terbiasa bertarung ini dapat memberikan bantuan pada pekerjaan yang tengah dilakukan sang istri? Batin Sesshomaru bimbang.

Hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas mantap dan seraya menyikap lengan _haori_ nya dan mengikat lengannya dengan selendang kuning yang ia ikatkan di sekitar bahunya agar lengan _haori_ nya tidak menganggu pergerakan tangan, _mokomoko_ menghilang kala ia menekan aura _youki_ nya. Dengan langkah tenang ia keluar dari dalam rumah, Sesshomaru mendekati Sakura.

" _Koishii_?" Panggilnya. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, ia memandang suaminya bingung.

"Ya?" Tanyanya lembut,

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan?" pinta Sesshomaru seraya mendekati Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di dalam rumah." Jawabnya polos. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil,

"Dan membiarkan kau bekerja sementara aku tidak melakukan apapun? Itu sangat menyedihkan." Tukasnya datar. Sakura memandang kikuk ladang yang sejak tadi masih belum selesai dikerjakan. Tapi Sakura merasa sungkan menyuruh pria itu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar. Sesshomaru pasti kesulitan, lagipula Sakura yakin pria itu pasti tak pernah bekerja di ladang sebelum ini.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya ragu. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun kesungguhan di matanya membuat Sakura akhirnya luluh.

.

" _Gomen_ _ne_ , tapi sebaiknya kau menggali secara manual dengan tanganmu." Cicit Sakura dengan raut gugup. Sesshomaru sukses menghancurkan setengah dari wilayah ladang tempat ubi-ubi yang siap dipanen kala Sakura memberikannya cangkul untuk mengeruk tanah. Tenaganya terlalu besar sepertinya, padahal Sesshomaru tidak menggunakan _youki_. Tapi tebasannya sekuat sabetan _bakusaiga_ dalam skala paling kecil.

Tama hanya bisa bungkam meratapi nasib ladangnya yang berantakan, namun akhirnya ia tetap membiarkan pria itu membantu pekerjaan mereka dan Sesshomaru lebih berhati-hati kali ini dengan bekerja menggunakan tangannya, walau ia jadi lebih mudah mengambil ubi karena tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk mengeruk tanah lebih cepat menjangkau ubi di dalam sana.

Tapi tentu saja pengalaman pertama masih jauh dari sempurna, walau Sesshomaru dapat mempersingkat pekerjaan dengan bantuannya, terkadang masih nampak keluhan dari gestur pria itu, seperti Sesshomaru yang sesekali berdecak akibat rasa kebas di punggungnya karena beberapa kali berjongkok untuk menggali dan beberapa kali pula ia harus berdiri untuk meletakkan ubi-ubi di keranjang yang berada jauh di dekat Sakura.

Entah kenapa ia tidak berpikir untuk mengambil keranjang lain dan mengisinya dengan ubi hasil panennya sendiri, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tenaganya bahkan masih tersisa banyak untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan di ladang itu. Matahari mulai meninggi ketika pekerjaan pria itu telah selesai, dan Sesshomaru akhirnya mencari pekerjaan lain dengan mengambil air dari sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari hutan. Sesshomaru baru saja kembali dari sungai dengan dua ember besar yang ia panggul di bahunya beberapa menit kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum geli seraya menyambutnya, hari telah beranjak siang dan keduanya kembali makan siang dengan ubi bakar. Sesshomaru memperhatikan Sakura yang memakannya dengan lahap, ia mengerti bagaimana lelahnya perempuan itu, bagaimanapun tenaganya dengan Sakura sebagai manusia sangat jauh berbeda.

Hingga kemudian keheningan menerpa keduanya setelah Sakura membereskan makan siang mereka, Tama berada di luar untuk menyimpan sisa-sisa bahan makanan. Sakura sendiri menatap pria itu gugup, "selanjutnya kau akan pergi ke mana? Apakah kau akan kembali ke istana?" Tanyanya.

Sesshomaru tersadar, ia belum memikirkan rencananya untuk ke depan. Kedatangannya ke sini semata-mata hanya untuk mencari sang istri. Ketika keduanya telah bertemu, ia melihat Sakura sepertinya lebih memilih tinggal bersama Tama. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin kembali ke istana barat sejak tragedi itu, Sesshomaru juga sudah bukan lagi bagian dari Istana sejak ia memutuskan untuk mundur dari tahtanya dan pergi dari barat.

Ia memandang Sakura, ia sudah memutuskan akan mengikuti perempuan itu kemanapun. Berada di sisi perempuan itu adalah pilihannya. Bibir sang _daiyokai_ terbuka, dan ia mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Sakura berdebar.

"Jika aku ingin tinggal di sini bersamamu, apakah kau mengijinkannya?"

.

 **Bersambung**

 **A/N : Halo, selamat tahun baru-telat-#plak ah ya, setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan RL akhirnya bisa kembali. Anyway, kesan pesan kalian mengenai fic ini sangat dibutuhkan, aku lebih bersemangat melihat kesan kalian mengenai alur dan isi fic daripada sekedar kata yang intinya agar segera update dan meminta update. Review dengan inti menyuruhku untuk update-update tidak akan kurespon. Segala yang sudah jelas tidak perlu ditanyakan kembali. Jika hanya ingin chap terbaru segera update, berikan kesan pesan dan kritik, bukan menagih-nagih untuk update karena jika tetap begitu ada baiknya tidak perlu review, cukup ikuti saja jika masih berkenan.**

 **Karena kesibukan RL aku enggak bis abales-satu persatu seperti biasanya-gomenne-**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Armychan, Hoshigane420, risnusaki, guest, Es-chan, Granger, Malfoy, renita cassiopia, shikachii, echamaretha, berry uchiha, Rina227, Bluecherry, Adella, Sakuralovers, Albaficaaiko, UchihaKuchiki03, Qwiincy, avheril psychomonst49, Tsuki haruchi, Taeoh, Ranindri, shika-chan, wowwoh geegee, saskey saki, rerenis18, anitapurnamasari73, Ibnu999, Dewi, dark blue and pink cherry, Uchiha Kazusa.**

 **Sign,**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	42. Plain Love

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 42 : Plain Love**

 **.**

.

"Jika aku ingin tinggal di sini bersamamu, apakah kau mengijinkannya?"

Debar kencang menghentak jantung Sakura, ia menatap tak percaya pria itu. Rasa haru langsung menyebar menciptakan kristal bening yang seolah melesak dalam lomba untuk jatuh dari pelupuk. Sakura mengusap ujung matanya sekilas seraya menahan senyum lebar kebahagiaan. Namun desah tertahan dalam bibirnya malah menampakkan senyuman getir dalam jarak pandang pria itu.

"Aku tidak lagi memiliki apapun." Cicitnya ragu, Sesshomaru hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sesshomaru ini pun demikian, apalagi yang kupunya? aku bukanlah lagi seorang penguasa. Aku hanya aku, dan yang kumiliki hanya kau." Tukas pria itu lembut seraya jemarinya menyentuh dangu Sakura, wajahnya mendekat dalam satu kecup hangat yang seketika menyebarkan ribuan kupu-kupu diperut keduanya.

"Tapi hidupmu akan terasa lebih berat, kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Belum lagi... jika sewaktu-waktu kau kelaparan karena tidak ada makanan. Dan orang-orang biasa bisa saja memandangmu rendah karena kehidupan miskin seperti ini." Cicit Sakura bimbang.

Sesshomaru tertawa kecil, menangkup pipi perempuan itu lembut. " _Koishii_ , sudah lebih dari 400 tahun aku selalu melakukan pengembaraan, mengarungi seluruh negeri di tanah ini. Banyak pertarungan yang sudah kulakukan, selama ini tentu saja aku tidak hanya hidup di dalam kemewahan megah istana Bulan. Aku juga hidup di luar sana, berburu untuk mencari makanan kala aku lapar, dan mencari sumber air terdekat atau meminum air hujan ketika aku haus. Lagipula aku seorang _yokai_ , aku tidak perlu makan dalam jumlah besar dan berurutan sepertimu, dan siapa orang bodoh yang berani merendahkanku ketika akulah _daiyokai_ paling kuat dari yang terkuat di tanah ini?" Kelehnya.

Sakura mendengus kecil, " _gomen_ _ne_ , terlalu banyak hal yang kukhawatirkan. Aku hanya... tak ingin melihatmu menderita bersamaku." Desahnya.

Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil mendengar perkataan wanita itu, "satu-satunya penderitaanku adalah ketika orang yang kusayangi pergi dari sisiku. Pertama ketika _Chichi_ - _ue_ memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ibuku dan diriku demi wanita lain, kematiannya membawa duka dalam sanubariku selama ratusan tahun. Walau aku membenci beliau karena penghianatannya, namun ia adalah Ayah yang kukagumi, ia adalah sauri tauladan bagiku." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Kemudian ketika Rin wafat, aku benar-benar hancur. Hatiku kembali membeku dan aku sudah tak memiliki semangat hidup, aku siap mati kapan saja, sebenarnya... sehari sebelum pertemuanku denganmu adalah hari di mana aku berniat menjemput maut. Tapi aku berhasil selamat, kita bertemu dan senyum dari bibirmu lah yang menciptakan debaran aneh yang sama seperti saat aku melihat senyum Rin waktu itu."

Sakura menyentuh tangan besar pria itu di pipinya, "jadi... kau jatuh cinta padaku karena awalnya aku mirip dengan Rin?" Tanyanya. Sesshomaru tersenyum,

"Ya, senyum anak-anak yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak perduli ataupun takut bahwa aku seorang _yokai_ yang bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu juga, ia melihatku secara manusiawi, merawatku ketika aku terluka parah walau aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali."

"Dia pasti gadis yang amat cantik waktu itu, ketika kalian bertemu." Ucap Sakura murung, Sesshomaru mengendus wajah sang istri gemas.

"Ya, dia gadis kecil yang cantik. Gadis polos yang kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri waktu itu. Kami bertemu saat usianya masih tujuh tahun, ia adalah gadis yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara. Hingga akhirnya aku menyelamatkannya kala ia terbunuh akibat sergapan gerombolan serigala, kemudian Rin mengikutiku, kemanapun hingga akhirnya akulah yang melepaskannya untuk tinggal kembali bersama para manusia."

"Kau terdengar sedikit mengerikan, jadi akhirnya kau jatuh cinta pada figur yang kau anggap sebagai putrimu sendiri?" Ujar Sakura geli.

"Awalnya belum, aku baru menyadarinya ketika semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, semakin posesifnya diriku padanya, aku tak ingin ia tersenyum untuk laki-laki lain hingga aku begitu mengekangnya." Pengakuan Sesshomaru membuat debaran di hati Sakura kian mengencang, kali ini bukan karena gelenjar kebahagiaan. Namun ada percik keirian kala pria itu bercerita mengenai sosok perempuan lain.

Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa kebas tiap kali mendengar pujian yang diucapkan pria itu untuk mending istrinya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama Rin terucap dari bibir pria itu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ada yang berbeda ketika ia mendengarnya.

Melihat Sakura yang nampaknya mulai memghindari tatapannya, sang dai _yokai_ berdecak kecil kala ia dapat mencium kegelisahan yang dirasakan perempuan itu. Sesshomaru memeluknya lembut, "tapi selain itu, ketika aku jatuh hati padamu adalah ketika hatiku kembali mengenal cinta, kau memberiku banyak hal, mengembalikan senyumku dan harapanku untuk hidup. Cintaku sangat sederhana, _koishii_! Jangan pergi dariku dan aku akan bersamamu selamanya." Tegasnya.

Sakura masih bungkam, terpengkur atas pernyataan pria itu. Hingga ia akhirnya tersenyum bahagia dan meraut _haori_ pria itu lembut. " _Anata_... aku... mencintaimu!" Gagap Sakura malu. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil seraya mengecup lembut kening perempuan itu.

"Sesshomaru ini juga mencintaimu, _Koishii_. Selamanya mencintaimu!"

.

.

Keputusan Sesshomaru untuk menetap di kediaman Tama dengan alasan keberadaan Sakura disambut baik oleh nenek tua itu. Tama beralasan, bahwa dengan adanya laki-laki yang tinggal bersama mereka maka pekerjaan mereka akan menjadi lebih mudah. Tentu aja Sesshomaru mengambil alih semua tugas berat yang dikerjakan Sakura dan Tama seperti mengambil air dan memperbaiki rumah yang sudah lapuk.

Di luar perkiraan, Sesshomaru beradaptasi dengan cepat, hanya dalam waktu tiga hari kekhawatiran Sakura bahwa pria itu akan kesulitan menyesuaikan diri sirna. Sakura memuji betapa multitalentanya pria itu, seolah tak ada yang tak bisa ia kerjakan. Senyum di bibir perempuan itu mengembang kala memperhatikan Sesshomaru yang tengah menanam sayuran, walau hal itu lumrah dilakukan namun entah kenapa hal tersebut menjadi pemandangan yang menarik untuk dipandang oleh Sakura sendiri. Melihat rutinitas pria itu dimana sesekali pria itu berjongkok, menggaruk tanah dan memasukkan bibit tanaman.

Hingga Sakura tersadar dan mengambil sebuah pita dari kain sisa, ia melangkah mendekati Sesshomaru. Sang _daiyokai_ menghentikan gerakannya dan melirik sang istri yang tiba-tiba meraut rambutnya lembut dan menyatukannya dalam satu gengaman. Sesshomaru menatapnya bingung kala Sakura mengikat tinggi rambut panjangnya.

"Kau ini, cuek sekali dengan rambutmu ya," celetuk Sakura geli. Sesshomaru hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai seraya kembali menggaruk tanah dan memasukkan bibit.

"Pria tidak perlu berdandan." Tukasnya santai, Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kecil tidak menyetujui pernyataan pria itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak peduli dengan penampilan, maksudku, jika rambutmu tersangkut atau kau tak sengaja menginjaknya malah berbahaya. Belum lagi jika terkena lumpur, mencucinya akan lama sekali." Tegurnya. "Tapi aku suka rambutmu, suka sekali!" Kekehnya lembut.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli mendengarnya, "sayang kau memotong rambutmu, _koishii_ , padahal rambutmu lebih indah dari rambutku," ujarnya.

Sakura nampak diam sampai kemudian ia menampakkan roman kecut, "rambut sepanjang itu akan sulit merawatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini." Kelakarnya. "Lagipula ia akan tumbuh lag!" Ucapan Sakura usai bersamaan dengan selesainya simpul ditali rambut yang mengikat rambut panjang Sesshomaru menjadi kuncir ekor kuda.

"Kau jadi mirip dengan Hoshimaru, ya?" Kekehnya. Hingga kemudian ia tersadar dan terpengkur diam. Sesshomaru nampak mendelik tak suka.

"Sesshomaru ini merasa heran, Hoshimaru sudah mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak membencinya atau marah mengenai perbuatannya?" Cetus Sesshomaru curiga. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil.

"Ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu." Elak Sakura, "ah, aku harus mencuci pakaian! Maaf ya, _anata_ " pekiknya seraya melangkah pergi. Sesshomaru mendesah gusar kala melihat tingkah sang istri yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya Sesshomaru beralih pada pekerjaannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menanam bibit, pria itu merenggangkan tubuhnya seraya memijit bahunya pelan dengan tangannya, ia melihat Tama masih memasak makan siang dan nampaknya Sakura belum kembali dari kegiatan mencuci pakaian. Dengan penciumannya yang tajam sang dai _yokai_ dapat menemukan wanita itu dengan mudah.

Sakura masih mencuci di pinggir sungai di tengah hutan, keadaan sunyi menyergap sekitar hanya kecipakan air yang terdengar dari kegiatan Sakura yang tengah mengucek pakaian. Sesshomaru melangkah perlahan dalam hening, ia ingin mengejutkan sang istri, namum gagal saat Sakura tanpa sengaja menoleh ke belakang.

" _Anata_?" Sapa Sakura menatapnya bingung. Sesshomaru hanya memberikan senyuman kikuk.

Melihat air yang mengalir tenang, pria itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lagipula hari telah beranjak siang dan keringat akibat debu di ladang terasa mengelitik kulitnya untuk segera dibersihkan. Sesshomaru melonggarkan _haori_ nya dan melipatnya di dekat bebatuan.

Sakura terkesiap nelihat tubuh tegap pria itu yang tengah melepaskan _hakama_ nya.

" _Anata_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Sakura malu. Wajahnya memerah saat Sesshomaru menatapnya polos. Sesshomaru menarik ujung bibirnya jahil,

"Membersihkan diri tentu saja." Tukasnya. Ketika _hakama_ miliknya sudah terkulai di atas bebatuan. Pria itu merenggangkan tangannya keatas dan melangkah menuju sungai yang lumayan dalam hingga pinggangnya, Sesshomaru masih memakai _fundoshi_ nya sehingga Sakura tidak melihat tubuh polos pria itu secara keseluruhan.

Namun melihat sosok tegap dengan otot kekar yang tengah mengusap tubuhnya dengan air itu membuat pemandangan tersendiri bagi Sakura, perempuan itu tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya ketika kupu-kupu seolah mengelituk perutnya, gelenjar menyenangkan menggodanya untuk mengundang belai kasih sayang yang memabukkan dari pria itu.

Sesshomaru masih mengusap lengannya dari debu yang menempel tanpa menyadari Sakura mengigit bibirnya dengan wajah memerah di pinggir sungai sana. Klorofil itu memandang sayu sang suami, hingga Sakura memgeleng keras menyadarkan dirinya dari pikiran gila yang berkelebat di benaknya.

Tapi sungguh ia merindukan kedua lengan itu, ia ingin kembali merasakan sensasi ketika tubuh mungilnya terpenjara dalam kukungan lengan kekarnya. Hingga Sakura kembali mengigit bibirnya kecil dengan raut gugup, ia akhirnya dengan langkah gemetar meninggalkan cuciannya dan melangkah memasuki sungai. Sesshomaru masih mengusap lehernya ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya meremang akibat sepasang tangan mungil yang merayap di perutnya.

" _Anata_?" Cicit Sakura gugup, Sesshomaru mengerling sesaat seraya menarik sudut bibirnya dan menunduk untuk mengecup bibir mungil perempuan itu lembut. Ciuman kecil mereka kembali berlanjut menjadi kecup penuh gairah yang biasa terjadi. Mungkin karena rasa rindu yang lama mulai menyapa mereka sehingga ketika sekian waktu akhirnya mereka kembali berjumpa, kerinduan mereka seolah tak terbendung.

Sesshomaru menahan kepala Sakura lembut agar tidak bergeser, sementara tangannya yang lain berada di bahu perempuan itu. Jemari Sakura merayap pada dada bidangnya yang berotot, dan merambat turun menuju perutnya yang nampak keras dengan otot yang begitu mengagumkan. Mungkin tanpa sadar jemarinya merayap turun hingga batas jangkau yang seharusnya tak ia raih, hal tersebut membuat sang dai _yokai_ berjengit di tengah ciuman keduanya.

"Kau nakal sekali." Bisik Sesshomaru seraya menyeringai geli kala ciuman mereka berakhir. Sakura menatapnya bingung, hingga ia tersentak kala melihat tangannya nampak menyusup di sela _fundoshi_ pria itu. Sesshomaru menjilat bibirnya kecil dan menyerang leher perempuan itu tak sabar.

"Sessh-!" Sakura mengerang saat jemarinya meraut bahu pria itu untuk mencari tumpuan. Keduanya terbelenggu oleh kabut nafsu hingga Sakura tak ingat apa-apa lagi kala kenikmatan puncak menyapa dirinya. Yang ia ingat adalah perih yang menyetrum dirinya kala Sesshomaru membaringkannya di atas semak dibalik pepohonan. Dan guncang surgawi menariknya menuju awang-awang dalam langit tertinggi.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir pria di atasnya, netra klorofil Sakura memandangnya sayu kala Sesshomaru dengan lembut melepas simpul _obi_ di pinggangnya, kala jemari bercakar pria menyentuh kerah _kimono_ nya, air dingin seolah menyiram wajah Sakura, akal sehatnya kembali dengan cepat dan ia menahan pergerakan tangan pria itu.

"Um, aku kedinginan..." cicitnya gugup dengan senyum terpaksa agar pria itu menuruti keinginannya. Namun Sesshomaru tidak menyahut dan bibirnya menyapa perempuan itu, membawanya dalam kenyataan yang terlupakan. Sakura terlena, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Sesshomaru untuk melepaskan bingkai kain di bahunya.

Baru ketika ciuman pria itu menjalar di leher kirinya, jentik perih langsung menyergap di permukaan bahunya. Sakura meringis dan dengan refleks menyentuh bahu dimana perban putih yang nampak usang terpasang, ia terkesiap ketika dirinya telah polos sempurna di bawah kukungan pria itu.

"Apakah ini luka yang diberikan Hoshimaru padamu?" Tanya Sesshomaru serius, suaranya terdengar parau bagi Sakura. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia mengeleng kecil.

"Salah satu jendral istana bulan yang melakukannya, ia jugalah yang telah mencabut nyawa Fuyu." Ucap Sakura sedih. "Tapi sudahlah, kumohon jangan bahas itu lagi." Pintanya gusar.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, dengan lembut jemarinya menyisir perban di bahu perempuan itu. "Boleh aku melihatnya?" Pintanya meminta ijin. Sakura nampak ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Sesshomaru melepas simpul perban tersebut dan mengulurnya. Setelah perban itu lepas, netra amber keemasannya memicing melihat luka di bahu perempuan itu. Bau tak sedap khas luka dalam menyerbak ke penciumannya. Sesshomaru menatap luka koyakan di bahu sang istri yang nampak terbuka, warna kemerahan bercampur biru dari permukaan daging yang tidak sempat menutup nampak menganga. Beberapa bekas darah yang sudah membentuk kerak kehitaman nampak di sekitar luka di bahunya. Tubuh Sakura mencoba untuk mengembalikan kembali sel-sel yang telah rusak. Jemari kekar pria itu menyentuh bahu Sakura yang tidak terluka. Sesshomaru bersyukur tidak terdapat infeksi di luka koyakan di bahu Sakura. Namun, Sesshomaru tahu ada beberapa otot penunjangnya yang juga ikut terpotong sebagai imbas ketika bahunya terkoyak akibat serangan yang diterimanya. Karena itu jugalah tangan kiri Sakura tidak lagi sekuat dulu.

Sessomaru menatap luka itu lama, hingga pria itu kemudian menunduk dan lidahnya menyesap luka itu, Sakura memekik kaget saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya.

" _Anata_! Berhenti!" Seru Sakura panik. Ia tidak ingin pria itu menyentuh bagian dirinya yang menjijikkan tersebut. Bagaimanapun luka di bahunya sungguh tidak sedap di pandang, bagaimana mungkin pria itu dengan mudahnya ingin menyentuh bahunya dengan bibirnya.

Sesshomaru mengabaikannya, ia tetap menyesap luka itu lembut dengan _saliva_ nya. Liurnya bereaksi pada permukaan pori-pori dalam sel kulit Sakura. Dalam setiap jengkal yang dilewati lidah pria itu perlahan namun pasti mulai menutup dengan sendirinya, luka-luka di bahunya mulai menghilang. Sakura sempat meringis takut, namun ia terkesiap ketika rasa perih yang biasa menyapa bahunya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Ketika Sesshomaru menarik wajahnya dari bahunya, Sesshomaru mengusap bahu kiri Sakura hati-hati dengan jemarinya. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, luka di bahu kirinya menghilang. Koyak di bahu kirinya hanya meninggalkan bekas ruam kebiruan sementara luka koyakan yang terbuka telah menutup dengan sempurna. Walau luka di bahunya itu tidak sepenuhnya sembuh karena liur Sesshomaru hanya dapat menjangkau bagian luarnya saja sementara tidak dengan otot-otot di dalamnya sehingga wajar saja jika Sakura merasakan otot di bahu kirinya terkadang terasa linu akibat rasa tidak nyaman karena adanya luka dalam.

"Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyenbuhkan lukamu, aku hanya bisa menutupi permukaannya saja, tapi memar dan luka dalam diototmu membutuhkan waktu tersendiri untuk sembuh." Ucap Sesshomaru getir. Sakura mengeleng kecil seraya bibirnya menguarkan sebuah senyum haru.

"Tidak, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih, _anata_!" Kilahnya. Sesshomaru menatapnya lega. Ia membantu Sakura bangun dan memakai kembali _fu_ _n_ _doshi_ nya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Kurasa kita harus segera kembali, sudah beberapa jam sejak terakhir kali kau pamit untuk mencuci." Ucapnya. Sakura membelalak kaget dan segera memakai _kimono_ nya dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh segera mengambil cuciannya yang terlupakan. Keduanya kembali ke rumah Tama setelah Sesshomaru dan Sakura membereskan barang-barang mereka.

.

Tama tidak banyak bertanya ketika keduanya kembali bersamaan, langit dalam puncak tertinggi telah tergelincir menuju ufuk barat dalam satuan derajat yang tak begitu banyak. Hari masing siang, Sakura segera membereskan peralatan mereka selepas makan siang. Sesshomaru merobohkan beberapa batang pohon untuk kemudian ditata sebagai penyangga bagi rumah Tama.

Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk menambah satu bangunan lagi di samping rumah itu agar kediaman Tama memiliki ruang lebih banyak untuk menampung barang-barang lainnya. Tama menyambut baik usulan pria itu dan membiarkan Sesshomaru mengerjakannya disela-sela hari selepas mereka mengurusi ladang. Sakura sendiri dibuat takjub melihat kepiawaian pria itu. Sesshomaru mendesainnya dalam bentuk sederhana tapi ia dapat menyelesaikannya dengan mudah seorang diri, tenaganya sebagai _yokai_ memang banyak membantu.

Diminggu kedua, rumah tambahan di sisi kediaman Tama telah usai. Tama membiarkan Sakura dan Sesshomaru menempati tempat itu. Beberapa lemari juga mulai dipindahkan di sana sehingga tempat perapian di bagian rumah Tama yang lama menjadi lebih luas.

Hari-hari yang dilalui ketiganya berlangsung dengan cepat, tanpa terasa detak musim gugur mulai memudar dan merangkak menuju awal musim dingin. Dalam salju pertama yang menyentuh permukaan bumi, Sakura memberikan sebuah _haori_ beserta _hakama_ baru yang ia jahit dengan tangannya sendiri dalam sela-sela malam disepanjang musim gugur sejak kedatangan pria itu, Sakura tidak pernah melupakan hari dimana usianya bertambah. Dan Sesshomaru senang menerimanya.

Bahan yang digunakan memang tergolong murah, sama seperti gelang yang masih melingkar di tangannya, gelang hadiah dari perempuan itu tahun lalu. Namun perbedaannya adalah adanya cinta dan harapan besar yang dirajut Sakura dalam setiap karya tangannya.

.

Sesshomaru memandang cermin yang terletak di atas nakas, ia memandang Sakura yang masih memasak di depan perapian bersama Tama. Netra amber keemasannya menelisik rambut pendek Sakura yang nampak menjuntai di lehernya, Sesshomaru kembali beralih pada cermin, melihat rambutnya yang nampak terurai panjang di sekitar lantai. Sesshomaru merenung sejenak, sekarang ia mengerti alasan kenapa Sakura memutuskan untuk memotong rambut panjangnya. Rambut sepanjang ini menghalangi pergerakan, tapi sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah bagi Sesshomaru sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan penampilannya.

Tapi melihat Sakura yang dengan susah payah merapikannya bahkan terkadang menyisir rambutnya sebelum ia bekerja terkadang membuatnya merasa bersalah, lagipula rambut sepanjang ini begitu mencolok dalam pandangan. Ia tidak bisa turut serta kala Tama dan Sakura hendak menjual hasil panen mereka karena tak ingin keberadaannya sebagai _yokai_ diketahui.

Sesshomaru menyentuh rambut di sisi lehernya, ia mengukurnya sekilas dan menatap cermin berulang kali. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan, ia akan memotong rambutnya. Toh rambut ini tidak terlalu penting, ia tidak memperdulikan mengenai penampilan dan pandangan dari orang lain. Rambut ini akan tumbuh kembali bukan, seperti yang pernah Sakura katakan padanya. Namun mungkin memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama daripada pertumbuhan rambut manusia pada umumnya.

Sesshomaru memotong helai-helai rambutnya dengan cakarnya yang tajam, potongannya nampak tidak karuan sebenarnya karena Sesshomaru tidak bisa melihat bagian belakang kepalanya sendiri. Hingga ia akhirnya berhenti kala mendengar Sakura datang dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Decak Sakura gusar, perempuan itu bersimpuh di hadapan Sesshomaru seraya menyentuh bagian rambutnya yang telah terpotong, terlihat lebih pendek dari bagian lainnya.

"Memotong rambutku." Celetuk pria itu santai. Sakura menatapnya tak rela, ia memandang sendu ceceran rambut perak pria itu.

"Tapi ini sayang sekali." desahnya. Sesshomaru mengerjab sekilas dan kembali memotong rambutnya dengan cakarnya. "Sudahlah, biar aku yang merapikannya! Potonganmu berantakan." Cetus Sakura seraya mengambil _tanto_ yang di rak pakaian, Sesshomaru sempat memperhatikan _tanto_ yang amat mencolok itu. Namun ia akhirnya hanya menurut saat Sakura memotong rambut panjangnya hingga sebahu.

"Potong lebih pendek lagi." Tukas pria itu tenang. Sakura mendelik,

"Kau ingin sependek apa?" Decak Sakura, "ingin memangkas habis rambutmu sampai botak?!" Desahnya malas. Sesshomaru menatapnya datar,

"Tidak, potong sebatas tengkuk saja." pinta Sesshomaru tegas. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan kembali memotong rambut Sesshomaru sesuai permintaan pria itu, setelah merapikannya Sesshomaru terlihat lebih segar dengan rambutnya yang pendek setengkuk. Sakura membiarkan poni pria itu tetap pada bentuk awalnya karena ia merasa Sesshomaru sudah tampan dengan tampilan seperti itu.

Ekspresi puas nampak diwajah datar pria itu. Sakura segera membereskan ceceran rambutnya yang berserakan, walau netra klorofilnya sempat memandang tak rela rambut Sesshomaru yang sudah terpotong. Tama sempat melemparkan tatapan kaget saat melihat penampilan baru pria itu. Agaknya si nenek tua hanya memuji bahwa Sesshomaru tidak banyak berubah tapi ia cocok dengan tampilan seperti itu.

Banyak yang tak berubah sebenarnya, ketiganya melewati musim dingin dalam masanya menuju puncak, hingga suatu hari Tama menanyakan suatu hal yang membuat keduanya diam secara bersamaan.

"Sudah satu setengah tahun kalian menikah, sebentar lagi usia Sakura juga sudah 18. Apakah tak ada sedikitpun niat kalian untuk segera memiliki putra?" Tanya Tama.

Sesshomaru memandang sang istri yang nampak menghindari tatapannya dengan raut gugup. Sang _daiyokai_ menyesap tehnya dengan tenang seraya netranya memandang masakan yang tengah mendidih di atas tungku perapian.

"Sesshomaru ini masih menunggu, sampai Sakura benar-benar siap. Lagipula, usianya masih terlalu muda untuk itu." Jawab pemilik surai perak itu santai. Tama nampaknya tidak puas, namun ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Salju memenuhi ladang, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan ditengah musim dingin yang menyengat seperti ini. Kaki tuanya menapak pada jalinan salju yang membentuk jejak dari sandal usang miliknya. Tama mendekati Sakura yang tengah merenung di bawah langit cerah pada siang hari di mana mendung melingkupi cakrawala dalam pandangan.

"Sesuatu membuatmu gusar sepertinya?" Tanya Tama. Sakura hanya memandangnya sekilas sampai kemudian sebuah senyum simpul terbit di bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal belakangan ini..." ujar Sakura tenang.

Keduanya nampak diam dalam hening yang menerpa bayang kelabu di klorofil Sakura. Hingga kemudian seberkas uap dingin dalam beku meluncur dari bibirnya. Sakura mengeleng kecil ketika seberkas pemikiran berkelebat di pikirannya, pemikiran yang beberapa hari belakangan membuatnya risau dengan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya Sakura mengajak Tama untuk kembali ke rumah dengan memapah pelan wanita tua itu.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **Info : di era samurai, rambut panjang bagi laki-laki dianggap sebagai simbol kebanggan. Jadi samurai yang punya nama membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang, seorang samurai baru memotong rambutnya pas dia kalah dalam pertarungan atau memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi samurai. Rambut pendek pada era samurai hanya digunakan pada golongan tertentu yang dianggap rendah atau biasa seperti petani.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Wu Lei II, ubedarcem, Taeoh, shikachii, Spica Millefeuilena, guest, berry uchiha, Rina227, Uriana11, Alna-chan, shika-chan, wowwoh geegee, rerenis18, renita cassiopia.**

 **Love sesshomaru n itachi uchiha :** _haha jangan dibayangin terus, ntar baper lho :P_

 **Saskey saki :** _kecewa ya, hmm... kalau dibilang kecewa mungkin enggak ya, Sessho lebih ke arah kaget pas ngeliat Sakura udah berbeda dari dulu saat dia udah g lagi dandan dan merawat diri. Tapi Sakura tetep cantik kok, haha jadi jangan khawatir._

 **Risnusaki :** _haha, maaf bukannya aku ngambek sih, tapi aku berharap adanya kritik, kesan pesan dari reader daripada sekedar update. Karena pengaruhnya pada perbaikan yang ada di fic ini, habis kadang ada beberapa reader yang review Cuma berisi 'cepet update' ya, aku menghargainya, tapi hal itu enggak membuatku jadi berkembang, karena kesannya fokus reader Cuma ingin aku update aja. Edisi Sesshomaru nyangkul dan jadi petani karena aku pengen dia jadi lebih manusiawi, kayaknya seru juga menggambarkan kehidupannya dia sebagai warga biasa. Porsi konflik Sesshomaru dan akatsuki bakal kubahas dalam beberapa chapter depan, tapi kayaknya masih lama._

 **Albaficaaiko :** _haha, si Sesshomaru belum terbiasa, tapi iya nantinya dia bakal beraktivitas seperri warga sipil pada umumnya, tapi jelasnya dia ga bakal berinteraksi dengan masyarat secara terang-terangan karena adanya peraturan antara dunia manusia dan yokai yang sudah dibahas di chapter-chapter sebelumnya._


	43. Unpredictable

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 43 : Unpredictable**

 **.**

.

Guncang kasar membuat lenguh pertama dalam semerbak lelah langsung menerjang keduanya, lengannya yang kekar menahan perut sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah memunggunginya. Sakura merintih dalam bayang awang kenikmatan ketika Sesshomaru menerjang titik terdalam dirinya. Keduanya masih bergulat dalam temaraman malam ketika hari mulai beranjak subuh. Sementara di luar sana titik api dari sang surya diambang mega kaki gunung bagian ufuk timur mulai nampak.

Desah halus meluncur dari bibir sesaat ketika gelombang nikmat mendera miliknya, Sakura meraup udara sebanyak mungkin ketika rasa lelah mengerogoti raganya. _Mokomoko_ melilit tubuh mungilnya dan dalam jejak nafas yang masih berat giginya yang terasa tumpul meremas permukaan _mokomoko_ kuat saat jemari pria itu mengelitik permukaan kulit paling sensitif di pangkal paha milikmya.

Dan jerit dalam pekik kenikmatan yang membuncah lepas dari bibirnya, pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di pahanya. Mencari kenikmatan tak terdefinisi yang membawanya dalam sensasi surgawi. Sesshomaru mensejajarkan tubuhnya dalam posisi bersimpuh, dan dengan cepat membalik posisi sang istri di pangkuannya.

Gesek kulit mereka menggema dalam hening dalam setiap guncang yang ia hentakkan pada tubuh mungil sang istri. Sakura merintih seraya meraut bahu pria itu dengan gerakan lemah. Hingga akhirnya sang _daiyokai_ menyerah dalam rasa lelahnya setelah menarik perempuan itu dalam pergelutan panjang seharian penuh.

Tama sedang pergi ke pemukiman terdekat, entah apa gerangan alasan Tama pergi ke sana. Tapi mereka mendengar bahwa adanya sebuah pembagian dana bantuan dari sebuah klan terkenal di wilayah ini bahwa mereka tengah membagikan bahan pokok pada warga miskin.

Awalnya Sakura dan Sesshomaru hendak membantunya, namun Tama melarang karena bantuan tersebut harus diambil para penduduk miskin lanjut usia. Kepergian Tama selama tiga hari membuat keduanya memiliki waktu berdua lebih banyak. entah bagaimana awalnya akhirnya kedua merpati dimabuk cinta itu berakhir dengan pergulatan panjang yang membuat keringat menguar di hari penuh salju seperti ini.

Tapi keduanya cukup menikmati kebersamaan mereka, jarang sekali keduanya kembali melakukan kontak intim sejak keduanya tinggal di rumah Tama. Sakura lebih banyak memikirkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, begitupula dengan Sesshomaru sendiri. Ketika hari beranjak siang, sang _daiyokai_ tengah merebus ubi sebagai makan siang. Sakura masih beristirahat akibat semalam.

Tama membuka pintu, kedatangannya yang sejak tadi sudah diketahui Sesshomaru tak membuat pria itu terkejut, sehingga Sesshomaru masih mengerjakan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaeri_." Suara datar pria itu membuat Tama mengernyit bingung kala tak menemukan sosok Sakura.

"Di mana istrimu?" Tanya Tama. Sesshomaru memandang sekat menuju ruangan satunya di mana Sakura tengah terlelap di atas _futon_. Tama menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan perempuan itu. Sang nenek tua sempat khawatir jika Sakura jatuh sakit akibat kedinginan, karena ini adalah musim dingin pertama Sakura di rumah ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya berkilah bahwa ia hanya kelelahan, Tama hanya mengangguk dan segera mencari tanaman obat yang ia simpan untuk menambah energi, Sesshomaru sendiri telah usai dengan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Waktunya makan, _Koishii_!" Ucap pria itu lembut seraya membawa sepiring ubi rebus yang terasa hangat. Sakura bangkit dengan gerakan lemah, Sesshomaru membantunya bangun dan menyuapinya. Tama yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut dan kemudian pergi ke sisi ruangan perapian dan membereskan beberapa hal.

.

Musim dingin merangkak pada puncaknya, salju tebal hingga selutut orang dewasa nampak menggunung di halaman, belum lagi cuaca buruk akibat badai salju. Tama dan Sakura meringkuk menghadap perapian, sementara nyala api dari rebusan ubi sepertinya kurang bagi mereka. Sesshomaru membiarkan _mokomoko_ nya melilit kedua perempuan itu. Sementara ia tengah menatap rebusan ubi.

Ketika hari beranjak malam dan Sesshomaru mengelar _futon_ di samping _futon_ Tama. Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang berbaring di samping Tama. _Mokomoko_ masih setia melingkupi keduanya memberikan rasa hangat, Sesshomaru menumpu kepalanya dan menghadap sang istri yang tidur terlentang. Wajah damai perempuan itu terdengar dalam desau hangat nafasnya yang tenang.

Sang _daiyokai_ tersenyum tipis, memuji paras perempuan itu dan segala hal yang ia lewati untuk dapat hidup bersamanya. Dan sekarang mereka akan bersama selamanya. Bibir tipisnya mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura, hingga kemudian ia menutup matanya tenang. Ikut tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

.

"Uhuk hoek!" Suara tidak mengenakkan ketika ia memuntahkan segala isi perutnya masih terdengar. Ia meringis kala rasa kram diperutnya kembali terasa, dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh sosok yang baru saja datang dari pintu rumah itu segera mengurut punggungnya lembut.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir, gelengan kecil muncul sebagai jawaban.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tiba-tiba terasa mual sekali. Perutku seperti dikocok tidak karuan dan rasanya mau muntah tapi tidak keluar apapun." Desahnya.

Tangan itu masih mengurut punggungnya lembut dan memapahnya pelan menuju dalam rumah, "kau istirahatlah. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat agar tubuhmu lebih baik." Perintah yang ia dengar hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah. Ia menutup matanya erat, ekspresi tak nyaman begitu nampak di wajahnya.

Ia merebahkan kepalamya di _mokomoko_ dan berusaha untuk terlelap barang sebentar.

" _Koishii_?" Suara Sesshomaru terdengar lirih, dengan sayu ia meraut ujung lengan _kimono_ Sakura ketika perempuan itu hendak beranjak membuatkan teh untuknya.

" _Anata_ , aku hendak membuatkan teh untukmu." Bujuk Sakura lembut, namun gelengan lemah nampak di wajah pria itu. Ekspresi sang _daiyokai_ nampak masam, hingga ia akhirnya meraut pinggang Sakura dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha perempuan itu. Penciumannya yang tajam menyesap bau khas Sakua dan perlahan rasa melilit di perutnya mulai berkurang.

Sakura tak dapat berbuat banyak dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Sesshomaru, keheningan mereka tidak bertahan lama ketika tiba-tiba netra pria itu terbuka dan dengan langkah kilat sosoknya segera menghilamg di balik pintu keluar. Dan suara muntah tidak mengenakkan itu kembali terdengar.

Sakura memandang pria itu khawatir, ia menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk meredakan mual yang dialami pria itu. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang sekiranya membuat pria itu jatuh sakit. Tama yang baru saja kembali menatap kasihan sosok Sesshomaru yang terkulai lemah di atas _futon_. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat.

Sesshomaru menolak segala makanan yang diberikan Sakura, kecuali teh hangat yang sering dibuatkan Sakura untuknya. Sakura sendiri jadi bingung dibuatnya, hingga ia akhirnya mencari daging segar untuk diberikan pada pria itu mengingat Sesshomaru adalah _inu_. Ia pasti membutuhkan daging alih-alih sayur seperti ubi.

Tapi Sesshomaru menolak, ia malah muntah ketika Sakura memberikannya dalam bentuk segar. Bahkan ketika Sakura mengolahnya menjadi lauk. Pria itu malah bersembunyi di ruang sebelah, ketika Sakura menghampirinya Sesshomaru berkilah bahwa ia tidak kuat mencium bau makanan itu.

Tama sendiri heran dibuatnya, apalagi Sakura sendiri. Sakura juga heran melihat tingkah tidak biasa pria itu, biasanya Sesshomaru lebih tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali menyeringai kecil khasnya ketika ia berbicara. Namun belakangan, tingkah pria itu menjadi lebih manja, sering merajuk dan terkadang Sakura bisa melihat netranya yang nampak berkaca-kaca ingin menangis ketika Sakura menawarkan makanan untuknya atau membujuknya makan namun ia tak berselera.

Perubahan mood pria itu sangat buruk, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ekspresi kesal mudah ditemukan Sakura di wajah suaminya kala adanya kesalahan sepele yang tak sengaja ia lakukan atau Tama yang melakukannya. Sesshomaru hanya menyilangkan tangannya di dada sebagai tanda gestur bahwa ia tengah marah. Mencebikan bibirnya kecil dengan picingan gusar ketika ia kesal karena suatu hal. Dan netranya akan berkaca-kaca ketika ia sedang kecewa atau merasa bersalah.

Dan muntah-muntahnya semakin parah ketika hari menjelang pagi. Hal itu membuat Sakura khawatir dan melarang Sesshomaru bergerak dari atas _futon_. Tama yang memperhatikan segala tingkah aneh pria itu belakangan ini nampak mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk membantu permasalahan pria itu.

Hingga netranya tiba-tiba melebar, secara spontan ia menepuk tangannya kecil seolah ada bohlam terang di atas kepalanya. "Sesshomaru- _san_ , apakah bulan ini kau sudah melewati siklus bulananmu?" Tanyanya spontan. Sesshomaru dan Sakura memandangnya bingung. Hingga urat kekesalan nampak di ekspresi Sesshomaru.

"Aku bukan _yokai_ betina!" Cetusnya kesal. Sakura yang masih belum dapat menangkap maksud kedua orang itu hanya mengerjab tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, nek?" Tanya Sakura polos. Tama mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Sesshomaru tak percaya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahunya tanda-tanda kehamilan?!" Pekiknya tak percaya. Netra amber Sesshomaru membelalak, kenapa ia tak sempat memikirkan hingga ke arah sana. Ekspresinya berubah horor ketika ia mengingat tanda-tanda yang muncul darinya belakangan ini.

Mual, muntah, malas makan dan gampang kesal karena hal sepele, ia juga merasa lebih peka ketika merasa bersalah atau kecewa. Tangannya meremas selimut dipangkuannya dengan gugup, wajahnya pucat pasi. Tidak mungkin ia hamil bukan? Demi Tuhan. Ia adalah _yokai_ jantan! Ia bahkan ingat ketika ia menghamili Rin sehingga melahirkan Hoshimaru. Ia ingat tentang tanda-tanda yang dialaminya sekarang dahulu juga dialami Rin ketika ia mengandung.

Menyadari kebungkaman tiba-tiba pria itu, Sakura hanya dapat menatapnya iba. Ia sendiri juga tidak percaya ketika mendengar dugaan Tama bahwa mungkin saja Sesshomaru tengah mengandung. Ia baru tahu bahwa _yokai_ jantan mungkin saja juga melahirkan anaknya sendiri? Walau rasa sedih juga nampak di wajahnya ketika ia menyadari bukan dirinya yang mengandung anak mereka.

"Tak apa, _anata_ , aku akan membantumu merawatnya." Hiburnya.

Ekspresi Sesshomaru masih sama, wajahnya masih pucat pasi mengingat kenyataan paling mustahil yang dialaminya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat-ingat berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat mematahkan kenyataan menggelikan tersebut.

Tama yang melihat kebingungan keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sakura dan Sesshomaru mematapnya heran, hingga tawa perempuan itu reda. Tama akhirnya mengibaskan tangannya berulang-ulang seraya menahan tawa gelinya.

" _Ara-ara_ , aku hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya tanda kehamilan tidak hanya dirasakan oleh wanita hamil muda tapi kabarmya ada beberapa kasus di mana sang suamilah yang merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan pada dirinya di bulan-bulan pertama." Ujarnya. "Jadi, sekarang istrimu sedang hamil Sesshomaru- _san_!"

"Eh?" Keduanya saling berpandangan, hingga Sakura diam-diam menatap perutnya yang masih rata. Benarkah demikian? Batinnya ragu. Hingga kemudian sebuah senyum ceria yang nampak lemah dari wajah Sesshomaru tertangkap netranya.

" _Arigatou_ , _Koishii_!" Bisiknya parau. Ingin ia peluk perempuan itu erat-erat, namun tubuhnya benar-benar serasa lunglai untuk digerakkan. Sehingga ia hanya dapat menerima pelukan Sakura yang menghambur padanya. Tangis haru dan rasa tidak percaya masih nampak diwajah Sakura.

.

"Betapa lama _hanyo_ akan lahir?" Tanya Sakura lembut ketika keduanya hendak tidur, Sesshomaru masih terjaga dan nampak memainkan poni Sakura dengan jemari bercakarnya.

"Sepuluh bulan." Sahut Sesshomaru seraya mengecup pipinya lembut, bau khas Sakura selalu membuatnya tenang. Tangannya merambat pada perut rata perempuan itu dan ia mengelusnya penuh sayang.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengira, akhirnya... aku-" ujar Sakura masih tak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Kebahagiaan merambat di dalam dadanya namun ada rasa berdebar tersendiri yang juga menyertai hatinya mengenai calon buah hati mereka.

Sesshomaru masih menolak untuk makan, tapi pria itu lebih memperhatikan Sakura. Ia ingin Sakura memakan makanan bergizi bagi kandungannya, bahkan tak jarang pria itu kembali dari luar dengan beberapa buruan besar. Rusa, ikan-ikan sungai dan seekor kelinci-Tama langsung mengambil alih bagian memasak kelinci karena Sakura menangis akibat rasa ibanya terhadap hewan menggemaskan itu, sementara Sesshomaru langsung menghilang entah kemana karena tidak kuat mencium bau daging mentah-

Sesshomaru masih menolak makan dan hal itu berdampak pada hubungamnya dengan Sakura, perempuan itu berulang kali memarahi suaminya karena tak satupun makanan masuk ke dalam perutnya. Siapa yang tega melihatnya selalu muntah dipagi hari dan tidak ingin memakan apapun padahal Sakura tahu bahwa perut pria itu kosong.

Tama mengeleng kecil melihat keduanya, ia bersyukur Sesshomaru seorang _yokai_ sehingga walau sudah berhari-hari tidak makan, fisiknya masih baik-baik saja. Tama tidak perlu khawatir mengenai Sakura karena selama ini tidak ada keluhan dari perempuan itu, ia makan seperti biasanya, hanya saja sepertinya Sakura jadi lebih cerewet. Mungkin bawaan ibu hamil.

Di bulan ketiga ketika musim dingin telah usai. Kehamilan Sakura mulai terlihat, Sesshomaru tak jenuh memandang perut perempuan itu, sesekali menempelkan telinganya di permukaan perut Sakura yang sudah menggelembung. Pria itu senang mendengar detak jantung kehidupan baru yang mereka rasakan.

Tama terharu melihat keduanya, ia benar-benar teringat dirinya kala masih muda dahulu saat ia mengandung putranya. Dari sinilah Tama memberikan beberapa nasihat pada keduanya mengenai cara mengasuh bayi dan bagaimana Sesshomaru harus bertindak ketika kandungan Sakura memasuki usia ketujuh nanti.

Sesshomaru mendengarnya dengan baik, ini adalah pertama kalinya untuknya mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri. Karena saat Hoshimaru belum lahir dahulu, segala kebutuhan Rin telah dipenuhi oleh penghuni istana. Sesshomaru hanya terkadang mengecek keadaannya dan menemaninya sebentar. Bahkan saat Hoshimaru lahir, Sesshomaru hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya ketika waktu bermain tiba. Sisanya ia hanya sibuk mengurus kerajaan.

Tapi kali ini keadaan berbeda, Sesshomaru akan berada di sisi Sakura sepanjang waktu selama kehamilan perempuan itu, bahkan kelak ketika bayi mereka lahir. Ia pun juga turut serta membantu Sakura merawat buah hati mereka. Perasaan tak sabar berdesir dihatinya, ia ingin segera menggendong bayi mungil mereka di tangannya. Ia akan membantu Sakura membesarkan buah hati mereka.

Ketika _sakura_ pertama mekar, Tama beserta pasangan itu pergi ke kuil untuk mendatangi perayaan tahun baru. Tama berdoa dan sang biksu memberikan jimat keberuntungan untuk kelancaran kehamilan Sakura. Ketika Sesshomaru hendak pergi bersama dengan perempuan itu, sang biksu sempat menatapnya sengit.

Sesshomaru hanya menatapnya datar ketika sang biksu nampak berbisik,

" _Yokai_ - _san_ , ada apa gerangan kedatangan anda di kuil ini?" Tanyanya sopan, namun raut kecurigaan nampak di matanya.

"Hanya berdoa untuk kemakmuran bagi calon bayi kami." Jawab Sesshomaru. Sang biksu menoleh pada sosok Sakura yang berjalan bersama Tama.

" _Souka_ , sangat jarang seorang _daiyokai_ berkenan menikah dengan seorang _ningen_. Tapi aku berdoa untuk kemakmuran anak kalian kelak, di masa depan nanti ia akan menjadi benang merah yang akan mengikat dirimu dan istrimu." Ucap sang biksu bijak.

"Benang merah ya, _houshi_ , aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengusir kami ketika kami baru saja tiba di kuil tadi? Aku tahu sejak awal kau sudah menyadari bahwa aku adalah _yokai_?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sang biksu tersenyum ramah, "daripada melihat anda sebagai suatu ancaman. Saya melihat kedatangan anda sebagai seorang pengunjung yang ingin berdoa dengan ikhlas. Anda terlihat lebih manusiawi, seorang suami yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi istri dan keluarganya."

Sesshomaru nampak membungkuk sekilas sebagai tekstur bahwa ia pamit untuk meninggalkan kuil itu. Sosok tegapnya menyusul Tama dan Sakura yang berdiri di dekat undakan gapura kuil.

.

Musim semi sebagai awal kehidupan setelah musim dingin, dedaunan yang awalnya tak nampak dalam ranting mulai tumbuh dalam kelebat hijau yang begitu indah. Perayaan tahun baru membuat pemukiman manusia nampak ramai. Banyak anak-anak berlarian dengan dengan _kimono_ warna-warni. Kedai-kedai memberikan promo besar-besaran untuk menarik pembeli.

Sakura mengajak Tama dan Sesshomaru menuju sebuah kedai. Sang _daiyokai_ membenahi posisi capingnya dan mengikuti langkah Sakura, setelah memesan makanan khas musim semi. Ketiganya segera melahapnya dengan nikmat. Sakura tertawa kecil saat porsi ketiga tandas di hadapan Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru menyilangkan tangannya, berakting tenang agar rona merah samar di wajahnya tidak tertangkap oleh sang istri.

Siklus gejala kehamilan yang dirasakan Sesshomaru beberapa bulan belakangan masih ada, namun tidak menjadi-jadi seperti bulan-bulan awal kehamilan Sakura. Namun yang paling menarik adalah kebiasaan tak biasa pria itu yang menggemari manisan akhir-akhir ini, hal itu terjadi sekitar beberapa minggu menuju akhir musim dingin,

Sakura sudah hampir menyerah memaksa suaminya untuk makan, hingga ketika Tama pergi ke pemukiman dan kembali dengan bungkusan _dango_ manis. Ekspresi tak biasa nampak di wajah pria itu, Sesshomaru nampak berbinar. Seperti anak-anak yang ingin segera mengambil hadiahnya. Tama yang menyadarinya memberikan _dango_ itu di hadapan sang _daiyokai_ , awalnya Sesshomaru tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia hanya menatap datar manisan itu, ekspresi tanpa minat yang dibuat-buat terlihat jelas sekali di wajahnya.

Baru saat Tama beranjak untuk mengambil kayu bakar dan Sakura kembali fokus pada masakannya. Ketika netra klorofilnya kembali beralih pada sosok Sesshomaru, bungkusan _dango_ di hadapan pria itu sudah tandas. Sakura tergelak dibuatnya walau Sesshomaru sendiri nampak berpura-pura tidak melakukan apapun.

Sesshomaru selalu mengelak setiap Sakura menggodanya mengenai kegemaran pria itu melahap manisan, tapi karena hanya makanan itu yang mau dimakan Sesshomaru. Akhirnya Tama menyisihkan sedikit uang untuk membeli tepung dan gula merah. Tama mengajari Sakura membuat manisan kesukaan pria itu, hal itu agar Sesshomaru dapat makan kembali daripada ia terus berpuasa selama berhari-hari yang tentu saja membuat Sakura menjadi khawatir sendiri.

Awalnya Sesshomaru masih nampak malu-malu, hingga akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa dan tidak sungkan memakan manisan itu di depan Sakura ataupun Tama. Dan kebiasaan Sesshomaru masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Setelah mampir di kedai, ketiganya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang setelah berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan.

.

Sesshomaru memandang uang yang tersimpan rapi di lipatan pakaiannya, selama ini ia diam-diam menyisihkan sisa uang yang ia dapatkan dari hasil membantu Tama berjualan ketika perempuan itu menjual hasil bumi kepada para penduduk. Musim semi telah merangkak menuju puncak selepas guguram bunga _sakura_ yang merambat dari utara hingga selatan. Pria itu tersenyum kecil ketika menatap sosok Sakura yang tengah berselonjor dengan perut buncitnya ketika kehamilannya mulai menginjak bulan kelima. Kakinya mulai membekak sebagai akibat dari perubahan fisik akibat kehamilan. Siklus mood Sakura mulai banyak berubah beberapa hari belakangan, dan seperti adanya yang dialami Sesshomaru pada awal kehamilan perempuan itu, kali ini hal tersebut berganti pada Sakura.

Mual di pagi hari dan tidak nafsu makan membuat Sesshomaru khawatir dibuatnya, keluhan kecil seperti rasa pegal di sekitar pinggul dan punggungnya sering terucap dari bibir calon ibu muda itu. Sesshomaru terkadang bangun di tengah lama buta ketika mendengar rintihan perempuan itu tentang perutnya yang terasa mual dan Sesshomaru akan membantunya dengan menyeduh teh hangat agar perutnya terasa lebih baik.

Kadang ia harus pergi beberapa jam di sore hari dan kembali pada tengah malam dengan beberapa makanan yang diingin Sakura, Tama memuji kesabaran pria itu menuruti segala keinginan aneh sang istri. Sesshomaru benar-benar memanjakannya dan melarang perempuan itu untuk pergi dari rumah apalagi membantu pekerjaan seperti biasanya.

Walau Sakura terkadang masih keras kepala dan diam-diam menyelinap keluar untuk membantu mencari tanaman liar yang bisa dikonsumsi, yang berakhir dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh pria itu di belakangnya. Dan Sesshomaru akhirnya menggantikan perempuan itu untuk mengumpulkan tanaman liar sementara Sakura ia perintahkan untuk duduk manis di salah satu sela akar pohon yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Aku jadi merepotkan ya...?" Ujar Sakura lesu sembari menatap getir sosok Sesshomaru yang masih mencabuti tanaman liar.

"Tidak, _koishii_." Jawaban pria itu terdengar walau Sesshomaru tidak menoleh sama sekali.

" _Anata_ , aku baik-baik saja... aku tidak ingin bermalas-malasan. Karena itu biarkan aku sedikit membantu pekerjaanmu ya?" Pintanya.

"Tidak!" Jawaban lugas sang suami membuat Sakura cemberut. Hingga ia akhirnya menatap langit yang nampak cerah, sinar surya mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan rimbun pohon yang saat ini menjadi tempatnya berteduh. Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika hela angin membelai rambut sebahunya.

Jemarinya yang mungil memeluk perutnya lembut, Sakura menutup matanya sejenak menikmati desau sepoi yang bergemerisik diantara rindangnya daun di atas sana. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, kenyamanan itu membuainya dan membawanya dalam nyamannya dunia mimpi.

Sesshomaru menatap sang istri yang nampak tenang, sejak tadi ia tak mendengar suara perempuan itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura yang nampak tertidur dengan bersandar di batang pohon tempatnya istirahat tadi. Tangannya yang mungil nampak memeluk perutnya.

Seberkas senyum mengalir dari bibir Sesshomaru. Ia menunduk dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala perempuan itu, melihat bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai sang _daiyokai_ memutuskan untuk membopong Sakura terlebih dulu untuk kembali ke rumah. Baru nantinya ia akan kembali untuk mengambil tanaman-tanaman liar itu.

Tama sedang menanam sayuran saat sosok Sesshomaru nampak dari hutan, ia melihat laki-laki itu tengah menggendong Sakura menuju rumah. Tama mengeleng kecil melihatnya. Kelihatannya Sakura masih keras kepala dan bersikeras untuk melakukan pekerjaan kesehariannya walau Tama dan Sesshomaru sudah melarangnya.

Beruntung Sesshomaru selalu siaga mengawasi perempuan itu, batin Tama geli.

"Kalian sudah menentukan nama untuk bayinya?" Tanya Tama ketika hari telah beranjak malam dan mereka tengah berkumpul seperti biasanya untuk makan bersama.

"Um, nama ya?" Gumam Sakura semnati menerawang. "Ne, _anata_ , menurutmu nama apa yang bagus untuk bayi kita?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesshomaru melirik perut Sakura yang masih setengah buncit, tidak terlalu nampak dari _kimono_ tebal yang dipakainya.

"Sesshomaru ini belum memutuskan, lagipula kita belum tahu apakah ia nantinya laki-laki atau perempuan." Ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil

"Benar juga, kita akan mengetahuinya ketika ia lahir nanti. Jadi memutuskan sekarang masuh terlalu cepat kurasa." Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru menyentuh perut buncit perempuan itu dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar, rasa hangat langsung menyusup dalam hati keduanya. Seberkas senyum tipis yang menampakkan kebahagian terbit dari wajah pria itu.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengetahui jenis kelaminnya saat usia kandunganmu sudah tujuh bulan. Di masa itu ia pasti sudah bergerak aktif dan _youki_ nya pasti sudah memancar." Ujar pria itu lembut.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum cerah seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil, jemarinya yang mungil mengelus perutnya dan menyentuh punggung tangan sang suami yang masih berada di sana. Ia menantikan saat itu tiba, ketika si kecil menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan pertamanya.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Di chapter ini udah mejelaskan kenapa aku membuat SesshoSaku hidup sebagai warga biasa, karena anak mereka nantinya ga bakal bernasib sama seperti Hoshimaru. Karena kasih sayang yang didapatkan ga Cuma dari ibunya tapi juga Ayahnya. Aku juga ingin mengeksplor keseharian Sesshomaru sebagai calon ayah dan bagaimana akhirnya dia menjalani kehidupan yang lebih manusiawi daripada saat dia tinggal di istana bulan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Echamareta, sitieneng4, Spica Millefeuilena, rerenis18, sika-chan, shikachii, wowwoh geegee, Taeoh, Sasey saki, ubedarcem, albaficaaiko, berry uchiha.**

 **Cipoo :** _sebenarnya kalo soal gaya rambut kembali lagi ke imajinasi masing-masing pembaca, aku sih bikin Sesshomaru rambutnya jadi pendek karena menyesuaikan sama keadaan mereka. Itu juga bentuk kasih sayang Sesshomaru degan istrinya, kalau rambutnya sih harusnya baru mulai panjang setelah puluhan tahun. :P soalnya Daiyokai, jadi pertumbuhannya melambat_

 **Malfoy :** _halo? Wah makasih udah ngingetin, kayaknya kelewat pas aku edit. Moga-moga di chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. Kalo bagian Rin terbunuh segerombolan serigala memang iya, di seri anime/manga aslinya Rin udah mati waktu dibunuh sama serigalanya Koga. Terus Sesshomaru menghidupan dia lagi dengan tenseiga. Haha enggak la, tega banget udah sejauh ini tiba-tiba bikin Sakura mandul, kalau penasaran gimana sosok anak mereka nanti ilustrasinya bisa lihat di akun deviantartku_

SIGN

Kazama Sakura


	44. Leaf Philosophy

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 44 : Leaf Philosophy**

 **.**

.

Di bulan keenam kehamilannya, Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan beban yang berada diperutnya, ia tidak lagi mengeluhkan mengenai bengkak dikakinya. Bayang dalam ingatannya hanyalah berputar pada kehadiran malaikat kecil yang akan tiba empat bulan lagi, debar keraguan sempat membayanginya dalam sesaat namun segera sirna dengan bayang bayi mungil yang akan menemani hari-harinya nanti.

Sakura sangat menyukai anak-anak, kepolosan merekalah yang membuatnya terenyuh dan ingin merengkuh mereka dalam perlindungan. Sakura tersenyum, mengira-ngira seperti apa fisik bayinya kelak. Jelas sekali bahwa bayi mereka nanti pastilah _hanyo_ , ia pasti memiliki fisik seperti sang Ayah. Sakura tersenyum membayangkannya, jika ia laki-laki maka ia akan setampan Sesshomaru, dan jika ia perempuan pasti ia akan cantik seperti dirinya.

Sakura mengira-ngira apa gerangan fisik darinya yang akan menurun pada anaknya kelak. Apakah ia akan memiliki rambut merah muda, atau semuanya akan mirip seperti Sesshomaru. Lamunan Sakura buyar kala sepasang lengan kekar memeluk bahunya,

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sesshomaru lembut.

"Mengira-ngira bagaimana fisik bayi kita nantinya," ujar Sakura. "Kurasa ia akan mirip denganmu."

"Ya, dalam fisik _hanyo_ miliknya rambutnya akan berwarna putih sama sepertiku, tapi aku yakin dalam wujud manusia ia akan memiliki kemiripan yang sama denganmu."

"Jadi, apakah rambutnya akan berwarna merah muda?" Gumam Sakura.

"Mungkin saja, lagipula mana mungkin ia berambut hitam jika fisik ibunya memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda." Tukasnya, Sakura tertawa geli.

"Hm begitukah,,.?" Gelaknya.

Hingga ia memandang langit yang nampak mulai menampakkan senja, Sakura tersadar. "Ah ya, apakah nenek Tama sudah pulang? Aku hanya melihatnya pagi tadi?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru tersentak, ia menutup matanya sejenak dan mencium bau Tama yang hanya samar-samar berada di sekitar ladang.

Sang _daiyokai_ berdecak, "jangan-jangan ia belum kembali dari hutan?" Ucapnya.

"Apa? Ah, kita harus segera mencarinya! Nenek tidak pernah pergi selama itu." Usul Sakura cepat, ia dengan gemetar berusaha bangkit sembari melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi Seshomaru menghentikannya,

"Tidak! Kau retaplah di sini! Aku yang akan mencarinya." Cegah Sesshomaru.

"Tapi, Nenek Tama...!"

"Pikirkan juga kondisimu, _Koishii_. Kau sedang hamil besar, berjalan di hutan hanya akan membuat kandunganmu mengalami bahaya. Aku tak ingin suatu hal buruk terjadi padamu dan bayi kita." Tegasnya.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya bimbang, namun ia akhirnya menurut karena perkataan Sesshomaru ada benarnya. Ia tentu tak ingin sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada bayinya. Sehingga ia hanya dapat berharap pria itu dapat segera menemukan Tama. Sang _daiyokai_ melesat menuju hutan mengikuti bau wanita tua itu. Dan benar saja, netranya memicing ketika melihat sosok tubuh renta yang tergeletak di rerumputan.

Ranting-ramting yang dikumpulkannya nampak berserakan, Sesshomaru menyentuh nadi di tangan perempuan tua itu dan menghela nafas lega kala menyadari detak jantungnya yang masih lemah terasa samar. Sesshomaru segera membawanya menuju rumah.

"Oh tidak! Nek Tama!" Isak Sakura kala melihat perempuan itu tidak sadarkan diri saat Sesshomaru membawanya pulang, Sakura segera menggelar _futon_ dan tubuh Tama direbahkan di atasnya.

"Kita harus segera mencari tabib." Cicit Sakura, Sesshomaru menatapnya ragu. Jika mereka mencari tabib artinya ia harus datang ke pemukiman. Dan kontak dengan manusia adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari.

"Tapi..." keraguan Sesshomaru ditangkap oleh Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas lelah,

"Baiklah, kita bawa nenek ke tabib terdekat." Putusnya.

.

Sesshomaru mengeluarkan _youki_ nya yang membuatnya dapat melayang dalam kaki langit. Tama ia gendong dipunggungnya dengan kain yang sengaja diliitkan di sekitar bahu dan pinggangnya agar wanita tua itu tidak jatuh dan Sakura ia bawa di lengannya. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Sesshomaru sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk perutnya. dan sosoknya langsung melesat menuju kediaman tabib yang berada di pinggir pemukiman. Tiga kilometer dari kediaman mereka. Sakura kangsung turun ketika ketiganya sampai, dengan langkah berat ia mengetuk daun pintu kediaman sang tabib.

Sesshomaru menahan tubuh Tama, "mereka sudah mendekat." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Ya, berikan nenek padaku. Kau bisa pergi, _anata_." Tukas Sakura. Pria itu menyandarkan Tama di punggung Sakura dan segera melesat pergi bersamaan dengan pintu yang tergeser. Sang tabib memandang bingung sosok perempuan hamil di depan rumahnya yang nampak terengah-engah.

"Tolong periksa nenekku, kumohon!" Pinta Sakura.

Sang tabib mengerutkan alisnya bingung hingga ia baru tersadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang ada di punggung perempuan itu. Sang tabib segera memanggil pelayanya untuk membantu membopong Tama ke dalam. Sakura dengan langkah tergesa segera mengikuti mereka.

Sementara di luar sana, Sesshomaru tengah menunggu di balik pepohonan. Ia memandang kediaman tabib tersebut. Penciumannya yang tajam masih dapat menangkap keberadaan sang istri dan neneknya di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Sang tabib telah memeriksa Tama dan menatap perempuan itu.

"Ia kelelahan, seharusnya di usianya sekarang ia tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras."

"Begitu ya, baiklah." Balas Sakura paham. Sang tabib memperhatikan perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah mengenggam tangan wanita tua itu.

"Kau sedang hamil, nona?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak kecil, ia menatapnya sekilas seraya mengangguk dengan senyuman gugup.

"Ah, ya..." cicitnya ragu.

"Apakah kau memapah nenekmu hingga sejauh ini?" Tanyanya. Tangan kirinya yang tidak mengenggam tangan Tama nampak terkepal kecil. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia datang bersama Sesshomaru. Tabib ini pasti akan menanyakan dimana gerangan pria itu saat ini.

"Iya." Tukas Sakura tenang. "Um, Tuan, jadi apakah beliau akan sadar dalam waktu dekat?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sang tabib nanpak menatap Tama sebentar hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk cepat. "Ya, seharusnya ia bangun esok pagi. Kau bisa bermalam di sini nona. Hari sudah beranjak malam dan tidak baik wanita hamil berjalan sendirian di malam buta seperti ini." Tawarnya.

Sakura menyetujuinya. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tama kedinginan di tengah perjalanan nanti, ia hanya perlu mencari celah agar dapat bertemu suaminya untuk memberitahukan dirinya menginap di rumah tabib ini.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Ucap Sakura sembari membungkuk kecil karena perutnya yang menghalangi pergerakan.

Sang tabib mengangguk dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Tama. Setelah seorang pelayan menggelar _futon_ baru, Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan menjadikan bantal sebagai sandaran pinggangnya. Hari telah beranjak malam, Sakura mendengar bunyi ketukan kecil dari jendela dan saat ia membuka daun jendela kayu tersebut Sesshomaru nampak di sana.

"Kau bisa masuk, _anata_?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesshomaru mengangguk dan segera melompat melewati jendela tersebut dalam gerakan halus yang tidak menimbulkan suara. Sakura memeluknya sekilas, meremas _mokomoko_ pria itu gemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sakura terkekeh kecil tanpa suara, "aku baik tentu saja. Seharusnya kau menanyai keadaan nenek, beliaulah yang sedang sakit sekarang." Tegurnya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ujar Sesshomaru, Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Aku sudah mendengar perkataan tabib tadi mengenai keadaan Tama." Ulang pria itu lembut. "Sekarang istirahatlah, _koishii_." Bujuk pria itu sembari menuntun Sakura lembut di atas _futon_.

"Kau akan pergi?" Cicit Sakura risau. Sesshomaru mengendus hidungnya lembut.

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu. Jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang datang aku akan segera pergi, tenang saja." Tukasnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil seraya menyamankan punggungnya di dada pria itu. Tangannya yang mungil menyusup diantara perutnya, memeluknya lembut dan netra klorofilnya mulai terpejam. Sesshomaru menarik selimut dan _mokomoko_ untuk menyelimuti keduanya. Ujung _mokomoko_ yang lebih panjang nampak melingkar di sekitar Tama. Posisi itu adalah posisi yang sama ketika ketiganya saling menghangatkan diri di musim dingin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Tama tak pernah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya mulai semakin kurus termakan garis usia yang nampak dalam kerut letih dan gurat penuaan di wajahnya. Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah senyum sendu ketika menatap wajah Sakura kala perempuan itu menyuapinya saat waktu makan tiba.

Sakura memandang perempuan tua itu iba, sesekali ia bernyanyi dan mengajaknya bicara. Perutnya yang semakin besar membatasi pergerakan hingga akhirnya satu-satunya yang bekerja di ladang hanyalah Sesshomaru. Ketika musim tanam lobak, pria itu menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk menanam lobak di ladang, membuatnya baru kembali ke dalam rumah ketika hari telah beranjak sore.

Sakura akan menyambutnya dengan semangkuk sup lobak atau semangkuk sup sayuran seperti biasanya yang dibumbuhi dengan senyum manis perempuan itu. Jika pekerjaannya tidak banyak maka Sesshomaru akan berburu dan mencari ikan, terkadang juga mencari kayu bakar untuk persediaan.

Semua ia kerjakan seorang diri sejak kehamilan sang istri yang kian membesar, Tama sudah mulai renta dan tidak dapat bekerja lagi. Dan hanya senyum dalam rasa bersalah yang selalu nampak di wajah wanita tua itu.

"Kau tahu mengenai filosofi daun, nak?" Tanya Tama suatu hari ketika siang terik di pertengahan musim semi. Bunga _sakura_ di pojok ladang sana masih bersemi dan sebagian bunganya nampak berguguran, jika menengok dari jendela maka akan nampak Sesshomaru yang tengah beristirahat di bawahnya.

"Filosofi daun?"

Tama mangangguk kecil dalam senyum lemahnya, "ya... kau tahu bukan bahwa daun yang kecil adalah cikal bakal kehidupan dari sebuah pohon? Pohon yang tumbuh subur karena adanya daun yang memberinya nafas, memberinya kehidupan dalam setiap teduh berkas mentari yang menerpanya. Daun tidak hanya memberikan... kehidupan bagi pohon itu sendiri."

"Tapi juga, pada makhluk hidup yang lain... daun juga dimakan oleh manusia dan hewan. Ia memberikan dirinya... untuk keberlangsungan makhluk hidup lainnya... selain pohon tempat ia sendiri berada, itu menggambarkan, sebuah sifat pengorbanan yang ikhlas demi orang lain tanpa mengharapkan pamrih apapun." Ucap Tama.

Sakura nampak termenung, hingga Tama menyentuh lembut perut buncitnya dan ia kembali bercerita,

"Daun juga... mengajari kita mengenai arti kehidupan. Bahwa... manusia akan lahir, tumbuh dewasa dan akhirnya layu termakan usia. Seperti saat kuncup kecil daun hijau paling muda muncul dari permukaan ranting pepohonan... seperti ketika bayi dalam kandungan mulai tumbuh dan berkembang hingga ia lahir..."

"Juga ketika sang daun mulai tumbuh dengan kuat, ia dengan rendah hati membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi santapan makhluk hidup lainnya yang tergantung hidupnya dari keberadaan daun itu sendiri. Ketika daun mulai mencapai ujung usianya, ia akan berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan kemudian lepas dan jatuh di atas tanah dan bersatu dengan lapisan tanah di bawahnya."

Tama memandang kosong langit-langit atas ketika ia berbaring, _futon_ usang yang menjadi alasnya tidur tidak terasa keras. Kulitnya seolah mati rasa dan rasa sesak mulai membayang di dalam dadanya. "Seperti kehidupan, filosofi daun mengajarkan banyak tentang pengorbanan, kerelaan untuk menerima takdir dan welas asih terhadap sesama sebagai makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Mudahnya, sebuah kehidupan di dalam rahimmu adalah awal dari hidup seseorang, kemudian sosokmu yang sekarang seperti daun yang tumbuh dan memberikan manfaat bagi orang lain, kemudian ketika waktu telah menggerusmu, kau akan menua sepertiku ini dan akhirnya akan gugur layu seperti daun di musim gugur." Ucap Tama.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ingatannya kembali pada ucapan Hoshimaru beberapa bulan yang lalu kala dirinya hampir mati pada usaha pembunuhan oleh penghuni istana. Ia tak pernah menceritakan seperti apa Sesshomaru pada Tama, alasan kenapa ia pergi darnya, alasan kenapa ia sampai saat ini masih diam-diam menyimpan rasa takut.

"Manusia seperti kita... akan hidup seperti daun ya..." ujarnya. "Tapi, kurasa ada yang tidak akan seperti itu."

Tama tersenyum simpul, walau ia tidak mengerti kemana gerangan arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Tapi dalam rasa ragu yang memancar dari netra Sakura, perempuan itu tahu ada satu hal yang ingin diutarakan calon Ibu muda itu. Namun bertanya bukanlah tempatnya, lagipula... waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi. Tama menyadarinya.

"Berbeda atau tidaknya, ingatlah untuk hidup seperti daun, dimana dalam segala kehidupanmu kau mampu memberikan... manfaat kepada... orang lain di sekitarmu." Ujar Tama.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil di tengah rasa harunya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Tama lembut. Sementara itu Sesshomaru nampak memandang kediaman Tama dalam diam. Ia mendengar pembicaraan keduanya dari tempatnya berada. Sang _daiyokai_ menghela nafas kecil dan melangkah menuju gubuk. Sakura masih memeluk Tama yang nampak menangis dalam rasa harunya ketika sosok tegap itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesshomaru melangkah menuju ruangan dimana tumpukan pakaiannya dan Sakura berada, ia mengambil _tenseiga_ yang sudah lama teronggok di sudut ruangan. Ia memandang Sakura yang masih memeluk bahu Tama, hingga kemudian perempuan tua itu nampak menutup matanya dan dengan lembut berbisik.

"Semoga disepanjang hidupmu kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tergugu kala merasakan pergerakan layu di kulit sang nenek yang mulai terasa dingin. Netranya membelalak kala tangan tua Tama merosot dari punggungnya dan beban tubuhnya terasa sedikit berat akibat menahan tubuh Tama.

"Ne-nenek?!" Panggil Sakura bingung seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tua itu. "Nek Tama?!" Pekik Sakura parau. Air mata langsung menetes deras dari pelupuknya.

"Mundurlah sedikit, _Koishii_!" Suara berat Sesshomaru membuatnya menoleh. Netranya melebar kala melihat pria itu mengangkat _tenseiga_ di tangannya dan menebas tubuh Tama. Makhluk-makhluk dari dunia sana yang mengerubungi tubuh Tama langsung lenyap. Namun tidak ada yang berubah, sang wanita tua tak dapat kembali.

Sesshomaru memicingkan matanya, hingga kemudian ia menatap Sakura sendu. " _Gomen ne_." Dan tangis Sakura pecah, ia memeluk tubuh Tama putus asa. Sesshomaru meraut bahu Sakura dan tangis perempuan itu tenggelam di dadanya, Sakura meremas _haori_ di dada pria itu erat.

Bibirnya berulang kali memanggil nama sang nenek yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan yang bisa dilakukan sang _daiyokai_ adalah memeluknya erat, menerima dengan lapang dada segala duka yang dirasakan sang istri dan dirinya,

.

Tama telah wafat

Diusia senjanya perempuan itu menghabiskan waktu-waktu bersama sepasang suami istri tersebut dalam suka dan duka. Selepas mengganti segala keperluan untuk mengurus jenazah perempuan tua itu bersama Sakura, Sesshomaru menguburkannya di sudut ladang yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah. Tidak ada upacara khusus atau doa-doa lainnya, hanya mereka berdualah yang mengantarkan kepergian Tama dengan doa dan duka yang akan membekas selama beberapa waktu.

Sakura lebih banyak melamun semenjak sang nenek meninggal, ia sering memandangi barang-barang peninggalan Tama dan setiap sudut rumah seolah mencari ingatan-ingatan samar mengenai keberadaan perempuan itu dalam pandangannya. Sesshomaru lebih cepat sembuh dari dukanya, pria itu kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya dan menggantikan pekerjaan yang dahulu sering dilakukan Tama seperti mencari kayu bakar dan memasak.

Sakura masih merenung, tidak melakukan apapun bahkan sempat lupa bahwa ia harus makan untuk menghidupi dirinya dan kehidupan kedua di rahimnya.

" _Koishii_?"

Panggilan sang suami membuat perempuan itu tersadar, "ya... _anata_?" Balasnya dengan senyuman yang nampak sayu. Sesshomaru memandang sup lobak yang masih tersisa banyak di mangkuk yang ada di depan perempuan itu.

"Sejak tadi kau melamun." Ujarnya sembari meraih mangkuk berisi sup lobak itu dan menyumpitkan irisan lobak dan menyuapkannya pada Sakura. Sakura membuka mulutnya kecil dan mengunyahnya tanpa minat, irisan lobak itu terasa hambar di mulutnya. "Kau harus menghabiskan makananmu!" Tegurnya. Sakura menatap lantai kayu yang nampak kusam.

"Aku... tidak lapar-" elaknya lirih. Sang _daiyokai_ memandangnya datar, tangan besarnya terangkat dan menyentuh permukaan perut buncit Sakura. Iris pria itu melebar kecil dan senyum bahagia yang nampak tipis berkembang di bibirnya.

Sesshomaru menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di permukaan perut wanita itu, Sakura terperangah melihat kelakuan suaminya. Hingga ucapan Sesshomaru membuat hatinya berdesir,

"Hai bayi kecil di dalam perut Ibu, ini Ayahmu!"

Sesshomaru nampak bercakap pada permukaan perutnya seolah sang bayi dapat mendengar suaranya. Dan tiba-tiba rasa ngilu kecil terasa di permukaan perut Sakura, Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup. Dan senyum di bibir pria itu kian mengembang.

"Dia mendengarku, _koishii_!" Sorak Sesshomaru kecil. Sakura mengerjab bingung, namun ia kembali melenguh kala merasakan tendangan kecil untuk kedua kalinya di perutnya. Hingga akhirnya perempuan itu paham, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia merasakan tanda pergerakan pertama dari bayi di kandungannya.

"Dia... bergerak?" Ucap Sakura terbata. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil. Ia mengecup permukaan perut sang istri yang tertutupi _kimono_.

"Ya, akhirnya... setelah sekian lama." Sahut Sesshomaru lembut. "Ini sangat membahagiakan, Sesshomaru ini sangat bahagia!" Bisik pria itu dalam senyum kelegaaan yang nampak di wajahnya, ia memeluk pinggang Sakura lembut dengan tangannya. Kepalanya masih tak beranjak dari permukaan perut buncit sang istri.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam suka cita menyabut bayi mereka yang mulai memberikan respon-respon sentuhan, Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa selama ini ia mengabaikan dirinya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah terutama bagi bayi kecil mereka di dalam rahimnya. Sakura akhirnya kembali bangkit dan lebih memperhatikan kebutuhan bayi di perutnya.

Ketika kandungannya telah masuk awal bulan ke delapan, pergerakan Sakura semakin terbatas, bahkan untuk sekedar bangun ia kesusahan. Di tengah malam buta Sakura sesekali merintih, mengeluhkan mengenai pinggul dan punggungnya yang terasa kebas. Sesshomaru dibuat khawatir karenanya.

Netra amber pria itu menatap sang istri yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi setengah duduk, perutnya terlihat buncit dan begitu kontras dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dua bulan lagi perempuan itu akan melahirkan, dan sang _daiyokai_ mulai memikirkan siapa gerangan yang dapat membantu persalinan sang istri.

"Bagaimana jika kita datang ke kediaman Higurashi?" Tanya Sesshomaru kala Sakura tengah memakan makan malamnya, Sakura menatap sang suami tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kita ke sana?" Tanyanya.

"Persalinanmu, ini memang masih dua bulan lebih awal. Tapi kurasa hingga hari saat kau melahirkan kurasa kau akan lebih aman jika berada di sana. Lagipula, kelahiran bayi kita bukanlah kelahiran biasa, aku ragu akan sulit menemukan tabib manusia yang mau membantu persalinan. Aku juga tidak yakin tabib dari _yokai_ akan bersedia membantu." Ucapnya.

Sakura nampak terdiam, memikirkan segala resiko dan posisi Sesshomaru yang bukan _daiyokai_ sembarangan tentu saja pasti banyak pihak yang berusaha mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mencelakai mereka. Akhirnya Sakura setuju untuk sementara waktu tinggal di kediaman Higurashi.

Perjalanan menuju Edo tempat kuil Higurashi tentu tidak dekat, menyadari kondisi Sakura yang tidak memungkinkan untuk perjalanan singkat menggunakan wujud _yokai_ ataupun awan _youki_. Membuat pria itu memutuskan untuk menempuh perjalanan darat dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula dengan ini keberangkatan mereka tidak akan menarik perhatian.

Sakura meninggalkan kediaman yang ditinggalkan Tama dengan berat hati, walau sebentar namun kenangan yang tersisa di tempat itu begitu banyak. Sesshomaru hanya membawa barang-barang penting untuk keperluan mereka. Ladang mereka tinggal setelah membereskan sisa-sisa tanaman yang belum siap panen. Dan perjalanan dilakukan ketika hari menginjak pada pertengahan musim panas ketika hari tidak terlalu terik untuk melakukan perjalanan.

Sakura menyambutnya sebagai hari awal setelah sekian lama ia tidak lagi melihat dunia luar, mereka melewati beberapa desa kecil dengan Sesshomaru yang menutupi rambutnya dengan caping seperti biasanya. Terkadang Sakura akan menutupi kepala pria itu dengan selendang miliknya yang terlihat usang agar rambutnya yang mencolok tidak menarik perhatian.

Di hari hujan keduanya akan berteduh di sekitar pepohonan yang lebat atau Sesshomaru akan mencari daun lebar untuk memayungi istrinya sementara dirinya sendiri basah kuyup. Bumi seolah menjadi alas tidur mereka dan langit sebagai atap, perjalanan yang panjang itu mengalir seperti air bagi keduanya, seperti hidup yang juga mengalir dalam satu arus waktu.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter 43 :**

 **Uriana11, Wu Lei II, Seiyura, Uchiha Kazusa, ubedarcem, Taeoh, wowwoh geegee, sitieneng4, berry uchiha, shika-can, echamareta,**

 **Risnusaki :** _bagian saat Sessho mual-mual saat Sakura mulai hamil juga jadi bagian kesukaanku. Hmm, perbedaan cerita biar ada variasi sih, karena aku ngerasa konflik di istana sudah mainstream. Tapi intinya, dua-duanya punya kebahagiaan sendiri-sendiri. Lagian aku ga ahli bikin konflik istana yang strateginya ruwet sampe melibatkan banyak pihak. Kalau yang tema gini kan lebih mudah karena terkesan udah jadi jalan hidup._

 **Yuki :** _halo kau ganti penname ya? Hmm, lucu sih membuat Sessho jadi mati kutu. Sekali-kali lah biar tingkahnya enggak sok cool mulu XD_

 **Saskey saki :** _ah makasih koreksinya, kayaknya kelewat pas aku edit. Kalau penasaran fisik anak SesshoSaku bisa lihat di akun deviantartku KazamaSakura_

 **Malfoy :** _bisa lihat di profilku kalau masih ada keraguan aku cewek atau cowok :'v thanks udah baca ulang dan ga bosen sama fic ini. Aku belum yakin bisa nerbitin fic ini jadi buku atau karya original karena feel menulis beda saat jadi fanfic dan orific. Kalau soal pembaca sih, banyak yang baca fic ini kok, kalau kamu punya akun, sebenarnya ada fitur yang ngasih tau seberapa banyak ficmu dikunjungi dan dilihat oleh pembaca. Dan jumlah tiap bulannya sampai ribuan dari Indonesia sendiri ada juga dari negara lain. Jadi bisa dibilang banyak yang tahu soal fic ini, tapi ga kelihatan karena mayoritas menjadi silent reader. Tapi terima kasih sarannya_

 **Albaficaaiko :** _haha, enggak lah, yang dialami Sesshy Cuma bentuk simpati sama kehamilan istrinya, info lengkap soal ngidam bisa dilihat di google. Yup, membuatnya lebih manusiawi karena biar dia berubah. Jujur kayaknya aku ga suka sifatnya versi anime/manga karena dia angkuh dan kaya balok es haha. Soal kurangnya aku menyadari karena diksi, dan eydku di fic ini kacau sih. Ya semoga bisa ada perbaikan di masa mendatang_

 **Homna :** _waktu Sakura lahiran masih beberapa chapter lagi, karena alurnya fic ini lambat, sabar ya_

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	45. The Name

**Masashi Kishimoto Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 45 : The Name**

Sakura nampak mengeliat kecil ketika mentari pertama pada pagi hari menyapa penglihatan, Sesshomaru membuka matanya perlahan dan membantu perempuan itu merubah posisinya. Jemarinya yang besar mengusap pipi perempuan itu lembut, Sakura sempat mengigau kecil dalam tidurnya.

Saat hidung mancung pria itu mengelitik pipinya, perlahan namun pasti kelopaknya mulai terbuka, dan netranya bertemu pandang dengan amber keemasan kelam milik sang suami

" _Ohayo_?" Sapaan pertama pria itu menyambutnya dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah, tangannya dengan refleks menyangga bawah perutnya yang terasa berat,

"Sesak..." rintih Sakura kecil saat merasakan permukaan perutnya terasa menekan bagian ulu hati. Sesshomaru mengusap lembut punggungnya dan membantunya bangkit. Ia sempat limbung namun tangan besar pria itu dengan sigap menahan bahunya.

"Apakah perjalanan masih jauh?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Sesshomaru memandang arah angin dan netranya mengerjab sesaat, perjalanan masih berlangsung lama dan sepertinya mulai banyak keluhan yang dirasakan perempuan itu. Tangannya menyelip di punggung dan lutut Sakura seraya langkahnya menapak dengan cepat.

Ia membentuk _kekkai_ dan dengan cepat angin _youki_ langsung menyambutnya, membawanya terbang untuk memotong perjalanan dengan melewati udara. Butuh waktu dua hari sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba di pinggir Edo, Sesshomaru berdecak kecil. Ia harus melewati kota untuk tiba di kuil Higurashi.

"Kita akan menyamar seperti biasanya." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Apakah kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan keduanya kembali melangkah menuju jalanan yang nampak ramai. Sakura mengeratkan jubah yang membungkus bahunya, perutnya yang besar nampak menyembul dibalik _kimono_ tebal yang ia pakai. Tangan Sesshomaru senantiasa mengenggam tangan mungilnya membuat getar menghangatkan selalu menyapa Sakura, Sakura merasa aman karenanya sehingga sepanjang perjalanan rona merah tidak beranjak dari pipinya.

Hingga tiba-tiba netra ambernya melebar kecil saat merasakan aura _reiki_ yang memendar di depan sana, segerombolan pendeta dan _miko_ nampak berjalan beriringan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja kembali dari suatu perrtemuan. Sesshomaru segera menarik Sakura menuju toko terdekat, ia menekan _youki_ nya hingga batas minimal hingga _youki_ nya tidak akan bisa dideteksi oleh para pendeta itu.

"Ada sesuatu, _Anata_?" Tanya Sakura heran saat melihat raut gusar Sesshomaru.

"Beberapa pendeta sedang melewati jalanan itu. Aku tak ingin mereka membuat kehebohan karena merasakan aura _youki_ ku." Tukasnya.

Sakura langsung paham, netra klorofilnya ikut menyisir sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengawasi atau mencurigai mereka. Seorang penjual yang kebetulan pemilik toko menatap bingung dua orang yang baru saja masuk di dalam tokonya. Sosok perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu yang sedang hamil bersama seorang pria muda yang begitu tinggi yang anehnya menggunakan caping untuk menutupi kepalanya, tapi tetap saja keduanya nampak begitu mencolok walaupun memakai _kimono_ yang agak lusuh. Dilihat dari jauhpun sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka suami istri muda.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan dan Nyonya?" Sapa penjual itu ramah, walaupun keduanya memakai _kimono_ murahan tapi tidak baik jika penjual itu berlaku seenaknya. Apalagi saat ia mendekat ia melihat sebuah pedang di pinggang pria itu. Sang penjual langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pria tersebut adalah _samurai_.

Sakura tersenyum ramah dan mulai melihat-lihat beberapa barang, entah kenapa ia tertarik membeli _kimono_ - _kimono_ berwarna cerah untuk calon bayinya. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu persis apakah kelak bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan.

" _Ne, anata_?" Panggil Sakura pada Sesshomaru yang tengah melihat-lihat beberapa perkakas.

"Hn?" Pria itu menghampirinya dan netra ambernya melihat kain-kain _kimono_ yang begitu cantik. "Kau ingin membeli _kimono_ baru?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sakura nampak membisu, netra klorofilnya mengerling gugup pada sang suami. "Aku berfikir untuk membelikan _kimono_ baru untuk calon bayi kita. Kau tahu bukan, sebentar lagi dia akan lahir."

Sesshomaru tersenyum simpul, "hm... kalau begitu pilihlah satu atau dua potong kain untuknya." Ujarnya.

Sakura menatapnya ragu, "tapi... aku tidak punya uang sekarang ini." Cicitnya.

Sesshomaru menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Sesshomaru ini yang akan membayarnya. Jadi pilihlah mana kain yang kau suka." Perintahnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil walau keraguan masih nampak di wajahnya. Baru setelah ia memilih beberapa kain, pilihannya jatuh pada dua kain berwarna merah dan biru polos dengan corak awan dan bulatan segi enam. Ia berusaha memilih kain yang sekiranya cocok dipakai untuk anak laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Anda memilih ini, Tuan?" Tanya sang penjual. Sesshomaru mengiyakan dan menanyai harga dua kain tersebut. Setelah membayar, dua kain tersebut dibungkus dengan kain dan keduanya melangkah keluar toko.

"Apa para pendeta itu sudah pergi?" bisik Sakura khawatir. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil denagn senyuman simpul.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang. Kediaman Higurashi tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Sesahomaru sembari menarik Sakura lembut.

Sakura mengikuti langkahnya dengan pelan, tangannya yang lain menyangga perutnya dan jemarinya yang satunya mengenggam tangan Sesshomaru. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka melalui jalanan yang nampak sepi dan menanjak karena menuju area kuil. Banyak sekali anak tangga yang berjajar yang harus mereka lewati dan tiba-tiba di gerbang kedua setelah undakan anak tangga yang ketiga puluh, dua orang _miko_ dan seorang _houshi_ tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka.

" _Yokai-san_ , apa yang membawa anda ke kuil Higurashi? Apakah anda ada suatu keperluan?" Tanya sang _houshi_ sopan saat ketiganya berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru dan Sakura.

Sesshomaru melepaskan capingnya dan menatap ketiga pendeta itu dengan tenang. "Aku, Sesshomaru, ingin bertemu dengan Higurashi Sora." Jawab Sesshomaru tegas.

"Sesshomaru? Ah, anda pasti Sesshomaru _-sama_ , paman dari Kek Sora." Ujar seorang _Miko_ yang mengingat mengenai kunjungan keluarga jauh Higurashi Sora dari bangsa _yokai_ penguasa wilayah barat setahun yang lalu saat Higurashi Haru wafat. "Pertama, kami mohon maaf atas kelancangan kami sehingga membuat anda menunggu lama, Sesshomaru _-sama_. Silakan masuk, kami akan menyiapkan tempat untuk beristirahat dan memanggil Kakek." Ucap sang _Miko_ sopan sembari ber _ojigi_ kecil.

"Aku akan terbang menggunakan awan _youki_. Keadaan istriku tidak memungkinkan untuk menaiki anak tangga sebanyak ini." Ucap Sesshomaru pada sang _houshi_. Sang _houshi_ melihat perempuan berambut merah muda yang menatapnya ramah.

Menyadari keadaan Sakura yang sedang hamil besar. Sang _houshi_ mempersilakan Sesshomaru beranjak terlebih dahulu menggunakan awan _youki_ , sementara ia memerintahkan salah satu _miko_ untuk segera beranjak menuju atas agar segera menginformasikan kedatangan kerabat jauh Sora.

Setelah Sesshomaru sampai di pelataran kuil, dua orang _miko_ menyambutnya dan mengiringnya menuju salah satu ruangan agar keduanya dapat beristirahat. Sakura menghela nafas lega dan menyelonjorkan kakinya yang terasa pegal.

Hingga kemudian sosok Sora nampak setelah pemuda itu memanggil nama pamannya. Sora menyambut keduanya dengan ramah, walau rasa tidak percaya masih nampak di wajahnya.

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Paman." Desah Sora khawatir. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku berkunjung ke istana barat, dan kudengar kau memutuskan mangkat dari posisi penguasa." Ucapnya. Netranya melebar tak percaya kala melihat sosok Sakura setelah ia menoleh, karena sejak tadi ia hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sesshomaru, ia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sana.

"Oh, Sakura- _san_ , apakah itu benar-benar kau?!" Pekik Sora seraya beranjak menuju perempuan itu. Netra ambernya memandang Sakura lekat-lekat, ia takut jika Sakura yang ada di hadapannya ini hanyalah ilusi. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir apa?" Celetuknya geli.

Sora nampak lega, ia memandang Sesshomaru sendu. "Aku sudah mendengar mengenai rencana istana bulan untuk menyingkirkan Sakura. Kupikir ia benar-benar mati di tangan Hoshimaru atau para jenderal. Aku sangat bersyukur kau bisa selamat dan tetap hidup hingga sekarang." Ucap Sora pada Sakura.

"Ya, berkat kuasa sang pencipta aku masih dapat hidup hingga sekarang." Sahut Sakura. "Semuanya benar-benar suatu keajaiban, aku sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Sora. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja seperti sebelumnya." Sahut Sora santai, hingga netra ambernya beralih pada perut buncit Sakura, secarik senyum berkembang di bibirnya. "Jadi, akhirnya aku akan kembali memiliki sepupu." Celetuknya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "ya, usianya masih delapan bulan. Tapi sebentar lagi ia akan lahir." Ucap Sakura.

Sora menatap lembut perut buncit wanita itu, "kuharap ia akan lahir dengan selamat. Aku akan mencari tabib terbaik yang akan membantumu bersalin nanti." Ujarnya. "Dan kuil ini terbuka bagi kalian, Paman dan Sakura bisa tinggal di sini sesukanya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Sora.

"Terima kasih, Sora, Sesshomaru ini juga awalnya ingin meminta ijin agar Sakura dapat tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu. Kelahiran pertamanya akan terasa berat dan aku khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi padanya." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sora memandang pamannya lembut, "jangan sungkan padaku, Paman. Tentu saja aku mengijinkan kalian tinggal di sini selama mungkin. Lagipula, tempat ini terbuka bagi siapa saja baik _ningen_ ataupun _yokai_. Jadi paman bisa tinggal sesuka paman di sini." Jawab Sora.

"Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih padamu Sora."

"Samasama, Paman Sesshomaru! Oh ya, maaf karena aku harus segera pergi. Ada beberapa urusan yang tak bisa kutinggalkan." Pamit Sora kikuk. Ia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur Sora begitu baik sehingga mau menampung kita di tempat ini." Cicit Sakura sendu. Sesshomaru mengelus rambutnya lembut dan meringsek untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Sesshomaru inipun berterima kasih padanya. Karena dari sekian banyak orang, ia mau mempersilakan kita tinggal." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Lagipula hanya dia yang dapat kupercayai saat ini." Imbuhnya.

Sakurara menatap netra amber suaminya bingung. "Apakah ada yang membuatmu gusar akhir-akhir ini? Tanyanya.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun bibir tipis pria itu nampak mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Sesshomaru mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Aku mulai khawatir, mengenai hari di mana kau akan melahirkan. Melahirkan seorang _hanyo_ amat berat resikonya. Aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi padamu."

"Berpikir seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu risau, aku lebih tenang jika kaupun yakin bahwa segalanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Ingatlah, suatu hal baik buruknya tergantung dari pikiran kita. Jika kita berfikir buruk, maka akan berakhir buruk begitupula sebaliknya." Hibur Sakura.

Sesshomaru tersenyum simpul, "kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku menghawatirkan suatu hal yang belum terjadi. Seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan bagaimana mengenai masa depan kita nantinya alih-alih terbelenggu oleh rasa khawatir yang tidak ada ujungnya."

Sakura merasa lega mendengar ucapan pria itu. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh perutnya yang buncit kala ia melepaskan pelukan Sesshomaru. "Hari sudah beranjak sore, apakah aku boleh tidur sejenak?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti kelelahan setelah sehatian penuh berjalan kaki." Sahut Sesshomaru seraya dengan cekatan menggelar _futon_ yang terlipat di dalam lemari. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya terasa berat namun perutnya terasa penuh sehingga ia merasa tidak nyaman.

" _Anata_?" Panggilnya parau. Sesshomaru dengan cepat mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di pinggang Sakura. Sakura sudah mulai tenang, ia tidur dengan posisi menyamping agar perutnya tidak terasa tertekan.

Hingga netra klorofilnya nampak menutup dibalik kelopak berbulu mata miliknya yang nampak lentik. Nafasnya terdengar tenang. Sang _daiyokai_ menyelimuti tubuh perempuan itu hati-hati. Dan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping perempuan itu. Lengannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal, dengan lembut tangannya yang besar nampak mengelus wajah ayu sang istri. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya kala rona kebahagiaan nampak di wajahnya. Sekaligus mengagumi betapa eloknya wajah rupawan wanita itu.

Sakura memandang langit yang nampak biru, udara panas mulai terasa. Ia menghela nafas lelah, perutnya yang besar terasa menekan pernapasan. Walau rasanya berat namun seberkas senyum bahagia tak luput dari wajahnya, tangannya yang mungil mengelus perutnya lembut dengan penuh sayang.

Bibirnya terbuka, menyenandungkan nyanyian lembut yang mengalir dalam gelenjar kesunyian, memupuk hening dalam perasaan hangat yang kian membuncah. Dan gerak nyeri pertama membuat Sakura meringis lirih sejak pagi itu. Sakura tertawa kecil, menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang terasa keras.

Nyeri kedua kembali membayang dan Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman, ia menyelonjorkan kakinya dan meraut bantal agar bisa menjadikannya sebagai sandaran punggungnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, sayang? Ibu benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu." Ujar Sakura lembut.

"Tinggal dua bulan lagi, jadi Ibu harus bersabar lagi. Padahal Ibu sudah gemas ingin segera mengendongmu." Bisiknya lagi.

Sakura kembali tertawa kecil dan mengelus perutnya untuk kesekian kali. Bibirnya kembali menyenangdungkan lagu yang mengalir lembut bersamaan dengan desau angin yang menghamtarkan udara hangat ke dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang amber milik Seashomaru nampak menatapnya lembut.

Sesshomaru menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum simpul atas tingkah Sakura. Ia membuka pintu _shoji_ dan melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"Sedang menyanyi untuk bayi kita, hn?" Celetuknya. Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa Ibunya pandai menyanyi, sehingga ketika ia lahir nanti, ia juga akan memiliki suara merdu dan pandai menyanyi sepertiku." Ujarnya. Sesshomaru menunduk dan mengecup lembut puncak perut Sakura yang tertutupi _kimono_. Dengan lembut ia menyibak rok _yukata_ Sakura dan mengecup permukaan kulit buncit wanita itu.

Sakura membeku, rona merah nampak menjalar di wajahnya ketika ribuan kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan di perutnya. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, "aku sudah menentukan nama yang sempurna untuk bayi kita." Ucapnya. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau sudah menentukannya secepat ini?" Tanyanya. "Jadi, nama apa yang kau putuskan?"

Sesshomaru meraut pipi Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, "Miyu, namanya adalah Miyu." Jawabnya lirih dengan nada yang lembut. Sakura mengerjab sesaat,

"Nama yang indah, tapi bagaimana kau tahu apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Kau hanya memutuskam satu nama." Sahut Sakura.

"Tenang saja, _Koishii_ , karena Sesshomaru ini sudah tahu, bahwa..." tangan besarnya mengelus perut Sakura, dan Sesshomaru menunduk, menempelkan telinganya dan mendengar detak dan getak buah hati mereka di dalam sana.

"... bayi kita berjenis kelamin perempuan." Sambung Sesshomaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah merasakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, awalnya aku sempat ragu, tapi setelah sekian lama dan _youki_ nya kian menguat. Aku akhirnya dapat mengambil kesimpulan. Ia adalah bayi perempuan." Jawab Sesshomaru. "Nah, nak, segeralah lahir, Ayah sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan putri pertama Ayah." Bisiknya lembut.

Senyum di bibir sang calon ibu mengembang, tangannya yang mungil mengelus puncak kepala Sesshomaru, "akupun berdoa, semoga kelak ia lahir dan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang berwibawa seperti Ayahnya." Bisik Sakura.

"Dan juga setanggung Ibunya tentu saja." Sahut Sesshomaru.

Sakiura tertawa kecil, "aku baru sadar, selama ini putra-putri kita memiliki hubungan satu sama lain dalam nama mereka." Ujar Sakura saat ia tengah beristitahat di teras kamar. Gemerlap malam di langit menampilkan kemilau bintang yang menyebar di angkasa. "Apakah ada alasan sendiri, kau selalu mencari nama dari langit?"

Sesshomaru memandang langit di atasnya, dengan lembut tangannya merayap di perut Sakura yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku mendapatkan banyak renungan ketika memandang langit, katanya, surga berada di atas langit sana. Langit juga begitu jauh dari tanah tempat manusia tinggal. Sehingga rasanya mungkin saja kehidupan di langit terasa lebih baik daripada di bumi ini."

"Apakah menurutmu, orang-orang yag telah meninggal akan terbang dan tinggal di langit?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa, tempat orang setelah mati itu tidak berada di sana."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengira seprrti itu?"

"Aku adalah _yokai_ , _koishii_ , hidupku amat panjang dan aku sudah melewati banyak hal untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Aku pernah mengunjungi alam baka, bahkan melihat sendiri bagaimana batas antara dunia kita dan dunia roh itu sendiri sudah pernah kulakukan."

"Benarkah, aku jadi penasaran... apakah dunia orang setelah meninggal lebih indah dari bumi tempat kita hidup?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak, tempat itu... begitu penuh dengan aura dan aroma kematian. Mungkin karena banyak dari manusia sendiri mati dengan banyaknya dosa dan keburukan yang mereka bawa semasa hidup. Bisa saja, manusia yang mati dalam keadaan bersih akhirnya menemukan tempat yang lebih indah daripada di bumi di alam baka sana." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Jadi, baik buruknya nanti, segala hal akan menjad balasan sesuai dengan apa yang kita perbuat di dunia ini?" Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru menarik sudut bibirnya, mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sakura. "Mungkin seperti itu, tapi, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Sangat jarang seseorang dapat meninggal dalam keadaan yang begitu bersih. Karena makhluk seperti kita lahir dengan membawa sejarah, kita tumbuh dalam garis kehidupan. Garis takdir mengoreskan segala perjuangan yang telah kita lalu. Takdir sendiri memiliki baik buruknya, karena itu manusia tidak bisa lepas dari dua hal tersebut."

"Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah, teruslah bangkit dan memperbaiki diri. Tak perduli seberapa sering kau jatuh, seberapa sering kau membuat kesalahan teruslah bangkit dan perbaikilah. Karena kehidupan akan terus berjalan sepanjang nafas yang masih ada dalam raga ini."

"Aku mulai mengerti kenapa akhrinya kau memilih nama dari langit." Kekeh Sakura. "Miyu, laksana sinar terang di malam hari yang selalu menyinari bumi kala gelap malam menyapa, bukan begitu?" Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru, "mungkin bisa diartikan seperti itu." Celetuk pria itu lembut.

Sakura mengerjab sesaat, hela nafasnya terdengar lembut. "Kemudian, alasan kenapa kau memberi nama putra pertamamu dan Rin, Hoshimaru… adalah karena ia akan memberikan keindahan yang sangat cantik di la git, ia juga akan menjadi bintang yang dimana kecemerlangannya memberikan kemajuan dan kemakmuran di masa depan bagi bagi istana barat." Ucap Sakura. "Ketika kelak ia menjadi raja."

Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum, mendengus geli atas pernyataan sang istrI. Ia mengendus leher Sakura seraya berbisik pelan. "Paling tidak, namanya lebih bagus daripada nama 'sesshomaru'."

"Haha, namamu memang khas sekali dengan peperangan." Kekeh Sakura. "Tapi kau tahu, nama itu terdengar menyenangkan saat didengar, cocok sekali saat diucapkan." Ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin tahu bagian seperti apa yang terdengar menyenangkan saat namaku terucap?" Pinta Sesshomaru.

Sakura tettawa. "Aku senang, saat aku bisa menyebut namamu, dan kau akam merespon karenanya."

"Artinya kau memanggilku." Balas Sesshomaru geli.

"Hmm, karena nama mencerminkan bagaimana sifat seseorang yang memilikinya." Ujar Sakura. "Walau terkadang kau benar-benar dingin bagai prajurit yang sempurna yang berdarah dingin saat melawan lawanmu. Tapi aku tetap melihat sisi lain yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan pada orang lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Dirimu yang begitu mencintai, tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya seseorang yang begitu rela berkorban dan mau menerima segala kekurangan yang kupunya dengan alasan yang begitu sederhana, bahwa kau mencintaiku." Bisik Sakura. "Sejauh ini... hanya kau satu-satunya yang begitu memujaku seolah hanya aku yang ada di hatimu."

"Itu memang benar. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang ada di hati dan pikiranku." Sahut pria itu lembut.

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Rin?" Kelakar Sakura geli. Sesshomaru menghela nafas kecil.

"Untuk Rin lain lagi ceritanya. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ia memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati ini. Begitupula denganmu, lagipula ada baiknya jangan lagi terpaku pada masa lalu. Kita hidup untuk melangkah ke masa depan." Tegur Sesshomaru lembut. "Masa depan kita bersama Miyu." Sambungnya.

Sakura tak dapat menahan lelehan haru yang melesak dari pelupuknya, ia menutup matanya pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sesshomaru. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh punggung tangan besar Sesshomaru yang tengah memeluk perut buncitnya. Rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya.

Ya, apa yang dikatakan Sesshomaru ada benarnya. Ia tidak bisa terus terperangkap pada kehidupan yang telah lalu. Ia harus terus melangkah menuju masa depan. Masa depan kehidupan bahagianya bersama Sesshomaru dan Miyu, calon buah hati mereka.

 **Bersambung**

 **Hoshimaru artinya lingkaran bintang, Miyu artinya bulan yang indah, dan Sora artinya langit**

 **Makanya ketiganya punya makna yang bagus, dan hubungan keduanya jelas. sora dan Hoshi secara g langsung di masa depan akan menjadi knight of shining armor bagi Miyu. Tampilan Miyu bisa dilihat di akun deviant artku, KazamaSakura.** **Sebenarnya bocoran anak SesshoSaku udah lama kubuat, tapi ya sudahlah, dimasa depan nanti Miyu juga bakal berjuang sama seperti kakak-kakaknya. Alasan milih nama Miyu karena Sesshomaru cocok dengan hal-hal yang identik dengan bulan. Mulai dari tanda garis keturunan di keningnya sampai nama istana barat yang juga disebut istana bulan. Selain itu, sesekali anak cewek bisa bikin cerita lebih fresh, karena kebanyakan anak Sesshomaru dari fans mayoritas cowok semua yang kutemukan di fic-fic.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Anithapurnamasari73, Spica Millefeuilena, wowwoh geegee, sitieneng4, echamaretha.**

 **Maiko :** _iya, perjuangan orang tua untuk anaknya memang berat. Adek bayinya ntar lahir dengan selamat kok, tapi kayaknya ada momen dramatis deh nantinya haha._

 **Risnusaki :** _haha, kalau alur Cuma keputer disitu aja aku juga jenuh, makanya harus ada beberapa perubahan. Sebenarnya awalnya sempet ga kepikiran juga kalau Tama bakal meninggal, tapi rasanya emang sudah saatnya SesshoSaku kembali kena cobaan dan harus berusaha sendiri. Hoshimaru saat ini belum keluar ya, tapi nanti ada kok kejelasan soal bagaimana keadaannya dia._

 **Malfoy :** _sebenarnya dari photo profil sama penname pasti taulah aku ini cewek. Bagian mana yang terkesan identik sama cowok, lagian jarang banget ada cowok yang bikin fic dengan kalimat yang hiperbolis dan agak picisan kaya gini. :'v ahaha tapi emang nama Kazama karena aku suka game tekken, sempet suka sama Jin. Tapi chara favku Kazama Asuka._

 **Saskey saki :** _akupun pas ngetik juga gitu kok. Mengalir aja plotnya sesuai dengan yang sudah direncanakan, mungkin Cuma tambahan beberapa scene aja biar memperlancar alur cerita._

 **Albaficaaiko :** _untuk sekarang sih Hoshi ga muncul dulu, alasan juga karena dia ga punya muka buat ketemu Ayahnya. Hoshimaru juga belum tau kalau Sesshomaru ada di keluarga Higurashi, jadi bisa dikatakan keberadaan Sesshomaru hampir ga diketahui rimbanya sejak dia turun tahta dan pergi. Iya, karena Sesshomaru sebenarnya juga punya sisi lembut dan perduli, sayang di anime/manga ga terlalu ditunjukkan secara blak-blakan, jadi aku ingin membuatnya lebih terbuka soal sifat lembut dan perdulinya,_

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	46. Love As a Mother

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 46 : Love As a Mother**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah memakan sarapannya kala suara Sora terdengar dari balik pintu _shoji_. Sesshomaru membuka pintu dan melihat Sora beserta beberapa _miko_ muda yang masih kecil-kecil nampak menggerombol di depan kamar Sakura. Calon _miko_ dan _houshi_ yang usianya sekitar enam hingga sepuluh tahun itu bergerombol ke dalam kamar.

"Maaf jadi menganggu, Paman." Ucap Sora kikuk. Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila. Netra ambernya dengan lembut memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah tertawa ceria saat beberapa anak-anak itu mengerumuninya. Banyak dari mereka yang nampak antuasias mengenai calon bayi mereka.

"Apakah Miyu- _tan_ bisa mendengar apa yang kami katakan, Sakura _-ba-san_?" Tanya seorang calon _miko_ yang nampak manis, usianya sekitar tujuh tahunan. Tangannya yang kecil nampak menyentuh perut buncit Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Sementara _houshi_ kecil demgan rambut hitam kemerahan akibat terbakar sinar matahari nampak mendekatkan telinganya si perut buncit Sakura. Ia nampak takjub saat merasakan detak jantung di dalam sana. Entah ia sendiri tak mengerti namun ia mendengar suara seperti kruk-kruk dan terkadang ada detak jantung yang terdengar, walau begitu ia begitu gembira dan sangat percaya diri bahwa suara barusan yang didengarnya adalah suara Miyu.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengelus perutmya lembut, "sepertinya Miyu- _chan_ menyukaimu, Raiga _-kun_." Celetuknya.

Raiga nampak melebarkan matanya, hingga kemudian senyum riang nampak di wajahnya. "Benarkah itu, Sakura- _ba-san_?" Pekiknya gembita.

"Hmp, mungkin ada baiknya kau tanyakan saja pada Miyu saat dia sudah lebih besar." Cetus Sesshomaru dengan wajah malas, ada rasa tidak suka ketika mendengar ada seorang bocah yang sepertinya jatuh hati pada putrinya yang belum lahir itu. Apalagi melihat Raiga adalah calon _houshi_

"Raiga _-kun_ masih anak-anak, _Anata_." Tegur Sakura geli.

Sesshomaru hanya mengangkat alisnya, netra ambernya menatap datar Raiga yang meliriknya gugup. Bagaimanapun tatapan pria itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi anak berusia delapan tahun seperti Raiga. Sakura menepuk kepala Raiga lembut. "Kau bisa tanyakan lagi pada Miyu- _chan_ setelah dia lahir, beberapa tahun lagi ia akan seumuran denganmu Raiga _-kun_." Ujar Sakura.

Raiga yang mendengarnya mengangguk riang, perasaan takutnya apda tatapan mengintimidasi Sesshomaru berangsur mereda. Hingga sekumpulan calon _miko_ dan, _houshi_ itu akhirnya pergi dari kamar Sakura setelah Sora mengajak mereka keluar.

"Kau harus mulai membisakan diri dengan anak-anak." Ujar Sakura lembut saat di ruangan itu hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Seesshomaru menopang dangunya seraya netra ambernya menutup pelan dalam gestur santai.

"Hn." Sahutnya pendek. Sakura mengeleng kecil melihat sikap pria itu. Namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, dan mengelus lembut perutnya. Tendangan-tendangan kecil terasa di perutnya. Walau agak nyeri tapi tidak menghalangi gelombang kebahagiaan dan debar tak sabar dimana ia ingin segera bertemu dengan buah hatinya itu.

"Aku berdoa, semoga setelah Miyu lahir nanti. Ia akan menjadi kuat seperti Ayahnya. Jika ia menjadi seorang petarung, apakah kau keberatan, _anata_?" Tanya Sakura.

Roman muka pria itu nampaknya tidka setuju, "kurasa aku keberatan. Walau dalam dunia _yokai_ , perempuan dibiasakan untuk memiliki kemampuan pertarungan. Tapi kurasa aku ingin Miyu hidup di dalam lingkungan kerajaan sebagai seorang putri daripada menjadi petarung pengembara sepertiku." Sahutnya.

"Apakah itu artinya, kau akan mengambil tahtamu kembali?" Tanya Sakura. "Tanpa gelar kebangsawanan. Bagaimana status Miyu sebagai seorang putri?"

Sesshomaru menutup matanya pelan, ia jadi teringat pada Hoshimaru. "Kelak saat ia telah dewasa, aku akan mengirimnya kepada Istana Bulan. Di sanalah, ia akan mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai putti kerajaan barat. Lagipula, Hoshimaru adalah penguasa barat saat ini, sebagai adik dari seorang Raja, walau hanya berstatus tiri. Ia tetap memiliki hak, apalagi ia putri yang lahir langsung dari garis darahku."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, tentu saja ia juga ingin kelak putrinya mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Kehidupan layak dimana ia mendapatkan pengakuan dan pandangan hormat dari banyak orang. Ia tak ingin Miyu seperti dirinya yang harus ikut orang lain sehingga kebebasannya terenggut, atau menjadi petani miskin yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Ia juga tidak ingin Miyu mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih berat dari kehidupannya. Karena itu kehidupannya di kerajaan barat kelak sebagai aeorang putri sangat tepat.

"Aku terkadang masih menyayangkan keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan istana." Ujar Sakura. "Bukan karena dengan ini status kebangsawanan Miyu akan menjadi lebih rumit, tapi aku merasa kau lebih cocok berada di istana daripada tempat seperti ini, kehidupan yang sangat berat seperti ini."

Sesshomaru memandang Sakura dalam diam, tubuh kekarnya meringsek mendekat dan dengan lembut tangannya yang besar merayap pada bahu Sakura, ia memeluk perempuan itu lembut.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, _koishii_. Aku tak perduli seperti apapun kehidupan kita, seberapa berat jalan yang harus kutempuh, yang terpenting adalah aku dapat bersamamu. selamanya bersamamu!"

Iris klorofil Sakura nampak melebar kecil, namun akhirnya senyum tulus berkembang di bibirnya. Tangannya mulai merayap memeluk sosok tegap itu, " _arigatou_ , _Anata_." Ujarnya dalam perasaan haru bahwa ia tidak sendirian, ada Sesshomaru yang akan selalu berada di sisinya, tidak perduli seberapa berat jalan hidup yang mereka tempuh. Biarkan mereka melangkah bersama dalam kehidupan yang telah tergariskan ini.

Kemudian untuk Miyu, suatu hari Sakura yakin, sang putri akan menemukan jalannya sendiri. Miyu akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan kelak ia akan mewarisi ketangguhan dan keteguhan Ayah dan Ibunya.

.

Ketika detak di akhir musim panas mulai merayap, sepasang netra amber itu nampak meredup dalam derap kegelisahan. Bola matanya mengerjab sesaat kala pintu _shoji_ bergeser dan sosok beberapa pelayan nampak membungkuk dan mengantarkan beberapa kudapan.

Inukimi menghela nafas, rasa bosan mulai merayap dalam jiwanya, kadang ia memandang keluar jendela mengingat hari-hari lalu yang menceritakan kisah-kisah yang bahagia. Hingga setelah ia menandaskan makanan untuk menuntaskan rasa lapar sang _inudaiyokai_ itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya.

Inukimi melangkah menuju sisi istana dimana dahulu merupakan kamar dari putranya yang mangkat dari tahtanya satu tahun belakangan. Netra ambernya memandang sisa-sisa kekosongan yang masih nampak. Ruangan Sesshomaru hancur lebur akibat amukan pria itu ketika sang permaisuri dinyatakan terbunuh atas kehendak dari para petinggi istana.

Ruangan itu tidak lagi diperbaiki, dibiarkan rata oleh tanah begitu saja. Sebagian dari barang yang tertinggal yang masih dapat diselamatkan ditaruh di gudang. Tapi ada satu benda yang menjadi kesukaan Inukimi dari barang peninggalan Sakura. _Koto_ milik perempuan itu, Inukimi jadi mengingat hari-hari kala Sakura memainkan _koto_. Suaranya begitu merdu memenuhi lorong tempat kamar Sesshomaru. Bahkan dalam pendengaran tajam Inukimi ia dapat mendengar sayup suara permainan dan nyanyian yang disenandungkan perempuan itu dengan baik.

Untuk mengenang perempuan itu, Inukimi memajang _koto_ kepunyaan Sakura di kamarnya. Perasaan rindu membumbung dalam sanubarinya hingga netranya nampak meredup. Hoshimaru memandang dari jauh sosok wanita dengan rambut perak panjang itu. _Kimono_ nya yang nampak menyentuh lantai terlihat elegan, _mokomoko_ melilit bahunya seperti ciri khasnya yang biasa.

" _Obaa-sama_?" Sapa Hoshimaru, Inukimi mengerling sesaat dan menarik sudut bibirnya lembut.

"Hai?" Balasnya.

Hoshimaru mendekati wanita itu dan memandang bangunan bekas kamar sang Ayah yang nampak tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali pria itu meninggalkan istana barat. Ia tidak lagi mendengar kabar mengenai keberadaan pria itu, seperti biasanya sang Ayah begitu handal sehingga keberadaannya bagai ditelan bumi.

Kemundurannya dari tahta istana barat telah tersebar di antara keempat kerajaan _yokai_ , bahkan sang kaisar _ningen_ nampak terkejut saat ia mengunjungi kaisar untuk kembali membahas rencana perdamaian antara dua dunia bersama Tanaka sang naga emas dari selatan.

Tanaka yang sudah mengenal baik Hoshimaru sejak persahabatannya dengan Sesshomaru mau tidak mau menyambut keberadaan Hoshimaru sebagai pemimpin wilayah barat yang baru. Walau Tanaka sempat menyayangkan mengenai keputusan mangkatnya sang _daiyokai_ putra Inu no Taisho tersebut serta keputusan istana yang memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan sang permaisuri _ningen_ dari istana.

Walau tidak terlalu menyukai manusia, Tanaka yang bersikap netral ternyata cukup menyukai sosok Sakura. Mengingat hari-hari perempuan itu di istana Selatan yang begitu mumpuni. Tapi Tanaka juga berfikir bijak, alasan istana menyingkirkan sang permaisuri _ningen_ serta merta memang demi kerajaan sendiri. Agar rakyat barat tidak melakukan pemberontakan atas rajanya.

"Tidak terasa sudah setahun," ujar Hoshimaru menatap sendu puing-puing bekas kamar Ayahnya. Hatinya merasa miris kala mengingat hati-hari terakhir pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Sampai sekarang ia merasa sangat berdosa atas perbuatannya, namun mau tidak mau ini sudah menjadi suatu keputusan. Paling tidak Sakura tidak mati di tangan para jenderal istana.

Ia memang tak sempat mengubur jasad perempuan itu di sebelah makam Ibunya, tapi paling tidak, Sakura tidak meninggal mengenaskan. Ia memang menghilang, dan bahkan Hoshimaru sendiri tak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana akhir dari perempuan itu. Jasadnya menghilang di balik jurang gelap di pelataran belakang istana bulan. Di dasar jurang itu terdapat sebuah sungai dalam dengan aliran yang deras. Mungkin jasadnya terbawa arus atau menghilang dalam genang air.

"Setahun terasa sangat singkat, tapi juga terasa lama." Sahut Inukimi memandang kosong bekas kamar putranya tersebut. Netra amber keemasannya mengerling pada sosok Hoshimaru, ia dapat menangkap garis wajah yang begitu mirip dengan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Hoshimaru mengerjab sesaat, dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati neneknya dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu perempuan itu. Inukimi tidak menyahut dan hanya membiarkan Hoshimaru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Tinggi Hoshimaru tidak lebih tinggi dari Inukimi, di usianya yang berfisik empat belas tahun. Ia masih nampak seperti anak-anak yang baru beranjak remaja. Walau dalam sikapnya ia lebih dewasa karena tuntutan sebagai penguasa wilayah barat yang baru.

"Aku masih sangat menyesal," ujar Hoshimaru lirih, suaranya terdengar parau. "Tapi... aku tak memiliki pilihan."

"Aku sangat mengerti atas pilihan berat yang harus kau ambil Hoshi, akupun sangat menyayangkan tragedi ini. Tapi... tak ada pilihan lain. Aku hanya bersyukur, setidaknya Sakura tidak meninggal secara mengenaskan di tangan para penghuni istana." Ujar Inukimi.

Penyesalan masih membekas bahkan duka yang tak kunjung usai, Inukimi tahu butuh waktu yang lama hingga kesedihannya kembali sembuh. Seperti saat ia kehilangan Rin seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

.

"Ada sebuah pesan dari Sora _-sama_ , Inukimi _-sama_." Ucap seorang pengantar pesan dari kuil Higurashi. Inukimi mengangguk kecil dan menguncapakan terima kasih, ia membaca gulungan berisi surat yang dikirim Sora mengenai rencana bantuan yang akan diberikan kuil Higurashi berkaitan dengan kelancaran diplomasi bangsa _yokai_ dengan _ningen_ di lingkungan _shogun_. Serta demi memperlancar hubungan dengan _miko_ dan _houshi_ dari kuil lain di luar marga Higurashi.

Ketiga penguasa _yokai_ juga mengapresiasi keputusan tersebut dan dalam satu tahun ini sudah nampak kemajuan dimana beberapa kuil di bawah marga di wilayah besar mulai membuka diri terhadap hubungan diplomatis bersama para _yokai_ penguasa. Dengan ini kedamaian di depan mata sudah tak diragukan lagi, kediamaian yang telah lama diusahakan oleh ayahnya tidak akan goyah..

Inukimi memandang gulungan itu dalam diam, ia mengambil gulungan baru dan mulai menuliskan pesan balasan, kepemimpinan Hoshimaru yang masih seumuran jagung membuatnya turut turun tangan sehingga terkadang ia juga ikut dalam agenda diplomasi yang melibatkan perjanjian dengan para petinggi besar dari berbagai wilayah.

"Inukimi _-sama_..." sosok sang pengantar pesan itu adalah _yokai_ kucing yang berlindung di balik marga Higurashi, ia adalah _yokai_ perempuan yang tangguh, dan seringnya pertemuannya dengan sang Ibu Suri wilayah barat itu membuat hubungan keduanya cukup baik. Inukimi yang melihat ekspresi keraguan dari sang _yokai_ memandangnya heran.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Momo- _san_?" Tanyanya. Momo masih menatap Inukimi ragu. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan berita tersebut. Selama ini Momo tahu bahwa Inukimi pasti merindukan putranya dan merasa bersalah atas tragedi mangkatmya Sesshomaru dari istana.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat saya berkunjung ke kediaman Sora _-sama_ untuk mengambil pesan seperti biasanya. Saya melihat putra anda, Sesshomaru _-sama_ juga ada di sana." Ucap Momo. Netra Inukimi melebar, menatap tak percaya perkataan Momo mengenai Sesshomaru yang berada di kediaman Sora.

"Benarkah itu, Momo- _san_? Kau tidak salah lihat kan?" Tanya Inukimi lagi, berusaha memperjelas cerita Momo mengenai keberadaan putranya.

"Saya sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi dari bau dan juga tanda cakar di pipi dan simbol bulan sabit di keningnya saya yakin bahwa beliau memang Sesshomaru _-sama_. Penampilan beliau memang sudah berubah, beliau memotong pendek rambutnya." Jawab Momo. Inukimi meremas kecil lengan _kimono_ nya. Ia ingin bertemu putranya itu. Walau dalam hati ia takut jika Sesshomaru membencinya.

Ia merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan putranya sendiri setelah ia mengecewakan Sesshomaru dengan pernyataannya yang membiarkan Sakura mati akibat pemberontakam istana bulan tersebut. Namun ia ingin bertemu putranya, ia ingin mengucapkan maaf atas perbuatannya. Setelah itu, ia tidak akan lagi menemui Sesshomaru. Ya, setelah itu ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada jika akhirnya sang putra akan membencinya.

Air mata kegetiran nampak meleleh dari netra amber Inukimi, _daiyokai_ itu terisak kecil. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Momo- _san_." Ucapnya. "Boleh aku meminta satu hal?" Pintanya.

Momo mengerjab tak mengerti. "Apa yang hendak anda pinta. Inukimi _-sama_?"

"Dalam perjalananmu menuju kediaman Higurashi. Ijinkan aku turut serta dalam perjalananmu, hanya aku seorang saja. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Aku hanya ingin menemui putraku setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku, walau dia akhirnya akan membenciku selamanya. Itu bukan menjadi masalah, tapi, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sekali ini saja." Ucapnya. Momo memandang ibu suri istana barat tersebut, ia sangat mengerti perasaan Inukimi sebagai srorang Ibu yang amat menyayangi anaknya. Apalagi setelah kejadian tersebut. Inukimi telah kehilangan suaminya, saat ini kehilangan putra satu-satunya yang telah ia kandung dan rawat hingga dewasa merupakan pukulan terberat bagi setiap Ibu.

"Tentu saja, Inukimi _-sama_." Jawab Momo tanpa berpikir panjang. Lagipula permintaan Inukimi bukanlah permintaan yang berat. Sehingga pada minggu kedua dibulan Agustus pada detak awal musim gugur. Sang _daiyokai_ dan _yokai_ kucing itu berangkat menuju kediaman Higurashi Sora. Keberangkatan mereka dirahasiakan, hanya Hoshimaru yang mengetahui niat dari neneknya itu.

Hoshimaru hanya melepaskan sang nenek dalam perjalannyan. Ia ingin turut serta dan bertemu dengan sang Ayah, namun ia merasa tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Ayahnya setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Hoshimaru hanya menitipkan permintaan maaf dan penyesalannya.

Inukimi dan Momo melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa hari, hingga keduanya tiba di kuil Higurashi pada hari yang beranjak siang. Dedaunan coklat pada ritme musim gugur mulai menampakkan pesonanya, angin berhembus sedikit kencang di dalam garisnya. Inukimi memandang gugup pelataran tangga menuju kuil Higurashi. Ia meneguk ludahnya gelisah, netra ambernya memperhatikan Momo yang tengah bercakap dengan para _miko_ dan _houshi_ penjaga gerbang kuil Higurashi. Setelah mereka dipersilakan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kuil utama dengan langkah berdebar Inukimi menaiki satu persatu undakan anak tangga.

"Saya akan segera menuju ruangan tempat biasa saya bertemu dengan Sora _-sama_ , mari ikuti saya, Inukimi _-sama_." Ajak Momo. Inukimi hanya mengangguk kecil, langkahnya ia angkat menuju lorong yang memgarah menuju sebuah ruangan di dalam _mashion_ kuil utama. Hingga tiba-tiba netra Inukimi melebar ketika penciumannya yang tajam menangkap bau yang tidak asing baginya.

Bau yang sama dari sosok merah muda yang selama setahun ini ia rindukan dan begitu ia sesali kepergiannya. Inukimi sudah tidak ingat tujuannya untuk menemui Sora terlebih dahulu. Ia bergegas menuju sebuah lorong yang mengarah menuju ruangan lain di lorong tersebut. Momo sempat memanggil namanya dan dengan tergesa mengikuti derap cepat Inukimi.

Sementara itu Sesshomaru yang tengah membantu sang istri untuk melangkah langsung membelalak, saat merasakan aura _youki_ yang dikenalnya dan bau khasnya yang sangat kuat. Tidak sempat untuk membawa Sakura pergi, Sesshomaru tak punya pilihan lain selain membentengi Sakura di balik punggungnya. Ekspresinya berubah keras, kemarahan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Grsk!

"Sakura- _chan_?!" pekik Inukimi. Netranya melebar melihat sosok Sesshomaru yang memicing marah padanya, sementara di balik punggung pria itu nampak sosok merah muda yang tengah meremas pakaian Sesshomaru tak mengerti. Baru ketika mendengar suara Inukimi, Sakura tersentak dan berusaha mengintip dari punggung lebar suaminya.

" _Okaa-sama_?!" Sahut Sakura tanpa sadar, ia hendak melangkah mendekati wanita itu, namun Sesshomaru dengan tegas menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tetaplah dibelakangku, _Koishii_!" Tegurnya. Sakura menatap Sesshomaru bingung, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah suaminya. Walau ia masih tidak paham kenapa suaminya terlihat marah dan begitu waspada saat melihat kedatangan sang Ibu.

"Sessho-?" Inukimi menatap nanar sang putra, netra ambernya nampak berkaca-kaca melihat penolakan pria itu. Ia sudah menduga, Sesshomaru pasti membencinya, tapi rasa rindunya pada sang putra terkesampingkan dengan keinginan baru untuk bertemu menantu kesayangannya. Menantu yang telah ia kira telah mati, yang ia kira tak akan ia temui lagi. Mamun takdir berkehendak lain ketika ia mendapati perempuan itu masih hidup dan bernafas di hadapannya.

" _Anata_ , kenapa kau melarangku menemui, _Okaa-sama_?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Ekspresi Sesshomaru masih sama kerasnya seperti sebelumnya, netra ambernya memicing tajam memandang sinis Inukimi yang nampak mematung, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sesshomaru mengepalkan tangannya, ia masih menghalangi Sakura untuk meringsek dari posisinya.

" _Haha-ue_ , untuk apa anda datang ke sini, apakah anda ingin melenyapkan Sakura setelah tahu ia masih hidup?" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin. Sakura mendelik, ia memandang Inukimi tak percaya, benarkah apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu? Inukimi juga terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhannya waktu itu?

Inukimi mengigit bibirnya. Ia mengeleng kecil, "aku tidak berniat untuk itu. Aku datang... hanya untuk meminta maaf. Aku tahu bahwa kesalahanku takkan pernah dapat dimaafkan, tapi tujuanku datang ke sini semata-mata aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Hanya sekali ini saja aku ingin melihat putraku, setelahnya aku berjanji takkan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi, Sesshomaru, putraku." Ucap Inukimi getir.

Sesshomaru masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, Sakura yang menyaksikan keduanya tak dapat menahan air matanya. Netranya terasa panas melihat Inukimi yang begitu tersiksa dengan perasaanya, sementara Sesshomaru nampaknya telah menutup mata atas pintu maafnya bagi sang Ibu. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kelu, bagaimana bisa hubungan Ibu dan Anak yang telah terjalin lama dan memiliki ikatan yang lebih kuat daripada hubungannya dan Sesshomaru dapat merenggang dan hampir terlepas karena dirinya.

Demi cintanya pada sang istri, Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk membenci Ibunya hanya karena wanita itu juga turut andil dalam rencana pembunuhannya atas istana bulan. Tapi ini salah! Ini tidak boleh! Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu tega melihat kedua hubungan anak dan Ibu itu rusak hanya karena sang anak lebih mencintai pasangannya.

Bahkan waktu yang dihabiskan Inukimi bersama putranya lebih lama dan lebih berat daripada waktu yang ia lewati bersama pria itu. Sakura tak ingin, suaminya membenci Ibunya sendiri. Sakura tak ingin suaminya menjadi putra yang tak tahu diri dengan membuang orang tuanya. Ia bahkan telah kehilangan orang tuanya, jika ia berada di posisi Sesshomaru maka ia akan memaafkan Ibunya apapun yang terjadi. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki Ibu, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Lagipula, hukum karma pasti berlaku, ia tidak ingin kelak anaknya ataupun Sesshomaru akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang tuanya. Membuang orang tuanya hanya karena sebuah cinta yang tidak seberapa harganya kepada orang lain. Lagipula, ia adalah seorang calon Ibu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega melihat seorang anak mengabaikan Ibunya sendirian. Jika ia berada diposisi yang sama, pasti hatinya akan merasa amat sendih.

"Hentikan!" Sentak Sakura, ia memandang Sesshomaru marah. "Hentikan perbuatanmu ini Sesshomaru?! Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau begitu tega membenci Ibumu sendiri?! Ia yang telah melahirkanmu, ia yang telah merawatmu selama ini! Kau membencinya dan enggan menemuinya hanya karena aku? Aku tidak mau, suamiku menjadi anak tidak tahu diri yang tidak menghargai Ibunya!" Isak Sakura.

Sesshomaru memandang Sakura tak percaya, Inukimi sendiri hanya dapat mematung melihat keduanya. Ia nampak bungkam dengan ucapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Kumohon, kumohon... jangan benci _Okaa-sama_ , suamiku, kumohon maafkan beliau!" Tubuh Sakura merosot duduk, ia bersimpuh di hadapan suaminya sendiri. "Aku juga calon Ibu, aku tak kuat melihat kenyataan yang membuat suamiku menjadi pembenci Ibunya." Isak Sakura kelu. Sesshomaru berusaha membantu Sakura untuk bangkit, namun perempuan itu tetap bersikeras menolak perintah suaminya.

Hingga kemudian rintihan tiba-tiba lolos dari bibir Sakura, tangan mungilnya menyentuh perutnya yang nampak besar. Sakura meringis perih, ia menutup matanya erat ketika rasa sakit luar biasa menerjang bawah perutnya. Inukimi melebar panik saat mencium bau khas yang nampak menguar dari Sakura. Sementara Sesshomaru sendiri hanya dapat mematung saat melihat rembesan air yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari _kimono_ istrinya.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat panggil dukun bayi terdekat, Sakura- _chan_ akan melahirkan!" Pekik Inukimi saat melihat Sesshomaru masih mematung tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Momo segera melesat mencari tabib atau siapapun yang dapat membantu proses persalinan Sakura yang sangat mendadak itu.

Inukimi segera menyuruh Sesshomaru untuk menahan tangan perempuan itu, dan menyandarkan Sakura di dadanya. Sementara dengan cekatan Inukimi mengambil selimut dan segera menyelimuti perut buncit Sakura. Kaki perempuan itu dilebarkan agar mempermudah proses melahirkan. Nafas Sakura nampak tersenggal, rasa sakit tak terkira masih membayang dalam dirinya. Ia berulang kali meremas tangan Sesshomaru putus asa dan mendonggak menghempaskan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

Sesshomaru berulang kali memanggil nama istrinya dan menghiburnya memberikan ucapan semangat agar perempuan itu terus berjuang. Sosok tabib perempuan dengan langkah tergopoh segera memasuki ruangan itu. Ia segera mengambil posisi untuk membantu proses bersalin Sakura.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi seorang pria tidak diperkenankan melihat proses melahirkan perempuan, ini akan membuat-" sang tabib hendak menegur Sesshomaru agar ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun Inukimi segera memotongnya,

"Sebaiknya kita kesampingkan formalitas adat dan sebagainya, aku tidak perduli mengenai mitos nasib buruk jika seorang pria melanggar tradisi menemani istrinya yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan buah hati mereka. Tapi saat ini, perempuan yang akan melahirkan ini sangat membutuhkan suaminya. Ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya dan pertama kali pula ia melahirkan, selain itu kelahiran bayinya berbeda dengan bayi manusia. Ia akan melahirlan _hanyo_ , setengah manusia dan setengah _yokai_ , dimana ia menggandungnya selama sepuluh bulan. Waktu yang lama sekali bagi seorang manusia." Ucap Inukimi tegas.

"Kelahiran ini sangat beresiko, ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya." Imbuh Inukimu lagi, hingga ia akhirnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada proses melahirkan yang akan dihadapi menantu kesayangannya itu. Sang tabib hanya dapat membisu mendengar ucapan sosok _yo_ _kai_ di sampingnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas kecil, memaklumi keputusan dari Inukimi sehingga ia membiarkan keberadaan Sesshomaru melihat kelahiran buah hatinya.

Sang tabib hanya mengulum senyumnya, memandang sosok pria itu. "Baiklah Tuan, saya hanya berharap, anda lebih kuat saat melihat bagaimana perjuangan seorang wanita untuk menjadi seorang Ibu. Sehingga di masa depan, anda pun akan mengerti, bahwa kenapa sebuah pepatah mengatakan bahwa surga berada di bawah telapak kaki seorang Ibu."

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review in chapter 45 :**

 **Aindr433, echamerta, anithapurnamasari73, uberdarcem, wowwoh geegee, Spica Millefeuilena, Uriana11, andreas sam 28, berry uchiha**

 **Saskey saki :** _thanks udah dikoreksi, udah kiperbaiki kok walau mungkin masih ada yang kelewat hehe, soal respon Hoshimaru bakal kejawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kalau ada-plak- ya gimana ya, intinya Hoshi juga menyambut baik kelahiran adik tirinya._

 **Rusnusaki** _: iya, sebenarnya draft udah masuk chap 50, tapi sepertinya aku kena WB jadi dimasa depan ada keinginan untuk hiatus :P tapi semoga aja ga jadi ya hehe_

 **Albaficaaiko :** _Sesshomaru semakin dewasa, jadi udah sewajarnya dia bisa lebih bijak lagi dalam menyikapi kehidupan. Soal gaya cerita karena udah kebiasaan jadi ga bisa dirubah, aku malah ga enak rasanya kalau harus berubah. Ya mungkin sesuai mood aja nanti ada beberapa perubahan di gaya tulisan. Walau banyak melenceng dari Eyd atau EBI, tapi emang aku udah nyaman dengan style seperti ini. Thanks for follow me in wattpad._

 **Dryd :** _terima kasih sudah ngikutin ceritaku, moga-moga kamu g bosan ya_

 **Maiko :** _reaksinya bakal terjawab di chap-chapter depan, tapi yang jelas. Miyu benar-benar punya keluarga yang sempurna_

 **Yuki :** _thanks for concrit, soal typo khilaf seperti biasa karena kelewatan. Soal judul filosofi daun sebenarnya dari pandanganku sendiri, tapi aku sempet cari-cari refrensi dari beberapa blog untuk memperkuat opiniku._

 **A/N : lil'spo –Miyu akan lahir di chapter 47-**

 **Sebenarnya aku mulai terkena wabah WB dan ada rencana mau hiatus untuk beberapa waktu, beberapa masih aku pertimbangkan soal kelanjutan fic ini karena pastinya kalian sudah tau gambaran ending fic ini seperti apa. karena fic ini ga bakal klise dengan ending happy end, ada nanti di satu titik ceritanya bakal berputar kaya roda, kadang diatas-kadang dibawah.**

 **Ending sudah kutentukan, tapi buat menuju ke sana butuh perjalanan yang panjang. Aku sebenarnya hampir ngerasa jenuh, dan kesibukan di RL mulai lagi. Anyway semoga kejenugan itu segera lenyap.#gomen jadi curhat ga penting**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	47. Miracle

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 47 : Miracle**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki itu nampak tergesa, kegelisahan nampak jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan sosok pria dengan rambut jingga kecoklatan miliknya berusaha mengejar langkah sosok _hanyo_ dengan telinga segitiga khas _akita inu_ tersebut. Sora masih berlari kencang dan hendak melangkah menuju sebuah pintu _shoji_ yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang _miko_. Momo, _yokai_ perempuan yang biasanya menjadi pengantar pesan antara Sora dan Inukimi nampak duduk tidak jauh dari lorong itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan Miyu?" Tanya Sora tergesa, salah satu _miko_ yang berada di luar nampak membungkuk kecil,

"Sakura _-san_ sedang melakukan persalinan." Jawabnya. Sora hanya mengangguk kecil, ia dapat mencium bau anyir yang terasa pekat. Bau khas dari Sakura yang membuatnya gelisah, apalagi ia juga dapat mencium bau sang nenek dan pamannya.

"Momo _-san_ , apakah nenekku datang ke sini?" Tanya Sora pada Momo, tidak mungkin menjadi suatu kebetulan yang menjadi alasan kedatangan Inukimi. Sehingga ia memandang Momo untuk meminta penjelasan.

Momo memandang gugup _inuhanyo_ itu, "maafkan saya Sora _-sama_." Cicitnya. Sora menghela nafas sekilas.

"Ya sudahlah, ini sudah terlanjur. Lagipula aku juga belum memperingatkanmu bahwa keberadaan Paman dan istrinya tidak boleh disampaikam pada istana barat dan para penguasa wilayah _yokai_. Kuharap kau mengingatnya baik-baik," tegur Sora. Momo membungkuk dalam.

"Saya mengerti Sora _-sama_ , sekali lagi saya benar-benar memohon maaf atas kecerobohan saya." Janjinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Hoshimaru mengetahui tentang keberadaan Paman di sini?" Tanya Sora lagi. Momo mengeleng cepat dengan raut kikuk.

"Tidak, Sora _-sama_. Saya hanya menyampaikan kabar ini pada Inukimi _-sama_. Saya pun membawa serta beliau karena Inukimi sama ingin bertemu dengan putranya. Karena hal itulah saya merasa bukan suatu hal yang salah saat seorang Ibu ingin bertemu kembali dengan putranya." Jawab Momo.

Sora mengangguk kecil, ia memahami tujuan Inukimi untuk bertemu dengan putranya. Lagipula memang suatu hal yang wajar jika Inukimi sebagai seorang Ibu pasti merindukan putranya, apalagi hubungan mereka sempat memburuk akibat rencana pembunuhan Sakura. Sora sendiri sudah mendengar alasan Inukimi bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kestabilan kerajaan lebih penting. Sehingga ia memaklumi keputusan perempuan itu.

Segala hal memiliki konsekuansi dan diperlukan pengorbanan yang besar di dalamnya.

Suara rintihan Sakura masih terdengar, di dalam sana Sesshomaru masih mengusap kening istrinya lembut, netra ambernya tak berhenti memandang perut Sakura yang masih membuncit, Sakura berulang kali mengejan tapi sesekali nafasnya nampak tersengal dan tanda-tanda kelahiran bayi mereka belum juga nampak.

Hari telah beranjak gelap, Inukimi mengenggam tangan Sakura lembut dan berulang kali memberikan kalimat penghibur dan memberikan intruksi agar ia mengejan dan jangan sampai kehilangan nafasnya. Keringat membasahi _kimono_ nya, membuat Sesshomaru akhirnya melepaskan _kimono_ perempuan itu dan menyelimutinya dengan _yukata_ yang mrembungkus bahunya.

Sakura menutup matanya erat, sesekali kelopak matanya terbuka, jerit lirih terdengar dibibirnya, dan nafasnya nampak tersenggal. Wajah Sesshomaru nampak pucat pasi saat bau anyir darah begitu menyengat di penciumannya, namun berbeda dengan keadaan dimana kontrol dirinya hampir lepas saat Rin melahirkan dahulu, saat ini dengan penuh ia dapat mengendalikan sisi buasnya.

Sakura masih merintih, dan sang tabib mengusap wajahnya yang bersimbah keringat. Kelahiran yang dilakukan pasiennya sungguh berat, padahal Sakura sudah mengalami kontraksi sejak sore tadi, namun sang bayi belum juga menampakkan kelahirannya. Ia seperti masih berputar-putar di dalam perut Ibunya.

"Bayinya tidak juga keluar, apakah perutnya harus dibedah agar bisa mengeluarkan bayinya?" Tanya sang tabib. Netra Sesshomaru melebar,

"Membedah perutnya?! Sakura bisa mati!" Sentak Sesshomaru marah, sang tabib sempat ketakutan melihat amarah pria itu. Inukimi memandang putranya serius.

"Tenanglah Sesshomaru, itu alternatif selanjutnya jika bayinya tidak juga keluar. Lagipula, tenaga Sakura hampir habis. Jika bayinya tidak kunjung lahir, maka tidak hanya Sakura yang tidak akan selamat, tapi bayi kalian juga." Ucap Inukimi. " _Miko-san_ , ambilkan pedang _tenseiga_ di ruangan putraku." Perintah Inukimi pada segerombolan _Miko_ yang ada luar ruangan.

Salah satu _miko_ segera bergegas untuk mengambil _tenseiga_ , Inukimi meletakkan _tenseiga_ di samping Sakura, "kita tak punya pilihan lain, jika Sakura tak bisa bertahan saat proses melahirkan ini. Segera keluarkan bayinya dari perutnya dan hidupkan ia kembali dengan _tenseiga_."

Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya gusar, apa yang dikatakan Ibunya benar. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya ia akan melihat kematian Sakura secara langsung. Tapi akhirnya perempuan itu akan kembali di sisinya atas kekuatan _tenseiga_. Netra amber Sesshomaru memandang Ibunya sendu.

" _Haha-ue, arigatou_. Maafkan, atas sikapku selama ini." Ucapnya jujur. Inukimi tersenyum lega, ia mengangguk seraya mengusap lelehan haru di pelupuk matanya.

Sakura masih berjuang, energinya terasa habis karena sejak tadi berusaha mengejan. Sesshomaru membantunya untuk meminum air putih agar rasa hausnya berkurang, hingga akhirnya ada jeda dimana sang tabib membiarkan perempuan itu untuk menyamankan tubuhnya.

Mata Sakura terasa berat, rasa kantuk seperti menyergapnya kala detak di tengah malam buta mulai menyambangi sang langit di luar sana, Sesshomaru berulang kali memanggil namanya, mencegahnya jangan sampai kehilangan kesadarannya. Sakura nampak merancau tidak jelas dengan suara lirihnya, mungkin ia begitu kelelahan.

Hingga pada waktu dini hari di tengah gelap gulita, keheningan pecah oleh jeritan perempuan itu, kontraksi di perutnya semakin menggila. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada sore tadi, darah dan air ketuban mengalir mengotori _tatami_. Sesshomaru hampir kehilangan kesadaran kala mencium bau pekat anyir dari istrinya, Inukimi dengan cekatan segera memasang _kekkai_ pada putranya. Baru ketika kesadaran pria itu dapat terkendali, Sesshomaru kembali di sisi istrinya untuk menguatkan perenpuan itu.

"Sedikit lagi, aku sudah melihat kepalanya!" Ucap sang tabib. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengejan.

Hingga dalam tarikan nafas yang terasa berat lolos dari paru-parunya, Sakura menjerit di tengah nafasnya yang tersenggal. Sesshomaru mengenggam erat tangan istrinya pun tak berbeda dengan Inukimi yang mengusap kening perempuan itu.

Dan tangis pertama dari sang _hanyo_ yang baru pertama kalinya melihat dunia pun pecah. Sang tabib langsung menyelimutinya dengan kain, mengabaikan ceceran darah yang masih melingkupi sosok mungil itu ia memberikan arahan bahwa Sakura masih harus mengeluarkan plasenta dari bayinya. Setelah proses melahirkan itu selesai, sang tabib dengan cekatan membereskan sisa persalinan Sakura.

Inukimi tak dapat membendung tangis harunya, bahkan netra amber Sesshomaru nampak berkaca-kaca dalam kegembiraan kala sosok putrinya nampak merengek kecil di atas dada Ibunya dan merayap mencari puting susu sang Ibu untuk melepaskan dahaganya.

Tangan bercakar Sesshomaru dengan hati-hati menepuk belakang kepala bayi mungil itu, telinganya yang mungil nampak mengintip diantara helai merah mudanya yang tipis, netra Sesshomaru mengerjab ketika melihat bentuk telinga yang sama seperti milik Sakura. Apalagi bau khas dari bayi mungil itu bukanlah bau khas _hanyo_ seperti yang dimiliki Hoshimaru ketika kelahiran pertamanya.

Inukimi memandang putranya bingung, pun tak berbeda dengan Sesshomaru sendiri yang nampak heran dengan kenyataan di hadapan mereka. Rambut merah muda dan ketika celah pertama saat kelopak si Miyu kecil nampak terbuka, sepasang klorofil indah nampak di pandangan.

"Bayi kecil kalian... adalah manusia?" Ucap Inukimi bingung. Sesshomaru sendiri hanya dapat tergugu dalam kerjab kebingungan yang membelenggu dirinya.

"Entahlah..." ucap Sesshomaru parau. Ia tidak mengerti keajaiban seperti apa yang tengah Tuhan mainkan dalam takdirnya. Namun senyum simpul penuh kebahagiaan tidak lenyap dari bibirnya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup punggung mungil Miyu dengan penuh suka cita kemudian mengendus pipi Sakura lembut.

" _Arigatou_." Bisiknya mesra di telinga Sakura.

Sakura nampak tersenyum lembut di tengah rasa lemahnya. Netra klorofilnya beralih pada Miyu yang tengah menghisap puting susunya. Bayi mungil itu nampak merengek kecil dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Ibunya. Sesshomaru tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

Setelah bayi kecil itu kekenyangan, sosok sang tabib membantu Inukimi memandikan bayi mungil itu. Inukimi tersenyum lembut melihat cucu perempuan pertamanya yang sangat cantik, ia melirik Sesshomaru yang memandang Ibunya yang tengah memandikan Miyu dengan air hangat.

"Kau mau mencoba memandikannya?" Tanya Inukimi. Sesshomaru memandang wanita itu ragu, namun dengan hati-hati akhirnya tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengambil alih Miyu dalam gendongan tangannya. Miyu begitu mungil di tangannya yang besar, Sesshomaru berulang kali tak dapat menahan senyum harunya melihat kelahiran putrinya. Ia sangat cantik seperti Ibunya, dengan hati-hati pula setelah memandikan putrinya untuk pertama kali. Pria itu menyelimuti Miyu dengan kain dan mengeringkannya. Inukimi membantu pria itu memasang popok dan membuntalnya agar ia tidak kedinginan.

Sesshomaru kembali ke pada istrinya dengan wajah cerah, Miyu nampak terlelap di gendongan Ayahnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya. Ia memandang penuh kasih putrinya yang diletakkan Sesshomaru di samping _futon_ nya. Sakura masih harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

"Jadi, siapa nama dari cucu perempuan pertamaku ini?" Tanya Inukimi lembut, ujung jarinya nampak menyentuh pipi bayi mungil itu lembut.

"Miyu, namanya adalah Miyu." Jawab Sesshomaru.

Inukimi tersenyum semakin lebar, "Miyu, nama yang sangat indah. Selamat datang di dunia, Miyu _-chan_." Bisiknya lembut.

Sakura sempat memandang putrinya tersebut, ia menyadari bahwa fisik Miyu lebih condong padanya daripada sang Ayah. "Apakah ia _hanyo_ seperti Hoshimaru?" Tanya Sakura. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil.

"Entahlah, dari fisik dan bau yang khas darinya, dia manusia." Jawabnya. "Ini sesuatu yang aneh." imbuhnya lagi.

Sakura memandang Sesshomaru ragu, "apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Sesshomaru mendengus geli, ia menunduk dan mengecup lembut kening istrinya, "tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Dia tetap putri kita." Ujarnya., "lihat betapa manisnya ia seperti kau, Sesshomaru ini langsung jatuh cinta melihatnya."

Sakura nampak lega saat medengar ucapan suaminya. Walau keheranan masih nampak di hatinya, ia mengandung Miyu selama sepuluh bulan sesuai dengan perhitungan kehamilan _hanyo_ , tapi bagaimana mungkin Miyu lahir sebagai manusia. Saat memandang bayi mungil itu. Sakura memang tidak menemukan satupun ciri fisik _yokai_ dalam diri putrinya.

Rambutnya berwarna merah muda lembut dan netranya berwarna klorofil, bahkan Sakura tak menemukan helai perak di sela-sela rambutnya, ataupun garis cakar magenta di pipinya atau tanda bulan sabit di keningnya. Hari mulai beranjak subuh walau langit masih nampak gelap.

Sakura, Sesshomaru dan Inukimi masih berada di ruangan itu. Beberapa pertanyaan masih berputar dipikiran mereka mengenai Miyu. Hingga kemudian sosok pemuda nampak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan senyuman cerianya yang biasa.

Sakura sempat memadang pemuda itu bingung, namun berbeda dengan Sesshomaru dan Inukimi yang langsung tersadar. Keduanya tertawa geli saat menyadari satu hal, bahwa malam ini adalah bulan baru dimana sang bulan tidak akan menampakkan dirinya di langit. Dan saat itulah siklus dimana para _hanyo_ akan kehilangan sisi _yokai_ nya.

"Jadi, boleh aku melihat sepupuku?" Tanya Sora saat ketiga orang di ruangan itu memandangnya terus menerus. Sakura tersentak,

"Sora, apakah itu kau?" Pekiknya tak percaya. Sora mengangkat satu alisnya, ia memandang rambutnya yang nampak hitam, Sora nampak tertawa saat menyadari satu hal. Sakura belum pernah melihat wujud manusianya secara langsung, jadi bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan,jika perempuan itu hampir tidak mengenalinya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa." Kelakarnya sembari memposisikan tubuhnya untuk bersimpuh di samping _futon_ Sakura. Netra birunya memandang bayi kecil berambut merah muda yang nampak terlelap. "Jadi, sepertinya Miyu _-chan_ lebih mirip dengan Ibunya ya."

"Ya, tapi kita tidak tahu seperti apa fisik _hanyo_ miliknya." Ucap Inukimi. "Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, aku menyukai sosoknya yang seperti ini."

"Ya, kita harus bersabar hingga matahari terbit." Sahut Sora. Sesshomaru hanya memandang lembut putri dan istrinya, jemarinya Nampak menyentuh tangan mungil Sakura penuh kemesraan.

.

Pendar orange mulai membumbung dari ufuk timur yang berada dibalik pegunungan, Sora memandang sinar pertama sang mentari. Rambutnya masih hitam sebelum pendar cahaya pagi itu menyapa keseluruhan dirinya, netra birunya beralih pada Miyu yang berada di gendongan Ibunya, Sesshomaru sendiri juga nampak memperhatikan sosok bayi mungil itu. Inukimi pun duduk tidak jauh dari sepasang suami istri itu.

Miyu menguap, klorofil indahnya nampak terbuka. Jemarinya yang kecil meraut ujung jemari kekar Ayahnya. Senyum pertamanya yang begitu cantik nampak mengembang, mengundang decak suka cita di antara keempat orang dewasa di ruangan itu. Dan saat sinar surya pertama mulai menerpa sosok Sora. Surai kehitamannya perlahan mulai memudar terganti dengan helai keperakan yang nampak memantulkan sinar mentari, netra birunya berangsur-angsur memudar berganti dengan warna kuning keemasan yang nampak cerah. Kedua telinganya menyembul tinggi diantara helai rambut di puncak kepalanya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, netra klorofil Miyu pun mulai Nampak memudar berganti dengan sepasang amber keemasan kelam yang mirip dengan milik Ayahnya. Telinga manusianya menghilang dan sepasang telinga segitiga yang nampak mungil dan imut menyembul di antara helai-helai rambut di kepalanya. Sementara garis pudar diantara rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda mulai terbentuk hingga memenuhi kepalanya. Namun bukan keperakanlah yang menjadi warna dominan dari helai putih milik Miyu, melainkan kemilau merah muda yang nampak pucat dan lembut yang nampak di tiap sisinya.

Dan ketika sang mentari mulai merangkak sempurna dari peraduannya, sepasang garis merah di sekitar bulu mata di kelopak mata Miyu mulai bermunculan, bersamaan dengan sebuah simbol bulan sabit biru pudar yang namoak di keningnya, akhirnya wujud sempurna Miyu sebagai sosok setengah _yokai_ dan manusia akhirnya muncul.

Sesshomaru mengembangkan senyum takjubnya dan mengecup lembut kening putrinya, tangan kecil Miyu nampak menepuk-nepuk pipi sang Ayah. Tawa riang nampak lolos dari bibirnya membuat decak kebahagiaan kembali nampak dalam tatapan Inukimi dan Sora.

.

Inukimi memutuskan akan tinggal selama beberapa waktu di kediaman Higurashi. Sakura juga harus memulihkan kondisinya sehingga Sesshomaru juga memutuskan untuk tinggal selama beberapa bulan lagi di kediaman Sora hingga Miyu lebih besar dan lebih kuat untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

Keberadaan Miyu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi penghuni kuil Higurashi, kebanyakan dari para _yokai_ dan _miko_ serta _houshi_ di sana langsung menaruh perhatian. Miyu sangat cantik dan imut, netra ambernya yang selalu berbinar itu membuat siapapun langsung jatuh cinta. Shippo sendiri jadi sering datang ke kamar Sesshomaru dan istrinya hanya untuk bermain dan menggoda bayi mungil itu.

Banyak yang ingin menggendongnya, namun Sesshomaru melarangnya karena Miyu masih terlalu kecil. Selama tinggal di kediaman Higurashi, baik Sora maupun Inukimi melihat banyak hal yang berubah dari sang dai _yokai_ sendiri. Sesshomaru lebih banyak melakukan pekerjaan, mulai dari mengurus putrinya, membantu Sakura yang sedang lemah dan memasak untuk makanan istrinya sendiri.

Sesshomaru yang dulu angkuh dan dingin sudah tidak ada lagi, bahkan pria itu tak ubah seperti kebanyakan pria biasa yang sangat mencintai istri dan anaknya. Sesshomaru bahkan tidak keberatan saat ia diminta membantu membersihkan halaman kediaman Higurashi sembari menggendong Miyu di punggungnya. Saat kondisi Sakura sudah membaik keduanya bergantian mengurusi putri kecilnya.

"Kau tahu nak, kau sudah banyak berubah ya." Ujar Inukimi saat Sesshomaru tengah menimang-nimang Miyu yang mengantuk di gendongannya.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Sesshomaru tenang. Netra ambernya masih memperhatikan Miyu yang mulai nampak menguap dan matanya mulai menutup pelan. Digoyang-goyangkannya dengan lembut bayi mungil itu.

"Ya, kau jadi lebih banyak melakukan pekerjaaan dan terlihat lebih manusiwi." Ucap Inukimi. "Sakura banyak membawa perubahan pada dirimu ya." Kekehnya. Sesshomaru nampak tersenyum tipis,

"Kehidupan di luar istana, ternyata lebih membuatku sadar. Bahwa segala sesuatu tidak hanya soal pertempuran dan kekuasaan. Ada banyak hal kecil yang dapat mendatangkan kebahagiaan." Ujar pria itu. "Akupun sudah mulai banyak belajar segala hal yang tidak pernah kusadari saat aku menjadi penguasa wilayah barat." Ujarnya lagi. "Kehidupan ini pun mengajariku bahwa, selama ini pemikirkanku mengenai hidup berdampingan dengan manusia seperti yang dahulu Ayah perjuangkan tidaklah salah. Bahkan akhirnya aku jadi berpikir, ternyata memang lebih menyenangkan hidup seperti ini. Jika aku dapat memilih, seandainya akupun lahir sebagai manusia pun dan bisa hidup selamanya bersama Sakura rasanya sudah cukup."

Inukimi memandang putranya bangga, Sesshomaru benar-benar telah tumbuh dewasa seperti Ayahnya, ia benar-benar berwibawa dan mampu mengerti bagaimana arti sebuah kehidupan. Ia pun paham hingga akhirnya Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk hidup dengan cara manusia.

Inukimi sudah mendengar mengenai kehidupan Sakura dan Sesshomaru selama setahun ini. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana. Hidup dengan kebutuhan yang cukup sebagai petani, mengolah ladang dan memanfaatkan hasil alam yang dapat mereka panen. Kehidupan mereka bisa dikatakan miskin, jauh berbeda saat mereka tinggal di istana barat, namun ada satu hal yang tidak dapat ditemukan ketika mereka tinggal di istana. Kebahagiaan yang utuh dan kebebasan.

Karena itu ketika kebebasan mereka telah berada di depan mata, Keduanya memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju kebebasan itu dan melepaskan segala belenggu yang menjerat diri mereka, akhirnya keduanya mampu menjalani hidup dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, melihat senyum cerah dan kelegaan di netra amber Sesshomaru, Inukimi tahu, bahwa putranya bahagia.

Suara tangisan kecil Miyu menyadarkan keduanya, Sesshomaru segera bergegas menuju kamar dan menemui Sakura yang tengah melipat pakaian Miyu. Hadiah-hadiah seperti baju dan sebagainya diberikan para _miko_ dan _houshi_ dari kuil Higurashi. Sakura dengan lembut menggendong putrinya dan mulai menyusuinya. Perasaan hangat nampak membara di hati keduanya. Sesshomaru mengecup lembut bibir sang istri saat Sakura tengah menatap pria itu.

Inukimi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya saat Sakura mendorong suaminya gugup ketika tingkah Sesshomaru terhadapnya tertangkap basah oleh Ibu pria itu. Miyu nampak memandang polos sang Ayah yang tengah menyentuh gemas pipi gembilnya, tangan Miyu yang kecil sesekali merayap dan menepuk tektur kenyal payudara Sakura dan ia meminum ASI dengan lahap.

Wajah Sesshomaru nampak mengerut saat melihat bibir Miyu terbuka menampakkan tawa tanpa suara semenrara bibirnya masih menyusu, Sesshomaru mengembungkan pipinya kecil, pura-pura merajuk saat melihat tawa bayi kecil itu. Jemari kekarnya dengan iseng menekan-nekan permukaan payudara Sakura yang terasa kenyal dan nampaknya menjadi lebih besar sejak melahirkan. Sakura yang melihat tingkah suaminya dengan wajah memerah menepis kecil tangan pria itu.

Eksptesinya berubah masam sembari netra klorofilnya memicing penuh peringatan. Sesshomaru menyeringai geli, "aku hanya bercanda." Kekehnya. Sesshomaru menegakkan posisi duduknya dan memandang Sakura lembut.

"Beberapa bulan lagi saat Miyu sudah lebih besar, kita akan kembali ke rumah." Ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sudah sekitar tiga bulan sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman Tama yang sekarang ini menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Sakura jadi merindukan nenek angkatnya itu. Ia juga sungkan jika terus menerus merepotkan keluarga Higurashi untuk menampung mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan _Okaa-sama_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Beliau akan kembali ke istana bulan dua hari lagi. Lagipula jika _haha-ue_ lama berada di sini maka penghuni istana akan curiga." Jawab Sesshomaru.

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban suaminya. "Begitu ya, beliau sudah banyak membantu kita, tapi aku juga bersyukur hubunganmu dan _Okaa-sama_ akhirnya kembali membaik." Ujarnya.

Sesshomaru memandang Sakura sendu, "ada banyak alasan sebenarnya atas kemarahanku. Tapi aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak mungkin membenci Ibuku sendiri, aku juga tahu diri tentunya. Tapi terkadang mengingat bahwa _Haha-ue_ tidak berbuat sesuatu saat kau disingkirkan oleh para penghuni istana bulan, aku merasa begitu kecewa." Aku Sesshomaru tenang.

Sakura memandang getir suaminya. "Semuanya sudah tergariskan seperti ini. Yang terpenting adalah akhirnya kita dapat bertemu kembali, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Pada akhirnya, kita mampu melewati semua ini dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya Miyu lahir diantara kita." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai persalinan pertamamu?"

"Sangat luar biasa, tapi juga menakutkan. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengan maut, namun, aku mampu melewatinya. Aku sangat bersyukur!" Ucap Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui perkataan istrinya. Ia pun demikian, banyak hal yang akhirnya dapat ia petik dari kejadian hari itu.

"Aku pun juga merasakan hal demikian, pertama kalinya melihat bagaimana perjuangan seorang Ibu untuk melahirlan buah hatinya. Seorang Ibu rela menantang maut agar anaknya selamat. Sekarang aku sangat paham, kenapa surga dikatakan berada si bawah telapak kaki Ibu. Segala perjuangannya tak dapat tergantikan, bahwa laki-laki sekuat apapun tak dapat menandinginya." Ujar Sesshomaru.

"Terima kasih telah mengajari Sesshomaru ini banyak arti dari kehidupan, _Koishii_. Kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadi suami, Ayah, dan putra yang utuh." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Akupun berjanji, akan membantumu merawat putri kita, hingga ia beranjak dewasa." Imbuhnya.

Sakura menahan air mata harunya, kebahagiaan dan rasa hangat langsung menerjang hatinya. Tangan kecilnya memeluk Miyu dengan lembut dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sesshomaru yang segera mengambil gestur untuk memeluknya. Netra ambernya tertutup dengan lembut menikmati rasa geli saat kupu-kupu dalam ribuan jumlah seakan berterbangan di perutnya.

Dan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan adalah sebuah hal yang sederhana, dapat hidup bebas dan menentukan jalan yang ingin kau tempuh adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terbayarkan oleh apapun.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Albaficaaiko, wowwoh geegee, Taeoh, Chikyu, saskey saki, Spica Millefeuilena, yuki, echamerta, Nameayudolly.**

 **A/N : terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini. Chapter ini sebenarnya bukan chapter terakhir, tapi bisa dikatakan chapter ini adalah ending versi happy end. Well I decide to hiatus for a while. So good bye :D**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	48. Come Back Where They Belong

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 48 : Come Back Where They Belong**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Miyu sudah berusia tiga bulan, Sesshomaru dan Sakura memohon pamit untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Sora memilih untuk turut serta demi menjaga ketiganya, lagipula mereka kali ini memakai kereta kuda sehingga perjalanan dapat terasa lebih santai dan Sakura maupun Miyu tidak kelelahan. Selain itu barang yang mereka bawa untuk kembali pulang lumayan banyak, hadiah dari para _miko_ dan _houshi_ serta _yokai_ di kuil Higurashi tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Setelah perjalanan hampir memakan waktu satu minggu, akhirnya mereka sampai di pinggir hutan yang mengarah ke dalam wilayah rumah Tama. Karena kereta tidak mungkin melewati hutan, jadi mereka menghentikan kereta kuda itu di dekat pinggir hutan. Sementara Sesshomaru dan Sora mengangkat barang-barang secara bergantian menuju rumah.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sora beristirahat sejenak di rumah itu. Netra ambernya memandang rumah mungil dengan dua ruangan tersebut, nampak begitu sederhana. Jadi di sinilah selama setahun belakangan Paman dan Bibinya tinggal berdua. Sakura memang bercerita bahwa awalnya rumah itu adalah milik seorang nenek tua baik hati bernama Tama yang bersedia menampungnya sebelum dan setelah bertemu dengan Sesshomaru. Namun sayangnya beberapa bulan lalu nenek itu meninggal dunia karena usia tua.

Sora yang mendengarnya merasa sedih, ia mengucapkan duka cita dan beroda di makam Tama saat Sesshomaru dan Sakura tengah membersihkan rumah mereka yang penuh dengan debu. Sora memandang ladang yang nampak gersang, pasti karena selama hampir setengah tahun keduanya tidak mengurus ladang ini.

Lagipula sebentar lagi musim dingin menanam tanaman saat ini tidak akan banyak berguna. Saat makan siang, Sora dan kedua suami istri itu mamakan daging rusa yang baru saja diburu oleh Sesshomaru. Hingga akhirnya saat hari beranjak sore sang _hanyo_ memutuskan untuk pamit dan kembali ke Edo.

.

.

Pada hari di musim dingin saat salju pertama jatuh di atas bumi, Sakura memandang suaminya dengan senyuman lembut. Tak terasa hampir dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama di tempat ini, ia menguncapkan selamat ulang tahun dan meminta maaf karena tidak dapat memberikan hadiah yang pantas untuk suaminya. Yang dibalas dengan ucapan tak mengapa dari pria itu.

"Kau sudah memberikan hadiah terindah untukku _koishii_." Ucap pria itu.

Netra klorofil Sakura sempet melebar, namun akhirnya perempuan itu tersenyum cerah. Memeluk suaminya lembut dan keduanya bersuka cita dihari dimana salju pertama jatuh, kebahagiaan mereka tidak berakhir hingga hari itu. Tapi juga hari-hari setelahnya. Saat si kecil Miyu mulai bisa tengkurap, gadis mungil itu begitu ceria dan lincah.

Ia akan bergerak-gerak dengan riang, sesekali mengemut ujung rambut Ibunya yang ia kira makanan karena berwarna merah muda. Sakura harus bersabar untuk menegurnya, dan si kecil yang baru berusia lima bulanan itu akan menjerit-jerit nyaring dengan lucunya, Dipagi buta saat kedua orang tuanya terlelap, Miyu yang kelaparan akan menangis kencang membuat sang Ayah menjadi orang pertama yang bangun dan dengan tergesa menggendongnya.

Hal itu berlangsung hampir berbulan-bulan hingga musim dingin mulai menuju titik beku paling ujung. Dan musim semi pertama sang _hanyo_ kecil akhirnya tiba, Miyu baru bisa merangkak di usianya yang menginjak sembilan bulan dalam tanggal tahun manusia. Sakura sempat menatapnya khawatir, kenapa sang putri begitu lambat tumbuh? Walau kondisinya sangat sehat dan gemuk. Tapi di usia sekarang seharusnya ia mulai melatih langkah pertamanya.

" _Anata_..." ujar Sakura, "apakah kau merasa, kalau pertumbuhan Miyu _-chan_ begitu lambat?" Desahnya kecil.

Sesshomaru yang sedang bermain-main dengan putrinya menatap sang istri sejenak, "ini sesuatu yang normal, _koishii_." Sahutnya. Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti, apa maksud Sesshomaru mengenai pertumbuhan Miyu yang sangat lambat daripada bayi pada umumnya terlihat normal?

"Kau ingat, Miyu adalah _hanyo_. Terlebih dalam garis darahnya mengalir darah _daiyokai_ , _daiyokai_ memiliki usia yang sangat panjang. Aku saja sebagai _daiyokai_ berdarah murni baru menginjak usia remaja pradewasa setelah 300 tahun. Pada Hoshimaru dan Sora serta Inuyasha, adik tiriku, mereka baru dua ratus tahun belakangan menginjak usia remaja." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Bahkan seratus tahun kedepan ia masih akan berfisik tujuh hingga delapan tahunan. Tapi tenang saja, pola pikirnya akan berkembang lebih cepat. Karena dia gadis kecil yang cerdas." Ujar Sesshomaru.

Sakura terdiam, netra klorofilnya memandang sendu sang putri. Jadi hingga seratus tahun ke depan, gadis cilik itu akan tetap menjadi anak-anak. Seratus tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama, berapa lama lagi ia bisa melihat putrinya tunbuh dan beranjak remaja. Menjadi gadis yang amat cantik hingga suatu hari Sakura akan menimang cucu pertamanya.

Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah dapat ia lihat.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata meluncur dari pipinya. Sesshomaru tersadar saat melihat sang istri, Sakura tertegun sejenak. Sesshomaru bangkit dan melangkah mendekati istrinya, dengan lembut jemartinya menyentuh pipi Sakura. Mengusap air matanya. " _Koishii_ , kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia tersenyum getir seraya mengeleng kecil. Dengan kaku ia mengusap matanya. Jemari mungilnya menepuk puncak kepala Miyu dan mengusap gemas telinga segitiga di kepalanya. Telinga Miyu kadang menelungkup lucu saat jemari Ibunya mengelitik telinga kecilnya. Sesshomaru tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya, namun melihat senyum getir dalam kesenduan yang nampak di wajah perempuan itu kala memandang sang putri. Sang _daiyokai_ hanya dapat terdiam.

"Aku hanya merasa sedih, aku... tak bisa menemaninya hingga ia beranjak remaja. Aku tak bisa mengawasinya saat ia memilih pendamping hidup, tak sempat melihatnya begitu cantik dalam balutan _shiromuku_. Dan aku... tak bisa menggendong cucu pertama kita darinya." Ujar Sakura.

Netra Sesshomaru melebar, ia terkesiap mendengar ucapan istrinya mengenai satu kenyataan yang ia lupakan. Sakura adalah manusia biasa, usianya tidak akan sepanjang usianya, suatu hari perempuan itu akan melangkah pergi dari sisinya, Sesshomaru mengeplkan tangannya kecil. Risau akan kenyataan tersebut. Namun ia memutyuskan untuk mengabaikan pemikiran itu, ia tak ingin merisaukan segala sesuatu yang belum terjadi di masa depan.

Biarlah untuk saat ini mereka hidup bahagia tanpa memikirkan apapun yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang nantinya.

.

" _Ne_ , _anata_?"

"Hn?"

"Aku sempat berfikir. Hari in masih musim semi, pasti banyak barang-barang bagus dijual orang-orang di dserah penduduk dekat sini dengan harga murah. Apakah kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesshomaru yang sedang menanam lobak nampak berfikir sejenak mempertimbangkan permintaan sang istri. Lagipula pakaian untuk Miyu masih banyak dan bagus sementara satu-satunya benda lama yang masih ada di rumah adalah pakaian mereka dan beberapa perabot mulai rusak alibat termakan usia karena sudah lama.

Tabungan mereka lumayan banyak setelah beberapa waktu terakhir mengumpulkan uang dari hasil mengurus ladang. Akhirnya pria itu menyetujui permintaan istrinya, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di tengah hari. Keduanya berangkat menuju desa terdekat. Sesshomaru berpesan agar istrinya berhati-hati saat keduanya berpisah di perbatan hutan dan desa. Miyu yang sudah sedikit besar menjadi lebih lincah dan aktif sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak membawa putri kecilnya menuju desa manusia.

Sakura memandang sekilas siulet pria itu, ia melambaikan tangannya kecil yang dibalas Sesshomaru dengan senyuman lembut dan tangannya yang besar nampak menggerakkan tangan kecil Miyu sebagai gestur balasan lambaian tangan kepada sang Ibu, Sakura tertawa tanpa suara dan mulai melangkah memasuki desa.

Desa itu nampak ramai seperti desa pada umumnya, aktivitas di siang hari menjadi suatu rutinitas rutin. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sepunggung ia ikat sederhana di punggungnya. Sakura melangkah menuju salah satu toserba yang menjual banyak kebutuhan.

Tangannya nampak memilih-milih kain yang bagus dengan harga miring, dan ia juga melihat-lihat perkakas yang dapat ia beli untuk mengganti perkakas lama yang sudah rusak. Saat asik memilih barang dagangan, sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Sakura, apakah itu kau?" Suara jernihnya yang lembut membuat Sakura terkejut. Sosok perempuan berambut coklat dengan wajahnya yang nampak bersih menyapa Sakura.

"A-Ayame _nee-san_?" Cicit Sakura. Ayame adalah senior Sakura saat masih tinggal di _Okiya_ di sekitar Yoshiwara beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Ujar Ayame sembari mengenggam lembut tangan adik angkatnya di _Okiya_ dahulu. Ayame tak dapat menyembunyikan tangis harunya kala dapat bertemu sekali lagi dengan perempuan berambut merah muda itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang sejak kabarnya seekor _mononoke_ menculikmu dihari upacara _mizuage_." Cecarnya.

Sakura nampak memandang Ayame gugup, ia turut bahagia dapat bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya itu. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi kak. Kabarku baik, _ano_ apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Ayame tersenyum simpul, "ah, toko ini adalah milik suamiku." Ucap Ayame. "Masuklah ke dalam, aku akan menyuguhkan teh untukmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbincang-bincang sejak kau menghilang waktu itu." Pintanya.

Sakura nampak ragu, ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sesshomaru lebih lama lagi. Tapi mungkin bercakap dengan Ayame barang sebentar bukanlah masalah. Lagipula, pria itu berpesan bahwa ia akan menunggu kapanpun sampai Sakura kembali dari desa. Sakura tentu tahu diri bahwa ia tidak akan melalaikan suaminya hingga malam hari.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura menerima permintaan Ayame. Akhirnya keduanya masuk ke dalam kediaman Ayame yang berada di sisi toserba itu.

Rumah Ayame tidak begitu besar, tapi cukup luas untuk satu keluarga. Terdiri dari beberapa ruangan berukuran sedang dan sebuah taman lumayan asri di depan ruang tengah. Sakura jadi memikirkan ingin memiliki rumah seperti ini kelak saat uangnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Miyu akan semakin besar dan ia tentu saja ingin memberikan ruang yang lebih aman bagi putrinya.

"Jadi, Ayame _nee-san_ sudah berhenti menjadi _geisha_?" Tanya Sakura saat keduanya memulai obrolan mereka. Ditemani _ocha_ hangat yang menenagkan suasana dan beberapa manisan yang enak.

"Ya, dua tahun lalu suamiku akhirnya bisa menebus uang pengganti agar aku bisa berhenti menjadi _geisha_." Jawab Ayame.

"Kau tidak menikah dengan Suzuki- _sama_ , Ayame- _nee_? Padahal beliau adalah _danna_ mu bukan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. "Aku sedikit terkejut, semua penghuni _Okiya_ sangat tahu bahwa kau adalah favorit beliau."

Ayame mengeleng kecil, "seorang _geisha_ dituntut untuk profesional terhadap pekerjaannya, Sakura. Melayani Suzuki- _sama_ waktu itu hanyalah bentuk dari dedikasiku sebagai _geisha_. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap pada beliau, beliau adalah orang penting. _Geisha_ sepertiku dahulu hanyalah kesekian perempuan yang hadir di hidupnya." Ucap Ayame. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berhenti melayani Suzuki- _sama_ setahun lebih awal sebelum aku akhirnya dapat mengganti uang pada _Okaa-san_. Selama itu pula aku berhubungan dengan pria yang menjadi suamiku. Beliau hanya seorang pelanggan yang hanya sesekali datang dan akhirnya aku menemaninya minum dan menari, tapi tidak kusangka kami akhirnya cocok." Ucap Ayame menceritakan kehidupannya.

Sakura pun tersenyum lega, ia ikut merasa bahagia mendengar kehidupan kakak angkatnya yang sudah lebih baik. Ayame juga bercerita mengenai kabar terakhir dari _Okiya_ tempat dahulu ia tinggal. _Okiya_ tetap seperti biasanya, ramai dan menjadi langganan beberapa petinggi dan saudagar kaya. Tapi beberapa hal banyak berubah, ada beberapa kabar duka yang menimpa para _geisha_ muda seangkatan Sakura dahulu. Ada pula yang akhirnya sukses menjadi _geisha_ primadona.

Sakura juga mendengar bahwa kabar Shion, primadona di _Okiya_ waktu itu saat ini karirnya telah meredup dan terakhir kali perempuan itu akhirnya memutuskan pensiun dan pergi entah kemana. Mungkin memulai kehidupan baru. Sayangnya tidak semua _maiko_ dari generasi Sakura berakhir mujur, beberapa _geisha_ yang karirnya tidak begitu cemerlang harus berakhir menjadi seorang _courtesan_ untuk menutupi biaya kehidupan selama di _Okiya_.

Sakura memahami bagaimana beratnya persaingan dalam dunia _geisha_ itu sendiri dan sekali lagi ia bersyukur bahwa ia akhirnya memilih untuk tinggal bersama Sesshomaru.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau berakhir seperti ini, Sakura." Ujar Ayame iba saat melihat _kimono_ lusuh yang dikenakan Sakura. Kulit perempuan itu juga nampak lebih kusam dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Jika kau berkenan. Kau boleh tinggal di sini Sakura." Bujuknya.

Sakura nampak tersenyum simpul, "terima kasih kak Ayame, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berkeluarga sekarang, dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa meninggalkan suamiku dan anakku yang masih kecil." Jawabnya. Ayame nampak terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban perempuan itu.

" _Souka_ , jadi... kau sudah menikah? Ah, itu suatu kabar yang baik. Aku mengira kau masih sendirian hingga saat ini. Terakhir kali aku sangat khawatir ketika kau diculik oleh _mononoke_ saat di _Okiya_ itu." Ujarnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "tidak kak, aku menikah setelah pergi dari _Okiya_." Ucapnya.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, dari marga mana asal suamimu?" Tanya Ayame lembut. Sakura nampak memandang perempuan itu bimbang. Sesshomaru tidak memiliki marga, itu karena dalam sistem yang diterapkan dalam wilayah _yokai_ masih bergantung dalam sistem lama yang mencangkup dalam asal wilayah ia berada. Bukan berasal dari marga atau klan yang menguasai suatu daerah, hal inilah yang membedakan sistem antara dunia manusia dan _yokai_.

Walau dalam keluarga _yokai_ ada beberapa yang sudah memiliki marga, namun hal itu hanya mencangkup sebagian kelompok kecil.

"Suamiku... tidak memiliki marga. Tapi ia sempat memiliki posisi yang penting dan ia bukan orang sembarangan." Jawab Sakura ragu. Ia ingin menceritakan kehidupannya pada Ayame, namun ia takut jika perempuan itu tidak akan percaya atau yang lebih buruk respon yang diberikannya tidak terlalu baik.

"Begitu ya." Ujar Ayame, sebenarnya ia cukup menyadari bahwa ada keraguan dalam nada suara Sakura. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa menit keheningan yang menyergap keduanya, Sakura akhirnya menceritakan kisahnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Sekaligus meluruskan dugaan dimana dirinya mati setelah diculik oleh sosok yang dianggap _mononoke_ tersebut.

Ayame tentu saja sempat tidak percaya saat Sakura bercerita bahwa suaminya adalah seorang _yokai_ , namun perempuan itu akhirnya memahami keputusan Sakura. Ayame memang sudah mendengar mengenai adanya perjanjian amtara dunia manusia dan _yokai_. Beberapa waktu ini memang keberadaan _yokai_ yang sempat dianggap legenda dan tak mudah ditemui oleh manusia khususnya bagi penduduk yang telah lama tinggal di kota-kota besar seperti Edo akhirnya mencuat.

"Suamiku adalah kerabat dari pemimpin kuil Higurashi." Ucap Sakura.

"Kerabat ya… aku sudah pernah melihat pemimpin kuil itu. Ia adalah seorang _yokai_ yang terkadang dianggap sebagai _Inugami_. Beliau adalah orang yang berwibawa dan merupakan sesepuh dari marga Higurashi walau fisiknya masih begitu muda." Ucap Ayame. "Jika suamimu adalah kerabat dari pihak _yokai_ sang _Inugami_ , maka aku sudah bisa mengira bagaimana fisiknya. Paling tidak fisiknya kurang lebih mirip seperti sesepuh Higurashi itu." Ucap Ayame.

"Ya, secara fisik memang suamiku lebih dewasa daripada pemimpin Higurashi. Tapi keduanya memiliki wibawa yang sama." Ujar Sakura.

"Hm, aku jadi penasaran jadi dalam garis kerabat, suamimu bagian saudara jauh dari _Inugami-sama_?" Tanya Ayame. Sakura nampak memandang Ayame ragu untuk menjelaskan silsilah kompleks garis keluarga suaminya dan Sora.

"Sebenarnya... suamiku adalah kakak tiri dari Ayah Higurashi Sora." Ucap Sakura, "jadi mudahnya, Higurashi Sora adalah keponakan dari suamiku."

Netra Ayame melebar mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Sebenarnya berapa usia suamimu, Sakura? Aku sudah mendengar bahwa Higurashi Sora- _sama_ atau _Inugami-sama_ berusia ratusan tahun. Jika suamimu adalah pamannya..."

"Hm, bagaimana ya... kurasa usianya sudah lebih dari 500 tahun. Pengetahuannya begitu luas." Ujar Sakura kikuk.

"Aku malah membayangkan dia seperti kakek-kakek." Celetuk Ayame. Sakura tertawa geli.

"Ya, rambutnya berwarna putih. Tapi kau tahu, dia adalah kakek yang sangat tampan." Tukas Sakura.

.

Setelah mengobrol dengan Ayame selama beberapa waktu, Sakura memohon untuk pamit. Ayame sempat menawarkan gerobak untuk mengantarnya namun Sakura menolak dengan alasan suaminya menunggu di pinggir hutan. Saat perempuan itu kembali, ia melihat Sesshomaru tengah menunggunya di dekat pepohonan. Miyu nampak bergelayutan di leher ayahnya. Sesekali mengacak-acak poni pria itu.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah putrinya. Dan menghampiri keduanya, "maaf aku terlambat." Ujarnya.

"Tak apa, ayo pulang. Hari sudah beranjak sore." Sahut Sesshomaru seraya mengambil alih barang belanjaan yang dibawa Sakura. Sementara Miyu ia serahkan kepada sang istri. Ketika hari beranjak malam, keduanya telah memasak dan Sakura menyajikan sup daging setelah pada sore tadi sesampainya di rumah Sesshomaru melakukan perburuan.

Miyu nampak lahap memakan makanannya, dibulan ke sebelas. Gigi pertamanya mulai tumbuh dan nampaknya gadis cilik itu gemar mengigit-gigit sesuatu. Sesshomaru memberitahukan bahwa di usianya yang satu tahun nanti, mereka harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk melatih Miyu agar berkomunikasi dan dapat bertingkah sebagaimana mestinya. Walaupun Miyu adalah _hanyo_ , tapi dalam darahnya mengalir darah _yokai_ anjing. Dan seperti anjing pada umumnya, apalagi sorang _yokai_ anjing yang masih muda terkadang nalurinya lebih condong kepada asal jenis _yokai_ nya daripada naluri dalam wujud manusia.

"Di usia sekarang, nantinya tingkah Miyu tidak jauh berbeda seperti bayi-bayi _inu_ pada umumnya. Dia akan menggerang, menyalak dan sesekali mengigit. Hanya pastikan saja jangan sampai ia terbiasa menggaruk telinganya dengan kaki dan berjalan merangkak terlalu lama, juga awasi agar dia tidak membuang kotoran sembarangan." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Apakah Hoshimaru juga seperti itu dahulu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, semua _yokai inu_ muda yang baru balita bertingkah seperti itu. Bisa dikatakan hal tersebut adalah adaptasi awal, karena mereka masih kecil sehingga mereka belum memahami dan mengontrol antara naluri anjing yang mereka miliki dan naluri sebagai _yokai_. Dan hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi _inu_ _hanyo_." Jawab Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham, ia memandang Miyu yang tengah bergelung-gelung diatas _futon_. Matanya yang bulat dan telinga segitiganya yang besar benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Gadis cilik itu lebih terlihat seperti anak kucing daripada seekor anjing. Sesekali Sakura melihat Miyu tengah menggaruk-garuk punggung tangannya di pipi. Benar-benar terlihat imut dalam pandangan.

Melatih bayi yang luar biasa seperti Miyu membutuhkan perhatian ekstra, ketika usianya sudah menginjak satu tahun, banyak tingkahnya yang membuat geleng-geleng kepala. Dalam masa emasnya, sifat Miyu yang mudah penasaran membuat segalanya berakhir rumit. Gadis itu akan bermain lumpur dan terkadang berlari kencang menuju hutan dan membuat kedua orang tuanya kelimpungan. Dan akhirnya Sesshomaru yang turun tangan mencarinya.

Saat sore hari pria itu akan kembali dengan rambut acak-acakan dan pakaian yang kotor setelah mengejar putrinya, ternyata dalam hal kecepatan Miyu cukup gesit. Ia juga begitu lincah, sepertinya dalam hal tingkah dan kemampuan gadis kecil itu lebih condong pada Ayahnya. Dan pada tahun kedua, akhirnya Miyu mulai dapat menangkap teguran orang tuanya mengenai apa yang boleh ia lakukan dan apa yang tidak.

Wujud fisiknya masih tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat usianya masih satu tahun, tapi Miyu mulai belajar berbicara dan dengan kecerdasannya, gadis kecil itu sudah bisa memanggil-manggil nama orang tuanya. Ia sudah mulai belajar berjalan dengan dua kaki dan memahami bahwa dua tangan miliknya digunakan untuk mengenggam dan bukan untuk berjalan.

.

.

Dalam beku yang mulai menerjang puncak, langit nampak mendung dan menjatuhkan kristal bekunya. Sosok gadis kecil itu nampak memandang langit yang begitu muram. Netra ambernya memandang beberapa anak yang nampak asik bermain, ia mengintip di balik dahan pohon. _Kimono_ nya yang tebal melindunginya dari hawa dingin. Tapi itu bukan masalah, kemampuannya sebagai seorang _hanyo_ memberikan kelebihan bahwa beku dalam salju tidak akan menjalar dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

Ia masih memandang damba sekumpulan anak yang bermain itu, seumur-umur ia belum bernah berinteraksi dengan anak-anak penduduk desa. Ayahnya melarangnya untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka karena ia berbeda dengan anak-anak itu. Tapi ia sekarang sudah besar, dan ia bukan lagi bayi yang akan terus bergelayutan di gendongan orang tuanya. Miyu berusia lima tahun dalam tahun manusia namun fisiknya masih sama seperti dulu, karena itu tubuhnya begitu kecil.

Saat anak-anak itu sedang bermain lempar salju, Miyu kecil mencoba untuk mendekat. " _Ano_..." suaranya namoak tergagap saat mepihat anak-anak itu memandangnya bingung.

"Hai, kau kenal gadis itu Momiji?" Tanya seorang anak.

"Tidak." Anak yang lain mengeleng, mereka nampak berkasak-kusuk sembari memandang Miyu yang gugup.

"Hai, kau tidak lihat dia _mononoke_ , rambutnya berwarna putih dan telinganya aneh!" Seru seorang gadis kecil sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Miyu.

"Jangan-jangan dia _mononoke_ yang akan menculik anak-anak, lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dia Mirae!" Pekik gadis kecil yang lain.

Sosok bocah laki-laki yang nampak lebih tinggi memandang Miyu dengan raut penasaran. Sosok mungil yang disebut _mononoke_ itu bahkan terlihat imut dan sepertinya tidak berbahaya. "Aku tidak yakin dia berbahaya, badannya bahkan lebih kecil dari kita." Ucapnya.

"Jangan macam-macam Gaara, kata ibuku _mononoke_ bisa menyamar menjadi apapun lalu menculik anak-anak." Tegur seorang anak yang lain.

"Ayo kita pergi, jangan dekati gadis _mononoke_ itu." Ajak anak yang lainnya. Anak-anak itu melangkah pergi.

Sepasang amber milik Miyu memandang sayu anak-anak manusia itu. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya, kenapa mereka menjauhinya hanya karena ia berbeda. Ia memang tidak memiliki rambut dan telinga yang sama seperti mereka, tapi ia juga memiliki tangan, kaki dan tubuh yang sama seperti mereka.

Miyu kecil dengan lesu melangkah kembali ke dalam hutan. Saat salju nampak memenuhi ranting pepohonan yang nampak gundul, Miyu melompat di atas dahan pohon tetsebut dan mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya di sana. Meringkuk memandang kelabu di cakrawala sana.

Salju begitu putih dan dingin, seperti sepi yang membelenggu bumi. Apakah rasa sepi itu akan terus menggelayut tanpa sisa hingga esok hari? Batin Miyu bertanya-tanya. Hingga tiba-tiba telinganya bergerak kecil saat menangkap sekelebat suara langkah yang bergemerisik diantara serpihan salju tebal.

Dan amber keemasannya mengerjab, bau yang tidak asing langsung ia ketahui.

"Ternyata, kau memang _mononoke_ , apakah kau _yokai_ penunggu hutan ini?" Sebuah suara yang tenang nampak terdengar di telinganya.

Dan sosok bocah berusia tak lebih tua dari sembilan tahun dengan rambut merah bata dan netra jade pucatnya nampak mendongak. Memandang sosok mungil Miyu yang berada di atas batang pohon tersebut.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Anithapurnamasari73, Spica Millefeuilena, Taeoh, DCCherryBlue, albaficaaiko, berry uchiha, wowwoh geegee, sitilafifaj, echamaretha.**

 **A/N : Hai guys, Im back! :D Are you miss me? #hug #plak**

 **Hiatusku masih berlangsung, tapi udah kangen pengen up chapter terbaru. Jadi kuputuskan untuk up sekarang. Alur cerita mulai serius ya, jadi mulai chapter ini bisa dibilang true ending bakalan mulai. Ending nanti tergantung sudut pandang reader, jadi kalau memang ga sesuai dengan harapan, bisa mundur dari sekarang. Yap sekali lagi kuharap kalian bisa mengambil hikmahnya, fic ini Cuma sebagian kecil dari karya amatir yang ga sempurna. Mulai chapter ini, alur masih lambat seperti biasanya, mungkin sedikit time skip. Kalau ada yang bertanya berapa usia Sakura, di sini usianya udah 24 tahunan.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	49. Difference

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 49 : Difference**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti _yokai_?" Tanya Miyu tenang. Netra ambernya mengintip sosok pemuda cilik itu. "Kau... tidak takut padaku?" Seberkas senyum simpul berkembang di bibirnya. Dengan mudah _hanyo_ kecil itu melompat turun dari atas dahan pohon.

Bocah laki-laki bernetra _jade_ itu mengeleng kecil saat sosok kecil Miyu berada di hadapannya. "Kau tidak lebih besar dariku." Jawabnya tenang.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali? Bukankah teman-temanmu mengajakmu pergi?" Tanya Miyu lagi saat ia tak merasakan keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya dan bocah berambut merah bata itu.

"Kau terlihat kesepian." Jawab bocah itu. "Apakah kau sendirian?"

Miyu mengeleng kecil, "aku memang kesepian. Tapi aku tidak sendirian. Aku hanya kesepian karena tidak punya teman yang bias kuajak bermain. Tapi di rumah aku masih punya Ayah dan Ibu." Jawabnya.

"Kau punya orang tua?" Tanya bocah itu tidak percaya, Miyu mengeritkan alisnya.

"Apa makaudmu? Tentu saja aku punya." Cetusnya. "Mereka tinggal di rumah di tengah hutan sana." Ujarnya. "Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Miyu.

Bocah itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah kau sedang berusaha untuk membujukku, kemudian memakanku?" Tanya bocah itu.

Miyu yang mendengarnya tertawa, "kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku _yokai_ ya?" Kekehnya. "Tenang saja, aku bukan _yokai_."

"Tapi telinga dan rambutmu berbeda denganku dan teman-temanku." Ujarnya. Miyu menghela nafas, telinganya bergerak-gerak kala samar-samar pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap sayup-sayup suara Ibunya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Aku harus pergi. _Ne_ , sampai nanti!" Ujar Miyu.

"Hai, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Tanya bocah itu sebelum Miyu beranjak pergi. Miyu nampak berbalik sebentar, senyum di bibirnya nampak mengembang.

"Namaku Miyu, kau?"

"Gaara." Jawab bocah itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Ucap Miyu. " _Jaa ne_!"

.

"Sudah berlalu sembilan tahun ya." Ujar sosok dengan surai kecoklatan itu. Netra merah dengan _tomoe_ miliknya nampak berpendar di tengah cahaya bulan yang memantul di sela-sela putih kristal salju. Dingin seolah bukanlah halangan saat ia dengan tenang melangkah diantara tumpukan salju yang menggunung disekitarnya.

"Ada hal lain yang anda rencanakan, ketua? Sembilan tahun sudah cukup lama berlalu sejak kita membiarkan keempat kerajaan _yokai_ itu membentuk aliansi dengan dunia _ningen_." Ucap sosok pria dengan netra berriak itu.

"Terlalu lama, benarkah demikian, Nagato?" Sahut sang pemimpin. "Aku memang menunggu saat yang tepat ketika para penguasa itu terlena oleh iming-iming kedamaian. Baru kemudian Akatsuki akan memporak-porandakan keberadaan mereka." Ucapnya.

"Jadi apakah kita akan menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memulai penyerangan pada masing-masing wilayah?" Tanya Nagato.

"Tidak, untuk beberapa waktu ini. Bagaimana kalau kita serang pihak yang paling mudah dahulu."

"Pihak yang paling lemah?" Ulang Nagato tak mengerti, dari keempat negeri _yokai_ ia merasa diantara mereka tidak ada yang dapat diremehkan karena masing-masing pemimpin memiliki tentara yang sangat tangguh. Bahkan penguasa dari masing-masing wilayah merupakan _yokai_ paling kuat di negerinya.

"Apakah kau sudah lupa, Nagato? Bahwa di dunia ini, kehidupan kita tidak hanya terdiri dari para _yokai_. Tapi juga _ningen_."

Nagato membelalak kaget mendengar ucapan ketuanya. "Tapi, bukankah telah ada perjanjian tak tertulis bahwa _yokai_ dan manusia dilarang berinteraksi." Ujarnya.

"Organisasi seperti kita tidak terikat dengan megara manapun, Nagato. Tentu saja untuk apa kita harus mengikuti peraturan-peraturan itu. Lagipula, apakah kau bodoh? Bahwa walau ada peraturan seperti itupun, baik para _yokai_ ataupun manusia akan saling berselisih. Ah, bahkan para _ningen_ memuakkan itu sendiri sering melakukan perburuan terhadap para _yokai_." Ucap sang ketua.

Nagato mengangguk paham, memang sejak dahulu posisi _yokai_ telah terdesak. Konfrontasi dengan para _ningen_ sering kali tidak dapat terhindari, bukan pula salah para _y_ _okai_ jika terkadang menyerang manusia. Era _sengoku_ yang telah berakhir masih juga membuat para manusia merasa _yokai_ mengancam mereka sehingga beberapa waktu belakangan jumlah _miko_ maupun _houshi_ yang melenyapkan _yokai_ tanpa alasan yang jelas semakin bertambah. Belum lagi para _taijiya_ yang memburu _yokai_ sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan perasaan _yokai_ itu sendiri, seolah para _yokai_ hanyalah hewan bodoh yang pantas untuk diburu dan dihabisi.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan menyerang pemukiman _ningen_ untuk memancing para _houshi_ dan _taijiya_ itu?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ah, itu ide yang sangat menarik, Nagato. Jika kita mengincar para pendeta dan _taijiya_. Para _ningen_ biasa mau tak mau akan gelisah dan akan memancing perhatian dari keempat negeri _yokai_. Jika hal itu terjadi, kesetabilan akan goyah dan kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain akan runtuh." Ucap sang ketua.

.

.

Sakura tengah bergelung di _mokomoko_ milik Sesshomaru saat malam mulai menyambut di tengah musim dingin. Pria itu nampak tengah menghangatkan sup untuk makan mereka sementara Miyu tengah bergelung di dekat perapian. _Kimono_ nya nampak membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil, rambut panjang berwarna putih dengan ujung merah muda pucat miliknya nampak menyebar di sekeliling punggungnya.

"Ayah? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mencoba untuk bermain dengan anak-anak dari penduduk desa. Tapi mereka pergi dan bilang mereka takut kalau aku adalah _mononoke_ yang akan menculik mereka." Ucap Miyu. "Apakah... _yokai_ dan manusia tidak boleh bermain bersama? Kenapa mereka tidak mau bermain denganku haya kaena rambut dan telingaku berbeda dengan mereka?" Tanyanya.

Sesshomaru yang mendengar cerita putrinya memandang iba gadis kecil itu. Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Membuat gadis itu kesepian karena orang lain merasa enggan bergaul dengannya. Padahal Miyu hanya ingin mengajak mereka bermain. Hal tersebut pun pernah dialami Sesshomaru saat ia masih kecil. Ia adalah putra dari pemguasa wilayah barat, kedua orang tuanya adalah _inudaiyokai_ paling kuat di negerinya sehingga banyak dari mereka anak-anak para jenderal istana bahkan penduduk biasa enggan bermain dengannya karena posisinya sebagai putra mahkota. Sehingga Sesshomaru kecil lebih bamyak menghabiskam waktunya sendirian dengan berada di perpustakaan dan berlatih menggunakan pedang.

Hal demikian juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan putranya, Hoshimaru adalah _hanyo_ dan putra dari seorang penguasa, para _yokai_ enggan berinteraksi dengannya karena posisinya sebagai putra mahkota dan seorang _hanyo_ , pun para penduduk manusia juga takut untuk bermain dengannya karena ia adalah _hanyo_. Dan akhirnya sama seperti sang Ayah, di masa kecilnya Hoshimaru hanya menghabislan waktunya untuk berlatih dan mempelajari banyak buku untuk mempersiapkan posisinya sebagai putra mahkota. Hanya Jaken dan Sora serta Rin yang selalu menemani kesendirian Hoshimaru kecil saat ia berada di tanah barat.

Karena di negerinya sendiri ia dikucilkan, ketika ia pergi ke tempat kuil Higurashi, Hoshimaru begitu disambut dan dapat mendapatkan apa yang tak pernah ia dapatkan ketika berada di barat, seorang teman! sehingga _hanyo_ kecil itu begitu betah berada di kuil Higurashi. Sayangnya ketika beranjak remaja, Hoshimaru tidak bisa lagi pergi untuk bermain-main. Posisinya sebagai putra mahkota membuatnya mulai sibuk untuk berurusan dengan urusan diplomasi kerajaan sehingga ia mulai jarang datang ke kediaman Higurashi.

Melihat nasib sang putri yang tidak berbeda jauh, pria itu merasa kasihan. Tentu saja ia tak ingin Miyu kesepian seperti masa kecil Ayah dan Kakak tirinya. "Mereka hanya belum mengenal dirimu yang sebenarnya, suatu hari mereka akan menerimamu. Kau hanya perlu lebih bersabar dan berusaha lagi, Miyu- _chan_." Ucap pria itu lembut. "Kau sendiri lihat bukan, Ayah dan Ibu adalah _yokai_ dan manusia, tapi kami dapat bersama dan akhirnya kaupun lahir ke dunia ini." Imbuhnya lagi.

Miyu tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Ayahnya benar, ia masih harus lebih bersabar lagi dan lebih berusaha agar anak-anak dari desa mau bermain dengannya. Lagipula Ayah dan Ibunya saja dapat hidup bersama, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu hari ia dapat bermain dengan manusia-manusia itu juga.

Miyu adalah gadis yang cerdas, sejak ia mulai dapat berbicara. Kedua orang tuanya banyak mengajarinya mengenai hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingnya, mengenai siapa dirinya, siapa Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan alasan kenapa rambutnya berbeda dari rambut anak-anak yang ada di desa. Dan kenapa mereka harus hidup terpinggir di dalam hutan dan bukannya bergabung dalam pemukiman manusia.

Miyu kecil tahu, ia berbeda dengan orang-orang di desa, tapi berbeda tidak berarti tidak bisa membaur dan berjalan saling beriringan bukan?

Miyu menatap sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain-main di tanah lapang yang pada musim semi akan penuh dengan bunga-bunga, mereka sedang bermain salju seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sejak terakhir kali mereka berlari karena takut dengannya, Miyu jadi enggan untuk kembali dan mencoba untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi setelah mendengar nasehat Ayahnya. Ia jadi bersemangat untuk kembali mencoba mengajak mereka berkenalan.

Satu-satunya anak yang tidak menolak keberadaannya waktu itu adalah bocah laki-laki berambut merah bata bernama Gaara, dan kebetulan anak itu juga ada diantara anak-anak yang lainnya. Miyu dengan gugup melangkah keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hai, boleh aku ikut bermain bersama kalian?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras, berusaha menarik perhatian anak-anak itu.

"Ah. Si gadis _mononoke_ itu!" Pekik anak yang lain, ia nampak ketakutan entah karena apa.

Gaara yang melihat respon teman-temannya memandang Miyu, "tentu saja boleh. Ayo kemarilah!" Ajaknya.

"Gaara, kau sudah gila ya, gadis itu _mononoke_ , dia bisa saja akan menculik kita." Cegah salah seorang gadis bernama Momiji.

Gaara memandang teman-temannya malas, "baiklah, kalau kalian tidak mau. Kalian bisa bermain sendiri, aku tidak akan bergabung karena aku akan bermain dengannya." Ucapnya. "Ayo Miyu!" Ajak Gaara sembari menarik tangan kecil Miyu menjauh dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Kau yakin ingin bermain denganku, Gaara? Teman-temanmu jadi menjauhimu kan?" Ujar Miyu sedih saat netra ambernya memperhatikan anak-anak yang mulai bermain lagi.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Gaara tenang. "Hai, Miyu, bagaimana kalau bermain lempar salju? Aku juga akan mengajarimu menumpuk salju dan membentuknya menjadi boneka." Ajak Gaara. Miyu mengangguk senang, menyetujui tawaran bocah itu.

Keduanya nampak ceria saat saling melempar bongkahan salju, Miyu yang dapat dengan mudah bergerak gesit berulang kali dapat menghindari lemparan bola salju yang dilempar oleh bocah berambut merah bata itu. Keduanya bahkan lebih heboh daripada anak-anak manusia yang sedang bermain itu, keasikan mereka tentu menarik perhatian anak-anak lainnya yang sebelumnya berusaha menjauh dari keduanya.

Anak-anak lelaki begitu tertarik karena permainan mereka bukan hanya saling melempar salju dengan asal, namun Miyu juga dapat melempar dengan akurasi yang sangat baik sehingga Gaara sendiri yang nampaknya terkenal ahli melempar dikalangan teman-temannya nampak kewalahan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka ikut bergabung diantara permainan kedua bocah itu. Dan akhirnya, Miyu mendapatkan teman-teman pertamanya.

.

Anak-anak desa mulai mengenalnya sebagai roh hutan, padahal ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah _yokai_ , tapi akhirnya Miyu menyerah saat teman-temannya itu tidak percaya. Mereka tetap menganggap Miyu sebagai roh penjaga hutan dan terladang memberikan makanan yang mereka anggap sebagai sesembahan.

Miyu pun tidak menolaknya, ia akhirnya membagikan makanan-makanan itu untuk dibagi bersama. Dan kemudian mereka akan kembali bermain-main hingga hari menjelang petang, dan setelah mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Miyu baru akan pulang ke pondoknya.

"Jadi, anak-anak desa sudah mulai bermain denganmu?" Tanya Sakura lembut saat mereka tengah makan malam. Miyu mengangguk semangat, senyum sumringah tidak pergi dari wajahnya. Ia berceloteh mengenai betapa serunya permainan mereka.

Sesshomaru pun juga turut mendengarkan cerita putrinya, hatinya turut berbahagia melihat putri kecilnya kembali ceria dan akhirnya dapat membaur dengan orang lain. Saat hari telah beranjak malam, Miyu tertidur lelap di kamarnya sementara Sesshomaru nampak memeluk istrinya saat leduanya berbaring di atas _futon_.

"Aku turut gembira melihat Miyu akhirnya dapat berbaur dengan teman-temannya." Ujar Sakura lega. "Aku sempat khawatir ia tidak bisa beradaptasi karena ia berbeda daripada yang lain." Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi syukurlah akhirnya tidak demikian bukan? Miyu adalah anak yang cerdas, ia pasti dapat mengatasi masalahnya. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mendukungnya." Tukas Sesshomaru. "Sekarang lebih baik kita segera tidur," imbuhnya sembari menarik selimut.

.

Hoshimaru memandang ketiga penguasa wilayah yang tengah berpikir keras, mereka mengadakan pertemuan mendadak karena dalam waktu belakangan ini santer terdengar penyerangan _yokai_ di beberapa wilayah manusia. Khususnya penyerangan yang mengincar para biksu di kuil-kuil, hal tersebut mendesak sang kaisar untuk mengirimkan pertimbangan mengenai keadaan tersebut pada keempat penguasa wilayah _yokai_.

"Jadi, Akatsuki mulai bergerak kembali ya." Ujar Tanaka sembari memandang beberapa gulungan yang menampilkan laporan-laporan mengenai jatuhnya korban dari pihak kuil-kuil di berbagai sudut kota di Jepang.

"Jadi, apakah kau punya solusi untuk mengatasi ini, Hoshimaru?" Tanya Juugo kepada sang penguasa muda wilayah barat. Sepertinya penguasa Utara itu lebih sedikit melunak sejak keberhasilan perdamaian yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini sehingga ia lebih kooperatif untuk terus menjaga perdamaian dengan dua dunia.

"Saya sempat berfikir untuk mengajukan kerja sama menempatkan beberapa prajurit _yokai_ untuk berpatroli di sekitar pemukiman _ningen_." Usul pemuda itu.

"Apakah itu tidak beresiko, Hoshimaru? Bukankah manusia sendiri juga menolak keberadaan _yokai_ di dekat mereka? Aku lebih khawatir jika nantinya prajurit _yokai_ yang kita percayakan pada mereka akan beakhir menjadi buruan para _taijiya_ dan pendeta" timpal Orochimaru.

Hoshimaru kembali bungkam, memang usulannya juga memiliki resiko. Walau telah mencapai masa damai selama hampir sepuluh tahun, tapi tidak semua manusia mau menerima keberadaan _yokai_ di sekitar mereka. Sebenarnya masalah terletak pada manusia biasa yang hidup si perkotaan, karena beberapa kuil mulai membuka hubungan baik dengan dunia _yokai_.

"Aku akan meminta pertimbangan dari kuil Higurashi apakah mereka bisa mengusahakan agar beberapa kuil kecil mengintruksikan kerja sama dengan para _yokai_ atau tidak. Jika usulan itu ditolak, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain keempat wilayah kembali memperketat keamanan masing-masing perbatasan dari serangan Akatsuki dan beberapa kelompok _ningen_." Ujar Hoshimaru.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu kabar bagaimana respon para pendeta mengenai usulan tersebut. Tapi tentu saja demi berjaga-jaga aku akan memasang beberapa prajurit di wilayah perbatasan." Tukas Orochimaru.

"Aku pun demikian, aku tak ingin kecolongan seperti tragedi pemberontakan Akatsuki beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sambung Juugo.

Tanaka memandang Hoshimaru, pria itu sendiri juga menyetujui keputusan dari pihak utara dan timur mengenai penjagaan di perbatasan wilayah. Keadaan sangat genting dan lawan mereka bukanlah kelompok sembarangan. Akatsuki terdiri dari para _daiyokai_ baru yang begitu berbakat dan mumpuni dalam pertarungan. Pantas saja keberadaan mereka yang tiba-tiba lenyap bak ditelan bumi selama hampir sepuluh tahun menimbulkan kecurigaan karena adanya kejanggalan. Dan seperti yang mereka kira, Akatsuki kembali menunjukkan taringnya.

Tapi tak ada yang akan menyangka akan secepat ini dan disaat yang begitu tidak tepat. Apalagi kali ini Akatsuki mengincar para _ningen_ , memporak-porandakan kuil-kuil dan membuat korban berjatuhan begitu banyaknya. Akatsuki adalah _yokai_ , tingkah mereka membuat para _ningen_ geram dan mengambing hitamkan para _yokai_ dari keempat wilayah. Isu adanya kudeta dari para _yokai_ untuk menguasai seluruh negeri merebak bagai wabah dalam waktu singkat.

Kaisar sempat gelagapan menanggapi keadaan genting ini, si sisi lain. Para _daimyo_ dan sang _shogun_ tanpa aba-aba melakukan penjagaan ketat dan peraturan untuk melawan para _yokai_. Kepercayaan mereka luntur, dan hanya egolah yang menjadi panutan. Dan perselisihan antara _yokai_ dan manusia seperti era _sengoku_ lembali mencuat ke permukaan.

"Silakan lakukan apa yang perlu untuk keamanan masing-masing wilayah." Ucap Hoshimaru. "Dalam waktu tiga hari, kupastikan keputusan dari para pendeta akan segera sampai."

Dan rapat itu ditutup, pada hari ketiga di ujung musim semi. Mereka akan kembali mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas masa depan apa yang akan mereka ambil.

.

Sesshomaru menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mencium aroma yang tidak asing dari pepohonan, dan benar saja kemudian sosok perempuan berambut perak panjang dengan _kimono_ nya yang cerah serta jubahnya melangkah keluar dari pepohonan.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, putraku?" Sapa sosok perempuan itu. Sesshomaru membungkuk kecil. Ber _ojigi_ menyambut sapaan dari Ibunya. Sejak perempuan itu membantu persalinan istrinya, Sesshomaru mulai kembali menaruh rasa hormat kepada sang Ibu, bahkan lebih daripada beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Melihat betapa berat perjuangan seorang Ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya ke dunia, akhirnya Sesshomaru mulai sadar bahwa jasa wanita bernama Ibu tak akan pernah dapat ia ganti dengan apapun. Sehingga satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini adalah bersikap sebagaimana sikap seorang anak kepada orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _haha-ué_?" Tanya Sesshomaru saat Inukimi semakin melangkah mendekat. Inukimi tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja kabarku sangat baik, dan kurasa kau pun demikian. Ah, boleh aku bertemu dengan menantu kesayanganku?" Pintanya.

"Sakura berada di dalam rumah." Jawab Sesshomaru. Inukimi mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah Miyu- _chan_ juga ada di rumah, Sessho?" Tanya Inukimi lagi, Sesshomaru mengerjab sesaat dan memandang pepohonan hutan yang mengelilingi rumah mereka.

"Kurasa ia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya, aku akan memanggilnya kalau begitu." Ucap Sesshomaru sembari memohon untuk pergi mencari putrinya. Inukimi menatap punggung sang putra dengan senyuman lembut. Dan netra ambernya beralih pada rumah mungil milik keluarga sang putra.

"Selamat siang, Sakura- _chan_?" Sapa Inukimi seraya melongok di pintu geser yang terbuka. Sakura terkesiap,

" _Okaa-sama_?!" Pekik Sakura terkejut, siapa yang mengira bahwa tiba-tiba mertuanya datang berkunjung seperti ini. Sakura segera bangkit untuk membungkuk hormat dan segera mencari bantal duduk dan meletakkannya di dekat perapian. "Maaf kalau tempat ini berantakan." Ujar Sakura gugup.

Inukimi mengemng kecil, "tak apa, nak. Santai saja." Tukasnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku tentu baik seperti yang _Okaa-sama_ lihat." Sahut Sakura lembut. "Mau kubuatkan teh, _Okaa-sama_?" Tawarnya. Inukimi mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Sementara Sakura tengah memanaskan air, keduanya mengobrol mengenai beberapa hal.

.

Sesshomaru melangkah tenang menuju padang rumput yang tidak jauh di pinggir hutan perbatasan antara desa dan jalan setapak menuju jalur utama ke desa lainnya. Netra ambernya yang tajam telah mampu melihat siulet sosok gadis cilik yang tengah bermain-main diantara ladang bunga bersama anak-anak manusia lainnya.

Sesshomaru tidak ingin menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan anak-anak manusia itu, sehingga ia berhenti di celah pepohonan yang dapat ditangkap oleh pandangan putrinya. Dan bibirnya terbuka untuk memanggil gadis cilik itu. Dan benar saja, telinga mungil Miyu bergerak-gerak, netra ambernya menyorot pada pepohonan. Dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar melihat sosok sang Ayah diantara celah pepohonan sana.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar, Miyu?" Tanya Momiji saat melihat Miyu menatap pepohonan yang nampak rindang.

"Aku harus pulang." Ujar Miyu, " _ne minna ja nee_!" Pamitnya sembari berlari kecil menuju pepohonan setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Miyu langsung melompat pada gendongan Ayahnya.

" _Otou-channn_ ~~~" pekiknya ceria. Sesshomaru tersenyum geli dan mengacak-acak gemas rambut putrinya

"Ayo kita pulang. Ada seseorang yang ngin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Miyu menatap ayahnya penasaran. Siapa gerangan seseorang yang dimaksud sang Ayah. Selama ini mereka hanya hidup bertiga di pinggir hutan dan hanya sesekali datang ke pemukiman untuk membeli kebutuhan atau terkadang menjual hasil panen. Saat keduanya sampai di depan rumah mereka, tangan kecil Miyu meremas kecil _haori_ bagian depan milik Ayahnya. Hidungnya yang tajam mencium aroma yang baru saja ia kenal.

Saat keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, netra ambernya menemukan,sosok perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan mata amber dan rambut putih yang mirip dengan sang Ayah tengah bercakap dengan Ibunya.

"Aha, ini dia cucuku tersayang." Ucap Inukimi ceria saat melihat Miyu digendongan putranya. Miyu menatap wanita itu gugup.

" _A-ano_... siapa ya?" Cicitnya kikuk. Inukimi mengerjab kaget dan memandang putranya. Kemudian tawa geli di bibirnya pecah.

" _Ara-ara_ , kau ini... apakah kau tidak peenah menceritakan tentang neneknya pada putrimu ini, Sessho?" Decak Inukimi geli. Sesshomaru hanya memandangnya datar, sementara Sakura nampak gugup karena menyadari bahwa selama ini ia lupa memberitahu kepada sang putri bahwa mereka masih memiliki beberapa kerabat.

" _Hontou ni gomennasai, Okaa-sama_..." cicit Sakura.

Inukimi mengibas-ibaskan tangannya santai. "Tak apa Sakura- _chan_. Lagipula sekarang akhirnya aku dapat bertemu lagi degan cucu perempuanku setelah sekian lama. Ah ia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis mungil yang begitu cantik." Pujinya. "Hai, Miyu- _chan_. Perkenalkan namaku Inukimi. Dan aku adalah nenekmu." Ucapnya.

Miyu mengerjab bingung. "Nenek?" Ulangnya.

Inukimi tersenyum geli, "ya, aku adalah Ibu dari Ayahmu. Jadi panggil aku nenek ya." Tukasnya.

" _Kimi-baa-chan_?" Tanya Miyu mencoba mengingat nama sang nenek. Inukimi tersenyum lembut dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong Miyu. Setelah sang cucu diambil alih oleh sang nenek, keduanya nampak asik bercengkrama dan Inukimi nampak mencoba menarik perhatian gadis kecil itu berulang kali. Dan nampaknya Miyu dengan antusias juga merespon pancingan neneknya.

Ketika hari beranjak malam, Inukimi memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman putranya. Saat Miyu telah tertidur, ketiga orang dewasa itu masih terjaga di depan perapian yang nampak terang oleh nyala api unggun.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan beberapa waktu ini." Ucap Inukimi murung.

Sesshomaru memandang ibunya dalam diam, menunggu apa yang hendak wanita itu utarakan.

"Saat ini kedamaian antara dua dunia kembali bergolak. Kemungkinan mengenai adanya perang akan kembali terjadi." Ujarnya.

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat mengherankan, _Haha-ue,_ bukankah telah ada kesepakatan perdamaian dunia, mengapa pergolakan kembali terjadi. Apakah dari keempat wilayah. Ah apakah timur dan utara kembali membuat ulah?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Kehidupan terisolasi selama beberapa tahun ini membuatnya tidak tahu menahu apa yang tengah terjadi di luar sana. Lagipula kehidupan penduduk desa di dekat sini begitu damai sehingga ia pun merasa tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan.

"Kau tahu Akatsuki bukan, mereka kembali menampakan taring dengan memancing kekacauan. Namun kali ini sasaran mereka bukanlah para _yokai_ dari keempat wilayah. Namun para _ningen_ khususnya para pendeta dan _taijiya_. Karena itulah para _ningen_ begitu waspada. Hoshimaru berniat meminta pertimbangan agar kuil Higurashi bersedia menjadi jembatan antara _ningen_ dan _yokai_ untuk selanjutnya dari masing-masing wilayah _yokai_ memberikan penjagaan di sekitar perbatasan antar dunia manusia dan _yokai_." Ucap Inukimi.

"Hal ini rasanya semakin rumit saja." Desah Sesshomaru.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **A/N : thanks for review :**

 **Guest, hanikofukumitsu, saskey saki, Via948, albaficaaiko, anithapurnamasari73, septi yun joong, wowwoh geegee, echamaretha, Fia Cherry H, maiko.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	50. Black Hole

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 50 : Black Hole**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keputusan untuk bekerja sama dengan _ningen_ memang ada benarnya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan mendasar apakah para _ningen_ sendiri bersedia melakukan kerja sama. Ada kekhawatiran dari pihak timur bahwa nantinya para prajurit wilayah lah yang menjadi buruan dari para _ningen_ akibat tuduhan yang keliru." Ujar Inukimi. "Karena itu... Sesshomaru, maukah kau mempertimbangkan diri untuk kembali ke barat? Negerimu membutuhkanmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya _daiyokai_ paling berpengaruh di tanah barat, aku yakin jika kau bisa mengusahakannya, bahkan sang kaisar pun akan menyetujui kerjasama antara _ningen_ dan _yokai_ untuk menghentikan Akatsuki." Pinta Inukimi.

Sesshomaru bungkam mendengar permintaan sang Ibu, netra ambernya nampak meredup saat mengingat alasan ia pergi meninggalkan negerinya dan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap istrinya, Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tak dapat memenuhi permohonanmu, _Haha-ue_." Ujarnya. "Sejak aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan barat, aku telah sepenuhnya lepas dari tanggung jawabku terhadap segala sesuatu mengenai politik kerajaan." Imbuhnya.

Sakura yang mendengar penolakan suaminya nampak hendak menyela, namun Sesshomaru meliriknya tegas. "Tidak, _koishii_ , keputusan sudah bulat. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk lepas sepenuhnya dari barat. Lagipula walau aku kembali sekalipun di saat genting seperti ini, itu tidak akan merubah pandangan mereka terhadap keberadaanmu. Malah ada kemungkinan bahwa kembalinya diriku akan dipandang sebelah mata. Aku telah membuang negeriku sebanyak dua kali, _haha-ue_ , dan kau bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan rakyat dan penghuni istana terhadapku. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya aku sudah tahu, bahwa tak ada lagi tempat untukku maupun Sakura di istana barat." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Inukimi yang mendengar keputusan putranya hanya mampu bungkam. Ia tak dapat membujuk putranya lebih jauh lagi, memang benar apa yang telah dikatakan putranya. Tapi permohonan Inukimi semata-mata karena ia ingin kembali membersihkan nama putranya yang sempat tercoreng akibat ketidakpercayaan para pengikut kepada sang junjungan. Hingga akhirnya Inukimi memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Ketika hari mulai beranjak malam, Sakura sudah mengantuk dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidur di _futon_ nya. Sementara Inukimi memutuskan untuk beralih di ruangan lain tempat Miyu tidur.

Dan malam yang dingin nampak mengalirkan kesunyian. Sesshomaru masih terjaga saat hari telah beranjak pagi buta, ia terbangun lebih awal seperti biasanya. Dan segera beranjak untuk menyiapkan lobak dan sayuran untuk sarapan nanti. Inukimi keluar dari kamar Miyu dan memandang sang putra tenang.

"Kau tahu, ini pemandangan yang sangat langka ketika melihat putraku menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk sarapan esok hari." Kekeh Inukimi. Sesshomaru hanya memandangnya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apakah Ibu harus berburu untuk menambah bahan? Kulihat kau hanya menyiapkan sayuran." Tawar Inukimi.

"Tidak perlu, sarapan pagi lebih baik menggunakan sayur yang lebih segar. Baru saat siang nanti aku akan berburu, lagipula jika berburu terlalu sering daging-daging tidak terlalu awet untuk dibiarkan diudara terbuka. Ia hanya akan mengundang lalat-lalat dan Sakura menjadi jijik" ucap Sesshomaru.

"Kau bisa berburu hewan yang lebih kecil bukan, seperti kelinci dan ikan-ikan sungai." Ucao Inukimi.

"Ya. Aku beberapa kali berburu ikan, tapi tidak dengan kelinci. Sakura akan menangis saat melihat hewan kecil itu mati di depannya." Ujar Sesshomaru.

"Kurasa kau terlalu memanjakan istrimu, sejak tadi kau terus menerus menyesuaikan makanan berdasarkan selera istrimu. Bagaimana dengan Miyu sendiri? Ia _inu hanyo_ , pasti juga nalurinya tetehadap daging sama besarnya sepertimu kan?" celetuk Inukimi.

"Begitukah? Aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya. Karena selama ini kami makan bersama tanpa memilah-milah makanan." Sahut Sesshomaru tenang. "Lagipula, Miyu lebih condong seperti ibunya. Ia lebih suka makan makanan manusia dan memakan daging seperlunya yang tentu sudah dimasak." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Jadi, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau masih memakan daging mentah seperti biasanya?" Tanya Inukimi

Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil, "tidak, aku sudah lebih terbiasa dengan makanan manusia. Lagipula, makanan yang sudah dimasak lumayan enak daripada yang masih mentah."

"Kau lama-lama jadi seperti manusia ya." Kekeh wanita itu. Sesshomaru bangkit setelah mencuci sayur-sayuran dan hendak melangkah keluar untuk membuang air bekas cucian.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sendiri bahkan kadang lupa bahwa aku adalah _yokai_." Ucap Sesshomaru tenang. "Tapi, jika akhirnya aku memang menjadi manusia. Mungkin itulah yang terbaik." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Karena dengan itu aku akan terus bersama dengannya. Sampai akhir hayat."

Inukimi memandang putranya sendu, netra ambernya melirik sosok Sakura yang masih terlelap. Ia pun mengerti betapa beratnya kehidupan mereka. Untuk saat ini mereka mungkin masih dapat menemukan kebahagiaan. Tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana masa depan nanti, segalanya dapat berubah. Tapi bagaimanapun, Inukimi berharap tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara putra dan menantunya sampai kapanpun.

Tapi entahlah, waktulah yang akan menjawab segalanya.

.

Saat pagi pertama hari ini menyambut, Inukimi membantu Sakura memasak dan Sesshomaru sudah keluar di pagi hari untuk mencari ranting-ramting kayu bakar di hutan. Miyu nampaknya keluar entah kemana, mungkin bermain. Lagipula dia masih anak-anak dan biarkan dia mengeksplorasi sekitarnya.

Saat tengah hari, pasangan itu akan mengurus ladang dibawah teriknya mentari. Miyu masih juga belum kembali dari kegiatan bermainnya bersama anak-anak desa, sementara Inukimi yang memperhatikan anak dan menantunya akhirnya tertarik untuk membantu karena ia ingin mencoba beberapa hal baru yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya. Tapi ini menyenangkan." Ucap Inukimi seraya menghapus keringat yang mengalir di keningnya akibat sinar mentari yang begitu terik. Lengan _kimono_ nya terikat dengan rapi di punggungnya, Sakura meminjamkan _kimono_ miliknya pada sang Ibu mertua agar _kimono_ perempuan itu tidak kotor.

Baru saat makan siang telah tiba. Ketiganya istirahat dari kegiatan mereka, Sakura menyuguhkan teh dan ubi rebus untuk mereka. Inukimi yang tidak terbiasa dengan ubi rebus memilih menyesap teh buatan menantunya. Sementara Sesshomaru dengan tenang nampak sesekali melahap ubi buatan istrunya.

"Miyu belum juga kembali, apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Inukimi sesaat setelah menghabiskan teh miliknya.

"Ia mungkin masih bermain-main dengan anak-anak desa." Sahut Sakura.

"Benarkah, tidak kusangka."

"Sepertinya dia lebih mudah bergaul dengan siapapun." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Awalnya memang sulit, tapi sepertinya ia berhasil membuat anak-anak manusia itu mau berteman dengannya."

"Dia anak yang pandai bergaul." Kekeh Inukimi. "Aku senang mendengarnya, dia... tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti Ayahnya."

Sakura mengerjab bingung, memandang suaminya penasaran. Apa yang dimaksud Inukimi? Inukimi yang melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah menantunya tersenyum kecil, "kau tahu, Sakura _-chan_. Sejak kecil Sessho sangat sulit bergaul. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan dan _dojo_. Kaena itu sifatnya jadi seperti tembok seperti ini." Kekehnya.

Sesshomaru memadang ibunya malas. "Aku hanya malas membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Lagipula, bermain-main hanya membuat kegaduhan dan kekacauan hingga akhirnya hanya akan menambah masalah." Cetusnya.

"Kau terkesan muram sekali." Kikik Sakura. "Kau tahu, saat aku seumuran Miyu. Aku sangat pemalu dan selalu bersembunyi di belakang pinggang Ibu. Tapi kemudian Ayah menasehatiku agar aku tidak malu-malu untuk menyapa mereka. Dan akhirnya suatu hari aku mencobanya, kemudian aku mulai ikut bermain-main bersama anak-anak di sekitar rumah." Kekehnya.

"Ya, benar. Kau hanya perlu menyapa mereka pada awalnya, kemudian segalanya akan berjalan dengan baik dan lancar." Timpal Inukimi. "Wajahmu selalu muram seperti tembok. Aku benar-benar heran darimana kau mendapatkannya, Ayahmu sendiri sangat bar-bar di usia mudanya. Itu membuat kakekmu sempat kewalahan dan beberapa kali menghukum atau memarahainya karena selalu membuat ulah." Kekehnya.

Sesshomaru melirik Ibunya ragu. Sejak kapan Ayahnya yang ia kenal begitu berwibawa sampai bertingkah bar-bar seperti yang diceritakan Ibunya. Inukimi yang melihat lirikan putranya terbabak, " _ara-ara,_ aku sudah lama mengenalnya tentu saja. Kami cukup dekat karena sejak kecil dijodohkan demi keberlangsungan istana bulan. Dan dia adalah laki-laki paling berisik yang begitu kukenal. Kau tahu, sebenarnya Ayahmu lebih mengingatkanku pada adik tirimu, Inuyasha. Tapi secara fisik. Kau memang lebih mirip seperti Ayahmu saat usiamu sudah remaja. Padahal dulu aku berfikir fisikmu akan mirip denganku, kau bemar-benar cantik hingga saat usiamu masih balita aku beberapa kali mendandanimu menggunakan _kimono_." Tawa Inukimi pecah saat mengingat masa lalu putranya.

Sesshomaru nampak masam saat cerita memalukan mengenai dirinya di masa lalu kembali diungkit oleh sang Ibu. Harga dirinya jatuh saat Sakura ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Ibunya.

.

"Hoshimaru _-sama_ , baru saja ada laporan bahwa benteng selatan tengah diserbu oleh sekelompok pasukan _ningen_." Lapor seorang jenderal. Hoshimaru yang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya terperangah, ia segera bangkit dan melangkah cepat menuju ruang pertemuan tempat beberapa petinggi istana bulan berkumpul.

Serangan oleh sekelompok _ningen_ yang tiba-tiba ini di luar perkiraan, seharusnya atas kesepakatan yang telah disetujui Sora. Beberapa kuil dapat mencegah adanya konfrontasi dari pihak _ningen_ kepada _yokai_. Tapj sepertinya ada yang aneh dari serangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan beneng selatan saat ini?" Tanya Hoshimaru pada salah satu jendral, Nobu. _Yokai_ serigala yang merupakan jenderal terkuat dalam jajaran petinggi istana itu nampak tengah berfikir.

"Penyerangan ini tidak begitu berdampak besar, Tuanku. Tapi serangan mendadak ini amat mengejutkan karena datang dari pihak _ningen_." Ucap Nobu.

"Sekelompok _houshi_ dan _miko_ memberikan peringatan mengenai pemberontakan yang dipimpin oleh beberapa _samurai daimyo_. Sepertinya pihak pendeta itu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mencegah adanya penyerangan." Sahut seorang jenderal.

Hoshimaru mengusap wajahnya lelah, "dasar _ningen_ keras kepala." Rutuknya. "Jika seperti ini, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengetatkan penjagaan di perbatasan seperti ketiga wilayah lainnya. Para _ningen_ itu benar-benar berniat mencari mati dengan meremehkan kemurahan hati pihak barat untuk tidak mengetatkan penjagaan. Ah, ini memang salahku yang begitu mudah percaya pada mereka, khususnya para _daimyo_. Para _samurai_ itu lebih keras kepala dan tinggi hati daripada penduduk sipil yang tak tahu apa-apa."

"Ini adalah imbas dati serangkaian serangan Akatsuki, Tuanku." Sahut seorang jenderal lagi. "Para pengikut Akatsuki menyerang desa-desa manusia, membantai siapapun bahkan tak pandang bulu wanita ataupun anak-anak. Mungkin karena itulah akhirnya pihak _yokai_ dari keempat wilayah dikambing hitamkan."

"Aku sudah menduganya sejak lama, Takeharu." Tukas Hoshimaru. "Sejak awal taktik Akatsuki telah terbaca. Tapi aku mengusahakan agar jangan sampai adanya perpecahan diantara kedua dunia. Kedamaian yang baru saja digencarkan baru berjalan kurang dari sepuluh tahun. Jika perang kembali pecah, maka kesengsaraan akan kembali membelenggu tanah ini seperti saat era _sengoku_."

"Aku tak ingin, perjuangan yang telah lama diusahakan oleh Ayahku runtuh begitu saja." Desahnya. Mendengar ucapan tuan mereka, para petinggi pun nampak sepakat. Bahwa mereka pun juga tak ingin masa damai antara dua dunia terpecah. Selama ini mereka akhirnya bisa tenang dan dapat lepas dari bayang-bayang kengerian perang yang terus menghantui setelah sekian lama.

Sehingga mereka pun setuju, bagaimapaun caranya mereka harus dapat mempertahankan kedamaian yang telah disepakati bersama antar dua dunia. Dan akhirnya, pihak barat memutuskan untuk memperketat setiap sisi benteng wilayah. Konfrontasi dengan beberapa _daimyo_ dilaporkan kepada sang kaisar, yang akhirnya sang _shogun_ memberikan peringatan keras agar para _samurai_ di wilayah masing-masing _daimyo_ tidak menjentikkan api-api peperangan agar tidak memperkeruh keadaan yang terjadi di dua dunia.

Walau masih banyak pertempuran dimana-mana yang dirongrong oleh Akatsuki sebagaimana dengan rencana mereka membuat keresahan di tanah Jepang. Setidaknya keadaan seperti perang besar masih dapat dihindarkan.

.

"Kau sudah mendengar mengenai _yokai_ - _yokai_ yang menyerang penduduk desa, Miyu?" Tanya seorang bocah perempuan saat sekelompok anak-anak yang baru saja bermain itu nampak beristirahat di sela-sela panas terik di siang hari.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Sahut Miyu polos. "Memang bagaimana bisa _yokai_ - _yokai_ itu menyerang penduduk?" Tanyanya.

Hiyori nampak memandang Miyu heran, selama ini ia masih mengira Miyu adalah _yokai_. Tapi kenapa gadis itu seperti tidak tahu mengenai adanya penyerangan _yokai_ pada penduduk desa-desa di luar sana.

"Kau aneh, kau _yokai_ tapi tidak tahu berita itu." Cecar Hiyori tak percaya. Miyu memandangnya malas, walau sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah _yokai_ , tapi teman-temannya tidak juga percaya. Sehingga Miyu membiarkan mereka berpikir sesuka hati mereka sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu _yokai_ lain, jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu mengenai berita itu." Sungutnya.

"Miyu benar, dia adalah roh hutan. Penunggu hutan ini, tentu saja dia tidak tahu karena dia tidak pernah pergi keluar sana." Sahut Ichi.

"Benar juga ya, _ne gomen ne_ Miyu." Ujar Hiyori kikuk. Miyu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" _Daijoubu_." Ujarnya.

"Jadi, aku penasaran bagaimana bisa _yokai_ - _yokai_ itu menyerang penduduk desa?" Tanya Miyu lagi.

"Tidak tahu, tapi kabarnya ini ada kaitannya dengan empat wilayah."

"Empat wilayah?"

"Di tanah ini terbagi atas dua dunia, dunia _yokai_ dan manusia. Nah dalam sistem dunia _yokai_ ada emoat wilayah yang terdiri dari kerajaan barat, utara, selatan dan timur. Kemudian dalam wilayah manusia terdiri dari 300 provinsi yang dipimpin oleh para _daimyo_ dibawah _keshogunan_ , di atas _keshogunan_ sendiri secara simbolis kaisar memegang kekuasaan tertinggi sebagai keturunan sang dewa." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau tahu banyak ya," puji Momiji takjub, diantara mereka, Gaara memang bocah yang cukup cerdas, ia senang membaca walau hanya anak dari seorang pedagang. Hidupnya berkecukupan walau tidak termasuk jajaran pedagang kaya raya. Kabarnya pun keluargamya adalah keturunan samurai. Tapi entah kenapa orang tuanya memilih untuk berdagang.

"Kau ini, itu pengetahuan umum yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang baik pedagang dan para _samurai_. Masa kau tidak tahu." Decak Gaara. "Kalian harus tahu pengetahuan dasar itu, jadi kalian tidak hanya akan lari tunggang langgang saat melihat _yokai_." Ucap Gaara.

Miyu tertawa kecil, "ya, benar, jadi di dunia ini _yokai_ terdiri dari tiga tingkatan. _Yokai_ tingkat rendah, _yokai_ menengah dan _yokai_ tingkat tinggi. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian mengenai perbedaan ketiganya, agar kelak, kalian tidak akan ketakutan lagi saat bertemu para _yokai_."

Setelah menjelaskan mengenai derajat para _yokai_ , teman-teman Miyu akhirnya mengerti. Walau diantara mereka ada yang bertanya, apakah ia seorang _daiyokai_ atau _yokai_ biasa. Karena ia memiliki telinga yang berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Aku bukan _yokai_." Ujar Miyu.

"Sejak awal kau terus menyanggah kalau kau bukan _yokai_ , tapi jelas sekali kau bulan manusia karena fisikmu. Lalu apa lagi?" Tanya Amaru.

"Aku berada di antara keduanya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku adalah setengah _yokai_ dan setengah manusia." Ujar Miyu. "Ayahku seorang _yokai_ , dan Ibuku manusia." Ujarnya.

Teman-temannya nampak takjub, namun sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah asap terlihat dari kejauhan, membuat anak-anak di padang itu membelalak tak percaya ketika burung-burung mulai berterbangan panik menuju angkasa.

"Apa itu? Asap darimana?" Pekik Momiji.

Miyu menyipitkan matanya, "arahnya dari desa." Sahutnya.

"Apa, bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Penciumanku sangat tajam, aku bisa mencium bau asap menyengat itu dalam jarak satu kilometer dari sini." sahut Miyu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melihat keadaan." Ucap Ichi. Anak-anak itu dengan cepat segera berlari kembali menuju jalan desa. Miyu yang lebih kecil namun gesit segera melompat ke atas salah satu dahan pohon untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Netranya yang tajam membeliak melihat api yang menghanguskan rumah-rumah.

Para penduduk berhamburan keluar, Gaara memekik saat melihat Momiji dan Amaru berlari gelisah menuju rumah-rumah, dalam tangis mereka suara mereka memanggil-manggil keberadaan orang tuanya. Miyu mendecih dan segera melesat untuk menyusul keduanya. Namun dalam jerit kengerian yang mencakar desa tersebut, diantara mayat hangus dan berceceran. Sosok bayang-bayang pria dengan tubuh tegap namak memegang pedang.

Pria dengan netra biru itu nampak mengenggam sepasang pedang kembar, rambut pirangnya nampak berkibar dan dengan tenang ia menyeringai sadis. "Ah, ternyata masih tersisa anak-anak hm." Ucapnya, sampai kemudian netranya memicing saat menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang nampak berneda dari anak-anak lainnya. "wah-wah, ini sangat mengejutkan, seekor _hanyo_."

"Pantas saja aku mencium bau anjing di sekitar sini, ternyata anjing kecil inilah penyebabnya."

Miyu memicingkan matanya gugup, tubuhnya yang kecil berusaha membentengi Momiji dan Amaru yang nampak ketakutan. Gaara mendecih dan saat melihat gadis-gadis itu dalam bahaya, ia mengambil batu kecil dan melemparkannya dengan keras memuju _yokai_ berambut pirang itu.

"Hai, _yokai_ bodoh, jangan hanya berani pada perempuan. Lawan aku kalau berani sebagai sesame laki-laki!" Teriaknya.

 _Yokai_ berambut pirang itu memicing marah. "Dasar sampah, lebih baik kubunuh bocah-bocah dan _hanyo_ busuk ini terlebih dahulu. Baru kuhabisi bocah laki-laki sial itu, hm!" Geramnya seraya mengangkat satu pedangnya tinggi. Miyu memekik dan berusaha untuk melindungi kedua temannya. Sampai tiba-tiba sosok putih dengan postur yang tinggi nampak melesat menuju tempat mereka berada.

"Dasar keparat, beraninya kau!" Suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Miyu membeliak, sosok tinggi dan tegap itu adalah soaok sang Ayah yang nampak menahan tangan _yokai_ berambut pirang itu.

" _Otou-chan_?!" Pekik Miyu.

Sang _yokai_ berambut pirang nampak membelalak, ia mendecih dan berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun cengkraman Sesshomaru lebih kuat dari tenaganya, aura _youki_ keduanya langsung membara dan membuat Miyu bersama kedua temannya terhempas karena kuatnya gelombang angin dari _youki_ sang Ayah.

 _Yokai_ berambut pirang itu membelalak akan besarnya perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka. Ia tak dapat berkutik saat Sesshomaru dengan cepat telah memotong tangannya. Darah berceceran si sekeliling mereka, Sesshomaru memicing penuh murka pada pria yang hendak menyakiti putrinya tersebut.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau berasal dari akatsuki?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin.

"Tech, kaupikir aku akan buka mulut, dasar anjing. Hm!" Cecar pria berambut pirang itu. Sesshomaru mendengus,

"Tch dasar bodoh." Sahutnya. "Jangan salahkan aku, jika kematianmu akan sangat menyakitkan." Ucapnya, dan dengan dengan mudah Sesshomaru membelah sang lawan hingga berceceran mengenaskan. _Yokai_ berambut pirang itu tewas seketika. Sesshomaru hanya memandang dingin desa yang terbakar. Dengan penciumannya yang tajam, ia dapat mencium bau mayat-mayat yang sudah tak dapat diselamatkan.

Netra ambernya mengerling pada sosok Miyu yang tengah bersama teman-temannya. Miyu hendak berlari kecil menuju Ayahnya jika saja Gaara tidak mencengkran lengannya kalut. Melihat ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di wajah Gaara akan kengerian yang dilakukan sang Ayah. Miyu hanya dapat memberikan senyum simpul.

"Tenanglah, dia adalah ayahku. Dia tidak akan menyakiti kita semua." Ucapnya.

"Miyu _-chan_." Suara berat Sesshomaru kembali terdengar memanggil putrinya. Miyu mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , sampai nanti Gaara." Pamitnya dan segera berlari menuju gendongan sang Ayah. Sosok Sesshomaru berubah menjadi bola cahaya yang melayang ke atas langit.

.

.

Ketegangan semakin besar sejak penyerangan di hari itu. Penduduk desa sebagian nampak pindah dan sebagian masih bertahan. Desa yang awalnya ramai kini mulai sepi oleh aktivitas, hanya sebagian yang masih bertahan nampak kembali membangun runah-rumah mereka yang hangus dan menjalani kehidupan dengan kewaspadaan.

Miyu memandang sendu desa yang nampak sepi sejak hari itu, Amaru dan yang lainnya telah pindah ke desa lain. Sementara hanya Gaara yang tersisa dan Momiji. Kedua anak manusia itu tetap tinggal karena kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing enggan untuk pindah.

"Desa sekarang lebih sepi dari sebelumnya." Ujar Miyu. "Aku bersyukur kalian masih ada di sini. Aku jadi tidak kesepian." Ujar Miyu ceria.

"Kami akan tetap di sini sampai orang tua kami memutuskan akan ikut pindah atau tidak." Sahut Gaara.

"Kau tahu, Miyu. Ayahmu itu sangat hebat, dia benar-benar luar biasa." Puji Momiji saat ketiganya tengah merenung di bawah pepohonan di pinggir sungai yang tidak jauh dari desa.

"Ya, beliau adalah orang yang hebat." Ujar Miyu mengingat sang Ayah yang sangat ia kagumi. Setelah mereka kembali ke rumah waktu itu, Sesshomaru menasehatinya agar menjauh dari desa dan jangan sampai bertemu dengan _yokai_ - _yokai_ yang lainnya.

Miyu tidak tahu mengapa sang Ayah sangat melarangnya bertemu dengan _yokai_ - _yokai_ kelas menengah dan _yokai_ kelas tinggi. Padahal neneknya sendiri adalah seorang _daiyokai_ , dan saudara jauh dari Ayahnya juga mempunyai kuil yang banyak bekerja sama dengan _yok_ _a_ _i_ - _yokai_ dari berbagai kalangan.

Miyu memutuskan untuk menurut, karena ia tahu, bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya semata-mata demi kebahagiannya. Senyum kecil berkembang di bibirnya yang mungil. Angin nampak menerjang rerumputan dan dedaunan hijau nampak berterbangan kencang menyapu surai panjang bergradasi merah muda milik gadis cilik itu.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thans for review :**

 **Via948, berry uchiha, Tectona Grandis, albaficaaiko, echamerta, septi hyun joong, wowoh geegee, sitiafifah989.**

 **Namidairo :** _thanks for review, walau Gaara muncul tapi kayaknya blm kepikiran romance soal kisahnya Miyu, lagipula karena dia masih anak-anak. Arc Akatsuki bakal muncul chapter-capter depan._

 **Saskey saki :** _Inukimi Cuma nawarin agar dia balik ke istana, tapi Sesshomau menolak. Alasannya udah jelas sih. Istana barat ga bisa menerima manusia, nanti mungkin bakal ada perang juga. Tapi fic ini belum berakhir kok_

 **Yuki :** _sebenarnya aku belum selesai, jadi sekarang semi active, tapi doakan fic ini bisa tetep up sesuai jadwal biasanya. Mungkin emang ga paam alurnya karena ceritanya lambat, ya semoga sesuai dengan chap yang baru kamu bisa paham nanti._

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	51. Behind the Shadow

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 51 : Behind the Shadow**

 **.**

 **.**

"Deidara tidak kembali." Ucap sosok Yahiko ketika mengelap pedangnya dengan kain basah. Sosok pemuda berambut merah nampak memandang rekannya tersebut.

"Mungkin dia sedang bermain-main entah kemana." Sahut Sasori tenang. Netra hazelnya nampak menatap pemandangan dibalik jendela yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan suara _shamisen_ yang nampak merdu mengalun dengan mudah di sela-sela keheningan keduanya. Sosok perempuan _yokai_ dengan _kimono_ yang indah dan riasan putihnya nampak memainkan _shamisen_ dengan lihai.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir seminggu. Tidak biasanya dia pergi selama ini." Ucap Yahiko lagi.

"Jika kau begitu menghawatirkannya, kenapa tidak segera kau cari saja dia." Sahut Sasori malas. "Dia _yokai_ kelas rendah, hanya saja kemampuannya cukup mengesankan ketua sehingga ia dapat bergabung di Akatsuki."

"Kurasa aku akan mencarinya." Ucap Yahiko. Sampai kemudian pintu _shoji_ yang tergeser menampakkan sosok perempuan _yokai_ dengan rambut ungunya. Netra orangenya dengan tenang menatap Sasori dan Yahiko.

"Deidara telah tewas." Ucapnya.

"Tch sudah kuduga."

"Apa, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, Konan?" Tanya Yahiko kaget.

"Pertempuran dengan seorang _daiyokai_ , sepertinya di desa terdekat yang tengah ia serang ada sosok _daiyokai_ yang berada di sekitar sana." Ucap konan lagi. "Ketua telah menentukan rencana selanjutnya, untuk saat ini kesampingkan mengenai Deidara."

Sosok pria dengan netra merah itu melangkah ke dalam ruangan tempat Yahiko, Konan dan Sasori berada. "Aku sudah tahu siapa yang menghabisi Deidara." Ucapnya tenang. "Dan sekarang kalian bertiga kutugasnya untuk menculik seseorang."

"Siapa gerangan _yokai_ itu Ketua?" Tanya Yahiko penasaran.

"Mantan penguasa wilayah Barat, Sesshomaru." Ucap sosok pria itu tenang.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang _daiyokai_ yang dikabarkan telah hilang selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini akhirnya muncul kembali." Ujar Yahiko.

"Pergantian kepemimpinan wilayah barat sempat menjadi polemik. Ada kabar bahwa perebutan tahta antara Ayah dan Anak itu nampaknya membuat Sesshomaru dengan terpaksa melepaskan tahtanya." Ujar Sasori. "Kudengar putranya adalah _hanyo_ , bagaimana mungkin _daiyokai_ dapat dikalahlan oleh _hanyo_ yang begitu lemah."

"Bukan karena ia dikalahkan oleh putranya, tapi ia sendirilah yang menyerahkan tahta itu pada putranya dan memutuskan pergi dari barat." Ucap Nagato saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gesturnya yang tenang nampak memerintahkan sosok _geisha_ yang tengah berhenti memainkan _sham_ _is_ _en_ itu untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Ho, benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hanya sebuah cerita lama, klan _daiyokai_ anjing dari garis Inu taisho sepertinya memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai manusia." Ucap Nagato. "Apakah kau sudah mendengar alasan dibalik jatuhnya Inu Taisho?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya, maaf saja tapi aku adalah _yokai_ yang baru. Bukan _yokai_ lama yang sudah hidup ratusan atau ribuan tahun seperti Nagato dan Konan." Ucap Sasori.

"Inu taisho adalah penguasa wilayah barat pada generasi awal Zaman _Asuka_ hingga Zaman _Kamakura_. Selama berabad-abad ia memimpin barat bersama Inukimi sang _daiyokai_ putri dari bangsawan Tsuki. Hingga suatu hari di era pertengahan _Kamakura_ ia jatuh hati pada seorang putti _ningen_ bernama Izayoi." Ucap sosok pria bernetra merah dengan _tomoe_ itu.

"Keempat wilayah menentang keputusannya untuk memilih Izayoi daripada kekuasaannya terhadap barat. Sehingga kepercayaan rakyatnya runtuh dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh ketiga penguasa wilayah untuk menjatuhkannya. Hingga akhrinya ia hampir kalah setelah melawan sang naga dari selatan, Ryūkotsusei. Tapi kudengar akhirnya ia mati dalam pertempuran melawan seorang _ningen_ bernama Takemaru." Imbuhnya.

"Kau pernah mendengar bahwa buah tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya bukan, karena itulah hal tersebut berulang. Ketika Sesshomaru, putra Inu no Taisho jatuh cinta pada seorang _ningen_ mengikuti jejak Ayahnya. Dan lahirlah _hanyo_ penguasa barat saat ini, Hoshimaru." Ucap Nagato.

"Tapi apakah hal tersebut menjadi polemik setelah sekian lama? Bukanlah itu artinya manusia yang telah menjadi Ibu dari si _hanyo_ itu sudah lama mati?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Masalah tidak berhenti di situ, Sesshomaru kembali jatuh hati pada seorang _ningen_. Tapi sepertinya rakyat barat tidak menghendaki hal itu sehingga terjadilah pembunuhan berencana untuk melenyapkannya." Jawab pria ber _tomoe_ itu.

"Karena itulah Sesshomaru membuang tahtanya." Ujar Sasori. "Lalu, apakah kami harus menculik Sesshomaru?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Sosok sang ketua menutup matanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya. "Kabarnya, anjing itu saat ini tengah bersembunyi di dekat desa yang menjadi sasaran Deidara bersama perempuan _ningen_ nya. Aku ingin kalian menculik perempuan iti untuk memancingnya ke tempat ini." Perintahnya.

Sasori dan Yahiko saling berpandangan. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa ketua mereka sangat membenci dan ingin melenyapkan sang _daiyokai_ tanah barat itu. Entah konflik masa lalu seperti apa yang membuat pria itu masih memendamnya hingga saat ini. Hingga akhirnya Yahiko dan Sasori segera berangkat menuju tempat sang _da_ _i_ _yokai_ berada.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar _chichi-ue_?" Tanya Hoshimaru.

"Kabarnya cukup baik saat aku berkunjung ke sana. Dan... adik tirimu tumbuh dengan baik." Ucap Inukimi.,"dia lebih condong seperti Ibunya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Hoshimaru sendu, "kuharap, suatu hati aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura." Imbuh Hoshimaru.

"Aku berencana mengunjungi mereka dalam waktu dekat. Maukah kau ikut, Hoshi?" Tawar sosok pemuda berambut perak dengan telinga segitiga itu. Hoshimaru memandang Sora muram. Ia tidak yakin untuk bertemu Ayahnya walau sudah hampir sepuluh tahun mereka tidak beetemu. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama baginya, namun jeda yang terlalu panjang akibat hubungan keduanya yang memburuk membuatnya meragu.

Apakah sang Ayah akan memaafkannya, khususnya sudikah pria itu bertemu dengannya?

Tapi inilah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan sang Ayah, lagipula, Sakura selamat sehingga tak ada alasan lagi bahwa ia telah membunuh perempuan itu. Sakura juga pasti akan membantunya menjelaskan kejadian pada hari itu. Paling tidak, ia ingin Ayahnya mengerti bahwa ia tak benar-benar berniat untuk menghabisi nyawa perempuan itu.

"Baiklah, aku berharap semuanya akan membaik. Tapi, apakah _chichi-ue_ akan memaafkanku?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak hanya pada Sesshomaru- _ji-san_ , Hoshi, tapi kau pun harus minta maaf pada Sakura- _san_. Ia telah melewati banyak hal berat sejak pergi dari barat." Nasehat Sora. "Kalau begitu dalam waktu dekat kita akan berangkat, Inukimi _-obaa-sama_ , maaf jika akhirnya kami harus merepotkan anda lagi." Ucap Sora.

"Tak apa, Sora, aku juga tak ingin masalah ini terus berlarut-larut sehingga kuharap masalah ini segera usai." Ujar Inukimi lembut. "Berangkatlah segera, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Lagipula, kepergian Hoshimaru tidak bisa lebih lama lagi. Barat membutuhkannya dan akan menimbulkan kecurigaan jika sampai penghuni istana menyadari kealphaannya."

"Tentu saja, nek, aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari di minggu ini. Setelah bertemu dengan _Chichi-ue_ dan Sakura aku akan segera kembali ke barat." Sahut Hoshimaru.

"Ayo, Sora." Ajaknya.

"Ehh... sekarangkah?" Pekik Sora tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, memang kapan lagi aku memiliki waktu senggang?" Sahut Hoshimaru.

.

Sesshomaru memandang langit yang nampak mendung, rintik hujan membuat pakaiannya sedikit basah dan ia dengan tenang kembali ke dalam rumah. Sakura yang sedang membereskan peralatan Nampak memandang suaminya bingung. Raut Sesshomaru nampak serius saat memandang langit. Miyu yang tengah membaca bukunya nampaknya masih bersantai saat tiba-tiba Sesshomaru melangkah menuju _tenseiga_ yang sudah lama tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

" _Anata_..." panggil Sakura bingung. Sesshomaru memandang hutan yang nampak gelap akibat mendung dan rintikan sang hujan.

"Kita harus pergi." Ucao Sesshomaru.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Sakuraa heran. Sesshomaru memandang hutan yang nampak muram dan entah kenapa terlihat gelap di hari itu. Hati pria itu merasa gundah dan ia mencium bahaya yang datang mendekat.

"Ada dua _youki_ yang sangat kuat mengarah menuju tempat ini. Aku khawatir ada _yokai_ yang menyadari keberadaanku dan berniat mendatangi tempat ini." Jawabnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menekan _youki_ mu, bagaimana bias mereka mendeteksinya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hanya _daiyokai_ yang bisa merasakan _youki_ dalam skala kecil. Dan seperti yang kukatakan, mereka _daiyokai_ dengan kemampuan yang tak bisa diremehkan. Lebih baik kita segera menghindar, aku merasa mereka tidak hanya sekedar lewat. namun memang ada tujuan lain. Bisa saja mereka mencariku karena ada satu anggota Akatsuki yang kubunuh waktu itu saat desa di serang."

" _Souka_ , aku akan membereskan beberapa pakaian yang bisa dibawa kalau begitu." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, _koishii_ , kita hanya akan menghindar sebentar. Setelah para _yokai_ itu menyadari kita tak berada di tempat ini dan mereka pergi kita akan kembali." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan mengambil _tanto_ dari lemari seraya menyelipkannya di balik _obi_ nya. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus membawa pedang kecil itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menariknya keluar dari rumah bersama Miyu yang ada di lengannya.

Sosoknya segera melayang di udara dan dengan waspada sesekali Sesshomaru menoleh ke belakangnya, memastikan jarak antara ia dan lawannya cukup jauh. Baru beberapa kilometer jauhnya, netra amber pria itu melebar kala melihat kilatan cahaya berwarna ungu melesat dari arah hutan di bawah sana menuju dirinya.

Sesshomaru menghindar dan menukik dengan cepat menuju hutan yang rimbun. Ia mendecih dan menurunkan istrinya, "Pergilah, _Koishii_!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Ta-tapi?" Potong Sakura terbata. Ia menatap suaminya ragu, sampai akhirnya Sesshomaru memunggunginya sembari tangannya nampak bergerak penuh persiapan. Sakura segera berbalik dan menggendong Miyu di pelukannya. "Berhati-hatilah, _anata_." Pesannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sesshomaru.

Sakura berlari pergi dengan susah payah. Mengabaikan rasa lelah yang menjalar di kakinya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas yang terengah, netra klorofilnya memandang langit yang nampak mengelegar oleh sinar diatas langit sana. Sakura memandangnya ngeri, ia mendesah dan kemudian kembali berlari menjauh. Miyu yang melihat sang Ibu hanya dapat mengerjab bingung.

" _Okaa-chan_? Apakah kita akan kembali ke rumah?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja sayang, kita hanya pergi sebentar." Sahut Sakura.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan _otou-chan_?" Tanya Miyu lagi.

" _Otou-san_ akan menyusul kita sebentar lagi," sahut Sakura. Miyu hanya mengangguk kecil.

" _Ano, Okaa-chan_?"

"Hm?"

"Ada bau lain yang datang, tapi itu bukan _Otou-chan_." Lanjut Miyu sembari tangan kecilnya menunjuk di sisi kiri sang Ibu. Sakura membelalak dan dengan sigap melompat menghindar saat sebuah sabetan hampir mengenai bahunya.

"Siapa?!" Seru Sakura sengit, menatap waspada lawannya tersebut.

Sang lawan tidak lain adalah sosok pria dengan rambut orangenya. Yahiko dengan _hakama_ gelap dan _haori_ hitam bercorak awan merah nampak memandang kedua perempuan itu.

"Jadi, kaukah istri Sesshomaru?" Ucapnya. "Dan seekor _hanyo_ kecil."

"Jangan mendekat!" Pekik Sakura keras, ia memeluk Miyu erat. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan saat menangkap sosok _yokai_ yang masih menghunuskan _katananya_ tersebut. Gelegar pertarungan di belakang sana masih menjadi-jadi, sepertinya Sesshomaru belum selesai dengan pertarungannya. Sakura mendecih, tidak menyangka bahwa ia dijebak. Mereka dijebak, serangan yang dilancarkan pada suaminya tak lebih dari pancingan agar ia dan Sesshomaru terpisah.

Yahiko memandang Sakura dengan tenang, "aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau bersedia secara baik-baik ikut denganku." Ucapnya.

"Dan untuk apa aku harus mengikutimu, hah?!" Sentak Sakura kesal.

"Ketua kami menginginkanmu."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mengenal siapa kau dan ketuamu" ketus Sakura.

"Haah... kau membuat ini semakin sulit, _onna_. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya akan ada luka ditubuhmu." Ucap Yahiko. Dengan kasar ia segera mencekal tangan Sakura, jarak keduanya terkikis dalam waktu cepat.

Sakura membelalak, dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Namun sia-sia karena tangan Yahiko seperti rantai kuat yang membelenggu tangannya. "Lepaskan!" Teriak Sakura marah. Yahiko memandamgnya datar dan dengan kasar berusaha menyeret perempuan itu, Sakura masih berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, Miyu yang melihat Ibunya disakiti, dengan cepat segera melompat dari gendongan Ibunya dan menerjang pemuda itu.

Yahiko memekik kaget karena serangan tiba-tiba Miyu, namun _hanyo_ kecil itu akhirnya dapat ia singkirkan dengan mudah. Yahiko membanting tubuh mungil itu keras, Sakura memekik memanggil nama putrinya.

"Ck, dasar menyusahkan." Decak Yahiko. " _Hanyo_ kecil ini, jika kau terus saja memberontak, maka sebaiknya aku habisi saja dia." Ancamnya sembari melangkah menuju tubuh kecil Miyu yang tergeletak. Pedangnya terhunus dimana ujung mata pedang nampak berada satu inci di atas kepala kecil balita itu.

Miyu mengigit bibirnya ketakutan bersamaan dengan airmata yang meleleh di netra ambernya yang bulat. "Hiks... _o-okaa-chan._.." isaknya.

Sakura mendelik, "he-hentikan! Kumohon!" Pintanya. "Jangan sakiti putriku, a... aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi kumohon jangan sakiti putriku!"

Yahiko menyeringai, "baguslah, kau membuat ini menjadi semakin mudah." Ucapnya. Tangannya menarik pedangnya menjauh dari Miyu. Sakura nampak lega sesaat, namun klorofilnya nampak memandang tajam Yahiko. "Tetsuya dan Hiroka, kalian bawa perempuan _ningen_ itu ke markas." Perintah Yahiko seraya tidak beranjak dari sisi Miyu. Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tangannya dicekal oleh dua orang _yokai_ yang merupakan anak buah Yahiko.

Sakura hanya diam, namun klorofilnya berulang kali menatap nanar putrinya. " _Otou_ - _san_ akan menyelamatkan kita, nak, bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Ujar Sakura lembut berusaha menghibur putrinya.

Yahiko memandangnya datar, hingga akhrinya ia tiba-tiba mengangkat pedangnya dan menusuk punggung kecil Miyu hingga menembus dadanya. Netra amber _hanyo_ kecil itu membeliak, Sakura menjerit melihat putrinya.

"Beraninya kau! Beraninya...!" Teriak Sakura lepas kendali, ia meringsek untuk menerjang pemuda yang telah menusuk putrinya tersebut, namun sebelum tubuh mungilnya dapat menjangkau Yahiko. Tetsuya dan Hiroka, dua anak buah Yahiko sudah menghalanginya, keduanya mencengkram pundak Sakura dan mengikatnya kuat. Sakura hanya bisa menjerit memanggil-manggil putrinya kalut saat tiba-tiba gelap merasuki penglihatannya.

.

"Bau ini...!" Sora mendelik dan menatap Hoshimaru, keduanya segera melesat menuju tujuan saat mencium bau asing yang tengah mengepung bau yang nampak _familiar_ bagi mereka. Sesshomaru tengah melawan Nagato, salah satu _daiyokai_ dari Akatsuki, pria itu nampak berulang kali menghindar dan beberapa kali melecutkan cambuk racunnya.

Nagato juga sama kuatnya karena ia memiliki senjata, Sesshomaru mendecih, lama tidak mengatasi pertarungan secara langsung membuat kemampuannya nyaris tumpul. Ia menjadi lebih waspada karena tidak menggunakan pedang sebagai prisai dan senjata. Dan hanya dapat mengandalkan cambuk racunnya. Walau beberapa kali ia dapat menghindari serangan Nagato dan menghindati luka-luka fatal yang menyusahkan. Namun ia akui ia cukup kewalahan akibat serangan pemuda itu.

Para _daiyokai_ baru memang cukup kuat, mereka pasti digembleng dengan ketat ketika menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

" _Kaze no kizu!_!" Hentak kasar angin yang menerjang keduanya meledak dengan begitu cepat, Nagato dan Sesshomaru menghindar. Sesshomaru langsung mengenali keduanya dari bau mereka.

"Sora, Hoshi?" Ujarnya.

"Kau tak apa, paman?" Seru Sora sembari mengambil kesempatan untuk berhadapan dengan Nagato, _tessaiganya_ berdesing menyambut hentak _katana_ besar nan panjang milik pemuda berambut merah dengan kulit pucat itu.

" _Chichi-ue_...?" Hoshimaru hendak membuka mulutnya, namun Sesshomaru mengabaikannya dan segera melesat menuju tempat lain. Dengan kilat pria itu berlari menuju arah bau darah yang dikenalnya.

"Miyu- _chan_!" Pria itu membelalak melihat sang putri yang tergeletak dengan luka di punggungnya. Segera digendongnya putri kecilnya itu, Miyu terbatuk dan memandang Ayahmya sayu.

" _Otou-chan... Okaa-chan_..." cicitnya khawatir. Sang _daiyokai_ membelalak dan menelisik sekitarnya, ia nampak panik saat tidak menemukan sosok sang istri di sekelilingnya.

" _Koishi_ _i_?"

Hoshimaru dan Sora nampaknya segera pergi menyusul pria itu, setelah Nagato tiba-tiba melarikan diri di tengah pertarungan.

"Paman/ _Chichi-ue_?" Panggil keduanya bersamaan.

Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya marah, tangannya terkepal erat. Netranya nampak memicing dan berubah menjadi merah. Pria itu memandang Sora dan putranya.

"Mereka menculik Sakura." Ucap Sora kalut.

"Tidak, aku masih bisa mencium bau mereka." Ucap Sesshomaru tegas, netranya memandang cakrawala langit yang nampak gelap.

" _Chichi-ue_... aku-"

"Untuk apa kau datang ke tempat ini. Hoshimaru?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin tanpa memandang putranya. Hoshimaru mengigit bibirnya gugup.

"Aku... ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatanku." Ujarnya lirih.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Sakura yang telah kau sakiti. Tapi, dia sedang dalam bahaya saat ini." Ucap Sesshomaru dingin.

"Aku tahu, _chichi_ - _ue_." Shaut Hoshimaru.

"Tapi yang terpenting, bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkam Sakura?" Sela Sora.

"Mereka tadi Akatsuki, jika Sakura sampai diculik. Aku yakin jika ini adalah jebakan untuk memancingku agar terpisah dengan Sakura. Mereka pasti mengincarku." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Aku akan pergi ke sana. Akan kumusnahkan Akatsuki dengan tanganku." Geramnya.

"Biarkan aku ikut serta, Paman!" Pinta Sora.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi sendiri. Lagipula bagaimana dengan Miyu." Balas Sesshomaru.

"Bolehkan aku menjaganya?" Tawar Hoshimaru gugup.

Sesshomaru memandang putrnya dingin, nampak keraguan di mata pria itu. Namun kemudian pria itu berbalik. "Jagalah dia, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya aku tak segan-segan untuk menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu, _chichi-ue_!" Potong Hoshimaru. Ia menarik _bakusaiga_ dari pinggamgnya dan memberikan pada pria itu. "Kau tidak mungkin bertarung hanya dengan cambuk racun, sekarang sudah saatnya _bakusaiga_ kembali bertarung." Ucapnya.

Sesshomaru memandangnya dalam diam, hingga akhirnya tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil _bakusaiga_ dan menyarungkannya di pinggangnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhr kali ia mengenggam pedang yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya itu. Genggamannya menggerat di gagang _bakusaiga_. Sesshomaru memandang putri kecilnya sendu dan mengecup kening gadis cilik itu lembut kemudian beranjak pergi menuju arah bau penculik Sakura yang tertinggal.

"Jaga dirimu, Hoshimaru." Ucap Sora. Hoshimaru mengangguk kecil. Ia memandang _hanyo_ muda yang tengah menutup matanya digendongannya itu.

Ia mencium bau tempat dimana rumah Ayahnya berada dan ia melihat sebuah pondok di tengah ladang di tengah hutan. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju rumah itu dan merebahkan Miyu yang masih meringis kecil akibat luka di tubuhnya. Butuh waktu seharian penuh hingga luka itu akan menutup dengan sendirinya.

Tangan Hoshimaru yang lebih besar menepuk puncak kepala gadis cilik itu lembut, Hoshimaru menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, adikku." Bisiknya lembut. "Aku akan menjagamu dengan taruhan nyawaku, seperti yang dilakukan _chichi-ue_ dan Sakura padamu."

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **New arc, di chapter berikutnya mulai penyelesaian masalah dengan Akatsuki. Masalah yang sebelumnya sekala global gue ubah jadi personal. Maaf untuk chap ini ga bisa balas satu persatu seperti di chapter lalu.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Saskey saki, berry uchiha, Ega EXOkpopers, yuki, risnusaki, wowwoh geegee, Tectona Grandis, sitiafifah989.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	52. Ootsutsuki Indra

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 52 : Ootsutsuki Indra**

 **.**

 **.**

Netra klorofil itu mengerjab panik saat kegelapan terasa di pandangan, jemarinya merayap saat merasakan tekstur lembut yang terasa berbeda dengan _futon_ miliknya di rumah. Sakura perlahan bangun dari tempatnya dan berusaha merayap. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak.

"Senang bsia bertemu denganmu, permaisuri barat?" Sapa suara itu.

Sakura menoleh ke segala arah dengan raut bingung mencari di mana asal suara itu di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pendar kemerahan nampak di sudut ruangan tersebut. Sakura memekik kaget, dan perlahan sosok dengan pendar merah ber _tomoe_ tiga itu nampak bergerak pelan menuju jendela. Baru saat daun jendela tergeser terbuka, cahaya dari rembulan di luar sana nampak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dan netra klorofilnya dapat menangkap sekelebat sosok ber _haori_ putih dengan rambut panjang coklat yang nampak berantakan. Garis wajahnya yang nampak tegas membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa sosok pria di hadapannya adalah seorang _yokai_. Garis telinganya yang runcing nampak mengintip diantara bingkai rambutnya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, ia melangkah mundur sembari berusaha mencari celah untuk keluar. Hatinya terasa berdebar takut saat netra tajam pria itu masih menghujami dirinya.

"Siapa?" Cicit Sakura waspada. Sosok dengan raut datar itu nampak memandangnya dalam diam. Netra kemerahan miliknya mengintip diantara kelopak berbulu lentik di matanya.

"Ootsutsuki Indra, aku adalah pemimpin Akatsuki." Jawab sosok pria itu.

Sakura membelalak, "untuk apa, kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hanya sebuah pancingan. Untuk membawa si _yokai_ anjing barat itu agar datang kemari." Jawab Indra tenang.

"Aku sudah bukan bagian dari barat lagi. jika... kau mengincar kekuasaan. Untuk apa kau menculikku yang sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan negeri barat? Perbuatanmu hanya sia-sia." Tukas Sakura.

"Ah, tentu saja aku memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa aku menculikmu, _hime_." Ucap Indra seraya menyeringai kecil. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok Sakura. Tangannya yang kekar nampak menyentuh pipi Sakura tegas. "Aku tidak perduli dengan kekuasaan wilayah _yokai_ , tapi, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengan keturunan Inutaisho."

"Inutaisho? Ta... tapi bukankah dia sudah mati. Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan penguasa barat terdahulu!" Pekik Sakura bingung.

"Berhenti berlagak bodoh, _hime_. Kau sendiri pasti paham apa maksudku. Memancingmu ke sini agar anjing itu datang ke tempat ini dan aku bisa menghabisinya dengan tanganku."

Sakura membelalak tak percaya ketika menyadari maksud pria itu, ia mengincar Sesshomaru. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup, perasaan takut dan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar terasa di hatinya, ia tak ingin Sesshomaru berada dalam bahaya. Sakura memicingkan matanya waspada, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa kabur dari tempat ini.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Sesshomaru tiba ke tempat ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan pria di hadapannya ini menyakiti Sesshomaru. Sakura nampak melirik sekitarnya dengan sudut matanya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi Indra. Indra mengerutkan alisnya, hingga tangannya meraut bahu Sakura tegas.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa kabur dengan mudah, _hime_!" Sentaknya tegas. Sakura dengan cepat menepis tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari pria itu. Sakura meremas rok _kimono_ nya yang nampak usang. Ia memicing penuh ancaman.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Pria itu tertawa kecil dan dengan santai melangkah mendekati Sakura, Sakura hendak kembali menghindar. Tapi Indra meraut kasar tangannya dan menghempaskan tangannya di dinding yang dingin. Mengurung perempuan itu diantara lengan kekarnya. Seringai nampak berkembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Sakura memicing marah.

"Aku mengerti kenapa seorang Sesshomaru sangat memujamu. Kau memiliki kecantikan yang lebih dari seorang _hime_ , ah tidak, kau memang dewi." Ucap pria itu lembut. Netra merah ber _tomoe_ nya nampak menyorot pada netra Sakura.

"Mirip sekali, kau memang mirip sekali dengan Sachiku." Sakura tergugu kala Indra mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan bibir tipis pria itu mengecup kecil bibir Sakura. Sakura tersentak dan meberontak untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sia-sia, tenaga Indra terlalu kuat.

Plak!

Sakura nampak terengah dientara rasa takut sesaat setelah tangan kecilnya berhasil menampar Indra, perempuan itu membelalak saat Indra hanya menampakkan tawa kecil.

"Tapi aku berubah pikiran," ucap pria itu. "Pertama aku akan membunuh anjing itu, sehingga untuk selanjutnya tak ada keraguan lagi untukmu agar menyerahkan dirimu padaku."

"Apa maksudmu!" Pekik Sakura.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab Indra tenang. "Berapa ribu tahun sudah berlalu sejak kau mati, Sachi."

"Tidak, aku bukan Sachi!" Elak Sakura.

Indra tertawa kecil, "tentu saja sayang, Sachi, ia telah mati. Tapi aku yakin Tuhan telah mentakdirkan kau terlahir kembali. Bukan suatu keraguan bahwa kau memiliki kemiripan yang sama seperti Sachi."

"Sachi hanyalah roh lemah yang menghuni sebuah pohon _sakura_ tua selama ratusan tahun. Hingga manusia memujanya sehingga doa-doa yang dipanjatkan oleh para manusia itu membuatnya diberi suatu karunia hingga dapat memiliki fisik manusia." Ucap Indra sembari meraut lembut rambut panjang Sakura dan menyesapnya.

.

 _"Apakah kau akan berburu, ani-ue?" Tanya sosok bocah berambut coklat pendek acak-acakan itu, sosok bocah yang lebih tua dengan rambut panjang sepunggungnya hanya menatap sang adik tenang._

 _"Aku juga akan berlatih, Ashura." Ucap bocah itu. "Katakan pada chichi-ue kalau aku akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi." Ucapnya._

 _"Tapi gejolak da_ _r_ _i peperangan di wilayah Utara sangat berbahaya." Sela Ashura._

 _"Tenang saja, Ashura, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik." Sahut sang kakak tenang. "Jadi, biarkan aku pergi ya. Sampai nanti." Pamitnya._

 _._

 _Tangan kecilnya nampak membidik sosok buruan dari jarak jauh dengan teliti. Hingga kemudian sosok kelinci kecil berwarna putih salju melompat panik dan mencoba menghindar. Kelinci kecil itu mel_ _e_ _sat cepat menuju peo_ _p_ _ohonan. Sosok bocah berambut coklat it_ _u_ _dengan cekatan segera melesat untuk memburu buruannya._

 _Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah pepohonan, netra hitamnya mengerjab bingung kala menemukan satu pohon yang nampak asing dimusim-musim seperti ini. Tangan kecilnya nampak menyentuh batang pohon itu. Ia mencium bau khas hewan buruannya yang nam_ _p_ _ak bersembunyi di sebuah lubang tanah yang berada di bawah sulur akar pohon besar dengan bunga-bunga merah muda itu._

 _"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya kan?" Sebuah suara jernih menyapa pendengarann_ _y_ _a. Indra mengerutkan alisnya dan mendongak._

 _"Kau aaaakhh!" Dengan gelagapan bocah bernetra hitam itu menutupi matanya. Sosok gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda panjang nampak duduk di batang pohon itu, gadis kecil itu nampak se_ _u_ _muran dengan bocah laki-laki tersebut. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda yang nampak senada dengan kulit putih di tubuhnya yang polos, netra klorofilnya nampak mengerjab dengan begitu cantik._

 _"Kenapa kau menutup mata?" Tanya gadis kecil itu polos. "Apakah aku sangat menakutkan?" Kikinya geli seraya melompat turun dan dengan pelan melangkah di depan bocah berambut coklat panjang itu._

 _"Kau- ukh!" Bocah laki-laki itu membalik tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah dan dengan gugup,_ _melepaskan haorinya seraya melemparkan haori tersebut_ _p_ _ada sosok gadis kecil itu._

 _"Pakailah!" Perintahnya. Sang gadis mengerjab bingung dan hanya memperhatikan sosok bocah itu tanpa mengambil haori yang dilemparkan kepadanya. "Akh!" Sekali lagi bocah itu memekik kaget saat dia berbalik dan masih menemukan gadis kecil itu dengan kondisinya yang sebelumnya._

 _"Kau aneh." Ucap gadi_ _s_ _kecil itu heran. S_ _an_ _g bocah nampa_ _k_ _mendengus kesal. Ia akhirnya dengan cepat segera mengambil haori miliknya dan meletakkannya di bahu perempuan kecil itu dengan cepat._

 _"Kau yang aneh, berada di tengah hutan dengan posisi telanjang bulat. Untung kau masih_ _anak-anak!" Serunya. "Dan kenapa kau berada di tengah hutan seperti ini sendirian?"_

 _Sosok gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil, "oh jadi begitu ya? Aku selalu melihat para manusia-manusia itu memakai kain, tapi aku sem_ _p_ _at heran ketika aku muncul dengan fisik seperti ini. Kupikir, benda bernama pakaian itu ada bersama kita sejak lahir." Ucapnya._

 _"Kau ini, yokai yang baru_ _l_ _ahir ya?"_

 _"Sepertnya begitu, aku hanya roh pohon yang menghuni pohon sakura ini. Karena banyak man_ _u_ _sia yang berdoa unt_ _u_ _kku, akhirnya aku diberi karunia untuk lahir ke dunia dengan fisik seperti manusia." Uca_ _p_ _nya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku hidup." Imbuhnya._

 _"Souka, kau adaah yokai baru." Ucap bocah laki-laki itu. "Jadi, jika aku boleh tahu, beri tahu aku namamu?"_

 _"Nama?" Gadis kecil itu mengerjab bingung. "Apa itu?"_

 _"Nama sebagai hak kepemilikan, dengan nama, itu artinya_ _s_ _egala hal yang disebutk_ _a_ _n dengan nama_ _itu ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucap bocah laki-laki itu._

 _"Begitu kah_ _?_ _tapi, kurasa aku tidak memilikinya." Jawab gadis cilik itu. "Aku ba_ _r_ _u saja lahir, masih banyak hal yang t_ _id_ _ak kuketah_ _u_ _i dari dunia ini."_

 _"Hmm, jadi kau belum menentu_ _k_ _an namamu ya?" Tanya bocah itu, s_ _an_ _g gadis kecil_ _m_ _enga_ _n_ _gguk dengan senyuman kikuk. "Bagaimana jika aku memberimu nama?" Pinta bocah itu. Sang gadis kecil nampak mengerjab tak percaya. Hingga ia mengangguk ceria._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja... hmmm... baiklah, bagaimana jika kupanggil kau Sachi?"_

 _"Sachi?"_

 _"Kau merasa keberatan?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengeleng cepat, senyum lebar berkembang di bibirnya. "Tidak,_ _t_ _entu saja tidak. Aku sangat menyukainya, Sachi. Namaku adalah Sachi!" Ucapnya riang. "Ano jadi kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"_

 _"Ootsutsuki Indra." Jawab bocah itu tenang._

 _"Oosu-"_

 _"Indra, panggil aku Indra." Ucap bocah laki-laki itu. "Nah, Sachi, apakah kau sendirian di tem_ _p_ _at ini? Jadi dimana tempat tinggalmu?"_

 _"Aku tinggal di pohon sakura ini." Ucap Sachi. "Pohon ini adalah bagian dari diriku."_

 _"Jadi, selama ini kau sendirian_ _?_ _" Ujar Indra. Sachi mengangguk kecil,_

 _"Ya, tapi aku tidak kesepian, karena ada burung-burung kecil yang bersarang dan bertengger di dahan pohon ini, hewan-hewan yang berkeliaran di sekitar pohon ini dan para manusia_ _y_ _ang datang untuk berdoa. Aku tidak kesepian karena ada mereka, walau sayangnya aku tidak bisa bercakap dengan mereka secara langsung. Tapi melihat banyak makhluk yang tergantung pada sakura ini, membuatku juga ikut bahagia." Uca_ _p_ _Sachi. "Dan sekarang, aku bertemu denganmu, Indra." Ujarnya riang._

 _Rona merah samar nampak di pipi Indra, "begitu ya… Tapi sayangnya aku t_ _i_ _dak bisa tinggal, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya._

 _Sachi menatapnya sendu, "begitu ya."_

 _Indra memandang gadis cilik itu sembari menghela nafas kecil, "mau_ _ikut denganku?" Ajaknya._

 _Netra klorofil Sachi melebar kecil. "Bolehkah?" Indra mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis._

 _"Tentu."_

 _Sachi nampak gembira, namun netra klorofilnya nampak beral_ _i_ _h pada pohon sakura yang nampak mekar di belakangnya. "Tapi, jika aku pergi, maka pohon ini akan mati." Ucap Sachi. "Bagaimana dengan burung-burung yang bersarang di sela-sela dahannya, dan bagaimana dengan para man_ _u_ _sia yang sering datang untuk berdoa?"_

 _"Pohon ini tidak akan hilang, selama tubuhnya masih berdiri dengan kokoh di tempat ini. Burung-burung juga masih memiliki pohon lain untuk tempatnya bersarang, dan para manusia akam tetap datang untuk berdoa." Sahut Indra. "Kini kau_ _te_ _lah terlahir sebagai yokai, dan kau dapat berjalan dengan fisik manusiamu. Bukankah itu artinya kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk melihat_ _ba_ _gaimana dunia di luar sana?" Tukas Indra._

 _"Kau benar." Ujar Sachi. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dunia ini. Aku akhirnya bebas, dan sampai kapanpun aku akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua makhluk di dunia ini dalam setiap langkahku."_

 _"Kemanapun kau melangkah, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Sachi. Jadi jangan berpikir hanya kau sendirian yang ada di dunia ini." Ucap Indra. Sachi tertawa riang dan menyambut uluran tangan Indra._

 _._

 _Dalam hembus angin yang membentang di garis cakrawala, mengantarkan bau lembut yang menyadarkan sosok pemuda itu. Netranya yang berwarna gelap nampak mengerjab, ia tersenyum tipis saat memandang sosok gadis muda dengan kimononya yang_ _indah. Rambut panjang Sachi nampak berg_ _e_ _rak lembut._

 _"Lihat-lihat, Indra-sama." Ucap Sachi riang sembari menunjukkan daun kemerahan berjatuhan di musim gugur ya_ _n_ _g ada di telapak ta_ _n_ _gannya._

 _"Sudah kukatakan bukan, panggil aku Indra saja. Tidak perlu menambah embel-embel -sama." Sungut Indra malas. Sachi hanya tersenyum kikuk._

 _"Tapi... anda adalah putra dari Tuan besar. Sangat tidak sopan jika saya memangg_ _i_ _l anda seenaknya." Ujar Sachi._

 _"Kau pikir kau sen_ _d_ _iri apa huh? Kau bukan pelayan, Sachi, kau adalah anak angkat dari chichi-ue." Tukas Indra._

 _Sachi kembali tersenyum simpul, "tapi tetap saja-"_

 _"Sachi, ini perintah." Ucap Indra tegas. Sachi nampak terkejut sampai akhirnya ia tetap mengeleng kecil._

 _"Tidak, Indra-sama." Ujarnya lembut._

 _Indra memandang gadis itu malas, hingga jemarinya yang kekar nampak meraut rambut panjang Sachi dan menyesapnya pelan. Sachi nampak terpana, dan keduanya tanpa s_ _a_ _dar saling mendekat. Kecup pertama dalam kesunyian memecah keduanya. Indra tersadar dan segera membuang mukanya, sementara Sachi yang tersentak gugup nampak memunggungi pemuda itu cepat._

 _Wajah keduanya nampak memerah, Sachi memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. "Hontou ni gomen nasai, Indra-sama." Cicitnya panik. Indra meliriknya dari sudut matanya, hingga hela nafas ringan berhembus dari napasnya._

 _Tangan besarnya dengan ragu meraut bahu Sachi lembut dan hidungnya menyesap perpotongan di leher Sachi. Bau harum khas sakura menyerga_ _p_ _di penciumannya, Sachi menahan nafasnya dengan mimik malu, sekaligus tak percaya atas gerakan tiba-tiba Indra yang merengkuh bahunya lembut. Suara berat pemuda itu membiat jantu_ _n_ _gnya berdeb_ _a_ _r._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Sachi!" Ujar pemuda itu lembut._

 _Sachi mengigit bibirnya ragu, jemarinya yang mungil merayap pada lengan kekar pemuda itu. Sachi tidak menyahut dan_ _keduanya tenggelam ke dalam keheningan._ _Ootsutsuki Sachi adalah putri ang_ _ka_ _t dari Hagoromo, seorang yokai pertapa yang cukup terpandang pada era Yayoi dalam sejarah zaman Jepang Kuno jauh sebelun era sengoku jidai. Dahulu yokai memiliki beragam suku-suku marga yang tersebar di segala penjuru mulai dari timur hingga barat serta utara dan selatan._

 _Reputasi ayah angkatnya yang terpandang membuat Sachi menyadari bahwa ia begitu jauh kedudukannya dengan kedua kakaknya, Indra dan Ashura. Sehingga Sachi pun tahu diri dan mulai berubah ketika ia dan Indra beranjak remaja. Indra adalah laki-laki pertama yang menemukannya di ha_ _r_ _i-hari awal kelahirannya sebagai yokai sempurna._

 _Sachi yang selama ini menganggap Indra sebagai kakak yang sangat_ _ia hormati, tak dapat berbuat banyak ketika di hari itu, seorang_ _Ootsutsuki Indra mengucapkan perasaannya padan_ _y_ _a. Pengakuan cinta seorang Indra membuat Sachi bagai tersambar petir, di_ _sis_ _i lain ia ragu apakah ia mampu membalas perasaan kakaknya, tapi mereka adalah saudara, bagaimana mungkin kakakn_ _y_ _a jatuh cinta padanya?_

 _Sachi tidak mengucapkan penolakan, tetapi juga tidak mengatakan persetuj_ _u_ _an atas pengakuan Indra. Indra tidak mempertanyakan jawaban pada gadis itu lebih lanjut, namun intensitas kedekata_ _n_ _keduanya semakin intens. Dimana Indra selalu menyempatkan diri mendatangi gadis itu disetiap kesempatan disela-sela kegiatannya._

 _Sachi menemaninya kemanapun sesuai dengan keinginan pemuda itu, mengikutinya di sela-sela kegiatannya. Menghiburnya saat hari telah beranjak sunyi dengan tarian dan_ _p_ _ermainan musik. Sachi menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan Indra sangat menyukai waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua._

 _Hingga suatu hari, Sachi memandang kagum pada sosok pria yang tak lebih tua dari usia kakaknya. Pria itu adalah seorang daiyokai yang terkenal den_ _g_ _ab kekuatannya yang sangat besar ia terkenal sebagai pendekar yang begitu memiliki nama diantara para suku-suku marga di seluruh penjuru negeri, sang inudaiyokai dari klan shirokiba, Inutaisho._

 _Saat kunjungan sang calon penguasa barat pada era se_ _b_ _elum sengoku untuk kesekian kalinya di kediaman Ootsutsuki. Sachi lama kelamaan mulai menaruh perhatian pada pria itu. Hingga suatu hari, Sachi memiliki kesempatan untuk berbincar dengan Inutaisho._

 _"Anda sungguh luar biasa, Inutaisho-sama." Puji Sachi kala keduanya saling bercakap di taman kediaman Ootsutsuki._

 _"Hahaha, aku tidak merasa begitu hebat, Sachi-hime. Tapi terima kasih, aku sangat tersanjung." Sahut pria_ _m_ _uda itu sembari menggaruk kepalanya kikuk._

 _Sachi tersenyum lembut, rona merah nampak menjalar di pipinya saat kebahagiaan me_ _n_ _galir kala ia bercakap dengan santai dengan pria yang ia kagumi. "Aku penasaran bagaimana anda dapat menaklukkan klan Ameyuri dengan sangat t_ _e_ _pat tanpa_ _menimbulkan konflik yang lebih lanjut, Inutaisho-sama?" Tanya Sachi._

 _"Hm, bagaimana ya... se_ _b_ _enarnya tidak tepat kita membicarakan hal_ _ini. Ini termasuk taktik perang, tapi, aku akan sedikit membagi rahasia." Bisik Inutaisho santai, "jadi, tidak ada salahnya kai mencoba untuk menjalin hubu_ _n_ _gan_ _baik dengan pemuka suatu klan, Sachi-hime, lalu pastikan kau juga bisa memberikan kesan baik pada klan lain diluar klanmu."_

 _"Hoo... begitu ya." Sahut Sachi, "terima_ _kasih sudah berbagi denganku, Inutaisho-sama. Saya akan mengingatnya baik-baik." Ucapnya riang. "Suatu hari, saya juga berharap dapat melihat wilayah di seluruh_ _n_ _egeri ini, saya sangat terkesan dengan kisah-kisah kebesaran anda yang santer hingga ke seluruh_ _p_ _enjuru negeri."_

 _"Oh ya, kau tidak pernah keluar dari kediaman Ootsutsuki ya." Ujar Inutaisho._

 _Sachi tersenyum sendu, "ya, karena saya tidak_ _bisa bertarung, pergi keluar sana sangat berbahaya bagi saya." Ucal Sachi. "Saya hanya sebuah roh pohon tua yang akhirnya diberi kesempatan_ _untuk hidup menjadi yo_ _ka_ _i setelah ratusan tahun lamanya." Ujarnya sendu._

 _"Sayang sekali, padahal banyak hal yang menarik di luar sana Sachi-hime." Ucap pria itu. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menemanimu keluar_ _s_ _ebentar pada tengah-tengah musim saat aku berkunjung lagi ke sini, bagaimana?" Tawarnya._

 _"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Inutaisho-sama, tapi... aku tidak yakin chichi-ue akan mengijinkan." Desahnya ragu._

 _"Aku akan meminta ijin pada Hagoromo-sama kalau begitu." Ucap Inutaisho._

 _Sach tersenyum senang, ia tak menyangka akhirnya memiliki_ _ke_ _sempatan untuk bersama dengan pria yang ia kagumi. Hingga kedekatan keduanya nampaknya menjadi pembicaraan tersendiri di kediaman Ootsutsuki, beberapa pelayan merasa keduan_ _y_ _a akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Tapi hal berbeda terjadi_ _pada Indra, ia tetbakar api cemburu melihat kedekatan adik angkat yang ia cintai dengan pria lain._

 _._

 _"Beraninya kau, Sachi!" Tuding Indra marah saat keduanya tengah berada di hutam di belakang kediaman Ootsutsuki._

 _Sachi memandang sang kakak takut, "apa salahku, Indra-sama?" Tanyanya gugup. Indra mendorong tubuhnya, menahan tubuh mungil Sachi diantara kedua lengannya._

 _"Kesalahanmu? Kau ini bodoh atau memang berpura-pura bodoh, hah! Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Tapi ternyata kau bermain api dengan anjing busuk itu!" Teriak pemuda itu._

 _"Jangan mengatakan hal buruk mengenai Inutaisho-sama, beliau tidak seperti itu!" Tegur Sachi marah. "Demi Tuhan, Indra-sama, kita adalah saudara, walau kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah tapi perasaan anda adalah kesalahan." Ucapnya sedih. "Karena itu saya mohon, lupakan perasaan anda terhadap saya."_

 _"Kau-" indra memandangnya marah, netranya yang kelam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Sachi tersentak ketakutan. "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah, Sachi?! Selamanya kau takkan lepas dariku, aku takkan membiarkan kau pergi dariku. Jika aku tak bisa memiliki hatimu, tak apa, aku bisa memiliki ragamu."_

 _Sachi melotot tak percaya. "Tidak, Indra-sama! Saya mohon jangan lakukan!" Pekik Sachi kalut saat pemuda itu mencengkram kuat tangannya dan menghempaskannya di sela-sela rerumputan._

 _Mata hati Ootsutsuki Indra telah tertutup, jerit tangis permohonan dari seorang Sachi tidak mencapai hatinya. Tidak pernah sampai, hingga akhirnya dihari itu, segalanya bagi Ootsutsuki Sachi telah berubah, ketika kakak angkat yang disayanginya_ _m_ _erenggut kegadisannya dengan paksa. Dan segalanya sudah tidak sama lagi._

 _._

 _"Aku jarang melihatmu lagi, Sachi-hime. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa sosok pria dengan rambut putih dikuncir itu, armor miliknya nam_ _p_ _ak terpasang dengan gagah seperti biasanya ketika mereka bertemu di tahun kedua sejak keduanya sering bercakap saat sang dayokai berkunjung ke kediaman Akatsuki._

 _Sachi hanya tersenyum lemah, walau hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat senyum lemb_ _u_ _t pria itu. Pria yang amat ia kagumi. "Kabar saya baik-baik saja seperti yang anda lihat, Inutaisho-sama." Ucapnya lembut._

 _Inutaisho menarik sudut bib_ _i_ _rnya, tersenyum santai. Netra amber keemasann_ _y_ _a memandan_ _g_ _langit yang nam_ _p_ _ak cerah di tengah musim gugur. "Dedaunan di sisi saya_ _p_ _timur wilayah ini sangat indah, Hime. Apakah kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Inutaisho. Sachi nampak tergugu. Tangan mungilnya nam_ _p_ _ak bergetar di balik lengan kimononya._

 _"Saya rasa... saya sedang tidak berminat melihatnya, Inutaisho-sama. Mungkin lain waktu." Ujarnya getir. "Ano, maaf, saya harus pergi. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Inutaisho-sama," pamitnya seraya be_ _r_ _ojigi dengan te_ _r_ _buru-buru dan segera berlari kecil meninggalkan pria muda itu._

 _Sachi mengigit bibirnya pilu, tangannya berulang kali mengusap pipinya yang terasa basah. Langkah kakinya terseok dan ia jatuh terduduk di lorong yang nampa_ _k_ _sepi. Sachi menangis sesegukan. Ia merasa tidak lagi pantas untuk berhada_ _p_ _an dengan pria itu. Ia merasa tidak lagi pantas, ia telah kotor._

 _._

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _._

 **Dalam seri Naruto, Ootsutsuki** _ **Hagoromo**_ **adalah rikudo sennin yang menjadi pemilik cakra, Rikudo punya dua putra, Indra dan Ashura yang menjadi cikal bakal tema kehidupan rival antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi Indra dan Naruto adalah reinkarnasi Ashura. Info lengkap bisa dilihat di Naruto wikia mengenai sosok Indra jika masih belu** **m** **jelas. Indra adalah wujud dewa perang dalam mitologi India. Ootsutsuki Sachi adalah OC yang berperan sebagai cinta pertama Indra di masa lalu, Indra menganggap Sakura adalah reinkarnasi dari Sachi. Sachi (Shachi) adalah nama istri dari Indra dalam mitologi India. Info lengkap mengenai sosok Indra dan Sachi dalam mitologi India bisa dilihat di wikipedia.**

 **Era yayoi adalah Zaman Yayoi berlangsung dari sekitar 400 SM atau 300 SM hingga 250 Masehi . Dari situs arkeologi kota Yayoi, distrik Bunkyō, Tokyo ditemukan artefak asal zaman yang kemudian disebut zaman Yayoi. Pada awal zaman Yayoi, orang Yayoi sudah mulai dapat menenun, bertanam padi, mengenal perdukunan serta pembuatan perkakas dari besi dan perunggu yang dipelajari dari Korea atau Cina. Sejumlah studi paleoetnobotani menunjukkan teknik menanam padi di sawah dan irigasi sudah dikenal sejak sekitar 8000 SM di Delta Sungai Yangtze dan menyebar ke Jepang sekitar 1000 SM. Dokumen tertulis yang pertama kali menyebut Jepang adalah Buku Han Akhir [7] asal 57 Masehi. Buku tersebut mengisahkan, "Di seberang lautan dari Distrik Lelang tinggal orang-orang Wa. Mereka ada lebih dari dari 100 suku, mereka sering datang dan membayar upeti." Catatan Sejarah Tiga Negara dari abad ke-3 mencantumkan negara yang terbentuk dari kumpulan 30 suku-suku kecil yang diperintah oleh dukun wanita bernama Himiko dari Yamataikoku. Semasa Dinasti Han dan Dinasti Wei, pengelana Cina tiba di Kyushu dan mencatat tentang para penduduk yang tinggal di sana. Menurut para pengelana Cina, mereka adalah keturunan dari Paman Agung (Tàibó) dari negara Wu . Penduduk di sana juga menunjukkan ciri-ciri orang Wu pra-Cina yang mengenal tato , tradisi mencabut gigi, dan menggendong bayi. Buku Sanguo Zhi mencatat ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri fisik orang yang digambarkan dalam boneka haniwa. Laki-laki berambut panjang yang dikepang, tubuh dihiasi tato, dan perempuan mengenakan pakaian terusan berukuran besar. Situs Yoshinogari adalah situs arkeologi terbesar untuk peninggalan orang zaman Yayoi yang mengungkap adanya permukiman di Kyushu yang sudah didiami orang secara terus menerus selama ratusan tahun. Hasil ekskavasi menunjukkan artefak tertua berasal dari sekitar 400 SM. Di antara artefak yang ditemukan terdapat perkakas besi dan perunggu, termasuk perkakas dari Korea dan Cina. Dari barang-barang peninggalan diperkirakan orang zaman Yayoi sudah sering melakukan kontak dan berdagang dengan orang dari Daratan Cina. Sumber : wikipedia**

 **Alasan kenapa masa lalu Indra dan Sachi serta hubungan dendam Indra terhadap Inutaisho kubuat setting pada era Yayoi sebelum era klasik Jepang, karena kisaran usia Inutaisho waktu dia masih muda, berdasarkan info dari Inuyasha wikia, Inutaisho wafat pada tahun 1200an di usia 3000 tahun. Jadi perkiraan usia Inutaisho waktu bertemu dengan Indra dan Sachi masih belum sampe 1000 tahun.** **Sebenarnya aku memilih Indra sebagai ketua Akatsuki sudah sejak arc sejak Akatsuki ambil bagian di arc-arc lalu, selama ini aku memang Cuma menunjukkan eksistensi ketua Akatsuki sebagai pria dengan mata merah bertomoe. Di fic ini aku ga memasukkan banyak chara mainstream yang udah sering muncul di fanfic dengan tag main chara Sakura. Karena feel yang kerasa sama aja, aku mencoba membuat kesan yang berbeda dengan menampilkan chara yang berbeda, lagipula, Mbah Indra tetep ganteng kok untuk ukuran kakek-kakek seumuran Inutaisho. Lol, usia Indra sekitar 3700 tahun lebih. Soal larangan menikahi saudara angkat yang gue usung di chapter ini, sebenarnya gue belum dapet info lengkap soal ini, karena refrensi yang gue ambil dari novel klasik china yang pernah gue baca, kalau udah diangkat jadi saudara/dianggap saudara, maka ga pantas/ga etis kalo dinikahi. Jadi kalaupun ada info lain yang ngasih tau kalo boleh menikahi saudara angkat berarti anggap saja info di fic ini hanya sebagai cerita fiktif.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Yuki :** _maaf ya, ketua Akatsukinya bukan Itachi. :D_

 **Via948 :** _Miyu ga bakal mati, luka tusuk gitu doang bakal sembuh dengan sendirinya soalnya dia hanyo, penyebuhannya di luka-luka yang Cuma nusuk termasuk cepet. Kecuali kalo tubuhnya terpisah-pisah atau lenyap ga bersisa baru deh mati._

 **Anithapurnaasari 73 :** _paling ga ada kesempatan Hoshi bisa lebih kenal dengan adeknya._

 **Berry Uchiha :** _Hoshimaru aslinya lembut kaya Ibunya, Cuma tuntutan lingkungan aja yang membuat dia harus bersikap tegas dan dingin kaya Sesshomaru. Sebenarnya yang jarak umur paling jauh malah Sesshomaru sama Miyu._

 **Albaficaaiko :** _its okay, yang penting kamu enjoy aja bacanya._

 **Wowwoh geegee :** _efek dramatis biar agak sadis gitu, aslinya niat Cuma bagian Sakura diculik terus Miyu ga kenapa-napa, ups gomen :P_

 **Sitilafifah989 :** _sebenarnya karena males bentuk organisasi baru yang kira-kira jadi perusuh, jadi ambil nama yang udah mainstream aja. wkwk_

 **Ibnu999 :** _udah kujelasin di author note ya, kalau ketua Akatsuki bukan Uchiha. Indra berasal dari klan Ootsutsuki, walau di anime/manga naruto sebagai cikal bakal klan Uchiha, tapi di fic ini ga ada hubungannya ya._

 **Shl forever :** _tapi masih beberapa chapter lagi sampai battlenya Sesshomaru VS Indra, jadi nunggu aja. Suara si Sessho pas teriak bakusaiga emang sekseh gimana gt :*_

 **Ega EXOkpopers :** _Miyu ga kenapa-kenapa kok, soal jatah panjang pendek word udah ditentukan kok. Alurnya lambat jadi kerasa pendek._

 **Mawarputih, Tectona Grandis, Narotaku.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	53. Red String

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 53 : Red String**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sachi?" Netra kelam Indra menyorot tajam pada sosok perempuan yang tengah memandang pemandangan dar_ _i_ _jendela, puncak musim gugur membawa hawa dingin bersamaan dengan dedau_ _n_ _a_ _n_ _ya_ _n_ _g mulai meranggas. Dedaunan_ _merah di pohon momiji nampak indah dipandangan._

 _Sachi menoleh dan tersenyum lemah menatap Indra, senyum kebahagiaan t_ _i_ _dak lagi sampai di matanya,_ _I_ _ndra tahu akan hal itu. Tapi pria muda itu mengabaikannya, ia melangkah mendekati_ _Sachi sembari memeluk perutn_ _y_ _a lembut. Hidu_ _g_ _nya menyusuri leher jenjang wanita itu. Sachi mengigit bibi_ _r_ _nya kecil, jemarinya nampa_ _k_ _bergetar kala Indra mer_ _a_ _ut tang_ _a_ _nnya lembut._

 _"Apakah kau membenciku, Sachi?" Bisik Indra. Sachi mengigit bibirnya kecil, meneguk_ _ludahnya gugup._

 _"Tidak, sa_ _y_ _a tidak membenci anda, Indra-sama." Cicitnya getir. Indra menarik sudut bibirnya, dan mengecup bahu perempuan itu lembut saat ta_ _n_ _gannya menyibak kimono Sachi._

 _"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Indra, "kau mencintaiku kan Sachi?"_

 _"Ya, Indra-sama." Sahut Sachi. Air mata nampak meluncur dipelupuknya. Sachi mendesa_ _h_ _dalam kebisuan saat belai memabukkan yang tidak ia kehendali menyapa tubuhnya, ketika tubuh tegap nan kekar sang kakak menumpu dan_ _mengurung tubuhnya yang mungil ke dalam ketidakberdayaan. Sachi tidak lagi ingat, yang ia harapkan_ _hanyalah agar semuanya segera usai._

 _Ia ingin sgera lepas dari pria itu._

 _Netra klorofilnya memandang bayangan sang bulan yang menyinari_ _p_ _ermukaan tatami. Jemari mungi_ _l_ _nya menyentuh keningnya, rambutnya nampak basah oleh_ _k_ _eringat. Ia meraih kimononya_ _y_ _ang_ _sem_ _p_ _at tercecer dan_ _netranya beralih pada sosok pria yang_ _tengah terlelap disampingnya. Sachi meraih haori Indra dan menyelimuti tubuh tegap pria itu_ _yang_ _nampak polos. Sachi menghapus lelehan_ _air matanya, hingga netranya tiba-tiba membeliak saat melihat rambut merah mudanya yang bersinar kemerahan di jemarinya._

 _"Tidakmungkin-" cecar Sachi tak percaya, ia mengikuti sinar kemerahan yang memanjang itu. Sinar seperti bean merah takdir itu berhenti di jemari milik Indra. Sachi menutup bibirnya piku, mengeleng kecil. Tidak menangka bahwa benang sang takdirlah yang membawa nasibnya hingga sejauh ini._

 _Dan sang semesta telah menggariskan_ _benang_ _merah takd_ _i_ _rnya_ _bersama pria itu, Ootsutsuki Indra. Tangan Sachi nampak bergetar saat ia meraih tangan Indra, ia mengenggam tangan itu dengan jemarinya yang mungil. Menautkan jemari mereka dalam satu padu yang sali_ _n_ _g melengkapi. Mereka adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak akan_ _pernah terpisah. Bahkan dalam garis reinkarnasi mereka akan terus bersama._

 _Sachi mengigit bibirnya, terisak. Ia tidak menyangka takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan hidupnya. Tapi takdir telah tergar_ _i_ _s dan ia sudah_ _tak dapat_ _memutuskannya. Sachi tertawa getir, tangan_ _mungilnya mengusap pipi Indra lembut dan ia menunduk. Mengecup kening pria itu. Air mata kembali jatuh_ _d_ _an_ _m_ _e_ _m_ _basahi kelopak mata pria muda itu. Indra mengerjab dan kelopaknya perlahan mulai terbuka._

 _Sepasang onyx itu bertemu dengan dua buah klorofil yang nampa_ _k_ _basah. Indra tidak ber_ _kata_ _banyak saat_ _tangan_ _besarnya meraut tegkuk Sachi dan bibir_ _keduanya kembali bertemu._

 _._

 _Peperangan bukanlah hal yang asing bagi dunia yokai, di era yayoi, jumlah manusia di tanah jepang tidak begitu banyak. Yokai menjadi penguasa tunggal yang mendiami nege_ _r_ _i Jepang. Hidup tera_ _t_ _ur dan saling bee_ _r_ _konflik seperti kehidu_ _p_ _an pada umumnya. Pertarungan demi pertarungan untuk mencari sebuah pengakuan dan nama besar sudah menjai hal_ _yang biasa._

 _Pada tahun 200 SM di era yayoi, setelah sang Ayah wafat._ _I_ _ndra mengambil tampuk kepemimpinan marga dan mendapatkan gelar kehormatan sebagai_ _p_ _etarung terbaik dalam masanya. Di masa kepemimpinannya, Indra tidak lagi menjalin_ _hubungan baik dengan klan shirokiba, marga tepat Inutaisho berasal. Indra tidak menyatakan alasan kenapa ia tidak lagi menjalin hubungan baik denga_ _n_ _Inutaisho. Namun gosip yang santer beredar lebih condong mengabarkan hubungan mereka memburuk akibat perebutan nama dalam pertarungan._

 _Keduanya saling unggul satu sama lain. Sachi tetap tinggal di sisi Indra, mengawasi pria itu dan memberika_ _n_ _kasih sayang yang dibutuhkan Indra darinya. Tapi hanya sang pencipta dan Sachilah yang tahu sen_ _d_ _iri apa yang dirasakan oleh wanita itu ter_ _h_ _adap takdirnya. Indra mungkin dapat memiliki tubuhnya, dapat mengenggam tangannya dan merengkuh tubuhnya setiap waktu. Tapi hati dan jiwa Sachi hanya diberikan pada Inutaisho seorang._

 _Cinta bertepuk_ _sebelah_ _tangan seorang Sachi te_ _r_ _hadap sang Inudaiyokai membawa kedukaan pada perempuan itu. Tapi Sachi tidak perna_ _h_ _mencoba untuk_ _p_ _e_ _rgi_ _dari si_ _s_ _i Indra, takdirnya._

 _Ashura bergegas mengambil katananya saat_ _g_ _enderang peperangan bergemuruh di segala penjuru, pertempuran antar marga pecah di tengah malam buta saat seluruh makhluk di tanah ini tengah terlelap. Indra segera memakai pakaian tempurnya, ia m_ _e_ _ngambil pedang kebanggannya._

 _Sachi memakai jubahnya saat Indra memandang langit yang nampak terang oleh api-api yang membakar hutan dan desa-desa. Netra merah bertomoe pria itu menembus tegas pada kegelapan. Pendengarannya yang tajam dapat mengetahui suara siapa gerangan yang tengah menyerukan pertempuran. Tangan besarnya mengerat._

 _"Inutaisho adalah dalang dibalik pertempuran ini." Ucapnya. "Dasar bedebah tengik."_

 _Sachi mengeratkan tangannya, menahan rasa kesal ketika umpatan diutarakan Indra pada pria yang ia kagumi. Sachi tentu saja tidak mudah percaya bahwa Inutaisho adalah dalang dibalik pertempuran hebat ini. Netra merah Indra beralih pada klorofil milik Sachi, sudut bibir pria itu tertarik._

 _"Kau tidak akan percaya bukan, sayang. Bahwa Inutaisho yang kaukagumi ternyata sekejam ini?' Kekehnya getir. "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama Sachi, selama ini kau terus menyimpan perasaan pada anjing itu." Ucapnya lagi._

 _Sachi membelalak, ia mengeleng gusar. "Ti-tidak Indra-sama." Cicitnya._

 _Indra mendengus, "hentikan dustamu, Sachi." Ujarnya. Jemari kekarnya menyentuh pipi perempuan itu lembut. "Aku tidak bodoh, kau tahu."_

 _Sachi nampak tergug_ _u_ _saat Indra mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia terkesiap ketika merasakan tetesan basah yang mengalir di jemarinya, saat jarak mereka tercipta, ia dapat melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk pria itu. Sachi bungkam saat melihat Indra tersenyum lemah, terlihat kegetiran dari wajahnya._

 _"Jika aku tak kembali, kau bebas Sachi. Kau bebas..." ucap Indra lirih. "Berdoalah agar aku bisa wafat dengan bangga dalam pertempuran. Sehingga kau dapat bebas dariku. Karena jika aku masih selamat, aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu Sachi, kau akan di sisiku selamanya." Bisiknya._

 _Sachi mengigit bibirnya. Ia mengeleng ce_ _p_ _at, "tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Indra-sama. Jangan..." isaknya._

 _Indra mendengus geli, "Kau adalah pembohong yang buruk Sachi, yah, kau memang tidak bisa membohongiku." Ujarnya getir. "Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kau bebas Sachi."_

 _Sachi menatap Indra pilu saat pria itu melepaskan tangannya, dan tubuh tegapnya berbalik dalam gelap lorong ruangan. Sachi hendak berlari u_ _n_ _tuk mencegah pr_ _i_ _a itu, namun Indra sudah tidak ada,_ _yang ia ingat hanyalah bayang raksasa sayap yang_ _m_ _engepak gagah dicakrawala langit._

 _Dan sos_ _o_ _k Ootsutsuki Indra, sang daiyokai rajawali emas menerjang pertempuran._

 _._

 _Bunga-bunga api memercik hingga membumbung menuju_ _la_ _ngit tertinggi, hawa panas me_ _m_ _bara menjeritkan kesedihan akan sebuah duka kala sebuah pertempuran pecah dan mengantarkan nyawa-nyawa tanpa dosa menuju pelukan maut. Maut seolah mena_ _nt_ _i disela gempita pekat dan asap yang melingkupi sekitar. Derap kuda terdengar membahan_ _a_ _ditengah kehancuran._

 _Sosok dengan netra amber keemasan yang terang itu menyorot pada langit, dari balik kelabu asap yang menutupi sang bulan, sosok bayang dengan kepak raksasa nampak menerjang permukaan tanah. Sang rajawali menerjang so_ _so_ _k pria dengan pakaian tempur itu, Inutaisho segera merubah wujudnya menjadi yokai sempurna. Dan dua daiyokai itu saling bergulat tanpa lelah dalam kurun wa_ _k_ _tu yang tidak singkat._

 _Percikan bunga api masih menjadi latar diantara pertempuran dua orang_ _p_ _aling kuat dalam sejarah yokai tersebut. Bahkan walau pasukan dari kedua kubu telah lama tumbang dan perlahan menyusut tanpa sisa. Dua pria yang tengah beradu kekuatan itu tidak gentar. Perta_ _r_ _ungan keduanya terjadi_ _s_ _elama tiga hari tiga malam tanpa henti._

 _Sachi meng_ _i_ _git bibirnya, ia memandang cahaya-cahaya yang be_ _r_ _ulang kali naik ke atas langit. Pertempuran kedua pria itu belum usai. Sachi menutup matanya erat, mengigit bibirnya kelu. Ia memandang jemarinya, sebuah garis benang merah nampak berpendar. Sachi terbelalak kala melihat benang merah itu mu_ _lai_ _memudar._

 _"Tidak! Kumohon jangan!" Desahny_ _a_ _kalut. "Indra-sama, kumohon jangan pergi." Gumamnya._

 _Kaki mungilnya segera beranjak keluar dari lingkungan rumah, dengan tergesa ia berlari menelusuri jalanan yang nampak becek dan kotor oleh embun tengah malam. Walau kakinya berulang kali terantuk dan ia berulang kali jatuh, Sachi tetap berlari. Melewati jasad-jasad prajurit_ _y_ _ang sudah membu_ _s_ _uk sejak tiga hari belakangan, mengabailan aura kematian pekat yang berada di_ _s_ _ekelilingnya. Sachi terus berla_ _r_ _i dan berlari, menuju arah cahaya pertempuran itu berada._

 _Netra klorofilnya membelalak saat melihat k_ _e_ _hancuran dimana-mana, darah membekas diantara ceruk tanah yang berhamburan, pohon-pohon yang hangus tumbang dimana-mana. Sachi menajamkan_ _p_ _englihatannya, netra klorofilnya memic_ _i_ _ng saat melihat siulet dua_ _o_ _rang pria yang nampak terengah di tengah medan pertempuran._

 _._

 _"Kau memang keras kepala, Indra." Ucap Inutaisho sembari memicing sengit pada lawannya, bibirnya nam_ _p_ _ak tertarik membentuk seringai kecil. Tanda bahwa ia menikmati pertarungan mereka. Indra mendecih, memandang marah daiyokai itu._

 _"Dasar brengsek, jadi kau menganggap semua ini main-main, Taisho?!" Geramnya. "Seluruh prajurit yang mati, semuanya. Kau mengorbankan semuanya hanya untuk sebuah pertempuran sia-sia?!"_

 _"Heh, tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku hanya berencana mencari lawan-lawan tangguh untuk mengukur seberapa besar kekuatanku. Hingga suatu hari marga Inoue menawarkan posisi ditengah pertempuran. Aku tak mengira akan melawan marga Ootsutsuki suatu hari nanti." Ucapnya._

 _Indra memandangnya marah, tangannya yang terasa kaku terkepal erat. Ia ingin menghabisi anjing dihadapannya. Namun Indra juga menyadari bahwa ia sudah mencapai batas, ia dan Inutaisho sudah mencapai batas maksimum kekuatan mereka. Hanya satu serangan terakhir yang akan menjadi penentu pertarungan mereka._

 _Keduanya masih berlutut di posi_ _s_ _i yang sama, hingga kemudian netra merah bertomoenya menyorot Inutaisho serius. "Taisho, apakah_ _kau_ _masih ingat dengan Sachi?" Tanyanya._

 _Pria bersurai perak itu menata_ _p_ _nya bingung, hingga akhirnya Indra mendengus remeh. "Tch, ternyata kau memang bisa pikun." Celanya. "Apakah kau sudah melupakan Ootsutsuki Sachi, adik angkatku?" Tanyanya lagi._ _I_ _nutaisho terkesiap, ia teringat sosok gadis muda yang sering b_ _e_ _rcakap dengannya beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu ketika Hagomoro masih belum wafat._

 _"Ya, aku ingat, Ootsutsuki Sachi. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"_

 _Indra mendengus, "bodoh, sempat-sempatnya kau berbasa-basi di tengah pertempuran_ _s_ _eperti ini." Decaknya. "Yang jelas, kau harus_ _m_ _encari tahun sendiri... nanti setelah pertempuran ini selesai." Ucap Indra serius._

 _Inutaisho mengerutkan alisnya mendengar nada tegas Indra, "aku tidak berminat untuk mencabut nyawamu." Tolak Inutaisho. Indra memandang pria itu remeh._

 _"Haha, jangan bercanda, Taisho. Kau sud_ _ah_ _sejauh ini dan kau tak ingin membunuhku_ _?_ _Tapi pertempuran hanya menyisakan satu pemenang, dan itu artinya yang kalahlah yang harus mati."_ _I_ _ndra dengan gerakan gemetar berusaha bangkit, Inutaisho pun juga melakukan_ _hal yang sama. Hingga keduanya saling mele_ _b_ _arkan kaki membentuk kuda-kuda untu_ _k_ _menahan beban tubuh._

 _"Jika aku kalah darimu, buang jasadku dipuncak Fujiyama." Ucap Indra. "Dan carilah Sachi, jaga dia." Imbuhnya._

 _"Oi-oi, kau benar-benar percaya diri sekali untuk mati ya?" Sela Inutaisho._

 _"Heh, hanya bentuk antisipasi kalau aku benar-benar kalah di pertempuraan ini."_

 _"Haah_ _..._ _kau ini, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sachi. Ia pasti akan membenciku ji_ _ka_ _sampai kau tidak selamat_ _._ _" keluh Inutaisho rag_ _u_ _._

 _Indra terkekeh hambar, "tidak, ia tidak akan membencimu. Ia tak bisa-" ucap Indra. "Ia begitu mencintaimu Taisho, sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Inutaisho membelalak tak percaya, "jangan berbicara ngawur Indra. Sachi-hime tidak mungkin-"_

 _"Dengar Taisho, sudah sejak lama Sachi mengagumimu. aku tidak sebodoh kau hingga tidak menyadarinya." Cecarnya. Inutaisho nampa_ _k_ _tidak suka saat Indra secara tidak langsung mengatainya bodoh. "Tak_ _p_ _erduli berapa lama ia ber_ _s_ _amaku. Hatinya tak pernah ada untukku." Ucap Indra lirih._

 _"Nah, Taisho, sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri pertarun_ _g_ _an ini. Mati atau tidak, harus ada satu pemenang dal_ _am_ _pertarungan." Putus Indra sembari mengangkat pedangnya, Inutaisho pun juga melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Desing pedang keduanya bergemerincing ber_ _s_ _amaan dengan percik kasar_ _bunga api yang me_ _la_ _yang di udara kosong. Netra merah bertomoe Indra bersiborok den_ _g_ _an amber keemasan Inutaisho. Ke_ _d_ _uanya saling bertatapan sengit dan akhirnya saling menerjang. Indra terhempas akibat batas tenaganya yang mulai_ _menyusut. Sementara san_ _g_ _Inudaiyokai seolah lupa diri, ia melancarkan sabetan pedangnya pada sosok sang lawan_

 _Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sosok dengan rambut merah_ _m_ _udanya dengan susah payah berlari menuju keduanya._

 _"Tidak, Indra-sama!"_

 _Keheningan meliputi udara yang hampa, gerak waktupun melambat. Netra kedua pria itu membelalak, ketika percik darah bermuncratan membasahi keduanya. Sosok merah muda itu jatuh terkulai di pelukan Indra. Pedang Inutaisho menebas punggung mungilnya kala perempuan itu memilih menjadi prisai hidup bagi Ootsutsuki Indra._

 _"Sa-sachi?!" Pekik Indra nampak tergugu ketika sosok perempuan itu nampak tersengal di pelukannya._

 _"Sachi-hime, a-aku-" Inutaisho pun tak dapat berkata-kata. Sachi nampak terbatuk, darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Perempuan itu meremas lemah pundak Indra._

 _"Yokata, Indra-sama. Anda ba-baik-baik... saja..." ujar Sachi dengan senyuman lemah._

 _"Sachi, kenapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini?!" Cecar Imdra kalut, Sachi memandang pria itu lembut._

 _"Saya... tidak ingin anda ter...luka uhuk, Indra-sama..." jawab Sachi. "Dan Inutaisho-sama... saya mohon. Henti uh- hentikan perang ini. Sudah... banyak korban tak berdosa... yang berjatuhan... karenanya." Pinta Sachi._

 _Inutaisho jatuh be_ _r_ _lutut di hadapa_ _n_ _Indra dan Sachi, pria itu mengigit bibirnya. Tampak penyesalan di matanya, tangan Sachi dengan perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh pipi pria itu. Sachi tersenyum sendu, sejak lama_ _ia telah mencintai pria itu, tapi takdir be_ _r_ _kata lain. Sachi sudah tahu bahwa ia dan Inutaisho tidak ditakdi_ _r_ _kan untuk bersama._

 _"Gomenasai..." bisik Inutaisho getir._

 _Indra mengigit bibirnya, air mata nampak meleleh di pipinya dan ia langsung bangkit tanpa mengatakan apapun. Inutaisho memandang pria itu getir saat Indra memunggunginya dan melangkah memasuki_ _hutan sembari_ _lengannya_ _m_ _ebawa tubuh Sachi yang semakin lemah._

 _Sachi sempat menoleh pada sosok Inutaisho yang semakin mengecil saat_ _ia dan Indra menjauh dari tem_ _p_ _at itu. Sachi mendongak dan menatap Indra sejenak. "Indra...-sama."_

 _Indra tidak menyahut, ia tetap membawa Sachi dalam rengkuhannya. Namun Sachi tahu bahwa pria itu tengah menangis kala airmata meluncur turun di sepanjang garis pipinya. Klorofil Sachi meredup, jemari mungilnya dengan gemetar mengusap lembut pipi pria itu. "Jangan menangis, Indra-sama." Ujar Sachi. "Kumohon... jangan menangis..." pintanya parau._

 _Indra tidak menyahut dan masih melangkah tanpa tentu arah bersama Sachi direngkuhan lengan kekarnya. Hingga minggu berlalu, dan musim mulai berganti dalam detak musim gugur mulai berlalu terganti pada jejak-jejak salju yang memenuhi tanah negeri ini._

 _Indra memadang wajah Sachi yang nampak pucat, luka mengan_ _g_ _ga akibat sabet pedang Inutaisho pada tubuh mungilnya tidak dapat sembuh dengan sempurna. Luka yang diderita wanita itu terlalu parah, dan hanya sedikit tenaga yang bisa Sachi andalkan untuk bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Sachi tidak punya daya hanya untuk sekedar berjalan dengan kakinya, hingga berminggu-minggu selanjutnya selalu Indra yang menopangnya. Membawanya kemanapun._

 _Keduanya mengarungi penjuru negeri di tanah ini, hingga pada butir terakhir sang salju di pe_ _n_ _ghujung musim._ _I_ _ndra tahu, bahwa Sachi sudah tidak lagi mampu bertahan dari lukanya. Ia hanyalah yokai biasa, dan aliran kesedihan yang mengalir terus mengerogoti hati Indra._

 _Dan ketika bunga-bunga mer_ _ah_ _muda mulai bermekaran di musim semi, jemari Sachi mulai terasa dingin. Dan kakinya lumpuh lunglai, Sachi hanya dapat tersenyum getir. "Maafkan saya, Indra-sama... saya... sudah menyusahkan anda... selama ini." Bisik Sachi. Indra tidak menyahut, sudah lama ia membisu sejak pria itu membawanya melintasi seluruh penjuru negeri._

 _"Saya tidak bisa di... sisi anda... lebih lama lagi, Indra...-sama." Ucap Sachi sedih. "Maaf... saya benar...-benar minta maaf."_

 _Indra hanya memandang kosong gemerisik merah muda yang masih mekar diatasnya, angin mulai bermain dan h_ _e_ _lai-helai mer_ _a_ _h muda dari bunga sakura itu mulai gugur satu persatu, jatuh di rambut serta pakaian Ind_ _r_ _a dan Sachi. Sachi tersenyum getir, ia menyandarkan kepalanya_ _pa_ _da bahu tegap pria itu. Rasa hangat dalam debar tak terdefinisikan bermegah-megah didadanya._

 _Dan Sachi menyadari, bahwa ia sangat terlambat. Menyadari satu hal, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada Ootsutsuki Indra. Tapi selama ini ia selalu berpali_ _n_ _g, selalu menguatkan hatinya bahwa Inutaisholah yang ia cintai. Tapi seperti benang merah takdir yang telah mengikat keduanya. Seharusnya Sachi sadar bahwa Indra adalah takdirnya. Semesta telah menggariskan mereka untuk bersama._

 _"Apakah... anda ingat Indra-sama... saat kita masih kecil, anda... bercerita mengenai legenda benang merah yang mengikat... dua insan laki-laki dan perempuan dalam takdir abadi... bahkan hingga dalam garis reinkarnasi?" Ujar Sachi. Indra nampak menatap netra klorofil Sachi tak mengerti. Hingga kemudian perem_ _p_ _uan itu tersenyum lemah, jemari mungilnya merayap pada pipi Indra._

 _"Lihatlah dengan lebih... teliti Indra-sama. Benang merah takdir yang telah digariskan semesta untuk kita." Ujar Sachi lagi._ _I_ _ndra nampak tergugu_ _kala netra merahnya mulai menangkap garis merah yang melingkar di jemari mungil Sachi, warna kemerahan sep_ _e_ _rti benang yang memanjang dan bertaut di tangannya. "Karena... sejak awal, saya sudah tahu bahwa... kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi..._ _s_ _aya memang bodoh... saya baru menyadari...nya sekarang, bahwa saya pun telah jatuh hati pada anda, Indra-sama. Ketika semuanya... sud_ _ah_ _sangat terlambat." Ujar Sachi._

 _"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Indra-sama..."_

 _"Tidak!" Indra mengeleng cepat, "tidak Sachi, kau tidak bersalah. Tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu." Uca_ _p_ _nya. "Aku sudah merasa bahagia mengetahuinya, akhirnya... setelah sekian ratus tahun. Kau membalas perasaanku Sachi. Terima kasih..."_

 _Sachi tersenyum bahagia, "terima kasih... Indra-sama." Ujarnya tulus. Ia menutup matanya lembut, "terima... kasih..." dan nafas tenang perempuan itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Indra mengigit bibirnya, jemari kekarnya mengenggam erat jemari Sachi. Hingga guguran sakura semakin kencang menerbangkan helai-hela_ _i_ _merah muda milik perempuan itu, dan Sachi kembali dalam wujud aslinya sebagai kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terbang bersamaan dengan deru angin. Sosok Indra mulai bangkit dari posisinya, jemarinya mengenggam sisa-sisa bunga sakura di telapak tangannya._

 _ **"Indra-sama... yakinlah bahwa dikehidupan selanjutnya, semesta akan kembali mempertemukan anda dengan saya. Dan saat itulah, saya akan mencintai anda sepenuh hati seperti anda yang mencintai saya sepanjang waktu."**_

 _ **"Teruslah hidup Indra-sama, hingga hari yang ditakdirkan itu akan tiba saatnya."**_

 _Kata-kata Sachi bergema di ingatannya, Indra mengenggam kelopak sakura itu keras. Netra merahnya nam_ _p_ _ak menajam dengan to_ _m_ _oe yang berubah menjadi suatu pola yang aneh._

 _"Ingatlah suatu hari Taisho, aku akan_ _membalas dendam atas perbuatanmu. Kau telah merenggut hati Sachi, menghancurkan tanahku dan sekarang kau memisahkan Sachi dariku." Sumpah Indra dalam rasa murkanya. "Tak perduli, walau kau telah mati nant_ _i_ _nya. Selama aku masih ada didunia ini, dan selama garis darahmu masih mengalir_ _d_ _i tanah ini. Aku akan mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia."_

 _._

 _._

Indra menatap perempuan itu dingin, hatinya merasa sakit kala kembali merasakan penolakan. Perempuan di hadapannya sangat mirip dengan Sachinya, tapi Indra tahu, perempuan itu bukanlah Sachinya. Sachi sangat menghormatinya, Sachi tidak akan menolaknya lagi seperti janjinya beribu tahun yang lalu saat perempuan itu pergi. Dan kenapa semesta harus mengariskannya lahir sebagai manusia lemah? Manusia yang penuh dengan emosi dan keserakahannya.

"Apakah semesta tengah mempermainkan takdirku? Aku tak mengerti..." ujar Indra getir. "Walau takdir benang merah itu seharusnya masih berlaku hingga kapanpun. Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mengingatku? Kau tidak mencintaiku seperti janjimu, Sachi?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, menatap takut dan marah daiyokai di hadapannya. "Sudah kukatakan bukan... aku bukan Sachi! Dan aku tidak tahu siapa Sachi yang kau maksud itu! Selain itu, aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, aku hanya mencintai Sesshomaru! Selamanya mencintainya." Pekiknya.

Indra mengigit bibirnya marah, netranya memicing tajam ketika hatinya serasa dtusuk pedang tak kasat mata, ketika mendengar ucapan perempuan di hadapannya. Demi langit dan tanah yang menjadi bagian dari semesta alam ini, tega sekali perempuan ini menghempaskan dirinya hingga seakan ia jatuh dari langit paling tinggi. Kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu lebih mencintai Sesshomaru, keturunan Inutaisho membuat amarahnya mendidih dalam dendam lama yang belum sempat terbalas,

Hingga tiba-tiba suara tawa keras terdengar dari bibir Indra, Sakura membelalak ketakutan dibuatnya. Seolah pria dihadapannya tengah hilang kendali, Indra meraut kasar dangunya. Membuat wajah Sakura terasa remuk redam karenanya, Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Dasar anjing brengsek, bahkan setelah matipun. Ia masih ingin merebut Sachi dariku." Gumamnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkannya, akan kuhancurkan dia tanpa sisa. Dan kau, kau pun akan hancur bersamanya." Ucap Indra dingin.

"Jangan... sakiti Sesshomaru!" Desis Sakura marah. Indra terkekeh dengan aura mengerikan. Pria itu memandang Sakura, jemari kekarnya menyisir rambut merah muda panjang Sakura dan beralih pada pipinya. Wajah perempuan di hadapannya benar-benar mirip dengan Sachi, tapi ia bukan Sachi. Indra tahu itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memiliki hatimu, tapi tubuhmu adalah milikku, Sachi... ah, atau bisa kupanggil Sakura? Nama yang begitu indah, begitu identik dengan Sachi, bukan? Nah, Sakura. Bagaimana rasanya jika pria lain menjamahmu... apakah kau akan bertahan atau hancur?" Ucap Indra seraya menyeringai.

Sakura membelakak tak percaya, ia mengeleng cepat. Menatap takut Indra yang masih meraut kasar dangunya. "Ti-tidak! Hentikan! Kumohon jangan lakukan...!"

Sayangnya Indra mengabaikan ratapan perempuan itu saat tangannya yang kekar mulai menyentuh leher jenjang Sakura. Dalam gelap yang membelenggu langit, jerit pilu itu pecah bersamaan dengan ratap tangis penderitaan yang akan membuat siapapun iba ketika mendengarnya. Dan bagi Sakura, segalanya telah berubah. Senyumnya telah terenggut, dan segalanya tidak akan sama lagi seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Saskey Saki :** _ahaha gapapa kok, makasih udah sempetin baca ditengah keadaan yang sibuk ini, wah selamat ya udah lahiran moga-moga babynya sehat selalu dan bisa tumbuh sehebat mamanya. Bisa dibilang kalo Sachi itu kaya pendahulunya Sakura, karena di jepang kayaknya di masa lalu ada kepercayaan mengenai reinkarnasi. Jadi deskripsi fisik 100% sama seperti Sakura di seri Shipuuden/Next Gen dengan tanda di dahinya yang mirip kaya punya Tsunade._

 **Shl forefer :** _ya ampun jau banget sih mbak langsung nebak endingnya XD ga kok, ending masih lama karena ada beberapa arc yang harus kuselesain dulu di fic ini. Ga bisa janji bikin fic baru karena next project udah dibooking sama fic crossover di fandom sebelah. (^^")9_

 **Mawar putih :** _hm, niatnya sih gitu, sedikit ada pertarungan yang diberi bumbu-bumbu lebay dan sebagainya. Moga-moga ga bikin trauma ya_

 **Anithapurnamasari73 :** _selain gara-gara cemburu buta, juga karena kesalahan lain. Di fic ini ceritanya ga Cuma karena ngerebut hati Sachi awal mula kebencian Indra sama Inutaisho, tapi juga karena Inutaisho udah menghancurkan klan Ootsutsuki._

 **CEKBIOAURORAN :** _haha, dibalik kekejaman seseorang harus ada alasan. Kalo niat Cuma pengen nguasain dunia, sok-sokan karena kuat kan jadinya kampret. :v_

 **Echamareta, wowwoh geegee.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	54. Unforgetful Vengeance

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 54 : Unforgetful Vengeance**

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi...

Ia berharap semua hanyalah mimpi. Sebuah bunga tidur yang esok hari akan terlupakan dengan mudah ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari. Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan, belum tentu terwujud menjadi kenyataan. Dan terkadang hanya satu bentuk ketidakpastian akan suatu khayalan. Jika saja, dan andai saja ada hal lain yang lebih bagus dari kenyataan diwaktu sekarang ini.

Ya... jika saja-

Netra klorofilnya menyorot kosong pada langit-langit yang nampak buram, temaraman sinar dari jendela di hari subuh sebelum mentari terbit dari timur nampak menembus sisi jendela yang terbuka. Hawa dingin mengelitik permukaan kulitnya, membuat gigil kecil merambat di bahunya yang telanjang.

Dan seorang pria yang nampak memeluk pinggangnya dengan lengannya yang kekar, mempertegas mimpi buruk yang ingin ia sangkal. Tapi hanya sia-sia karena itulah kenyataan yang menghantam telak sanubarinya. Air mata berlomba turun dari sudut matanya. Rasa kebas menerjang tubuhnya, terasa ngilu dan mati rasa.

Pria di sampingnya mulai membuka mata, Indra memandang kegelapan dengan tatapan dingin. Ia bangkit dan memandang sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Indra tahu, perempuan itu tersakiti, tidak hanya secara fisik namun juga psikis. Pria itu hanya menyeringai tipis, merasa puas. Ia telah selangkah lagi untuk menghancurkan Sesshomaru.

Indra dapat mengira tidak hanya Sesshomaru yang akan hancur nantinya, tapi juga perempuan itu. Dengan perlahan ia menunduk, mengecup kening Sakura, "pertunjukan sebentar lagi akan dimulai sayang, aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Sesshomaru setelah tahu istri yang ia cintai menghianatinya dengan tidur bersama pria lain?" Bisiknya.

Sakura nampak bergeming sejenak, hingga Indra bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya. Melangkah menuju luar ruangan, Indra dapat merasakan _youki_ kuat yang melesat menuju markasnya. Bibirnya tersenyum licik, akhirnya ia dapat berhadapan dengan keturunan Inutaisho. Pria yang sangat ia benci dan ingin ia bunuh.

Tangannya menyarungkan pedang kebanggannya, dan sosoknya melenggang pergi melewati lorong panjang yang mengarah pada aura _youki_ kuat yang membara dari jarak sekian puluh kilometer jauhnya.

.

Sesshomaru menerjang pepohonan dengan tubuhnya yang besar, wujud _yokai_ nya melesat bagai kilat diantara rimbunnya pepohonan. Sementara Sora dibelakang sana berusaha mengejar sang paman dengan menggunakan penciumannya yang tajam agar tidak tertinggal pria itu.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Sakura diculik oleh gerombolan Akatsuki. Dan dua hari itu pula, mereka melewati hutan-hutam dan tanpa henti terus menerjang medan menuju markas Akatsuki. Sesshomaru memaksa dirinya agar dapat melacak bau Sakura yang tertinggal sebagai jejak petunjuk.

Hingga sebuah _manshion_ besar dengan _kekkai_ yang mengelilinya nampak dipandangan Sesshomaru, aura _yokai_ yang sangat kuat menyapa pria itu. Dan Sesshomaru segera berubah dalam fisik manusia. Sesshomaru mendecih marah dan melesakkan _youki_ nya untuk membuka _kekkai_ yang menghalangi pergerakanmya menuju _manshion_ itu.

Hingga sebuah lesakan bara api tiba-tiba menerjangnya, arah bara api itu berasal dari dalam _kekkai_. Sesshomaru menarik _tenseiga_ dan _kekkai_ _tenseiga_ menahan serangan dadakan itu. Sosok pemuda berambut merah memandang Sesshomaru remeh.

"Mantan penguasa barat, Sesshomaru!" Ucap Sasori memandang angkuh pria itu. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertarung secara langsung denganmu."

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, atau kubunuh kau saat ini juga." Geram Sesshomaru serius. Sasori mendecih, ia menarik tombaknya.

"Kau sangat meremehkan aku, Sesshomaru." Ucap Sasori. "Aku bukan _yokai_ lemah yang akan mati semudah membunuh semut diantara bebatuan." Imbuhnya.

Sesshomaru menggeram, "kau membuatku kehabisan kesabaran bocah. Jangan menyesal jika akhirnya kau akan mati disini!" Desisnya. Sesshomaru menarik _bakusaiga_ dan segera melesakkan kekuatan pedangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sasori membelalak saat serangan lingkup luas _b_ _akusaiga_ menyusulnya saat ia berusaha menghindar dari serangan telak Sesshomaru.

"Sial!" Rutuk Sasori saat memandang tangannya yang terluka, netra hazelnya membelalak saat melihat tangannya yang terluka perlahan namun pasti mulai meleleh dalam cairan hijau yang menguap. "I-ini-"

"Perlahan tapi pasti, racun itu akan mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darahmu. Melelehkan daging dan tulang hingga tidak bersisa. Ini adalah kekuatan tertinggi _bakusaiga_ yang dapat memusnahkan seribu _yokai_ dalam satu tebasan." Ucap Sesshomaru memandang dingin sosok Sasori yang berlutut sembari memandang tangannya yang meleleh.

"Karena _bakusaiga_ sangat berbahaya. Ia dapat memusnahkan segala sel hidup dari yang paling kecil sekalipun menggunakan racun yang sama kuatnya dengan racun dalam wujud _yokai_ sempurna milikku. Karena itu aku tidak sembarangan menggunakannya, kau adalah korban pertama kekuatan penuh _bakusaiga_ sejak era Naraku berakhir. Selama ini aku tak pernah menggunakan kekuatan _bakusaiga_ dalam level tertinggi miliknya lagi." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sasori mendecih. Ia memandang Sesshomaru marah, dengan gerakan gemetar pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dan meraih pedangnya. Namun sebelum ia mampu bergerak dengan tanpa perasaan Sesshomaru menyentakkan cambuk hijaunya dan melukai tangan Sasori yang lainnya. Saaori berteriak kesakitan, ia jatuh berlutut tanpa daya saat racun dari cambuk Sesshomaru menjalar di tubuhnya yang tergores.

Sesshomaru berpaling dan kembali melangkah, hingga kemudian beberapa gerombolan anggota Akatsuki yang lain nampak mengepungnya, Sesshomaru mendesis dan kembali menarik _bakusaiga_ , ia membentuk kuda-kuda dan pedangnya beradu dengan senjata sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah dan netra beriak miliknya.

Hingga _kaze no kizu_ tiba-tiba menyela diantara celah pertarungan, Sora telah tiba dan segera bergabung untuk menari diantara pertempuran melawan para dai _yokai_ kuat dari Akatsuki. Desing pedang menggema bersama ciprat darah, kehancuran meluluhlantakkan bangunan di sekitarnya.

Beberapa dari anggota Akatsuki berhasil ditumbangkan dengan _bakusaiga_ dan _bakuryuha_ milik Sora.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk terus berada di Akatsuki." Ucap Kisame saat mereka kelelahan dalam pertempurannya melawan Sora dan Sesshomaru.

 _Hanyo_ dan dai _yokai_ itu juga sudah mulai kelelahan, keduanya saling mengangguk dan menyatukan kekuatan terkuat dari senjata mereka. Dan dalam waktu singkat tempat itu kembali porak-poranda, Konan langsung gugur bersama dengan beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya, sementara nampaknya Kisame dan Nagato telah kabur entah kemana.

Para _daiyokai_ kuat yang ada di dalam Akatsuki malah berhianat pada sang junjungan saat keadaan semakin mendesak. Sesshomaru menyadari bahwa organisasi besar seperti Akatsuki hanya terdiri dari para _daiyokai_ bodoh yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Mereka akan bersembunyi dalam organisasi Akatsuki hanya sebagai embel-embel perlindugan atas nama besar Akatsuki sejak era _sengoku_.

Sisa-sisa pertempuran masih belum selesai, Sora menyerukan agar sang Paman segera mencari Sakura sementara ia akan membereskan lawan yang tersisa.

Sesshomaru segera bergegas dan mencari aroma Sakura yang samar-samar, hingga netranya membeliak saat melihat sosok jakung diantara kegelapan. Netra merahnya menyorot tajam yang seketika membuat Sesshomaru sempat bergidik. Tatapan itu, adalah tatapan yang sama beberapa tahun silam. Tatapan membunuh yang pernah ia jumpai saat ia masih anak-anak.

Pria itu, Ootsutsuki Indra. Sesshomaru tidak pernah lupa pada sosok yang pernah menjadi lawan terkuat Ayahnya waktu itu. Pertempuran mereka yang konon terjadi selama tujuh hari tujuh malam berakhir imbang. Hingga akhirnya Inutaisho berhasil mengalahkannya dengan merebut pedang terkuat dari Ootsutsuki Indra.

Ootsutsuki Indra konon adalah pemilik sesungguhnya pedang _sounga_ , pedang kematian yang berasal sari dasar neraka. Indra memandang nyalang sang lawan dengan netra merahnya akhirnya setelah ribuan tahun berlalu, ia kembali berjumpa dengan keturunan Inutaisho secara langsung. Garis kemiripan yang nyata di lekuk wajah Sesshomaru membuat dendam Indra semakin kuat.

Sosok Sesshomaru membuatnya ingat dengan jelas figur Inutaisho yang telah lama ia benci. Dalam gemelut angin yang menerjang keduanya, samar namun pasti, ingatan mengenai pertemuan mereka terpecah dalam serpih-serpih masa lalu. Rambut coklat milik indra berkibar, menantang sang angin yang masih berhembus di lapangan terbuka itu.

"Sesshomaru." Ucap Indra dingin. "Putra Inutaisho."

"Kau, Ootsutsuki Indra." Sahut Sesshomaru dingin.

 _._

 _Tawa riang nampak menguar dari sosok kecilnya, rambut_ _p_ _anjang keperakan miliknya berkibar saat ia berlari kecil menuju so_ _s_ _ok tegap dengan haori santai miliknya. Netra ambernya nampak berbinar saat tangan besar pria dengan surai dikuncir itu nampak menepuk kepalanya lembut. Belai angin menari menerbangkan dedaunan yang mulai jatuh diantara terik panas pada musim gugur._

 _"Chichi-ue!" Suaranya yang melengking lugu membuat pria itu terdiam, dan kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya dengan patri senyum lembu_ _t_ _yang menyejukkan._

 _"Ya, Sesshomaru?"_

 _"Apakah engkau akan menemaniku ber_ _l_ _a_ _t_ _ih pedang, chichi-ue?" Pinta bocah laki-laki itu dengan raut_ _p_ _enuh harap._

 _Kekehan kecil nampak di wajah sang Ayah. "Hmm, mungkin besok chichi-ue bisa menemanimu, Sesshomaru." Ucapnya. Raut kecewa nampak di wajah bocah itu, netra ambernya yang bulat nampak berkaca-kaca. Namun ia ti_ _d_ _ak merengek lebih jauh saat sang Ayah mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman istana. Pria itu melayang dengan awan youki dan pergi menuju hutan yang berada tidak jauh dati taman istana._

 _Sesshomaru kecil mengan_ _g_ _kat alisnya sekilas dan mulai melangkah lesu di lorong depan kamarnya, kakinya yang kecil nampak berayum-ayun, dan netra ambernya memandang kecewa rerumputan kering di bawah kakinya_

 _"Kenapa kau bersedih, Sessho-kun?" Tanya sosok wanita dengan surai putihnya._ _I_ _nukimi memandang putranya lembut._

 _"Chichi-ue tidak mau menemaniku berlatih pedang." Ucapnya lesu. Inukimi tersenyum lembut._

 _"Hmmm... ayahmu sedang sibuk._ _K_ _au tahu bukan, ia adalah_ _penguasa wilayah barat," ujar Inukimi. "Bersabarlah sedikt ya Sessho-kun."_

 _Sesshomaru nampak mengembungkan pipinya kecil, merajuk. Hingga akhirnya_ _i_ _a merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang Ibu dan nampak tertidur kala wanita itu bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu. Jemarinya yang lentik nampak mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut._

 _._

 _Hari masih sore saat boca_ _h_ _itu te_ _r_ _bangun, Ibunya sudah pergi saat ia sadar bahwa alas tidurnya adalah_ _futon miliknya. Daiyokai muda tu memandang langit sore dalam semburat orange, samar-samar penciumannya yang tajam menangkap bau_ _y_ _ang_ _t_ _idak asin_ _g_ _baginya. Bibir kecilnya membentuk lekungan senyum._

 _Bau in_ _iadalah_ _bau sang Ayah yang berada tidak jauh dar_ _i_ _istana bulan. Sesshomaru ingin bertemu ayahn_ _y_ _a, sehinga dengan mengendap ia meng_ _k_ _osentrasikan d_ _i_ _rinya_ _m_ _enjadi orb yang bersinar dan melayang ke atas langit. Sesshomaru kecil berharap, pelayan tidak akan datang ke kamarmya. Karena jika ia ketahuan mengh_ _i_ _ang begitu saja, maka Ibunya pasti akan khawatir sekali. Dan Sesshoma_ _r_ _u muda tak ingin membuat_ _i_ _bunya cemas. Tapi ia ingi_ _n_ _segera bertemu dengan ayahnya._

 _Bola cahaya itu melayang memasuki hutan, Sesshomaru kembali dalam fisik manusianya, senyum ceria berkembang di bibirnya saat penciumannya menangkap bau sang Ayah. Kaki kecilnya yang terbalut sepatu boots segera melesat melewati rerumputan, ia memandang hutan yang nampak gelap akibat sinar matahari yang tak mampu menembus lebatnya d_ _e_ _daunan dari pohon-pohon._

 _Rambut panjangnya nampak berg_ _e_ _rak kecil saat ia melangkah, tangannya menyentuh mokomoko saat angin kencang tiba-tiba menerpa, dibalik semak ia dapat melihat punggung sang Ayah de_ _n_ _gan pakaian kebesarannya, pria itu nampak memunggunginya ditengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas._

 _Sesshomaru mengerjab saat me_ _l_ _ihat sosok sang Ayah tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang, sosok tegap dengan surai coklat panjang itu nampak memandang Ayahnya denga_ _n_ _nyalang. Sesshoma_ _r_ _u tak mengerti namu_ _n_ _ia dapat merasakan aura ketegangan diantara keduanya. Bahkan saat lesak sang angin kembali menggila dan membuat matanya terasa perih a_ _k_ _ibat serpihan debu._

 _"Inutaisho!" Suara berat pria bersurai coklat dengan netra merah_ _i_ _tu tertangkap pendengaran tajam Sesshomaru. Yokai kecil itu masih bersembunyi diantara semak-semak tinggi untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya._

 _"Ootsutsuki Indra." Balas Inutaisho getir, "tak kusangka a_ _k_ _hirnya a_ _k_ _an kembali bertemu denganmu, aku tahu apa tujuanmu datang kepadaku, tentang takdir kelam saat aku membuat satu kesalahan besar."_

 _Indra mendengus, "heh, kupikir kau sudah_ _l_ _upa tentang tragedi itu. Melihat dengan mudahnya kau akhirnya naik tahta menjadi penguasa wilayah dan menikah dengan yokai anjing dari klan Tsuki." Ucap Indra dingin._

 _"Indra, aku ta_ _h_ _u kesalahanku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi, ribuan tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu, akupun masih menyesal, mengenai hancurnya klan Ootsutsuki dan kematian Sachi-"_

 _"Jangan berani-beraninya mulut kotormu menyembut nama Sachiku, Taisho!" Sentak Indra. "Kau pikir kau masih pantas mengingat Sachi, kau bahkan tak pantas menyebut namanya dengan dirimu yang hina." Geram Indra. "Kau pikir berapa ratus tahun aku menderita saat melihatnya mati dihadapanku! Jika saja Sachi tak pernab bertemu denga_ _n_ _mu, ia tak harus menderita. Ia tak harus mati!"_

 _Inutaisho mendesah selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia memandang Indra tegas. "Jadi, memang sudah tak ada pilihan lain ya." Ucapnya. "Kedatanganmu ke tempat ini, tak lain adalah kau ingin mencabut nyawaku sebagai ganti atas kematian Sachi-hime. Aku mengerti! Tapi, maaf saja aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kali ini. Aku memiliki banyak tangggung jawab sekarang ini hanya untuk menebus dendam masa lalu." Ucapnya._

 _I_ _ndra mulai memasang kuda-kuda, ia menarik pedang dari punggungnya. Inutaisho segera menarik pedangnya dan ia tanpa segan segera melesat terlebih dahulu, pedangnya beradu dengan pedang Indra. Desing api dalam kemercing bising menjadi alunan yang memekakkan telinga. Bahkan Sesshomaru yang bersembunyi nampak meringkuk sembari menutupi telinga dengan erat akibat denging yang membuatnya bisa tuli saat itu juga._

 _Kehancuran mulai luluh lantak, debu-debu berterbangan bagai angin badai. Pohon-pohon mulai terbakar, sebagian tumbang, Sesshomaru yang masih kecil harus menghindar dan bersembunyi dianta_ _r_ _a pohon-pohon tumbang yang memenuhi tempat itu. Netra ambernya memandang kagum sekaligus_ _n_ _geri sang Ayah yang terlihat gagah saat berlaga. Bahkan saat surai panjangnya nampak berkibar tertiup angin kencang._

 _Tangan Inutaisho nampa_ _k_ _terkoyak, pakaian tempurnya telah tanggal di beberapa bagian. Luka di bahu dan pahanya nampak men_ _c_ _olok saat darah merembes di hakama putih miliknya. Indra pun tak jauh berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama terluka dan nampaknya sang Ootsutsuki masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan._

 _"Huh, aku tak mengira pertarungan kita akan sampai sejauh ini, Taisho!" Ucap Indra. "Kali ini aku akan menyelesaikannya, akan kubabat habis kau bersama tanah ini." Lanjutnya. Tangannya nampak memegang gagang pedang dengan kuat, mengacungkannya ke udara dan tiba-tiba angin kencang nampak berkumpul saat pedang itu mulai diputar._

 _Inutaisho membeliak, "itu- aura yokai yang sangat kuat. Dan juga aura iblis, Indra-kau!"_

 _Indra mendengus remeh, "apakah kau mulai ketakutan, Taisho? Apakah kau sudah ta_ _h_ _u pedang apa yang kupegang ini, hm?"_

 _"Sou'nga... bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya, Indra?" Desak pria bera_ _m_ _but perak itu. Indra mendengus kecil._

 _"Tentu saja dengan banyak pengorbanan,_ _T_ _aisho. Aku susah payah hingga merangkak ke dasar neraka hanya untu_ _k_ _mendapatkan pedang legenda ini." Ucapnya. "Sou'nga, adalah pedang pembuka pintu neraka, dan aku berhasil menaklukannya."_

 _"Pedang ini akan mencabut nyawamu sebagai ganti atas kematian Sachi. Dan juga, aku akan memusnahkan seluruh garis darahmu." Ujarnya. Inutaisho membentuk kuda-kuda, giginya mengera_ _t_ _saat ia berusaha mengumpulkam youki sebanyak mungkin dan menciptakan kekkai dengan pedangn_ _y_ _a._

 _Lesak angin badai akibat kekuatan sou'nga mulai menggila, petir mengelegar di angkasa sana dan angin mulai tidak tentu arah. Sesshomaru kecil nampak mengigil, netra ambernya memandang ngeri pertarungan Ayah dan pria berambut coklat itu. Hingga ia nampak terkesiap kala netra merah Indra tiba-tiba menatap tajam sosoknya yang bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang tumbang._

 _Indra menyeringai kecil, ternyata memang benar sejak tadi Inutaisho tidak menyadari keberadaan putranya yang menyusup dianta_ _r_ _a pertarungan mereka. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk menghapus garis darah Inutaisho. Jika pria itu mati bersama putranya, maka garis keturunan seorang Inutaisho akan putus saat itu juga._

 _"Ucapkan selamat tinggal juga pada putramu, Taisho!" Ucap Indra. Inutaisho membelalak_ _,_ _ia baru tersadar saat_ _n_ _etra Ind_ _r_ _a beral_ _i_ _h pada tumpukan batang pohon yang tumbang._

 _Penglihatan dan penci_ _u_ _mannya yang tajam baru menyadari keberadaan sosok lain yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertarungan keduan_ _y_ _a._

 _"Sesshomaru!" Serunya. Ia hendak melesat menuju putranya, namun s_ _e_ _rangan Indra segera menggelegar ketika kekuatan tertinggi so'unga terlepas._

 _"Gokuryūha!"_

 _._

 _._

Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya marah, ingatan saat ia bertemu dengan pria itu dipertarungan sebelumnya kembali membayang. Hingga akhirnya keduanya kembali berhadapan dan saling menghadap satu sama lain. Pertarungan masih imbang dan keduanya nampaknya tak akan tumbang dalam waktu dekat.

Sementara Sesshomaru tahu bahwa Sora juga tengah bertarung, _kaze no kizu_ nampak menggelegar hingga atas langit dan beberapa kali lesak _youki_ nya dan Indra masih saling berselisih. Sesshomaru berusaha berpikir cepat. Mencari jalan lain untuk dapat mencari istrinya. Ia nampak putus asa kala penciumannya yang tajam gagal menemukan bau sang istri.

Tapi yang membuatnya semakin murka adalah ia menemukan bau Sakura di tubuh Indra, apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada wanitanya?

"Dimana Sakura?" Desis Sessomatu.

Indra menyeringai licik. "Kau akan tahu tidak lama lagi. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang nampak kejam. "Aku tahu kenapa kau dan Ayahmu dapat jatuh hati pada manusia-manusia rendahan seperti para perempuan itu. Ternyata benar, mereka memiliki kenikmatan yang tak terkira."

Netra Sesshomaru nampak membeliak mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Kau-"

"Heh, aku ingat dengan jelas tiap desah lepas yang keluar dari bibirnya, tiap kali aku menjamah tubuhnya dan tiap kali diriku memenuhinya." Ucap Indra tanpa memperdulikan wajah Sesshomaru yang tengah merah padam akibat amarah yang kian memuncak. "Bagaimana rasanya saat tahu wanita yang begitu kau puja telah disentuh pria lain, hm?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Seru Sesshomaru.

Indra semakin menyeringai, "ia beberapa kali memanggil namamu, menjerit agar kau segera menolongnya."

Sesshomaru semakin naik pitam, ia mendesak Indra dengan kekuatan penuh. Indra membentuk kuda-kuda bertahanan ia juga menyiapkan serangan balasan untuk menyambut terjangan Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru tidak lagi memperdulikan keadaan saat ia bergerak dengan gegabah. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara agar ia dapat menghabisi pria di hadapannya.

Sesshomaru menggeram dan menerjang Indra, pedang keduanya kembali beradu. Dan desing kasar kembali memekik, tiba-tiba beberapa anak buah Indra nampak menyebar dan muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari balik gerbang _manshion_ , dan mereka tiba-tiba melemparkan rantai secara bersamaan. Rantai yang memiliki aura _youki_ kuat itu seketika membelenggu Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mendesis berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dan hanya tawa penuh kepuasan dari Indra yang membahana di tempat itu. Sesshomaru tidak menyerah, _youki_ nya menggelora dan ia berubah dalam wujud _yokai_ membuat rantai yang sebelumnya membelenggu dirinya itu terlepas akibat perbedaan kekuatan yang begitu besar, sebagian anak buah Indra terhempas bersamaan dengan senjata mereka. Para anak buah itu kocar-kacir dibuatnya. Indra mendecih dan dalam sekejab tubuhnya juga berubah wujud menjadi _yokai_.

.

 _Sepasang netra klorofilnya nampak melebar saat ia melihat_ _p_ _adang bunga di hadapannya. Suasana nampak tentram dan ber_ _b_ _eda da_ _r_ _i sebelumnya, Sakura memandang tangannya. Ia juga memandamg pakaiannya yang nampak berbeda dari pakaian yang biasa ia pakai._

 _Ia memakai kimono indah dengan corak sakura yang ia ingat adalah hadiah pertama Sesshomaru di usianya yang ketujuhbelas. Sakura menyentuh lengan kimono it_ _u_ _, ia me_ _n_ _gigit bibirnya kala mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang datang silih berganti. Hingga langit diatasnya tiba-tiba menampakkan_ _semburat jingga. Dan angin nampak membelai dedaunan dan bunga-bunga kecil di bawahnya dengan lembut. Dan saat itulah, netra klorofilnya menangkap sekelabat bocah kecil dengan surai coklat yang nampak tersenyum ceria._

 _"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung._

 _Bocah itu tersenyum, "aku Rin." Jawabnya tenang. Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah mendekati sosok Sakura. "Apakah kau mencintai, Sessh_ _o_ _maru-sama?"_

 _Sakura mengerjab tak mengerti, sosok gadis cilik itu perlahan mulai nampa_ _k_ _tumbuh, kimono yang dipakainya juga perlahan mulai berubah c_ _o_ _rak dan kian memanjang hingga menutupi mata kakinya. Tingginya yang sebelumnya hanya sekitar pinggang Sakura perlahan mulai terkikis._

 _Saat sosok gadis berambut coklat itu berhenti di hadapan Sakura, tinggi mereka nyaris sama, hanya saja Sakura lebih tinggi beberapa senti da_ _r_ _i sosok gadis itu._

 _"Apa katamu tadi? Tentu saja... aku mencintai Sessh_ _o_ _ma_ _r_ _u." Balas Sakura._

 _Gadis bernetra coklat dengan kimono kuning berco_ _r_ _ak Sakura yang panjang itu nampak tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujarnya. Tawa kecil nampak lepas dari sosok perempuan itu. "Aku Rin. Kau, pasti Sakura, kan?"_

 _"Rin... jangan-jangan kau-!" Sakura nampak tercekat. Rin kembali tersenyum lembut._

 _"Ya, aku Rin, Ibu dari Hoshimaru."_

 _._

 _ **Bersambun**_ _ **g**_

 **.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Koala tidur, berlin, malfoy, La-chan, Tectona Grandis, risnusaki, wowoh geegee, echamaretha, Nurulita as Lita-san,**

 **Shl forefer :** _soal rencana nanti berapa episode belum kutentukan. Tapi diusahakan ga sampe 70 chapter._

 **Ibnu999 :** _yup, dia punya alasan atas perbuatannya. Tapi apa motif kamu sampe berharap Indra sama Sakura padahal tag pair dan 50 chap lebih udah nunjukkin gimana SesshoSaku udah berjuang? :V padahal Indra bukannya Sasuke lho, aku jadi khawatir kalo Sasuke ambil part bagian perjuangan SesshoSaku bakalan sia-sia jadinya. :'( kalo soal fic AIM ga bisa ngasih spoiler ya soalnya jatahnya bukan di tanyakan di sini_

 **Mawar putih :** _Miyu baik-baik saja karena dia hanyo_

 **CekBioAuroran :** _karena villain yang kejam tanpa alasan atau Cuma buat senang-senang itu gila jadinya_

 **Taeoh :** _wkwk begitulah, habis orang pertama yang ditemui Sakura kan Sessho sebelum akhirnya ketemu si Indra :v_

 **Saskey Saki :** _yup, Indra sukses dapet apa yang dia mau. Sebenarnya konsep ini udah lama jadi planning yang terinspirasi dari fic wisteria. Tapi yang jelas aku ga mau kesannya Sakura dinodai sama orang sembarangan yang asal lewat, jadi Indra yang dapet peran. Lagian peran Indra di sini juga penting sebagai villain dari masa lalu yang ada hubungannya dengan Inutaisho dan konflik Akatsuki._

 **Anithapurnaasari73 :** _haha sabar nunggu next chap ya_

 **Via948 :** _plotnya sejak awal udah gitu sih, butuh bagian saat Sakura hancur banget dan bagaimana Sessho ntar menyikapinya (bukannya gimana kok aku tega banget nyakitin Sakura, tapi emang di sini konsepnya walau fisik Sakura rapuh karena dia manusia, tapi hatinya kuat sementara Sesshomaru sebaliknya, dibalik fisiknya yang kuat karena dia yokai, tapi hatinya rapuh. Dan Sakura jadi kelemahan Sesshomaru yang paling besar.) walau awalnya aku sempet ragu hal ini bakal jadi kontra._

 **Namidairo :** _awalnya ga berniat sampe sejauh ini, tapi aku butuh motif kuat kenapa Indra benci banget sama Sesshomaru. Yup, bisa dibilang gitu, Sakura reinkarnasinya Sachi kalau dianggep kepercayaan di era segitu masih percaya kalo orang mati bakal lahir kembali karena konsepnya soal cerita cinta Indra-Sachi-Inutaisho terikat dengan benang merah._

 **Mii Iyui :** _hahah gapapa kok, awalnya emang mau ku stop di chap saat Miyu lahir buat versi happy endnya karena khawatir di versi true ending ntar banyak yang kontra. Jadi kuputusin tetep lanjut tapi dengan kasih jeda, makasih udah ngikutin sampai sejauh ini._

 **D cherry :** _terima kasih juga sudah mau luangin waktu buat membaca fic ini, over all semoga bisa nikmatin ceritanya ya dan makasih juga udah ngecek fanart yang kubuat, jadi lebih gampang bayanginnya. Haha, aku ga nyangka kalau fic ini sampe dibicarain di FB, soalnya kupikir fic ini ga menarik karena pairnya total crack. Intinya soal update kuusahakan rutin sesuai dengan keadaan di RL._

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	55. Message

**Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 55 : Message**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Rin-san, aku-"_

 _Rin nampak menyentuh pipi Sakura, ia mengeleng kecil dengan senyuman simpu_ _l_ _._

 _"Ssh... kau tak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu." Uca_ _p_ _nya. "Tentang segalanya, tentang Sesshoma_ _r_ _u-sama dan kau." Rin melangkah mengitari Sakura, g_ _e_ _rakannya nam_ _p_ _ak_ _r_ _iang dengan gesturnya yang tenang,"apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada bukan."_

 _"Tapi, Sessho-"_

 _"Dia akan datang, Sakura-san. Dia akan datang untukmu." Ujar Rin sendu, ia menatap Sakura dengan sen_ _y_ _uman terpaksa. "Ini sudah garis dari Tuhan, bahwa aku telah meninggalkannya." Ucap Rin. "Tapi terima kasih, seperti yang kau katakan bahwa Sesshomaru-sama tidak pernah melupakanku."_

 _Sakura nampak bungkam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi, banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan pada perempuan bernama Rin itu. Rin yang selalu dicintai Sesshomaru, Rin yang memiliki tempat ter_ _s_ _endiri di hati Sesshomaru. Hingga Sakura akhirnya menyadarinya, Rin begitu bersih, ia laksana kain putih yang selamanya te_ _r_ _simpan rapi di dalam ruangan yang bersih._

 _Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Sesshomaru sangat mencintai mendiang is_ _t_ _rinya, walau telah ada wanita lain yang menggantikan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pikiran sempat terbesit di benak Sakura. Apakah Sesshomaru juga akan terus mencintainya? Terus mengingatnya di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam seperti Rin?_

 _Pembicaraan keduanya tak pernah selesai, saat Rin berulang kali menyela ucapannya. Rin hanya terseny_ _u_ _m dan kemudian netra co_ _k_ _latnya nampak memandang jemari mungil Sakura. Sakura mengerjab ta_ _k_ _mengerti dan menoleh pada sesuatu yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Rin._ _"Akai ito-" bisik Rin._

 _Sakura mengerjab b_ _i_ _ngung, ia menata_ _p_ _jemarinya dan ia baru tersadar saat melihat cahaya merah yang membentuk sebuah benang yang memanjang hingga ke bawah kakinya, benang itu terikat di jalinan jemarinya, namun ujung yang lain menghilang disela-sela bunga-bunga di bawah kakinya._

 _"Semua orang memilikinya." Ucap Rin lagi, saat gadis itu mengang_ _k_ _at jemarinya, Sakura juga melihat benang merah yang sama. "Akai ito, yang mengikat diriku dan Sesshomaru-sama." Sakura melihat bayangan pudar ya_ _n_ _g berada_ _di_ _belakang Rin. So_ _s_ _ok Sesshomaru dengan rambut_ _p_ _anjangnya nampak memandang kosong entah kemana. Benang merah di tangan Rin nampak melilit jemari Sesshomaru berambut_ _p_ _anjang di belakang gadis itu._

 _Hingga Sakura nam_ _p_ _ak terkejut saat Rin dengan lembut memutar bahunya, menunjukkan sosok bayangan lain yang membuat Sakura ter_ _p_ _erangah dibuatnya. Di belakangnya, ia melihat sosok Indra dan sosok perempuan yang mirip dengannya. Hanya saja, perempuan itu memiliki tanda berwarna hijau di keningnya. Di belakang perempuan berambut merah muda itu, nam_ _p_ _ak sosok pria dengan surai_ _p_ _anjang keperakan yang dikuncir tinggi._

 _"Apakah... mereka, Indra, perempuan benama Sachi dan Inutaisho-sama?" Bisik Sakura._

 _Rin mengangguk kecil. Benang merah nampak mel_ _e_ _k_ _a_ _t_ _i_ _jemari keti_ _g_ _anya, namun berbeda dengan_ _b_ _enang merah_ _y_ _ang melilit Sachi dan Indra, benang merah mereka terl_ _i_ _hat lebih banyak dan leb_ _i_ _h terang. Sementara benang merah yang melilit jemari Inutaisho dan Sachi nampak_ _p_ _udar._

 _Sakura memandang benang merah di jemarinya, ia akhirnya mengangkat benang merah itu dan menelusurinya. Klorofilnya membeliak saat melihat jalinan benang merahnya berputar_ _p_ _ada jemari Indra dan Sachi, dan jalinan yang lain terpusat pada jemari Sesshomaru yang berada di belakang Rin._

 _"I-ini..." gagap Sakura. Rin kembali tersenyum._

 _"Kau memiliki akai ito yang kompleks ya." Ujarnya._

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura bungung ia memandang Rin_ _p_ _enuh harap. Rin mengendikkan bahunya._

 _"Takdirlah yang akan membawamu, takdir yang akan membawamu pada ujung dimana akai ito milikmu akan berakhir_ _._ _" ucap R_ _i_ _n lagi. Hingga tiba-tiba sosoknya nam_ _p_ _ak memudar. Sakura kem_ _b_ _ali terkejut, ia memanggil-manggil nama Rin. Namun sua_ _r_ _anya hanya menjadi gema yang sia-sia._

 _._

 _._

"Ah!" Sakura terperajat kecil, ia mengerjab kala hanya gelap yang ia tangkap dalam pandangannya, sinar rembulan di luar sana nampak mengintip dari celah _shoji_ jendela yang terbuka. Dengan gerakan gemetar ia berusaha bergerak, mengabaikan rasa kaku dan nyeri di pangkal pahanya. Ia merangkak putus asa dan menatap jendela yang terbuka.

Netranya melebar kala melihat kilat menggelegar dan bunga-bunga api yang memercik ke arah langit, ia tahu di daerah yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya itu tengah terjadi pertempuran hebat. Tangannya nampak gemetar, ia meremas jemarinya gusar. Air mata menetes dari pipinya ketika sekelabat ingatan klise beberapa waktu sebelumnya kembali terbayang di pikiran.

Ia memandang tangannya, bahunya yang telanjang terasa meremang akibat angin malam. Ia mengigit bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia sudah kotor... batinnya pilu. Ingatan ketika Indra menjamah dirinya bagai sebuah pisau tajam yang seolah menghujam jantungnya hingga ketitik paling dalam.

Inikah rasanya ketika kau merasa telah menghianati seseorang? Menghianati laki-laki yang sangat kau cintai? Walau yang terjadi padanya bukanlah kemauannya... tapi tetap saja. Dirinya telah ternoda. Sakura kembali menangis, ia kembali teringat pada mimpinya kala ia bertemu dengan Rin.

 _"Kau memiliki akai ito yang sangat rumit, Sakura-san. Tapi... akai ito milikm_ _u_ _dan Sesshomaru-sama juga memliki simpul yang kuat."_

 _"Berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi. Teruslah bersama Sesshomaru-sama, bahkan_ _hingga penghujung usiamu."_

 _"Karena beliau mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Seperti belia_ _u_ _mencintai saya."_

Kata-kata Rin yang terdengar menggema sesaat setelah ia menghilang itu kembali terbayang di pikiran Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas kecil, ia mengenggam erat tangannya dan dengan kasar menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Walau terasa berat. Ia berusaha bangkit dan melangkah tertatih menyusuri dinding ruangan dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura meremas _kimono_ yang menutupi bahunya, netra klorofilnya memandang _youki_ yang tengah menggelegar itu, walau jarak yang ia tempuh masih jauh. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Sesshomaru tengah bertarung. Ia sangat hafal dengan _youki_ milik suaminya. Kelopak matanya tertutup sejenak, ia nampak menguatkan hati. Pertempuran ini adalah pertempuran yang dasyat, Sakura tahu sudah tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk terus bertahan. Ia tak lagi punya muka untuk bertemu suaminya, ia juga tak lagi memiliki daya untuk menahan rasa perih di tubuh dan hatinya.

Indra telah merenggut segalanya darinya, tapi Sakura berjanji ia takkan membiarkan pria itu juga menyeret Sesshomaru ke dalam jurang nestapa. Sekali lagi, biarkan ia jatuh, ia takkan membiarkan Sesshomaru jatuh dan hancur bersamanya. Mengabaikan bau anyir darah yang menetes dibawahnya, kakinya seolah menjerit agar ia berhenti. Kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa.

Tapi ia tetap merangkak di ruangan yang muram nan gelap itu.

.

Sosok anjing besar dengan mata merah nampak menerjang seekor rajawali berbulu emas yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya, keduanya nampak bertempur sengit hingga menembus cakrawala sang langit. Sosok _yokai_ Sesshomaru mengigit bahu Indra, namun _daiyokai_ rajawali itu dengan kuat menghujamkan paruhnya yang tajam di perut Sesshomaru.

Keduanya bertarung sengit dan tidak berhenti, pertarungan di udara itu membuat gelombang angin di atas sana menjadi tidak karuan akibat kuatnya _youki_ yang mengelegar. Sora sempat memandang pertempuran pamannya, ia kembali mengacungkan _tessaiga_ dan melesakkan _bakuryuha_.

Beberapa lawannya telah kocar-kacir. "Aku tak menyangka kau begitu kuat seperti Ayahmu, _hanyo_." Cemooh Yahiko saat ia berusaha memegang lukanya yang terbuka.

Kondisi Sora tidak jauh berbeda dengan lawannya, "kaulah yang telah menculik Sakura?"

"Oh, perempuan manusia itu?" Kekeh Yahiko dengan nada remeh. "Kurasa Tuanku telah menghabisinya."

Sora mendecih, "kau lebih baik jangan banyak omong."

"Kau sendiri juga jangan banyak bertanya, bodoh!" Balas Yahiko.

Keduanya nampak kesal dan kembali mengadu pedang, desing kasar terdengar memekikkan telinga. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki nampak menghilang, sisanya telah menjadi mayat dan lenyap akibat kekuatan Sora. Tapi Sora tahu, ada anggota Akatsuki yang kabur, paling tidak ia harus mengalahkan pemuda berambut orange ini dahulu dan segera menyusul pamannya. Ia merasa perasaannya gelisah sejak tadi.

Pertarungan Indra dan Sesshomaru berlanjut. Kali ini keduanya menghentakkan tanah di sekitarnya dengan tubuh raksasa mereka. Sesshomaru mengeluarkan racun miliknya yang diterjang oleh Indra, kepakan sayapnya semakin mengencang dan dalam sepersekian detik tubuhnya diselimuti oleh bunga-bunga api yang menjalar di setiap helai bulu sayapnya.

Sang _daiyokai_ rajawali berubah menjadi _phoenix_ , koakannya menggelegar bagai guntur di angkasa. Sesshomaru segera mempersiapkan _kekkai_ terkuat miliknya, ia kembali dalam wujud manusia. Tangannya segera menarik _tenseiga_ , dan benar saja, Indra segera membumbung tinggi. Dan melesat menuju sang lawan, sinar dari sayap apinya membuat temaraman malam itu seolah tiada arti. Ia seperti membawa matahari menuju bumi.

Sesshomaru berhasil lolos dari maut, serangan puncak Indra sebagai _phoenix_ gagal menghabisi pria bersurai perak itu. Sesshomaru nampak jatuh berlutut didalam _kekka_ _i_ _tenseiga_. Indra telah kembali dalam wujud manusianya, ditengah api yang menjilat di sekitarnya. Sosok Indra menatapnya nyalang dengan irisnya yang berwarna merah.

Indra tiba-tiba membuka tangannya, bibirnya merapalkan beberapa mantra dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah bayangan berwarna biru di sekitar Indra, _kek_ _k_ _ai_ dengan bentuk prajurit berzirah raksasa yang transparan di sekeliling Indra itu nampak membawa rantai besi yang diselimuti _youki_ mantra. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, tiba-tiba rantai dari sosok bayangan prajurit berzirah itu melesat menuju Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mendecih saat beberapa rantai milik Indra yang seketika mengikat dirinya membuatnya tak bisa melarikan diri. Rantai itu berisi manta-mantra untuk menyegel kekuatan _yokai_.

Sesshomaru seketika lumpuh, _bakusaiga_ jatuh dari genggamannya. Sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ jatuh berlutut saat ia merasakan energinya kian ditekan oleh rantai mantra itu. Indra tertawa melihat sang lawan yang mulai tidak berdaya.

"Akhirnya, akhir dari garis darahmu akan berakhir di sini, Taisho!" Desis Indra. Ia mulai melangkah perlahan, Sesshomaru hanya mampu mendongak, menatap benci Indra yang mulai mengangkat pedangnya. "Selamat bertemu Ayahmu di neraka, Sesshomaru." Ucap Indra lagi.

Pedang Indra terayun, Sesshomaru menutup matanya erat. Ia tahu ia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk lari. Tapi tebasan itu tidak pernah sampai. Sesshomaru membuka matanya cepat, terbelalak. Pun tak berbeda dengan Indra sendiri. Ketika ditengah-tengah mereka sosok dengan surai merah muda itu menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai hidup bagi Sesshomaru.

Darah memercik deras, membasahi Indra dan Sesshomaru. Posisi Sakura yang menghadap Indra secara langsung, membuat pria itu dapat melihat senyum ketegaran dari wajah cantiknya. Sakura langsung mati seketika, pedang itu membelah sebagian bahu hingga baru-parunya. Membentuk luka sayat lebar yang memotong bahu kirinya, menghancutkan jantungnya. Seshingga bahkan tidak mungkin untuk manusia sepertinya dapat bertahan bahkan untuk sekedar menarik satu nafas dan mengutarakan satu kata perpisahan.

Tubuhnya langsung limbung ke arah Sesshomaru. Keheningan langsung menerjang keduanya, waktu seketika melambat. Dan nyawa Sesshomaru seolah telah tercabut saat itu juga. Pun tak berbeda dengan Indra yang seolah menangkap ingatan masa lalu kala detik-detik perempuan yang ia cintai mati dengan cara yang sama dihadapannya.

" _Ko-koishii_?!" Sesshomaru mengigit bibirnya keras, bahkan darah nampak keluar dari ujung bibirnya yang terluka akibat taring miliknya. "Tidak! Tidak!" Pekiknya lirih, nafasnya terasa berat bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak ia merasa tidak mampu. Air mata langsung meluncur deras dari pipinya.

Indra yang membeku menjatuhkan pedangnya, dan pada saat itu netra merahnya melebar. Ia melihat jalinan _akai ito_ dijemarinya. Jalinan merah itu perlahan mulai pudar dan tiba-tiba nampak terang. Jalinan _akai ito_ nampak berakhir di tangan mungil Sakura, Indra jatuh berlutut. Tiba-tiba sebuab tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya, tawa itu bukanlah tawa kepuasan atau tawa kebahagiaan. Tapi sebuah tawa kesedihan yang menampakkan duka. Sesshomaru membeku kala melihat Indra berlutut di hadapannya, di hadapan jasad Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh...!" Bisik Indra. "Kau memang perempuan yang bodoh."

Sesshomaru menatap Indra marah. Indra hanya mendengus kecil, tangannya yang kekar meraut jemari Sakura yang terasa dingin. "Sachi... apakah di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu?" Bisiknya.

Sesshomaru masih memandangnya marah, Indra menatap pria berambut perak itu dengan eksperesi dingin. Indra nampak bangkit dan memunggungi Sesshomaru. Pria berambut coklat kelam itu nampak mengadah pada langit. Indra masih mematung saat tiba-tiba Sesshomaru memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak. Ia meraih _bakusaiga_ dan segera menusukkannya ke tubuh Indra.

Sang _daiyokai_ membelalak, ia menoleh cepat dan melihat tatapan sengit Sesshomaru.

"Kau-"

Sesshomaru memandangnya dingin, tubuhnya masih terasa kaku akibat rantai mantra yang menekan _youki_ nya. Tapi serangan telah berhasil kala _bakusaiga_ menusuk tubuh Indra. Serangan barusan membuat rantai yang mengikat dirinya perlahan mengendur dan akhirnya Sesshomaru dapat bebas.

Indra jatuh berlutut, darah merembes dari lukanya dan _bakusaiga_ mulai mengalirkan racun di tubuhnya. Indra tahu bahwa ia telah kalah, ia telah kalah telak dari putra pria yang amat dibencinya. Netra merahnya nampak melebar kecil saat ia melihat benang merah yang bersinar di jemarinya. Dan tiba-tiba seberkas klise bergerak di pikirannya, bayangan saat ia mengenggam tangan sosok dengan surai merah muda itu kembali terbayang.

 _ **"Aku akan kembali bertemu dengan anda Indra-sama. Saat itu, aku akan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, seperti anda yang mencintai saya hingga saat ini."**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Apakah, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sosok dengan surai merah muda pendek itu mengerjab kecil. Pemuda dengan surai hitam_ _mencuat_ _itu nampak terkejut, namun ekspresi dingin masih tidak pergi dari wajahnya._

 _"Begitukah?" Tanyanya tenang. "Aku..."_

 _"Umm, senang bertemu denganmu, namaku..." dan keduanya saling be_ _r_ _jabat tangan._

 _._

Netra Indra melebar, hingga kemudian sudut bibirnya nampak tertarik kecil. Pandangannya mulai terasa buram saat perlahan namun pasti tubuhnya kian retak dan akan hancur akibat kekuatan _bakusaiga_ yang menembus jantungnya. Ia memandang telapak tangannya, benang merah yang melilit jematinya perlahan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang bagai angin.

 _'Ya... kita akan bertemu lagi Sachi.'_

Netra merahnya memandang sosok Sesshomaru yang menatapnya dingin, dan sosok Sakura yang terkapar tanpa nyawa tak jauh dari mereka. Hingga lamban laun, sosok Ootsutsuki Indra, hancur menjadi serpihan debu bersamaan dengan asap kehijauan dari racun _bakusai_ _g_ _a_ yang menguap dan terbang ke langit.

 _'Aku berjanji, di ha_ _r_ _i itu, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, dan takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi._ '

.

 _Sosok pria dengan pakaian temp_ _u_ _r yang compang-camping itu nam_ _p_ _ak jatuh berlutut, lawannya yang berada di ujung sana juga tak jauh berbeda, sekelilingnya nampak porak-poranda. Netra merahnya memicing penuh murka, namun tubuhnya terasa mati rasa saat ia merasakan rantai yang mrlilit kedua tangan dan kakinya. In_ _i_ _adalah segel yokai yang dimiliki lawannya. Inutais_ _h_ _o m_ _e_ _mandang Indra getir,_

 _"Aku sangat menyesal atas perbuatanku di masa lalu. Tapi, sudah saatnya kita kembali melangkah menuju masa depan, Indra." Ucapnya. "Akupun yakin, Sachi-hime juga tidak menghendaki peristiwa ini. Ia ingin kau bahagia dan akan selalu mengenangnya selamanya." Ucap_ _Inutaisho lagi._

 _Indra mendengus remeh, "kau bicara seolah kau paham apa yang Sachi rasakan, kau pikir kau_ _s_ _en_ _d_ _iri tahu bagaimana penderitaanku selama ini setelah kematian Sachi?! Kau tak tahu apa-apa, brengsek!" Makinya._

 _Inutaisho memandangnya dingin, tangannya yang besar berusaha menahan putranya yang_ _s_ _em_ _p_ _at ia lindungi mati-matian di belakang pinggangnya. Sesshomaru memegang erat hakama sang Ayah. Ia sem_ _p_ _at memandang lawan Ayahnya yang nampak mengerikan t_ _er_ _sebut._

 _Inutaisho meraih so'unga yang tertancap tak jauh da_ _r_ _i mereka, pria itu nampak membeliak kecil. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil obi miliknya dan membungkus_ _p_ _edang itu dengan selendang obinya. "Pedang ini sangat berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah, sebagai gantinya, aku akan menggantikanmu sebagai penjaganya. Aku akan menahan murkanya agar tidak membawa kehancuran di tanah ini." Ucap Inutaisho. "Dan kau, Indra kuharap segel yang kutanamkan padamu akan menjadi belenggu yang menjagamu selama mungkin. Sampai akhirnya kau sadar bahwa Sachi-hime ingin kau terus melangkah menuju masa depan." Ucap_ _Inutaisho lagi. Dan kemudian sosoknya nampak terbang dengan awan youki bersama Sesshomaru yang berada di gendongannya._

 _Netra amber Sesshomaru kembali menatap Indra, netra ambernya membeliak saat melihat Indra menatapnya penuh kebencian. Dan ia tahu suatu hari, pria itu akan kembali bertemu dengannya._

 _._

"Paman?" Sora melompat turun dari atas _manshion_ , netra ambernya yang terang menatap punggung Sesshomaru yang masih memandang sisa-sisa jasad Indra yang melayang ke langit. Sora memandang getir sosok Sakura yang telah tiada. Pelupuk matanya nampak tergenang oleh air mata.

"Sakura... dia-" bisik Sora terbata, ia melangkah mendekati sosok perempuan itu, dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. "Tidak... kenapa... kenapa harus seperti ini. Sakura... hiks..." isak Sora kelu.

Sesshomaru memutar tubuhnya, ia memandang nanar jasad sang istri. Tangannya menarik _tenseiga_ dari sarungnya, tak pernah ia sangka, akhirnya ia akan menggunakan kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dengan pedang ini. Detak _tenseiga_ mulai terasa kuat, bahkan Sesshomaru tahu bahwa _tenseiga_ berusaha untuk menarik sang tuan agar segera menghidupkan kembali raga perempuan itu.

Ketika para makhluk penjemput kematian dari dunia sana telah tertebas, luka dari serangan Indra mulai menutup. Tubuh Sakura kembali seperti sedia kala, luka-lukanya terhapus seolah ia telah terlahir kembali ke dunia, Detak pertama dari irama jantungnya terdengar di telinga tajam kedua laki-laki di sekelilingnya.

Sora tak dapat menahan senyum harunya, pun tak berbeda dengan Sesshomaru yang menatapnya penuh kelegaan.

"Kau kembali, _koishii_." Ujar Sesshomaru lembut seraya memeluk erat istrinya. Sakura yang baru saja membuka matanya nampak memandang kosong Sora yang berada di sampingnya. Hingga tatapannya beralih pada sisa-sisa debu dari Indra yang masih melayang perlahan bersamaan dengan semilir angin.

Markas Akatsuki yang porak-poranda terlihat sunyi.

Sakura masih memandang kosong tempat itu ketika Sesshomaru mengangkat tubuh mungilnya di gendongannya. Dan melesat bersama Sora untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka.

.

.

Hoshimaru nampak mengusap rambut halus Miyu, sesekali netra ambernya memandang langit yang nampak cerah di tengah gelap gulita yang nampak di cakrawala sana. Semilir sejuk terasa aneh baginya, entah kenapa ia merasakan angina seolah membawa sebuah duka yang tak tahu apa sebabnya.

Tapi setiap gemerisik dedaunan yang terdengar seperti lonceng di musim panas terasa syahdu. Rembulan kembali nampak dari deret awan yang sebelumnya seolah membeku di atas langit. Hoshimaru menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil adik tirinya, ia melangkah keluar pondok dan kembali menatap langit dan hamparan ladang yang nampak gelap.

Hoshimaru tidak menyalakan lentera karena ia merasa cahaya sang rembulan sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun entah kenapa ia kembali merasakan debu duka yang tanpa alasan bermunculan di hatinya. Mengabaikan kegelisahan aneh yang menyergap diri, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir tinggi nampak berkibar saat belai angin kembali berhembus.

Dan bibirnya tertarik kala ia merasakan bau sang ayah, istri dan sepupunya kian mendekat. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, sosok perak sang _d_ _a_ _iyokai_ nampak di pandangan. Namun Hoshimaru merasa ada yang janggal, kala ia menemukan tatapan tanpa jiwa dari sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang berada di gendongan Ayahnya.

Hoshimaru tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa ada yang salah di sini.

.

Lentera telah dinyalakan, Sesshomaru menyelimuti istrinya dan membiarkan perempuan itu beristirahat di kamar lainnya, sementara ketiga laki-laki itu melangkah keluar pondok. Hoshimaru memandang Ayahnya yang nampak merenung di sebuah batang pohon yang nampak tumbang, ia memandang kerlip dari sang langit.

Hoshimaru tahu ada yang salah sehingga Sora maupun ayahnya nampak membisu selepas kembali dari penyelamatan Sakura.

"Apakah... semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hoshimaru.

Sora memandang sepupunya dengan senyuman simpul, "tentu saja. Semua baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat." Sahutnya.

Hoshimaru tak lantas percaya, "aku tidak yakin." Timpalnya, "sikap kalian menjadi aneh selepas kembali dari menyelamatkan Sakura?"

Sora sempat memandang pamannya ragu, namun saat Sesshomaru tidak menunjukkan respon yang berarti akan pertanyaan putranya. Sora memutuskan untuk menceritakan segalanya yang ia tahu.

"Sakura sempat meninggal dalam pertarungan itu." Ucap Sora. Hoshimaru membelalak,

"Apa-" pekiknya tak percaya. Namun Sora kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi tentu saja Paman berhasil menghidupkannya kembali dengan _tenseiga_. Jadi semua baik-baik saja." Hibur Sora. "Kurasa, Paman masih kelelahan akibat pertarungan tadi. Jadi ada baiknya Paman mengistirahatkan diri." Usul Sora.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, ia nampak memandang putra dan keponakannya. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik audut bibirnya tipis seraya berlalu kembali ke pondok. " _Oyasumi_." Ucapnya lirih.

Sora dan Hoshimaru membalasnya secara bersamaan, hingga keduanya masih terjaga di tempat itu. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Hingga subuh menerpa bumi, ketika dentang mentari mulai muncul di ufuk timur, cicit merdu dari burung-burung kecil mulai bersahut, Sora merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Hoshimaru sendiri tengah membawa beberapa ember air di tangannya.

Kedua pemuda itu beinisatif membantu Sesshomaru mengurus beberapa hal, Sesshomaru sendiri segera bangun di pagi buta dan kembali pada aktivitasnya yang biasa. Pria itu sempat memandang Sakura yang masih terlelap di _futon_ nya, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening istrinya. Dan melangkah keluar dari pondoknya untuk menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa.

Ia akan membangunkan Sakura nanti ketika waktu sarapan, untuk saat ini biarkan Sakura beristirahat barang sebentar, karena di hari kemarin, ia sudah mengalami banyak hal yang sangat berat.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Dhelinee :** _haha waktunya sisi badass si Sesshy muncul setelah beberapa chapter lalu melempem karena jadi bapak rumah tangga. XD perkiraan ga lebih dari chap 70, tapi ga tau juga karena draftnya masih chap 60 an :') haha awalnya aku juga ga ngira fic ini bakal sejauh ini. Tapi aku ngerasa lega akhirnya cerita SesshoSakura bisa berlanjut sampai sekarang. Fic ini kubuat dengan penuh perjuangan dan ga nyangka juga chapternya sampai sepanjang ini._

 **KanonAiko :** _haha, its okay, aku paham kalo kesibukan RL juga ga bisa ditinggal. Silakan baca pas waktu senggang, tangan Inutaisho Cuma terkoyak, kalo putus kasihan atuh wkwk, butuh waktu lama buat tumbuh lagi._

 **Namidairo :** _haha kesannya kaya ketrap kah? Hmmm, karena Itachi termasuk sering muncul. Ntar kalo dia ambil bagian pasti banyak yang konsen ke keberadaannya, kaya kalau saja Sasuke ambil peran di fic ini, makanya biar ga mainstream aku munculin chara yang jarang dipake._

 **Saskey saki :** _belum, endingnya masih lama karena aku juga lagi menyusun arc perang yang jadi bagian penutup. Usia Indra sekitar 3500 tahun lebih, soalnya dia generasinya Inutaisho. Fisiknya sekitar awal 30 tahunan, karena dia daiyokai rajawali yang levelnya kuat banget. Kalau Sakura ga nyelonong di tengah-tengah harusnya dia menang tuh, sayangnya keburu ditikung sama Sesshomaru. Indra terlanjur patah hati pas tau Sakura cinta mati sama orang yang dia benci. Makanya dia tega menodai Sakura sama persis kaya waktu itu dia menodai Sachi. Bagi Indra, ga masalah walau perasaannya ga terbalas, yang penting dia bisa memiliki fisiknya. Karena kalau fisiknya ga kemana-mana, ga peduli hatinya mau sliweran juga, kan yang dia tahu dan rasakan orang yang dia cintai ada di sisinya. Kalaupun Indra harus melepaskan cewek yang dia cintai, mending dia mati aja._

 **Via948 :** _haha tetep fokus pada tag main pair kok. Jadi ga usah galau, di chapter ini membuktikan kalau cinta itu buta. Kuncinya ada di keiklasan yang dirasakan Sesshy apakah dia mau nerima istrinya lagi atau enggak._

 **DcherryBlue, sitilafifah989, anithapurnamasari73, Taeoh, echamaretha, D cherry, Malfoy, wowwoh geegee, mawarputih.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	56. Wilted Flower

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 56 : Wilted Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangannya yang mungil nampak meremas selimut di pangkuannya, air mata masih menetes deras saat ia kembali mengigit bibirnya penuh rasa kelu. Ia berusaha mengusap air matanya agar berhenti menetes, tapi tiap tetes yang terhapus dengan punggung tangannya, maka tetes lain akan kembali mengalir. Ia tak mampu lagi menahannya. Ia tak mampu.

Bayangan kelam yang menyesakkan itu kembali terbayang, dan tangannya meremas jemarinya kelu. Ia memeluk bahunya yang rapuh penuh duka. Dan bayang mengerikan itu kembali terbayang saat jerit nestapanya hanya tersapu oleh angin. Senyum mengerikan dalam benaknya tak jua pudar bagai mimpi buruk yang menjadi momok yang menganggu ingatan.

Netra merahnya itu tak pernah berhenti terbayang dalam angan, dan ia kembali mengusap tangannya dengan kasar. Meremas bahunya tanpa ampun, hingga tanpa sadar, kukunya menggores permukaan kulit, ruam kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya nampak jelas akibat kuatnya ia mengenggam pergelangan tangan miliknya sendiri. Ia bergerak gelisah, bersamaan dengan desau kesengsaraan tanpa suara yang terasa menjerit-jerit dari bibir.

Tak ada yang menyadari keanehan perempuan itu sejak kembali di hari kemarin, Sora dan Hoshimaru yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar untuk mengurus ladang bersama dengan Sesshomaru. Miyu melangkah ke dalam rumahnya, dan memandang ibunya heran.

" _Okaa-chan_?" Panggil Miyu.

Sakura tersentak kecil, ia memandang putri satu-satunya itu dengan senyum terpaksa. "Aa, Miyu- _chan_?" Sahutnya. Miyu memandang tangan ibunya.

" _Okaa-chan_. Lenganmu merah?" Tanyanya polos. Sakura nampak berusaha menyembunyikan pergelangan tangannya di balik lengan _kimono_ nya. Ia kembali tersenyum palsu.

"A... i-ini tidak apa-apa Miyu- _chan_." Elaknya. " _Ano ne..._ apa...-apa yang kau lakukan, Miyu- _chan_?" Tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, aku ingin bersama _Okaa-chan_." Ujar Miyu tenang. " _Okaa-chan_ tidak terluka kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sakura memandang putrinya getir, air mata entah kenapa kembali berkumpul di pelupuknya. Tangannya terkepal erat di balik _kimono_. Ya, ia memang baik-baik saja, fisiknya baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya, tidak dengan perasaannya. Sakura memandang putri kecilnya kelu, ia ingat saat gadis kecilnya hampir mati akibat tusukan pedang salah satu anggota Akatsuki sebelum ia diculik waktu itu.

Sakura menyentuh kerah _kimono_ Miyu dan menariknya lembut, ia memandang dada putrinya. Ia tak menemukan satupun luka yang tersisa di sana, Sakura nampak terpaku. Miyu mengerjab tak mengerti, jemarinya yang mungil menyentuh telapak sang Ibu yang lebih besar. Ia tersenyum riang.

" _Okaa-chan_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok." Ujarnya lembut. Sakura sempat terpana, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman simpul.

.

Sesshomaru memandang istrinya heran, sejak tadi perempuan itu lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya memakan makan malamnya tanpa suara, Sora dan Hoshimaru juga saling pandang. Namun akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali memakan makanan mereka.

" _Koishii_?" Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, hendak meraih tangan istrinya namun diluar dugaan tiba-tiba perempuan itu memandangnya dengan netra yang melebar ngeri, tubuhnya nampak beringsut mundur dan mangkok yang ia pegang jatuh di atas lantai kayu. Membuat makanan yang berada di dalamnya berceceran.

Sesshomaru membelalak bingung, pun tak berbeda dengan Sora dan Hoshimaru yang memandang Sakura heran. Sakura nampak tersadar sesaat kemudian, suaranya nampak tercekat. " _Go-go-gomenasai_..." cicitnya gugup. Dengan tergesa ia segera membereskan tumpahan makanannya.

Sesshomaru memandang perempuan itu nanar, "tak apa." sahutnya, dengan cekatan mengambil mangkuk lain dan mengisinya dengan makanan. Memberikan pada sang istri karena makan malamnya tumpah. Setelah membuang sisa makanan yang tumpah tadi, netra ambernya sempat memandang istrinya dari balik jendela. Sesshomaru tahu ada yang aneh dengan perempuan itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, ia yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin ia kelelahan akibat kejadian dua hari lalu sepulang dari penculikan di Akatsuki.

Saat malam mulai semakin larut, pria itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam tidurnya. Sisi samping _futon_ yang ia tiduri terasa dingin, dan ia membuka matanya pelan. Ia memandang Sakura yang nampak terlelap dengan bersandar di dekat lemari. Perempuan itu beringsut menghindar saat ia mulai tidur. Sesshomaru bangkit seraya berjongkok di samping istrinya, ia memandang wajah ayu yang nampak muram itu sendu.

Jemarinya yang besar mengusap rambut istrinya yang menjuntai, netranya nampak melebar kecil saat melihat pergelangan perempuan itu yang nampak memerah. Dengan lembut ia mengenggam lengan mungil perempuan itu, ia meraut Sakura di pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat. Netranya memandang kosong langit-langit ruangan. Dangunya ia sandarkan di pucak kepala wanita itu.

Sesshomaru benar-benar yakin ada yang aneh dengan istrinya, beberapa waktu ini ia mulai bertingkah aneh sejak kembali dari markas Akatsuki. Perempuan itu menjadi ketakutan entah karena apa. Sesshomaru kembali teringat akan ucapan Indra, ia teringat akan perbuatan biadab pria itu terhadap Sakura. Jemarinya terkepal erat, amarah mengelegak di pikirannya.

Namun ia akhirnya berusaha mengontrol diri, Sesshomaru memandang Sakura yang masih terlelap dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Ia kembali memeluk Sakura erat, ia tak perduli walau perempuan itu telah terjamah pria lain. Ia tak perduli apapun yang terjadi, ia akan terus berada di sisi Sakura. Ia selalu bersama dengan perempuan itu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Sesshomaru nampak menghela nafas panjang kala menatap Sakuta yang beberapa kali menghindarinya seharian ini. Perempuan itu Nampak murung sejak hari kemarin, bahkan tidak hanya menghindarinya, ia juga turut menghindari Sora dan Hoshimaru. Hanya Miyu yang dapat mendekati Ibunya tanpa ditatap penuh ketakutan oleh perempuan itu.

Sakura lebih banyak menjaga jarak. Namun ia mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Walau tetap saja rasanya ada yang aneh. Hoshimaru dan Sora pamit untuk kembali ke istana barat karena Hoshimaru tidak bisa pergi lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya hanya suami istri itu dan putri mereka yang berada di sana.

" _Koishii_?" Panggil Sesshomaru saat Sakura mengambil keranjang, ia sepertinya akan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tanaman liar yang dapat di makan.

"Hm?" Sahut Sakura tanpa memutar wajahnya, Sesshomaru menghela nafa kecil dan melangkah mendekati perempuan itu. Ia menyentuh bahunya lembut, namun diluar dugaan tiba-tiba tangan mungil Sakura menepis tangannya. Sakura memandang pria itu gugup, ia sempat mengigit bibirnya kecil. Namun kemudian mengembangkan senyum tipis yang nampak terpaksa.

"Ada... yang bisa kubantu, _ana-ta_...?" Tanyanya.

Sesshomaru tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia masih memandang perempuan itu tenang. "Berhati-hatilah." Ujarnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan melangkah pergi dengan keranjang di tangannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sang suami terus memperhatikan punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

.

Miyu melompat dari atas pohon saat Gaara dan Momiji sudah menangkap apel-apel yang tumbuh di tengah hutan. Pohon liar itu nampak berbuah lebat, ketiganya nampak heboh saat buah apel nampak terkumpul banyak.

"Whoa kita bisa berpesta hari ini!" Seru Momiji riang.

Miyu juga mengangguk semangat saat mengambil dua butir apel dan ia selipkan di kantong lengan _kimono_ nya.

"Kau ingin membawa pulang dua apel itu?" Tanya Gaara. Miyu mengangguk.

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada Ayah dan Ibu." Jawabnya. Momiji nampak memasukkan tiga butir apel lainnya di kantong _kimono_ Miyu.

"Dua tidak akan cukup." Ucapnya. "Mau tambah lagi?"

"Tapi kantong _kimono_ ku sudah penuh." Kikik Miyu sembari memperhatikan kantong di lengan _kimono_ nya yang menggelembung. " _Ar_ _i_ _igatou_."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, jika bukan karena kau. Kita tidak akan bisa mengambil apel-apel ini dengan mudah." Sahut Momiji. "Kalau dipikir aku jadi rindu anak-anak lainnya, sayang Shotaro dan yang lain sudah pindah dari desa ini." Desahnya.

"Karena serangan mendadak _yokai_ di desa waktu itu." Rutuk Gaara. "Tapi tenang saja, ada Ayah Miyu yang akan menjaga desa kita, benar kan Miyu?"

Miyu nampak terpana, dan akhirnya tersenyum simpul. "Hu'um."

Ketiganya sempat beristirahat di bawah pohon, memakan sisa apel yang masih banyak, tanpa menyadari ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka ketika seekor babi hutan besar tiba-tiba menerjang dari semak-semak tinggi. Gaara segera melompat menghindar, Miyu pun segera menarik kerah _kimono_ Momiji dan melompat tinggi di salah satu dahan pohon. Momiji msmekik takut saat melihat tingginya tempat yang ia pijak saat Miyu mendadak menariknya.

"Sial, ada babi hutan!" Pekik Gaara panik, ia berusaha mengambil posisi untuk menghindar jika sekali-kali babi itu kembali menerjang. Miyu menyadari bahwa bocah berambut merah itu berada dalam bahaya. Dan benar saja. Sang babi mendengus keras dan mengambil posisi untuk menyeruduk Gaara. Gaara berusaha menghindar saat kecepatan babi itu tidak dapat ia tandingi.

Miyu segera melompat turun. Menghadang terjangan babi besar itu, Momiji berteriak ngeri dan Gaara nampak jatuh terduduk akibat rasa kaget saat melihat serangan tiba-tiba babi hutan itu. Netra jadenya mengecil saat melihat tubuh kecil Miyu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan terjangan babi hutan itu. Miyu memegang erat tanduk di moncong babi itu.

Sang babi masih menggeram dan berusaha menerjang _hanyo_ muda itu sekali lagi dan akhirnya Miyu terpental. Gaara bersembunyi di balik batang pohon untuk menghindari serangan membabi buta babi itu. Miyu berusaha bangkit dengan cekatan, ia memandang kukunya yang nampak mengeluarkan warna kehijauan. Penciumannya yang tajam langsung menangkap aroma racun miliknya.

Miyu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia ingat beberapa hal yang diajarkan kakak-kakaknya mengenai ciri khas Ayahnya dalam bertarung tanpa menggunakan pedang. Keistimewaan para _daiy_ _o_ _kai_ dari garis sang ayah adalah cambuk racun. Hoshimaru sama seperti Ayahnya, ia juga memiliki cambuk racun tapi jarang ia gunakan. Sang kakak lebih menyukai pedang karena serangan pedang lebih memiliki daya hancur yang kuat.

Miyu kembali teringat saat sang kakak menunjukkan cara menggunakan senjata khas dari keturunan _yokai_ barat. Tangannya yang sebelumnya terkepal mulai terbuka, Miyu mengandalkan instingnya yang tajam. Tangan kecilnya nampak berderak saat ia menggerakkan jemarinya, netranya berubah menjadi tajam. Dan tubuh mungilnya berderap cepat menerjang sang babi hutan yang juga menerjang sosok kecilnya.

Momiji memandang pertarungan _hanyo_ kecil itu ngeri, begitu pula Gaara yang hanya mampu terpaku. Miyu melompat tinggi dan ia menghentakkam cambuk racun miliknya yang bewarna hijau hingga membuat babi itu memekik kesakitan dan terjungkal jatuh. Babi itu masih belum menyerah walau tubuhnya yang terkena sabetan cambuk Miyu nampak berdarah. Miyu menukik di atas tanah dan kembali membentuk kuda-kuda.

Kali ini dia kembali menahan terjangan moncong sang babi yang menyeruduknya, tangannya yang satu menahan moncong babi itu agar tidak mengenainya. Dan tangannya yang lainnya teracung, Miyu langsung menghujamkan kukunya yang beracun di dahi babi itu. Sang babi meringkih nyaring dan tubuhnya kemudian nampak oleng dan ia tewas seketika.

Netra Miyu membeliak kecil saat melihat darah di tangannya, ia memandang babi itu getir. Gaara dan Momiji masih memandang ngeri sekaligus tak percaya setelah melihat aksi Miyu menghabisi babi itu dengan sekali serangan. Apalagi saat melihat tangan kecilnya yang berlumuran darah. Miyu nampak tidak bergeming saat Gaara dengan gugup mendekatinya.

"Miyu?" Panggilnya semnari menyentuh bahu Miyu. Miyu tersadar dan menoleh pada Gaara.

"Aku... baik-baik saja." Sahut Miyu. Gaara nampaknya tidak setuju. Ia menyentuh lengan Miyu yang nampak terluka dari lengan _kimono_ nga yang sobek. "Aku baik-baik saja. Luka ini akan segera sembuh." Ucap Miyu lagi, ia menyentuh lengannya dan menyembunyikannya di sisi tubuhnya.

Miyu memandang babi hutan itu iba, kepala babi itu mulai meleleh dengan asap kehijauan yang mulai menguap ke udara. Gaara yang melihat kepala babi itu sempat mengerling ngeri pada sosok Miyu. Ia tak pernah mengira sosok mungil seperti Miyu menyimpan bahaya yang nyata.

"Hai, apakah kalian tidak mau membantuku turun dari sini? Gaara? Miyu!" Teriakan Momiji menyadarkan keduanya.

"Aaa... _gomen-gomen_!" Tukas Miyu kikuk dan segera melompat ke atas pohon dan membantu menurunkan Momiji.

"Kau hebat sekali Miyu, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Decak Momiji takjub. Miyu nampak bungkam saat ia memandang kukunya yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Kukunya berwarna bening dengan cakar-cakar lentik yang panjang.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti instingku." Sahutnya. "Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari hutan, merepotkan jika ada hewan lain yang datang ke sini." Ajaknya. Gaara dan Momiji mengikuti langkah itu menuju pinggir hutan dan mereka berhenti di padang rerumputan yang nampak luas tempat mereka biasa bertemu dan berpisah.

"Jangan ceritakan pada yang lainnya ya," pinta Miyu pada kedua bocah itu. Momiji dan Gaara mengangguk dan ketiganya berpisah untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Miyu melangkah menuju rumahnya, netra ambernya memicing bingung saat ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Ayah dan Ibunya. Miyu mengeluarkan apel yang sejak tadi ada di kantong lengan _kimono_ nya dan mencuci apel itu.

Ia meletakkan apel itu di keranjang dan merenggangkan tangannya. Ia memandang hutan yang nampak rimbun dari dalam pondok. Pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana.

.

Sesshomaru menyibak belukar yang menghalangi jalan, ia menghela nafas tergesa saat penciumannya menangkap bau sang istri yabg kian menjauh. Seperti yang ia kira ada yang salah dengan istrinya akhir-akhir ini sejak kembali dari markas Akatsuki. Sesshomaru tidak bodoh, ia tahu alasan apa yang membuat Sakura murung sepanjang hari-hari belakangan ini. Tapi ia berlaku masa bodoh, ia menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sampak Sakura tidak juga kembali dalam waktu tiga jam sejak berpamitan mencari sayuran liar di hutan, baunya semakin menjauh dati teritori wilayah yang ditandai Sesshomaru. Dan saat ia memutuskan untuk menyusul perempuan itu, Sakura benar-benar nekat dengan berjalan jauh hingga menuju tengah hutan.

Semakin ke dalam bukan ide yang bagus, hutan hujan di musim seperti ini terlihat sama dalam segala sudut yang bisa menyesat orang. Belum lagi ancaman dari hewan buas dan medan terjal. Sesshomaru melesat diantara pepohonan dan netra ambernya terus menelisik lingkungan sekitar. Mencari warna mencolok dari rambut istrinya.

Ia menghela nafas berat, jemarinya yang mungil mengurut kakinya yang terasa letih. Ia merasakan gestur kasar tumit kakinya yang mulai mengeriput dan kapalan karena aktivitasnya selama ini. Sakura memandang keranjang yang dibawanya sendu, keranjang itu masih kosong. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Tak tentu arah dan bukannya mencari tanaman liar yang menjadi tujuannya keluar dari rumah tadi.

Pikirannya sudah mulai tenang, tapi ia juga menjadi gelisah. Ia memandang pepohonan tinggi yang nampak rimbun, sinar mentari hanya menembus sedikit celah dari dedaunan lebat di atas sana. Membuat sekeliling tempat itu menjadi terlalu teduh. Sakura kembali menghela nafas. Ia tersesat dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa enggan untuk pulang saat ini.

Hingga gemerisik angin terdengar diantara ranting-ranting yang berasa di atas pohon, Sakura meringkuk di celah-celah akar batang pohon besar, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Gemerisik kembali terdengar. Namun Sakura tak bergeming karena mengira itu hanyalah suara angin yang lewat, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sesshomaru nampak mengintip dari balik sisi pohon.

Sakuta tersentak saat sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh bahunya ia mendongak dan menemukan Sesshomaru yang memandangnya nanar. " _Ana...ta_?" Ujar Sakura lirih. Sesshomaru melangkah di depannya dan berjongkok, jemarinya yang kekar menyentuh tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin akibat kegugupan.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, kan? Ceritakanlah padaku." Pinta Sesshomaru. Sakura nampak menghindari tatapan pria itu, ia mengigit bib8rnya gugup.

"Aku..." kalimatnya menggantung di tenggorokan, "Merasa tak pantas-" ucapnya lagi. Hingga tiba-tiba netra klorofilnya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah kotor."

Sesshomaru nampak bungkam, ia memandang jemari Sakura yang terasa kasar. Ingatannya kembali terbang pada angan-angan masa lalu saat mereka masih berada di istana bulan. Jemari Sakura terasa lembut sekali waktu itu.

"Kau salah, _koi_." Ujarnya. "Kau tidak kotor, tidak pernah."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, "mana mungkin perempuan yang sudah disentuh oleh pria lain tidak kotor, Sessho?! Aku hina, tubuhku sudah hina!" Rancau Sakura, ia kembali terisak semakin pilu saat Sesshomaru menyentuh bahunya. Tapi gemetaran di tubuh Sakura membuatnya berhenti.

"Sesshomaru ini juga tidak sempurna, _Koishii_." Sahut pria itu. "Akupun juga sama-sama kotor."

Sakura nampak membelalak, "kau tidak-"

"Banyak nyawa yang sudah melayang di tanganku. Jika seperti itu, apa bedanya aku denganmu? Bahkan aku lebih kotor dari itu." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Aku membunuh para manusia dan _yokai_ dengan mudah, tanpa memikirkan apakah mereka mempunyai keluarga yang tengah menantikan kepulangan mereka ke rumah. Aku tak memikirkan bagaimana kesedihan para _yokai_ dan manusia yang kubunuh begitu saja hanya karena keangkuhanku."

"Dan jika kau menganggap aku sempurna dan bersih dari segala dosa, kau salah, _Koishii_."

Sakura kembali mengigit bibirnya, ia masih terisak. "Maafkan... aku-" jemari kecilnya mengenggam tangan Sesshomaru erat. Terasa mengigil. Sesshomaru tidak mengangguk ataupun menunjukkan respon yang berarti, namun jemarinya yang mengenggam balik tangan Sakura menjadi jawaban atas segalanya.

Sesshomaru tahu trauma perempuan itu belum usai, Sakura menolak dunia di sekitarnya. Ia yang menjadi periang dan ceria berubah menjadi murung hanya dalam sekejab. Sakura jarang keluar rumah lagi khususnya di sekitar ladangnya. Ia tak lagi kembali ke desa untuk membeli keperluan lainnya, sehingga Sesshomaru hanya mengandalkan bahan makanan seadanya yang bisa ia tanam dan ia cari di hutan. Jika ia beruntung ia akan menemukan seorang pedagang yang akan lewat di sekitar jalan menuju kota.

Sesekali Miyu membantu dengan menjual beberapa sayuran bersama Gaara dan yang lainnya, sesekali ia juga meminta bantuan temannya untuk membelikan beberapa perkakas dan kain _kimono_ di desa. Sakura merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika ia selalu merasa ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Hal itu juga membuat hubungannya dengan Sesshomaru merenggang, Sesshomaru memberikan ruang tersendiri untuknya agar dapat memulihkan diri sendiri. Tanpa meyadari keabsenan sentuhan fisik mereka malah membuat ketakutan Sakura semakin besar.

.

.

.

Detak salju kembali menyapa saat Miyu melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya di padang luas yang pada musim sebelumnya masih menampakkan rumput-rumput kekuningan. Tidak terasa dua tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Gaara dan Momiji mulai jarang pergi bermain karena membantu orang tuanya. Hal itu membuat Miyu kesepian. Intensitas pertemuan mereka hanya sesekali, saat mereka lenggang dan kebetulan menemukan sosok Miyu yang nampak serasi dengan timbunan salju.

Miyu mengigit ranting daun dengan malas, kakinya bergoyang-goyang saat ia tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas pohon yang nampak absen dari dedaunan hijau. Untungnya salju tidak turun saat ini sehingga ia dapat melihat keindahan pemandangan padang yang luas tersebut.

"Miyu- _chan_?" Sosok perempuan dengan surai putihnya menyapa Miyu. Inukimi mendongak dan tersenyum lembut saat Miyu melompat turun dan menubruk pinggang neneknya.

" _Kon_ _i_ _chiwa_." Ujarnya. Miyu nampak terhibur dengan kedatangan neneknya. Dan keduanya nampak bermain salju selama beberapa saat.

"Miyu- _chan_ , apakah aku mau melihat istana tempat nenek tinggal?" Tanya Inukimi, Miyu nampak tertarik. Ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa istana yang ditinggali kakak dan neneknya. Ia selalu mendengar cerita mengenai kehidupan putri dari Gaara dan Momiji. Kadang Ibunya mendongeng mengenai kisah seorang putri dan pangeran.

Miyu tak pernah melihat secara langsung bentuk istana yang katanya megah itu, "tentu saja aku mau, nek!" Serunya riang. Inukimi mengangguk-angguk puas.

Hubungan Sakura dan suaminya masih merenggang selama setahun ini, hingga dimusim semi pada awal tahun tiba-tiba ia jatuh sakit. Sesshomaru beberapa kali mengobatinya namun suhu panas di tubuhnya tidak kunjung sembuh, bahkan tubuhnya yang sudah kurus semakin kurus sehingga Sora menawarkan diri untuk menyediakan tempat agar Sakura dapat beristirahat dengan lebih tenang.

Setelah beberapa perundingan, diputuskan Sesshomaru akan pindah ke kediaman Sora. Sehingga rumah mereka yang dulunya milik Tama akan dibongkar. Sebagai tanda bahwa ada makam di dekat tempat itu, maka Sesshomaru membangun sebuah kuil kecil sebagai tanda jasa. Inukimi menawarkan diri untuk membawa cucunya ke istana barat. Walau Sesshomaru sempat ragu akan keputusan ibunya. Mengingat selama ini istana barat menganggap Sakura telah mati dan ia khawatir jika ada _yokai_ lain yang akan mencari Sesshomaru dan menjadikan Miyu atau Sakura sebagai pancingan.

Tapi Inukimi berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa Miyu aman berada dibalik perlindungannya dan Hoshimaru. Sesshomaru ingin menyembuhkan Sakura, akhirnya merelakan putrinya pergi bersama sang nenek ke istana barat.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Terima kasih untuk pereview di chap sebelumnya :**

 **Mii Iyui :** _maaf untuk saat ini aku ga membuka request fic, khususnya karena banyaknya proyek fic yang kukerjakan. Sebelumnya juga karena pair yang kamu minta ga familiar untukku soalnya sejauh ini aku Cuma bisa membuat fic dengan anime/manga yang biasa kuikuti dan biasanya termasuk anime lawas._

 **Doki doki chan :** _sad/happy ending tergantung bagaimana reader menyikapinya._

 **Via948 :** _bukan karena Sakura milih mati bersama Indra. ;'v tapi karena dia udah ngerasa ga layak buat hidup, ngerasa udah terhina jadinya udah ga punya semangat hidup lagi._

 **Guest :** _haha kalo Sakura mati sekarang jadi kurang greget, ada cara mati yang lebih baik buat Sakura soalnya wkwk_

 **Saskey saki :** _wajar ya, karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang ga dia inginkan. Apalagi kesetiaannya pada suaminya. Hm, karena konsepnya begitu sih, bisa dibilang masing-masing punya akai ito sendiri, dan akai ito tersebut kaya saling bergantian._

 **Kenma Plisetsky :** _dia masih Sakura yang sama, tapi kaya kaca yang udah retak. Ga bakal bisa kembali seperti awal lagi. Sessho jelas ga mempermasalahkannya karena yang ia butuhkan Cuma Sakura._

 **Wowwoh geegee :** _bukan, itu tetep Sakura kok._

 **Dcherryblue :** _dia ga apa-apa, fisiknya aja sih, tapi ga dengan hatinya_ **.**

 **kanonAiko :** _niatnya sih wkwk, tapi kayaknya dengan kondisi rapuh seperti itu kabur bakalan beresiko. Lagipula jelas ada hal lain yang juga dipikirin Sakura. Mengenai nasib anaknya jika dia pergi, makanya dia bertahan._

 **Sitiafifah989 :** _efek kaya orang baru bangun dari mati suri/koma pasti ga langsung heboh jerit-jerit atau nyapa dengan ceria kaya ga ada apa-apa. pasti ada semacam proses bertahap sampe dia bisa mencerna keadaan sekelilingnya._

 **Yuuki, anithapurnamasari73, rerenis18.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	57. Next Heir

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 57 : Next Heir**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kau diberkati." Ucap Sesshomaru saat ia berdoa di depan kuil kecil yang didirikan di atas makam Tama. "Kami memutuskan untuk pindah, Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Jika ada kesempatan di lain waktu kami akan berziarah dan berdoa di sini."

Setelah berpamitan pada Tama, pria itu beranjak dari sana dan melangkah menuju Inukimi dan yang lainnya. Sakura sudah berada di kereta yang terparkir di dekat jalan di pinggir hutan sana. Sora memandang adik sepupunya sedih.

"Sampai nanti ya, Miyu _-chan_ , aku akan mengunjungimu di istana barat lain waktu." Ucapnya. Miyu mengangguk sedih, ia memandang Ayahnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Miyu _-chan_." Bisik Sesshomaru lembut seraya menggendong putrinya dan memeluknya erat.

Inukimi menghapus air mata haru dengan jemarinya, "aku akan menjaganya baik-baik, Sesshomaru."

"Kupercayakan putriku pada anda, _haha-ue_." Pesan Sesshomaru saat menurunkan putrinya. Inukimi mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjenguk Sakura di kediaman Higurashi beberapa minggu lagi, kuharap ia segera sembuh." Doa Inukimi. Sesshomaru memandang putrinya getir, hingga tiba-tiba ia menarik _tenseiga_ dari pinggangnya dan berjongkok di hadapan Miyu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mewarisi pedang ini, nak." Ucap Sesshomaru. Inukimi memandang putranya heran.

"Sessho, apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanyanya.

Sesshomaru mengangguk mantap. " _Tenseiga_ sudah kugunakan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura satu kali, dan kurasa pedang itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak lagi terjun dalam pertempuran." Ucapnya. "Pedang ini cocok untuk Miyu. Karena pedang ini adalah pedang kehidupan, nah, putriku, gunakanlah pedang ini dengan bijak untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang membutuhkan." Nasehat Seshomaru.

Miyu mengenggam erat pedang sang Ayah di pelukannya, ia mengangguk kecil walau sebenarnya ia tak mengerti alasan kenapa Ayahnya memberikannya pedang. Apakah sang Ayah ingin ia belajar menggunakan pedang? Batin Miyu mengira-ngira.

" _Haha-ue_ , tolong jaga Miyu dan latihlah ia sebagaimana putri istana barat harus bersikap dan berlaku. Sejujurnya Sesshomaru ini tidak banyak berharap bahwa Miyu menjadi seorang petarung di masa depan. Karena aku ingin sampai kapanpun ia akan selamanya bersih tanpa harus mengotori tangannya seperti Ayahnya ini." Pinta Sesshomaru.

Inukimi nampak terkejut saat mendengar permintaan putranya, namun melihat kesungguhan di mata pria itu, dengan berat hati ia menyanggupinya. Setelah mereka saling berpamitan, Sora segera naik ke depan kereta kuda, Sesshomaru masuk ke dalam kereta dan menemani istrinya di dalam. Miyu bersama neneknya mengantar kepergian mereka hingga nampak jauh di ujung jalan.

Miyu memandang sendu hutan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak bayi itu, setelah mengajak Inukimi sekali lagi melihat sisa-sisa ladang dan bangunan rumahnya yang sudah dibongkar. Gadis itu memandang neneknya ragu.

"Nek, apakah kita boleh tinggal sebentar lagi?" Tanyanya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanku." Pintanya. Inukimi mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya Miyu melangkah menuju padang bunga yang penuh dengan salju putih, ia dengan sabar menunggu di salah satu batang pohon yang biasa menjadi tempatnya menunggu Gaara dan Momiji.

Hingga hari beranjak sore, gadis kecil itu masih berharap Gaara dan Momiji akan datang. Inukimi dengan sabar masih menunggu cucunya, hingga sinar mentari sore nampak meredup di ufuk barat. Inukimi menyentuh bahu cucunya.

"Miyu _-chan_ , sudah waktunya kita pergi." Tegurnya. Miyu memandang neneknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menghapus air mata yang nampak meleleh dari pipinya. Dan mulai berbalik, hendak mengikuti langkah Inukimi. Namun tiba-tiba telinganya bergerak kecil ketika menangkap suara yang tidak asing dari jauhnya.

"Miyuu!" Gadis itu menoleh dan netra ambernya melebar saat menangkap sosok bocah laki-laki berambut merah bata yang nampak berlari tergesa.

"Gaara!" Miyu tak dapat menahan senyum kebahagiaannya, ia berlari kecil menuju sahabatnya. Dan menghambur memeluk perut pemuda itu. Gaara tumbuh dengan pesat dalam dua tahun belakangan. Ia nampak begitu tampan dan garis kekanak-kanakan di wajahnya nampak sedikit memudar. Gaara menarik nafas banyak-banyak karena sejak tadi berlari dari rumahnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang." Ucap Miyu senang. Gaara tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, kita jadi jarang bermain akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Gaara. "Aku tak tahu tapi rasanya aku ingin menemuimu hari ini." Imbuhnya.

Miyu memandangnya nanar. "Aku bersyukur, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang..." ujarnya. Gaara menatap Miyu tidak mengerti.

Miyu mengigit bibirnya, netranya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku harus pergi." Bisiknya parau.

"Kau... mau pergi kemana?"

"Keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah, kesehatan Ibuku memburuk dan... ada tempat di salah satu kerabatku yang bersedia membantu kami." Cerita Miyu singkat.

Gaara merasa iba, selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya tengah mengalami kesulitan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu selama ini, aku benar-benar teman yang sangat buruk." Ujarnya sedih. Miyu mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak bersalah." sahutnya. "Jadi, ini adalah perpisahan." Imbuhnya seraya melepaskan dekapannya di pinggang Gaara, Miyu mendongak menatap Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ucapkan salamku pada Momiji." Pintanya. Gaara berjanji akan menyampaikannya.

"Datanglah berkunjung lain kali." Pinta Gaara sedih. Miyu hanya mengangguk, setelah bercakap selama beberapa saat akhirnya pemuda berambut merah bata itu harus rela melepaskan kepergian sahabatnya. Miyu melangkah menuju hutan sementara Gaara masih mengantar kepergiannya. Hingga sosok _hanyo_ itu menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

"Dia pemuda yang baik." Ucap Inukimi yang sejak tadi memperhatilan keduanya. Miyu tersenyum simpul.

"Dia teman pertamaku." Sahutnya. "Apakah kita akan berangkat sekarang, nek?"

"Tentu saja." Inukimi meraut tangan kecil _hanyo_ itu dan perlahan sosoknya berubah menjadi bola cahaya yang naik ke atas langit, melayang menuju istana barat berada.

.

Perjalanan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi keduanya, Miyu mengenggam tangan neneknya gugup kala netra ambermya menangkap bangunan megah di hadapannya. Penjaga gerbang nampak menatap sang ibu suri bingung kala melihat sosok gadis _hanyo_ yang berada bersamanya. Namun saat melihat tanda bulan sabit di keningnya, mereka menduga bahwa gadis iti memiliki kekerabatan dengan Inukimi.

Hoshimaru nampak gembira saat menyambut adik tirinya, ia beberapa kali menggendong Miyu dan membawanya ke kamar yang disiapkan khusus untuknya. Kedatangan Miyu tentu membuat para penghuni istana gempar, melihat ciri-ciri fisik perempuan itu, khususnya rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda membuat mereka yakin bahwa Miyu adalah putri dari mantan penguasa barat sebelum Hoshimaru.

Hingga akhirnya berita itu santer dibicarakan penghuni istana, Shirohige sebagai salah satu jenderal yang terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan sang permaisuri _ningen_ di masa lalu nampak terkejut saat ia memutuskan untuk bertandang di ruang kerja Hoshimaru dan melihat Miyu yang tengah bermain dengan beberapa mainan yang diberikan Inukimi.

"Gadis _hanyo_ itu... dia... putri Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Gagapnya. Hoshimaru tidak membantah, tapi juga tidak mengiyakan, ia sempat menatap dingin Shirohige. "Jadi... permaisuri _ningen_ masih hidup." Ucapnya lagi. Tangan Shirohige nampak mengepal erat.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyakitinya, apapun yang terjadi. Aku memberikan perlindungan penuh padanya." Desis Hoshimaru memberi peringatan. Shirohige nampak meneguk ludahnya gugup saat _youki_ Hoshimaru tiba-tiba menguar. Miyu yang menyadari aura kakaknya memandang kedua laki-laki yang tengah duduk berhadapan itu dengan raut bingung.

Shirohige hanya membungkuk sekilas, tidak memjawab peringatan junjungannya tersebut. Namun netranya yang tajam sempat menelisik Miyu penuh kecurigaan. _Hanyo_ kecil itu memiliki fisik yang lebih condong pada Ibunya. Shirohige tak tahu bagaimana penghuni istana akan bersikap setelah _hanyo_ itu tinggal di istana ini. Apakah ia akan diterima atau dikucilkan seperti Ibunya dahulu?

Hoshimaru memerintahkan dua pelayan untuk membantu mengurusi kebutuhan adiknya, Inukimi juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan cucu perempuannya. Perkiraan bahwa Miyu akan bernasib sama seperti ibunya meleset jauh, para penghuni istana perlahan mulai menerima _hanyo_ muda itu di lingkungan istana. Miyu adalah gadis yang periang, ia juga mahir memainkan musik seperti Ibunya dan sangat tangkas seperti Ayahnya.

Melihat kecakapan gadis itu, mereka yakin bahwa suatu hari Miyu akan tumbuh sama kuatnya dengan sang kakak. Miyu tersenyum kecil saat seorang pelayan menyisir dan menata rambutnya, ia memandang cermin dan berulang kali mematut sosoknya. Mengagumi gestur halus kain yang terasa di lengannya. Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan saat ia menjadi putri sungguhan di dongeng-dongeng. Miyu kecil berpikir suatu hari ia juga ingin dapat tinggal di istana bersama Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Oh, jadi inikah Miyu- _hime_?" Sapa sosok pria dengan surai kebiruan saat ia melangkah mendekati sebuah ruangan dimana pertemuan antar kedua penguasa akan diadakan.

"Ya, ini adikku Miyu," ucap Hoshimaru memperkenalkan diri. "Dan ini Tanaka- _sama_ , penguasa wilayah selatan, teman lama Ayah kita." Ucap Hoshimaru lagi.

Miyu membungkuk sopan dengan raut kikuk. Tanaka membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul, sesekali ia nampak menggoda Miyu yang dibalas dengan raut malu-malu dari gadis cilik itu. Miyu hanya mengangguk-angguk saat Tanaka beberapa kali bercerita mengenai perjuangannya menegakkan kedamaian di tanah jepang. Disanalah akhirnya Miyu mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya adalah seorang penguasa di masa lalu sebelum digantikan oleh kakak tirinya.

Hanya satu hal yang luput dari pandangan mereka bahwa kecerdasan Miyu lebih berkembang daripada anak-anak lainnya, sehingga selepas mendengar kisah perjuangan Ayahnya. Miyu bertanya-tanya kenapa sang Ayah akhirnya harus hidup sebagai petani miskin dan tidak tinggal di istana. Tidak mungkin bukan Ayahnya memutuskan pensiun setelah menyerahkan tahtanya pada putranya pertamanya?

Apakah Ayah dan kakak tirinya terlibat konflik? Tapi bukankah mereka terlihat rukun saat sang kakak berkunjung ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Miyu tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan kakak dan Ayahnya. Tapi ia jadi penasaran mengenai Ayahnya yang akhirnya meninggalkan barat dan hidup sebagai petani.

.

" _Ne_ _,_ Bibi Mika?" Panggil Miyu saat ia dan dayangnya tengah belajar merangkai bunga, "kau sudah berada lama di sini bukan sebelum aku lahir. Jika begitu kau pasti tahu bagaimana Ayahku memimpin istana ini kan?" Tanyanya. Mika nampak mematung mendengar pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir gadis cilik itu.

"Y-ya, tentu saja Miyu- _hime_." Sahut Mika terbata. Miyu tersenyum cerah dan nampak menopang dangunya, dengan lembut ia menatap Mika penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana Ayahku memimpin negeri ini. Apakah beliau sangat tegas, atau beliau sangat konyol seperti _Obaa-sama_?"

Mika nampak tersenyum kikuk, "ah, ya, beliau memimpin negeri ini dengan bijaksana." Sahutnya. Miyu nampak tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Mika. "Nah, Miyu- _sama_ sekaramg waktu untuk _ikebana_ sudah selesai. Anda memiliki waktu istirahat selama beberapa jam sebelum kelas berikutnya." Ucap Mika

Miyu mengangguk-angguk dan meletakkan tangkai bunga yang sudah dipotong itu. Ia memandang rangkaian bunga sederhana miliknya dengan puas, ia ingin memunjukan hasil kerajinannya pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Sayangnya mereka berada di tempat yang jauh. Miyu berpikir mungkin ia bisa memamerkannya pada kakak dan neneknya.

Miyu segera beranjak dari ruangan itu, diikuti dua dayang lainnya. "Tolong kalian bawakan ke ruangan nenek ya, aku ingin menunjukkannya pada nenek." Pinta Miyu. Kedua dayang itu membungkuk sopan dan salah satu dayang nampak melangkah pergi untuk mengambil rangkaian bunga buatan Miyu.

Miyu nampak berdebar. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya tidak tinggal di istana. Padahal dari ucapan Mika dapat ia simpulkan bahwa Ayahnya cukup dihormati oleh penghuni istana. Saat _shoji_ dibuka, ia gembira kala menemukan Hoshimaru tengah bercakap dengan neneknya. Miyu melompat riang dan memeluk kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"Lihat hasil kerjaku, bagus bukan?" Pamernya pada Inukimi dan Hoshimaru. Keduanya berdecak kagum dan memujinya.

"Rangkaianmu indah sekali Miyu _-chan_ , ckck kau memang mirip dengan ibumu ya." Puji Inukimi sembari beberapa kali meneliti sudut-sudut rangkaian bunga itu dari berbagai sisi. Miyu tersipu kecil.

"Terima kasih nek, apakah Ibuku juga pandai merangkai bunga?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, ia pengrajin yang handal. Tidak hanya mahir merangkai bunga, ia juga pandai menari, bermusik, menyanyi dan membuat kaligrafi." jawab Inukimi.

"Iya juga mahir menggunakan _shinai_." Sambung Hoshimaru. Miyu yang mendengarnya sekilas takjub, ia tidak menyangka Ibunya benar-benar piawai seperti Ayahnya, hal itu membuat Miyu menjadi berangan-angan. Ia ingin kelak saat ia sudah dewasa ia juga dapat sehebat ibunya dan setangguh Ayahnya.

"Lalu, _aniki, obaa-chan_ , kenapa Ibu dan Ayah tidak tinggal di istana saja?" Tanya Miyu bersemangat. Inukimi tiba-tiba bungkam saat mendengar pertanyaan gadis cilik itu. Ia memandang Hoshimaru gugup yang dibalas tatapan sama oleh _hanyo_ itu

"Karena Ayahmu ingin hidup seperti manusia." Jawab Inukimi. "Beliau sangat mencintai ibumu, karena itu ia rela meninggalkan istana barat demi hidup bersama dengan istrinya."

Miyu memandangnya heran. "Kalau begitu. Kenapa Ayah tidak tinggal di sini saja? Orang-orang di istana ini sangat baik dan ramah, kurasa Ibu pasti bahagia jika bisa tinggal di tempat seindah ini." Celetuknya.

Hoshimaru memandangnya getir, "Miyu _-chan_ , terkadang ada beberapa alasan kenapa para orang dewasa memutuskan suatu hal. Seperti Ayah yang punya alasan tersendiri kenapa beliau meninggalkan istana dan memilih hidup sebagai petani bersama Ibumu." Ujarnya. "Suatu hari kau akan mengerti." Imbuhnya lagi.

Miyu memandang kakaknya lesu, jawaban yamg diberikan padanya terasa kurang. Hoshimaru dan Inukimi terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Batin Miyu kecewa. Tapi gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut dan mengganti topik pembahasan lain.

.

.

"Sangat disayangkan ternyata _ningen_ itu gagal mati." Ucap seorang jenderal, beberapa dari mereka nampak mengobrol di salah satu gazebo yang berada di taman selatan istana bulan. Salah satu jendral yang lain juga mengangguk sembari meneguk _sake_ nya.

"Ini memang hal yang mengejutkan, tapi siapa yang menyangka akhirnya putri mereka kembali ke istana sebagai putri wilayah barat," sahutnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shirohige? Kau yang turun tangan langsung dalam rencana pembunuhan sang permisuri _ningen_? Apa pendapatmu mengenai kehadiran Miyu- _hime_?" Tanya salah satu jenderal.

Shirohige nampak meneguk _sake_ nya sesaat sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas singkat dan memandang rekan-rekannya santai. "Aku tidak banyak berkomentar soal beliau, tapi... kurasa beliau layak menyandang gelar _hime_ dari barat." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir demikian?" Tanya salah satu jenderal lagi, nampaknya belum puas memberondongi Shirohige dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Mungkin kau harus menajamkan telinga dan matamu sekali lagi, Wakaba!" Tegur salah satu jenderal. "Tidakkah kau menyadari bagaimana sikap penghuni istana terhadap beliau? Ia diterima dengan baik di istana ini, bahkan seluruh penghuni istana menyanjung-nyanjungnya."

"Hmm, kau ada benarnya juga. Walau ini seperti sebuah ironi, ibunya terlunta-lunta, mendapatkan cemooh menyedihan karena dia manusia. Sementara putrinya yang setengah manusia dan _yokai_ sangat disanjung dan diterima." Ucap jenderal bernama Wakaba itu sembari tertawa-tawa.

Bruk

Kipas di tangannya terjatuh, netra ambernya nampak melebar tak percaya kala pendengarannya yang tajam mendengar semua pembicaraan jenderal-jenderal di gazebo itu. Para jenderal tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Miyu berada dibalik ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari gazebo tempat mereka bersantai sambil meneguk _sake_.

Miyu yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka merasa tak percaya, namun akhirnya ia menyadarinya saat kembali memikirkan Ayah Ibunya yang hidup miskin, kenapa Mika dan beberapa pelayan lain nampak menghindar jika ia bertanya mengenai Ayah dan Ibunya serta perkataan Hoshimaru waktu itu.

Ayah dan Ibunya terusir dari istana karena Ibunya adalah manusia, mendengar perkataan mereka dan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap ibunya, rasa kagum Miyu pada penghuni istana mulai terkikis. Ia kecewa saat menyadari bahwa dibalik tembok megah kemewahan ini tersembunyi para serigala berbulu domba. Miyu mengambil kipasnya yang jatuh, tangannya terkepal erat. Ia mengigit bibirnya kesal saat kembali memikirkan hal itu.

Saat memandang sekelilingnya dan segala kemewahan yang ia dapatkan selama ini membuatnya merasa muak, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dengan tergesa.

.

Hoshimaru memandang adik tirinya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan, Miyu nampak tersenyum manis dan dengan riang menghambur pada kakaknya.

"Hoshi- _nii_!" Pekilnya riang. Hoshimaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan Miyu di pangkuannya sementara ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya membaca dokumen-dokumen istana. Miyu mendongak, sesekali jemarinya memainkan ujung rambut Hoshimaru yang tersampir di bahunya. "Hoshi- _nii_ , kemarin aku melihat di wilayah timur sayap istana ada sebuah _dojo_. Apakah aku boleh berlatih di sana?" Pintanya.

Gerakan Hoshimaru terhenti, ia memandang adiknya heran. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Miyu berminat pada kesenian bela diri. Mengingat sifat sang Ayah dan kesungguhan Ibu tirinya dalam seni bertarung. Hoshimaru langsung paham bahwa kelak Miyu akan menjadi petarung yang handal seperti dirinya.

Hoshimaru telah lama mendambakan bahwa suatu hari ia akan memiliki adik yang akan ia latih dengan giat agar suatu hari dapat menguasai seni bela diri istana barat. Dan ia merasa inilah saatnya.

"Kau mau berlatih pedang, Miyu _-chan_?" Tanyanya. Miyu mengangguk cepat. "Apa yang menjadi alasan kau ingin berlatih bela diri?"

"Ayah dan Kakak mahir bertarung, apakah aku tidak boleh berjalan di jalan yang sama?" Tukasnya. Hoshimaru nampak terpengkur namun ia tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu cara memegang pedang." janjinya.

Saat hari sengang, Hoshimaru membawa adiknya menuju _dojo_ , ia mengambil _shinai_ dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana dan kenapa sebuah pedang digunakan. Miyu mendengarnya dengan seksama, memahami dengan baik filosofis _samurai_ yang dipegang teguh para _yokai_ dan manusia di luar sana.

Kesenian berpedang bukanlah kesenian sembarangan, pedang digunakan untuk membela kebenaran dan menegakkan keadilan, Miyu memegang teguh hal tersebut dan menguatkan hatinya. Hoshimaru mulai melatihnya dengan _shinai_ yang lebih pendek agar ia dapat menyesuaikan diri.

Gerakan demi gerakan mampu ia kuasai dengan baik dalam beberapa minggu pertama, hal itu membuat Hoshimaru terkesan dan mulai memberikan pedang asli saat Miyu telah menginjak hari ke-60 sejak ia mulai berlatih. Intensitasnya dalam melatih diri untuk bertarung mulai membuatnya lupa akan hari-hari yang harus ia lalui sebagai seorang putri. Ia tidak lagi bersemangat pada _ikebana_ dan latihan musik serta menari.

Hal itu membuat keluhan diantara para pelayan dan pembimbingnya, hingga berita mengenai sang putri barat yang mulai berubah terdengar di telinga sang Ibu suri. Inukimi sempat heran saat mendengar cucu kesayangannya sering absen dan tidak lagi bersemangat dalam kelas kesenian.

"Miyu _-chan_?" Sapa Inukimi saat melihat gadis kecil itu tengah membuka-buka buku di kamarnya. Miyu mengangguk cerah.

"Ya, nek?" Sahutnya sembari meletakkan buku-bukunya.

Inukimi nampak ragu, namun akhirnya wanita itu melangkah ke dalam dan bersimpuh di hadapan cucunya. Netra ambermya menyorot lembut pada gadis kecil itu. "Apakah kau merasa jenuh Miyu _-chan_? Aku mendengar kau tidak lagi bersemangat dalam kelas kesenian dan beberapa kali absen dari jadwal yang sudah diatur?" Tanyanya.

Senyum Miyu sempat luntur saat sang nenek menanyakam hal teraebut, ia sempat menghela nafas sebentar hingga bibitnya kembali menguarkan senyum. "Aa... maafkan aku, karena akhir-akhir ini aku bersemangat sekali berlatih pedang." Ucap Miyu. "Kak Hoshimaru sangat hebat, aku jadi ingin mahir seperti kakak."

Inukimi terpengkur kala menangkap raut tenang _hanyo_ muda itu, apalagi saat ia mendengar keinginan Miyu untuk menguasai ilmu pedang. Inukimi memang tidak melarang keinginan gadis kecil itu, tapi ia teringat pesan putranya agar Miyu dididik untuk menguasai seni yang menjadi kewajiban para putri istana alih-alih memegang pedang untuk bertarung.

"Nenek turut senang kau menguasai hal baru seperti berpedang, tapi ingatlah bahwa ada hal lain yang harus kau kuasai. Segala pendidikam seni dan pengetahuan yang telah diatur adalah hal wajib yang harus dikuasai seorang putri istana." Ucap Inukimi.

Miyu mengerutkan alisnya, "apakah aku harus menguasai semua itu? Maksudku, apakah semua kesenian itu akan membuatku bisa melindungi diriku?" Tanya Miyu.

Inukimi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan cucunya, ia hendak melanjutkan nasehatnya agar Miyu kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai putri istana. "Hal itu memang tidak terlalu berguna saat kau berada diantara hidup dan mati. Tapi kesenian adalah simbol kehormatan yang sudah ada sejak lama dan menjadi ikon bagi bangsawan istana. Setiap putri istana wajib menguasainya." Ujarnya. "Nenek tidak melarangmu berlatih pedang, tapi paling tidak kembalilah bersemangat dan tekuni kesenian seperti biasanya. Kau tahu, ibumu, Sakura tidak hanya menguasai seni berpedang, ia juga menguasai seni _ikebana_ , menari, bermusik dan sebagainya. Ya, ia lebih mahir di dalam kesenian." Ucap Inukimi.

Miyu yang tadinya nampak tenang tiba-tiba menatap sang nenek dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca, wajahnya terlihat datar. Inukimi sempat terkejut melihat ekspresi gadis kecil itu yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Miyu memandang lurus neneknya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Mahir dalam semua jenis kesenian seperti _ikebana_ , menari dan bermusik. Nyatanya tidak membuat ibu bisa tinggal di istana, bukan?" Ucap Miyu. "Kalau begitu untuk apa aku harus susah-susah mempelajari itu semua? Aku bukanlah Ibuku, nek. Aku adalah Miyu. Dan aku bukanlah manusia utuh. Aku hanya seorang _hanyo_!" Imbuhnya lagi.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Karena kesibukan RL, sempat memikirkan mau hiatus lebih lama tapi kesannya jadi ga tanggung jawab kalo fic ini kutinggal begitu aja. Sebenarnya dulu aku berencana menamatkan fic ini dalam waktu setahunan, sayangnya enggak bisa hahaha...**

 **Ya sudah, karena fic ini masih panjang alurnya, aku bakal update di waktu senggang karena liburan semester udah berakhir.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Chi kagami, mawar putih, yumamiii, kuzkuz, yuuki, doki-doki, d cherry, yuukikiraina, mii iyui, doki doki chan, wowwoh geegee, via948, saskey saki, kenma plisetsky, kanon aiko, anithapurnamasari73.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	58. Her Determination

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 58 : Her Determination**

 **.**

.

Inukimi membelalak mendengar ucapan _hanyo_ muda itu, ia sempat tergagap tak mengira bahwa Miyu mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini berusaha ia sembunyikan mengenai alasan kenapa Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak tinggal di istana. Miyu adalah gadis yang cerdas, padahal usianya masih tujuh tahun, tapi siapa yang mengira pola pikirnya menjadi dewasa dengan sangat cepat.

Ia memang putri Sesshomaru, batin Inukimi memaklumi. Namun Inukimi masih berusaha mengatasi gadis kecil itu. Hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan Miyu memilih jalannya sendiri dengan tidak lagi memaksanya mengikuti kelas-kelas kesenian. Miyu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di _dojo_ untuk berlatih.

Hoshimaru sempat heran dibuatnya, namun ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengawasi Miyu secara langsung. Perubahan sikap Miyu membuat pelayan istana heran dibuatnya, namun mereka tidak menaruh curiga lebih jauh saat _hanyo_ muda itu masih menampakkan roman ceria yang sangat ramah untuk semua penghuni istana barat.

Miyu mengusap keningnya, ia menghentakkan _katana_ yang ia genggam dan berhasil memotong sebuah batang kayu yang disiapkan untuk latihannya di halaman _dojo_. Hoshimaru nampak tersenyum puas.

"Kau semakin luwes saja, Miyu." Pujinya.

Miyu tersenyum ceria. " _Arigatou_ , kak Hoshi." Ucapnya. "Tapi aku masih harus menguasai banyak hal." Ucapnya lagi. Ia memandang Hoshimaru yang mengerjab tak mengerti, netra amber Miyu jatuh pada garis cakar di pipi kakaknya, ia jadi ingat bahwa ada tanda cakar kembar di pipi Ayahnya. Dan ia menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Hoshi- _nii_? Kenapa aku tidak punya tanda cakar di pipiku sepertimu dan _Otou-chan_?" Tanyanya.

Hoshimaru menyentuh pipinya. "Um, kurasa karena sisi _yokai_ mu belum terkontrol dengan baik."

"Sisi _yokai_?" Miyu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia menunggu sang kakak menjelaskan mengenai sisi _yokai_ yang dimiliki para _hanyo_. Setelah Hoshimaru menjelaskannya Miyu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi apakah aku akan memilikinya kalau aku sudah bisa mengontrol sisi _yokai_ ku?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, karena aku dulu juga tidak memiliki tanda ini saat seusiamu. Tanda ini baru muncul setelah aku berhasil mengontrol sisi _yokai_ ku beberapa tahun belakangan ini." Ucap Hoshimaru.

Miyu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus bisa sekuat kakak dan ayah," celetuknya semangat. Ia kembali mengambil posisi dan mulai menyentakkan pedangnya. Miyu kembali berlatih dan kali ini Hoshimaru masih mengawasinya dari lorong teras _dojo_.

"Ah, jadi Miyu _-chan_ juga kau ajar berpedang ya, Hoshi?" Celetuk sebuah suara yang familiar bagi Hoshimaru. Pemuda bersurai perak itu tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Miyu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Miyu sangat bersemangat, ia memintaku untuk mengajarinya saat melihat istana ini memiliki _dojo_ sendiri." Sahutnya. "Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura."

Sora nampak menyetujui ucapan sepupunya itu. Ia juga ikut memperhatikan Miyu, Sora mulai menyadari bahwa gerakan Miyu lebih luwes dibandingkan saat ia melatih Sakura dulu. Mungkin karena memang gadis itu mendapatkan bakat berpedang dari Ayahnya. Batin Sora maklum.

"Sejak kapan ia berlatih? Sepertinya ia sudah mahir sehingga menggunakan pedang asli?" Tanya Sora.

"Sekitar beberapa bulan ini, awalnya ia menggunakan _shinai_. Kemudian saat ia sudah lebih mantap Miyu dengan inisatif sendiri menggunakan pedang." Tukas Hoshimaru.

"Apakah selama ini kau sudah pernah menjadi lawan tandingnya?" Tanya Sora lagi. Hoshimaru mengeleng kecil.

"Belum, aku membiarkannya menguasai teknik-teknik dasar dulu. Mungkin saat tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi baru aku akan menjadi lawan tandingnya." Ucap Hoshimaru. "Dan juga, aku mendengar dari nenek, kalau Miyu sudah tahu mengenai tragedi yang membuat Ayah dan Sakura hingga tidak bisa tinggal di istana ini." Ujarnya sendu.

Netra Sora melebar, "benarkah? Lalu bagaimana responnya mengenai hal itu? Apakah ia membenci penghuni istana ini?" Tanya Sora. Hoshimaru menyanggahnya.

"Ia tidak banyak bertingkah, tapi ia mulai menolak menjalani hari-hari menjadi putri istana barat. Ia lebih banyak menghabislan waktu di _dojo_ untuk berlatih pedang dan bela diri."

"Bagaimana sikapnya terhadap penghuni istana?" Tanya Sora.

"Untungnya ia masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia tetap menjadi Miyu yang riang dan ramah yang dikenal orang-orang di istana barat." Tukas Hoshimaru. Namun netra ambenya nampak meredup saat ia kembali beralih pada adik tirinya. "Namun... aku tahu ia hanya menggunakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya."

Sora nampak terdiam sejenak, hingga ia memandang Hoshimaru dengan senyuman simpul. "Aku yakin Miyu _-chan_ tidak akan berubah menjadi pendendam. Ia adalah gadis yang manis, dan sangat bijaksana seperti Ibunya." Hibur Sora.

"Akupun berharap demikian, tapi Miyu berbeda denganku dalam beberapa hal. Ia sangat ahli menyembunyilan perasaannya." Desahnya ragu. "Bahkan saat ini aku tak tahu dibalik wajah lugunya yang penuh keceriaan itu, apakah tersembunyi seorang malaikat ataukah iblis."

Sora menghela nafas, ia meraut leher Hoshimaru seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya keras. "Hei-hai kau tidak boleh begitu, menaruh kecurigaan yang tak berdasar pada Miyu _-chan_." Tegurnya. "Tapi tentu saja, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Maka tugas kita untuk membimbingnya saat ia tersesat." Imbuhnya mantap.

Hoshimaru terpana saat mendengar ucapan Sora. Hingga ia menyentujui ucapan sepupunya tersebut. Ia sudah berjanji pada sang Ayah untuk menjaga Miyu apapun yang terjadi, itu juga berlaku untuknya membimbing adik kecilnya agar tidak tersesat jauh.

"Sora... aku sempat kepikiran. Bagaimana jika aku mengajarkan bagaimana cara menggunakan _bakusaiga_ pada Miyu?" Tanyanya.

Sora nampak tercengang. "Kau ternyata nekat juga, tapi kurasa... sebaiknya jangan dulu." Cegahnya. " _Bakusaiga_ adalah pedang penghancur, ia tidak cocok dengan pedang itu. Lebih baik kau ajari dia bagaimana cara menaklukkan _tenseiga_." Sarannya.

Hoshimaru mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. " _Tenseiga_ adalah pedang yang tak bisa memotong, apa sulitnya menggunakan pedang itu?"

Sora nampak menyeringai kecil. "Wah-wah sepertinya kau sangat meremehkan _tenseiga_ ya? _Tenseiga_ memang kebalikan dari _tessaiga_ milikku, tapi bukan berarti _tenseiga_ hanya berlaku untuk menghidupan orang yang telah mati, _tenseiga_ juga memiliki kemampuan lain."

Hoshimaru nampak penasaran. "Kemampuan lain _tenseiga_?"

Sora kembali mengangguk, kali ini lebih mantap dan bersemangat. "Kekuatan terkuat _tenseiga_ , _medou zangetsuha_!"

" _Medou_?" Hoshimaru membelalak, "bagaimana bisa, bukankah _medou_ hanya dimiliki _tessaiga_ milikmu?!"

"Apakah kau lupa Hoshi, _tessaiga_ adalah bagian _tenseiga_ juga. Keduanya adalah satu kesatuan yang saling berkaitan. Karena itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa kakek mewariskan keduanya pada Ayah-Ayah kita." Ujar Sora. Ia menarik _tessaiga_ dari sarungnya dan dengan mantap pedang itu berubah wujud menjadi besar. " _Medou zangetsuha_!"

Blar!

Sebuah pintu dimensi hitam nampak keluar dari udara, Miyu membelalak kagum, Hoshimaru memandangmya dalam diam. Ia melirik Miyu dan mengeluarkan _tens_ _e_ _iga_ dari pinggangnya. Sejak dititipkannya pedang itu padanya, Hoshimaru menyimpannya sampai Miyu telah siap mewarisi _tenseiga_. Hoshimaru dapat merasakan getaran pedang itu, dan ia mengangkatnya. Hoshimaru mengayunkan pedang _tenseiga_.

" _Medou zange_ _t_ _suha_!" Serunya. Namun tidak ada satupun lubang dimensi yang muncul dari sabetan _tenseiga_ bahkan saat lubang _medou_ dari _tessaiga_ telah lenyap.

" _Are_ -?!" Hoshimaru menatapnya bingung, pun tak berbeda dengan Sora. "Bagaimana bisa tidak berhasil? Hai, Sora kau tidak salah memberi informasi kan?" Tanyanya.

Sora menggaruk belakang kepalanya heran bercampur bingung. "Harusnya ini tidak salah, karena Ayah dan Ibu yang memberi tahukannya padaku." Tukasnya.

" _Tenseiga_ tak lagi memiliki _medou_ karena _tessaiga_ telah menyerapnya." Sebuah suara feminin membuat ketiganya menoleh. Sosok Inukimi nampak tersenyum lembut. "Pantas saja aku merasakan aura _medou_ di sekitar sini, ternyata itu _medou_ milikmu ya, Sora."

"Hm, ya begitulah." Timpal Sora kikuk. "Jadi, _medou_ _tenseiga_ direbut _tessaiga_ , apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hmmm, setahuku di masa lalu, Ayahmu, Inuyasha menyerap kekuatan _medou_ _zangetsuha_ _tenseiga_ milik Sesshomaru." Ucap Inukimi.

"Eh, benarkah?" Sora nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan neneknya. Ia memandang _tessaiga_ di tangannya. "Pantas saja pedang ini sangat kuat, sejauh apa Ayah telah menempanya selama ini?" Ujarnya.

"Jadi, _tenseiga_ hanya memiliki kekuatan menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati?" Tanya Hoshimaru menyela. Inukimi nampak berfikir sejenak, ia mengeluarkan kalung _medou_ miliknya dan melangkah mendekati Hoshimaru yang masih mengenggam _tenseiga_.

"Kurasa kalian bisa membuka segel kekuatan _medou_." Ucap Inukimi. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana secara jelas untuk membuka kekuatan itu kembali, karena saat Sesshomaru mencoba untuk menguasainya. Ia telah membuka segel _medou_ sebelumnya. Kurasa kalian bisa datang ke tempat Totosai, si pembuat _tessaiga_ dan _tenseiga_."

"Kakek Totosai, apakah beliau masih hidup?" Tanya Hoshimaru.

Inukimi mengendikkan bahunya, "aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi datanglah ke arah timur laut di dekat kawah _fujiyama_. Tempat itu adalah rumah dari Totosai." Ucap Inukimi.

"Baiklah bagaimana jika kita segera berangkat?" Pekik Sora bersemangat. Hoshimaru memandang sepupunya serius.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika Miyu _-chan_ menaklukkan kekuatan _tenseiga_?" Tanya Hoshimaru ragu. " _Chichi-ue_ tak menghendaki Miyu menjadi petarung-"

"Ssh!" Inukimi membentuk gestur diam dengan jarinya. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai Sesshomaru tahu." Celetuknya. "Aku mengerti atas kekhawatiranmu, Hoshi. Tapi kau paham benar bukan bagaimana keputusan Miyu _-chan_?"

Hoshimaru merenung, ia mengerling pada Miyu yang nampaknya masih menunggu keputusan dari orang-orang dewasa di tempat itu. Hoshimaru mengerti mengenai keinginan dan potensi besar yang nampak di diri adik tirinya, sangat disayangkan jika potensinya tidak dikembangkan sebaik mungkin. Ia hanya akan membuang-buang kesempatan yang ada. Lagipula akan ada saat dimana Miyu harus mampu menopang dirinya sendiri. Batin Hoshimaru.

"Kau benar, nek. Aku terlalu khawatir dan memanjakannya, lagipula... Miyu _-chan_ sangat berpotensi dan memiliki kemauan. Sayang sekali jika semua itu di sia-siakan."

Inukimi tersenyum puas, ia memberikan kalung _medou_ pada Hoshimaru. "Itu baru cucuku. Nah, sekarang bersiaplah untuk segera pergi ke tempat Totosai tinggal. Kuharap kakek tua itu masih berumur panjang sehingga kedatangan kalian tidak sia-sia, juga kupinjamkan kalung _medou_ ini. Kalung ini akan sangat berguna untuk menguatkan kekuatan _Medou zange_ _t_ _suha_ milik _tenseiga_ setelah segelnya terbuka nanti!"

Hoshinaru tersenyum pada Inukimi. "Terima kasih, nek." Ucaonya lembut.

Sora, Hoshimaru serta Miyu akhirnya melakukan perjalanan menuju kawah _Fujiyama_ , tempat Totosai sang pembuat pedang tinggal. Inukimi mengantar kepergian mereka dengan harapan semoga tujuan mereka tercapai. Butuh waktu beberapa hari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kawah _f_ _u_ _jiyama_ , di perjalanan mereka Miyu banyak menemui tempat yang tak pernah ia temui.

Para manusia dan para _yokai_ baru. Hingga setelah beberapa hari menempuh perjalanan, sampailah ketiganya di kawah _fujiyama_ , tempat itu memiliki _kekkai_ yang kuat dan medan berbahaya sehingga tidak bisa didatangi manusia. Hoshimaru bersyukur mereka adalah _hanyo_ sehingga dapat melewati medan tersebut.

"Ternyata memang putra Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru?" Sapa sosok _hanyo_ dengan tubuh yang besar. Sora nampak terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Jinenji _-san_ , lama tidak bertemu?!" Sapanya. Jinenji terlihat gembira membalas sapaan Sora, keduanya saling berjabat akrab dan kemudian Sora dan kedua sepupunya mengikuti langkah Jinenji menuju pondoknya.

Jinenji adalah teman pada generasi Inuyasha di masa lalu, ia adalah salah satu _hanyo_ yang masih ada sejak era Naraku. Sejak ibu satu-satunya yang ia punya wafat beberapa ratus tahun lalu, Jinenji sempat tinggal di sekitar kuil Higurashi. Namun seratus tahun setelah Kagome dan Inuyasha wafat. Pria itu menyingkir ke sekitar _fujiyama_ , menghindar dari para manusia di sekitar Edo.

"Aku senang bisa berjumpa denganmu, Jinenji _-san_!" Ucap Sora. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Jinenji nampak gugup saat Sora begitu antusias menanyakan kabarnya. _Hanyo_ itu tumbuh menjadi tampan seperti Ayahnya, apalagi Jinenji juga menjumpai putra kakak Inuyasha, Hoshimaru. Dan seorang _hanyo_ muda yang sangat manis di pangkuan Hoshimaru.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Sora- _kun_ , seperti yang kau lihat. Ah, kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat gagah seperti Inuyasha _-san_ , ya." Sahut Jinenji. "Dan senang bertemu dengan anda, Hoshimaru- _sama_ , bagaimana kabar istana barat saat ini dan Ayah anda, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Tanya Jinenji.

"Istana barat masih baik-baik saja seperti dahulu, Jinenji _-san_." Sahut Hoshimaru. "Begitupula Ayahku. Beliau baik-baik saja." Imbuhnya. "Dan perkenalkan, ini adikku, Miyu!" Ucap Hoshimaru lagi.

Jinenji memandang Miyu, "oh salam kenal, Miyu- _hime_?" Sapanya. Miyu mengangguk ramah.

"Salam kenal juga, Jinenji _-san_!" Balasnya riang.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk beristirahat, juga menceritakan tujuan mereka datang ke tempat itu. jinenji menunjukkam tempat Totosai tinggal. Kakek tua itu tidak lagi tinggal di kawah _fujiyama_ , melainkan tinggal di lembah di dekat hutan _aokigahara_ yang lebih sejuk. Sekali lagi mereka dapat mencium aroma kematian di hutan itu. Hoshimaru tidak heran, karena tempat ini memang tidak cocok didatangi oleh manusia. Tempat yang sempurna untuk tempat tinggal Totosai.

Setelah berpamitan pada Jinenji, mereka memasuki kawasan hutan kematian itu. Kabut yang melingkupi hutan itu bukan menjadi halangan untuk Sora dan Hoshimaru yang telah terbiasa, sementara tidak dengan Miyu yang nampak ketakutan, ia berulang kali menyembunyikan wajahnya di _haori_ kakaknya. Dan sesekali mengintip sekitar.

Miyu sesekali menatap jalanan di belakangnya yang nampak gelap akibat sinar mentari yang tak dapat menembus rimbunnya pepohonan, sesekali uap dingin berhembus dari bibir _hanyo_ muda itu akibat embun yang membuat suasana si dalam hutan terasa dingin bagai musim salju.

"Akh!" Miyu tiba-tiba memekik saat merasakan sengatan di lehernya. Hoshimaru berhenti dan memandang adiknya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Miyu meraut sesuatu yang menyengat lehernya itu. Netra ambernya memicing bingung saat melihat makhluk kecil aneh yang memiliki fisik seperti kakek-kakek botak berukuran mungil.

"Kakek Myouga!" Pekik Sora. Hoshimaru tersadar dan juga memandang _yokai_ kutu yang masih sekarat akibat dipencet kuat oleh tangan Miyu.

Setelah beberapa menit tubuhnya yang penyet itu kembali dalam bentuk semula, Myouga nampak mengerjab beberapa kali. "Ah, Sora- _sama_ dan Hoshimaru- _sama_! Senang sekali aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian setelah sekian lama!" Seruya heboh. "Dan _hanyo_ kecil, siapa gerangan kau? Darahmu sama enaknya dengan darah Sesshomaru- _sama_." Tanyanya sembari mengusap dangunya.

Hoshimaru meraut Myoga dan memencet-mencetnya gemas, "apa-apan kau ini kek Myoga? Tentu saja Miyu punya darah yang sama seperti Ayah, dia adikku." Cetusnya. Myoga mengerjab kaget,

"Eeeehhh jadi Sesshomaru- _sama_ mempunyai anak lagi? Aku tidak menyangka, tapi... jika dilihat sepertinya dia masih muda. Seharusnya usianya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu kan Hoshimaru- _sama_?"

"Tidak, Miyu baru saja lahir beberapa tahun lalu, usianya sekarang 7 tahun dalam usia manusia." Ucap Hoshimaru. "Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup, kek Myoga."

"Kau jahat sekali, Hoshimaru- _sama_." Keluh Myoga.

"Haha, siapa yang menyangka, kau masih hidup sampai sekarang kek." Kekeh Sora, "untuk ukuran _yokai_ yang seumuran dengan kakek Taisho." Imbuhnya.

"Kalian ini memang sama-sama tega, ya." Keluh Myoga murung. "Jadi, apa tujuan kalian jauh-jauh kemari?" Tanya Myoga setelah berapa lama mereka bercanda.

"Jadi, kami ingin menemui kakek Totosai." Ucap Sora. "Apakah dia masih ada?"

"Tentu saja, memang beberapa tahun ini ia sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengan _yokai_ lain jika _yokai_ itu meminta untuk dibuatkan pedang, tapi kurasa ia akan senang bertemu kalian." Ucap Myoga dan segera menunjukkan arah kediaman Totosai.

Miyu mengeratkan pegangannya di _haori_ depan kakaknya, ia masih memandang takut hutan disekelilingnya yang nampak gelap. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah gua yang dalam.

"Wah-wah siapa gerangan yang datang ke sini untuk berkunjung, putra Inuyasha dan putra Sesshomaru!" Sapa Totosai seraya melangkah keluar gua, ia nampak gembira walau gurat tua masih juga nampak di wajahnya. "Ini sangat lucu jika mengingat Ayah kalian saat muda dulu tidak begitu akur." Kekehnya, "sementara kalian sangat rukun dan akur."

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, kek." Ucap Sora. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatmu, apa yang membuat kakek tidak lagi muncul di luar _Aokigahara_?"

"Hm, _yokai_ tua sepertiku sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat dan sedikit bersantai, dan tempat ini sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri." Tukas Totosai. "Dan kulihat ada _han_ _y_ _o_ lain yang bersama kalian?"

Hoshimaru menunjukkan Miyu pada Totosai. Dan memeperkenalkan keduanya, totosai nampak terkejut saat mendengar Sesshomaru telah menikah lagi dengan seorang _ningen_ mengingat dahulu Sesshomaru sangat membenci manusia. Totosai sempat mengira bahwa Sesshomaru tidak bisa melupakan Rin setelah ia wafat. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, Sesshomaru kembali bangkit dan mengalami banyak perubahan. Mungkin bukan hal yang mengejutkan Totosai tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar setelah ia tidak lagi berkeliling tanah Jepang. Sejak Inuyasha memutuskan untuk menyambut peperangan atas dukanya kehilangan sang istri. Totosai memutuskan untuk membiarkan dunia berubah seperti apa adanya. Ia sebagai _yokai_ yang telah lanjut usia, memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menikmati hari-hari tenang di penghujung usia.

Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan cucu dari junjungan yang ia kagumi sejak lama. "Kau semakin mirip saja dengan Inutaisho, Hoshimaru." Ucap Totosai kala memandang Hoshimaru yang mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ceruk akar pepohonan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hm, banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak yakin aku mirip dengan kakek. Maksudku, seharusnya Ayah memiliki garis wajah yang lebih mirip dengan kakek karena Ayah adalah anaknya." Sahut Hoshimaru.

"Mungkin karena gaya rambutmu," celetuk Sora. "Aku pernah melihat lukisan kakek Taisho di dinding kamar Inukimi- _obaa-sama_. Dan sejujurnya memang sekilas kau mirip sekali dengan Kakek Taisho, hanya saja kau lebih pendek." Kekehnya.

Hoshimaru mendengus. "Tunggu seratus tahun lagi dan aku akan menyalip tinggi badanmu,"

"Aa... kita akan lihat nanti." Kekeh Sora menggoda pemuda itu.

"Jadi, Sesshomaru sudah tidak lagi memimpin barat?" Ujar Totosai sesaat setelah Hoshimaru menceritakan mengenai keberlangsungan pihak istana dan beberapa hal mebgenai hubungan antar dunia manusia dan _yokai_. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan banyak berubah. Si Sesshomaru, sang _inu_ _daiyokai_ yang dahulu terkenal dingin dan tak segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya di era _sengoku_. Kini sudah berubah menjadi pria dengan kehidupan seperti manusia." Ujarnya. "Ah, era semakin berganti rupanya,"

Netra Totosai beralih pada Hoshimaru setelah keheningan panjang menyergap keduanya. "Jadi, ada sesuatu yang hendak kalian cari selain untuk mengunjungi si pandai besi yang sudah pensiun ini?"

Sora dan Hoshimaru nampak saling pandang, hingga kemudian keduanya nampak memandang Totosai serius. "Mengenai kemampuan _tenseiga_."

"Bisakah kakek membantu kami membuka segel untuk mengaktifkan _medou_ _zangetsuha_?" Sambung Sora.

Totosai mengerutkan keningnya, "kalian ingin mengaktifkan _medou_? Lalu kau sendiri, bukankah _tessaiga_ sudah menguasai _medou_ , Sora?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk Sora. Sora mengeleng cepat.

"Bukan untukku. Tapi... untuk Miyu." Tukasnya.

"Ayah telah mewariskan _tenseiga_ pada Miyu," ucap Hoshimaru, "sebenarnya awalnya aku tidak yakin ingin mengajarkan ilmu berpedang pada Miyu, karena Ayah sebenarnya tidak berkehendak untuk menjadikan Miyu seorang petarung. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika ia menguasai ilmu berpedang. Karena ia juga bisa menjaga dirinya dengan itu."

" _Tenseiga_ adalah pedang yang cocok untuk Miyu di usianya sekarang. Lagipula _medou_ adalah satu serangan yang langsung memberikan efek, memang tidak sehebat _Tessaiga_. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa melindungi diri dengan _kekkai_ _tenseiga_." Imbuh Sora. Totosai mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Jadi, bisa kulihat _tenseiga_ sekarang?" Pinta Totosai. Hoshimaru memberikan pedang itu pada Totosai dan segera diteliti olehnya. "Hm, kondisinya masih sebagus beberapa tahun yang lalu walau pedang ini pernah patah saat _tessaiga_ merebut _medou_ miliknya." Ucap Totosai. "Tapi baiklah, aku akan membuka segelnya dan kita akan segara datang ke dimensi khusus untuk menguasai _medou_ _zangetsuha_."

Hoshimaru dan Sora saling pandang dan mereka mengikuti Totosai, Totosai melangkah menuju hutan terdalam di _Aokigahara_ dan mereka berhenti di sebuah gua es yang nampak luas. Setelah memasuki gua gelap getsebut, Totosai membaca beberapa mantra dan sebuah pintu dimensi tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Tempat ini..." Hoshimaru nampak terpana.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana pertama kalinya Sesshomaru menguasai _medou_." Selanya. Tempat itu penuh dengan cahaya dari roh-roh yang nampak aneh, tempat yang gelap namun terang disaat yang bersamaan karena cahaya-cahaya aneh yang merambat di sisi-sisinya dan nampak menghilang dilangit-langit.

"Nah, Miyu, sekarang coba kau pegang pedang ini." Perintah Totosai. Miyu dengan langkah ragu memegang gagang _tens_ _e_ _iga_. Pedang itu terlihat tidak seimbang karena postur tubuh Miyu yang kecil. Miyu sempat memandang kakaknya ragu. "Nah, sekarang fokuskan konsentrasimu ke depan." Ucap Totosai lagi. Miyu mengikutinya, netra ambernya membeliak saat sesosok _oni_ nampak bangun dari sisi tanah dibawahnya.

"Inti dari kekuatan _Medou zangesuha_ adalah membuka dimensi menuju akhirat, kau harus bisa membuka dimensi itu dengan _tenseiga_ dan nantinya dimensi lubang hitam itu akan menyerap apapun di sekitarnya." Ucap Totosai memberikan penjelasan. Miyu mengangguk gugup, ia memandang lawannya dengan raut ragu.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Dan dimulailah usaha Miyu untuk menaklukkan tenseiga, apakah ia akan berhasil menguasai medou zangetsuha? Beberapa chapter selanjutnya akan mengulas perjuangan Miyu dan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di balik tenseiga. :D**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Saskey saki :** _haha gomen, soalnya udah dari bulan-bulan lalu ada niatan buat hiatus, kesibukan di RL seperti biasanya. Sifat Miyu lebih codong ke Sakura dan sedikit sifat Ayahnya yang cerdas dan hati-hati, Miyu ga pernah tahu kalau Hoshimaru pernah ikut andil dalam pembunuhan Sakura karena orang tuanya ga pernah cerita, lagipula hubungan Hoshimaru dan orang tuanya kembali membaik jadi ga ada alasan untuk diungkit-ungkit lagi. Bisa berterung dianggap sebagai dasar untuk melindungi diri, jadi Miyu berlatih buat jaga-jaga kalau sewaktu-waktu dia mengalami hal buruk kaya Ibunya.\\\_

 **Nurlita as Lita-san, nndptrr, mawar putih, wowwoh geegee, Bluecherry911, Via948, sitiafifah989, Ranindri, KanonAiko.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	59. Taming Sword

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 59 : Taming Sword**

 **.**

.

Sosok _oni_ tersebut nampak bergerak dengan langkah timpang, Miyu meneguk ludahnya dan menerjang lawannya, ia mengangkat _tenseiga_ dengan dua tangannya dan menebas tubuh _oni_ tersebut. Namun tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Hoshimaru dan Sora memandang Totosai bingung.

"Hai, kek, _medou_ nya bahkan tidak terbuka sama sekali." Ucap Hoshimaru. Totosai nampak mengusap dangunya, ia masih memperhatikan Miyu yang sejak tadi berusaha menghindar dari serangan _oni_ tersebut dan berulang kali melesatkan tebasan _tenseiga_ yang tidak memberikan luka sedikitpun pada sang _oni_.

"Hmm, ini sulit. Ternyata memang tidak seperti Sesshomaru ya..." ujarnya. "Dulu Ayahmu menguasai _medou_ zangesuha hanya dalam satu kali tebas pertama." Ucapnya. "Bagaimana bisa begitu, ya?" Celetuknya.

Sora mendengus menatap Totosai, "jangan samakan Miyu dengan Paman Sesshomaru, tentu saja mereka berbeda." Desahnya. Ia menarik _tessaiga_ dan menghunuskannya.

" _Medou_ Zangesuha!"

Blarrr!

Sebuah lubang hitam raksasa nampak keluar dari permukaan udara. Miyu sempat terkejut, namun ia tersadar saat merasakan _tens_ _e_ _iga_ bergetar-getar di tangannya. Miyu terkejut saat merasakan detak _tens_ _e_ _iga_ yang pernah diceritakan Ayahnya. Sora mengeluarkan kalung _medou_ yang dipinjamkan Inukimi. Lubang hitam _medou_ yang tadinya terbuka kian membesar dan memakan apapun di sekitarnya, termasuk _Oni_ yang sebelumnya menjadi lawan Miyu.

Angin _medou_ semakin kuat saat menyerap apapun disekitarnya, bahkan Miyu berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dari angin tersebut. Hoshimaru memandang sepupunya tak mengerti, "hai, Sora, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _medou_?!" Pekiknya.

Sora terdiam, "aku akan mengembalikan _medou_ yang dimiliki _tenseiga_ , tapi sebelum itu, Miyu harus bisa membuat _tenseiga_ mengakuinya." Ucap Sora lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sora?" Hoshimaru masih memandang sepupunya tak mengerti, hingga sebuah bayangan anjing kegelapan tiba-tiba keluar dari lubang _medou_. Anjing itu berputar ganas dan tiba-tiba melesat menuju Miyu, Sora masih memandangnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun untuk menyelamatkan Miyu. Miyu dengan gesit segera menghindar dengan bersalto beberapa kali.

Miyu membeliak saat anjing itu terus mengejarnya, ia mengeluarkan cambuk racunnya dan beberapa kali melompat untuk menghindar. Hoshimaru memandang Sora serius. "Hai, kenapa kalian sejak tadi hanya diam, kita harus menolong Miyu!" Serunya. Ia hendak melangkah mendekati adiknya, namun Sora menahan tangannya.

"Jangan menganggu pertarungannya, ini adalah tahap yang harus dikuasai Miyu agar ia bisa membuat _tens_ _e_ _iga_ mengakuinya." Tegas Sora, "kau tidak bisa memanjakannya terus-menerus!"

Namun Hoshimaru segera menyentakkan tangannya, "jangan bercanda, Ayah mempercayakan Miyu kepadaku agar aku menjaganya, bagaimana bisa aku diam saja ketika ia berada dalam bahaya?!" Sentak Hoshimaru. Ia segera melesat menuju Miyu, menarik _bakusaiga_ dan menebas anjing kegelapan tersebut.

Namun serangannya sia-sia, Hoshimaru terkejut, pun tak berbeda dengan Miyu saat _bakusaiga_ hanya menembus makhluk kegelapan itu. Totosai membelalak dan segera berseru, "Hoshimaru, cepat menyingkir dari sana!" Teriaknya.

Hoshimaru tidak sempat bergerak, saat tiba-tiba anjing kegelapan itu menerjang dadanya. Hoshimaru tercekat saat rasa sakit nan sesak segera menerjang pernapasan. Rahang anjing kegelapan itu mengigit bagian bahu dan pinggangnya dengan rahangnya yang besar. Saat Hoshimaru mencoba melepaskan diri dengan menekan rahang hewan kegelapan itu, tangannya nampak menembus seperti sedang menyentuh asap.

 _Bakusaiga_ jatuh dari genggamannya, dan anjing kegelapan itu mendorong tubuhnya kuat dan melesat menuju dimensi _medou_ yang mulai mengecil. Miyu meneriakkan nama kakaknya dan dengan gesit segera melesat menyusul sang kakak, masuk ke dalam dimensi _medou_. Dan pintu dimensi itu segera menutup,

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya?" Tanya Totosai saat mengerling pada Sora, Sora meliriknya. Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Ya," ucapnya. "Sementara ini aku akan mengawasinya, jika keadaan membahayakan aku akan membuka dimensi _medou_ untuk menyelamatkan mereka." Tangannya terangkat dan menggantungkan kalung _medou_ milik Inukimi di hadapannya. "Kau bisa melihatnya kan, kek Totosai, kek Myouga?"

"Ah, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Ucap Myouga. Ia yang sejak tadi tidak kelihatan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari sela-sela rambut Sora. "Tapi apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Sora?" Tanya Myouga.

Sora hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "aku tak bsia memperkirakannya sekarang. Tapi aku yakin Miyu dapat menguasai _medou_ _zangetsuha_. Ini juga, agar _tens_ _e_ _iga_ mengakuinya."

"Aku heran kenapa _hanyo_ muda yang masih bersih seperti Miyu belum diakui oleh _tenseiga_." Sahut Totosai. "Mungkin karena usianyanya yang sangat muda, atau karena maksud lain."

"Kurasa... karena _tens_ _e_ _iga_ belum dapat menentukan layak tidaknya Miyu untuk mewarisinya. Bertahun-tahun digenggam oleh _daiyokai_ kuat seperti kakek Taisho dan paman Sesshomaru, saat suatu hari ada seorang _han_ _y_ _o_ yang tidak sebanding dengan pemilik sebelumnya. Apakah dengan mudah akan dïterima?" Ujar Sora. "Jadi mari kita lihat, apa yang aka dilakukan oleh Miyu. Dan apakah akhirnya _tenseiga_ akan mengakuinya atau tidak?"

.

"Kak Hoshii?!" Teriak Miyu memanggil kakaknya, namun hanya kegelapan pekat yang ia dapatkan dalam pandangan. Tubuhnya terus melayang dalam kekosongan, telinganya bergerak-gerak mencoba mencari jejak suara kakaknya. Namun yang ia temukan hanya kehampaan. Hingga tiba-tiba raung keras menyentak Miyu dari belakang, Miyu melompat menghindar dan melihat bayangan anjing kegelapan yang tadi membawa kakaknya.

"Hai kau, kau bawa kemana kak Hoshi?!" Seru Miyu. Namun anjing itu hanya menyalak dalam auman yang menggerikan, ia menerjang Miyu sekali lagi yang dihindari Miyu. Miyu mengeluarkan cambuk racunnya, berusaha melancarkan serangan yang dapat ia berikan pada lawannya, namun nihil saat serangannya menembus tubuh anjing itu, dan di kesempatan tersebut tubuh si anjing menerjang Miyu hingga terlempar. Miyu terbatuk saat merasakan napasnya seolah direnggut paksa, dadanya terasa sakit.

Miyu mendecih, anjing kegelapan itu masih menyerangnya berulang kali, hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran di punggungnya. Miyu melihat _tenseiga_ yang tadi ia selipkan di _obi_ nya, _tenseiga_ nampak bersinar dan beberapa kali bergetar. Miyu menarik _tenseiga_ dan netranya melebar. "Pedang ini hidup?" Gumamnya takjub. Namun Miyu tidak serta merta melupakan lawannya, ia menyeringai kecil.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan tapi ia merasa _tenseiga_ tengah berbicara padanya.

 _'Tunjukkan padaku apakah kau layak atau tidak, aku akan membantumu.'_

Miyu mengangguk mantap, "baiklah, ayo kita bertarung dan selamatkan kak Hoshi!" Ucapnya. Miyu mengangkat _tenseiga_ dan melesakkan kekuatan _youki_ nya yang mengalir di _tenseiga_. Anjing kegelapan itu nampak berusaha menghindar dan melesat menuju Miyu. Miyu membeliak kaget dan kembali menghindar, ia menyabetkan _tenseiga_ pada tubuh anjing kegelapan itu saat jarak keduanya terpisah dalam jarak beberapa meter. Dan berhasil! serangan _tenseiga_ membelah tubuh anjing itu, dan anjing kegelapan itu lenyap tanpa sisa bagai asap.

"Apakah... kita berhasil?" Tanya Miyu pada _tenseiga_ , namun ia tidak merasakan respon apapun dari pedang itu. Miyu mengangkat satu alisnya dan memandang _tenseiga_ bingung, wajahnya nampak memantul di bilah besi _tenseiga_. Miyu mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali melompat untuk mencari kakaknya. Hingga kemudian ia melihat sebuah tanah yang dikeliling jurang kegelapan. Miyu mendarat di permukaan tanah itu dan menelusurinya.

Ia masih memanggil-manggil nama Hoshimaru. Namun tidak ada respon yang berarti, hingga kemudian ia melihat siulet punggung yang ia kenal. Miyu tersenyum lega, "Hoshomaru _onii_ -" ia hendak menghampiri kakaknya, namun gerakannya terhenti kala sosok dengan surai yang terkuncir itu tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya. Mata Hoshimaru terlihat berbeda, tidak ada pupil amber yang biasanya nampak di matanya, melainkan pupil kebiruan dengan sisi merah. Tanda cakar di pipinya bergerigi dan berbentuk cakar kembar di sekelilingnya. Hoshimaru kelihatan seperti Sesshomaru dalam mode buas miliknya.

Hoshimaru menggerang, terlihat mengerikan dalam pandangan Miyu. Netranya nampak memicing penuh ancaman pada _hanyo_ muda itu. Miyu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya saat Hoshimaru menerjangnya, kakinya menahan bobot tubuhnya dan tekanan dari serangan kakaknya. Hoshimaru mengerang hingga Miyu dapat melihat sosok sang kakak yang tidak lagi ia kenal.

"Kak Hoshi, sadarlah, ada apa denganmu, kak?!" Pekik Miyu berusaha menyadarkannya, namun panggilannya sia-sia kala Hoshimaru masih juga mengerang. Tangan bercakarnya menyabet lengan Miyu membuat gadis kecil itu terlempar dan terpelanting di permukaan tanah itu, hampir saja ia jatuh ke sisi jurang yang gelap jika ia tidak segera menahan gesekan yang diterima tubuhnya dengan tangan dan kakinya. Miyu memicing penuh waspada.

 _Tenseiga_ tiba-tiba bergetar saat ia memandang kakaknya, Miyu meneguk ludahnya kala menyadari bahwa _tenseiga_ memberi tahunya akan bahaya yang ada di depan matanya. Hoshimaru yang ada di hadapannya bukankah kakaknya, Hoshimaru kehilangan sisi manusianya karena sebab yang tak bisa ia perkirakan. Sisi _yokai_ nya lah yang menguasainya sekarang dan sejak tadi pemuda itu berusaha untuk menyakitinya. Miyu kembali menghindar dari serangan Hoshimaru. Hingga tiba-tiba ia meraskaan getaran _tenseiga_ yang lebih kuat, _tenseiga_ tiba-tiba bergerak dan melesat sekaligus menarik Miyu ke ujung jalan itu.

Hingga _tenseiga_ tiba-tiba menerjang sebuah cahaya yang nampak terang di kegelapan itu, Miyu melotot tak percaya kala melihat sosok di dalam sebuah cermin yang ia kenal. Di dalam cermin itu sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya tengah menutup matanya. Miyu langsung mengenali wujud tersebut sebagai wujud manusia Hoshimaru. Hingga tiba-tiba raungan suara Hoshimaru yang berada dalam kendali insting _yokai_ nya mengelegar. Miyu mengigil ketakutan karena kengeriannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Desaknya kalut. Miyu menyentuh permukaan cermin itu, "sisi manusia kakak terjebak di dalam cermin ini, bagaimana caranya aku mengeluarkannya?!"

 _Tenseiga_ kembali bergetar, dan kali ini bercahaya. Miyu mengerjab takjub dan ia melangkah mundur, ia mengangkat _tenseiga_ dan menyabetkan pedang itu ke permukaan cermin. Permukaan cermin itu mulai retak, dan serpihannya jatuh, bersamaan dengan itu sosok manusia Hoshimaru jatuh terkulai dari dalam cermin. Miyu berusaha menangkap tubuh kakaknya. Sementara itu sosok buas Hoshimaru yang lain melesat menuju gadis cilik itu. Miyu mendelik dan tangannya bergetar, ia memeluk leher kakaknya erat.

Zzzhhhhh!

Sosok buas Hoshimaru dengan surai putihnya terkejut saat ia hendak menyerang Miyu dan sosok Hoshimaru dengan rambut hitam yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Kala sebuah _kekkai_ menghalangi serangannya. _Kekkai_ _tenseiga_ bersinar dan beberapa kali melindungi Miyu dari serangan Hoshimaru bersurai putih.

Miyu termenung saat merasakan detakan dari _tenseiga_ , ia mengambil pedang itu yang sempat jatuh saat ia bergegas menahan tubuh Hoshimaru berambut hitam yang jatuh terkulai saat cermin yang memerangkapnya pecah. Geraman dari Hoshimaru bersurai putih masih menggelegar dan ia berusaha membobol _kekkai_ yang melindungi Miyu dan Hoshimaru berambut hitam berkali-kali dengan cakarnya beracunnya.

Miyu kembali merasakan detak _tenseiga_.

"Apakah kau yakin, kalau aku menebas Hoshimaru- _nii-chan_ berambut putih itu, maka aku bisa menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Miyu pada _tenseiga_. Detak _tenseiga_ kembali terasa, bahkan semakin kuat. Miyu menarik sudut bibirnya, "baiklah." Dengan gesit ia segera meletakkan tubuh kakaknya, dan ia membentuk kuda-kuda dengan _tenseiga_ yang terpancang erat di tangannya.

Miyu menghentakkan _youki_ _tenseiga_ dan _kekkai_ itu meledak, menghempaskan Hoshimaru bersurai putih. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh sang _hanyo_ muda untuk berlari melesat menuju kakaknya, dan Miyu mengacungkan _tenseiga_ dan dengan gesit menebas dada Hoshimaru. Sayatan berwarna biru berkilat dan membuat Hoshimaru dalam pengaruh kebuasannya itu membeliak dan jatuh dalam posisi terlentang. Dan tubuhnya mulai bercahaya, sosoknya menbentuk orb berwarna putih dan melesat kembali ke sosok Hoshimaru dengan rambut hitamnya.

Miyu menghela nafas lega, namun tiba-tiba netranya membeliak saat nafasnya seolah terenggut. Ia berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungin, tapi tempat itu seperti ruang hampa udara yang membuat Miyu menggelepar ketika nafasnya putus. Ia berulang kali memegang lehernya, berusaha meraup udara. Namun hanya kesia-siaaan yang ia dapat. Hingga tiba-tiba _tenseiga_ nampak bergetar kuat dan Miyu segera meraut _tenseiga_.

Miyu masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya yang akan pudar, dan ia meraut bahu kakaknya. saat kesadarannya terasa di ujung tanduk, dengan sisa kesadarannya yang terakhir, ia menebas kegelapan dengan _tenseiga_.

" _Medou... zangetsu... ha_!" Pekiknya parau.

Dan sebuah lubang hitam terbuka, Miyu segera melompat ke dalam lubang _medou_ bersama dengan kakaknya.

.

Bruk!

"Miyu!" Sora segera mendekati sosok _hanyo_ muda itu saat dimensi _medou_ terbuka dan Miyu muncul dengan Hoshimaru yang masih belum sadar. Totosai mendekati Hoshimaru yang masih pingsan sementara Sora menghampiri Miyu yang tengah terengah, "Miyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sora.

"..."

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab, nafasnya masih terengah dan wajahnya tertutupi poninya yang berantakan. Sora mengerutkan alisnya, dan dengan lembut ia menyentuh bahu Miyu.

"Ggggrrrr!"

Tanpa disadarinya, Miyu menggerang dan tiba-tiba menerjang Sora. Sora yang tidak siap terjungkal bersama gadis cilik itu. Miyu menduduki perutnya dan tiba-tiba menerkam bahunya kuat. Sora memekik saat rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang bahunya, darah langsung merembes dari pori-pori kulitnya yang sobek akibat gigitan Miyu. Bahkan gadis _hanyo_ itu masih berusaha mengoyak bahunya, kuku kecilnya menajam dan menembus lengan atas Sora.

"Arghh... Mi-Miyu, apa yang terjadi?!" Rutuk Sora sembari tangannya berusaha mendorong gadis cilik itu. Namun usahanya gagal kala Miyu masih mengigit bahunya, membuat kulit di bahunya seakan terkelupas saat itu juga.

Totosai bergegas membantu Sora untuk lepas dari _hanyo_ muda yang tiba-tiba hilang kendali tersebut. Sora berhasil melepaskan dirinya setelah Totosai membentuk _kekkai_ rantai yang segera mengikat _hanyo_ itu. Miyu masih menggerang dan meronta-ronta berusaha meleaskan diri. Sora menghela nafas lega saat ia akhirnya bisa lepas dari serangan mendadak Miyu. Ia memegangi bahu kananya yang berlumuran darah. _Haori_ nya juga sobek akibat cabikan gigi tajam Miyu.

"Sepertinya sisi _yokai_ nya akhirnya bangkit." Ucap Myouga saat menelisik Miyu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi liar, ia mengingat Hoshimaru yang juga hilang kendali di dalam dimensi _medou_.

Miyu masih menggerang, netranya memerah tanda aura _yokai_ miliknya tengah menguasai kesadarannya secara penuh. Tanda cakar kembar bergerigi berwarna magenta juga nampak di kedua sisi pipinya. Sora menghela nafas berat dan memandang Miyu yang masih terkurung di dalam _kekkai_.

"Bagaimana cara kita mengembalikan kesadarannya?" Tanya Sora pada Totosai. Sang penempa pedang yang sudah tua itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan memasag tampang bodoh.

"Hmmmmm... bagaimana ya, apa aku harus memukulnya dengan tongkatku seperti saat aku menyadarkan Inuyasha dulu?" Celetuknya bodoh.

Myouga hanya mendengus kecil, "kau tega memukul gadis kecil, Totosai?"

Totosai meliriknya, "ini hanya alternatif, karena banyak cara telah kita lakukan untuk menyadarkan Inuyasha yang hilang kendali." Tukasnya.

Sora menghela nafas kecil, "kurasa aku bisa menenangkannya dengan _reiki_ ku." Ucapnya. "Yah, sepertinya aku harus membeli _haori_ baru setelah ini." Ujarnya. Sora mengangkat tangannya dan ia akhirnya menembus dinding _kekkai_ yang dibuat Totosai untuk mencegah Miyu menyerang mereka. Miyu masih menggerang saat kakak sepupunya tersebut nampak menjulang di hadapannya.

Dan benar saja, dalam sekejab _hanyo_ muda itu kembali menerjang, Sora melebarkan tangannya dan menerima sergapan Miyu. Mengabaikan cakaran gadis cilik itu yang melukai lengan dan tubuh bagian depannya, Sora berusaha meraut Miyu dalam rengkuhannya. Dan ia dengan tenang berkonsetrasi memusatkan _reiki_ nya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran _hanyo_ muda itu.

Miyu masih mengigit lengannya, berusaha mencabik-cabik daging di mulutnya. Hingga perlahan aura _reiki_ mulai merayap di tubuhnya. Miyu yang sebelumnya bertingkah agresif mulai diam dan tenang. Hingga kemudian tanda cakar magenta di pippinya perlahan mulai memudar dan netranya kembali menjadi amber. Miyu melepaskan gigitannya dan mendongak menatap Sora.

"So-Sora _nii_... a-aku-" Miyu tergagap, Sora hanya menampakkan senyum simpul penuh kelegaan dan memeluk gadis cilik itu.

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja." Hiburnya. Ia menggendong Miyu di lengannya dan keluar dari lingkaran _kekkai_. Miyu terisak kecil dan mulai tenang saat Sora kembali mengelus kepalanya. "Jangan bersedih Miyu _-chan_ , semua baik-baik saja!" Hibur Sora lagi. Namun Miyu tidak lantas percaya, ia memandang bahu dan lengan Sora yang terkoyak dan bersimbah darah.

"Ta-tapi... akibat perbuatanku, kak Sora berdarah!" Isaknya. "Aku anak yang nakal! Hiks..."

Sora menghela nafas singkat dan menarik Miyu ke pelukannya. "Semua baik-baik saja oke, luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat. Kau sendiri tahu betapa istimewanya tubuh _hanyo_ ini bukan?" Miyu hanya mengangguk kecil, walau penyesalan masih nampak di wajahnya.

Totosai memegang _tenseiga_ yang sempat terabaikan saat Miyu kembali dari _medou_ tadi. Ia bisa melihat bahwa _tenseiga_ telah mengakuinya, sehingga _medou_ _zange_ _t_ _suha_ telah kembali pada _tenseiga_. "Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar, kita sebaiknya segera merawat Hoshimaru dan luka Sora." Potongnya.

Sora mengangguk, ia segera memapah Hoshimaru yang masih pingsan, sementara Totosai mengandeng Miyu keluar dari gua itu. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke sebuah gua lain tempat Totosai selama ini tinggal, di sekitar dinding batu gua itu nampak beberapa pedang yang masih mentah. Dan beberapa perkakas lainnya.

"Jadi, Miyu sudah dapat dinyatakan menguasai _medou_?" Tanya Sora saat ia membalut bahunya dengan perban. Ia juga memakai _haori_ nya lagi. Miyu masih merawat kakaknya yang masih pingsan, rambutnya masih berwarna hitam dalam wujud manusianya. Hingga kemudian suara terbatuk terdengar darinya.

" _Onii-chan_?!" Pekik Miyu girang. Ia merasa lega melihat sang kakak yang sudah siuman.

Hoshimaru masih terbatuk-batuk, namun ia sudah bangun dengan gerakan pelan. Rambutnya terkulai di bahunya saat ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Miyu... apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau terjebak dalam pengaruh dimensi _medou_ , sepertinya sisi manusiamu hampir tersegel jika saja Miyu tidak membebaskanmu." Ucap Totosai. "Dan sisi _yokai_ mu hampir melukainya."

Hoshimaru terkejut mendengar cerita Totosai. "Begitukah? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi, segalanya begitu cepat saat anjing kegelapan itu membawaku ke dalam lubang hitam itu." Rutuknya.

"Dimensi _medou_ memang berbahaya untuk nyawa manusia," ucap Totosai. "Sekembalinya dari sana, Miyu juga sempat kehilangan kendali dan aura _yokai_ nya mengambil alih. Untungnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran secara penuh ia berhasil membuka pintu dimensi _medou_ dengan _tenseiga_ dan keluar dari sana."

"Tapi syukurlah semua baik-baik saja." Tukas Sora. "Ah ya, kau harus menunggu sampai besok sampai aura _yokai_ mu kembali, Hoshi!" Ucapnya. Hoshimaru hanya mengangguk kecil saat melihat helai rambutnya yang masih berwarna hitam, ia juga merasa seperti manusia biasa.

Mereka istirahat di tempat Totosai selama beberapa hari, Miyu juga semakin memantapkan kemampun _tenseiga_. Sementara Hoshimaru membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih. Mungkin akibat efek dalam dimensi _medou_ , diluar perkiraan agar aura _yokai_ nya kembali ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari yang cukup lama dibandingkan saat ia harus kehilangan aura yokainya di saat bulan baru.

.

" _Medou_ _zangetsuha_!" Pekik Miyu saat mengayunkan _tenseiga_. Dimensi hitam _medou_ berbentuk bulan sabit nampak menyedot bebatuan disekitarnya. Sora tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan _t_ _essaiga_ nya.

"Keluarkan lagi, _medou_ milikmu, Miyu!" Perintahnya. Miyu mengangguk dan kembali mengeluarkan dimensi _medou_. Namun kali ini dimensi _medou_ berubah menjadi bulat besar.

"Jadi hanya jika _tes_ _s_ _aiga_ berada di dekatnya ya?" Ujar Sora.

"Sebenarnya walau masih berbentuk bulan sabit, itu sudah cocok untuk Miyu." Komentar Tottosai. "Tapi tanggung jika tidak disempurnakan sekalian." Imbuhnya.

"Karena itu harus dilatih lebih keras lagi." Ucap Sora. "Karena tidak seperti paman Sesshomaru, Miyu belum cukup mahir dengan pedang."

"Aku hanya perlu lebih keras berlatih, bukan?" Miyu tersenyum ceria, nampak optimis. " _Ne_ , Sora- _nii_ , latihan yang paling bagus adalah pertarungan nyata bukan? Jadi kenapa tidak menjadi lawanku dalam pertarungan?" Usulnya.

"Jangan bercanda Miyu _-chan_. Levelmu dan levelmu tentu berbeda." Elak Sora. Miyu menyeringai kecil, jemarinya terdengar berderak.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sora- _nii_!" Tegurnya, "aku juga bisa serius lho." Kakinya mulai melangkah membentuk kuda-kuda.

Totosai menggaruk kepalanya, "baiklah, nikmati pertarungan kalian. Sampai nanti Sora, Miyu!" Totosai tiba-tiba sudah beranjak pergi.

Sora mendelik, "hai, kek jangan seenaknya pergi!" Pekiknya.

"Jangan terus melihat ke belakang, kak. Kalau lengah bisa bahaya lho." Ucap Miyu. Ia mengangkat _tenseiga_. Dan menebasnya ke udara.

" _MEDOU_ _ZANGETSUHA_!"

"Arghhh! Jangan tiba-tiba melepas serangan berbahaya seperti itu, aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan diri!" Teriak Sora sembari berusaha berlari dan menghindar dari kejaran dimensi _medou_ yang membesar di sekelilingnya.

Miyu hanya terkikik geli. Dan segera menyusul kakak sepupunya. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Sora dan Miyu dalam latihannya.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Ah, akhirnya perjuangan Miyu dalam menguasai medou berhasil, di chapter-chapter yang akan datang masih mengulas soal Miyu-Sora-Hoshimaru. Dan terima kasih untuk pereview di chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Febri593, PinKrystal, mawar putih, yuuki, KanonAiko.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	60. Side Story : Ubasuteyama

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 60 : Side Story - Ubasuteyama**

 **.**

.

 _Ubasuteyama_ adalah sebuah legenda gunung pembuatan nenek, di masa lalu, para orang tua yang telah uzur dibawa oleh putranya menuju sebuah puncak gunung dan nantinya ditinggalkan seorang diri dan mati di sana. Tradisi ini berlangsung sebagai upaya untuk mengurangi jumlah anggota keluarga yang harus diberi makan. Orang tua yang nantinya dibawa untuk melangsungkan tradisi ini, biasanya dilakukan setelah dalam keluarga telah memiliki cicit.

Miyu mengerjab tak percaya saat Sora menceritakan sebuah kisah mengenai legenda gunung yang populer di masa _feudal_. Karena hal tersebut menjadi sebuah tradisi yang turun temurun dilakukan.

"Tapi bukankah itu kejam?" Ujar Miyu. "Membuang Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah merawat kita sejak kecil..."

Sora tersenyum tipis. "Itu dilakukan oleh penduduk yang tinggal di pegunungan. Karena tidak seprti sekarang ini, di era _sengoku_ bahkan sebelum itu, wilayah di luar Akiogahara tidak seramai sekarang. "Ucapnya.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu orang-orang itu, Sora _nii_?" Tanya Miyu.

Sora nampak mengingat-ingat, pikirannya melayang kembali pad masa lalu.

"Ya, aku pernah menemukan orang yang melakukan tradisi itu..."

.

.

Hari nampak beranjak sore kala sosok pria dengan sebuah tongkat nampak melangkah susah payah di sebuah jalan curam yang menanjak. Tangannya sesekali terasa kebas dan berkeringat karena sejak tadi menahan beban di punggungnya. Sosok perempuan tua dengan rambut berubannya memegang kerah leher pria yang menggendongnya dengan erat agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

"Apa tempat yang akan kita datangi masih jauh ya, Iwabe?" Tanya nenek tua itu.

Iwabe mengangguk cepat, "tenang saja ya, Bu, tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah melewati tanjakan ini, kita akan sampai."

Wanita tua itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Ya sudah. Aku akan bersabar lebih lama lagi." Ucapnya tenang. Iwabe tersenyum tipis, namun nampak kegetiran diwajahnya saat melihat raut penuaan di wajah perempuan yang telah merawatnya selama bertahun-tahun itu sejak sang Ayah wafat akibat perang yang terjadi di sebuah marga.

Ayahnya hanyalah _samurai_ biasa yang menjadi prajurit tanpa pangkat tinggi, namun kebanggannya sebagai prajurit dari sang junjungan dari Oda tidak tertanding harganya. Hingga akhirnya Ayahnya wafat dengan penuh kebanggan di dalam pertempuran. Membuat sang Ibu merawat Iwabe seorang diri sejak pria itu masih kecil.

Saat ia telah menikah dan mempunyai anak, Iwabe dan isrinya masih merawat sang Ibu dikediaman mereka yang kecil. Mereka hidup miskin sebagai petani di sebuah gunung di tengah-tengah masa peperangan yang berat seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya putra Iwabe tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi _samurai_ untuk melanjutkan kebanggan kakeknya, putri Iwabe menikah dengan seorang laki-laki biasa, namun memiliki gelar _samurai_ yang tidak sembarangan. Hingga akhirnya cucu pertama Iwabe lahir dari sang putri yang baru saja menikah di usia 16 beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan saat itu tiba-tiba istrinya membahas mengenai tradisi _ubasuteyama_. Iwabe awalnya berkilah namun sang istri terus mendesaknya dan akhirnya pria itu menyerah dan mulai memikirkan perkataan istrinya. Dan akhirnya setelah satu minggu memikirkan nasib Ibunya dan keluarganya, Iwabe mengambil keputusan. Ia dengan hormat membantu Ibunya memakai _kimono_ terbaik yang dibelinya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Memberikan mandi air panas yang menyegarkan dengan aroma mahal yang dibelinya dari pedagang yang tinggal di desa tetangga. Menyediakan makanan yang lezat bagi Ibunya tercinta.

Dan akhirnya Iwabe hanya bisa bersujud di hadapan sang Ibu sebelum membawanya menuju gunung yang berada di kaki pegunungan Fuji. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggalungkan lengannya di leher putranya kala pria itu menggendong Ibunya menuju keluar rumah. Sejak pagi tanpa pantang menyetah Iwabe menggendong Ibunya hingga menuju tujuan mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah sampai," ucap Iwabe dengan nafas terengah, ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan melihat hutan yang nampak rimbun, mentari hanya dapat menyusupkan cahayanya dari sela dedaunan yang terbuka. Namun tidak mencapai permukaan tanah di hutan itu. Iwabe menurunkan Ibunya, bibirnya nampak gemetar saat wanita tua itu memandangnya lembut dengan mata tuanya yang teduh.

"Maaf..." bisik Iwabe dengan suara tercekik, lelehan air mata menganak sungai tanpa lelah dari pelupuknya. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum simpul seraya menepuk kepala putranya.

"Pulanglah, Ibu akan baik-baik saja di sini." Ucap perempuan tua itu. Iwabe mengangguk kecil, walau terasa berat, namun ia mulai melangkah pergi setelah memeluk sang Ibu untuk terakhir kali. Meninggalkan wanita tua itu sendirian di tengah hutan. Ketika sosok sang putra telah menghilang diantara pepohonan tinggi, nenek tua itu mendongak, menatap sang mentari yang mengintip dari sela dedaunan. Ia tersenyum dengan garis kelembutan yang tak jua pudar, hingga dengan tenang tangannya terkantup di pangkuannya. Dan ia menutu mata untuk bersabar hingga ujung nafas akan menjemputnya.

Srek!

Ia nampak bergeming kala mendengar tapak halus yang keluar dari batang pepohonan, bibirnya tertarik kecil, membentuk senyum pasrah saat menyadari bahwa pemilik tapak halus itu mungkin saja hewan buas yang akan merenggut nyawanya. Namun sergapan sang pemangsa yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, hingga mata tuanya nampak terbuka perlahan. Sosok yang ia temukan bukanlah seekor harimau hutan, melainkan sesosok pemuda berusia sebelas tahunan yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu nampak bersih dengan _kimono_ merah bergradasi jingga miliknya, yang menjadi hal kontras darinya adalah surai sepundak miliknya dan sepasang telinga segitiga yang ada di kepalanya. Surai peraknya nampak sama putihnya seperti surai sang nenek tua, namun tidak sekusam milik sang nenek.

Sang nenek menatapnya heran, "kau... siapa?" Tanyanya.

Sosok pemudaitu hanya menampakkan senyuman simpul, "apa yang nenek lakukan di tengah hutan begini?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Apakah nenek tersesat?"

Nenek itu mengeleng kecil, ia nampak mengembangkan ssnyum di bibirnya. "Tidak, nak, aku sama sekali tidak tersesat. Aku sengaja tinggal di sini agar tidak menyusahkan putraku." Jawabnya.

Pemuda itu nampak mengangkat alisnya, " _Ubasuteyama_ , kah?" Tanyanya. Sang nenek tua mengangguk kecil, mata teduhnya menyorot ramah pada pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau dewa penjaga hutan ini nak, atau kau _yokai_ yang kebetulan lewat?" Tanya nenek tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak menyahut, namun netra amber cerahnya masih menatap nenek tua itu.

"Apakah nenek tidak takut padaku jika aku _yokai_? Aku bisa melukai nenek," celetuknya. Sang nenek mengeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak takut padamu nak, tapi jika kau ingin mengambil nyawaku. Aku akan memberikannya, aku sudah merelakan hidupku." Ucap sang nenek tenang.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, ia mengeleng beberapa saat dan nampak mendekati nenek tua itu. Tangannya nampak terangkat dan dengan lembut ia menyentuh lengan renta nenek tua itu.

"Sayangnya aku bukan _yokai_ , nek, aku adalah _hanyo_." Ucapnya. "Sayang sekali jika nenek mati sendirisn di tempat ini, ikutlah denganku ke tempatku tinggal. Nenek tidak akan kesepian di sana!" Ajaknya. Sang nenek nampak tertegun. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju dan dengan gerakan patah-patah berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Namun sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu, pemuda _hanyo_ itu Nampak mengerling pada sang nenek.

"Ah ya. Nek, jika nanti kita berpapasan dengan siapapun yang mengenal nenek, jangan bicara apapun. Abaikan saja, jika mereka bertanya, aku yang akan menjawabnya. Apapun jawabanku, nenek jangan menyahut ataupun menimpalinya ya?" Pintanya. Sang nenek mengangguk setuju. Dan _hanyo_ muda itu menggendong sang nenek tua di punggungnya. Ia melangkah dengan ringan menyusuri jalanan hutan.

Melewati jalan setapak yang mengarah menuju luar hutan, tiba-tiba mereka melihat seorang pria yang tengah beristirahat di pinggir sebuah sungai. Pria itu masih sibuk meminum air saat tidak menyadari kehadiran sang _hanyo_ dan nenek yang berada di gendongannya. Baru setelah langkah halus _hanyo_ itu melewati pria itu. Sang pria memekik.

"Tunggu!" Serunya dengan sara parau yang tercekik. " _Mononoke_ , bagaimana kau bisa membawa Ibuku?!"

Sang _hanyo_ memutar tubuhnya, membuat netra amber cerahnya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan pria bernama Iwabe yang nampak ketakutan. Sudut bibir _hanyo_ muda itu nampak tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai yang menampakkan taring-taring di sudut bibirnya.

"Heh, kenapa kau menghentikanku? Tentu saja aku sedang membawa buruan yang baru saja kutemukan dihutan." Ucapnya. "Dia manusia yang lemah, jadi aku akan memakannya nanti saat tiba di rumah." Ucap sang _hanyo_ tenang. "Atau kau juga mau kumakan, manusia? Tapi aku tida suka daging laki-laki."

Iwabe nampak gemetar, matanya berulang kali menatap Ibunya tajam, dan nampak ragu. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Ibunya, apalagi ternyata Ibunya akan dimakan oleh seekor _mononoke_. Iwabe tadinya sempat ragu akan membawa Ibunya kembali, namun setelah melihat sang Ibu sekali lagi dan mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan yang akan dihadapi sang Ibu. Iwabe bertekad akan menyelamatkan Ibunya dari _mononoke_ itu.

"Kau _mononoke_ , aku akan membunuhmu dan menyelamatkan Ibuku!" Ucap Iwabe, ia dengan getakan gemetar mengambil _tanto_ yang ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga saat berangkat tadi. _Hanyo_ muda itu hanya mendengus remeh.

"Kau sudah membuang wanita tua ini, lalu kenapa kau ingin sekali menyelamatkannya? Bukankah tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini adalah meninggalkannya mati sendirian di tengah hutan? Bukankah lebih baik dia mati dengan memberikan manfaat pada orang lain, seperti mengenyangkan perutku yang kelaparan ini, kan?" cemoohnya.

Iwabe mengigit bibirnya gusar, ia nampak ragu saat mendengar ucapan _mononoke_ di hadapannya.

"Pada akhrinya, kau akan membuangnya lagi kan?" Ucap _hanyo_ itu lagi. "Ck, para manusia memang tidak tahu terima kasih pada para orang tua. Walaupun bangsa _yokai_ sepertiku tidak akan punya orang tua yang menua seperti manusia, tapi kami tidak akan membuang para orang tua seenaknya setelah mereka renta seperti ini." Ucap sang _hanyo_.

Iwabe yang mendengar ucapan sang _hanyo_ nampak tertegun, ia menyadari bahwa perbuatannya sangat salah, ia mengingat kembali saat-saat Ibunya dengan sabar dan tekun sejak Ayahnya wafat dan merawatmya hingga ia memiliki keluarga sendiri. Iwabe mengigit bibirnya pilu. Hingga tetes air mata penyesalan nampak mengalir di matanya.

"Maaf..." isak Iwabe dengan suara bergetar. "Maafkan aku... aku memang tidak tahu diri..." isaknya lagi. Ia jatuh berlutut di depan _hanyo_ itu. Kakinya nampak gemetar dan ia jatuh bersujud. "Kumohon, _mononoke-sama_ , kembalikan Ibuku. Lepaskan Ibuku! aku bersedia menggantikannya..." Mohon Iwabe.

 _Hanyo_ muda itu hanya menatap sang manusia dengan ekspresi datar. Hingga beberapa saat ia bisa merasakan tetesan basah di punggungnya, sang _hanyo_ tahu sang wanita tua juga menangis haru atas permintaan putranya. Tangan renta yang melingkar di lehernya nampak mengerat. _Hanyo_ itu berdecak kecil. Dan menatap serius Iwabe.

"Jika aku melepaskan nenek ini, apakah kau akan merawatnya dengan baik sampai akhir hayatnya?"

Iwabe mengadah, ia mengangguk dengan suara sesegukan. _Hanyo_ muda itu masih tidak bergeming, ia masih mengerling pada sang nenek. Hingga akhirnya hela nafas singkat nampak berhembus dari bibirnya, ia akhirnya menurunkan sang nenek di hadapan Iwabe. Iwabe nampak tercenggang, ia langsung memeluk Ibunya penuh haru.

"Jika kau melanggar janjimu, aku akan datang dan menggambil wanita tua itu." Ucap sang _hanyo_. "Ingatlah baik-baik," ujarnya lagi. Dan sang _hanyo_ memunggungi Ibu dan anak tersebut dan melangkah menjauh.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar bisikan pelan sang nenek yang terbawa angin. "Terima kasih..."

Bibir _hanyo_ muda itu nampak menguarkan senyumnya. Dan netra ambernya yang tajam nampak memandang dataran menurun yang mengarah di kaki gunung. Ia melihat, seorang pria tengah menggendong sosok nenek tua menuju desa tempatnya tinggal untuk kembali pulang.

"Kemana saja kau, Sora?" Sebuah suara membuat _hanyo_ muda itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, Hoshi, aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." Sahutnya. _Hanyo_ lain dengan surai dikuncir itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tangannya nampak terlipat di dadanya.

"Paman Inuyasha dan Bibi Kagome mencarimu dari tadi." Tukasnya. Sora mengangguk-angguk dan ia mulai melangkah mengikuti sepupunya.

.

.

"Hmmm, jadi kakak tidak memberi tahu anak nenek tua itu kalau kau bukan _yokai_?" Ujar Miyu sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Sora mengangguk ringan,

"Ya, jika aku mengaku bukan _yokai_ pun, anak si nenek itu tidak akan percaya." Kekehnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan akhir sang nenek, apakah anak laki-laki itu tetap merawatnya sampai sang nenek meninggal?" Tanya Miyu lagi.

Sora nampak menerawang, ingatan samar saat ia bertemu dengan nenek tua itu beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu setelah peristiwa itu nampak terbayang. "Ya, nenek itu hidup bahagia setelahnya sampai ia meninggal. Anaknya sangat menyayanginya dan merawatnya dengan baik." Tukasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengira kalau tradisi itu masih ada sampai sekarang." Desah Miyu. "Kasihan sekali para orang tua itu..." cicitnya.

Sora tersenyum simpul, tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Miyu gemas. "Ya, kita tidak pernah tahu, tapi tradisi itu sudah mulai jarang dilakukan. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin di tempat lain di tanah ini masih ada yang melalukannya. Semoga tradisi itu akan punah seiring dengan berlalunya sang waktu." Ujarnya.

"Bagaimanapun, orang tua adalah orang yang paling berjasa untuk kita. Kasih sayang mereka sepanjang hayat, karena itu, hormatilah dan jaga orang tua kita sampai kapanpun selama nafas mereka masih berdetak dalam kehidupan." Nasehatnya.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	61. Scarlet Heart

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 61 : Scarlet Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

Detak sang musim tidak pernah membuatnya lupa, bahkan saat hari mulai beranjak dalam guguran menuju musim dingin di penghujung tahun. Surai keperakan setengkuknya nampak bergerak kecil kala sang angin membelainya dengan mudah. Netra ambernya menutup sejenak dan dengan sensual tangannya meraut jemari kecil yang nampak kurus. Tubuh wanita itu masih lemah, namun sudah membaik dalam beberapa bulan belakangan. Saat Sakura akan terjaga di pagi hari setelah semalam terlalu lama berbaring.

Perempuan itu akan merancau kecil, merengek agar siapapun yang ada di sampingnya membantunya bangkut dari _futon_. Dan membawanya keluar dari kamar, dan Sesshomaru yang tinggal di sisinya, dengan senang hati dan rela akan membopong wanita itu di dalam pelukannya yang kokoh. Hingga dengan mudah pria itu akan membawanya menelusuri dentang langit di saat purnama atau ketika mendung tengah mengecup sang rembulan.

Dan Sakura akan tersenyum bahagia, seolah kembali pada dirinya saat masih remaja.

Perempuan itu sejenak akan lupa pada kesedihannya beberapa waktu belakangan, ia akan membelai pipi suaminya sebagai balas jasa atas perhatian pria itu dan kesabarannya selama ini.

"Jika aku bisa berjalan lagi... aku akan melayanimu sepenuh hati." Ujar Sakura kala ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia selalu memandangi kakinya yang terasa lemah, dan terlihat kecil akibat beberapa bulan belakangan penyakit yang mengerogoti tubuhnya menghempaskan segala tenaga yang ia punya. "Apakah kau bersedia menunggu?" Tanyanya.

Sesshomaru hanya mendengus geli, dan mengendus leher wanita itu. Saat tangan kekarnya menyusup diantara tengkuk Sakura dan kecup lembut menerbangkan angan wanita itu, suaranya yang berat nampak menyapa pendengaran.

"Tentu saja, Sesshomaru ini akan menunggu."

Dan Sakura tahu, tidak ada yang lebih menbahagiakan daripada ucapan itu. Saat ia merasa dirinya telah jatuh dalam nestapa yang sangat dalam. Dirinya yang hina ini masih dapat merasakan rengkuh menenangkan yang hanya diberikan oleh pria itu. Pria yang ia cintai. Karena itulah, Sakura bertekad untuk sembuh.

Saat salju menyapa sang bumi, dingin menyergap bagai duri yang menusuk kulit. Sakura mulai menemukan semangatnya, dan perlahan kakinya yang lemah ia paksakan untuk bergerak, dari sebuah langkah kecil seolah ia adalah bayi yang baru saja belajar merangkak, perlahan langkahnya mulai menegak. Dan akhirnya, ia bisa berdiri diatas kedua kakinya sendiri dengan sempurna. Langkahnya tidak jauh, walaupun timpang, tapi ia bisa menelusuri dinding untuk berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

.

"Kau tahu, perempuan berambut merah muda di kamar sayap utara kuil ini sangat beruntung. Ia memiliki suami seorang _yokai_ yang sangat menyayanginya dan dengan sabar merawatnya ketika ia lumpuh." Ucap seorang _miko_ yang tengah membersihkan halaman. _Miko_ yang lainnya nampak tertawa kecil.

"Aku iri melihatnya, jarang sekali ada _yokai_ yang mau melakukan hal itu. Bahkan manusia _pun_ belum tentu sesabar itu." Sahut _miko_ yang lain, "ah, tapi aku yakin itu hanya sementara karena wanita itu masih muda dan cantik. Suatu hari saat wanita itu sudah tidak cantik lagi, aku yakin _yokai_ itu akan meninggalkannya, _yokai_ itu tampan sekali dan pasti dia akan merasa tidak pantas jika bersanding dengan perempuan yang bermuka jelek." Celetuk salah satu _miko_.

 _Miko_ - _miko_ muda itu nampak tertawa-tawa.

"Semua laki-laki itu sama saja." Ucap mereka dan suara _miko_ muda itu mulai mengecil dan menghilang kala sosok dengan _kimono_ merah muda dan _haori_ putih itu melangkah menjauh dari sana. Rambut merah mudanya yang nampak terkulai di pinggangnya bergerak kecil kala angin di luar taman bertiup dengan lembut.

Dinginnya salju serasa menusuk kulitnya, dan klorofilnya mengadah kepada langit yang cerah. Sakura masih bungkam dan kakinya mencoba melangkah lebih jauh, dan ia melepaskan tiang yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuannya untuk berdiri. Namun usahanya gagal kala tubuhnya terjembab dan jatuh begitu saja di atas salju yang berada di bawah lantai lorong.

Sakura masih diam, dan ia bangun dari posisinya. Ia masih terduduk di atas salju, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyerap diantara lututnya kala resapan basah mulai memenuhi rok _kimono_ nya. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya bergeming.

"Sakura?" Shippo terkejut saat menemukan wanita itu terduduk di atas salju. Ia membantu Sakura untuk bangkit dan memindahkan wanita itu di lorong. "Ayo ke kamarmu!" Ajaknya. Sakura tidak menyahut dan hanya tersenyum lemah. Dengan langkah tergopoh _yokai_ rubah itu membawa Sakura ke ruangannya.

Sakura menselonjorkan kakinya dan melepaskan kaos kakinya dengan malas. Seorang _miko_ dipanggil oleh Shippo agar membantunya untuk berganti pakaian. Dan setelahnya, Shippo menemaninya di ruangan itu.

"Kau harus hati-hati, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh di halaman?" Tanyanya gusar dan khawatir.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "aku hanya ingin berjalan di atas salju, mungkin karena saljunya licin jadi aku terpleset. Tapi aku tak apa-apa, kok. Kau bisa lihat kan kalau aku tidak terluka." Ujarnya.

Shippo mengembungkan pipinya kecil, "tapi tetap saja, salju itu dingin sekali. Sia-sia jika kau sakit lagi karena kedinginan." Sungutnya.

Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf... aku sudah banyak merepotkan." Cicitnya.

Shippo nampak gelagapan, "tidak-tidak... aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu atau bagaimana. Tapi... aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Kau tahu, bukan, Sesshomaru sangat ingin kau sembuh. Tidak hanya itu, kami semua di kuil ini juga ingin kau segera sembuh agar kau bisa beraktivitas dengan gembira seperti dahulu." Tukasnya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya merasa lega, "terima kasih… aku akan berusaha." Hingga keheningan akhirnya melingkupi keduanya, tanpa sadar jemari Sakura meremas selimut yang menutupi pahanya. Ia nampak berpikir dan tiba-tiba klorofilnya memandang ragu _yokai_ rubah itu.

"Shippo- _san_...?"

Suaraya yang lirih membuat Shippo heran, ia menangkap kesedihan yang nampak di wajah wanita itu. Keheningan masih membekas kala ia merasakan bahwa Sakura hanya bergumam. Namun saat melihat mata perempuan itu nampak berair, Shippo bersila disampingnya dan menunggu hingga ia bercerita. Karena ia tahu sejak tadi Sakura menahan dirinya.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat, seorang _yokai_ masih mencintai pasangannya hingga akhir hayat. Walaupun pasangannya telah menjadi kakek-nenek?" Tanyanya lirih. Shippo nampak terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu. Namun ia paham kenapa Sakura sempat bersedih mengenai ketakutannya bahwa suatu hari sang suami akan berpaling ketika dirinya tidak lagi sempurna.

Shippo jadi teringat Inuyasha, pria itu adalah satu-satunya _hanyo_ yang sangat setia kepada sang istri, walau saat itu Kagome telah menjadi nenek-nenek. Bahkan di hari-hari terakhir sebelum wanita itu wafat, Inuyasha tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Dan setelah wanita itu pergi, Inuyasha menjemput pertempuran agar dapat bersama sang istri hingga kapanpun.

"Ya... aku pernah melihatnya, walau dia bukan _yokai_. Dia _hanyo_ , Ayah Sora, adik tiri suamimu." Jawab Shippo.

"Kagome wafat saat usianya menanjak 75 tahun kala itu, dan Inuyasha masih berada di sisinya bahkan hingga saat terakhir. Di penghujung waktu, dukanya tak lagi bisa terbendung sehingga ia pergi bertempur dan gugur." Cerita Shippo. "Kau tahu, saat itu, Kagome dan Inuyasha lebih terlihat seperti seorang Ibu dan putranya daripada sepasang suami istri. Karena fisik Inuyasha masih bagus, usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria berusia awal tiga puluhan. Tapi walau begitu, ia tetap berada di sisi Kagome sampai akhir." Shippo nampak tertawa getir ketika mengingat masa lalu.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sempat terkejut, namun ia akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Merasa sudah lebih terhibur. "Kuharap, sampai akhir nanti, Sesshomaru akan terus mencintaiku. Walau aku tidak lagi sempurna." Ujarnya.

Shippo mengangguk dengan senyuman lega. "Aku yakin, Sesshomaru- _san_ akan menjagamu hingga kapanpun. Ia dan Inuyasha sebenarnya mirip, dan kurasa keduanya memiliki kesamaan dalam beberapa hal."

"Terima kasih, Shippo- _san_."

.

Saat langit menampakkan semburat orange, Sesshomaru baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya. Sejak tinggal di rumah Sora, keduanya memang tidak lagi memiliki pekerjaan. Sehingga pria itu memutuskan untuk membantu keluarga Higurashi untuk berdagang dan terkadang menjual beberapa souvenir kuil. Mengawasi perjalanan keagamaan, berburu _yokai_ jahat jika ada permintaan dan terkadang membantu penduduk di sekitar kuil Higurashi untuk mendapatkan sedikit uang.

Wajah letihnya tidak ketara saat pria itu membasuh tangan dan kakinya di dekat pintu dapur, dan ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura tengah tertidur lelap. Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lugu istrinya dan ia mengecup keningnya lembut. Hal itu membuat Sakura terbangun dan perempuan itu menyapanya.

" _Tadaima_ …" sapa Sakura.

Sesshomaru mendengus geli, "hn, _Okaeri_." Dan pria itu mengambil pakaian dilemari dan mulai mengganti bajunya dengan _yukata_ tipis.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, _Anata_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini ada permintaan berburuan _yokai_ di desa tengara." Ucap Sesshomaru. " _Yokai_ - _yokai_ di sekitar sana mulai berulah. sepertinya ada sisa akatsuki yang menjadi dalang dibaliknya."

Sakura nampak terkesiap kala mendengar nama organisasi itu, walau sudah dua tahun sejak Akatsuki hancur. Namun ketakutannya terladang masih membekas. Sesshomaru yang menyadari perubahan raut di istrinya dengan lembut mendekati perempuan itu dan memeluknya erat. Keduanya berbaring di atas _futon_ Sakura.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membereskan mereka semua. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi, seperti waktu itu." Hiburnya. Sakura meremas erat _yukata_ depan suaminya. Dan ia mengangguk pelan, pasrah.

"Aku tdiak apa-apa," elak Sakura lirih. "Lagipula pemimpin mereka sudah mati... aku juga berada di tempat yang aman di kuil ini." Imbuhnya.

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil, merasa lega atas kegelisahan istrinya yang nampaknya mulai surut. Hingga akhirnya pria itu membawa Sakura untuk membersihkan dirinya, kemudian keduanya makan malam bersama dengan beberapa _Miko_ yang lainnya di aula keluarga Higurashi.

Mereka menyadari bahwa Sora belum kembali selama beberapa bulan belakangan karena mengurus kepentingan bersama istana Barat. Sakura jadi merindukan putrinya, ia sudah lama tidak bertemu gadis kecil itu sejak ia jatuh sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang ia tahu, putrinya kini tinggal di istana barat agar Sesshomaru bisa lebih leluasa mengurus dirinya.

Sakura berharap putrinya baik-baik saja di sana, ia takut Miyu tidak diterima oleh penghuni istana barat seperti dirinya dahulu. Hingga akhirnya Sakura tersadar saat Sesshomaru menepuk pipinya dan mengembangkan senyum lembut kala Sakura menatapnya bingung. Sesshomaru mengendus lehernya menimbulkan sensasi geli yang membuatnya merinding. Dan tangan mungilnya menyentuh bahu pria itu, mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya getir, merasa bersalah. " _Gomen_..." cicitnya. Sesshomaru menatapnya sendu dan melepaskan pelukannya. Pria itu mengelus rambut Sakura sayang dan mengecup keningnya, kemdian merebahkan kepalanya di bantal dan memeluk perempuan itu di dalam tidurmya. Sakura hanya mengigit bibirnya kala perasaannya terasa kebas.

Ia merasa bersalah kala merasakan deru hangat di tengkuknya. Sakura memutar wajahnya dan memandang wajah damai Sesshomaru yang tengah terlelap dalam rasa lelah. Sakura merasakan pipinya berdesir dan ia mengecup sudut bibir pria itu. Ingatannya tergoda pada waktu remajanya ketika ia bisa lebih leluasa mengecup bibir pria itu tanpa rasa takut akan trauma yang melebur dalam dirinya

Dan Sakura berusaha memaksakan diri, karena ia rindu. Rindu akan sentuhan prianya yang sejak lama ia tolak akibat getar ketakutan bayangan masa lalu kembali dalam pikiran. Jemari kecilnya menyisir pipi tirus kokoh pria itu, betapa kagumnya ia pada garis ketampanan sang suami yang tidak berubah. Padahal Sakura tahu sudah banyak yang berubah dari dirinya sendiri kala ia menatap cermin. Dan ia tahu bahwa suaminya masih tetap sama seperti saat ia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan pria itu.

Di musim panas bertahun-tahun lalu saat dirinya hanyalah gadis belia berusia lima belas tahun. Dan siapa yang menyangka, mereka telah melewati banyak tahun bersama selama hampir dua puluh tahun ini. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, tersenyum getir, apakah kebahagiaan ini akan terus selamanya? Ketika pikirannya kembali teringat pada ucapan para _miko_ muda itu. Tentang kekaguman mereka pada suaminya dan kesetiaannya, dan tentang Sesshomaru yang akan meninggalkannya ketika fisiknya sudah tidak lagi sempurna.

Sakura menahan isak sedih dari bibirnya, namun gagal saat tetes pertama yang meluncur dari pelupuk menyentuh _futon_ dan meresap ke dalamnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu netra amber Sesshomaru terbuka.

Pria itu menyadarinya sejak tadi, bahkan saat wanita yang ia cintai menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas sebabnya. Dan pria itu tidak bergeming, tidak pula menghapus leleh air mata di bibir Sakura. Karena senyum getir di bibir wanita itu berkata, bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan Sesshomaru memandang wanita itu sayu, kala jemari Sakura menyisir pipi serta rambutnya, kemudian turun ke lehernya dan mengusap tengkuknya dan bahunya yang berada dibalik _yukata_.

Detak sang dai _yokai_ mengencang, merasakan desiran halus memabukkan yang mengodanya untuk menyambut sentuhan wanitanya. Tapi ia hanya diam, menahan diri. Karena ia tahu, jika ia bergerak, maka semua usaha Sakura akan buyar saat itu juga.

"Apakah sentuhanku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil. Sakura yang melihatnya nampak merasa lebih baik. Dengan ragu, jemarinya mulai menyusup di balik _yukata_ pria itu, dan menyentuh dada kekarnya. "Benar-benar tidak menyakitkan, kan?" Cicit perempuan itu ragu.

"Apakah sebuah sentuhan akan menimbulkan luka?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Sakura tidak menyahut, klorofilnya menyorot pada netra pria itu.

"Jika sentuhan itu kasar dan tajam." Ujarnya. "Maka akan menyakitkan." Imbuhnya. "Aku takut, sentuhanku padamu akan membuatmu sakit. Seperti yang dilakukan Indra."

Sesshomaru memandangnya datar, "kalau begitu, cobalah untuk menyentuhku. Dan mari kita lihat, apakah sentuhanmu membuat kulitku terluka atau tidak."perintahnya. Sakura memandangnya ragu, namun akhirnya perempuan itu menyentuh dada Sesshomaru dengan telunjuknya. Dan mulai bergerak memutar hingga menyentuh perutnya yang kekar, Sakura terdiam saat jemarinya berhenti di perut pria itu. Dan saat ia sadar, pakaian pria itu sudah longgar, menampakkan bahu kokohnya yang membuat matanya membelalak.

Sakura nampak membeku, san disaat itu juga matanya tertutup erat. Dan jentik ketakutan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sesshomaru menyentuh bahu perempuan itu namun dengan kasar Sakura menepisnya.

"Hiks..." dan isak pilu meluncur dari bibir wanita itu. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru memandangnya dingin, namun dengan lembut ia memeluk bahu perempuan itu. Mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

Salju masih basah saat pendar mentari menyambut dalam pagi. Kicau burung tidak seramai saat musim semi dan musim-musim yang lain, beberapa _miko_ muda yang masih anak-anak bermain di sekitar bangunan kuil. Sementara _miko_ dan _houshi_ yang sudah dewasa nampak membersihkan tumpukan salju dari atap kuil.

Hari itu, Sora telah kembali ke kediaman Higurashi. Dan ia menemui Sesshomaru dan istrinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Paman? Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Sapanya.

"Sudah lebih baik kurasa." Jawab Sesshomaru sekenanya. Sakura tersenyum ramah, di pangkuannya segelas teh hijau hangat membuat perasaannya membaik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Miyu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, ia rindu sekali dengan gadis cilik itu.

"Miyu- _chan_ baik-baik saja, ia sangat lincah dan akrab dengan semua orang." Jawab Sora ceria.

"Jadi... pemghuni istana menerimanya ya?" Ujar Sakura. Sora mengangguk. Sakura yang mengetahuinya merasa lega, namun juga entah kenapa rasa kebas tiba-tiba memercik di dalam hatinya.

"Baguslah..." ucap Sakura terasa mengambang. Sora yang tidak menyadarinya kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Sesshomaru.

Sakura memandang pantulan wajahnya di permukaan teh kala ia melamun. Pikirannya teringat kembali pada hari-harinya di istana barat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entah kenapa kekecewaan terasa di hatinya, hatinya mencelos kala mengetahui perbedaan yang begitu besar kala ia berada di istana bulan dan saat putrinya berada.

Walau Sakura bersyukur, Miyu dapat diterima dengan baik di sana. Setidaknya gadis itu akan mendapatkan pendidikan dan posisi terbaik. Miyu akan terjamin daripada ketika ia bersama orang tuanya yang miskin. Saat Sora memutuskan pamit, Sakura masih melamun memandang tehnya yang mulai dingin.

Sesshomaru bukan tidak menyadari kebungkaman istrinya, namun ia ingin memberikan perempuan itu waktu.

"Miyu baik-baik saja, jadi jangan kau risaukan mengenai keadaannya." Ucap Sesshomaru lembut.

Sakura mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman simpul, namun entah kenapa nampak air mata mengenang di pelupuknya. Jemarinya dengan cepat berusaha menghapusnya, namun Sesshomaru menyesapnya dengan lembut. Pria itu mengecup sudut mata Sakura dan menangkup pipinya.

"Jangan lagi bersedih, oke?" Pinta pria itu.

Sakura tidak menyahut, namun isak haru kembali meluncur dan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. Memeluknya erat.

"Maaf... aku jadi lebih cengeng belakangan ini." Selanya.

"Tak masalah, aku akan menghapusnya untukmu." Balas Sesshomaru tenang.

Karrna pria itu berjanji, akan membantu wanita itu mengangkat duka di hatinya.

.

.

Hoshimaru menghela nafas berat. Sekembalinya dari perjalanan mencari Totosai, tiba-tiba Inukimi memberinya kabar yang mencengangkan. Apalagi saat wanita itu memperkenalkannya pada seorang gadis muda yang nampakmya lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun. Gadis itu adalah _yokai_ dari klan Akai yang berasal dari wilayah utara.

"Jadi, ada apa Juugo sang penguasa utara tiba-tiba mengirimkan seorang gadis ke istana bulan?" Tanya Hoshimaru.

Inukimi menahan tawanya. " _Ara-ara_ , kau ini memang masih anak-anak ya, Hoshi." Kekehnya. Hoshimaru mengendikkan bahunya.

"Terserah nenek saja, deh." Sungutnya malas. Netra ambernya meniti sosok perempuan dengan surai keunguan pudar miliknya.

"Saya Akai Yume, dari klan Akai di wilayah Utara." Ucap gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Hoshimaru hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dan kembali menatap neneknya.

"Apakah nona ini tamu?" Tanyanya lagi. Inukimi masih tertawa dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kau harus menemaninya untuk mengenal seluk beluk istana ini, Hoshi." Perintahnya. Hoshimaru mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, kenapa ia harus repot-repot mengantar gadis muda yang bahkan pangkatnya tidak lebih tinggi darinya? Apalagi ia adalah penguasa barat?

"Inukimi- _obaa-sama_ , tolong jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Nenek terus saja tertawa-tawa dari tadi dan tidak memberikanku jawaban!" Protes Hoshimaru merasa dipermainkan. "Apalagi sebagai penguasa istana ini, kenapa pula aku yang harus repot-repot menemani tamu hanya untuk melihat-lihat seluk-beluk istana?!"

Inukimi mengetok kepalanya. "Hush, kau tidak sopan pada calon istrimu!" Tegurnya. Hoshimaru mendelik mendengar ucapan neneknya.

"Apa? nenek tidak bercanda kan?!" Pekiknya. Inukimi menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Tapi aku masih muda, dan juga... di saat seperti ini-" protes Hoshimaru.

"Hmm... tapi ini sudah keputusan beberapa jenderal. Lagipula jika kau menikah dengan Yume, maka dengan itu hubungan politik barat dan utara akan terjalin."

Hoshimaru nampak mendesah gusar. Namun akhirnya netra ambernya jatuh pada sosok cantik Yume. Rambut khas miliknya nampak indah dengan ornamen-ornamen khas bangsawan. Yume tersenyum manis dan memandang Hoshimaru.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya, nikmati waktu kalian berdua." Kikik Inukimi seraya melangkah meninggalkan keduanya. Hoshimaru menghela nafas kecil dan beralih kepada Yume.

"Um, jadi..." pemuda itu memandang Yume gugup, "Mau jalan-jalan?" Yume menyetujuinya dan keduanya melangkah menyusuri taman. Sementara sosok Miyu nampak memandang datar punggung keduanya. _Hanyo_ muda itu berdecak kecil dan melengos menuju arah yang berlawanan.

.

Hoshimaru menatap langit gelap saat Yume menyapanya. Keduanya nampak terdiam di lorong taman saat tetes beku kembali jatuh dari langit, gadis _yokai_ dengan telinga runcing dan surai ungu pudar itu memandang sang _hanyo_ dalam diam.

"Salju terlihat indah sekali ya, Hoshimaru- _sama_?" Ujarnya. Hoshimaru hanya mengerling sekilas, namun akhrnya ia tidak menyambut ucapan gadis itu.

Keheningan kembali membelenggu dan keduanya maaih jatuh pada kebisuan.

"Apakah kau tidak keberatan, jika suamimu adalah seorang _hanyo_?" Tanya pemuda itu mengambang. Yume sempat terkejut, sampai akhirnya gadis itu mendengus kecil dan mengadahkan tangannya pada salju yang meluncur jatuh. Titik beku itu mencair di telapak tangannya yang hangat

"Karena ini adalah takdir saya, sudah menjadi suatu keharusan untuk saya berjalan di garis takdir itu."

Netra Hoshimaru memicing kecil, ternyata apa yang ia kira memang benar. _Yokai_ bernama Yume yang dijodohkan dengannya itu tak berkeinginan untuk menikahinya dengan tulus karena dirinya hanyalah _hanyo_. Yah, Hoshimaru tidak heran, jika ia bukan putra Sesshomaru. Jika ia bukan putra mahkota dan kini menjadi penguasa. Maka pastilah saat ini ia dihina dina seperti _hanyo_ lain di luar sana.

"Jika kau memang tidak menghendakinya, sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan diri." Ujarnya dingin. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang membohongi dirinya sendiri." Cetusnya seraya bangkit dan melangkah pergi memunggungi Yume. Yume yang mendengarnya kembali terkejut, sampai kemudian _yokai_ itu tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Jika saja aku bisa melakukannya..." cecar gadis itu lirih pada sang angin yang mengalir dalam sunyi.

Hoshimaru ternyata diam-diam belum pergi, ia bersandar di balik dinding tikungan lorong saat ia mendengar ucapan _yokai_ itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kecil dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hoshimaru tidak menyangka bahwa titik saat jodohnya telah diatur akhirnya tiba, usianya memang masih muda, namun karena posisinya sebagai penguasa sudah sepatutnya ia segera mengangkat seorang permaisuri. Mungkin karena tak ingin kejadian yang dilakukan Ayahnya dalam memilih permisuri _ningen_ terulang, sehingga perjodohannya dengan gadis bangsawan _yokai_ telah diatur. Kelak, ketika mereka menikah dan memiliki keturunan maka anak mereka mempunyai peluang besar untuk lahir sebagai _yokai_ penuh dan akhirnya garis keturunan manusia dalam kerajaan barat akan terhapus.

Hoshimaru kembali ke kamarnya, namun saat ia membuka _shoji_ , sosok sang adik memunggunginya.

"Miyu- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sapanya. Telinga Miyu bergerak kecil dan gadis itu mengerling padanya.

"Ah, Hoshi- _nii_?" Balas Miyu. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Hoshimaru mengangkat alisnya kecil, bingung namun ia akhirnya menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan _hanyo_ muda itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Hoshimaru kala sejak tadi menemukan raut ragu di wajah adiknya.

Miyu memegang jemarinya gugup selama beberapa saat, hingga gadis cilik itu mulai mendesah kecil dan akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sejak awal.

"Aku ingin kembali pada Ayah dan Ibu, sudah lama sekali sejak aku meninggalkan mereka dan tinggal di sini. Aku rindu mereka." Cicitnya. "Walau rumahku yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada, tapi dimanapun Ayah dan Ibu tinggal. Di situlah tempatku untuk pulang."

Hoshimaru terpengkur, ia tak menyangka bahwa Miyu akan secepat ini memutuskan untuk pamit. Ia memang tak bisa menahan adiknya lebih lama, karena ia pun akan merasa kesepian jika _hanyo_ muda itu pergi. Namun tak ada pilihan lain, sejal awal Hoshimaru tahu, keberadaan Miyu di sisinya hanyalah sebuah titipan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur agar utusan dari barat mengantarmu ke kediaman Higurashi." Ujar Hoshimaru.

Miyu mengangguk cepat, ia sangat bersemangat, karena sebentar lagi dapat berjumpa dengan orang tuanya.

.

 **Bersambung**


	62. A Potion

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 62 : A Potion**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak mudah untuk melupakan sebuah kenangan di masa lalu, Sesshomaru merasa bahwa dirinya perlahan mulai jenuh pada hari-hari yang telah ia lalui. Zaman mulai berubah dan segala yang ada di sekelilingnya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dahulu ia akan menjelajahi seluruh negeri dan bertarung dengan banyak jenis orang, baik dari sisi _yokai_ maupun manusia sendiri. Kala itu hasratnya sebagai seorang petarung memang masih membara bagai nyala api yang menjilat-jilat hingga langit.

Namun hasrat itu perlahan mulai padam dan dirinya terbawa oleh arus perdamaian. Ia merasa damai dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh terlena dalam kehidupan tanpa tantangan ini, hal itu semata-mata karena ia merasa telah cukup. Walau merasa nyaman, dalam lubuk hatinya sang _daiyokai_ diam-diam mendambakan hari-hari penuh pertempuran seperti beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

" _Anata_?" Lamunannya pecah kala sosok wanita dengan surai merah mudanya nampak melangkah tertatih dari kamarnya. Sesshomaru mengerling dan tersenyum lembut kala wanita itu mengenyahkan tubuh mungilnya di pangkuan pria itu.

"Hm?"

Sakura nampak memainkan lengan _kimono_ nya kala klorofilnya bertemu pandang dengan amber suaminya. Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang halaman yang masih penuh dengan salju.

"Kau... melamun?" Tanya Sakura berbasa-basi. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun saat dengan gerakan patah-patah lengan wanita itu melingkar di lehernya. Sang _daiyokai_ merasa lebih tenang, pria itu meraut pipi istrinya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu..." bisiknya. Sakura nampak tersenyum kikuk. Dengan gugup ia mendudukkan dirinya di paha suaminya dan bersandar didada pria itu.

"Ya, rasanya sudah lama sekali." Bisik perempuan itu. "Banyak yang sudah kita lalui untuk sampai sejauh ini."

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun dangunya bersandar di puncak kepala wanita itu, dan tangannya yang dingin mengenggam lembut jemari Sakura. Amber pria itu nampak berkilat kecil dan kembali memandang salju tanpa kata.

"Apakah... kau merasa jenuh berada di sisiku?" Cicit Sakura tiba-tiba. Sesshomaru nampak bergeming kecil, terkejut hingga ia memandang wanita itu sedikit heran.

"Jangan bercanda." Tegurnya. "Sesshomaru ini tidak..." kata-katanya tidak berlanjut dan mengecil hingga kemudian tidak terdengar lagi.

Sakura memandang pria itu sendu dan kemudian menutup matanya erat dengan gestur tenang. "Aku hanya takut... kau merasa jenuh. Setiap hari kau hanya melakukan hal-hal yang sama... aku terlalu banyak menyusahkan orang lain terutama dirimu."

"... rasanya aku jadi merasa tidak tahu diri."

Sesshomaru menyentuh kepala istrinya dan mengecup puncak kepala itu pelan. Ia akui bahwa terkadang ia merasa bosan, ia merasa ingin melakukan hal-hal baru dan kembali melakukan kegemarannya, dan juga kembali melakukan apa yang sudah ia lakukan saat dirinya masih muda dahulu. Tapi ia kembali menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa ia sendiri tak memiliki alasan untuk merasa bosan.

Ia memandang perempuan itu, tubuhnya nampak ringkih namun masih cantik seperti saat pria itu bertemu dengan istrinya. "Jika aku merasa bosan, maka... aku tak akan selalu di sini." Tukasnya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan pria itu hanya membisu.

Walau hatinya menghangat kala mendengar jawaban pria itu, sekejab ketakutan bahwa pria itu akan meninggalkannya tak juga pergi, hingga Sakura akhirnya hanya mampu menghela nafas kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

.

Sakura menyadari bahwa sudah banyak kesabaran yang ia minta dari Sesshomaru, dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat baginya. Namun Sesshomaru sendiri merasa dua tahun adalah waktu yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan hari-hari bahagia yang telah ia lewati dengan perempuan itu. Namun sebuah prasangka sudah menjadi hal lumrah yang akan dimiliki setiap insan manusia, hal itu jugalah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura.

Walau berapa kalipun Sesshomaru menyakinkannya bahwa pria itu tak pernah jenuh bersamanya, atau merasa berpaling. Tapi rasa takut akan kemungkinan itu tidak juga lenyap dari benak Sakura.

Sakura memandang sosok suaminya yang tengah berlatih pedang di halaman dekat kamarnya, pria itu memang kembali rajin melatih dirinya sejak mereka pindah ke kediaman Higurashi di sela waktu senggang saat ia tidak mendapatkan permintaan untuk memburu _yokai_. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis memandang suaminya, sampai senyumnya perlahan luntur kala netranya memandang seorang _miko_ muda yang menghampiri pria itu dan memintanya untuk memperbaiki atas kuil di depan sana.

Sesshomaru menyetujuinya dan sempat memandang istrinya dengan senyum tipis pertanda ia tengah meminta ijin untuk pamit, dan sosoknya mengikuti sosok _Miko_ muda tersebut. Sakura menyentuh dadanya, entah kenapa rasa tidak nyaman muncul di sanubarinya. Merasa kesal kala melihat ada gadis lain yang berinteraksi dengan pria itu. Apalagi gadis itu lebih muda dan cantik daripada dirinya

Sakura dengan langkah tertatih meraih kaca di dalam meja rias miliknya, ia memandang pantulan wajahnya. Rona merah muda nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang putih, begitu pula dengan surai berwarna merah muda miliknya, nampak cantik kala wajahnya terbingkai oleh surai merah mudanya. Sakura menghela nafas, tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya, tahun ini usianya sudah menginjak 27 tahun.

Tidak terlalu tua sebenarnya, batin Sakura bimbang. Hingga ia hanya menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali memandang cermin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa... aku jadi egois seperti ini..." desahnya gusar. "Padahal... sudah berapa kali aku mendengar bahwa Sesshomaru akan terus di sisiku. Tapi setiap aku melihat ia berinterakai dengan wanita lain..."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas gusar, ia merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman. Apakah pikirannya salah jika ia merasa tak suka kala melihat suaminya memandang perempuan lain? Ingatannya kembali pada masa kelam dua tahun lalu, kala dirinya bersama Ootsutsuki Indra. Sakura meremas tangannya, bukankah dirinya lebih buruk? Ia sudah menghianati suaminya ketika dirinya telah disentuh oleh pria lain.

Dan hatinya kembali risau serta bimbang.

"Aku... harus berhenti bertingkah seperti ini." Putusnya. "Jika aku terus berpikir jelek, maka aku akan diselimuti kegelapan. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi!"

Maka ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan mengelung rambutnya kecil, Sakura merapikan riasan tipisnya dan _kimono_ nya. Ia memandang halaman dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa suaminya belum kembali sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyusul pria itu.

Langkahnya tidak lagi timpang walau ia tidak bisa berjalan cepat, tapi akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa lorong menuju pelataran depan kuil. Ia melihat Sesshomaru tengah memperbaiki tiang lonceng kuil. Beberapa _miko_ muda nampak memperhatikan pria itu dan juga tak lupa _yokai_ - _yokai_ kecil yang nampak tertarik memperhatikan pekerjaan pria itu.

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyum simpulnya, mengabaikan perasaan tidak senang akan pemandangan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Halo?" Sapa Sakura. "Wah akhirnya tiang kuilnya diperbaiki ya." Ujarnya.

 _Miko_ muda berambut hitam bernama Ukyo nampak tersenyum ramah, "iya, Sakura- _san_ , suami anda sangat banyak membantu." Pujinya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, um... kemana gerangan para _houshi_? Sejak pagi tadi aku hanya melihat _miko_ - _miko_ yang tersisa di kuil?" Tanya Sakura.

Ukyo menatap Sakura, "beberapa _houshi_ dikirim untuk menerima permintaan perburuan atas ganguan _yokai_ , dan sisanya pergi sebagai perwakilan di kuil lain." Jawab Ukyo. "Karena itu juga, sejak tadi kami bingung harus meminta bantuan pada siapa untuk memperbaiki lonceng ini. Syukurlah, Sesshomaru- _sama_ ada di kuil ini sehingga beliau dapat membantu."

Sakura nampak tersenyum simpul, walau rasa bahagia itu tidak mencapai matanya kala melihat kerling kekaguman yang dipancarkan Ukyo pada Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri istrinya. Setelah suami istri itu berpamitan pada para _miko_. Mereka melangkah pegi.

"Aku melihat mendung di matamu. Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sesshomaru tiba-tiba.

Sakura nampak terpengkur, ia menyadari suaminya memiliki insting tajam yang sangat kuat. Bahkan seolah pria itu dapat membaca apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku merasa tidak senang, melihatmu berinteraksi dengan perempuan lain-"

"Hn, jadi istrku ini sedang cemburu, ya?" Kelakar Sesshomaru. Sakura nampak mengembungkan pipinya kecil.

"Para gadis itu nampak muda, seperti bunga yang baru mekar. Aku khawatir... kau mungkin akan tergoda." Sungutnya. "Aku takut hal itu akan terjadi..."

"Bagaimana mungkin Sesshomaru ini akan tergoda perempuan lain, hn. Sementara istriku adalah perempuan paling sempurna di dunia." Ujar Sesshomaru lembut seraya melayangkan kecupan di pipi wanita itu, dan seketika rona kecil nampak di pipi Sakura.

"Uh, jangan tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu, bisa jadi gosip tidak mengenakkan jika ada yang melihat-" tegur Sakura, namun Sesshomaru nampaknya mengabaikannya dan malah mengangkat perempuan itu di lengannya.

"Siapa yang melarang untuk mencumbu istrinya sendiri?" Kekehnya cuek. Sakura memekik kecil saat Sesshomaru tiba-tiba membentuk _kekkai_ dan tubuhnya melayang dalam awan _youki_ dan kemudian keduanya berubah menjadi orb yang melayang dilangit.

.

Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir Sakura merasakan hembusan angin di wajahnya kala ia terbang bersama suaminya. Sesshomaru hanya menyeringai tipis saat ia memandang wajah nyaman perempuan itu. Perasaan Sakura sudah membaik dan sepertinya keputusannya untuk menghibur wanita itu sangat tepat. Saat Sesshomaru turun di sebuah pinggir pantai yang sepi di sebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni di sisi utara Edo. Sakura memandang pantai itu takjub, ketika kakinya sudah lama tidak menyentuh sisi-sisi pasir yang lembut di kakinya. Rasa beku di penghujung musim dingin masih terasa dan Sakura segera melompat di punggung pria itu saat kakinya terasa menginjak bongkahan es. Sesshomaru tersenyum simpul dan membawa perempuan itu menuju sebuah batang pohon bakau yang berada di sekitar bibir pantai.

Sakura diletakkannya di salah satu sulur akar pohon bakau itu dan Sesshomaru sendiri nampak mengalihkan tatapannya pada debur ombak asin yang tercium di hidungnya. Sakura nampak terpana, takjub hingga ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria itu. Rambut ditengkuknya nampak berkibar kecil, dan jemari Sakura seolah tergelitik untuk menyentuhnya. Saat Sesshomaru memutar kepalanya, ambernya menemukan wajah Sakura yang memerah, tatapan wanita itu sayu dan mengundangnya untuk membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Namun saat getar keraguan terasa meremang di kulitnya, Sesshomaru terdiam dan tangannya nampak menggantung, namun masih menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut.

"Maaf..." cicit Sakura kikuk. Ia ingin menyentuh prianya dan mendambakan balasan dari pria itu, namun ketika Sesshomaru menyambutnya, Sakura merasa ragu.

Sehingga pria itu memutuskan untuk menahan hasratnya yang mengebu. Dan hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi yang berarti yang ditampakkan Sesshomaru. Namun ambernya yang nampak sensual membuat hati Sakura berdesir kecil. Jemari mungil Sakura yang bergetar terangkat dan menyentuh dada bidang suaminya. Dan saat itulah tubuhnya condong ke depan dan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Sesshomaru.

Bibir tipis pria itu terbuka, dan lidah mereka saling bertaut. Menyatu dalam lingkar panas yang membangkitkan gairah, ketika perempuan itu telah melayang dalam buai surga dunia yang memabukkan, ia tidak ingat lagi saat tubuhnya jatuh dipelukan prianya. Sesshomaru meraut tubuhnya yang gerasa seperti mawar rapuh yang akan gugur jika tersenggol oleh gerak apapun. Dan duri seolah melukainya saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dan dengan gesit perempuan itu mendorong bahunya.

Sakura nampak membeliak, terengah dalam ekspresi ngeri yang selalu sama kala Sesshomaru mulai menjerat tubuhnya seperti sangkar emas. Sakura meronta kecil sebelumnya, namun kali ini perempuan itu masih bisa memberikan respon yang tidak terlalu menyakiti Sesshomaru, walau penolakannya masih ketara sekali.

Sesshomaru mendengus kecil dan memandang perempuan itu dalam diam. Sakura merasa bersalah kala menangkap raut kecewa di wajah pria itu. Tapi tak ada banyak hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengatasinya, sehingga Sakura hanya bisa meringkuk, memandang suaminya takut.

"Apakah pelukanku menyakitimu?" tanya Sesshomaru kemudian. Walau ia terus bersabar untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya secara tiba-tiba, tapi penolakan wanita itu saat gairahnya mulai memuncak terasa menggores sisi kelaki-lakiannya. Apalagi bagi seorang pria dominan seperti Sesshomaru.

Sakura nampak menghindari tatapan suaminya, "aku- hanya merasa... takut." Cicitnya. "Kelakuanku tadi hanyalah refleks yang tidak kukehendaki..." imbuhnya.

"Maaf... aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Sesshomaru tidak bergeming, hingga kemudian pria itu menghela nafas gusar. "Sesshomaru ini, sudah bersabar hingga sejauh ini. Tapi jika kau terus menolaknya, dan tidak mencoba untuk bangkit. Maka semua ini tidak akan berhasil." Cetusnya. "Semuanya berawal dari rasa takutmu akan masa lalu..."

"Aku selalu mengingat bayangan Indra, setiap sentuhannya menyakitiku dan rasanya tubuhku akan menjerit ketakutan setiap mengingatnya." rancau Sakura lelah. "Apakah aku terlihat diam saja? Aku juga berusaha untuk... lepas dari mimpi buruk itu!"

Sesshomaru memandang prempuan itu tanpa ekspresi. "Jika terus seperti ini, maka tak akan usai." Ucapnya. "Jika musuh terbesarmu adalah ketakutanmu sendiri, maka satu cara untuk mengatasinya adalah melawan dan menaklukkan rasa takutmu itu."

Sakura tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, namun entah kenapa keringat dingin nampak menguar dari tubuhnya. Kakinya seolah membeku kala ia merasakan Sesshomaru yang ada di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan Sesshomaru yang ia kenal selama ini. Dinding beku itu seolah menjadi benteng pemisah diantaranya, dan Sakura merasa hatinya mencelos.

Apa yang akan Sesshomaru lakukan?

"Aku akan membantumu untuk lepas dari rasa takut itu, karena itu, akan kuubah ketakutan itu menjadi hal yang paling ingin kau lawan." Sesshomaru tiba-tiba melonggarkan haorinya dan membuat haorinya menggantung di pinggangnya. Tatapannya menajam dan berubah menjadi merah, _youki_ nya tiba-tiba membara.

Sakura menatap suaminya bingung, " _anata_?"

"Larilah sejauh mungkin, kemanapun kau bisa, _koi_." Ucap pria itu. "Anggaplah aku adalah musuh terbesarmu, ketakutan yang paling kau takuti. Larilah jika kau masih merasa takut, jika kau sudah yakin dan berani menghadapinya. Maka berhentilah dan hadapi aku dengan keyakinan bahwa kau bisa menang."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, tangannya terkepal di dada. "A-aku tidak takut padamu." Kilahnya. "Aku yakin... kau tidak mungkin melukai-"

Srat!

Grakk!

Wajah Sakura memucat kala sebuah sabetan tiba-tiba menerjang sisi kirinya, sabetan itu menumbangkan batang pohon di sebelahnya. Dengan raut tak percaya ujung matanya melirik batang pohon itu.

 _'Di-dia sedang bercanda... kan...'_ Sakura meneguk ludahnya, rasa takut seketika melesat di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari pergi sejauh yang ia bisa. Aura _youki_ Sesshomaru masih membara dan bahkan manusia biasa sepertinya dapat merasakan aura _youki_ tersebut. Sakura berlari tergesa, mengabaikan kakinya yang terasa perih karena menginjak bebatuan kasar di sekitar pinggir pantai.

Sampai nafas terengah menjadi batas dirinya. Sakura bersembunyi di salah satu ceruk pohon yang besar, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang kelelahan. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Sesshomaru akan serius menyerangnya, walau ia tahu bahwa tadi hanyalah gertakan agar ia berlari pergi. Tapi tetap saja... Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berat akibat nafasnya yang habis.

Sakura membelalak saat sosok pria itu tiba-tiba keluar dari pepohonan, Sesshomaru memutar kepalanya. Cakarnya yang tajam berderak dan pria itu menyeringai kecil, ia melangkah menuju sebuah batang pohon. Sakura bergetar hebat, dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Rasa takut luar biasa tiba-tiba menyergap di dirinya.

Namun kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya, pria itu adalah suaminya. Sesshomaru tidak akan menyakitinya, batinnya yakin. _'Jangan takut Sakura... ia adalah suamimu. Sesshomaru tidak akan menyakitiku!'_

Walau ragu, namun ia meyakinkan diri untuk melawan, berbekal keyakinan bahwa pria itu tidak sungguh-sungguh akan menyakitinya. Sakura tahu Sesshomaru hanya ingin ia menaklukkan rasa takutnya. Terlebih rasa takut tak terdefinisikam darinya pada pria itu. Jika ia yakin, seharusnya sejak lama ia tidak akan takut pada Sesshomaru, seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, menyakinkan dirinya untuk tetus tinggal. Dan saat sosok pria itu mendrkat dan menemukannya dibalik batang pohon tersebut, Sakura dengan mantap menghadapinya. Klorofilnya memandang lurus mata pria itu. Walau tubuhnya masih bergetar, tapi ia berusaha menghadapi pria itu.

Sesshomaru mendengus, wajahnya nampak mendekat dan ia seolah tengah mengendus istrinya. Gigi bertaringnya nampak menyeringai dan dengan mantap Sesshomaru tiba-tiba mencengkram bahu Sakura. Sakura sempat memekik kecil, tapi ia segera menahan suaranya. Ia tak ingin membuat usaha pria itu sia-sia dan akhirnya mereka kembali pada titik awal. Dimana Sesshomaru yang dekat terasa jauh baginya.

Hembus nafas pria itu mengelitik wajahnya, saat Sesshomaru masih berusaha mengintimidasi Sakura, ingin melihat bagaimana respon perempuan itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tengah ketakutan, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya. Dan akhirnya netra kemerahan Sesshomaru membelalak saat tiba-tiba Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya. Dan mencium bibir pria itu.

Sakura menangkup rahang kokoh pria itu dengan jemari mungilnya, mengabaikan getar ketakutan dan debaran menggila yang menerpa dirinya. Cengkraman Sesshomaru dibahu mungil itu perlahan mulai melemah, dan pria itu menutup matanya. Sakura mendorong tubuh kekarnya hingga akhirnya terbaring di atas batang pohon yang menjadi perisai Sakura untuk bersembunyi tadi, tangan kecilnya masih meraut pipi pria itu kuat.

Dan Sakura terlena sehingga dengan penuh hasrat meraut bibir pria itu. Sesshomaru membiarkan dirinya pasrah, walau pria itu berusaha meraut istrinya kala menyadari nafasnya telah diujung tanduk. Tapi gerakannya terhenti kala ia menyadari Sakura mengabaikannya. Baru ketika Sakura terengah diantara bibir mereka yang masih bersatu. Sesshomaru menyisihkan wajah istrinya di pipinya. Gelenjar kebahagiaan dan hasrat mengebu bergemuruh di dadanya kala permukaan halus pipinya yang kokoh merasakan panas yang menjalar di sekitar wajah Sakura.

Keduanya masih diselimuti keheningan saat Sakura bersandar di bahunya. Posisi keduanya masih sama tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sakura memekik kecil saat rasa malu langsung menerjang wajahnya, ia berusaha menutupi rasa malunya kala dirinya tengah lepas kendali tadi. Apalagi kala merasakan guncangan kecil pria dibawahnya, Sesshomaru tengah tertawa geli. Seraya tangan besarnya mengelus rambut panjang Sakura.

"Aku senang kau kembali, _koi_." Ujarnya. Sakura nampak meremas tangannya di dada depan pria itu.

"Ini... membuatku malu." Cicit Sakura. Sesshomaru mengelus rambutnya.

"Tapi setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan bukan, kau akhirnya bisa lebih terbuka padaku. Dan sepertinya, cara yang kulakukan berhasil."

"Entahlah... aku masih belum yakin. Tapi terima kasih... aku akan berjuang agar bisa kembali seperti dulu. Setidaknya kalaupun tidak secara instan, aku tidak lagi takut padamu." Ujar Sakura.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang membuatmu takut padaku? Apakah karena aku mirip dengan Indra?" Tanya Sesshomaru akhirnya. Sakura sempat terdiam. Hingga akhirnya sebuah gelengan kecil membuat pria itu mengerutkan alisnua.

"Aku merasa... tidak lagi layak untukmu..."

Sesshomaru menghela nafas sekilas. Dan mengelus rambut istrinya lembut.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi." Pintanya. Sakura mengangguk kecil, walau keraguan masih nampak di wajahnya. Tapi ia yakin segalanya akan kembali membaik dalam beberapa waktu. Sakura yakin ia akan sembuh dan kembali seperti sedia kala dengan Sesshomaru di sisinya.

,

.

Sesshomaru tak dapat menahan senyum leganya kala menemukan sosok Sakura yang tengah berkumpul dengan _yokai_ - _yokai_ dan _miko_ muda. Mereka nampak ceria, sejak hari itu Sakura memang mulai menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti. Rasa takutnya mungkin belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi ia telah kembali pada sosok Sakura yang dahulu.

"Sepertinya, Sakura sudah mulai membaik ya." Ujar Sora ketika pemuda itu melangkah dari salah satu lorong. Sora baru saja kembali seminggu yang lalu setelah berbulan-bulan absen dari kegiatan di kuil.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jadi bagaimana dengan perkembangan di istana barat dan Miyu?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sora menceritakan beberapa problema yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh empat wilayah _yokai_ , sementara hubungan wilatah _yokai_ dengan manusia cukup membaik sejak Akatsuki tumbang. Tapi tetap saja ada segelintir pemberontakan kecil seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Inukimi- _obaa-sama_ menjodohkan Hoshimaru dengan seorang gadis _yokai_ dari utara, tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak terlalu bagus." Komentar Sora ketika menceritakan mengenai perjodohan Hoshimaru.

Penguasa diharapkan memiliki pendamping apalagi ini sudah berlalu beberapa tahun sejak Sesshomaru mangkat dari tahtanya. Memang tidak lama jika dikalkukasikan lengsernya Sesshomaru yang tidak sampai menginjak tahun kelimabelas, tapi tetap saja. Mengulur waktu hingga satu dekade untuk membiarkan kekosongan di kursi permaisuri. Adalah suatu masalah tersendiri bagi adat istana.

"Hm, segalanya memang terasa cepat. Bahkan terkesan dilaksanakan dengan terburu-buru, tapi karena itu adalah keputusan _haha-ue_ , aku yakin inilah yang terbaik. Lagipula, aku tidak lagi ikut campur dalam urusan ketatanan barat." Sahut Sesshomaru.

Sora tidak memgatakan apapun setelahnya, namun ia sempat memandang pamannya yang nampak termenung.

"Apakah... paman pernah merasa menyesal, ketika setelah sekian lama mangkat dari istana barat?" Tanyanya.

Sesshomaru diam, mencerna ucapan pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya hela nafas kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sedikit... tapi hanya sebentar. Saat aku menyadari bahwa segalanya membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan pilihanku adalah keputusan yang telah kupikirkan baik-baik. Terkadang aku hanya... merindukan masa lalu. Saat aku masih bisa dengan bebas pergi mengembara kemanapun dan bertarung..."

"... aku merasa, diriku seperti sebuah _katana_ yang tumpul."

Sora nampak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Sakura yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan para anak-anak baik _miko_ maupun _yokai_ itu.

"Pedang yang tumpul, akan kembali tajam ketika ia diasah kembali. Sama seperti pedang yang tajam, jika penggunanya hanyalah seorang amatir yang tak memiliki tujuan. Maka sabetannya hanya sebuah sabetan ringan tanpa arti, namun berbeda jika penggunanya adalah seseorang yang memiliki tujuan hidup. Karena tak peduli seberapa tumpul pedang yang ia miliki, tekadnya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangilah yang akan menajamkan pedang itu." Tukas Sora.

Sesshomaru hanya mendengus kecil seraya menarik sudut bibirnya. Perhatiannya kembali pada sosok Sakura yang tengah bermain. Di hari itu salju terakhir telah meleleh dan aroma semerbak musim semi mulai tercium. Saat jemari Sesshomaru nampak menyentuh poninya, netra ambernya kembali menyorot pada langit biru.

Dan daun-daun muda mulai tumbuh...

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Sitilafifah989, Saskey Saki, junghayo, Khairun287674444, Nasyaila, Febri593, Malfoy, Tectona Grandis.**


	63. Blossom Flower

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 63 : Blossom Flower**

 **.**

 _Hanyo_ muda itu nampak menghela nafas gugup, setelah beberapa bulan tinggal di istana barat, akhirnya ia kembali ke kediaman Sora. Tempat kelahirannya, kedua orang tuanya juga berada di sana dan ia tak sabar ingin bertemu mereka. Miyu melangkah menuju pelataran setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dari istana barat menuju kuil Higurashi.

Semerbak bau _sakura_ langsung menyambutnya dan disanalah ia nampak memandang sosok wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang tengah memperhatikan langit. Miyu tersenyum cerah dan dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Sakura dalam gerakan cepat. Sakura sempat terkejut, hampir saja terjungkal akibat tubrukan tiba-tiba Miyu.

Namun akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum kala menemukan tangan kecil putrinya.

"Miyu _-chan_ , lama tidak berjumpa?!" Ucap Sakura haru. Ia memeluk putrinya penuh suka cita. Miyu memeluk leher ibunya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Okaa-chan_." Kekehnya. "Miyu senang, _okaa-c_ _ha_ _n_ sudah sehat kembali."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, _okaa-san_ kuat, karena itu _okaa-san_ sembuh dengan cepat." Tukas Sakura. Miyu kembali terkekeh, kali ini ia merasa bahagia saat ibunya menggendongnya. Ia rindu pelukan wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama sepuluh bulan itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti _Okaa-chan_." Kikik Miyu.

"Hmm... tentu saja, Miyu _-chan_ akan menjadi kuat seperti _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ suatu hari nanti saat kau sudah besar." Sahut Sakura. "Hmmm, lihatlah betapa cepatnya kau tumbuh, padahal baru kemarin rasanya _okaa-san_ menimang-nimangmu. Dan sekarang kau sudah tumbuh tinggi." Kekehnya.

" _Ne_... berapa usiamu tahun ini Miyu _-chan_?"

Miyu diam sejenak, berfikir dalam beberapa saat. Hingga ia akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Usiaku masih tujuh tahun, tinggal menunggu beberapa musim lagi maka aku akan berusia delapan tahun." Tukas Miyu. Sakura nampak tersenyum puas.

"Hmmm... putriku ternyata pintar ya." Pujinya.

Miyu mendengus geli. "Karena aku adalah anak _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_." Balasnya. Senyum di bibir sang ibu masih membekas, Sakura menguatkan pegangannya di tubuh Miyu dan mulai melangkah.

"Ayo kita temui Ayahmu, dia pasti senang melihatmu kembali." Ajaknya.

Satu alis Miyu terangkat kecil, senyum simpul muncul di bibirnya. "Hehe... _Otou-chan_ sudah tahu kalau aku kembali, kok." Celetuknya. Sakura nampak terkejut hingga akhirnya wanita itu menghela nafas kecewa namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk membawa Miyu ke tempat suaminya.

Sakura menggandeng tangan putrinya, ia melangkah menuju halaman yang nampak penuh dengan beberapa warga desa yang tengah berdoa untuk merayakan musim semi. Sakura sempat berhenti saat klorofilnya menangkap sosok Sesshomaru yang tengah bercakap dengan beberapa _miko_ muda. Tubuh jakungnya nampak mencolok dengan pakaian _houshi_ yang ia pakai. Sementara _miko_ - _miko_ muda itu nampak tertarik pada pria itu. Bahkan Sakura dapat menangkap rona kemerahan di pipi mereka.

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa tercubit, Sakura menghela nafas kecil dan tanpa sadar meremas kecil tangan putrinya. Miyu yang menyadari pergerakan aneh dari Ibunya mendongak.

"Ada apa, _Okaa-chan_?" Tanya Miyu heran. Sakura nampak tersadar dan memandang putrinya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa..." tukasnya. "Ayo segera hampiri Ayahmu!" Ajaknya. Sakura segera melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Miyu. Sesshomaru menyadari kedatangan istrinya dan langsung menoleh pada wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para _miko_ muda yang sejak tadi bertanya atau meminta bantuan padanya.

"Oh, Miyu _-chan_?" Sapa Sesshomaru lembut. Ia meninggalkan _miko_ - _miko_ muda itu dan menghampiri putrinya dengan seyuman tipis yang lembut dan segera menggendong gadis cilik itu di lengannya.

Para _miko_ muda yang nampak terlupakan itu nampak kecewa namun mereka tetap tersenyum seraya membungkuk sopan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dengan Sakura. Hingga kemudian mereka meninggalkan Sesshomaru dan keluarganya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya.

"Kau lumayan populer ya?" Celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba seraya mengerling pada para _miko_ muda yang tadinya nampak berkumpul di sekitar Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tersenyum geli, "begitukah? Aku tak begitu menyadarinya." Celetuknya. Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman saat pria itu dengan santai menanggapi sindirannya. Hingga Miyu akhirnya pergi untuk bermain bersama treman-temannya. Sakura masih menmperhatikan hal lain saat Sesshomaru memandangnya.

"Apakah kau sedang cemburu, hm, _koishii_?" Bisik Sesshomaru lembut, tangannya hendak melingkar di bahu istrinya namun dengan gesit Sakura berkelit. Alis pria itu terangkat kecil kala Sakura menatapnya penuh peringatan.

" _Anata_... bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan, jangan tiba-tiba memelukku di muka umum. Itu... tidak pantas-!" Desahnya.

Sesshomaru mendengus kecil namun akhirnya ia menurut, lagipula tadinya ia hanya ingin menggoda wanita itu namun nampaknya Sakura sedang berasa di mood yang buruk. Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana akhirnya pria itu memutuskan mengalah. Hingga kemudian ia menatap istrinya tenang,

"Hm, baiklah..." ujarnya. "Jadi daripada kau menganggur, bagaimana jika kau membantu melayani penduduk desa yang berdoa?" Tawarnya. Sakura nampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

,

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, memandang takjub Sakura yang serasi dengan seragam _miko_ dengan _hakama_ merah dan _haori_ putih itu. Rambutnya ia kuncir rapi agar gerakannya lebih mudah. Netra kehijauannya nampak memandang ceria para pengunjung yang juga mengerumuninya. Kegundahan dihatinya perlahan mulai memudar, teralihkan oleh kesibukannya.

Ketika Sakura beristirahat setelah kesibukannya, ia menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, bukankah kau Sakura- _hime_ , putri angkat Akihiro- _sama_?" Sapa sosok _houshi_ dengan rambut terkuncir itu. Sakura yang melihatnya nampak terkejut. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Ah kau-?"

"Idate, namaku Morino Idate. Sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan kita di kediaman Tuan Akihiro." Ucap Idate. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura- _hime_."

Sakura tersenyum cerah, "ah, sudah lama sekali, Idate _-san_!" Ujar Sakura.

Keduanya nampak bercakap hingga Sakura tidak sadar kalau Sesshomaru memperhatikannya. Pria itu nampak berdehem kecil dan membuat Idate menoleh. Idate nampak menyapanya namun Sesshommaru hanya mengangguk kecil dengan roman datar. Sakura tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh seorang _miko_ untuk membantunya sehingga meninggalkan Idate dan Sesshomaru.

"Selamat siang, Sesshomaru _-san_?" Sapa idate lagi, kali ini dengan mimik gugup. Entah kenapa aura di sekitar mereka mendadak berubah, apalagi Sesshomaru hanya memandangnya sekilas dan kemudian membuang mukanya. Kemudian ia pergi untuk membantu _houshi_ lain. Idate nampaknya diabaikan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Masih tidak ada yang berubah sejak hari-hari mereka lewati, tak terasa juga berbulan-bulan mulai larut. Ketika detak musim panas menuju musim gugur akhirnya kembali tiba. Keluarga kecil itu masih tinggal di kuil Higurashi, dan mereka seolah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Tak ada yang berubah juga, seperti keceriaan Miyu yang akhirnya bisa berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

Dan saat itu Sakura memandang langit, bertanya-tanya bagaimana alur hidup itu akan terus mengalir.

Suatu hari ada seorang pedagang dari luar negeri yang datang ke kediaman Higurashi. Pria itu adalah pria asing yang memperkenalkan dirinya berasal dari negeri yang berada nun jauh di wilayah barat. Melewati lautan luas dan menuju samudra tanpa batas, di tempat sebuah benua yang menjadi ujung dari negeri matahari.

Pria itu nampak mencolok, berbeda sekali dengan fisik orang-orang Jepang pada umumnya. Ia memiliki iris sebiru lautan dan helai-helai seperti matahari.

"Namikaze Minato." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Jepang yang ia dapatkan ketika datang ke negeri ini.

Sora mengangguk kecil dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan sambutan kecil. Netra ambernya memandang sebuah surat yang ia dapatkan dari _shogun_. Di era sekarang ini, keberadaan kaum dari wilayah tanah barat mulai memasuki wilayah Jepang. Para samurai menyebut mereka kaum bar-bar. Dan kedatangan mereka sangat dibatasi di wilayah pulau tertentu yang hanya diijinkan oleh _shogun_.

Tapi nampaknya ada beberapa pengecualian bagi beberapa orang.

"Jadi, kedatangan anda berkaitan ingin mengetahui mengenai seluk beluk antara dunia _yokai_? Namikaze _-san_?" Ucap Sora.

Minato membubgkuk kecil, "ya, Higurashi _-san_ , saya tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana negeri ini dapat bertahan dalam keselarasan hidup antara makhluk dalam mitologi dan manusia." Ucap Minato. "Saya dengar, anda adalah jembatan antara _yokai_ dan manusia."

"Hm, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar, di luar sana juga ada perwakilan lain yang turut andil. Aku hanya sebagai penengah diantara mereka." Sahut Sora.

Keduanya bercakap, Sora nampak terkesan dengan pria dari kaum bar-bar itu, mereka memiliki tinggi yang cukup mencolok dibandingkan pria jepang kebanyakan, hal itu juga tidak berbeda seperti Sora karena ia berasal dari perpaduan antara _yokai_ dan manusia, sehingga postur tubuhnya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Berbeda dengan manusia, bangsa _yokai_ memang memiliki postur tinggi yang kadang dikatakan aneh bagi orang-orang Jepang sendiri.

Selain itu, pria di hadapannya ini memiliki sopan santun dan sejak tadi Sora tak menemukan kecacatan yang ketara di tindakannya.

"Karena kedatangan anda sudah mendapatkan izin dari _shogun_ , sayapun memberikan akses terbuka jika anda ingin melihat bagaimana interaksi _yokai_ dan manusia di kuil ini. Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa hal yang harus anda ketahui perihal adat kami." Ujar Sora.

Minato menyetujuinya, dan akhirnya Sora mengajaknya berkeliling. Melihat beberapa hal yang membuat pria asing itu merasa takjub, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat _yokai_ dan nampaknya hal itu cukup menarik baginya.

"Saya takjub, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat makhluk-makhluk yang berbeda dengan manusia. Dapat keluar dengan tenang tanpa takut sedikitpun." Ucap Minato. "Di negeri kami juga memiliki makhluk mitos, bisa juga disebut _obake_ jika berada di tempat ini. Namun kebanyakan makhluk tersebut cenderung merugikan dan ditakuti manusia." Jelas Minato.

" _Vampire, werewolf_..." gumam Minato dengan bahasa asing yang tidak dipahami Sora.

"Itu adalah nama beberapa hantu yang populer di negeri kami." Tukas Minato lagi. Sora mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jadi aku penasaran seperti apa makhluk bernama _vamupai_ dan _wereworufu_ itu?" Tanya Sora.

Minato yang mendengar pengejaan pemuda itu menahan tawa gelinya. Namun akhirnya ia menjelaskan garis besar mengenai makhluk yang ia maksud. Sora mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Mungkin bisa kau sebut makhluk itu sebagai _yokai_ serigala." Ucap Sora, "dan yang satunya, mungkin ada satu _obake_ di sini yang kadang membunuh manusia. Dia pastinya _obake_ level menengah yang bertapa dan akhirnya naik tingkat." Ucapnya.

Minato tidak mengerti mengenai kelas-kelas _obake_. Hingga Sora sedikit memberikan penjelasan dan akhirnya pria asing itu memahaminya. Sampai kemudian Minato akhirnya menanyakan mengenai jenis _yokai_ seperti apakah dia? Nampaknya sejak tadi pria itu penasaran dengan surai Sora yang terang dan netra ambernya, apalagi ia memiliki telinga yang aneh dari manusia kebanyakan.

"Aku adalah _hanyo_."

" _Hanyo_?" Ulang Minato. Sora mengangguk kecil.

"Persilangan antara manusia dan _yokai_." Tukasnya.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau _yokai_ dan manusia bisa memiliki keturunan." Ucap Minato takjub.

"Ya, tapi hal itu sebenarnya dilarang baik dari dunia _yokai_ dan dunia manusia sendiri. Jadi bisa dibilang, keberadaan _hanyo_ tersingkir dari keduanya." Ucap Sora. "Tapi untuk keadaan di kuil ini adalah pengecualian."

"Begitu ya, saya benar-benar merasa takjub." Ucap Minato.

.

Minato tinggal di pinggir Edo, tempat yang disediakan pemerinah setempat untuknya tinggal bersama para bawahan dan rekan-rekannya. Minato adalah seorang perwakilan dari sebuah tim peneliti dari Eropa. Pria itu nampak mencolok dan tinggi daripada pria Jepang kebanyakan, mungkin karena itu juga orang-orang di sekitarv ana terutama para gadis nampak menaruh perhatian padanya. Namun hal tersebut berbeda dengan para generasi tua yang memandangnya sebelah mata.

Para orang tua yang menjunjung nilai-nilai kebudayaan dan adat leluhur, tentu tidak mudah untuk menerima pengaruh dari luar.

"Aku penasaran, pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu, Minato _-san_?" Tanya Sora saat Minato kembali berkunjung ke kuil Higurashi. Pria itu memakai seragamnya, berwarna hijau dengan celana yang nampak ketat dan sepatu boots yang menutupi sepanjang kaki hingga betisnya.

Garis bahu pada seragam Minato berupa jas dengan banyak kancing di sekitar dada dan perutnya. Minato terlihat gagah dengan pakaiannya, dan tentu saja hal baru tersebut mengusik keingintahuan Sora. Ia memang termasuk orang tua yang menjunjung tradisi leluhur, tapi Sora bukan pribadi yang kolot sehingga menolak perubahan, ia selalu tertarik pada hal-hal baru dan memilah-milahnya serta menyesuaikan dengan adat setempat sehingga tidak terjadi persinggungan.

Minato menjelaskan mengenai pakaiannya dan bagaimana adat penduduk Eropa menjalani kehidupannya serta tata cara pakaian mereka. Keduanya asyik berdialog saat tiba-tiba suara ketukan kecil membuat Sora tersadar.

"Silakan masuk, Paman Sesshomaru!" Ucapnya mempersilakan. Sosok Sesshomaru membuka _shoji_ dan melangkah masuk. Ia sedikit membungkuk hormat dan bersimpuh di samping Sora. Postur duduknya nampak elegan dan sempat membuat Minato terpana selama sepersekian detik.

"Minato _-san_ , ini adalah Pamanku, Sesshomaru- _sama_! Beliau adalah dai _yokai_ yang tinggal di kuil ini." Ucap Sora.

Minato membungkuk kecil sebagai salam. " _Watashi wa Minato desu_!" Ucapnya.

Sesshomaru hanya mengangguk kecil. "Jadi Paman, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan. Aku ingin Paman ikut serta dalam pemeriksaan di tempat Minato _-san_ menetap saat ini. Kudengar ada beberapa gangguan _yokai_ di sekitar sana." Ucap Sora. "Dan kurasa Paman juga bisa menjelaskan mengenai sistem dunia _yokai_ pada beliau, karena Minato _-san_ melakukan penelitian mengenai hubungan _yokai_ dan manusia."

"Hm, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal umum yang harus diketahui mengenai batas antara _yokai_ dan manusia. Tapi kurasa ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan karena hal ini bertentangan dengan adat. Dan kau pasti bagian dari orang-orang bar-bar yang sejauh ini memiliki masalah atas ijin _shogun_ , bukan?" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin.

Minato nampak gugup kala merasakan aura disekitarnya terasa berubah. Sora hanya tertawa garing ketika merasakan aura dj sekitar Pamannya. Ia tidak heran kalau pria itu memang tidak mudah menerima kehadiran orang asing, apalagi mengenai orang-orang bar-bar.

"Hm, jadi aku akan mengirim beberapa perwakilan dari kuil sebanyak tiga orang." Ucap Sora.

Sesshomaru tidak banyak bertanya lagi, namun netra ambernya masih menelisik Minato. Pria pirang itu membungkuk kecil kemudian pamit untuk undur diri. Sesaat setelah tamu itu pergi, Sora memandang pamannya kikuk.

"Hm, apa Paman merasa kalau Minato _-san_ mungkin punya tujuan lain?" Tanya Sora.

Sesshomaru masih diam, namun kemudian ia membuka bibirnya. "Tidak ada, aku rasa pria itu jujur dengan tujuannya. Tapi tetap saja, orang-orang asing itu terasa mencurigakan. Mereka memiliki aroma yang berbeda dengan orang-orang Jepang." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Ya, rasanya memang berbeda. Aroma mereka terkadang sangat menusuk jika dibandingkan orang-orang Jepang pada umumnya. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tertarik pada tempat mereka tinggal." Ujar Sora.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti mengenai ketertarikan Sora pada orang-orang itu.

" _Okaa-san_ bercerita padaku, bahwa di masa depan nantinya. Wilayah ini akan mendapatkan pengaruh yang kuat dari orang-orang tanah barat, mereka berasal dari Eropa dan sekitarnya. Di masa itulah, nantinya negeri ini akan berubah menjadi negara modern yang sangat berbeda dengan masa sekarang."

"Masa modern, apa maksudmu?"

"Terjadinya revolusi industri di berbagai belahan dunia, ketika negeri ini tidak akan ada lagi batas satu sama lain. Kerja sama Jepang dan negara luar yang kita sebut kaum bar-bar akan berlangsung hingga kurun waktu lama." Ucap Sora.

"Apakah itu sedikit cerita yang didongengkan Ibumu lagi, mengenai masa depan?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Sora hanya tersenyun tipis.

"Ya, seperti itu."

Sesshomaru nampak berpikir, namun akhirnya ia bungkam dalam beberapa saat. Kebenaran mengenai istri adik tirinya yang berasal dari masa depan sudah ia ketahui beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walau hal itu sempat mengusik keingintahuannya, namun Sesshomaru tak lagi memikirkannya lagi. Siklus hidupnya menjadi lebih sederhana saat ini sehingga daripada mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keberlangsungan tanah ini, ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dirinya dan keluarganya bertahan hidup.

"Zaman akan terus berubah, bukan begitu kan?" Ujar Sesshomaru seraya bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

"Jadi ada banyak hal yang akan kita lihat mengenai perkembangan orang-orang bar-bar itu." Kingo, seorang _houshi_ yang ditugaskan Sora untuk turut serta dalam kunjungan ke kediaman Minato di sebuah pelabuhan yang diijikan _shogun_ untuk tempat tinggal para orang asing dari tanag Eropa tersebut.

Kingo nampak tertarik saat melihat bangunan tradisional Jepang, apalagi beberapa kapal di pelabuhan yang nampak berbeda dengan kapal tradisional yang biasa dipakai untuk berlayar di sekitar sini.

"Wah, kau lihat Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Ucap Kingo antusias. Matanya nampak berbinar kala memandang kapal layar yang megah itu. "Aku penasaran bagaimana kapal kayu seperti ini memiliki ketahanan yang baik untuk mengarungi samudra."

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun dari ekspresinya. Pria itu juga merasakan hal yang sama, Sesshomaru menyadari banyak teknologi yang dikembangkan oleh para manusia. Sehingga tak heran jika ia melihat pertumbuhan yang begitu pesat dari para manusia itu. Netra tajam Sesshomaru memperhatikan dengan detail setiap lekuk kapal itu, bahkan bau asin yang khas nampak tercium di hidungnya, membuat pria itu tahu seberapa berat perjuangan kapal itu dalam mengarungi lautan.

"Selamat datang Tuan-Tuan?" Sapa sosok Minato. Rambut pirangnya nampak berantakan. Sepertinya ia baru saja bangun dari tidur, dan tergopoh-gopoh ketika mendengar kabar bahwa tamu dari kuil Higurashi sudah sampai dipagi hari.

"Selama pagi, Minato _-san_?" Sapa Kingo ramah. Minato juga membungkuk kecil sebagai balasan.

Setelah berbasa-basi, Minato mempersilakan tamunya menuju rumah tradisional tempatnya tinggal. Sesshomaru melihat bangunan kayu di sekitar empat itu nampak lapuk, dan beberapa dierbaiki dengan benda aneh yang nampak berkilau. Tangan pria itu nampak menyentuh permukaan dinding yang terasa sedkit kasar seperti di tambal dengan asal.

"Kami tidak banyak menggunakan material kayu untuk memperbaiki rumah ini." Ucap Minato. "Karena ijin untuk mendapatkan kayu lebih rumit dan memakan waktu. Jadi terpaksa kami menggunakan material sedanya yang ada disekitar sini."

Minato nampak gugup saat menjelaskannya, entah kenapa pria bersurai putih yang nampak jakung itu sejak tadi menguarkan aura yang tidak ramah. Mungkin itu sudah pembawaannya, batin Minato kikuk. Sesshomaru mengikuti langkah Kingo, sesekali netra ambernya memandang sekelilingnya, mempelajari hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia juga melihat beberapa barang antik dan benda aneh berwarna biru yang terlihat seperti bola, tergantung di setiap ujungnya dan diletakkan dengan hati-hati di sebuah meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru saat ia memandang benda bulat dengan warna dominan biru itu. Ia melihat gaya tulisan aneh yang belum pernah ia ketahui.

"Itu bernama globe." Ucap Minato. "Replika dari dunia yang kita tinggali saat ini." Sesshomaru mengerutkan alisnya kecil, bingung, namun juga tertarik.

"Dunia? Benarkah dunia seperti ini, bulat seperti bola?"

Minato tersenyum, "ya, tapi tidak benar-benar bulat. Dunia ini bernama bumi, dimana terdiri dari inti dan kemudian berlapis-lapis hingga yang paling uar disebut kerak bumi. Nah, kita manusia tinggal di lapisan paling luar yang disebut kerak bumi itu."

Sesshomaru nampak terpana kala Minato mulai menjelaskan mengenai dunia yang tak pernah ia tahu. Ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa dunia akan seluas ini, bahwa kenyataan kehidupan tidak hanya sebatas di negrei ini. Masih ada kehidupan lain di luar sana yang belum ia ketahui. Sesshomaru merasa takjub, namun juga penasaran disaat yang bersamaan. Sejauh apakah dunia ini ada, dan bagaimana dunia ini akan berkembang?

Dirinya sudah bertahun-tahun melihat degan jelas bagaimana zaman di tanah ini kian berubah, namun ia juga jadi penasaran ingin mengetahui bagaimana perubahan zaman di peradaban lainnya. Apakah sama seprti Jepang atau tidak?

"Jadi, anda sudah hidup sejak era kuno?" Apakah anda tahu bagaimana silsilah kekaisaran Jepang pada masa lalu?" Tanya Minato, ia nampak tertarik saat Sesshomaru sedikit menjelaskan mengenai usianya, dan era saat ia baru saja lahir.

"Aku tidak memeperhatikan secara detail mengenai kekaisaran manusia, namun dalam peradaban _yokai_. Wilayah kerajaan barat saat ini telah dipimpin oleh 3 generasi." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Dimulai sejak penaklukkan wilayah oleh Ayahku, Inu no Taisho di era Asuka."

Minato tercengang, namun akhirnya pria itu nampak menghitung-hitung dan mengira kapan tahun penaklukkan yang dikatakan oleh Sesshomaru.

"Um... jadi berapa usia anda sekarang, Sesshomaru- _sama_?"

"728 tahun."

"Hah, sepanjang itu?" Minato kembali tercengang. Ekspresinya seolah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun yang telah lama hilang. "Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"

"Itu memang garis hidup para _yokai_." Ujar Sesshomaru tenang. "Sejatinya kami para _yokai_ juga hidup sama seperti manusia, kami juga perlu sandang, pangan dan papan."

"Jadi, perbedaan _yokai_ dan manusia apakah dari segi usia?"

"Tidak hanya itu, dari segi kekuatan dan kecerdasan. Kami bangsa _yokai_ memilki keunggulan tersendiri. Namun tentu saja masing-masing juga memiliki kekurangan, seperti kalian para manusia." Ucap Sesshomaru lagi. Minato kembali mengangguk dan mengingat-ingat perkataan pria itu. Ini akan menarik, batin Minato.

Hari itu seusai kunjungan pihak Higurashi di tempat tinggal Minato. Sesshomaru sempat menatap pelabuhan, tempat itu nampak indah dan entah kenapa ia jadi teringat pada istrinya. Andai Sakura juga dapat melihat pemandangan indah ini, Sesshomaru berharap. Hingga ia akhirnya tersadar dan mengikuti langkah Kingo untuk kembali ke Edo.

Mereka tiba di malam buta, saat semuanya telah terlelap. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis kala memandang Miyu dan Sakura yang tidur nyenyak diatas _futon_ di ruangan mereka. Tangannya yang besar menyentuh rambut istrinya seraya menyesapnya perlahan, malam ini Sesshomaru tidak mengantuk sama sekali sehingga ia terjaga hingga subuh. Baru setelahnya pria itu mencari kegiatan dengan membantu-bantu pekerjaan di kuil.

Sakura datang bersama Miyu saat waktu sarapan tiba, Miyu nampak antusias dan sesekali mereka bercanda di tengah sarapan walau Sesshomaru sempat menegurnya.

Di hari itu. Segala kemelut yang terasa dingin seperti di musim salju seolah telah berakhir, dan Sesshomaru serta keluarganya seakan-akan menyambut musim semi yang baru.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Junghayo, avheril psychomonst49, wind dandelion, Shl forefer, Ega EXOkpopers, Saskey Saki, sitilafifah989, Nasyaila.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	64. Beyond the Sea

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 64 : Beyond the Sea**

.

.

 **Pelabuhan Ameno, Edo tahun 1731**

.

Keramaian di pelabuhan itu nampak jelas saat sebuah kapal laut nampak merapat, suara orang-orang yang menurunkan jangkar dan mulai mengepak barang-barang angkutan nampak riuh. Di sebuah bangunan dengan satu lantai, tirai dari anyaman bambu terlihat terbuka kecil saat sosok pirang dengan netra biru laut itu memandang kapal yang baru saja berlabuh.

"Tidak terasa, sudah hampir enam tahun ya, Sesshomaru _-san_." Ucap sosok itu, ia adalah Namikaze Minato. Seorang peneliti sekaligus pedagang dan penasehat khusus yang dikirim kerajaan di Eropa untuk datang ke negeri Jepang atas ijin _Shogun_.

"Cukup Sesshomaru." Sahut sosok pria dengan surai perak itu, rambut sepundaknya dikuncir kecil di tengkuknya.

"Hm, rasanya masih canggung kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu." Kekeh Minato. "Jadi, mengenai kepulanganku ke Eropa..." ucapannya terdengar menggantung, ekspresi pria itu terlihat nanar. "Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan tanah ini, negeri ini seperti rumah kedua bagiku."

"Kau bisa kembali suatu hari nanti bukan atau kau bisa menetap di sini?"

Minato tertawa hambar, "kau pasti bercanda! Aku tidak bisa sembarangan melakukannya. Ijin dari _shogun_ sebentar lagi habis dan aku harus kembali ke Eropa untuk melaporkan hasil penelitianku selama di negeri ini." Tukas Minato. "Aku pasti merindukan negeri ini... sangat merindukannya..." ujung mata pria itu nampak berair, sepertinya ia ingin menangis haru namun berusaha ia tahan mati-matian karena tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan rekannya.

Selama lima tahun ini, keberadaan Minato dan penelitiannya membuat hubungan Minato dan keluarga Higurashi cukup dekat sehingga tidak heran jika Sesshomaru mampu berkawan dengannya. Predikat Minato sebagai kaum orang bar-bar seolah bukan menjadi halangan keduanya.

"Aku penasaran... bagaimana Eropa itu?" Untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya Sesshomaru mengutarakan pikirannya selama ini mengenai negeri tempat Minato lahir. Minato sempat terkejut saat mendengarnya, ia tak mengira bahwa rekannya tersebut akan bertanya demikian. Minato pikir mungkin saja Sesshomaru tidak tertarik dengan negeri Eropa karena bangsa kulit putih dianggap kaum bar-bar di Jepang.

"Hm... bagaimana ya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat ini, ada empat musim dalam satu tahun, namun kau tidak akan menemukan padi dan bunga _sakura_ di musim semi. Kami menanam gandum dan memakan roti." Jawab Minato sedikit menceritakan mengenai negerinya. "Di musim semi udara masih terasa dingin dan di musim panas tidak terlalu panas dari tempat ini. Saat musim gugur, angin-angin akan membawa udara kering kemudian turunlah salju yang membeku. Kadang di belahan pulau yang lain, ada saat dimana matahari akan tenggelam selama berhari-hari dan matahari akan tetap tinggal selama berhari-hari pula."

Sesshomaru membisu, dalam bayangannya ia mencoba mengira-gira seperti apa negeri Eropa itu. Saat Minato mengambil sebuah buku, netra amber pria itu melebar kecil.

"Ini adalah Eropa dan beberapa gambaran sosial kehidupan kami, serta beberapa kebudayaan yang bisa kau lihat sendiri." Ucap Minato.

"Bahasa apa ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru kala melihat tulisan yang tidak ia mengerti, Minato tergelak dan kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku kamus.

"Buku ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris, sebenarnya ada bahasa-bahasa lain sesuai dengan masyarakat lokal di sekitar sana. Tapi agar lebih mudah, aku akan meminjamkanmu buku ini. Buku ini bernama kamus dan kau bisa mempelajarinya selama beberapa hari, bukankah kau penghafal yang handal?" Celetuknya.

Sesshomaru mulai tertarik dan akhirnya membawa pulang dua buku yang ditunjukkan Minato padanya.

 **.**

Sakura tengah menjahit _kimono_ baru saat ia memandang suaminya yang tengah asik membolak-balik sebuah halaman buku. Ia tidak mengira Sesshomaru begitu antuasias kala membaca setelah sekian lama apalagi buku itu adalah buku asing yang ia bawa pulang setelah kunjungannya ke rumah Minato.

" _Anata_ , apa yang kau baca itu?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Sesshomaru menunjukkan buku tersebut pada istrinya.,"apa ini?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti tulisan yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Ini buku mengenai kebudayaan Eropa."

"Ero... pa?" Ucap Sakura seraya mengeja. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil.

"Ini adalah negeri tempat Minato lahir, karena ia akan kembali ke sana. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Eropa itu." Ucap Sesshomaru. Sakura merasa tertarik, ia melupakan jahitannya dan memperhatikan buku yang dibawa Sesshomaru.

"Wah, bangunan apa ini?" Decak Sakura takjub, "dan kenapa mereka memakai pakaian yang aneh?"

"Bangunan ini disebut _castel_ atau sebuah istana jika di sini, seperti istana bulan atau istana _shogun_. Namun berbeda degan Jepang yang menggunakan material kayu, _castel-castel_ ini memakai batu sebagai dinding dan pondasinya." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya? Maksudku apakah mereka menumpuk-numpuk batu hingga menjadi sebuah istana?" Celetuk Sakura. Sesshomaru tertawa kecil dan menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya, tangan kekarnya kembali membolak-balik halaman dan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang bisa ia jelaskan pada istrinya.

Sakura sendiri nampak antusias ketika mendengarnya.

.

"Aku memang tidak salah mengenai dirimu, bagaimana kau bisa menguasai seluruh kamus itu hanya dalam satu minggu?!" Pekik Minato tak percaya saat Sesshomaru kembali berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pria itu mengembalikan kedua buku yang dipinjamnya minggu lalu.

Sesshomaru sedikit mendengus pongah, terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya. Namun nampak kepuasan yang ditunjukkan sang _daiyokai_ akan kemampuannya. "Ini bukan hal yang rumit." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Minato mengerucutkan bibirnya, sampai akhirnya pria itu tersadar dan mengambil sebuah bingkisan yang sejak jauh-jauh hari ia siapkan. "Sesshomaru, apakah kau tak ingin ikut denganku ke Eropa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sesshomaru sempat terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Minato akan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke daratan Eropa.

Pria itu memandang pemandangan laut yang terlihat dari jendela, jujur saja selama beberapa waktu ini keingintahuannya akan negeri nun jauh dilaut sana mengusik keingintahuannya. Ia penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai bagaimama dunia ini. Bagaimana dunia yang berada di luar negeri Jepang itu. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya, batin Sesshomaru.

"Aku akan memikirkannya..." ucap Sesshomaru akhirnya.

Sepulang dari kediaman Minato, Sesshomaru merenung di teras kamarnya. Angin berhembus pelan dan membelai anak-anak rambutnya, pria itu masih juga diam bahkan saat sosok Sakura mendekatinya.

" _Anata_ , kau melamun?" Tanya Sakura lembut seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping pria itu. Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Tidak _koishii_." Bisiknya lembut. Sakura sempat terpengkur namun ia membuang mukanya dengan wajah merona merah. Baru sepersekian detik kemudian, Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menyentuh dangu istrinya dan menangkup wajah ayu wanita itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, _koi_." Puji Sesshomaru lembut dan mengecup sudut bibir istrinya, Sakura hanya mampu mematung dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Kakinya serasa meleleh tiap kali pria itu memujinya dan menatapnya intens dengan netra emasnya itu.

"Sessho..." Sakura nampak terbata, namun jemari kecilnya diam-diam menyentuh punggung tangan besar pria itu. "Aku..."

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Dan Sakura tersadar kala seberkas kunang-kunang bersliweran di sekitar keduanya. Sakura tertawa kecil dan mendorong tubuh suaminya, keduanya jatuh terlentang di atas lantai koridor. Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan memeluk bahu kecil Sakura. Ada banyak yang sudah mereka lalui sejauh ini, bahkan bagi Sakura sendiri. Ia sudah banyak melewati suka duka bersama pria itu, karena itu Sakura sudah dapat membaca kegelisahan yang dirasakan suaminya. Bahkan walau Sesshomaru enggan atau belum ingin mengutarakannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sesshomaru sempat membisu namun akhirnya ia mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi terpendam di pikirannya. "Minato... ingin aku turut serta dalam perjalanannya pulang ke Eropa."

"Eh, Eropa?" Ulang Sakura kaget.

"Ya, aku berpikir untuk ikut dengannya. Aku ingin melihat negeri di luar Jepang, aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana dunia ini." Ujar Sesshomaru. "Selain itu aku ingin kau turut serta bersamaku. Bagaimana menurutmu, _koishii_?"

Sakura masih terdiam, ia merasa ragu. Namun melihat binar semangat di wajah suaminya, entah kenapa Sakura tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sesshomaru mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan, selama ini pria itu hanya menuruti segala sesuatu yang dikehendaki istrinya. Hingga Sakura merasa Sesshomaru tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sakura. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, lagipula aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana dunia di luar sana. Bersamamu aku yakin, segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sesshomaru nampak puas dan ia mengecup bibir istrinya lembut.

.

"Lalu bagaimana mengenai Miyu?" Tanya Sora saat Sesshomaru mengutarakan rencananya. Sesshomaru sempat terdiam namun pria itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kurasa aku akan membawa serta Miyu ke sana." Jawab Sesshomaru. Namun Sora nampaknya tidak setuju.

"Mungkin ada baiknya biarkan Miyu berada di sini, Paman. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh." Sela Sora. "Lagipula, terkadang Hoshimaru juga merindukan adiknya. Aku tak tega jika mereka harus berpisah lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya." Ucap Sora. "Lagipula, garis darah _hanyo_ milik Miyu, tidak pernah dimiliki oleh kaum bar-bar si luar sana. Kudengar beberapa orang yang unik atau berbeda bisa saja diperjual belikan untuk ilmu hitam." Ucap Sora.

Sesshomaru yang mendengarnya terkejut, "begitu ya?"

Sora kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya, "karena Paman sudah dewasa, pasti lebih bisa menjaga diri daripada Miyu." Ucap Sora lagi. "Jadi mohon pertimbangkan mengenai hal ini, Paman."

.

.

"Kau yakin benar-benar siap?" Tanya Minato, langit nampak cerah saat kapal masih berlabuh di dermaga. Keramaian mulai terdengar jelas saat orang-orang yang akan berlayar mulai berangkat. Sesshomaru memakai _haori_ dan _hakama_ nya yang biasa, sementara Sakura disampingnya nampak cantik dengan _kimono_ nya dan rambutnya yang dikuncir.

"Ya," jawab Sesshomaru mantap. Setelah berpamitan pada keluarga Higurashi, akhirnya Miyu tetap tinggal di Jepang. Gadis kecil itu tinggal bersama keluarga Sora. Ia sempat menangis saat akan berpisah dengan orang tuanya, namun Miyu adalah gadis yang tegar, saat kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk merantau ke negeri seberang. Gadis kecil itu mengantarnya bersama dengan Sora dan beberapa _houshi_ nya.

Kemudian, kapal mulai meninggalkan pelabuhan, dan layar mulai ditebar sehingga sang kapal mulai bergerak menjauhi daratan. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis dibalik capingnya, ia melirik Sakura yang menampakkan roman haru kala perlahan sosok Sora dan rombongannya mulai terlihat mengecil.

"Mulai hari ini, perjalanan kita akan dimulai." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Kau siap?"

Sakura sempat mengerling dengan raut gugup, namun akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Tangannya terkepal di dada, dan Sesshomaru meraut jemarinya lembut dan memeluknya penuh perlindungan.

"Aku heran, bagaimana caranya telingamu yang runcing bisa berubah menjadi seperti telinga manusia?" Tanya Sakura saat keduanya tengah berada di geladak kapal. Sesshomaru menyeringai kecil dan jemari kekarnya menyentuh telinganya. Dalam sepersekian detik Sakura melihat ujung telinga suaminya meruncing dan kemudian sedetik kemudian telinga itu berubah melengkung menjadi telinga yang sama seperti milik Sakura.

"Hmm, dengan sedikit trik tentu saja." Ujar Sesshomaru.

"Eh, kau menggunakan sihir?!" Sakura takjub. Sesshomaru mengangguk.

"Ini trik yang sama seperti aku menekan _youki_ ku agar _moko-moko_ ku tersembunyi." Jawab Sesshomaru. "Begitu juga dengan tanda lahirku." Ucapnya lagi. Sakura membelalak takjub, tangan kecilnya menyentuh pipi mulus suaminya yang tidak lagi dihiasi tanda cakar magenta di kedua sisinya, tanda bulan sabit di keningnya juga lenyap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, dan sejak kapan?" Tanya Sakura takjub.

"Dari dulu sebenarnya, tapi aku malas melakukannya." Kekeh Sesshomaru. "Apakah aku sudah berubah?" Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, kau terlihat mirip seperti Hoshimaru, eh, Hoshimaru memang anakmu kan. Haha... apakah, kau juga bisa merubah warna mata dan rambutmu menjadi hitam?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak bisa, untuk warna mata dan rambut ini adalah warna asliku jadi aku tak bisa merubahnya. Aku hanya bisa menekan kekuatan _youki_ sehingga ciri-ciri fisik _yokai_ ku bisa tersembunyi." Sahut Sesshomaru.

Sakura tersenyum geli dan menyentuh wajah pria itu lembut, masih mengagumi wajah tampannya. Namun senyumnya perlahan memudar berganti menjadi senyum hambar kala mengingat tak ada perubahan yang nyata di wajah pria itu. Ia masih sama seperti tahun-tahun yang telah lalu, dan sebuah pikiran kembali mengelitik dirinya.

 _'Apakah perasaan pria itu masih sama?'_

Sesshomaru nampak tidak menyadari keanehan pada istrinya dan pria itu tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan laut luas di bawah kapal.

.

Keberadaan mereka terlihat mencolok, terlebih postur Sesshomaru dan Sakura yang memiliki rambut terang. Beberapa pria menggoda wanita itu kala Sakura berada di wilayah lambung kapal, di mana bagian itu menjadi tempat ruang-ruang untuk istirahat para penumpang berada. Kapal layar itu tidak cukup besar sebenarnya, namun ukurannya adalah ukuran standar kapal untuk menjelajahi samudra.

Sakura melengos memasang wajah masam saat beberapa pria memanggil-manggilnya. Wanita itu kembali ke geladak dan menemukan suaminya masih memandangi laut, ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu sedikit pucat. Sepertinya ia mabuk laut karena ini adalah perjalanan pertamanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil dan meraut pinggang Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada perempuan itu. Bau Sakura selalu membuatnya tenang, karena itu ia menyukainya. Mengabaikan kikikan jahil dari penumpang lain yang kebetulan juga berada di sana. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memandang laut yang indah di malam hari.

Sinar rembulan terang sekali dimalam ini, dan pemandangan langit berbintang yang seakan menyebar hingga permukaan laut membuatnya terpukau. Angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang dan membuat untaian surai merah mudanya terlepas sehingga rambutnya berkibar kala angin nakal itu menerpa kapal. Layar kapal melebar penuh dan gerakan sang kapal mulai sedikit cepat karena tiupan sang angin.

Sakura berusaha memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan, dan akhirnya ia berhasil mengikat rambutmya lagi di pundaknya. Sakura menyerahkan minuman yang ia minta dari Minato untuk mengatasi mual-mual akibat mabuk laut. Sesshomaru meneguknya dengan cepat dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Sakura.

"Kau seperti Miyu." Kekeh Sakura.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun ia semakin menggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan _kimono_ atas perempuan itu. "Aromamu menenangkan." Sahut Sesshomaru parau. "Lebih menenangkan daripada bau laut yang asin..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga bisa mabuk laut?" Celetuk Sakura. "Kupikir kau kebal pada semua penyakit."

Sesshomaru mendongak kecil, ambernya memandang klorofil Sakura. "Aku memang kebal racun. Tapi aku juga makhluk hidup biasa yang butuh beradaptasi." Ujarnya. "Besok.. aku yakin akan mulai terbiasa dengan bau laut."

Sakura tersenyum geli, tangan mungilnya mengelus kepala pria itu, "kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Hiburnya. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun Sakura tahu pria itu tidak tidur.

Ketika malam semakin larut, Sakura mulai mengantuk dan ia ijin untuk kembali ke ruangan untuk beristirahat. Ruangan tidur di kapal ini dibagi atas dua golongan dimana ruangan untuk perempuan dan anak-anak terpisah dari ruangan untuk laki-laki. Sehingga Sakura bisa merasa nyaman. Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya, Sakura melepas _kimono_ luarnya dan ia mencoba untuk berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur jala yang digantung di langit-langit. Ia baru saja menutup matanya kala tiba-tiba suara berisik membuatnya tersadar.

"Perombak! Ada perombak!" Teriakan anak buah kapal membuat suasana hening itu menjadi riuh. Sakura segera beranjak dari tepatnya, beberapa perempuan dan anak-anak di tempat itu nampak ketakutan, ia berusaha membuka pintu namun seorang anak buah kapal melarangnya. Saat ia melihat suaminya melangkah menuju geladak, Sakura memanggilnya. Sesshomaru sempat berhenti sejenak.

"Tetaplah disana!" Perintahnya dan sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu keluar. Sakura hanya mampu memandangnya nanar, apalagi kala sang anak buah kapal menutup pintu untuk menyembunyikan mereka. Keriuhan di atas lambung kapal terdengar, suara-suara ledakan bergemuruh, terkadang kapal terasa bergoyang terombang-ambing bersama ombak. Ketakutan yang nyata nampak di wajah para perempuan dan anak-anak di ruangan itu. Sakura membantu menghibur mereka, khususnya anak-anak yang menangis ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sangat tenang dikeadaan seperti ini?" Tanya seorang perempuan Jepang yang nampak lusuh dengan tatapan sendu, ia berterima kasih karena Sakura berusaha menghiburnya.

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura mantap, di dalam hati ia menambahi bahwa ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja karena Sesshomaru berada di sana. Ia yakin pria itu akan mengatasinya.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, keheningan nampak mencekam. Tidak ada suara apapun dari tempat itu ataupun bagaimana keadaan di atas sana. Para perempuan itu semakin gelisah, namun Sakura segera mengambil alih. Ia berusaha membuka kunci pintu tersebut, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Kala kakinya melangkah menuju geladak, netra klorofilnya membelalak kala melihat genangan darah yang berada di tempat itu. Tempat itu seperti medan pembantaian.

Dan di tengah-tengah sana sosok Sesshomaru nampak mematung, pakaiannya penuh dengan noda darah dan di tangannya terlihat kepala seorang pria berpakaian lusuh yang kemungkinan adalah perombak-peeombak itu. Tubuh-tubuh berceceran, dan saat Sakura telah berdiri sempurna di lantai pertama geladak. Ia melihat beberapa pria yaitu para anak buah kapal, Minato dan beberapa penumpang tengah berada di sisi geladak. Sebagian anak buah kapal mengacungkan pedang pada Sesshomaru.

Bahkan Minato sendiri terlihat ketakutan.

"Sakura _-san_ , jangan kesini!" Seru Minato saat melihat Sakura melangkah keluar.

Netra klorofilnya mendelik heran, "ada apa... ini?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Pria itu, ia membunuh semua perombak itu tanpa ampun, membelah tubuh mereka seperti hewan buas!" Seru seorang anak buah kapal.

Sesshomaru mengerling padanya, ambernya terlihat gelap di mata Sakura. Namun bukan perasaan takut atau kalut yang ia tangkap di pandangan pria itu. Melainkan kesedihan yang memancar dari kedua bola mata amber itu, Sakura mengabaikan peringatan orang-orang itu. Dan melangkah mendekati suaminya, saat Sakura mendekat Sesshomaru menjatuhkan kepala korbannya. Dan membiarkan Sakura menarik wajahnya dan memeluk kepala pria itu di bahunya. Sakura menenangkannya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang seketika menenagkan hati pria itu.

Tragedi malam itu, menjadi berita hangat di kapal. Sesshomaru memilih menyendiri di belakang geladak, tempat sepi yang tidak akan ada siapapun yang berani mendekatinya. Hanya Sakura yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan bersamanya. Sakura akan mengajaknya bicara dan terkadang tertawa geli kala pria itu mulai tersenyum dan membalas perkataannya dengan nada konyol yang kadang kaku.

Karena kejadian semalam itu, tak ada lagi yang berani menganggu Sakura, bahkan sekedar menyapa perempuan itu. Mereka takut pada Sesshomaru dan tak ingin berurusan dengannya. Bahkan Minato yang terlihat masih syok dan berulang kali menghindar ketika Sakura mencarinya.

"Apakah ini sifat aslimu, mengundang kami selayaknya saudara pada awalnya dan menolak kami setelahnya?" Tanya Sakura tegas kala Minato masih berusaha menghindarinya. Pria itu nampak terkejut, namun wajahnya gugup saat Sakura memandangnya tajam.

"Tidak-! Sakura _-san_... aku-"

"Minato _-san_ , apakah kau tidak sadar, bahwa ini adalah naluri alamiah suamiku. Ia juga telah menyelamatkan semua penumpang di kapal ini, tapi tega sekali kalian mengucilkannya sepeti seonggok kotoran. Apakah kalian merasa jijik terhadapnya, setelah semua yang ia lakukan?" Cecar Sakura pada pria itu. "Aku tak menyangka akan begini jadinya, jika aku tahu sejak awal. Aku akan melarang suamiku untuk turut serta dalam perjalanan sia-sia ini. Ini sebuah kesalahan besar setelah semua kepercayaan ia berikan padamu, kau pun menghianatinya!"

Sakura berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari tempat itu. Ia menghampiri Sesshomaru yang nampak memandang laut seperti biasanya. Ekspresinya masih saja datar namun pria itu mulai mengerling lembut pada sang istri.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menyalahkannya, aku tidak heran jika mereka ketakutan setelah perbuatanku. Seharusnya aku menahan diri." Ujar Sesshomaru.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya, Sesshomaru menyeringai seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, jelas sekali. Aku juga mendengar semua yang dibicarakan orang-orang di kapal ini. Termasuk para anak buah kapal yang kemarin-kemarin menggodamu." Jawabnya.

"Eh, jadi selama ini..." Sakura tercekat oleh keterkejutannya, namun Sesshomaru mengecup bibirnya membuat rona merah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Tukas pria itu santai. Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya kecil dan ia melompat ke pangkuan pria itu. Tubuh besar Sesshomaru yang tertutupi mantel menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Sakura nampak menikmati pemandangan laut yang indah itu.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kau nanti kedinginan." Sahut Sesshomaru ragu. Sakura hanya mengeleng kecil dan tangan mungilnya menyusup di dada pria itu, ia mengecupnya pelan dan meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di sekitar leher Sesshomaru. " _Koishii_... jangan mulai!" Tegur Sesshomaru dengan suara tercekat. Sakura hanya tertawa geli, mengerling jahil seolah menggoda pria itu.

Ia menarik sedikit kerah _kimono_ nya dan menunjukkan gundukan belahan dadanya yang penuh. Sesshomaru sempat terpaku dengan nafas tertahan. Sakura memekik kala tangan pria itu tiba-tiba menyusup di dalam _kimono_ nya dan menyentuh putingnya lembut. Sakura sempat mendesah tertahan, namun perempuan itu menahan suaranya. Sesshomaru menyeringai kecil, lengannya melingkari bahu Sakura.

"Eh, apa-apaan kau ini?!" Pekik Sakura panik. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada kala menyadari _obi_ nya telah melonggar dan bahu atasnya terbuka. Sesshomaru menahan senyumnya.

"Ini salahmu, kau yang memulainya." Tukas Sesshomaru santai. "Hm, kapan terakhir kali aku memainkan mereka. Perasaanku saja atau mereka terasa semakin penuh?" Ucapnya nakal.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya memerah. Namun ia akhirnya hanya mampu menahan agar suara aneh tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja sentuhan pria itu terasa memabukkan. Sakura meronta kecil dan akhirnya Sesshomaru melepaskan dirinya. Sakura mengerutu pelan seraya memperbaiki _kimono_ nya.

"Jangan sekarang... saat kita sudah sampai di daratan. Aku akan melayanimu." Cicit Sakura kikuk. Sesshomaru menyeringai kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersabar." Tukasnya puas. Pria itu merasa lega, perlahan Sakura mulai membuka dirinya. Ia berharap, suatu hari nanti Sakura benar-benar akan membuka dirinya kembali dan melupakan traumanya di masa lalu..

Sesshomaru menyambut pelukan Sakura, dan pria itu menyesap bau harum yang menguar dari rambut istrnya. Sakura selalu mempunyai bau khas yang menenangkan. Sesshomaru tahu itu. Hatinya terasa hangat kala memandang wajah ayu perempuan itu, namun senyum di bibirnya tiba-tiba mengendur kala menyadari ada gurat di bawah mata istrinya. Dan Sesshomaru tahu bahwa hal yang ia takutkan mulai bergerak, seperti garis waktu saat ia memandang Rin bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kenyataan bahwa wanitanya suatu waktu nanti akan menua dan akhirnya pergi membuat rasa takut dihati Sesshomaru seakan meletup.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	65. Drowned Into The Night

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 65 : Drowned Into The Night**

.

.

Sakura mendesah saat tubuh kekar pria diatasnya mulai bergerak, Sesshomaru menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menumpu pada sikunya. Namun kenikmatan yang mendera dirinya tak dapat ia abaikan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbuai, apalagi setelah sekian lama ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjamah perempuan di bawahnya.

Saat peluh menyentuh permukaan kulit polos mereka, Sakura memutar wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia menutup matanya erat ketika rasa basah terasa di pangkal pahanya, kakinya semakin melebar, memberikan akses luas bagi pria yang tengah meleburkan gairahnya itu. Sesshomaru bergerak dan dunia Sakura seolah memutih dalam awang-awang.

Langit nampak gemerlap kala netra klorofil itu menangkap pantulan bulan dari jendela. Hari ini sudah beberapa waktu sejak mereka sampai di tanah Eropa. Udara yang begitu kontras sempat membuat Sakura merasa sakit karena belum terbiasa, hal itu juga berlaku bagi Sesshomaru namun nampaknya pria itu segera dapat beradaptasi.

Atas bantuan Minato, mereka bisa tinggal di sebuah penginapan yang bagus selama beberapa waktu ini. Ngomong-ngomong sejak Sakura menegur dan menumpahkan uneg-unegnya waktu itu. Sikap Minato mulai berubah, pria itu meminta maaf dan akhirnya mau berbicara dengan Sesshomaru dan tidak lagi menghindarinya. Minato beralasan bahwa sikapnya karena ia takut saat melihat kenyataan bahwa Sesshomaru memiliki naluri yang buas untuk membunuh.

Melihat sisi lain dari kawannya yang selama ini tak pernah ia tahu tentu membuat trauma tersendiri baginya sehingga Minato lebih banyak menghindar. Namun setelah melakukan beberapa dialog dan saling memahami, pria itu kembali berkawan dengan Sesshomaru. Sakura bersyukur saat melihat keduanya berbaikan kembali.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara Sesshomaru membuatnya tersadar. Pria itu menyelipkan paha Sakura di pundaknya, dan ia mengecup sisi terdalam Sakura. Membuat perempuan itu kembali mendesah, kali ini karena terkejut akan perbuatan tiba-tiba pria itu.

"Ah... berhenti mengendus bagian itu..." pinta Sakura parau. Namun Sesshomaru mengabaikannya dan mengecup titik itu semakin intens, lidahnya juga seolah bermain-main dan menyesap rasa manis yang selama ini ia rindukan. "Sessho- ngh!" Sakura memperotes, namun suaminya itu masih tidak juga berhenti dari kegiatannya. Tubuhnya mengelinjak seperti busur kala gelombang puncak menyapanya, membuat kulitnya serasa meremang dalam awang-awang.

Sesshomaru menyesap jemarinya yang lengket, ia bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sakura masih terkulai pasrah, ia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya. Namun klorofilnya membelalak kala tiba-tiba Sesshomaru menekan miliknya di pipi perempuan itu.

"E-eh..." wajahnya merah padam kala Sesshomaru menahan seringainya, menahan keinginan untuk membuka bibir perempuan itu dan menuntaskan keinginannya. Namun ia masih bersabar, Sakura sempat mengerjab ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengecup ujung kebanggan pria itu dan mulai menyesapnya.

Suara desahan Sesshomaru terdengar tercekat, namun pria itu menyentuh tengkuk istrinya lembut dan mencoba membantu Sakura agar melahap penuh benda di mulutnya, tapi tentu saja Sakura tak bisa melakukannya. Saat perempuan itu terbatuk akibat tersedak, Sesshomaru segera menarik miliknya. Dan cairan cintanya melebur disaat yang bersamaan, membuat Sakura mendelik kala wajahnya terasa basah.

"Ah..." Sakura mengerjab kecil, dan mengusap wajahnya cepat dengan lengannya. Sesshomaru mengecup bibirnya dan membantu membersihkan wajah perempuan itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ide itu?" Cicit Sakura kikuk. Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada, hanya tiba-tiba terbesit keinginan saat kau melakukannya juga pada punyaku seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu." Tukasnya cuek. "Ada yang aneh?"

"Tentu saja, tiba-tiba melakukan itu... dan lagi kan ini tidak seperti biasanya." Rutuk Sakura kecil. Namun akhirnya wajahnya memerah kala pria itu merengkuhnya, keduanya berbaring di atas ranjang. Malam itu terasa sunyi setelah malam panas mereka. Sakura memandang langit-langit penginapan yang gelap, tangannya meraih gaun tidurnya dan memakainya setelah pria itu melepaskannya.

"Aku merasa kau cantik dengan gaun itu." Ujar Sesshomaru "tapi disaat yang sama aku juga tidak rela karena gaun itu terlalu terbuka." Ucapnya, "kau lebih cantik menggunakan _kimono_."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya santai, ia tersenyum geli. "Tapi di sini tidak ada yang menjual _kimono_ , sehingga aku memakai pakaian yang ada. Lagipula ini juga pakaian bekas yang bisa kita dapatkan setelah membeli dari uang yang diberikan Minato _-san_..." ujar Sakura. "Aku tak tahu apa yang hendak kita lakukan di negeri ini. Apakah kau ingin mencari pekerjaan lain?"

"Hm, bagaimana menurutmu, _koi_? Sejujurnya aku hanya penasaran seperti apa negeri Eropa. Tapi setelah datang ke sini aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang hendak kulakukan setelahnya." Rutuknya.

Sakura berdecak kecil. "Di negeri ini kita juga butuh uang untuk hidup di kota. Tempat ini juga tidak ada padi sama sekali sehingga aku harus memakan gandum." Keluhnya. "Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan Minato apakah ada pekerjaan yang bisa kita lakukan?" Usul Sakura.

Sesshomaru terlihat berpikir namun akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Keesokan harinya pria itu mendatangi Minato di kamarnya, Minato masih bekerja dan nampaknya ia tengah sibuk membaca-baca buku dan mencatat.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, ada apa?" Tanya Minato saat menyadari rekannya itu mengetuk pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Apakah kau punya kenalan, atau siapapun yang butuh bantuan? Aku bersedia bekerja untuk mencari tambahan penghasilan." Ucap Sesshomaru tenang. Minato sempat terkejut namun ia kemudian memandang buku-buku dan jendela dengan raut berpikir.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada _Mr_ Barker apakah ada pekerjaan di kandang kuda?" Usul Minato. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut namun ia segera melangkah pergi menuju sosok yang dimaksud Minato.

Setelah mendatangi Tuan pemilik penginapan, Sesshomaru menanyakan beberapa hal. Kemampuannya dalam berbahasa asing sudah bagus sehingga ia tidak kesusahan, berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih harus belajar. Akhirnya si pemilik penginapan itu mengantar Sesshomaru menuju kandang kuda, tempat kuda-kuda yang disewakan untuk pelanggan nampak berjejeran di kandangnya masing-masing.

"Kebetulan sekali, tukang yang biasa bekerja membersihkan dan mengurus kuda kami sedang sakit akibat hujan lebat semalam suntuk. Jadi anda bisa membantu kami membersihkan kuda-kuda itu dan memberinya pakan." Ucap Barker. Ia nampak bangga pada kuda-kudanya.

Sesshomaru memperhatikan cara mengurus kuda yang ajarkan bapak paruh baya itu, dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah mengambil alih pekerjaan dengan sempurna. Sesshomaru tidak asing dengan kuda-kuda, ada beberapa kuda di istana barat yang menjadi tunggangan. Juga di kuil Sora, terdapat beberapa kuda yang diternakkan untuk angkutan barang dan kereta.

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, ia mengelus kepala kuda itu lembut. Sang kuda terlihat merinkik genit, sepertinya ia menyukai Sesshomaru. Beberapa jam setelah memastikan semua pekerjaannya selesai, Sesshomaru meletakkan alat-alat untuk membersihkan kuda itu ke tempatnya. Ia mencuci tangan dan kakinya, sementara menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sempat terkena noda debu.

Tubuh kokohnya terlihat elegan dengan kemeja hitam yang nampak ketat di tubuhnya, Sesshomaru mengulung kemeja lengannya hingga sesiku dan celana coklat tuanya terlihat mencetak paha kekarnya dengan baik. Kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu boots sebetis terlihat pas, ia lebih cocok menjadi bangsawan kaya alih-alih pria yang bekerja serabutan di kandang kuda.

Sesshomaru baru saja keluar dari kandang kuda saat menemukan sosok Sakura yang tengah menjemur selimut dan sepresi kasur, sepertinya ia membantu pemilik penginapan untuk mencuci. Pakaiannya terlihat sedikit basah dan Sesshomaru mendelik saat melihat potongan gaun istrinya terlihat pendek di bagian dada, sehingga sesekali saat Sakura menunduk, netra ambernya bisa melihat belahan dadanya yang penuh. Sesshomaru memutar bola matanya sejenak dan bergegas menuju istrinya.

Sakura baru saja menaruh cucian di tali jemuran ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar tiba-tiba meraut pinggangnya, Sakura sempat memekik kaget namun saat ia mendongak ia menemukan wajah Sesshomaru dengan raut masam. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

" _Anata_?" Panggilnya. Sesshomaru tidak menyahut namun tangan besarnya menarik-narik gaun atas Sakura.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian yang lebih bagus dari ini." Rutuknya kesal. Sakura yang menyadari perhatian suaminya hanya tertawa hambar, namun ia tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Aku akan meminta tambahan kain, mungkin nyonya Barker punya kain sisa sehingga aku bisa menambal gaun ini." ucap Sakura santai. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Kekehnya.

Sesshomaru tidak lagi berkomentar namun ia akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya dan masih mempelototi dada di gaun perempuan itu, seolah memastikan bahwa gaun itu tidak akan melorot lagi dan menampakkan buah dada Sakura. Tentu saja sebagai _samurai_ yang terbiasa memakai _kimono_ , ia masih tak bisa menerima adat Eropa yang mengatakan tingkat keanggunan seorang wanita adalah pada belahan gaun yang memamerkan leher dan bahunya itu. Masa bodoh dengan istri-istri bangsawan kaya yang ia lihat dari lukisan di sepanjang lorong penginapan, tentu saja Sesshomaru tidak rela istrinya menjadi tontonan laki-laki asing di sekitar tempat itu.

Walau Sakura sudah menginjak usia tiga puluhan, namun figur mungilnya dan wajah ayunya membuat ia masih terlihat lebih muda daripada perempuan Eropa di usia awal tiga puluh. Sehingga Sesshomaru benar-benar mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik wanita itu. Sakura nampak menghela nafas kecil dan kembali terkekeh, tangan kecilnya menyentuh dada Sesshomaru.

"Kau terlihat tampm dan cocok dengan pakaian ini. Ah, kau memang selalu terlihat tampan dengan apapun bahkan walau sedang tidak memakai apa-apa." Celetuknya dengan seringai kecil yang nampak nakal bagi Sesshomaru. Namun Sesshomaru hanya mendengus kecil dan segera mengecup bibir istrinya lembut.

Sakura sempat terbelalak dan memukul pelan bahu suaminya, ia kembali mengerutu mengenai tata krama yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan pria itu di muka umum.

"Oh _Koishii_ , di tempat ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika kau berciuman di tempat umum. Jadi kurasa hal itu bukan masalah." Kilahnya. Namun nampaknya Sakura tidak sependapat sehingga wanita itu masih mengerutu dan mengacuhkan Sesshomaru setelahnya. Pria itu mendengus kecil, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Aku ada di sekitar sini jika kau butuh bantuan. Dan perhatikan pakaianmu, _koishii_!" Tegurnya lembut. Ia sempat menyesap tengkuk Sakura sekilas, Sakura sempat memekik saat bulu kuduknya serasa meremang. Namun perempuan itu hanya dapat memandang kepergian pria itu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Sakura?" Tanya sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedikit gemuk. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan raut kikuk, tidak terlalu memahami perkataan nyonya pemilik penginapan itu. Namun ia tahu maksud darinya. "Wah, kau memang cekatan ya." Puji wanita itu.

"Sama-sama..." ucap Sakura gugup.

Nyona Barker nampak tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tidak nyambung. Namun akhirnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengajak Sakura menuju dapur. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan di sana, mulai dari memasak dan mengenal beberapa benda di penginapan itu.

Tuan Barker dan istrinya memiliki penginapan itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, sayangnya putra mereka sedang merantau ke negeri lain dan hanya pulang setiap dua tahun sekali. Sehingga perempuan paruh baya itu merasa terobati dengan kedatangan Sakura dan suaminya di penginapan tersebut. Sesekali wanita paruh baya itu berceloteh mengenai masa mudanya dan hari-harinya mengurus penginapan. Namun Sakura hanya mendengarkan saja karena ia tidak paham apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Namun saat melihat Louisse, istri Barker tertawa. Maka Sakura juga turut serta tersenyum atau tertawa. Dan sesekali menanggapinya dengan kemampuan bahasa asingnya yang patah-patah.

.

"Kau lihat perempuan itu?" Ucap sosok pemuda pirang dengan netra kecoklatannya, kulitnya putih sekali. Nampak kontras dengan pakaiannya yang berupa bahan bercorak hijau lumut. Beberapa anak muda yang lain menoleh dan memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah membantu Louisse memotongi rumput dengan belati. Sakura kali ini memakai gaun dengan kerah sehingga ia bisa sedikit tenang dari teguran Sesshomaru.

Rambut merah mudanya ia kepang dan ia sampirkan di bahunya, tapi tetap saja figurnya yang kecil nampak mencolok jika dilihat dari ukuran orang-orang Eropa. Sakura mengerjab bingung kala seorang anak muda dengan rambut pirang memanggilnya, berbicara dengan kalimat yang belepotan yang tentu saja tidak bisa dimengerti Sakura dengan jelas.

"Hai, kau dungu ya?! Sejak tadi aku mengajakmu bicara dan kau hanya menatapku seperti orang bodoh!" Hardik pemuda itu. Namun Sakura masih diam tak mengerti, ia malah merasa heran pada pemuda itu. Tadi ia tertawa-tawa dan berceloteh tidak jelas kemudian ia berteriak-teriak marah dengan ucapan yang sama tidak jelasnya.

"Dasar orang aneh." Cemooh perempuan itu malas. Ia melangkah pergi dan mengabaikan pemuda itu. Sakura baru saja hendak melangkah menuju penginapan ketika tiba-tiba anak muda itu melompati pagar dan dengan kasar menarik rambutnya.

Sakura menjerit karena kaget dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda gila itu, namun tubuh kecilnya dengan gesit segera berputar dan menebaskan dengan belati di tangannya, pemuda itu memekik, jatuh terjengkang dan nampak ketakutan saat Sakura memegang belatinya erat dengan raut marah.

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini? Eddy?!" Pekik Louisse ketika ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari pintu dapur penginapan yang terbuka. Suara heboh barusan membuatnya khawatir apalagi saat melihat keponakannya nampak memandang Sakura penuh ketakutan.

"Perempuan ini menebasku dengan belati!" Adu anak muda itu. Louisse tak serta merta percaya sehingga ia memandang Sakura yang masih terengah, ekspresi di wajahnya nampak tegang dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Sakura, apa yang dilakukan anak nakal ini padamu? Apakah ia menganggumu?" Tanya Louisse lembut. Sakura mengangguk cepat, ekspresinya masih tegang dan waspada, ia masih mengenggam belatinya erat.

Lengan pemuda bernama Eddy Nighthill itu terlihat sobek dan darah merembes dari luka sabetannya, dan entah kemana perginya teman-temannya tadi, sepertinya mereka sudah kabur. Louisse memarahi pemuda nakal itu dan memerintahkan Sakura untuk pergi ke dapur dan mencarikan kotak obat. Saat klorofilnya mencari-cari kotak di atas rak yang tinggi, sebuah tangan besar meraih sesuatu di dalam rak itu menyerahkannya pada Sajura.

"Kenapa raut mukamu masam?" Sebuah suara berat membuat Sakura mendongak, wajahnya yang muram berubah cerah dan ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir pria itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Tukas Sakura santai.

Suara deheman membuat Sakura menoleh dan wajahnya memerah saat melihat Minato yang tersenyum kikuk, terlihat gugup karena melihat kemesraan keduanya. Minato dan Sesshomaru baru saja kembali ke kota, sepertinya Minato tengah menyerahkan hasil laporannya pada kaantor tempatnya bekerja dan mengajak Sesshomaru turut serta. Mereka baru saja kembali setelah subuh tadi berangkat dari penginapan.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya!" Ucap Louisse sembari tetgopoh menuju dapur karena Sakura tidak kunjung kembali. "Ah, hai Tuan Hansel dan Tuan White?!" Sapa Louisse, karena kesulitan menyebut nama Sesshomaru sehingga ia memanggil Sesshomaru dengan ciri khas rambutnya. Hansel adalah nama asli Minato sebelum ia menyandang nama pemberian dari Jepang.

"Sakura, aku mencarimu. Kupikir kenapa kau tak juga kembali." Rutuknya. Berbeda dengan Louisse yang susah memanggil Sesshomaru dengan nama aslinya, perempuan itu sepertinya lebih fasih saat memanggil nama Sakura. Mungkin karena pengejaannya tidak sulit di mulutnya.

"Ah, Louisse, aku baru saja hendak membawakan obatnya" kilah Sakura. Namun Eddy sudah masuk ke dalam dapur, wajahnya masam namun ia juga gelisah kala melihat Sakura yang mendekat dengan kotak berisi obat-obatan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minato dengan bahasa jepang. Sakura memandangnya sejenak, klorofilnya memperhatikan luka di tangan anak muda itu dan ia membasuhnya dengan lap.

"Bocah nakal ini menarik rambutku, sehingga aku tak sengaja menebasnya dengan belati." Tukas Sakura. Eddy hanya menampakkan wajah bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Minato tertawa gugup mendengarnya sementara Sesshomaru mendengus geli, memuji ketangkasan istrinya sekaligus menertawakan kemalangan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Eddy, kau tidak boleh menganggu peempuan." Tegur Minato kemudian. Eddy hanya menampakkan wajah masam namun akhirnya ia minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Eddy setengah hati. "Aku hanya penasaran pada rambutnya, tapi dia hanya menatapku seperti orang bodoh dan pergi saat aku menyapanya, aku kesal sehingga menarik rambutnya." Ucap Eddy lagi memberikan penjelasan.

"Istriku bukan orang Eropa, bocah. Jadi wajar jika ia tak mengerti ucapanmu. Apalagi kau berceloteh seperti balita yang baru saja belajar bicara." Sela Sesshomaru, netra ambernya memandang pemuda itu tegas. Eddy nampak terdiam, namun ia sempat tertegun kala menatap Sakura.

Apa kata pria bersurai putuh itu tadi? jadi wanita muda yang ia kira masih belasan tahu itu ternyata sudah menikah? Eddy jadi merasa canggung karenanya.

"Kupikir dia gadis-gadis yang biasa ada di desa." Rutuk Eddy lirih. Sesshomaru tertawa mendengarnya, Minato dan Sakura menatap pria itu heran. Namun Sakura tidak terlalu bingung karena ia tahu suaminya pasti mendengar gerutuan Eddy. Pendengaran Sesshomaru memang lebih tajam dari manusia-manusia biasa.

" _Koishii_... sepertinya kau mendapatkan penggemar cilik, ia mengira kau masih berusia belasan padahal tahun ini usiamu sudah tiga puluh lebih." Ucap Sesshomaru pada istrinya. Sakura terkejut namun ia akhirnya tertawa geli dan menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda itu. Minato sempat bingung karena ia merasa Eddy tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai penilaiannya pada Sakura.

Setelah melilitkan perban di lengan pemuda itu, Eddy pergi entah kemana. Sementara Sakura menyeduh teh untuk Minato dan Sesshomaru. Keduanya bercakap membicarakan mengenai beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan mereka karena Minato harus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Prancis.

Sakura mendengarnya dengan seksama, ia penasaran dengan kota yang terkenal dengan bangunannya yang indah itu. Saat hari telah ditentukan, kereta kuda yang disewa Minato sudah siap dan mereka berpamitan pada Barker dan istrinya. Eddy nampak muram kala melihat Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan penginapan itu, sepertinya ia terpesona pada Sakura sejak pandangan pertama sehingga merasa berat kala Sakura berpamitan padanya.

.

"Aku merasa Eddy anak yang baik." Ujar Sakura kala mereka melaju di tengah perjalanan menuju Paris. "Rasanya aku jadi teringat pada Hoshimaru."

Sesshomaru yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kecil, ia merebahkan kepala Sakura dibahunya. "Bocah itu akan baik-baik saja." Tukasnya. Sakura terkikik geli saat mendengar ucapan Sesshomaru. Sakura tertidur kala malam mulai menjelang sementara kuda-kuda itu masih berjalan. Nampaknya mereka begitu bersemangat malam ini sehingga tidak rewel sejak berangkat dari penginapan Barker. Minato sendiri sudah terkantuk-kantuk bahkan si kusir yang sedang mengendalikan kuda juga bernasib demikian. Sesshomaru memandang kesunyian tempat itu, rasa asing masih menyergapnya kala melihat kegelapan hutan di sekelilingnya. Namun ia tidak bergeming.

Saat waktu tengah malam mulai berlalu, kuda-kuda itu baru kelelahan dan meringkik untuk istirahat. Sang kusir segera melepaskan ikatan kekang mereka dan membiarkan kuda-kuda itu merumput atau berguling-guling merenggangkan ototnya. Minato masih tertidur namun Sakura tiba-tiba terjaga dan menolak untuk kembali tidur. Perempuan itu memilih keluar dari kereta dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat itu.

Sakura memandang bulan yang nampak bulat, angin malam tidak membuatnya mengigil. Malahan Sakura menikmatinya, namun saat ia melangkah semakin jauh dari jalan setapak tempat keretanya beristirahat. Sakura menemukan padang bunga yang luas, sekali lagi angin berhembus kencang dan membuat rambut Sakura yang dikucir berkibar-kibar.

Ia baru saja hendak kembali saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencengjram bahunya. Sakura memekik dan dengan gesit meraih _tanto_ dari ikat pinggang gaunnya dan menusuk sosok tersebut. Saat Sakura berbalik, netra klrofilnya melebar kala melihat sosok pria dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat yang tiba-tiba menampakkan taring-taring ganas di giginya.

Sakura hendak menghindar namun sosok itu tiba-tiba membantingnya di atas rerumputan dan menindihnya, Sakura menjerit kalut, apalagi saat sosok itu hendak merobek kerah gaunnya.

"Tidak baik malam-malam seperti ini perempuan berkeliaran di tengah hutan, bukan?" Ucap sosok itu dengan suara tenang, namun bahasa yang digunakannya tidak dimengeti oleh Sakura.

"Sesshomaru! Sessho-!" Sakura memanggil-manggil nama suaminya. Sosok berkulit pucat itu hanya mendengus.

"Kau pikir mereka akan mendengarmu, heh?" Cecarnya, ia merobek kerah gaun Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya di leher jenjang wanita itu. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menancapkan taringnya, sebuah tarikan kuat menghempaskan tubuh pria berkulit pucat itu.

Sakura yang masih syok nampak membeku, namun ia segera merangkak menuju kaki suaminya saat Sesshomaru mendekatinya. Sesshomaru melepaskan jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dan berusaha membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Netra ambernya yang tajam memandang nyalang sosok pria pucat dengan pakaian bangsawan itu.

"Uh, siapa kau?" Pekik pria berkulit pucat itu. Sesshomaru masih memandangnya tajam, namun kemudian keduanya terkejut saat saling bertemu pandang. "Kau, Sesshomaru putra Inutaisho dari Jepang?!" Pekik pria pucat itu.

Sesshomaru menyipitkan matanya, "itukah kau, Eam Johnbridge?" Ucap Sesshomaru.

Pria pucat itu mulai menyeringai geli. "Ternyata memang kau, ah, panggil saja aku Sai!" Ucap sosok pucat itu "apa yang kau lakukan di tanah Eropa ini, bung?"

"Hanya sekedar berkunjung." Jawab Sesshoamru. "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan kemunculanmu ini, hm?"

Sai menampakkan senyum santai, "aku hanya mencari makanan. Kebetulan saja aku melihat perempun manusia itu. Kupikir aku bisa menyantap darahnya, tapi ternyata dia wanitamu." Tukasnya. "Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku tak mengira akan bertemu dengan teman lama setelah sekian ratus tahun." Ucap Sai sembari memberikan bungkukan hormat khas bangsawan

Sesshomaru masih bungkam. Namun ia menelisik sosok Sai yang tidak berubah, hanya saja pria itu nampak lebih tinggi dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia sedikit takjub, tak mengira akan bertemu dengan Sai setelah sekian tahun pertemuan terakhir dan pertama mereka.

"Siapa sia?" Bisik Sakura gugup.

"Sai, _vampire_ dari Eropa." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Seperti di Jepang, setiap negeri memiliki makhluk mitologi, makhluk gaib atau penyihir berilmu tinggi yang menjadi ciri-ciri masing-masing. Bisa dikatakan, bangsa _vampire_ , manusia serigala dan sebagainya di Eropa juga seperti _obake_ atau _yokai_ di tanah Jepang." Imbuh Sesshomaru.

"Ya, tapi keberadaan kami tidak semasyur di tanah Jepang. Setelah beberapa tahun, perang merenggut bangsa-bangsa kami hingga sekarang ini bangsa manusia yang mendominasi tanah ini. Sehingga bangsa kami membaur diantara manusia-manusia dan hanya berkumpul dalam kelompok kecil." Sahut Sai.

Sesshomaru nampak iba mendengarnya, "aku turut bersedih atas nasib bangsamu. Jadi apakah Ayahmu masih hidup?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sai mengeleng kecil, "tidak, beliau wafat ratusan tahun yang lalu saat terjadi perang antar bangsa ghaib di tanah ini. Saat ini hanya aku seorang yang tinggal di kastil bersama dengan adik angkat dan beberapa _vampire_ pengembara." Tukas Sai. "Kau bisa berkunjung kalau kau mau, kastilku tidak jauh dari sini."

Sesshomaru awalnya tidak berminat untuk menerima tawaran Sai. Namun pria itu nampaknya sedikit memaksa dan akhrinya ia mengalah, Sai berjanji tidak akan menganggu rombongan Minato. Tapi karena ia tetap khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya jika ia ditinggal sehingga Sesshomaru membawa serta Sakura bersamanya.

"Jadi kau ini gadis Jepang? Aku tidak menyangka _yokai_ Jepang cukup terbuka untuk menikah dengan manusia." Celetuk Sai. "Ah ya, aku mengembalikan pedang kecilmu. Maaf atas kelancanganku tadi." Ucap Sai seraya menyerahkan pedang _tanto_ yang tadi ditusukkan Sakura ke tubuhnya. Sakura hanya menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah kastil batu yang megah, namun nampak gelap dalam pandangan Sakura. Sakura sempat mencengkran lengan suaminya gugup. Sai hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah wanita itu dan mempersilakan tamunya masuk ke dalam. Ia menyalakan obor agar Sakura bisa melihat jalan. Sementara sosoknya melenggang menuju tangga yang mengarah di istana.

"Satu manusia tidak akan cukup untuk memuaskan dahaga satu kastil, Eam!" Sebuah suara lembut yang terasa dingin membuat perhatian ketiganya teralih. Sakura mencengkram pinggang Seshomaru dan pria itu merengkuh bahunya. Tangannya yang memegang obor nampak tidak bergerak.

"Aku tidak membawa makanan, Emilie!" Ujar Sai tenang. "Mereka adalah tamuku." Imbuhnya.

Sosok perempuan dengan surai pirang yang panjang nampak melangkah dari kegelapan, kulitnya pucat seperti Sai. Namun netra aquanya mengerling pada sosok Sesshomaru, perempuan itu menyeringai simpul dan mendekati Sesshomaru.

"Hm, pria yang tampan." Bisiknya. "Selamat datang di kastil Johnbridge." Bisiknya sensual, Sakura memicing kesal saat perempuan pirang itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapan suaminya. Dan menyentuh bahu dan dada Sesshomaru dengan gerakan menggoda yang disengaja. Sesshomaru hanya menatapnya datar, Emilie nampak menyeringai kecil dan hendak mengecup bibir tipis pria asing itu jika saja Sakura tidak meringsek diantara keduanya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, nona Emilie yang terhormat!" Potong Sakura dengan nada sinis. Tubuhnya yang mungil nampak kecil diantara Emilie dan Sesshomaru. Emilie yang melihat Sakura melakukan hal itu nampak terkejut. Namun kemudian ia tertawa dan melangkah mundur. Tangannya melepaskan Sesshomaru.

"Jangan ganggu pria beristri, Emilie!" Tegur Sai jenaka, Emilie nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil namun ia kemudian berbalik pada Sakura dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir perempuan itu singkat.

"Senang bertemu dengamu, nona kecil. Namaku Emilie Johnbridge." Ujarnya singkat dan kemudian melangkah mundur dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari Sai.

Sakura nampak membeku, bibirnya terasa kaku saat sensasi kecupan wanita _vampire_ yang dingin itu menyapa bibirnya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak syok ketika tjba-tiba seorang psrempuan asing mengecup bibirmu?

.

 **Bersambung**


	66. Nightfall

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 66 : Nightfall**

.

.

"Hm, jadi begitu ya. Aku turut bersedih." Ucap Sai ketika mendengar cerita Sesshomaru mengenai Ayahnya. Namun Sai bersyukur bahwa kerajaan _yokai_ di Jepang masih berlangsung hingga sekarang. "Aku berdoa semoga para _yokai_ sejahtera sampai kapanpun." Doa Sai lagi.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Sesshomaru tenang, ia menyesap _wine_ yang disuguhkan oleh Emilie. Sesshomaru tidak terbiasa dengan _wine_ , tapi ia beberapa kali meminumnya kala Minato menawarkan bir padanya.

Sakura hanya minum sedikit sebagai formalitas, sejatinya ia tidak tertarik dengan minuman alkohol. Emilie tak bisa menyajikan minuman lain untuk manusia selain air putih. Sehingga hanya itu minuman yang bisa mereka suguhkan pada tamunya dan beberapa makanan yang sekiranya dapat disantap oleh Sesshomaru.

Sakura nampak memandang pemandangan hutan dari balkon tinggi kastil itu. Emilie sempat mengajaknya berbincang namun Sakura mengabaikannya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan perbuatan Emilie saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Jadi, kau orang Jepang?" Tanya Emilie saat Sakura masih mengabaikannya.

"Dia takkan mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Emillie!" Sela Sai saat melihat adik angkatnya tersebut masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura. Gadis _vampire_ itu memasang wajah kecewa. Namun akhirnya ia hanya memandang rambut Sakura yang tertimpa cahaya rembulan.

"Kau punya rambut yang indah." Ucap Emilie.

"Terima kasih..." sahut Sakura terbata-bata. Emilie terkejut mendengarnya. Namun akhirnya ia mulai mencoba berkomunikasi dengan kata-kata sederhana dan beberapa isyarat tangan. Dan uniknya nampaknya hal itu berhasil dimengerti Sakura dan mereka mulai bisa bercakap barang sebentar.

Sesshomaru memandang keduanya, masih mengawasi Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan menikahi manusia, bukankah hal itu dilarang?" Tanya Sai saat memperhatikan keduanya. Sesshomaru masih bungkam. Namun akhirnya pria itu menyahut.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku... aku bahagia bersamanya. Dan hal itu terasa sudah cukup..."

"Ya, tapi garis hidup manusia tidak sepanjang bangsa _yokai_ , bukan? Apa kau baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi sekitar dua puluh atau tiga puluh tahun lagi ia akan menua dan kemudian layu?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli mengenai hal itu. Untuk saat ini biarlah aku menyesap kebahagiaan singkat ini, walau aku sendiri tahu bahwa kebahagiaan ini hanya sebentar dan tidak selamanya." Sahut Sesshomaru lagi.

"Kalau begitu. Kelak setelah ia tiada, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." ujar Sesshomaru lirih. Ambernya nampak meredup kecil. Namun Sai hanya dapat menghela nafas sejenak dan memandang pria itu iba.

"Kuharap kau bisa lebih kuat tentu saja. Kami memang menjauhkan diri dengan interaksi terhadap manusia. Tapi yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kami tetap membaur dengan mereka." Ujarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika bangsa _vampire_ jatuh cinta pada manusia? Apakah seorang anak bisa lahir dari hubungan tersebut. Atau kalian menyebarkan wabah untuk menciptakan _vampire_ baru?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sai nampak tergelak, ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Ya Tuhan, kau ini norak sekali percaya pada takhayul yang disebarkan manusia-manusia itu. Kau pikir wabah _vampire_ bisa membuat manusia biasa berubah menjadi _vampire_?! Tentu tidak, bangsa kami lahir secara turun temurun seperti manusia. Darah campuran atau vampir tak murni lahir dari kisah cinta manusia dan _vampire_ , seperti bangsa _yokai_ dan manusia. Kami mengkonsumsi darah karena kondisi fisik yang membuat sel darah kami lebih mudah hancur sehingga kami membutuhkan darah untuk konsumsi sehari-hari agar dapat bertahan hidup." Ucap Sai.

"Jadi cerita manusia mengenai manusia yang digigit _vampire_ akan menjadi _vampire_ itu tidak benar, ya?"

"Tentu saja." Tukas Sai. "Kalaupun ada, sepertinya mereka melakukan perjanjian dengan setan untuk mencari keabadian dan kekuatan. Manusia-manusia hina itu yang membuat nama bangsa _vampire_ menjadi jelek. Padahal kami hanya memangsa hewan, dan hanya sekali-kali membunuh manusia." Ucap Sai. "Tapi tentu saja karena beberapa kondisi, seperti karena kami tidak menemukan stok darah untuk dikonsumsi. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka akhirnya kami memangsa manusia."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau hampir memangsa istriku?" Tanya Sesshomaru tajam.

Sai nampak meneguk ludahnya gugup, "aku minta maaf... jarang sekali ada perempuan yang lewat hutan malam-malam seperti ini. Bau darahnya sangat menggoda sehingga aku jadi terpancing." Kelakarnya. Namun akhirnya netra hitam Sai nampak memandang punggung dua perempuan yang tengah bercakap dibalkon itu.

"Tapi syukurlah dia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi." Ujar Sai. "Apakah kau berkenan menginap barang semalam di sini? Aku akan sangat menghargainya." Tawar Sai. Namun Sesshomaru menolaknya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Rombonganku sedang menunggu di jalan utama menuju Paris. Mereka akan khawatir jika kami pergi terlalu lama." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Sai nampak mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa heran saat Sesshomaru menunjukkan interaksi yang normal terhadap manusia.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar membaur diantara manusia itu?" Celetuk Sai penasaran.

"Sebenarnya sejak meninggalkan barat, aku sudah menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia." Jawab Sesshomaru.

Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk, kemudian Sesshomaru nampak berpamitan pada mereka. Setelah mengantarkan kedua tamunya ke titik awal pertemuan mereka. Sai menyerahkan sebuah gelang yang nampak indah.

"Ini dari Emilie untuk Sakura, ia sedih kalian harus segera pergi." Ucap Sai. "Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan, jika ada waktu dan kalian menemui kesulitan di tanah ini aku akan membantu sebisaku."

Sesshomaru kembali ke kereta Minato, mereka sudah siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan seperti sebelumnya. Minato menyapa keduanya dan menanyakan dari mana mereka selama itu, setelah memberikan beberapa penjelasan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dalam beberapa hari akhirnya mereka tiba di Paris. Kota yang dijuluki negeri yang romantis itu terlihat menawan dengan bangunan kuno ala victorian, banyak gadis-gadis cantik dengan gaun indah yang berjalan di sekitar tempat itu. Kereta juga berjalan beriringan, nampak penuh sesak seperti jalan raya. Sisanya berupa kereta uap yang berjalan di jalur yang telah ditentukan.

Sakura berdecak kagum, melihat keramaian tempat itu. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir mengenai keberadaan Sesshomaru yang mencolok, pria itu memiliki tinggi yang sama seperti pria barat kebanyakan. Tapi mungkin tetap saja beberapa gadis muda sempat berbisik-bisik tidak jelas ketika keduanya berjalan di sekirar jalanan kota, selepas menemukan penginapan Minato pergi karena suatu keperluan dan Sakura serta Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Aku tak mengira, Paris akan seindah ini." Ujar Sakura takjub, "udara memang jadi lebih dingin. Tapi rasanya aku seperti melihat sisi lain dari dunia." Kikiknya.

"Ya, setidaknya sedikit dari impianmu telah terpenuhi bukan?" Ujar Sesshomaru. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Angin menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering di kota cinta itu.

.

Bagi Sesshomaru yang terbiasa melihat Sakura memakai _kimono_ , kini saat melihat wanita itu menggunakan gaun ia merasa bahwa istrinya terlihat cantik, apalagi ketika rambutnya ia kuncir di bahunya. Sakura berjalan di sekitar alun-alun kota, tubuhnya yang mungil seolah tenggelam di antara keramaian, Sesshomaru segera menghampirinya kala Sakura seolah tenggelam diantara orang-orang yang lebih tinggi.

Tangannya yang kekar meraih jemari mungilnya, Sakura tersentak kecil dan mendongak. Ia tersenyum lembut, "tempat ini ramai sekali." Ujarnya.

"Ya, sama ramainya seperti Edo." Sahut Sesshomaru.

"Tapi tempat ini lebih ramai, apalagi bangunan-bangunan ini. Kau melihatnya kan? Oh, bagaimana mereka membuatnya? Apakah mereka membangunnya dengan menumpuk batu?"

"Mungkin mereka menambahkan tanah liat," sambung Sesshomaru. "Pasti ada struktur tanah yang berbeda di negara ini dengan struktur tanah di Jepang."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil, sampai kemudian Sesshomaru menarik bahunya dan melangkah menuju suatu tempat di pinggir alun-alun kota. Di sana sosok Minato nampak tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap Paris?" Kelakarnya.

"Kota yang menakjubkan." Jawab Sakura. Sesshomaru hanya diam dengan ekspesinya yang biasa, sampai kemudian Minato mengatakan bahwa mereka harus kembali bergerak menuju istana tempat sang raja tinggal.

Bagi Sesshomaru dan Sakura yang pernah hidup dalam keluarga bangsawan, kemewahan bukanlah hal yang asing bagi mereka. Namun tetap saja, struktur istana di hadapan mereka nampak menakjubkan. Berbeda dengan istana barat yang melebar dan luas hingga beberapa hektar, serta berstruktur bangunan seperti pagoda berdinding kayu dengan benteng batu dan parit dalam yang mengelilingi sekitarnya.

Bangunan istana di hadapan mereka lebih dominan berdinding batu dengan menara-menara lancip di beberapa sisinya. Khas seperti istana-istana barat lainnya. Sakura memandang takjub bangunan taman di sekitar istana, mereka disambut oleh seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sedikit tambun, rambutnya yang putih terlihat penuh. Namun dari situ Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu memakai rambut palsu.

Pria itu menyambut mereka ramah dan membawa Minato menuju aula luas yang mewah, arsitektur di sekeliling aula itu sangat menakjubkan. Sakura sekali lagi terpana.

Minato berlutut memberikan hormat, sementara Sesshomaru hanya membungkuk kecil sebagai formalitas. Sosok pria disebuah singasana di depan sana berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Namun pria itu nampak ramah dan terkekeh beberapa kali.

Sakura sempat melirik sekelilingnya dan ia melihat seorang pemuda yang menampakkan wajah masam, memandang rendah pada mereka.

Sesshomaru nampak fokus pada sosok sang Raja yang berada di hadapan mereka. Beberapa saat setelahnya, rombongan Minato dibawa ke sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari sisi istana. Di sanalah mereka akan tinggal dan menginap selama beberapa waktu ini.

.

"Pria tadi kelihatan ramah." Ucap Sakura saat ia merebahkan kepalanya di bantalan ranjang, ranjang empuk yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring ini terasa menenangkan, walau sedikit berbeda dengan _futon_ yang dulu biasa ia gunakan untuk alas tidur.

"Pria itu penguasa wilayah ini." Jawab Sesshomaru. "Lagipula setelah urusan kita selesai, kita akan kembali meneruskan perjalanan ke kota lainnya." Ujarnya lagi. Sakura tercengang, sebenarnya sejauh apa Minato akan mengelilingi tanah Eropa?

Namun ia juga menyadari, kedatangan mereka ke negeri ini semata-mata hanya untuk melihat bagaimana negeri orang-orang bar-bar tinggal. Apakah seindah Jepang atau sebaliknya? Dan Sakura telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Minato dan Sesshomaru mengenai dunia, bahwa dunia ini luas dan setiap penjelajah masih berlomba-lomba untuk menemukan ujungnya.

"Aku hanya berharap semoga semuanya baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Sakura.

Malam telah turun dan keduanya mulai berangkat menuju alam mimpi.

Pagi menyapa beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura membenahi pakaiannya, ia mulai terbiasa menggunakan gaun walau korset yang dipakainya terasa sedikit sesak. Sesshomaru juga baru saja mengancingkan kemejanya, dan dia terlihat tampan dengan pakaian Eropa.

"Aku ingin mengelilingi kota." Ujar Sakura, Sesshomaru menyetujuinya dan mengajak perempuan itu berkeliling di sekitar kota kecil yang berada di sekitar istana.

Mereka memasuki sebuah pasar dan Sakura melihat-lihat kios dengan cermat, sesekali kagum dan ingin membeli perhiasan murahan yang dijual di sana. Sakura juga melihat sebuah kain yang bercorak indah.

Ia jadi teringat pada Miyu, "bagaimana kalau kita membeli kain ini? Aku jadi ingin membuatkan _kimono_ untuk Miyu." Ujar Sakura kagum, masih melihat-lihat kain yang dipajang di kios itu.

"Ambillah sesukamu." Jawab Sesshomaru. Sakura segera mengambil beberapa lain yang ia inginkan, dan setelahnya keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

 **Edo, tahun 1733**

.

"Sudah satu tahun," ujar sosok gadis kecil itu. Amber cerahnya terlihat redup, saat sosok kecilnya yang menyongsong pemandangan dermaga dari atas sebuah atap kapal nelayan.

Miyu meremas tangannya, tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat mencolok dan ia berusaha untuk menahan keseimbangannya agar tidak oleng dari atas kapal nelayan itu.

Sudah satu tahun sejak keberangkatan orang tuanya ke tanah orang bar-bar, ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan pesan atau pertanda bahwa keduanya akan kembali. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Batin Miyu khawatir.

Sementara saat gadis itu tengah melamun pada garis horizon di ujung laut biru sana, Hoshimaru juga memandang gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Kepergian Ayah dan istrinya menuju negeri orang bar-bar baru ia tahu beberapa waktu ini, Hoshimaru tentu terkejut mendengarnya apalagi mendengar reputasi orang-orang berambut cerah itu tidak begitu ramah pada orang Jepang. Tapi Hoshimaru hanya bisa mengira-ngira, Ayahnya pasti baik-baik saja karena ia pria yang kuat dan tangguh, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apakah Sesshomaru mampu menjaganya?

Mengingat bagaimana Sakura mencoba untuk bangkit dari traumanya beberapa tahun ini membuat Hoshimaru cemas. Apakah perempuan itu bisa menyembuhkan traumanya? Apakah ia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain seperti dulu sebelum tragedi penculikan oleh Akatsuki?

Hoshimaru menatap adik tirinya, Miyu yang masih muda pasti merasa berat berpisah dengan orang tuanya. Di usianya yang sangat muda ia harus menjalani kehidupan mandiri tanpa orang tuanya. Tentu saja bagi Miyu kecil sendiri ia merasa kesepian.

Walau ada Sora dan yang lainnya, tapi tetap saja tanpa keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Maka semuanya terasa tidak lengkap.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mereka akan segera kembali." Hibur Hoshimaru seraya mendekati gadis cilik itu.

"Segera itu kapan waktunya?" Tanya Miyu sedih. "Apakah bulan depan, atau tahun depan atau tahun-tahun berikutnya?"

Miyu yang cerdas tentu memahami perkataan kakaknya. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat kesedihannya juga menular pada saudaranya atau orang lain di sekitar mereka, sehingga Miyu menahan perasaannya. Namun terkadang, ketika ia tak mampu lagi menahannya, Miyu akan pergi ke dermaga dan melamun memandang cakrawala laut lepas dan berharap suatu hari dari salah satu kapal yang berlabuh, orang tuanya akan keluar dari sana.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan perkiraan yang jelas." Ujar Hoshimaru iba, "tapi yakinlah bahwa Ayah dan Ibu akan baik-baik saja."

Miyu mengangguk kecil, "aku... ingin segera dewasa, tumbuh besar seperti Kak Sora dan Kak Hoshi. Kalau Ayah dan Ibu tak kunjung kembali... aku yang akan menyusul mereka." Ujarnya.

Hoshimaru tersenyum tipis, mengusap puncak rambut gadis itu. Kemandirian dan tekad Miyu selalu membuatnya kagum. Di usianya yang sekarang ia begitu dewasa.

"Ya, tapi kau harus bersabar ya." Tukasnya.

.

Pada malam itu, seharusnya Sakura bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi gemerisik angin di malam puncak membuat hatinya gundah, netra klorofilnya tak bisa berhenti untuk terjaga. Bahkan Sesshomaru yang berbaring di sampingnya sejak tadi juga turut terjaga kala merasakan kegundahan wanita itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu gundah, _Koishii_? Ceritakanlah padaku, mungkin aku bisa memberikan solusi." Pinta Sesshomaru lembut seraya meraut pinggang mungil wanita itu.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas sesaat, ia meraut leher suaminya dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang pria itu. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan, hatinya terus gelisah.

"Aku... kurasa hanya merindukan kampung halaman. Aku merindukan Miyu entah karena apa." desahnya. Sesshomaru menghela nafas sejenak, tangannya yang kekar mengusap lembut rambut wanita itu, dan bibir tipisnya meraut bibir ranum Sakura lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Miyu gadis yang kuat." Hiburnya.

Jarak yang terbentang diantara mereka sangat jauh, dan bagi seorang Ibu bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika sewaktu-waktu ikatan batinnya dengan sang buah hati akan menguat sehingga menimbulkan detak kekhawatiran yang menganggu waktu tidur.

Sesshomaru mencoba meyakinkan istrinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Walau tidak sepenuhnya berhasil namun Sakura memutuskan untuk mempercayai perkataan pria itu dan menenangkan dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja dimalam itu, Sakura lebih banyak terjaga.

Pada pagi hari selepas malam yang membuatnya gelisah tersebut, Sakura bangun pada pagi buta dan mulai membereskan rumah. Mereka saat ini tinggal di sebuah pondok yang asri yang berada dipinggir desa dan berada tidak jauh dari kastil milik Raja yang memimpin di wilayah tersebut.

Sakura baru saja menjemur pakaian yang dicucinya ketika sebuah kereta kuda tiba-tiba berhenti di pekarangan rumah. Wanita itu buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya dan menghampiri sosok pria yang keluar dari dalam kereta.

"Selamat pagi?" Sapa pria itu, usianya tidak lebih muda dari Sakura, mungkin hanya setahun dua tahun lebih tua.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sakura ramah, ia sudah bisa bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa daerah di wilayah ini sekarang.

"Aku mengantarkan titipan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Alfred untuk Tuan Sesshomaru." Ucap pria itu. Sakura mengangguk dan menerima keranjang yang ditutupi kain dengan gradasi bunga itu.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Tuan Alfred." Ujarnya. "Aku akan menyampaikannya pada suamiku." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Setelah kereta itu pergi, Sakura membawa keranjang itu ke dalam rumah. Ia mengerutkan alisnya heran saat melihat isi keranjang itu, ia hanya menemukan beberapa potong buah dan sebuah surat yang terselip di antara sisi-sisi anyaman keranjang.

Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, netranya membulat melihat tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah lupa dengan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai, ia segera memakai sepatu dan berlari menuju sebuah padang rumput yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari rumahnya dengan seekor kuda yang kebetulan mereka pelihara di kandang belakang rumah.

Sakura dengan tergesa memacu kudanya dan berhenti di sisi pepohonan yang menjadi batas antara hutan dan padang rumput tersebut.

Klorofilnya membulat dan bibirnya terasa kaku, dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah berkuda dengan latar permadani hijau rerumputan itu.

Sakura tak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya, saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ketika Sesshomaru mengenggam tangan sosok gadis muda dan keduanya berkuda di padang rumput itu. Sesshomaru seolah menuntun sang kuda, dan berulang kali tanpa sadar wajahnya menyusup diantara sisi rambut gadis itu.

Apa yang tertulis di kertas itu benar, bahwa suaminya tengah bermain di belakang sana. Sakura tak tahu kenapa Tuan Alfred tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan secara diam-diam yang memberitahukan pada Sakura bahwa Sesshomaru tengah memadu kasih dengan seorang gadis muda di padang rumput sana. Sakura tak serta merta percaya, namun melihat Sesshomaru yang sering pergi akhir-akhir ini. Dan aroma rerumputan basah yang selalu melekat di pakaiannya, membuat Sakura mulai curiga.

Dan saat itu juga ia ingin mencari tahu, apakah isi dalam surat itu benar atau tidak. Dan kenyataanlah yang menjawab segalanya, Sakura meremas tali kekang yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Air matanya menetes akibat kekecewaan yang perlahan mulai menyusup di hatinya.

Bahkan sang kuda yang ia tunggangi nampak melirik Tuannya dengan sendu seolah mengetahui mengenai duka wanita itu. Sakura mengusap air matanya kasar, ia tak bisa menyerah dan hanya diam. Ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa ketika hal yang sama pernah terjadi seperti ini.

Dengan gagah dan mantap wanita itu memacu kudanya, dan menghampiri kedua sosok yang tengah menunggang kuda itu. Sesshomaru sempat terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba istrinya, apalagi wanita itu terlihat baru saja tiba. Sepertinya ia tergesa-gesa datang kemari, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

" _Anata_!" Panggil Sakura tegas, netra klorofilnya memicing tegas pada sosok gadis muda itu. Sang gadis mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, mungkin merasa bingung.

Sesshomaru langsung turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri wanita itu, "ada sesuatu? Kenapa kau terlihat tergesa-gesa?" Tanya Sesshomaru heran.

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun ia sempat melirik gadis muda yang masih berada di atas kuda itu. Hingga perhatiannya kembali pada pria itu.

"Gaun tidurku terbang tertiup angin, jadi aku mengejarnya. Aku tidak mengira akan sejauh ini... dan kebetulan menemukan kau di sini, bersama nona muda ini." Jawab Sakura tenang. "Jadi... apakah kau sedang melatih kuda?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman palsu, "kukira kau berada di kediaman Minato untuk mengurus beberapa hal."

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis, "aku akan mencarikan gaunmu sebentar lagi." Jawabnya, "ya, aku sedang mengajari Marie untuk berkuda. John memintaku untuk mengajarinya." Ucap Sesshomaru. "Jadi, katakan padaku, kearah mana gaunmu terbawa angin. Karena sepertinya aku tidak mencium aroma milikmu yang ikut terbang bersama angin nakal itu." Godanya seraya menyeringai tipis yang tentu saja hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas kecil, "oh... kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, apakah kau mau pulang sekarang?" Pintanya.

"Marie, kurasa sampai sini latihanmu. Aku sudah menunjukkan dasar-dasar berkuda, selanjutnya kau bisa meminta Ayah atau kakakmu untuk mengajarimu." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Eh, tapi..." gadis bernama Marie itu hendak menyela, namun Sesshomaru tiba-tiba menuntun kuda yang dinaikinya menuju kandang.

Sakura mengikuti di samping mereka, perempuan itu sesekali melirik sosok gadis muda dengan gaun bangsawan itu. Ekspesinya terlihat masam, sepertinya tidak suka karena Sakura mengintrupsi kebersamaannya dengan Sesshomaru.

Sakura tentu diam-diam tersenyum puas dan memperhatikan keduanya, ketika mereka sampai di kediaman orang tua Marry. Sesshomaru sempat pamit pada John, kakak Mary. Dan pria itu naik ke atas kuda dan memacu kudanya menuju rumah.

"Aku berbohong." Aku Sakura jujur saat keduanya sampai ke dalam rumah, Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya sekilas.

"Jadi memang tidak ada angin yang menerbangkan gaunmu ya." Ujarnya, "tentu saja aneh rasanya saat aku mendengar gaun tidurmu terbawa angin. Padahal hari ini cuaca begitu cerah." Kelakarnya. Sakura mengerling pada pria itu.

"Aku kesal kau bersama dengan gadis muda itu."

"Tapi aku hanya mengajarinya berkuda." Kilah Sesshomaru lembut, ia mengecup sekilas leher jenjang Sakura dengan gestur lembut.

"Aku tahu... tapi, tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. Apalagi, tiba-tiba Alfred mengirimkan pesan rahasia." Ujarnya. Sesshomaru memicingkan matanya. Apa gerangan yang dilakukan Alfred dengan mengirimkan pesan pada istrinya.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Tertulis bahwa kau sedang bersama gadis muda di sebuah padang rumput lima ratus meter dari kediaman John Brown." Ucap Sakura. "Karena aku khawatir jadi aku berniat mengeceknya, ternyata benar."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengajari adik John, Marie untuk berlatih berkuda." Sela Sesshomaru. "Jadi, jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Sakura mendengus kecil, "aku juga manusia biasa... mau bagaimana lagi. Karena suamiku masih sangat tampan dan kadang aku jadi khawatir gadis-gadis muda yang lebih cantik dariku akan membuatmu berpaling."

Sesshomaru menghela nafas sejenak dan meraut dangu Sakura, netra ambernya menatap klorofil wanita itu lembut.

"Berhenti berpikir seperti itu, kau tahu kan kalau aku takkan melakukannya."

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun wanita itu hanya mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya kala bibir tipis Sesshomaru kembali meraut bibirnya.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**


	67. Her Worried

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 67 : Her Worried**

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk Sakura agar ia merasa gundah, namun kedatangan titipan dari Alfred yang datang setiap beberapa hari membuatnya gusar. Alfred adalah seorang bangsawan yang Sakura tahu menjabat sebagai kepala penasihat di istana. Ia selalu mengirimkan buah-buahan dan makanan ke rumah Sakura dengan dalih titipan untuk suaminya.

Tapi di dalam keranjang itu, selalu terselip pesan yang berisi mengenai kegiatan Sesshomaru selama pria itu pergi. Sebenarnya bukan menjadi masalah jika pesan itu hanya berisi pesan yang hanya menunjukkan kegiatan Sesshomaru yang tidak terlalu penting, Sakura bisa saja mengabaikannya. Namun karena pesan itu berisi pemberitahuan bahwa suaminya tengah bersama perempuan lain lah yang membuat Sakura gundah.

Ia tidak mungkin mengecek sendiri untuk membuktikan kebenaran isi pesan itu, sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bertanya pada Sesshomaru dan berharap pria itu mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur.

Dan yang dikatakan Sesshomaru mirip dengan apa yang tertulis di dalam pesan itu. Sehingga Sakura tidak lagi mengungkit-ungkit mengenai pesan yang dikirimkan Alfred padanya. Ia hanya perlu mencocokkan isi pesan itu dengan cerita suaminya. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak mempercayai Sesshomaru, namun ia hanya berjaga-jaga.

Sakura tentu tahu, banyak gadis yang diam-diam tertarik pada pria itu. Wajahnya yang awet muda membuat Sesshomaru masih sama mempesonanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu saat Sakura masih berusia enam belas bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sakura tentu kadang merasa rendah diri ketika menyadari banyak kekurangan di fisiknya dibandingkan saat ia masih muda dulu. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa perutnya tidak lagi sekencang dulu, perutnya sedikit mengelambir karena lemak. Dan ada sedikit garis kehitaman di bawah matanya.

Sakura memang tidak lagi melakukan perawatan tubuh sesering saat ia masih menjadi maiko ataupun permaisuri istana bulan. Ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa kekurangannya ini tidak menjadikan alasan bahwa Sesshomaru kelak akan berpaling.

Sakura menatap kertas di tangannya dengan raut kecut, pesan-pesan Alfred mengenai kegiatan Sesshomaru dengan perempuan lain seolah menggodanya untuk berburuk sangka pada pria itu. Tapi tentu saja Sakura menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ada maksud lain dari Alfred yang memata-matai semua kegiatan suaminya.

Lagipula kenapa pria itu mau repot-repot melaporkan semua kegiatan Sesshomaru pada Sakura, dan ada berapa banyak mata-mata yang pria itu punya untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sesshomaru?

Dan kiriman-kiriman buah-buahan itu, semakin lama semakin banyak dan sering. Dan lamban laun ia mulai merasa aneh kala Alfred juga mengirimkan kain-kain dan beberapa barang untuk berdandan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menyudahi semuanya, ia mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang diantarkan Alfred beberapa mingu ini ke dalam sebuah keranjang. Saat sebuah kereta yang ia kenal datang seperti biasanya, Sakura menghampiri sosok pengantar barang yang biasanya muncul.

"Katakan pada Tuan Alfred, bahwa ia tak perlu mengirimkan apapun lagi kemari." Ucap Sakura tegas. Sang pengantar nampak tergagap, tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan pada Tuannya jika sang penerima menolaknya. Apalagi Sakura memberikan sekeranjang penuh barang-barang yang sudah diantarkan untuknya.

"Ta-tapi Nyonya..."

"Katakan juga padanya, berhenti memata-matai suamiku. Karena aku lebih percaya pada suamiku." Tegasnya seraya melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah. Sakura menghela nafas sesaat. Ia mengintip dari jendela dan melihat kereta kuda itu sudah pergi. Ia berharap setelah ini Alfred tidak menganggunya lagi.

Sakura ingat pertama kali bertemu bangsawan itu saat diadakan pesta di istana, kala itu Minato diundang dan ia mengajak Sesshomaru juga. Sehingga Sakura juga harus turut serta. Itu adalah pesta barat pertama yang didatangi Sakura.

Sangat megah dan mewah, orang-orang lebih banyak yang berdiri di sekitar hidangan daripada duduk di setiap tempat yang telah disediakan sehingga terlihat kaku ketika berada di Jepang.

Tubuh Sakura yang mungil cukup menyulitkannya untuk melewati orang-orang barat yang tinggi besar itu, sehingga ia hanya bisa bergantung pada tangan Sesshomaru yang senantiasa mengandengnya.

Dan di situlah ia berkenalan dengan beberapa bangsawan kerajaan, termasuk Alfred yang nampaknya cukup tertarik pada perempuan itu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan padahal jelas Sesshomaru ada di dekat mereka.

Dan dari situlah, serta barang-barang yang diberikan Alfred dengan dalih hantaran untuk Sesshomaru. Sakura menduga...

Apakah Alfred jatuh hati padanya?

Sakura terdiam, ia mengeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin kan? Lagipula ada banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan muda daripada dirinya. Ia hanya terlalu percaya diri, tegur Sakura pada dirinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan alasan kenapa Alfed melakukan hal demikian, ia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Alfred tidak lagi menganggunya dan Sesshomaru.

.

"Jadi, haruskah aku menarik tali kekangnya seperti ini?" Tanya gadis itu, rambutnya yang pirang kemerahan nampak bersinar saat tertimpa cahaya mentari. Sementara pria di belakangnya menampakkan raut tenang.

"Ya, sedikit demi sedikit dan biarkan semuanya mengalir." Jawab Sesshomaru, "kuda bisa memahami perasaan penunggangnya, jika kau takut maka kuda juga akan gelisah" ucapnya lagi.

"Percayalah pada dirimu dan kuda yang kau tunggangi."

Marie mengangguk gugup, dan kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jalanan di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar netra madunya melirik tangan mungilnya yang digenggam oleh Sesshomaru kala pria itu membimbingnya dalam menaiki kuda.

Marie sedikit mendongak dan memperhatikan garis wajah pria di belakangnya yang terlihat kokoh. Ia memiliki garis ketampanan yang berbeda dengan orang-orang Eropa, entah kenapa terlihat lebih halus dan cantik dari yang ia tahu. Marie ingat, istri Sesshomaru juga nampak cantik dan mungil. Usianya sudah tiga puluhan tapi ia terlihat masih belasan.

Marie mendengar bahwa mereka berasal dari negeri di wilayah Timur, yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bentuknya. Tapi yang ia tahu, Sesshomaru dan istrinya dahulu tinggal di sebuah negeri yang memiliki perbedaan budaya dengan Eropa.

"Jadi, kau berasal dari negeri di tanah Timur ya? Tuan Sesshomaru?" Tanya Marie.

Sesshomaru hanya bergumam singkat, mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia masih fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya dan memastikan Marie menggerakkan kuda sesuai dengan intruksinya. Tangan Marie terasa basah di genggamannya, Sesshomaru tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah gugup. Mungkin karena ia sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi menunggang kuda.

"Um... jadi wanita berambut merah muda itu. Apakah dia istrimu?" Tanya Marie lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Sesshomaru singkat, ia membimbing Marie agar membelokkan kuda menuju sisi jalan setapak lain. Udara yang segar membuat rasa panas yang dirasakan Marie akibat gaun panjangnya mulai berkurang. Sementara Sesshomaru masih memperhatikan jalan di sekitarnya, sepertinya Marie lebih tertarik menikmati perjalanan mereka berdua menelusuri jalanan setapak dengan menunggang kuda seperti ini.

Ketika angin berhembus sedikit kencang, dedaunan mulai berterbangan, Marie berusaha mempertahankan topinya agar tidak terbawa angin. Namun angin yang lebih kencang membawa serta sang topi untuk pergi, Marie mendesah namun sebelum topi itu terbang entah kemana, tangan panjang Sesshomaru meraihnya dan menaruhnya kembali pada kepala Marie.

Disaat itulah, Marie tahu bahwa sepasang amber yang kelam itu terlihat memabukkan.

.

Di sore itu, Sesshomaru keluar dari kereta yang mengantarnya, Sakura yang menunggunya di depan rumah merasa aneh. Sesshomaru nampak tersenyum sekilas dan berpamitan pada sosok gadis muda yang ia kenal.

Gadis itu adalah Marie, gadis bangsawan yang beberapa waktu ini menjadi murid Sesshomaru dalam berkuda. Kereta itu nampak berjalan menjauh saat Sesshomaru mulai melangkah ke dalam rumah. Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut istrinya lembut.

Dan kemudian melangkah ke dalam rumah, Sakura tak tahu kenapa. Tapi hatinya terasa kosong kala melihat senyum suaminya tersebut. Apakah ada sesuatu? Atau ada hal lain yang ia tak tahu. Sakura mengeleng kecil dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sakura saat Sesshomaru mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi dapur dan menyesap sirup maple yang ia siapkan sebelum kepulangan suaminya itu.

"Masih seperti biasanya, tapi John dan Harold berencana mengajakku keluar kota pekan ini." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Oh, berapa minggu kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu."

"Lumayan lama ya, memangnya apa yang hendak kalian lakukan di tempat itu?" Tanya Sakura seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang lainnya, sementara sup yang ada di hadapannya masih mengepul setelah dimasak.

Sesshomaru meletakkan cangkirnya, "mengangkut barang ke beberapa tempat, kurasa aku bisa membantu." Ujar Sesshomaru.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia tahu, ia akan merindukan Sesshomaru beberapa hari kedepan.

Seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, ia pergi ke kota sebelah untuk membantu John dan Harold mengangkut barang, Sesshomaru memang belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap sehingga ia hanya bisa menggantung pemasukan dari hasil bekerja serabutan. Jika ada yang butuh bantuannya maka ia akan membantu, sementara Sakura lebih banyak di rumah untuk mengurus keperluan rumah tangga. Kehidupan mereka tidak berubah, namun rumah mungil yang kokoh hasil pemberian Minato menjadi satu-satunya hal paling nyaman yang ia miliki saat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Minato. Sudah beberapa bulan ini pria itu pergi ke kerajaan seberang karena suatu urusan. Karena itu mau tak mau akhirnya Sesshomaru memutuskan menetap di tempat ini. Sebuah pegunungan kecil yang tidak jauh dari Kerajaan di pusat Prancis.

Karena ia sendirian di rumah, Sakura mencoba untuk berbaur dengan tetangga-tetangganya. Walau jarak dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya cukup jauh, tapi ia sering mengantarkan masakan atau bahan berlebih yang ia punya di tetangga kanan-kirinya. Kadang bertandang ke sana sekedar mencari teman untuk bercakap.

Bagi nyonya-nyonya yang tinggal di sekitar rumah mereka, Sakura adalah wanita yang mandiri. Ia sangat sigap dalam berkuda dan cakap melakukan pekerjaan yang menurut mereka lebih pantas dikerjakan oleh para pria. Padahal tubuh wanita itu lebih mungil dari kebanyakan wanita Prancis yang memiliki postur tinggi. Sifat Sakura yang ceria dan mudah membaur membuatnya disenangi tetangga-tetangga di sekitarnya. Karena itu ketika mereka tahu perempuan itu sendirian di rumah karena suaminya pergi selama beberapa hari. Beberapa dari tetangga menawarkan diri untuk mempersilakannya tinggal di rumah mereka atau menyuruh anak gadis mereka menginap di kediaman Sakura agar perempuan itu tidak kesepian di malam hari.

.

Udara mulai dingin kala musim gugur mulai menyapa, sosok tegap dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam itu mengangkat koper-koper besar yang diangkut menggunakan kereta menuju beberapa penginapan yang dituju John dan Harold.

"Wah, di musim seperti ini kau sepertiya tidak mengigil ya?" Celetuk John saat melihat Sesshomaru hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis yang mencetak lekuk tubuh atasnya. Tubuhnya memang lebih kekar dan berotot, wajahnya yang tampan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi gadis-gadis yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar jalan itu.

"Lihat, betapa populernya kau." Kekeh John. "Pantas saja Marie memuji-mujimu sejak kau melatihnya menunggang kuda."

Sesshomaru mengangkat satu alisnya, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia kembali merapikan lengan pakaiannya yang sempat tergelung.

"Kau tahu Sessy, Marie menyukaimu." Ucap John. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil, sedikit jengah dengan panggilan menggelikan John yang diberikan untuknya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, aku sudah memiliki istri. Lagipula, apa yang Marie lihat dariku? Aku bukan pria bangsawan." Ujarnya. "Ia akan bahagia jika bertemu pria yang sepadan dengannya." Cetus Sesshomaru. John tidak menyahut setelahnya, netranya yang terang hanya memperhatikan pria itu sejenak. John tahu apa alasan kenapa Marie tertarik pada pria asing itu.

Sesshomaru memiliki fisik yang menarik, bahkan jika disandingkan dengan pria berusia tiga puluhan, pria itu masih terlihat menarik. Garis ketampanan yang berbeda dengan orang Eropa itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan lainnya, bahkan pria bangsawan di kerajaan ini. John tahu, memang sejak kedatangannya kemari, Sesshomaru dan istrinya memiliki magnet tersendiri yang membuatnya menjadi daya tarik bagi orang-orang.

"Kau benar, kurasa adikku harus menyerah. Bagaimanapun kau lebih mencintai istrimu kan." Kelakar John. "Nah, kita punya waktu dua hari sebelum kembali ke Tenesse. Jadi, bagaimana jika memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk membeli oleh-oleh?" Tawarnya.

Sesshomaru nampak setuju dan membereskan kereta angkutan yang sudah kosong. Netra ambernya beralih pada langit yang mulai gelap. Ia jadi teringat pada istrinya di rumah.

.

Sakura mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk pelan, ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa malam-malam begini ada orang yang bertamu? Ini aneh.

Sakura melangkah menuju daun pintu, ia mengintip dari sela jendela mungil yang ada di daun pintu. Netranya membelalak saat melihat siulet hitam yang nampak samar di temeraman malam. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, suara ketukan itu masih terdengar sampai ia tiba-tiba mendengar derap langkah ganjil yang nampak mengitari halaman rumahnya.

Suara kudanya meringkik pelan, Sakura mengendap menuju dapur dan menyelipkan _tanto_ miliknya di pinggang, di sisi lain ia mengambil belati dan bersembunyi di balik meja dapur.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang belakang menuju kandang kuda terbuka lebar. Sakura menahan nafasnya, suara kudanya terdengar meringkik. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyusup ke rumahnya.

 _'Pencuri?!'_ Batin Sakura kalut.

Siulet itu mulai melangkah masuk, di tangannya sebuah lampu minyak menerangi seluruh ruangan belakang yang gelap. Sakura segera mengendap dan berusaha bersembunyi, tangannya berkeringat dan ia memegang belati di tangannya erat.

Sosok siulet gelap itu menyusuri ruangan belakang dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, melewati dapur dan menuju kamar tempat Sakura biasa tidur. Sakura yang masih bersembunyi di belakang meja yang gelap memperhatikan gerak-gerik pencuri itu. Jadi benar, sepertinya pria itu memang berniat mencuri.

Tapi siapa yang mengetuk pintu depan itu? Sakura terdiam, jangan-jangan mereka perampok? Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup. Suara kudanya masih meringkik dan terdengar mulai menjauh. Sepertinya mereka hendak membawa kuda itu pergi.

Pria yang melangkah ke kamarnya itu keluar, dan anehnya ia tidak mendengar pria itu membuka lemari atau sebagainya. Pria itu nampak keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menelusuri ruangan tengah.

"Sialan, dimana wanita itu!" Decaknya. "Bukannya seharusnya dia berada di rumah?! Seharusnya suaminya sedang keluar kota dan dia sendirian saat ini." Decaknya lagi. Sakura terkejut, ia ingat siapa pemilik suara pria itu.

 _'Alfred?! Kenapa ia kemari?'_ Batin Sakura jengah, ternyata pria itu berniat mencelakainya. Sakura mengenggam belatinya erat, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan amarah. ' _Dasar kurang ajar, memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Sesshomaru pergi.'_

Sakura hanya dapat berdoa, semoga pria itu segera pergi saat menyadari Sakura tidak berada di rumah. Mengenai kudanya, Sakura akan memberi tahu Sesshomaru nanti saat pria itu sudah kembali.

Alfred mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang tengah dan menuju dapur. Sakura menahan nafasnya saat ia melihat sepatu boots pria itu berhenti di sebuah meja. Sakura memang sempat merangkak ke bawah meja untuk bersembunyi.

"Hm... ini aneh." Ucap Alfred. Laki-laki itu mengitari dapur dan melihat tumpukan piring makan malam yang terlihat baru. Hingga tiba-tiba atensinya berubah saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tuan, kami sudah mengangkut kudanya. Apakah ada hal lain yang akan kita ambil?" Tanya suara berat yang berasal dari pintu belakang.

"Kurasa tidak ada." Ucap Alfred. Pemilik suara berat tadi melangkah keluar dari dapur. Sakura bisa bernafas lega. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia mulai mendengar suara kereta yang menjauh. Sakura melangkah mengendap-endap keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Netra klorofilnya menatap sendu pintu belakang yang masih terbuka lebar, ia melangkah menuju kandang kuda dan menatap kandang kosong itu lesu. Kuda kesayangannya telah dicuri, Sakura berharap Sesshomaru dapat segera pulang agar bisa menemukan kuda itu lagi.

"Wah-wah, jadi memang benar seharusnya nona merah muda masih berada di rumahnya." Sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak. Sakura menoleh dan melemparkan delikan tajam.

Sosok Alfred dan dua orang asing nampak menghalangi pintu kandang, wajah mereka terlihat bengis dan menyeramkan dibalik pantulan lampu minyak yang dibawanya.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?!" Pekik Sakura marah. Ia mengenggam erat belati di tangannya.

Alfred tertawa, "tentu saja untuk menemuimu, sayang." Jawabnya. "Kebetulan sekali suamimu sedang pergi keluar kota. Tidak salah perkiraanku kalau kau akan sendirian malam ini." Kekehnya. "Nah, kemarilah, aku akan memberikanmu kesenangan." Godanya seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Sakura melangkah mundur namun ia terkepung oleh Alfred dan anak buahnya. Sakura mendesis marah, klorofilnya memicing tajam dan berulang kali ia melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Pergi! Atau aku akan melukaimu?! Kau sudah mencuri kudaku dan sekarang mau melecehkanku? Dasar biadab!" Sentak Sakura marah.

Alfred tertawa, "ini salahmu karena menolakku, berani sekali perempuan jelata sepertimu mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang kuberikan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur ada pria bangsawan yang memberikan semuanya padamu."

"Kalau kau mau menyerahkan dirimu, maka aku akan memberikanmu segalanya." Ucapnya percaya diri. Sakura mendengus remeh.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak berminat, suamiku sudah memberikan segalanya yang kubutuhkan." Ketus Sakura, "jadi silakan enyah dari sini. Atau aku akan berteriak dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar sini tahu."

Alfred kembali tertawa remeh. "Heh, kau pikir mereka akan perduli? Kau memilih lawan yang salah, nyonya muda."

"Nah, cukup buang-buang waktunya. Sekarang kemarilah dan puaskan aku!" Alfred menyergap Sakura, namun wanita itu segera berkelit. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya mudah untuk menghindar.

Sakura mendengus dan menyabetkan belatinya dan seketika merobek kulit bahu pria itu. Sakura segera berbalik dan berlari keluar, kedua anak buah Alfred mengejarnya.

Sakura hendak berlari menuju rumah terdekat namun gerombolan yang dibawa pria itu ternyata menunggu di luar. Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup, ia terkepung sekali lagi. Salah satu anak buah Alfred tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Sakura kembali berkelit dan menebas dadanya dengan belati.

"Wah-wah ternyata kau cukup berani ya." Ucap salah satu pria itu.

"Ck, sialan." Decak lelaki lain yang tadi terluka akibat sabetan belati Sakura.

"Jarang ada perempuan yang berani main kasar sepert ini. Tapi sepertinya dia bisa memegang pisau untuk bela diri." Ucap pria lainnya.

"Kalau begitu sergap saja ramai-ramai." Seru pria lainnya. Sakura mendelik, pria pertama dan kedua menerjangnya dan Sakura tak punya pilihan lain untuk menghindar, tangan kanannya memegang belati dan tangannya yang kiri menarik _tanto_ miliknya.

Ia segera menebas apapun di hadapannya dengan cepat, bahkan saat pria ketiga tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya. Sakura dengan sigap menusuk lehernya dengan _tanto_ di tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Pria ketiga itu nampak menggelepar, memegangi lehernya yang mengucurkan darah. Sakura segera mencabut _tanto_ nya dari leher pria ketiga itu. Ia beralih pada pria-pria lainnya yang nampak membeku.

"Kau-" Alfred yang baru saja tiba mendelik. Melihat satu anak buahnya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya masih menggelepar-gelepar mencoba menahan rembesan darah di lehernya yang mengalir deras. "Beraninya kau membunuh?!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku hanya mempertahankan diriku!" Elak Sakura. "Jika kau maju, maka aku takkan segan-segan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami pria itu padamu!" Ancamnya.

Alfred meneguk ludahnya gugup, ia masih memegangi bahunya yang berdarah. Ia tak mengira bahwa Sakura akan melawan sampai sejauh ini, melihat satu anak buahnya yang sekarat membuat nyalinya ciut. Apalagi Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi tenang seolah dirinya tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

Perempuan ini pasti pernah membunuh sebelumnya. Bagaimana seorang perempuan rumahan bisa dengan tenang memegang pisau, satunya belati dan satunya pisau aneh bergradasi keemasan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Alfred segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mundur.

"Kau akan menyesal!" Ancamnya. Sakura menatapnya dingin. Gerombolan Alfred nampak kabur dengan keretanya, sementara kuda milik Sakura yang berada di kereta lain ditinggal begitu saja. Sakura jatuh terduduk, ia mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba meleleh.

" _Anata_... kumohon segeralah pulang. Aku khawatir..." isaknya. Sakura melangkah pelan menuju kereta tempat kudanya ditahan, setelah melepaskan ikatan tali di sekitar leher kuda kesayangannya itu. Dengan lembut ia mengiring sang kuda menuju kadangnya.

Sakura menyentuh kepala kuda kesayangannya itu, "kau pasti takut sekali ya?" Cicitnya. "Sekarang kau bisa tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Air matanya nampak meleleh lagi. Sang kuda meringkik dan mengusapkan moncongnya ke pipi Sakura seolah berusaha menghapus lelehan air mata perempuan itu. Sakura terisak kecil dan memeluk leher kuda kesayangannya itu lembut.

Ia berharap, Sesshomaru segera kembali.

.

Sesshomaru menatap jalanan di sekelilingnya, perjalanannya sepulang dari kota sebelah cukup berjalan lancar dan pemasukan mereka lumayan. John membagi hasil sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka dan saat ini mereka melakukan perjalanan kembali.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas kecil, hari mulai sore dan perjalanan malam terasa singkat baginya. Pria itu masih melamun di sisi belakang kereta kuda, tiba-tiba ia berdecak kecil.

Kereta kuda mereka berhenti mendadak, segerombolan orang asing nampak menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Turun dan serahkan harta kalian! Atau nyawa kalian sebagai gantinya." Ancam sosok pria dengan topeng hitam itu. John dan Harold meneguk ludahnya gugup dan segera melangkah turun dari kereta. Sesshomaru sendiri tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Hai, kau rambut putih! Turun dari kereta ini sekarang!" Perintahnya. Sesshomaru masih tidak bergeming. "Bedebah! Kau mau mati?!" Teriak perampok itu marah, tanpa banyak berkata-kata ia mengambil pistol di pinggangnya.

Dan bunyi letusan memecah keheningan, suara ringkikan kuda yang ketakutan menjadi iringan di tempat itu. John dan Harold berkeringat dingin saat melihat tubuh Sesshomaru jatuh tergeletak di bawah kereta.

"Itu balasan untuk pria tak tahu diri sepertimu." Cemooh pria dengan pistol tersebut.

"Nah, sepertinya mereka orang bangsawan." Ucap pria dengan topeng hitam yang masih menunggangi kudanya. "Lucuti pakaian dan barang-barang yang mereka bawa." Perintahnya. "Kemudian bunuh saja jika perlu."

John dan Harold tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka hanya bisa pasrah saat perampok itu melucuti barang-barang mereka. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat membuat mereka menoleh.

"Dasar manusia rendahan." Desis Sesshomaru dingin. Dengan tenang ia bangkit dari posisinya. Ambernya berkilat penuh hawa membunuh.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Karena beberapa alasan, aku mulai kehilangan passion untuk mengetik fanfic. Aku juga merasa mungkin sudah waktunya untuk berhenti, tapi aku sadar aku ga bisa lari gitu aja pada sesuatu yang udah kumulai, jadi kuputuskan aku masih melangkah di sini selama beberapa waktu. Mungkin sampai satu dari sekian fanfic-fanfic yang sudah kubuat tamat. Tapi mungkin juga enggak, karena aku sendiri ga bisa nebak masa depan nantinya jalannya seperti apa.**

 **Yang jelas, fic The Frozen Heart of The Lord adalah satu dari sekian masterpiece yang bisa kubuat, emang ga seberapa, tapi pasti ada cerita dan banyak pengorbanan yang kucurahkan di dalam fic ini. Dan semoga fic ini bisa jadi satu dari sekian karya yang ga Cuma pernah menghiasi fandom Inuyasha dan Naruto tapi juga bisa ngasih makna yang dalam buat reader.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **MelaniEdelstein, Livius, Chichi, Saskey Saki.**

 **Aku menyadari kalau fanfiction sekarang udah ga serame dulu, pembaca yang dulu sering mampir ke sini sudah berkurang banyak bahkan mungkin enggak ada, tapi terlepas dari itu semua, aku bakal berusaha menamatkan fanfic ini sejauh apapun semampuku. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	68. Only Human

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 68 : Only Human**

.

.

Rombongan rampok itu menegang, mereka segera membentuk kuda-kuda waspada. Sesshomaru memandang mereka dingin, jemarinya nampak berderak.

"Kau seharusnya mati! Aku sudah menembak kepalamu!" Pekik pria yang melepaskan tembakan tadi. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil.

"Kau pikir peluru seperti itu bisa membunuhku dengan mudah?" Ucapnya meremehkan. Dengan gesit ia sudah berada di belakang pria itu. Tanpa perasaan Sesshomaru menusuk punggung pria itu dengan kukunya.

Pria itu jatuh, mengelepar tanpa nyawa saat itu juga. Sesshomaru memandang perampok yang lain dengan raut dingin nan mengancam.

"Enyahlah, atau kubantai kalian seperti laki-laki ini." Desisnya. Para perampok itu tidak gentar, mereka mengepung Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sengaja menghindar dengan gesit agar gaya bertarungnya terlihat normal bagi John dan Harold. Sehingga ia bertarung sedikit lambat daripada biasanya.

Ia memberikan celah agar serangan perampok itu meleset ke perampok lainnya. Sesshomaru merebut salah satu pistol yang kebetulan terlempar ketika perampok yang lainnya jatuh. Kemudian dengan tenang menembak kaki perampok itu. Menghindari bagian vital, saat ia telah membereskan semuanya. Ia beralih pada John dan Harold yang masih tiarap karena ketakutan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Mana perampok itu?!" Pekik John panik, masih kalut.

"Aku sudah membereskan mereka, ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Ajak Sesshomaru. John dan Harold langsung setuju dan mereka tergopoh-gopoh kembali ke kereta.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa melihat ke belakang, laju kuda yang tadinya pelan juga mereka percepat agar bisa segera sampai ke kampung halaman. John dan Harold tak mau mengambil resiko dengan dicegat oleh perampok untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hai, Sessy, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kulihat kau sempat tertembak?" Tanya John khawatir. Sesshomaru menunjukkan bekas luka melintang di lengannya.

"Hanya tembakan yang meleset." Dustanya, Sesshomaru sengaja melukai lengannya agar ia bisa mencari alibi untuk pertanyaan John. Karena peluru itu sebenarnya menembus dadanya, namun lukanya sudah menutup dengan cepat. Bagi _daiyokai_ seperti Sesshomaru, satu luka peluru bukanlah masalah.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau sangat cekatan meringkus mereka?" Tanya Harold takjub. John sepertinya juga sama. Ia mengira mereka akan habis di tangan perampok itu.

"Aku menguasai bela diri, di kampung halamanku, anak laki-laki dibiasakan untuk bertarung." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Ah, ya kau berasal dari mana? Kalau tak salah kau berasal dari negeri di ujung timur kan?" Tanya John penasaran. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kau bisa menyebutnya negeri matahari terbit."

.

Sesshomaru melangkah ke rumahnya, ia melihat rumahnya nampak sunyi dan pintu terlihat menutup rapat. Sesshomaru mencium bau Sakura di dalam rumah, wanita itu mungkin bangun kesiangan sehingga hampir tengah hari rumahnya masih tertutup. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

" _Koishii_?" Panggil Sesshomaru tenang. Suara gedebukan terdengar dari kamar, dan Sakura melangkah tergopoh dengan wajah kusut. Perempuan itu menghambur memeluk Sesshomaru.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang." Ucap Sakura lega. "Aku khawatir sekali."

Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Pria itu mengecup bibir istrinya pelan, Sesshomaru bingung saat melihat Sakura gelisah. Tak biasanya wanita itu terlihat gelisah sejak tinggal di tempat ini.

"Apakah ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

"Alfred..." bisik Sakura lirih. "Dia menyewa segerombolan perampok dan datang ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sesshomaru marah. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya, detak jantung pria itu selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Ia hampir mencelakaiku dan mencuri Usa. Tapi aku berhasil membereskan mereka, terima kasih atas latihan bela diri yang dulu pernah kupelajari." Jawab Sakura. "Beberapa hari ini aku khawatir dan takut jika sewaktu-waktu Alfred akan kembali atau melakukan hal-hal buruk padaku. Tapi... sekarang kau sudah pulang, jadi aku bisa merasa lega." Ujarnya.

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil, ia mendengus kesal. Berani sekali bangsawan tak tahu diri itu mengusik istrinya. Sesshomaru bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan jika laki-laki itu berani menampakkan dirinya di hadapannya lagi.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan lebih menjagamu." Janji Sesshomaru. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memeluk erat pria itu.

.

.

Menjalani kehidupan di negeri orang, bagi Sesshomaru dan Sakura sendiri merupakan hal baru yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Sakura yang terbiasa dengan musim dingin di Jepang kini lebih mengigil saat merasakan musim dingin di Eropa terasa lebih beku. Sehingga ia hanya bisa tergantung pada pakaian hangat dan nyala api di perapian.

Usa adalah kuda kesayangan Sakura yang dibeli saat masih berusia beberapa bulan, dan dalam beberapa waktu belakangan kuda jantan itu tumbuh dengan baik. Dari sebuah kuda murah yang dianggap berkualitas jelek, Usa berubah menjadi kuda yang gagah dan indah.

Sakura menamainya Usa, dari nama kelinci dalam bahasa Jepang yaitu _usagi_. Kuda itu memiliki bulu putih yang halus dan surai indah berwarna kecoklatan. Yang membuat Sakura teringat kelinci saat ia melihat Usa kecil kala itu.

Usa adalah kuda muda yang pada saat dibeli oleh Sakura merupakan kuda yatim piatu yang kehilangan induknya akibat serangan serigala liar. Usa yang kesepian akhirnya dibawa Sakura pulang ke pondoknya dan kemudian dirawat sepenuh hati oleh suami istri itu.

Dari situ jugalah, Sakura berlatih menunggang kuda.

Sejak Alfred menyatroni rumahnya, bangsawan itu sepertinya tidak lagi mengusik kehidupan Sakura sehingga wanita itu merasa lega. Tanpa mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa Alfed tersandung kasus yang membuatnya harus mendekam di penjara istana beberapa bulan kemudian.

Kejahatannya telah terendus oleh sang Raja, dan tidak hanya rumah Sakura yang pernah diincarnya, namun rumah-rumah yang lain. Alfred ternyata memiliki sindikat dalam dunia hitam, dibalik gelar kebangsawanannya, ia juga memanfaatkan pengaruhnya dengan mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang dengan cara merampok.

.

Sesshomaru dan Sakura tinggal di Prancis selama lima tahun, hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya keduanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Minato pergi ke negara lainnya. Mereka terus melihat bagaimana dunia berubah, dan bagaimana tempat-tempat di luar Jepang itu berkembang.

Bagi Sakura yang tak pernah melihat dunia luar, kebersamaannya bersama Sesshomaru adalah suatu kebahagiaan. Ia jadi tahu bahwa dunia tak sesempit yang ia kira.

Saat ia masih bocah, bagi Sakura kecil dunianya hanyalah rumahnya yang besar dan halaman rumahnya, kemudian saat kedua orang tuanya wafat ia hanya berpikir dunianya hanyalah _Okiya_.

Hingga ketika ia bertemu dengan Sesshomaru, itu adalah gerbang untuknya melihat dunia luar. Melihat segalanya agar ia dapat bebas.

Bebas laksana merpati.

Ketika Sakura menginjak usia empat puluh tahun, mereka tinggal di sebuah dataran tinggi di wilayah Tibet. Itu adalah perjalanan mereka menelusuri pinggiran pegunungan Himalaya. Bagi Sesshomaru yang seorang _yokai_ , hawa dingin di titik paling tinggi di bumi bukanlah masalah, namun hal tersebut tentu berbeda bagi Sakura.

Sehingga ia sempat kembali jatuh sakit, kembali merasa demam akibat hiportemia ketika suhu berada di titik minus. Hal itu membuat keduanya terpaksa tinggal selama beberapa waktu di sebuah pedesaan kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah pegunungan.

.

"Langit hari ini terlihat cerah ya." Ujar Sakura seraya merapatkan mantel bulunya, uap dingin yang menguar di bibirnya membumbung kemudian menghilang di atas langit.

Sesshomaru pun juga memandang langit di atasnya, birunya cuaca kali ini membuat jejak daratan seolah menyatu dengan kaki langit. Warna putih mendominasi.

"Kau ingat kenangan pada musim dingin kan, Sessho?" Bisik Sakura dengan senyuman simpul. Tangannya yang mungil mengadah pada udara beku.

"Saat kau mengajakku berlibur di rumah peristirahatan Istana Bulan. Kemudian saat akhirnya kita tinggal di rumah nek Tama." Ucap Sakura. "Tidak terasa... waktu ternyata cepat sekali berlalu, rasanya baru saja terjadi kemarin ya." Kikiknya.

Sesshomaru hanya mengerling pada wanita itu. Hingga tangannya yang kekar mulai menyambut tangan Sakura yang lebih mungil. Kulit Sakura hampir serupa dengan salju itu sendiri, putih pucat karena hawa dingin.

"Saat musim panas nanti, kita akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan." Ujarnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil, lagipula kondisinya memang sudah mulai membaik beberapa waktu ini seiring dengan udara di sekitarnya mulai menghangat karena musim semi mulai datang.

Tapi tetap saja, di pegunungan Himalaya yang beku, tetap saja walau musim semi telah tiba namun titik beku masih menjadi memandangan yang lazim. Namun tentu saja suhu lebih bersahabat jika dibandingkan saat musim dingin. Sehingga penduduk sekitar dapat beraktifitas di luar rumah dengan baik.

.

.

"Hoshimaru?"

Pemuda bersurai keperakan yang dikuncir itu menoleh. Inukimi menghela nafas sesaat, Hoshimaru nampak terdiam.

"Ini sudah hampir bertahun-tahun sejak pertunanganmu dengan Yume. Apakah kau tak ingin segera meresmikannya dalam ikatan pernikahan?" Tanya Inukimi. "Kau tahu bukan, kerajaan ini membutuhkan penerus."

Hoshimaru menghela nafas kecil, ia tahu ia sudah menunda-nunda pertunangannya dengan putri istana Utara. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Hoshimaru benar-benar belum siap untuk menikah. Lagipula usianya masih muda.

"Maaf nek, tapi aku merasa pernikahan ini masih terlalu cepat." Elak Hoshimaru. "Lagipula, aku merasa tidak cocok dengan putri kerajaan Utara itu."

"Kalau kau tidak berkenan pada Putri Yume, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak dulu? Kau sudah membuat istana Utara menunggu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Juugo _-sama_ nanti jika tahu hal ini?" Desah Inukimi.

Hoshimaru menatap neneknya gusar, "yah mau bagaimana lagi. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal aku menolak pertunangan ini. Tapi karena nenek bersikeras jadi aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Keluhnya.

Inukimi mendesah kecewa, tentu saja ia tak akan mengira bahwa akan serumit ini. Ia pikir dengan sedikit paksaan maka Hoshimaru lambat laun akan menerima pertunangannya. Namun ternyata ia salah sangka.

"Lalu, kau ingin bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan kita menyuruh Putri Yume kembali ke Utara. Ini akan membuat Juugo _-sama_ tersinggung." Tegurnya. "Atau... bagaimana jika kau jadikan ia selirmu? Kurasa ini pilihan terbaik." Usul Inukimi.

Hoshimaru terkejut, tak menyangka neneknya akan mengusulkan hal demikian. "Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku bukan laki-laki nafsuan yang haus belaian wanita." Elaknya. " _Chichi-ue_ saja tidak punya selir, apalagi kakek juga..."

"Siapa bilang kakekmu tidak punya?" Cetus Inukimi seraya menyilangkan tangannya. "Apakah kau lupa siapa nenek Sora?"

Hoshimaru meneguk ludahnya, ia lupa kalau Inukimi tidak suka membahas mengenai kehidupan percintaan suaminya yang telah wafat itu. Bukan lagi rahasia di istana Bulan mengenai Inukimi yang belum menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya memiliki selir seorang manusia.

"Aa... maaf!" Cicit Hoshimaru. "Tapi jujur saja, alasanku tidak menghendaki Yume karena dia tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai _hanyo_. Aku tidak bisa... menerima wanita yang tak bisa menerima kekuranganku." Akunya.

"Ini salahmu karena tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal." Decak Inukimi. "Ya sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku tak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika kau punya solusi aku berharap kau bisa mengatasinya."

Hoshimaru menghela nafas gusar dan akhirnya hanya menyetujui perkataan neneknya. Ia harus segera menemui Yume dan membahas hal ini.

.

"Ah di sini kau rupanya, Yume." Sapa Hoshimaru. Gadis _yokai_ itu menoleh dan mengangguk dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Ya, Hoshimaru _-sama_?" Balas Yume.

"Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai pertunangan kita. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun dan sepertinya kau sendiri tidak berminat meneruskan perjodohan ini. Akupun berpikir sama..." ucap Hoshimaru memulai pembicaraan. "Kitapun tahu bahwa perjodohan ini di dasarkan keputusan kedua tetua di kerajaan masing-masing. Sementara kita sendiri tidak menghendaki perjodohan ini... jadi, bagaimana jika kita sudahi saja?" Tawar Hoshimaru.

"Apakah maksud anda... anda ingin saya kembali ke Utara?" Tanya Yume. Hoshimaru mengangguk pelan.

"Masa depan kita masih panjang, aku tak ingin mengikatmu pada perjodohan pada pria yang tak sempurna sepertiku. Seorang putri _yokai_ dari kerajaan besar sepertimu, pasti menginginkan jodoh sesama _Yokai_ yang layak." Ujar Hoshimaru. "Karena itu aku menawarkan kebebasan. Dan aku yakin jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku maka kita bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"..."

Yume tidak menjawab, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat murung. Netra gadis itu menatap sosok Hoshimaru sendu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di istana barat sebagai tunangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Awalnya, Yume mengira pemuda _hanyo_ itu hanyalah pangeran tak berguna yang hanya bersembunyi di balik kekuasaannya sebagai penguasa barat. Apalagi Yume mendengar bahwa _hanyo_ adalah makluk menjijikkan yang rendah baik di dunia _yokai_ dan manusia.

Usia Hoshimaru dan Yume tidak begitu jauh, hanya selisih dua tiga tahun. Tapi karena Yume seorang _yokai_ murni. Ia memiliki postur yang terlihat lebih muda dari Hoshimaru. Dan kembali pada kesan Yume kepada pemuda itu. Setelah melihat sendiri selama beberapa tahun ini. Yume melihat bahwa Hoshimaru mampu memimpin barat dengan baik dan tegas. Istana berjalan dengan lancar dan makmur di bawah kekuasaannya.

Ia mendengar bahwa gaya kepemimpinan Hoshimaru mirip dengan Ayah dan Kakeknya yang mendirikan istana Bulan selama ratusan tahun. Hoshimaru memiliki fisik yang condong seperti Ayah dan Kakeknya. Karena itu, Yume hanya bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana sosok kedua orang itu dari figur Hoshimaru sendiri.

Hoshimaru mengangkat satu alisnya, menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Hingga selama beberapa saat, gadis itu menjawab.

"Saya menolak!"

"!"

Hoshimaru terkejut, Yume mengigir bibirnya. Air matanya menetes deras, dan ia beberapa kali mengeleng kecil.

"Saya menolak untuk kembali ke utara!"

"O-oi! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis sih." Decak Hoshimaru kecil, ia menghapus air mata Yume dengan lengan _kimononya_. Yume masih terisak saat Hoshimaru nampak membuang mukanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Jadi... kenapa kau tidak mau membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Desaknya gusar, hingga tiba-tiba Hoshimaru meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia sempat melirik Yume penuh kecurigaan. "Jangan bilang... kau... jatuh cinta padaku?!"

Yume nampak terdiam, namun wajahnya yang nampak memerah malu dengan tatapan sayu itu menatap Hoshimaru penuh harap.

"Ya... saya mencintai anda. Perasaan saya terhadap anda telah berubah!"

"Akh!" Hoshimaru mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

.

Sora menatap sepupunya bingung, entah angin apa yang membawa Hoshimaru tiba-tiba kemari. Padahal ini baru dua bulan sejak kunjungan terakhirnya.

"Kau mencari Miyu?" Tanya Sora. Hoshimaru nampak bertopang dangu. "Kau kelihatan gelisah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku kabur." Jawab Hoshimaru lirih. Sora mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kau kabur? Apakah ada pemberontakan?!" Cecarnya. Hoshimaru mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak... ini hanya masalah pribadi. Aku hanya kabur sebentar." Sanggahnya. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti... tapi untuk sekarang biarkan aku bernafas dulu barang sebentar." Pintanya.

Sora tidak menanyainya macam-macam setelah itu. Hanya membiarkan Hoshimaru bersantai sejenak dan memikirkan masalahnya. Mungkin ia akan bercerita nanti, batin Sora maklum. Sementara itu daripada memikirkan Hoshimaru, kali ini ia berniat mencari Miyu.

Gadis itu pergi ke dermaga seperti biasanya, namun sejak pagi ia tidak kunjung kembali. Sora segera mencarinya, dan sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Miyu dimanapun. Sora bertanya pada penduduk yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Namun mereka tidak tahu kemana Miyu pergi.

Sang _hanyo_ mengusap dahinya pelan, ia nampak gelisah dan gusar. Tadi masalah Hoshimaru, sekarang Miyu entah pergi kemana. Entah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya seperti bermasalah secara bersamaan. Sora memutuskan untuk mencari Miyu dengan mengendus bau yang ditinggal gadis _hanyo_ itu.

.

Sementara itu, sosok dengan _kimono_ putih bergradasi merah dengan diagram segi enam itu melesat melewati pepohonan. Kakinya yang telanjang tidak lecet walaupun melesat diantara bebatuan dan akar-akar pohon yang menyembul di sepanjang jalan itu. Bahkan duri dari rerumputan liar tidak membuatnya kesakitan.

Miyu masih berlari, pedang _tenseiga_ yang tersampir di punggungnya tidak terasa berat sama sekali. Seolah ia hanya membawa angin. Hingga kemudian gadis itu berhenti di sebuah kuil kecil yang terlihat _familiar_ baginya. Kuil itu terlihat muram dan tertutupi rerumputan.

Miyu melihat di sekeliling tempat itu telah ditumbuhi pepohonan dan rerumputan yang lebat. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat di mana ia tumbuh besar.

Kuil itu adalah makam Tama, yang dibangun oleh Sesshomaru untuk menghargai jasa sang nenek kepada mereka.

"Halo nek, sudah berapa tahun sejak aku pergi ke Edo?" Ujar Miyu sembari berdoa.

"Maaf kami tidak pernah ke sini untuk mendoakan nenek. Tapi kuharap, nenek baik-baik saja di sana dan nenek merasa bahagia. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rupa nenek. Tapi dari cerita Ayah dan Ibu... nenek sangat berjasa dan nenek adalah nenekku walau Ibu bukanlah anak kandung nenek. Tapi, terima kasih atas semuanya." Miyu tersenyum simpul dan mengeluarkan beberapa persembahan yang tak seberapa. "Aku hanya membawakan ini, kuharap nenek menyukainya." Ujarnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu berada di luar Jepang, sudah sepuluh tahun lebih sejak hari keberangkatan mereka. Jika boleh jujur... aku merasa rindu. Walau Kak Sora dan Kak Hoshimaru bilang, sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama... karena bagi _hanyo_ seperti kami, usia bukanlah masalah. Tapi tetap saja... daripada seperti _yokai_... aku lebih merasa hidup seperti manusia."

"... sepuluh tahun itu... lama sekali! Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Karena aku sudah besar dan mandiri. Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat dulu aku tumbuh. Dulu... tempat ini terlihat lapang karena menjadi ladang untuk menanam. Namun setelah sekian tahun sepertinya tidak ada siapapun yang mengurusnya sehingga ladang ini sudah tidak ada berganti dengan tanaman liar. Tapi aku senang, karena makam nenek jadi teduh seperti ini... kuharap nenek tidak merasa kepanasan lagi saat musim panas."

Setelah berdoa dan sedikit mengobrol. Miyu beranjak dari tempat itu, ia melangkah menuju tempat di mana kenangan terakhir yang ia tinggalkan berada di sana. Ya tempat di mana sebuah padang yang dulu saat ia kecil bertemu dengan anak-anak dari desa. Miyu penasaran, bagaimana kabar mereka saat ini? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Terutama ia ingin tahu, bagaimana kabar bocah berambut merah bernama Gaara itu?

Apakah Gaara masih tetap sama? Ah, bodoh! Tentu saja tidak... Gaara tentu telah berubah. Lagipula tumbuh kembang manusia biasa lebih cepat daripada _hanyo_ dan _yokai_. Tentu saja Gaara sudah banyak berubah. Ia pasti sudah setinggi Hoshimaru dan Sora saat ini, batin Miyu mengira-ngira.

Miyu masih bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan, saat ia hanya melihat anak-anak kecil dari desa yang tengah bermain. Suara mereka sangat riang di telinga Miyu yang tajam. Miyu tersenyum simpul dan masih menunggu.

Hingga tiba-tiba netra ambernya menangkap sosok tegap dengan pakaian _samurai_. Sosoknya nampak gagah, namun bukan karena kegagahan sosok itulah yang membuat Miyu membeku. Melainkan aroma khas darinya lah yang ia kenal.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Gaara!

.

Netra jade pucat itu berotasi dan ia hanya mendengus dengan senyuman simpul yang sangat tipis. Pekerjaanya sebagai _samurai_ sedang senggang sehingga ia punya waktu luang untuk pulang dan mengawasi anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain itu.

Gaara mengadah kepada langit, teringat ada kenangan saat ia masih bocah. Rasanya baru terasa seperti kemarin tanpa ia sadari bahwa roda waktu telah lama berputar.

Dan segalanya telah berubah...

Ia bukan lagi Gaara kecil yang masih ingusan, seorang anak pedagang di desa. Namun sekarang ia adalah seorang _samurai_ muda yang mengabdi pada klan Tokugawa. Ya, jalan hidupnya sebagai _samurai_ telah ia mulai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi ketika ia kembali ke kampung halaman, selain Ayah dan Ibunya, ada hal lain yang ia rindukan.

 _"Gaara?"_

Bayang-bayang sosok dengan rambut putih bergradasi merah muda itu berkelebat di matanya. Terkadang Gaara bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kabar teman masa kecilnya itu?

Ia pergi entah kemana setelah berpamitan waktu itu. Sebenarnya saat Gaara beranja remaja, ia sempat berusaha mencari keberadaan _hanyo_ muda itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Hingga Gaara menyadari, bahwa mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yag berbeda, dunia mereka sangat berbeda.

Sampai sekarang, usahanya tak juga membuahkan hasil. Tapi bagi Gaara, ia menyimpan secerca harapan bahwa suatu hari ia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, ketika ia pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Hari mulai beranjak sore, dan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di padang itu mulai berkurang. Mereka ingin kembali ke rumah, dan hanya Gaara lah yang tersisa. Sembari memandang langit bergradasi orange yang nampak indah. Semilir angin berderu dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Hingga sebuah suara yang memangil membuat waktu membeku.

"Gaara?"

Dan sepasang amber dan jade pucat itu akhirnya berjumpa setelah sekian lama...

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Haha, harusnya ini update sejak tanggal 7 kemarin. Tapi karena aku pulang kampung jadi diundur dua-tiga hari, TFHOTL akan update seperti dulu setiap 5 hari sekali.**

 **Aku berusaha menyelesaikan konflik satu-persatu jadi tidak ada yang terlewat, dan di chapter depan jadi penutup antara kisah Miyu dan Gaara.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Via948, MelaniEdelstein, Saskey Saki, Guest, ranisaannisa, Guest 2, Ranindri, desipratama197.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	69. Heartbeat

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 69 : Heartbeat**

.

.

Ketika memandang langit, di semburat jingga api yang memanjang disepanjang garis cakrawala. Bagi kedua orang itu yang mereka lihat seolah dunia terasa sama. Namun jauh dari angan-angan. Bagi Miyu, pertemuan mereka terasa seperti kemarin, sementara Gaara menyadari bahwa ia telah menunggu lama. Untuk kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Momiji?" Tanya Miyu, "dan bagaimana kabarmu?"

Gaara mengerling, mengagumi gestur gembil di pipi gadis _hanyo_ itu. Miyu tetap tidak berubah, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Sahut Gaara, "kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Miyu dengan senyuman simpul.

Keheningan menyergap keduanya, jika saja Gaara masih anak-anak. Maka ia akan mengajaknya bermain seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Tapi sekarang tidak mungkin... Gaara bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Kau masih sama ya... hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi." Celetuk Gaara. "Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"25 tahun." Jawab Miyu. "Kau?"

"29." Sahut Gaara. "Tapi, kenapa fisikmu seperti bocah usia 8 tahun?"

Miyu mendengus geli, "ya... mau bagaimana lagi? Pertumbuhanku lambat." Kekehnya. "Saat setinggi kau nanti, aku harus melewati seratus tahun lebih."

Gaara terkejut, "memangnya sepanjang apa usiamu hingga kau dewasa?"

Miyu mengendikkan bahunya, "aku sendiri tak tahu. Tapi melihat kakak-kakakku yang sudah dewasa. Kurasa akupun tak berbeda seperti mereka. Karena... dalam dunia _yokai_ , baik _hanyo_ pun... usia hanyalah angka, sementara fisiklah yang menjadi acuan dewasa tidaknya seorang _yokai_ dan _hanyo_."

Miyu tersenyum tipis, kala ia mengadah kepada sang langit. Desau angin menerbangkan rambut di poninya laksana sayap-sayap mungil. Bahkan ketika semburat sang api di ufuk barat mulai memudar, satu hari ini cepat sekali berlalu bagaikan mimpi. Gaara melirik dari ujung matanya, kesenduan menjadi cikal bakal senyum getir yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun ini. Aku juga mencoba untuk mencarimu... tapi kau menghilang." Kegetiran dalam nada di ucapan pria itu membuat Miyu termenung.

"Maaf..." ujarnya.

"Jika saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan yang tak sempat terucap itu..." bisik Gaara mengambang, "tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, karena waktu telah menggerusnya."

Miyu merenung, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan kata yang ingin diutarakan Gaara itu. "Tidak ada kata terlambat bagiku..." sahut Miyu seraya mendengus sejenak. Kerling di ambernya menyorot pada jade pucat milik Gaara yang nampak melebar. Gaara tertawa kecut.

"Ya, tapi bagiku sudah sangat terlambat..."

Dan keheningan menerjang bagai angin badai. Jingga api mulai memudar, dan kerlap di kelam malam mulai menerjang. Di saat itulah, entah tanpa ia sadari hati Miyu terasa kebas melihat senyum penuh kepalsuan yang nampak di wajah Gaara.

"Kalau begitu... maukah kau mengatakannya sekarang? Walau terlambat, tapi setidaknya bisa melegakanmu." Pinta Miyu. "Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali."

Gaara kembali tertawa, hingga akhirnya tangannya yang besar nampak menepuk-nepuk kepala Miyu. Gaara tahu, bahwa sosok gadis kecil di hadapannya. Sejak dahulu selalu membuatnya tertarik.

Miyu memiliki magnet yang menjadi alasan kenapa setiap orang yang berada di sisinya merasakan suatu perasaan yang nyaman. Gadis itu laksana bidadari yang turun dari khayangan dan memberikan berkah dan keberuntungan bagi siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Dan Gaara bersyukur, Miyu adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkannya banyak hal.

"Aku jatuh hati padamu, sejak awal pertemuan kita." Ujar Gaara. Miyu tercengang, tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan membuat pengakuan.

"Aku sempat berpikir, ketika sudah dewasa kelak aku akan meminangmu, dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya." Kekehnya. "Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin kan, aku menikahi anak-anak?" Celetuknya sembari memilin telinga Miyu gemas. Telinga gadis itu menelungkup kecil.

"Kau harus bilang pada Ayahku dulu, dan kakak-kakakku." Ujar Miyu, "bukan hanya itu, kau harus meminta ijin pihak istana juga."

Gaara nampak terkejut, namun akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti bercanda." Kekehnya. "Memangnya kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan?"

"Memang benar," tukas Miyu, "Ayahku adalah mantan penguasa wilayah barat dunia _Yokai_ , dan Ibuku adalah permaisuri, kakak tiriku adalah penguasa saat ini serta, sepupuku adalah kepala kuil Higurashi di wilayah Edo."

"Wah, wah sepertinya akan susah sekali mendapatkanmu ya?" Kelakar Gaara. Hingga keheningan kemudian menyebar dan keduanya saling berpandangan. "Jika saja, usiaku sepanjang kau. Maka aku tak keberatan untuk menunggu, tapi seperti yang sudah kukatan-" Gaara mengulum senyum getir.

"-semuanya sudah sangat terlambat..."

Miyu terdiam, hanya memandang Gaara dengan netra ambernya yang bulat. Walau tidak mengatakannya pun, ia tahu bahwa Gaara tengah bersedih. Mungkin jika saja mereka terus berada di masa lalu, tapi waktu terus berputar dan ia tak bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku berharap... kau bahagia." Ujar Miyu.

"Kau pun juga demikian." Tukas Gaara. "Ah, hari sudah menjelang gelap. Aku harus kembali ke desa." Ujar Gaara.

"Aku telah menjadi _samurai_ jika kau mau tahu, kalau ada kesempatan maukah kau berlatih pedang bersamaku?" Pintanya.

Netra Miyu nampak melebar kecil saat Gaara menunjuk pedang yang berada di belakang gadis itu.

"Kau pasti bisa menggunakan pedang kan?" Kelakarnya, "aku akan mengalahkanmu, jadi bersiaplah."

Miyu melemparkan senyuman simpul dan melambaikan tangannya. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya. "Jika ada waktu senggang, mampirlah ke kuil Higurashi, bukankan itu tidak jauh dari wilayah junjunganmu?"

"Ah ya, kau benar. Aku akan mampir nanti."

Dan sosok Gaara mulai menghilang diantara jalanan menuju desa, meninggalkan sang _hanyo_ muda yang nampak memandangnya hingga lenyap di kegelapan malam. Telinganya bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar suara yang mendekat. Miyu tak perlu menoleh karena ia tahu siapa gerangan yang datang itu.

"Jadi, diam-diam sepupuku ini menemui seorang pria?" Kekeh Sora seraya berhenti di samping Miyu. Senyum penuh arti nampak di wajahnya.

Miyu mendengus kecil, "dia teman kecilku." Ujarnya. "Mungkin... bisa dikatakan kami berjumpa setelah sekian lama."

"Hm, aku bisa melihatnya." Tukas Sora sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Ah ya, Hoshimaru datang ke kuil Higurashi. Kau tak mau menemuinya?"

Miyu terlihat kaget, "eh, benarkah?" Pekiknya, sedikit bersemangat. Senyum geli di wajah gadis itu nampak. "Ayo cepat pulang!"

Miyu menarik tangan Sora sedikit bersemangat, dan segera melesat menuju Edo. Mungkin untuk sesaat Miyu dapat melupakan kesedihannya mengenai ucapan perpisahan Gaara yang tidak langsung itu.

Ya, sejak dulu kehidupan manusia dan _yokai_ memang berbeda. Bahkan hubungan manusia dan _hanyo_ sekalipun.

.

Miyu berharap, ia bisa lebih cepat tiba di kuil. Tapi perkiraannya salah ketika Sora sudah menampakan seringai kemenangan di halaman depan kuil. Gadis kecil itu nampak merajuk namun ekspresinya berubah kala ia segera mencari kakaknya. Hoshimaru boleh bermuram durja karena tunangannya menolak untuk membatalkan pernikahan sehingga ia memilih kabur barang sebentar ke kediaman sepupunya. Tapi jangan lupa, bahwa ada gadis muda lain yang akan sedikit menganggunya kali ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Miyu?

Hoshimaru hanya tertawa-tawa kala Miyu mulai bercerita dan membuat lelucon. Sungguh tidak baik jika ia membawa hatinya yang muram ke dalam suasana menyenangkan di tempat itu. Miyu yang menyadari raut sang kakak yang berbeda tiba-tiba diam.

"Apakah kakak sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya lembut. Gadis itu memang cerdas, pantas saja Hoshimaru hanya bisa menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal lain. Bukan masalah yang rumit kok. Ah ya, jadi bagaimana dengan kue mochi yang dibawa Asahige ke upacara waktu itu?" Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Miyu menghela nafas sekilas dan kembali menceritakan mengenai tingkah lucu salah satu penanggung jawab upacara musim semi. Kue yang seharusnya menjadi persembahan upacara malah tertinggal di rumah. Sehingga upacara yang harus dimulai terpaksa mengganti persembahan baru untuk upacara.

"Dia terlanjur pulang, dan sayangnya upacara keburu selesai setelah dia kembali." Kikik Miyu. "Kasihan sekali dia, tapi akhirnya pendeta membagikan mochi itu pada anak-anak yang sudah berpartisipasi pada upacara."

Hoshimaru tersenyum geli, keduanya masih mengobrol seolah berusaha mengabaikan masalah yang saat ini sedang ia hadapi.

Setelah Miyu memutuskan pamit dan pergi entah kemana. Hanya tinggal Sora dan Hoshimaru yang ada di sana. Sora mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di meja, menandakan bahwa ia tengah menunggu, walau sekilas terlihat kurang kerjaan jika nyatanya Hoshimaru masih saja kukuh pada kebungkamannya.

"Jadi, tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gusar kan? Mengenai tunanganmu itu misalnya?" Pancing Sora setelah sekian lama keduanya berada pada kebungkaman yamg menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sora tahu ia tak bisa bersabar dengan menghabis satu hari penuh hanya untuk mengharapkan agar Hoshimaru bercerita sendiri.

 _Hanyo_ penguasa tanah barat itu begitu pasif.

"Um, jadi... ini mengenai Yume..." ujar Hoshimaru akhirnya. "Kupikir setelah sekian tahun. Ia akhirnya mau membatalkan perjodohan kami, melihat pada awal dulu ia tak menyukaiku karena aku adalah _hanyo_."

"Jadi, ternyata dia akhirnya berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sora. Hoshimaru mengangguk kecil.

"Dia tak mau membatalkannya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kalau hanya aku saja yang berniat membatalkan perjodohan ini, hal ini akan menjadi masalah dikedua kerajaan." Desahnya.

"Bagaimana pendapat nenek Inukimi mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Sora penasaran, mungkin jika Inukimi mau membantu maka pembatalan perjodohan ini bisa dilaksanakan.

"Nenek tidak menyarankan membatalkan perjodohan itu, kalaupun aku tak mau menikah dengam Yume. Aku tidak mungkin mengembalikannya kembali ke istana Utara. Juugo akan tersinggung, jadi nenek menyarankanku agar menjadikan Yume sebagai selir." Keluhnya. Sora tertawa kecil sembari mengasihani nasib sepupunya itu.

"Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Kau punya selirmu sendiri. Bukankah sudah menjadi hal yang normal jika seorang penguasa memiliki setidaknya dua atau tiga wanita yang selalu melayaninya?" Kekeh Sora.

"Hai, aku bukan pria mesum yang suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula, aku ini masih muda. Jangan bercanda dengan menyuruhku segera memberikan penerus bagi istana barat." Sungutnya. "Kenapa mereka harus memaksaku menikah? Padahal kakek dan Ayahku menikah di usia dewasa..." gerutunya.

Sora menarik sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi jenaka yang tentu saja membuat Hoshimaru merasa gusar. Ia tahu sepupunya itu tak bersungguh-sungguh menaruh simpati. Malahan Sora memasang ekspresi yang seolah tengah mempermainkan kegundahan Hoshimaru mengenai perjodohannya.

Tapi Sora tentu tak ingin berlama-lama mengoda sepupunya tersebut. Sehingga ia segera memberikan solusi yang sekiranya dapat diterima oleh sepupunya itu.

"Hm, kau yakin dengan saranmu itu? Bukannya aneh, kau juga sama-sama tidak tahu mengenai perempuan. Memberikanku saran percintaan?" Celetuk Hoshimaru sedikit meremehkan. Sora mendesah kecil.

"Hai-hai, aku ini tidak seamatir dirimu. Kau pikir aku tidak berpengalaman? Aku pernah berhubungan dengan beberapa wanita beberapa tahun ini." Ujar Sora. "Karena semuanya hanya berlangsung satu dua hari jadi hal itu tidak bisa dikatakan hubungan yang serius."

"Tapi jika mengenai sejauh mana kontak fisikku dengan wanita di luar sana. Jangan anggap aku tidak berpengalaman."

"Eh, jangan bilang kau pernah tidur dengan perempuan?!" Pekik Hoshimaru tak percaya. Namun Sora yang menampakkan seringai menyebalkan membuat urat di kening pemuda itu terasa berkedut.

Ah, ternyata ia sudah tertinggal jauh, Hoshimaru yang malang...

"Hanya beberapa kali sih, saat kebetulan aku datang ke perjamuan yang diadakan pejabat _shogun_." Jawab Sora seadanya. "Tapi tidak sering tentu saja, aku hanya menyambut permintaan perempuan-perempuan itu." Ujarnya.

Hoshimaru nampak mengusap wajahnya gusar. Wajahnya yang tadinya lesu berubah menjadi datar sedatar-datarnya. Setelah beberapa hela nafas, _hanyo_ muda itu akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah seraya menghela nafas lelah sepersekian menit kemudian.

"Jadi, kalau kau jadi aku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoshimaru akhirnya, secara tak langsung meminta pendapat dan saran yang tepat dari sepupunya itu. Sora pasti lebih berpengalaman darinya bukan?

Sora mengusap dangunya, membuat gestur sedang berpikir. Dan netra amber pemuda itu melirik Hoshimaru yang masih bertopang dangu, dengan sabar menunggu jawaban sepupunya itu.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Karena ini masalah antar dua kerajaan dan bisa jadi terjadi perang jika kau mengembalikan putri Yume ke istananya. Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika kau menikahinya atau menjadikannya selir di istanamu." Jawab Sora akhirnya, "toh, dia sudah jatuh hati padamu bukan? Jadi kurasa dia tidak keberatan."

"Tapi... semuanya tidak sesederhana itu." Ucap Hoshimaru lirih, matanya terlihat kelam dan ia mulai merengung. Entah kenapa ingatannya terbang ke masa-masa yang telah lalu.

Semuanya seperti kabut di pagi buta yang menerjang bumi. Dan samar-samar suara tawa seperti lonceng yang merdu berdengung di angannya. Hoshimaru tak pernah lupa, bagaimana senyum itu meresap dalam sanubarinya laksana air yang meresap ke dalam tanah. Menyatu dan mengalir dengan begitu mudah. Kemudian musim semi seakan datang dua kali setiap ia melihat sosoknya. Sosok berambut panjang dengan corak _kimono_ yang khas itu.

Kemudian sosok lain yang ia tahu menghampiri sosok tersebut, kedua tangan mereka tergenggam. Kemudian siulet-siulet itu menghilang dalam kabut, pecah seolah tak pernah ada. Dan kemudian Hoshimaru tersadar, sedikit terkesiap ia beralih kepada Sora.

 _'Tch, apa yang kupikirkan sih?'_ Rutuknya.

Sora yang menyadari eksperasi Hoshimaru yang berubah mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Jika Hoshimaru berada di posisinya mungkin semuanya tidak akan sepelik ini. Tapi ini adalah Hoshimaru, penguasa wilayah barat. Dan tentu saja perjodohan antara seorang penguasa dan seorang putri penguasa bukan hanya cerita perjodohan picisan yang ada di kisah-kisah drama panggung Kabuki yang populer di desa-desa.

"Haah, pasti berat ya berada di posisimu." Ujar Sora sekenanya. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju koridor. Angin yang terasa sejuk di pipinya lewat begitu saja dengan mudah. "Tapi, bagaimanapun, kau harus memilih bukan?" Ujar Sora.

"Apa yang menurutmu paling baik, maka jalanilah."

.

Hoshimaru menghabiskan beberapa minggu terakhir di kediaman Higurashi, ia belum kembali ke istana. Mungkin demi menghindari Yume. Sora beberapa kali membujuknya untuk pulang karena ia sadar bahwa sepupunya itu tak bisa terus bertingkah kekanakan dengan kabur dari tanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun posisinya sebagai penguasa tanah barat pasti dibutuhkan pihak istana Bulan.

"Cepatlah pulang, jangan buat aku menyeretmu ke istana Bulan." Decak Sora gusar, Hoshimaru hanya melengos dan masih melamun di bawah pohon. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau gusarkan sih?! Jangan bilang masih mengenai pertunanganmu itu?"

Hoshimaru mengembungkan pipinya kecil, terlihat merajuk agar Sora menyerah. Namun sepertinya sepupunya tersebut tidak menaruh simpati sama sekali, malahan ia melemparkan cibiran pada sosok Hoshimaru. Sora benar-benar habis kesabaran dan menyeret kerah Hoshimaru susah payah untuk menariknya pergi, sementara Hoshimaru malah bertingkah kekanakan dengan memeluk batang pohon di belakangnya. Terdengar suara riuh rendah mereka yang saling berdebat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sih?" Desah Shippo heran melihat tingkah dua remaja tanggung itu. Sementara Miyu yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli.

"Kakak lucu sekali." Kikiknya.

Shippo tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya, ia juga setuju dengan ucapan Miyu melihat betapa konyolnya tingkah keduanya. Untuk ukuran seorang penguasa dan pertinggi kuil, tingkah keduanya cukup menarik dan langka.

"Dasar kekanakan." Ucap Shippo akhirnya. "Memangnya apa sih yang mereka ributkan?"

"Kakak tidak mau pulang ke istana barat." Ucap Miyu di sela-sela perhatiannya pada kedua sosok yang masih berdebat itu.

"Eh, apakah ada sesuatu?" Shippo terlihat kaget, sepertinya ia tidak tahu duduk persoalan yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hoshimaru menumpang selama beberapa minggu ini di kuil Higurashi.

"Mereka membicarakan soal pernikahan, kudengar Kak Hoshi tidak menyukai gadis _yokai_ yang diusulkan wilayah Utara untuk menjadi tunangannya." Ujar Miyu. Shippo mengangguk-angguk kecil, tanda baru paham setelah mendengar cerita Miyu.

"Pantas saja." Tukas Shippo akhirnya, "pasti berat untuknya membicarakan pernikahan di usia semuda ini. Walau kebanyakan manusia menikah di usia 16-20 tahun. Tapi tentu saja bagi _yokai_ ataupun _hanyo_ , butuh waktu untuk mencapai kematangan fisik yang sama seperti manusia usia 16-20 tahunan."

"Kelihatannya, pernikahan terasa rumit sekali bagi orang dewasa ya?" Celetuk Miyu geli. "Kau sendiri, Paman Shippo, apakah tidak ingin menikah?"

Shippo merasakan wajahnya memerah, ia melirik Miyu kikuk. "Ah, anak kecil sepertimu, kenapa membahasnya sih?" Sungutnya. "Aku sendiri juga belum tahu. Untuk sekarang aku masih nyaman dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Lagipula masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan." Tukasnya.

Shippo sempat melirik Sora dan Hoshimaru yang masih berdebat, ia tak dapat menahan senyum geli melihat kedua sepupu itu. Jika seperti ini, keduanya benar-benar terlihat seperti Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru. "Sora masih muda, dan kurasa... aku tak bisa meninggalkannya menanggung semua masalah mengenai kuil Higurashi sendirian. Sebagai satu-satunya rekan dari Ayahnya yang masih hidup, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menjaganya dan menuntunnya hingga ia mandiri nanti."

Miyu menarik sudut bibirnya, ia merasa salut dengan ucapan pria itu. Shippo selalu menjadi panutan Miyu dalam beberapa hal, karena dibalik wajah kekanakan dan fitur jenakanya. Miyu tahu, siluman rubah itu memang orang yang bijak.

"Aku juga berharap, di masa depan nanti... aku bisa sebijaksana dirimu, Paman." Ujarnya seraya mengadah kepada langit. Shippo hanya mengangguk kecil dan menepuk kepala _hanyo_ muda itu.

"Aku berdoa, agar kelak kau tumbuh menjadi _hanyo_ yang kuat dan bijaksana seperti orang tuamu." Ujarnya.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar akan mengikatmu dengan rantai pengikat _yokai_ jika kau tetap ingin kabur, Hoshimaru!" Ancam Sora serius kala ia melirik sepupunya yang masih menyilangkan tangannya di dada tersebut.

Hoshimaru memasang wajah masam, namun akhirnya ia mengikuti Sora yang melangkah ke dalam bangunan istana barat. Sora benar-benar menyeretnya untuk pulang, dan Hoshimaru tak punya pilihan lain ketika Miyu dan Shippo juga kompak mendukung Sora.

"Kau harus menghadapi masalah ini seperti lelaki sejati!" Ucap Shippo kala itu saat dengan berat hati Hoshimaru meninggalkan kediaman Higurashi. Miyu hanya melemparkan senyum simpul sembari melambaikam tangannya ketika kedua _hanyo_ itu pergi.

"Aku yang bertunangan, kenapa kau yang repot sih?" Sungut Hoshimaru. Sora menghela nafas kecil.

"Yang memimpin kerajaan ini bukan aku, tapi kau, bodoh!" Cetusnya. Hoshimaru hanya mengendikkan bahunya malas. Namun akhirnya ia hanya dapat pasrah mengikuti langkah Sora menuju istana. Inukimi nampak menyambutnya, wajah wanita itu terlihat merah akibat menahan amarah. Namun Inukimi masih menahan dirinya untuk mengomeli cucunya tersebut.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu, Sora." Ucap Inukimi dengan nada lembut namun datar, ia sempat melirik Hoshimaru yang memutar bola matanya malas. "Dan terima kasih sudah mengantar pulang anak nakal ini, sudah berapa minggu banyak pekerjaan terbengkalai karena kelakuannya." Sindir Inukimi.

Hoshimaru masih memasang wajah datar seolah tidak merasa besalah. Namun akhirnya pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Inukimi dan Sora. Sebelum memasuki ruangan Sora, Inukimi sempat beralih pada Hoshimaru.

"Dan kau! Sekarang cepat temui Yume- _sama_ dan berbicaralah dengannya." Perintah Inukimi. "Jangan bertingkah kekanakan dan hadapi dia layaknya pria sejati. Jangan membuat Barat malu dengan tingkah kekanakanmu!"

"Baiklah," balas Hoshimaru mengalah. Ia segera menemui tunangannya itu. Yume berada di taman di sekitar _dojo_ , cukup jauh dari aula utama istana barat. Yume yang tidak memiliki penciuman tajam seperti _yokai_ anjing, namun ia bisa merasakan _youki_. Sehingga tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyadari kedatangan Hoshimaru.

"Yang Mulia?" Sapa Yume dengan senyuman lembut, dengan sedikit tergesa ia menghampiri pemuda itu. Hoshimaru hanya menatapnya tanpa minat, namun melihat tatapan Yume yang nampak berbinar. Ia hanya memberikan gestur anggukan dengan senyuman tipis sebagai balasan.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan sembari menikmati pemandangan di sekitar taman yang berada di area dojo. Hoshimaru sesekali nampak melirik Yume dari ujung matanya, Yume juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali gadis itu nampak tersipu kala pandangan keduanya bertemu. Hoshimaru akhirnya hanya menghela nafas sejenak. Sampai akhirnya tangannya nampak terlipat di belakang pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal beberapa waktu ini." Ujar Hoshimaru membuka pembicaraan. "Mengenai kau, istana barat, dan perjodohan ini..." netra amber Hoshimaru memandang Yume intens. "Aku mengerti mengenai perasaanmu, serta kegundahanmu." Ujarnya.

Yume nampak terkejut, namun wajahnya kembali menghangat kala mengetahui bahwa Hoshimaru juga memikirkannya. Walau mungkin tidak sejauh yang ia harapkan. Yume menguarkan senyum lembut, tatapan matanya menampakkan binar kebahagiaan.

Hoshimaru menghelan afas berat, ia sebenarnya tak sampai hati menyampaikan hal ini. Tapi perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan, dan ia memang benar-benar tidak merasakan sejentikpun kebahagiaan tiap bersama dengan gadis itu, segalanya hanyalah formalitas belaka yang ia rasa sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban.

"Maaf... tapi aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Perasaanku tak berubah sejak awal kita bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ucap Hoshimaru. Netra Yume nampak melebar, Yume merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Hoshimaru tersenyum hambar, "sayangnya, perjodohan ini tak bisa dihentikan dan akan banyak masalah di masa depan jika aku memulangkanmu kembali ke Utara. Karena itu aku sudah mempertimbangkan, kau bisa tinggal di istana barat. Sebagai selir, tapi... jangan berharap banyak untuk menjadi permaisuri. Karena untuk sekarang aku benar-benar belum berminat untuk mengangkat seorang permaisuri di sisiku."

Yume meremas lengan kimononya, ia menghindari tatapan Hoshimaru. Matanya entah kenapa terasa panas dan hatinya sakit, namun Yume menyadari bahwa inilah yang terbaik untuk sekarang. Setidaknya, ia bisa berada di sisi pemuda itu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Yang Mulia. Bisa terus berada di sisianda walaupun hanya sebagai selir." Ujar Yume, "terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan bagi saya untuk tinggal di sisianda seikit lebih lama."

Hoshimaru tahu bahwa keputusannya akan menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi menyuruhnya pulang ke negerinya juga tidak jauh berbeda bukan? Tidak hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Yume namun ia juga akan menyakiti kedua kerajaan, sehingga Hoshimaru memutuskan untuk sedikit mengorbankan dirinya. Bukankah ini sudah selayaknya dilakukan seorang Raja sepertinya, bukan?

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**


	70. Dandelion

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Rumiko Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 70 : Dandelion**

.

.

Sepasang netra amber itu tanpa jemu masih memandang langit, di hari yang terik itu walau udara dingin terasa menyengat kulit bagi manusia biasa namun tidak halnya dengan sosok pria tersebut. Ia adalah seorang _inu yokai_ yang selama beberapa tahun ini melakukan perjalanan demi melihat bagaimana dunia ini berubah. Bersama sosok wanita yang ia cintai.

Tak terasa pula setelah sekian tahun melewati pegunungan Everest dan melewati Tibet dalam kurun dua tahun ini, Sakura dan Sesshomaru melangkah menuju sisi gurun di wilayah Cina. China dikuasai oleh Dinasti Qing sejak tahun 1644 itu terasa berbeda bagi Sesshomaru yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah di sini masih ada bangsa _Yokai_?" Tanya Sakura saat keduanya melewati beberapa pasir-pasir gersang. Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung agar debu pasir yang halus tidak mengotori matanya.

"Tentu saja, tapi kurasa tidak seperti tanah Jepang. _Yokai_ - _yokai_ di china lebih membaur bersama dengan manusia, dan sebagian menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia pada umumnya." Jawab Sesshomaru, "sudah lama sekali sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di negeri ini, kurasa banyak yang sudah berubah." Ucap Sesshomaru lagi.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, debu-debu pasir itu membuat matanya terasa perih. Butuh waktu berapa hari lagi sampai mereka tiba di wilayah provinsi terdekat. Dan sepertinya Sakura sudah kelelahan setelah beberapa hari terjebak di gurun akibat badai pasir.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menggunakan awan _youki_?" Tawar Sesshomaru, Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dengan mulut yang menutupi bibirnya akibat debu yang masuk di pernafasan. Ia setuju untuk menghemat waktu agar bisa segera keluar dari gurun pasir ini.

"Kita akan berangkat saat malam sudah turun." Usul Sakura. Sesshomaru menyetujuinya, lagipula jika terbang di udara di hari terik seperti ini tidak hanya akan mengurasi tenaga, namun juga sangat menarik perhatian.

.

Sakura memandang pepohonan di bawahnya, udara malam terasa menusuk kulit karena terasa kontras dengan udara yang menyengat disiang hari. Selepas melewati perbatasan gurun, keduanya melayang menuju salah satu desa paling dekat yang berada di sekitar hutan-hutan. Ia sempat memijak bahunya yang terasa pegal, di usianya yang keempat puluh, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak lagi sekuat dulu. Itu memang bukan hal yang mengagetkan mengingat bagaimana manusia akhirnya menua di usia empat puluhan keatas. Jika ia tinggal di pemukiman manusia, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan, Sakura telah menjadi nenek dari bayi-bayi kecil yang dilahirkan Miyu putrinya.

Sakura memandang tangannya yang sedikit kendor, ia berusaha menutupinya dengan lengan _kimono_ , sedikit merasa gugup juga jika ia membandingkan kulitnya sudah banyak mengalami perubahan dibandingkan dengan Sesshomaru.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Sesshomaru kala menyadari tatapan sendu istrinya, Sakura mengeleng cepat dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah perjalanan ini masih jauh. Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak kuat dengan angin malam?" Ujarnya. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil dan melingkarkan _moko-moko_ nya di sekitar bahu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum simpul saat merasakan tekstur lembut ekor dari _inu daiyokai_ tersebut, sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihat _moko-moko_ yang menjadi ciri khas dari suaminya itu.

Saat bayangan awan menjadi tirai sinar rembulan di angkasa sana, keduanya kemudian berhenti di salah satu gerbang. Dengan _youki_ nya, Sesshomaru membuat keberadaan mereka tidak akan disadari penjaga dan orang-orang di sekitar gerbang saat keduanya masuk ke wilayah kota. Kemudian, pria itu memakai capingnya dan ia menuntun istrinya lembut menuju salah satu penginapan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Sesshomaru tahu, udara dingin sangat tidak baik untuk Sakura sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar malam ini.

Mereka berhenti di meja penerima tamu, sesosok wanita muda yang terlihat masih segar menyambut keduanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita itu ramah, suaranya lembut sekali saat netranya yang kelam bertemu pandang dengan Sesshomaru yang menatapnya dengan raut datar.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan hendak menjawab, namun bibirnya tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia tersadar tak bisa berbahasa China. Perempuan itu melirik suaminya.

"Satu kamar untuk dua hari." Ucap Sesshomaru tenang, gadis penerima tamu itu terlihat terpana selama beberapa saat hingga ia kemudian tersadar dan segera mencatat permintaan pria itu.

"Y-baiklah, silakan katakan siapa nama anda, Tuan." Ucap perempuan itu dengan senyuman malu-malu, ia terlihat menjelaskan berapa tarif dan dimana ruangan mereka. Sesshomaru segera melangkah ke kamar mereka bersama Sakura.

"Haaah, akhirnya aku bisa bersantai." Ujar Sakura lega. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, walau beberapa saat kemudian sempat merintih kecil ketika pinggangnya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil dan memijat lembut pinggang wanita itu.

"Kau ini, sepertinya perlu banyak makan ya?" Canda pria itu. Sakura hanya mengebungkan pipinya main-main, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang empuk. Ranjang yang tersedia berbeda dengan ranjang yang selama ini mereka pakai sehingga Sakura bisa lebih nyaman menggunakannya.

Sesshomaru hanya mendengus kecil dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh sang istri, ia mengecup sejenak rambut wanita itu dengan lembut dan melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh di tubuh Sakura.

.

.

Saat jejak sang mentari mulai merangkak dari ufuk timur, kokok sang ayam jantan menggema di seluruh penjuru kota. Suasana kota china terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang mulai berlalu lalang. Bekerja dan mulai menjalankan aktivitas.

Sepasang netra emas pria itu sudah terbuka, karena ia memang tidak butuh waktu tidur yang banyak seperti para manusia. Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis saat memandang rambut panjang Sakura yang terlihat terkulai di atas bantal, tangannya yang kekar memgelus rambut terang itu, hingga kemudian ia mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Dan saat ia membukanya, ia melihat seorang gadis muda yang nampak tersenyum ramah dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-?" Sapa gadis itu gugup. Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi datarmya. Perempuan iti kemudian menyodorkan beberapa makanan yang ditaruh di atas nampan. "Ini sarapan untuk anda dan istri anda," ucap gadis muda itu.

Sesshomaru menerimanya, "apakah ada biaya tambahan untuk ini?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu mengeleng cepat dengan raut kikuk,

"Ti-tidak, makanan sudah menjadi bagian dari pelayanan di penginapan ini." Jawab gadis itu. Sesshomaru mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia kemudian kembali ke dalam dan mulai membangunkan istrinya.

" _Koishii_?" Suara hangat pria itu mengelitik pendengaran, Sakura yang masih mengantuk akibat rasa lelah sama sekali tidak bergeming. Namun ketika Sesshomaru mulai mengendus lehernya dan memberikan sensasi geli yang membuatnya mengeliat, mau tak mau wanita itu akhirnya membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia melemparkan tatapan jengkel yang dibalas dengan dengusan geli oleh pria itu. "Bangunlah, ada sarapan untuk kita." Ucap Sesshomaru lagi. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan dengan perlahan mulai bangkit dari tidurmya.

Sakura mencuci mukanya dengan air yang tersedia dimeja, ia kemudian bergabung dengan Sesshomaru yang sudah lebih dahulu memakan sarapannya. Keduanya makan dengan khidmat tanpa banyak bercakap di pagi itu.

.

Sakura melankgah melewati kerumunan orang-orang, di depan sana sosok tegap Sesshomaru nampak melangkah terlebih dulu, tangan besar pria itu meraut erat jemari istrinya, ia membuka jalan agar Sakura dapat dengan mudah lewat. Sakura sekali lagi memandang punggung tegap itu, tatapannya berubah sendu ketika ia melihat jemarinya yang mungil terlihat kontras dengan jemari kekar nan mulus pria itu. Saat Sakura menoleh ke sisinya, ia pun juga menyadari bahwa banyak hal yan berubah dan berbeda ketika ia memandang sekelilingnya.

Banyak gadis muda yang diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Sesshomaru, bahunya yang tegap dan sosoknya yang tinggi memang terlihat paling mencolok, walau wajahnya tertutupi caping, tapi bagi mereka, pria itu tetap terlihat menarik perhatian. Sakura merasakan tangannya berkeringat, dan kakinya mulai terasa letih saat mereka sudah berjalan lebih jauh. Sesshomaru yang menyadari langkah pelan istrinya mulai berhenti dan memutar wajahnya. Ia menemukan wanita itu terlihat letih, wajahnya sudah mulai mengkilap oleh keringat.

"Boleh aku beristirahat?" Pinta wanita itu kikuk, Sesshomaru mengerjab sesaat hingga ia akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian dengan lembut meraut bahu wanita berambut merah muda itu dan menuntunnya ke salah satu kedai. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura merasa ada yang aneh saat ia melihat orang-orang memperhatikannya.

Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut merah muda, pakaiannya terlihat berbeda dari pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang di tempat itu. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa mereka jarang sekali melihat sosok perempuan dengan gaun dari negeri Barat. Sesshomaru sempat melemparkan tatapan tajamnya agar orang-orang di kedai itu berhenti memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan?" Tanya pria itu lembut, Sakura mengangguk dan ia menjawab bahwa ia ingin memesan segelas teh. Sesshomaru akhirnya memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya, tanpa disadari Sakura memperhatikan keduanya, Sakura memandang tangannya yang terlihat kusut dan membandingkannya dengan sosok pelayan muda itu.

Saat pelayan itu pergi. Sakura terlihat diam, ia merenung dan entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Saat pesanan mereka telah dihidangkan, keduanya kembali memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang tanpa banyak bercakap. Dan sekali lagi Sakura memandang suaminya, tepatnya memperhatikan garis wajah pria itu yang tidak berubah.

 _'Semakin aku memperhatikannya, semakin aku menyadari bahwa Sesshomaru tidak banyak berubah. Sementara aku semakin menua dan terlihat buruk rupa.'_

 _'Apakah Sesshomaru masih menginginkanku sementara aku tidak lagi cantik dan menarik seperti dulu?'_

Sakura menghela nafas kecil, ia akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia menyadari bahwa semakin lama ia merasa rendah diri karena perubahan fisiknya. Apalagi ia menyadari bahwa garis-garis penuaan mulai nampak di wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia tidak lagi seelok dulu, bahkan ketika ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sesshomaru, mereka lebih terlihat seperti Ibu dan anak daripada suami istri. Hal itu membuat Sakura tertekan, dan ia mulai khawatir jika Sesshomaru akan berubah.

Walau nyatanya perhatian pria itu masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi bisa saja suatu hari pria itu akan berubah, mungkin bisa saja beberapa tahun lagi, atau besok. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apakah ia bisa menerima jika kelak Sesshomaru berubah karena ia tidak menginginkannya lagi.

.

Dari balik poninya yang panjang, sang dai _yokai_ diam-diam memperhatikan istrinya. Sejak tadi ia merasakan kegundahan di wajah wanita itu, ia juga bisa membawa ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat murung, ada yang aneh dengan istrinya dan hal tersebut membuat Sesshomaru bertanya-tanya.

"Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Sesshomaru, Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba pria itu. Ia mengeleng cepat, mengelak. Namun sekali lagi hal tersebut tidak membuat kecurigaan Sesshomaru berkurang. Ia merasa, ada yang disembunyikan oleh wanita itu. Dan tentu Sesshomaru tidak menyukainya. "Jika ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, sebaiknya kau utarakan dengan jujur. Aku bisa merasakan kegundahanmu, dan aku tak bisa merasa tenang." Tegur Sesshomaru. Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf," gagap Sakura kikuk. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan menuntut pria itu. Sesshomaru menghela nafas kecil dan kemudian menyentuh tangan wanita itu lembut.

"Kau tahu bukan, kita bersama tidak hanya satu dua tahun saja. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, dan kurasa kaupun sendiri menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika wanita yang kukasihi merasa sedih seperti ini." Ujarnya. Sakura terpana mendengarnya, wajahnya merona kecil dan wanita itu tak dapat menahan rasa hangat yang mengelegak di hatinya. Perkataan pria itu selalu mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku hanya khawatir, kau tidak lagi mencintaiku karena aku yang semakin menua. Melihatmu berinteraksi dengan gadis-gadis itu, membuatku merasa rendah diri." Jawab wanita itu. Sesshomaru mendengus kecil. Tepatnya tertawa geli oleh pengakuan wanita itu, jadi sejak tadi ia merasa cemburu buta karena intetaksinya dengan gadis-gadis muda itu. Sesshomaru menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu pada mereka, kau pun tahu bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang kudamba adalah kau. Apakah kau masih meragukan hal itu, hn?" Kekehnya lembut. Sakura terkesima selama beberapa saat hingga ia akhirnya kembali menguarkan sebuah senyum.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu."

.

.

Satu hal yang Sakura sukai dari Sesshomaru, adalah saat pria itu memeluknya di malam saat keduanya terlelap. Tubuh kokoh Sesshomaru yang kekar selalu membuatnya merasa rapuh dan terlindungi.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Bisikan lembut di telinganya membuat perempuan itu tersentak kecil. Ia mengerling dan menemukan sepasang amber kelam yang berkilat di balik temaraman di dalam kamar. Sakura mengeleng kecil, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dada pria itu. Rasa hangat đari tubuh Sesshomaru membuatnya nyaman, ia bisa tertidur kapan saja diiringi dengan detak jantung lembut pria itu yang terasa seperti _lullaby_.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Sakura, "tapi aku merasa nyaman berada di pelukanmu." Bisiknya lagi, Sesshomaru mendengus kecil dan menyisir rambut sang istri dengan jemari bercakarnya yang kekar. Tanpa ia sadari tiba-tiba bibir pria itu meraut bibirnya yang mungil, Sakura mendesah kecil. Ia meremas pakaian depan pria itu. Sesshomaru tidak memberikan waktu saat tiba-tiba pria itu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Sakura. Ciuman mereka belum usai saat kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan membara yang menggariskan jentikan gairah yang nyatanya mulai menjalar di keduanya.

"Sessho-" Sakura mendesah saat Sesshomaru melepaskan ciumannya dan memberikannya jeda untuk bernafas, tapi ia kembali terkesiap saat jamahan pria itu beralih pada lehernya. Dan entah sejak kapan, tangan besar pria itu menyusup didalam pakaiannya, menyentuh buah dada Sakura yang tersembunyi. Sakura memekik kecil, ia meraut leher pria itu, memeluknya dengan erat. Nafas hangat keduanya bergabung menjadi satu detak yang sama.

Kecap membara itu mulai menguap saat di tengah-tengah keinginannya yang mengebu tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong bahunya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat letih, bukan hanya letih karena gelora yang baru saja mereka kecap, tapi juga letih pada tubuhnya yang mulai merapuh. Sesshomaru terlihat terpengkur, walau dalam hati terbesit ketidak relaan atas akhir dari pergumulan mereka, tapi pria itu mencoba untuk tidak memaksa lebih jauh. Sehingga ia mulai melepaskan sosok wanita itu, hidungnya yang mancung mengecup garis leher lembut dari istrinya. Dan lengannya yang kekar mulai berbaring di bahu mungil Sakura. Netranya dengan berat mulai tertutup, mencoba menggali keikhlasan atas keinginannya yang masih bermegah-megah.

Saat sang surya mulai menerjang bumi di pagi harinya, suara keramaian penduduk di sekitar perkotaan mulai terdengar. Sepasang kaki itu melangkah dalam keheingan, ia terlihat merenung, bertopang dangu di ujung sisi jendela, entah apa yamg tengah menjadi pikirannya saat ini, tapi ketika sepasang lengan mungil menyentuh bahunya. Sosok pemilik amber kelam itu mengerling, ia memberikan sebuah senyum simpul dan memberikan kecup mesra di pagi harinya.

"Kapan kita bisa pulang? Aku merindukan Miyu." Tanya Sakura tenang, walau raut mukanya setenang aliran air, Sesshomaru tahu ada riak kesedihan di matanya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak keduanya meninggalkan Jepang untuk melihat dunia, walau tidak secara keseluruhan tapi bagi Sakura apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan sejauh ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Usianya semakin bertambah, ia tahu ia tak bisa terus bersikap seperti gadis muda yang haus akan petualangan, suatu hari ia akan kembali pada titik awal dimana dirinya mendamba untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Apalagi ada alasan kenapa ia harus kembali ke Jepang yaitu karena keberadaan putri kecil mereka, Miyu.

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil, "aku mengerti, aku akan mengurusnya." Jawab pria itu. Sakura terlihat lega dan gembira.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," ujarnya. Wanita itu kemudian memandang jendela, tepatnya kepada langit yang berarak diatas sana. Klorofilnya terlihat berkilat, "um, bisakah kita kembali menggunakan kapal laut?" Pinta Sakura. Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya kecil, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan atas permintaan Sakura. "Aku ingin... menikmati perjalanan ini. Karena aku merasa setelah ini aku tidak akan lagi melihat bagaimana dunia luar berubah." Sakura mengerling pada pria itu, "semua yang kulihat selama ini. Aku merasa sudah lebih dari cukup, aku ingin setelah kita kembali ke Jepang, kita akan menjalani kehidupan bersama Miyu. Tak perduli aoa yang terjadi di luar sana, tak perduli apapun, aku hanya ingin menghabislan sisa-sisa usiaku bersama keluarga yang kucintai."

Sesshomaru yang mendengar ucapan wanita itu terlihat terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil tanda memberikan persetujuan atas permintaan wanita itu sebelumnya. Dan sepasang netra amber kelam itu beralih pada sang langit.

.

.

Sakura berpikir mereka membutuhkan sekitar satu minggu sampai persiapan mereka usai, tapi entah bagaimana bisa Sesshomaru mendapatkan akses ke pelabuhan lebih cepat sehingga kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang telah siap berangkat.

Wanita itu menghela nafas kecil, ia tersenyum sendu, netranya memandang langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Angin kencang di pesisir pantai membuatnya teringat pada aroma laut sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang menuju Eropa.

Aroma itu masih sama, terasa asin di penciuman namun berkas-berkas ingatan yang ia rasakan sudah berbeda rasanya. Sakura menghela nafas kecil, dan ia membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang bergerak-gerak seperti angin yang mengalir mudah bagai helai-helai halus dandelion.

Suara pemberitahuan agar penumpang segera naik ke kapal mulai terdengar. Sakura melangkah menuju kapal itu, ia tidak menemukan sosok Sesshomaru di sisinya, saat wajahnya bergulir mencari keberadaan pria itu sebuah genggaman membuatnya tersentak kecil dan saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan sepasang amber kelam yang menatapnya lembut, Sesshomaru tersenyum tipis.

"Aku jadi teringat pada hari itu," bisik Sakura tenang. "Saat kita mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jepang."

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil, ia segera menarik lembut Sakura menuju atas kapal layar. Setelah menemukan ruangan mereka, ia segera menaruh barang-barang dan lainnya. Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju geladak dan menikmati semilir angina yang menerpa ranbutnya.

Ombak-ombak kecil terlihat di permukaan air, perahu layar mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelabuhan. Dan saat itu sepasang klorofil Sakura nampak menerawang, dalam ingatannya satu persatu bayangan hari-hari yang telah ia lewati di tanah perantauan mulai berkelebat. Suka dan duka mulai ia rasakan, dan Sakura kembali bernafas lega.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya untuk melihat dunia. Walau tidak secara keseluruhan, tapi pengalaman yang ia dapatkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat pada masa mudanya saat ia masih seorang gadis lugu yang tinggal di _Okiya_ , jika saja ia tidak bertemu Sesshomaru, mungkin ia masih menjadi _geisha_ , jika ia tidak bertemu Sesshomaru mungkin ia tidak akan melihat bagaimana dunia di luar _Okiya_ seperti saat ini.

Seberkas rasa syukur mulai merambat dalam hatinya, wanita itu masih menerawang pada cakrawala biru yang membentang di sepanjang garis samudra. Hatinya terasa ringan seolah segala keluh duka yang ia rasakan tidak pernah ada lagi, seolah dari ujung garis samudra yang menjadi batas antara sang langit luas itu Sakura adalah sesosok camar yang bisa terbang bebas dan melalang buana entah kemana, mengenggam kebebasannya tanpa perduli kekangan dari siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru memandang garis biru yang membentang, langit baru saja berubah dalam rona jingga. Netranya yang kelam terlihat redup, sosok dai _yokai_ itu terlihat merenung dalam keheningan, suasana yang ia rasakan terasa berbeda seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia mulai meninggalkan tanah Jepang, dan sekarang saat ia ingin kembali sensasi itu tidak sama lagi.

Sesshomaru tak mengerti, ada yang hilang dari hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti pada kekosongan yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya bagai hujan di hari mendung. Saat ia memandang sosok perempuan dengan surai merah muda panjang yang tengah memandang sang lautan, ia tak bisa menahan senyum tipis penuh kelegaan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Tapi tetap saja, ada satu hal yang hilang dari hatinya.

Dan ia tak tahu apa itu?

.

" _Koi_?" Suara berat pria itu membuat Sakura menoleh, ia mengangguk kecil dan melangkah mendekati Sesshomaru yang menyambutnya dan memberikan sebuah jubah yang bisa membuat tubuhnya hangat. Tirai gulita mulai merangkak dan tidak hanya langit yang mulai menggelap, tetapi juga dengan permukaan laut, lentera-lentera di sudut kapal mulai dinyalakan, dan beberapa orang memilih masuk ke dalam lambung kapal untuk beristirahat. Hanya beberapa anak buah kapal dan sang kapten yang dengan siaga masih menjaga di sisi-sisi geladak.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "rasanya sudah lama ya, kau ingat pada malam saat kita merantau menuju Eropa, _anata_?" Bisik wanita itu lembut, Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, namun netra ambernya terlihat menyorot tenang pada sosok wanita di pelukannya. Sakura menempelkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, mencoba mencari kehangatan dalam irama detak jantung Sesshomaru yang membuatnya tenang. "Kuharap tidak ada bajak laut yang akan merepotkan perjalanan ini." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan membereskannya." Sahut pria itu, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "aku tahu." Kikiknya. "Tapi, aku berharap tanganmu tidak lagi menjadi alasan terjadinya pertumpahan darah, walau itu demi melindungiku." Ujar Sakura.

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut, tanpa ia sadari lengannya yang kekar memeluk bahu mungil wanita itu. "Angin semakin kencang, sebaiknya kita ke dalam." Ajaknya. Sakura kembali mengangguk dan menurut.

Keduanya baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat orang-orang beristirahat, Sakura mengambil posisi di salah satu tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memejamkan mata. Sesshomaru meletakkan wanita itu di pangkuannya dan dengan hati-hati memposisikan diri agar Sakura nyaman berada di sana. Sesshomaru melakukan semua itu atas instingnya sendiri yang menjadi kebiasaan selama bertahun-tahun sejak ia membina kehidupan bersama wanita itu, Sesshomaru yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua yang mereka lakukan, tidak menyadari, bahwa kekosongan itu masih berada di hatinya.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Hai, minna? How are you? Miss me? :D :D

Ga kerasa sudah lama ga update fic ini dan sepertinya FFn semakin sepi saja ya haha, ah itu sih karena gue yang emang udah jarang main-main ke sini. Jadi sudah jarang juga up to date soal keadaan di FFn. Memang akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukan RL -alasan klasik- rasanya gairah buat menulis banyak banget berkurang dan aku sendiri balik Cuma sekedar untuk update demi menuntaskan hutang yang sudah terlanjur. Aku sendiri ga tau apakah selanjutnya aku masih melanjutkan menulis setelah fic ini tamat, karena sejujurnya aku sendiri sudah mulai ga semangat buat menulis lagi khususnya fanfic dan tentu saja untuk menulis orific pun aku masih mikir-mikir.

Untuk fanfic lain, mari kita lihat nanti sejauh mana nanti apakah aku akan discontinue atau lanjut, mungkin kalian ngerasa kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi, maafkan author yang labil ini ya. :')

Btw, untuk plot TFHOTL pun masih panjang kok, jadi jangan khawatir, semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan draftnya lebih cepat karena drafnya pun sudah kukerjakan sampai chapter 82, dan buat yang penasaran sejauh mana akhir dari fanfic ini, maka kukasih sedikit spoiler.

 **Fic ini lebih menitik beratkan dari sudut pandang Sakura dan perasaan Sakura sebagai heroine utama, dan tentunya ga Cuma dieksplor dari sudut pandang sakura doang, tapi juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan ending fanfic ini akan ditutup dengan Sakura yang tutup usia.**

dan apakah ini artinya TFHOTL akan berakhir di chap 80an? Tidak… alur TFHOTL masih panjang tentu saja dan bisa saja kemungkinan fanfic ini bisa 100 chapter lebih, karena masih banyak yang ingin kujelaskan, walau sebenarnya,aku sudah memutuskan kalau arc di chapter 80 keatas adalah arc terakhir yang menceritakan alasan kenapa di era modern (Masa setelah era sengoku keatas) ga dijelasin kemana para yokai-yokai itu. Padahal era setelah Kagome lahir di era modern dan masanya Inuyasha (Arc Naraku) Cuma selisih 500 tahunan, harusnya minimal kaya Sesshomaru yang dianggep sebagai daiyokai terkuat masih ada dan mungkin ketemu Kagome sama Inuyasha yang wara-wiri di dunia modern.

Dan untuk gaya menulis, kuharap reader bisa maklum yak arena sekarang aku sudah jarang membaca novel atau fanfic lagi, jadi mungkin diksi dan kata-kata yang kupakai banyak yang kaku dan ga sesuai EYD. Tapi semoga isi dari alur yang ingin kusampaikan bisa dipahami.

Sign

Kazama Sakura


	71. Home Sweet Home

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

 **Ru** _ **miko**_ **Takahashi © Inuyasha**

 **The Frozen Heart of The Lord**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 71 : Home Sweet Home**

.

.

Sepasang mata amber cerah itu terlihat memandang langit, suara anak-anak yang tengah bermain-main di halaman kuil menjadi latar suara yang mengiringi keheningan di dirinya. Ia mengerjab ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Miyu? Miyu?"

Saat ia mencari asal suara itu, ia menemukan beberapa anak-anak memangilnya, mereka adalah _miko_ - _miko_ muda yang tengah menjalani pelatihan. Miyu tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia segera beranjak untuk menghampiri mereka. Suara riang anak-anak yang tengah bermain masih terdengar, dari sebuah ruangan pemilik netra amber yang lain tengah memperhatikan, tangan bersedekap di dada. Hingga tiba-tiba seorang _houshi_ mendekatinya.

"Selamat siang, Sora- _sama_?" Sapanya sopan. Sora mengerling.

"Ya, Furuta?" Sahutnya, _houshi_ bernama Furuta itu menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas yang dilipat rapi. Sora mengangkat satu alisnya dan menerima surat itu, ia membukanya dan membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di sana. Ekspresinya terlihat lega. "Terima kasih, Furuta." Ucap Sora, _houshi_ muda itu kembali membungkuk dan memohon untuk undur diri. Sepeninggal sang _houshi_ , Sora nampak menutup matanya sejenak.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama."

Sora melangkah sedikit cepat menuju halaman, ia memanggil Miyu.

"Miyu- _chan_ , kemarilah!"

Miyu yang mendengar panggilan kakak sepupunya menolehkan wajahnya dan segera melangkah mendekati Sora seraya melemparkan tatapan bingung mengenai alasan Sora mencarinya.

"Ya?"

Sora memperlihatkan senyum lebar dan memberikan lembaran surat tadi kepada Miyu, gadis cilik itu menerimanya dan netra ambernya melebar saat membaca kata tiap kata yang tertulis di sana. Tak ayal senyum di bibirnya pun mulai mengembang.

"Ah, akhirnya." Bisik Miyu terharu, "jadi, apakah mereka sudah sampai, Sora _nii-chan_? Kapan mereka tiba di Jepang?" Tanya bertubi-tubi dengan penuh antusias. Sora mengeleng kecil, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di ketiak Miyu dan mengendongnya dengan tegas.

"Entahlah, Miyu- _chan_ , tapi dari surat yang mereka berikan, sepertinya butuh waktu beberapa minggu sampai kapal layar dari China sampai ke Jepang." Jawab Sora sekenanya. "Kau tidak keberatan menunggu kan?"

Miyu mendengus geli, "tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang lama dan aku bisa melaluinya, sekarang _Otou-chan_ dan _Okaa-chan_ akan pulang dan aku hanya perlu menunggu beberapa minggu untuk bertemu mereka. Tentu saja aku bisa melaluinya." Tukas Miyu. "Aku berharap, _Otou-chan_ dan _Okaa-chan_ baik-baik saja." Netra amber itu perlahan tertutup, Miyu mencoba mengali ingatan-ingatan mengenai sosok kedua orang tuanya.

Ia merindukan pelukan hangat itu, pelukan dari Ibu yang ia sayangi dan sosok kokoh sang Ayah yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan. Hingga Miyu kemudian hanya bisa menampakkan senyuman simpul, netranya kemudian terbuka dan ia mengadah kepada sang langit. Langit biru di atas sana sangat luas, seperti dunia yang dikatakan Ayah dan Ibunya. Miyu tahu, bahwa kelak mungkin saja ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, melihat bagaimana dunia ini berubah dan melihat bagaimana luasnya dunia bebas itu laksana seekor burung yang bisa terbang tinggi di atas angkasa sana.

Namun, bagi Miyu, saat ini dunia yang ia tahu masih lebih dari cukup. Karena bagaimanapun, sejauh apa ia melangkah ke berbagai tempat, melihat banyak kehidupan dan manusia pada akhirnya ia akan kembali ke titik awal dimana ia dilahirkan yaitu kampung halamannya. Sama seperti orang tuanya, boleh saja Ayah dan Ibunya kini berkelana entah ke mana dan sejauh apapun, tapi Miyu yakin pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali ke tanah ini, kembali ke tempat kelahiran mereka. Tempat kampung halaman untuk pulang, tempat dimana Miyu berada.

.

Sepasang netra keemasan itu mulai terbuka, rambutnya yang panjang jatuh di bahunya saat ia dengan perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Hoshimaru menguap kecil dan ia menggaruk kepalanya sejenak, rasa kantuk masih menguasai kesadaran namun perlahan rasa kantuk itu mulai berkurang. Tubuhnya yang kokoh sedikit ia renggangkan, hingga kemudian kesadarannya telah penuh. Netranya melirik sosok perempuan yang tertidur di sisinya. Hoshimaru menghela nafas kecil dan bangkit dari _futon_ , ia meraih _yukata_ nya yang tergeletak di atas tatami. Sang _hanyo_ melangkah menuju jendela, pagi baru saja menyapa dan kegiatan di istana barat masih berlangsung seperti biasanya.

Hingga tanpa ia sadar, netra emasnya mengerling pada sosok perempuan yang tengah terlelap itu. Hoshimaru menghela nafas kecil, tanpa ia sadar akhirnya waktulah yang mengerus segala keraguannya. Tak terasa dua tahun telah berlalu sejak ia menerima Yume sebagai selirnya, dan Hoshimaru pun akhirnya menerima keberadaan gadis _yokai_ itu di sisinya. Walau tidak secara penuh, tapi Yume sudah menjadi eksistensi tersendiri yang menghangatkan malam-malam yang terasa dingin di waktu-waktunya menuju kedewasaan.

Hoshimaru tahu, ia bukanlah pemuda naif yang dahulu masih bersikap kekanakan, tugasnya sebagai penguasa barat dan tanggung jawabnya terhadap istana serta pertunangannya dengan Yume telah membawa sang _hanyo_ menuju kematangan yang sudah cukup mensejajarkannya dengan Sesshomaru di masa lalu. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Hoshi yang masih muda, masih ada sisa keraguan yang terasa kurang di hatinya. Yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh wanita seperti Yume sekalipun, ataupun oleh siapapun.

Sang _hanyo_ masih melamun saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki halus pelayan menuju ruangannya. Hoshimaru memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar ruangan menuju ruangan lain tempat sang pelayan tengah menunggunya untuk memberikan privasi kepada Yume yang masih terlelap.

"Hoshimaru- _sama_?" Sapa pelayan itu seraya membungkuk hormat. Hoshimaru mengangguk kecil.

"Ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Pelayan itu menyodorkan sebuah lipatan surat kepada sang junjungan dengan penuh kesopanan. Hoshimaru mengangkat alisnya kecil dan meraihnya, ia membaca tiap untaian kata dalam surat itu, dan tanpa ia sadari seberkas senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Senyumnya terlihat lembut kala ia membaca untaian kabar di surat itu.

"Katakan pada Inukimi- _Obaa_ - _sama_ bahwa aku akan segera ke Edo." Perintah Hoshimaru kepada pelayannya. "Katakan bahwa dalam waktu dekat, Putra dan menantu kesayangannya akan kembali ke tanah Jepang."

Sang pelayan kembali membungkuk dan segeta undur diri untuk menyampaikan perintah junjungannya. Hoshimaru tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menunggu sehingga ia segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Ada apa gerangan, Hoshimaru- _sama_?" Tanya Yume penasaran dengan wajah kusut akibat baru bangun tidur. _Yukata_ nya terlihat berantakan karena hanya dipasang seadanya. Hoshimaru segera mengganti _yukata_ nya dengan _kimono_ dalam dan ia memakai _haori_ serta _hakama_ nya, tak lupa ia mengambil _bakusaiga_ dan mengikatnya di pinggangnya dengan selendang.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke Edo." Jawab Hoshimaru sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu saya ingin turut-"

"Tidak!" Sela Hoshimaru tegas. "Ini bukan tugas kenegaraan, dan lagipula kuil Higurashi berada di pusat Edo. Untuk masuk ke sana kau harus punya akses dan kepentingan khusus." Imbuh pemuda itu. Yume nampak bungkam, ia hendak menyela namun akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Netranya menatap sang _hanyo_ dengan raut nanar.

"Kalau begitu, semoga perjalanan anda berjalan lancar." Ujar Yume pasrah. Hoshimaru mengangguk kecil dan mengelus bahu Yume lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit pemuda itu seraya berlalu menuju lorong kamar dan segera bersiap untuk pergi.

Yume menghela nafas kecil, masih memandang kepergian Hoshimaru dengan raut sendu.

.

.

Miyu menyisir bibir pantai di sepanjang dermaga, ia masih tidak menyerah untuk memperhatikan setiap kapal layar yang berlabuh di pelabuhan. Setelah berminggu-minggu sejak surat yang dikirimkan Ayahnya yang mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan kembali ke tanah Jepang, Miyu sering berkunjung ke pelabuhan sekedar memperhatikan apakah dari salah satu kapal layar yang datang adalah kapal layar yang dinaiki orang tuanya.

Tapi ia masih harus bersabar, karena orang tuanya sama sekali belum muncul dari kapal-kapal layar itu. Miyu kembali menghela nafas kecil, dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sisi dermaga.

"Aku mencarimu lho." Sebuah suara lembut tertangkap di pendengaran Miyu, Miyu segera menoleh dan melemparkan tawa geli.

"Ah, Kak Hoshi?" Sapa gadis cilik itu, Hoshimaru mendengus geli dan meraih sang adik dengan tegas lalu menggendongnya di bahunya.

"Jadi, mereka belum tiba, hm?" Tanya pemuda itu pada sang adik, Miyu menggeleng kecil dengan raut murung. Hoshimaru memandang lautan luas dan kapal-kapal layar yang berjajar di sepanjang dermaga. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat dermaga ini masih sepi, kota Edo di masa lalu juga tidak seramai ini.

Ah, jaman memang sudah banyak berubah. Batin Hoshimaru maklum.

" _Ne_ , Miyu- _chan_ , jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoshimaru. Miyu menatapnya bingung, namun kemudian gadis cilik itu nampak berpikir.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan memeluk mereka." Ujar Miyu sekenanya. "Aku rindu sekali pada _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_."

Hoshimaru yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil, "kurasa, aku juga begitu."

Keduanya kembali memandang lautan, Hoshimaru mengerjab sesaat ketika angin laut mulai berhembus menerpanya. Langit yang terik tak membuat keduanya risih akibat kepanasan, namun tetap saja Hoshimaru merasa mereka tak bisa berlama-lama di tempat itu.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kuil." Ajak pemuda itu. Miyu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti sang kakak untuk kembali ke kediaman Sora.

Sora terlihat membuka-buka buku dan perkamen saat Hoshimaru bersama adiknya meringsek masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sora mengalihkan perhatiannya dan Hoshimaru mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ruangan, sementara Miyu melompat turun dari pundak kakaknya dan melangkah keluar lorong dan bermain-main dengan _miko_ - _miko_ muda di halaman sana.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Hoshi?" Sapa Sora dengan senyuman lebar, netranya tampak jenaka saat melirik sepupunya itu. Hoshimaru mengerutkan alisnya kecil dan hanya menatap Sora dengan raut datar. "Wah, wah sepertinya kau sudah bisa menerima Yume- _san_ dengan baik ya." Ujar Sora lagi, sepertinya ia tengah menggoda sepupunya itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," cetus Hoshimaru seraya membuang mukanya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Sora tersenyum penuh arti, ia meletakkan perkamen yang tadi dipegangnya dan melangkah menuju sepupunya itu. Jemari Sora yang kekar tiba-tiba menyentuh leher Hoshimaru, membuat pemuda itu berjengit saat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat Sora menekan sisi lehernya.

"Jadi, berapa babak kalian bermain semalam?" Tanya Sora dengan seringai jahil. Hoshimaru mendelik dan dengan kasar menampik tangan sepupunya, tangannya dengan refleks menutupi lehernya yang tadi disentuh oleh Sora. Rona kemerahan terlihat menjalar di pipi _hanyo_ penguasa barat itu.

"A-apa-apaan kau!" Rutuk Hoshimaru kesal masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Sora mendengus geli, ia tak bisa menahan tawa keras yang ingin menguar dari bibirnya. Setelah puas menertawai sepupunya itu, Sora berdehem kecil untuk mengontrol rasa gelinya.

"Oh santai saja Hoshi, aku hanya penasaran sejauh mana hubungan kalian saat ini. Karena kau dulu begitu gencar menolak pertunaganmu dengan putri Istana Utara. Tapi tak kusangka akhirnya kau takluk juga." Kekeh Sora.

Hoshimaru mendengus kesal, namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengerutu dalam hati dan masih mengusap-usap lehernya. Saat Sora menyerahkan sebuah cermin, _hanyo_ muda penguasa istana bulan itu berjengkit saat melihat beberapa ruam kemerahan di lehernya. Hoshimaru jadi menyesal menguncir rambutnya disepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Sora.

"Aku hanya memenuhi tanggung jawabku sebagai penguasa." Tukas Hoshimaru. "Tanggung jawabku kepada Yume, adalah memenuhi kebutuhannya setelah kami resmi bertunangan, juga dalam segi biologis seperti ini."

Sora tersenyum penuh arti, "aku akan memakluminya karena posisimu saat ini, Hoshi. Dan aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu mengenai keputusanmu, tapi, aku menyarankan kau untuk lebih tegas lagi di masa yang akan datang." Saran Sora, "cepat atau lambat, suatu hari kaupun pasti membutuhkan permaisuri. Dan jika suatu hari permaisurimu bukanlah Yume- _san_ , kurasa ini akan menjadi masalah di masa depan."

Hoshimaru terlihat diam, tatapannya terlihat murung dan ia melepaskan kunciran di rambutnya, membuat surau keperakannya jatuh di bahunya.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Hoshimaru lirih.

Sora tidak banyak berkomentar lagi, ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Suasana riuh di halaman sana masih terdengar. Dari dalam ruangan, Hoshimaru dapat melihat sosok kecil Miyu yang tengah berlari-lari dan bermain dengan _miko_ - _miko_ muda itu, tanpa ia sadari seberkas senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Tak terasa sudah sekian tahun sejak Miyu lahir, ia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang cantik. Sosok Miyu mengingatkannya pada sosok Sakura. Ya, sepertinya Miyu memang lebih condong pada ibunya.

"Tidak terasa, ternyata Miyu- _chan_ sudah sebesar ini." Celetuk Hoshimaru tenang. Sora hanya memberikan dengusan geli, tapi pemuda itu menyetujui ucapan sepupunya. Miyu yang masih berusia 9 tahun dalam fisik _hanyo_ , masih bersikap selayaknya anak-anak pada umumnya, namun dibalik itu semua, sang _hanyo_ muda telah tumbuh dan melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda daripada anak-anak seusianya.

"Ya, segalanya akan berlalu dengan cepat." Ujar Sora menimpali ucapan Hoshimaru.

"Hai, Sora, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan surat dari _Chichi-ue_?" Tanya Hoshimaru. Sora mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyodorkan sebuah lembaran kertas yang terlipat-lipat, Hoshimaru menerimanya dan membaca surat itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Paman dan Sakura sedang mengarungi samudra dari wilayah China." Ucap Sora. Hoshimaru mengangkat satu alisnya kecil.

"China tidak begitu jauh dari sini, kenapa _Chichi-ue_ mau bersusah payah memakan waktu dengan menaiki kapal layar? Ia hanya perlu menggunakan awan _youki_." Ujar Hoshimaru heran. Sora mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa mereka ingin menikmati perjalanan ini." Tukas Sora. "Kurasa setelah ini, mereka tidak akan lagi berkelana." Ujar Sora.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu," ujar Hoshimaru ringan. Namun, netranya melebar kecil saat melihat tatapan Sora yang berubah serius.

"Tidak, apa yang kukatakan memang benar." Tegas Sora. "Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sejak mereka meninggalkan Jepang, Sakura pergi saat ia sudah berusia tiga puluh." Sora menutup matanya sejenak. "Kau harus ingat, Hoshi. Manusia berbeda dengan bangsa _yokai_ dan _hanyo_. Saat mereka kembali nanti, Sakura sudah bukan Sakura yang kita tahu sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Hoshimaru tersadar, ia kemudian hanya bisa memberikan gestur tenang. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sora ada benarnya. Tanya sang penguasa barat sadari, jemarinya mengerat.

.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, ia memandang lautan biru yang tidak berubah selama beberapa waktu ini. Perjalanan menuju China ke Jepang tidak berlangsung mudah, tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kapal mereka mulai mendekati pelabuhan Edo.

Sesshomaru bilang ia sudah bisa melihat daratan dari atas kapal. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa penglihatannya tidak sebaik pria itu. Rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin dan tanpa ia sadari, Sesshomaru sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Apakah kau melihat Miyu di sana?" Tanya Sakura jenaka. Sesshomaru mengendikkan bahunya ringan.

"Beberapa jam lagi, kita akan berlabuh." Sahut pria itu. Sakura kembali menatap lautan.

Hal yang mereka nantikan akhirnya tiba, setelah beberapa jam mengapung di wilayah laut Jepang, mereka tiba di pelabuhan Ameno, Edo. Sakura segera mengepak barang-barang mereka dan Sesshomaru mengambil alih untuk diturunkan dari kapal. Wanita itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari dan mencari-cari keberadaan putri kesayangannya di kuil Higurashi.

.

Telingan Miyu bergerak-gerak, gadis kecil itu tersentak kecil dan tanpa ia sadari matanya menatap lautan yang nampak dari halaman kuil. Miyu tidak dapat menahan lelehan air matanya, penciumannya menangkap bau khas yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Ayah dan Ibunya telah sampai!

Mereka telah kembali!

Miyu tak berpikir dua kali dan melesat menuju pelabuhan, larinya cepat sekali dan ia melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap lainnya. Teman-teman bermainnya kebingungan ketika tak menemukan Miyu di sekitar sana.

"Kakek, apakah Miyu ada di dalam?" Tanya sosok _Miko_ muda pada Sora di ruangannya. Sora dan Hoshimaru saling berpandangan, mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Miyu. Bukankah gadis _hanyo_ itu baru saja bermain di halaman?

"Aku tak melihatnya, Usagi. Hai, bukankah kalian sedang bermain di luar tadi?" Sora meletakkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri _miko_ muda itu. Sang _miko_ mengeleng kecil.

"Miyu tiba-tiba hilang." Ucap _miko_ bernama Usagi itu.

Hoshimaru melangkah menuju jendela dan mengintip halaman yang masih penuh dengan anak-anak yang bermain. Penguasa barat itu menutup matanya sejenak dan ia mencium bau yang sangat khas.

"Kurasa, aku tahu kemana perginya Miyu, Sora." Ucap Hoshimaru. "Lalu, _Chichi-ue_ dan Sakura telah kembali."

Sora terlihat lega, "baguslah, hai, sebaiknya kita datang ke sana. Aku merindukan mereka." Ajak Sora, Hoshimaru menyetujuinya.

.

Miyu masih melesat, kakinya menapak dengan gesit. Air matanya tak bisa ia bendung dan meleleh di sepanjang langkahnya, ketika sang _hanyo_ muda telah sampai di pinggir pelabuhan. Netranya menoleh ke sana-sini untuk menemukan keberadaan sosok yang ia cari.

Hingga kemudian senyumnya terlihat lebar saat menemukan sekelebat merah muda yang khas dari salah satu kapal layar yang berlabuh. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia melompat dan menerjang sosok itu, memberikan pelukan rindu yang telah lama ia simpan.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sesosok bocah yang menerjangnya, ia hampir saja terjengkang jika Sesshomaru tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya. Sang _daiyokai_ mendengus geli saat melihat siapa gerangan sosok dengan telinga lancip seperti kucing itu.

" _Okaa-chan_?!" Pekik Miyu seraya mendongak, telinganya bergerak-gerak dengan lucu. Sakura terkesiap, ia tertawa gemas dan memeluk erat gadis kecil itu. Air matanya tanpa sadar meleleh di pipi akibat rasa haru pada rindu yang telah lama terbendung.

Setelah puas memeluk putrinya, Sakura melepaskan Miyu dan membiarkan gadis cilik itu melompat di gendongan Ayahnya. Miyu mengendus dangu Sesshomaru, mencari bau khas dari sang Ayah yang membuatnya nyaman. Sesshomaru tertawa geli dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Wah, apakah kami terlambat untuk perlukan selamat datang?" Kelakar Sora ketika keduanya baru saja sampai dan segera mencari Sesshomaru dan istrinya.

Sakura tertawa geli, "tidak, kami baru saja sampai." Ujarnya. "Ah, bagaimana kabar kalian? Sora dan... Hoshimaru?" Sapa Sakura seraya melebarkan tangannya, ingin memberikan pelukan kepada dua _hanyo_ itu.

Sora menyambutnya dengan suka cita, "tentu saja kabarku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sora. Hoshimaru memberikan senyuman lembut namun ia merasa sedikit kikuk saat Sakura memberikan pelukan ringan, ia menutup matanya sekilas seraya menyesap aroma khas wanita itu.

"Wah, kau semakin tinggi ya?" Puji Sakura saat menyadari Hoshimaru sudah lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya. Tubuh _hanyo_ muda itu jadi terlihat lebih kekar dan tegap.

Sesshomaru mendekati Sora dan Hoshimaru, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura, pria itu memberikan pelukan ringan pada keduanya. Saat ia menoleh pada sang putra, Sesshomaru mendengus ringan saat menyadari garis kemiripan yang nyata darinya di wajah Hoshimaru. Pemuda _hanyo_ itu semakin dewasa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, putraku." Ujar Sesshomaru. Hoshimaru mengangguk mantap.

"Saya juga begitu, _Chichi-ue_." Jawab Hoshimaru ringan.

Setelah bercengkrama seperlunya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kuil Higurashi. Saat tapak pertama Sakura rasakan di halaman kuil, wanita itu tak bisa menahan senyum penuh kelegaannya. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak ia dan suaminya meninggalkan tempat ini, dan rasanya banyak sekali yang berubah. Ia bisa menemukan beberapa bagian yang berbeda dari sisi kuil karena mengalami perbaikan. Sakura mengeling pada tiga laki-laki yang lebih dulu melangkah ke dalam kuil.

"Kamar kalian masih sama, aku hanya merapikan beberapa barang karena Miyu menempatinya sekarang ini, jika kalian mau, aku bisa memberikan sekat." Ucap Sora. Sesshomaru mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak perlu Sora, biar seperti itu saja." Sela Sesshomaru.

Sora tersenyum tipis, "ya, atau Paman mau ruangan lain untuk sedikit privasi." Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil. Namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Sesshomaru.

"Tidak perlu, kami bisa berbagi kamar dengan Miyu." Sahut Sakura tanpa menyadari seringai Sora yang terlihat penuh arti.

"Baiklah, barang-barang kalian biar _houshi_ - _houshi_ muda itu yang membawanya." Ucap Sora seraya memerintah beberapa _houshi_ muda untuk mengangkut barang-barang Sesshomaru dan istrinya ke ruangan mereka.

Sementara kedua suami istri itu melangkah mengikuti Sora menuju ruang tamu. Sakura masih memandang sekeliling tempat itu, mencoba menemukan hal-hal baru yang ia lewatkan.

"Kau tahu Paman, pihak istana barat sudah memilih calon permaisuri untuk Hoshimaru." Ucap Sora membuka pembicaraan. Sesshomaru terlihat tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak mengira akan secepat ini kau memilih calon pengantinmu, Hoshi?" Celetuk Sesshomaru seraya melirik putranya. Hoshimaru tidak menyahut, namun wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Wah, benarkah? Jadi siapa gadis beruntung itu, Hoshi?" Tanya Sakura menyela di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Hoshimaru melirik Sora penuh ancaman.

Sora tertawa garing, namun ia hanya melemparkan tatapan penuh arti pada sepupunya.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan, ini perintah dari nenek dan tetua kerajaan." Kilah Hoshimaru. "Ia putri istana Utara, Yume putri keempat Juugo dari Utara."

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya sejenak, ia tidak mengira Juugo yang dikenalnya berharga diri tinggi dan tempramental itu mau repot-repot mengirimkan Putrinya kepada penguasa barat. Tapi melihat gelagat politik antar kerajaan sekarang ini, itu bukan hal yang mengherankan. Di masa lalu, sebelum Ayahnya wafat, Sesshomaru pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai Putri Utara itu?" Tanya Sesshomaru akhirnya.

Hoshimaru menghela nafas kecil, "dia perempuan yang baik, kurasa. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin." Ujar Hoshimaru sekenanya.

"Yang terpenting, jangan sampai kewaspadaanmu melonggar." Tegur Sesshomaru.

Hoshimaru mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja."

.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
